Total Alternate Island
by Jason Kreuger Myers
Summary: We all know what happened 1st season, but what if 6 more campers and 4 sibling interns were added to the fray. Couples both fanon and canon. Dedicated to my idols Kobold Necromancer and Winter Rae
1. Campers

Disclaimer I do not own TDI, but I do own these characters

Summary- A Season 1 AU with 6 more campers and 4 interns that cause heavy changes on the island

Warning- This fic will eventually have a Yuri pairing, if you do not like it, don't read it and each of the 4 interns will be a 20-22 year old sibling of one of the original campers

Canon pairings- Geoff/Bridgette, Gwen/Trent, Owen/Izzy

Fanon Pairings- Ezekiel/Katie, Cody/Lindsay/Tyler, Duncan/Leshawna, Harold/OC, OC/OC,

Also since there are more campers it means that there are going to be more challenges so help send in ideas with your reviews

**Campers**

Name: Jessie

Age:16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Psychologist

Clothing: Wears a baby blue tank top that shows her stomach with hip hugger jeans with sandals with a watch on her left arm.

Bathing Suit: two piece bright yellow bikini

Appearance: long auburn hair (around Lindsay's length) brown eyes, very athletic and curvy body, wears glasses

Height:5,11

Likes: analyzing things, observing people, hanging out with her friends, writing in her notebook,

Dislikes; perverts, stuck up snobs, sadism, bullies, and

Bio- ever since she was little, Jessie has always been a good judge of character and has a way with analyzing people to discover their inner selves. She is known as an exceptionally bright women with an extraordinary amount of patience. She is not afraid of doing sports although terrible at it and is also seems to project a reassuring and calm aura around her

Name: Laura

Age:15

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Painter

Clothing: red zipped up sweatshirt that is unzipped in front, showing a slightly torn up black t-shirt that has a pink heart on it, black skirt reaching slightly passed her knees with splattered paint on them and slightly worn nikes

Bathing Suit: one-piece kaleidoscope style bathing suit

Appearance: messy shoulder length raven hair with red streaks through it, shining emerald eyes that seem to light up a room, slightly paler skin than Gwen's and her body is skinny and slim.

Height:5,7

Likes: being to herself, painting, listening to stories, quiet environments

Dislikes: attention, being picked on, loud noises, comics

Phobia: painting on a stage

Bio- ever since her diary was read on the school intercom revealing she was a lesbian 2 years ago, she has been stuffed in lockers, beaten, picked on insulted and everything in between. This has caused her to become very shy and insecure with herself and has led to SEVERE self-esteem issues. She is a sweet girl who can make friends with any of the campers as long as she can get over her self-esteem issues and increase her confidence.

Name: Jake

Age-16

Gender-Male

Stereotype-Childish Prankster and Bomb Expert

Regular Clothes:A black t-shirt with a picture of the Dark Knight Joker on it, regular jeans, cross necklace and black headband, red and white Nike sneakers.

Bathing suit- blood red swim trunks with orange flames running up the sides

Appearance: messy black hair, puppy-like baby blue eyes and basically looks like the adorable little brother anyone would want. Has a skinny mass and average tan

Height; 5,4

Likes: building pranks, hanging out with his friends, skateboarding, spending time with his sister, cartoons! video games and blowing stuff up Chef (will eventually thinks he's a bada*)

Dislikes: drugs, queen bees, arrogant dudes, boredom and Chris Mclean whom is his main prank target

Phobia: Sharks

Bio: After his mother died from childbirth when he was born, his 24 year old sister has been the closest thing to a mother he has and with her being a prankster in her childhood, she has past on her talents to him. he has a knack for building prank bombs and wishes to go into construction and demolition when he grows up. His family (his father, who is a lawyer, sister Olivia and himself, live in an average sized house in a small town about an hour from Montreal. He is probably one of the friendliest people you can ever meet and although a prankster, he has his limits on who to prank and knows if he goes to far.

Name: Andrew

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Stereotype: Martial Artist

Clothing: White karate gi with sleeves torn to his elbows.

Bathing Suit: white bathing shorts with a red slash across the middle

Appearance: Muscled around Geoff's level, shaved head with scar under right eye, tatoo of the Chinese word for warrior on his left bicep and brown eyes

Height: 6,0

Likes: challenges, fellow martial artists, honour, respect, horror and martial arts movies

Dislikes: Cowards, disrespect, weaklings, villains, noises that break his concentration

Phobia: Swords

Bio; He has been training and learning many styles of combat since he was six and his trainer is the only sensei he knows that happens to be his father. This firm training has given him experience and shown him to respect others, even when he has lost. He is known as a cool and level headed teen who seems to be incapable of being scared of anything except swords, which when he was 8 accidentally cut himself while practicing. He believes in fighting fairly and has joined the show to be challenged and IF eliminated for fair reasons, he'll leave with his head held high. However, he take things too seriously sometimes

Name: Marcus

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Inventor

Clothing: Lab coat over a brown shirt with brown pants that are slightly too big for him and heavy duty boots with thick rimmed glasses

Bathing Suit: Yellow bathing shorts with a hazmat symbol on them.

Appearance: scraggly bright red hair with a freckled face, a slight buck tooth problem and teal colored eyes

Height: Beth's height so around 5,8

Likes: Tech, comics, experiments, robots, inventing items, clubs, chess,

Dislikes: being bullied, sports, cheerleaders, jocks.

Phobia: Clowns

Bio; Ever since he was born, he has had an unnatural ability to create and invent new inventions such as go-karts, fax machines, heck he even created a soda machine from scratch! These things, however, have led him to being picked on at school by many of the students at Harvard where he has been for almost three years. He is a somewhat nervous and klutzy boy who is nervous around other mean looking teenagers and is basically an average nerd.

Name: Sara

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Talented Pop Singer

Clothing: a black tube top with a green flower on it, Daisy Duke style jean shorts, tattoo of a rose on her stomach, 1 inch high heel shoes.

Bathing Suit: two piece blue bikini.

Appearance: big-chested and curvy, she has raven dark hair in a high pony tail, and gentle kind green eyes

Height:5,10

Likes: singing, hanging out, hiking, camping, playing on her guitar, swimming, spending time with her family

Dislikes: creeps, perverts, fan boys, bullies, rich snobs who think they can get any type of girl

Phobia: burping in front of a large audience

Bio; She has been known as a talented singer and as the hottest and friendliest girl in her school. She has never been one to pick on others and her best friend, she is not afraid to say, is the captain of her school's computer club. She has been raised in a rich environment near a woods that she and her friends sometimes like to go camping in. She is very open-minded, blunt, and honest with other people. She does not mean to be harsh with people, she is just down to earth and always comes straight to the point. She also sometimes doesn't pay attention due to her listening to her MP3 player during a possible vital piece of info (hinthint)


	2. Interns

**Disclaimer- I own none of the original TDI characters or the show, but I do own the 6 new campers and 4 interns**

**Interns**

Name: Michael

Age: 21

Sibling: Gwen

Gender: Male

Stereotype: The Lazy Jailbird

Clothing: dark red vest with black jeans, boots like his sister, an ankle length short sleeved trench coat and black sunglasses

Bathing suit:

Appearance: Built like DJ with dark hair with pale white dyes reaching his shoulders piercing dark eyes that can bore into someone when pissed and has numerous tattoos covering 90% of his arms

Height:6,0

Likes: teasing his sister, horror movies, smoking, napping, reading books, working out, and Chef (used to be the cook in his prison)

Dislikes: Gwen crying, fighting for no reasons, not getting paid for his job, waking up, smartasses

Bio: Michael has always been a scary and menacing looking dude. Built like a tank and usually has little patience, especially when he hasn't gotten enough sleep. However, if given enough sleep, he is like his sister in some ways, a sarcastic yet a pleasant person all around that is mature and will do the right thing…..sometimes. He signed his sister up to the show because he wants her to open up more and since he has only been released 4 months ago from a 3 year sentence in Countyfield prison, spend some time with "Gwenie" as he calls her, much to her annoyance.

Extra Info: his reason for being in jail as well as a fictional version of Gwen reasons for being a Goth will be revealed.

He is engaged and his fiance is a female guard of Countyfield

Despite his never fear anything and tough guy persona, he is TERRIFIED of his mother when she is angry

Name: Paula

Age: 22

Sibling: Lindsay

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Army Chick

Clothing: Camouflaged colored tank top with military styled jeans, combat boots, and a pendent of her family around her throat.

Bathing Suit: One piece green colored bathing suit

Appearance: shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes, muscled yet athletic, noticeable scars under her left eye and on her right shoulder blade.

Height: 5,10

Likes: Spending time with Lindsay, training, swimming, wrestling,

Dislikes: Lindsay getting hurt, cheating, being pranked, losing, being singled out

Bio: Having joined the Canadian military at 17, she has developed a rough and tough personality and tends to follow orders very well. She has been to Iraq and was wounded in combat while over there. She has knowledge of traps due to her drill instructors and can be quite brutal when she wants to be. She has a soft spot for her baby sister though, whom she affectionately calls "sugar pop" for her bubbly and sweet personality. She has developed a lot of patience because of growing up with her sister and her ditziness.

Extra info: Chef was one of her drill instructors in the military.

When mad, Lindsay, while giving her the "kicked puppy look" is the only one who can calm her down.

Name: Graydon

Age: 21

Sibling: Duncan

Gender: Male

Stereotype The Officer

Clothing: dress shirt with a black and green tie, jeans, dress shoes

Bathing suit: brown bathing shorts

Appearance: short black hair, blue eyes, earring on left ear, built like Duncan,

Height:5,9

Likes: Order, law, respect, authority

Dislikes: Pranks, Duncan acting out, chaos, bullies, no respect for authority

Bio: Growing up in a police officer family, he has been raised to respect authority figures and is somewhat of a hard-nosed joy killer, at least, according to his brother. With Duncan pretty much being the "black sheep" of the family, he thought it was fair to join the show so Duncan would not do anything foolish and stupid. Although civil with each other majority of the time, they have been known to butt heads, especially when Graydon tries to boss Duncan around.

Extra info: has lousy aim

Can be klutz at times.

Name: Mara

Age: 20

Sibling: Harold

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Gentlewomen

Clothing: Business blouse with a grey jacket over it, flowing grey skirt that goes to her ankles, wears wide rimmed glasses

Bathing suit: orange two piece bikini

Appearance: Brown hair tied in a tight bun, somewhat plain body, hazel eyes, freckles similar to her brother's

Height :5,9

Likes: manners, being polite, class, decency

Dislikes: undignified savages, brutes, nose picking, violence

Bio: Mara has been a gentlewoman ever since she had her first tea party when she was 9. Mara is a civil woman who believes that without dignity, the whole world collapse. Mara and Harold have never gotten along or Mara has never gotten along with Harold mainly due to Mara seeing Harold as a "undignified and repulsive nerd". Harold, however, let's these comments slide off his back and still clearly cares about his sister despite her constant hostility. Mara is basically a woman who would rather be at home in an 18th century home than in a backwoods game show so when questioned why she took the job, she states "I believe that the world needs to know that there is still some decency in these decadent shows"

Extra Info: Another reason Harold has entered the show is to finally gain his sister's respect.

Forgotten info on campers

Jake will often crack jokes, even under serious circumstances

Laura will be a prodigy painter and can often paint masterpieces in under a few hours.

Her crush is a female OC though I won't say if it is a intern or camper(hehe)

Sara Bathing suit: Skimpy two piece black and blue bikini.


	3. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story.

Note- This is an AU 1st season which begins after Izzy arrives on the island. The couples are mentioned in the first chapter with my OC campers and will be both fanon as well as canon.

* * *

On Wawanakwa Island, Chris Maclean and 21 other teens were staring oddly at the eccentric red head that had arrived on the island and who seemed to be a little crazy after the way she slammed her head against the dock and just laughed it off afterward

"Are we having lunch soon." Izzy exclaimed

"THAT is a good call." the "big-boned" camper known as Owen exclaimed.

"Whoa,whoa campers, Chris shouted holding his hands up looking a little amused by the Izzy's actions. "We still have 6 vic....uh, campers that have to arrive."

A boat then pulled up towards the dock, but no one came out of the boat.

Chris, a little irritated, shouted "Hey, Jake, come out dude."

However, a small device was thrown into a confused host's arms.

"What the he."  
BOOM!!!

The device then went off covering Chris and a small amount of the dock with a rather colorful amount of paint.

A loud childish laughter is heard before Jake is seen jumping off the boat looking like he ate a rather large amount of sugar and looking rather pleased with himself.

"HAHA, now THAT is how you make an entrance!" Jake shouted.

Some of the campers were actually clapping and laughing over his bomb.

"Nice one little dude" Geoff says

"WHOA, now that was hilarious." Duncan shouts while holding his sides laughing

Even Gwen looked a little impressed, "not bad" she reply's smirking a little.

Chris, however, looked peeved, "DUDE, what the hell did you do that for!"

"Uh," he says looking at him with a innocent adorable expression on his face, "just because" he then walks over to the campers getting some high fives in the process.

Chris tries to wipe the paint off, still glaring at Jake, when the next boat arrives with Andrew stepping off

"Hello my fellow challengers," Andrew states bowing a little, "my name is Andrew and I hope that I provide you all with a decent...." he stops to stare at the paint covered host with a raised eyebrow.

"DON'T. ASK" Chris growls out.

Andrew simply shrugs and walks over to the gathered campers.

"What happened to him" Andrew asks the nearest camper which happened to be Owen.

Owen laughs and says "Dude" he says still snickering a little, "let's just say he was part of an AWESOME entrance."

Andrew turns to the others.

"We'll tell you later" DJ tells him as soon as the next boat drops Laura off.

Laura stands nervously at the end of the dock and shyly walks over to the other campers.

"UM....hi.....um......my name's Laura" she mutters.

Bridgette, with a friendly smile, waves her hand, "sup the names Bridgette"

"Harold" Harold says polietly

"HI I'm Beth" who reaches out and hugs her.

"OH!" Laura squeaks blushing a little, "nice to meet you" she states, "um....could you let go?"

"Oops," Beth let's go looking a little embarrassed, "Sthorry" she lips

Heather rolls her eyes and scoffs thinking that this was gonna be to easy if all of the other campers were as pathetic as these two nerds.

The next boat then arrives with Jessie coming off.

"Hmmm.....this site would be a perfect place to do some reaserch into teenaged behavior in times of perssure and reality." she mutters to herself while writing in her notebook. She then walks over to the other campers with a polite and kind smile and says "the name's Jessie, hopefully we can get through this competition without killing each other." chuckling a little.

"I doubt that" Eva grumbles. everyone then inched away from the fitness girl after she says this.

"HM....I think you have anger issues over not being treated as a girl for most of your life, so you threaten others so they won't be able to judge you as a tomboy. " Jessie says not even looking up from her notebook.

Eva looks stunned, then enraged as she tries to leap towards Jessie but DJ,Duncan,Trent, and Owen hold her back.

"ANGER ISSUES?!!!" Eva roared out, "I"LL SHOW YOU ANGER ISSUES YOU FREUD WANNABE!!!!!"

Jessie, however, looks up and says "Wow, that's a lot of anger."

Eva was able to control herself, but still sent murderous looks over at Jessie who looks back looks at the camper next to her, which is Harold, and smiles at him which causes Harold to look away with a faint blush on his face.

"Wow, that was scary" Chris states looking at the scene worriedly as he believed Jessie was gonna get killed on the spot after she "analyzed" Eva.

The boat then arrives with Marcus coming off with a tool kit in hand and shakes Chris's hand.

Marcus looks at the still paint covere host for a second and just shrugs saying "I seen weirder things"

He walks over to the other campers while while waving nervously "Hi I'm Marcus, and I hope we'll get along ok" most of the campers waved back and Mark walked over next to Duncan who gives him an unfriendly smile.

"Well looks like I just found my entertainment for the next couple weeks." he states threatheningly.

Marcus gulps and looks over to the other side of the dock when his and most of the guy's there jaws just dropped.

A goddess in the form of Sara had just stepped off the boat and walked over to a grinning Chris with a weirded out look on her face.

"UH....I'm no expert but I don't think people where paint for a living." Sara says to the host.

Chris frowns then say's with an annoyed tone "Yeah, well most people don't blow things up for a living" and looks over at Jake who was giving off an innocent smile his way.

Sara shakes her head and walks over to the other campers and smile's kindly "hello the name's Sara, nice to meet you all"

Jake then walks over and childishly say's "your reeeallly pretty"

Sara just laughs and rubs his head with a warm smile "AWWWWW, aren't you just the cutest little thing."

Chris then mutters to himself "yeah cute like a pet wolverine"

He claps his hands to gain everyone's attention and pulls out a microphone and shouts "HELLO campers, let me offically just welcome all of you to Camp Wawanakawa where you'll spend the next 3 months competing against each other for the grand prize of ONE......HUNDRED......THOUSAND.......DOLLAS!"

Some of the campers cheered while others just rolled there eyes and wishing to get off the Dock already.

"I was gonna do a camp picture. but do to SOMEBODY'S paint bomb, I'm gonna go wash up and let the interns take you to the campfire, oh and to those of you who don't know, 4 random contracts were given out to 4 random contests and it says that it was mandatory for there older siblings to be hired as interns

One of the intern's in the form of Graydon walks up to the Dock and nods at Duncan, who just rolls his eyes, and then looks over at Chris and asks "Boss......why are covered in paint?"

"I don't want to talk about it, just get these kids to the campfire pit alright." Chris says looking miffed.

Graydon raises his hands and says "allright chill allready, okay campers follow me"

The campers then grab their luggage and followed Graydon to the campfire pit with Chris left behind sighing and muttering "I think... this is gonna be a LONG summer."

* * *

The campers were shown around the campgrounds while telling each other there names and who the interns were on the island before being led to the pit where Mara is seen sitting on one of the stumps with her legs crossed and reading a book and Paula is seen doing one armed push-ups while counting "98......99.......100." she finishes coming up looking not the least bit winded and looks over to the other campers and waves at her baby sister saying "suprise!"

"PAULA!!!" Lindsay squels while rusing over and hugging her sister. "OMIGOSH! What are you doing here?"

"well I'm on leave for the next few months and do you really think I'd let my little sugar pop come here alone?" she teased.

Lindsay smiles brightley, then looks confused and says innocently "Paula, where were you again?"

Paula, with an amused smile, tells her "I was in Iraq remeber?"

"OOOOOOHHHHH" Lindsay then says

Mara looks on at the scene impassively and looks over to her brother who is smiling kindly and waving at her. She scoffs and looks at the rest of the campers and states somewhat snobbishley "Well, I hope you all show some decency and have some manners during this contest."

Owen then farts which cause the campers and Mara to cover there noses.

"Whoops sorry" Owen sheepishley laughs.

"YOU PIG" MAra shrieks while covering her nose and then runs off to the farthest stump away from Owen.

"C'mon sis, he said he was sorry" Harold shouts, trying to reason with her.

"Yeah right, none of you have even the smallest amount of decency in you, especially YOU!

"Love ya to sis" Harold says rolling his eyes.

Graydon then looks around somewhat worriedly and says "Paula, Mara," they look over at him, "where's Michael"

"I don't know, I'm not that thug's his baby sitter" Mara snaps at him

"HEY!," Gwen lashes out and grabs her colla startling the campers near her, "Don't. call my brother that again GOT IT."

"got it" Mara whimpers fearfully after Gwen lets go

A snoring sound is then heard, the campers look around wondering where it's coming from and Paula grabs a nearby rock and tosses it into a nearby tree where Michael falls out. "found him" she says amusedlely

Michael stands up and glares at Paula, which causes the other campers, beside Gwen who smiles brightly him, to pale in fright from the menacing looking ex-prisoner. Even Eva, Leshawna, Andrew and Izzy backed away in terror.

"You. Better. Have. A. Damn. Good. Reason. For. Knocking. Me. Out. A. Tree." Michael snarls out which cause the others to further pale in fright from his deathly quiet tone

Paula looks at him unafraid and points to the others "the other are here"

Michael looks over, smiles, and rushes over to bearhug his sister, "Gwenie! what's wrong aren't ya happy to see me."

"Oh yes loads." she says sarcastically while hugging him back.

Duncan then looks over at Graydon and tells him "don't expect me to hug you dude."

"Wasn't expecting you to" Graydon replys back with a shrug.

Clapping is then heard as Chris Maclean is finally washed up and walking over to the others with his megawatt smile, "if you all are done catching up, take a seat so I can explain the rules of the contest." he shouts to the other contestants.

The others shrug and go to sit on the tree stumps surronding the pit with Chris standing in fron of them with the interns standing by his the while, a certain queen bee was looking at her competion and smirks thinking evily _'this is gonna be **too **easy_

_

* * *

_Well? did you like it? Hate it? Also, some challenges will be on different days then in canon and I hope to get some ideas on future challenges since at least 5 more are needed due to the extra campers.

This fic is dedicated to my idols Winter-Rae and Kobold Necromancer who I someday hope will be at least 1/6 the writer they are.

* * *


	4. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story.

Winter-Rae, it is an honor to see you reviewing my story and that you placed it on alert since I only joined FF less than 2 weeks ago and I hope that I can get the canon characters personalities down right

* * *

Chris, with Paula standing at attention and Mara with her arms crossed looking annoyed on his left and Michael lighting a cigerette and Graydon with his hands in his pockets looking disinterested on his right, smiled at the camera then at the campers at the pit whom he would be with for the next 12 weeks.

"Campers" Chris shouted throwing his hands up "over the course of the next 3 months the campers around you will be your cabinmates your cabin mates, your competition and maybe even your friends ya dig."

Duncan is seen threatening Harold by raising his fist.

Cody and Tyler are both staring at a sigh at a certain blond.

Heather scoffs thinking that there was no way that she'll make friends with any of these social rejects.

Jake is bouncing up and down looking excited.

Sara is smiling at Jake's antics.

Ezekial looks nervous, then seems to sigh when he looks at one of the "Wonder Twins."

Laura is blushing and seems to avoid looking at one of the campers.

Eva is still staring murderously at Jessie who seems to not notice because she is staring at a certain mad skilled nerd.

Andrew is in the lotus position and deep in meditation on one of the stumps

Michael notices all of this and says flatly to Graydon "I bet ya 20 bucks in three days someone is gonna snap and kill somebody."

"what are you nuts.....someone will break in 5-6 hours tops easy."

Chris, ignoring this, then says "the camper who manages to stay on the island the longest and outlast's everybody here will walk away one hundred thousand dollars richer."

Duncan walks up with a cocky smirk and says "excuse me, what'll the sleeping arrangements be, cause I'd like to request a bunk under her" he points over to Leshawna.

Leshawna looks stunned then growls "watch it you punk band reject."

Michael smirks and says to Graydon "never mind 5 hours how about 5 minutes?"

Graydon narrows his eyes "bro, keep it in your pants for more than a few seconds will ya?"

Duncan rolls his eyes "whatever"

"Excuse me Kyle" Lindsay says much to the amusment of some of the campers and her sister, "where's the spa I'm confused"

"wow there's a shocker and my name is CHRIS" Chris drawls sarcastically and Paula then punches him in the arm.

"OW!! That's coming out of your paycheck."

Paula then say's almost motherly to Lindsay "sugar pop, think of this as a camping trip all right."

Lindsay instantly smiles and claps excitedly, "yay I ALWAYS wanted to go camping."

"Can we move on now" Chris says annoyedly

Paula smiles sweetly and tells him "all yours smart ass."

Chris rolls his eyes and says back to the campers "Campers, you will be divided into 2 teams called the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass."

Gwen then say's out loud "this cannot be happening."

Owen then lock Jake and Gwen in a headlock and say's excitedly "c'mon you guy's it'll be fun, it'll be like a big sleepover."

Jake smile's adorably and tells her "Oh c'mon uh...."

"Gwen"

"Right Gwen, try not to be so negative and look at the positive's"

Gwen says flatly "what positives."

"no parents."

Gwen suddenly smiles "you're right that is a positive."

Chris then says "First for the Screaming Gophers we have Gwen, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Heather, Leshawna, Laura, Beth, Cody, Sara, Lindsay, Marcus, Justin, and Trent.

Sadie looks devastated and say's "NOOOO!!!"

Everyone holds their ears and winces from the loud noise.

"why do me and Katie and me have to be on different teams."

Chris looks annoyed and say's "because me and the producer's said so now sit."

"OHH, c'mon"

Michael takes off his sunglasses's and his dark eyes narrow slightly which cause Sadie to freeze in mid sentence.

"Sit." Michael calmly says to her.

Sadie obeys

Michael then chuckles and then tells the other camper's more friendlier, "all right, all the other campers whose name's have not ben called move to the left cause your the Killer Bass now."

Chris snaps "Hey! Quit doing my job."

"Sheesh" Michael replies "no need to get defensive about it."

Katie reaches over to Sadie and yells out "I'll miss you Sadie!"

"No, I'll miss you more."

"No, I will."

"no, m"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP SO WE CAN GET A MOVE ON!!" Heather yells to the two her patience over the two wearing out.

The two fell silent though they both glared at the queen bee.

* * *

(**CONFESSION CAM)**

Chris- This is the confession cam. Here, the camper's will tell the wold their innermost private thoughts on the competion, their teamates, or to let something off they're chest.

Gwen- At first I thought this placed would suck, but talking to Jake made me see this place MIGHT not be so bad (crosses arms) I'm still peeved that we can't go to a 5 star resort like it said in the brochure.

Lindsay- OMIGOSH!!! Paula's here and I get to go camping. This summer is gonna be soooo KEWL!

Sara- This place, although a dump, seems to have some nice people like those two Jake and Laura (smiles) those two are such sweeties.

Jake- (bouncing up and down) ALLRIGHT,this place is AWESOME, the people here have great sense's of humor, that Michael guy has such a cool stare of death and (smiles mischievously) Chris said off camera that I can't prak him anymore but "he no know me very well do he." (chuckles)

Owen- (looks serious) hey everybody, check this out, I have something very important that I have to get off my chest. (farts and laughs)

Mara (looks about to talk but then gasps and holds her nose and screams) "**OWEN!!!"**

**

* * *

**The campers are seen walking towards the cabins and chatting with each other including a certain few

* * *

"Listen punk boy, you BETTER step off before I whoop your butt to the moon and back GOT ME!"

Duncan and Leshawna have been arguing with each other while they were walking or at least Leshawna was arguing and Duncan was flirting.

"Your eye's say no but your mouth say's.."

"My mouth is gonna bite your ear if you finish that sentence"

Duncan smirks and say's "that a threat or a promise?"

Leshawna scowls and walks off ahead.

Duncan turns to Graydon and tells him "she wants me"

Graydon rolls his eyes and sarcastically states "oh yeah, BIG time"

* * *

"It's so nice of you to help me out Toby"

"It's Cody"

"Whoops sorry"

Cody had volunteered to carry Lindsay's luggage which Lindsay greatly appreciated. However, the luggage was much heavier than he thought and he was using all his strength just moving them.

"Seriously, how much luggage did you pack" Cody asks her.

"Oh, just the essentials."

Cody grunts and starts moving a little faster when he bumps into Paula who was watching with a suspicious look.

Cody gulps and says "oh..haha...hi."

Paula's stare doesn't waver while she asks him "need some help?"

"No I'm good" he chuckles nervously.

Paula raises an eyebrow and walks off thinking _'that kid **better **not try anything funny or perverted to my baby sis.'_

* * *

"OHMIGOSH!!! How could fate be so cruel as to put us on different teams? HOW?!!

Ezekial was comforting Katie over the fact that her and her BFF were on seperate teams and although Ezekial was a little socially inept, he knew how to comfort girls due to the flicks his mother alway's forced him to watch.

"It'll be okey eh, you'll still see each other between these challenges right?"

Katie freezes and say's "you know, I never thought of it like that, thanks um...?"

"Ezekial"

"Right, thanks"

"Knoo problem eh."

"So"Katie asks unsure what to say, "why did you sign up for the show"

Ezekial frowns "I'didn't, my parents pretty much force me to be on so I can learn to talk to other teens."

Katie blinks "wait, you've never talked to other teens, but don't you go to school."

"Nope, i'm home schooled."

Katie smiles "really, so what's it like."

* * *

Laura was shuffling along staring at the ground when she bumped into the person in front of her, she looked up and blushed suddenly.

"oops.....uh.....sorry" she reply's nervously.

Sara turned around and smiled which made Laura's stomach flutter "no prob, say how come your blushing, you sick or something."

"well...."

Sara puts a friendly arm around her shoulder and tells her "listen I know your nervous about being on tv and all, but honestly, lighten up and get to know some of the others on our team they all seem real nice except that Heather chick." she finishes with a scowl.

Laura can't help but smile a little at her words but asks her "wait, what about Heather?"

Sara scowls harder and tells her "that Heather chick reminds of some of the girl's at my old school and how they don't want to lift a finger and they think they can get anything they want, girls like her make me sick." turns to look at Laura whose heart begins pounding heavily, "Laura....promise me you'll stay away from her all right she looks like she's planning something."

Laura nods "okay Sara, I will"

Sara smile's warmly, pats her shoulder and walks ahead while Laura blushes heavily and thinks _'wow she's so nice and caring and beautiful and my God look at that bu..NO, BAD LAURA!_

_

* * *

_"That sister of yours is quite the catch isn't she."

Jessie and Harold were talking when Jessie brings up this topic about Harold's sister whom she thought was a total snob and a little arrogant.

Harold frowns "I know she's a little....harsh sometimes, but I KNOW she's a good person deep down."

"Marianas Trench deep or Grand Canyon deep?" Jessie teases.

Harold can't help but chuckle a little at that then tells her "you might want to look out for Eva though, I think she might still be a little pissed at the way you psychoanalyzed her."

Jessie stares at Harold for a few seconds which he notices "what?"

Blushing slightly, Jessie scratches the back of her head "sorry it's just that most guy's I know don't use psychology terms like that."

Harold shrugs "Mara has a major in psychology and I sometimes read the books that she brings back with her and (sighs) I hope that during one of the challenges I can show off my mad skillz and finally gain her respect."

Jessie raises an eyebrow in amusement "mad skillz?"

Harold looks away blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

The camper finally arrived after a 40 minute walk from the pit and noticed two rickety cabin's that had two stories to them. The cabins, they noticed looked like they would collapse any second.

Chris the use's his bullhorn and shouts "these buildings are where you will be sleeping throughout the competion." he then point to each building "Bass sleep in the east cabin and Gopher;'s in the west and for both cabin's guy's will sleep on the first floor and girl's on the second." he claps his hand's smiling widely "now any question's"

Cody raise's his hand "yeah, whose your co-host?"

some of the camper's looked at him in confusion which he explain's "most reality show's have a co-host who was kind of loopy and usually had some kind of rough edge to them."

Chris grins evilly and tells the camper's "oh my co-host is also the head chef of the island and you'll meet him in about" looks at his watch "one hour."

Paula then tells the campers "you might want to watch out for him, he used to be a drill sergeant of mine before he was discharged."

Michael also adds "yeah, he was also the head cook for Countyfield and was kind of cool but seriously no matter what do NOT insult his cooking."

"Countyfield?" Bridgette adds looking slightly nervous, "you mean Countyfield...prison?"

"Yep" Michael answer's and fold's his arms "and no, I'm not telling you what I did to get in."

The camper's, heck even Duncan,Izzy, and Eva, were a little nervous on being on the island with an ex criminal and none of them noticed Gwen looking away as he mentions what he did to get in.

Chris then announces "allright camper's meet us in the mess hall in one hour" Chris and the interns walk off.

* * *

**(GOPHER BOYS)**

"You think I have a chance with Lindsay?"

Cody and the other boy's were getting unpacked and getting to know one another while talking about the other competitors when Marcus brings this up.

"well yeah" Marcus tells him, "I mean I noticed her looking at you and she did seem happy that you helped her."

Noah looks over and say's "Seriously?" he raise's an eyebrow, "you think the volleyball chested cheerleader like's him."

"HEY"

"yeah" Trent looks over frowning," i mean don't YOU like any girl's"

Noah rolls his eyes "oh yes, I'm crazy about them." he sarcastically replies

Owen then walk's in and say's I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys. You know what I mean?(the guy's stop what their doing and look over with weirder out looks) I mean no, I didn't mean it like that! I love chicks. I just don't want to sleep near them. I mean..." he then runs outside

Noah stares at the door for a few seconds then say's "Let's draw straws on who has to share a bunk with him."

* * *

**(GOPHER GIRLS)**

"your brother sooo didn't have to scare me like that ya know?"

The girl's were unpacking and talking except for Heather who seemed to be studying the girl's in some way and Laura who was sitting quietly on one of the bed's painting something. Sadie was talking to Gwen on how scary her brother was.

Gwen simply shrugged and told her "don't worry, give him some rest and cigarette's and he as tame as a bunny."

Leshawna seemed to be muttering under her breath when Lindsay and Beth walked over and asked her what's wrong.

"What's wrong?" she put's her hand's on her hip's "I'll tell you what's wrong. that mohawk metal faced punk band wannbe would not leave me alone at all today and the contest hasn't even stated yet"

Beth shudder's a little "I don't blame you, he's sthcary."

Leshawna then notice's Laura sitting by herself and she then walk's over to her "hey girl, whatcha doing sitting by youself."

Laura jumps a little and notice's Leshawna, and a few of the others were staring at her questioningly waiting for her to reply.

"Um....cause....no one wanted to bunk with me." Laura mutters with her head down.

"I will"

Laura looks up and see's that Sara had already placed her stuff on the top bunk and smile's at her "hope you don't mind."

Laura shake's her head while looking down to hide her blushing face.

* * *

**(BASS BOY)**

**"**She definitely want's me"

Duncan was telling the other guy's about the "vibes" he picked up from Leshawna and was cockily telling the guy's what he believed.

"I don't know man." DJ says to him "she IS on the other team."

Duncan raises an eyebrow "And?"

Geoff just chuckles and looks over at Jake who was writing furiously on a paper while his feet were dangling over the edge of one of the bunk's.

"By the way little dude" Jake looks at him "nice one with that paint bomb earlier, how did you make that anyway?"

Jake just grins "trade secret."

Andrew looks over from the bunk under Jake, narrows his eyes, and say's "I hope you guy's will not spend your time clowning around and flirting instead of focusing on eliminating the other team."

Harold raise's his hand's "Yu guy's, let's not fight, I mean we do have enough to worry about here and the girl's on our team probably won't get along."

Ezekial looks up from his bunk "Doon't wory eh. I'm sure their getting along fine."

* * *

**(BASS GIRLS)  
**

"LET ME AT HER!!!"

Currently, the focus was on the Bass girls trying to hold back Eva from killing Jessie about what she said earlier.

Jessie, however looks calmly at Eva and say's "Eva, just calm down were on the same team remeber"

Courtney nods "yeah Eva, we have to focus on eliminating the Gopher's for now."

Eva slowley calm's down which the girl's look relieve on doing.

Eva crosses her arm's and nod's "your right" she grin's darkly "I'm gonna enjoy crushing those idiots."

Bridgette gulps "um...Eva, I think that's taking it too far."

Izzy then jumps in and hastily say's "no taking it too far would be like lighting a moose on fire simply for passing in front of you in Yellowstone which I admit I did once but c'mon the moose was so slow and that cause the Mounties to chase me all the way to the Rockies. Hey, what do you guy's think of having for lunch.

The girl's simply stared weirdly at the eccentric redhead who seemed to be a little insane.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

The camper's, interns, and Chris were standing in a rather large mess hall that had 6 regular lunch tables and saw behind the counter Chef AKA the cook/co-host who was yelling "Listen up maggots. I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day. So grab your tray, get your food and sit your butts down now!"

Michael and Paula walk over and shake hand's with him

Michael was chuckling a little "still got your oh so charming personality I see" he say's sarcastically

Chef just grin's "you better believe boy."

Paula snaps him a salute "Lieutenant Paula reporting for duty" she replies jokingly.

Chef just laughed "My highest rank was Sergent girl I should be saluting YOU."

Once the slop was handed out, the camper's went around the table and sat with their teammates.

Geoff made the mistake of saying "Yo, my man, can we order a pizza?"

Chef throws a knife at the wall, scaring Geoff

Geoff then say's fearfully "It's cool, G! Brown slop is cool"

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Bridgette- (frowning) he could have just said no.

Geoff- (looking scared) man, I thought I was a goner for a sec. Lucky he didn't throw anything bigger.

Michael- Wow, that went better than I thought, the last time someone in Countyfield said something similar to that, Chef Hatchet threw a full sized refrigerator at the guy and he was hospitalized for a month.

* * *

Chris then simply reply's "your first challenge begins in one hour."

Him and the interns then left.

Lindsay then asks "what do you think they'll make us do?"

Cody grins and reassures her "It's our first challenge. How hard can it be?"

An hour later they are all standing over a cliff and Cody looks over to see Heather glaring at him

"You just HAD to jinx us didn't you."

* * *

That's part two and I hope I got the character's down right. I also hope Kobold Necromancer's TDB come's out soon as I can't wait to see the rest of his OC's

Also, I know Sadie and Katie have mixed team settings from canon but it'll have a purpose next chapter.

_

* * *

_


	5. Not So Happy Campers Part 3

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story.

Winter-Rae-Bridgette is gonna be with her canon pairing Geoff

* * *

"Today's challenge is three fold, Your first part is to jump off this 1000 foot-high cliff, into the lake."

Chris explained this to the campers who were at this point, seriously questioning the man's sanity over telling teens to do something so dangerous.

"Your kidding right?" Jessie say's with a hint of fear.

"Nope" Chris simply say's then goes on to explain "now,"

"BANZAI"

At that moment, before Chris can explain anything else, Jake charged and jumped over the edge.

Michael looks over and say's "wow, that kid's got guts."

At the moment, Michael and Mara were with Chris on the cliff while Graydon and Paula were on the shoreline preparing the crates for the challenge.

Chris looks amused and continues as if nothing happened "If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic," here, he stopped and chuckled, then continued, "man-eating sharks."

Down below, Jake came up to the surface and spotted a fin coming rapidly at him.

"AAAHHH!!!"

Jake screamed and seemed to run across the water to the shoreline where he huddled fearfully."

"teeth....so many....teeth."

Paula runs over "Jake, your safe and their aren't any more sharks alright."

Jake seems to snap out of it and say's excitedly "Let's do that again!"

Paula rolls her eyes and smiles.

On the cliff, Chris further say's "For each member of your team that jumps, and actually... survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge--building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home. Let's see... Killer Bass, since Jake has volunteered your team, you're up first!"

The Bass look nervous till they hear Owen reassuring them " don't sweat it, guys. I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunt first to make sure it's survivable."

the Bass look over to Michael and Mara where Mara glares at Michael who looks amused and pleased with himself.

* * *

(three hours before campers arrive)

Chris, Chef, and the interns, while in their swimwear, were standing on the thousand foot high cliff.

Chris say's to the interns "we need to test the stunts first. You guy's know that and it's what you signed up for."

Mara cross's her arms and turns to Chris "This is undignified, you know that."

Michael roll's his eye's "do you think everything is undignified?"

Mara turn's to him "no, I'm just wishing that my repulsive brother didn't sign up for this hick show and I'm NOT jumping, got it."

Mara start's to walk away till Michael, with an evil grin, grabs her and throws her off."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Michael dust's himself off and turn's to Chris "well....that looks safe enough."

you hear a scream **"MICHAEL!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!"**

Paula frowns at him while Graydon smack's his forehead and say's "this is gonna be torture testing these challenges with HIM."

* * *

(Present)

Mara glares daggers at Michael and tells him "I am gonna get you back for that, you know that right?"

Michael calmly takes out his lighter and lights a cigarette "whatever

"And you shouldn't smoke on TV, do you WANT to set a bad example for children?"

Ignoring this, Michael tells the camper's "don't worry campers, this challenge has a 98% probability of you guy's surviving."

Courtney let's out a relieved breath "good....wait 98%?"

Scoffing Mara say's with a hint of sarcasm "great, if the sharks don't kill you guy's, the fall will."

Michael scratches the back of his head "no, it's not the fall that gets you" grins "it's the sudden STOP at the bottom."

The Bass pale while Gwen frowns "not funny Michael"

raise's his hands "what I'm kidding......sort of."

Bridgette walks over and look's over the edge "Oh. Wow." look's to the Bass "So... who wants to go first?"

Andrew shrug's and volunteer's "I'll go."

Andrew then run's off and jump's where he land's OUTSIDE the safe zone. he does not surface for a minute and you see blood appearing in the water.

The others gasp in horror while Chris looks on unconcerned "wow, bummer, so whose next?"

Michael glare's at him and grab's him "that's it, time for the shark's second course."

Chris gulps in terror until you hear Tyler shout "wait, look, HE MADE IT!"

Andrew has surfaced, completely unharmed and has thrown a dead shark onto the Boat of Loser's and was driven to the shoreline.

Jake stares at the shark, raises his hands, and screams "TONIGHT, WERE HAVING SUSHI!!"

Andrew roll's his eyes, although a faint smirk appears on his face.

Bridgette then jumps off, doing a perfect swan dive into the middle of the circle.

Tyler, looking over his shoulder to make sure Lindsay is watching, shouts "WOO, I'm next." runs back a few feet and leaps yelling "COWABUNGA!!!"

However, he hit's a buoy on the way down which results in a painful clank.

Geoof jumps yelling "WOOHOO!!!

Eva is next yelling "LOOK OUT BELOW."

Duncan is next crossing his arms and not saying anything.

Katie looks nervously over the edge and mutters "oh, I wish I could jump with Sadie."

She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns around to see Ezekiel standing there smiling at her "if you want, I could jump with you eh."

Katie beams and hug's him tightly causing him to blush "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!"

The two jump together, landing in the circle safetly.

they both come up and board the Boat of Losers with Katie smiling shyly and Ezekiel blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

On the cliff, DJ look's terrified and raise's his hands to cover his eye's "Uh-uh. No way, man. I'm not jumping."

Chris say's mockingly "Scared of heights?" he then take's out a chicken hat "unfortunately, due to not jumping, you have to wear this for the rest of the day."

DJ walks away ashamedly and Jessie jump's off yelling "YEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!"

Harold is the next to jump doing an impressive split in the air yelling "WHOHHHHHOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

unfortunately, due to surface tension in the water, he technically landed on his "kiwi's"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Jessie helps him out of the water and into the Boat of Loser's.

Izzy look's over to the Gopher's, specifically at a certain "big-boned" camper and asks the host and interns "excuse me, but if you don't mind I'd like to switch with Sadie."

Michael simply shrugs "okay"

Chris look's annoyed and tells him and Izzy "no, the team's are final."

Michael then glares at Chris, who flinches, and say's "I don't know about you, but I don't want to hear those two complaining every second of the day and disturbing my nap's, so do it or else" he finish's with a quiet tone.

"All right, all right." he turns to Sadie who look's stunned and happy "Sadie, your on the Bass and Izzy is now on the Gophers.

Sadie hugs Izzy "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" she jumps off yelling "I'M COMING KATIE!!!!"

Mara then turns to Courtney and tells "okay Courtney, your the last one for the Bass."

Courtney looks over the edge and tells Chris "Excuse me, Chris. I have a medical condition and it prevents me from jumping off cliff's."

Mara walks over and warns her "You can chicken out of you want, but it might end up costing your team the win. And then they'll hate you."

Courtney replies somewhat arrogantly "It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team, and I don't think twelve of them will jump." smugly folds her arms "besides I'm a Counselor in Training these guy's NEED me.

They look over and some of the Gopher look insulted by the not jumping remark. She takes the chicken hat and walks off.

Mara writes on a piece of paper and mutters "okay, that's twelve jumpers and two chicken's

Chris looks over and shout's "Screaming Gopher's, you're up and if you can beat that record, you'll be given a cart in which to move your crates, and also," grins evilly " to make things more interesting you'll fail if you get over 1 dropout."

"WHAT!" Gwen shout's

"OH COME ON!" Trent yells out.

"SAY WHAT NOW!!" Leshawna shouts out.

"EVERYBODY QUIET!" Michael suddenly yell out

The Gopher's did that instantly.

Sara smile's and reassures the others "come on guy's we can do this, we just have to focus."

Heather however, crosses her arms and say's casually "I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm doing this."

"Excuse me?" Leshawna reply's

"Hello, national TV, I'll get my hair wet."

Sara smacks her forehead "you've GOT to be kidding me."

Heather frowns "no, I'm not jumping off this cliff, end of discussion."

Leshawna, getting frustrated "Oh you're doing it!"

"Says who?!"

"Says me, you spoiled daddy's girl!" Leshawna snaps.

Laura, never liking fight's, get's between the two and shyly asks them "guy's, can we just calm down?" (insert puppy look) "please?"

Leshawna, although frustrated and angry, can't help but smile a little _'kid's like a cute puppy when shy.'_

Heather, however,roughly shoves Laura to the ground while snapping "stay out of this nerd!"

Sara was never a violent person and was usually a pacifist on picking on others, but seeing this and Laura's tearful expression, made something inside her snap. Sara get's right into Heather's face and she screams "you're jumping!"

Heather looks startled and backs away a little, surprised at the friendly singer's violent reaction

Leshawna, also pissed at what Heather did to Laura, also snaps "yeah what she said"

Heather regains her confidence and smugly say's "make me."

The next thing Heather knew, Leshawna was holding her arms and Sara was holding her legs and they swung her off of the edge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

She lands in the water with a splash.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Heather- (dripping wet and looking **pissed**) Leshawna, Sara, you two are **so **dead.

Sara- (looks confused) that's weird.....I'm not usually that violent, it's just........seeing Laura getting pushed like that really made me snap for some reason.

Laura- (smiling dreamily ) it was so nice of Sara to stand up for me like that (sighs, then blushes, looking startled) OH! And Leshawna too. (chuckles nervously)

Leshawna- That daddy's girl had it coming and I can't help but feel that she's gonna get worse the longer the competition goes on. (grins) the one good thing is IF we lose we can vote her loud mouth off the island.

* * *

Leshawna and Sara then both jump and land in the circle.

Lindsay then fearful say's "I thought this was going to be a talent contest!"

Chris replys tauntingly "Ha ha ha ha, yeah, ha ha..." turns serious "No."

Marcus nudges Cody and Cody, getting the message and following Ezekiel's example, walk's up and ask's Lindsay "hey, let's jump together if your scared."

Lindsay smiles and hugs Cody "AWWWWW, thanks Colby" however, this causes Cody's head to be between Lindsay's......unmentionables.

"it's Cody" Trent points out.

Gwen smirks playfully "I don't think even Cody knows his own name right now."

Lindsay, still hugging Cody, jumps off and lands in the circle.

Paula, on the Boat of Loser's, looks surprised that Lindsay was holding Cody and when Lindsay let him go, Cody just looked dazed, yet happy.

Paula narrows her eyes "like that, huh?"

Cody, snapping out of his stupor, whimpers and looks away.

* * *

Gwen, Marcus, Izzy, and Justin all jump off leaving Owen, Laura, Trent, Beth, and Noah left.

Noah say's "this game is not what I expected it to be."

Owen look's over "what do you mean."

"I mean that this show is not showing off my intellectual ability and it's frustrating."

Michael, hearing this, rolls his eyes, "oh yeah, like there gonna do game shows on a summer camp." he reply's sarcastically.

Noah looks over and actually smirks a little "wow, never thought I'd see the day where there's someone more sarcastic then me."

Michael smirks back "you want REAL sarcasm, talk to my sis, she's the master at it."

While this was going on, Beth had chickened out and was now wearing a hat.

The pressure was on now as Trent and Noah jumped off leaving Laura and Owen as the only two left.

Chris, using his megaphone, shouts to the campers at the bottom "All right, campers. There's only two jumpers left. You need 2 jump for the win. No pressure,guys." then shrugs, "Okay there's pressure."

Owen and Laura both look scared and Laura unexpectedly decides to go up first. She walks over to the edge

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Leshawna- i admit I was a little nervous, Laura and Owen are probably the sweetest people that I ever met and they did NOT deserve all that pressure put on them.

Sara-(looks fearful) OH.....I hope Laura will be all right.

* * *

Laura takes a deep breath and looks over the edge and see's Sara's beautiful face looking scared for her. This brought up a determination that she had not counted on and said to Owen "on the count of three allright"

Owen nods looking determined as well.

"one" Laura counts

"two" Owen then say's

"THREE" they yell at the same time

They both charge at the edge screaming and jump both yelling "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!

The splashes they caused knock off half the shoreline and resulted in Chris yelling "THE SCREAMING GOPHER"S ARE THE WINNERS!"

The Gophers cheer while the Bass groan in disappointment.

Chris tell the Gophers "here are your carts which you will now use to get back to camp and Bass" turning to the other team "you might want to hurry, the camp's a half mile away and you'll have to use old fashioned muscle power to get your crates back to camp."

* * *

**(BASS)**

Ezekiel was with Andrew moving the crates when Ezekiel questions him on how he fought against the shark

Andrew shrugs "I just ripped one of it's teeth out and stabbed it in the eye, nothing special."

Ezekiel nods, silently in awe, when he complained "Why are these things so heavy eh?"

Andrew picks one up and say's "don't seem so heavy."

"We should be helping the girl's though"

Andrew stops and pulls him to the side questioning "Why?"

"Because girls aren't as strong as guys are eh."

A clearing of the throat is heard and they turn around to see Jessie staring at them with a raised eyebrow "Oh really?

Ezekiel turns to her, looking confused, and looks to Andrew who was staring at Ezekiel with a blank stare.

"What?"

Jessie, although a girl, knew Ezekiel was home schooled thus did not have experience with the real world and ask's him "why?"

Ezekiel turns to her, more confused "Why what?"

"Why are guy's stronger than girls?"

Ezekiel opens his mouth, then closes it and looks down "I don't know eh."

Jessie turns to Andrew and tells him "Andrew, go on ahead, me and Ezekiel are gonna figure out why he has these sexist views."

Andrew looks concerned "you're not gonna hurt him are you?"

Jessie honestly looks a little insulted and shakes her head "no, I'm just gonna ask Zeke a few questions."

Ezekiel looks up "Zeke?"

Jessie shrugs "yeah, you know, Ezekiel or Zeke for short."

Courtney is then heard "HEY YOU SLACKERS, PICK UP THE PACE!"

Andrew looks angered and walks off yelling "QUIET MISS CHICKEN IN TRAINING, YOU ARE NOT MY SENSEI!!"

He sees Courtney looking angered about something other than what Andrew just said and she seemed to glare hatefully in Zeke's direction which made Andrew wonder if she heard what Zeke said. He then looks towards Zeke _'Zeke, watch out for miss CIT.'_

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Jessie- (looks pleased) After careful questioning, I've come to realize the conclusion that due to the amount of chick flicks and soap operas his mother made him watch, which all have weak and spineless girls in them, have made him subconsciously believe that guys are stronger than girls (pull out notebook) next phase.....help Eva out with her anger problem without getting killed.

* * *

After 1 hour, the Bass finally made it to the campground after Courtney suffered a bug bite in the eye and the "Wonder Twins" suffering from poison ivy.

Heather looks up and tauntingly say's "hey look, the little fishes finally made it to the pond."

Eva attempted to throw a hammer at her which caused her to duck, but the hammer hit Duncan right in his "special area."

Duncan is cross eyed and falls over.

Graydon, nearby, rushes over "dude, you okay?"

Duncan snaps "I just got hit with a hammer in my playpen, NO I'M NOT OKAY!"

He then sees Leshawna a few feet away before he knew it he asks flirtatiously, wiggling his eyebrows "hey babe, wanna kiss my bruise to make it all better."

"OH THAT TEARS IT!"

Owen, Laura,Sara, and Gwen hold back Leshawna from killing Duncan.

A few minutes later, after unpacking everything, Courtney stands up and practically orders the other Bass "alright everybody let's get to work."

Andrew steps forward looking annoyed as well as most of the other Bass "who died and made you captain miss Chicken in Training?"

Courtney, scowling heatedly at the insult, say's almost casually "uh hello? I'm a COUNSELOR" putting extra emphasis on the C part "in Training, you guy's need me."

Harold frowns "uh....no we don't."

"Hey guy's"

The Bass look over to see Ezekiel and Jessie walking over with Jessie smiling and Ezekiel looking slightly ashamed of himself.

Eva scowls "where the hell have you two been?"

Jessie casually replies "oh...just talking about this and that right Zeke?"

"uh...yeah eh."

Zeke walks over and helps the twins moving some stuff out of the crates.

Jessie, while walking towards Duncan and Harold, notices Courtney sending murderous looks over towards Ezekiel which made her realize, to her slight horror, that Courtney had heard what Ezekiel said earlier and was gonna call him out on it if they lost and get him kicked off. Jessie knew for a fact that Ezekiel wasn't really sexist and was actually a sweet, caring, if a little clueless and naive, boy who needed to know how the world works.

Jessie's eye narrowed in determination _'not if **I** have anything to say about it.'_

_

* * *

_After 3 hours, Paula blew a whistle and the teams moved away from the hot tubs.

The Gophers tub looked nice although the Bass's looked shabby.

For the Gophers, due to the combined intellect of Cody, Noah, and Marcus, they were able to build it with a half hour to spare.

For the Bass, due to a few mishaps and Courtney bossing everyone around without hardly lifting a finger, caused the Bass to build a shabby tub that fell over after a few touches.

Chris turned to the camera. "Well, I think we have a winner here. The Screaming Gophers!"

He then turned to the Bass,"Killer Bass, what can I say, sucks to be you right now." Then he smiled. "I'll see your sorry butts at the Bonfire tonight."

* * *

(Dinner)

"Well, I think it should be miss Chicken in Training. Or, the brick house here." Duncan say's at dinner pointing to each of them in turn.

"Why? Courtney casually mentions.

Duncan, not noticing Courtney's calm manner, further states, ""Because, unless I'm mistaken, you two are the only ones here wearing chicken hats." he pat's DJ's shoulder "And, if we ever have to lift a truck, I like our chances with the big guy."

Courtney scoffs "you guy's CAN'T vote me off I'm,"

Tyler cuts in "a CIT, we got after the first 20 times, so who would you vote for?"

Courtney immediately points to a certain home schooled boy sitting between Andrew and Jessie "him"

Ezekiel spit's his drink out "ME?!"

Katie jumps up "NO!!!"

The Bass and everyone else stare at her

Katie looks sheepish "Uhh, I mean… No… salt, there's no salt on the table. Bummer."

Jessie's eyes narrowed _'I knew it'_

Courtney angrily states "he's a sexist, I heard him say that girl's weren't as strong as guys earlier."

Eva and Bridgette's eyes narrowed angrily at Ezekiel while the other girl's looked unsure.

Eva cracked her knuckles "This true homeschool."

Andrew immediately stood between her and Ezekiel "no, CIT is just trying to save her own,"

"it is"

Andrew and Jessie look in surprise at Ezekiel who stood up and walks calmly up to Eva.

Eva snarled "give me ONE, JUST ONE, reason why I shouldn't kill you right NOW.

Graydon, sitting at the head table, turns to Michael "get ready to pay up."

Michael, along with Paula, were standing in with their fist's up , looking ready to hold down Eva if she became violent.

Ezekiel stares Eva in the eyes and at the other girl's, most notably Katie, who he noticed looked concerned for his well being. Then calmly turns back to look Eva straight into her rage filled eyes

"cause I'm sorry eh"

Eva looks startled as he continues "I don't know why I said what I said, but I do know that looking at the girl's here, like Paula, Leshawna, and you especially, have shown me that I was wrong and I hope that whoever you vote for, it'll be the right choice."

without another glance, he walks out the mess hall "come get me when it's time for the ceremony eh."

* * *

(PIT)

Chris was standing, with the interns and Chef standing by his side, in front of 14 soon to be 13 campers.

"Killer Bass, at camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only thirteen marshmallows on this plate." He said, gesturing. "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers. That means that you are out of the contest. And you can't come back. Ever." He finished.

"Duncan"

"Eva"

"Jessie"

"Jake" who shouts "WAHOOOOO!!!"

"Katie"

"Sadie" she squeals "we both made it EEEEEEEE!!!"

Chris continues "Geoff"

"Bridgette"

"DJ"

"Andrew"

"Harold"

"Tyler"

Only Ezekiel and Courtney are left both looking nervous "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening and it goes to."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Ezekiel"

Ezekiel gasps and catches the marshmallow while Courtney looks stunned.

Chris looks unsurprised and say's "Courtney, can't say I'm shocked, you cost your team the challenge and bossed everyone around."

Paula adds with a firm tone "seriously, respect and leadership is EARNED NOT GIVEN."

Graydon crosses his arm's "honestly, not cool."

Courtney then snaps at the others with murder in her eyes "WHAT, YOU KEPT THAT SEXIST PIG BUT NOT ME, I"M A CIT FOR (BLEEP) SAKE."

Chef and Michael grab her and drag her to the Boat of Loser's where it drags her away kicking and screaming.

Ezekiel looks at the Bass and while he noticed that the twins, most notably Katie's face he saw with a smile, and Jessie were smiling, Bridgette and Eva were looking at him with blank expressions and walked away silently to turn themselves in.

Ezekiel sighs while Jessie walks up and pat's his shoulder with a smile"don't worry, seeing that those two are athletes, it's only natural for them to be much more offended than the others."

Ezekiel sighs "I know eh."

Katie suddenly hugs him and say's to him "seriously thanks for jumping with me today." she kisses him on the cheek and runs off to the cabin giggling.

Ezekiel, after getting some pat's on the back and congrats on getting a kiss, leave him alone at the fire thinking on a number of things, but most of all a certain pig tailed BFFF.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Heather-(looks smug) To all those out there I would just like to say that I'm gonna win this competition and NO ONE (she scowls fiercely) especially not a Britney Spears and ghetto rapper wannabe is gonna stop me.

* * *

Will Ezekiel get Bridgette and Eva's trust back?

Will Duncan stop annoying Leshawna?

Will Laura get Sara to like her back like THAT?

Find out next time on TOTAL.....ALTERNATE.......ISLAND.

Note- Winter-Rae, I was wondering, since Duncan/Leshawna are gonna hook up, do I need your permission for my Leshawna to call him by his now famous nickname Baby Boy or what?

_

* * *

_


	6. The Big Sleep

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story.

Winter-Rae a part of this chapter is influenced by one of your stories, (gulps) hope you don't get mad.

* * *

At Camp Wawanakwa, a calm peaceful silence was over the camp and it was almost tranquil as it had been for the past three day's.

HHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chris had just used an air horn and blown it out of a megaphone in order to wake the other campers up.

* * *

"It's seven in the morning, do I look like a farmer to you?"

Leshawna was complaining about being woken up after hitting her head and was yelling out the window. The rest of the Gopher girls were grumbling and coming downstairs looks annoyed and sleepy.

Heather was yelling "seriously! this is cutting into my precious beauty sleep."

Gwen scoffs "you need to be in a coma for ten years to improve your looks."

Heather scowls "get bent, weird goth girl"

The guy's, on the first floor of the house sized cabin, were coming out of their rooms fully dressed.

"It's too early for this" Noah complained.

"C'mon guy's, we might as well go outside and see what the challenge is." Trent reassures the others.

The others sigh and at that moment the rest of the campers are seen walking down the hallway to the front.

Gwen sighs "Chris clearly doesn't know that Michael doesn't like to be waken up for ANY means."

Beth questions "what do you mean?"

At that moment, you hear a scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The others rushed outside and saw Chris hanging from a tree branch with three of the interns looking annoyed at the host and Michael looking flat out pissed.

Paula folds her arms and tell Michael "Nice throw." she says a little bit impressed.

Michael, not listening, looks up at Chris and say's "DON'T. EVER. BLOW A BULLHORN IN MY EAR EVER AGAIN **GOT ME!!!!**"

Chris nods fearfully

The interns look over and see the 27 campers standing outside of their cabins looking fearfully and strangely at the scene.

DJ questions "what's going on?"

Graydon answers "Chris thought it would be funny to blow the horn in our trailer while waking you guy's up, unfortunately" points to Michael "Mister Psycho Boy here went homicide and threw him into a tree about 100 feet away."

Paula, although frowning, nods "that was impressive I got to admit."

Michael scowls "he could have just done it outside like a normal person but nooooooooooooo, he just had to blow RIGHT IN MY GODDAMN EAR!!!!!!"

Gwen fold's her arms and calmly tells her enraged and frightening brother "bro, if you don't calm down, I'm calling Mom."

Michael instantly pales and yells up "SORRY CHRIS!"

Gwen rolls her eye's "I meant calm down, not apologize."

Michael smirks "oh right, gotcha."

Chris climbs down, looking peeved, and turns to the campers announcing "GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! hope you slept well!"

Jake innocently smiles "oh yes, we were perfect little angels" then thinks _'wonder who will be the first to find my **present** in the Confession Cam'_

Chris stares suspiciously at Jake for a second then say's "Okay. I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in one minute!"

Owen reply's "Oh, excuse me. I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast."

Chris smiles ""Oh, you'll get breakfast, Owen. Right after you complete your twenty kilometer run around the lake!" He said, pointing us in the right direction.

Noah complains "oh COME ON we just woke up, are you Trying to kill us?"

Chris folds his arms "I'm legally bound to say no."

Noah roll's his eyes "thank you" he sarcastically say's "you saying that gives me such peace of mind."

* * *

At the line near the lake, Paula, holding a starter pistol, announces "allright on your marks.......get set........BANG GO!"

The campers run off.

With the Bass team, Harold, after 8 kilometers began having heart problems and said "I think I'm having heart problems."

he then shouts in surprise as Andrew lift's him up piggy back style and carry's him saying "my dad made me run at least 25 miles a DAY with 100 pound weights, turst me this is nothing."

Katie, after 12 kilometers collapsed with exhaustion with Ezekiel standing next to her, he looks over to the other Bass who were already far ahead, narrows his eyes and lifts the exhausted Katie, with her squeaking and blushing tomato red, bridal style and runs to the Mess Hall.

The Gophers, however were having a bit more trouble than the others.

Owen had collapsed at only 6 kilometer's and was lapping from a stream. "Can't... go... on... must... have... condition!"

Heather, walking by, cruelly say's "Yeah, it's called "over-eating". Look into it."

Sara running by, looking hardly winded, taunt's "hey, at least he's trying Miss Makeup for brains."

Heather instantly scowls "oh like you don't wear any?"

Sara frowns "no, I like to keep it natural."

Noah had collapsed after 10 kilometer's which resulted in Owen picking him up and running the rest of the way towrds camp.

Cody and Marcus, after a life of running from bullies, were skilled runners and at the 17 kilometer mark they heard a loud "OOOOOOWWWWW!!!"

They looked ahead to see Lindsay with a sprained ankle

They rushed over with Cody yelling "Lindsay, are you okay?"

Lindsay tears up "OW!" she starts crying a little "IT HURTS!"

Cody and Marcus pick her up and satrt to slowly make their way to camp with Marcus grinning suggestively at Cody, Cody blushing bright red, and Lindsay looking pained yet very faintly flushed.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

The Bass were sitting at the table discussing the run.

Harold had been let down by Andrew "thanks man"

Andrew wave's his hands dismissively"sure thing dude."

Duncan scowls "so where's homeschool and the other Wonder Twin?"

"Guys?"

They look over to see Ezekiel holding Katie bridal style and walking over to them.

Geoff grins teasingly "OK Zeke,you can drop her now."

Zeke blushes and drops Katie suddenly resulting in her landing on her butt.

"OW!"

"Oh sorry eh."

Katie stand's up smiling "no problem, thanks."

Ezekiel smiles back, scratching the back of his head, blushing fiercely "anytime."

He looks over and see's the guy's, Jessie, and Sadie giving him thumbs up, his smile dropped a little when he saw Eva and Bridgette look away from him.

He sighs and sits down and the mood became slightly tense. Although he apologized and some of the girls had forgiven him, he could tell that a part of Bridgette and Eva were still mad about what he said during the first challenge and over the past three day's he had, with the help of some of the others, tried to find of a way to apologize to no avail and vowed to truly apologize during the challenge.

At that moment, the door slammed open, Owen carrying Noah, and Owen yelled "clear a table STAT!"

He then placed Noah on the table and looked ready to administer CPR when Noah suddenly screams "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT TUBBY!"

The door flew open again and the others saw Cody and Marcus carrying Lindsay who looked to be in pain.

Paula immediately rushes over, looking terrified "Sugar pop, are you okay?"

Lindsay whines "my ankle hurts."

Paula, a woman who has seen people die, buildings destroyed, and was actually shot twice, was actually panicking JUST a little.

"ALLRIGHT SIT DOWn, NO, GO TO THE HEALTH TENT, NO, CALL 991!!!"

Mara walks up and slaps her "calm down and show some dignity for posh sake."

Paula blushes and embarrassingly rubs the back of her neck "whoops sorry."

Chef comes over and looks at Lindsay, who had been set down on one of the tables "it's just a minor sprain, nothing that a few days of healing won't fix."

Graydon comes over with a crutch and gives it to Lindsay "however, you have to keep off that foot for the rest of the day."

Lindsay nods "okay"

Leshawna had then crawled in panting "we made it"

Heather growls "hope you two are happy, because we just lost the challenge because of you two slackers."

Paula immediately shoots a death glare at Heather who immediately squeaks and hides under the table.

Duncan had walked over and extended his hand while grinning "need a hand, beautiful?"

Leshawna, after having three day's of hearing Duncan's constant flirtations, simply roll's her eyes and accepts the outstretched hand.

Chris claps, getting everyone's attention, "okay everyone, as it turns out, the Killer Bass have won the first part of the challenge."

The Bass promptly cheered until Jessie stopped looking confused "wait, first part?"

Chris smiles "that's right everybody.....whose HUNGRY?"

The curtain in the front of the hall was suddenly opened which revealed a MASSIVE buffet complete with four turkey's and loads of delicacy's.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Michael- (smirks) "we were going to get one turkey, then realized that one turkey would be devoured by Owen in just a few nanoseconds."

Gwen- (drooling and wipes away a tear) it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Heather- (looking deep in thought) after careful consideration and who was on the island, I believe that I have the right two people for my alliance, unfortunately with the ghetto rapper, Miss Britney Spears, and weird goth girl breathing down my neck, I have to wait until tonight to approach them. (a crate suddenly falls from the ceiling and lands on Heather who is suddenly covered in chicken feathers) **"JAKE!."**

Jake- (looks pleased) looks like Heather found my present and punishment for pushing Laura last challenge.

* * *

The campers had finished their dinner looking full and exhausted.

Chris just grinned his usual, cynical grin, and pulled his megaphone out of nowhere. "Okay, campers! Time for part two of your challenge!"

Owen cuts in "I thought eating was the second part?"

"Nope, it's time for today's challenge...."THE AWAKE-A-THON!!!!"

"The what-a-thon?" Sara asked.

Paula grins "it's based off a contest Chef made me and some of my friends do in boot camp, whoever stay's awake the longest wins for their team."

Gwen walks up "So. What you're saying is, the twenty K run, and the turkey-eating frenzy were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

Michael smiles "got that right sis."

Gwen actually look's impressed "man, you guy's are good."

The camper's were then led to the campfire pit where they would stay for the duration of the contest

* * *

(12 hours)

"Stay awake for twelve hours? I couldd do that in my sleep."

After he say's this Owen is the first camper to hit the dirt.

Laura smiles shyly while looking over at Sara, who smiles back at her and walks off and Izzy then walks up and sits next to Laura grins slyly at Laura who wondered what she was grinning about.

Laura blinked in confusion and turned away.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Laura- (looks confused) what was Izzy smiling about?

Izzy- (looking determined and sly) well.....looks like old Izzy is gonna be doing some matchmaking while she's here (pulls out a mirror) who is gonna win 100 grand and hook two girls up and make a YURI pairing? IZZY!

Gwen- this challenge was the most brutal thing I have ever done in my life.

* * *

Gwen yawns "this is the most boring thing I've ever done in my life."

Trent, sitting beside her reassures her "it could be way worse."

Gwen say's bitterly "oh yeah? How?"

Trent smiles " I could be stuck here without you to talk to."

Gwen blushes and turns away.

Trent looks over and see's some of the guy's from both teams giving him thumbs up and Michael actually smiling a little.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Michael- Trent seems like a pretty solid guy and seems to genuinely like Gwenie (crosses his arms and becomes serious) but if he breaks her heart, I'll break his spine."

* * *

(36 hour mark)

Ezekiel, surprisingly not showing the slightest sign of fatigue, looks over to Katie, who along with Sadie, had fallen asleep at least 5 hours ago.

Ezekiel smiled and shyly reached out and pet Katie's hair which caused Katie to sigh happily in her sleep. Ezekiel then looked over past the two and noticed that Eva's MP3 player had been left on the ground.

He smiled, knowing how to get Eva's forgiveness, and walked over, but before he can get it, he saw Heather reach down and steal it.

His eyes narrowing, he walks over, looks Heather into her piercing eyes and demands firmly without a hint of fear "give it here."

Heather scoffs "give what up, Mr Sexist?"

Ezekiel, not phased in the least by Heather's tone and insult, asks again boldly "give me Eva's MP3 player eh."

"Or else what, you filthy disgusting redneck?"

Ezekiel pauses for a minute then grins slyly "HEY EVA!"

Eva looks over scowling "WHAT!"

"HEAT,"

Heather shoves it into his hands "fine, fine, you can have it!"

she walk's off grumbling and cursing.

Ezekiel smiles slightly nervously and walks over to Eva, who has her arms crossed and eye's narrowed in slight disdain, growls "well?"

He reaches into his pocket and hands out her MP3.

Eva's eyes widen in suprise and looks to Ezekiel who say's nervosuly "you...uh....dropped it eh."

Eva looks at him for a minute then punches his shoulder playfully with a slight smile "you're alright homeschool." she walks off.

Ezekiel rubs his arm "gee, thanks eh."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Eva- (shrugs) he's okay I guess

Ezekiel- (rubbing his arm) I hope that whoever dates her has good health care eh.

* * *

(42 hour mark)

Harold woke up feeling some water on his fingers and he looks and sees that he has wet himself.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! "IDIOTS!" he covers himself and runs off.

Duncan and Geoff, the ones who placed the water there, are laughing and look over and, to their surprise, the entire Bass team was glaring at them with disapproval.

"That was NOT funny guy's" Jessie scolds and runs off in Harold's direction.

"DUDES! That was NOT cool!" DJ points at them, looking a little intimidating when mad.

To Geoff's slight pain, Bridgette was also glaring "seriously you guy's, that was just cruel."

Geoff looks a little nervous and backs away while Duncan scowls defiantly, folds his arms, glaring straight back "What the hell is your problem Malibu? It was just a harmless prank, Jake, you of all people know a good prank right?"

To their surprise again, Jake was frowning "no, I only prank people who deserve it, that was just plain bullying."

Geoff looks a little ashamed while Duncan waves his hand and walks off rolling his eyes "whatever."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Geoff- (unsure) I'm not a bully......am I?

Duncan- (annoyed) Bullying? (scoffs) what else do they expect? I mean, look at me, do I LOOK like a nice guy?

* * *

(Jessie and Harold)

"THOSE IDIOTS, GOSH!!"

Harold was frowning and cleaning himself off in his room when he hears a knock on the door.

"Harold, can I come in?"

Harold, surprised a little, yells "sure!"

Jessie walks in, looking concerned "you okay?"

"Oh sure" he replies sarcastically "other than being picked on and wetting myself in front of millions of people, I'm good."

Jessie frowns

Harold looks down "I'm sorry, it's just.....I've already have been picked on enough at my old school and I came here hoping to get away from it all and even here I'm still getting picked on."

Jessie pat's his shoulder and sits down "don't worry, I can guarantee one of them will get voted off if we lose, trust me, everybody on the team was pretty mad about it."

Harold smiles "thanks Jessie."

Jessie smiles back "don't mention it."

They look in each others eyes for a few seconds before suddenly blushing and looking away.

* * *

(50 hour mark)

"Wow, this has gone on longer than I thought."

Michael was commenting to Paula who was doing pull ups on a tree branch

Paula, jumping down after reaching 200, says panting slightly "yeah, these are some of the toughest guy's I have ever seen, the contest I was in had the last contestant to fall asleep at the 34 hour mark."

Michael smiles "and look, both of our sisters are still in it."

Paula looks over and smiles proudly that Lindsay, even with her injury, still looked completely determined and not ready to back down.

Paula's smiles bigger "yeah, believe me, although she's a little air headed, my sugar pop's probably as tough as I am."

"FART"

the two looked disgusted and looked around wondering where the farts was coming from and looked over too see a pile of clothes on the ground.

Michael looks confused "what the fu.."

He trails off and sees Owen in his birthday suit walking off sleepwalking and farting

The two interns wore horrified looks.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Michael- (disgusted) THAT.....was the SICKEST most DISGUSTING thing I have ever seen in my life! This is even grosser than spending 4 days in solitary confinement with a clogged up toilet

Paula (blank look) I once saw someone had their head blown off with a sniper rifle and the STILL is nowhere as gross as a naked Owen (shudders)

Owen- did I mention that I ate the entire batch of baked beans and maple syrup? The funny thing about baked beans... they make me sleepwalk.

* * *

(51 hour mark)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The campers looked over startled and saw Cody and Noah running away from each other.

Duncan looks at this for a few seconds then asks "okay........what just happened?"

Ezekiel, also looking at this, say's "I don't think we want to know eh."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Noah- to all those out there I just want you to know...I'M. NOT. GAY!!

Cody- (looks embarrsed) man, I hope Lindsay didn't see that.

* * *

(70 hour mark)

"What is wrong with you people? C'mon, fall asleep already!"

Chris was complaning about the contest and there were only three campers left for each team

Bass- Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva

Gophers- Gwen, Trent, Laura

Chris then says straight to the camera "I didn't want it to come to this. I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, "Chef, I don't want it to come to this." But darn it, these campers are tough! And so, I've come up with the most boring, sleep-inducing activity I can find." he pulls out a book "The History of Canada. A pop-up book. Chapter one, the beaver. National symbol and a "dam" fine hat."

* * *

The book was finished and there were soon a winner

Chris looks at the camera and say's and the winners are

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

THE KILLER BASS WITH EZEKIEL AS THE WINNER!!!!

The Bass woke up and lifted Ezekiel on they're shoulder and, surprisingly, did not look the least bit winded.

"what can I say eh? Being on a farm, I don't get that much sleep."

Laura groaned in sadness believing she would be kicked off since she was the last Gopher to fall asleep and cost her team the challenge.

She feels getting hugged and, ther her suprsie, see's Sara smiling radiantly at her "don't worry, you did your best."

Laura did the only thing she could......she fainted.

Sara is suprised then shrugs it off as not getting sleep fro 80 hours and bridal carry's her to her room.

She lay's Laura on a bed and Sara can't help but pet her head a little when Laura let's out a small "purrr"

Sara, unknown to her, was being spied on by a certain giggling redhead who was thinking _'don't worry painter girl, Matchmaker Izzy is on the scene.'_

_

* * *

_(Ceremony)

Chris, along with the interns, were standing in front of the Gopher team holding thirteen marshmellows.

"Gophers, there are fourteen of you and after tonight, only thirteen of you wil remain and the loser who does not get a marshmellow must IMMEDIATLY walk the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and leave here FOREVER"

Michael complains "can we get this over wtih, after the last few day's, I have seen things I cannot unsee for the rest of my life."

"Ditto" Paula replys shuddering.

They both glare at Owen who weakly say's "sorry."

Chris announces "the first marshmellow goes to

"Laura" Laura looks suprised, then runs to claim the marshmellow.

"Heather"

"Gwen"

"Trent"

"Marcus"

"Leshawna"

"Beth"

"Noah"

"Cody"

"Izzy"

"Sara"

Owen and Justin are left "campers" Chris announces "this is the final marshmellow of the night and it goes to

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Owen" who shouts "WHOOHOO!"

Justin then silently walks to the Dock of Shame, never saying a word.

* * *

(Later that night in the darkened washrooms)

"so, if you two join me, I can guaretee your place in the final three."

One nods excitedly while the other looks unsure "how do we know we can trust you?

"I never break a promise, you believe me, right........................_Beth._"

The farm girl nods eagerly and waves "good night you guy's." she walks off and

Heather turns to her other alliance member who is scowling "why do you need me again?"

Heather smirks "because your the only other person here with a shred of sanity and together, we can go far." folds her arms "so, you in?

The other narrows they're eyes and glares defiantly at the queen bee for a minute then slowly nods "alright, but here's a warnig, I'm not naive like Beth, you turn on me for a second or go too far, your off the island, understood?"

"Completely" Heather say's smoothly

The other walks off to their room

Heather then say's " oh and................................_Noah_"

The bookworm turns around

"pleasant dreams."

He narrows his eyes and say's "I'm watching you _got that?_"

Heather nods, still smiling.

he walks out of the washrooms thinking _'hope I know what I'm doing'_

* * *

Remember, this is different from canon and with Paula on the island, there's no way that Lindsay will get bossed around by Heather without Heather getting snapped in half in the process.

Like it? Hate it? I hope this was good enough for the viewers liking and hope you R&R in the future

Will Duncan and Geoff go too far picking on Harold?

Does Izzy plan on setting Laura and Sara up?

and most importantly

How much damage is Heather's new alliance going to cause?

I might be delayed in updating as I am having considerable trouble planning out new challenges for the campers.

* * *


	7. Xtreme Capture the Flag Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story

Sorry about being delayed a bit, I consider myself an expert at writing characters, but I SUCK at making up unique challenges.

* * *

Leshawna had just woken up and headed toward the communal washrooms and while on the way, she started to think about being on the island and the people she met here.

Heather was probably the meanest skank that she had ever met and the two did NOT get along. The two had only been there for a week and the two of them were practically at each others throats every day. Today, she thought with relief, she saw that there was no sign of the dislikable queen bee. She also thought that although the two had already become mortal enemies, things would get ALOT worse.

However, she had to admit there were some pretty nice people on the island, especially Gwen, Sara, Laura, and Lindsay, the five of them quickly became fast friends with each other.

Gwen, although somewhat quiet and harsh sometimes, was pretty nice and although she admitted to herself that her brother was kinda scary, the two of them were pretty close and often talked about things such as school and who they liked on the island. She grinned, knowing that Gwen seemed to be developing a soft spot for the musician Trent and often teased her about it whenever he was nearby.

Sara reminded her of herself a bit, honest and blunt, and the two of them had many similar tastes in music and seemed to have similar interests such as working at the community center in their hometowns and tanning.

Laura was probably the sweetest person she ever met and was a VERY talented painter. Just a few days ago, she saw the notebook she kept and saw what she thought were photographs but were actually paintings of the other campers. Although shy and quiet, Leshawna had to admit that the girl seemed incapable of insulting someone and was very easy to get along with.

Lindsay, although somewhat airheaded and ditzy, was the other nicest person she ever met. The two, although opposites in personality, had similar interests in fashion and Lindsay reminded Leshawna of her friend Jasmine from back home.

They often hung out together when not on challenges and, other than Heather, the rest on her team were okay although Noah got on her nerves sometimes with his smug attitude and Owen, although big-hearted, had a farting problem that he could not control and most of the others on the other team were okay except...

Duncan

She rolled her eyes thinking about him, that guy thought he was all that and a bag of chips and would NOT take a hint. The guy, although she admitted was good looking, was shown to be a bit cruel and had a way of flexing his muscles whenever she came into view.

At this point, she had reached the washrooms and was surprised to see none other than Duncan being there leaning against the door juggling his pocket knife, he looked over and grinned seeing Leshawna, who her her arms crossed.

"hey beautiful, fancy seeing you here."

Leshawna scowled "you just can't accept not interested as an answer can you?"

"let's see" he pauses scratching his chin in mock thought "nope, never heard those words in my life."

she rolls her eyes.

Duncan continued "so...what do you think'll be the challenge today?"

Leshawna blinked, surprised, he usually just hit on her until she walked off "well...knowing Chris, his psycho co-host, and the other four, it'll probably be pretty brutal."

Duncan scoffs "yeah, knowing my bro, he'll probably handcuff us and lose the key while doing it."

Leshawna raised an eyebrow "something I should know about?"

Duncan shrugs "Graydon's cool and all, although a bit bossy and mood killer sometimes, it's just he's so frigging unorganized and one time a few years back, he had a pair of handcuffs and decided to test them on himself."

"So what happened?"

Duncan frown's in annoyance "the moron lost the key to the cuffs and me and him had to be handcuffed together for 3 days before we got uncuffed."

Leshawna bursts out laughing.

Duncan growled "it's not funny."

"You're right it's hilarious." she continues laughing.

She soon stopped and smile at Duncan a bit before walking past him "anyway, I'm going to take a shower before breakfast."

Duncan grins "want some company?"

The last thing he saw was the fist coming at him.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Duncan- (holding an icepack over one eye, but still grinning smugly) she wants me.

Leshawna- (looks annoyed) that punk should be glad that eye was the ONLY thing that I hit.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

The other campers were sitting around eating or in some cases, force feeding themselves breakfast.

In the case of some campers, they were talking about significant others.

* * *

(Bass Table)

Tyler sighed as he stared at the sweet blond gopher girl sitting across the room

Duncan notices and rolls his eyes "man, if you stare at her any longer, it'll probably be considered stalking."

Tyler scowls at him "like how you stalk Leshawna?"

Duncan smirks "touche, jock boy."

Ezekiel notices and tells Tyler "can't you just go up and ask her in eh?"

Katie smirk's humorously "it's ask her OUT Zeke."

Zeke blushes "that too."

Tyler replies "no, besides the fact we are on different teams, I have no idea what to say."

Duncan grins "doesn't stop me."

Zeke is confused "but I thought Leshawna doesn't like you."

Duncan leans back, smirking confidently "naw, she's just in denial, she wants me BIG time."

The others roll their eyes while Zeke mutters "I don't think I'll ever get relationships."

Katie sighs hearing this while Jessie, Harold, and Sadie grin thinking that attitude will change soon.

Andrew, who pretty much became the de-facto leader of the Bass, then say's in a firm voice "guys, listen, what you do and who you go out with in the day's between challenges is your private business, but on days like today, you should be focusing on the challenges."

Tyler nods, understanding, while Duncan rolls his eyes saying "yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Tyler- (looks determined) Andrew's right, I should be focused on the challenge days and who knows? (smiles slyly) if I do well enough, Lindsay might CONGRATULATE me in her own special way (chuckles)

Andrew- (has his arms crossed and is seen sitting in the lotus position) I hope those two don't do anything foolish to impress the girl's, because if they blow a challenge in order to impress them, their butts are gone by either elimination or Eva tearing them in half.

* * *

(Gopher Table)

Leshawna is munching her disgusting looking food looking annoyed when Laura asks nervously at the clearly mad Leshawna "um.....Leshawna?"

"WHAT!" Leshawna snaps, but then takes one look at the 'hurt puppy look' Laura was wearing and gently pats her head.

"sorry bout that Baby Girl, it's just that punk boy said the most perverted remark yet earlier today."

Gwen sighs "what did he say now?"

Leshawna crosses her arms "he said if he could join me for a shower."

Sara giggles a little "well, you can give him points for originality."

Lindsay smiles innocently and say's naively "aaaaaawwwwww, that was so nice of him to help you out like that."

Leshawna glares out the corner of her eye to Sara and Lindsay, where Lindsay cringes a little and Sara raises her arms saying with an amused look "what? Just saying."

Heather, overhearing this, scoffs "typical, the punk kid and ghetto gangster wannabe hooking up."

Leshawna snapped and slams her bowl over the queen bee's head, who runs screaming towards the communal washrooms.

Leshawna dusts her hands, grinning smugly "I feel SO much better now."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Heather- (hair is in a towel and looking **livid**) this.............means............WAR.

Leshawna- (arms crossed, also looking mad) I swear if that daddy's girl insults me one more time, I'm gonna give the sharks a new meal.

Laura- (sighs) can't we all just get along?

Sara- (grinning) I'm 99% sure that Leshawna likes Duncan.

Chef- (chuckles a little sinisterly) me, Chris, and the interns have a little bet going. Me, Paula and Michael, think punk boy'll hook up with loud girl while the others think Leshawna will kill him first.

Cody- (looks nervous) man, that Tyler guy on the other team looks like he likes Lindsay to. (now sly looking) Looks like the Codester is gonna have to pull off some of his slick moves (air guitars a little) DOO DOO DOO DOO DO.

* * *

Back at the mess hall, things went by uneventfully until....

"OW!!" Jake suddenly jumped up.

Bridgette looked over startled "what's wrong?"

Jake was staring at the food in awe "I think my lunch just bit me."

The rest of the campers soon backed away from the food

Jake grins and say's excitedly "that is so COOL! Living food!"

He sat back down and continued to eat, faster than before.

Chris walks in "campers, what's going on? I heard a scream"

Andrew explains "the food move and Jake got all excited and started eating it." He point to Jake who is still scarfing down the food at a pace that would make Owen proud.

Chris shrugs "okay campers, meet me in the clearing outside of the forest for your next challenge."

* * *

(outside the forest)

Chris stood in front of the campers near what looked like two flagless flag posts with each teams logos on the ground carved in the dirt with a dirt circle around the pole

"Campers!" Chris announced "Today's challenge will be none other than a good old fashioned game of capture the flag."

The interns then walked out of the forest looking filthy and having leafs all over them.

"alright Boss, we hid the flags." Michael tells him

Mara crosses her arms "why are we going to let teens do this juvenile sport?"

Chris simply say's "because it's fun."

He turns to the campers "the interns here have hidden the two flags with each team's name on it, your task is to find the OTHER team's flag and return it to your home base."

he continues "in this game, each camper has 10 lives and you lose a life each time someone on the opposing team 'tags' you"

He pulls out what looks like an ordinary glove "this glove has a built in shock system that can stun you for at least 30 seconds." he tags Paula "Observe."

Paula jumps a little and growls at Chris, who say's unconcernedly "oh settle down, it doesn't hurt that much does it?"

Chris is suddenly shocked to the head and falls over with Graydon holding a glove grinning smugly then say's to the campers "and that is the first rule: you can't tag someone over the head or this will happen." he points at Chris, who is mooing and say's "look Mommy, theirs so many stars." he falls over.

Paula smiles at Graydon thankfully and announces "alright you guy's, here's a few other rules

1. As show, you can't tag someone over the head.

2. If you lose all ten lives, your out.

3. If all members of one team are eliminated, they automatically lose the challenge.

Paula then announces "before you head out, does anyone have any questions?"

Lindsay raises her hand.

Paula smiles warmly "yes, sugar pop?"

Lindsay looks confused and raises her glove "Paula....how do I use this?"

The other three interns smack their foreheads while Paula shakes her head in amusement.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Heather- (looks frustrated) I met ROCKS that were smarter than that big-chested cheerleader.

Paula (looks amused) oh Lindsay...you always know how to put a smile on my face.

* * *

The campers had taken off in different directions with some heading off on their own and others going as a group

Cody, at the moment, was with Trent and Noah, with him talking to Trent and Noah lagging a couple feet behind reading one of his books.

Cody was asking Trent for some advice "so...how do you usually ask girl's out."

Noah interjects "what? the 'Codemeister' is asking for advice?"

Cody, with an annoyed look, say's "I admit, I have flirted with girls, but I have never asked them out before." he turns back to Trent. "Well?"

Trent smiles "Cody, sometimes you just have to wait for the right moment to ask a girl out, that's how I usually do it."

Cody sighs "well, I'm nervous because I know that Tyler likes her and I'm hoping she won't choose him."

"Trust me, sometimes all you need is patience."

Cody grins slyly "oh? Like how you having patience to ask Gwen out?"

Trent blushes and scratches the back of his head "well yeah, that and I'm hoping Michael won't tear me apart if he thinks I'm not right for her."

Noah chuckles a little "I got to admit, you guy's are braver than I am. You both have crushes on the siblings of people who can tear you apart if you hurt their 'oh so precious sisters.'

The two pale and gulp at having to deal with the two tough older siblings of their respective crushes.

* * *

Leshawna was off walking by herself when she came across Geoff and was sneaking up on him.

she thinks _'just a little further'_

She then leaps out and tags Geoff who is stunned and she takes off chuckling when suddenly, her foot is caught in a trap and she found herself hanging from a rope upside down_._

"WHAT THE HECK!!!"

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Michael and Paula- (both grinning slyly) Michael- (to Paula) did we forget to mention the traps we placed around the island? Paula- (scratches her chin in mock thought) yes, yes we did. (they burst out laughing)

* * *

Leshawna had been hanging for about ten minutes when she sees a rustle in the bush.

She yells "HEY! CAN SOMEONE GET ME DOWN BEFORE MY HEAD EXPLODES FROM BLOOD FLOW!"

She soon sees none other than Duncan coming out and he looks up at her, grinning in amusement "what are you doing? Hanging around?"

Leshawna snaps "oh ha ha! Very funny punk boy! Now do you mind cutting me down?"

He scratches his head, still grinning "I don't know, I mean, you ARE on the other team...."

"DUNCAN!"

Duncan sighs "alright, alright, I'll get you down, sheesh."

he starts to climb up the tree and, using his pocketknife, slowly cut the rope enough to gently lower her down.

Leshawna grumbles "thanks"

He grins "anytime beautiful."

She rolls her eyes and can not help but chuckle a little "God, boy, you don't quit do ya?"

He grins "quit is not in my dictionary."

She walks off and sees Duncan following her "don't you know were supposed to be tagging each other?"

Duncan shrugs "babe, do I LOOK like someone who follows the rules."

she laughs and walks off with Duncan following close behind.

* * *

One Bass team consisting of Harold, Jessie, Ezekiel, and Tyler had made it to the bear cave on the island.

Harold stops "okay, let's take a breather guy's"

They all stop to catch their breath

Ezekiel groans "I think my bruises have bruises eh." he had been tagged 4 times, once by Owen which knocked him ten feet in the air, and was sore all over.

Jessie grins teasingly "think of it this way. Each bruise you have is one Katie can kiss to make better."

He blushes while the others chuckle "we aren't like that eh."

Tyler smirks "c'mon Zeke, anyone with eyes can see you like each other."

Zeke scratches the back of his head "it's just...I don't know how to talk to girls and a part of me is scared that I'll offend her like I did during the first challenge."

Harold shakes his head "I think she was just confused about why you said it and you should tell her soon because remember, one of you can get voted off at anytime."

Zeke is considering this when they hear a loud roar.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

They turn around in terror and see the bear standing in the entrance of the cave.

However, they could not believe their eyes at what they were seeing.

The Gopher Flag was tied around the bears neck.

* * *

A Gopher team, with Sara, Owen, Laura, and Izzy in it had reached the top of the cliff with Izzy telling a story

"So this one time," she was saying "me and some of my friends were playing hide and seek with me as the seeker in a forest, so seeking them, I found all but one so I decided to 'smoke' the last one out."

Owen turns to her "smoke?"

She shrugs casually "y'know just burnt a few trees and found him."

Owen and Laura were staring in awe and Sara just rolled her eyes smirking in amusement, and saying "so, any reason why we are on top of the cliff?"

Izzy pulled out a pair of binoculars and said "I swiped these from the shed near the Dock, pretty cool huh?"

Laura blinks "how did you break in?"

Izzy just grins "oh, Izzy has her methods."

she put them on and scanned the island and looked into the forest and, after 5 minutes, said "FOUND IT!"

The other shot up with Owen shouting "WHERE!"

Izzy shrugged "oh...just hanging over the piranha pond Chris set up near the bike course, nothing special.

Izzy grinned while the other paled at being near deadly creatures.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Chef- (looking a little proud) now THOSE are hiding places.

Michael- (lighting a cigarette and taking a drag before smirking smugly) not bad huh?

Mara- (rolls her eyes) I'm trapped on an island with neanderthals and lunatics.

* * *

So? Like it? Hate it? I feel this isn't my best work and like I said, I REALLY can't put challenges together that well and hope to get ideas on the other extra challenges that are needed.

Who will get their flag first?

Who will win Lindsay? Cody or Tyler?

Will Leshawna ever admit she likes Duncan?

Find out in part 2 of 'X-treme Capture the Flag' on TOTAL.....ALTERNATE......ISLAND.

* * *


	8. Xtreme Capture the Flag Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story.

Winter-Rae I will take your challenge idea under consideration.

To all Viewers- Although not for a while, after I finish this story, I am going to write a separate fic that takes place at least 2 months after TAI and will xover with a horror movie. My poll on my profile will feature some well known horror movies and the readers will choose which one they would like to see an xover with. Warning; whatever movie you pick WILL feature character death and gore.

* * *

(In the woods)

Bridgette, Eva, Katie and Sadie had been walking for over an hour and had yet to find any sign of the flag.

"this challenge is really starting to get too boring for my liking" Eva complained.

"I know right?" Katie chimed in "so do you think the others might have had any luck in finding the flag?"

"I hope so" Bridgette said rubbing her arms.

Eva raised an eyebrow "you ok, surfer girl?"

Bridgette sighs "sorry, it's just that I get really freaked out when I'm in the woods alone."

"but you're not alone" Sadie reassured her "we're here and the challenge probably won't last much longer anyway."

Katie further say's "Sadie's right, the others have probably found the flag." Katie had smiled a bit dreamily when she said 'others'

Eva notices and actually smirks a little "man, you have it BAD for homeschool."

Katie blushes instantly and yells "I do not!!"

Sadie grins teasingly "oh come on, he totally likes you, I mean didn't you notice during the first challenge the way he was staring at you when you were in you bi .."

Katie cuts her off by elbowing her in the stomach while blushing bright red.

Bridgette had remained silent with a slight frown which Katie notices and frowns in annoyance "OH COME ON!" she suddenly shouts in frustration, scaring Bridgette a little "you CAN'T still be mad at Zeke can you?"

"I'm sorry" Bridgette says with exasperation "I know he said he was sorry and he did win us the second challenge, it's just..." she looks away "my mom has been raising me by herself since I was a baby and some of my best friends are athletes and I've been the swimming captain at my old school, it just really REALLY boiled my blood at what Ezekiel said about guy's being stronger than girls."

Eva crosses her arms, glaring at Bridgette slightly "that kid gave me back my most priceless possession and he beat me of all people during the Awake-a-Thon challenge, I have nothing but the utmost respect for that."

Bridgette nods "I know that, I just need some time that's all."

At that moment, speak of the devil, Ezekiel, along with Harold, Jessie, and Tyler, came running by and stopping a couple feet away from them.

Katie immediately ran up to Ezekiel "Zeke, what's wrong?" she asks with concern.

Tyler answered "let's just say we know where the flag is."

The four girls blinked confused, then Eva asks "why did you run away from our own flag?"

A roar is heard, answering her question, and the eight Bass turn around to see the Bear about three yards away, snarling.

Harold whispers "okay guys, let's not make a sound or make any sudden movements and I'm sure it w,"

he is cut off by Sadie's bloodcurdling scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Sadie ran off with the bear lunging forward and the Bass following Sadie's lead.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Harold- (sighs) poor Sadie, poor clueless Sadie.

Katie and Sadie- (both look scared) Sadie-could you blame me? there was a half ton bear growling for my blood. What do you expect someone to do?

Katie- I know right?

Eva- (glares at camera) that cow almost got us killed!

* * *

(another part of the forest)

"your kidding right?"

Duncan and Leshawna had been walking together for 20 minutes when Duncan started to talk about his parents.

Duncan answers "nope, I'm telling the truth, both of my parents are police officers."

She shakes her head "so I'm guessing the three of you don't get along?"

Duncan becomes silent and she looks away saying "sorry, it's just,"

Duncan sighs "well, my Mom thinks I'm just 'misguided', but my Dad thinks some time in real prison will 'straighten me out'."

Leshawna's eyes narrow "what kind of sick parent would WANT their own child to be sent to prison?"

Duncan pats her shoulder, attempting to calm her down "take it easy beautiful, I honestly don't blame him."

Leshawna calms down and smile slightly "have to hand it to you boy, your okay."

Duncan smirks slightly "thanks."

The two walk off away from each other with Duncan saying "wish I could stay, but I thinking ol Sensei Andrew won't like me talking to someone on the other team."

Leshawna nods then grins teasingly "I have to say, at first I thought you were a cocky, metal faced, punk boy."

Duncan also grins "and now?"

"your a cocky, metal faced, punk _Baby Boy_."

She walks off laughing with Duncan blinking and looking annoyed.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Duncan- (looks annoyed) Baby Boy?! Where the hell did that come from?!"

Leshawna- (grinning) if that boy wants to give me a nickname, then I suppose I'll have to give him a nickname too." (laughs)

* * *

(at the piranha pool, a few minutes earlier)

Sara, Izzy, Owen, and Laura, whom had been joined by Marcus and Lindsay, had all made it to the piranha pool which had the Bass flag tied to a stump in the middle of the pool.

Izzy just grinned "wow, Gwen, got to hand it to your bro. He sure knew how to pick his hiding places."

Gwen just rolled her eyes "that's Michael for you. He always has to go over the top."

Owen asked "so...how do we get it?"

Marcus, deep in thought, had picked up a stick and was jotting down in the sand. After a few minutes looks at the others saying "I need a stick, some string, some tape and a fishing hook."

15 minutes later, all the items had been gathered and Marcus and Sara were on the tree branch with Sara holding on to the stick which had the string, with the hook attached, taped on to the stick effectively creating a makeshift fishing rod.

Marcus began to slowly drop the hook down to wear the flag was. after a few misses, the flag was soon caught on to the hook and the flag slowly began to rise with Marcus catching cheering "we got it!"

The other began cheering with a slightly blushing Izzy being bear hugged by Owen and Lindsay hugging an embarrassed Laura enthusiastically.

Sara's fist's were clenching tightly seeing this and she started to develop unpleasant thoughts towards Lindsay when she suddenly shakes her head thinking _'WHOA! those two are my friends. Why am I so jealous all of a sudden?'_

Her thoughts were broken when they hear Sadie's "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Laura suddenly looked up and saw that the scream had startled Sara so much, that she fell off the branch screaming "I'M GONNA FRICKING DIE NOW!!"

Laura, before she knew what was happening, soon LEAPED over the pond catching Sara on the way down.

The others rushed over with Marcus jumping safely off the tree rushing towards where Laura was holding Sara tightly.

Izzy grinned in amusement "okay painter girl, you can let go now."

Laura, blushing tomato red, let go of Sara who looked to be in a state of shock. Owen shook her gently.

'uh....Sara you okay?"

Sara blinked, seeming to snap out of it, and suddenly rushed to Laura hugging her tightly to her chest which caused the shorter girl to begin having some slightly.... unsavory thoughts.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!" Sara yelled at a pace that would make Izzy and Jake seem like sloths in comparison.

She soon let go breathing in deeply "man, I actually saw my life flash before my eyes there for a second." she then turns to Laura who seemed to be rooted to the spot.

Izzy walked over and poked her which caused Laura to fall over with a dazed, but blissful look on her face.

Izzy then thought _'hmmmm...this could work to my matchmaking advantage'_

Marcus soon spoke up "ok guys, let's head back to camp."

Izzy, slyly smirking, say's "hey Sara, since Laura saved you from being fish meat, how about you be the one to carry her?"

Sara shrugs and walks over to pick up Sara bridal style and soon walked with the others back to camp.

on the way, she looked down at the peacefully smiling Laura and can't help but blush as she looked down at the other girls peaceful and innocent smile.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Izzy- (grinning in triumph) phase one complete.

Sara- (Takes a deep breath and sighs) I never thought it would be this happy to be alive. I HAVE to make it up to Laura (blushes) I can't help but feel different around her though, but in a good way.

* * *

(with the Bass teams)

The bear had chased them for at least half a mile and they soon reached a massive natural stone wall.

They turned around to see the bear had already left them alone. They all breathed a sigh of relief and only then they noticed a few people missing.

Harold looks around "where's Jessie and Katie?"

Their eyes widened and soon followed the bear to see Katie and Jessie had climbed into a tree and was now on the ground growling at the two.

Katie whimpered "pl-pl-please don't eat me Mr Bear."

The bear simply growled and slashed at the base of the tree.

Zeke, seeing enough, jumped up and piggybacked the tall predator with him shocking it every few seconds.

The bear roared out and tossed and turned him like a bronco, but he held on.

Eva looked around and saw a fist sized rock nearby. She ran over and threw it at the bear with it hitting it in the nose.

The bear looked hurt and ran off after throwing Zeke roughly to the ground.

Zeke soon got up and rushed over to the two girls, who were climbing back down. "are you two okay eh?"

Katie hugs him and say's "yes Zeke, we're both fine." she hugs him again.

He looks over Katie's shoulder to see the guy's wearing proud grins and giving him a thumbs up gesture.

Katie released him now looking worried "how could you do something so stupid?"

He shrugged "I used to go to the rodeo a couple times with my Dad, so I only did what was natural eh."

He soon walked over to see Eva holding the Gopher Flag with her saying "it fell off after the big baby ran off after being hit in the nose."

They soon ran off to camp hoping to get there first.

* * *

(Campgrounds)

Chris, having recovered from his shock to the head, waited with the interns at the flag poles looking bored.

"So...."Michael began "what do you think will happen if in their too long?"

Chris grinned "some of the others are probably making out right about now."

Paula scowls "well, I just hope that jock or tech kid have not done anything to my sugar pop."

Mara rolls her eyes "overprotective much?"

Paula looks over "I prefer the term 'picky'"

Michael smiles "well, my sis seems to like Trent and he seems ok." he smiles evilly "but me and him will have to have a little CHAT later on."

Graydon, who is lying on the ground, suddenly chuckles "my bro probably asked Leshawna if he can get to second base, which caused him to be fed to a bear or something."

He sees the others staring to which he adds "calm down, he's not THAT stupid" _'I hope'_

"WHOOOOHOOOOO!!" they suddenly look over to hear Owens shout with him quickly tying the flag to the pole

The Screaming Gophers have made it to the flag pole with the Bass coming a few seconds too late.

Chris shouts "TODAY'S WINNERS ARE THE SCREAMING GOPHERS!!"

They cheer in excitement, which causes Laura to wake up and squeak to see who was holding her.

Sara looks down and smiles "hey there Sleeping Beauty, sleep well?"

Laura jumps out of her arms and stares at the ground, shuffling her feet.

Sara hugs her again, gently this time "seriously, I owe you one."

Sara walks off to congratulate Marcus on coming up with his plan while Laura is thinking with a happy dreamy smile '_she called me beautiful_.'

She feels a pat on her shoulder and looks to see Izzy grinning and whispers in her ear "no thanks are necessary."

The redhead walks off leaving a confused painter in her wake

* * *

(Campfire Pit)

The Bass sat at the campfire all looking nervously at Chris who held a plate with 12 marshmallows on it

He announced "campers, when I call you name, please collect a marshmallow."

"Eva"

"Harold"

"Katie"

"Jake"

"Zeke"

"Bridgette"

"DJ"

"Duncan"

"Geoff"

"Jessie"

"Andrew"

Soon, only Tyler and Sadie were left with Chris saying "and the last marshmallow goes tooooo

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Tyler"

Katie, who immediately rushed to Sadie's side, screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!, WHY SADIE!! WHY HER!"

Sadie, also crying, reassures her BFF "Katie, listen, you have to stay strong ok? you have friends here and I hate to admit it, but I deserve getting the boot for almost getting you all killed today." she hugs Katie for another 2 minutes before walking off crying and boarding the Boat of Losers

Katie runs to the end of the Dock "I'll think about you every hour!"

Sadie shouts back "I'LL think about you every minute."

"Every second!"

"Every nanosecond!." The boat soon passes over the horizon.

Katie falls down crying at the loss of her BFF and soon feels a pair of arms encircle her.

She looks up to see Ezekiel with sorrow in his eyes "don't worry eh, you'll see her again."

She say's nothing as she continues to cry into Ezekiel shoulder, who rubs her back saying soothing words to her.

* * *

(With Laura)

Laura had been walking towards her cabin to go to sleep when she hears a loud "AROOOOOOOOO!!"

She soon sees Izzy on all fours howling at the moon on top of the Mess Hall.

Laura, after climbing up on the dumpster outside and getting on the roof, pats Izzy's shoulder.

The redhead turns and grins at her "hey painter girl, what's up?"

Laura is confused at why she was asking the question so casually despite howling at the moon and asks "Izzy, what are you doing?"

Izzy exclaimed "howling at the moon, I learned it when I was in the Rockies hiding from the RCMP and was hiding with a pack of wolves that took me in as one of their own, cool huh?"

Laura shakes her head and asks Izzy what had been bugging her for the last few hours "what did you mean when you said I owed you one earlier?"

Izzy smiled innocently "because I was the one who asked Sara to carry you."

Laura blushes, looking horrified, and was about to take off when Izzy grabbed her and spinned her around "calm down and don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

Laura blinks "you won't tell anyone what?"

Izzy shrugged and say's "that you like girls."

The shy painter was more confused than angry and said "your not freaked out about it?"

Izzy looks at her with an honest look of confusion "no, why?"

Laura looks away, her face pained "it's just....the few people I told either turned on me and bullied me or just called me a freak and left."

"Wow, they sound like douchbags, how about you give me their names and Social Security numbers and I'll find them for you?"

Laura can't help but laugh a little at that.

Izzy, for once since she came on the island, looked serious knelled down and looked Laura straight in her eyes "so you like girls? Big deal. Everyone is different, like I'm one eighty-seventh Cherokee and I have specialty with explosives, but you are my friend and anyone who teases you from now on has me to answer to, understand."

Laura tears up and hugs Izzy "thanks so much."

Izzy pats her back "anytime girl, so wanna hear about the time I found the Loch Ness Monster?"

Laura grins "sure."

With that, the two friends sat down on the roof and began to tell stories about their lives, their differences and similarities.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? this is the first of the Xtra challenges I have made and I'll give you a hint as to next chapter's challenge.

(it's a canon challenge that can FRIGHTEN you)

A few characters seem to be OOC in this chapter but here's my reasoning

Bridgette has a single mother and female athletes so I believe that of ALL the females on the island, she has the MOST reason to be offended.

Eva protecting Zeke is because that Eva, at least whom I believe, has been raised to fight fairly and respect others even when she lost. So Zeke has earned her respect after fairly beating her in the Awake-a-Thon and returning her all-important MP3 also gave her some respect for the shy, socially inept, redneck.

Izzy seems to be one who loves a challenge and not care about differences cause, let's face it, NO ONE on earth is as different as Izzy.

What will the next challenge be?

How will Sara deal with her growing feelings even she's not aware of?

Can Cody and Trent hook up with their crushes without getting killed first?

Find out next time on TOTAL......DRAMA......ISLAND!

* * *


	9. Phobia Factor Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story.

Author's note- My high school graduation and high school parties for me and some of my friends are in just a few day's so expect some delays for the next week.

Also, expect a trailer for a horror fic I plan on doing in the next week or so. It's NOT based off my poll fic and is also taking place after TAI is done. (hint: the killer is a canon character and acts like the killer in Prom Night remake version)

* * *

(Dock Of Shame, a half-hour after Sadie's elimination)

Katie was still crying over the loss of her BFF and was currently crying into Ezekiel's shoulder.

Ezekiel patted her on the back and say's "Katie, you know Sadie would want you to keep going eh."

Ezekiel tries to pull Katie away, but Katie is persistent and she grabs a piece of wood from the Dock while crying "I miss you Sadie."

They walk down the Dock with Katie leaning on Ezekiel and they return to the other Bass who are waiting at the campfire pit.

"it was a long goodbye eh." Ezekiel explains to the others sitting at the pit.

Eva rolls her eyes "it's not like it's the end of the world or anything."

Katie glares at her for a moment then sighs and sits down with the others.

"Guy's?"

The Killer Bass look over to see the Screaming Gophers coming up to them holding some food.

Duncan stands up, narrowing his eyes "what do you guy's want, come here to rub it in?"

Trent raises his hands and reassures them "no, just thought that you guy's might like some dessert."

They hold out a jello with a gummy worm inside of it.

Bridgette blinks "how did you guy's get that?"

"I might of 'borrowed' some stuff from Chef's kitchen"

The Bass then notice the interns standing nearby with Michael speaking out.

Eva speaks up "but Chef's got that place booby trapped, how the hell did you get in?"

Michael just smirks "I used to sneak into the kitchen in Countyfield all the time and I pretty much know what traps and where Baldy puts them."

Lindsay then questions "um... excuse me? Mickey?"

He rolls his eyes, a little annoyed, and says "yes?"

"Won't Chef Ratchet be mad that you took his food?"

Michael looks around shiftily and simply says "what he doesn't know, won't hurt me."

They soon handed out things like ice cream and candy bars to the other campers and they stopped when they heard a loud scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! SNAKE!!"

DJ had panicked over seeing a gummy worm inside a jello and had thrown it to the ground.

Cody walked over and plucked the 'snake' from the ground saying "dude, relax, it's just a gummy worm."

Dj breathed a sigh of relief and apologizes "sorry everyone, snakes just freak me out." he shivers a little.

Tyler pats DJ's shoulder "I feel you man, chickens give me the creeps."

Everybody stared weirdly at Tyler for a minute until Geoff simply say's "dude, chickens?"

"Wow. That's.....that's really lame man." Duncan tells him.

Graydon rolls his eyes and scoffs which causes Duncan to glare at him "what? it's true."

Graydon then raises an eyebrow "compare to what OTHER fears?"

Duncan looks confused for a minute, then raises his uni brow in horror and angrily tells his brother "don't even think about it man."

Jessie, meanwhile, was telling Tyler "don't feel to bad Tyler, everyone has their own fears, I mean, I'm hemophobic."

Lindsay has her regular confused look "hemowhat?"

Cody smiles "it mean she's scared of blood."

"oooohhhhh."

Leshawna then shiver's "that's not as bad as spiders though"

"what's going on here? Having a party without us?"

The gathered teams and interns turn around and see Izzy piggybacking a sleeping Laura walking towards them.

Gwen asks "where were you two? We looked everywhere for you guy's."

Izzy shrugs and casually say's "ya know, just some girl bonding."

She soon sees some jello on the ground and suddenly yell's "LEMON LIME! MY FAVORITE!"

She rushes over, dropping Laura in the process, and proceeded to lick it off the ground.

Laura, having woken up from the fall, rubs her eyes and looks around sleepily "what's going on?"

Leshawna answers "nothing Baby Girl, just having some desert."

"And sharing some fears, like my fear is clowns." Marcus then replies.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Gwen-(hand on her chin) So suddenly everyone was having this big share-fest around the fire. Like Beth went on and on that her mortal fear is being covered by bugs. Harold's scared of ninjas, Heather admitted that she's afraid of sumo wrestlers, Sara's scared of burping while singing in front of an audience, and Laura's scared of painting in public.

* * *

The others then started to announce their fears.

"what's my fear?" Gwen is saying "I guess...being buried alive."

"bad hair days" Katie whimpers

"okay, I changed mine, that is SO much scarier than what I came up with." Lindsay and Katie hold each other, shivering.

"flying man" Owen then says "that's some crazy stuff."

Izzy agrees "Oh, I would never get into plane. Never!"

Andrew is quiet for a minute then mutters "swords."

The others stare at him with Noah raising an eyebrow "that's a surprise. The Bruce Lee fan is scared of a ninja weapon."

Andrew glares at him "alright Mister Smartass, what are you scared of?"

Noah shrugs "cherries. I'm deathly allergic to them."

Ezekiel shudders then say's "that's not as bad as a moose eh."

Jake shivers "you want something scary, how about a shark?"

Geoff is next "I'm scared of hail. It's small but deadly, dude."

Then Bridgette "Being left alone in the woods."

Cody thinks about his for a minute then comes out with, "Having to defuse a time bomb under pressure."

Eva crosses her arms and smirks "your all wimps then. Because I'M not afraid of ANYTHING."

Duncan coughs "baloney."

Eva glares, which Duncan glares back, with her saying "oh really Metal Face? what's YOUR fear then?

All of the other campers look at Duncan expectantly, Duncan looks to his brother, whose smirking expression clearly say's "if you won't, I will."

Duncan sighs and say's quietly. "C-Celine Dion music store standees."

The others are a cross between weirded out and amused for a good two minutes until Cody chuckles and mockingly say's "uh, exsqueeze me? I didn't quite catch that!"

Trent then laughs and say's "dude, did you just say you're afraid of Celine Dion music store _standees?"_

Duncan cowers and hides behind his hands while Paula turns to Graydon "this true?"

Graydon shrugs "yeah, it was because of a prank gone wrong involving an aquarium, shaving cream, a lighter, gasoline, a Celine Dion standee, and a ceiling fan."

Everyone stares blankly at Graydon for a minute then Gwen, voicing for everyone, shakes her head 'never mind, I don't think we want to know."

Lindsay squeals and bounces a little "Ooh, I _love_ Celine Dion!" She pauses with a look of confusion and turns to Paula "what's a standee?"

Paula smiles kindly "You know, that cardboard cutout thing that stands in the music store."

Duncan points at her "don't say it, G.I Jane."

Sara smiles teasingly "So if we had a cardboard standee _right now..."_

Duncan slams his fist into his trunk, startling some of the others "SHUT UP!!" He points to Trent "what about you, Elvis?"

Trent shrugs "Okay, well, I hate mimes. Like, a lot."

Trent and everyone else turn to Eva "okay Eva, you scared of something, spit it out."

Eva smugly smirks "nope, nothing."

A Hershey's bar is soon passed to her and her eyes are wide with horror "GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" she knocks it to the ground.

The others are startled by her violent reaction and Andrew asks "what? You on a diet or something?"

"NO!" Eva yells "I don't like chocolate, that's all."

A yawn is heard and the campers soon see Laura, having fallen asleep, leaning on the stump, mumbling sleepily.

Izzy stands up and picks up Laura and announces "night everybody, looks like I gotta tuck painter girl in."

She walks off noticing, with a sly smirk, that Sara had her hands clenched tightly and looked a little angered.

Izzy thinks _'well, looks like phase two is in motion'_

_

* * *

_(3 day's later in the Mess Hall)

The campers had just sat down for breakfast when Chris came in announcing "campers, your next challenge is a little game I like to call "Phobia Factor". Prepare to face your worst fears."

Leshawna holds up a rotten sausage "worse than this?"

Gwen says dryly "we're in trouble."

Chris had randomly selected a card and announces "and our first camper is JAKE! iiiiiittttt's SHARK TIME!"

He spits out his drink which goes into Harold's face.

Chris then turns to the Bass and say's "Gwen, you, me, the beach, and a few tons of sand."

Gwen pales even more and Lindsay asks "wait? how did they know they were your worst fears?"

Gwen slams her head onto the table and mumbles "because we told them at the campfire a few nights ago."

Lindsay is silent for a moment "they were watching us?"

Noah, next to Lindsay, rolls his eyes "it's a reality show Einstein, they're always watching us."

The next thing that happens is a apple is HURLED into Noah's head which knocks him out.

They turn around to see Paula whistling innocently.

* * *

(the beach)

Gwen had just been buried with Michael and Trent near the sight.

Trent speaks to the walkie talkie he was given "okay Gwen, just 4 more minutes your doing great."

Michael raises an eyebrow surprised "I must admit I'm impressed at you staying here."

Trent blushes and nervously scratches his head "well....anything for a teammate ya know."

Gwen's voice is heard "Michael, he better be in one piece when I'm unburied."

Trent pales in fright while Michael rolls his eyes "man, you scare off ONE guy and it always comes back to bite you."

* * *

(in the ocean)

Jake is seen floating in a diving suit in the middle of a steel cage.

His challenge was to spend 5 minutes in the shark infested water in the suit and cage.

He floats calmly until he sees a shark slam into the cage.

Jake, panicking, hurls one of his bombs out of the cage and is then eaten by the shark

"BOOM!"

The bomb goes off leaving the shark with broken teeth that had kaleidoscope colors to them.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Jake- (grinning mischievously) I think that shark's gonna be a vegetarian for a LONG while. (chuckles and claps his hands excitedly)

* * *

(in the air)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! GET US OFF THIS CRAZY THING!!!"

Owen and Izzy were screaming bloody murder at the fancy moves Chef was doing.

Izzy was clutching the wall of the plane, whimpering in terror.

Owen, although scared himself, was trying to stay calm and looked over to see Izzy.

Although he wouldn't say it out loud, he had been developing a crush on the redhead. She was free, spirited, wild, and gorgeous. She also had the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen and they were always filled with mischief and joy instead of terror and fear like they were now.

Owen decided to wrap his arms around a startled Izzy with him saying reassuringly "don't worry, we'll be on the ground soon enough you'll see."

Izzy simply smiles and leans her head against his chest with a faint blush on her face.

The plane lands an hour later and Owen both jump out kissing the ground.

Owen soon comes up and tells Izzy "so, what now?"

Izzy smiles slyly "oh Izzy knows what now."

She grabs Owen and drags him to the bushes and says excitedly "let's make out!"

* * *

(In the woods)

Cody was left with a ticking time garbage bomb being watched over by Paula, who was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree with her arms crossed.

Cody was panicking and started to wonder if Chris would actually kill someone if it would get good views when he suddenly hears "you like my sis, don't you?"

Cody yelps, pales, and slightly wets himself all at once when he suddenly sees the muscled lieutenant staring at him just a few feet away.

He gulps and nods, saying "uh.....yeah I do."

Paula sighs and say's "look, I admit I'm a little intimidating, but I'm only looking after her." She looks away looking slightly pained. "Listen kid, my Mom passed away from leukemia when I was 11 and Lindsay was 5 and I promised her on her death bed that I'd look after Lindsay and protect her from anyone." She narrows her eyes "that includes from so-called 'players'."

Cody narrows his own eyes and steps up to her, staring straight into her own eyes, startling her a little "I know that I'm a bit of a pervert sometimes, but I'm NOT attracted to Lindsay just because of her looks. She's kind, innocent, and the nicest person I ever met and also, if you really did care about Lindsay, you wouldn't push away her every chance of happiness just to make her safe." He narrows his eyes "I have three sisters, two older and one younger, and I also get worried about who my little sister is going to date, but I remember one valuable piece of logic my dad always taught me."

"If she's happy, I'm happy."

He finishes and backs up slowly seeing her blank expression.

She stares for a few good minutes then she suddenly smiles and walks off saying "you got 45 seconds left."

Cody yelps and looks towards the garbage bomb and goes back to trying to unwire it.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Cody- (looking annoyed) I'm seriously starting to question Chris's sanity in leaving me with a live bomb.

Paula- (looks impressed) wow, gotta hand it to the kid, he had the balls to stand up to me and really likes Lindsay (frowns) if he hurts her though (grabs a knife from her boot) I'll just have to use ol Betsy.

* * *

Around the island their were campers completing and not completing their challenges

Beth had fearlessly conquered her fear by jumping into a bug filled pit.

Leshawna had ran off after seeing Chef in a spider costume.

Heather had run off stage after facing a sumo wrestler.

DJ had conquered his fear of snakes.

Bridgette had entered the woods to face her fear and had not returned yet.

Harold had successfully fought off the ninja's assigned to attack him.

At another part of camp, Jessie's challenge was for her to be and cuffed and the key would be at the bottom of of a small bucket of blood.

She was nervous as hell and was about to back down when Harold, back from his challenge, shouted "c'mon Jess, you can do this!"

Jessie took a deep breath and reached into the syrupy feeling blood and grabbed the key at the bottom.

The Bass cheered while Jessie asked Chris "does the point count if I faint."

Chris shrugs "nope."

"oh good." she passes out.

* * *

(With Noah.)

His challenge was to lay in a glass casket filled to the brim with cherries.

Noah, however, took this in stride and just continued to lie their with a bored look on his face reading one of his books.

His secret alliance members Beth and Heather we're there with him with Beth asking "aren't you sthcared"

Noah replies, without looking away "why should I be? As long as I don't swallow one of these red menaces I'm good."

Heather nods and tells the two "ok you two, I'm a girl who likes to look at all of the positives and negatives and if there's even the slightest chance that we lose, we have to discuss who we might vote off."

Noah looks up "so who do you want to eliminate, oh mighty schemer."

Heather frowns, Noah's smug attitude was really starting to get on her nerves "I'd like to eliminate either weird goth girl or miss Britney Spears, but I don't think the others would vote for them, so who do you have in mind."

Noah scowls "I said that I would only vote with you, so I'm not picking anyone, so how about you two leave so I can read and suffer in peace."

He goes back to reading his book with Heather growling and walking off with Beth looking at the two uneasily

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM**)

Heather-(annoyed) I swear that guy knows how to push my buttons, he better be grateful he's in the alliance or else I'd make sure he leave in pieces.

Noah- (still reading and looks up) I'm the youngest of eight siblings so I know all the tricks someone like Heather can dish out, so I'm not scared of her and she can't boss me around unless she wants to be sent home.

Beth- (sighs) I'm getting really nervousth. Those two seem to be really not to get along that well and (gulps) I think it'sth only a matter of time before Noah pushesth Heather over the edge.

* * *

(With Ezekiel, Katie, Tyler, Duncan, lindsay and Graydon)

Ezekiel's challenge was about to begin with his fellow Bass teammates (and Lindsay) there for support. Katie and Lindsay were currently wearing hideous wigs that they had to wear for 6 hours to complete the challenge.

Zeke's challenge was to go into a corral with a moose sleeping in the middle of it and for him to smack it's head and leave the corral as quickly as possible.

Ezekiel was whimpering and Graydon pat's him on the back saying "don't worry Zeke, it doesn't look that hard."

Zeke just looks at him with a annoyed expression "then you do it eh!"

Graydon shakes his head incredulously "ok first, I'm not a camper. Second this isn't my challenge. Third, what are you nuts? That moose would kill me, good luck though."

Zeke just sighs and is about to enter when he feels a pair of lips on his cheek. He turns to see Katie staring at the ground blushing and she shyly say's "for luck."

Zeke smiles and he jumps into the corral and begins to silently walk towards the moose and he smacks it in the head.

The moose doesn't wake up.

Zeke waits a moment and breaths a sigh of relief. At that moment, Geoff runs by screaming while being chased by a cloud of hail "AHHHHHHHH!"

The moose opens it's eyes and growls at Zeke.

Zeke just say's "oh boy."

The others gasp while Lindsay see's the hail cloud following Geoff and say's "look, that cloud is following him. Awww, it's like his own baby cloud. I want one, too! Here, cloudy-cloud."

* * *

Bass

Campers who are not seen or not have done or completed their challenges- Andrew, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Duncan, Katie, Duncan, Eva.

Campers who have failed- Geoff.

Campers who completed- Jake, DJ, Jessie, Harold.

Score-4

Gophers

Campers who are not seen or not have done or completed their challenges- Trent, Marcus, Cody, Gwen, Sara, Lindsay, Laura, Noah.

Campers who have failed- Leshawna, Heather.

Campers who completed- Owen, Izzy, Beth

Score-3

* * *

So here are our questions

How will the others do in their challenges?

How far will Noah push Heather?

Can the Gophers pull an upset over the Bass?

Will Owen get to second base with Izzy?

Find out next time on TOTAL.....ALTERNATE......ISLAND!

* * *


	10. Phobia Factor Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story

To all Viewers- I have an idea for a fic either myself or someone else can do.

'Messages from home.'

Basically, it's messages from home for different TDI characters like Harold, Bridgette, Noah, Izzy and everyone in between.

* * *

The moose slowly began to rise up, glaring and snarling at a whimpering Zeke.

"Easy boy," he said soothingly "easy."

The moose then roared and charged at the helpless boy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

Zeke began running around the pen with the moose in hot pursuit.

Katie opens the pen door screaming "C'MON ZEKE! QUICK QUICK QUICK!!"

He runs towards the door, but not before the moose rushes forward and tosses him out the door.

He slams on the ground with a loud "THUD!"

The Bass team rushes over with Bridgette kneeling at his side "are you ok?"

"No mommy, I don't want to go to public school eh." he says dazedly.

Lindsay, with the Bass, pushes Katie down yelling "quick, Exac-tiel needs mouth to mouth."

Katie nods "right."

She leans down and gives him CPR.

The rest are confused by this course of action "isn't CPR only supposed to be for drowning victims?" Tyler asks Duncan.

Duncan elbows him "shut up man. Your ruining Zeke's first kiss."

Ezekiel wakes up and seeing Katie giving him mouth to mouth and he did the first thing that came to mind. He wraps his arms around Katie's waist and starts kissing her back.

The rest are soon cheering

"You go homeschool!"

"Way to go Zeke!"

"About time!"

Graydon meanwhile slaps his forehead and sighs.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Graydon- (looks annoyed) Unbe-frickin-leviable. I had 40 bucks that Trent and Gwen would be the first to kiss. Man, this blows.

Paula- (grins smugly and holds up 2 twenty dollar bills) Way to go prairie boy!

Zeke and Katie- (still making out then release) Zeke- (smiles shyly and blushes) wanna go visit my families farm after the show is over eh?

Katie- (also blushes) sure! (they kiss and continue to make out)

* * *

(With Andrew)

His task was to flip a sword into the air and catch it without getting cut. As expected he was nervous.

He stood still for a minute and was throws it in the air when he suddenly hears a loud

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!"

He was startled and fell on the ground with the sword embedded next to him.

Chris then walks over and shakes his head "sorry dude, looks like you fail for the Bass."

Andrew sits up with an annoyed expression "what the hell was that Mclean?"

Chris grins sadistically "I think that was the sound of Cody failing his challenge."

* * *

(In the woods a minute earlier)

Bridgette had been in the woods for three hours now and was jumping at the sound of every chirp and rustle in the forest.

She is soon startled by a loud explosion that seemed to be not that far away.

She turns toward it and sees what looks like a garbage covered zombie heading towards her.

Bridgette screams and runs off, leaving a dazed and filthy Cody behind.

"WAIT! BRIDGETTE!" he stumbles along after her.

* * *

(At the beach)

Trent had run off after being surprised by the mime and Michael was currently talking to Gwen over the radio.

"HE LEFT ME HERE?!"

Gwen's angry response was met by her brothers reassuring voice "no, he just got.....called away for his challenge so he left me here to make sure your ok."

Gwen, while understanding, was still annoyed "he couldn't have waited until I was done?"

"No, it just sort of snuck up on him. C'mon Gwenie give the guy a break."

Gwen sighs "I guess."

At that time the timer rang 0.00 and it showed that Gwen had successfully completed the challenge.

Michael smiles "ok, hang on I'll have you dug up in a sec."

He starts digging and when he is just about done, Trent runs over worried asking Michael "is she okay?"

Michael smirks "yeah Music Man, she's fine. Takes alot more than three tons of sand to slow her down."

He finishes and opens the casket, picking Gwen up. Seeing Trent there, she stares at Trent blankly for a minute and silently walks off.

Trent sighs and Michael pats her back "don't worry dude" he say's reassuringly "Gwen's both stubborn as hell and she has some.....issues with trusting people, that's all."

Trent raises an eyebrow "what do you mean?"

Michael looks uneasy and is about to reply when Mara walks onto the beach and calls out "hey Tattoo Boy, we got to set up Eva's challenge now."

Trent blinks, forgetting his question and says "but Eva never said what she was scared of."

Mara rolls her eyes "yes she did, we saw her reaction to a few certain items and I have to say it's probably the silliest fear I have ever heard of."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Michael- (lets out a relieved breath) thank you Mara.

Trent- (looks confused) what did Michael mean when he said Gwen's got issues trusting people? And also, I thought Duncan's fear was the weirdest, what could be weirder than that?

* * *

(Duncan)

The entire Bass team was in front of the cabins with Duncan standing off to the side looking tense.

A Celine Dion standee was in front of him posing and his challenge was to hug it.

He was shaking and sweating. He looks over his shoulder while Tyler yells "c'mon man, she's made of cardboard!"

Duncan shakes his head and is about to quit when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see Leshawna smiling at him "calm down Baby Boy, it's ok if you can't do it."

Hearing this, he closes his eyes, rushes to the standee and hugs it.

The Bass cheer while Leshawna walks up to him grinning "nice job Baby Boy."

He smirks "what? no congratulations kiss?"

"oh shut up."

She walks away and scowls seeing Heather leaning against the Gopher cabin, also scowling.

They glare at each other for a second, then Heather asks "what are you doing?"

Leshawna rolls her eyes "walking, what does it look like?"

"I mean what are you doing talking to that punk?"

"Why do you care?"

Heather shakes her head "um hello? He's the ENEMY."

Leshawna narrows her eyes "just because the two of us aren't on the same team doesn't mean we can't be civil."

"Since when?"

Leshawna walks off "since right now."

Heather frowns, then scoffs and walks off.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Heather-(filing her nails) Leshawna, although completely annoying, has to realize that we are NOT here to make friends or relationships, we are here to win and if she doesn't understand that soon (she smirks) then I guess it's bye-bye for the ghetto gangster.

* * *

(With Marcus, Laura, and Sara.)

Marcus's challenge was to go through a circus complete with clowns of all shapes and sizes.

The challenge took place in the amphitheater with the three Gophers completing their respective challenges.

Laura's was to paint a picture of the amphitheater with the added effects of an audience of clowns.

Sara's to sing the Canadian National Anthem and burping at the end of every verse.

Marcus and Laura were scared beyond belief while Sara took it in stride and had just finished when she hears Marcus screams

"GET AWAY FROM ME!! HELP!! THE CLOWNS WILL DESTROY US ALL!!!"

He runs off, failing his challenge.

Sara sighed and says to Laura "there goes another one."

Laura simply nods.

Sara then smiles "so you done yet?"

"A-almost"

"Well, better hurry up, we don't want to miss the rest of the challenges."

Sara walks off, passing Izzy, who smirks and looks to see what Laura was painting.

Laura shouts "HEY! Don't peak."

Izzy looks and sees two pictures at once. One being a picture of the amphitheater and another being a picture of Sara singing and having rays of light falling around her.

Izzy looks at a heavily blushing Laura "ummm, w-well,"

The redhead just grins teasingly "wow, she's got you whipped before you two are even dating."

* * *

(Standings)

Gophers who passed- Laura, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Izzy, Beth, Gwen, Trent, Sara.

Score-9

Bass who passed- Duncan, Jessie, Jake, DJ, Harold, Katie, Ezekiel.

Bass-7

* * *

(In the middle of the campgrounds)

Chris, along with the gathered campers and interns, were ready to announce the final challenges.

"Campers, as you are all aware, the Gophers have all completed their challenges with a total score of 9. However the Bass have not completed their challenges and is going to begin, Tyler you ready?"

Tyler cracks his knuckles and says "what do I have to do Chris?"

"Your challenge is to stay in this pen" he gestures to a recently constructed pen near the cabins, filled with chickens. "You have to stay in for 5 minutes in order to complete the challenge."

Cody was typing into a calculator "wait, even if Tyler completes the challenge, we'll still win. So why do we have to do this?"

Tyler scowls at his rival for Lindsay and gets into his face "what? You don't think I can do this?"

Cody narrows his eyes and calmly tells him "I never said that."

"Listen you little.."

Paula separates the two and the two cringe at her glare.

She whispers so only they can hear her "listen you two, if one of you wants to go out with my sugar pop, then you can't act like hormone driven Neanderthals got it?

They nod frantically.

She lets them go and they rush over to their teams.

Michael just grins evilly, scaring the campers "to answer your question Cody, we still have to do Eva's challenge."

The others are confused with Jessie saying "hold on a second, Eva never said what she was scared of."

The host and interns just smile and gesture to a tank being filled with.......................melted chocolate.

Eva pales "OH (BLEEP)!"

Chris just says "oh yes Eva, we are ALWAYS watching you and your...... reactions."

They think back to how Eva reacted towards being given chocolate and realize that chocolate was what she was scared of.

Jake turns to Eva "but why? Chocolate has lots of sugar and it gives energy and it's one of the best candies on earth!" he finishes enthusiastically

Bridgette rubs Jake's head "like Jessie said, Jake, everyone has their own fears."

"Wait," Heather say's "even if Miss Rageholic and Jock boy complete their challenges, the score would be tied."

Chris rubs his chin for a moment "then let's make it interesting Eva's score will be tripled if she completes her challenge. So Eva, your task is to jump off the high board and land directly into the vat filled with chocolate."

Eva gulps nervously and turns to the other Bass who are giving her words of encouragement.

"C'mon Iron Woman!"

"Think of the choclate like a vat of water."

"Focus!"

She turns around and starts climbing the ladder to the high board.

At the chicken pen, Tyler was in for 45 seconds and was already in a fetal position and rocking himself back and forth.

The other campers look on with Heather saying "what? too 'chicken' to get through this."

Duncan walks up to the pen and looks at Tyler's freaked out expression. Getting frustrated over the thought of losing he blurts out angrily "c'mon jock boy, you have to do this, quit being such a fricking GIRL!"

The female campers freeze for a second then GLARE at Duncan.

Duncan looks over and weakly chuckles "uh...sorry?"

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Graydon- Nice one bro. Reaaaalllllll smooth genius.

Duncan- (looks flatly at the camera) Okay, I might have said that a little better.

Ezekiel- Wow, didn't he learn anything from what I said?

Bridgette- (looking annoyed) is EVERY guy on our team a little sexist?

* * *

Duncan chuckles nervously from the glares and looks over to Harold.

"That might have been said differently."

Harold rolls his eyes "Idiot."

A munching sound is soon heard. The others look over and they see Owen and Jake grabbing spoons and actually eating the chocolate.

"Hey dudes!" Chris yells "quit eating the props!"

Chef grabs Owen and drags him off while Paula has a little trouble since Jake was holding onto to the tub for dear life and yelling.

"NO! THIS CANDY IS THE CANDY OF THE GODS! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY!"

Paula simply tells him "you can eat it later. How does that sound?"

Jake stops and smiles cutely "ok, Miss."

He runs off and stands by his team, bouncing up and down.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Paula- (shakes her head) that kid is like a sugar crazed 6 year old with ADD.

Sara- AAAAAAAAWWWWWW. Isn't he the cutest?

Katie- (giggles) although I'm with Zeke, I still call Jake the most adorable camper here.

* * *

"oh look at all the chocolate" Gwen was saying "it's probably warm by now."

"Yeah, all soggy and moist and mushy" Noah shudders.

Eva, on top of the board, yells "your not making me back down!"

She gulps and continues to stand there for a minute.

"Don't worry" Jake yells "it's ok if you don't do it."

Jessie nods "he's right, no pressure."

"What!" Harold yells "but we'll lose."

Jessie frowns at him which makes him look down, a little ashamed.

Eva's eyes narrow in determination and she takes a running start and jumps.

"SPLASH!"

"AND THE BASS ARE THE WINNERS!!!!!!!" Chris yells out.

The Bass proceeded to drag Tyler out of the pit with him still being in a near catatonic state.

Eva comes out and smacks Tyler "snap out of it you big chicken."

Tyler blinks and sighs "thanks Eva."

"No prob."

"Can we eat the chocolate now?" Jake asks Paula, giving her the puppy look.

Paula sighs "fine, go ahead, your killing me with those big doe eyes kid."

Jake and Owen cheer and they proceed to eat the rest of the chocolate.

Izzy joins in "wow cool. This reminds me of the time my friends dare me to drink a pool full of tomato juice, which I did and put me in the bathroom for the entire day."

She cannonballs in and Owen licks some off her cheek when she resurfaces.

Owen sighs happily "wow, your like a chocolate goddess.

She smiles, grabs Owen, and they proceed to make out.

Meanwhile, Heather smiled sinisterly, knowing who to vote off.

* * *

(The Pit)

The Gophers were gathered at the pit prepared to except elimination.

Chris was announcing "Gophers? What happened today?

Heather scowled "I'll tell you what happened, weak effort."

They glare at her and she shrugs "what?"

"I don't see you completing your challenge." Sara tells her.

Heather sneers "get bent."

Chris clears his throat and announces "campers you all know the drill by now, so when I call you name come get a marshmallow.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Gwen- At last Heather's gone, so bye-bye.

Sara- Heather, definitely.

Leshawna- (smug) At last the queen bitch get's what's coming to her.

Beth- I'm going for Owen, because Heather said he was the biggest threat.

Noah-(looks unsure) I'm voting for Owen because although he's a nice guy, his enthusiasm around other boy creeps me out a little. Still, I'm having doubts about this alliance. I mean, Heather is kinda bossy and Izzy and Owen hooked up. So I don't know.

Lindsay-I'm going to vote for Omar.

Heather-(files her nails,blows on them and grins cockily) I can't wait to see the looks on their faces.

* * *

"Laura"

"Sara"

"Cody"

"Beth"

"Lindsay"

"Marcus"

"Gwen"

"Leshawna"

"Trent"

"Noah"

"Izzy"

Heather and Owen are left with Heather looking impassive and Owen looking nervous.

"Campers" Chris announces "this is the last marshmallow and-"

Gwen cuts him off "c'mon, we all know who it's going to."

Chris grins "you sure because it goes to....

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Heather" she grabs the marshmallow grinning.

The campers are stunned at this turn of events.

"No." Gwen starts

"Fricking" Sara continues

"Way" Leshawna finishes.

Owen slumps and Chris pats him on the back looking surprisingly sympathetic "sorry dude the Dock awaits."

"oh I'm not sad about that" Owen says "I just" sobs a little "REALLY wanted a marshmallow!"

He looks down and see Laura holding hers out "here y-you c-can have m-ine.

The others, minus Heather, soon passes theirs out and Owen grins and walks off with his head in the air. Before he gets on the boat, he looks to see Izzy standing next to the boat.

Izzy had a tear coming down her face and says "see ya you big lug" they then kiss for a minute and Izzy let's him on the Boat of Losers.

The Boat swims off and Owen shouts "don't worry guys my stay here was AWESOME and I have the prettiest girl in the world as my girlfriend and Izzy, keep going for me got it?"

Izzy, having cheered up, yell "don't worry Owen, nobody, not even the RCMP, can keep ME down!!"

The Boat drops out of sight and Izzy soon walks away sadly. she feels a pat on her back and looks to see Laura looking sympathetic.

"Izzy I'm so sorry."

Izzy sniffs "well, I voted for Marcus, who did you vote for?"

"Heather."

Gwen was livid "WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Noah, seeing all this, silently walks back to the cabins.

* * *

(Noah at the cabins)

Noah continued to walk to the cabins silently, although his thoughts were anything but.

Now, he was cynical and sorta cruel, but even he had a heart and feelings. Seeing Izzy in tears was painful to watch and made him feel a little bad. He then sees Heather and Beth waiting outside.

Heather sees Noah and smiles "I just wanted to say good job tonight."

Noah crossed his arms "remind me again. Why did we vote for Owen?"

Heather calmly says "because his attitude would make people not vote for him and honestly, his farting was just gross."

Noah scowls at her "but what about Izzy's feelings?"

Heather just smirks "AWW, look who cares for the asylum escapee."

Beth timidly says "Heather, that'sth not nice."

The queen bee rolls her eyes "look you two, relationships are just another name for alliance so we had to break them up understand?" she finishes threateningly.

The two nod.

"Good" Heather says pleasantly "now I'm going to the showers, good night."

She walks off leaving the two to themselves.

Noah turns to Beth "well that was painful."

Beth nodded "yeah, poor Izzthy."

Noah sighed and walked to his cabin, his previous unease returning and thinking _'how many more people is Heather going to hurt to get the money?'_

* * *

And that's the end for Phobia Factor. And let me say WOOOOHOOO! TDC2 has come out! After reading the first challenge I'm getting a little scared. Does anyone else who read the fic feel that Gwen's anger towards Heather is going to make her do something drastic? Courtney during TDC is a perfect example of what a burning desire of revenge can do to a person so I hope Gwen won't let her anger control her.

Well, besides that here are my questions

What will happen in the next challenge?

Will Izzy be able to focus?

Will Noah have more doubts?

Find out next time on TOTAL.....ALTERNATE......ISLAND.

* * *


	11. DodgeBrawl Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story.

Author's note-2 things

1. YES!! TDA has come out in America. The first episode was AWESOME! Also, I have been following the series and I have to say, I'm REALLY starting to HATE Justin more and more. Seriously, the guy is narcissistic, cocky, and is stringing along Beth, who I believe, is up there with Lindsay as the one of the most adorable and lovable female campers. That guy is an a**hole and I hope he gets scared and shaved at some point.

2. Anyone else as ticked as I am at how alot of campers said sexist things yet Zeke is the ONLY one to get into trouble for it? (grins evily) well.....let's just say I'm going to give the sexist remark in this canon challenge the 'proper response.'

* * *

(The Bass Cabin)

Everyone was sleeping and it seemed to be rather peaceful. The birds were chirping and all was calm.

BOOM!!!!!

A huge explosion was heard and everyone was jolted by the loud noise.

"HIT THE DECK!!" Duncan yells.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" DJ asks.

They rush outside and see Jake standing over a pile of ashes and him covered in soot and paint.

Jake coughs out smoke and says to himself "note to self; do not overdose on the gunpowder and paint."

The Bass stare at the site with confused looks.

"um....little dude?" Geoff asks him "what are you doing?"

"And why are you doing it in the morning?" Duncan growls.

"And do we even want to know why?" Jessie sighs

Jake just smiles and waves enthusiastically "morning guys, I'm just making some stuff that could be handy later."

"Like what?" Eva asks.

Jake just bobs his feet and tilts his head to the side cutely "that's a seeeeeeeeeeeeeeecret."

The other Bass just shook their heads. Jake, although popular with the female campers cause of his innocent and utterly adorable personality, was sometimes a bit eccentric and had a habit of creating explosives from anything he got his hands on. He also never said where he got them considering it was a 'trade secret'.

The Gophers, by then, had come over to check out what happened.

"OK" Gwen asks Duncan"who the hell set up that explosion?"

Duncan just rolls his eyes and points to the bouncing Jake, who was writing furiously on a piece of paper. Duncan's eyes narrow and he walked over and ripped the paper from Jake's hands.

"HEY GIVE IT BACK!!"

Duncan reads the paper with one hand while the other holds Jake in a headlock and says out loud "I'm gonna regret asking, but why do you want to blow up the Mess Hall kitchen?"

Jake replies "because I don't want to eat Chef's yucky food. And another thing COULD YOU LET ME GO?!"

Duncan grins cruelly and say's "since you ruined my sleep, I guess I'll have to ruin your,"

He is cut off by a hard punch in the arm and he looks to see Leshawna glaring at him.

"Let the small fry go NOW Duncan."

Duncan, knowing because she used his real name meaning she was dead serious, lets Jake go. Jake shakes his head and walks towards the Bass.

Jessie smiles and rubs his head "you OK little cutie?"

Jake smiles and nods "uh-huh."

Duncan just thinks _'man, he's got the entire female population whipped'_

_

* * *

_**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Leshawna- (looks determined) If Baby Boy is serious about courting me, then he has got to check himself before he wrecks himself. Know what I'm saying? I am NOT going to be dating a bully.

Duncan- (annoyed) Why did Shawnie have to hit me? Jake woke me up with that bomb of his and is like a male version of that Izzy chick. A few days ago, that twerp hit me with a water balloon filled with oil because of that prank I pulled on Harold and some of the other Bass even said I had it coming. (crosses his arms looking mad) What is up with these people!? Can't they tell a harmless prank when they see one?!

Jake- (vibrating on the spot) First off let me just say HI SIS!!! HI DAD!!! (waves his arm excitedly) Second (looks a little upset) Owen, if your seeing this, let me just say you were an AWESOME dude and you always had a great sense of humor and Izzy wanted me to tell you (takes out a note and reads) 'she misses you and she will let you go to second base when she sees you again.' (looks innocently confused) Wait? What's second base?

* * *

(In the Mess Hall)

Jake was lying on the floor beside the Bass tables and Gopher tables playing with a toy car and sliding it up and down the floor. He was also giving off his best announcer voice.

"And three time Grand Prix winner Racer Jake is coming up to the final lap and is about to win when OH NO!" takes out a ninja action figure "ninjas have stolen the trophy and the magnificent racer and black belt Racer Jake fights them off KA-POW! WACHA!! POW!! BANG!!"

Duncan looks over annoyed "aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls?"

Eva responds "aren't you a little young to have a criminal record Metal Face?"

Duncan scowls and looks away.

Bridgette giggles and turns to Jake, smiling playfully "so...what is Racer Jake gonna do now?"

Jake smiles brightly "now he has to race up Mount Doom to rescue Princess Heathie"

The females giggle at this, even Eva and Heather give off slight smiles, and Tyler leans over to whisper "man, you gotta tell me your secret."

Jake blinks and turns to him confused "what secret?"

DJ then notices and asks him "Heathie? that sounds awfully similar to.."

Katie, who was sitting comfortably in Zeke's lap, cuts him off and asks the others "hold on, does anyone else see Michael lying over there?"

The Bass turn and they see Michael lying across one of the tables staring at the ceiling.

Chef calls over to them and says "naw he's not resting, he's just taking a nap. Me and the others spent all night fixing up the next challenge."

Ezekiel blinks "but his eyes are open."

Chef grins "it's a trick you have to learn in Countyfield. you learn to sleep with your eyes open."

The Gophers also notice this while Gwen rolls her eyes and says "be thankful he's sleeping there, one time he slept on the roof of our house and Mom had to call 911 when he was missing from his room."

Sara raises an eyebrow "the roof?"

Gwen sighs "don't ask."

Chris walks in and announces "MORNING CAMP-" he is cut off by slipping on one on one of Jake's toy carts and falls to the ground. He then picks himself up and turns to Jake, looking annoyed "dude, aren't you a little old to be playing with toys?"

Jake smiles "yes.....yes I am."

Chris stares for a sec then shrugs "anyway, campers, meet us near the beach for your next challenge." He pauses then grins "also, I'll let you guys handle waking up Michael."

Chef and Chris run out, leaving behind the others.

The campers surround the staring, but sleeping ex-prisoner and Eva asks "so...who'll wake him up?"

Noah raises an eyebrow "why not you?"

"Are you out of your mind?" Eva gulps "that guy would utterly destroy me."

Heather crosses her arms "hey weird goth girl, he's your bro," pushes Gwen "you get him up."

Gwen glares at her "because I don't have a death wish."

Jake jumps up and gets between the two "OH OH MEMEMEMEMEMEME!!! I'm good at getting people up."

Gwen looks concerned "you sure little guy?"

He nods and jumps on Michael s chest. The campers hide under the tables while Jake smiles and pokes him in the nose.

Michael's open eyes blink and he starts to growl and thinks _'OK whoever did that is **so dead**' _

He glares at who is on his chest and blinks to see a wide pair of blue eyes staring curiously at him.

"Why did you wake me up?" Michael growls.

Jake smiles his cutest smile and say's "it's time for the next challenge, dude."

Michael stares for a minute, which the campers brace themselves for the explosion, and he simply shrugs "OK." turns to the campers under the tables and raises an eyebrow "what's going on? You guy's playing hide and sneak or something?"

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Gwen- (astonished) Wow. Last time someone woke up Michael in our town, they got thrown into right through a window.

Michael- Have to admit, that kid's got gut waking me up. Although I'm pretty tired (yawns) that court was HELL to put up.

* * *

(In the arena)

The campers had gathered inside a glass wall arena that had been set up near the beach and were waiting for Chris to announce the challenge.

The door slams open and Michael walks in, walking towards one of the benches and collapsing onto it. He turns to the others and snarls "wake me up and your (bleep)ing dead." He lays there for a minute then starts to snore.

The campers gulp while Gwen just rolls her eyes.

Paula, dressed in a zebra styled tank top and hip hugger jeans, blows a whistle and walks forward "ATTENTION!!"

The campers stand at attention and Paula yells "listen up maggots, today we're going to be playing the classic game of dodgeball. The first rule of dodgeball is.."

Noah cuts in "do not talk about dodgeball?" Jake, standing next to him, laughs.

Paula gets into Noah's face and screams "DROP AND GIVE ME 20, MAGGOT!!"

"What?"

Paula throws him to the ground "NOW!!"

With Paula's foot on his back, he starts doing them while Chris continues "as she was saying, the first rule of dodgeball is if you get hit with a ball, your out."

He throws it at Jessie who catches it with a grunt "watch it!"

Chris ignores this "if you catch the ball, the thrower is out and the catcher can bring back one member of their team."

Noah, having finished his pushups, panting hard says again "gee....another....mentally......challenging.....task."

Lindsay turns to him and says "I knooooow right?"

Paula and Lindsay's friends just smile and shake their heads in amusement.

"Also," Chris continues "you can use the ball to deflect a ball" Graydon throws a ball at Chris and he uses it to deflect it "but if the ball is knocked out of your hands, your out."

Lindsay raises her hand "so what do I do if the ball comes at me?"

"You dodge." Chris deflects an incoming ball thrown by Jake and it deflects to smack Lindsay in the face.

Paula rushes over and helps her up while Chris winces "OOOOHHHH! You were supposed to dodge."

Lindsay rubs her bruise and smiles in embarrassment "oh right."

"Now that the rules are explained, each team has one minute to pick 5 members to start each round. First three wins for a team wins the challenge."

Mara clears her throat "remember no need to act like lunatics and play with grace, honor, and respect."

"Although they lose at least one of those things every challenge."

They look over to see a wide awake Michael, with a lit cigarette, looking amused and grinning "ok guys, let's see some blood and broken teeth."

* * *

(A minute later)

The Bass had picked Tyler, DJ, Andrew, Eva, and Katie as their picks. The Gophers picked Cody, Lindsay, Sara, Heather, and Leshawna.

Heather calls out "hey fishes, why not just quit and save yourself the embarrassment."

Tyler yells back "oh your going down, we're going to bring the dinner to the table and then we're gonna eat it."

The Gophers stare at him with Cody snickering "dude, what does that even mean?"

Tyler snaps "shut your mouth nerdling!!"

The others are somewhat startled by Tyler's hostile attitude and Chris announces "ok campers, remember, whoever wins three out of 5 wins the challenge. Now LET's GET IT ON!!"

The balls are picked up and Cody is the first to throw, missing Tyler. Tyler looks at Cody and grins viciously at him and spins and throws the ball.....hitting Geoff.

Michael, on the sidelines with a basket full of popcorn, bursts out laughing "now THIS is entertainment. C'mon let's see some missing teeth."

Eva snaps at Tyler "hit someone on the OTHER team doofus."

Tyler grins sheepishly.

Sara, meanwhile, looks between the two and grins. She throws and hits Tyler. The ball then ricochet and slammed into Eva.

Sara raises her arms "OH YEAH!! I'M NOT CALLED 'SHARPEYED SARA' FOR NOTHING!!"

Leshawna hip bumps with Sara "OH YEAH! That's my girl!!"

Harold narrows his eyes "Time to put my mad skills into action."

Mara, hearing this, rolls her eyes "this outta be good."

Harold goes into a crane stance and puts it on his raised knee. He picks up the ball and accidentally slams it into the ground. Heather rolls her eyes and throws the ball, knocking Harold out of the game.

Harold goes to the bench with Mara saying sarcastically "wow, Harold losing at sports, what a shocker."

Michael, behind her, glares at her then smirks. He grabs the nearest dodgeball and yells "HEAD'S UP!!"

Mara is smacked in the face and knocked out cold.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Harold- (long sigh)

Jessie- (looks enraged) what is her deal!? Harold has been nothing and I mean NOTHING but nice to her and she still treats him like crap! Well, I'm going to get to the bottom of this if it kills me.

* * *

Andrew and Katie were the only two left for the Bass when Andrew gets an idea. He turns to Katie "give me your ball."

Katie complies and Andrew get's into the lotus stance, closes his eyes and holds out the balls in each hand.

Heather teases "awww. Looks like he's giving up."

Lindsay walks up and asks "umm..... can someone explain what I'm supposed to be doing again?"

She is answered when two balls are hurled, one in her face and the other in Leshawna's stomach.

Leshawna looks up to see Andrew grinning and saying "and that's how _I _roll."

Leshawna simply smiles and rushes over to Lindsay's side "you ok sugar?"

Lindsay sits up, now with a black eye, and say's "yeah I'm fine, Leshawna."

"It's Le-" she stops and grins "say you got my name right."

Lindsay smiles back "I always know my friends names."

Leshawna and Lindsay walk to the bleaches and she sees Duncan waving at her. She smiles and waves back, then a ball comes flying out and hits Duncan in the face, causing him to fall of the bleachers.

Paula blows a whistle "Heather, fowl, you are disqualified."

Heather frowns at her and walks to the bleachers with Leshawna glaring at her.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Leshawna- It. Is. SO. on.

Heather- (looking innocent) what? It slipped out of my hand that's all.

* * *

Cody and Sara were left for the Gophers while Katie and Andrew were left for the Bass.

Cody grins, getting an idea, and rubs the ball against his shirt. He throws it and it misses Andrew, it then curved and hit him straight in the butt.

Chris tells the camera "that is one tough ball to dodge."

Sara passes her ball to Cody and does the same tactic, hitting Katie in the back.

"AND THE GOPHERS WIN THE FIRST GAME!!!"

Andrew, the de-facto leader of the Bass, calls out "time out!"

He huddles them up and says "OK everyone, we need a game plan here. Any ideas?"

Harold speaks up "We can do this! We just have to believe in ourselves."

Duncan calls out "Oh, I believe. I believe you SUCK!"

Harold looks away and Tyler nods "yeah, you throw like a girl."

Eva snaps at this remark and throws a dodgeball into Tyler's 'private area'

He moans and whimpers "mommy" and falls over.

Bridgette then yells "that's it, if anyone has anymore sexist remarks then say it NOW!!"

No one speaks and Jake whimpers giving her a scared look.

Bridgette notices and her expression softens. She leans down and pats his head "sorry bout that little guy."

Jake smiles and speaks out "c'mon guys, like Harold saiid we just have to believe in ourselves" he rushes over to Tyler and asks "you ok Ty"

He answers in a squeaky voice "I'm gonna sit this out if you don't mind."

* * *

The Bass was made of Jessie, Duncan, DJ, Bridgette, and Geoff while The Gophers had Laura, Izzy, Gwen, Trent and Beth.

"Round two START!!" Paula yells, then blows on the whistle.

The Bass start with Duncan throwing the ball at Izzy, who deflects it and the game continues for 5 minutes until Geoff throws a ball at Laura who deflect it and it hits Lindsay in the stomach.

"OW!"

Laura gasps "o-oh my god, a-are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Tyler, having recovered from his injury, walks over and asks Lindsay if she wanted to go for a walk.

Lindsay nods, a little unsure "alright."

Tyler smiles and the two walk off, leaving a depressed looking Cody behind.

Paula, noticing this, can't help but think back to what happened last night.

* * *

_(last night, in the woods)_

_Paula was going over her kickboxing training and was counting down the number of roundhouse kicks to the tree._

_"145....146....147..."_

_"Paula?"_

_She turns around to see her baby sister, in her pajamas, looking at her with an unsure expression._

_Paula smiles warmly "hey sugar pop, need something?"_

_Lindsay looks nervous and she looks down, shuffling her feet._

_Paula sits down on a log and pats her lap "c'mon, you know you can talk to me about anything right?"  
_

_Lindsay smiles slightly and sits in her sisters lap asking "Paula, what do you do when you like two separate guys at the same time?"_

_Paula rolls her eyes "You mean Tyler and Cody?"_

_The blonde ditz gasps "OHMYGOSH! You know?!"_

_"alot of people know Linds."_

_Lindsay then says "I really like them both, I mean Colby is smart, funny, sweet, and is real cute while Taylor is athletic, defensive and speaks his mind and I just don't want to hurt them."_

_Paula then tells her in a motherly voice "sugar pop listen very carefully ok" Lindsay nods "I can't pick who you choose and I can only tell you to follow your heart and find whoever likes you for the beautiful girl on the inside not the outside. And I remember a wise piece of advice I learned recently. 'If your happy, I'm happy."  
_

_Lindsay smiles and hugs her taller sister (Paula is about a foot taller than her) "thanks for the talk, Paulie"_

_Paula grins at her sisters nickname for her and kisses her forehead "anytime baby sis, now get some rest for tommorow, cause it's a challenge day."_

_Lindsay nods and runs to her cabin._

_

* * *

_(Back at the court)

A second had passed and Izzy had suddenly gone beserk

"GAME ON!!!!!!!!!"

She started grabbing every ball she could find and even threw Chris at the Gophers, which caused the Bass to lose the second round.

The Gophers cheer while Izzy yells "BOW BEFORE THE DODGEBALL QUEEN!!! BOW TO ME MORTALS!!!!!"

Heather turns to Noah, narrowing her eyes "at least _someone_ is trying today."

Noah looks up and says "oh sorry, go team go, way to throw those murder balls."

Heather rolls her eyes and yells "hey Bass, how does it feel to suck so much?"

Andrew yells back "it's not over yet" he then mutters "it's so over."

Jake clears his throat and huddles the team up with Duncan and they both grin.

"Guys, me and Duncan have got a plan."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? See the canon episode to see what scences are based off which and what are fanon.

Hare are the questions

Who will the lovable blonde Lindsay choose?

Why is Mara so hard on Harold?

What is Duncan and Jake's plan?

and most of all

Will Izzy ever stop being so awesome?

Find out next time on TOTAL......ALTERNATE......ISLAND!

* * *


	12. DodgeBrawl Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story.

Author's note- 3 things

1. Although I have not decided who the winner will be, I have officially decided who the final 5 will be.

2. This is probably the toughest elimination I had to do yet, but it has to be done.

3. My profile has a new poll

'Who is your favorite OC?'

Go and vote for your favorite, if you have one

* * *

The Bass team had lost two games and looked to lose the challenge when Duncan and Jake had huddled them together to discuss a plan they had developed.

"Guy's" Jake began "I know this is looking grim, but I found a way to turn it all around."

Ezekiel raises an eyebrow "how eh?"

Jake shuffles his feet and his eyes light up with amusement "Chris never said we can use outside materials for the challenge and I've got just the prop." He then holds out what looks like a small sphere covered in cloth.

DJ blinks "what is that?"

Jake just bobs his feet again "it's a seeeeeeeecret."

Duncan continues "we can't risk spoiling our surprise, but we're also combining the twerps idea with something I learned in juvie." "It's called" punches his palm "'rush the new guy.'

Chris, at this point, blows the whistle "OK teams, let's start round three."

Eva looks around "so whose up?"

"Me and the twerp are" Duncan gestures to Jake who is already on the court, bouncing excitedly.

On the other side Beth, along with Trent, Marcus, Gwen, and Leshawna, were gathered with Beth looking uneasy.

"I don't know you guysth, hitting Jake would be like hitting a puppy."

Leshawna reassures her "c'mon girl, I admit the kid's cute as heck, but we've got a game to win, one more and we win the challenge."

Beth nods reluctantly "OK."

The Bass were still deciding when Eva noticed something.

"Guys? Where's Tyler?"

* * *

(At the beach)

Lindsay and Tyler were walking along silently with Tyler talking excitedly about sports and Lindsay looking somewhat distant, listening with half an ear

She had a lot to think about and, although she knew she was not as bright as most people, she did have a brain and right now she was thinking about the two boys she liked; the one walking with her and the tech-geek waiting for her in the court.

Her sister told her to follow her heart and pick whomever made her happy. She thought back to all the times she had with Cody, including jumping off the cliff with her when she was frightened beyond belief and helping her when she had a sprained ankle although it would have meant losing the foot race. Tyler, however, she never really got to know and there was also the dilemma of the two being on separate teams. She did not want to hurt Tyler, who showed to be a very sweet guy despite being a jock, but she had to say it.

"Taylor, we have to talk." Lindsay stops and say's in an unusually serious voice.

Tyler stops and says "first, it's Tyler and second, what about?"

Lindsay takes a nervous breath and says "I'm sorry, but I don't think this is gonna work."

Tyler remains silent.

"Listen," Lindsay begins "I'm reaaaaaaaalllllly sorry, but you and I don't really have anything in common, I mean you like sports and I don't know anything about them." She stopped and looks down. "Also, you and I haven't spent that much time together and their's also the fact that you and I aren't on the same team."

"I don't want to hurt you and I know you like me, but you and I are too different to work out and I like someone else."

Tyler sighs "you mean Cody right?"

Lindsay hesitates then nods, looking away.

Tyler sniffs and looks away as well. Lindsay narrows her eyes and says in a firm voice "Tyler."

He turns around, looking upset.

She place her hands on his shoulder, staring him straight in the eyes "that doesn't mean you should stop finding a girl and I know for a fact that you will find a girl that you really like someday and I also know that they are going to be a very lucky woman, understand?

Tyler smiles slightly "thanks Linds." The two share a friendly hug and start walking back towards the court.

"You do know that if Cody hurts you, I'll still kick his ass?"

Lindsay giggles "oh Taylor."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Lindsay- (looks concerned) don't get me wrong, Taylor's nice, but he and I have not spent that much time together. But still, I really do believe that any girl will be lucky to have him as a boyfriend and he'll cheer up........I hope.

Tyler- (eyes are slightly red and he sniffs) I admit, I was hurt when Lindsay rejected me (looks determined) but she said that I shouldn't let it bring me down and I know I'll find the right girl someday, who knows? (grins slyly) there may be someone even hear on the island. (pulls out some cards) I'v been getting cards from someone on the island and I've been finding them lying on my bed. If their not from Lindsay, then who?

* * *

(Back at the court)

Right after Eva say's her question, the jock and blond had returned.

Andrew frowns at him "where have you been jockie?"

Tyler sighs and says "it's nothing."

The others had looked over to see Lindsay walking back towards the bleachers and she sits next to a smiling and blushing Cody.

The Bass understood immediately "I'm so sorry Tyler" Bridgette tells him, patting his back.

Tyler just smiles "thanks Bridgette, so what's our plan here guys?"

The Bass had finally gathered with DJ, Duncan, Eva, Jake, and Geoff facing against the Gophers.

Chris then yells "round three BEGIN!!!"

Jake yells immediately "heads up!!" He throws down the sphere from earlier and it burst into a cloud of smoke that covers the Bass's side of the field.

"The hell?!" Leshawna yells.

The Gophers are soon hit in a variety of places by balls coming out of the fog and the Gopher's are eliminated in a matter of seconds.

Chef, from on top the high chair, blows a whistle and announces "and the Bass win the third round!!!"

"WHAT!" Heather shrieks "but they used a smoke bomb, that's not legal!!"

Chris just shrugs "I never said you couldn't use outside sources, so it's allowed."

Michael, still eating popcorn, replies "that, and it's funny as hell" he bursts out laughing.

Jake smiles enthusiastically "you all like my surprise? It's called the 'Smoke and a dash' because it spits out smoke and makes for a clean getaway."

The Gophers shake their heads and Noah looks up "you are a terrorist bomber waiting to happen."

Jake just smiles and runs to the side.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

The Gophers struggled, but they could not see where the Bass were and where the balls were coming from during the fourth round and were again quickly eliminated by Jake and Duncan's tactics.

Paula then announces "maggots, you all have a 15 minute break before the final game so sit down and get ready."

Tyler, still looking depressed, sits down and say's "got to hand it to you Jake, you sure knew your smoke bombs."

Jake smiles "thanks dude" he then turns and looks concerned, as well as several of the other Bass who come over also looking worried "seriously though, are you OK?"

Tyler sighed and looked over to Lindsay, who was happily chatting with Gwen and Cody, and say's "I will be and as long as she's happy, I'm happy." He then crosses his arms "I'm still going to tear him in half if he hurts her."

Eva, overhearing this, say's "probably for the best, she could have been trying to sabotage the team."

Tyler smirks and says sarcastically "oh yeah, you can just tell from the evil look in her eye."

They look over to see Lindsay playing with her hair.

Eva sighed, looking a little relieved for some reason.

DJ then say's "what made you like her in the first place dude?"

Tyler reaches into his pockets and picks out some notes "because I found these notes on my bed and I thought they were from her."

They pick them up, not noticing Eva's horrified reaction, and read "'to the boy who looks good in red.'"

The boy's look over to Tyler, confused, and he huffs "what? I think their very romantic and cute."

None of them notice Eva's bright red face and clenching her teeth in embarrassment.

* * *

(at the same time, on the Gopher's side of the court)

Heather walks up to Noah and say's "alright Noah, your up."

The bookworm looks up and smirks "oh I think you guy's are doing fine."

"What are you talking about!? The score's tied and we're about to lose so get off your ass and help."

Noah looks back down and say's "I am helping, I'm cheering you all on aren't I?"

Heather grabs her hair and shrieks "you are such a loser!!!"

Beth stands up yelling "don't call Noah that!"

Noah and the others look up, startled at her reaction, and she rushes down and kneels in front of Noah "pleasthe Noah?"

"No"

"Pretty pleasthe"

"I said no!"

He looks up from his book in annoyance and stops seeing Beth's tearful expression. Suddenly, saying no seemed alot harder.

He sighed and rolls his eyes "fine, I'll play."

Beth cheers and hugs the cynic in excitement "THANK YOU!!"

No one noticed the very slight blush on Noah's face.

* * *

(with the interns)

The 4 interns were sitting on the other side of the court with 3 looking excited and the 4th looking annoyed.

Mara was frowning"Seriously, do all men love violent sports?"

"HEY!!" Paula shouts in annoyance.

Michael rolls his eyes "ignore her, I'm just annoyed that no one's missing any teeth yet."

Graydon raises an eyebrow"you honestly think teenagers can knock out teeth with dodgeballs?"

"oh yeah, this one time in Countyfield, we had a dodgeball tournament and my cellmate, Pete, once broke a guy's jaw with a dodgeball and it also knocked him out for a week."

Paula smirks "wow, that's pretty impressive."

Michael scoffs "you think that's impressive? Wait till I tell you about an entire team getting knocked out with a single dodgeball bouncing off the walls."

* * *

(In the Bass court)

"YOUR OUT OF SMOKE BOMBS!?!?!"

Duncan was yelling at an unconcerned Jake, who only made two of the devices that morning.

Jake shrugs unconcernedly "well, I didn't know we were going to have this challenge today and it wasn't a real high priority."

Duncan face palms and growls "if we lose, your going home tonight you little shrimp." (A note: Jake is the shortest camper with Marcus the 2nd shortest and Beth the 3rd)

Jake whimpers in fear while Eva punches Duncan in the arm "leave the guy alone Metal Face, we know their techniques and can crush them."

Duncan rubs his arm and walks to the side while Jake smiles and hugs Eva "thank yew!"

Eva, although never the emotional or happy type, cracks a slight smile and pats Jake's head "no problem twerp."

* * *

(3 minutes later)

Gophers- Noah, Lindsay, Cody, Leshawna, Sara.

Bass- DJ, Ezekiel, Katie, Jessie, Andrew.

Chris announces "teams, only one more match to go, so go all out, give it your all,"

Michael finishes "and for (BLEEP)'s sake, let's see some broken noses already!"

"MICHAEL!"

He scoffs "fine, I'll be quiet."

Chris turns back to the others "1....2......3......GO!!"

The game began with a hail of balls being thrown left and right. The court was soon filled with the sound catching balls and bodies falling to the ground. People were catching balls and both sides were bringing in player in left and right.

At one point of the game, Duncan had thrown the ball at Lindsay. Cody, seeing this, had jumped in the way of the ball's path and was hit right between the legs.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!"

Lindsay gasps and rushes over while Heather bursts out laughing "nice one genius, you aren't much of a ladies man now huh?"

Lindsay glared at her and was about to make a comeback (which would have been beautiful by the way) Heather was SLAMMED in the face and she collapsed to the ground, spitting out a tooth.

Michael cheered and laughs "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!"

Lindsay and Cody look over and see none other than Tyler dusting his hands off and looking proud of himself.

Cody is stunned while Lindsay smiled in appreciation

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Cody-(stunned) TYLER stood up for ME!? I thought he didn't like me because we both liked Lindsay?!

* * *

With that being done, and more players eliminated, it came down to one player each. Noah and Tyler.

Noah groaned "I'm gonna die aren't I?"

Tyler shrugged "sorry dude, but your going down." He holds two balls in each hand.

Noah scowls and looks over to the Gophers with Heather shouting "Noah, I swear to God if we lose, your getting your butt kicked off!"

Hearing this, Noah looks back in time to see Tyler throwing all of the balls at once. He ducked, dived, dodged and was slammed into the chest with such force that he slammed into the glass wall. He sat there for a minute.........................................................................................until he reveals to have caught the ball.

"THE GOPHERS ARE THE WINNERS!!!!!" Chris announces on his megaphone.

The Gopher's cheer, hoisting Noah on their shoulders, and carry him out of the court.

Chris walks over to the Bass and say's "Bass, guess I'll see you all at the bonfire tonight."

Duncan is the first to speak "you just HAD to run out of smoke bombs didn't you shrimp?"

Jake responds "not my fault I don't get enough supplies."

Eva yells "I'll tell you what happened, weak skills!"

The Bass fall silent and glare at Eva.

* * *

(At the bonfire pit)

At the pit, the Bass were sitting on the log stumps while the Gophers and interns stood off to the side.

"Bass" Chris announces "you have all cast judgment upon your fellow teammates and one of you will be leaving TDI forever. When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow."

"Andrew"

"Duncan"

"Geoff"

"Bridgette"

"Jake"

"DJ"

"Katie"

"Ezekiel"

"Jessie"

"Harold"

Tyler and Eva were the only ones left.

Eva sighed "well guess I'm gone."

Chris smirks "hold on Eva, I'm not done yet."

"C'mon, what I said earlier didn't help me win any fans."

Chris continues "and the final marshmallow goes to

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Eva"

Eva gasps in shock while Tyler, surprisingly, looks unconcerned.

"Tyler" Chris say's "sorry dude, the Boat of Losers awaits."

Tyler shrugs and simply say's "whatever."

Chris blinks "wait? your not upset, no tears?"

Tyler turns to him "well, I cost our team the challenge and well" glances in Lindsay's direction and scratches his head "I don't exactly trust myself."

Lindsay looks at him, a little torn "oh Tyler..."

Eva, recovering from her shock, sits up and whispers "no."

The others turn to her with Graydon blinking and saying "no?"

"I MEAN NO!!! WHY AM I STAYING AND THE NICEST GUY I KNOW IS LEAVING!!!!!?????"

Chris steps back in fear "because the votes said so and it's because he cost his team the challenge today by losing to the nonathletic nerd."

Noah speaks out "I take offense to that term!"

Eva, with burning eyes, turns to her Bass teammates "who. Voted. For. Him?

Duncan speaks up "yo Iron Woman chill out will ya?"

Eva glares at him "you convinced the others didn't you?!"

She charges at him and trips on a log, causing something to fall out her pocket.

Michael walks over "what's this?"

He starts to read, then snickers which evolve to chuckles then to gut busting laughter "OH MAN!! HAHAHAHAHAHHA! Iron Woman's got a soft side!" He passes it to Tyler while, with surprising ease, restrains Eva who yells "NO!"

Tyler picks it up and reads. His jaw drops and he goes numb with shock. He turns to Eva, who is let go by Michael.

Eva actually blushes and sighs "whatever your leaving anyway." She grabs hims and roughly kisses him on the lips.

Everyone is stunned by this turn of events with Lindsay cheering "EEEEEEEEEEE!! See Taylor? I told you that you'll find someone."

Eva let's go of Tyler, who although stunned, smiles at her "not bad gorgeous, I'm routing for you got it?"

Eva smiles a full smile and say's "got it jock boy."

Tyler, with his luggage, walks towards the dock with several greeting him.

Jake hugs him "see ya dude."

Duncan, along with Geoff Andrew, and DJ, fist bumps him with Andrew saying "sorry man, no hard feelings?"

Tyler smiles and nods "no hard feelings."

At the end of the Dock, he see's Lindsay waiting there. She looked happy for him and smiled, giving him an almost sibling-like hug.

"Bye Tyler, I hope you and Ava will be happy together."

Tyler grins "I hope so or she'll snap me in half."

He get's on the Boat and t drives off into the night air.

On the Boat, before it vanishes, he smiles and yells "BOOOOOOOOYAAAAAAA!!"

* * *

(The Bass cabin)

Eva was in her room and she see's her female Bass teammates smirking at her.

"What?"

"So?" Katie asks

"So what?"

"Is Tyler a good kisser?"

Eva frowns and say's "shut up."

Bridgette giggles "so he's good?"

Eva throws a pillow at her "I SAID SHUT UP!!"

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)  
**

Eva- (glaring at the camera) What? I think he's cute so don't judge me. Also, Tyler, I'm gonna win this contest for you got it.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? know Eva/Tyler was sudden, but I wanted something good to happen to Tyler after being rejected by Lindsay and being eliminated on the same day. Also, this is one of my favorite crack pairings so don't judge me

The next chapter will be one of my fanon challenges and here's another thing.

THE OUSTED CAMPERS ARE GONNA HELP OUT!!

Here are my questions

What will the next challenge be?

Will Duncan leave Jake alone?

Can Noah get over his cynical attitude before it get's him into trouble?

Find out next time on TOTAL........ALTERNATE........ISLAND!

* * *


	13. Race of Terror Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story

To all Viewers- Although not intentional, I have noticed some unintentional similarities between my characters and a few of Kobold's character's

Sara-Anita, the bombshell

Andrew-Yoshi, the warrior

Jake- a mix of Rodney's cuteness and Alfred's gonzoness

Marcus-Joel. the inventor

Laura-Sakaki, the shy girl

Jessie- a mix of Belinda's perceptiveness and Valerie's intelligence.

As I have said, these similarities are COMPLETELY unintentional and I have not done this on purpose. I planned these character's out weeks in advance and created a while before TDC2 came out.

Over the weekend and I saw 'The Hangover' which I thought was HILARIOUS!!!! Seeing this, I am planning on making a parody of The Hangover with 8 male character's, including Michael and Andrew, it will include all the situations in the movie, including a few things I have come up with that could happen when your hammered so look out for it in the future

* * *

In the girl's side of the Gopher cabin, Sara, in her nightgown, had just woken up. She yawned and looked at her watch which surprisingly said 10AM.

_'That's weird' _Sara thought _'Chris usually gets us up at 7 or 8, he's probably planning something.'_

She shook her head and climbed out of her bed. She then got dressed in her favorite Daisy Duke styled jean shorts and her favorite tube top, stretching over her large chest (she is around Lindsay's chest size) and fixed her hair so it would be in it's usually ponytail, reaching her lower back.

Sara looked over to see Lindsay to be the last one asleep. Sara smiled seeing her friend mumble "Colby" in her sleep and she soon grinned and creeped up slowly to her. She leaned into her ear and yelled "LINDSAY!"

Lindsay yelped and she fell out of bed with a 'thump.' Lindsay got up, blinked, and looked around saying "where am I?"

Sara smiled amusingly "at Wawanakwa, remember?"

"OOOOOHHH. So why hasn't Kyle woken us up yet?"

Sara shrugged "no idea, just be thankful we've got some sleep for once. C'mon, might as well meet up with the others."

Lindsay nodded and, after Lindsay got dressed, the two went outside and near the Mess Hall, Sara found Laura, with her canvas and paintbrush, drawing what looked like Izzy posing with a katana in hand, pointing at the sky, and standing over a stuffed bear. Lindsay had went inside while Sara walked over to the two.

Sara raised an amused eyebrow at the sight "what's going on?"

Laura yelped and turned around, seeing her friend/crush standing there and blushed "w-w-well, Izzy wanted to pose for a p-painting of her killing a b-bear."

Izzy grinned and nodded rapidly "ayep yep, I once killed a bear outside of my home after it went through my garbage and I skinned it, although this isn't the same bear skin, and I hung it on my wall."

Sara looked over to Laura "where did she get the sword?"

Laura just smiled and shrugged "it's I-Izzy, I learned i-it's best n-not to ask."

Sara smiled back and laughed "ain't that the truth."

Izzy, meanwhile, was grinning, getting an idea, and posed what she hoped was a sexy pose "so painter girl, does Izzy make a good model?"

Laura blushed and rubbed the back of her head "your great Izzy."

Sara then said somewhat hastily, blushing a little angrily "OK you two, let's get some breakfast."

Laura nodded and went inside while Sara glared at Izzy who just shrugged in what she hoped was confusion while making sure she looked nervous

"What?"

Sara shakes her head and walked into the Mess Hall sitting between Gwen and Noah.

"What's up with you?" Gwen asks concernedly.

Sara just shook her head saying "it's nothing."

Noah looked up from his book "you see Laura painting the lunatic outside?"

Sara frowned, although nowhere near Heather's level, Noah was still sometimes a little annoying because of his condescending attitude, and she says "yes apparently she sees something in _Izzy_" she put extra emphasis on her name to remind the bookworm that the 'lunatic' had a name.

Noah just looked outside and says "me too, but I don't want to hang it on a wall."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)  
**

Izzy- (grinning) look's like _someone's_ getting a little protective of a certain painter girl.

Sara- (arms crossed) Izzy, although nice, is too crazy to predict and Laura (blushes) I admit, I've gotten a little protective of her since the capture the flag challenge when she saved my life and she's also nice, smart, cute (stops, looking confused) wait? Cute? Where did that come from?

* * *

(The Mess Hall, 10 minutes later)

Both teams had sat down to eat breakfast while as usual, Jake layed on the floor between the tables, scribbling something on a piece of paper.

Sara smiled warmly at this. Despite her making friends with Lindsay, Laura, Gwen, Leshawna and even a few on the other team, she had to admit she developed a real soft spot for the little prankster. He was just so energetic, naive, had the brightest shade of blue eyes that she had ever seen and acted like a five year old. The boy also somewhat reminded her of her siblings from back home, who always knew how to make her laugh. Thinking this, she got up from her table and sat next to him on the floor.

"Hey little cutie, whatcha doing?"

Without looking up he replies "can't tell you" drops his voice to a whisper "it's classified."

Sara giggled "so what it's like a top secret mission?

Jake nodded enthusiastically and looks to see Geoff and Ezekiel standing behind Sara and Geoff cuts in, grinning teasingly"sorry dudette, but you don't have clearance for the mission."

Sara raises an eyebrow "mission?"

Ezekiel nods, also grinning bemusedly "yep, let's just say you have to wait until the end of the challenge today, only me, Geoff, Jake, Harold, Andrew, and even Michael have the proper clearance eh."

Geoff then turned to Ezekiel asking "where is Harold anyway dude?"

At that moment, the door SLAMMED open and Harold stomps in, barefoot. The campers turn to him, startled, and Harold holds up his shoes yelling "WHO PUT TOOTHPASTE IN MY SHOES!?!"

Ezekiel turned to Geoff with accusing eyes then softened when he saw that Geoff looked as bewildered as he did, and they all turn to Duncan who was grinning "well, looks like your feet are minty fresh now." He then bursts into laughter while Harold just rolled his eyes and scoffs "idiot" and sat at one of the other tables, still looking annoyed.

Duncan continued to laugh until he noticed that he was the only one laughing and that the rest of the Bass were glaring at him. He then turned to the Gopher table where he saw that Leshawna didn't look angry, but more like disappointed which hurt him even worse if she was mad.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Duncan- it's official, no one on this friggin island has a sense of humor.

* * *

At this point, Chris and the interns walked in with Paula blowing a whistle and yelling "TEN-HUT!!"

The campers immediately stood up and stood at attention.

"Campers" Chris announced "today's challenge is the first of the challenges that our lovable interns here have come up with. Today's challenge idea is.................Graydon's."

Graydon smirks "everybody, let's move to the Dock of Shame and be prepared to go to another island."

Lindsay gasped "you mean we all just lost?"

Paula smiles "no sugar pop, we're just going to another island that has the challenge set up and let me just say that this challenge might actually be kind of fun."

"Fun for you or fun for your sadist boss?" Noah say's.

Chris just smiled "just trust us on this."

* * *

(30 miles away from camp)

After the boat dropped the campers on the island, the campers soon saw what looked like flags posted all over the island. They also see two curtains with the numbers 1 2 and 3 on them.

"What's up with the flags bro?" Duncan asks Graydon.

Graydon doesn't reply and walks to curtain number 1 while saying "today, you guy's are going to be learning about three things. Road rage, chases, and drive by shootings, all these are what police officers face when chasing a criminal." He the grabs the curtain "so today, you guy's will be........................RACING!!"

He pulls away the curtain to reveal 5 blue go-karts and 6 red go-karts with two seats in the front and two in the back.

Izzy immediately cheered and hugged the kart "it's like the time I hotwired a go-kart and drove it onto the highway! Cops were chasing me for miles!"

Graydon pulled her away and continued announcing "the Bass get the blue karts while Gopher's get the red kart's."

The teams soon moved to the karts and hovered around them, checking them out.

Bridgette raises her hand and asks "do you need a license to drive these?"

Graydon shakes his head "nope, these things are pretty manageable and you just have to watch out for the gearshift."

Duncan just rolled his eyes "you mean like when you mixed up the gearshift and slammed your squad car into the side of our house?"

Graydon crosses his arms "that was in my blind spot."

Michael just smirks "oh I've gotta hear this."

"No you won't" Graydon replies, grinding his teeth "now you will be divided into groups of two with the Bass receiving one three person team. You will then drive these carts around the island in three laps while avoiding spike traps, mines, and a few other surprises."

Marcus looks up "where did you get mines?!"

Graydon just looked over to Paula, who was grinning viciously.

Graydon continued "The kart that comes in first place will win invincibility for their entire team. For the losing team, the first three kart's for the Bass or first 4 karts for the Gopher's will win invincibility while the kart's that come in second to last place or last place will be open for elimination."

Chef the stepped forward "and another thing, the interns and myself will be driving THESE!" He pulls down curtain number 2 to reveal 5 jet black kart's "we will be attempting to sabotage your movements and be using these as well" he holds out a paintball gun, grinning and chuckling sinisterly.

Michael also grins "so road rage, shooting paintballs, mines and racing" he takes off his sunglasses staring menacingly at the campers, who all pale in fright "this might actually be kind of fun."

Mara clears her throat and then say's "and the 5 of us won't be doing it alone" she walks over to curtain number three and grabs it "each of us are getting a lookout/helper." She pulls it down.

The campers gasped at what or WHO was behind it. The 5 ex-campers were standing there with.....

Courtney looking angered.

Justin looking in a handheld mirror muttering "wow, I'm really good looking."

Sadie squealing and rushing towards Katie and yelling "I MISSED YOU KATIE!!" They both hug and squealed together.

Sadie squealed and said"I knew you liked Ezekiel."

Katie just blushed "oh shut up."

Owen rushing forward and glomping Izzy and the two proceed into a serious makeout session.

Owen broke it for a minute yelling "MISS ME GUYS!!!??"

Noah rolled his eyes "oh yes we were counting the day's to see you again Owen."

Finally, Tyler, who smiled and rushed towards Eva, kissing her on the cheek "sup gorgeous?"

Eva smiled slightly and said "hey jock boy."

Tyler just grinned and grabbed the front of her shirt and passionately kissed her on the lips. The two then backed off leaving Tyler grinning in triumphant and Eva looking dazed. He then wrapped his arm over her shoulder. Although she had her arms crossed and soon looked impassive again, she appeared content with the jock's affections

Courtney, at this point, walked over to the Bass, still looking red in the face, and points at them "I still can't believe you picked that sexist PIG over ME!!"

Ezekiel looked down while Katie rushed forward yelling "back off lady!!" She is restrained by Geoff from lunging at the arrogant prep.

Andrew also came forward and grabbed Courtney by the back of her shirt and threw her forward with her landing on her butt roughly "yeah back off he already apologized" he then smirked, remembering her nickname "Miss Chicken in Training."

Courtney looked like she was seeing blood red and looked ready to attack Andrew, shrieking "IT'S COUNSELOR, **COUNSELOR!!!!!!!**"

She then turned to Chris yelling "I swear I'll sue you for this, I will not concede being the first one off, I WON'T!!"

A scoff is heard and Courtney whips around to see Sara standing a few feet away looking annoyed "just shut up already."

"EXCUSE ME!?! I AM A **CIT** YOU **WILL **SHOW ME RESPECT!!"

Courtney rushed forward and stopped, her face just inches away from Sara's, breathing in and out rapidly.

Sara stood firm and said casually "I said shut up brat, no wonder you got voted off first. Your just a little prep who throws a fit whenever something doesn't go her way."

Courtney scoffs "like I'm taking that from a girl dressed like a hooker."

Sara simply rolled her eyes and was about to reply when suddenly, a large amount of paint was spilled on top of the prep with her screaming in shock. She turned to see Laura standing there, looking enraged and she yelled "APOLOGIZE NOW YOU (BLEEP)ING SPOILED BRAT!!!!!"

The campers were shocked at Laura's behavior, especially Courtney, who although dripping in paint, looked _terrified _and turned to Sara, saying at 200 miles an hour "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" She rushed to the interns side, trembling.

Sara looks to Laura, who stared at the ground, chuckling nervously "I don't know what came over me."

Laura felt a pat on her shoulder and looked up to see Sara leaning down, smiling warmly and whispering "that was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

Laura blushed, both from the praise and Sara leaning down gave her a clear look at Sara's cleavage.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Andrew- well..............go Laura

Leshawna- (grinning proudly) you go girl!!!!

Duncan- (looks calm at first, snickers, then bursts out laughing, holding his stomach)

Sara- (smiling and blushing) that was so nice of Laura to stand up for me like that. Have to say, that girl keeps surprising me.

Laura- (blushes bright red) w-w-w-wow, Sara has nice boo (looks startled) I mean she has a great body (blushes supernova like) I mean a great personality that's it. (laughs nervously, pushing her fingers together in a nervous gesture.)

* * *

(5 minutes later)

The campers, with Courtney getting new clothes, had gathered around Chris, who was holding two hats with each camper's name on them.

"Everyone" Chris announced "each two people I announce will be be driving the same kart with one driving and the other looking out for traps and saboteurs." He reached into one hat and pulled out two papers and read "the first two Bass are..."

"Ezekiel and Bridgette."

Zeke looked a little nervous till he looked over to see Bridgette smiling reassuringly at him, which caused him to smile back.

"I'll drive OK?" Bridgette say's, smiling gently

Zeke just nods "OK eh."

"DJ and Geoff."

The two fist bump with Geoff saying "you know how to drive?"

DJ nods "my mama's been teaching me."

"Harold and Andrew."

The two look at each other with Andrew saying "I'm driving." Harold nods.

"Eva and Katie"

Katie gulps while Eva yelled to her boyfriend "don't go easy on me if we meet during the race, got it?" she ends with a threatening tone.

Tyler just grinned "wasn't planning to gorgeous." Eva blushed slightly hearing that. She then turned to her teammate and say's "I'll drive."

Chris finishes "so that leaves Jessie, Jake, and Duncan sharing the same kart."

Jake yells "WOOOHOOO! Racer Jake is here!"

He rushes to hug the kart while Jessie smiles and shakes her head while giving Duncan a warning look. Duncan just rolls his eyes muttering to himself "it was just a joke, lighten up."

Chris reaches into the next hat "and for the Gopher's we have...."

"Marcus and Cody"

The two nerds cheer and rush to their karts, already looking it over in way's to upgrade it.

"Noah and Izzy"

"WHAT!?" Noah yelled while Izzy cheered, yelling "I'm going to be the goddess of all racing."

Noah just paled "oh God, take me now."

"Heather and Beth"

Heather just says "I'M driving got it?" Beth nods fearfully.

"Gwen and Lindsay"

Lindsay squealed and hugged Gwen "EEEEEEEEE!! We're on the same kart, aren't you happy Greta?"

Gwen just rolled her eyes and say's "thrilled beyond explanation" although she couldn't hide her slight smile at being with one of her friends.

"Leshawna and Trent"

Leshawna turns to the musician "know how to drive, white boy?"

Trent smiles and nods "well....I drive a motorcycle so how hard can a go-kart be?"

Laura, who was busy painting flames on the side of one of the karts, looks over and her eyes widen in horror "wait? Then that leaves..."

"Correctumundo Laura" Chris replies "that leave you and Sara"

Sara looks over, smiling brightly while Laura gulps nervously and looks away.

"Now" Chris continues "let's see who's with the interns and Chef."

"Tyler, your with Michael."

Tyler immediately paled seeing Michael looming over him until Michael smiled reassuringly and handed him a paintball gun "you ever use one of these before?"

Tyler nods, a mix between fear and hesitation.

Michale pats his head "then we're going to be getting along just fine."

"Courtney, your with Paula."

Paula glared at Courtney, daring her to boss her around, and orders her "your driving understand maggot?"

Courtney hesitates, about to say she should drive, then nods reluctantly.

"Owen, you've got Mara"

"NO WAY!!" Mara yelled "I don't even want this savage to be in the same ZIP CODE as me, let alone the same kart."

She feels a pat on her back and she turns to see her brother holding a pair of nose plugs, smiling "for you M'lady."

Mara stared for a minute then sighed and took them muttering softly "thanks."

Harold bowed "no problem M'lady."

"Sadie, your with Graydon."

Sadie then say's "I should drive, I have a great teacher."

Graydon raises his eyebrow "oh really? Who?"

"My Grandma."

Graydon paled slightly, hearing this, and started to wonder if he would survive.

"And that leaves Justin with Chef."

Chef stomped over and knocked the mirror out of Justin's hands.

"HEY!! That mirror has been my lucky charm since I started modeling, I should charge you for the damages."

Everyone freezes. The campers are shocked beyond belief until Chef says "so you can talk after all pretty boy, but now shut up cause YOUR driving understand maggot?!!"

Justin nods fearfully.

Chris clapped his hands and the campers look over "ok campers get into your kart's and get to the starting line to start the.................................RACE OF TERRRRRRRRRRRRORRR!!!!!"

* * *

Be here next chapter to see the race to end all races.

Winter- I wanted to see solely a friendship fic between Duncan and Lindsay that takes place during the bike challenge before 'Blondes Never Survive Horror Movies' that explains why Duncan help Lindsay as it says in the fic.

I honestly think what Sara said describes Courtney entirely in one single sentence. She is a little brat who throws a fit whenever something doesn't go her way.

Here are our questions

Will Laura prove herself to Sara?

Will Izzy kill Noah with her insane driving?

Who will win?

Find out next time on TOTAL........ALTERNATE........ISLAND!!

* * *


	14. Race of Terror Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story

Author's note- There will be a delay in updates because of personal reasons so have patience until the next update

Winter Rae- I used your name for Gwen's little brother for this chapter

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Courtney- (furious) I swear Laura has made number three on my hit list for that stunt she pulled!! My favorite clothes were ruined and I swear I'll make her pay for the damages and also (goes on like this for a while)

Paula- (looks angered) if that brat tries to boss me around even once (punches her palm) I'll hit her so hard it'll wake up her dentist.

Tyler- (looking annoyed) I've only been with the losers for a few days and I'm already getting sick of Courtney. She keeps yelling about taking 'legal action for her unfair elimination' or 'that sexist doesn't deserve to be on the show' something like that. Anyway, I hope Zeke watches out, because MAN, she sure knows how to hold a grudge!

Izzy- (singing) go Izzy Racer, go Izzy racer, GOOOOOO!!

Geoff- (looking excited) I am so stoked!! I used to have go kart races at my parties all the time and one time, my buds and me smashed into a tree and we went FLYING! Man, we must have flown for a mile.

Noah- (arms crossed, looking peeved) Izzy seriously needs to be locked up and put into a nice fluffy room.

Gwen- Don't get the wrong idea, Lindsay is a good friend, she just has the intelligence of a 4 year old.

Bridgette- I didn't want Zeke to think I was still mad at him, so I volunteered to drive (scratches the back of her head nervously) although.....I did accidentally drive my Mom's car into a truck once, but it wasn't my fault! The truck stopped too soon!

Courtney- (still ranting) and that goes double for that UFC wannabe Andrew for making up that stupid nickname (goes bright red with anger and her eyes narrow in sheer fury) AND **TRIPLE** FOR THAT SEXIST **PIG**, EZEKIEL!!!!

Chris- (looking pleased) lots of hate and emotions going around (rubs his hands) this is gonna be AWESOME!

* * *

(With the Gophers)

"You want to what?"

Cody was asking Marcus on his ideas to improve their kart.

"I'm saying that we need to boost the kart's acceleration and create a new turbo feature that will greatly increase the kart's agility and movement."

The Gophers were standing to the side looking confused with Lindsay giggling "Marco talks funny."

"Look nerd" Heather says "we don't need any fancy gizmos. We need strategic planning."

Gwen rolled her eyes "oh yeah, like your such an expert."

Heather growled "look weird goth girl, for once I want to win twice in a row so let's just stop with the bitterness for three minutes and come up with a plan."

Beth nodded "Heather'sth right, we need to act like a team."

A short distance away, Leshawna, Trent, Izzy, Sara, and Laura were discussing their ideas.

"AW come one" Izzy was complaining "I could totally use my sword and hack their tires to bits."

Leshawna shook her head "no offense girl, but that's a little random and unfair for the Bass."

Sara just smiled "it's Izzy, randomness is her specialty, I'm just worried that Noah's gonna go ballistic after she's done with him."

Laura giggled, causing Sara's stomach to flutter hearing it "Sara, t-t-that's not n-nice."

Trent say's reassuringly "don't worry Laura, it's just good natured ribbing and also" looks humored "what happened to the quiet painter when you dumped that paint all over Courtney?"

Leshawna thumps Laura in the back "that's my Baby Girl, quiet and sweet, but deep down tough as nails."

Izzy rushed forward and glomped her "that was brilliant and I see that you've been learning well!" She stopped and smiled, posing sexually "you gonna paint a version of ME dripping in paint?"

Laura blushed heavily and actually got a nosebleed, imagining a sexy Izzy dripping in paint, when Sara suddenly reached forward and shoved Izzy away saying somewhat harshly "guy's we really have to get ready for the race."

Leshawna and Trent shrugged and got to their kart while Izzy, grinning, skipped off to where Noah was.

Laura looked up to Sara in confusion "y-you know she was kidding right?"

Sara blinked and walked off, hiding her faint blush saying "yeah sorry, let's just get ready."

* * *

(With the Bass)

"How do you drive this eh?"

Zeke was asking Bridgette about it when they were checking it out for faulty tires, brake lines and the like.

Bridgette looked over "why do you want to know? I'm driving aren't I?" She smirked teasingly "unless you think a girl can't drive?"

Zeke grabbed his toque in a panicked gesture and yelped "NO NO NO I didn't mean that eh!"

"Whoa whoa Zeke, calm down. I'm just kidding."

Zeke let out a relieved sigh and said "sorry, I'm just nervous, what if we hit something eh?"

Bridgette gave him a reassuring smile "let's not worry about that and have some fun OK?"

Zeke thought about this for a moment then nodded "OK eh."

The two return to checking out the kart when Zeke happened to look up to see Paula and Courtney walking by a dozen feet away.

Courtney noticed him and narrowed her eyes, drawing a finger across her throat, causing the homeschooled boy to gulp nervously.

Nearby the rest of the Bass were gearing up their karts with Duncan saying "I'm driving Miss Therapist, no arguments."

Jessie crossed her arms "how do I know you'll actually stay on the road and not try to cheat?"

"C'mon, live a little."

Jessie scoffed "yeah right why can't me or Jake drive?" She pointed to Jake bouncing excitedly in one of the go-kart seats.

Duncan looked annoyed and said "because you want to play by the rules and the shrimp's feet can't even reach the pedals."

Eva looked up "do you even have a license?"

Duncan looked around shiftily "maybe."

Katie, at the moment, looked up and asked Eva "why can't I drive?"

Eva just smirked "because Sadie told me that you once drove her mom's car into a shed."

Katie gasped and turned around "that was TOTALLY in my blind spot."

"Yeah right."

Geoff, playing peacemaker, walked in between the two and said "dudettes let's just chill for a minute, it's getting WAY too heavy in here."

DJ also cuts in "yeah you two, fighting never solves anything."

Eva scoffed and said "whatever, not my fault Pigtails can't drive."

Katie turned around, looking angered, and before a fight broke out, Andrew walked up and yelled "ENOUGH!!"

The Bass stop what there doing and look to him.

"Eva, don't antagonize Katie, Duncan, Jessie's driving, Jake, help out, Geoff and DJ, nice work, and Zeke and Bridgette, pick up the pace MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

The Bass quickly start to move the karts to the starting line.

Harold walks up to him saying "that was impressive. How do you get people to listen to you?"

Andrew smirked in response "you just gotta know the right words."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Andrew- In this kind of team, the alpha is the leader of the pack and every once in a while (grins wolfishly) you just need to remind them whose the alpha wolf in the pack.

* * *

(At the starting line)

Chris was standing to the side while all the karts were lined up in a row.

"OK dudes and dudettes" Chris yelled on his megaphone "The interns and Chef have hidden all over the island waiting to ambush you at the right moment so stay on your guard campers!"

He holds up his starter pistol and yells "ON YOUR MARKS...........................GET....................................BANG....GO!!!!

The campers sped off leaving Chris in the dust.

He coughs a few times until an eagle lands at his feet "that's gonna provoke some angry emails."

* * *

(With Marcus and Cody)

Marcus and Cody were taking the lead until they were met with the first turn which they soon saw was covered with oil.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The two slipped and glided all over the race track until Marcus pushed a button he installed on the kart which resulted in the kart actually jumping into the air over the oil.

Cody blinked and turned to Marcus "dude, where did you get that stuff?!"

Marcus shrugged "just fixed up some stuff I found lying around back at camp nothing special."

Cody nodded and turned around to suddenly see a blur rushing towards them.

The two nerd are startled and they soon see Sadie and Graydon rushing in the kart next to them with Sadie driving like a madwoman and Graydon clutching the sides of his seat, looking green in the face.

Sadie yelled "c'mon Graydon, shoot them!"

Graydon shook his head in fear.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Graydon- (silent for a moment, then leans down and pukes) make it stop, make it stop....

* * *

(With Gwen and Lindsay)

Gwen was driving while Lindsay was painting her nails

Gwen shook her head at this "Linds, shouldn't you be paying attention?"

Lindsay looked up "why?"

Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose "because I need someone to tell me if there are traps or if someone's coming."

At the moment, the two had entered a tunnel with Lindsay saying "wow, it's soooooo dark.

Gwen says flatly "we're.............in.............a.............tunnel."

Lindsay sounded a little embarrassed and said "oh right, sorry Greta."

"GWEN!!" Gwen snapped.

Lindsay gasped and looked away, her eyes watering. Gwen, seeing this, sighed "look I'm sorry, it's just so frustrating that you can't even remember people's names."

Lindsay sniffed "well, I'm sorry Gr, OH! Gwen! Sorry, anyway, I just" she looked down, her eyes tearing up "I haven't really had friends before."

Gwen, growing curious, asked her "what do you mean? Didn't you have friends from back home?"

Lindsay shook her head "anytime I try, I just annoy them by not knowing there names or they just wanted to be friends so they can go to my house and stuff. My daddy's Lawrence Gibbons so my family make's alot of money and has alot of fancy items."

Gwen's eyes widen "really?!" she had heard of Lawrence Gibbons, he was said to be one of the top entrepreneurs in North America.

Lindsay just nodded.

Gwen, feeling bad about her outburst, reached over and patted Lindsay's shoulder. The blonde looked up to see Gwen smiling "let me guess? Your sis scared off a few right?"

Lindsay giggled "uh-huh, one time, she even chased off my ex when he was cheating on me with a cleaver."

Gwen then grinned "let's hope she won't do the same to Cody."

"GWEN!!" Lindsay yells, blushing in embarrassment.

* * *

(Michael and Tyler)

The two were lying in wait behind a bush with Michael behind the wheel staring straight ahead, looking focused, while Tyler, holding a paintball gun, looked nervous as hell.

Tyler knew that Michael could probably break him in half with a finger and still didn't know what Michael did to get into Countyfield, so he was understandably a little frightened. The silence was starting to get to him so he asked, breaking the silence "so.....you know why Gwen signed up for this show?"

Michael answered, not breaking his concentration for a second "two reasons, one; she wanted to win the money to help out out Mom and two; Cole dared her to."

Tyler blinked "who?"

"Oh right, Cole's our little brother, those two are always daring each other to do stupid things so this was right in their area."

Tyler nodded and then noticed an engagement ring on Michael's finger and he then asked "you getting married dude?"

Michael turned to him "what?"

Tyler pointed to the ring "that ring, it's an engagement ring isn't it?"

Michael looks down at it "yep guess it is."

Tyler then grinned "so whose the lucky lady?"

Michael also grins and reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out a photo of a beautiful African American woman with long brown hair in dreadlocks and brown eyes who looked to be a few years older than Michael, appearing to be in her mid to late twenties.

Tyler smiled "she's beautiful , so how did you guy's meet?"

Michael said "she was one of the guards in my cell block."

Tyler's eyes widen in shock "dude?! How did you have a relationship with a friggin prison guard?!"

Michael smiled mysteriously "let's just say I have my methods."

At that moment, they see a kart coming up the path.

Michael grinned evilly "ready jock boy?"

Tyler grins the same grin "ready" he cocks the paintball gun.

The kart passed by them and Michael puts the kart into full throttle and starts to chase the kart, who was revealed to be Eva and Katie.

Eva looked over to see Tyler grinning at her "told you I wasn't planning to take it easy on you gorgeous!"

He stands up and starts firing on the kart with Katie yelling "watch out! Duck! Left! Right!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!!"

Eva turned her kart and slammed it into Michael and Tyler's kart causing them to lose speed causing the two Bass to speed ahead.

Tyler was busy shooting while Michael's eyes widen see something ahead "Tyler watch out there's a,"

SMACK!!!

A low branch was in front of them, causing the standing ex-camper to be knocked out of the kart.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Tyler- (a bandage wrapped around the head and saying sarcastically) wow, thanks for the warning Michael.

Michael- Wasn't my fault he wasn't paying attention.

* * *

(Jake, Jessie, and Duncan)

The three Bass team were cruising along with Jessie driving, Jake leaning over the dashboard, looking excited and Duncan lying on the back seat looking annoyed.

"Can't you go any faster?"

Jessie turned to him "ever heard of slow and steady wins the race?"

Jake spoke up "OH OH OH!! I know that story, my sister reads it to me whenever I have a nightmare."

Jessie nodded "correct Jake, I believe that because the others are rushing along, bungling into every trap on the island, everyone will have destroyed their karts and unable to compete while we will be uninjured and home free."

Duncan scoffed "yeah, if someone doesn't run us off the road first."

Jessie scowled "would you not be so negative? What's gotten into you? You don't usually complain this much."

Duncan crossed his arms and looked away mumbling.

Jessie heard the words "no sense of humor."

"That's what this is is it?" She spoke up startling Duncan, who hadn't know he was speaking out loud "your upset because no one was laughing at your bullying."

Duncan crossed his arms saying unconcernedly to his two teammates "it's not bullying, it's just a few harmless pranks, that's all."

Jake turned around "I only prank people who have it coming, Harold hasn't done anything to you so why do you always single him out?"

Duncan growled and turned away "leave me alone."

Jake fell silent while Jessie was thinking hard about Duncan's behavior.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Jessie- Over the past few day's tension has been rising between in the team, namely between Duncan and Harold, so in layman's terms, I'm trying to defuse a bomb before it goes off and hurts someone. It's mainly due to the fact that Duncan always singles Harold out for pulling jokes on him. I'm starting to wonder (thinks hard for a minute and looks tthe camera with a questioning look) does Harold remind Duncan of someone?

* * *

(Paula and Courtney)

"I should be out there leading the team because of my CIT experience and not that Bruce Lee junkie and"

Paule sighed, tuning her out, being Lindsay's sister, she developed an almost divine like amount of patience due to Lindsay being somewhat childish and clueless for her age. However, she felt her limit start to break over listening to the overachiever's about the unfairness of her termination and how legal action would be taken and blah blah blah.

She decided to be blunt and said calmly "it's over, you lost, get over it."

Courtney turned to her, about to scream at her, when she saw the evil look Paula was giving her, shutting her up. The prep then crossed her arms, turning away in a huff.

Paula sighed, relieved at the silence, and turned down the path to see two karts coming, both of them Bass.

Her eyes widened seeing who was coming.

One kart had Katie and Eva and the other had..........

Bridgette and Ezekiel.

_'oh crap' _she thought as she turned to Courtney, whose eyes narrowed in anger and recognition _'one of the kart's just **had** to be the top of the bitch's hitlist.'_

_

* * *

_(a few minutes earlier)

Ezekiel was telling Bridgette about the look Courtney had given him before the race and was seriously concerned about it.

Bridgette was telling him "you serious? She wants payback for what you said?"

Zeke nodded and huddled underneath his toque "why is she still mad eh? Do I deserve it?"

"No Zeke. You don't" Bridgette said firmly "you didn't know any better and if anyone should apologize, it's Courtney for treating everybody like servants instead of teammates."

Zeke turned to her, confused "but, during the first day, didn't you vote for me eh?"

Bridgette looked down in shame and said "yeah I did. I admit, what you said REALLY got me steamed because I thought you were insulting my mom, my friends, and all females. But " she slowed down and stared Zeke into his confused and upset brown eyes "I realized I was just being stubborn and after the way you saved Jessie and Katie from that bear, I saw that you for what you were."

Zeke scratched his head, flushing from her words, and asked "so what do you think I am?"

The friendly surfer smiled kindly "a sweet brave boy who always does the right thing."

Zeke turned away, embarrassed and saw the kart that had his girlfriend in it drive up to them with Katie waving "ZEKEY!"

The two karts drove up next to each other with Zeke leaning out the kart to kiss Katie's cheek with Katie giggling.

Eva turned to Bridgette "meet up with anyone yet?"

Bridgette shook her head "nope you?

Eva scowled "we ran into Michael and Tyler back a ways and well" she started to snicker "let's just say I realized my boyfriend doesn't always mind's his surroundings."

Bridgette and Zeke, after kissing Katie on the lips wishing her luck, turned to her with confused expressions.

"I'll tell you later."

At that moment, they looked ahead to see a kart coming at them. After it came into focus, Zeke yelled in terror to see Courtney and Paula rushing up to them.

Courtney yelled at that moment "TIME FOR YOUR DOSE OF KARMA YOU SEXIST TWERP!!"

* * *

Uh oh, looks like Zeke is in trouble. Hopefully he'll survive the vengeful CIT wrath.

So Like it? Hate it? this is gonna be a three parter that will feature the teams not mentioned in this chapter so stay tuned and Read and Review.

Here are our questions

Where are the other campers doing?

Will Zeke survive?

Will Gwen become closer to Lindsay?

Find out next time on TOTAL.......ALTERNATE.......ISLAND!!

* * *


	15. Race of Terror Part 3

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story.

Winter-Rae- what do you mean? TYLER was eliminated at the dodgeball challenge NOT Eva.

Authors note- Gwen's goth friends Marilyn, Pixie Corse, and Reaper do not exist in this Au world as told by her later on.

Let me just say this; Noah is going to be learning TDI's first rule.

Never underestimate Izzy

Last thing- Someone is going to mention something that is going to be different in the future and let's just say it will be at the halfway point, after the teams are gone. Try your hardest to figure out what that change is.

* * *

(With Noah and Izzy)

"WAIT! IZZY STOP NO!!!"

Noah was holding onto the side of the kart for dear life while Izzy drove at speed's that to him seemed to break the sound barrier.

Izzy, grinning like a maniac, turned to him "c'mon you cynic you've gotta enjoy yourself a little."

"I CAN'T ENJOY MYSELF IF I'M DEAD!!!"

Izzy huffed "party pooper."

She continued to drive while Noah turned to her scowling "you're a loony bird, you know that right?"

Izzy just smirked "6 out of 7 doctors would agree with you."

Noah rolled his eyes "of course, what Owen see's in you I don't know."

Izzy shrugged "hey, he's big, cute, and has enough energy to keep up with me" she grinned wickedly "maybe even enough energy in b"

"DEAR GOD IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE, I"LL JUMP OFF THIS CRAZY VEHICLE RIGHT NOW!!!!"

"fine, calm down already."

Noah scoffed "and also I know."

Izzy turned to him, confused "know what?"

Noah smirked smugly "that your trying to get Sara jealous by taking on Laura as a 'protege'."

Noah was soon surprised to see Izzy looking concerned and stopping the kart.

He was again surprised to see Izzy go on her hands and knees and actually beg "please don't tell anyone about Laura's choice in partners please!!" She even threw in a tear running down her face.

Noah sighed and rolled his eyes "okay fine, just quit with the waterworks

"YAY!"

The two looked ahead and saw a cliff roughly half the size of the one on Wawanakwa island coming up ahead.

Noah just said "Izzy don't."

Izzy smiled.

"IZZY!!"

She slammed down on the gas pedal and the kart rocketed forward and flew over the edge onto the road below.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!!!"

* * *

(With Sara and Laura)

The two were cruising along with Sara driving and Laura looking out the side, blushing nervously.

Sara turned to her lookout, looking concerned "why so quiet?"

Laura turned to her "sorry, I-I'm just s-scared a little. What if t-the others c-crash and g-get hurt?"

Sara raised her eyebrow "like Izzy?"

Laura nodded "yeah, and the others like Gwen, Leshawna, Lindsay and everyone else."

Sara smiled "so your worried about them more than you are for yourself."

Laura blushed and stammered, both things Sara thought were sorta cute "w-w-well....um"

Sara patted her shoulder "that's really sweet."

Laura turned and the two stared into each others eyes for a minute until they hear a loud "HEY HOME GIRLS!"

They turn around to see Leshawna and Trent ride up to their side with Trent asking "hey girls, what's up?"

Both Sara and Laura suddenly blush and rub the backs of their heads until Sara says hastily "nothing it's nothing."

Leshawna raised an eyebrow and shrugged "anyway, honey, Baby Girl, you two run into anyone yet?"

They were about to reply until they see a paintball whisking by them. The four Gophers turned to see Mara and Owen, with Owen aiming at them and Mara driving, rushing up towards them.

Trent yelled "INCOMING!!"

The two karts moved away from each other and Owen yelled "oh yeah, this is AWESOME!"

Mara yelled "SHOOT STRAIGHT YOU OAF AND STOP YELLING IN MY EAR!!"

Owen then yells "excuse me for living!!!"

The Gopher karts chase on until Laura yells to Trent and Leshawna "'I've got an idea! Follow o-our lead!"

Sara turned to her "you've got a plan?"

Laura nodded "it's something Izzy once told me about if you are ever stuck in a car chase.

Sara just stared at her.

"Don't ask."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Laura- Ever since I made friends with Izzy, she says that she has to pass her talents and skill onto a worthy protege and well (she chuckles) let's just say that I'm going to be succeeding Izzy as the next force of nature

* * *

They rush down the track with Mara and Owen in hot pursuit for about half a lap until they reached a turn where the turn was near a beach.

Laura then shouts "BRAKE!!"

The two karts slammed on their brakes and the intern kart rushed past them and it went into the ocean, with it floating slightly on the ocean.

Owen was soon shouting "MAYDAY MAYDAY WE'RE GOING DOWN!"

Mara rolled her eyes "you do know we are in knee deep water correct?"

Owen blinked and looked down to see that she was correct and he sheepishly chuckled "sorry."

The Gophers, meanwhile, were laughing with Sara turning to Laura and she sees the painter, who jostled by the brake, was sitting on her lap, looking scared and breathing a sigh of relief.

Laura's eyes go wide, seeing where she was, and she turned to Sara, who was grinning and blinking slyly "am I comfy?"

Laura stared and soon realized something. Her hands were slightly squeezing Sara's.....assets.

She yelped and rushed to the back seat and layed down on it, away from Sara.

Sara turned to her "c'mon Laura, I'm kidding and I'm not mad."

Laura turned around, face red "your n-n-not?"

Sara shook her head and smiled gently "let's go we have a race to win."

Laura nodded and sat in the side seat. The two drove off with Sara still giggling a little and Laura smiling slightly.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Sara- (looks down at her chest and sighs, staring at the camera) this is why I hate having large boobs, they cause back pains and are very distracting. Although (blushes) Laura was very gentle (giggles girlishly and stops) wait? Did I say that aloud? NO NO NO! Delete that! Please!

* * *

(Geoff and DJ)

"C'mon dude, speed up!"

Geoff was yelling to DJ, who was only going 40 mile an hour.

DJ shook his head "sorry man, but I promised my Mama that I'd obey the law and besides, what if you get hurt, I can't be held responsible for that."

Geoff shook his head "look dude, sometimes you've gotta break a rule every now and then in order to have a good time."

DJ stared curiously at him and Geoff continues "it's like having a party, in order to throw a good one you have to 'bend' a few rules every now and then for the biggest blowout. So what I'm saying is" takes a deep breath "DRIVE DUDE DRIVE!"

DJ's eyes narrow and he slams down on the acceleration jetting the two forward.

Geoff soon took off his hat and stood up, waving around his hat "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

The two meet up with Andrew and Harold, who were slightly winded and the front of their kart had paint on it.

DJ asked "what happened to you two?"

Andrew answered "ran into Chef and Justin a while ago and we got away" he shook his head "man, that Chef guy is one freaky dude."

Geoff nodded "I hear you Andrew, I still have nightmare about when he threw that knife at me the first day. But, Andrew dude, you should be careful."

Andrew, while driving, asks "why should I worry?"

DJ gulped "I think Courtney might be gunning for you because of that nickname you gave her."

Harold shook his head "GOSH! That girl can hold a grudge."

At that moment, they look ahead to see an intern kart ahead of them chasing to Bass karts.

Harold gasped "look! Our comrades are in trouble."

Andrew looked and groaned "oh great, it's miss Chicken in Training and she's apparently still pissed off at Zeke."

Geoff's eyes widen "OH NO! Bridge's in that kart."

DJ smirked "look's like someone's got a crush."

Geoff just grinned "what can I say? I'm in love" he sighed dreamily

Andrew just rolled his eyes "oh brother" then, in a firm voice, he says "Harold take the wheel!"

Harold moved over to the driver's seat while Andrew stands in the back, crouching.

DJ looked over "what are you planning?"

Andrew grinned "you'll see."

Harold's eyes widen "I know what your going to do and let me just say" he matched Andrew's grin "good luck."

* * *

(A few minutes before)

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT MR SEXIST!!?"

Zeke and Bridgette's kart, along with Eva and Katie's kart, were being chased by Courtney and Paula and they had been followed for a little over a lap, shooting paint balls mainly at Ezekiel.

Katie yelled "leave my boyfriend alone, you crazy!"

Bridgette also shouted "yeah, back off already!"

Courtney then leaned over the kart and said calmly "Katie, Bridgette, don't make me shoot you, I honestly don't hate you, in fact Katie, I pity you, I pity that you actually see something in this sexist pig."

Eva's eyes narrowed "THAT DOES IT, IT'S GO TIME SISTER!!"

Eva slammed her kart against Paula and Courtney's kart causing it to lose speed.

Courtney fell down and yelled "pick up the pace Paula!!"

Paula yelled back "don't tell me what to do Chicken in Training!"

Courtney then just went BALLISTIC "**DON'T. CALL. ME. CHICKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

At that moment, 2 karts moved up each at least a dozen feet from the intern kart, one on the left and one on the right. Courtney and Paula looked over to see Geoff and DJ on the right and Harold and Andrew on the left

Andrew then yelled "HEY MISS CIT"

Courtney whipped and glared murderously seeing her 2nd on her hit list grinning at her and he yelled "HEAD'S UP!"

Andrew then leaned down, jumped and actually SOMERSAULTED onto the intern kart, grabbing the paintball gun in Courtney's hands.

Courtney yelled "hand that over pal." she grabbed it back and soon the two were wrestling over the gun and while Andrew was defiantly much stronger, Courtney was determined and then Andrew reached out and hit a few specific point on one of Courtney's arms, causing it to go numb.

Courtney glared at Andrew, who was smirking, and he back flipped onto his and Harold's kart and he soon yelled in a _beautiful_ Tony Montana voice "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!!"

He used the gun and was soon shooting at the intern kart, but mostly at Courtney.

"AH! NO! STOP! I'M A CIT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! OW! MOMMA!"

He the uses the last of the paint balls and shoots out the tires of the intern kart, however, this action causes the kart to go out of control and it resulted in going in front of Zeke and Bridgette's kart, resulting in it slamming into the kart and Zeke went flying and resulted in him grabbing a tree branch.

Zeke breathed a sigh of relief and then squeaked in terror. The branch he was holding was over a very high cliff that led into the ocean below.

Katie's eyes widen in horror and she said "Zeke, baby don't worry and hold on."

"LIKE I'M GOING TO DO ANYTHING ELSE EH!"

* * *

(With Gwen and Lindsay)

"You and your little brother did what?!"

Gwen was telling Lindsay about a prank she and her brother Cole played on the community pool.

Gwen nodded "it's true, we put beef bullion cubes in the pool and dogs for at least 2 miles around came to the pool to eat it out."

Lindsay giggled "let me guess, your mommy and daddy were pretty mad right?"

Gwen just smirked "oh yeah, Mom was pissed something fierce."

Lindsay blinked "what about your daddy?"

Gwen fell silent for a minute, she had never told anyone about her father and yet, Lindsay was easy to talk to and she fell as if she can trust her so, she sighed and said "you won't tell anyone?"

Lindsay smiled and nodded, holding up on of her pinkys.

Gwen raised an eyebrow and shrugged, pinky swearing "my dad walked out on us."

Lindsay gasped "what? when?"

Gwen shrugged "don't really remember, I was about three at the time. At least I got closer to my Mom and Michael" she stops and gives a rare genuine smile "and Cole's pretty much my best friend basically."

Lindsay fell silent and reached over and put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. Gwen looked over to see Lindsay smiling gently "just remember you have other friends now."

Gwen smiled back and soon stopped the kart. The two reached over and hugged.

Lindsay soon said "it's official, your one of my new BFFFLs."

Gwen raised an eyebrow "what's that?"

"Best French Friend For Life."

Gwen rolled her eyes "I think you mean Female not French Linds."

"Oops sorry."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Gwen- (writes in her sketchbook for a minute silently and looks up and she simply smiles a full ear to ear smile and goes back to drawing)

* * *

(With Heather and Beth)

"But Heather."

"WHAT!"

Heather was driving and had ordered Beth to be lookout and Beth, for the last two minutes, was attempting to warn Heather of an incoming intern kart, with Justin driving and Chef shooting.

"A KART!!"

Heather looks over and yells, having her hair blasted in paint. She soon speeds up the kart and it rushed forward.

Chef grinned "just like my day's in the war."

Justin rolled his eyes "just try not to kill them."

Chef growled "killjoy."

Justin had looked over and smiled at Beth, who smiled back, blushing.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Justin- I admit, I wasn't on the island long, but even then I liked Beth (sighs) sure she's a little unattractive, but hey she's sweet, got a cute smile and honestly her lipsings a little cute. Chris said at one point, four people wouild return to the island so (grins) I just have to be one of the returnees

* * *

(With Marcus and Cody)

The two were just about to finish the third lap of the race and win it for their team.

Marcus soon pointed ahead and shouted "there's the finish line!!"

Sure enough, A painted white line on the ground was up ahead and Chris was standing on the end, holding a checkered flag.

However, at that moment, a kart came rushing by their kart nd they saw Duncan, Jessie and Jake rushing past them with Jake holding a sphere and throwing it onto Cody's lap, who gulped and said "oh hell."

BOOM!!!

The sphere went off, sending smoke all around them, covering Marcus's glasses and sending them into coughing fits.

Up ahead, Jake pointed and yelled "WE'RE GONNA WIN!!"

Duncan pumped his fist in the air "YEAH BABY!!"

Marcus narrowed his eyes and said "Cody, strap yourself in."

Cody looked confused "why?"

"Just trust me."

Cody shrugged and did so with Marcus pressing a button on the kart, which caused an engine to appear on the back of their kart with Marcus grinning.

Cody looked shocked "how the hell did y"

He never finished as the kart suddenly charged forward with a loud "BOOM!!"

The kart was soon passing the Bass kart and it raced across the finish line.

"THE GOPHER'S ARE TODAY'S WINNERS!!!!"

The Gopher kart, however, soon turned around and stopped so suddenly, Marcus flew from the seat and slammed into Chris.

Chris moaned in pain while Marcus sat up rubbing his head "OK, look's like the engine still has a few flaws."

The three Bass crossed the line with Duncan yelling "nice work lady, you call that driving!"

Jessie huffed "quit whining, we've got invincibility don't we."

Duncan sighed "guess so."

Jake was just saying "Marcus that was so cool!! Do it again!"

Marcus shook his head while the interns and Chef rode out of the woods with Paula's kart heavily damaged, Graydon's vomit ridden, and Mara's filled with fish.

Graydon immediatly rushed out and puked off to the side.

Courtney was covered from head to toe in paint, looking murderous.

Tyler had a bandage over his head

Chris, who had gotten up, simply shook his head "not even gonna ask dudes."

Paula got up, looking worried and yelling "Chris, we've got a prob"

Chris cut her off "hush! Wait until the others get here."

At this point, Sara and Laura, Trent and Leshawna, Gwen and Lindsay, and Heather and Beth had ridden up.

Michael walked up to his sister, smiling wryly, expecting a dry or sarcastic remark "so have fun?"

Gwen, to his shock, smiled warmly and nodded "yeah, I guess I did."

Michael blinked and looked to see Lindsay hugging her sister enthusiastically saying she had gotten a new BFFFL.

Michael just smirked.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Michael- (using a Bowie knife and carving a side of the cam and smiling) thanks Lindsay, I owe you one.

* * *

Duncan, looking annoyed, yelled "where's our team? You guy's do something to them?" He turned to the nearest Gopher, cracking his knuckles, causing the nearest Gopher, Laura, to gulp and back away from the scary convict "because if you guy's did something..."

Sara stepped up and gently pushed Laura behind her and yelled "BACK OFF YOU POSER!!"

Duncan went blood red "**POSER!!!** I'LL SHOW YOU P"

He is cut off with a hand grabbing his ear and Leshawna yelling "get a grip Baby Boy."

He immediately complied and he turned to see Jessie smirking "Baby Boy?"

"Can it."

They hear a sound and they see Harold and Andrew and Eva without Katie drive up to them with Harold jumping out and yelling "Chris, we've got a problem."

Chris raised an eyebrow "problem?"

Paula threw her hands up in exasperation and yelled "YES A PROBLEM, HOMESCHOOL'S ABOUT TO BECOME SHARK BAIT AND I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU FOR THE LAST 5 MINUTES!"

Chris held his hands up and said "whoa back up, what happened?"

Paula explained the situation to Chris while rushing towards the site, which was not that far off from their current position.

Chris was snickering by the end "Andrew, gotta admit, you've got moves."

Andrew smirked "thanks dude."

Courtney spoke up "but that was against the challenge and another thing, why are we rushing to save the sexist pig?"

Sara turned to her flatly "your kidding right? Holding onto that grudge is just frigging pathetic"

Courtney, going red and about to say something, heard knuckles cracking and turned too see Eva growling "insult him again, I dare you Chicken in Training."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM) (ominous)  
**

Courtney- (looking eerily calm) they'll pay, from the sexist to the painter, they'll all pay.

* * *

(A few minutes earlier)

Geoff, Bridgette, Katie and DJ were all near the edge with Ezekiel, who was still hanging onto the tree branch over the cliff.

Geoff yelled "don't worry the others went to get help, just hang in there!"

Bridgette turned to him "'hang in there?"' Your kidding right?"

Geoff just shrugged "what else am I supposed to say?"

Zeke shouted out "how about 'I'm gonna get down in a few minutes eh!!"

Geoff raised his hands "dude, chill, it could be worse."

**"WHAT COULD BE WORSE THAN THIS EH!!?"**

Geoff thought for a moment and said "Courtney could be still after you."

Zeke thought for a minute then said "good point eh."

DJ, who comforting a crying Katie, said "we gotta do something man."

Geoff turned to him "like what?"

"Follow my lead."

The two went up to the branch on top of Ezekiel and DJ swung upside down on the branch with him grabbing Geoff's ankles and hoisting him upside down to grab Zeke.

"Dude, grab my hand."

Zeke reached up and after a few tries, he was able to grab Geoff, who hoisted him up with their hands clasped together.

DJ started to groan "you guy's have to jump to the edge."

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT EH!!?"

DJ was already swinging back and forth "one, two, three!!"

DJ swung the two and it resulted in the two roughly on the ground on the edge of the cliff roughly.

Zeke and Geoff both sat up groaning and Katie hugged Zeke and kissed every inch of his face "OH ZEKEY I WAS SOOOOOO SCARED!!"

Zeke patted her back "Katie uh babe, don't worry I'm fine" he winced and patted his side "a little bruised but fine eh."

Katie smiled seductively "don't worry, honey, Nurse Katie is gonna take care of you."

Zeke blushed nervously while Bridgette was attending Geoff.

Bridgette was saying "that was a dumb move."

Geoff smiled "worked though right?"

Bridgette smiled back and hugged a blushing party animal "yeah it did."

At that time, Chris and the others had rushed forward to their location with Chef yelling "everything a ok troopers?"

Dj, getting down, nodded "yeah. we got Zeke down with only a few scratches."

Chris walked up "guy's hate to break this to ya, but since Dj, Geoff, Bridgette and Zeke didn't cross the finish line, they are open for elimination."

Katie yelled "WHAT!? EVEN AFTER ALL THAT?!"

Chris crossed his arms, not looking sympathetic "sorry, but we've gotta get rid of someone tonight. And also" he looked around "where the heck are Izzy and Noah?"

"So nice to see concern for my health."

They all turn to see a peeved Noah, looking ruffled and pale, walking toward them.

Jake waved "hey Noah! Have fun?"

Noah scoffed "oh yes, seeing my life appearing over and over agiain was loads of laughs."

Laura walked up to him and he turned to her, his expression softening at the sight of her wide almost glowing green eyes and her asking worreiedly "w-where's Izzy? I-i-is she hurt?"

Noah sighed "don't worry she's fine and is getting another kart to drive around in."

Michael spoke up, looking uneasy "which kart?"

A BOOM was heard and they heard maniacal laughter and a blur rushing past them at high speed.

Marcus spoke up "oh dear, she's got my rocket kart."

Paula snickered "well that was interesting" she and Michael walked forward.

Gwen spoke up "where are you guy's going?"

Michael turned to her "this is the best entertainment all day and watching Izzy tear the island to shreds might actually be kind of interesting."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Noah- Izzy is without a doubt most pychotic......

Laura- greatest....

Jake- funniest......

Sara- interesting.......

Duncan- mentally unstable........

Leshawna- whacked out.......

Jessie-odd........

Michael- bloodthirsty......

Paula- (snickers) different

Lindsay-kewlest.....

Owen- hottest......

Eva- (grinning) twisted

Justin-crazy.....

Beth-sthrangest

Heather- hose beast any of us have ever seen.

* * *

(The Pit)

DJ, Bridgette, Geoff, and DJ were sitting down looking nervously at the three marshmallows in front of them.

"Campers" Chris began "today's challenge was AWESOME!!"

The campers and interns stood off to the side with Gwen smiling, agreeing for once with the sadistic host, and Courtney crossing her arms and turning away.

Izzy grinned "oh yeah, I was queen of the field!"

Noah rolled his eyes "queen of road rage that's for certain."

Chris continued "remeber, if you do not get a marshmallow you must go to the Boat of Losers and you can't come back EVUA!!"

"Now, here are the winner's

....

....

....

....

"Bridgette"

She gasped and caught her marshmallow.

Geoff cheered inwardly, then gulped.

....

....

....

....

"Geoff"

"Yeah!!"

He caught it and ate it turning to Brigette whgo was smiling.

"And the final marshmallow goes to....."

DJ sweated while Zeke held onto his toque and huddled.

...

....

....

....

....

....

...

....

....

....

....

....

...

....

....

....

....

....

"Ezekiel"

Zeke caught it and turned to DJ who smiled sadly "guess it's time for me to go."

Jake suddenly yelled "GROUP HUG!!!!

The Bass team and even some Gopher's rushed out to hug DJ, who smiled at being hugged and missed.

Zeke walked up to him "thanks for saving me eh."

DJ smiled and thumped his back, nearly knocking him over "thanks dude, if you really want to repay then win this show."

Zeke, with his arm around Katie's waist, gave DJ a thumb's up "you got it eh."

DJ soon got on the Boat where it drifted off into the night.

* * *

(Outside Chris's tent)

5 shapes appeared out of the darkness and huddled.

One shadow, Jake, said "everyone know the mission, remember failure is not an option."

Andrew scoffed "no we didn't Ethan Hunt."

Geoff blinked "who?"

Harold answered "the guy from the Mission Impossible movies."

"Oh"

The last shadow, Zeke, turned to Andrew "is this a good idea?"

Andrew replied "probably not, but it'll be good for a laugh."

A rustle was heard and Harold, pulling out a pair of numchucks, lunged into the bush and was hurled back out.

Michael stepped out, his cigarette the only source of light in the area "wanna try that again?"

Harold shook his head rapidly.

Michale turned to the others "everything set?"

The others nodded and grinned.

Michael grins evilly "good then tomorrow, Chris and Chef are gonna be given one hell of a wake up call."

* * *

The prank will be raveled at the beginning of the first chapter, so don't worry you'll see it when it happens. This is the 'mission' Jake was talking about in part 1 to Sara.

Like it? Hate it? Here are our questions

Will Geoff get Bridgette's attention?

Will Izzy teach Laura some other useful tips?

What is the prank?

Find out next time on TOTAL.....ALTERNATE.......ISLAND.

* * *


	16. Not Quite Famous Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story

Author's note- here are two things that WILL happen in the story.

1. the final 10 challenges will be the same as in canon.

2. Heather is gonna get a love interest, though I won't say when.

* * *

(At night, on the beach)

"Is everything set?"

Michael, with the 5 Bass boy's, were currently on the beach however, near them were two bed's with Chris and Chef on them, sleeping like rocks.

Geoff nodded, grinning "yep, everything's set."

Jake chuckled and clapped quietly "this is gonna be so cool."

Zeke frowned "I still think this is a bad idea, won't you get fired?"

Michael just stared at him "there's gonna be no evidence and well" he grinned "my contract said I can only get fired if I deliberately hurt one of the campers or you guy's, it didn't say anything about the cohost or host."

Andrew looked to him "you mean you actually read the fine print?"

Michael snickered "yep and I don't think Baldy or pretty boy know I read the fine print either."

Harold looked over "are you sure these bed's will float?"

Michael nodded "yep, we just have to put flotation devices under them and push them off to sea."

Andrew grabbed one of the bed's with Chef mumbling "no mommy, I don't wanna cook like you do, I wanna ride horses."

Michael blinked then rolled his eyes "if he was raised on this food I can understand why he's always in a bad mood."

Chris was next and soon the two bed's were off floating into the darkness, still sound asleep.

Zeke turned to the others "are they gonna be okay eh?"

Harold nodded "yep, the tides are right and they should be back here by nightfall tomorrow."

Jake grinned and said to Michael "then that means that you and the other interns are in charge of tomorrow's challenge."

Michael looked startled then grinned "yeah, guess we are."

* * *

(In the Mess Hall, daytime)

"I swear if you sigh one more time, I'll hit you with this."

Cody rolled his eyes "oh you'll hit me with a book how intimidating."

Noah scoffed and sat back down "whatever."

Cody couldn't help but stare at Lindsay, who was sitting at another table talking with Gwen and Sara, he couldn't help but stare at her long legs, her shapely body, her beautiful blue eyes, her golden hair....

A book was slammed on the back of his head and Cody rubbed his head, glaring at Noah, who was smirking smugly "I warned you 'Codemeister."

Izzy, who was with them, scoffed "don't worry about him, lady killer, he's just jealous."

Noah raised his eyebrow "jealous?"

Izzy grinned triumphantly "yep, your jealous Cody like someone else."

Cody groaned "oh God Izzy, please don't talk about that."

Noah growled "I was asleep, I repeat, ASLEEP! Also, why don't you tease Cody?"

"Because Cody obviously likes Lindsay and in case you forgot, YOU were kissing HIM."

The bookworm shook his head "would you lay off, I'm not interested in making your YAOI desires come to life."

Izzy yelled and raised her hands to the sky "I will not be silent!"

"What's with all the yelling?"

The two look up to see Leshawna and Laura walking into the hall

Noah snarled "nothing, now drop it Izzy."

Izzy just huffed and waved her hand "morning Leshawna, morning my little protege, have a nice sleep?"

Leshawna nodded "got that right, come to think of it, I haven't seen Chris or Chef Psycho all day."

Laura giggled "i-is that a-a bad thing?"

Leshawna grinned "good point Baby Girl."

the two sit down with Leshawna in between Cody and Noah and Laura next to Izzy.

Izzy looked over the other table to see Sara looking a little disappointed that Laura was not next to her.

Izzy thought _'time for phase three'_

She then said out loud "so Mr Cynic, what attracts you the most about Cody?"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT NOW GET OFF MY BACK!"

Laura looked startled by the outburst and grabbed the nearest person next to her.

Izzy grinned and looked over to see the campers staring at a red Noah and Laura with her arms around Izzy, who grinned seeing Sara's tightly clenched white knuckles and murderous stare.

Laura, not noticing this, let go of Izzy "s-sorry Izzy."

Izzy waved her off "no problem, my little protege, now let me explain your next lesson."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Izzy- (grinning like Izzy) Mr Cynic is fun to tease.

Noah- Jeeze, one mistake and they think you play for the other team.

* * *

Izzy raised her hands "fine, I'll be quiet, sheesh."

Laura raised an eyebrow and asked Cody "are you OK?"

Cody snapped out of his daydream "yeah why?"

"Because your eating Chef's food a-and y-your not gagging."

Cody's eyes widen and takes another bite of the eggs and gasped "oh dear God, it's not rotten!!"

The others notice this and the Hall was soon filled with slurping noises and crunching sounds.

"Pass the milk!"

"Is there seconds!?"

"Is this a trick? Oh I don't care give me some more!"

"FREEZE!"

The campers stop and look up to see the interns wit Michael lighting a cigarette and leaning against the wall, looking amused, Paula looking bewildered, Graydon looking impassive and Mara, who had just yelled, looking annoyed.

"Is this anyway to behave? Eating as if it's the last day on earth and like barbarians? And another thing, who cooked breakfast because I know it can't be Chef."

The doors to the kitchen open and they hear a voice "something wrong eh?"

The campers soon see Ezekiel walking out of the kitchen, wearing cooking gloves, an apron, and a confused expression.

Everyone stares for a minute until Duncan starts snickering "homeschool, what the heck are you doing?"

Zeke shrugged "cooking breakfast eh."

Mara crossed her arms "where in the world is Chef Hatchet?"

Zeke blinked "I don't know eh, I was the first one here and Chef wasn't here so I decided to start cooking eh."

Mara raised an eyebrow while Michael walked up "it's true, I also found this." He held out an envelope with 'to interns' written on it.

He opened his self-made letter and read it quietly to himself while secretly making sure he looked visibly annoyed by the time he was done.

Paula looks to him, noticing his annoyed expression "so?"

Michael sighed, slapping his face for good measure "pretty boy and old Baldy were called off to host some awards show in Vancouver so that means that the 4 of us are in charge for today."

Mara still looked skeptical and read the letter herself and sighed "well, at least we know what today's challenge is."

Paula smirked suddenly and turned to Zeke "hey Zeke, isn't cooking supposed to be a 'woman's job'?"

Zeke just frowned "when your parent's work hard every single day and don't come home until nighttime you learn to do the" makes air quotations "'woman's work' yourself."

Katie walked up and read the apron "'kiss the cook huh'?" She grinned "if you insist." She kissed a blushing Ezekiel, giggling.

Duncan rolled his eyes "this is making me nauseous."

Jessie elbowed him "oh hush up, he's just proving he's more of a man then you by openly admitting that he can cook and clean."

Duncan scowled while Lindsay walked up to him, waving a finger in front of his face "Doyle, you should be nicer it's not winning you any points with Leqeasha."

Duncan blinked and frowned "it's Leshawna."

"But I thought your name was Doyle?"

Duncan smacked his forehead and sighed in annoyance.

* * *

"This is like way beyond bad!"

Lindsay was complaining to Gwen and Sara about her current crisis.

Sara looked to her "what's bad?"

Lindsay held up a bottle of fake tan "I'm out of fake tanner already."

Gwen rolled her eyes "whoa, that's tragic Linds."

Lindsay looked to her "now I have to actually suntan. In the sun. Do you know the kinds of cancer's the sun can give your skin if you get burned?"

Gwen shook her head "Linds trust me, most people don't need tans to be beautiful."

Lindsay smiled naively "like you?"

Gwen choked on her bacon and stared incredulously at her blond friend "your kidding right? I don't exactly attract guy's like you can."

Lindsay blinked and frowned "what are you talking about? You have a great personality, moonlight skin I'd KILL for, your in shape, and you have GORGEOUS hair."

Gwen blushed a little "I don't know.."

Sara smiled "c'mon Gwen, who knows?" She grinned "your already attracting a certain music man."

Gwen looked to another table at Trent, who looked back, smiled and waved at her causing her to blush and look away.

Sara, meanwhile, was looking over at Laura, who was talking to Izzy about her so called 'training' and sighed.

Lindsay looked over "what's wrong Sandra?"

"First it's Sara and second nothing." She tries to change the subject "so what do you two think of Chris leaving the interns in charge?"

Gwen scoffed and Sara looked over "what?"

"My brother has this pleased look on his face so I bet my sketchbook that he did something to Chris and Chef."

They look to see Michael sitting, resting his feet on the head table, looking pleased with himself.

Lindsay asked "should we be worried?"

Heather, overhearing this and sitting nearby, scoffed "of course we should, the help isn't exactly the brightest around here."

"Excuse me?"

Heather paled and looked behind her to see Michael suddenly standing behind her with a calm face.

Heather stuttered "o-o-o-oh I-I-I-I didn't s-s-s-say anything."

Michael stands for a minute and walks off "I'm gonna let that little comment pass."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Gwen- That's what I like about Linds, she's easy to talk and never insults anybody. (crosses her arms) I just hope I can talk to Trent soon.

Lindsay- I hope we do something fun like that race. And also (blushes) I vow to make Colby notice me during this challenge

Cody- OK I'm a little obsessed but can you blame me? (sighs) Lindsay is nice, gorgeous, and more curves than a highway. (grins and clicks his tongue) looks like the Codemeister will have to pull off a few of his killer moves.

* * *

(Amphitheater)

The campers were sitting on the bleachers in front of the stage while the 4 interns stood at the front.

Mara stepped forward "camper's today's challenge is"

Lindsay cut her off "Maureen are we seeing a musical? I love musicals, especially the ones with singing and dancing."

Mara's eyebrow twitched "first, it's Mara and second, no."

Lindsay deflated "oops sorry."

Mara sighs "anyway, since Chris and Chef are gone" she looks suspiciously at Michael, who tried to look innocent "which I'm still questioning by the way" she looks back to the campers "today we are going to do a relatively simple summer camp challenge. A TALENT CONTEST!"

Jake cheered immediately "YES, AWESOME!!"

Mara continued, straitening out her glasses "each team will have eight hours to pick three talents out of their team members, sing dance juggle. Anything goes" she glares at Duncan "as long as it's legal."

Duncan snapped his fingers and Michael scoffed "your no fun."

Mara glared at him "we'll get sued dumbass."

"C'mon, no one here can get us into trouble."

Mara continued "we have determined a fair scoring so Graydon here will be our judge via our meter."

She moved to the side to reveal a large meter that had nine bars on it.

"The losers will send someone home so get to it and good luck!"

* * *

(Gophers)

Heather had blown on a whistles and had gotten a clipboard.

"OK everyone, since I'M team captain we have to"

She is cut off by Gwen "hold on, who say's YOUR captain?"

Heather replied "Noah, Beth and I took a vote and I won."

Noah looked up "threatening us to vote for you isn't exactly democratic genius."

Heather glared at the bookworm for that remark.

Trent walked up, holding a muffin for Gwen "hey snagged a muffin for you."

Gwen blushed and took it "um....thanks Trent."

Heather spoke up "Trent, you don't have a problem with me being captain do you?"

Trent shrugged "I'm okay with it."

Gwen sighed "fine."

Gwen, along with Laura, took off.

"Where are you two going?" Heather demanded.

"Anywhere that's not here" Gwen replied.

Laura nodded "ditto."

* * *

(Bass)

They were lining up to see which talent would be in the show. Currently, the team was sitting on a bleacher with Eva holding them up.

"8.....9......10!"

Eva dropped the bleacher with a loud SLAM, panting heavily.

Harold was doing the math "you must have bench pressed at least 483 pounds!"

Andrew simply raised an eyebrow "not bad, only 6 more than my limit."

Eva smirked proudly "come's from training since I could walk."

Andrew looked around "whose next?"

Zeke waved his hand "oh me!"

Andrew nodded "alright homeschool, let's see what you've got."

Zeke grinned and tied a blindfold around his eyes. Katie had placed three apples on the branch of a tree. She jumped down and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek for good luck.

Zeke concentrated and shot three arrows in succession, which resulted in each apple being skewered.

The Bass cheered while Katie hugged him enthusiastically.

Harold then walked up "I'd like to go!"

He took a deep breath and Duncan yelled out suddenly "NEXT!"

Harold let out his breath and stomped off.

Jessie glared at Duncan "what the hell is your problem?!"

Duncan shrugged "hey, it's not like King Dweeb can do anything talented."

Jessie snarled and walked off towards Harold.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Geoff- Totally harsh Duncan

Bridgette- (frowning) why does he always go after Harold in particular?

Jake- (takes out a recorder) not to self; prank Duncan

* * *

(with Harold)

He was walking along, looking for someplace to vent when he came to the steps of the Killer Bass cabin.

He sighed, knowing that he shouldn't have let Duncan get to him, it was just he realized that Duncan was everything that he wanted to leave behind back home. Bullies, jerks, cocky guy's who think they were superior to everyone. It was so frustrating and annoying GOSH!

"What's up with you, dweeb?"

He looked up to suddenly looked up to see his sister Mara standing there, staring at him.

Harold sighed "it's nothing sis."

Mara scoffed "look, I know we don't get along that well" Harold scoffed thinking _'more like **you **don't get along with **me.'**_ "but I am concerned now tell me or should I get Michael to force the info out of you?"

Harold looked up "that idiot Duncan was just bugging me again, no big deal."

"It IS a big deal. Just remember, bullying is just a way for little people to get other people to feel as little as them."

Harold nodded, lightly smiling "thanks."

Mara shrugged "whatever, now get lost and head back to your team."

Mara turned around and started to walk away until Harold called out "WAIT! I've got something I've been wanting to ask you."

Mara stopped, not turning around "what?"

The Bass takes a deep breath, knowing this day was a LONG time coming, and calmly says "do you hate me?"

Mara whipped around, her eyes wide with shock "of course not!"

Harold narrowed his eyes "listen, I don't think I KNOW your a good person deep down underneath that snobbish attitude and I know you don't like me that much"

"That's not true!"

Harold crossed his arms "oh really, name one time you've ever congratulated me or said good job?"

Mara opened her mouth, then closed it.

"Name one time you've ever said you were proud of me?"

Mara remained silent.

Harold sighed "listen sis, I love you, I really do, but I just wish you can accept me for who I am and not wish for me to change into who you want. Siblings look out for each other thru thick and thin and I hope you'll come to see that someday and not insult me every chance you get."

"If your right about bullying, then I guess your just a little person deep down."

Mara was stunned and seemed to be rooted to the spot like a statue "Harold.."

Harold walked off "we'll be ready in about another 4 hours."

Mara watched him walked off and slowly walked to the theater, a tear slowly coming down her face.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Mara- (silent and red eyed, opens her mouth, but stops and just whimpers)

* * *

(With Gwen and Laura)

The two, being ones who enjoyed the silence, were sitting back to back with both of them writing in their diaries.

Heather, meanwhile, was looking through a pair of binoculars with Beth at her side.

"Beth" Heather asked "could you leave for a second?"

Beth looked to her "why?"

"I have to do something."

Beth shrugged and walked off.

Heather looked to the two, whose lips were moving, yet she couldn't hear cause she was too far away.

Gwen was saying "I just don't get why someone like Trent would like someone like me."

Laura, while still writing, asked "what do you m-mean?"

Gwen sighed "I know guys like Trent and guys like him should be chasing after hot girls like Lindsay or Sara, not the weird brooding goth girl."

Laura frowned "first, your not w-weird and s-second Trent is a sweetheart so what are y-you worried about?"

Gwen just shook her head "I honestly don't know and can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Gwen smirked wickedly "who do you like on the island?"

Laura's eyes go wide and she drops her head "I can't."

Gwen said "c'mon, I bet he's a nice guy."

Laura gulped and considered. Being around girl's like Leshawna and Izzy tended to have an effect on someone and on their personality so she considered lying, but Izzy taught her that truth was the best way for people to accept you and she made her choice.

Laura turned to look at Gwen "that's just it."

Gwen blinked "just what?"

"he's a she."

Gwen's eyes widen "you mean?"

Laura blushed a new color and looked down "I like Sara."

Gwen stood there for a minute and just said "then that means you...."

Laura nodded.

Gwen just shook her head and said "wanna go for a swim?"

The shy painter looked up, a little surprised "really!"

Gwen just shrugged "hey, you like who you like and let me ask you" she grinned mischievously "during the first challenge, did you stare at Sara in her bikini?"

Laura's nosebleed said it all.

* * *

(Gophers)

Heather, in a ballerina's costume, had just finsished a dance, which was honestly very impressive.

Heather bowed "thank you, now we just need two more talents."

"hey Gophers, what's going on?"

They look to see Duncan walking up to them, grinning "wow Heather, you look like a cream puff."

Heather scowled "what are YOU doing here? This is a Gopher only spot."

Duncan shrugged "the team got mad at me so I split."

Leshawna scowled and leaned to whisper into his ear "you just love to get people mad don't you Baby Boy?"

Duncan smirked "you know, your even hot when your mad."

Leshawna was about to smack him uside the head when Duncan suddenly had his arm twisted.

"YEOOOWW!!"

The Gophers see Andrew giving Duncan an armlock, scowling "what did I tell you Duncan?"

Duncan struggled to get out for a minute then sighed "that who I go out or hang out with in the day's in between challenges is my own business, but I should focus on challenge day's."

Andrew nodded "correct."

Heather was watching all of this with an amused gaze. Although most of the people here, including the (bleep)hole Chris Mclean, were either crazy, rude, annoying, or morons, Andrew was one of the few she never had a problem with and she liked the way that he took charge of the Bass and thought it was amusing the way she blasted that lunatic CIT during the kart race. Her smirk turned bigger seeing Andrew berating Duncan.

Andrew, unaware of Heather's thoughts, said "c'mon juvie boy, let's go."

Heather then said, with her most alluring smile, purred "nice management skills" she licked her lips "you can manage me _any _day."

The Gophers were stunned by her open flirting while Andrew, aware of her flirting, rolls his eyes "whatever." He looks to see Duncan sncikering while still holding him "what are you laughing about?"

Duncan chuckled "oh this is just to much YEOW!" He yelled after Andrew twisted his arm some more.

The two walk off.

Leshawan immediately snapped "you hypocrite! I'm not allowed to like someone on the other team, but YOU do?!"

Heather just scoffed "back off, at least I don't like Mr Jailcell."

"Oh your gonna get my foot where you don't want it to be!!"

* * *

(At the Gopher cabin)

Gwen and Laura had walked out of the cabins in their bathing suits hoping for a quick swim before the contest when they hear a yell "Gwen, Laura?"

The two look behind them to see none other than Trent and Sara walk up to them.

Gwen asked first "we pick some guy's yet?"

Trent nodded "yep, Lindsay, Heather, and a combination of Cody and Sara."

Laura asked, blushing "s-so what a-are you doing?"

Sara just smiled and flicked her nose "that's a secret, so if you guy's are swimming mind if we join?"

Laura stammered while Gwen shrugged, smiling "sure."

Trent smiled back "we'll be out in a minute."

The two walk into the cabin while Gwen turned to Laura, grinning "try not to pass out."

Laura gulped and chuckled slightly "no p-promises."

At that point, Gwen frowned seeing Heather walk up, looking bored.

Heather glared "what?"

Gwen just turned away from her while Heather just walked into the cabin.

A minute later, Trent and Sara walked out with Gwen turning away her face while Laura looked down, seeing her crush in a revealing bikini.

Sara, unaware of this, said "ready?"

The other three nodded and walked to the beach.

From the window, Heather smirked evily and started looking around the Gopher cabins, hurrying due to someone might be coming in any second.

She soon found both diaries and soon found a dilemma.

She thought _'which one should I choose? decisions, decisions.'_

_

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Seems Heather is in a dilemma and can't decide. Also, you can see Heather's crush in this chapter. The only reason I'm keeping her like her bitchy self is because hey (shrugs) every story needs a villain. Also, I didn't go into details into the talents because I want it to remain a suprise until the challenge so sorry, but you have to wait until next chapter.

Here are the questions.

What are the talents?

Is Laura's secret gonna be revealed?

Is Heather gonna pursue Andrew?

Find out next time on TOTAL........ALTERNATE.......ISLAND!

* * *


	17. Not Quite Famous Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story.

To all readers- HELLO READERS!! I'M BACK IN TOWN!!!

* * *

(In the ocean)

"ROW FASTER DAMN IT!!"

Chris rolled his eyes and looked to his co-host, who was fuming over being left in the middle of the ocean. The two were soaking wet due to falling in when they woke up and were slowly making their way to the shore line about 2 miles away.

Chris yelled back "hey, I'm using only my hands and you think I want to mess up my hair anymore than it already is?"

Chef snarled "there's more important things in life than hair pretty boy, like I don't know, YOUR LIFE FOR STARTERS!!"

Chris raised his hands "I get it, don't throw a hissy fit."

Chef growled and the two continued rowing with their hands to the shoreline.

Chef muttered to himself "I swear I'm gonna put whoever did this on dishes for the rest of the season."

Unknown to them, however, a miniature camera was attached to the headboard of Chris's boat which was currently being watched.

* * *

(At the interns cabin)

Michael was snickering while looking at the video screen which was broadcasting the two hosts arguing while paddling to shore.

He blew out a puff of smoke and said to himself "this is better than cable."

He turned off the screen quickly, hearing someone coming, and looked to see Mara stepping into the tent with her head down, looking distant and deep in thought.

Michael raised an eyebrow "what's up with you 'my lady'."

Mara seemed to snap out of it and looked up, startled "oh Michael, I didn't see you there."

Michael blinked "what? No names like 'thug' or 'tattoo boy'."

Mara remained silent.

Michael sighed "you know I've been thinking"

Mara smirked slightly "don't. We don't want you to hurt yourself."

Michael rolled his eyes "very funny. Now I've been thinking on why you don't get along with Harold."

Mara winced at that and sat next to him and remained silent for a while. She soon sighed and said "I've been thinking that to myself for the past few hours."

Michael looked at her, surprised, and said "really?"

Mara sighed "I was jealous."

Michael looked stunned, then started to snicker which caused him to be punched in the arm "ow! Sorry, but you being jealous of Harold of all people is kinda surprising."

The gentlewoman glared at him "what do you mean jealous of him of all people?"

"Most siblings are jealous of their older siblings not younger" Michael replied.

Mara looked away and Michael asked her "why were you jealous?"

"Why do you care?"

Michael shrugged "nothing better to do."

Mara took a deep breath "ever since he was born, he's been an honor roll student, a scout, a black belt and a lot of other stuff."

Michaels eyes widened "impressive."

Mara looked annoyed at this remark and turned away "my parents always say to me 'why can't you be more like your brother' 'why aren't you as skilled as Harold' Harold this, Harold that." Her voice becoming mo

She crossed her arms and looked a little upset "all I wanted was my parents to be proud of me for being me and not for being Harold."

Michael stared at her "so what happened earlier?"

Mara sniffed "Harold called me out and pretty much said I was a bully." A tear rolled down her cheek "now I think he hate me."

Michael patted her shoulder "there's no such thing as siblings hating each other believe me. Sure my brother Cole and Gwen get on my nerves every once and a while, but it never makes me hate either of them so trust me, if your honest with Harold he won't be upset with you."

Mara looked over "who are you and what have you done with Michael?"

Michael looked a little insulted "what? I can be helpful when I want to be."

"Except you never want to be."

Michale waved her off "details, details, so" he grinned "want to see something that'll cheer you up?"

Mara raised an eyebrow in suspicion "what?"

He flicked the video screen and soon saw Chef and Chris arguing with Chef yelling "put your back into it pretty boy!"

Mara stared for a minute and simply said "why am I not surprised?"

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Mara- that was very..........creative I have to admit.

* * *

(The Amphitheater- Bass)

Andrew was going over the list of who would go in the contest.

"OK so that's Zeke's archery, my block breaking and Geoff's skateboarding, understand?"

The others nodded and soon the others started to relax while the three participants started to get ready for the competition.

Bridgette was talking to Jake who was asking excitedly "scuse me? Bridge?"

Bridgette smiled "yeah little man?"

"Can you really stand on your hands for twenty minutes?"

The surfer grinned "wanna bet that I can't?"

Jake nodded "sure!"

Harold spoke up "I'll take some of that action."

Eva nodded "yeah that's impossible."

Bridgette just grinned "ante up."

A few minutes later, she was on her hands walking like a monkey and looked to be balanced. However, soon she came near Geoff, who was practicing his tricks, and her foot soon got tangled up in the rope, which led to a stage light up above Bridgette. The rope soon came loose and the light came falling down.

Geoff's eye's widened "BRIDGETTE LOOK OUT!" He then pulled her out of the way with Geoff falling on the ground and landing on his head.

The Bass gasped while Bridgette looked horrified "oh crap!"

Geoff's skateboard was crushed underneath the fallen stage light.

* * *

(5 minutes later)

Graydon was holding a light to Geoff's eye checking him out.

"Well?" Duncan asked.

Graydon shrugged "doesn't look too serious, though he's not competing tonight."

Bridgette, eating a bag of chips, looked to Geoff "Geoff, I'm really sorry."

Geoff shrugged "it's cool."

Bridgette continued "but I broke your board."

Geoff smiled and held up the broken pieces "I have a couple of them at home so it's no big deal."

Duncan replied "no big deal?! We have to get another talent in just a few minutes."

Bridgette volunteered.

Andrew looked to her "you sure?"

Bridgette nodded "yeah, I can do this."

* * *

(The Amphitheater-Gophers)

Marcus and Cody were busy fixing the lights for the acts the Gophers were going to perform.

Marcus was telling Cody "that wire should go over there."

Cody looked from the wire to the socket "you sure?"

Marcus nodded "pretty sure."

The tech-geek walked over to the socket and was about to plug it in when he heard Lindsay's voice sing out "Coooooooody, how do I look?"

He looked and gasped to see Lindsay in a new set of clothes. She was currently wearing a pair of red short-shorts with a miniskirt and a cheerleader shirt with an L on the front which was obscured by her large chest. She was also holding 2 pom-poms in her hands.

Lindsay smiled shyly "do you like it?"

Cody just gaped and accidentally placed the wire in the wrong socket.

Marcus panicked "no Cody! That will"

The wires soon resulted in Cody being electrified and skidding back a dozen feet, buzzing with electricity. The Gophers, Paula and Graydon soon surrounded the fallen boy.

Cody, hair standing out on all ends, coughed out smoke "whoops.....bzzzt-.....wrong....bzzzt-.....socket.....bzzzt-.

Lindsay gasped "quick! He needs CRP!"

Lindsay gave it to him and was soon electrified as well.

Paula ran over and picked her up while Graydon raised an eyebrow "CPR doesn't require tongue Lindsay."

The blonde blinked "but my teacher told me it did when he practiced with me in health class."

Paula stared at her sister for a minute then snarled "did he now?"

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Paula- (looking calm and twirling her combat knife) Mr Garret, run, run as fast as you can.

* * *

(At the dock)

Laura, Gwen, and Trent were swimming in the water while Sara was lying on her front on the dock, tanning herself.

Laura had just come out of the water, ready to jump off again, when she heard Sara say to her "Laura?"

She turned to Sara "yeah?"

Sara held out some sunscreen and asked "you mind putting some suntan lotion on my back?"

Laura could have sworn she felt her heart stop.

"w-w-w-what?"

Sara just smirked "I didn't stutter did I?"

Laura took the bottle and started shaking. She even covered her nose thinking she was gonna get a nosebleed. She soon started rubbing Sara's back.

Sara sighed, feeling peaceful, her cheeks starting to burn. She started to think about Laura. When she first met her, she was a quiet stuttering girl who was also an absolute sweetheart. She also thought that Laura was beautiful in a peaceful kind of way and she admitted that her stuttering was cute.

Sara shook her head _'but she's a girl, do I like her still though?'_

Her thoughts were broken when she saw Gwen sitting on the deck, smirking teasingly at Laura for some reason.

Sara soon turned over, but it caused her feet to trip Laura standing over her which resulted in her falling on top of Sara. The two stared into each others eyes and the two slowly smiled at each other.

"CANNONBALL!!!"

Izzy and Jake chose that moment to rush down the dock and cannonball into the lake, the splash throwing Laura off the dock.

Laura came up sputtering "Izzy! Jake!"

Izzy came up as well "oops. Sorry my little protege, guess I got excited."

Graydons voice was heard over the intercom "all campers return to the theater. It's time for the contest!"

Sara, blushing fiercely, said "well, let's go guys." She walked off the Dock.

The others came up and Laura sighed sadly while Gwen glared at Izzy and Jake "nice going you guy's."

Izzy blinked then she looked a little ashamed "oh sorry."

The redhead leaned over and whispered 'you know?"

Gwen just nodded.

Izzy patted Laura's shoulder "sorry my little protege."

Trent and Jake looked confused and Trent spoke up "sorry for what?"

Gwen waved him off "long story, let's just get to the theater."

* * *

(The theater)

The campers were sitting on the bleachers while Graydon and Paula were standing on the stage.

Graydon cleared his throat and looked to the camera "OK viewers at home! It's time for the first of the Wawanakwa talent show staring 6 campers. Remember, each talent will be judged for either 0-9 points via our meter."

He pointed to the meter standing on the back.

"Starting without us?"

They turned to see Michael and Mara walking up to the stage.

Paula smirked "there the two of you are, where were you?"

Michael shrugged "just talking."

Mara remained silent and she looked over to see Harold turning away from her, hurting her a little.

Graydon turned back to the others "now, let's welcome our first talent.......LINDSAY!!"

The lights came on, pop music started to shout from the speakers, and smoke appeared on the stage and Lindsay came strutting out of the back, wearing her cheerleader outfit.

She soon started a routine that involved high kicks, splits and handstands. She started a typical chant that was an encouragement for the show, although she spelt Wawanakwa wrong. However, some 'specific parts' of her would not stop bouncing around due to her performance.

Cody was forcibly stopping himself from drooling, Marcus had a stunned look on his face and even Laura tried to stop a small nosebleed with a kleenex.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Leshawna-(grinning proudly) Damn! That white girl knows how to shake it!

Gwen-(face in palm) oh Linds. Sweet, naive, Linds. I don't think she even knows how she was affecting everyone.

Sara- (wide eyed) Wow.

Cody- (dreamy sigh)

Mara- That was the most degrading performance I have EVER seen!

* * *

"How was I Gary!?"

The meter rose to seven and Graydon walked out holding a bloody kleenex to his nose "um....nice job."

Lindsay smiled "thank yew." She walked down to talk to Paula "how did I do Paulie?"

Paula just looked at her "that was a very......high spirited performance I'll give you that much."

Graydon announced "next up is Heather."

Heather walked out, wearing her ballerina outfit, and announced "originally I was going to dance for you, but I think we need to celebrate a little team spirit." She soon held out a diary that was red and blue.

Gwen recognized it as Laura's diary and she gasped "she wouldn't." She looked to Laura, who looked horrified.

Heather announced "so by words written by Laura, performance by me." However, having just broken the lock and opening the book, she selected a page at random and started reading "dear diary, today she looked at me again, she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. With eyes like emeralds" Heather began looking more confused "hair like a raven and a body like a model" now Heather was really confused "she is the kindest creature i have ever seen and she has always tood up for me. Diary, I think I am in love with.........SARA!?" Heather soon threw the diary away from her in shock and yelled "your a lesbian?!" The Gophers and Bass turned to see Laura tearing up and soon running off.

The diary hit Mara in the head. She got up and yelled "you're disqualified!"

Izzy yelled "wait! Laura!" Her, Gwen, and Leshwana ran off after her.

The Bass were is shock and Zeke said "wait? What's a lesbian eh?"

Jessie turned to him "being lesbian means your a girl who like's other girls."

Zeke blinked "oh."

Duncan shook his head "man, that was just uncool."

Andrew nodded "for once, I agree."

Jake and Bridgette stood up "we're going to help, anyone coming?"

Geoff, Eva and Zeke volunteered and the Bass took off

Jessie turned to Katie "that was brutal."

Katie nodded and the others still there glared at Heather who was still on stage and looking stunned.

Sara, meanwhile, remained still and looked to be in shock

She thought _'she likes me?'_

Sara thought it over in her head and stood "Cody, Trent, I need your help."

Trent, who was gaping in disbelief, said "what are you gonna do?"

Cody narrowed his eyes "your not gonna hurt her are you? Cause if you do"

Sara shook her head "no" and looked in Laura's direction and smiled "I'm just gonna do something I should have done a while ago."

In all this confusion and hearing Sara's plan, no one noticed a certain bookworm getting up and leaving.

* * *

(At the boathouse)

Laura was sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out.

"Why?" Laura whispered to herself "Why do I always have to be the one insulted? Is God punishing me? Why?'

Outside, Noah was listening to her. Noah always had a soft spot for Laura considering she reminded her of his twin sister, Nikita, and truly thought Heather went too far.

"I knew it."

She looked up to see the last person she expected, Noah, leaning against the doorway.

Laura scowled "what do you want? Here to try one of your remarks?"

Noah shook his head "nope, I'm here to take you back."

Laura shook her head "no. They hate me."

Noah rolled his eyes "what trust your showing your friends."

Laura ignored this and asked "how did you find me?"

Noah replied "I looked for the one place on this island that's actually quiet and away from the crazies. I come here every now and then to read one of my books."

Laura sniffed "but Sara has to think I'm a freak now."

Noah patted her shoulder "your not a freak, your different."

Laura shook off his hand "why do you care?"

Noah sighed "growing up with 8 siblings, 6 of whom are girls, you tend to hate it when girl's cry."

Laura remained silent.

Noah continued "I already knew for a while now and I know that our uh.....teacher Izzy and the others are worried about you and Sara cares about you."

Laura looked up, looking hopeful "you mean it?"

Noah nodded "yes, now I hope you can walk cause I sure as hell ain't carrying you."

Laura giggled and hugged Noah "thanks."

Noah just scoffed "whatever."

The two started to walk back to the theater.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others, but this I only just got back and I have to get in the zone again.

So here are our questions

What's Sara planning?

Will the Bass win?

Whose going home?

Find out next time on TOTAL......ALTERNATE........ISLAND!

* * *


	18. Not Quite Famous Part 3

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that appear in this story.

I also do not own A Thousand Miles by Carlton Vanessa

Author's note- You guy's are not gonna believe this. But my other idol(besides the TDI fan fiction queen Winter-Rae of course) the TDI fan fiction king Kobold Necromancer has given me permission to use his OC's in an eventual horror fic! The conversation is on the deviant art page under KN's deviant art name Comedy Magmar so go see it if you don't believe me. My fic's killer will be either the Alien(Alien movie franchise aliens) or a vampire based off the ones in 30 Days of Night. Vote on my poll if anyone is interested in it. I will start after I finish this fic and I know his OC's better.

* * *

(In the campgrounds)

Izzy, with Gwen and Leshawna, were calling out for their friend.

"Laura!" Izzy yelled.

"Baby Girl, where are you?!" Leshawna cried out.

Gwen said "I guess she doesn't want to be found."

Leshawna sighed "man, I just hope that sweet girl doesn't do something drastic."

Izzy raised an eyebrow "you don't think she's a freak then?"

Leshawna turned to her, insulted "heck no! My parents always taught me that everybody has differences, some just more significant."

Izzy breathed out a sigh of relief, then looked angered "Laura told me she wanted you guy's to know, but that sure as HELL was NOT how she wanted us and everybody else to find out."

Gwen growled, balling up her fists "I can't believe Heather actually read her diary to the whole world."

Leshawna patted her back "easy girl, we'll get her back, trust me."

Izzy looked nervous "I just hope Sara doesn't freak out over this, my protege's fragile enough as it is and" she gulped "if Sara freaks out, I think this might really break her."

Gwen smirked "no worries, I saw the way the two looked at each other at the lake, I'm sure Sara has feelings for her."

Leshawna nodded "I hope so."

Izzy turned to Gwen, changing the topic "so when did Laura tell you?"

Leshawna looked to Izzy "you mean you two knew for a while?"

Gwen nodded "yeah she told me she liked Sara just this morning."

Izzy smiled "me and Noah figured it out a while ago."

Leshawna scowled "how the heck did that disrespectful turkey find out?"

Izzy shrugged "no clue, but I figured it out the first day."

The two girls looked curious and Gwen asked "how?"

Izzy smiled wickedly and leaned in to whisper conspiratorially "I saw Laura staring at Sara's butt while we were walking to the cabins."

The girls blinked and Leshawna snickered "looks like our Baby Girl has a perverted side."

* * *

(Theater)

The Bass who went looking for Laura came back with no avail.

Zeke began "we looked everywhere eh."

Jake sighed "I hope she's ok."

Geoff smiled "no worries dudes, the others will find her."

Eva scoffed "if she doesn't try to swim home first."

Michael, overhearing this, yelled "keep it down!"

The others did that instantly.

Paula sighed "I really wish Chef was here, he can find anybody."

Mentioning that, some of the Bass snickered and Bridgette turned to them "what's so funny?"

Geoff shook his head frantically "nothing, it's nothing."

Katie turned to her boyfriend "Zeke, why do you guy's look like you did something?"

Zeke smiled nervously "what do you mean eh?"

Jake smiled innocently "we haven't done anything today."

Jessie nodded "good" then blinked and looked back "what do you meanby_ today?_"

Michael gave them the 'zipper movement' across his mouth and leaned back in his chair.

At that point, the Gopher girls had come back.

Leshanwa announced "we didn't find her."

Bridgette shrugged "neither did we."

The others began to grow more concerned until Gwen glared at Heather, who was sitting on the bleachers, and snapped "that was just cruel you know that right?"

Heather scoffed "hey, I didn't know she was a lesbo."

Leshawna glared at her "even so, you do not just READ SOMEONE'S DIARY TO THE ENTIRE WORLD!!"

"Sheesh, would you pipe down? I can hear you from the lake."

Hearing that cynical voice, the campers and interns see Noah walking up with Laura right beside him. Laura's friends gasped seeing her tear streaked cheeks, her unruly hair, and bright red eyes from crying.

Laura sniffed "I'm sorry."

Leshawna immediately hugged her "it's ok Baby Girl."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Leshawna- I was surprised at first, I admit, but Laura is one of my girlfriends and anyone (looks fierce) has a problem with one of my girls will get a face-full of Leshawna!

* * *

Noah had walked off to see Beth smiling at him "aw, that'sth stho sthweet, your a nice guy aren't you?"

Noah scoffed, trying to hide his slight blush "no I'm not."

Beth just rolled her eyes "sthure you aren't."

Izzy soon hugged a surprised Noah and smiled softly "thanks Noah."

Noah just sat down and started reading "whatever."

Izzy then whispered "to say thanks, I'll put in a good word for you to Cody."

Noah sighed "your never gonna let me live that down are you?"

"When it stops being so much fun, no."

Izzy began looking around and said to the others "guy's where's Sara?"

Leshawna let go of Laura and looked around "wait a sec? Also, where's Trent and Cody?"

The lights suddenly went off and a soft piano tune was heard in the background

(cue A Thousand Miles by Carlton Vanessa)

They looked to the stage to see the curtains pull backed with Cody at his key board keying in piano music and Trent playing guitar back up.

Soon, a stage light focused on the stage and Sara came out of the back, with a microphone in hand, staring straight at Laura, smiled and started

_  
Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound  
_

The campers sat down and looked up in awe at her beautiful, utterly angelic voice.

_ Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd_

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

Gwen and Trent look at each other and smile while Lindsay stared in awe at Cody playing the keyboard like a pro. All the while, Laura still stared wide eyed and tearing up at Sara, who never broke her gaze away from her.

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

The song was even effecting the other campers. Zeke and Katie cuddled to each other. Geoff and Bridgette smiled and looked away, blushing. Jessie and Harold's hands touch and Harold pulled away, blushing bright red.

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...._

Sara slowly started to walk down to where Laura was standing.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd_

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

Sara leaned down to Laura's level, practically nose to nose.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight_

The song ended and was met with a standing ovation and nine points was given to the Gophers.

Graydon announced "the Gophers now have 16 points and now the Bass"

He was cut off by an elbow to the ribs from Paula and the campers saw Laura and Sara still staring at each other.

Laura was slacked jawed while Sara was blushing, yet smiling lovingly.

Sara whispered "aren't you gonna 'congratulate' me?"

Laura soon leaned in and kissed Sara and pulled away, blushing "d-does that m-mean we're t-together now?"

Sara just smiled and pulled her in to an intense and passionate kiss, resulting in cheers from the Bass and Gophers.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Heather- ok.......................so that kinda backfired

Katie-(sniffing and blowing on a tissue) that was (sobs) soooooooooo romantic.

Izzy- (raising her arms in triumph) I AM VICTORIOUS!

Gwen- (smiling) that was too sweet of Trent to help out Sara.

Lindsay- wow, Colby was so good with his lockboard.

Sara-(smiling) I admit I've never dated a girl before but (shrugs) guess it can't hurt to try.

Laura- (sighs dreamily) Sara....

* * *

(10 minutes later)

The campers were once again sitting down with Laura resting her head on Sara's shoulders.

Mara, on stage, announced "now the Bass have to get a total of 17 points or more in order to win the contest, so let's get to it."

"First up, it's ZEKE!"

The audience clapped while Zeke took to the stage wearing a blindfold and holding his bow and arrow.

Katie soon lined up three apples onto metal table on the stage. She kissed her boyfriend good luck and soon Zeke fired three arrows at the apples. While the first two arrows hit the apples, the last one bounced off the metal and changed direction.

Graydon's eyes widened and he dove down, causing the arrow to slam into the wooden wall behind him. Graydon breathed a sigh of relief then glared at Zeke.

Zeke chuckled nervously "whoops."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Graydon- (annoyed) that redneck almost killed me!

Zeke- (nervous) oh man, I knew I should have practiced more.

* * *

The meter flashed up to 6 points.

Graydon turned to Michael, annoyed "why are we giving him points for almost turning me into a pincushion?"

Michael snickered "cause it was funny."

Graydon sighed and continued "next up is Bridgette."

Bridgette walked out, standing on her hands. Meanwhile, Heather had walked off to the side of the stage and went up to the stage's control panel. She smirked evilly and turned up the intensity of the stage lights.

Bridgette started to feel nauseous and soon started puking all over the stage.

The puke hit the Bass, Gophers and even the interns.

Bridgette gasped, looking utterly humiliated, and ran off to the back stage.

Geoff yelled "wait Bridgette!" He chased off after her.

Meanwhile, Leshawna scowled "this was my favorite shirt!"

Duncan grinned, getting an idea, and soon rushed off and grabbed a hose he found on the stage.

Leshawna stared at him and narrowed his eyes "oh no Baby Boy, don't even think about"

She was soon hit with the hose on low and the entire bleachers was soon cover in a dosing water.

Everyone was dripping wet while Duncan was grinning "guess that was a real wash out huh?"

Leshawna soon smirked and grabbed the hose away from Duncan and blasted him with the hose on high. Duncan was slammed into the stage at high velocity and was knocked for a loop.

* * *

(backstage)

Bridgette was sitting dejectedly on the stairs at the back, feeling humiliated about puking on her friends and on TV.

"Bridge?"

She turned to see Geoff sitting down next to her "you ok?

Bridgette looked upset "no I'm not Geoff. I just puked on international television I'm never ever gonna show my face in public again."

Geoff felt like he had just been punched in the gut, seeing Bridgette so upset "there's still hope."

Bridgette didn't listen to him and continued "going home won't be so bad." She wiped her eyes "I-I could always work in the Surf Shack."

"Bridge!"

Bridgette turned to Geoff, who was giving her a firm stare "I know things look bad, but there's still a chance we can win. You've just got to keep the faith."

Bridgette chuckled weakly "I wish I had your optimism."

Geoff smiled and held out his hand to her letting her back up.

At that point, the Bass had gone backstage to figure out their next move.

Andrew announced "listen up guy's, i don't know why but Bridgette got two points for us, so we need to have a perfect score in order to win this."

Jake nodded "so whose up?"

Andrew grinned "I am."

However, as he was walking towards his blocks which he would break on stage, his foot soon slipped on the remains of Geoff's skateboard. He soon tripped and the board went flying and crashed into the blocks on the table, causing them to break on the ground.

The Bass looked stunned while Andrew glared at Geoff "you left your board here?"

Geoff shrugged "sorry dude."

Graydon announced "one minute Bass."

Jake was starting to panic "what now?"

Andrew sighed and looked around and soon spotted Harold standing at the back, picking his nose.

Harold turned to him "what?"

Andrew grinned while Duncan scowled "oh hell no!"

* * *

Harold was pushed onto the stage while Graydon announced "looks like Harold is the last one for the Bass."

Harold looked around, starting to feel nervous, when he soon looked to Mara, who was smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

He blinked, surprised, then let out a beat, then another and was soon beat boxing like a pro.

He soon ended with "boo-ya." The audience was soon silent until it erupted with applause.

9 bars rang on the meter and Mara announced "the Killer Bass are the winners."

Jessie ran on stage and glomped Harold "where did you learn to do that?"

Harold grinned "my brother taught me, he's been doing it for years."

Jessie grinned and hugged him again.

Mara walked up and looked to Harold, who was staring at her with a surprised expression, and smiled "nice job."

Harold grinned "thanks sis."

Mara turned to the Gophers "Gophers, pick your favorite loser, and we'll see you at the bonfire."

"THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE TROOPERS!!!?"

The campers turned to see that commanding voice and see none other than Chris and CHef walking down the path, soaking wet and looking annoyed."

Graydon blinked "we just did the episode like you told us to."

Paula continued "also, why aren't you in Vancouver?"

Chris raised an eyebrow "Vancouver? Dudes,we were floating out at sea all day on our beds, we didn't go anywhere but back to shore which reminds me."

He glared at the campers "WHO THE HECK DID THAT?!"

Michael snickered which caused Chef to glare at him "what? It was funny."

Chef calmly said "oh funny was it?"

He the roared **"HOW ABOUT YOU GETTING BOILED ALIVE? I'D FIND THAT UTTERLY HILARIOUS!"**

Chef chased Michael all over the camp.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Heather- (filing her nails) People thought what I did was mean (scoffs) like I said, I didn't know she was a lesbian and heck, they should be thanking me for getting those two together. Besides, why should they get mad? I was just playing the game.

Jessie- (blushing) Harold is such a sweetheart caring for his sister despite her hostility and I think Harold and her are finally making peace with each other.

* * *

(Bonfire)

A still annoyed Chris was standing in front of the Gophers who were sitting in front of him.

"Campers, although I missed this episode, aI have to say that Laura and Sara hooking up is something I didn't see coming."

Laura smiled and snuggled to Sara "I don't think anyone expected it Chris."

Chris soghed "anyway, there was something I forgot to mention."

The Gophers blinked while Gwen scowled "what now?"

"The three acts that the winning team would pick would automatically get invincibility."

The silence was deafening.

"COME ON!" Leshawna snapped.

Gwen scowled "your kidding right?"

Chris shrugged, not looking apologetic "so Sara, Heather, and Lindsay automatically get invincibility and marshmallows."

The three got their marshmallows while Sara and Heather glared daggers at each other.

"Let's continue."

"Gwen"

"Cody"

"Leshawna"

"Trent"

"Noah"

"Beth"

"Laura"

Izzy and Marcus were soon left. Izzy was fidgeting while Marcus was huddling fearfully

"Campers that last marshmallow goes to......"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Izzy"

Izzy caught the marshmallow while Marcus looked down

Cody looked to his fellow nerd and said to him "sorry man, but still thanks for helping me during the second challenge."

Marcus smiled "thanks bro."

The two fist bumped and Marcus soon walked down and boarded the Boat of Loser's.

Sara glared at Heather, who scoffed "what? I got you two together didn't I?"

"You still don't read personal secrets to the entire viewing world!"

"Whatever, I'm out of here."

She walked off with Beth, but Noah stayed and scowled at her.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)  
**

Noah- That's it. She's going down.

* * *

The night was later filled with screams as Heather came rushing out, covered in red ants.

Sara snickered "sweet dreams bitch."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? My first OC is gone and my poll is open. SO go vote and next chapter, Laura's training under Izzy is gonna come into view. Sorry that Heather has to stay, but the story needs a villain thus resulting in her stay

What is Noah going to do?

How will the new yuri couple fare?

How will Chef and Chris handle being pranked?

Find out next time on TOTAL.......ALTERNATE........ISLAND!

* * *


	19. The Sucky Outdoors Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story

Here is the Voted Off List in the order they are voted off- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus.

OK Everyone! Here's my next chapter!

* * *

(In the Mess Hall)

The Bass and Gophers were eating breakfast, which seemed to be worse than ever. Harold explained that it was probably in retaliation for the prank that they pulled on Chef and Chris. However, a few things stood out from the rest.

Heather was scratching ant bites on her arms and was glaring murderously at Sara, Gwen and Leshawna.

Laura was sleeping, resting her head on Sara's lap, who was stroking her hair.

Noah and Cody meanwhile, were having an intense, intelligent, debate.

Noah yelled "NO NO NO! Yoda was the best Jedi ever hands down!"

Cody yelled back "yeah right! He got his butt kicked by Palpatine during Episode three while Anakin beat him at the end of Return of the Jedi. He was the best."

"Yeah, because throwing someone down a shaft and not actually fighting them is such an accomplishment."

Heather soon grew tired of this talk and yelled "oh would you two quit it with the nerd talking!?"

Andrew nodded from the Bass table "yeah, she's right."

Heather sighed and said in relief "thank you."

"Anybody with common sense knows Obi-Wan was the best Jedi ever!"

Jake, from his usual place lying on the floor between the tables, looked up "Mace Windu was the best!"

Heather slammed her head on the table "and the sanity continues to drop."

Sara smirked "wow Heather, your awfully _bitey_ this morning."

Heather snarled "oh your so funny, just you wait, I'll make you sorry you ever met me."

Sara leaned over to Gwen and Izzy "too late."

Noah rolled his eyes "talking with you for 5 seconds is enough to make anybody wish they never met you."

Heather gave a death glare at Noah, who just went back to reading.

Laura mumbled in her sleep and kicked her feet a little. Sara smiled warmly at this and ran her finger through Laura's hair, causing her to sigh in her sleep.

At the Bass table, meanwhile, Jessie was currently going over her notebook and seemed to be educating someone.

Jessie cleared her throat and looked to her 'student' "now what does the phrase 'what's up' mean?"

"Um.....how are you doing eh?"

Jessie smiled kindly "correct. Now what does the remark 'bite me' mean?"

"Shut up eh?"

Jessie then turned a page "now what does 'how's it hanging' mean?"

Her 'student', Zeke, blinked and said "I'm not hanging anything eh." He blinked again and groaned "I'm never gonna get teenage slang."

Jessie just smiled "don't worry, you just need time and patience."

Katie hugged Zeke "besides, that cluelessness is kinda cute." She kissed Zeke and snuggled into his shoulder.

Bridgette gently patted Zeke's back and remarked "you'll get it soon, don't worry."

At that point, Chris had walked into the Hall and soon blew an airhorn.

HHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Laura woke up, startled, and slammed her head under the table "OW!" She rubbed her forehead and yelled "CHRIS!"

Chris chuckled and announced "morning campers!"

He was met with a glass being thrown and slamming into his chest "OOFF!"

Sara smirked and kissed the top of Laura's bruised head "better now?"

Laura blushed and just nodded shyly.

Chris rubbed his stomach and remarked "man, touchy, just go to the campfire pit for your next challenge."

* * *

(The Pit)

The teams were sitting down while Chris stood up front "campers, today's challenge will test your outdoor survival skills. I'm not gonna lie to you; some of you may not come back alive."

The campers gasped while Chris just laughed "just joking."

Some of the camper's rolled their eyes while others breathed out sighs of relief.

Chris picked up a backpack and took out some compasses and maps ""all you have to do is spend one night in the woods. Everything you need is at your team's campsite in the forest. You just have to find it. Don't worry, our interns have marked out the campsites with your team's logos on them. Any questions?"

Lindsay raised her hand.

Chris muttered to himself "I'm gonna regret asking this." He turned to Lindsay "yes?"

"Kyle, are there any bears in the woods?"

Some of the campers blinked, surprised at the actual intelligent question.

Chris blinked and frowned "first it's Chrrrrrrisssssss and second, the bear has been captured and brought to a secure location for this challenge."

Zeke raised his hand "so aren't there more bears eh?"

Eva smirked and gave him a friendly punch "what have you got to worry about homeschool? You went toe to toe with a grizzly bear before remember?"

Katie rubbed his cheek "I know he's so brave."

Zeke just blushed sheepishly.

Chris cleared his throat "no need to worry, we checked the island and that bear was the only one on the island."

"Fuzzy Wuzzums."

The campers turned to Laura, who spoke up while Chris blinked "what?"

Izzy answered "the bear's name is Fuzzy Wuzzums."

Chris just stared at them "and you know this how?"

Laura shrugged "he told us."

Chris blinked a few times and just shook his head "not even gonna ask."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Chris- If Laura becomes a second Izzy, I'm heading for the hills

* * *

He tossed the items to the campers with Heather grabbing one backpack and Andrew grabbing the other. Chris blew the horn again and announced "off you go campers. First team back by breakfast wins invincibility."

Izzy turned to Laura and started talking excitedly "oh this is so cool! I go camping in the woods all the time hiding from the RCMP. I have loads of practice with animals, like this one time, a bear was digging through my garbage and seemed to have blood and guts hanging from it's mouth, but we found out it was just spaghetti from the other night hahaha."

Laura gulped and asked "t-that true?"

Izzy smirked "may-be." She frowned "and don't show fear, you remember lesson number 23 my little protege?"

Laura blinked "peanut butter tastes good on everything?"

"NO! Well yes that's true, but that was lesson 33, lesson number 23 is?"

Laura thought to herself and recited "when animals are near you remember they are more afraid of you then you are of them."

Izzy nodded "correct."

They got up and joined the other Gophers marching in the woods.

* * *

(The Pit, a few minutes after the campers leave)

Chris and Chef were playing poker on the stumps when they hear a loud rustling.

"BOSS, CHEF!"

The two look up to see the interns running out of the bushes and panting.

Chris raised an eyebrow and asked "what's going on?"

Mara panted "bear (pant) gone (pant)."

Paula spoke up "what Mara is trying to say is that we sorta...um." She looked sheepishly to the side.

Chef narrowed his eyes "what did you do?"

Michael took a drag on his ever present cigarette and said casually "we kinda.......lost the bear."

"WHAT!?"

Graydon raised his arms in a panic "we just misplaced him, right Mara?"

Mara just said flatly "yeah....no, Graydon lost him."

Chef growled at Graydon dangerously "what?"

Graydon gulped "it's not my fault! I locked him in the cage like you said and when I came back, the cage was open and the bear was gone!"

Mara raised an eyebrow "did you check for the key to the cage?"

Graydon blinked and felt his pockets and chuckled nervously "whoops. I think I lost it."

Chris just shrugged "oh well, nothing we can do now. The challenge has just started and we can't stop it."

Paula glared at Graydon "if my sugar pop is hurt in even the slightest way by that bear, your shark bait."

Graydon paled and wet himself.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Chef- (annoyed) Seriously! How the hell do you lose a 900 pound grizzly bear?!

Fuzzy Wuzzums- (translated) I'm only 893 pounds and I got out because of those two nice girls.

Laura and Izzy- (wearing skin tight ninja suits with bandannas around their heads)

Laura- (to Izzy, holding up a key) How did I do Izzy?

Izzy- (she thinks and nods) You did well my little protege.

* * *

(With the Bass)

The Bass were walking in the forest with Andrew leading, holding a compass and trying to guide through the woods.

Jake looked around in aww "this island is really pretty."

Katie nodded "yeah, it's real romantic."

Duncan rolled his eyes "doesn't change the fact that it sucks."

Jessie smirked "oh I think we all know the reason you still want to be here" she grinned "Baby Boy."

Duncan snarled "don't call me that."

Harold snickered "what? Only Leshawna can call you that?"

"I said shut it, King Dweeb."

"Idiot."

Eva scoffed "do I have to put you two children in the corner?"

Zeke turned to her, confused "what corner?"

Eva turned to him "that was sarcasm."

"Oh."

Bridgette sighed and looked around nervously.

Geoff patted her shoulder and she smiled thankfully at him and the two walked off with the others.

* * *

(The Gophers)

"Where is that damn campsite?!"

Heather and the other Gophers had been walking around for almost an hour and seemed to be lost.

Sara crossed her arms "why am I not surprised?"

Heather glared at her "I'd like to see you do any better."

Sara snatched the map and compass away from and, along with Laura, they walked ahead of the Gophers, causing them to follow the two.

Heather glared at the two, scratching her arm "she is so the next one to leave."

Trent spoke up "who?"

Heather pointed at Sara "Miss Britney Spears. She dumped Harold's red ant farm on my bed."

Leshawna scowled "that's called karma white girl."

Gwen nodded "you read her girlfriends diary to the entire world."

Heather glared at them "so?"

Trent replied "so? That was pretty harsh."

Noah scoffed "gee, your not that bright are you?"

Heather stopped and went into Noah's face and calmly asked him, rage clear in her eyes "did you just call me stupid?"

Noah looked up, unimpressed, and says casually "wow, figured that out yourself did you?"

Heather snarled and stormed off, leaving behind several campers staring impressively at Noah.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Gwen- (smirking) Impressive.

Cody- (snickers) that guy knows how to burn.

Trent- (sighs) man, I'm really starting to think that Noah's gonna kill himself if he keeps egging Heather on like this.

Heather- (takes a deep breath and let's it out) Noah has been pushing my last nerve lately, I'm starting to consider if it was a bright idea to let him into my alliance at all.

* * *

The Gophers had managed to reach the campsite with the Gopher flag tied around a pole in the middle of a large clearing.

Noah groaned "finally, I think my blisters have blisters."

Gwen rolled her eyes "do you always have to be so negative?"

The bookworm smirked "this coming from a goth."

Gwen growled and looked ready to hit him when Laura stepped between them "let's calm down and just get unpacked."

Heather looked at the map "it say's we have to find our food" she looked around "I still don't see it."

Trent chuckled "I think it means in the woods."

Sara raised her hand "I know how to fish so I could get some from the stream near here."

Heather rolled up the map and said "at least this will be a good trip for my diet."

Laura walked up and said "me and Sara will get s-some food, you guy's can unpack."

The two started to walk off and Leshawna called out teasingly "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

The two girls blush and walked off.

Izzy looked to where the two were and turned to Cody "bet you 5 bucks they'll spend half of their time making out."

Cody grinned "your on."

* * *

(With Jake and Bridgette)

The two had wandered off looking for food and had started to gather berries from the bushes.

Jake looked to Bridgette and asked "Bridgie, is this stuff OK to eat?"

Bridgette giggled at his nickname for her and said "yeah, my mom taught me on what to eat in case I ever get lost."

An owl hooted and she jumped. Jake patted her leg and she looked down to his concerned blue eyes "you OK?"

She sighed "sorry, I just get real freaked out when I'm in the woods alone."

Jake smiled "good thing I'm here huh?"

Bridgette smiled and rubbed his head "yeah, I guess it is."

They started to walk back to camp when they soon heard a whimpering sound coming from a nearby bush.

They peaked in, curious, and their eyes widened at what they saw.

* * *

(With the Gophers)

"Uhhhh, I'm starving."

Heather was complaining about being hungry while Izzy said "uh, I think my stomach ate my stomach."

They soon here footsteps and see Laura and Sara walking out with handfuls of fish with Sara announcing "come and get it boys and girls!"

Heather gasped "are you kidding me?"

Trent just said "no way, your awesome."

Izzy grinned and grabbed one of the fish and shouted "oh I love fish, I love fish." She started to bite one and after seeing the others expressions, she sheepishly grinned "I-I guess we should cook it first huh?"

Laura shook her head in amusement and said "your one of a kind Izzy."

Izzy shrugged and spotted something on Laura's lip. She grinned wickedly and said "why my little protege, are your clothes on backwards?"

Laura just blushed and chuckled sheepishly "we got a little carried away

The got a closer look at the two and they saw that their clothes were ruffled and the hair was messed up

Cody just sighed "oh man, I lost."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Laura- (grins like her teacher) What can I say? She brings out the bad girl in me.

Sara- (in awe) Wow. She's a really good kisser.

* * *

(With the Bass)

They had just finished up the putting up the last tent and Geoff admired it and gave a thumbs up "looks good dudette."

Jessie nodded "thanks Geoff."

Duncan, after gathering firewood and using his lighter to start a fire, walked up and asked Jessie "what's for dinner woman? I'm starving."

Eva snarled "oh so you think it's the woman's job to get food?!"

Zeke, coming out of a tent, shook his head "you've gotta learn to keep your mouth shut eh."

Duncan raised his hands defensively "chill, I'm just asking."

Jake and Bridgette soon walked back in with Jake holding something.

Andrew walked over and asked "what the heck is that?"

Jake smiled "it's a puppy."

He held it out to see a small black wolf cub, panting happily, and looking around in curiosity.

Katie squealed "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That's soooooooo cute." She hugged both Jake and the puppy at once.

Andrew blinked and scowled "that's no puppy, that's a wolf. Put it back"

Bridgette frowned "have a heart, it was all alone and we couldn't leave it alone out there."

Jake looked to Andrew with pleading eyes and asked "can I keep it?"

Andrew just sighed "fine."

"YAY!"

* * *

(Gopher camp)

The Gophers had sat around the campfire while Sara looked around "tent is up, fish is cooking and I think we're good."

Trent grinned "where did you learn to fish?"

Sara shrugged "I go camping every now and then with my friends from back home and since I live near a big forest and lake, I don't have to travel that far."

She sat down and soon a wolf howled, causing a scared Laura to huddle up to her. Sara looked across Laura's shoulder to see Leshawna, Trent, and Cody giving her a thumbs up gesture.

Laura wrapped her arms around Sara, who gently rubbed her back "don't worry beautiful, that was a long ways away."

Laura blushed, never being called beautiful in her life, and smiled, then looked around worriedly noticing someone missing "where's Izzy guys?"

Lindsay spoke up "I think she had to pee."

Trent stood up, looking concerned "but that was over an hour ago." He called out "IZZY! IZZY!"

Laura called out "IZZY WHERE ARE YOU?!"

A bush began to rustle and Laura breathed out a sigh of relief "oh good, I thought we had...........HOLY (BLEEP)

The bear had come out, looking hungry.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? I had finished this a while ago, but this damn site wouldn't let me put on the new chapter because of all the glitches going on.

Here are our questions

What will happen to the Gophers?

How will the wolf affect the Bass?

Will Fuzzy Wuzzums ever be recaptured?

Find out next time on TOTAL............ALTERNATE...............ISLAND


	20. The Sucky Outdoors Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story.

To All Viewers To answer any questions, no, none of the interns are gonna be hooking up, sorry.

* * *

(Gopher Campsite)

The Gopher's had a couple visible reactions.

Cody wet his pants.

Noah dropped his book, staring wide eyed.

and Lindsay, well.......

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Lindsay had let out a bloodcurdling scream and soon started to run around in circles, still screaming.

"CALL THE POLICE!!! CALL THE ARMY!!!! CALL MY DADDY!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Heather, getting annoyed, put her foot out and Lindsay collapsed to the ground.

The bear had started to move closer and the campers started to back away until Heather shouted "the trees! Everyone into the trees!!"

* * *

(Bass Campsite)

The Bass team was huddled around the campfire with Duncan starting to think of a good scare.

"Ya know." Duncan starts "being here reminds me reminds me of this really scary story I heard once."

Next to him, Geoff chuckled "Awesome! Tell it, man!"

Duncan turned to him and said calmly "are you sure? Because the story I'm thinking of is pretty hardcore."

Eva rolled her eyes "oh, we're so scared."

Duncan sighed "alright. But don't say I didn't warn you." Then he grinned maliciously, and began, "one night, a lot like this one...."

Jake interrupted, petting his new pet 'Wolfo', asking in his childish tone "can it be a thunderstorm!?"

Duncan glared at him "don't interrupt!"

Jake blinked "but thunderstorms make everything more spooky and cool"

Duncan just sighed "OK, it's in a thunderstorm, happy?"

Jake nodded "uh-huh."

He continued with the story for ten minutes and soon got to near the end "so suddenly, they heard this 'tap-tap-tapping' on the side of the car. The girl started to freak out, and by this time, even the guy was getting a bit scared. So he turned the car on, and he stepped on it!" He stopped to lower his voice "When they got back to the girl's house, she opened the door and **screamed**, because there, hanging from the door handle, was the bloody hook!" He soon started whispering "they say he walks these very woods, looking for his hooked hand, why he could be just about **anywhere**. Maybe even right....HERE!!!" He took out a large hook out of his pocket and grinned psychotically at the others.

The campers screamed and jumped away while Duncan laughed hysterically.

Katie screamed and grabbed Zeke, Bridgette did the same with Geoff, Jake jumped into Eva's arms with Wolfo in his arms, Jessie and Harold were behind Andrew, who looked angered.

Andrew growled, causing Duncan to take a step back, and said firmly "Duncan, that. Was. NOT. Funny!"

Duncan grinned "oh yes it was! I just wish it was all on camera!" He pointed to the campers, who were grinning and giving him a thumbs up "oh wait, it is!"

Jake blinked and was let down gently by Eva "sorry Evey."

Eva blinked and smirked a little at the nickname "don't worry about it twerp."

* * *

(Gopher Camp)

The Gopher's were all in one of the larger trees in the clearing and the bear was growling up at them. They have been up there for almost an hour and it looked like the bear would not be leaving anytime soon.

Trent, getting nervous, turned to Heather and asked "what do we do now?"

Heather looked surprised and shook her head "don't look at _me._"

Gwen frowned "it was _your_ idea to go into the trees."

Noah, from the branch above, yelled "oh great plan Einstein, we go into the tree's instead of just trying to run and losing it in the woods. Now we're stuck up here with no food, no shelter, and a couple grouchy campers!"

Heather looked up to him blankly for a second and soon roared out "I SWEAR IF YOU INSULT ME ONE MORE TIME, I'M THROWING YOU TO THAT DAMN (BLEEP)ING BEAR!!!"

Noah just stared wide eyed and soon scowled "yell a little louder, I don't think people in Tokyo heard you."

He felt a pair of arms soon encircle him and he looked to see a scared and blushing Beth holding him. Noah blinked "you OK?"

Beth just shook her head and simply tightened her grip.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)  
**

Noah- (blushing a little and saying a little hastily) that meant nothing. We were scared, hungry, and about to become dinner, how do you expect someone to react?

Beth- (giggling) Noah's real nice when he wants to be.

* * *

Lindsay, while holding a scared, yet dazed Cody, called out "Gwen, if I die, I just want you to know your one of the best friends a girl can ask for!"

Gwen blinked, surprised to hear both her correct name and honest plea, smiled and said "don't worry Linds, we're not gonna die."

Lindsay blinked "but aren't you the negative one or was that Sara?"

Gwen just shrugged "what can I say, being near death makes you say strange things."

Sara, who was holding a frightened Laura, called out "what about Izzy?"

That seemed to snap Laura out of her shock and gasped, tearing up "what if the bear got to her?"

Heather shrugged "so? It's probably not hungry anymore." The campers turned to her with horrified looks and she looked at them with a honest confused look "what? It's survival of the fittest. She should have just peed in her pants like Cody."

Cody looked down in shame while Lindsay patted his back.

Laura soon stood up on her branch and narrowed her eyes. She growled menacingly, gaining the attention of the other campers.

Sara blinked "baby what are you doing?"

Laura gave her a kiss and said "I'm gonna make Izzy proud."

She took a deep breath and yelled "AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI!!!!"

She JUMPED off the branch and landed on the bear's back, punching it and kicking it in multiple places. Laura yelled a battle cry "FOR IZZY!!!!" She even bit the bear's ear. However, the bear soon yelled "OUCH! CALM DOWN MY LITTLE PROTEGE!!"

The camper's and Laura soon stopped at that familiar voice. The 'bear' soon took off it's head to reveal a slightly battered, and beaten yet grinning Izzy wearing a bear costume.

Sara jumped down saying "whoa, didn't see that coming."

Noah narrowed his eyes and yelled "what the hell was that for!?"

Lindsay scratched her head "OK, I'm _so_ confused right now."

Izzy just said "I thought it would be funny." She turned to Laura and hugged her "that was incredible. How did you know I was in the suit?"

Laura blushed and rubbed the back of her neck "I didn't, I honestly thought that was a real bear."

Izzy soon smiled a proud smile "then that was even more impressive Laura. You have done all wild girl's proud."

Laura just looked to the ground and soon felt a pair of arms encircle her and she looked to see a worried Sara looking her over "your not hurt are you?"

Laura shook her head "I'm fine, Angel."

Sara blinked at what she called her then smiled lovingly and kissed her girlfriend.

* * *

(Campgrounds, Main Trailer)

The interns were looking over the cameras, looking over the scene from both camp's.

Michael was snickering over Duncan's scary story "that was one hell of a prank your bro pulled Graydon."

Graydon sighed "he always did like to act out."

Paula sighed in relief when the bear in the Gopher camp turned out to be Izzy "that was a close one."

Michael turned to Paula with a smirk "you really care about Lindsay don't you?"

Lindsay smiled warmly "she's my best friend, my baby, and what kept me going when I was in Fallujah and Baghdad."

Mara shook her head "I'm just worried about Laura. She's turning into another Izzy, what do we do about that?"

Graydon smirked "we do what we should have done the moment this show started and we met Izzy."

Mara turned to him "what?"

"Buy tranquilizer guns."

They were silent for a minute and Michael scratched his chin "that could be useful."

Paula stared flatly at the two of them "your kidding right?"

Mara shrugged "we probably should."

"MARA!"

Mara raised her hands "I'm just saying that with Izyy, Laura, and Eva on the island we probably should use items that can calm them down."

Paula smacked her forehead and sighed to herself.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Paula- (flat stare) this show is really starting to turn into a bad cartoon.

Michael- (carving a stick with his Bowie knife) On second thought, maybe one tranquilizer wouldn't be enough to stop Izzy.

* * *

(Bass Campsite)

The Bass had all turned in for the night and were soon sleeping. Bridgette, however, remained nervous due to Duncan's story and soon had to go to the bathroom. Bridgette got up from her sleeping bag and was about to leave when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a small "eep" and turned to see a wide awake Geoff, staring at her with a confused look.

"Bridge? Where are you going?" Geoff whispered to her.

Bridgette whispered back "I have to go to the bathroom. But I'm too scared to go outside."

"You know Duncan was just messing with us right?"

Bridgette nodded "I know, but." She took a deep breath "you know that I'm scared of going into the woods alone."

Geoff thought to himself for a minute _'should I go with her. NO! She'll think I'm a pervert, but she's scared....'_

He took a deep breath and said "you know.....I could go with you.......I mean" he soon panicked a little "not to watch you, well, you know, but to make sure your not alone."

Bridgette stared at him for a minute, causing him to think he was gonna get slapped, until Bridgette smiled and nodded "sure."

The two walked out of the tent and Bridgette walked into the nearby bushes while Geoff sat at the still slightly going campfire outside.

Geoff soon heard a loud "AAAAHHHH!" Bridgette came rushing out of the bushes, trying to get a bat out of her hair.

Geoff gasped and went to Bridgette to help her, however, just as the bat was thrown off, Bridgette kicked a stick from the campfire still on fire and it burnt the tent down in a flash.

The Bass woke up to see their tent up in smoke and in ashes.

Duncan narrowed his eyes to see Geoff and Bridgette standing their, looking stunned and scared. He soon growled "who......burnt.......our.....tent?"

* * *

(A few minutes before at the Gopher camp)

The Gophers had returned to surrounding the fire while Izzy remained in her bear costume, eating a cooked fish.

Izzy swallowed her fish and spoke up "now that was some good fish, reminds me of the time I was lost at sea for two weeks and had to eat nothing but fish until the porpoises brought me back to shore."

Noah turned to Laura with an expression that said 'say what?' Laura just shrugged and leaned into Sara's embrace, happily eating a fish.

A grunt was heard behind Izzy and another bear came out of the bushes.

Izzy smiled "wow, I thought my costume was good, but this is like _really _good."

Trent came up "it's probably Chris trying to scare us, yeah nice try man."

Laura poked it's nose "we know your not Fuzzy Wuzzums."

The bear growled fiercely and roared.

Gwen looked nervous "um...I don't think that's fake Laura."

Leshawna shook her he

* * *

ad "but Chris said the only bear was captured and put away for this challenge.

Laura and Izzy looked at each other and soon realized that this was a real bear. They soon grabbed all the uneaten fish and put them on the ground.

"Wait? THAT'S A BEAR!!" Noah yelled panicky.

Izzy covered his mouth "shush, Fuzzy Wuzzums just wants some fish."

Beth blinked "Fuzzthy Wuzzumsth?"

Laura nodded "yup, that's his name." She handed him the fish "here you go Fuzzy."

The bear soon smiled and seemed to wave at the two girls. Fuzzy then grabbed the remaining fish and ran off.

All the campers stood there in stunned disbelief and was broken when Noah shook his head muttering "this place is just too damn weird."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Noah- It's official, everyone here is in some small way, insane.

Izzy- (in her bear costume) OMG! That was such a great trip and Laura unleashed her inner strength. (sniffs and wipes her eyes) I'm so proud of her.

Sara- (flushed and waving herself) I have to honestly say, seeing my baby act all tough, crazy and protective (grins sexually) that was SO hot.

* * *

(Bass Campsite, around the same time)

"Well?"

Duncan spat this question out at the two Bass who were standing sheepishly around the campfire.

Bridgette took a breath and was about to admit it when Geoff stepped in and said "I did it."

The Bass turned to him with Andrew looking cross, Eva and Duncan angered, and the rest in some way calm.

Eva glared at him and growled "what?"

Geoff shrugged, looking calm "me and Bridge just got up because Bridge wanted to go to the bathroom and I went with her. She got scared by a bat and when I went to help her, I kicked up some sticks that were still hot and it looks like it burned the tent."

Duncan looked frustrated "great, just peachy party dude. Now we have NOWHERE to sleep!"

Zeke place a hand on Duncan's shoulder and replied "uh Duncan, calm down eh. It's cold."

Jessie just smiled at him "it's cool you mean?"

"That too eh."

Eva turned to him in disbelief "cool? it's COOL!? Thing's can't get any worse"

A raindrop hit Andrew's head and soon a downpour came onto the Bass. Andrew looked at Eva with a look that clearly said 'you had to say that didn't you?'

* * *

(10 minutes later)

The rainfall thankfully did not last long and the Bass campers soon came out of the tree they were under and soon started lying on the ground.

Duncan looked at Geoff and snapped "if we lose, your going home tomorrow moron."

Eva and some of the others nodded in agreement.

Geoff just looked at them all with a smile and shrugged "whatever."

Bridgette looked at Geoff with clear disbelief. She didn't want him to go home for something he didn't even do and she yelled "STOP!"

The Bass looked to her with surprise on their faces and Geoff waved his hands frantically, trying to stop her.

Bridgette crossed her arms and announced "the tent burning wasn't Geoff's fault. It was mine."

The Bass's eyes widened and Jessie just smirked and said aloud "knew it."

Bridgette continued "the bat went into my hair and Geoff helped me out, which got me to kick a burning stick into the tent." She crossed her arms, glaring at the rest of the Bass "so if you guy's should vote for someone, vote for me."

The rest of the Bass stared at her in disbelief for a minute until Duncan just sighed "that's it, I'm getting some sleep."

The others followed suit until Geoff and Bridgette were left.

Geoff turned on his side and told Bridgette "you didn't have to do that ya know? I could have taken it."

Bridgette smiled at him, causing his heart rate to increase "well _you_ didn't have to take the blame for the tent burning, so I guess we're both guilty."

Geoff smiled back and the two soon went to sleep.

However, just a few minutes before everyone woke up, no one noticed two of them getting up and walking off.

* * *

(Gopher campsite)

The campers had taken a long sleep in their tent and were soon woken up by chirping birds.

"SHUT UP!"

The birds were driven off by a combined yell from Noah and Heather.

They got out of their tent feeling refreshed, yet stiff.

Izzy stretched her arms "ahhhhh...nothing like some good old camping to make you feel good."

Beth soon got out and soon looked around "umm....guysth?"

Noah turned to her "what Beth?"

She chuckled and picked up a damp map "I think we left the map outsthide."

Heather groaned and smacked her forehead "oh well that's just great. Who left the map outside?!"

Things were silent for a minute until Lindsay nervously laughed "um...whoops?"

* * *

(Bass Campsite)

The group was still asleep when Jake, always an early riser, was the first to awaken. He gave Wolfo, sleeping on his head, a pet and stood up.

He yawned and his eyes soon widened to see an unusual sight.

Jake blinked and soon started snickering at the sight of Jessie cuddling up to Harold.

He sneaked over and whispered into Jessie's ear "morning Jess."

Jessie opened one eye and yelped to see her on Harold's stomach. She got up quietly and looked over to see Jake's snickering face.

She frowned "not funny Jake."

Jake just look at her "but don't you like him?"

Jessie hesitated and soon nodded "please don't tell him."

Jake smiled and hugged Jessie enthusiastically "I pwomise."

Jessie just smiled and rubbed the short camper's head and looked at her watch. She gasped, put two fingers in her mouth and gave a loud whistle.

The camper's woke up with Duncan yelling "I didn't do it!" He blinked and looked at Jessie and scowled "any reason to blow our eardrums Miss Therapist?"

Jessie waved her hands frantically "we slept in and we have to get to the Mess Hall in just 1 hour!"

The Bass's eyes widened and they soon ran off in the direction of the campgrounds not noticing two of them gone.

* * *

(Campgrounds 1 and a half hours later)

The Bass pretty much ran all the way to the grounds and soon caught up with Chris.

Duncan panted "we (pant) made it."

Jake cheered "WOOOOOHOOOOOOO! We rock!" He soon spun Wolfo around and they Gopher's came up a minute later.

Heather glared at Lindsay "this is YOUR fault you know!"

Cody stepped up "hey leave her alone, so she forgot the map in the storm, big deal."

Chris and the interns stepped up and Chris waved his fingers "ah, ah, ah, ah! Not so fast, there, Gopherinos. It seems that the Killer Bass are missing a few fish."

Andrew looked around and his eyes widened "wait where's"

Two figures rush out of the woods and they stopped to catch their breath. The two figures turned out to be a rustled up Ezekiel and Katie panting and wheezing.

Geoff turned to see Zeke and grinned "nice homeschool!"

Eva turned to him "what do you mean nice!? We just lost cause of those two!"

Izzy replied, still in her bear suit "Zeke and Katie just got to second base!"

The two blush while Duncan's eyebrow twitched "you mean we lost cause you two wanted to MAKE OUT!?!?"

Jake just replied "what's second base?"

* * *

(The Campfire pit)

The Bass were sitting at the stumps while Zeke and Katie looked nervous

"Camper's since you all are beat and tired, I'll just toss them to you savy?"

"Bridgette"

"Geoff"

"Eva"

"Duncan"

"Andrew"

"Harold"

"Jake"

"Jessie"

Katie and Zeke were the only ones left and both looked frightened.

"And the last one goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Zeke"

Zeke didn't catch his marshmallow and yelled "NO! WHY?!"

"Zeke, listen to me" Katie said in a serious voice "your funny, smart, and the sweetest boy I have ever known and you have to keep going."

Zeke sniffed and cried quietly while Katie walked down the Dock.

On the boat, she soon saw Sadie waving to her "KATIE!! EEEEEEE!"

Katie squealed as well and went on the Boat of Loser's. She soon uncharacteristically broke away from the hug and waved to Zeke "BYE ZEKE! TAKE CARE! I LOVE YOU!"

Zeke waved and yelled back "I LOVE YOU TOO EH!!"

He kept waving until the Boat was out of sight.

* * *

(Bass Cabin)

Duncan stood on the steps and sighed turning to the others, about to go to bed, and reluctantly outward, but inwardly sincere, said "guy's, I'm sorry about scaring you."

Jessie crossed her arms "we weren't scared and besides, ther's no such thing as a hooked man."

Duncan nodded "yea, you're probably right" he took out the hook again "OR ARE YOU!?"

Jessie jumped into Harold's arms and soon scowled "oh ha ha very funny smartass."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Painful to send away sweet little Zeke's girl, but had to be done. Next chapter will be a paintball hunt with the two teams all deer and they have to survive against (hinthint) 8 hunters.

Voted off list- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie

Here are our questions

Will Laura have more chances to test her training by Izzy?

Will Jessie admit her feeling for Harold?

Will the interns actually buy tranquilizer guns?

Find out next time on TOTAL.......ALTERNATE......ISLAND!

* * *


	21. Paintball Deer Hunter Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that appear in this story

Winter- Oh thank God (glomps) I was worried as hell. Yeah, Jake's the kind of guy who never get's into trouble due to being so cute looking.

Eva I always imagined being the protective type and as you can see in this challenge and also as a nod of respect to any Zeke/Eva fans, Eva is gonna soon be the Bass's, mainly Zeke's, overprotective big sister figure.

* * *

(Beach)

Zeke was sitting on the beach alone, feeling depressed at Katie leaving at the last ceremony 2 days ago. He sighed, staring in the direction the Boat had taken her, and shook his head _'stupid, stupid, stupid! It's my fault eh! I should have tried to convince Katie Cat to stay with the team instead of listening to my hormones!'_

He sighed again and wondered how she was doing. He had been infatuated with her ever since he first saw her. Her optimistic personality that always brought a smile to his face, her beautiful smile, the cute way she put her hair into pigtails and she was smarter than some gave her credit for. The two often cuddled together under the stars at night, talking about anything that came to mind.

Zeke shook his head _'c'mon Ezekiel, pull yourself together eh! She's not gone forever, you'll see her again_!'

"Ah Christ are you _still_ moping Homeschool?"

He turned around and saw Eva behind him, looking mildly irritated and yet strangely worried.

Zeke soon started to scratch the back of his head nervously. Although he knew Eva forgave him a long time ago over his comments and even gained her respect while wrestling the bear in the capture the flag challenge, she still made him a little nervous considering Zeke knew she had a VERY short temper and it worried him that he could unintentionally dig his own grave if he said the wrong thing.

He simply said "um.....is that a bad thing?"

Eva sighed "look, she's not gone forever, you'll see her again. Just be thankful you guy's actually got to spend some time together."

Zeke looked to Eva, who looked mildly upset "are you sad about Tyler not being here eh?"

"NO!" Eva snapped, causing Zeke to shrink back in terror "OK, maybe a little. We had JUST hooked up and he just had to have been voted off a few seconds before I told him I liked him."

Zeke soon smirked "I never figured you being the one to write love notes eh."

Eva looked away "Harold helped me."

Zeke raised an eyebrow in surprise that Eva actually told someone about her crush on Tyler, seeing she didn't seem to be the type to confide into anyone.

Eva narrowed her eyes "you think I'm soft writing love notes?"

Zeke let out a small "eep." He grabbed his toque and shook his head "no way eh!"

Eva's eyes slightly widened seeing his over panicked expression and put up her hand "take it easy Homeschool."

Zeke breathed out a sigh of relief and chuckled "sorry eh."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Eva- (arms crossed) Zeke's still nervous as hell around most of the people here. I just hope that dickweed Chris doesn't bring up Katie in front of the guy. (gives an evil look) Cause if he does (drags a finger across her throat)

Zeke- Katie Cat, I miss you eh. You were smarter and stronger than any guy I know and I hope that I'll see you again soon eh.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

The mood was tense with the usual gagging sound heard in the background.

At the Gopher table, Noah was reading as usual, but his mind was elsewhere at the moment. His gaze continually strayed to where Beth was sitting and he always shifted his focus between his book and the friendly country girl.

"Well well who would have thought?"

He blinked and looked to see Sara, with a smirking Laura resting comfortably on her lap, sitting next to him.

Noah turned to Sara with a raised eyebrow "excuse me?"

Sara smiled "your in denial aren't you?"

Noah snorted "no I'm not." He soon grew agitated and turned back "wait what am I in denial about?"

Laura giggled and sang out teasingly "you like Beeeeeth."

Noah's eyes widened and quickly returned to it's usually deadpan look "your kidding."

Sara snickered "denial is more than a river in Egypt Noah."

Noah rolled his eyes "yeah, the nice cute farm girl going for the cynical smartass bookworm, yeah that'll work."

Laura smirked triumphantly "you think she's cute?"

Noah just blushed in response.

Laura looked over at Beth, who along with Gwen and Leshawna were actually sitting with Duncan, Andrew, and Jake from the Bass team. She was talking with Leshawna and Gwen and it looked to be a pretty serious discussion.

Laura looked back to Noah, who just went back to reading although he clearly kept sneaking peaks over at Beth when he thought no one was looking. Laura considered Noah one of her closest friends since he helped her during the talent contest and knew he was a nice guy deep down, so she hoped for the best for him. She looked back to Beth, wondering what she was talking to the others about.

* * *

(Bass/Gopher table)

"Farm girl say what now?"

Leshawna was staring incredulously at Beth, who just admitted a surprising secret to her.

Beth was blushing and looked embarrassed. She nodded anyway "yeah, I like Noah."

Duncan snickered "your kidding right? You like the lazy asshole?"

Leshawna, next to him, smacked him upside the head "shut it Baby Boy."

Beth frowned "it'sth true. He'sth a nicthe guy deep down."

Andrew raised an eyebrow "uh...sure." He was thinking a few other words to describe Noah. Cynical, smart mouth, jackass, annoying, but nice wasn't the first .

"C'mon guysth, remember when he helped out Laura during the talent contestht." Beth replied.

Leshawna couldn't help but smirk "good point."

Jake smiled "yeah, he's smart."

Beth smiled back "really?"

Jake nodded "uh-huh, whenever I try to set something up, he always tries to help me." He scratched his head and chuckled childishly "although he sometimes talks in a lot of big funny words I don't really understand."

Jake soon put some food on a seperate plate and put it on the floor so Wolfo could eat it.

Gwen scoffed "he's still a bit of a jerk."

Beth narrowed her eyes "thisth coming from the female opposthite of him."

Gwen choked on her food and turned to her with a blank stare "what?"

"Your both cynical, sarcasthtic, loner'sth, should I quit while your behind?" Beth listed off with her fingers.

Gwen blinked a few times then sighed "good point."

Leshanwna patted Beth's back "listen hun, if you like him then go get him."

Beth smiled "thanks."

"What are you doing?!"

They all turned to see Heather standing behind Beth with her hands on her hips.

Duncan scoffed "eating garbage, what does it look like?"

Heather ignored the sarcasm and turned to her teammates "what the hell are you doing eating with THEM?!"

Beth gulped "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Earth to Beth, they are the enemy!"

Heather took a deep breath and calmed herself down "besides I need you to warm up the shower for me."

Beth raised a finger "but"

"NOW!"

Heather grabbed her and was about to drag her off until spotted Andrew and smiled flirty "see you around." Heather then leads her outside.

Andrew just shook his head "Beth seriously need to grow some backbone."

"I don't know why Beth puts up with her. If I was in her position I would have told Heather exactly what I thought of her." Gwen replied.

Jake looked confused "why is Heather so mean? Do you think she needs a hug?"

Andrew sighed "gonna need a lot of hugs."

* * *

(10 minutes later)

The campers were finishing up when they heard a commotion outside.

"I'm not going in there!" They heard Graydon yell.

They then heard Chris's voice "you wanna get paid or not?!"

"Oh man"

The doors open and the interns walk in with the campers snickering at the sight of Graydon.

"Shut. Up." Graydon growled. He was wearing a pair of deer antlers, along with a bright red nose and a small deer's tail. Graydon scowled when he saw Duncan taking a picture with his cellphone and saving it.

Graydon turned to the others "why do I have to be the only one wearing this?"

Michael shrugged "sorry man, but you lost at rock paper scissors."

Paula giggled "besides you make a good Bambi."

Mara couldn't help but giggle at Graydon's scowl "yes Rudolf, now you should go back to Santa."

Graydon growled "oh you guy's are hilarious."

Chris walked in still snickering "camper's you guy's shouldn't laugh due to the challenge today."

He stopped when he saw some camper's looking upset "why so glum?"

"I miss Katie eh." Said Zeke

"I miss Owen." Izzy replied.

"And Eva misses Tyler." Jessie grinned, earning a glare from Eva.

Chris shook his head and laughed "awwwww, how cute."

Chris soon ducked when Eva threw a plate at him.

Michael smirked "well then I guess you guy's will be thanking us soon."

Geoff spoke up "what do you mean man?"

A large commotion was heard from the kitchen.

"Get away from those kitchen cabinet's tubby!!" Chef's voice boomed.

"Oh come on!" Izzy's eyes widened hearing that familiar voice "I haven't eaten anything in over an hour!"

"Would you guy's quiet down? We don't want them to hear us!" Eva soon looked to the door hearing that voice.

The door was slammed open and Chef was seen restraining a struggling Owen and the other ex campers were seen standing behind them.

Justin glared at Owen "way to kill our entrance big guy."

Owen just whined "but I'm soooooo hungry."

Chris smiled "that's right campers. The losers will be helping us out this challenge."

"OWEN!"

Izzy hugged Owen and the two started to kiss until Chef yelled "get your hormones in control!"

Katie just shoved her way through the others and glomped Zeke "oh I missed you!"

Bridgette blinked "but you've only been gone a few days."

Katie let go "really? Seemed a lot longer to me."

Justin meanwhile had walked to where Beth was and smiled charmingly "hello Beth."

Beth blushed, yet looked a little uneasy "um...hi Justin."

Noah, seeing this, scowled.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Noah- I'm not jealous. I just have seen guy's like Justin, who think their bette than everyone cause they look good and I don't want her to get hurt (crosses his arms and looks to the side)

Laura- (looks dismayed) Poor Noah. He isn't really a bad guy once you get to know him and now he has to worry about Justin. (grins Izzy grin) If Izzy can play matchmaker, so can I.

* * *

DJ walked up to his Bass teammates and fist bumped with Duncan and Geoff "what's up guys?"

Duncan shrugged while Geoff grinned and whispered to DJ "I think Bridge's warming up to me."

DJ smiled and gave him a thumbs up "nice job man."

Heather stood up "hold on! You said that no one can come back to the island after their eliminated."

Chris just grinned "oh yeah....well I lied."

Tyler had wrapped an arm around Eva and kissed her "sup gorgeous."

Eva smirked "I thought you were gone to." She stopped and soon said "where do you guy's go after your eliminated?"

Tyler shrugged "sorry can't tell you." He grinned "besides I found some new equipment on the internet you can buy WHEN you win that 100,000 dollars."

Katie, after kissing Zeke, looked up and smirked teasingly "excuse me? I think you mean Zeke's 100,000 dollars."

"You mean MY 100,000 dollars, I'm not out of this yet."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Andrew- and the face of pure evil presented itself

* * *

They turned to that voice to see a smirking Courtney dialing into a cellphone.

Chris turned to her and announced "and here's our favorite CIT."

Zeke whimpered and went under the table.

Tyler crossed his arms "are you STILL calling that lawyer?"

Courtney narrowed her eyes and said matter-of-factly "of course I am. You don't think I'd stand to be the first one off do you?"

Chris sighed and turned to Marcus "she still in denial?"

Marcus groaned "still in denial."

Courtney soon saw Sara and Laura holding each other and looked away, mildly disgusted.

Courtney then saw Zeke hiding under the table and she growled "don't think I'm done with you yet you sexist pig!"

Katie walked up "leave him alone Chicken in Training!"

Courtney went blood red and lunged forward at Katie and Zeke, but was stopped by someone grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. She turned and paled to see Eva glaring murderously at her "touch him and I break every one of your bones in ten different places."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Leshawna- (narrowed eyes) I saw the way she looked at Baby Girl and Sara. If she tries to mess with my girl's, I'll break her in two.

Izzy- (holding a whip and grinning challengingly) that goes double for me.

Eva- (snarling) and TRIPLE for me if she lays a finger on Homeschool.

* * *

Noah scoffed "it's over, you lost, get over it."

Courtney was let go and she looked at the other campers and soon said "I don't care about the money or the prize or being a celebrity. It's WINNING, I have been a winner at everything life has thrown at me. Winning means more to me than money. Winning means more to me than ANYTHING!"

Andrew scoffed "first time for everything."

Chris blew on his whistle and stepped forward "camper's are you ready for today's EXTREME MAXIMUM IMPACT CHALLENGE!!?"

Jake jumped up and stood on one of the tables "WE ARE READY! Does it involve explosives?!"

Chris looked at him with confusion and shook his head "no."

"Does it involve explosives now?!"

Chris ignored this and soon walked up to a box and picked up a can of beans "since you guy's just finished breakfast, here's your lunch."

He threw it at Lindsay and just as it was about to hit her, it was caught by Cody. She smiled thankfully at him.

Chris soon threw cans at the rest of the campers and Heather complained "No, breakfast is crepes, croissants, even Chef's crappy burnt eggs."

Noah scoffed "want some cheese with that whine?"

Heather threw the can at him, causing him to duck.

"Beans, beans, they're good for your heart, the more you eat the more you-" He was cut off by a can being thrown at him. He teetered on his feet for a second, then fell onto his back.

Chris continued "today's challenge is about survival, we're going hunting." He took out a green paintball gun and held it in front.

Duncan smiled "now that's more like it."

Harold walked forward and asked "is that a paintball gun?"

Chris smirked evilly "yes Harold. It is." He fired and hit Harold in the chest, causing him to fall on his back.

Chris chuckled until he was shot in the head "OW WHAT THE?!"

He turned to see Mara holding another gun, glaring at him "wanna try that again, pretty boy?"

Chris raised his hands "no, now put that down."

Bridgette picked Harold up and asked "so, we won't be killing anything."

Chris shook his head "nope, this will be the first paintball deer hunt. All of the remaining camper's will be deer while the ex-campers will be the hunters. Our interns have hidden red paintball guns all over the island. You just have to find them. You guy's can use those paintball guns to eliminate members from the other team or even to defend yourself from the hunters. The team that has the most camper's left will win invincibility."

Duncan spoke up "hold on! Does that mean we have to wear those antlers and noses."

Chris and the interns just grinned.

Heather spoke up "Yea, right. I am NOT wearing that!"

Duncan nodded "There is NO way I'm a deer!"

Graydon walked forward and shoved the antlers on his head and poked a red nose over on his nose. He then buckled the tail onto him "take these off and your team is toast."

Duncan growled and soon heard snickering. He turned to see Tyler holding in laughter "what are you laughing about?

Tyler smirked "oh nothing......Bambi." He then pulled back the tail and let it snap against his back.

Duncan went into Tyler's face "you better be a good shot jock buy."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Owen- I'm so psyched man! I'm back with my friends and I'm gonna be a hunter. My grandpa taught me how to hunt my prey. (grins) I'm gonna be one with nature. WOOHOO!

Justin- (grins coincidentally) now's my chance to make my move.

Courtney- (on her cellphone) c'mon Robert, pick up you useless hack!

Tyler- (snickers) Eva looks cute when she wears that reindeer outfit.

DJ- I'm not really into hunting, but at least Chris has us hunting other campers instead of animals.

Marcus- (tinkering with a paintball gun and it goes off at a machine gun pace, he looks to it and grins) Say hello to the first paintball Tommy gun

Katie and Sadie- Katie- Oh this is so cool!

Sadie- (nods) yeah, we get to come back for this challenge and you can spend more time with Zeke

Katie- (scowls) Courtney, however, is so gonna get it if she touches Zeke.

Sadie- (gasps) you mean your gonna hurt her?

Katie- (grins) no, I can't cause there won't be anything left when Eva get's through with her.

Sadie (frowns) aren't you worried that Eva might like Zeke?

Katie- (shrugs) no, She has Tyler and I think it's more like a overprotective big sister complex.

Katie and Sadie- (both giggle)

* * *

(outside in front of the woods)

Jake was handing Wolfo over to Paula "your gonna keep an eye on him right?"

Paula smiled "don't worry little cutie, I won't let him out of my sight."

Jake smiled and rushed over to the Bass and Gopher's, who were putting on the deer outfits.

Gwen groaned "this is so embarrassing."

Cody smiled "c'mon Gwen, this could be fun."

Gwen glared at him, causing him to go back to helping Lindsay put on her tail "and there we go."

Lindsay wagged it a few time and looked to Cody "does it look OK?"

Cody clicked his tongue "you make a very pretty deer, dear."

Lindsay blushed and kicked the ground.

Beth had just put on her deer outfit and looked to Noah, who had his arms crossed "Noah, what'sth wrong?"

Noah turned to her "do you like Justin?"

Beth blinked and shook her head "no, he'sth cute, but I don't know if he's nice or not."

Noah sighed and shook his head.

Beth raised an eyebrow "why are you asthking?"

Noah just scratched the back of his head "no reason."

Sara finished putting on her tail and twirled in front of Laura "how do I look?"

Laura blushed and chuckled "now you look like a deer angel."

Sara smiled and kissed her "right answer."

Izzy soon jumped in and said excitedly "this is so cool, Owen's back and we can be one with nature! Now my little protege, what do you do when being hunted?"

Laura grinned "alway's go into the most obvious place, because they'll try to find you in the last place to look."

Izzy nodded "correct."

The three turned to the hunter's standing a considerable distance away and they saw Courtney pacing back and forth, talking into her cellphone. She soon saw the three staring at her and she narrowed her eyes at Laura.

Izzy scowled "I don't think she's forgotten the paint incident before the race."

Sara growled and hugged Laura "she better not go near her."

Laura just smiled and snuggled up to Sara "thanks Angel."

Chris soon blasted an airhorn and yelled "camper's, you have a 20 minute head start before the ex-campers come in to find you! So go go go!"

* * *

(With the hunters)

Marcus was checking over his paintball gun and grinning "this is gonna be so fun"

Tyler nodded "got that right. Time to show off my wicked skills."

Owen seemed to be dowsing himself in liquid and Katie asked him "what are you doing?"

Owen said proudly "Masking my scent so the deer don't smell me coming!"

Sadie gasped "you mean that's....

"Pee? Yes. Yes it is."

Katie and Sadie soon shrieked "EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!"

DJ smacked his forehead "We're hunting _other_ campers; you don't have to hide your scent!"

Owen looked down "you mean I collected all this pee for nothing? Dang it."

He threw it behind him. However, he didn't look where he was throwing and it soon landed in a certain sadistic host's hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Hope you like another appearance by the ex-campers.

Here are our questions

Will Courtney find any of her targets?

Will Noah stop deniaing he like's Beth?

Is Fuzzy Wuzzums gonna make another appearance?

Find out next time on TOTAL.......ALTERNATE........ISLAND!

* * *


	22. Paintball Deer Hunter Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story

Here's the next chapter!

FYI, A canon TDA trap is here in this challenge. Just a head's up on where I got it. Try to spot it if you can

* * *

(In the woods)

Duncan, Geoff, Jake, and Harold were walking in the woods, looking around the tree's for various hiding places for paintball guns.

Duncan groaned "where the heck are those stupid guns?"

Harold rolled his eyes "that's what Chris meant when he said they were _hidden." _He then added "idiot."

Duncan growled "quiet King Dweeb, I don't see you doing any better!"

Geoff stepped between the two, looking mildly annoyed "could you two chill for a sec? This isn't helping."

Duncan shoved Geoff "quiet party man, this has nothing to do with you."

Jake spoke up "guy's?

They looked to Jake, who was holding a paintball gun he had found in a hole in the tree.

Geoff grinned "nice little dude."

Harold raised a finger "but there's one problem."

The others look to him.

"Who get's the gun?"

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Geoff- Seriously, Duncan's got to like, take a chill pill, he seems to be nice whenever someone talks to him. But when Harold talks to him, he snaps at him. What the heck is his deal?!

Harold- (crossed looking) I have had it with Duncan! He thinks he's so cool and suave when he is just a BIG! FAT! **POSER!! **If that IDIOT thinks I'm gonna let him walk all over me, he has another thing coming.

**

* * *

**(With The Wonder Twins, DJ, and Tyler)

The four former Bass were walking around the forest, looking around for any campers. Katie and Sadie were talking excitedly about any hook ups for Sadie.

Katie was gushing "oh what about Andrew!? He's tough and cute in a rugged kinda way."

Sadie was giggling "maybe."

"OH! What about Jake? He's like super duper cute!"

Sadie nodded "ohmigosh! Totally!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Tyler scowled "would you two keep it down?!"

The Twins stopped and frowned at Tyler, who looked sheepish "sorry."

DJ snickered "looks like Eva attitude is rubbing off on you man."

Tyler smiled "I know." He sighed dreamily.

Katie snickered "you've got it bad for her."

"Yeah, she's my athletic equal."

DJ raised an eyebrow "but you two haven't been together that long."

Tyler looked left and right, looking for any cameras, and soon whispered to the three "don't tell anyone, but the interns are smuggling letters off the island from Eva to me and vice versa."

Sadie's eyes widened "really?"

Tyler chuckled "I think you guy's have noticed that Eva has some anger issues."

Katie rolled her eyes "oh, no really?"

Tyler grinned "but Eva's awesome. I think she likes me because I was the first person to treat her like a girl instead of a tomboy. You just have to learn not to be critical of her since she's very defensive."

DJ nodded "no kidding."

Tyler soon started smiling and turned to Katie "by the way, I think she's also developing a protective instinct over your boyfriend."

Katie smiled and nodded "yeah, I noticed when she stood up for us in the Mess Hall."

The four wandered deeper into the forest to find four of their former Bass teammates arguing over who would get a red paintball gun.

"But I have wicked sniping skills!" Harold argued.

"Heck no! You probably wouldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" Duncan yelled.

Meanwhile, the hunter's were in a quandary.

Katie pouted "but their our former teammates."

Tyler nodded "yeah, but we have a job to do remember?"

The others reluctantly nodded and soon stood up out of the bushes

Geoff shouted "INCOMING!!"

The four opened fired while Harold grabbed the gun and ran off into the tree. Geoff and Duncan took off with Jake taking cover in some bushes.

Harold stopped running at least 400 feet away and climbed into the trees. He soon put himself on one of the highest branches and took aim at the hunter's.

POW! POW! POW! POW!

He started to fire at DJ and Tyler, who were hit several times in the chest with pin point accuarcy.

"OW!"

"DAMN THAT HURTS!"

The two took off running, leaving Katie and Sadie to take cover. However, in the bushes, a grinning Jake takes out two devices from his pockets and he hurled them into the bushes where the two BFFF'L's had taken cover.

BOOM!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Katie and Sadie came out screaming due to the putrid smell the bombs had unleashed.

In the trees, Harold grinned and said under his breath "booya."

* * *

(In another part of the forest)

Gwen, Lindsay, Sara and Izzy were walking along in the forest with Laura running off ahead about ten minutes ago.

Sara looked around worriedly "where is she?"

Izzy patted her shoulder "don't worry Diva, I'm sure my little protege is just fine."

Gwen shook her head "why the heck did you take her on as a so called 'protege' anyway?"

Izzy grinned "two reasons. 1. I really wanted to break her out of her shy shell and 2. I REALLY wanted to have a successor."

Lindsay was walking along and taking pictures with her camera. She soon saw a squirrel in a tree and waved at it "hi mister squirrley."

Sara took her arm "Linds, we have to keep moving before someone finds us."

Lindsay pouted and whined "AWWWW, but there's so many cute animals."

Gwen sighed "Linds."

"oh OK."

The 4 continued to walk until they hear a whistling sound.

Izzy's eyes widened "TAKE COVER!!"

She pushes the others along and the ground near them was soon hit with paintballs.

The 4 Gophers ran into the nearest shelter, which was the bear cave, they saw that there was no bear AKA Fuzzy Wuzzums in it at the moment and they took cover behind the rocks.

Izzy narrowed her eyes and peaked behind her hiding place to see Justin, Marcus and Courtney covering the cave entrance.

Courtney grinned, noticing Sara was in the group and muttered under her breath "payback time for insulting me before the race a week ago, you hooker."

The other two boys didn't hear this and Justin raised an eyebrow "why did they go in there? They got nowhere to go."

Marcus took his gun and fired it. However, he modified it to go off like a machine gun at 10 paintballs a second and fired into the cave for about a minute.

There was nothing but silence in the air. Marcus looked around nervously "I hope I didn't kill them."

Justin shrugged ans smiled reassuringly"don't worry about it, their probably just laying low."

Courtney sneered "I hope I at least got that lesbo's painter's girlfriend."

Marcus's eyes widened "but Laura's probably the nicest girl here."

Courtney pointed to her face "do I look like I care?" She crossed her arms "that lesbo painter humiliated me on national"

Justin pointed out "international."

Courtney gritted her teeth "INTERNATIONAL television by dumping paint on me and became third on my hit list."

Marcus knew he was gonna regret asking, but he asked "and the other two?"

Courtney eyes looked to flicker red for a moment and she snarled "that damn Bruce Lee junkie Andrew for making up that damn untrue nickname." Her eyes narrowed with pure fury and her next words seemed to _drip_ with venom "and that (bleep)ing sexist BASTARD Ezekiel."

Justin blinked "I understand the first two, but didn't Zeke already apologize?"

Courtney started to pace back and forth, none of them realizing the leaves on the ground covering the area around the cave.

"Yeah right, people like that hick don't change. Their nothing but useless idiots who are removed from society. I still can't BELIEVE those Bass traitors picked that sexist piece of (bleep) over ME! A CIT! I know he only apologized cause that Miss Sigmund Freud wannabe had a word with him while we were moving the crates. And another thing." She continued on like this for a while.

Justin rolled his eyes while Marcus went behind him in terror over the CIT's rant. Justin, although he never told anyone, had once had a brief relationship with Izzy. The two only went out for one date, which was the most horrifying night of his life. It included shark surfing, bear wrestling, vandalism, and explosions. lots and lots of explosions that would make Jake drool.

Bottom line: he encountered the most terrifying female of his life and this spoiled CIT didn't hold a candle to her.

Justin sighed "let me guess, they should have kept you cause you were a CIT."

"Right!"

"They should have voted Zeke off cause he was useless."

"Correct!"

Justin scoffed "and they shouldn't have voted you off although you were rude, bossy, controlling, annoying, bitchy and an allaround suckish leader, but all this was ignored cause of your CIT training"

Courtney went into the model's face, who glared back with a bored yet mildly irritated face.

"I dare you to say that again." Courtney whispered in sheer rage.

Justin opened his mouth, but was cut off by a strange sound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Marcus looked around in terror "what the heck is that?"

The leaves soon rustled and the three hunters were caught in a net, losing their weapons. The Gopher's came out of the cave, looking confused.

Izzy grinned in pride "incredible."

Laura soon came swinging down from a tree, holding a knife and screaming a battle cry "AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI-AI!!!"

Gwen and Lindsay's jaws dropped. Izzy looked proud. And Sara looked ready to jump Laura on the spot.

The painter's sweatshirt and pants looked torn, her hair was ruffled, she had war paint on her face and she was wearing a Chesire Cat grin.

"hel-lo, girls."

Sara looked awed "that was hot."

Laura's resolve broke and she looked down and kicked the ground.

She shook her head and turned to the hunter's in the net, who were staring in shock.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Justin- What the heck.....

Courtney- did that lunatic........

Marcus- do to her?!!

* * *

Laura grinned again and grabbed a nearby vine.

She cut it and the hunters were slingshoted into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Laura turned to the other and handed Gwen and Izzy the left behind paintball gun's while she kept Marcus's tommy paintball gun.

"How did I do, Mistress Izzy?"

Izzy bowed "I bow to you, my little protege."

Laura blush was seen behind the war paint and she scratched her head sheepishly.

Sara continued to stare at her and soon dragged Laura off into the tree's.

Gwen blinked "I don't wanna know what Sara's gonna do to her."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Sara- (Panting and has smudged paint on her lips) that (pant) was (pant) sexy as hell (pant).

Laura- (ruffled clothes and still wearing face paint) (sigh) I really need to control myself better.

* * *

(With Heather)

Heather was sitting on a tree stump filing her nails when Beth and Noah found her.

Heather scowled "where the heck were you two?"

Noah rolled his eyes "looking for you so don't ask easily answered questions."

Heather glared at him for a second then soon told Beth "Beth, get me some chips."

"In the forestht?"

Heather pointed in the other direction "in the kitchen. now!"

Beth sighed and walked off.

Heather looked to Noah, who glared with an expression that said 'I dare you to boss me around.'

Heather glared back, but kept her mouth shut.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Noah- (looks determined) just wait until Beth comes back. Then it's payback time.

* * *

(With Zeke and the three Bass girls)

Zeke looked around nervously while Bridgette was calming herself down.

Jessie patted her shoulder "you doing OK Bridge?"

Bridgette took a deep breath "yeah I'm good."

Eva looked around "you guy's see any of those paintball guns Chris said the interns hid here?"

Bridgette shook her head "not yet."

Jessie turned to Zeke, who was making whimpering noises "you OK, Zekey?"

Zeke turned to the girls. The girl's were surprised to see him looking pale and frightened.

Zeke gulped "Courtney is gonna destroy me eh."

Eva looked unexpectedly worried and soon patted the smaller teen's back "she'll have to go through me first."

Jessie nodded "same here."

Bridgette smiled "ditto."

Zeke gave a weak smile and sat down against a tree. He took a deep breath and turned to Jessie "Jess?"

Jessie smiled warmly "yeah?"

"I never got to say thanks eh."

Jessie blinked "for what?"

Zeke scratched the back of his head "for talking to me about what I said during the first challenge eh."

Jessie shrugged "you didn't know any better."

Bridgette sighed "I just wonder what would have happened if you said that during dinner in front of everyone."

Eva looked a little ashamed "knowing me, I would have attacked you without giving you a chance to explain."

Jessie scowled "I was gonna keep it between us, but Courtney had to blab it out in an attempt to save her own skin."

Eva nodded "yeah, Tyler told me at wherever the losers are, she's becoming a menace."

Bridgette shook her head "she's one of a kind."

They sat in silence for a minute until they heard a splat near Jessie's head. The girls ducked into the bushes while Zeke climbed into a tree.

Zeke whimpers thinking _'Courtney's here and she's gonna kill me eh!'_

He soon saw that it was only Owen who fired the shot and was looking for them

Owen was speaking to himself "the hunter is a calm efficient machine. He looks for his prey, taking in his surroundings."

Eva raised an eyebrow from her hiding place "Crocodile Dundee, this guy is not."

Zeke looked apprehensive and soon felt one of the branches tickling his nose. He soon sneezed.

He held his nose and looked down to see Owen grinning at him. Zeke jumped down and started running for the woods, trying to draw Owen's fire away from the girl's. Owen raced off after him yelling "nowhere to run Zeke! Your butts a hamburger and I'm one hot barbecue!!"

The girls came out of their hiding places with Jessie yelling "what do we do?!"

Bridgette and Jessie soon stopped, feeling an aura of death engulf them. They slowley turn to see Eva stepping forward.

And she did NOT look happy. She had a rage-filled expression and murder in her eyes. Without another word, she ran off after Owen and Zeke.

Bridgette blinked "it's official, I hate to be Owen right now."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Jessie- Eva is like a force of nature. Once she start's it's impossible to stop. In short, Owen's dead meat.

* * *

(With Beth)

She was walking back to the cabins, with a bag full of chips. She was scowling over being bossed around by Heather. She once believed that following Heather would make her popular, now she was being bossed around, insulted and now almost being killed by Chef when she sneaked into the kitchen.

She was still frowning when she ran into Cody and Trent. Cody looked to her and asked "where did you get that?"

Beth scowled "the kitchen."

Trent raised an eyebrow "you OK Beth?"

Beth shook her head "I don't know."

Cody opened the bag and took some chips "BBQ, nice!"

Beth took it back, not noticing the crumbs on the ground "I have to go guysth."

Cody nodded "OK, later Beth."

The three walked off with the crumbs unknowingly being layed on the ground.

Fuzzy Wuzzums the bear came out of the bushes, looking hungry and noticing the crumbs on the ground.

He growled and started eating the crumbs, following Beth.

* * *

(a few minutes later)

Beth continued to walk until she saw a net hanging from the tree's.

Beth blinked "what the?"

She heard a groaning noise and spotted Justin coming out behind a tree, clutching his butt.

"That crazy painter threw me at least 300 feet in the air!"

He stopped to see Beth nearby, holding a bag of chips.

Justin smiled charmingly "hello Beth."

Beth blushed "h-hi Justhtin."

"What are you doing?"

Beth raised an eyebrow "why aren't you attacking me?"

Justin shrugged "lost my paintball gun."

Beth frowned "I was just going back to Heather."

Justin smiled "can I come with?"

Beth hesitated for a second, then nodded "sthure."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)  
**

Justin- (smiling) Look's like Beth like's me. YES!

Beth- (unsure) I think Justhtin likesth me. But I like Noah. (looks down) I don't know what to do.

* * *

(Campgrounds, picnic table) (sorry, I don't know poker that well

Michael was plying poker with Paula, Chef, and Graydon with Paula winning the most amount of money.

Chef scowled "you were lying when you said you didn't know how to play poker, weren't you?"

Paula smirked, petting Wolfo on her lap "may-be"

Michael smirked "I don't mind, besides I'm gonna make a comeback." He laid down his cards "Straight!"

Chef and Graydon groaned whil Paula smirked "Full House baby!"

Michael slammed his head against the table "you suck."

Paula smiled "love ya to Mikey."

Michael lifted his arm "I'm engaged."

Paula snapped her fingers "shoot."

"GUYS!"

They saw Mara running back to the table.

Graydon raised an eyebrow "what's wrong."

Mara snarled "didn't you say you were going to get that bear back into it's cage?"

Graydon blinked "I forgot?"

Mara shrieked "AND NOW IT'S GOING AFTER BETH AND JUSTIN!"

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Graydon- (annoyed) Look, just because I'm an officer means I'm good at tracking things. I never located that bear or Fuzzy Wuzzums or whatever the hell they call him. Why do I always get the hard stuff!?

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Here are the questions

How will Noah react seeing Justin with Beth?

Is Owen a dead man?

Will Heather's alliance fall apart?

Find out next time on TOTAL......ALTERNATE.......ISLAND!

* * *


	23. Paintball Deer Hunter Part 3

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story

Author's note- YES!! I'm now a free man and I have moved into college. I have just finished my first week of my freshman year at college and have alot of free time on my hands. This could either mean faster update times or longer times due to studying for exams and such.

Also- My next chapter is gonna be an interlude chapter with no elimination and even no challenge. The next chapter will include seven 'Messages from Home' like in canon and on my new poll, you can pick the five characters that you want to see get messages from home. (Heather and Jake are undeniably going to be the other two)

Finally- Let's just say Heather's message from home will be VERY different from canon. the 2nd half of the chapter will focus on her thoughts and a talk with her love interest

* * *

(With Heather and Noah)

Heather and Noah were engaged in a silent glaring contest. The two were silently daring the other to insult them and the air seemed to be thick with tension.

"Wow, someone die here?"

Noah and Heather blinked and they turned to see the Bass captain, Andrew, casually leaning against a tree, looking at the glaring duo with an impassive stare.

Heather smiled flirtatiously "hello handsome."

Noah's eyes widened while Andrew rolled his "back off lady."

Noah shook his head and stared annoyedly at Andrew "what the heck are you doing here?"

Andrew shrugged "was walking along until I saw the two of you looking ready to kill each other. Any reason why?"

Heather scoffed "this doesn't have anything to do with you."

Andrew raised an eyebrow and turned to Noah "how the hell do you put up with this?"

Noah sighed "even I don't know anymore."

Heather scowled at Noah "hey, if it wasn't for me, the others would have kicked you off a long time ago."

Noah scowled back "I don't care anymore, you went too far during the talent contest."

Heather stood up and and shouted in frustration "for the millionth time, I didn't frickin know Laura batted for the other team!"

Noah rolled his eyes "oh yeah, like that makes it all better."

Andrew snickered while Heather growled.

"Guys?

A voice behind Andrew caused him to immediately grab whoever was behind him and flipped him onto the ground. Andrew blinked when he saw it was an unarmed Justin.

Andrew simply said "don't sneak up on me like that."

Justin picked himself up and glared at him "I'll keep that in mind."

Noah frowned "where's your gun?"

Justin shrugged "lost it and I came with Beth."

Noah blinked "what?".

Justin just smiled smugly

Beth walked up behind Justin, frowning, and shoved the chips into Heather's hands "here'sth your chips."

Heather grabbed the full bag and sniffed it "these are barbecue!"

Beth growled "stho?"

"Hello?! I don't even like barbecue." She threw the bag to Andrew and crossed her arms "got get dill pickle."

Beth stood there for a few seconds until she came to a decision.

"No."

Heather gasped and glared fiercely at Beth "what did you just say?"

Andrew pulled up a rock and handed the bag to Noah and Justin "now this is more like it. Lunch and a show."

* * *

(At the same time with Zeke)

Zeke was panting and gasping after running for the past 45 minutes. He turned his head to see another paintball whizzing by him. He knew that Owen was still chasing him and although he went over a stream and tried to change direction, the big boned camper was proving to be pretty persistent.

He soon saw that he was running uphill for what seemed to be like forever and soon stopped when the ground seemed to drop off.

Zeke blinked and saw that he was standing on the edge of the thousand foot high cliff that the others had to jump off during the first challenge.

The homeschooled teen turned around and saw Owen panting just a dozen feet away and Owen stared firmly at him "your mine now deer."

Owen pointed the gun at him while Zeke whimpered and crouched down, covering his eyes.

"Having fun tubby?

Owen was about to pull the trigger when he felt a shiver go down his spine as he heard that voice. He felt as if Death itself was staring at him. He slowly turned around and peed his pants seeing who it was.

Eva.

She was currently staring at Owen with a look that convinced him that it would scare the devil himself.

Owen did the first thing that came to mind: He lifted his gun and fired a round at Eva. However, with lighting reflexes, Eva caught the paintball and crushed it in her hand.

Owen pulled the trigger again and again, only to realize he had run out of ammo. Owen scratched his head and started to say "the um......hunter knows that his prey will um.......stay there for a minute."

Eva slowly started to walk towards Owen with him continuing to speak "knowing that the prey is paralyzed by fear and um.....respect."

Eva lifted her head and GLARED at the bigger camper who chuckled nervously "dudette c'mon, le-let's talk about this."

The next three things Owen saw coming were...

Eva's fist.

Her leg.

And finally the ocean coming rapidly at him "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Zeke looked down "that was a little harsh eh."

Eva simply smirked and shrugged "worked though didn't it?"

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Owen- (with one hand holding his crotch and the other his eye and speaking a squeaky voice) Eva's really scary when mad. She punched me, kicked me below the belt, then threw me off the cliff for good measure.

* * *

(With Harold and Jake)

The two Bass were walking along with Harold holding his paintball gun and Jake holding a paint bomb at the ready. After the hunter's left them alone, Geoff and Duncan had run off, leaving the two to themselves

Harold looked around "how much longer do you think the challenge will go?"

Jake shrugged "I dunno man."

A bush began to rustle and the two took aim at it.

They soon relaxed to see Bridgette and Jessie coming out of the bushes.

Harold let out his breath "how have you guy's been?"

Jessie replied "ran into Owen. He tried to get us, but Zeke tried to draw his fire away from us. After that, Eva took off after them."

Jake blinked "Owens gonna die isn't he?"

Bridgette sighed "that's a pretty safe bet."

The four soon heard someone clearing their throat. They suddenly turned to see Laura, along with Laura and Izzy, holding paintball guns with Lindsay and Sara standing off to the side.

Laura grinned, matching Izzy's grin and soon said "hello fishes."

* * *

(In another part of the forest)

Tyler, and the Twins had just regrouped and were waiting for DJ after their surprise attack on their Bass teammates

Tyler held his nose and looked to Katie and Sadie "man, you guy's REEK!"

Sadie put her hands on her hips "it's not our fault that Jake threw a stink bomb at us before we ran off."

Katie groaned "oh, I would KILL for a shower."

Tyler wiped off the paint from his track suit "just be glad that stink will come out, Harold hit my favorite track suit."

Footsteps were heard and they heard a familiar angry tone.

"New plan, first Zeke, then Laura, THEN Andrew!"

They turned to a bundle of tree's to see a slightly bruised Courtney and Marcus coming out of the tree's with Marcus looking nervous and Courtney looking enraged.

Sadie gasped "OMG, are you guy's OK?"

Courtney glared at her "what do you think Sherlock? Izzy's demented corrupted little sidekick set a trap that sent us about 300 feet in the air!"

Katie scowled "hey she was just asking a question!"

Courtney whipped around and calmly said "I'm not gonna bother being nice to TRAITORS!!!!"

Tyler looked confused "traitors?"

"YES!" Courtney pointed to each of the 3 ex-Bass "You IDIOTS picked a (bleep)ing sexist pig over someone who would have LED you guy's to victory after victory! But you choose a brain dead backwoods BASTARD CHILD **HICK**!"

Katie went red "THAT TEARS IT!!"

Katie lunged at a totally unprepared CIT and they started to wrestle on the ground.

Marcus blinked while next to Tyler while Sadie tried to break the two up "this is hot right?"

Tyler grinned "totally."

DJ soon walked into the clearing holding something in his hands. He gasped and soon shouted "STOP!!"

They all turned to see DJ holding a rabbit in his arms and Katie immediately let go of Courtney's neck "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, whose that?"

DJ smiled and held out the bunny "this is my new pet, I'm calling him Bunny."

After the silence came in, they soon heard shots being fired nearby and they soon walked up to a large clearing. What they saw surprised them all.

They saw a war zone covered with paint both green and red. On one side Laura, with Gwen and Izzy, were firing at the Bass team, with Harold firing from behind a tree and Jake throwing what looked like a grenade.

Laura's eyes widened "fire in the hole!!!"

BOOM!!!

The explosion sent paint flying in all directions. It's shock-wave knocking Lindsay, who hadn't manage to take cover in time, off her feet and covering her lower body with paint.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW! I hope this isn't in my hair!"

Izzy whooped "AWESOME! Just like my day's in the Sahara and I got caught right in the middle of a shootout!"

Laura growled and lept up shouting "I HAVE NOT YET BEGUN TO FIGHT!!"

In the shadows, the majority of the ex-campers were staring in awe at the sight.

DJ gulped, holding his new pet protectively "no way am I going in there!"

COurtney scoffed "don't be a baby, we just have to wait until there all out of ammo."

Tyler rolled his eyes "I don't think you've noticed but you and Marcus don't have your guns."

Courtney smiled darkly, staring at Laura "I'm not gonna need a gun."

* * *

(Back with Heather, a few minutes earlier)

"No, I'm tired being your slave!"

"I can make your life miserable!!"

"How's that any different from now?!"

All the while, Justin, Noah, and Andrew were sitting down eating chips and looking like they were seeing a TV show.

Justin snickered "cat fight in about 5 minutes, I guarantee it."

Noah scoffed "is that all woman are to you? Objects to ogle at?"

Justin gasped "how dare you! The only body I ogle is my own."

"Whatever."

Justin narrowed his eyes "and another thing, you better stay away from Beth."

Noah scowled "why?"

Justin crossed his arms "cause I saw her first and I already called dibs."

Noah, surprisingly, grabbed Justin and shoved him against a tree "dibs?! That's why?! Beth is too nice of a person to fall for someone like you!"

Justin shoved him back "bite me you bookrat!"

"Mirror junkie!"

"Cynical dickweed!"

"Glorified action star!"

Andrew watched both of the shouting matches and simply muttered "this is nuts."

They all stopped when they heard a low growling noise. The 3 Gophers, 1 Bass, and 1 ex-Gopher turned to see Fuzzy Wuzzums come into the clearing, growling at the 5 individuals.

4 of the campers looked horrified while Andrew just casually said "well......that's one way to end 2 fights."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Fuzzy Wuzzums- (translated) I wasn't gonna hurt them. I just wanted them to shut up! Their yelling was giving me a headache! and also. (licks teeth) mmmmmmmm, barbeque.

* * *

(With Duncan)

Duncan, after running off and escaping from Owen, was tagging as many trees as he could find. He was on his 12th tree when he heard footsteps behind him.

"I can't leave you alone for two minutes, can I Baby Boy?"

Duncan grinned and turned around to see a stern looking Leshawna staring at him.

He smirked "what can I say? It's instinct."

Leshawna rolled her eyes and waved her nose, looking disgusted "why do you smell worse than usual?"

"Owen's stink. It's been following me around like my juvenile record."

Leshawna sighed "well I'm heading back. This dumb challenge is probably gonna be over in a few minutes."

The plus-sized sister started to walk towards Duncan when he told her "you're going the wrong way."

"Excuse me? I admit, I don't know the woods that well, but this sista ain't no fool, camp's that way." She says, pointing a finger over Duncan's shoulder.

Duncan scowled "no, it's that way."

They both rolled their eyes and walked towards their believed directions until they heard a loud "BAM!"

They shook their heads and soon saw their antlers stuck together with Leshawna saying "very funny Baby Boy, now let me go."

"Hey beautiful, this isn't my idea of fun either!" Duncan tells her.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Duncan- (Annoyed) Sure, we could have taken them off, but we would have been disqualified (smiles) and hey, I kinda liked it.

* * *

Leshawna sighed "great Baby Boy, now what?"

Duncan thought for a minute and soon grinned "wanna make-out?

* * *

(In yet another part of the woodswoods)

The bear growled at the individuals, who were frozen in shock.

Andrew blinked "I think it's mad."

"Oh gee, ya think?" Noah replied, rolling his eyes.

Justin gulped "I'm too pretty to die."

Heather frowned "your kidding right?"

Beth remained frozen in terror, due to her being the closest to the bear. She soon felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Justin behind her, looking frightned.

Beth smiled, until she felt a shove and she gasped, realizing what happened.

Justin had just pushed her towards the bear while screaming "HERE! EAT HER FIRST! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!"

He ran off screaming like a madman.

Noah gasped and soon stood between the approaching bear and Beth "get away from her!"

The bear growled and reached it's paw out. Beth gasped and yelled "NO! NOAH!"

She pushed Noah away, but felt the bear's claws against her skin.

She landed roughly to the ground and looked down in horror to see claw marks on her right leg and her ankle in a twisted angle due to the fall.

The bear turned to a terrified Heather, who screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"

A rock hit the bear on the head and it turned to see Andrew glaring at it, juggling another rock in his hand.

He turned to Heather and yelled "Heather! Run!"

Heather didn't need to be told twice and she took off.

Andrew stared calmly at the now enraged bear and it charged at him. He stood his groud ready to fight it.

POW! POW! POW! POW!

Shots rang in the air as the bear was hit multiple times by a paintball gun and it took off, grabbing the BBQ chips along the way.

Andrew turned to see an angered Noah holding a paintball gun.

Noticing Andrew's stare, Noah replied "found it underneath the trunk Heather was sitting on."

Andrew rolled his eyes and ran over to Beth, whose ankle seemed to be broken from the force of the bear's impact.

Beth moaned "it hurtsth."

Noah leaned in and said softly "Let's go back to camp."

Beth nodded and as she was raised to her feet with Andrew supporting her, she smiled and without a word, kissed Noah right on the lips.

Noah's jaw dropped and Beth giggled "thanksth for protecting me."

Andrew simply smirked "the social norms being broken left and right out here."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Noah- (babbling incoherently)

Heather- (looks confused) I don't understand, we aren't even on the same team, so why did Andrew protect me?

Andrew- (sitting crosslegged) hey, just because we're on different teams doesn't mean we should leave out opponents to die.

* * *

(At the battlefield)

Harold ducked behind the rock again and reloaded "I'm down to my last clip!"

Jake held another paint grenade "I only have two left."

Jessie sighed "man, Laura's a walking juggernaut out there."

Bridgette nodded "we need a miracle."

On the Gopher side, Laura was taking a breather "what a rush."

IZzy grinned "now THIS is a challenge."

Gwen sighed "seriously Iz, what did you do to Laura?"

Sara smiled sexually "hey, I'm not complaining."

Laura blushed red and giggled.

"FREEZE!!"

Both teams turned to the hunters, who had just come out of the shadows of the bushes.

Tyler narrowed his eyes "ready to get messed up?"

Courtney growled "your gonna pay for turning me into a slingshot you little freak!"

Sara stepped in front of her exhausted girlfriend and cracked her knuckles "don't even think about it brat."

Sadie gulped "Courtney, calm down!"

Courtney yelled "shut it! I won't stop until get my rightful revenge for my unfair termination. I told you TRAITORS that as a CIT, I would have"

"DEAR GOD, WOULD YOU JUST CLAM UP!!!!???!?"

The campers, current and ex, saw Eva and Zeke walk into the clearing with Eva holding a found paintball gun.

Courtney growled and grabbed DJ's gun and pointed it at a scared Zeke "I told you I wasn't done with you yet, you sexist son of a bitch!"

Zeke's eyes widened, then he soon realized what that statement implied and snarled "what?"

"You heard me you son of a-"

She was cut off with multiple paintballs to her person and one to the throat and she fell down, wheezing for air.

Laura stared wide-eyed at Zeke, who had grabbed the modified Tommy paintball gun she had taken from Marcus and fired it at Courtney

Zeke growled "don't. Insult. My. Mother. Eh."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Katie- (sighs) I love that boy.

Eva- Way to go Homeschool!

Zeke- (chuckles nervously) I kinda lost it I admit, but my mom is the strongest person I know and it get's me mad to hear someone insult her eh.

* * *

Harold, taking advantage of the confusion and with 5 rounds remaining, fired.

POW! POW! POW! POW! POW!

He hit Laura, Gwen, Izzy, Lindsay, and Sara with each hit in the stomach.

Izzy yelped "ow! What the?"

Harold smiled "sorry ladies, but alls fair in love and war."

The intercom soon blasted open and Chris's voice was heard "campers and ex-campers! The challenge is officially over so all people meet at the campgrounds!

* * *

(Campgrounds)

Paula, the medical expert of the interns, and Chef, whose background included medical training, were patching up Beth's ankle. Noah was next to her, holding her hand and giving her words of advice

However, the two of them, mostly Paula, were attracting attention due to the two of them wearing naughty nurses outfits, complete with a unbuttoned coat and pantyhose.

While Chef wearing it was disturbing to look at, a nurse dressed Paula, whose body was as curvy as her baby sister's, drew the eye.

Paula scowled at a grinning Chris "don't get any ideas McLean."

"who? _moi_?

Michael rolled his eyes and looked at his engagement ring "man, this is torture."

Chef frowned "clam up Michael, Chris forced me to wear this."

Mara frowned "that outfit is degrading to woman, don't you agree Garydon? Graydon?"

She was ignored by a dazed looking Graydon, too distracted by Paula's skimpy outfit.

Paula simply smirked and shook her head and turned to Beth, speaking in her motherly tone "Beth sweetie? I'm not sure if your gonna be able to compete."

Beth gasped "what?"

Chef nodded grimly "your ankle bone is broken and it's gonna take a while to heal. Hear that pretty boy?"

Chris sighed "fine, no ceremony." He turned to the mostly gathered contestants "campers, with Harold's wicked sniping skills at the last minutes of the game. I declare today's winners the KILLER BASS!!"

The Bass cheered while the Gophers groaned.

Chris raised his hands "but there will be no ceremony tonight. Due to Beth's injury, she is immediately eliminated."

Noah sighed while Beth kissed his cheek, smiling "it'sth okay, I got to know you right?"

Noah nodded, giving a weak smile "suppose that's something right?"

Beth giggled, then frowned seeing Justin walking up to her.

Justin sheepishly chuckled "Beth, I kinda wanna say I'm"

THWACK!

Justin fell over, clutching his privates, while Beth pulled back her fist.

Noah smirked "nice left hook."

Beth giggled then kissed Noah, who started to kiss back.

Chris stopped the campers "hang on." He looked around "where are Duncan and Leshawna?"

The two were soon seen walking out of the woods, still stuck together by their fake antlers.

Gwen smirked "oh this is too much."

Owen chuckled "Duncan, you sly dog you."

Duncan shrugged, grinning "girl can't keep her antlers off me."

Leshawna scowled and kicked him in the privates.

Duncan gasped and whimpered "can't...... even bend over."

THWACK!

Yet another man fell to the ground as Chris fell over.

Paula turned to the others and shrugged "what? He tried to cope a feel on me.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Andrew- Man, everyone's getting hit in the nuts today.

Paula- (still wearing her nurse outfit) I can really see myself wearing this.

Sara- (smirking) where can I get one of those outfits?

* * *

(Nighttime at the washrooms)

After Beth left, Heather, in her PJ's, was leaving and prepared to go to bed when she heard a noise.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

She walked on until she saw a shirtless Andrew hitting a tree over and over again.

Heather raised an eyebrow "what are you doing?"

Andrew turned to face her with his piercing eyes and said "training."

"It's the middle of the night."

Andrew shrugged "it keeps my skills sharp."

Heather smirked and looked up and down "hey, I don't mind the view."

Andrew scoffed "yeah right."

Heather soon turned and prepared to leave until she stopped "Andrew?"

Andrew turned back around, mildly annoyed "what?"

Heather smiled faintly "thanks for saving me."

Andrew blinked and shrugged "whatever."

Heather shook her head and went to bed.

_'hmm, I wonder......_

_

* * *

_(Boat with the ex-campers on it)

The ex-campers, along with a Beth on crutches, were talking amongst themselves with a silent figure in the background.

Justin scowled _'she'll pay. Her and her damn friends will all pay_'

_

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Hope you like the interlude chapter next and it seems Heather is developing a soft spot for Andrew. What will happen now?

Voted off List- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth

Here are the questions

How will Heather fare without her alliance?

Will Duncan continue to push Harold?

Where were Trent and Cody in this chapter?

Find out next time on TOTAL.....ALTERNATE.....ISLAND!

* * *


	24. Interlude: Messages

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story.

To All Viewers- 3 things

1. this is an interlude chapter that takes place off camera so there is no Confession Cam this chapter.

2. Heather's Message from home is VERY AU.

3. I think it's too much trouble to name the parent's so I'll just be calling them (blanks) father and mother

* * *

(Communal Washrooms)

Heather was brushing her teeth and starting to think about her current position on the island. She knew that Noah called it quits on her whil the little piglet got herself eliminated yesterday. She now had no allies on the island and she needed a game plan.

She smirked and shook her head _'yeah right. These losers aren't any threat at all.'_

The queen bee was applying her lipstick when the door opened. She turned to see Leshawna standing in the door way scowling at her.

Heather frowned "could we not do this? It's too early and I'm tired."

Leshawna crossed her arms "what's the matter? Haven't had enough beauty sleep?"

Heather scoffed "please, perfection does not need improvement."

Leshawna rolled her eyes "depends on your definition of perfect."

Heather opened her mouth to reply but then stopped. she felt an uneasy feeling all of a sudden, like that of someone who felt that something bad was going to happen. She couldn't explain it but she felt like something was going to go wrong today.

Leshawna blinked "what's up with you?"

Heather shook her head "nothing, lard butt."

Heather walked off, feeling Leshawna glaring at the back of her head.

Heather walked into the Mess Hall and saw something out of place. A wide screen TV with a surround sound system was set into the front of the Mess Hall.

She gulped, once again getting a bad feeling. She then saw Andrew walking in and couldn't help but give a slight smile seeing him.

* * *

(elsewhere)

Michael was snoring away, laying his head on one of the Mess Hall tables and Gwen was currently trying to wake him up, wanting to talk to him about something.

Gwen shook his arm and yelled into his ear "Michael! Get up!"

Nothing.

Gwen smacked him in the head.

Still nothing.

Gwen cleared her throat and said calmly "Michael I'm pregnant."

Michael shot up "WHAT?!"

He took out his Bowie knife and slammed it onto the table "WHERE IS HE!?"

Gwen raised her hands, chuckling "take it easy bro, I'm kidding."

Michael stared at her and then sighed "man sis, don't do that."

Gwen chuckled and then blushed, sitting down on one of the tables "Michael? Can I talk to you about something?"

Michael noticed this and nodded his head warily "depends, this doesn't have to do with a certain three letter word that ends with x does it?"

Gwen blushed and punched him in the arm "shut up."

Michael rubbed his arm "calm down, now what is it?"

Gwen rubbed the back of her head, feeling awkward about asking, but then asked "how did you know that you liked Jewel?"

Michael blinked "well, I guess it was when she kissed me before I got locked in solitary confiment for something I didn't even do."

Gwen rolled her eyes "you mean when you stole the warden's credit card and used it to buy pizza for all the guy's in your cell block?"

Michael waved his hand "that was never proven. Anyway, why are you asking?"

Gwen blushed and looked to another table, seeing Trent. Michael noticed this and smirked "oh, so you wanna know if you like Trent or REALLY like him?"

Gwen looked down "well, I never really liked someone since." She stopped, a haunted look coming over her face.

Michael patted her arm "it's OK, Gwenie."

Gwen shook his arm off and glared at him "how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

Michael smirked "don't know, I lost count at 50. Also, if you like Trent, then talk to him."

Gwen sighed "what if it's not that easy?"

Michael patted her back "trust me and I have to tell you something else."

Gwen turned to him, waiting.

Michael crossed his arms "if he hurts you, I am legally obliged to rip his head off."

Gwen smiled slightly hearing this. Then shook her head, remembering what happened to the last guy who seemed to like her.

* * *

(A half-hour later)

The campers had all gathered in the Mess Hall, noticing the TV that had been set up in the front of the Hall.

Noah raised an eyebrow "if we know Chris, he'll probably show us a bad movie like 'Plan 9' or something just to torture us some more."

Chris walked in saying "don't worry camper's, there is no challenge today."

Graydon then came from the kitchen, holding seven CD's "we just got a few messages from home in the mail."

Laura spoke up "from who?"

Graydon opened his mouth to respond but Michael cut him off "that's a secret."

She place the CD's on top of the TV and picked up one at random "from home to.........................Zeke!"

Zeke looked surprised, then smiled.

* * *

(Zeke's message from home)

Two middle aged people were sitting in what looked like the living room of a cabin.

The brown haired man, wearing a toque like his son, spoke in a slightly thicker accent "hey Ezekiel, it's your Mom and Dad eh."

The woman, with brown hair and wearing an old fashioned dress, shushed him "he knows who we are eh."

The man blushed "oh right eh."

the woman soon sniffed and wiped her eyes, looking at the camera "oh my Zeke, I'm so sorry that watching those shows almost got you thrown off. I really thought that those shows reflected real life eh."

The man patted his wife's shoulder "it's OK honey. Besides." He grinned "our boy's got a lady now."

She gasped and now wiped away tears of joy "oh our baby's growing up so fast eh."

Zeke's father picked up a knife "Zeke, don't you worry about dating a city girl, we'll teach her everything from cooking to how to skin a deer."

Zeke's mother gasped "honey!"

His father shrugged "what? Our boy learned how to skin a deer by the time he was 8 eh."

Zeke's mother sighed and waved at the camera "by Zeke, we love you and hope to meet Katie soon eh."

They both waved at the camera and it ended.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Zeke blushed and scratched his head "I hope they don't scare Katie off eh."

Bridgette patted his back "don't worry Zeke, I'm sure she'll love them."

Chris picked up the next one "this one is to............................................Izzy!"

Izzy whopped and went in front of the TV, smiling brightly.

* * *

(Izzy's message from home)

The video opened to see what looked like a closet with two individuals with the woman facing the camera and the man had his back turned, looking to be keeping watch out the door.

They were both wearing unlocked straight jackets. The man was bald and had an eye patch and the woman, other than short hair and older features, seemed to look like a almost carbon copy of Izzy.

Izzy's mother whispered into the camera "hey sweetheart, it's your parents. We found this camera while leaving our hotel and thought to send you a message."

Izzy's father whispered back "yeah, we just want let you know we love you and like how you made some new friends. Like that Laura girl."

Izzy's mother nodded "ayep yep, we can't wait to meet Owen and Laura." She smirked innocently "we have so many things to teach them."

Izzy's father turned around "keep it down! You want the guards to hear us!"

"Oops! Sorry lover, anyway, we miss you and hope that you find us soon."

"THERE THEY ARE!" A voice was heard.

"HOW DID THEY GET OUT OF THEIR CELL!?"

"WHO CARE?! GET THEM!"

The parent's looked out the door and opened the window in the closet while both yelling "SEE YA SWEETIE!"

They jumped out, both yelling "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

(Mess Hall)

The campers gaped at the TV while Izzy cackled "yes! No hotel can keep them down!"

Duncan sighed "yeah hotel, the 'happy hotel.'

Laura cheered "Izzy your parents are awesome!"

Izzy smiled "who do you think taught me my skills, my little protege?"

Paula then picked up the third disk and put it in "the next message is to..........................Noah!"

Noah blinked, surprised, then looked up to the TV.

* * *

(Noah's message from home)

A crowd of people were huddled around the camera, chatting amongst themselves until a stern male voice spoke up "EVERYONE! THE CAMERA'S ON!"

They all hushed up and a man with Noah's features walked into view and waved at the camera "hey there Noah, your whole family's here to say hello.

One of the boy's spoke up "why did you have to get a girlfriend?! Your two years younger and you got one before me!"

A woman who could only be Noah's mother, scolded "Nickolas, be polite to your brother. That Beth girl is a sweetheart."

One of the girl's smirked "I knew he liked her! He's been making goo goo eyes at her since the first episode!"

"Noelle!"

The girl huffed "fine."

The parents turned back to the camera "we want you to know that we're proud of you sweetie and during the time you talked to that Laura girl and stood up to that bear." The mother sniffed "I've never been more proud of you."

Noah's father scowled "he shouldn't have stood in front of that bear! He could have died!"

Noah's mother scolded him "that showed that he's a brave young man!"

"It showed that he's practically suicidal!"

One of the little girl's spoke up "is Uncle No-No coming back soon?"

The girl's father patted her head "he'll be back soon, he just has to win 100,000 dollars first."

Noah's father turned back to the family "OK, everyone, on three 1.....2......3!"

"BYE NOAH!" And the video ended.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Noah was reaching up to his face while Sara smirked "why Noah are you crying?"

"NO! I just got something in my eye."

Laura smiled "your just a big softie deep down are you?"

Chris then picked up the next disk and said "now this one should be a little interesting."

Harold blinked "why's that?"

Chris smirked and put in the disk "cause the next message is to............................Sara!"

Sara blinked, then gulped, and felt Laura clutched her hand. Sara smiled gratefully at her, then turned to the TV, a little nervous.

* * *

(Sara's message from home)

The video revealed a very wealthy setting with a black haired, green eyed businessman and a elegant beautiful woman wearing a red dress and high heels who seemed to radiate motherly instincts.

Sara's mother smiled warmly "hi Sara."

The father looked a little uneasy and scratched his head "um......wow. I didn't know you um.........you know."

Sara's mother smacked her husband's arm "now don't you start, she's still our daughter."

Her father sighed "I know that, but it's just..........a shock ya know?"

Her mother turned back to the camera "now honey, I admit I was surprised at first, but we sent this message to tell you that we don't care who you date and that we love you very much. Remember that sweetheart. Also, we think that Laura is a very sweet girl and that we can't wait to meet her."

Sara's father scoffed "as long as Izzy doesn't teach her how to make dynamite or something."

Sara's mother glared at him "honey."

The video ended on that note.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Sara was sniffing at the end while Laura hugged her "there you see. They still love you."

Sara hugged her back "thanks."

Chris clapped his hands "OK, as much as I love yuri action, let's move this along."

The girls rolled their eyes and Chris picked up the next disk "this next one is for...........................Harold!"

Harold grinned and looked to the TV.

* * *

(Harold's message from home)

The video opened in front of a large home with three people on the couch. A man wearing glasses and with black hair, a woman with reddish hair, and what looked like an older, more muscled, version of Harold.

Harold's father waved at the camera "hey Mara and Harold, it's your family."

Harold's brother rolled his eyes "Dad, I think they know that already."

The mother soon coughed and said "anyway, we just want Harold to know that we're still routing for him. We also hope that he doesn't let that Duncan boy get to him." She scowled "if I was that boy's mother, I'd put that boy over my knee and give him a good spanking."

The father scoffed "don't give him any ideas."

Harold's brother then sighed "and we also wanted to say something else to Mara."

Off camera, Mara looked up and payed attention to the screen.

Harold's parents then turned to the screen with her father beginning "Mara, we wanted to say that......we're sorry."

Her mother continued "we saw everything during the talent episode, including your talk with Michael."

The campers turned to see Mara blushing and tearing up and Michael snickering, remembering the prank on Chris and Chef.

"We never meant for you to think we loved Harold more than you." Mara and Harold's father continued "we were just so proud of him and Greg that we just sorta thought that you would live up to his expectations. I promise that as soon as you get home, we'll make it up to you."

Greg smirked "if they don't die from the contest first."

"GREG!"

"What I'm kidding."

The video ended.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Mara was soon sniffing and Michael smirked "well, that was unexpected. You care after all."

"Can it, Tattoo Boy."

"Can we move on?" Chris shouted, growing impatient.

He then reached one of the two remaining disks and announced "our second to last message from home is to......................Jake!"

Jake cheered and sat up, staring intently at the TV.

* * *

(Jake's message from home)

The video opened in what looked like an apartment with a black haired woman in her mid twenties in a lavender halter top and short jean, smiling motherly at the camera and a buisnessman with messy blond hair and a business suit, sitting on the couch.

Jake's sister waved at the camera "hey baby, your sister and Dad here."

Jake's father continued "we hoped that your little 'prank phase' was grown out of you. But I guessed wrong. Olivia was a bad influence on you apparently."

Olivia giggled "oh Daddy, you know that it's a family tradition."

Their father crossed his arms "like it was tradition to blow the front door off it's hinges when he was trying out his audition video."

Olivia rolled her eyes "c'mon, he's still young."

She turned to the camera, talking in a trained motherly voice "Jake baby, if you want to keep Wolfo, then you have to feed him, train him."

Her father continued "and so help me if he leaves a mess on the carpet, YOUR cleaning it up!"

"DADDY!"

Her father sighed "fine, anyway we love you and hope you win."

Olivia blew a kiss at the camera "bye baby, see you soon."

The video ended.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Jake was hugging Wolfo saying excitedly "cool! I can keep him!"

Jessie giggled and petted the young wolf pup as well and asked "so whose the final message for?"

Chris smirked evilly and waved the final disk tauntingly "the final message goes to..........................................................Heather."

The campers blinked and turned to Heather, who bit the bottom of her lip and clenched her fists spo hard they turned white.

* * *

(Heather's message from home)

Two grown ups were sitting in a rich looking setting with the silver haired man giving off a piercing stare at the camera and the woman looking happy.

Off camera, Andrew turned to Heather and saw her seeming to shrink underneath her father's intimidating stare.

Heather's mother started "we just sent this to say we love you, Heather Feather."

Her father scoffed "yeah, we miss you, can I go now?"

His wife glared at him "how dare you? She's your daughter."

"If she was, she'd actually keep the brace faced brat and the big headed nerd in her alliance instead of screwing it up." He muttered under his breath "like that's supposed to shock me." He then glared daggers at the camera and snapped "young lady, it's about time you learned to stand on your own feet instead of letting others do your dirty work." He then growled darkly "if you don't win, don't bother coming home."

His wife gasped and punched him across the face with a loud "SMACK!"

Heather's father stared in shock and touched his face in sheer shock "you-you hit me."

"THAT WAS A HORRIBLE THING TO SAY!!" Heather's mother shrieked at him

"Well she's a complete spoiled brat!" Her husband snapped back.

"Mom? Dad?"

They stopped immediately when a 14 year old boy walked on screen with a 4 year old girl in pigtails clutching a stuffed duck.

thier mother chuckled nervously "Damien, Jewel, what are you two still doing up?"

Damien shrugged "Jewel had a bad dream."

Jewel sniffed and said innocently "when's Heathie coming home?"

Her father scowled and ordered "soon Jewel, now go to bed!"

Jewel pouted "but I miss her."

Her mother picked her up and pointed at the camera "Jewel, Heather's watching right now, anything you wanna say?"

Jewel smiled brightly and waved at the camera "hi Heathie, I miss you."

Heather looked away from the screen.

Damien shrugged "yeah hey Heathen."

His mother scowled "it's HEATHER, young man."

Damien put up his arms "relax mom, I'm just joking."

His mother sighed and looked back to the camera "I hope you come home soon Heather. And you 'dear husband', we're gonna have a talk!"

Her husband scoffed and walked off "I'm late for a meeting. I'm outta here."

The video ended with a forbidding silence.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

The campers sat or stood in shock for what seemed like forever until Geoff simply said "harshness."

Heather stood still with a blank look on her face. She then calmly walked to the door and SLAMMED it open with a loud bang. She then walked off to the cabins.

No one noticed Andrew getting up and going after her.

* * *

(Gopher cabin)

Heather layed on her bed, staring at the ceiling with an impassive stare. She shouldn't be upset casue she knew that her father always believed in tough love in raising her and her brother. But Jewel...........sweet naive little Jewel who thought that the world was filled with ponies and ducks. She didn't understand how cruel the world could be. Heather suddenly remembered something

_'Show weakness and care to anyone in this world_' her father had told her _'and they'll walk all over you and leave you in the dust._

A knock was heard on her door and she looked to see Andrew standing there, looking a little concerned.

They stared at each other for a minute until Andrew spoke "your dad's a real piece of work."

"Tell me something I don't know."

Andrew sat at the edge of her bed and continued "was he ALWAYS like this?"

Heather turned away "pretty much, I still don't know what my mom saw in him." She then glared at him "I don't want you or anyone else's pity."

Andrew scoffed "I don't feel sorry, I'm just wondering, did he teach you to be mean or was it just biological?"

Heather scowled "stuff it."

"Whatever. I guess he also taught you being nice is a wast of time."

Heather stood up and snapped "being nice is complete crap! It get's you nowhere!"

Andrew stood up as well and looked straight into her eyes "do you honestly believe that?"

Heather defiantly met his gaze and whispered "out."

Andrew crossed his arms "I want my answer."

She threw her file at him "I! SAID! OUT!!"

Andrew grabbed her file and walked off "I'm still waiting for my answer."

Heather took deep shuddering breaths and lied back down on her bed, crying silently.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Now you've seeen how messed up Heather's life is and seen her father. Here are our questions

How will the others react?

What's the next challenge?

What are Heather's feelings towards Andrew?

Find out next time on TOTAL....ALTERNATE......ISLAND!

* * *


	25. Up the Creek Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that appear in this story

To all Viewers- And here's my next chapter!

Everyone, I have finally gotten off my ass and decided to write my Au version of the Theme song! Enjoy!

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad,  
I'm doing fine_

The camera rushes past Chris sitting on his chair and rushes to the top of the cliff and into the water.  
_You guys are on my mind_

Owen is swimming in the water and his fart goes into the shark's mouth, who coughs it up, disgusting Geoff and Bridgette staring longingly at each other on Bridgette's board  
_You asked me what I wanted to be,_

An eagle catches a fish and drops it into a animal covered DJ, who runs off screaming after the animal's suddenly attack him.  
_And now I think the answer's plain to see-_

Duncan is laughing at the sight and is soon grabbed by the ear by a stern looking Leshawna.  
_I wanna BEEEEEEEE famous!!_

The scene goes to the waterfall where Gwen and Heather are slap fighting each other and they fall into the water below  
_I wanna live close to the sun._

Andrew and Harold are fighting each other with karate moves. They are soon hit by a swinging Izzy and Laura.

_Well,pack your bags__  
'Cuz I've already won_

The four fall to the ground where a frightened Zeke passes by them being chased by a bloodthirsty Courtney holding an axe and Zeke soon hides behind Eva, who knocks Courtney out.

_Everything to prove,  
nothin' in my way_

The scene changes to into the Mess Hall where the 4 interns are tied up and seem to be ready to test eat Chef's cooking. The food however explodes, the 4 interns are cut free, and Jake is seen laughing and running from a food/paint covered ticked off Chef

_I'll get there one day..._

The two soon pass Katie and Sadie, along with Beth, who are listening to Trent sing and the scene cuts over to Justin flexing his muscles and Noah looking on with an annoyed expression.

_'Cuz I wanna beeeeeee famous!!_

Marcus is then seen tinkering with a go-kart where is shoots off by itself passing a startled Jessie writing in her notebook.

_NAAAAH-nah-nah-nah-nah-NAAAH-nah-nah-nah _

The camera follows the kart as it rushes by the ocean, where Tyler is reattempting to water ski and flies over to the dock where Sara is standing and it shows that she is singing the theme song.

_-nah-nah-nahnahnah-nah-nah-nah-NAAAAAAH!  
I wanna be  
I wanna be  
I wanna be famous_

Sara stands up and continues to sing until a dead pelican falls on top of her.

_I wanna be  
I wanna be I wanna be fay-MOOOOOUS!!_

The camera then looks into the sun, which changes into the moon, and it goes down to see Lindsay and Cody staring at each other with smiles until Paula comes up between them, smiling darkly at a frightened Cody.

_(whistles)_

The 4 interns are finally seen putting up a sign that says TOTAL ALTERNATE ISLAND!

* * *

(The beach)

"Alright, if you don't stop in the next 20 seconds, I'm throwing you in the water."

Cody blinked and looked to the person sitting next to him on the dock, Noah, who was giving him an irritated look.

"What?" Cody asked.

Noah growled "you staring at Lindsay like a damn puppy and sighing every two minutes. Ever had to hear that for the last half hour? It get's really REALLY annoying."

"What? But it's only been..." He looked at his watch and frowned "OK, so it's been a half hour, but can you blame me?"

He looked to Lindsay again, who was currently reading a comic magazine next to Gwen, who was writing in her diary.

Noah also looked over "why do you even like her anyway?"

"Dude!" Cody gasped "are you blind?! She's gorgeous, sweet, and the nicest girl I've ever met. How can anyone not like her?"

Noah scoffed "maybe because she has the intelligence of a garden snail and has a chest bigger than most guy's heads?"

"HEY! Show some respect for the lady!"

Noah raise an eyebrow "respect? You?"

Cody crossed his arms "I'll have you know that although I act like a so called 'player', my sister's taught me to have the utmost respect towards woman. So quit thinking I'm a perv."

Noah smirked "calm down Codemeister. Anger doesn't look good on that pretty face of yours."

"AHA!

Cody eye's went wide when Izzy and Laura came out from the water, with Laura smiling sheepishly and Izzy grinning wickedly "so you DO think he's good looking!"

Noah scowled "I never said that."

"Then why did you say he was pretty? Are you bi?"

"That was sarcasm, crazy girl." Noah replied, rolling his eyes. He then scowled "and are you ever gonna let that......'incident' go? I have a girlfriend now."

"I WILL NOT BE SILENT!"

Cody spoke up "were you two eavesdropping?"

Izzy just smiled while Laura simply said "yes, yes we were."

Izzy continued "that's not important, Lady Killer. What's important is finding a way to get you and Lindsay together."

Cody chuckled "Izzy, I appreciate the help, but I think I'll talk to her when I'm ready."

Laura climber out and sat next to Cody "c-c'mon Cody. She like's you two you know."

Cody sighed "yeah right. Girl's like her don't like guy's like me. Look, she's gorgeous and a cheerleader while I'm a nerd."

Laura grinned "hey, no one thought me and my Angel were gonna hook up."

Noah smirked "she has a point you know."

Izzy smiled and leaned into Laura's ear and whispered "commence operation Lindy."

Laura bowed slightly "yes Mistress Izzy."

Laura spoke louder "hey, I have a dare to give you Cody."

Cody grinned slyly, always being one to take dares "bring it on."

"I dare you to ask Lindsay for one of her bras."

Cody gaped "what?"

Noah looked troubled "seriously? If he asks him that he's dead."

Izzy looked confused and looked to Lindsay again "what? But she wouldn't even hurt a fly."

Noah rolled his eyes "that's not what I meant. Lindsay's sister, AKA G.I Jane, will kill literally KILL him."

Laura just smiled "that's what make's it so fun."

Cody looked to Laura "what's in it for me?"

"Izzy and me will do your dishes for the rest of the time that we're here."

Cody thought to himself and grinned "you know what? Bring it on."

* * *

(Bass Cabin)

Geoff was currently working on something in his cabin when Harold walked in.

Harold stared at Geoff and asked "what are you doing?"

Geoff looked up and grinned "hey Harold, just working on a little gift."

Geoff revealed a homemade heart shaped clay bowl that a person would drop change in.

"Why did you make that?" Harold asked him.

Geoff replied "I'm gonna give it to Bridge."

Harold groaned "Geoff, I don't think she's gonna like that."

"Why not? My parents always told me that the best gift's are homemade." Geoff told him with a confused look.

Harold and Geoff sat on Harold's bed with Harold telling him "look, you should know that I have the ability to know what girl's would like."

Geoff blinked "really?"

Harold grinned proudly "yep, I've mastered girl whispering."

"Girl whispering?"

Harold nodded "girl's like Bridgette would like it if you do, you know, simple things like compliment her natural beauty, give her flowers, and compliment her surf skills. I know also that Eva would like it if you compliment her athletic ability and Jessie." He trailed off, a dreamy look coming over his face.

Geoff chuckled "what would Jessie like?"

Harold smirked "if you compliment her intelligence and her calm personality."

The two soon heard a mock clapping and they looked to see Duncan standing in the door way, smirking.

"Great advice Harold, what's next? You gonna tell him the next of your 'mad skills?" Duncan said mockingly.

Harold's eyes narrowed "what do you want Duncan?"

"Just came to tell you that the next challenge is in a few minutes at the beach." Duncan replied.

The two still stood there glaring at each other until Geoff got between them "Duncan, I'm dead serious, will you leave Harold alone?"

Duncan shrugged "I'll stop when King Dweeb stops being such a dork."

Harold growled "rather be a dork than a idiot."

Duncan growled back, not intimidating Harold in the least "what did you say loser?"

"You heard me."

"Ahem."

Someone cleared their throat and Duncan turned to reveal Jessie staring at Duncan with her usual calm expression "could you leave your childish rivalry at the door? We have to get to the beach."

Harold looked down, ashamed, while Duncan just rolled his eyes and walked off.

Jessie patted Harold's shoulder "don't let Duncan get to you, he just has some issues."

Harold looked up "issues?"

Jessie nodded, staring in Duncan's direction "I'm starting to think that there's a more psychological reason Duncan goes after you."

Harold smiled "thanks Jessie, your so smart."

Jessie just blushed.

Jake then walked into the cabin, grinning to himself.

Geoff looked worried "what did you do now little dude?"

Jake just lifted his hand and counted down "3.......................2........................................1!"

At that moment, an explosion was heard from the Mess Hall kitchen and a soot covered pissed off Chef came out screaming **"JAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Jake smiled "gotta run."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Harold- Jessie's right, if Duncan wants to act like he's a child, then let him. But I've gotta help my team. (grins and twirls his numchucks) It's time to put my mad skills thru some more test's

Jessie- (blushing) C'mon Jessie, stop acting like a school girl around him. Although he's handsome, smart, athletic (shakes head) get control of yourself girl.

* * *

(Gwen and Lindsay)

Back on the beach, Gwen was writing in her diary while Lindsay was asking her questions from a teen magazine her sister got for her. Lindsay had her face scrunched up in concentration and grinned, getting an idea.

"Do you like the color green?"

"Yes."

"Do you like death metal?"

"No."

"Do you hate dogs?"

"No."

"Do you think Trent's cute?"

"Yes." She blinked and stared annoyingly at Lindsay "HEY!

Lindsay smiled and said in a sing-songy voice "knew it."

Gwen sighed "not funny Linds."

Lindsay pouted "but don't you like him?"

Gwen rubbed her arm nervously "I just...... haven't really liked someone in a while."

Lindsay blinked "ohhhhhh, did you the last guy you liked do something like grab your butt. My last boyfriend did that and Paulie made him leave."

Gwen smirked "how did she make them leave?"

Lindsay scratched her head naively "she made him leave through the third story window and forced him to go to the hospital. Paulie told me was trying out for Peter Pan in a play and he wanted to leave through the window. Weird.

Gwen snickered and Lindsay turned to her again "so what happened to the last guy you liked?"

Gwen frowned and turned away " I don't wanna talk about it."

Lindsay blinked and patted her shoulder "you can tell me when your ready OK?"

Gwen smiled and gave her a brief hug "thanks Linds."

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONKKKKKKKKK!!

The two covered their ears over Chris's infamous blow horn and Chris walked up with the rest of the campers behind him.

Chris grinned his usual sadist grin "alright camper's, Bass on my left and Gopher's on my right."

The campers rushed to their positions. Laura immediately went to Sara's side and saw that she was listening to her MP3 player and not paying attention.

Laura whispered to Sara "Angel, take off your headphones, you have to listen."

Sara smiled and leaned in "don't worry, I heard it's just a canoe challenge, nothing too serious."

Laura nodded warily and just kissed her on the cheek.

Chris started to explain the challenge "camper's, today's challenge is a true summer camp experience. A canoe trip."

He pointed over to the canoes, 4 red and 3 green.

"You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake." He stopped and said in a creepy voice "to _Booooooooney Island_. When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island. Which is about a two hour hike through treacherous, dense jungle."

Geoff raised his hand "porta-what?"

Chris frowned "portaaaaage."

Geoff continued to look like a lost child until Chris sighed "dude, walk with your canoe!"

Chris continued "When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoes to the beach is the winner of invincibility."

He then pointed over his shoulder and shouted "move camper's move!"

Sara, not even listening to the host, noticed him pointing over his shoulder to the canoes and ran off ahead.

Chris soon stopped the camper's "and one more thing I should mention. Legend has it if you take anything off the island, you'lll be cursed forever." He finished with thunder being heard across the sky.

The campers gasped and Izzy grinned "oh a cursed island! Cool!"

Chris smirked "that's the spirit Izzy. Now let's go out there and have some fun!"

* * *

(At the canoes)

The camper's, with the interns helping put on the life jacket's, were gearing up their canoes.

Paula had helped Lindsay put on her jacket "there sugar pop, that should be alright."

Lindsay smiled and squealed a little "this is gonna be soooo much fun." She then waved over to Gwen and Cody "Gwen! Cody!"

Paula raised an eyebrow while Gwen and Cody walked over with Cody asking "you ready Lindsay?"

Lindsay nodded "uh-huh, let's go." She then looked nervous "I just hope we don't run into anything."

Gwen patted her shoulder while Cody grinned and puffed out his chest "don't you worry Lindsay, I'll protect you."

Lindsay smiled and hugged him "awwww, thanks Colby."

Cody looked over to her shoulder to see Gwen smirking and Paula pointing 2 fingers into her eyes, then back at him.

Cody gulped nervously.

Heather had just walked into her canoe and looked to see Izzy already sitting in it "oh just follow my technique. I'm one eighty-seventh Cherokee, you know, which means the tribe could, like, claim me at anytime!"

Heather rolled her eyes "let's hope it's today."

Izzy blinked in surprise seeing as how Heather had spoken for the first time to anyone since the message she received from home yesterday. She wouldn't even insult Gwen or Sara when she walked into the Mess Hall.

Izzy just smiled softly at Heather "are you OK?"

Heather scoffed "what do you mean? I'm fine."

"Heather.."

Heather snarled "I said I'm fine."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Heather- (scowling) If there's one thing I hate more than anything else in the world, it's pity. I **hate **pity. Pity isn't gonna make me happy and it is a useless emotion. (Sighs and looks away from the camera)

* * *

The groups were set up as this

**Gophers**

Gwen, Lindsay, Cody

Leshawna, Sara, Laura

Izzy and Heather

Trent and Noah

**Bass**

Bridgette, Jessie, Jake

Andrew, Harold, Geoff

Duncan, Zeke, Eva

* * *

(Trent and Noah)

Trent raised an eyebrow at what Noah had just told him "really?"

Noah nodded "yep, our ladies man now has to ask Lindsay for her bra."

Trent chuckled "oh man, Cody's braver than I am."

Trent looked over to Cody's canoe and sighed seeing Gwen in it as well.

Noah noticed this and frowned "oh no, I'm not gonna be doing all the paddling while your making ga-ga faces at the bitter goth."

Trent scowled and 'lightly' tapped Noah in the stomach "ow! Watch it!"

"Didn't you say that physical activity isn't your forte?"

Noah sighed "before she left, I promised Beth that I'd be more patient with people and actually help out in anything physical."

Trent smirked and made a whipping sound, causing Noah to glare at him.

They came up to Cody, Lindsay, and Gwen's canoe where they saw Lindsay stretching and lying her head on Cody's lap, smiling teasingly "you don't mind if I work on my tan do you?"

"I don't mind one bit." Cody replied in a dazed voice.

Gwen was snickering at the scene.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Gwen-(smirking) Not bad Linds. Not bad.

Cody- (Babbling unintelligible words.)

* * *

(Andrew, Geoff, and Harold)

Geoff was looking over to Bridgette's canoe and then turned to Harold "are you sure not giving her my gift was a good idea?"

Harold nodded "yeah, it would have been too forward and it might have creeped her out a little.

Andrew scoffed which cause Geoff to glare at him "what? You don't think I have a chance?"

"No. It's because unlike you two, I came to win this competition, not to play the love sick goof or matchmaker."

Harold smirked "that's not what Heather wants to think."

Andrew turned to him and scowled "shut up, she's not really into me."

Geoff shook his head "dude, I've seen enough girl's to know when their faking or real. Trust me, she's totally into you."

Andrew scoffed "she's just trying to mess with me."

Harold sighed "besides, I don't think she knows enough about love to understand what to do. You saw how messed up her family is."

Geoff frowned "yeah, her dad's kinda of a..........um"

"Asshole?" Andrew suggested

"Yeah, that."

Andrew then looked to see Heather nearby with Izzy talking excitedly "seriously, I've ventured all over the world and I've killed things such as moose, Yeti's, koala's.

Heather lifted an eyebrow "isn't killing a koala illegal?"

Izzy just laughed "oh yeah, probably yeah."

Heather sighed and looked to her left, still looking distant which cause Andrew to look at her with curiosity.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Andrew- (glares at the camera) just to set the record straight, I did NOT come here to play kissy-kissy, with a girl. I came to focus and win. (looks to the side and grumbles to himself)

* * *

(40 minutes later)

The two teams had landed on the island and were walking along two separate paths.

With the Gopher's, Cody grinned up at Lindsay, who was saying excitedly "and my teacher totally took it the wrong way and gave me detention."

Gwen smirked "well you did insult his hairdo."

Lindsay cutely pouted "but my doggie has the cutest butt. It was a compliment!"

Cody snickered and soon blushed red. He sighed, wanting to get it over with "um, Linds?"

Lindsay smiled at him "yeah Cody?"

"I have to ask you a favor."

Lindsay nodded "sure, what?"

Cody chuckled nervously "well, you see."

He was then cut off by a roar and soon creatures came out of the woods. They looked to be monstrous over sized beavers.

Cody yelled "MONSTER BEAVERS!!!!"

The team took off screaming at the top of their lungs.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Chris- (reading a book) 'a late remnant of the Pliyco scene era. The Wooly Beaver is a day active rodent indigenous to Bony Island. Oh yeah and their meat eaters!'

* * *

(Main Tent)

The interns, with Chris and Chef, were looking at the past of the other campers.

Paula was staring in surprise at how Lindsay, not Cody, was the one to be forward.

Chris snickered "look's like she's not so innocent after all eh Paula?"

Paula smacked him in the back of the head "shut it, she's still my baby."

Chef was grumbling to himself which caused Michael to smirk "what's the matter? Upset that a 15 year old got the better of you?"

Chef growled "I would have had him if the challenge hadn't started/\.

Mara was going over the current recording and soon gasped "OH CRAP!"

Chris came over, looking unconcerned "what's the problem?"

Mara growled "the problem? The problem is that you sent those teens to a place that looks like it came out of Jurassic Park!"

The interns noticed the images and soon glared at Chris.

"What? Their contracts said that we can't get sued if their injured or dead."

Michael grabbed Chris and soon threw him into a tree.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Michael- Who the heck runs this show? A seriel killer!?

* * *

(With the Bass)

They were at a crossroads and Geoff turned to the team "which way?"

Jake pointed to the left "that way?"

Geoff looked concerned "I don't know, I think we should go right."

Bridgette nodded "the right IS wider."

Geoff smiled at her which caused Bridgette to say teasingly "what are you looking at?"

Geoff grinned nervously at her. Unfortunately, he didn't look where he was going and soon stepped on a small crack in the earth. It tripped him and twisted his ankle

He yelled "AHHHH! MY ANKLE!"

Bridgette gasped and came to him feeling his ankle "his ankle's been sprained. What do we do?"

* * *

Like it Hate it? Like the theme song? Now the Gophers are in trouble and the bass have a fallen comrade. WHO WILL WIN?

Here are the questions

Will the Gopher's escape?

How will the Bass cope with an injured Geoff?

What will Cody do?

Find out next time on TOTAL............ALTERNATE............ISLAND!

* * *


	26. Up the Creek Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story

AND HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

(With the Gophers)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The Gopher's were currently being chased by a pack of Woolly Beavers and were running for about ten minutes.

Heather started screaming "any ideas on how to lose these things?!"

Cody spoke up "wait, I think I got an idea!"

He reached into his pants pocket and took out a roll of bread.

Lindsay blinked "why do you have that?"

Cody chuckled nervously "I wanted the two of us to have a picnic."

Lindsay blinked "with bread from your pants?"

Cody shook his head, now knowing how stupid that was, and tossed it towards the Woolly Beavers. The bread had no effect on them, but it caused a pack of birds to come around and distracting the beavers.

The team stopped and Noah turned to Cody "nice work Casanova."

Cody smiled sheepishly.

Izzy soon turned to her team and grinned "c'mon, the race isn't over yet. We still have to _burn_ stuff."

The team looked a little nervous at the way she said the word burn.

* * *

(With the Bass)

The Bass were continuing to walk along the path with Geoff being carried on top of one of the canoes with Eva and Andrew carrying it.

Geoff moaned "oh man, my ankle hurts."

Eva growled "would you quit your whining? It's not like you gonna lose a leg or something. Man up."

Andrew sighed "Geoff, I like you. But if you don't stop complaining in the next minute, I will not hesitate to gag you."

Zeke soon walked next to them and looked at Geoff "feeling better eh?"

Geoff nodded "I think the pain's starting to fade."

Bridgette smiled reassuringly "don't worry Geoff, it should feel better after a few hours."

Harold nodded "she's right. I used to go hiking with my scout group and I sprained my ankle all the time. The pain always died down after a few hours."

Duncan soon started flicking his lighter back and forth, causing Jessie to scowl at him "would you stop that? Do you want to start a forest fire?"

"Won't be the first time it happened."

Harold sighed "why doesn't that shock me?"

Duncan turned to glare at him "look dork, if you don't can your useless piehole, I'll take out Geoff's gag and gag _you_, understand?"

Harold narrowed his eyes "I'd like to see you try."

Jake blinked "how the heck is he useless? he won us the talent contest."

Duncan just scoffed "he got lucky."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Duncan- (glaring at the camera) Why do these guy's think I treat Harold worst then the others? I don't treat him any different from anyone else, yet he always snaps at me. It's not my fault the Lord of the Loser's can't take a joke.

Jessie- (writing) Duncan honestly doesn't think he treats Harold any different? (bites her pencil at the end) hmmmmmm, interesting

* * *

(Gophers)

The Gopher's, after outrunning the beaver's, were walking with Trent and Noah in the lead.

Lindsay soon looked to Cody "so what were you going to ask me before those big bunnies attacked us?"

Cody blinked "bunnies?"

Lindsay smiled "well, they had big teeth and ear's so they were bunnies right?"

Cody sighed and blushed "well, you see, um......Laura kinda dared me to do something."

Lindsay nodded "uh-huh."

Cody took a deep breath and said in a rapid voice "shedaredmetoaskforyourbra."

Lindsay stared at him for a minute, then looked confused "what?"

They were soon cut off by Trent's yelp and they turned to see him sinking in the ground.

Trent said casually "guy's, I don't mean to panic here, but I'm shrinking!"

Noah blinked "either your getting smaller or the world around you is getting bigger."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Trent**-** Right, how am I suppose to know what quicksand looks like? It looks just like sand!

Noah- I wouldn't be surprised if they set that up. They probably think death makes for good TV.

Chris- (chuckling) Hehehe... can you believe they fell for that? Heheh, I set it up, but I didn't think anyone would walk into it! That's just great! (laughs hysterically)

* * *

Lindsay gasped "Trent's stuck! I'm coming Trent!"

Trent raised his free hand "no don't!"

Too late, Lindsay then jumped in and she found herself sinking too.

"I'm stuck too! I _so_ didn't see that coming!"

Trent smacked his forehead and yelled "help! Help!"

Gwen gasped, seeing her crush and one of her best friends stuck in the quicksand, and yelled "Trent! Linds! We'll get you out! Don't worry!"

Cody's eyes narrowed and he grabbed a nearby vine. He then swung down and grabbed Trent's free hand after being pulled almost all the way under and pulled him and Lindsay out of the quicksand.

However, he didn't see where he was going and he then slammed right into a tree with a loud "SMACK!"

Cody groaned and slid down the trunk.

Trent and Lindsay were covered in muck and were both briefly hugged by Gwen and the other Gophers with Gwen asking "you two OK?"

Lindsay smiled and looked at the sand "wow, this stuff feels good. It like a skin treatment."

Noah smacked his forehead while Gwen smiled warmly "she's OK."

Cody walked up, looking dazed and slightly bruised, and Trent patted his shoulder "thanks man, your a life saver."

Cody rubbed his head "I am?"

Lindsay then hugged him, causing him to blush brightly, and she cooed "my hero."

She then leaned down and kissed him on top of the head, causing him to whimper and faint.

Lindsay blinked at the unconscious Cody and asked "he really got hit bad on the head didn't he?"

Gwen just sighed at Lindsay's cluelessness.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Lindsay- That was so brave of Cody. I wonder where he learned to do that.

Cody- (air guitars a bit then grins) I've watched alot of movies and I always know what the hero is meant to do. Save the girl and get a kiss (chuckles and rubs his knuckle against his shirt) I am so smooth.

* * *

(Fire area)

The Gopher's had just entered the area and began to look for wood.

Heather had just walked off when she spotted Izzy and Laura seeming to gather large amounts of dirt and sap.

Heather blinked "what are you two doing?"

Laura frowned "nothing."

Izzy put up her hand "easy my little protege, let's not fight." She then grinned at Heather "sorry Heather, that's classified."

Heather rolled her eyes and turned away to see the Bass walk into the clearing near them. She couldn't restrain a light blush seeing Andrew at the lead.

Izzy soon waved a hand in front of Heather's face "yo, Miss Meanie?"

Heather shook her head "what?"

"I said if you know where we can find some more sap?"

Heather, getting an idea, soon pointed in another direction "down that way."

Izzy nodded and turned to Laura "come my little protege, we must help our pack mates."

Laura grinned and nodded. The two ran off deeper into the woods while Heather smirked triumphantly.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Heather- Why did I do that? Simple logic really (glares at the camera) there was **no** way in **hell **I was letting Psycho Hose Beast and her little sidekick anywhere **near** anything flammable! With our luck, those two will probably set somebody on fire just for kicks.

* * *

(Bass)

The team had gathered as much wood as they could and had just set it on the ground.

Harold grinned and took out two rocks "stand back everyone, I'll do it."

Duncan suddenly shoved Harold to the ground, getting attention from the nearby Gopher's, and snarled "I told you to back off and shut your mouth, dork."

He then took out his lighter and lit the wood.

Someone coughed behind him and he turned to see the rest of the team and even some nearby Gopher's glaring at him.

Chris, from his helicopter, turned to the camera "no rule against lighters. Point Bass." He then giggles "and I like the tension. It's gonna get some awesome ratings."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Leshawna- (narrows her eyes) THAT DOES IT! THAT BOY AND I ARE **GONNA **HAVE A TALK!!

Bridgette- (crossed arms) Why is Geoff friends with him? He's nothing but a jerk.

Eva- (clenched fists) if that metal band wannabe does the same to Zeke (slits her throat) he's dead meat.

Jessie- (twist her pencil) stay calm Jess, stay calm. Don't shove the thing into his eye. That will be counterproductive.

* * *

(ten minutes later)

Sara was still listening to her Mp3 when she came across a fuming Leshawna.

"Everything OK?"

Leshawna shook her head "that Duncan....oh I wanna smack him."

Sara giggled "not many girls really not like having a decent looking guy after them.

"Leshawna blinked "you think he's good looking?"

Sara shrugged "I'm pretty sure I'm bi."

Leshawna nodded, then scowled "that boy get's under my skin. You know what? I'm not gonna wait."

She stomped off and left Sara to herself. She leaned down and spotted something in the high grass. She looked in and saw what looked like a small tiki doll lying in the bushes.

Sara smiled _'oh, a souvenir.'_

_

* * *

_(With Geoff)

He was dragging himself along the sand, trying to drag himself over to the fire.

Bridgette and Jake noticed this and picked him up.

"Geoff, you have to stop moving." Bridgette scolded him.

Geoff chuckled "sorry, I just wanna help."

Bridgette layed him against the rock "just lie down and wait, I'm sure the fire will be fair for Chris soon."

Jake nodded "yeah, then you can start planning a victory party."

Geoff grinned "you know what? I think I'll do just that."

Jake then winked at Geoff and walked off.

Bridgette went back to checking out his ankle. Geoff soon asked "how do you know so much about sprains?"

"Was a lifeguard at my hometown. Learned to treat sprains and minor injuries while I was training."

Geoff nodded then smiled "I kinda got you this."

He then held out some small tulips he found when he was lying on the rock.

Bridgette blinked and took them "thanks Geoff."

"Sure thing."

He looked over Bridgette's shoulder to see Harold giving him a thumbs up.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Harold- Look's like Geoff is following my advice. Booya!

Bridgette- (still holding the daises) That was sweet. Cheesy, but sweet.

_

* * *

_

(With Leshawna)

"DUNCAN!"

Duncan looked to see Leshawana coming over to him and grinned "hey there beaut-OW!"

She had grabbed his ear and snarled "what the heck is your deal?!"

Duncan moaned "could you let go?"

She obeyed his request and he scowled "are you actually standing up for that dork?"

"That dork has a name."

Duncan rolled his eyes "you did the same thing to Heather a few days ago."

Leshawna glared at him "that's different. Heather is a bitch and Harold is a sweetheart, now what is your problem with him?"

Duncan shrugged "hey, I am who I am beautiful."

Leshawna growled and before she could say something, Andrew came up and raised an eyebrow "something wrong here?"

Duncan turned to him "nothing's wrong, we're just having a little chat."

"LESHAWNA!"

The three saw Heather storm up to her and snapped "I told you not to talk to them. Their the damn enemy."

Duncan soon started chuckling "hey Andrew, wanna get your girlfriend off our back?"

Heather turned red, but no one could tell if it was from anger or embarrassment, and she shouted "GIRLFRIEND?!"

Leshawna's eyes widened "girlfriend?"

Andrew scowled "she's not my girlfriend."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Duncan- (snickering) Those two are sexually frustrated. They want each other.

Andrew- I do NOT like that prissy little, make-up wearing, rich girl.

Heather- I do NOT like that kung-fu, small minded, shaved headed (falters and looks wistful) muscle bound......mmmmmmmmmm, muscles (she stops and goes red, she then scoffs and turns her nose away from the camera.)

* * *

(Ten minutes later)

The Bass were gathered around the fire, wondering if it was high enough.

Jessie looked concerned "I don't think it's big enough."

Andrew nodded "you heard the lady, spread out and find more wood."

Jake gritted his teeth and panicked. He grabbed the wood behind him and threw it into the fire.

Eva then shouted "wait! YOU JUST BURNT THE PADDLES!"

The Bass turned to Jake, who started sniffing "I'm sorry, I panicked."

Bridgette sighed "c'mon guy's, let's not panic."

At the Gopher's side, The other's had just noticed the rising flames.

Gwen looked over "guy's, we have to make the fire bigger."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

The all suddenly see Izzy and Laura swinging out of the tree's and each landed on one side of the fire.

Izzy grinned, the others paled cause when Izzy grinned, things usually either broke or caught on fire.

"This should do the trick." Izzy exclaimed, holding out a clod of dirt and tree sap.

Lindsay blinked "what is it?"

Laura continued "it's a fire starter made from sand and tree sap. Stay clear guy's, it's gonna be big."

They all nervously stepped back while the two grinned at each other and threw the ball into the fire.

"BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!"

A MASSIVE explosion erupted and Izzy and Laura were seen in the smoke, covered in soot.

Izzy grinned "me like the boom-boom!"

Heather gaped "where did you learn to do that?"

Izzy coughed out some smoke and smiled "oh I spent some time in the reserves. Yeah, I got inot some trouble there and blew up the base's kitchen by accident. That's why the RCMP is still all over my butt. I am so AWOL!"

They went to the canoes with Lindsay asking a now awakened Cody "what were you going to ask?"

Cody gulped "Laura bet me that if I got your bra, she'd do my dishes for the rest of the competition."

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?"**

The campers all stopped and looked across the island, hearing Paula's screech.

Cody gulped again "oh boy."

He looked to Lindsay, expecting a hit, and was surprised to see her smiling innocently. She then did something unexpected, she reached behind her shirt and unhooked her bra. She then pulled it out of her sleeve and handed a bright pink D-cup bra to Cody.

Cody gaped while Lindsay simply said "you could have just asked."

Cody stood frozen while Laura looked at it and smiled "OK, you win, I'll do your dishes for as long as one of us is here."

Laura took it out of Cody's hand and gave it back to Lindsay "here you go."

Lindsay grinned and leaned in to kiss Cody on the cheek and he was lifted into the canoe, unmoving.

The Gopher's took off on their canoes while the Bass watched helplessly.

Eva growled "what the heck do we do now?"

Izzy rowed by "you guy's can get into one canoe and get someone to push behind you. I was on a cruise ship once that got hit with an iceburg and we all had to push the ship back to shore, which took like 8 day's. 4 of us got eaten by sharks, but not me. OK, bye!"

They then rowed off with Geoff grinning "that might work."

Andrew grinned as well "Eva, you ready to put those muscles to the test?"

Eva cracked her knuckles and smiled challengingly "bring. it. on."

They all got into one canoe, it was tight and resulted in Bridgette falling into Geoff's lap and Jessie into Harold's.

Eva got behind the canoe and pushed it so fast that it rushed past the Gopher's canoe and crashed into the shoreline.

Chris announced into his bullhorn "THE BASS WIN THE CHALLENGE!"

The Bass cheered on Eva, who pumped her fist's in the air and whooped.

Heather growled at Izzy "you just cost us the challenge, crazy girl."

"Oh, you are sooooooo lucky my license to kill expired."

* * *

(Campfire pit)

The pit roared in front of 10 camper's. Chris and the interns stood to the side with Paula looking forcibly calm.

Chris held up a finger, telling the camper's to wait a minute, and turned to Paula "your not gonna go ballistic are you?"

Paula took a breath while Micheal took out a tranquilizer gun "yes, I'm calm."

Chris grinned "good, now camper's"

Noah cut him off "if you do not receive a marshmellow, you can not come back ever although the ex-campers came back, yadda-yadda-yadda."

Chris glared at him "do you mind?"

"No, not really."

Chris pinched the bridge between his eys "I hate that kid."

Noah smirked, his work being done.

"Let's just get this over with."

"Trent"

"Sara"

"Gwen"

"Laura"

"Cody"

"Noah"

"Heather"

"Leshawna"

Izzy and Lindsay were left with Lindsay playing with her hair and Izzy looking confident.

"Camper's the last marshmallow goes to....

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

He opened his mouth but then was cut off by a helicopter coming down and the pilot yelling into a bullhorn "IZZY, WE KNOW YOUR DOWN THERE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!!!"

Laura gasped "Izzy run!"

Leshawna gaped "you mean all that stuff you said is true?"

Izzy shrugged "oh just the RCMP part. Bye guy's!"

She then gave a quick hug to Laura "MAKE ME PROUD LAURA!"

She raised her hands to the sky and shouted "YOU'll NEVER GET ME ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

She ran off and jumped into a spare boat on the dock.

Chris gasped "HEY! THAT'S MY BOAT!"

Izzy grinned maniacally and hotwired it, racing off into the darkness with the helicopter in hot pursuit.

Chris blinked "that was.....................................unique. OK camper's, your free to go."

The camper's walked off with Cody staying behind to see Paula. He figured that if she wanted to kill him, she'd have done it sooner.

Cody walked up to Paula and opened his mouth, but Paula put up her hand "I saw the footage and know Laura dared you to do it."

He just nodded.

Paula decided to take out her combat knife and leaned forward, just inches from Cody's face, twirling it with a free hand.

"I'll let it go...............this time. I should let you know that my sugar pop's happiness means alot to me, you understand?"

Cody nodded again.

"I get REALLY pissed when she is hurt, so just to let you know, I know this island inside and out and I should tell you something interesting. I know the places where there aren't any cameras set up. You know what that means?"

Cody shook his head, trembling.

Paula grinned darkly "that means there are alot of place on the island to hide a body. You don't wanna see those places right?"

Cody shook his head, his voice not working.

Paula suddenly smiled and patted his head "then you have my blessing."

She casually walked off while Cody walked in a trance-like state back to the cabin.

Noah looked up at his bunk mate "you OK Codemeister?"

Cody just fainted onto his bed.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? The next chapter involves more bonds between both teammates and people from both teams. Things get heated up and a rivalry is driven to the breaking point.

Voted off list- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy.

What will happen next?

Will Heather keep denying liking Andrew?

Will Sara's tiki bite her in the butt?

Find out next time on TOTAL..............ALTERNATE................ISLAND!

* * *


	27. If You Can't Take The Heat Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story

Author's note- Warning; this challenge involves a few flashback scenes that show child abuse and drugs.

In order to get the year's and ages right I'm posting the character's ages.

Chris-25

Chef- Late 40's

Majority of the camper's- 16

Laura and Jake- 15

Final thing- the beginning flashback scene I hope is not pointless. The reasons for showing it will be explained later in the story. It is meant to show Duncan's reasons for being in juvie the first time and another reason that can be seen if you look for some signs.

* * *

(With Duncan)

Duncan was tossing and turning in his sleep muttering "no, James, don't"

* * *

_(3 years ago)_

_In the middle of a large city, a 13 year old boy with black hair walking down the street with a friend of his._

_The boy turned to the boy next to him "James where the hell are we going?"_

_James grinned, straightening his glasses and flattening his red hair "isn't that what I meant by secret idiot?" He said playfully._

_The boy scowled._

_James patted his back "don't worry Duncan, we'll get there soon."_

_The boy, Duncan, rolled his eyes and the two soon stopped in front of a large run-down building._

_Duncan blinked "the heck?"_

_James knocked on the door, where a heavy set teenager opened it and scowled "James! where the hell have you been?!"_

_Jaemes shrugged "thought I'd get some help." He pointed over to Duncan, who still looked confused._

_Duncan turned to James "why are we here? You said we were going to a party."_

_James just smiled "we are. My bro here, Carlos, just wanted some help with it."_

_Carlos rolled his eyes "well since your **finally **here we can get started."_

_Carlos led them into an alley, where Duncan saw some guy's sniffing what looked like some white powder and looking dazed._

_Duncan looked around "so why are we here again?"_

_Carlos grinned "we just want to set you guy's on a little.............**initiation.**"_

_James smirked "see Duncan, we're gonna join a little group."_

_Duncan scowled "hold on! Are you guy's gonna do something illegal?"_

_James just rolled his eyes "enough with the questions already. Look just take this." He handed something Duncan had seen before in some movies._

_A Molotov Cocktail._

_He looked up to see Carlos pointed across the way to a convenience store across the street "that guy's not paying us our money, so you guy's, for your imitation, are gonna turn that place into a Roman Candle."  
_

_Duncan gasped and yelped a little when one of the guy's lit the cloth plugged on the top of the bottle and stared in shock and horror as James hurled the bottle into the store._

_"BOOM!"_

_The bottle exploded slightly and the store was soon encroached with flames._

_James scowled at Duncan "c'mon Dunc throw it in! You wanna be cool or an idiot?"_

_Duncan stepped back, but was grabbed by Carlos "do it Duncan!"  
_

_Duncan hesitated "I....I"_

_"FREEZE! POLICE!"_

_The other soon stopped and turned to see a police car, with a cop using a bullhorn, rapidly approaching them._

_James stared at the cop, then back at the scared Duncan, who was still holding the lit Cocktail, and grinned "HELP OFFICER! THIS KID'S LIGHTING THE PLACE UP!!"  
_

_Duncan gasped "James?"_

_James grinned and ran off "sorry idiot, everyone for themselves."_

_Duncan tried to run, but soon tripped and the Cocktail went flying and smashed into the building acorss the street. The thankfully abandoned building soon lit up as well._

_Duncan remained stunned and hurt, even when the officer caught him._

_His best friend had just stabbed him in the back.  
_

_

* * *

_(Back in the present)

"NO!"

Duncan's yell woke up the rest of the cabin and he fell off his bed.

Zeke shot up and blinked "Duncan?"

Duncan shook his head and gasped as he saw what his face landed on.

"GROSS! Harold, what did I say about leaving your disgusting underwear around the cabin?"

Harold scowled "it's not mine."

Geoff raised an eyebrow and picked up the underwear "dude, it has your name on it."

Indeed, the underwear had the word 'Harold' stitched on them.

Harold just rolled his eyes "whatever. I'm gonna take a shower."

Harold grabbed his towed and clothes, then walked off.

Zeke blinked "I don't get it eh. What's the problem?"

Duncan growled "What do you mean what's the problem? Do you have ANY idea how UNBELIEVABLY disgusting that is?"

Andrew shrugged "so he's got some hygiene issues big deal."

Geoff crossed his arms "seriously, it's not cool dude."

Duncan then grinned "I think Harold needs to be taught a lesson."

Jake scowled "heck no, unlike you guy's, I don't claw at any excuse to bully someone."

Duncan scowled "seriously, it's not bullying, it's called 'teaching someone some personal hygiene lessons'.

Andrew scowled "anything you wanna try, I'm not gonna get involved."

Zeke nodded "me too eh."

The three walked off with Duncan and Geoff being left to themselves.

Duncan turned to Geoff "well?"

Geoff shrugged "I'm in."

The two high fived and walked out.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Jake- Why am I getting this feeling that this is gonna end badly?

Geoff- Look, I don't hate Harold (smiles) heck I actually think he's a real awesome dude. (frowns) But that habit of his has gotta stop. And what Jake said, I don't think it's bullying, I mean, it's just harmless fun (stops for a second, then looks nervous) right?

Duncan- (uncaring) that loser has to realize that this isn't his bedroom, but a cabin. I think that King Dweeb needs to be put in his place. And that place is among the world's footstools.

* * *

(The beach)

Michael whispered to himself "and five time tournament winner Michael Ackheart take's up the shot. He needs one more Birdie to win the game, will he make it? This God of golf, this legend, this"

Graydon sighed "this is stupid, Michael just hit the ball already, will ya?!"

Michael looked up and scowled at him. The 4 interns were bored until Michael 'borrowed' some golf balls and 4 golf clubs from Chris's cabin. They were apparently leftovers from a golf movie the host did once. The 4, with some persuasion from Mara, decided to set up some holes on the island and play some golf, much to Graydon's displeasure.

Mara put up her hand "Graydon he can take as long as he want's, this is a game of skill, a game of patience"

"A game that's gonna take all week if he doesn't hurry up!"

Micheal scoffed "patience is key, that's why I got 4, that's right, **4** Eagles on the last 4 holes while you got the least you got are 6 strokes."

Graydon gritted his teeth "golf is a stupid game for stupid people, that's why you excel at it."

Paula tapped her foot and looked at her watch "one more shot Michael, then we have to get to Chef's kitchen for the next challenge."

Michael nodded "gotcha."

He looked down, then looked up to see Chris talking to the camper's gathered nearby.

Michael grinned evilly, getting an idea.

* * *

(Across the beach)

Chris was currently saying "camper's, today's challenge will test your minds, your teamwork, and your skills in the kitchen."

Noah raised his hand "does that mean were gonna cook?"

"Yes, now don't interrupt!"

Noah scoffed "oh please, carry on all powerful host."

Chris glared at him for a moment, then continued "you'll be cooking a three course meal and serving it to me, for tasting. The winners get a reward, and the losers will send somebody home. Each team will appoint a head chef, to create the theme of the meal, and to oversee the cooking."

Heather scowled "so were basically making your dinner for you since your too lazy to do it."

"Yes, yes you are."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Heather- I. **HATE**. That man.

* * *

A van somehow came out of the water and what was surprising was that it looked to be driven by a dolphin.

Bridgette and Lindsay waved happily at it while Heather blinked "OK, now that is just messed up."

Chris continued as if nothing happened "every day this truck brings us food, so your task starts here. You have until 4'o clock to make the best meal that you are cabale of. So camper's, LET'S! GET! COOKI"

SMACK!

The campers were soon startled by what looked like a white blur slammed into his eye.

"HOLE IN ONE!"

The campers soon saw the interns running down the beach with Michael looking pleased, Graydon and Paula chuckling, and Mara looking annoyed.

Mara turned to Michael "are you happy now?"

"Happy? No. Joyful. Absolutely."

Leshawna blinked "the heck are you guy's doing?"

Paula twirled a club and smirked "just playing some golf." She then frowned slightly at the chuckling ex-prisoner "until Jail Bird here decided to make Chris a target."

Andrew raised an eyebrow "how the heck are you so good?"

Michael shrugged "my old warden was a major golf whiz and he forced me and the guy's from my cellblock to take lesson's to keep ourselves busy." He snickered "one time, one guy accidentally knocked out the guard captain. He was out for 3 days."

Mara ran over to the fallen host and saw where the golf ball had hit him.

It lodged straight into his eye.

Graydon snickered "now that's keeping your eye on the ball."

Michael smirked "yes, a real bullsEYE."

Chris sat up and rubbed the black eye "oh you guy's are real comedians and wait? ARE THOSE MY CLUBS!?"

Michael just smirked "maybe."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Michael- (lighting a cigarette and smiling) Aw, I should take up golf more often. It's so relaxing.

Paula- (smirking) OK, I admit, I respect authority, but Chris has it coming.

Graydon- (starts to open his mouth, but just burst's out laughing)

Mara- Karma sucks doesn't it?"

* * *

(Bass)

The truck was opened and a load of food was their sight.

Geoff shed a tear and raised a finger "give me a minute guy's."

Jessie smirked "anyway, so whose head chef?"

Geoff soon grinned and pointed to a certain prairie boy.

Zeke squeaked as most of the Bass nodded "me?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow "him? Your kidding right?"

His eyes soon widened as a crate came at him. He ducked, turned to a seething Eva and raised his hands "never mind."

Bridgette leaned over with Jessie and whispered "why him?"

Geoff whispered back "cause he's a good cook. " He shrugged "and hey, we've gotta boost his confidence somehow."

Zeke wrangled his hands and gulped "I-I don't know eh."

Harold grinned and patted his back "don't worry Zeke, you'll do fine."

Zeke took a deep breath and said "OK, let's do an Italian theme eh."

The team grinned.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Jessie- that was nice of Geoff. Being in a leader position often has positive effects on a person's confidence (smiles warmly) I'm sure little Zeke will do fine.

Jake- (pouts) being told that challenge reminds me how much I miss my Sis's cooking. Her triple chocolate cake is to KILL for! (chuckles) And I can't use the kitchen cause of the time I accidentally left the gas on and it blew the stove right into the apartment next to us.

Zeke- (gulps and wearing an apron) I'm.........really nervous eh. Sure I know how to cook, but I never led before (clutches his toque) Oh I hope I don't mess up eh.

Duncan- Look, I just don't think Homeschool's a good leader type. But considering Eva is the only person who can probably beat Chuck Norris, I just decided to go with it. (he then jumps and hears a loud banging on the door)

Laura's voice is heard outside the cam- BLASPHEMY! NO ONE CAN BEAT CHUCK NORRIS!

(footsteps are heard walking off and Duncan turns to the camera) Seriously, what the heck did Izzy do to her?

* * *

(Gophers)

Heather smirked and grabbed the apron "call it!"

Gwen scowled "why the heck are YOU Head Chef?"

Heather smirked "hello, I actually know how to cook and I called it."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Heather- I HAD to take the leadership role, I mean _hello_ we're on a losing streak people (casually checks her nails) and really, everyone else on the team is pretty useless.

* * *

Heather took out her clipboard and gave everyone their duties "Leshawna, mango's. Sara, pineapples. Lindsay macadamias. Trent molasses. Gwen tomatoes."

The team's then walked off with the food in hand to Chef's kitchen.

* * *

(In the kitchen)

Chef paced back in forth between the camper's, growling in menace.

"Rule 1 in MY kitchen, you do NOT touch the cabinets. Rule 2, you only use the pots and pans assigned. Rule 3, you do NOT eat any food without my say so. UNDERSTOOD DIRTBAGS?!?!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Chef Ratchet?"

The small voice spoke up and Lindsay gulped nervously "can we have that bag of flour?"

Chef raised an eyebrow and looked up to see that there was a bag of flour over his head. He scowled and was about to reply to get it themselves until he saw what Lindsay was doing. She was currently using a weapon that all men knew and feared above all else.

The 'puppy' look.

Complete with watery eyes and a quivering lower lip.

Chef rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. He reached up and threw tha bag over, where Laura caught it.

The other camper's giggled while Chef snarled and stormed out.

* * *

(Bass)

Zeke was still looking nervous while the other's gave him smiles of encouragment.

Heather, from the other table, scoffed "me against Homeschool? This is gonna be too easy."

Eva grabbed a knife and threw it into the middle of the other table.

Heather squeaked "I didn't say anything."

Zeke sighed "Eva."

"Sorry."

He turned to the rest of the team "OK, does anyone know how to boil pasta?"

Bridgette raised her hand "I do."

Zeke nodded "OK, you and Jake can boil the pasta. Andrew, you, Geoff, and Duncan are cutting the tomatoes. Harold, Jessie and Eva, you guy's will make the pasta sauce."

The others nodded while Harold grinned and made a few kung fu poses "I have mad mixing skills. I can make a pasta sauce that can melt someone's taste buds."

Duncan rolled his eyes at this.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Duncan- Just when I thought he couldn't get any nerdier. He manged to top it.

* * *

(Gophers)

Heather was checking off the list "Lindsay, Gwen, you two are making the upside down flambe cake."

Lindsay turned to her goth friend and asked "know how to make an upside down flamer thingy?"

Gwen shook her head and crossed her arms, turning to Heather "can't we just do a chocolate cake?"

Heather eye's widened and she gasped slightly, confusing some of the Gopher's, and frowned harder than normal "no, I hate chocolate."

Lindsay raised a finger "but"

"NO CHOCOLATE CAKE!" She SCREAMED, slamming her fist into the table, causing the bag of oranges to fall off the table and scatter on the ground.

Heather blinked while both team's were staring in shock at Heather's incredibly violent reaction.

Heather, for the first time, looked just a little embarrassed. She chuckled nervously and said a small voice "Laura, can you um......get some more oranges?"

Laura shrugged and walked off.

Heather cleared her throat "Noah, Sara, and Trent, you guy's are on ribs duty."

She then turned to Leshawna and Cody "Cody, Leshawna, and along with Laura when she get's back, you guy's are on pineapple skewers and mango dip."

Cody gave a thumbs up "got it."

Leshawna however scowled "I'm allergic to pineapple."

Heather rolled her eyes "well, since I'M Head Chef, I'll tell you again. YOUR doing the skewers and dip."

Cody patted Leshawna shoulder "don't worry, I'll do the skewers and you and Laura can do the dip."

"Alright, Short Stuff."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Leshawna**- **I have had it with that white girl! She's bossy, rude, and hasn't said one nice thing since she's got here. That girl has got to learn to chill. (pauses to scratch her chin in thought) why the heck did she spazz out with the chocolate cake mentioning?

* * *

(Bass, 10 minutes later)

The Bass were moving along when Duncan, from behind the door, gave a thumbs up to Geoff, who gave a thumbs up back.

Geoff went over to help Jake "here little dude, I'll help."

Jake smiled "thanks."

Geoff took the pot and 'accidentally' dropped it on to Harold's pants.

"AHHH! Nice move, Dorkahontas."

Geoff put up his hands "easy man, just get changed."

Harold sighed and walked out the door.

Geoff chuckled until he looked to see Bridgette and Jake glaring at him.

He smiled sheepishly "whoops, sorry."

* * *

Like It? Hate It? I don't think this is my best work, but I'll make up for it, I promise.

Here are our questions

What will happen to Harold?

Why did Heather freak out over chocolate cake?

Is Leshawna gonna be pushed to the breaking point?

Find out (and I REALLY mean) find out next time on TOTAL..........ALTERNATE.............ISLAND!

* * *


	28. If You Can't Take The Heat Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story.

Warning- Flashback parts shows child abuse.

P.S.- Also shows a slight reference to a certain movie scene, try to guess what it is.

* * *

(In the Bass cabin)

Harold was currently searching through his drawers only to find that all of his pants were missing.

Harold growled to himself "Duncan. He must have planned this."

He then grinned, seeing something at the bottom of the drawer "look's like it's your time to shine."

* * *

(outside)

Laura, holding a bag filled with oranges, was whistling and walking along when she soon heard a loud buzzing.

She looked up to see a bee's hive buzzing over her head on the branch of a tree.

A bee landed on her nose and she smiled wickedly, getting an idea.

* * *

(Kitchen)

Zeke was tasting the sauce and shaking his head "it needs more spice eh."

Eva frowned "it looks fine to me."

Zeke put up his hands nervously "it just needs to be a little spicier that's all eh."

Eva just sighed "fine."

He smiled and gave a thumbs up and walked over to where Bridgette and Jake were "how's the water coming along eh?"

Bridge smiled "it's fine, we just need a few more minutes"

Zeke nodded and looked down to realize something. There were white powder in the shape of wolf paws, covering the side of the table

Zeke blinked and soon looked around, calling his team "guy's where's Jake eh?"

He soon heard a slight singing and turned to the Mess Hall wall to see Jake holding a flower covered Wolfo, who was panting happily, and seeming to make him walk along the wall humming to himself "_Spider-Wolf, Spider-Wolf, does whatever a Spider-Wolf does. Spider-Wolf, Spider-Wolf, look out, it's Spider-Wolf_."

Bridgette giggled at the scene and looked to Geoff, who smiled back and walked over. The two blushed and looked away from each other until Geoff spoke up "you know, you look good when your cooking dinner, kind of like my friend Evan's _really_ hot mom."

Bridgette blinked and soon frowned "excuse me?"

Zeke rushed over "Geoff, why not fetch us some more tomatoes eh?"

Geoff shrugged "sure thing, Head Chef. Later Bridge."

He walked off with Bridgette frowning after him.

Zeke patted her shoulder "he does like you eh. But I don't think you'll like him after today."

She blinked "what do you mean?"

Zeke just sighed "you'll see."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Geoff- (stares blankly at the camera, then smacks his forehead) Stupid!

* * *

(Gophers table)

Trent and Sara had just taken the ribs out and layed them out on the table.

Sara took a big smell and sighed "you sure we can't eat it?"

Trent sighed "sorry, but Chris said we have to make it for him."

Sara scowled "we shouldn't have to cook his dinner for him. Isn't this slave labor or something?"

Trent shrugged "no idea, he probably tortures us because he probably can't get a girlfriend."

"HEY!"

Chris and Chef had just walked into the room, with Chef snickering and Chris looking insulted "I can get a girlfriend if I wanted to."

Sara rolled her eyes "sure you can." She then took out something from her pocket and set it on the table.

Trent blinked at the strange looking doll "where did you get that?"

Before Sara could answer, the door was thrown open with a loud "BANG"!

The teams gasped at what they saw.

* * *

(Outside, a few minutes earlier)

THWACK!

"GOD DAMN IT!"

Graydon was fuming as his putt had just hit the ground and the ball was still in it's current position.

The other three were looking on, looking amused.

"Having some trouble there Graydon?" Michael asked teasingly.

Graydon growled "shut up. The club's defective."

THWACK!

"ARG!"

Mara rolled her eyes "sure it is."

"Why are we even playing this game?" Paula asked.

Mara frowned "hey, golf is a very relaxing sport. It's the sport for gentlemen............and Michael."

Michael scowled "I can be as civilized as the next person."

THUNK!

The ball was finally hit and it sailed into the woods.

"HAHAHAH! What is that? The 5th ball you lost today?" Michael laughed, holding his sides.

Mara sighed "there goes another one."

Graydon snarled and picked up another ball and put it on the ground.

THUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!

The ball went flying towards the opposite direction. In other words, it went flying straight to the Mess Hall.

Graydon blinked "oops."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Michael- Tiger Woods, he is not.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

The teams were staring in horror at what Laura had in her hands.

She was currently petting a bee hive. The shocking part was that there were no bees attacking her.

Heather blinked "what the heck are you doing, you psycho?"

Sara smacked her in the back of the head "watch it Queenie, that's MY psycho your talking to." She then looked to her partner "Baby, what is that?"

Laura smiled "honey for food. Don't worry Angel, I talked to them, their happy to help."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Noah- How the heck can you speak bee? It's not physically possible

Laura- (smiling) Mistress Izzy taught me to speak bee, wolf, bear, and even fish. Lazy basta-(cuts to static)

* * *

Chef shouted "oh no, your not bringing that hive into MY kitchen!"

"But"

"NOW!"

After he said this, something soon hit Laura right in the back of the head, which caused her to accidentally throw the beehive. However, the hive landed right on Chef's head. He blinked and was soon surrounded by a swarm.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! MOMMMMMMY!" Chef screamed, running out of the kitchen.

Sara picked Laura up, who was rubbing her head groaning "what hit me?"

Sara smiled and kissed the back of her head and soon picked up a golf ball.

Graydon rushed in the open door "anyone see my ball?"

Sara just showed it to him, looking annoyed.

Graydon chuckled sheepishly "whoops."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Chef- (covered in stings and bumps, yet speaking sarcstically) 'it's a good idea to get some more interns' Chris says. 'It'll be good for the ratings' he says. But NO, instead of a bunch of mindless slaves we got 4 freaky troublemakers! Even Paula's being corrupted with their craziness. I thought we were gonna kill them by testing out the challenges. Now I'm thinking THEIR gonna kill US!

* * *

"Why was Chef wearing a beehive?"

The teams soon turned around and saw Harold walking into the kitchen, wearing a red thong.

Jessie blushed bright red at the sight and turned away.

Duncan and Geoff were laughing hysterically at the sight.

Harold growled "real mature. GOSH!"

Eva raised an eyebrow "what happened?"

"I tried to get new pant's." Harold answered, then glared at the laughing duo "until SOMEONE took all my pant's."

The two stopped laughing when they realized they were the only one's who were laughing.

Duncan glared fiercely at the rest of the Bass and snapped "what the hell?! Can't any of you take a joke!!?"

Jessie scowled "that was supposed to be funny?"

Heather snickered "don't worry you guy's. I thought it was hilarious."

Leshawna glared at her, then glared at Duncan, who glared straight back.

Geoff looked around nervously and looked to see Bridgette giving him a harsh stare "c'mon, the guy's leaving his UNDERWEAR lying around the cabin, it's hugely disgusting!"

Harold snapped "it's! Not! Mine!"

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM) (ominous)  
**

Harold- (Bandage around his head) it WAS my underwear, but my stupid pride overrode my common sense (sighs) not exactly my smartest move.

* * *

(Gopher table)

Cody was cutting up the pineapples while Leshawna and Laura were mixing the mango dip.

Cody looked to the scowling Leshawna "you OK?"

"That damn pierced faced white boy is getting on my last nerve."

Laura looked amused "what else is new?"

Leshawna glared at her for a sec, then shook her head.

Cody gestured to his pineapple's "do these look even to you?"

Heather came over "they do most certainly do NOT. Cody, switch with Leshawna."

Cody shrugged and tried to go over while Leshawna held him back "what are you talking about? They look fine to me."

"Um hello? I did not get to be HEAD CHEF because of poor presentation."

Leshawna growled and got into Heather's face "no, you got to be Head Chef because you CALLED it. And who do you think your fooling with this crazy white apron power trip your on." Gesturing to her apron.

The other team soon noticed the argument with Heather snapping "are you gonna be a team player or not?!"

"Oh I'm a team player alright, but I'm also allergic to pineapple!"

Heather frowned "it NEEDS to be perfect. The last time I was in charge of a kitchen I." She soon stopped, a haunted look coming over her face

Laura blinked "what?"

Heather shook her head and snapped "SHUT UP AND GET TO WORK!" She then stormed off.

Cody looked surprised "wow, she seemed upset over something."

Leshawna just stabbed the knife into the table, looking ready to throw it at the queen bee.

* * *

(Bass table)

Harold was currently slicing up tomatoes, still in his red thong, scowling.

Geoff walked up and snickered "dude, I don't think it's sanitary to cut those wearing that."

Harold snapped "I wouldn't if you two hadn't taken all my pant's I wouldn't be wearing this."

Duncan raised his hands, a playful smirk on his face "alright if you go back to the cabin, there'll be a clean pair of underwear and shorts waiting."

Andrew walked up "I'll go with you."

Geoff frowned playfully "don't you trust us?"

"You really don't want me to answer that."

The two walked off to the Bass cabin.

They passed Leshawna and Sara coming back from the bathroom. They looked to Harold then glared at the duo with Sara snapping "you guy's are real creeps you know that?"

Duncan scoffed "hey Diva, this doesn't have anything to do with you."

Leshawna let out a frustrated sigh "why can't you just prank someone on the other team, or even Chris and Chef?"

Geoff just smiled and shrugged "no can do dudette, Chris said if we do that to the other team or to him, we can get a penalty in the next challenge."

"So your just gonna keep torturing Harold?!"

Geoff raised his hands, looking nervous "we'll stop when he admits to stop leaving his underwear lying around."

Duncan, however, just waved Sara off dismissively and went back to spraying on the custard on the canoli's "I''ll stop when he stops being such a brain dead moron."

* * *

(Gwen and Lindsay)

Lindsay sqeualed and started putting some decorations on the recently finished flambe cake.

Gwen shook her head "you do know that's all gonna burn off right?"

Lindsay looked at her blankly "but it's a cake, it should have decorations."

"Linds, do you know what flambe means?"

Lindsay nodded her head. Gwen raised an eyebrow patiently at her, which caused Lindsay to pout and shake her head.

Heather walked over "what's going on?"

Lindsay pointed to the cake "we tried to get the flambe to start, but it won't flambe."

Heather stared flatly at her "did you try lighting it."

Lindsay blinked "ooooooooooooooooooohhhhh."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Heather- (blank stare) It's like talking to an eggplant.

* * *

Heather walked in front of the two and started to explain "Pay attention girls! This is how you flambé. Step one: pour the flambé liquid, which you did manage. Step two of two: light!" She then took out a lighter and lit the cake.

BOOM!

The flambe went off, burning off Heather's eyebrow and covering her in soot.

Gwen and Lindsay burst out laughing at the sight.

Heather gasped and checked a clean pan. She saw her face and covered her head "MY EYEBROWS!"

Leshawna walked up, her hands covered in welts "yo, I need a bathroom break."

"Well, I need new eyebrows but we don't always get what we want do we!?"

Heather stormed out to the cabin's for her makeup bag muttering "uh, I'm surrounded by morons."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Leshawna- Oh I have had it. Someone has to teach that girl a little respect.

* * *

Heather was storming back to her cabin, mumbling "damn dumb blonde, burn MY eyebrows off will you?"

"What the heck happened to you?"

She blinked and saw Andrew sitting on the steps of the Bass cabin, looking flatly at her.

Heather scowled, ignoring her slightly quickened heart rate and pink blush creeping onto her face, and walked into her cabin, ignoring him.

She found her make up kit and grabbed it, dropping something onto the ground.

The queen bee picked it up and blinked seeing what it was. It was a picture of her mother's 40th birthday party. She was 11 at the time and soon found herself remebering that day, cause it was the last time she ate chocolate.

* * *

_(5 years ago)_

_It was quiet in the mansion, as the dawn was starting to creep over the horizon._

_A slightly chubby pigtailed girl was running around the messy kitchen with a maid looking bemusedly at the sight. She giggled and gasped happily, hearing a 'ding' as it showed that the cake was done._

_Today was her mother's birthday and she wanted to make her a very special cake. However, the cooking caused flower to cover the floor, chocolate and caramel on the table's, and even eggshells scattered all over the kitchen._

_The maid spoke up "Lady Heather, your mother is gonna wake up soon."_

_The young girl, Heather, smiled at the grandmotherly old lady and hugged her "thank yew, Annie."_

_Annie smiled at the excited 11 year old, who put on some mittens and took the cake out of the oven. She blew out the steam and grabbed the frosting and was about to put it on when she heard the voice that ALWAYS froze her with fear._

_"What. The. Hell. Happened. In. My. House?"_

_Heather dropped the frosting and gulped. She inched around slowly and soon saw **him.**_

_Her father._

_He was currently staring at her with his usual cold expression. He was wearing his buisness suit and black tie. He stood out from the crowd due to his natural silver hair and rigged features. He straightened his glasses  
_

_For a minute, he stared at her. He then looked around the messy kitchen, keeping his expression calm and cold. Heather, however, could feel the rage underneath. He then turned his neck around to a frightened Annie and asked pleasantly "Annie, would you mind waking my wife?"_

_Annie nodded fearfully and walked off, but not before she mouthed 'be strong' to Heather._

_Heather was alone with her father in the messy kitchen. She looked up from the floor slowly and stared her father in the eyes._

_The same gray/silver eyes **she **had._

_Heather started to speak, hesitatingly waving her hand "h-h-hi Daddy."_

_Her father narrowed his eyes "what the hell did you do to this kitchen?"_

_Heather pointed to the cake, shaking "I was making a cake for Mom."  
_

_He saw the cake and nodded, calming her a little. _

_Meaning she never saw the back of his hand smacking her face_

_SMACK!_

_Heather fell to the ground crying in pain. Her father ignored this and put the frosting on "you could have done this without messing up the kitchen, you incompetent twit."_

_"B-but"_

_He then slammed her foot into her stomach, leaving her on the ground "you did this to get me mad, right? RIGHT?!"  
_

_"NO!"_

_He then lifted his foot and crouched down, seeing her bleeding mouth dripping on the floor. He snarled "stop messing up my kitchen, you moron."_

_SMACK!_

_He grabbed her head and slammed the back of it onto the floor._

_Heather grabbed her head, whimpering in fear. Her father soon grabbed the cake and walked out the kitchen, but not before he casually said "clean this mess up. At least you'll be good for something."_

_Heather picked herself up and soon followed her father silently. She soon reached the doorway to her parent's bedroom, where she peaked through the crack in the door._

_Heather's mother, who looked like a carbon copy of her daughter, smiled at her husband "you really made this by yourself?"_

_He grinned perfectly and nodded "yep, made a little mess in the kitchen though."_

_She began to eat the cake then stopped to see her daughter's eye and smiled warmly "hi honey, c'mon in."_

_She gasped and ran off, seeing her father's enraged stare._

_

* * *

_(Present)

Now that beating, at least the one after the one she had in the kitchen, was memorable. A concussion, a broken finger, and a couple cracked ribs. Her father casually played it off to her being clumsy and that she fell down the stairs. Her mother, always the tender and loving, yet naive, woman, never left her bedside the entire month she was in the hospital. Her beloved little brother was at a friend's house and never knew what really happened. No one but Annie did and she was fired a few day's later after threatening her father.

She learned a rule that day "if you stick up for others and do nice things, the world will just spit you out"

"AAAAAAAAAH! IDIOTS!"

She came out of this unhappy daydream to hear Harold's yell's and she looked outside to see him jumping into the water.

She walked out and noticed Andrew sighing and palming his face "jerks."

Heather raised an eyebrow "what the heck happened?"

Andrew sighed "Harold apparently had some BBQ sauce in his underwear and it was put their by the Terrible Twosome."

Heather snickered "what do you expect? He's a dork."

Andrew grabbed her arm, much to her shock, and narrowed his eyes "listen here, Heather, you better not insult my friends."

Heather grabbed her arm back and snapped "don't touch me!"

Andrew blinked and saw what was on his hand. slight white powder was covering Heather's entire arm and he looked to see a fading bruise on her shoulder blade.

"Where did you get that?"

Heather stormed off "none of your damn business!"

Andrew stared after her, even when a dripping wet Harold walked past him, grumbling to himself.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Lot's of things going on now.

Here are our questions

In the confession, what happened to Harold that hurt his head?

Will anyone find out Heather's darkest secrets?

What will happen to Duncan and Geoff?

* * *


	29. If You Can't Take The Heat Part 3

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that appear in this story

And here's the finale of this episode!

* * *

(Bass side)

Harold and Andrew just walked into the kitchen with Harold wearing a pair of light brown pajamas.

Duncan snickered "nice jammies"

Jessie noticed his attire and frowned in concern "What happened?"

Andrew pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance "you don't wanna know."

"This is all I have left." Harold said flatly "so if you sickos want to see my butt naked, hit me with your best shot."

Geoff looked a little upset at how Harold look and calmly said "then just admit to stop leaving your underwear out all over the cabin."

"It's. Not. Mine."

Duncan rolled his eyes in exasperation "it has your name on it."

Harold stayed silent and was about to walk way until he was stopped by Geoff holding up a plate of sandwiches "alright guys, let's take a break. I made some sandwiches so we can eat while we work."

Harold grinned and picked up the nearest sandwich "sweet! I'm seriously starving." He then took a bite out of it and chewed something that felt rubbery. He gasped and looked inside the sandwich to see a pair of his underwear inside it.

He yelled and threw it to the side. But the underwear fell into Lindsay's lap, who then screamed and ran out the Mess Hall.

The rest of the Bass glared at Geoff, who to their surprise, looked confused then looked to Duncan "did you put that there?"

Duncan shrugged "big deal, we'll give him his pants and stuff back when he admits his friggin guilt."

Harold only narrowed his eyes and went back to his station.

Bridgette growled out, to Duncan's surprise "that wasn't funny. Your just a creep."

Duncan casually waved her off "lighten up Malibu, it's just friendly competition."

He then turned to Geoff and saw that he was also frowning "dude, that _was_ a little harsh."

Duncan just rolled his eyes and went back to his station "do I _look _like I care?"

Meanwhile, Zeke turned to Jessie "I don't get it, why can't Harold just admit to stop leaving his underwear around so they can stop?"

Jessie shook her head and patted his shoulder "classic case of male pride. They never want to admit that they are wrong when someone they dislike is right. Some males often develop rather large egos when they are occasionally right so they don't want to admit that they are wrong."

Zeke blinked "OK, I think I get it."

* * *

(Gopher side)

Heather had just walked into the cabin when Lindsay just bumped into her while running from the underwear that was thrown at her. This resulted in her dropping her makeup kit. Leshawna soon picked it up and grinned "you want this?"

Heather scowled "of course, now give it!"

Leshawna smirked and threw it to Noah "heads up!"

Noah blinked and caught it. He then looked up and saw Heather's snarling face "hand it over egghead!"

Noah shrugged and said "oh what the hell." He threw it over to Sara, who was waving her arms and shouting "I'm open, I'm open!"

Sara grinned and soon threw it to Laura, starting a strange game of 'Monkey in the Middle'.

Leshawna grinned, her work being done, and walked back to her station. She then blinked and scowled seeing Duncan leaning casually against the counter near her.

He grinned "what's up beautiful?"

"Don't even start with me _Duncan."_

Duncan blinked, surprised at her hostile tone, and scowled "what's your problem?"

"You really are stupid you know that?" Leshawna snapped. "You've been doing nothing but torture that poor boy since you've got here."

Duncan stared at her "I don't pick on him _all _the time."

Leshawana crossed her arms "oh really? Name one time you've picked on someone else."

Duncan raised a finger, but soon closed his mouth. He scratched his chin in thought "huh, I don't really remember."

Leshawna sighed "look Baby Boy, I like you. But you really need to control yourself better." She waved a finger in his face "you shape up or ship out. You feel me?"

Duncan rolled his eyes "fine, I'll stop after one more."

Leshawna warned "Baby Boy."

Duncan walked off "relax, it's nothing too serious."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Duncan- (scratches chin in thought) I don't really think I single King Dweeb out......do I? (shakes head) Naw, their probably just being paranoid. I'll just do one more prank then I'll back off. I'll have to wait until tonight though. (rubs hands devilishly) I just have to get Geoff to help.

* * *

(Jessie and Harold)

Harold was still in his pajamas, waiting for the sauce to finish cooking when Jessie looked to him "are you OK?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Jessie raised an eyebrow at him, which caused Harold to sigh "look, I'm fine, I'm used to it that's all."

"You don't have to put up with this you know."

Harold frowned "there is no way I'm gonna admit that that idiot is right."

Jessie rubbed his back and took a deep breath. She then gave Harold a quick peck on the cheek "just to let you know, I think your awesome."

Harold just blushed bright red.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Jessie- (blushing) What can I say? I prefer my boys of the 'mad skills' variety.

Harold- (sighs dreamily)

* * *

(Gopher side)

"GIVE IT BACK YOU LOSERS!"

The Gopher's have been playing 'keep away' with Heather and her make up bag for the last fifteen minutes.

Lindsay soon walked into the Hall, groaning "I'm never gonna get over that."

She blinked in confusion at the scene before her until Gwen yelled "catch Linds!"

Lindsay caught the make kit and stared at the others in confusion. Heather then walked up to her, snapped her fingers, and held out her hand.

Sara, however, yelled "over here Linds!" She had opened up the freezer, grinning devilishly.

Lindsay looked to the freezer, shrugged, and threw the make-up kit into the freezer.

Heather gasped and ran in to get it "NO!"

Sara soon locked the door behind her with Heather yelling "hey! You can't do this to me, I'm Head Chef!"

Lindsay turned to Leshawna "do you think Heather's really mad at us?"

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Leshawna waved her hand "she'll get over it, girl just needs to learn to chill."

* * *

(Dining Hall)

Chris, with Chef on his right hand side, were sitting down with fancy dinnerware set up by the campers and the final touch was put in by Ezekiel by lighting the candles.

"Here you go Chris, oh I mean sir."

Chris gave him a thumbs up then announced "OK, now Bass, your up."

Jake and Bridgette were first with spaghetti and meatballs.

Chris took a taste of it, chewed thoughtfully for a moment, swallowed and gave a thumbs up "I give it a 9 out of 10 Bass."

Jake and Bridgette high fived each other and Duncan came up next with the antipesto.

Chris took a bite out of it, then.

BOOM!

The antipesto suddenly went off, covering Chris and Chef with food. The campers gasped and ducked their heads.

Chris yelled "JAKE!!!"

Jake grinned and ran out of the Mess Hall, laughing happily.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Jake- (giggling) I couldn't resist.

Harold- OK, I was still a little upset with Duncan and Geoff, but that (laughs) that was just sick!

Andrew- (slaps his forehead) I gotta put a leash on that guy.

* * *

Chris dried himself off, annoyed by the chuckles still radiating in the Mess Hall and he saw that even Chef looked amused.

"OK, That is a 0 out of 10."

Jake's yell was heard "IT WAS WORTH IT!"

Duncan and Eva slapped their foreheads and sighed in annoyance.

Chris flattens his hair and sighs "moving along,

Harold and Jessie came up with the canoli's and set it on the table. The two held unknowingly held each others hands in anticipation and soon heard Chris's answer "8 out of 10, putting the Bass with a score of 17!"

Harold and Jessie cheered and hugged each other in congratulations. The two's eyes widened and pushed each other away, blushing bright red.

Chris snickered and turned to the Gopher's "Gopher's, your next."

Cody came up and said said in a bad French accent "from zhe highest cooks in all of the island, Sir Cody and Lady's Leshawna and Laura, prezent pineapple skewer's with mango dip. _Bon appetite."_

Lindsay blinked "wow, your Mexican?"

Cody chuckled while Noah sighed in annoyance.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Noah- It's amazing that she can even dress herself in the morning

* * *

Chris took a bite and gave a thumbs up "that is a 9 out of ten Gopher's!"

The Gopher's cheered while Trent went inside the kitchen to get the ribs.

"WHOA!"

"AHHHHHHH! TRENT KNOCK FIRST WILL YA!?"

Trent came rushing out, holding a bloody nose.

Gwen just sighed "Sara! Laura!"

Laura and Sara, with the latter holding the plate of ribs, came rushing out, panting with ruffled clothes and Sara looking embarrassed and Laura seeming to just take it in stride.

Leshawna smacked her forehead "get your hormones in control, you horn dogs!"

Laura just shrugged nonchalantly "sorry."

Sara chuckled and presented the ribs "and here we-"

SMASH!

For the third time that day, a golf ball came flying out of the open window and smacked Sara in the butt. The movement caused her to drop the ribs and splatter them all over the ground.

Sara blinked and rubbed her backside "oh, that's gonna bruise."

Laura soon grinned "want me to kiss it to make it all better?"

Sara just giggled and whispered in her ear "maybe later if you play your cards right."

"Wow, I'm really off my game today."

They all turned to see the interns walking into the Mess Hall with Mara chuckling in embarrassment "sorry, I kinda went too hard on the back swing."

Graydon raised an eyebrow at Harold "why are you in your PJ's?"

Harold just sighed "don't ask."

Mara soon narrowed her eyes at Duncan, who tried to look as innocent as possible.

Paula rubbed her forehead "what did we miss?"

Chris picked a rib off the table where it landed and picked it with his teeth "good, but the dust makes it a little stale, 4 out of ten."

Sara glared at Mara, who raised her hands "hey, I said I'm sorry."

"Now for the last piece, dessert."

Gwen and Lindsay smiled nervously and put down the singed flambe cake. Chris raised an eyebrow and picked up a piece and ate it.

"ARG!" Chris yelled, holding his throat until he fell to the ground. He layed there for over a minute, wheezing and choking

Geoff blinked "isn't anyone gonna help him?"

Michael sighed "alright, I'll do it."

He came over and gave the host the Heimlich maneuver until he spat out the charred cake.

Chris glared at Michael "what took so long?"

Michael shrugged "hey, you don't pay us to save your ass, hell, you hardly pay us at all."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Chris- I'm seriously wondering if hiring those 4 nut jobs was a good idea.

* * *

"Who made the flambe anyway?"

Lindsay shrugged, looking embarrassed "well it was Heather's recipe."

Andrew blinked "hold on, I'll get her." He walked off into the kitchen.

Lindsay gasped "OMIGOSH! She's still in the freezer!"

Everyone looked to the Gophers where Leshawna shrugged "what? The girl was making everyone trip."

* * *

(Kitchen)

Andrew opened the fridge door, revealing a bright blue Heather, shivering and with painted on eyebrows.

Andrew just blinked at the bizarre look "well..........Frosty the Snowwoman."

"S-s-s-s-s-hut up."

Andrew sighed "you did kinda had this coming."

Heather sneered "f-f-f-f-for what? F-f-f-f-or A-a-a-a-acting like a l-l-l-l-leader?"

"More like a tyrant."

"O-o-o-o-oh, like you c-c-c-can tell me how to l-lead."

Andrew rolled his eyes "at least people listen to me. You just insult everyone you come across."

Heather remained silent for a moment then just walked away. She then stopped for a moment and turned around to say grudgingly "thank you."

"Whatever, you probably would have just given us all a headache if we didn't let you out anyway."

Heather soon felt something covering her. She looked to see that Andrew had just put a blanket around her shivering form and had walked off ahead.

Heather couldn't help but smile slightly and followed him.

* * *

(Mess Hall dining room)

The others gasped to see a shivering blanket covered Heather with a blue head and painted on eyebrows.

"YOU GUY'S ARE SO DEAD!"

Chris cleared his throat "alright everyone, the Gopher's, with the flambe getting a 1 out of 10, their total score of 14 loses to the Bass's 17, which makes the Bass the winner's."

The Bass cheered and group hugged a blushing Zeke while Heather snapped "great, just great! Why do we keep losing people?!"

She then saw some doll on the table "and what the heck is this thing?!"

Sara picked it up "oh, it's a souvenir, I picked it up from that island we went to last challenge."

The camper's and interns all gasped with Chris looking serious "Boney Island!? The deadliest island in Muskoka?! The one I specifically said _not _to take anything off of?!"

Sara blinked, remebering that she hadn't really paid attention during the challenge, and said "yyyyeah. I'll put it back, I promise!"

She then ran off with Chris sighing and turning to the Bass "guy's, for your reward, you get a five star meal full of your favorite meals and Gophers, I'll see you at the bonfire tonight."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Heather- Today's vote was really hard, but only because there were so many annoying people to choose from.

Sara- (Laughing uproariously) did you see her face?! HAHAHAHA! She looked like an icicle!

Heather- Leshawna is a royal pain in the butt, and Sara completely screwed up everything for us by dragging back a curse on us!

Lindsay- Her eyebrows looked really bad, I wonder if their gonna grow back.

Heather- (looks thoughtful and takes out a knife. She then stares at the voting box with an evil grin)

* * *

(The Pit)

Chris stood in front of the Gophers announcing "camper's, what have we learned today?"

Noah frowned "that the interns cannot be trusted with golf clubs?"

"That to, but I learned who to hire and NOT to hire if I decide to make one of you guy' my chef's."

"WHAT MY COOKING ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH MCCLEAN!?" Chef roared from the side.

Chris shuddered "moving on, let's see who doesn't get a marshmallow tonight."

"Gwen"

"Laura"

"Trent"

"Cody"

"Lindsay"

"Noah"

"Leshawna

Heather and Sara were left, both looking confident. Chris declared "the last marshamallow goes tooooooooo....

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Heather"

Sara gasped and looked to the others "what the heck?!"

The others looked as surprised as shew was with Heather smugly saying "this is what you get for cursing us, Miss Britney Spears."

Laura soon glomped Sara and she started wailing, holding her tightly.

Gwen yelled "no way! We didn't vote her off! You must have counted wrong."

Chris just smirked and shrugged. He then snapped his fingers and Chef grabbed Laura and threw her off Sara, landing on Noah in the process.

"NO! ANGEL WAIT!"

Sara was in shock as she was lead down the Dock. Laura soon met her about to board the Boat of Loser's where she passionately kissed her and sniffed "I'll miss you."

Sara hugged her tightly "be strong baby."

She then boarded the Boat and went off the into the darkness.

Laura glared at the others "HOW COULD YOU?!"

Lindsay held up an arm "but Laura"

She never finished as Laura ran off into the darkness, sobbing.

Noah held back the others and sighed "let her go, she just lost her best friend and the girl she loves back to back, she needs some time alone right now."

Heather watched this scene silently, remembering what happened earlier tonight.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM) (3 HOURS AGO)**

Heather-(With a knife and an opened voting box) Oh you think your funny huh?! First dumping ants on me, then locking me in a (bleep)ing freezer?! (she takes out a bunch of forged votes and pushed them in) Let's see how you handle being voted off (looks at the camera) what? This is just strategy, nothing personal.......mostly. Laura and Sara's alliance is gone and Laura will hate the others. And with the Bass team divided on Geoff and Duncan's bullying, they'll be easy pickings (smirks in triumph) this game is now in the palm of my hand.

Chris- (shrugs) nothing against the rules of doing that and (smirks) did you SEE how Laura reacted? (rubs hands and licks his lips) I can just taste the ratings.

* * *

Heather remained silent and walked back to the cabin's.

She felt something at the pit of her stomach at seeing Laura's heartbroken and betrayed expression made her fell something she thought she stopped feeling a long time ago.

Guilt.

* * *

(The next morning)

Harold woke up to a loud chirping and looked to see a bird on his nose. He blinked, got up, and looked around to see a shocking scene.

His bed was on the Dock with the camper's gathering at the beach.

Bridgette gasped and pointed "HAROLD!"

He looked down and gasped to find himself completely naked and in front of a live camera.

Geoff and Duncan busted out laughing at the sight "what now King Dweeb? HAHAHAHAHA!"

Harold gasped and whipped around. However, something happened that no one expected.

His bed sheets got tangled up around him and he fell off the Dock, slamming his head against it as he went down.

Geoff and Duncan immediately stopped laughing and stared in terror with Geoff yelling "HOLD UP THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!!!!"

Eva and Bridgette dived in after Harold, where Harold was dazed blood coming down the side of his head, and breathing erratically.

Eva looked worried "I think he's having a mild seizure. Let's get him to the medical tent!"

Every single camper glared murderously at Geoff and Duncan with Leshawna snarled "I'll deal with you later Duncan."

The camper's rushed to the medical tent leaving behind two stunned teens.

Geoff simply said "we messed up."

"Oh yeah, big time."

* * *

Like it? Hate it? I tried to make it a bit more dramatic then the canon episode, so I made some very big changes as you can see.

Here are our questions.

Will Laura trust the others again?

Will Harold be OK?

What will happen to Duncan and Geoff?

Find out next time on TOTAL.......ALTERNATE..........ISLAND

* * *


	30. Who Can You Trust? Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story

OMG! I am SO SO SO SORRY for the long update time! I have had a lot of work to do in college and I have had a TREMENDOUS case of writer's block. I hope that I can get back into regularly updating again. Sorry again!

* * *

(Medical Tent, a few minutes later)

The Bass team, minus Geoff and Duncan, were waiting worriedly outside while Chef checked the smack to Harold's head when he fell off the Dock.

Jessie was sniffling and being consoled by Bridgette, Andrew was leaning against a tree, his face set and calm, although he occasionally sent glances inside the tent, Jake and Zeke were sitting on the ground, looking concerned, and Eva was pacing back and forth.

The last few minutes were filled with tense silence and unasked questions. _'How bad was the hit to the head'? 'Is he gonna be OK'? 'Will he be sent home'?_

The silence was broken when Andrew spoke up, a int of annoyance in his voice. "Eva, stop pacing. I swear your gonna both make me dizzy and wear a hole in the ground."

Eva growled "shut it. It helps me relax."

Andrew remained unfazed by Eva's glare "look, Harold's the toughest son of a gun that I've met. I know that your all concerned about him but trust me, it'll take alot more than a slam to the head to take him out."

Bridgette smirked a little "you speaking from experience?"

"Let's just say I realized I have a hard head from over the years."

Jessie soon scowled "what the heck is wrong with you all!? How can you be joking with Harold in there?! He could die for all we know!"

The others were soon in slight shock. Jessie, calm, collected Jessie, had just blown her lid and yelled for the first time since coming onto the island. The others were still staring when Jessie soon blushed and sat down "sorry."

Zeke went over and patted her shoulder "it's OK eh. We're all a little worried for Harold."

Chef soon came out announcing "he's fine, just a slight concussion."

Jake gulped "is he gonna be sent home?"

Chef shook his head "nope, he probably will be healed enough to compete in the next challenge in three days."

Chris came out, looking a little panicked and said to Chef "dude, did you see him?! Oh man, this has 'injury lawsuit' written all over it! It's bad enough Courtney's trying to sue us, we don't need any more sueing going on! I want him treated like a frickin PRINCE! Got it?!"

Chef rolled his eyes and nodded, going back inside the Tent.

Chris turned to the camper's "alright, he's sleeping right now, but you can visit him for a few minutes."

Eva raised an eyebrow "your being awfully generous."

Chris frowned "of course I am. You think I wanna get sued?"

The Bass all sighed and walked into the Tent. The Bass were treated to the sight of Harold with a bandage around his head and snoring peacefully on the medical cot. Next to the bed, Mara was reading a magazine and she looked up and sighed "he'll be alright correct?"

Chris nodded "yeah now c'mon." He looked at the Bass and Harold and soon grinned "I have an idea for the next challenge so come with me."

He walked out with Mara giving Harold a kiss on the forehead and left soon after.

The Bass looked at the sleeping Harold, with Andrew shrugging "see, told you he'll be alright."

Jessie growled "I can't believe those two would stoop to something like this."

Bridgette frowned also and looked to her teammates "I don't know about you guy's, but I'm not gonna just up and forgive them, and even if Geoff or even Duncan apologize, I'm still gonna be pretty mad."

Andrew held up his hands "guy's..."

Eva raised her hand to his face and snarled "don't even start Andrew, those two are complete sleezes and are going home the next time we lose."

The girl's walked off with Zeke sighing "this isn't good eh."

Andrew blinked and looked up at the two, realizing something "wait, what did Chris say about Courtney?"

* * *

(Campgrounds)

"WHY DID I LET YOU TALK ME INTO THIS?!"

Geoff was currently having a shouting match with Duncan and neither was winning.

Duncan shouted back "hey, no one put a damn gun to your head."

Geoff sighed and smacked his forehead "oh man, we messed up. We messed up BIG!"

"It's not that bad."

Geoff looked at him in shock "Dunc, we almost KILLED him, if he wasn't pulled out of the water, he could have drowned."

Duncan shook his head "hey, we weren't the ones responsible for slamming his head on the dock."."

Geoff glared at him "dude, how can you even THINK of blaming him for this?!"

"Hey, none of this would have happened if he just admitted he left his underwear lying around."

"Oh really?"

Duncan blinked and turned around to see the girl's glaring at the two of them.

Geoff gulped "look, we're really really sorry, we didn't want it to go this far."

Jessie soon walked up to Geoff and Duncan and stared at them for a minute. She then reached her hand back and slapped the two with a loud "SMACK!!"

"OW!"

"THE HELL!?"

"We're not the ones you have to apologize to!!" Jessie screamed at them.

Eva then stepped forward and snapped "here's the deal you two assholes! You two almost killed Harold just cause you two couldn't deal with some hygiene problem he has, so unless you two grow up and apologize, no one's gonna talk to you two. Your lucky you didn't do that to me or I'd kill you idiots and no one would find the body! CAPICHE!?"

The two boy's nodded rapidly while the Bass girl's stormed off.

Geoff sighed and sat down "great Bridge hates me now."

Duncan rolled his eyes and walked off "big deal, I have nothing to say sorry for, besides it's still Harold's fault."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM) (2 day's later)  
**

Jessie- (crossed arms) Harold woke up about an hour after visiting him. He said the injury doesn't hurt him to much and that he just needs a few more days. (sighs) I just wish I can get over my anger towards Geoff and Duncan, but I can't help it. I've never been so mad at someone in my life. It actually scares me a little.

Ezekiel- I'm a little mad at those two, but I know they didn't cause Harold to fall off the Dock eh. I just wished Eva, Jessie and a few times Bridgette would stop glaring at them any time they get near us.

Geoff- OK, I've been dealing with some major harshness over the last few day's. Harold talked to me and accepted my apology, but the others, mainly the girl's, are still mad as heck. (sighs) The next challenge will not be pleasant.

Harold- (bandage around his head) I'm not much of an angry person to be honest. I don't hate Duncan and Geoff for that prank gone wrong, but a few of the others aren't listening. (looks down) None of this would have happened if I just admitted it was my underwear but noooooooooooo, I just HAD to listen to my stupid pride and ego and just couldn't bear the fact of Duncan being right. (looks up at the camera) I seriously wonder why he picks on me all the time? Did I do something to him before coming to the island? I'm sure me and him never met off the island.

Duncan- (glares at the camera) Well, this sucks. The others are giving me hell and Leshawna won't even talk to me. It's not my fault that prank went downhill and he hit his head. Sheesh, you make a guy almost drown and everyone thinks your the Antichrist or something (looks down) and I do feel kinda bad about it. (blinks and glares again) Hey! You better edit this out!

Leshawna- (annoyed and upset) What Baby Boy did was just cruel and inhuman, I mean, I know the whole head slamming thing was an accident, but still, you don't just strip people on international television and not expect any consequences. (looks fully upset) And to make things worst, Laura's not talking to anyone and just shut herself out since Sara was voted off. I can tell she thinks we voted her off and feels like we betrayed her. (looks a little mad) I just know Miss Witch had something to do with it.

Heather (filing nails) Wow, these last few day's have been great. Miss Ghetto Girl is upset, the other team's divided with what happened to the wheezy nerdling , and now Psycho Hose Beast's sidekick is gonna (stops and shakes her head and mutters to herself) c'mon Heather, it was just strategy.

Laura- (hair a complete mess, shadowed eyes and running tears) I can't believe it (sniffs) my own team just picked a queen bitch over Sara (sniffs and looks up) how could they do that?

* * *

(Clearing)

Chris walks into the camera frame and soon speaks in a gentle tone "Hi Chris here. Sometimes, teams just don't get along. So the producers and I thought that the best way to work through the group friction would be... to exploit it for laughs. This is gonna be _awesome!_" He chuckles sadistically.

(Mess Hall)

There was a great deal of tension in the Hall as Geoff and Duncan sat by themselves, cringing slightly at Eva and Leshawna's glare. Harold looked at the two angry girl's, sighing to himself. Laura sat by herself, dejectedly stirring her slop. And finally, Heather was looking calm as Gwen and Lindsay glared at her, knowing that she must have somehow got Sara voted off.

Michael then walked in and sat at the head table, looking annoyed and turned to Graydon, who was eating reluctantly "they still like this?"

Graydon sighed "yeah, it was depressing at first, now it's just plain annoying."

"Your telling me. The tension is starting to give me a migraine."

Chris then walked in and grinned his signature grin "hellllllllo camper's, enjoying yourselves?"

Noah scoffed "oh yes, loads. I just know your loving the tension right?"

"Yes, yes I am."

Duncan jumped up and snapped "it wasn't our fault! When are you girl's gonna let this go!?"

Eva snapped "when you apologize!"

Andrew patted her shoulder "easy Eva."

Geoff glared at Duncan "dude, say your sorry."

"Hell no!" Duncan growled "I didn't even cause that injury for crying out loud!"

Bridgette frowned "but you DID striped him naked on television."

Duncan fell silent and sat down, mumbling to himself.

Chris continued "anyway, meet me at the Dock in 5."

The camper's soon got up and went to the Dock with Lindsay trying to speak to Laura, who just remained silent and walked out.

Gwen went to Lindsay, looking concerned "any luck?"

"No." Lindsay replied, she then started sniffing "I know I'm not that smart, but I'm sure more people voted for Heather than Sara."

Gwen nodded "your right, something stinks around here."

Lindsay just blinked "but I don't smell anything."

Gwen smirked "never mind."

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

Chris stood in front of the gathered camper's and started to say "camper's, last challenge showed a few Gopher issues."

This was shown with Laura turning away from the Gophers and and Gwen, Leshawna and Heather glaring at each other.

"And I smell a little something funky in the Bass section."

Geoff and Duncan stood apart from the Bass, where Eva, Jessie, and Bridgette glared at them, Andrew looked impassive, Zeke and Harold looked worried and Jake looking between the team's.

Chris then said "so this today's challenge is about building trust, cause all good things start with a little trust."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Bridgette- I trusted Geoff once, he then started to act like an ass.

Heather- Trust? These losers!? Ugh, at first I thought Chris was a dick, now I'm wondering if he's seriously trying to kill us.

* * *

"There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally, we like to have the campers choose their partners, but not this time." He said, sounding proud of himself "more fun for me."

* * *

(Rock Wall)

Chris started to address the camper's in front of what looked like a jagged rock wall with nails and a few other tricks implanted in it.

"Okay." Chris started "so for the first challenge, you'll be doing an extreme, free-hand, rock-climbing adventure!"

He then picked up two harness's and tossed them to both team's "Duncan and Jake will play for the Bass and Gwen and Heather for the Gopher's."

Duncan caught his harness while Heather snatched it out of Gwen's hands "hey, what's your damage?"

"If you think I'm letting you hold me up, your nuts."

Chris held up a finger "you won't be holding her up _exactly_. I'll let the interns show you how it's done."

They then turned to see Michael holding up Graydon and Paula holding up Mara.

Paula turned and smiled "see, nice and easy."

Chris chuckled "famous last words. Oh and also, the wall, both the side and the base of it are rigged with a few minor distractions, like... rusty nails, slippery oil slicks, mild explosives, aaaaand a few other surprises. LIKE THIS!!"

He then whipped out a water gun and blasted it at Michael, who had his sunglasses blown off and he was blinded "AHH!! MCLEAN!!!!"

He then rubbed his eyes, however this caused the belay to be let go and Graydon was sent crashing to the ground, screaming "AAAAAAAAAAH!!"

Unfortunately, he landed with his legs split.

Chris winced "OOOOOOOO, that's gonna leave a mark."

He then turned to Paula, who growled "hit me with that and I shave your head."

"Oooookay, moving on."

Excuse me!" Gwen raised her hand "can we trade partners? I really don't feel like being dropped on my head today." Giving Heather a glare.

Heather rolled her eyes "please, as much as I _love _your company, I'm not gonna throw a challenge just to kill you....yet."

Cody scoffed "that's reassuring."

Noah raised an eyebrow and Cody turned to him "oh right, sorry."

* * *

(With the Bass)

Duncan was setting Jake up on a harness while Jake was making small talk "this should be cool huh?"

Duncan rolled his eyes "oh yeah, a real blast."

As soon as he said this, a bark was heard and he looked down to see Wolfo snuggling Jake's leg.

Jake picked him up "sorry little guy, can't take you with me." He then smiled and threw to Geoff "can you keep an eye on him?"

Geoff blinked in surprise, as well as a few other Bass, and he soon smiled "sure little dude." He then looked down at the panting cub and smiled widely "hey you little furry dude."

Bridgette couldn't help but smile at the sight.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

The harness's were hooked and ready with the 4 teen's gathered at the Wall.

Chris then blew an air horn "AND GO!!" He then kissed the horn "I love this thing."

Jake and Gwen soon started climbing the wall with the two team's looking worriedly at the sight. Soon Chef came up, chuckling sinisterly, and soon sprayed oil on the ground, making it slippery and uneasy. The two struggled to hold balance while Jake was soon stabbed in the hand with some nails.

"OW! Damn it."

Gwen soon climbed up ahead and heard Heather yelling "c'mon Gwen, you don't wanna fall...._behind_ do you?"

She then grabbed a second rope and pulled it. Gwen gasped, as she realized that Heather just ripped her skirt off.

Jake felt it land on his face and gasped.

The Gopher's couldn't help but gasp and Trent even blushed a little.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Trent- (blushing) Wow.

Cody- (wide eyed) Oh man, I hate to be Heather right now.

* * *

Duncan couldn't help but stare "wow, it looks like ther's a full moon out tonight."

Chris smirked "yes, there is my man, yes there is."

Jake lost his balance at the sight and and fell off the Wall. His fall, he realized, soon caused Duncan to fall with him as his foot was caught in one of the ropes and in the next few seconds, Duncan and Jake hit their head's against one another and the two were hanging upside down.

Duncan groaned "this bites."

"No kidding."

Gwen tried to cover her bottom with her loose skirt until she snarled "screw it!" She then put in in her teeth and climbed to the top of the wall.

Chris soon announced "and the Gophers win the first challenge!!"

Gwen cheered "YES!" Then saw her lost attire and covered herself "CRAP!"

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Gwen- (narrowed eyes) Heather is gonna pay for that! I am gonna (due to the nature of this fanfic, the intensive punishment rant cannot be put into this Confession Cam. Seriously, let's just say that she is very creative.)

* * *

Hope this makes up for the long wait! I'M BACK BABY!!!

Here are our questions

Will Laura learn the truth over what happened the last elimination?

How will Geoff and Duncan regain the Bass's trust?

IS Chris trying to kill them?

Find out next time on TOTAL.......ALTERNATE........ISLAND!!!


	31. Who Can You Trust? Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that appear in this story.

Hey all! Here's the next update for my story TAI!

* * *

(With the Bass)

Geoff and Bridgette from their team, along with Lindsay and Trent from the other team, were taken away for the next challenge so the other teams were left alone in a clearing. Duncan was away from the others, flicking his lighter back and forth and watching the flame, scowling to himself.

_'Perfect'_ he thought sarcastically _'the nerd almost get's himself killed and everyone blames me and Geoff for it. Leshawna won't even talk to me right now.' _He then shook his head_ 'why? Why the hell do I get so pissed off whenever I see Kin- I mean Harold?'_

He then sighed _'well, I screwed up big time.' _He then scowled and yelled in his head_ 'heck no!! Me and Geoff didn't give him a frickin concussion, he did that! Not our fault these guy's are overreacting.'_

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Duncan then looked up and frowned at the so called 'Codemeister' from the Gopher team.

"The heck do you want nerd?

Cody chuckled "easy man, I come in peace."

Duncan was about ready to shove him off, until he sighed "forget it, I'm not in the mood."

Cody sat down next to him "look, I know I'm a so called 'nerd'." He said with air quotations "but you have to admit, stripping him naked on television was kinda over the top for just some hygiene problems."

Duncan just turned away "I don't like Harold, but it's not like I wanna kill him."

Cody smirked "what no King Dweeb insult?"

Duncan just scowled at him.

Cody raised his arms "all I'm saying is that it MAY be in your best interest to apologize before this gets out of hand." He then scratched the back of his head "if it hasn't already."

The punk raised his uni brow "why do you care?"

The tech geek shrugged "Leshawna's my friend and I don't like seeing a girl upset. Besides she's already sad enough that Laura's not talking to anyone."

Duncan looked over to see Leshawna glancing over worriedly at Laura who was sitting away from the other Gophers, scribbling in her diary, with a blank expression.

He scoffed "What the heck did you expect? You guy's voted off her girlfriend."

Cody frowned "we didn't."

Duncan blinked "what?"

Cody sighed "we think Chris tampered with the votes to keep Heather on. He probably wanted her to stay in order to get more drama and ratings for this show."

Duncan thought for a moment, looking at the clearly upset painter and the loud and proud girl that he liked, then walked off.

Cody raised an eyebrow, wondering where he was going.

Unknown to the two, Jessie was nearby and she overheard the whole conversation.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Jessie- (scratches chin in thought) I wonder what he's planning.

Duncan- (determined) I'm probably gonna get in trouble for this, but if it means that Leshawna will talk to me, then I'm all for it.

Cody- Like I said, seeing a girl getting upset is something I don't like seeing. I just hope Duncan doesn't do anything stupid.

* * *

(With the Gophers)

Gwen took a deep breath and walked over to where Laura was sitting.

"Hey."

Laura looked up at her, then looked down without saying a word.

Gwen sighed "look, I know you upset right now, but please, we didn't vote off Sara."

Nothing.

Gwen tried again "so what do you think of this challenge?"

Still nothing.

"C'mon, we're your friends."

Laura said in a dead voice "I thought you were."

"Laura..."

Laura got up and walked off, without another word.

Noah walked up to Gwen "any luck?"

Gwen rolled her eyes "gee, she's walking away, what do you think Sherlock?"

Noah smirked "alright, stupid question, but she'll come around."

"Hope so, she's gonna do something bad at this rate."

The two turned to see Leshawna walking up to the two of them.

Noah raised an eyebrow "you really think so?"

Leshawna just shrugged "all I know is that she looks ready to run off the island and acts like we're the enemy."

Leshawna looked over at Laura, who just happened to bump into Duncan and continued walking with Duncan looking at the retreating Gopher then at her and walking in an opposite direction.

Gwen looked to where she was looking and patted her back "don't worry, there's other guy's out there."

Leshawna blinked "what cha talking bout girl?"

Gwen scowled "are you kidding me? That jerk almost KILLED someone!"

Noah raised his hand "that was an accident remember?"

"Yeah, but that bed wouldn't have been there if that sleeze and his cronie didn't put it there. And if that wasn't enough they stripped him butt naked for good measure."

Leshawna sighed "easy girl, one problem at a time."

Gwen shook her head and walked off with the others back towards the other Gopher

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Noah- (sighs) Oy vey, the last few days have been torture. Laura's keeps acting like a emo and Duncan and Geoff are now the outcast's. (rolls eyes) and throughout it all, the sadist host reaps the benefits of sickening drama.

Gwen- Great, Leshawna still thinks that sleeze is a nice guy despite what he did. (scoffs) I know nice guys and that guy....yeah, NOT one of them.

Leshawna- I'm too upset to say anything important. One of my girl's hate me and the guy I like is just trippin. And above it all, that ass is making us trust the Queen Witch of all people. We tried to trust her in the rock wall challenge and look how THAT turned out!

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Chris sat up and looked at the two separate groups.

Lindsay and Trent were looking determined while Bridgette was turned away from Geoff, who was sighing in depression.

Chris flashed his signature grin at the camera and started to announce "and now here's our EXTREME! COOKING! CHALLENGE!"

Leaning against the wall, Micheal let out a puff of smoke and smirked "wow, another cooking challenge? Real original Boss."

Chris scowled "shut it, this is different."

"Sure it is. They cook food that can potentially kill people. Like in the case of Gwenie's and Lindsays."

Lindsay nervously smiled "I'm still sorry about that Chip."

Chris sighed "_anyway, _each team must pick who cooks and who eats."

Geoff tapped Bridgette shoulder nervously and when Bridgette turned around with a frown, Geoff winced and said "you can cook if you want, I can be the taster."

Bridgette stared for a second then nodded.

A whimpering sound was heard and Bridgette's frown disappeared as she noticed Wolfo near Geoff's leg. The pup was scratching at the post of the table, apparently wanting something to eat.

Geoff petted the wolf "easy furry dude, I'll get you something to eat, just wait a while."

The wolf cub calmed down while Bridgette couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Lindsay raised her hand eagerly "oh oh Todd, I can be the cook."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Trent- OK, so she's not exactly smart, but hey, she's a friend of Gwen's and a real nice person. (shrugs) and also, it's cooking. How bad can she mess up?

Bridgette- (sighs) alright, for this challenge, I guess I can _try _to get along with him.

Geoff- (looks nervous) alright dude, just calm down. I mean, she can't mess up.......right?

* * *

Chris clapped his hands while Chef and Graydon wheeled out two what looked like blowfish.

Chris smirked "you two are gonna be cooking the poisonous Fugu Blowfish."

A gong was sounded and Graydon soon blinked "wait, isn't this a little dangerous?"

"Probably, but hey, think of the ratings heh heh heh." He chuckled sadistically.

Chris soon pulled out a sheet and started to explain "the Fugu blowfish has enough toxins to kill 30 people."

Chef put on some gloves and took the fish out of the tanks "fishes, meet your makers!"

"They must be sliced _very _carefully in order to get around their poisonous organs." Chris continued "_and _their is no antidote."

The two fishes landed with Lindsay smiling and Bridgette suddenly looking nervous.

Graydon looked at him "your lying. Their _is _an antidote right?"

Chris just whistled innocently.

Graydon scowled "your homicidal aren't you?"

Chris just scowled and turned away with a "ugh, no one can understand a handsome brillant creative genius like myself."

Michael rolled his eyes "oh, your creative alright."

Bridgette looked over to Geoff "ya know, I can be the taster if you want."

Geoff just shrugged "no big deal, I trust you."

Bridgette blinked "really?"

Geoff smiled "sure."

Meanwhile, Trent was trying to tell Lindsay to be careful "you have taken biology right?"

Lindsay nodded "sure, that was my favorite class."

Trent looked at her "really?"

"Sure, my teacher always brought the cutest puppy to our classroom." She squealed "he had the most adorable ears!"

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Bridgette- (wide eyes) wow, even after giving him the cold shoulder he still trusts me. (Rubs back of head) maybe I should stop being so mad at him if he's willing to risk his life.

Lindsay- Seriously, his dog was so KYUT!! He even did this thing with his tail that (static cuts her off)

Trent- Maybe it wasn't such a good idea making her cook.

* * *

(10 minutes later)

Both sides had completed their dishes and were set to be eaten.

Bridgette had made her fish into a sushi like recipe while Lindsay seemed to mangle the fish into what looked like the slop Chef made except she put on a smiley face made of ketchup.

Bridgette looked a little nervous while Geoff looked relaxed.

He reached out to take one before Bridgette stopped him "wait, I can test taste it."

Chris held up a hand "no chance, you cooked it, now he eats it."

"But what if he dies?"

Chris shrugged "then there's no ceremony tonight."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Bridgette- I always thought that there's good in everyone, but there are times when I think Chris is incapable of compassion.

Geoff- (Waves hand dismissively) ah, I think Chris was just pulling everyone's leg. There's probably an antidote and he wouldn't let someone die on his show. That would be pure harshness.

Chris- (Talking on cellphone) Yeah, just get ready to send someone to replace either Geoff or Trent if one of them dies.

* * *

Geoff took one of the sushi rolls and casually put it into his mouth.

Bridgette bit the bottom of her mouth for a few seconds, then when Geoff gave her a thumbs up, she breathed a sigh of relief. He then put the plate on the ground where Wolfo began to happily eat the rest of it.

Geoff chuckled "well, the furry dude's hungry. Your a good cook you know that?"

Bridgette just blushed in response.

Chris announced "so the Bass gets a point and Trent now has to try Lindsay's dish."

Lindsay pushed the plate in front of him and posed "ta-da!"

Trent swallowed nervously and took a bite out of the sloppy dish. He waited a moment then gave a thumbs up, but he then clutched his throat as foam began coming out of his mouth.

He then hoarsely asked Lindsay "but I thought (choke) you said you (gurgle) passed biology?"

"I said I took biology." Lindsay then gasped "OHMIGOSH TRENT!!"

She and the other Bass raced to his side and shook him as vomit began spewing out of his mouth.

Lindsay stepped back "EEEEEEEEWWW!!"

Chris waved her off "take it easy, give him twenty four hours and he'll be walking around good as new."

Bridgette frowned "I thought you said it was poisonous."

Chris chuckled "it is....in large doses, but in small doses, like after being cooked, it only paralyzes people for the rest of the day."

As the teens left the Hall and Chef and Graydon took Trent to the Medical Tent, Chris was grabbed by the arm and he realized that Michael had suddenly got a grin on his face as he looked between Lindsay's plate and Chris.

He calmly removed his sunglasses and grinned "ya know, I hate it when food goes to waste."

Chris soon gulped.

* * *

(Outside)

Ignorant of the struggle inside the Mess Hall, the Bass duo were walking back to the team with Bridgette holding and petting Wolfo, who was sleeping after eating Bridgette's dish.

Geoff smirked "he likes you."

Bridgette shrugged "I've always been good with animals."

Geoff nodded and took a deep breath "look Bridgette.."

"I'm sorry."

Geoff soon blinked at the unexpected response "what?"

Bridgette sighed "I'm just not good at holding a grudge, but over the last few day's you've been apologizing over and over and I haven't been listening. So I'm sorry for treating you like I have been."

Geoff waved her off "it's cool and about Duncan, I know he has his faults but he's not such a bad guy once yo get to know him a little. I know he doesn't like Harold but I'm telling you I know there's a reason behind it."

The surfer raised an eyebrow "oh?"

He nodded "yeah, every time he looks at Harold, he get's that long stare like you know, when your trying to remember something, but you don't know what it was."

Bridgette sighed "I'll take your word for it."

The two walked off, but in the tree's, a pair of yellow eyes studied them, growling and staring at the wolf pup in the blond human's arms.

* * *

(With the Gophers and Bass)

The two teams were set up in another clearing where they stood waiting.

Heather tapped her foot impatiently "this is getting ridiculous, where the heck is he?"

Eva scoffed "what you have a manicure that you don't wanna miss?"

Heather just turned away with her nose in the air.

Chef soon walked up with Paula and Mara and announced "Chris is.....indisposed at the moment."

Zeke raised his hand and asked "why eh?"

Chef rolled his eyes "apparently SOMEHOW the skinny blond girl's food ended up in Chris's stomach."

Harold blinked "well, gosh, how did that happened?"

Gwen soon sighed and smacked her forehead.

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Gwen- What's the matter with him? Does he WANT to get sent back to prison?

* * *

Heather smirked "well, go Weird Goth Girl's bro."

Gwen growled and glared at her.

Chef soon continued "anyway, the next 3 challenges.."

"Hold on!" Noah shouted "I thought Chris said there were 3 challenges."

Chef shrugged "technically this is based off the same concept of one of you guy's being blindfolded. These are the Three Blind Challenges."

He soon blinked and held up a hand "hang on, aren't you Bass missing two fish?"

* * *

(Main Tent)

Graydon and Michael were currently arguing "Why the heck did you force feed the host Lindsays dish?!"

Michael shrugged "I thought it would be funny." He then grinned "and it was HAHAHAH!!"

Graydon growled "you have no respect for the ones in charge you know that?"

"Whatever."

The two walked off, still arguing when Duncan suddenly leaping from the bushes and looked at the tent with a determined grin.

He rushed inside and looked around at the somewhat organized setup. He then grinned and muttered to himself "bingo."

He saw the _Confessional Voting results _tapes near the TV set up.

He then bega rummaging around when he heard someone clearing their throat.

Duncan yelped and looked behind him to see Andrew looking a little confused "the heck are you doing?"

"Hell man, you almost gave me a heart attack there!"

"You didn't answere my question."

Duncan sighed "I'm trying to see how Sara got kicked off."

Andrew just continued to stare at him "OK, I'll bite, why?"

Duncan scoffed "I don't have to answer to you."

Duncan then backed up at Andrew's intimidating stare "OK 1. You know that I can kick your ass and 2. is this about trying to show a certain Gopher that your a nice guy?"

"OK, maybe that."

The two stared for a second then Duncan scowled "what you gonna turn me in?"

Andrew shrugged "nope, you wanna see the results go ahead. I'll just say your in the can."

He walked off and Duncan shouted out "Andrew."

He turned around to see Duncan grinning "I owe you one dude."

Andrew just shrugged and walked off.

Duncan looked at the CD and put it into the DVR "OK, let's see what you got."

* * *

AND THAT'S IT!!

And here are our questions.

What is stalking Wolfo?

Will Duncan reveal to Laura what happened to Sara?

Will he finally the Bass's trust back?

Find out next time on TOTAL....ALTERNATE....ISLAND!


	32. Who Can You Trust? Part 3

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story.

Happy belated Holidays and New Years everyone! Sorry, but I've been SUPER busy for the past few weeks, what with shopping and visiting relatives that I've barely got a moment's peace. Hope you enjoy this belated Holidays and New Years gift in the form of the latest chapter.

The first chapter of a New Year!

P.S I'll have the 4th and final part of this challenge done by next week, SCOUT'S HONOR! This is likely to be my only 4 part challenge, I don't usually go for this long during challenges, but I had a couple ideas for the 4th part I wanna put in.

* * *

(Interns Tent)

Duncan had just finished watching the latest voting results from the last elimination with a surprised look on his face.

_'Oh now it makes sense.' _Duncan thought to himself.

He then popped out the CD and rubbed his chin in thought _'now how the heck am I gonna get Laura to see this? Maybe if I find a microphone or something'_

He looked around the Tent, hoping to find a speaker or bullhorn. He searched through the tops of the monitors, finding nothing, and then looked through some cabinets that had looked like they had seen better days.

After opening one of them, a few files slapped him in the head "what the?" He muttered.

He shrugged and opened them up. He saw that it looked to be the files on the 4 interns hired here, one of which he knew was his lame brother Graydon. He realized that he was holding Micheal's file.

He skimmed through it muttering "oldest of 3, has single mother, father left when he was 5, imprisoned for attempted murder, WAIT WHAT?!?!"

Duncan's eyes widened as he reread the last sentence.

_'Imprisoned for attempted murder?!'_

_

* * *

_(Back with the teams)

The Bass team were standing with the Gophers with Chef, Paula and Mara standing nearby.

Chef had crossed his arms in impatience and snarled "where the heck is Andrew and punk boy?"

Gwen snorted "who cares? That green haired creep probably ran off."

Laura remained silent and frowning when Heather suddenly spoke up, sounding annoyed "OK, seriously painter nerd, all that mopey and frowning stuff isn't gonna bring Sara back. Seriously, grow up."

She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her leg and looked to see Laura had thrown a rock at it. She then gulped hearing Laura's cold tone "why don't you do everyone a favor and keep your mouth shut?"

Heather just rolled her eyes away from the upset girl's freezing stare "touchy."

Noah scoffed "real subtle, Miss Mean."

"Shut. It."

Meanwhile, the Bass were also wondering where their two missing teammates were.

Geoff looked around "where are they?"

Eva snorted "like Gwen said who cares? Andrew will be back and then we can vote that punk's ass off the island."

Geoff looked down, looking ashamed, while Bridgette gave him a sympathetic look and then frowned "it was an accident Eva."

Eva scoffed "yeah right. That creep is probably a killer in disguise or something."

Ezekiel frowned "that's not very nice eh."

Eva just looked at him and just sighed in reluctance "alright I'll be quiet."

Harold kept silent while Jessie looked at him "something wrong?"

"You ever had that feeling that something's gonna happen and you don't know if it's good or bad?"

She raised an eyebrow "yeah, why?"

Before Harold could speak, a voice spoke up behind them "You guy's haven't started?"

The teams and Chef looked to see Andrew walking up and standing next to the Bass team with his arms crossed casually.

Chef scowled "where's the punk?"

Andrew shrugged "he's in the bathroom right now."

Mara looked unamused and looked stern "oh really?" She asked disbelievingly.

Cody raised an eyebrow "he's been in there an awfully long time."

"The heck do you expect? I half expected everyone to hole up in there because of the crap Chef keeps giving us."

The camper's gasped while Chef's vein throbbed violently and he went straight into Andrew's face "WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT MY COOKING YOU LITTLE SMARTMOUTH!?!?!"

Paula and another camper grabbed Chef and pushed him away from Andrew.

The camper's blinked in surprise to see Heather holding back Chef and pushing him away. She walked back to her team, where she shrugged "hey, I owed him one from getting me out of the freezer. The one YOU left me in."

Leshawna scowled "shoulda kept you in there longer."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Leshawna- OK, that white boy Andrew kinda confuses me. He looks to be a smart, tough guy, but he actually let that skinny white girl out of the freezer. (rolls eyes) alright, MAYBE we should have let her out sooner, but come on, anyone else would have done the same thing.

Gwen- In the bathroom? That's gotta be the lamest cover-up I've ever heard. What's he _really _up to? (scoffs) Planning on crippling someone probably.

Lindsay- (scratches head in confusion) Wow, that was actually......nice of Hannah to help out Andy against Chief Matches, I wonder if she's really nice deep down. Like really really really (statics cuts her off)

Harold- Seriously, this feeling comes up every time something real good or real bad happens to me or someone around me. (scratches head) By the way, my head's healing up real nice and I could probably take off the bandages by tomorrow, I just hope Duncan wises up and apologizes before Eva or someone else kills him.

Lindsay - (Continue from last confessional) really really really really REALLY deep down ya know?

* * *

Chef took a deep breath and after one last glare at Andrew continued "ANYWAY, the next challenge is split into the 3 blind challenges."

He took out a blind fold "this means that the next 3 challenges involve one member of each team being blindfolded and if one member takes off their blindfold, the automatically lose the challenge."

Jake raised his hand "are these challenges gonna hurt?"

Paula shrugged "probably, but at least you won't see the pain coming."

Chef then placed what looked like a strapped on arrow on top of Ezekiel's head and then placed a crate of apples near him while saying "like the archer William Tell, the first challenge will be a blindfolded marksman trying to knock off the arrow on their teammates heads."

Noah spoke up "uh, isn't that the other way around?"

"QUIET!"

Paula then demonstrated by blindfolding herself and then used a slingshot to launch an apple at Zeke's head. However, she hit him 'below the belt' instead.

"OHHHH!" Zeke and a few of the guy's groaned.

"Whoops."

Eva picked up the apple and hurled it back to Paula, who caught it effortlessly with one hand and crushed it with a warning look, causing Eva to back up a little.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Paula- That girl needs a serious counselor if she keeps going like this. Suppose she's angrier than usual after what happened to Harold.

Eva- For the record, I was NOT scared.

* * *

"So prairie boy is the target and the Bass scrawny is the archer."

Harold raised his hand "I can't. I'm violently allergic to apples."

Chef raised an eyebrow and turned to Mara, who nodded "it's true."

Chef shrugged "alright, fitness girl, your up."

Eva blinked and walked up, grabbing a slingshot.

Paula continued "and for the Gophers, Leshawna will be the target and Laura will be the archer."

Leshawna gulped and put the arrow on her head while Laura looked between the apples and the arrow, she then started to chuckle a little.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- Laura, please Baby Girl, we didn't vote off Sara.

Laura- (grinning) This is gonna be fun.

* * *

"Begin!"

The two blindfolded campers then started to shoot apples at their comrades. Eva's tosses were hasty and blunt while Laura's shoots look to be intentionally hitting Leshawna in the stomach.

Zeke was having a hard time standing due to the strength Eva put behind her shots.

Harold called out "Eva, be careful."

She growled "hey, no pain, no gain."

Jake muttered "unless the pain 'gains' him a few stitches."

Jessie then called out "just aim a little higher."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Zeke groaned "it hurts, OW!" Another apple hit him in the head.

Jessie winced "oh, so close."

Leshawna, meanwhile, was hit all over her body from her knees to her ankles. Laura was grinning and continued to deliberately avoid the head.

Noah watched on with a raised eyebrow "if I didn't know any better, I'd say Laura was enjoying this."

"No kidding" Cody replied

Heather was chuckling in amusement "I'm enjoying it too."

Gwen glared at her, then looked to Laura "aim higher!"

Laura just glared at her thru her blindfold and continued to pelt Leshawna with apples.

Leshawna held her stomach in pain while leaning over until she heard a 'SWISH!' noise. She looked to see that the arrow was pierced and it fell off her head.

She then looked to see Laura grabbing more apples with Lindsay running up to her "wait, you got it! We're done!"

"I don't care!"

Laura shoved Lindsay out of the way and grabbed a stone and shot it.

Leshawna gasped and ducked where the stone hit Zeke right in the head.

Zeke tottered for a second, then fell over.

Laura just stared and threw down the slingshot. She walked off muttering "I'm going to the bathroom."

Chef called out "make sure punk boy comes out!"

The Bass gathered around the fallen Zeke and got him to stand up. He groaned "where am I?"

Paula put her hand on his head and winced "that's a real big bump. Better go to the infirmary to check it out."

Zeke nodded and Eva helped him to the medical tent with Paula following.

Mara frowned at where Laura was heading "she's becoming a menace."

Gwen sighed "I can't really blame her."

Leshawna looked a little annoyed "what? She threw a ROCK at me!"

Gwen just looked to her "you know that Izzy told us she was fragile on the inside. You know how she was when she first came to the island. She was quiet, never speaking, and looked ready to leave as soon as she was talked to by someone. It pretty much broke her when Sara was voted and it looked like we did it. She thinks we betrayed her."

Leshawna nodded in slight reluctance "I see your point."

Cody helped Lindsay to her feet "are you OK?"

Lindsay just teared up "no, I just got shoved and Lana looked at me like she was gonna hurt me." She sniffed "I thought she was my friend."

Cody gave her a reassuring smile "c'mon don't cry. Laura's just.....going through some rough stuff right now. It's get better."

Lindsay smiled "promise?"

He just grinned and puffed out his chest "the Codemeister always keeps a promise for a lady."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- (Stunned look)Wow, that was.....unexpected.

Cody-(Worried look) This is really getting out of hand. Laura's attacking everyone and looks to be breaking down inside. (sighs) this is really not good. (angry look) How the hell did Sara get voted off anyway?!

* * *

(Man made pond)

The group went over to where the next challenge would take place and saw what looked like a miniature trapeze had been set up over a small pond.

Noah sighed in annoyance "something's in the lake isn't there?"

Chef grinned sadistically and pointed out "over 100 jellyfish have been put in there. A blindfolded camper has to stand on the platform while a teammate has to hang from the trapeze."

He gave blindfolds to Heather and Jessie with Heather asking "and then?"

They heard a chuckle and they turned to see Micheal and Graydon standing on the other side of the pond with Michael smirking "then the partner _hopefully _catches you." He pointed at the pond "or that's gonna be one hell of a painful swim, trust me."

Jake raised an eyebrow "you swam in it?"

Micheal frowned, recalling what happened.

* * *

(5 hours ago)

The 4 interns, with Chef and Chris, stood near the platform with the interns looking uneasily at the pond.

Mara crossed her arms "uh huh, there's no way I'm doing this."

Chris crossed his arms and scowled "hey, this is what I'm paying you guy's for."

Chef scowled "you haven't payed us since we started pretty boy."

Chris rolled his eyes "yeah, yeah, anyway guy's on the left and girl's on the right."

Within the next few minutes the girl's had finished and the guy's were still trying with Graydon blindfolded and Michael hanging from the trapeze.

Michael shouted "would you hurry up?! My leg's are getting sore."

Graydon yelled back "oh, don't be a baby."

"I can be as much as a baby as I want when there are A HUNDRED JELLYFISH BENEATH ME!!"

Chris soon chuckled sinisterly and took out a blowhorn. He then blew it right next to Micheal's ear, causing him to lose the grip his legs had and made him fall into the pond.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" His pained filled screams filled the air while Chris grinned and yelled into the pond "consider that payback for leaving me and Chef alone in the ocean during the talent contest!"

* * *

Michael just scowled while Graydon chuckled.

Chef cleared his throat "anyway, you two get to the platforms while two teammates get to the trapezes."

Harold raised his hand for the Bass side "oh oh, I'll do it."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- (Grinning) I once spent a summer at 'Crazy Ed's Circus Camp' so I know all there is to know about circus acts from trapeze swinging to sword swallowing. (pulls out small kitchen knife) I shall now demonstrate. (door opens and Harold is pulled off screen)

Mara- (Annoyed) Last time he did that, the knife got stuck and we had to send him to the hospital. He's been in there so many times that he has a whole room reserved for him.

* * *

First up were Harold and Jessie with Jessie standing nervously and blind on the platform and Harold hanging upside down, holding out his arms.

Jessie gulped "this is crazy."

Harold meanwhile waited until the right moment and yelled "jump now!"

Jessie hesitated and then held onto the post nervously.

"If we're going to win, you'll have to trust me!"

She then took a deep breath and jumped, barley able to catch Harold's arms.

The Bass cheered while Jessie was able to make it back to shore.

Jessie cheered and hugged Harold in thanks. The two blushed and pushed away, although they were both smiling.

Heather, meanwhile, was blindfolded with Lindsay on the trapeze.

LIndsay shouted out "OK, on the count of 3."

Heather nodded.

"1......2....." She then stopped and scratched her chin.

Noah growled out "and 3."

Lindsay gasped "yeah 3, no wait!"

She realized that she was too close and the trapeze pulled her away.

"YEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!" Heather yelled in pain while the others looked in horror with a few certain members grinning.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (Grinning) That's karma for you.

Leshawna- (Chuckling) Looks like there is a God.

* * *

She thrashed around in the pond until she felt two hands pull her out of the water.

She looked to see Andrew and Lindsay pulling her out of the water. She then felt a shock and looked to see a jellyfish on her head.

Gwen blinked and frowned "why did you help her out? She could have gotten out."

Lindsay blinked "Gwenie, I know she's mean but do you really want her to DIE?"

Gwen looked stunned for a minute then turned away.

Leshawna couldn't help but look surprised as well.

Heather turned to Lindsay, snarling "nice catch Linds-idiot."

"No, I'm Lindsay."

Heather just groaned and turned to Andrew. She just shook off his arm and walked with Mara to the medical tent.

Geoff raised an eyebrow, grinning slyly "nice work dude."

Andrew frowned "don't get any ideas."

Chef soon announced "now for our last challenge, follow me." He then frowned "but can someone get punk boy and mopey girl from the bathroom?!"

Gwen rubbed her arm, still thinking about what Lindsay said, and went to the Bass team "look, I know we're enemies and all, but can 1 or 2 of you guy's get Laura for us. I don't think she would listen to one of us right now."

Geoff just gave her a pat on the back and a smile "sure thing bra!"

Bridgette nodded "no problem."

The two walked to the washrooms. However, unknown to them, something was watching them from the forest, snarling.

Wolfo, with his high pitched ears, heard the growl and ran off after them, ignoring Jake's cries to come back.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (looking down and somewhat bitterly says) Lindsay has a point. Do I really want Heather to die? OK, I admit I want her gone, but dead? OK (forcefully says) I _guess _it's a little over the top wanting her dead.

Lindsay- I know Hannah's like mean and all, but I don't hate her or anything. If you hate someone, you want them dead or something like that.

Jessie- (writing in her notebook) Hate is considered one of the strongest emotions and often results in severe measures being taken out on the one the individual hates. I'm starting to worry if Gwen and Leshawna really wanna kill Heather

* * *

(Communal Washrooms)

Laura was washing her hands while looking in the mirror. SHe noticed her eyes were bright red, yet cold, and her hair was messy and uncombed. She noticed the lines around her eyes, not surprising her considering she hadn't gotten much sleep.

'_Damn traitors, I thought they were my friends.' _She thought bitterly to herself.

She still couldn't believe they voted off the person she cared about the most (other then Izzy) over Heather. Were they _that_ upset over the tiki doll or were they just playing with her the whole time.

She sighed _'I really should have known better.'_

"Psst."

She blinked and looked around.

"Up here."

She looked up and saw Duncan sticking his head through the window.

Laura frowned "this is the girl's bathroom pervert."

Duncan rolled his eyes "I know that. Look, could you just come outside for a minute?"

She shrugged and left the bathroom to see him leaning on the wall.

Duncan decided to be perfectly blunt and said "Heather switched the votes and got your girl voted off."

Laura blinked "what?"

The punk scowled "your not making this easy. I broke into the tent, stole this CD." He took it out of his pocket and showed it to her "and to prove it, I got that TV hooked up in the tent to show you."

Laura just gaped at him. She then growled "how do I know your telling me the truth?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Laura opened her mouth, then closed it, trying to decide what to do until.....

"Guys!"

The two looked up to see Geoff and Bridgette walking up to them with Bridgette asking "are you guy's done yet? We have to go back."

Laura spoke up "we're in the middle of something."

"What dudette?" Geoff asked.

Before she could answer, they heard a loud noise coming from the nearby woods.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bridgette paled "w-w-w-what was that?"

Geoff shrugged "it's probably just Wolfo."

As soon as he said this, a shape came charging into Duncan and sent him hurling to the ground. The shape was revealed to be Wolfo licking his face and then tugging at his shirt collar.

Duncan blinked "what's got the mutt so upset about?"

Jake then ran up and frowned "Wolfo, no! Bad wolf!"

Wolfo then tugged at Geoff's pant's, whimpering in fear.

Bridgette picked the wolf cub up "I think he's scared."

Laura blinked "of what?"

"."

They turned around to see something frightening.

Right there coming out of the woods was a fully grown, yellowed eye, wolf staring hungrily at the 5 gathered campers.

Geoff gulped "I'm guessing he's afraid of that."

* * *

YES!! My next chapter and the first to a New Year!! I LOVE IT!!!

Hope everyone had a wonderful Holiday and New Year.

Here are the questions.

Will the campers survive the wolf attack?

What will Laura do about learning about Sara?

Who will go home?

Find out next time on TOTAL......ALTERNATE.......ISLAND!


	33. Who Can You Trust? Part 4

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story

And now here's the last of the ONLY 4 part challenge of the season!

* * *

The wolf stood perfectly still at almost 5 and a half feet across and 2 feet off the ground, growling at the 5 teens and revealing a set of razor sharp teeth, each 1 inch long. It had gray fur with silver streaks going through it, black claws and probably the most frightening, bright yellow ravenous eyes staring at the frozen campers.

The campers currently had their backs to the communal washrooms knowing that they probably couldn't outrun a fully grown wolf.

Jake gulped "now I think I know what Wolfo is scared of."

Duncan whispered back to him "I think you took this wolf's kid."

"No."

Everyone turned to Laura, who stood there calmly staring from the wolf to Wolfo, who was shaking in Bridgette's arms. She noticed the way the cub seem to be terrified of the older wolf and how the two looked different with Wolfo having black fur and brown eyes and the older wolf having gray fur and yellow eyes.

Geoff whispered, hoping not to anger the wolf, well full grown wolf "no what?"

Laura answered "look at him, he's scared to death right now so I don't think this is one of his parent's, if it was he would be happy instead of terrified."

"So what? This thing is it's annoyed brother or something?" Duncan harshly whispered, knowing how scary his brothers and him can get if they were angered.

Jake blinked "Bridgette, remember when me and you first found him during the camping challenge?"

Bridgette thought back to it.

* * *

_(A few challenges ago)_

_Bridgette and Jake had gone into the bush, hearing a small whimpering noise, and their eyes widened at what they saw._

_Sitting there was a small black furred brown eyed wolf, whimpering and looking around in fear. The most frightening thing about the scene was that the wolf had some blood on it's fur, yet looked like it wasn't from him.  
_

_Jake eyes widened "hey look, it's a wolf. Wonder what it's doing here."_

_Bridgette had walked over to it, where it backed away in obvious fear._

_Jake walked over as well and held out his arm "it's OK, little guy, come here."  
_

_The wolf cub hesitated, then slowly went over to lick his palm. Jake giggled, then picked the cub up and used his shirt to wipe off some of the blood._

_Bridgette scratched her chin in thought "what's he doing all by himself though?"_

_Jake shrugged "maybe he's lost? I know I'd be scared if I was lost."_

_"Also, why is there blood on him?"_

_Jake looked around the darkened woods, not seeing anything, and looked down to the cub, who was now looking at the woods in fear. He petted the cub reassuringly "hey, it's OK."  
_

_"Anyway, what should we do with him?" Bridgette asked him._

_Jake suddenly grinned which caused Bridgette to pick up on his idea and frown "Jake, I know what your thinking and no. What if his parents come looking for him?"_

_A low moan was heard at the word parents and the cub sank into Jake's embrace, letting out low moans._

_Jake shook his head, looking stubborn "I'm taking him with us and that's that."_

_Bridgette sighed, wondering if this was smart to do. Sure, she loved animals and nature, but the cub was also a meat eater and there was also the fact that a angry parent could come looking for him. She finally relented "fine we can take him back."_

_Jake smiled and the two walked off._

_However, unknown to them, a shape in the bushes had come out a few minutes later and growled as their prey had just escaped._

_But not for long._

_

* * *

_They simply gave the other 3 the short version of it while the wolf seemed to pace back and forth, looking to be circling them.

Duncan then said "so what happened? The mutt was trying to get away from Cujo there?"

Jake nodded "but what happened to his parents? He had to come from somewhere."

The cub was still whimpering fearfully, clutching at Bridgette's jacket, looking from the woods to the camper's to the wolf pacing back and forth.

Duncan then looked wearily at the wolf, who strangely hadn't attacked and suddenly blurted out to Jake "I blame you for this."

Jake stared in surprise "how is this my fault?"

"Your the one who just had to play owner and keep a frickin wolf cub that brought a bigger wolf to us."

"How was I supposed to know?"

Geoff spoke up "lay off him man."

Laura, meanwhile, never broke eye contact with the wolf, and soon got on all fours.

"RUFF!"

The campers looked to her thinking she had lost her mind until Laura let out a series of growls and barks at the wolf.

The wolf blinked and let out a few snarls and barks back at the camper.

Laura stood up "he says that if he gets Wolfo, he'll let us go."

The campers just stared at her.

She shrugged "Mistress Izzy taught me the language of the animals."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Duncan- I don't know if I should be grateful that she can talk to that animal or concerned over her mental health.

Geoff- (grinning) That is sooooo COOL!!

Jake- (grinning as well) sweet.

Bridgette- That would be useful to have, but I still do not even want to know how Izzy 'taught' her so to speak.

* * *

(A few minutes earlier, with the teams)

The teams, at around the time the wolf appeared, were currently standing at the bottom of a very large hill near the middle of the island. Chef, still filling in for Chris who _mysteriously _ate Lindsays dish from the cooking part of the challenge, began to speak "alright, for the final part, will be the blind toboggan race." He then pointed over to where a pile of sleds were leaning against a nearby tree.

Leshawna raised her hand "the blind what?"

Chef ignored her "the sleds will have two people, one driver and one navigator, the navigator will give the driver directions mainly cause the driver is gonna be blindfolded."

Nearby, the interns looked around diminished campers with Michael smirking "wow, you guy's are dropping like flies."

Paula rolled her eyes "no kidding, half the people are injured or missing."

Graydon picked out the teams "Noah and Cody for the Gophers and Andrew and Eva for the Bass."

Chef then scowled and spoke "where is everyone?"

Graydon shrugged "some of them are injured, like Trent and Zeke, and I don't know where the others are."

Chef then sighed and suddenly grinned. He picked up a few cans of grease as well as the toboggans and proceeded to carry them up the hill.

The 4 campers walked behind him with Cody asking "what are you doing with cooking grease?"

"It's gonna help you guy's get a little more speed."

Noah sighed "I was right."

Eva turned to him "right about what egghead?"

"They ARE trying to kill us."

Chef just ignored them and Graydon came up to ask "where's Mara?"

Chef grinned "she's currently taking care of Chris in the Medical Tent."

* * *

(Medical Tent)

Mara was going over the needle and grinned at Chris "don't worry this won't hurt a bit." She injected it with a slight overdose "It'll hurt a whole lot."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- They probably shouldn't put Mara in charge of the medical tent. She kinda develops a bit of a sadistic streak when put into a position of power.

Mara- (grinning fiendishly) He will suffer.

* * *

(Communal Washrooms, around the same time)

"We are not giving him up."

"You don't have a say in this cause it's YOUR fault that thing's here in the first place."

Jake and Duncan were arguing silently while to Laura, she noticed the wolf getting impatient with the way he was snarling and woofing at the others.

Bridgette went between the two and asked "Laura, do you think you can um convince him to leave?"

She shook her head "no, he's pretty stubborn."

Geoff couldn't help but chuckle slightly while looking not so secretly at Duncan "remind you of anyone?"

Duncan just scowled "shut up."

Geoff just smirked and blinked, felling his hand on something. He looked down and almost slapped himself as he remembered that they were right next to the washrooms entrance and he nudged to Jake, who noticed the knob and nodded.

Laura was looking to the wolf and the others, with Bridgette looking nervous, Duncan looking more annoyed than anything, and Jake and Geoff exchanging glances with each other.

She blinked from the looks the two had given each other "what are you guy's plan-"

She was cut off when Geoff yelled "GO!!"

He slammed open the door and managed to shove the 4 campers inside. Once he knew they were locked and safe, he grabbed Wolfo, who Bridgette had dropped after being pushed, and RAN.

The wolf snarled and ran after him.

* * *

(Top of the hill)

Noah looked between the hill's slope and Chef greasing up the toboggans. He groaned "I swear if I die, I'm gonna haunt Chris and Chef for the rest of my afterlife."

Cody couldn't help but smirk "well your very spirited."

Noah glared at him "don't say spirit, it's another word for ghost, which is what we're probably gonna become. And also, I don't know about you, but even if we survive, I wanna keep the same amount of blood that I have right now."

Cody shook his head "dude, relax, it's not that bad."

Noah just gave him a flat look "yep, it's official, you lost it."

Cody just rolled his eyes.

With Andrew and Eva, the two were studying the hill unconcernedly.

Eva turned to Andrew "you scared?"

Andrew shrugged "a little."

Eva just scoffed "wimp."

Andrew glared at her "just cause someone is scared, even slightly, doesn't mean their a wimp." He then rolled his eyes "you should talk, you have the weirdest fear I ever heard of. Who the hell is scared of chocolate?"

Eva gave him a glare that would have sent any sane individual running for the hills, but Andrew just ignored her and looked back down the hill "so do you wanna be blindfolded or should I?'

She blinked and grabbed the blindfold from his hands "I'll do it."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Noah- (unamused) 'Not that bad' he says. Are you kidding me?! That hill has rocks, trees, and who knows what else.

Cody- (shrugging) I like to think I'm an optimistic person so I really didn't think it was that bad. However, Noah's more bitter than usual lately, I think he's worried about Laura but he just won't admit it.

Eva- (grumbling) Damn Andrew, can't believe he called my fear weird. I mean have you SEEN what chocolate can do to your body? I mean the weight.......the sugar.......the fat (looking more and more scared) and oh dear God what it can do to your muscles (whimpers in a fetal position for a few seconds. SHe blinks and grabs the camera and pulls it to her eye) YOU BETTER EDIT THAT OUT MCCLEAN!!

* * *

At that time Chef grinned as he finished up the the toboggans grease. He announced "everyone get set!"

The 4 looked to the bottom of the hill to see the teams waiting for them at the bottom, waving.

Andrew noticed something wrong "Geoff and Bridgette aren't back yet." He said, a little worried.

Eva just tied on her blindfold and waved him off "don't worry, I'm sure their fine."

* * *

(In the woods)

"OH MAN! NOT COOL! NOT COOL!"

Geoff was running for his life while carrying Wolfo in his arms. He was currently in an unknown section of the woods and seemed to have lost the wolf for a moment, but that didn't made him any less scared.

He stopped at one point behind a large tree and caught his breath. He whipped his forehead "that was close."

Geoff then blinked as he noticed where his running had taken him. It took him to what looked like a large tent parked near a clearing.

He walked into the tent and looked around to see a tv set up with a CD about ready to be put in.

"What the?"

He was cut off by a low growl and turned to see the wolf blocking the entrance.

Geoff gulped "nice dog, good dog."

The wolf just snarled, apparently not liking being called a dog.

Geoff raised his hands "OK, OK, nice wolf then."

The wolf leaned back, looking ready to pounce. Geoff just put his arms over his head and crouched down, gritting his teeth in fear.

POP!

He opened his eyes to see the wolf lying on the ground, a tranquilizer in his side.

From behind the tent's flap, Paula came out, holding a tranquilizer gun.

She grinned "knew these things would come in handy."

Geoff just grinned and glomped her, causing her to fall to the ground "THANK YOU!!"

Paula just chuckled "easy boy."

The other 4 came rushing up to the scene with Bridgette hugging Geoff in worry "are you OK?"

Geoff just grinned "I am now."

Bridgette just looked at him "Geoff that was the bravest yet stupidest thing I have ever seen."

She then gave him a big lip lock.

Laura and Paula awed while Duncan and Jake gave him a thumbs up.

Duncan then noticed where they were in the interns tent.

He then grinned at Laura "you want proof that Heather got Sara kicked off? Well, I'll show you.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Jake- (sigh of relief with Wolfo on his lap) That was a close one. (looks down) still, I can't help but feel this is my fault somehow. (Wolfo just licks his face and he smiles) I think I know what to do.

Paula- (kisses tranquilizer gun) I love this thing.

Bridgette and Geoff- (Making out heatedly)

* * *

(Top of the hill)

"ON YOUR MARKS.....GET SET........GO!!" Chef roared and the two toboggans went down the hill at breakneck speed.

Noah and Cody were doing fine while Eva was just blasting through everything that got in her way.

Cody, at one point, shouted "LEFT!"

"Mine or yours?!"

"WE BOTH HAVE THE SAME LEFT, YOU MORON!!"

The result was the two flying from a rock and crashing to the ground, yet still miraculously still going.

The duo continued on their way while Andrew was having a hard time getting Eva to listen as a bush came up in front of them "RIGHT!"

She went through it.

"LEFT!"

She just slid over the rock.

Eva grinned "this is too easy."

Andrew's eyes widened at what was now up ahead and pointed "TREE!"

Eva tried to turn but was too late and the side of the taboggon was slammed into the tree while Noah and Cody crossed the line.

Chef came up wheeling Trent and Michael wheeling Chris, who was glaring at a smirking Michael.

Chef grinned "looks like the Gophers win."

The Gophers cheered as the Bass team groaned in disappointment.

Jessie looked around "we're missing quite a few teammates."

Eva rolled her eyes "don't worry about it, thier fine, now let's go so we can vote one of those 2 creeps off the island."

She stormed off while Jessie seemed to hesitate and decided to follow her.

Harold sighed "their still mad."

Andrew patted his friend on the back "don't worry, now let's get some rest, my head's killing me."

Harold nodded while Andrew looked a little embarrassed "sorry, your head still hurting?"

Harold grinned and rapped his knuckles on his forehead "nope, it's good as new."

* * *

(Campgrounds)

Heather was just entering her cabin when she was suddenly jumped.

"YOU!"

She saw that on her back, an angry Laura was pulling at her hair and stomping on her while Lindsay and Noah were trying to pull her off.

"GET HER OFF ME!!!"

The two managed to restrain Laura, who was breathing heavily and the other Gophers came downstairs from the 2 story cabin and Leshawna looked around "what's going on up in here?"

Laura pointed at Heather, who seemed to be frozen by Laura's pain filled eyes "SHE SWITCHED THE VOTES! SHE GOT MY ANGEL KICKED OFF!!!"

THe Gophers gasped while Heather scoffed "it was just strategy, it's not the end of the world ya know?"

Laura just screamed "SHUT UP!! I THOUGHT THAT THE ONLY FRIENDS I EVER MADE STABBED ME IN THE BACK! DO YOU HAVE **ANY** IDEA HOW MUCH THAT HURT!? OF COURSE YOU DON'T! YOUR JUST A LONELY TRAMP WHO'LL PROBABLY DIE ALONE!!!"

Heather remained silent.

Lindsay patted Laura on the back, who just looked to Leshawna sadly "I'm sorry about earlier."

Leshawna just waved her off "no prob Baby Girl."

Heather, taking advantage of the distraction, walked out of the cabin through the back door.

* * *

(Campfire Pit)

Chris, recovered enough to speak yet still in a wheelchair for the night, took up announcing "Bass, as of this moment, one of you will not receive a marshmallow. Those of you who do not get a marshmallow must IMMIEDATLY get on the Boat of Loser's"

"And can't come back EVER! Just get on with it! I just went through a traumatic experience and now I want to get some sleep." Duncan was saying, glaring at the host.

Chris just sighed "First up is............Harold."

"Eva"

"Zeke"

"Jessie"

"Bridgette"

"Andrew"

"Duncan, AKA mister Loud Mouth."

Jake and Geoff were the only one's remaining, with Jake looking on with a smile and Geoff looking nervous at the thought of leaving behind his new girlfriend, who looked on in sadness.

"And the last marshmallow goes toooooooooooo.....

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Geoff"

Geoff gasped in surprise and caught the marshmallow while Jake just looked on, looking happy.

Chris raised an eyebrow "dude, no tears, no disappointment."

"Why should I? It went according to plan."

Geoff blinked "what?"

The prankster shrugged "I kinda told Duncan, Andrew, Zeke, and Jessie to vote for me, heck I voted for me."

Geoff gaped at him "you voted yourself off?"

Jake grinned "if I leave with Wolfo, that other wolf won't come back and I didn't want you to leave after just getting a girlfriend."

Geoff stared at him and hugged him "thanks little dude. Bros 4 life?"

Jake knuckle pounded him "bros 4 life."

He high fived and hugged the rest of the campers. He then got on the Boat and grinned, holding up a hand that counted down 5....4....3....2....1.

"BOOM!!"

The Mess Hall was covered in paint, the kitchen was covered in flour and Chef was PISSED!

"**JAKE!!!!"**

"JUST SOMETHING TO REMEMBER ME BY!!!"

* * *

(Bass Cabin)

Duncan was about to enter when he noticed Harold standing outside staring at the stars.

"Hey." Harold greeted him.

"Hey."

The two remained silent for a minute with Duncan looking at the bandage briefly "how's the head?"

"It's fine, I'm taking it off tomorrow."

"That's good."

Another silence filled the air while Duncan coughed out "rry."

Harold blinked "what?"

"orry." Duncan mumbled.

"Duncan, you have to speak up, I can't hear"

"I'M SORRY ABOUT PRANKING YOU AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THE CONCUSSION!! THERE! YOU HAPPY!!"

The other campers peaked their head through the windows while Leshawna came outside and watched on.

Harold cleared out his ear "you don't have to yell."

Duncan breathed out "but don't think I'm a nice guy now."

Harold grinned and gave him a friendly punch "wouldn't dream of it."

Harold went inside while Duncan noticed Leshawna standing on the Gopher's porch, smiling.

He went over and grinned "so am I good now?"

Leshawna just chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek "maybe Baby Boy, now I gotta go to bed."

"Can I come with?"

Wham!

Leshawna punched him in the arm "what? I'm kidding."

* * *

AND THAT'S THE END OF THE CHALLENGE FOLKS!! Hopefully you like the shorter update time.

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake.

Here are our questions.

What will Heather do now?

How will the next challenge play out?

Is Laura gonna hurt Heather?

Find out next time on TOTAL.....ALTERNATE.....ISLAND!


	34. Basic Straining Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that appear in this story.

* * *

(Gopher's cabin)

Heather was putting on the last of her make-up and walked onto the porch of the Gopher's cabin, wondering what to do next.

_'Let's see, since we're near being near the halfway point, the teams are probably gonna split up soon so all we need to do is win a few more then it's pretty much everyone for themselves.'_

She also couldn't help but think back to when she saw Laura's eyes a few days ago. So pain filled and angered that it made her feel odd.

She shook her head _'don't think about that now. Think about the competition.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a ditsy voice "hi Hannah."

She winced and looked next to her to see the dumb blond, aka Lindsay, smiling at her.

Heather rolled her eyes, ignoring her wrong name and asked "what do you want? Here to yell at me too?"

Lindsay shook her head "no, I just want to say good morning."

Heather scowled "OK, you said it, now go away."

Lindsay shrugged "I just want to talk."

Heather raised an eyebrow "about what?"

The blond scrunched her face in concentration and muttered "what was it I wanted to say?" She snapped her fingers in recognition "oh yeah, I just wanted to know why your so....well cranky most of the time."

"Seriously, go. Away."

Lindsay then had a thought with a bright smile "is it cause you need a hug?" She responded by hugging a stunned then disbelieving Heather.

Heather shoved her off "don't touch me."

Lindsay just pouted at her, causing Heather to walk off.

All of a sudden, a loud bugle filtered in through the speakers throughout camp which caused many groans to be heard.

Leshawna poked her head through the windo, looking annoyed, and yelled "Hey! We're sleeping here!!"

Duncan, who walked out the door, rubbing his eyes, noticed Leshawna in her purple nightgown and grinned.

The street girl noticed and smirked "don't get any ideas Baby Boy."

"What? I didn't say nothing."

Chef's voice began to speak through the speakers "attention all camper's, for the next challenge, all of you sorry butts are to report to the Dock at 0900!"

The campers looked a little confused at the military time until Chef roared "THAT MEANS NOW TROOPERS NOW!!!!!"

The campers then rushed to get dressed.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- (scoffs) Can't believe that ditz. Hugging me? I mean, seriously, do I look like the hugging type?

Lindsay- (pouting) Hannah seemed upset this morning, so I hoped a hug would cheer her up. (smiles) I hoped it worked, hugs make everyone feel better.

Leshawna- (smirking) that boy's been alot nicer and have to admit, what he did for my girl was real sweet. (then looks a little concerned) But he's still been a little distant ever since he came back from helping Laura. Did he see something inside the interns tent?

Duncan- (grinning) Ah, finally the others are talking and I'm not treated like I have a disease anymore, although (looks around in slight worry and opens door to see no one outside) I _kinda _found out something I'm not really sure I was supposed too. Did you guy's know that one of the interns is (gets cut off by Paula pulling him from the Cam)

Paula- TIME TO MOVE OUT MAGGOT!

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

The campers stood at attention with Chef and Paula each pacing in front of them. Both were wearing military garb and looking serious as they could be.

Chef whipped out a bullhorn and announced "YOU CALL THIS A FORMATION!?"

Paula picked up a ruler and whacked multiple campers yelling "FEET TOGETHER! EYES FORWARD! CHIN UP!!"

Gwen whispered to Trent "this is gonna be brutal."

Chef turned to her "WHAT DID YOU SAY SOLIDER?!"

Gwen gulped "nothing."

The crazy chef's eyes narrowed "that's what I thought." He used the bullhorn again "TODAY'S CHALLENGE WILL PUT ALL OF YOUR ABILITIES TO THE TEST! IT WILL BE A TRAINING EXERCISE BASED OFF OF SOME OF THE MOST HARDCORE MILITARY TRAINING IN THE WORLD!"

Eva grinned and punched her palm "YES! Finally something I can get behind!"

Andrew also smirked "this will be interesting."

Paula proceeded to smack them both in the heads with the ruler "DID WE TELL YOU TO SPEAK OUT OF LINE!?"

Andrew smartly saluted "NO MA'AM! SORRY MA'AM!"

Eva, however, saw red and lunged forward proceeding Paula to throw her to the ground and shouted "50 push ups rookie NOW!!"

Eva growled, but followed her orders.

Chef looked around "anyone else?"

No one moved.

Chef grinned "GOOD! NOW THE CHALLENGE CAN HAVE ANYONE DROP OUT AT ANY TIME UNTIL IT COMES DOWN TO ONE CAMPER. THE SOLE SURVIVING CAMPER WILL WIN INVINCIBILITY FOR THEIR TEAM! FOR THIS CHALLENGE YOU WILL REFER TO US AS GRAND MASTER CHEF AND GRAND MISTRESS PAULA! UNDERSTOOD?!"

The campers announced "YES GRAND MASTER CHEF!"

Cody raised his hand "permission to ask a question Grand Master Chef!"

Chef nodded "permission granted."

"Where's Chris?"

* * *

(Interns Tent)

Chris was going through some documents for the 30th time and shrugged at the others "well, I don't think the others took anything so it's good."

Mara scowled "why are we doing this? The camper's wouldn't steal something, well Duncan maybe, but what's so important about some junk?"

Chris gasped "junk?! I'll have you know that I have some very valuable possessions in here, such as exhibit A!" He proudly held up the item.

Graydon stared flatly at it "Boss? That's hair gel."

Chris smiled "I know. How do you think I can get my hair to look so magnificent?"

The other three rolled their eyes while Michael continued to look through the documents and noticed something. The dust on his file wasn't as gathered as the other file and looked like it had been used in the last few day's.

_'oh crap.'_

"Michael?"

He looked over to see Mara looking at the worried look on his face with slight concern "what's wrong?"

He just grinned "it's nothing, I'm just wondering how any human being needs that much hair gel." He pointed over to the other cabinet, which was stoked full of the product from top to bottom.

Chris scowled "dude, that hair gel is among the top of the world." He then grinned and struck a pose "for top ranking celebrities like me."

Graydon just scowled "we should probably get back before your ego get's so big the island will sink."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chris- (peeved) There just jealous of my fame. I mean they should be honored to be working for someone on my caliber but no, instead I get nothing but blame and loathing! (scoffs) No respect.

Michael- That's....that's not good.

Mara- (angered) Seriously, he could use that money to help the campers with insurance polices for there health or for better food. Instead, he uses it to buy hair gel! (growls) Why did I help sign up to work for that narcissistic piece of (static cuts her off)

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

"YOU WILL EAT WHAT WE TELL YOU TO EAT AND YOU WILL SLEEP WHEN WE TELL YOU TO SLEEP!" He then went to Lindsay's face "IS THAT CLEAR?!"

Lindsay looked determined and shouted "MA'AM YES MA'AM!"

Chef blinked at the wrong terminology while a few campers snickered and continued "in order to quit, you must ring that bell." He points to a small bell set up near the start of the Dock "ANY MORE QUESTIONS!? NO!?"

Noah raised his hand "permission to speak insultingly sir."

"DENIED!"

Paula then shouted "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? AN INVITATION!? MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!!"

The campers ran by her, looking worried.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Noah- I have feeling I'm not gonna last very long. Physical activity is soooo not my forte.

Lindsay- (giggling) I used to be one of the top athletes at my school and also MVP for my gymnastic team. We used to work out all the time so how bad can this be?

Eva- (grinning) Oh this is too good, I finally get a challenge worth my skills and I'm gonna leave all those losers in the dust! (cackles)

Gwen- OK, whoever put Chef Psycho and Paula in charge of today's challenge I have to say (suddenly smiles) I'm a little impressed.

Harold- I have mad skills, but even I don't know if I can handle the strain because of that maniac! Every single camp I have ever gone to has at least one counselor or worker that looks like they escaped from an lunatic asylum!

* * *

(Beach)

They had gathered on the beach next to two canoes with Chef announcing "for the first part of this challenge, you are to hold these canoes over your head. Both hands must remain on the canoes at all times and if both hands are removed, you will be eliminated. You will continue holding up the canoes until one member gives up!"

The teams then proceeded to pick up the canoes and held them above their heads.

Trent smiled "this isn't so hard."

Geoff smiled back "yeah peace of cake."

Andrew scowled at the two "great, you two just said the forbidden words."

Zeke raised an eyebrow "forbidden words?"

"It means that when someone says those kinds of words, things go wrong or get harder. It's just how things are."

Zeke just blinked "I don't get it."

Noah sighed "it means when words like 'what could possibly go wrong' are said then things go wrong."

"Oh."

Cody looked to him "dude relax, this can't be that hard."

"I rest my case."

* * *

(1 hour later)

"99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer, you take"

Heather cut in "Trent, you've been singing that song for the last 5 minutes and you haven't even removed a single bottle yet, so shut up if your gonna stay at that number."

Trent looked a little sheepish "sorry, I just like the number 9."

Leshawna snickered "clearly."

Duncan spoke up "what? Are like a psycho for 9 or what?"

Trent looked offended "I'm NOT obsessed! It's just my lucky number."

Gwen raised a slender eyebrow "why?"

Before Trent could respond, arguing was heard "seriously, that money should be put to proper use instead of your needs!"

"Don't tell me how to run MY show!"

Chris and the other three interns walked into view, with Mara and Chris arguing about how to put the money while Graydon and Michael looked on.

Graydon cut off any further arguing "Chef, Paula, anyone back out yet?"

Paula shook her head "nope."

Michael blinked "wow, I thought for sure Noah would drop out first."

Noah scowled.

Graydon spoke up "what are you kidding? Harold will probably go first."

"No way, Cody'll probably bite it."

Harold spoke up in annoyance "we're right here ya know!?"

Michael chuckled "sorry."

He then went to ly on the ground between them and stared at the sky. He was about to light up when he heard a cough and turned to see Bridgette frowning at him "what?"

"You do know that's stuff's bad for you right?"

He shrugged "hasn't killed me yet."

"that stuff's harmful to Mother Nature and it's probably gonna kill you at some point."

The ex-prisoner rolled his eyes "sheesh, you sound like my mom."

He just decided to close his eyes "ah screw it, I'm taking a nap."

He then opened an eye to see Duncan giving him a look and he scowled "what are you looking at?"

Duncan just turned away and Michael fell asleep in a few minutes.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Duncan- I don't know if I should tell someone or not, but I'm pretty sure that guy could hurt someone if pissed off enough.

* * *

(another hour later)

"I spy something......BLUE!"

Eva sighed "for the third time, we're not playing I Spy!"

"Aw come on!" Geoff whined.

Bridgette reassured him "sweetie, we can't play I spy since there's hardly anything here."

Jessie sighed "this is getting excruciating."

Lindssay looked over "ex-what?"

Gwen explained "painful."

"Ohhhhh."

Harold then grinned "I got an idea, let's play 'Would You Rather'.

Zeke blinked "what?"

Jessie told him "it's a game where two people try to decide what they would rather do if given a choice."

Chris blinked and looked up from his magazine, intrigued.

Geoff smiled "oh, like would you rather....kiss a guy or jump off the cliff?"

Harold nodded "exactly, and I'd kiss a guy."

Noah scoffed "I'd jump off the cliff."

Laura looked over and smiled teasingly "brings up bad memories?"

Cody looked embarrassed while Noah looked peeved "that happened ONE time!"

Chris just grinned and looked down back at his magazine.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chris- (thinking to himself) 'Would You Rather' huh?" Interesting.

* * *

(2 hours later)

"Oh, I got one, would you rather......lick a moose or hug a porcupine?"

Zeke blinked at Laura "what?"

Trent also looked over "that's.....unique."

Laura shrugged and looked over to Zeke "well?"

"I'd hug a porcupine cause I'm still scared of moose's."

Laura nodded "guess that makes sense."

A low rumbling was heard and Heather groaned "oh, I'm _starving."_

Gwen frowned "don't even think about it Heather."

Chef, from the side, grinned "I guess you weren't _hungry _earlier by skipping breakfast."

Jessie frowned "you never gave us breakfast."

"NO BACK TALK MAGGOT!"

Harold then yelled back without thinking "YOU DON'T TALK TO A LADY LIKE THAT!! NO WONDER YOUR STILL SINGLE!!"

The campers just gasped while Chef's eye twitched violently and he looked ready to strangle Harold **"WHAT YOU SAY SCRAWNY BOY!!!!!?!!?"**

"YOU HEARD ME!!"

Paula then smacked Chef off the side of the head and said "calm down Chef."

Chef growled fiercely then crossed his arms.

Noah sighed "OK, I'm done!" He then let go of the canoe and walked towards the bell.

Heather shouted "NOAH!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired and my arms feel like jello." He then procedded to ring the bell while the Bass groaned in relief.

Chef patted him on the back "you've got nothing to be ashamed of."

Noah raised a dubious eyebrow "really?"

"BESIDES THE FACT THAT YOU LET YOUR WHOLE TEAM DOWN!!" He proceeded to yell into Noah's face.

Noah cleared out his ear and muttered under his breath "have a cow why don't cha."

"WHAT YOU SAY!?"

Noah gulped "nothing."

Chef turned to the others "now head to the Mess Hall for some dinner!"

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Chef and Paula put out trash cans and opened the lids "come and get it maggots!"

Andrew looked in and blinked "you've got to be kidding me."

Chef shook his head "nope, in war you eat what you get."

Eva picked some left over spaghetti up and put it in her mouth to various cries of "EEEEWW!"

Eva chewed and swallowed "would you all quit being babies, it's not THAT bad."

Heather scoffed "yeah, it's worse."

Chef scowled "you dirt bags wouldn't last one day in Fallujah. Now, the rest of you have ten minutes to eat before we begin night time training."

Chef, Chris and the interns left leaving the campers by themselves.

Heather scowled "no way in hell I'm eating that!"

Leshawna sighed and sat down at a table, rubbing her arms in exhaustion.

She then saw a mostly whole apple placed in front of her and looked up to see Duncan smirking.

Lesahwan couldn't help but chuckle "thanks."

"Sure, how about in exchange for this, you give my arms a massage." Duncan explained, wiggling his unibrow.

Leshawna just rolled her eyes in both exasperation and amusement.

On the other side, Heather just looked down at the cans and complained "seriously, only dogs would eat this."

Laura chuckled "then your in your territory right?"

Heather just turned away while Lindsay couldn't help but frown at Laura, who looked to her "what?"

"Does it make you happy?"

Laura blinked "huh?"

Lindsay continued "does insulting Hannah make you feel like your important?"

Laura frowned "hey, after what she did"

"How are you any better than her?"

Laura looked surprised at that, then walked off scowling.

Heather just sighed and suddenly felt something placed in her hand. She looked down to see a worn banana put in her hand and looked up to see Andrew walking off back to his team.

She smirked a little and peeled the banana back.

Andrew then spoke to Eva "what else do you think they'll make us do?"

Eva just grinned "I can definitely handle it."

"Don't get cocky."

Eva scoffed and walked off "your not the boss of me."

Andrew scowled and sat down _'she's becoming too sure of herself.'_

At the moment, Chef walked in "minutes are up now come with me!"

Almost all the campers walked up with Geoff and Bridgette getting left behind, ignorant to all but each other's lips.

Andrew walked back in, grabbed Geoff and pulled him to his feet.

"OW! HEY DUDE!"

He was cut off by Andrew's glare at him then Bridgette who looked a little embarrassed "sorry."

* * *

AND THAT'S THE END! Hope you like the differences for this challenge. 'Would You Rather' was first shown in another TV show, don't know which, but me and my friends like to play that game all the time and it's entertaining to think of unique scenarios.

Here are our questions.

Will Eva's arrogance be her undoing?

Will Laura make Heather pay?

Is Duncan gonna tell someone about what he learned on Michael?

Find out next time on TOTAL......ALTERNATE......ISLAND!


	35. Basic Straining Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story

NEXT UPDATE TIME!

Oh man, I'm so so sorry about the wait. Just typical exam and studying at college. Also addicted to a new game called Mass Effect 2. REALLY cut into my writing time.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

"OK, what the heck did that exercise have to do with the military?"

"I don't know, they probably did that to mess with us most likely."

Andrew couldn't help but sigh and nod at Geoff's words while thinking about the last of their 'military style challenges.' It involved some.....bizarre dance moves that no one knew how they involved the military. They kept dancing for an hour until Duncan turned off the radio in defiance.

* * *

_(10 minutes ago)_

_"Look General, bookworm dropped out so aren't we done for the day?"_

_Chef just scowled at him "we're done when I SAY were done!! Now drop and give me 20!"_

_Duncan just rolled his eyes and did them._

_Paula then looked over the crowd "anyone else have anything to say?"_

_Gwen and Laura held up their hands with Gwen asking "yeah, can we go to the bathroom?"_

_Paula nodded and walked off with the two following her, not seeing Chef and Paula's evil grins._

_Andrew then shouted in annoyance "can we get on with this lame challenge idea?!"_

_Chef turned to him and pointed "that's 40 push-ups for you rookie!"_

_Andrew shrugged and started to do them._

_Heather then shouted up "could you stop giving out punishments you power hungry nut?!"_

_"AND THAT'S 100 FOR YOU!!!"  
_

_Heather gasped while a few others snickered._

_Leshawna smirked "aw, what's the matter? Don't wanna break a nail?"_

_Heather, to her surprise, didn't rise to the bait and pretty much ignored her to do the push-ups._

_

* * *

_Geoff then smirked "got to hand it to you, Heather, and Duncan for standing up to Chef Uncool."

Andrew just stared at him "Chef Uncool? I was thinking of a few certain other words to call him."

"What could be harsher than being uncool man?"

Andrew had to admit, Geoff was a good friend, but he was sometimes a bit too thick for his own good. He then looked around to see the most of the Bass taking a brief nap, Eva still sitting by herself listening to her mp3 while Duncan was across the table from them, staring out the window "never mind, Duncan what do-Duncan are you even listening?"

Duncan was looking out the window with an unreadable expression and didn't even seem to be paying attention.

Geoff snapped his fingers near Duncan's ear, not getting a reaction.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, picked up a pebble on the Mess Hall floor and flicked it into Duncan's eye.

"OW!" Duncan rubbed his eye and glared at Andrew "what the hell man?"

Andrew shrugged "had to get your attention somehow."

The punk rolled his eyes (bruised one included) and just glared at the two "well what?"

"You had this weird look on your face man. It's like you were thinking of something." Geoff explained to him.

Andrew couldn't help but let out a small chuckle "plus the fact you were think with something other than 'Duncan Junior' had us worried.

Duncan glared at Andrew for that comment then sighed "alright, Andrew remember last challenge when I went into that tent in the woods?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

Duncan rubbed the back of his neck "I kinda found something I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to when I was there."

Geoff grinned "oh, was it a pool?"

The two Bass just looked at him weirdly with him shrugging "pool's are cool. Like one time.."

Andrew cut in "we're getting off track, what did you find?"

Before Duncan could ask, Chef stomped into the room and declared "now it's time for your next assignment maggots!"

* * *

(Girl's bathroom)

Laura couldn't help but sigh in disgust at the scene "well, we went to the bathroom at least."

Gwen nodded and groaned "this wasn't exactly what I had in mind though, Paula and Chef are just plain sadistic."

Paula poked her head in through the door "hey, I'm not THAT bad."

"And how's that?"

Paula chuckled "Chef would've had you scrub the toilets in both the girl's AND boy's bathroom. Be thankful I'm just letting you mop the floor in the girl's bathroom."

Laura just grinned "that gives me ideas." She then chuckled a little sadistically.

Gwen smiled sadistically as well while Paula did something unexpected.

She crossed her arms and scowled "and what's that gonna accomplish?"

Gwen crossed her arms defiantly "it's just simple karma."

"No, it's simple childish payback."

Laura snapped "SHUT UP! That little stuck-up bitch deserves it!"

Paula just shook her head "what happened to you?"

Laura blinked, confused by the question "what do you mean?"

The military girl sighed sadly "what happened to the sweet girl that was Izzy's best friend, now you look like your gonna kill Heather in cold blood."

Gwen blinked in surprise at the words while Laura looked away and continued to mop the floor "just leave me alone."

Paula nodded and before she left, she said "and another thing, I talked to Sara and Izzy and they wanted me to tell you they miss you."

Laura remained silent.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Paula- Revenge can make someone do drastic things that they eventually regret doing. (sighs regretfully) like me.

Gwen- (stares resoundingly) Seriously what's so bad about a little torture. I mean, there's no harm in getting rid of someone whose clearly pure evil to the core. (shakes head stubbornly) Paula's just overreacting that's all.

Laura- Um...hey guy's....um look, about how I'm acting it's just been.....well a few hectic days here, you guy's left, then I thought everyone betrayed me, and I kinda hurt some people. (sighs) I guess I've got a lotta emotion inside me and it got let out. (sighs) I really miss you two, Izzy your my first friend and I'll never forget that and Sara, I....well I don't know what I feel but I care about you (blows kiss at the camera and waved) hope to see you guy's soon.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

"Your next assignment is to write a three hundred word essay on how much you looooove......me."

Dead. Silence.

Andrew was the first to react, slamming his fist into the tables in anger, leaving cracks in them in an impressive show of strength "OK, now this is just getting ridiculous!"

Chef scowled and leaned in an inch away from the young man's face "sit. Now. Before I kick you out for insubordination."

Heather then spoke up "look, could you just shut up and so we can go on with this damn challenge?!"

Chef looked over to her "who are you talking to dirtbag!?"

Andrew scowled "in the wise words of Geoff, you need to take a chill pill."

Chef went red and snarled until Paula walked in with Gwen and Laura, frowning "what's going on?"

Andrew shrugged "nothing, just telling General Patton here to take it easy."

Paula smiled a little "sorry, Chef REALLY can't take criticism that well."

Eva scoffed "no kidding."

Chef stormed out of the Mess Hall and the camper's noticed Chris and the other interns walking in with Graydon looking around "what's going on now?"

Cody shrugged "we have to write an essay for Chef on how much we love him."

Chris scowled "what? That's ridiculous."

Zeke nodded "yeah eh, it's a really silly idea for a military challenge."

"Huh? No. I mean it should be about how you guy's love ME!"

Trent gave him a flat stare "your kidding right?"

Chris soon smiled "your right, that is silly."

Harold nodded "yeah."

"Three hundred words cannot possibly be enough to describe my greatness, it should be five hundred! NO! A one thousand!"

Zeke turned to Jessie and whispered "why do you think he's like this eh?"

Jessie opened her notebook and turned a few pages "he is clearly suffering from an inflated ego and from the way he views himself, he suffers from a superiority and narcissistic complex brought from years of fans and publicity."

Zeke sighed "it's official I don't wanna be famous." He then picked up his pencil and began to reluctantly do the essay.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Lindsay- (nervous looks around) oh boy, I know how to write and everything, but well, I don't exactly have the best penmanship. (takes out a sheet of paper and shows it to reveal what looks like a messy version of hieroglyphs)

Heather- Great, now we have TWO ego maniacal people on this island. I'm a little ego driven, but at least I'm honest about it.**  
**

* * *

(30 minutes later)

Andrew just scowled at the paper while some of the others looked at him in slight wonder at how he was able to stand up to Chef.

Bridgette, in particular, was concerned at how he was blatantly playing with fire by ticking off the apparently psychotic Chef. She sorta looked up to Andrew in how he always tried his hardest to protest if things went unfair and how he stood up to Chef, like he just did now. She herself hated yelling at people and couldn't help but wonder if Duncan was rubbing off on him with how he was acting, being disrespectful and more vocal than usual.

Bridgette asked him "Andrew?"

He turned to her "what?"

"Don't you think you and Duncan should try to lay off antagonizing Chef?"

Andrew frowned "my dad's side of the family have been in the military for at least 4 generations. It's training methods are something to be respected, instead this nut is just playing off his own damn ego."

Duncan looked up "I just like pissing him off. What's he gonna do anyway?"

Bridgette frowned until she felt Geoff patting her back. Her boyfriend smiled at her "c'mon Bridge, it's just fun, it's not our fault he doesn't know teasing when he sees it."

The surfer couldn't help but continue to frown "like what happened with Harold?"

Geoff winced at that while Duncan just continued to write.

Eva, like Andrew, just continued to stare at her paper with her looking over to Duncan's paper "what are you writing?"

Harold looked over and snickered at what was being written.

Jessie smirked "what's he writing about?"

Harold coughed "oh, uh, let's just say it will be a thousand words, count on it."

Eva shrugged and tapped her pencil in irritation.

Zeke looked over "something wrong?"

Eva growled "he's right, this whole challenge is stupid, at least this part is."

The homeschooled teen shrugged "at least we get to rest a little eh."

"That's not the point." Eva snarled "we should be pushing our bodies to the limit, so hard that someone's bones can snap from the training!"

The Bass stopped to stare at her with fear, with Eva looking a little sheepish "sorry."

Duncan continued to write while looking up at Michael, who was lounging in the corner whistling casually as he whittled away on a piece of timber, then looked down.

Zeke noticed the stare and looked to him "what was that?"

Duncan remained silent and used a spare paper and wrote down.

_'I'll tell you after the challenge, meet me at the Pit after whoever get's eliminated.'_

_

* * *

_(Gopher table)

The Gopher table was no less tense with Lindsay asking what they were doing.

Cody explained to her "we're supposed to be writing about how much we 'love' Chef."

Lindsay just smiled sheepishly "yeah, there's a problem."

Gwen looked to her "what?"

"I can't write that well."

Heather just rolled her eyes and let out an unsurprising scoff.

"No seriously." Lindsay insisted "ever since I was" she stopped to count her fingers "seven? No, eight, that's it! I've always scribbled so that's why I always use a campactor."

"Computer."

"Right, that."

Cody offered a grin and offered "I can help you write it if you want."

Lindsay smiled "really?"

"Anything for a pretty lady."

The blonde giggled while Cody took her paper and started to write down for her.

Lindsay then smiled "I have an idea."

She whispered to Cody, who blinked "won't that get you in trouble?"

She shrugged "it MIGHT help us." She soon pouted "please?"

Cody sighed "fine."

Trent was already going through the paper at a fast pace when Leshawna raised an eyebrow "hey, could you slow down there?"

The musician shrugged "I've always been good at writing. Gotta lot of experience writing stuff down."

Gwen smirked "does that include butt kissing?"

Trent chuckled "no, at least not usually."

Heather just sat there arms crossed unconcernedly with Noah frowning "if we gotta do this, then you've gotta do this."

"Hell no. I'm not gonna appeal to Baldie's stupid idea."

Laura just sighed "just swallow your pride for once will ya?"

Heather blinked, surprised at how Laura somewhat politely asked her to do something, and just shook her head "whatever."

She then grabbed the paper and started writing.

Leshawna and a few others looked on in surprise.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- (shrugs) What? I didn't want us to lose and get kicked off.

Gwen- (shocked) WHAT. THE. HELL?!

Leshawna- (just as stunned) What was that all about?!

* * *

(Other side of the Mes Hall)

"You know, I'm starting to miss that Chris was in charge."

Michael had just pointed this out to the other three interns on the other side of the Mess Hall, looking at the teens struggle with the assignment given.

Mara rolled her eyes "your telling me. That crass buffoon seems to let the power go to his head."

Gradyon shrugged "your telling me." He turned to Paula "did they do this for training often?"

Paula shook her head "hell no, although sucking up to your commanding officer was somewhat encouraged."

Michael snickered "methinks Chef has some issues."

Mara raised an eyebrow "your figuring this out just now?"

The ex-prisoner shrugged "either that, or he just hasn't gotten laid in a while."

Mara gasped "that's a horrid thing to say!"

"What? It's the truth."

Graydon rolled his eyes at the somewhat perverted remark and looked over the other campers. He raised his eyebrow as he noticed something odd. his brother was actually writing for one thing, he half expected him to just give up out of sheer defiance. Another thing was that he sent a few odd looks their way.

Although his brother was a pain in the ass most of the time, he still cared about him somewhat and was worried at how those looks seemed to be both anxious and.....

Scared.

Duncan looked up again, which Graydon saw was staring straight at Michael, and soon saw his brother looking at him and immediately looked back down.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Graydon- (weirded out) OOOOOOK....That was weird. Duncan actually looked a little afraid there for a minute. (shrugs) Eh, it's probably nothing.

Michael- (whittling away on a piece of wood) Man, I'm glad I'm not those guy's, if I had to kiss someone's ass even ONCE, I'd hang myself.

* * *

(3 hours later)

Chef burst into the Mess Hall and yelled "TIME'S UP!"

He looked around and picked up various pieces of paper. He picked one at random "I love Grand Master Chief, he is very very very very" he then scowled "very very very very, this is just a paper with over 300 verys on them."

Duncan smirked "it's three hundred words exactly, you can count if you want."

Chef scowled harder and looked through the paper's some more then pointed at 4 individuals "you 4 are OUT!"

"Huh?" Replied a woken up Trent.

"What eh?" A startled Zeke replied.

A disappointed Lindsay sighed.

"WHAT!?!" An enraged Eva roared.

Andrew held up his hand "wait, I didn't even do it."

Chef just grinned "I'm giving you a pass just this once, you got alot guts standing up to me." He narrowed his eyes "don't do it again."

Andrew rolled his eyes "wouldn't dream of it."

"As for you 4, you are lackluster in your essays or didn't even finish." He then turned to Lindsay "and you just wrote an essay on Paula!"

Paula smiled "really?"

Lindsay just shuffled her feet shyly "I just wanted to write something nice."

"Awww." Paula couldn't help herself and hugged Lindsay.

Chef scoffed "she did not meet the challenge requirements."

Paula raised an eyebrow and gave Chef a sly smile "but in case you've forgotten, I'M in charge of this challenge as well, so I say since she technically did the challenge by writing, she advances."

Chef just stared at her in disbelief and was about to protest until he saw Paula's stubborn face. _'oh well, not like the pretty face will last long anyway.' _He then sighed "fine."

"YAY!"

Eva just snapped "you put that ditz in but not ME!?"

Paula scowled "your out of line."

"SCREW YOU! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE **MY **CHALLENGE! INSTEAD YOU IDIOTS ARE KICKING ME OUT! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T PUT ME IN RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I'LL"

She would have shouted some more until a dart stopped into her neck, which caused her to pass out immediately.

Michael smirked and twirled the tranquilizer gun in his hand "that went about as well as expected."

Michael picked her up which caused Duncan to say "where are you taking her?"

The intern noticed a hint of caution in Duncan's voice, but just ignored it and replied "bringing her back to Bass cabin. Someone's got to restrain her if and when she goes homicide."

He walked out with the passed out fitness girl and Chef felt a tissue brought to his lips "you missed a spot there General."

Chef glared at the punk and snapped "BOY, YOU WANNA DO 50 LAPS AROUND THIS CAMP!"

Duncan felt someone grab him and heard Leshawna say "no, he's done." She then glared at him "_right?"_

He shrugged "whatever."

Chef walked outside with the others rising up and starting to follow.

Leshawna glared at Duncan "what are you doing? You wanna get killed?"

Duncan mumbled "he's not the one I'm worried about."

Leshawna blinked "what was that Baby Boy?"

He just shrugged "nothing, besides" he then grinned "didn't know you cared."

He then walked off with Leshawna looking worried.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- What's eating him? (narrows eyes) What did he mean 'he's not the one I'm worried about?'

* * *

AND HERE'S MY UPDATE! And our questions.

How will Duncan tell his teammates and friends about Michael's dark secret?

Is Eva in trouble?

Will Laura take Paula's words to heart?

Is ass kissing a requirement in the army?

Find out next time on.....TOTAL......ALTERNATE......ISLAND!


	36. Basic Straining Part 3

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story

I've been sensing alot of Twilight talk going around TDI FF. I blame Kobold and Winter for that, but I don't really know the series that well to have an opinion and I do NOT want to be on the whole Team Jacob and Team Edward debate, I ran into one at my college. (shivers) It got ugly in a hurry.

Also, came back from 3 days at the beach for Spring Break. (sighs) nothing but sun, surf, and bikini girls, uh I mean SAND yeah that's it (chuckles sheepishly)

Warning- F bomb is dropped once here.

* * *

(Eliminated Campers)

Gophers- Noah, Trent

Bass- Ezekiel, Eva

* * *

(Obstacle course)

Chef and Paula had gathered them into what looked like an advanced obstacle course complete with rock walls, tire swings and what even looked like a guillotine near the end.

"MAGGOTS!" Chef bellowed "WHAT LIES BEFORE YOU IS AMONG THE MOST HAZARDOUS TRAINING COURSE IN THE WORLD!"

Paula continued in a somewhat softer tone "you will each go through the course until you are able to complete it in under one minute. THose of you who collapse and drop are immediately eliminated. Any questions?"

"Do we even want to know where you guy's got a guillotine?" Heather said flatly.

"Internet." Chef said simply.

Lindsay raised her hand "does this involve dirt?"

Chef stared at her "what do you think Barbie?"

Lindsay gasped "no, my name's Lindsay!"

Duncan scoffed "thirty bucks says she's the first to drop out."

Lindsay scowled "hey, I'm athletic! I can do this!"

Chef barked "ENOUGH!" He whipped his head towards Duncan "did I make the rules clear _maggot_?"

Duncan smirked cockily "crystal sir."

Andrew scowled "Duncan, if you try to mess with Chef and screw this up for us"

"You'll what pal?"

"I'll lock you in the cabin alone with Eva. She seemed pretty pissed last time we saw her and will probably need a good punching bag."

Duncan paled "you wouldn't."

Andrew narrowed his eyes "try me."

"NOW MOVE!!"

The campers turned boot camp trainees rushed towards the course. The scene developed into chaos on the course.

Jessie almost got crushed by the guillotine. Leshawna got stuck inside one of the tires. Even a few camper's knocked down the wall.

A half-hour in, the campers started to drop.

Leshawna collapsed after falling from the wall, Bridgette gasped for breath at the amount of mud she had just gulped down, Heather then fell to the ground after completing the course for the sixth time.

Duncan was crawling by Heather and cried out "fallen soldier! I salute you!" He then stopped to see Chef's military boots in front of him.

"YOU JUST EARNED YOURSELF TWENTY MORE PUSH-UPS!"

Duncan grinned "thank you!"

He seemed ready to lean in, but was pulled back by a growling Andrew "not. Now."

"Dude, come on!"

"Eva's waiting."

Duncan gulped "yeah, I'll do them."

Harold had soon fallen to the ground near them and coughed out "too...much...mud."

He felt himself being picked up and saw Jessie hauling him off to the side.

Paula blew the whistle "you two are out. Sorry, rule say your not supposed to help one another."

Jessie scowled "no one said that."

Paula sighed "I know, but Chef said no one should know that one. He said it would make it more fun."

Jessie patted Harold's shoulder "guess I'll take one for the team then."

Harold chuckled and thanked her. The two went to the other Bass gathering, seeing as how Geoff, Duncan, and Andrew just finished.

"What's going on eh?"

The Bass turned to see a concerned Ezekiel walking up to them.

Andrew scowled "I thought I told you to get some rest. And to make sure Eva doesn't kill anyone."

The home schooled teen shrugged "I was bored and you guy's were gone a while. Also, let's just say.....Eva's taken care of. Anyone get hurt eh?"

Andrew shrugged "Harold and Bridge definitely aren't competing. Jessie eliminated herself helping Harold."

Zeke scowled "well, that's not nice to do eh."

Jessie shrugged "I don't mind."

Chef, meanwhile, walked to see the tech nerd Cody fall face first into the mud. Chef soon bellowed "YOU GIVING UP ON ME BOOT!?"

Cody spat out some mud "I'm done."

"YOU WUSS! WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE I COULD DO THIS TYPE OF COURSE BLINDFOLDED! I BET YOUR ON MOTHER AND FATHER ARE ASHAMED TO SEE YOU NOW YOU PIECE OF TRASH! I BET YOUR ENTIRE SCHOOL IS LAUGHING AT YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS CONTEST, LET ALONE BOOT CAMP!!"

Chef soon felt some touching his shoulder and was WHIPPED around to see a seething Lindsay glaring angrily at him.

Chef leaned into her face and asked dangerously "you gotta something to say to me _Barbie_?"

Lindsay said calmly "yes I do, I just wanna say simply this."

She took a deep breath and soon......"YOUR A BALD HEADED, CROOKED, SADISTIC, PATHETIC, CROSS DRESSING, LITTLE (the rest of this rant is unable to be displayed to the rating of this fic.) IF I COULD I'D (insert tortures that are once too graphic for this fic.)"

Paula gasped, horrified.

Cody, Gwen, Leshawna, and Laura, stared slack jawed.

Heather smirked, very impressed.

Andrew, Geoff, and Duncan blinked, amazed at her creativity and wondered if some of those words even existed.

Jessie, Bridgette, and Harold looked on in fear, wondering how Chef was gonna react.

Zeke was just writing the words down, wondering what they meant.

Chef was wide-eyed and pale.

"THAT'S RIGHT, AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN! YOUR A BALD HEADED, CROOKED, SADISTIC, PATHETIC, CROSS DRESSING, LITTLE (you know.)"

Lindsay heaved and puffed. She screeched again and raised her fist at a terrifying velocity, taking a page from Beth's book before she left.

CRACK!!!!!

The guy's and even the girl's winced at the loud snap and Chef fell over into a fetal position "oh my little soldiers aren't marching."

Lindsay didn't stop there. She then raised her foot and jammed it down there AGAIN!

CRACK!!!!!

"Oh the pain." Chef said in an extremely high voice.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- That was defiantly...

Heather- Without a doubt...

Geoff- The coolest....

Andrew- Suicidal....

Duncan- Sickest.....

Cody- Hottest.....

Laura- Greatest.....

Leshawna- Loudest.....

Bridgette- Colorful.....

Harold- Wicked....

Jessie- Thing I have EVER seen!

* * *

Every camper, including Paula, stared at the scene in amazement at Chef being taken down so harshly.

Leshawna just shook her head "girl, you crazy."

Paula walked up, a stern look "young lady, where did you learn that language?"

Lindsay looked down, suddenly embarrassed "I just took what you used to say to some of my ex's and went from there."

Paula blinked, then chuckled sheepishly "you heard those?"

"I think the whole neighborhood heard them."

Lindsay soon felt herself being lifted into the air and saw a grinning Duncan and Geoff supporting her.

"GO BARBIE!"

"YOU THE MAN! I MEAN WOMAN!!"

Lindsay giggled "I don't know what came over me."

Lindsay was let down and soon saw Heather walking up, giving her a polite applause "I have to say, I don't give praise easily, but that was too sweet."

"Thanks Harriet."

"It's-ugh forget it."

Duncan walked over to the prone Chef and smirked "well, you not so tough after all are you big guy?"

He turned to walk away and felt a strong arm on his shoulder and gulped seeing a bright murderous red Chef snarling.

Linsdsay ducked behind Paula "I think you and I went too far."

Duncan just said "yeah, your actually right for once."

"One. Night. In. The. Boathouse. Both. Of. You." Chef squeaked out, still sounding menacing.

Lindsay shook in terror while Duncan looked at her.

Duncan knew she was one of Leshawna's friends and probably should be acting at least a _little _nicer since the whole 'Harold Concussion' incident so he elbowed her and smiled "calm down Barbie, how bad could it be?"

The two walked with a limping Chef while there was a rustle in the bushes. Soon, out came a panting Chris and holding his sides in barley controlled laughter "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man! HAHA! I just caught all that! That is definitely going on the internet!"

Gwen scowled "you were there the whole time?"

The host shrugged "had to get front row seats to boot camp. That blow-up alone is definitely worth it." He then clapped his hands "OK, camper's, since Chef is indisposed, all of you will now return to your cabins for the next few hours until the net part of the challenge!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chris- (Still laughing hysterically)

Laura- Wow, didn't know Lindsay could do that. (scratches chin in thought) I wonder if Mistress Izzy knows how to bend someone's neck with a lip gloss like that?

Zeke- (checks notepad) I wonder what those words mean eh.

Duncan- That was SO worth it. Seriously, how bad can a boathouse be?

Lindsay- (blinks) Wow, I had no idea I could get so angry. I shouldn't lose control like that. Why did I go off like that? Oh that's right cause Chef Ratchet is a (static cuts her off.)

Chef- (in fetal position and in high girly voice) Those two are gonna pay.

* * *

(Boathouse)

"I should have stayed quiet."

"Yeah, probably."

The two sat in an old house near the shore. The problem was that it was filled with fish traps, fish and shark skulls, and stank of fish bait.

Lindsay huddled to herself and whimpered while Duncan just looked irritated "would you calm down? Nothing gonna happen."

"But what if a monster comes?"

Duncan looked annoyed "monster? Your kidding right? just be"

He soon stopped seeing Lindsay's frightened eyes and sniffing. She honestly looked like she was ready to cry.

Duncan groaned, not used to being all gentle and that other mumbo jumbo, and said somewhat softly "hey, no monster gonna come OK? If one does come, I'll fight it off alright?"

Lindsay blinked innocently "promise?"

The punk sighed "Yeah, yeah, I promise. Now stop looking at me like that, your killing me with those big puppy eyes."

* * *

(Gopher Cabin)

Cody kicked the floor, deep in thought, and sighed regretfully. He was sitting with the other Gophers on the girls floor of the cabin, talking with the others. Heather and Leshawna had gone off to take showers while the rest stayed behind.

Trent patted his shoulder "hey man, this wasn't your fault."

Gwen agreed "yeah, it's not like you caused her to say all those things. Which I have to say are very creative."

"She got punished because I failed the challenge and she had to stand up for me."

Laura shook her head "no, she got punished cause Chef doesn't like people standing up to him."

"What's up with Casanova here? And why did I hear something like banshee's in Greek mythology about an hour earlier?"

Gwen and Trent somewhat frowned hearing that voice while Laura smiled and waved warmly "hey Noah."

"Hi, now what was with the yelling earlier?"

"Lindsay went postal on Chef." Gwen said bluntly.

Noah blinked in surprise and chuckled "wow, didn't know she had it in her. She's either brave, dumb, or suicidal."

Cody growled "Noah..."

"Probably a mix of all three."

The bookworm walked in and sat next to Cody "well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna go see her?"

Trent raised a brow "hold on, Chef'll be watching that place like a hawk."

Noah shook his head "he'll probably think he put the fear of God into them and he'll be eating somewhere with Chris."

Cody raised an eyebrow "you sure?"

Noah shrugged "pretty sure he knows his food sucks and leaves somewhere so he can eat like a king while the rest of us lonely peasants suffer under his rule."

"Ooooooooookay, I'll just go and check on Lindsay."

He left with Gwen and Trent looking at Noah.

"What?"

Trent smirked "are you _trying _to make sure those two officially hook up?"

"The mushiness between those two is so thick it can be cut with a chainsaw and not be affected. It's annoying and I can't take it much longer" He walked off muttering "like a certain OTHER couple I know."

Laura snickered "amen to that."

The two remaining behind blushed at what the two just said.

Gwen shook her head and frowned "oh great."

Trent also shook his head and looked concernedly at her "great what?"

"I'm betting Leshawna is gonna have the same idea."

Laura smiled "well good for her, it'll be an orgy then."

"WHAT?!"

Laura chuckled "I mean two make out sessions at once."

Gwen crossed her arms in irritation and looked away. Trent put his hand on her shoulder and stated "you really don't like Duncan do you?"

"I just think she deserves better. A LOT better, than that pierced face punk." Gwen admitted.

Laura pointed out "he helped me out in the last challenge remember?"

Gwen sighed "hate to burst your bubble, but he probably did that just so he could get in Leshawna's good graces."

Laura frowned "why can't you just admit that he's a nice guy deep down."

Gwen just stood up and walked off saying "I know his type."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- Duncan's still a jerk. I seriously wonder what a nice girl like Leshawna see in a perverted douche like Duncan.

Trent- (rubs head) Gwen can be a little....difficult to talk to. She's always a little paranoid about people and likes to think the worst in others.

Laura (frowning) Man, Gwen should trust Leshawna more to picking out the right guy. It real insulting.

* * *

(Bass Cabin)

The Bass team was returning from the washrooms, minus Zeke who went back to the cabin, and entered to find a very strange sight inside the girl's room.

Eva was handcuffed to her bed with sheets wrapped around her ankles, effectively tying her to the bed.

Zeke looked up from the bed on top and said casually "oh, there you guy's are eh."

Bridgette blinked "oh my, Zeke what have you been learning?"

"What?"

Geoff smirked "wow Homeschool, didn't know you were into the kinky stuff."

Zeke blanched "say what eh?"

Jessie elbowed the party boy "I'm sure there's a rational explanation for this."

Andrew scoffed "either that or someone's gonna have to break the news to Katie and Tyler."

"That was our fault."

They looked outside to see Graydon, Mara, and Michael standing in the doorway. They noticed that Graydon was rubbing his eye, which was revealed to be black.

Harold raised an eyebrow "you guy's tied and handcuffed her to the bed?"

Mara shrugged "we had to make sure she wouldn't kill anyone if she woke up."

Graydon snorted "she heaved and turned like a bull for 10 minutes. Even punched me at one point."

Michael chuckled "that girl is strong like hell, but we got her tied down in the end."

The Bass looked at Eva to see she was now blushing bright red.

Bridgette looked at her in concern "Eva?"

"Can someone PLEASE explain to Homeschool what those words mean? I'm not good at this sort of thing."

Zeke looked at them "well, what did those words Lindsay said in her rant mean eh?"

"Not it." Almost everyone soon said, Andrew was left out and he cursed "you guy's suck!"

Zeke looked at him "well?"

Andrew groaned "oh boy."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- So I ended up giving the most awkward talk of my life to a still socially out of depth teenager. (sighs) I'll have nightmare about this for months.

Zeke- (looks pale) Oh, well that was.......educational eh.

Eva- OK, so MAYBE I overreacted, but that was my kind of challenge and I couldn't even COMPETE! (She then punches a hole right in the side of the booth and snarled.)

Harold- (looks at the hole) I'm worried Eva's gonna go berserk like those trolls do in Lord of the Rings. If that happens, I'm not getting between her and a hard place. She's just too forceful GOSH!

* * *

(Boathouse)

Cody had just reached the beach and had the boathouse in sight. His eyes soon widened hearing a rustling from some bushes nearby.

He picked up a branch and creeped up to the bush in time to see a dark figure coming out. He slammed the stick onto the figure's head.

"AH! Short Stuff?!"

Cody blinked and saw a peeved Leshawna rubbing her head, staring irritatedly at Cody.

The tech geek blinked and threw the stick into the tree, where it hit a squirrel "he did it!"

The girl rolled her eyes and walked to the boathouse.

The tech geek ran to her side and apologized "sorry about that. What are you doing out here?"

"I came to check on Lindsay."

"Rrrrrright, and the fact a certain punk is in there with her has nothing to do with it right?"

Leshawna glared at him, causing him to chuckle "calm down, I think everyone knows about that. Duncan's been flirting with you since the moment you got here."

The ghetto girl sighed "I'm just worried about him. He's been acting weird since the end of the last challenge."

"Weird? I thought he would be in a good mood since nearly all of the others forgave him."

Leshawna stopped and looked at Cody "most?"

"Gwen still thinks he's a creep."

Leshawna sighed and shook her head "anyway, he's just been by himself mostly. I saw his face and it's not like he's upset. It's like he's worried over something."

Cody looked confused "worried over what?"

"When I talked to him about getting on Chef's nerves, I heard him mutter something."

"What was it?"

Leshawna looked away "he said _'he's not the one I'm worried about.'_

They then stopped to hear a loud noise coming from the boathouse.

"Is that?"

"Laughing?"

* * *

(Boathouse, a few minutes earlier)

"Scuse me?"

"What?"

"Do we have to be in here much longer?"

Duncan felt his eye twitch "how am I supposed to know? Your the one who got us into this."

Lindsay pouted and looked away "you shouldn't have said that to Chief Matches."

Duncan rolled his eyes, although she did have a point. He looked around to find a broom in the corner, so he picked it up and started sweeping.

The blond gasped "OMG, are you a cleaner?"

Duncan scoffed "no, I'm just bored."

"Oh, well what do you like?"

"What?" Duncan asked.

Lindsay shrugged "might as well talk to pass the time."

"Well, I like zombies, killers, anything with blood in it, horror movies, scaring people, annoying idiots"

"And Lequesha right?"

Duncan shrugged "hey, she's hot."

Lindsay smiled and nodded her head "yeah." She then pouted "she's been worried about you, I can tell."

"How do you figure?"

"I have like an eighth sense to these kinds of things."

Duncan shook his head, not bothering to correct her, and frowned "well, why is she worried? I'm fine."

Lindsay thought to herself for a minute. Duncan honestly thought she saw steam coming out of her ears and snickered.

Lindsay then chirped "oh right! She thinks your worried about something."

_'Uh oh.'_ Duncan thought to himself. He started to wonder if it was a good idea to tell her about Michael potentially being dangerous and soon heard a voice _'c'mon Duncan, she's way too sweet to get hurt and she deserves to know about it, she's Leshawna's friend after all.'_

_'Who the heck are you?'_

_'I'm your consciousness.'_

_'Well, you have bad timing, where were you when I was torturing King- I mean Harold.'_

_'You actually decided to think about helping people instead of picking on them.'_

_'Well, get lost before she thinks I'm crazy.'_

_'Fine, fine, I get paid either way.'_

_'How do you get'_

"Doug?"

Duncan shook his head and stared at the blond, who smiled "oh, I know what just happened."

"Oh really?"

"You were talking to your imaginary friend! Oh, what's his name? My friend's name's Sally!"

Duncan stared for a minute, then fell off his box, laughing hysterically.

The door then opened to see Cody and Leshawna looking at a laughing Duncan and a confused Lindsay watching him.

Lindsay gasped and squealed "Cody! LeFonda!"

She hugged them both and smiled "what are you two doing here?"

Leshawna grinned "came to see how you were doing girl. And wanted to say nice job earlier."

Lindsay blushed "it was nothing."

Cody grinned and puffed out his chest in an attempt to seem manly "I could have handled Chef."

Lindsay poked his chest and it deflated, causing her to giggle "your so silly."

Duncan, meanwhile, picked himslef up and smirked "hey there nerdling, beautiful."

Cody smirked teasingly "why Duncan, I didn't know you think I'm good looking."

The punk just flipped him off.

A loud rumbling was heard and Leshwana held her stomach "oh, I'm _starving._"

Duncan grinned to himself, getting an idea.

Cody walked up to him and asked "that look promises something either good or bad and I'm scared to find out which it is."

Duncan grabbed him and whispered to his ear "want to go food raiding?"

Cody blinked "what?"

"C'mon, I know a place in the woods to get some dinner and we can get some stuff for our teams."

Cody rubbed the back of his head, wondering if this was a good idea "I don't know."

"Think of this as a double date dude."

Cody shrugged and grinned "I'm in."

"Your in what?"

The pair found Leshawna and Lindsay staring at them strangely.

"We're gonna raid Chris's secret kitchen in the woods." Duncan said bluntly.

Leshawna's eyes narrowed "how did you find this 'secret' kitchen?"

Duncan shrugged "found it one day during a walk."

"In the restricted section of the woods?"

"Your surprised?"

Lindsay looked between the three "so what are we doing?"

Cody grinned "you can say we're going on a secret mission."

The bubbly blond's face brightened "oh, can I come?"

"More the merrier Barbie."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Duncan- (grinning) Oh this is sweet. Some time with Leshawna and mess with Chris all at once. (cackles) Life is too good.

Cody- We're probably gonna get in trouble for this, but hey, life's not without risks.

Lindsay- (squealing) Oh this is too kewl. I'm on a mission of importance. Agent Hotness reporting for duty!

Leshawna- (sighs) I know this isn't gonna end well.

* * *

(Tent in woods)

The four ducked in the bushes seeing Chris walk into the tent in the woods. Duncan led the group into one side of the tent hearing voices on the other side. Duncan took out his switchblade and cut a hole into the side of the tent and peeked inside of it.

Inside he saw Chris laughing loudly "HAHAHAHAHAHA! That is still hilarious. You got owned by a rich girl."

Chef, with an ice pack in between his legs, scowled "shut up pretty boy."

The interns sat at the other end of the table with Mara asking "are you gonna feel any better soon Chef?"

Paula snickered "sugar pop probably broke his pelvic bone."

Graydon winced "oh, don't mention that, from what I can tell, it was painful as hell." He rubbed his black eye "nothing compared to getting punched by Eva though."

Duncan inwardly snorted _'wimp.' _He looked to see Chef sitting with Chris at a table about a dozen feet away with the interns while Michael layed his head on the table snoring obliviously to the conversation_."_

He looked back to the others as he cut a big enough hole for the four of them "if we stay low we can make it too the fridge without the others seeing us."

Lindsay gulped "is this a good idea?"

Cody smiled and put his arm around her shoulder "don't worry, you can run if we get caught. We'll take the blame."

Duncan stopped and looked back "what's this 'we' stuff?"

Cody frowned at Duncan, who just grinned at Leshawna and waved her in "ladies first."

Leshawna snorted and crawled into the hole, while Duncan looked ashamed at her backside. He then turned to Lindsay "you next Barbie."

Lindsay nodded and crawled in with Cody looking away, blushing red.

Duncan rolled his eyes "well aren't you a gentlemen."

The two crawled into the tent with the others unaware of the campers presence.

"So I put the dummy grenade into the boy's bathroom and two guys ran out with their pants down in front of the General!" Paula exclaimed, laughing loudly.

Chris, Graydon, and Chef laughed with her while Mara frowned "that was unethical and embarrassing for the two you pranked."

Paula shrugged "it was still funny."

Unknown to them, the four campers crawled behind them and went to the fridge at the back of the tent.

Duncan grinned and motioned Lindsay to get closer. Lindsay went by his side and gave her the pick he always used to pick locks.

Leshawna whispered "Baby Boy, what are you doing? You are not corrupting her."

Duncan whispered back "hey, she could use this stuff and besides"

He was stopped by the door opening.

His jaw dropped "how did you?"

Lindsay shrugged "It was open."

The three snickered while Duncan waved them off and opened to see a fridge packed to the brim with food of all kinds.

Cody whispered in awe "it's beautiful."

The four began to gather as much food as they could carry and even used the tarp from the tent that was cut away as a makeshift bag.

Leshawna chuckled "if we're caught, we are so dead."

Duncan just smirked "that's why this is fun."

He felt someone tap on his shoulder and turned to see Lindsay, looking horrified, and look to see what she was looking at.

Mara had her head turned and was staring right at them.

The four froze for a minute, seeing Mara's brown eyes boring into them.

Duncan gulped _'yep, she's pissed at me for knocking out her little brother and gonna rat me out as revenge.'_

Mara looked away and resumed conversation, saying casually "so what happened next Paula?"

The soldier groaned "the guy walked in while sleepwalking and tried to get into my bed."

The four campers decided to hightail it out of there and crawled out of the tent's hole.

They ran off with Lindsay yelling "WOOOOHOO!!"

Michael woke up, startled "wasn't me!" He looked around and groaned "what was that?"

Mara shrugged "probably an owl."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Duncan- (arms full of food) We owe her one.

Mara (sipping tea and shrugging) I wasn't gonna let those egomaniac nutjobs hurt those guys. (rolls eyes) Besides, Harold's been begging me not to hurt Duncan cause it would hurt his chances. My little brother's alot more forgiving than I am.

* * *

(Gopher Cabin)

"Oh you dudes are my saviours!"

Geoff's explanation was a chorus of a few others as the campers gathered into the floor of the Gopher girl's floor with food being passed around.

Zeke picked his toenails "I think my feet are burned from standing in the sun all day."

Lindsay cringed "EEEWWW! Exactiel, we're eating."

Gwen chuckled "and what is with those stories!? That guy is demented."

Heather scoffed as she bit into an apple "your realizing this now?"

"Touche."

The queen bee proceeded to sit on her bed and sat up in shock. She lifted the cover to find peanut butter smeared all over her sheets.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Laura's cackling said it all causing Heather to let out an angry scoff and causing her to walk out of the cabin.

Duncan sat next to Leshawna and grinned "so have fun?"

Leshawna chuckled "guess I did."

She then looked at Lindsay hurriedly eating all the food and frowned worriedly "honey, you shouldn't hurry like that."

Lindsay held up a finger "one more." She picked up an ice cream sandwich and ate it all in one bite. Her stomach rumbled which resulted in a loud "BUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!"

She covered her mouth and ran outside and vomited off the side of the porch.

Cody rushed outside "you OK?"

Lindsay, in a sugar rush, nodded rapidly and without warning, grabbed his face.

"Come here."

Lindsay gave Cody a big kiss!

She let him go with a daze and collapsed, worn out.

Cody blinked, unsure of what just happened, then grinned "I am the man."

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Cody- GO CODY! GO CODY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

Lindsay- (gasps) It's Cody's birthday!? Oh no, I forgot to get him a gift!

Noah-(scoffs) About time.

Leshawna- (grinning) Now that's my girl!

* * *

(Remaing campers)(to help clarify)

Bass- Andrew, Geoff, Duncan.

Gophers- Gwen, Laura, Lindsay.

* * *

(Part of the woods)

The six remaining campers hung upside down on tree branches by their legs while being given instructions.

Paula marched under them explaining "what you are experiencing is an old tactic used to interrogate POW's. You will remain in this position until one of you is left."

Andrew scoffed "this isn't so hard." He then blinked "I just said a forbidden phrase right?"

"Pretty much." Gwen clarified.

Paula grinned "oh you'd think that wouldn't you? Unfortunately the effects are starting to occur as you probably notice. The blood is rushing to your head, it's pooling around your eyes making you see red. Next comes nausea, dizziness, and fainting spells."

CRASH!

Duncan just collapsed onto the ground.

Andrew scoffed "rookie."

On the Gopher side, Lindsay was swaying a little "I don't feel so good."

Laura snickered "probably from eating half your weight in sugar."

"No really."

Her face became pale and her mouth suddenly looked full while Gwen panicked and dropped to the ground "OH HELL NO! I'M NOT GETTING PUKED ON!"

Chris then walked into the clearing and looked between the branches "ah, an old fashioned battle of the sexes huh? Looks interesting and OOF!"

Laura just dropped on him.

She grinned "so worth it."

Gwen cheered on "C'MON LINDS! YOU CAN DO THIS!"

From the side Cody cheered "YEAH LINDSAY! IT'S ALL YOU!"

Lindsay shook her head and focused on the ground, trying to hold it together.

Geoff turned Andrew "you think we got this."

"As long as we don't get distracted."

Geoff raised his fist downwards and cheered "WOOOO! We got this we...we....we...ugh."

He then collapsed on the ground, causing Andrew to worry slightly until Bridgette ran up to the fallen Geoff and said "he's fine."

Andrew then looked to see Lindsay rocking back and forth.

"Hey, Lindsay right?"

Lindsay turned to her last opponent and nodded "yeah?"

"I admit, you were the last person I thought to get this far. I just wanted to say you got alotta backbone saying what you said to Chef and if I lost to anyone, I'm content it's someone as tough as you."

"Aw, thanks Andy."

"It's Andr-" SMACK!

A rock had just collided into his head, causing him to lose focus and collapse on the ground.

"THE GOPHERS ARE THE WINNERS!!!"

Heather dusted her hands off "what? No rule that said we couldn't interfere."

Chris chuckled "she's right. You guy's could have thrown things at them and caused them to fall."

Eva growled and grabbed Chris's shirt "YOU NEVER SAID THAT!"

"I thought it was obvious."

Eva whipped to see Andrew "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Andrew pointed to Heather "she threw a rock at me."

Heather shrugged off the glares "it was perfectly legal."

Laura snorted "you could have tried flashing him. That gets a guy's attention easily."

Heather turned away, blushing at the thought.

Cody walked up to the others and said "sorry guy's, that should have ended fairly."

Lindsay then walked up and smiled "you guy's were real tough and Doug?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow "yeah?"

"Thanks for sticking with me in the boathouse."

He snorted "not like I had a choice Barbie."

Lindsay just giggled.

From the side Paula smiled "nice work sugar pop."

Andrew bowed "I don't know about the army, but I'd go to war with you anyday."

"Can it not be my birthday? It's the day of my birth ya know?"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Cody and Lindsay- Lindsay- I won!

Cody- (nods) Yeah you did, who said blondes can't be tough?

Lindsay- (giggles) Not me, so (blushes) are we together now?

Cody- (shrug) I don't wanna push you if you don't wanna.

Lindsay- (smiles and grabs Cody to kiss him)

Eva- Unbe-freaking-leviably. The airheaded ditz actually WON!? Can't say I'm surprised, all that moron has to do is shove her chest into someone's face and they'll do anything they'll say.

Duncan- (narrowed eyes) I heard that. One does not insult another's partner in crime.

Geoff- (holding head) Why is the whole booth bright red?

Bridgette- I know she's on the other team and all (grins) but I'd like to think that victory was for blondes everywhere.

Andrew- So the last expecting person to last this nightmare is the last one standing. (grins a little) Talk about an upset.

Heather- Some people are questioning if what I did was wrong but hey, in this game, ANYTHING goes.

Leshawna- (Grinning) This one's an underdog story in the making.

* * *

(Bonfire pit)

Chris stood in front of the 8 remaining Bass teammates and announced "camper's, today's challenge is probably the biggest upset we'll probably ever see!"

Eva snorted "got that right, we lost to the airheaded bimbo."

This got her a glare in response from Duncan.

"What?!"

"She beat you too if I'm not mistaken!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!"

Chris chuckled "that's gonna be censored."

"Anyway here are the ones to stay. The one who does not get a marshmallow gets on the Boat of Losers IMMEDIATELY!"

"Duncan"

"Geoff"

"Jessie"

"Harold"

"Andrew"

"Bridgette"

Zeke and Eva were left with Zeke looking nervously at Eva,w ho was gritting her teeth in anger.

"And the last marshmellow goes to....

....

...

...

...

...

....

...

...

...

...

....

...

...

...

...

..."Zeke."

Zeke didn't even catch the marshmallow and hid under his stump while Eva growled dangerously, glaring at the Bass "YOU!"

Andrew called out "that anger is why you got kicked off!"

"I WAS YOUR BEST PLAYER! I WOULD HAVE WON IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT DAMN PAPER!"

Duncan rolled his eyes "you scared the crap out of us and decided to go Hulk on us!"

Eva snarled and looked ready to lunge forward until Zeke stood up "you'll see Tyler eh!"

Eva blinked for a second, looking like she got out of a trance, then smirked "that's true."

Zeke let out a sigh of relief.

Eva gave him a friendly punch "thanks Homeschool."

She then walked down the Dock of Shame and rode the Boat of Losers into the night.

Bridgette sighed "I know shes got anger problems but she's still our friend."

Duncan snorted and sat down to roast his marshmallow "hey Andrew, Geoff, can you two guy's stay for a second?"

The two guys shrugged while Zeke looked confused "what's wrong? Is this about earlier in the cabin eh?"

Duncan waved him off "don't worry, it was nothing, I just want to talk to them about something."

The rest of them shrugged while Bridgette kissed Geoff goodnight. The rest of the Bass went to their cabin.

Duncan watched them to make sure they left and grabbed a rock to hurl it at the camera set up at the pit.

Geoff blinked "Dunc?"

"I found something at the tent in the woods. It's about Michael."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Somewhat of it, and by far my longest chapter is complete.

I know I might get grief because Lindsay won, but I truly believe she is tough under that innocent exterior.

Eva fans will probably boo me, but she had to go.

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake, Eva.

HERE ARE OUR QUESTIONS!

How will Andrew and Geoff react to the news?

Will Gwen still disapprove of Duncan?

Is more pain in store for Heather?

Find out next time on TOTAL.....ALTERNATE.....ISLAND!


	37. Xtreme Torture Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story.

To all readers- I would have updated last weekend, but I got bad news from home.

My grandpa passed away and I spent a week in mourning. The funeral was beautiful and although it was rainy as hell, I know he would have liked it. I now update this chapter in his memory and hope he is in heaven right now with his brothers.

Also, Winter-Rae has written for me a certain haiku so just want to say thanks for helping me out.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!!

* * *

(Outside)

VROOM!!!!!

A loud noise was heard which resulted in the campers waking from their slumber and caused them to look outside to see what it was.

"Argh!" Heather groaned "I am gonna kill him!"

"Get in line." Noah groaned as well.

The campers marched out to see what the noise was and soon saw a plane heading straight towards them!

They all screamed and ducked, barley missing the plane as it went over their heads. The plane soon came to a full stop nearby where a group of peeved off TV contestants were waiting.

Chris came out where what looked like a Star Wars fighter suit, all bright and unconcerned, and asked "like your wake-up call campers?"

Gwen snarled "you almost killed us you jerk!"

Chris shrugged "have to practice on getting my pilot's license somehow."

Heather then whipped out a pocket-knife and growled "that does it!" She lunged forward to only to be held back by Trent and Cody.

Cody reassured her "let's take it easy. We're all a little frustrated."

Heather just sighed and put her knife back "whatever, Hell probably wouldn't take him anyway."

Chris chuckled "and a good morning to you to. Now I was just testing your muscles for today's EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE CHALLENGE CHALLENGE!"

"Um, the echo was unnecessary." Noah explained dryly.

"Just setting the mood, anyway, you will compete in three challenges today with the first being EXTREME SOFA BED SKYDIVING!"

A sofa was pushed out the bed and Chef landed on it to demonstrate. However, the bed folded up on him, causing him to scream in pain.

The others winced while Noah sighed "death, here I come."

Chris then took out a piece of paper and announced "the one's jumping for today are Geoff for Bass and Noah for Gophers."

Noah paled while Geoff grinned.

Chris tossed two worn looking parachutes at the two while Geoff told Noah "don't worry bro, what's life without a little risk?"

"I'd rather be bored and safe then lively and suicidal."

The host continued "next up will be EXTREME RODEO MOOSE RIDING! The chosen camper must ride on the great Canadian Bucking moose for approximately eight seconds."

The campers looked to see what he was gesturing at and saw a small corral set up with Graydon feeding what looked like an irritated moose.

"To anyone who fails to ride it, they will be thrown into a giant pile of socks and underwear from the lost and found." Chris continued, pointing to a pile of said items that smelled so bad that the stench was practically visible.

Most of the others cringed while Laura shrugged "doesn't smell that bad. Not like it's a toilet."

Gwen stared at her "you got swirlies from back home?"

"Every now and then."

Leshawna patted her back and replied "yeah, that stuffs nothing but laundry day back home."

Chris came up and grinned "then it's your lucky day Leshawna, your riding for Gophers and Bridgette for Bass."

The campers came up to look at the moose, who seemed more lazy then anything.

Graydon scoffed "he doesn't look to extreme to me."

SMACK!

The moose just kicked him in the head.

The campers stared in uneasiness while Duncan snickered in amusement.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- I like animals, but that thing looks ready to kill me.

Zeke- (sigh of relief) good thing I'M not riding it eh.

* * *

Chris led the campers to a mud clearing in the woods with flags sticking out from the mud along with two water skis nearby.

"And the final challenge will be XTREME WATER SKIING! The challenger must water ski across the mud and try to collect as many flags as possible, but the downside is that the driver will have to be a member of the opposing team."

Heather walked forward "how are we supposed to water ski without any water?"

Chris just chuckled "it's REALLY hard, check it out."

The next thing the campers saw was a screaming Chef skidding along the mud. The water ski then came to a sudden stop, causing Chef to fly from it and slam into a tree.

Chris snickered "AWESOME! OK, so Andrew will ride for the Killer Bass."

Andrew responded by cracking his knuckles.

"And Gwen for the Screaming Gophers."

Gwen shook her head "oh great."

"Now the drivers will be Heather driving for Andrew and Ezekiel for Gwen."

Zeke raised a hand "but I don't know how to drive it eh."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure it out, now whoever wins gets immunity as well as THIS!"

He gestured to where a mobile trailer was parked with Chef playing a heavenly tune on a harp.

The campers gasped while Chris smirked "in this special trailer you get to win a special multi massage, pedicure and showers for the rest of the night."

Heather teared up "can it be?"

"Oh, it be."

Noah scoffed "seriously? We already have showers here so what the heck's the point of this?"

Heather got into Noah's face and growled "listen here you cynical dickweed, we are getting that trailer at ANY costs got it?"

"Aye aye, mon captain."

Heather scowled and turned away to Chris, who climbed back into the plane "everyone get some brekie and get back here in twenty minutes for our EXTREME SPORTS CHALLENGE!!"

The plane flew off with the campers coughing from the dust.

A few of the campers started to walk back to the cabins while others started to head back to the cabins. Bridgette went up to Geoff, who was talking to Duncan, to ask him "are you nervous?"

"I'm not suspicious!" Geoff yelped, turning around to see Bridgette standing behind him.

Bridgette blinked "what?"

"Oh, Bridge, sorry thought you were someone else." Geoff chuckled while Duncan palmed his face.

"Anyway, what's up?"

Bridgette shook her head "nothing, just wanna see if your all right with jumping off an airplane."

Geoff grinned "are you kidding me? This is gonna be radical! Anyway, how about you?"

She sighed "I'm fine, still who were you expecting anyway?"

Geoff suddenly looked tense "oh no one, I mean not like I know anything....uh I mean, not that you were a certain intern.....Wait I mean"

He was cut off by Duncan grabbing his ear and shouting "anyway, see ya Malibu. We gotta check something."

"We do?"

Duncan narrowed his eyes "yes, you know that _thing _we have to check?"

Geoff still looked confused.

The punk groaned "just c'mon."

The two left with Duncan still holding Geoff's ear, ignoring his cries of pain, with a confused Bridgette staring at them.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Geoff- (worried) I hope my girl doesn't get too worried. Besides, it's not like I'm hiding any dirty secrets about any certain interns right? (he stopped and looks panicky) WAIT! Edit that out!

Noah- (writing down on a piece of paper) And to my computer I'll give to Nate and my desk to (static)

Gwen- (sulking) I'm not exactly eager on getting thrown around in the muck by someone who doesn't even know how to drive.

* * *

(Mess Hall Porch)

"But it would look SO good on you."

"Linds, I am not wearing that!"

Gwen and Lindsay were sitting outside, having an argument on what Gwen should wear during her challenge.

Lindsay held up the bikini to her while Gwen pushed it away rather forcefully.

Lindsay frowned "oh come on, please?"

Gwen frowned as well "no, it makes me look like a..a"

"Slut?"

Gwen winced and looked down "I'm not saying your, well that, but it's just not my style."

Lindsay thought to herself then grinned and whispered in Gwen's ear. The goth blushed and looked down embarrassingly "that's not fair."

Lindsay shrugged "but it's true, now come on."

The blond dragged a reluctant Gwen to their cabin.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

"I'm gonna die."

The way Noah said this so matter of factually suggested that he didn't care whether he lived or died at that point.

Cody smirked "you don't sound to enthusiastic."

Noah glared at him "uh let's go over the facts. I have a party dude whose probably suicidal jumping with me, my parachute looks old, and oh yeah, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS!!"

Next to him, Trent grinned and shrugged "hey man you know the old saying 'the best glimpse of heaven is on the way into hell.'"

Noah growled "not helping cause those are places where you go IF YOU DIE!"

Cody couldn't help but laugh at how Noah was acting "Noah I swear if you stress out like this, your gonna pop a blood vessel or something."

Noah thought to himself for a moment, then looked focused and looked to stare straight ahead.

Laura then walked up and looked at Noah "ummmmmm, what's he doing?"

Trent blinked and waved his hand in front of Noah's face with no reaction "I think he really is trying to pop a blood vessel to not compete."

"He could just try to break his own arm."

Cody and Trent stared at her until she raised her arms "I'm kidding."

She sat down next to an unmoving Noah and looked around "where's the others?"

Cody shrugged "probably went back to the cabin."

Trent then looked at Laura with a concerned look "seriously though, was what you said earlier true?"

Laura blinked "what was?"

"That you got swirlies back home?"

She sighed "yeah, guess they thought it was fun to pick on the 'freak lesbo'."

Trent patted her back "how did they find out?"

"Well, some girls broke into my locker and stole my diary."

Cody grimaced "oh, I see where this is going."

"Yeah, they read that over the intercom during morning announcements."

Trent scowled "didn't the principal do something?"

Laura shrugged "the guy apparently turned out to be one of the girl's father so they got a slap on the wrist. Also pretty sure the guy was a prejudice asshole."

Cody gave her a sympathetic look "I know what that's like. I got that and a bunch of other stuff from students at my school."

The painter gave him a slight smirk "what? The 'Codemeister' a nerd? Well anyway, at least you got the second hottest girl on the show as a girlfriend so you can rub that in their faces."

Cody nodded "thanks and- wait? Second hottest? If that's so then whose first?"

Laura smiled dreamily "who do you think?"

Noah, at that moment, broke from his trance with a shake of his head "damn it, couldn't do it." He turned to see Laura next to him and blinked "when did you get here?"

* * *

(Head table)

Paula was snoring on the table when a loud noise broke her concentration. She woke up to see a groaning Graydon with his head on the table.

Paula blinked "you OK?"

"A moose kicked me in the head, no I'm not okay!"

The army girl winced and held her head "don't yell, my head's killing me. We spent all night working on that mud pit and trying to restrain that moose."

"Oh man, don't remind me, that thing reminds me of a hairy Eva." Graydon groaned.

Mara then walked in and sat down. Surprisingly, she did not look the least bit winded.

Paula stared in disbelief "how aren't you tired?"

Mara glared at her "my family stays awake all night at least two times a week because Harold's in the hospital for everything from allergy attacks to knife swallowing."

Graydon blinked "I'm sorry, knife swallowing?"

"Don't ask." Mara groaned.

She then looked around with a confused stare "where's Michael?"

Paula shrugged "probably still in bed."

* * *

(Bass side)

"Seriously Jessie, I don't know if I can do this."

"Bridge just relax, you said you like animals correct?"

Bridgette was, like Noah, nervous over her challenge. She was currently being comforted by her most likely closest friend on the island in Jessie, who was worried over her panicking.

"Yeah, cute, furry, animals, not animals looking ready to maul me."

Jessie retained her collected expression "all you have to do is not show any fear. Most animal are often more scared of you then you are of them and often only need to be approached carefully."

Bridgette sighed "yeah, sorry, I'm just worried." She gave Jessie a friendly hug "thanks Jess."

"No problem, now aren't you worried that your boyfriends going to get hurt?"

The surfer sighed "a little, but I'm sure he'll be okay. They wouldn't do this if it meant they would die right?"

Jessie just looked at Bridgette.

"_Right?"_

"Right about what?"_  
_

The two girls turned to see Andrew come up from the other table and sat down across from them.

Jessie nodded "Andrew."

"Hey, now what are you worried about? Worst thing that can happen is you get stinked, I have to worry about bodily harm and mud in places I don't wanna imagine."

Bridgette chuckled "good point." She then looked worried "what about Geoff though? Isn't he scared?"

Andrew shrugged "nope, he's more like excited than anything." He then frowned "where is he though? He should be helping you out and calming you down, not acting like a kid on a sugar rush."

Bridgette raised her hands "don't worry, I get that he's excited and all he's kinda been odd since the end of the last challenge anyway."

_'Oh boy' _Andrew thought to himself "like how?"

"Well, he keeps acting jittery and keeps looking around nervously like someone's gonna jump him from behind or something."

Andrew just poked his food.

Jessie noticed the subtle tenseness and couldn't help but frowned "Andrew, is there something your not telling us? When Duncan asked to talk to you and Geoff at the pit last challenge what did he tell you cause that's around the time Geoff started acting strange, well stranger than normal."

Andrew couldn't help but think back to what Duncan told him and Geoff.

* * *

_(Campfire pit)_

_"I found something at the tent in the woods. It's about Michael."_

_Andrew blinked, remembering when he found Duncan in the woods and how he was looking for evidence to why Sara got kicked off to both get in Leshawna's good graces and help Laura out._

_Geoff raised an eyebrow "Michael the intern?"_

_"Duh, do you know any other Michael's around here?"_

_Andrew just shrugged "what could be so bad? He's a OK guy."_

_Geoff nodded "Yeah, he's a cool dude." He then laughed "remember when he threw Chris in the trees during the second challenge cause he woke him up? It was SWEET!!"_

_Duncan looked away "I'm not sure he's what he says he is. Do you even know WHY he got sent to Countyfield?"_

_Geoff scratched his head "It's probably something like stealing something or what not man."_

_"What about **attempted murder**?"_

_"WHAT!?"_

_Duncan immediately put his hand over Geoff's mouth "shut up! You want them to hear us?"_

_Andrew's eyes slightly widened, though he kept his composure "how do you know this?"_

_"I was looking for something to help show Laura the tape and I found some files in some cabinets. They say that was the reason he went to prison in the first place."_

_Geoff looked pale "so we are on an island with a guy who killed someone?"_

_"ATTEMPTED to kill someone." Andrew pointed out._

_Duncan turned to him "how are you taking this so calmly."_

_Andrew shrugged "my dad was in the army, retired now, and he's killed people, that doesn't bother me. Besides, he hasn't killed anyone, it did say **attempted **murder after all."_

_Duncan hissed "that's not the point. I'm not exactly looking forward to getting strangled in my sleep dude! The point is he tried and he could try to **succeed** this time if someone makes him snap."_

_Geoff asked "what about the others? Shouldn't we tell them?"_

_Duncan thought about it to be honest. Ezekiel was still too naive to understand how serious this was. Jessie and Bridgette would probably try to confront Michael directly. As for Harold, although the two declared a truce, he still didn't trust him enough to tell him about this._

_He decided "no, the fewer people who know the better, we can't have Michael catching on and getting suspicious."_

_Andrew raised a brow "what are you suggesting?"_

_"We just keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do something, and for the love of God, don't. Piss. Him. Off."_

_

* * *

_"Andrew?"

He shook his head to see Bridgette and Jessie giving him looks of concern and confusion.

He replied "it's kinda personal and it's nothing you two need to worry about. Anyway, you could try knocking the moose out if it gets to roudy."

Bridgette blinked "what?"

"Just hit it in a pressure point. It might not work, but better than nothing." Andrew sat up and held up her arm "make a pinching motion."

"Alright.." She did that.

Andrew then put a pinch in the back of Bridgette's neck "OK, now just pinch it near the back of it's"

"Bridge?"

The two looked up to see Geoff in the doorway staring at Andrew having his hand on the back of Bridgette's neck.

He frowned in confusion "what are you doing Andrew?"

"I was just showing her how to pinch pressure points and how to knock out that moose if it goes nuts. OK, Bridgette, I uh, think you have this settled so I'm going back to the cabin."

Andrew picked his tray up, ignoring Geoff's slightly suspicious gaze. He threw his tray into the trash and blinked to see something inside it. He reached down and picked up a small dirty card at the bottom of the trash can. He opened it up and read

"Jessie, sweet angel  
I think of you always now  
With you I feel whole."

Andrew blinked and sighed "oh Harold."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- I hope Geoff doesn't overreact. Andrew's just trying to help me out, that's all.

Geoff- (arms crossed) Bridgette wouldn't do that to me........right?"

Andrew- Hey, like I said, I came hear to win, not to date. I admit, Bridgette's pretty and I'd probably ask her out OFF the island and besides Geoff's already dating her. (Then holds up card) Though it looks like they won't be the only Bass couple on the island for long.

Jessie- (writing in notebook) Geoff's current paranoia has probably made him a little more edgy than usual and most likely overreact towards simplest and innocent things. Hope that doesn't cause him to do something stupid.

* * *

(Outside near plane minutes later)

Chris, along with a helmeted Geoff and Noah, were about ready to enter the plane. Chris explained "now while we're climbing in the air, you two teams can move your sofa beds to anyplace on the island you think is safe!"

Heather smirked "good luck Noah, oh and don't worry even if you parachute doesn't open, I'm pretty sure you won't feel yourself hitting the ground."

Noah scowled "gee thanks."

Geoff was about to step on the plane when Paula stopped him "Geoff! You got the wrong bag!"

The party dude blinked and looked to see he picked up a spare backpack from the cabin.

Harold snatched it out of his hands "that's my bag!"

Geoff just chuckled "whoops, that would have been embarrassing."

Meanwhile Andrew found Harold talking to Ezekiel and tapped his shoulder. Harold turned around, smiling "what's up?"

Andrew just held up the card.

The young poet let out a blush of embarrassment "oh, uh, where did you get that?"

"Trash, now why did you throw it away?"

Next to Harold, Zeke plucked it out of Andrew's hands and read it with a smirk "this is real nice eh."

Harold looked down "I just don't think she'll like it."

Andrew and Zeke looked at each other, then to Harold with flat 'are-you-kidding' stares.

"Are you joking?"

"Yeah eh, she likes you. Why wouldn't she? Your really......uh phat eh. That's the word for cool right?"

Andrew turned to Ezekiel "first, never say that again." He looked to Harold again "listen, you should read her that poem. Besides it's one challenge away from half-way point so that mean the teams will get dissolved soon. You two will not have many chances to get together so you should try when you have the chance."

Harold blinked "wow, hadn't thought of it like that. Thanks."

"Sure, anyway"

He was cut off by the plane starting up and taking off. The teams then rushed to get their respective beds to their positions.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Noah- (praying position and looking at ceiling) Hey God, if I live I swear never to insult anyone ever again. (stops to glare) If I do die I am blaming you.

Laura- Well, Noah's excited isn't he? Hope this experience teaches him to cut loose and live a little. Mistress Izzy taught me life is too short not to worry about cut loose every now and then.

* * *

(On the beach)

The Gophers were having trouble pushing the bed since getting near the beach. The idea was that if Noah missed the bed, he could land into the water. Currently Heather was muttering "why won't this stupid thing MOVE!?"

The others looked at the bed and realized what made the sofa bed heavy. Resting on it was a sleeping Michael, snoring away oblivious at the world.

Heather scowled "of course."

Leshawna turned to Gwen "can you get your bro to move? We need to move this thang."

Gwen nodded, but Heather raised his hand "forget it, the guy could hurt one of us and by us I mean me."

Gwen frowned "he wouldn't do that."

"Says you, Weird Goth Girl, I and none of us _still _don't know why he was sent to prison."

The goth turned away with a pained expression "it's personal and I'm not the one you should be asking."

Laura then grinned and took out a paint brush from her pockets.

Trent looked to her "why do you have that?"

"Remember boy scout motto, 'be prepared.'" She leaned down to write an X right on Michael's back.

Gwen snickered "at least Noah well have two pillows to land on."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- Michaels my bro and I love him, but sometimes that guy can sleep like a rock. A tree once fell on the house and he didn't even stir an inch. (crosses arm) And the whole prison thing......I'm not talking (looks away)**  
**

Heather- Weird Goth Girl's bro did something and I'M gonna find out what. (grins evilly) It could make great blackmail material.

* * *

(In the Plane)

Geoff and Noah looked down at the ground below them, one nervous and one excited.

Chris turned and held out some papers "before you jump can you sign these!" He yelled over the roar of the engines.

Geoff and Noah did so and Noah asked "what were those for?!"

"Just deniablity of our fault in any way if worst comes to worst!"

Noah sighed and muttered "of course."

He looked down at the ground while Geoff cheered "OH MAN!! I can see the whole island from up here dude!!"

Noah gulped "oh crap."

Geoff patted him on the back, not noticing him reeling "don't worry on the count of three all right!?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Geoff realized that Noah had jumped ahead, unknowing that he just pushed him off the plane "oh not cool dude!"

Noah kept on screaming

And screaming....

And screaming.....

And screa

CRASH!

He just missed the bed by a foot and fell into the sand.

The Gophers stared in horror while Laura winced "OOOOOOHHHHH! So close!"

* * *

AND HERE'S MY FIRST OF A RARE TWO PART CHALLENGE!

It will rap up next chapter and the merge will begin. Let's just say I'll put a slight twist into whose returning to the island which I'll reveal next chapter.

Anyway, here's our QUESTIONS!

Will Noah be alright?

Why did Michael attempt to kill someone?

Will Geoff get more suspicious of Andrew?

Find out next time on TOTAL.....ALTERNATE......ISLAND!


	38. Xtreme Torture Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story

And here's the final part of the challenge!

Author's note- At the end of the chapter, I'll tell you all what will happen on the returning campers.

* * *

(Beach)

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Heather said casually as Noah lay in the ground, or rather crater.

"Noah, are you OK!?" Laura yelled worriedly, only to be met with silence.

"WHOOOOOOO!!!" A loud noise broke the silence and was shown when a cheerful Geoff descended from the sky. However, at least 200 feet from above, the parachute's hooks started to snap one by one which caused Geoff to look up and simply say one word.

"Crap."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chris- (Takes out tape recorder) Note to self: Get good lawyers to avoid lawsuits for the parachute incident and new parachutes.

Geoff- OK, that was a bummer.

* * *

A girlish scream filled the air as Geoff came hurtling to the ground where he landed on the bed with a loud "THUMP!"

Good news: he landed on the bed and won a point for his team.

Bad news: he landed on top of a still sleeping Michael.

Michael cried out "Jesus!" He then looked on top of him to see a suddenly pale and shaking Geoff. He then took a deep breath and counted out"5.....4.....3..."

"AAAAAAAH!"

Geoff ran off while Michael, after one look from Gwen, just sighed in annoyance and rubbed his chest "man, that guy has to lay off the food."

From the plane, Chris grabbed his microphone and announced "OK, ALTHOUGH HE LANDED ON THE WRONG BED, CONSIDERING GEOFF IS OK WHILE NOAH IS A PANCAKE, BASS GET THE POINT!!"

Heather scoffed and looked at Noah "nice going bookworm."

Noah raised his hand weakly and gave her the bird.

Nearby, Mara and Graydon walked over and put him onto a stretcher. Mara told the other Gophers "don't worry we'll take care of him."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Noah- (covered in bandages head to toe) I am going to kill Chris, then my brothers for making me sign up for this God forsaken show!

Geoff- (curled into a ball) Don't let him find me. Don't let him find me. (A loud knock is heard and Geoff screams in fright.)  
Duncan- (outside) Would you come out already?! Other people want to use this too you know?!  
Geoff- (sighs) Fine, fine.

Duncan- Smooth Geoff, now he HAS to know something's up! (blinks and realizes the camera is there) Not that anything's up of course.

* * *

(In woods near Moose Pen)

Geoff hid behind a tree, panting in exhaustion. He sighed, wondering how long he could keep this up, he was never good at keeping secrets and now that he was hiding a pretty big one from his girlfriend, it was making him lose it. He then stiffened as he felt pressure on his shoulder, now feeling someone's hand.

"AAH!" Geoff screamed and knocked the person behind them away.

"What the hell?"

Geoff blinked and saw an irritated Andrew scowling at him with his arms crossed, tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Oh, sorry dude."

Andrew sighed "whatever, I just want to talk about what the hell were you thinking?"

Geoff looked down "I got scared."

"You don't even know why he.." He trailed off and looked around, probably thinking that they're were cameras set up somewhere. He looked back to Geoff and just said "why you know who did you know what."

Geoff blinked "say what?"

"Do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Talking about what?" Geoff asked in confusion.

Andrew took a deep breath, trying to restrain himself from smacking his forehead in annoyance, and said "you know what? Just forget I said anything OK?"

"Yeah." Geoff agreed. The two walked to where the pen for a minute while Geoff soon frowned "so what were you doing with Bridgette in the cabin?"

"Showing her how to hit pressure points." Andrew told him, without breaking stride.

"Uh huh."

Andrew turned to him "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Geoff said, walking ahead. Andrew just frowned and followed him.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- (Scowling) Great, now he's becoming more paranoid by the minute. He's getting jumpy and now thinks I'm coming onto Bridge. Seriously, we're just friends!**  
**

* * *

(Moose Pen)

Chris grinned at the two nervous girls and chuckled "OK, you two remember you have to stay on for at least 8 seconds in order to win a point for your team."

Leshawna sighed "oh, this is not going to be pretty."

Chris put his hand on Leshawna's shoulder and smiled "so it looks like you're going first!"

"HOLD ON!"

Chris ignored her as he shoved her towards the moose "ah ah ah! You talked first, you ride first."

Leshawna gulped and hesitantly stepped over to the moose, who was panting angrily. She gingerly stepped over the fence and sat on the back of the moose, who remained still.

She let out a sigh of relief "oh thank good"

"RAWR!" The moose roared as it stormed out of the pen.

Leshawna held on for dear life as her teammates cheered her on.

"Come on Leshawna!" Trent yelled.

"You better win!" Heather threatened her.

Leshawna held on passed eight seconds, but the moose would not stop.

Duncan stepped forward and yelled out "HEY YOU BIG DUMB ANIMAL!!"

"Duncan!" Bridgette scolded, annoyed that he insulted a 'poor tortured' animal.

Duncan just scoffed and went in front of a tree "OVER HERE!"

The moose snarled and charged forward with Leshawna yelling "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

Duncan stood there while the moose charged. At the very last second, the punk jumped out of the way, which caused the moose to slam it's head into the tree. Although the moose shook it off, it stopped it long enough for Duncan to help Leshawna down.

"You OK?" Duncan asked absently.

Leshawna smiled and nodded "yeah, that was real stupid you know that?"

Duncan shrugged "eh, whatever."

He turned away, only to feel lips touching his cheek and looked to see Leshawna walking away.

He grinned and went back to his team, saying "told you she wanted me."

"Your either brave or have a death wish you know that?" Andrew told him.

"Whatever way works."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Duncan- (looks around in thought) OK, so maybe getting in front of that moose wasn't the brightest thing I've done, but oh well.

* * *

Bridgette twiddled her hands nervously while looking at the snorting moose in front of her. She was about to step back until she heard Geoff call out "YOU CAN DO THIS BABE!"

She took a deep breath and stepped forward, climbing onto the moose nervously. Chef went to release the cage, but froze as he saw the murderous look in the moose's eyes "holy mother of.."

SMASH!

The moose broke through the pen and charged out of the cage.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Paula- Man, the moose has been here only a day and it already kicked Graydon, tried to run over Duncan, and stomped all over Chef. What the hell happened to it that made it so pissed off?

Moose- (translation) Those pathetic humans! They will learn to fear moose kind! We shall rise up against them and take this world and call it Plane Moose-utpoia! We are the next masters of this world and they will all fear us. FEAR US!

Laura- (determined) I heard that. (Takes out radio) The moose revolutionaries have a mole on the island, repeat moose revolutionaries have a mole. (Over the radio you here raccoon chattering)

* * *

Bridgette was holding on for dear life and soon remembered what Andrew told her.

_"Just hit it near the spine meets the head and any thing will go down like a sack of hammers, trust me."_

She then clinched her finger together and touched the moose's neck.

Thump!

The moose instantly collapsed. However, it stopped so soon it sent Bridgette flying towards the pile of dirty laundry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

She soon, however, felt herself being caught in midair and being held bridal style by someone.

"Yeah, your welcome."

She opened her eyes to see a slightly amused Andrew holding her up with the clothes pile just a few feet away.

Chris scowled "OH COME ON DUDE! That would have been priceless!"

"Yeah, I'd rather not have her smelling like an arm pit thank you very much."

Geoff then walked over and frowned "you can let her down now."

Andrew blinked then looked to Bridgette "sorry." He then put her on her feet gently with Bridgette giving him an appreciative smile.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah." Andrew replied casually.

Bridgette's eyes sparkled with mischief "I wasn't too heavy was I?"

Andrew just stared at her and walked off muttering "no way I'm touching that topic. I'm not stupid."

Geoff stood there, frowning after him with Bridgette noticing him "Geoff, is something wrong?"

He looked over to Bridgette's worried expression and just grinned "naw Bridge, don't worry about it."

* * *

(Jet ski area with Ezekiel)

Zeke was sitting on the ski, looking questioningly at the design of the front and the buttons on it.

_'Now how am I gonna drive this eh?'_

"So you know how to drive this yet?"

He turned around to see Jessie standing a few feet away with a raised eyebrow.

Zeke sighed "no, how the heck do these things work eh?"

Jessie walked over and looked at the front of the jet ski, scratching her chin in thought "maybe this starts it?" She pressed a button, only for black oil to suddenly shoot out the front.

"AH! MY HAIR!" Chris's yell was heard from the distance.

Jessie blinked "OK, that's not it, apparently we have a ski that shoots oil from the front for whatever reason."

The two Bass went back to seeing the ski and looked up to hear two voices in the distance "but you look so hot in it!"

"Linds, this is not my style!"

"Just get over here NOW!"

The two saw Lindsay dragging a reluctant Gwen by the arm to the ski and saw the two Bass. She waved happily "hi Jessica, hi Ethan!"

Zeke opened his mouth to correct her, but his voice caught in his throat as he saw what Gwen was wearing. She was wearing a VERY small two piece dark blue bikini that stood out from her pale skin. In response, Zeke did the only thing a 16 year old teenage boy could do.

He fainted with a bloody nose.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (wearing bathing suit) OK, this is HUMILIATING! (gestures at herself) I look like a damn working girl in this outfit, but Lindsay HAD to use the 'puppy eye' trick and and convince me to wear it. Although (giggles uncharacteristically) it was funny seeing that homeschool guy pass out.

Jessie- OK, Katie if you saw that, that was nothing but some hormones acting up. Seriously, when a teenage boy sees a girl in a bikini, one of these three are gonna happen. One, they's flirt with them, two they'll stutter nervously, or three, they will pass out like Zeke did.

Zeke- (holding tissue to nose) Wow, now I'm wishing I signed for these shows sooner eh.

* * *

(Other ski area with Andrew)

Andrew sat on the ski, changed into his swim clothes, tapping his arms impatiently. He was thinking about what to do with the whole Michael thing. Geoff was getting jumpy and nervous and Duncan, well, he thought Michael was gonna snap any second, which proved that the two were unreliable. He liked the two and considered them good friends, but the two just acted like immature kids sometimes and went overboard in certain situations. Like a few challenges ago, with the whole 'pranking Harold' thing which resulted in Harold getting slammed in the head.

_'Besides, it's not like Michael's actually killed anyone. It did say **attempted **murder right?' _Andrew thought to himself.

"Um, could you get off so I can get on it?"

Andrew shook his head, coming out of his thoughts, to see a scowling Heather tapping her foot "well?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting off."

Andrew proceeded to sit on the ground while Heather sat down, seeing if everything was in place, not trusting Chris to get a new ski instead of a cheap rip off.

"You know how to use that thing?"

Heather blinked and looked at Andrew, surprised he was talking to her of all people "huh?"

"I said, you know how to use that, I'm not that keen on hitting the trees at 25 miles an hour."

Heather rolled her eyes "puh-lease, I've been using these since I was 12."

"12?" Andrew asked, with some surprise.

Heather shrugged "had alot of free time when I was a kid."

Andrew raised an eyebrow "so you rode them with your friends or what?"

Heather blinked and then scowled fiercely "none of your damn business."

"Alright, alright, sorry I asked."

"Whatever."

The two remained silent for a minute. Heather looked at him to see him sitting still with his eyes closed. She scoffed and looked away. Then she looked at him again and asked "why did you save her?"

"Who?" He asked, not even opening his eyes.

"Little surfer girl, I mean it would have been funny and it's not like it would have killed her if she smelled." Heather reasoned with him

Andrew sighed "she's my friend, why wouldn't I have done that?"

"Yeah right, you actually think any of these guy's are actually your friends? Believe me, as soon as this contest is over and you don't have any use, they'll break up and ditch you."

Andrew just opened his eyes and stared at her "speaking from experience?"

Heather drew back, not expecting that response, then walked off seething "shut. Up."

Andrew watched her walk off, then looked back to the mud field "well, that's interesting."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- (clenching her fists tightly) God damn little... he has NO idea what he's talking about.

* * *

Chris, after getting his hair fixed, soon announced " WITH THE SCORE TIED, WE NOW MOVE ON TO OUR FINAL CHALLENGE! THE TEAM THAT WINS GETS THE SHOWER AND LOSER TEAM GETS RID OF SOMEONE! FIRST UP WILL BE GOPHERS WITH ZEKE DRIVING FOR GWEN!"

Gwen came out behind the trees, blushing nova red, trying her best to ignore the wolf whistles and cat calls.

"LOOKING GOOD GIRL!" Leshawna cried out, grinning.

"HUBBA HUBBA!" Laura called out, smirked deviously

Cody blew out a wolf whistle and gave her a thumbs up, but put it down to see Lindsay pouting at him "don't worry, I'm sure it looks better on you anyway."

Lindsay giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek "right answer, now what about you Todd? You think it looks good? Todd?"

Trent was passed out on the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Gwen was hooking up to the ski, still looking nervous along with Zeke. Paula stepped forward with a checkered flag and announced "on your marks,"

She got no further than that as the jet ski suddenly rocketed forward with a screaming Gwen.

"And that's gonna be a problem."

The jet went forward at a high pace, trailing along a screaming Gwen "SLOW DOWN!"

"I'M TRYING EH!"

From the sidelines, the other campers looked on.

"Wow, glad I'm not her right now." Duncan said casually.

Andrew sighed "yeah, she'll probably be traumatized when this is over."

Bridgette nodded "we should have had another driver."

Harold sighed "something tells me this won't end well."

With the Gophers, Laura cheered on "WOOOO! Go Gwen!"

Leshawna scowled "she's in danger right now!"

"So what? It looks like fun."

Lindsay looked on in concern "is she gonna be OK?"

Cody patted her on the back "she'll be fine." _'I hope.'_

Gwen gathered up three flags from the course until the jet ski went into a turn that skidded her bottom along the ground.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (looks relatively calm, with a tic over her eye) Cole, when I get home, your gonna die.

* * *

The jet ski's handles, however, soon started spinning out of control.

Zeke gulped "oh boy."

The ski soon crashed into a rock in the middle of the course causing the two campers to fly off the course.

Zeke hit a tree while Gwen plummeted to the ground. Gwen screamed out "GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!"

She closed her eyes and plummeted. But, her fall was broken by what seemed like a rough pillow layed out on the ground. Gwen blinked in surprise and rubbed her head "I'm alive?"

She felt arms around and saw Lindsay looking horrified "OMG, Gwenie, are you alright?!"

Gwen couldn't help but chuckle "I'm fine, good thing I landed on this pillow."

Leshawna cleared her throat "girl, that's not a pillow."

Gwen blinked and looked down to see she had fallen on a passed out Trent and her fall woke him up in a fit of pain. He asked dazedly "are you an angel?"

The goth blushed, not used to be complimented, and stood up "Trent, your alive and I kinda fell on you."

Trent just grinned "it's cool, had a good wake up view."

Gwen giggled and soon heard someone's throat cleared. She turned to see Michael behind her, rubbing his eyes drowsily with a scowl, and asking "what the hell are you _not _wearing?"

She soon pointed at Lindsay "IT WAS HER IDEA!!"

"HEY!"

* * *

(10 minutes later)

Chris chuckled into the megaphone "SO AFTER THAT UNIQUE RUN, THE BASS JUST HAVE TO PASS THIS AND THEY WIN INVINCIBILITY! IF NOT THEN NO ONE GOES HOME TONIGHT!"

Heather grinned and reved up the engine while Andrew stared ahead, looking focused.

"AND GO!" Chris yelled, waving the flag.

Heather drove ahead and weaved in between the flags, with Andrew getting each one. Heather gritted her teeth in frustration and tried to make a sharp turn to cut him off, but he made it with surprising ease.

She tried to make him hit a tree nearby by swerving the ski near the trees which resulted in Andrew falling on his stomach, but still grabbing flags.

Heather then smirked, getting an idea, and pulled out a switchblade.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- He was getting real close to winning. (smirks evilly) So I decided to CUT him loose.

Andrew- (Palms face) What happened next was both the most surprising and embarrassing experience of my life.

* * *

Heather smirked "say bye bye!"

She lowered the blade and looked at him, but the sight of his gaze stopped her for a second, but that second was long enough for a passing branch to pass underneath Heather's halter top, ripping it and her bra off.

The watchers from the sidelines looked on in shock.

Leshawna chuckled "well, that's one way to distract someone." She looked to see Duncan staring and cleared her throat in annoyance. He blinked and turned to her, smiling sheepishly "um, whoops?"

Heather covered her chest and screamed in horror, causing the ski to crash into a rock and come to a halt which sent Heather into a bush, but the momentum caused Andrew to slide so he passed under the flag position.

"AND THE KILLER BASS WIN!!"

The Bass rushed to Andrew, who was covered in mud and sores, yet had a dazed look.

Geoff shook him ""uh dude?"

Duncan cracked his knuckles "stand back."

SLAP!

Andrew rubbed his cheek and glared at Duncan "your gonna pay for that."

Duncan shrugged "had to snap you out of it so..." He grinned "how was second base?"

Andrew scowled "shut up."

He picked himself up and walked to the bush where Heather was "hey, you alive?"

"GET LOST!"

Andrew just shrugged and threw something into the bush.

In the bush, Heather crossed her arms. This was officially one of the most embarrassing moments in her life and knew she was never going to live this down. She scowled _'why the hell did I hesitate? I should have cut the damn rope and left him to dry.'_

She felt something land on her head and felt it. She then saw it was a towel that could help cover her up.

Heather blinked _'well, that_'s _interesting.'_

* * *

(Showers at night)

Jessie was walking out of the showers, toweling off her hair thinking about the day. Ezekiel was going to be alright after suffering from a few scrapes and bruises, but he later questioned what 'second base' was and she had to explain it to him. She winced _'never thought I'd explain sex to a teenager.'_

She sighed and walked ahead stepping on something. She looked down to see a small card on the ground. Jessie blinked and picked it up, muttering to herself about littering. However, after reading the haiku, she smiled tenderly and looked behind her "that's real sweet."

Behind her, Harold blinked "you knew I was there? Dang it, I have to improve my mad ninja skills."

Jessie walked forward, smiling "how long?"

Harold looked down, feeling sheepish "since you helped me in the Awake-a-thon."

The young girl blinked "why did you keep it from me for this long?"

"I was worried you wouldn't feel the same."

Jessie took Harold's hands "Harold, listen, we've only known each other for a few weeks and over that time I have found you funny, sweet, and charming even."

Harold blushed "well, gosh."

Jessie tilted her head up "love isn't like it is in the movies. It takes time for it to grow, from care to affection to love and a few weeks aren't enough time for us to love. But I guess we can try, what do you say."

Harold grinned "m'lady, you just made me one lucky nerd."

Jessie giggled, leaning in slowly with Harold.

This was it.

Bliss was theirs.

Just a little

BANG!!

The two jumped away at the loud noise and turned to see a scowling towel covered Duncan "OK! WHO USED ALL THE HOT WATER!!!?"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Jessie and Harold- Harold- Well that was a mood killer.

Jessie- (nods, then grins) wanna try again?

Harold (also grins and reaches to turn the camera off)

* * *

(Bonfire Pit)

Chris was pacing back and forth in front of all the Gophers "Gopher's, today's challenge has to be the most highly rated ever! It had everything, from humor to sex appeal thanks to Heather."

Heather snapped "shut it!"

Chris chuckled "the challenge showed the skills of many campers and showed sides of us that we have never seen."

Trent smirked "I'll say." This caused Gwen to blush.

From his wheelchair, Noah scowled "just shut up and get on with this!"

Chris snickered "anyway, today's vote was almost unanimous in who is going home tonight."

"Trent....

"Gwen...."

"Laura...."

"Cody...."

"Lindsay...."

"Leshawna....."

Heather and Noah were left and Chris looked between the two "and the last one goes to......"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Heather."

Heather smirked while Noah sighed "yeah, guess I'm not much use in a wheelchair huh?"

Laura went up to him and hugged "sorry Noah, but you have to leave. Besides, you did more than enough here. Besides you've got a girlfriend in the process."

Noah blushed "shut up."

Chris cackled "in other words, your a loser!"

Noah calmly rolled up to Chris and asked him "you know what Chris?"

"What?"

SMACK!

Noah punched him in the face, causing the host to fall down with a black eye.

"You are the biggest douchebag on the planet."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Noah- (sighs) Now I can leave in peace.

Laura- (grins) THAT WAS AWESOME!!

Leshawna- OK, he might have been an annoying arrogant bookworm, but he was OUR annoying arrogant bookworm.

Cody- (sighs) Oh great, now who else am I gonna debate Star Wars and who was the best Jedi. By the way, ANAKIN SKYWALKER RULES!!"

* * *

(Cabins)

Heather had just showered and was walking towards her cabin. Today had been bad, but at least she was staying, besides the teams were probably gonna be dissolved soon so she didn't have to team up with the social lunatics anymore. She stopped to see Andrew lying on the Bass porch, gazing at the stars.

He looked over "well, hello there."

Heather walked up to him "listen to me very carefully. You are NEVER to mention....what happened ever again, you are not to even THINK about it. If you do, so help me God, I will skin you get it?"

Andrew raised a thumbs up "crystal."

"Good."

She turned away to go to sleep until Andrew pointed out "nice night."

Heather stopped and turned to him "huh?"

Andre just pointed at the sky, where she looked up. The moon was full and the night sky was filled with stars of all kinds.

It was beautiful.

Heather stared at it for a minute, then shook her head to hear Andrew say "you know, some people always rush ahead in life. They never just stop and see the stars."

The queen bee stared at him, then silently walked to her cabin. She stopped at the doorway and just said "night."

"Pleasant dreams."

* * *

AND THAT'S IT! Now here's what's going down.

I'm just going to come out and say it.

THERE ARE **4 **CAMPERS COMING BACK!!!!

Here's the dealio, two of them have been decided and the other two are.......................GOING TO BE DECIDED BY YOU MY LOYAL READERS!!!!!!!!!

The poll is on my profile so you faithful readers can choose whomever you want to come back so pick wisely. Who are the other two? (smirks) I'll let you all figure it out.

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake, Eva, Noah.

Here are our questions.

Will Geoff get more paranoid?

Will Harold and Jessie's new relationship be put to the test?

What will happen between Andrew and Heather?

Find out next time on TOTAL.....ALTERNATE.....ISLAND!!!


	39. Brunch of Disgustingness Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story.

The poll will be up until the beginning of the next chapter. Sorry to keep you all in suspense.

* * *

(In small clearing outside cabins)

"How is this helping?"

"Just shut up and breathe."

Duncan rolled his eyes, not seeing the point in this and looking at the other three with him. After waking up and getting dressed, he had taken a walk outside to see something he considered a little odd. Bridgette, Andrew, and Zeke were all sitting near the woods on the ground in cross legged positions in a circle with Geoff's boom box playing sounds that sound like birds.

He had no idea why he was doing this, but decided to try it out, if only to get some thinking done about what to do with a certain intern.

"Seriously, why are we doing this?"

Bridgette chuckled "don't be so grumpy, meditation is a calm relaxing exercise that helps you take a deeper look into things. Besides, you've been kinda stressed lately remember?"

Duncan looked over at Andrew "you do this?"

"Once every few days for about an hour." Andrew replied, with his eyes still closed.

The punk looked over at the other teen "Homeschool, you got dragged into this too?"

Ezekiel just shrugged "it's real calming eh."

"How can it be calming? It sounds like birds are gonna swoop onto my head for target practice any minute!"

Andrew groaned "just breathe in and out and be quiet. Stop acting like a baby."

Duncan rolled his eyes "we're sixteen man, we have to act immature. Also, your one to talk about being immature. How about that prank we pulled on Chef and Chris by pushing them out to the ocean? You helped us out."

"I only went with you to make sure you didn't do anything drastic. And since Jake was involved, I wanted to make sure he didn't blow them up straight to the moon or something."

They remained silent for a minute until Duncan groaned "I feel like an idiot and I'm gonna crush that boom box if someone doesn't turn that off."

"Just tune it out eh."

"Tune it out? It's damn near screeching in my ears dude."

Ezekiel frowned "I think it's relaxing eh. It's not like it's crows or anything. Now those are annoying."

Duncan frowned as well "so we just sit here cross legged like a bunch of hippies?"

"HEY!" Bridgette yelled, looking offended "my grandparents were so called 'hippies.' It doesn't mean their bad people."

"I never said they were bad."

"You were thinking it!"

SMASH!

The other three blinked to see a large branch smash between the three on the ground and looked to see Andrew holding a broken tree branch and looking at them in annoyance "what? Your quiet now right?"

Ezekiel backed away in slight fear "what's uh down with you eh?"

Bridgette couldn't help but chuckle "it's 'what's _up_ with you Zeke."

"Oh, well that too."

Andrew looked away, a little ashamed "sorry, just thinking about some stuff." He left out the part where he had a dream that involved a certain raven haired...

"Andrew?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Bridgette looking worriedly at him "you want to talk about it?"

"Well..."

"Dudes! What's going on here?"

They turned to see Geoff walking up with a grin on his face "Chris said we had to get back to...." He trailed off seeing the hand on Andrew's shoulder and frowned "what are you guy's doing?"

Duncan groaned "trust me, you do not want to know."

"And why do you guy's have my boom box?"

Bridgette blushed and stood up "sorry, I didn't want to wake you up and ask you for it. "

She gave it back to him and kissed him on the cheek "so what were you saying?"

Geoff looked at her, then Andrew for a moment then simply said "Chris want's us to go to the Mess Hall for an announcement."

Ezekiel sighed "that sounds foreboding."

Duncan scowled "foreboding my ass. It sounds like a death row sentence."

Bridgette and Geoff decided to walk off ahead, but not before Geoff looked at the still sitting Andrew for a second, then went back to his girlfriend.

Zeke scratched his head "is something wrong with Geoff? He's acting weird."

Andrew stood up and brushed himself off "nothing to worry about, he's just concerned over some things." He then looked over at Duncan "which should be discussed in _private _right?"

Duncan waved him off "yeah, yeah." He then saw Ezekiel looking at the two with narrowed eyes "don't worry, it's nothing."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Ezekiel- (narrowed eyes) For the last few day's, Geoff, Duncan and Andrew have been hiding something and I want to know what eh. It's probably not even that big of a deal or anything eh.

Duncan- (groans) I am never meditating again. If it involves that other weirdo stuff like candles and new age music, I'd rather shoot myself.

Bridgette- (confused look) I wonder what was up with Geoff? For the last few days between challenges, he's been giving these looks over at Andrew like he's the enemy or something. (thinks to herself for a minute then shrugs) eh, it's probably nothing. Besides, Andrew's a nice guy if you get past his rough spots, like trying to be the adult of the group or taking things too seriously sometimes.

Andrew- (looks away from camera for a minute then shakes head in exasperation) stupid dreams.

* * *

(Main Tent)

Chris chuckled evilly and closed the fridge set up in the tent. He then turned to the interns, who were currently sprawled out all over the tent "now that wasn't so hard was it?"

His eyes widened and ducked as a chair was thrown at him, followed by Michael groaning "damn it, missed."

Chris just smirked "now now, you guy's were needed to test out today's challenge so quit complaining ya babies."

Graydon held his stomach "oh, I feel like acid's trying to burn in my insides."

Chris blinked and took out a clipboard to write down "so giving the acid covered turkey is out."

Mara growled "where the hell do you come up with this stuff?"

The host snickered "had way too much time as a kid and used to write some of this stuff down, hoping to try it out someday."

Paula blinked and stood up, although shakily "so we are still being used as guinea pigs?"

"Of course, as interns your lives are lawfully in my hands soooo." He soon grinned "you might even call me G"

Michael cut him off, raising a finger at the sky "you do know that He is listening right?"

Chris chuckled "yeah right."

At that moment, a lighting bolt slammed near the ten and caused a tree to fall down. the tree fell beside the tent with a thunderous slam.

The host gaped and gulped "never mind."

He proceeded to walk out to the Mess Hall while the interns decided to stay and recuperate.

Michael stood up woozily and declared "I'd rather not do that again for the next few months."

"How about the next few years? Or even this lifetime?" Paula suggested.

Mara spat something out of her mouth "I hate gum. That stuff is atrocious and ruins your teeth."

A click was heard and Paula turned to see Michael had just lit a cigarette "not as much as that stuff. How do you stomach that?"

The ex-prisoner shrugged "was tough at first, but I got used to it."

The interns then lied down in painful silence until a loud noise was heard.

WZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The noise was coming from a nearby fax machine on a desk in the tent.

Graydon blinked "how the hell do we have a fax machine? We're in the woods on a deserted island."

Michael shrugged "no idea." A paper was seen coming out of the machine with what looked like a message.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Mara straightened her glasses and read the paper. Her jaw dropped in shock "it's from the producers."

Paula snapped "don't just leave us in suspense! What does it say!?"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM) (Evil Cliffhanger!)  
**

Chris- (looks at the sky in fear and whimpers) You know I was kidding right?"

Graydon- (holding stomach in pain) I don't know who to fear more. Chris and his ego reaching new heights or what the producers said about some big time changes.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Duncan, Andrew and Ezekiel entered the cabin to see Harold and Jessie already there. Furthermore, they saw the two holding hands under the table.

Harold grinned, clearly in a pleasant mood "hello gentlemen and Duncan."

Duncan scoffed "yeah, yeah, laugh it up dweeb."

Jessie frowned "Duncan.."

Harold patted her shoulder "now now m'lady let us not be too hostile. He did say sorry remember?"

Jessie let out a small smile "we all heard him."

Duncan looked to the ground, blushing slightly "shut up."

He turned around to see Leshawna walking into the cabin. He grinned and waved at her, causing her to start to wave back, but her raised hand was caught by a clearly annoyed Gwen, who nearly dragged her to the table, while giving Duncan a very hostile look.

The punk blinked and soon smirked. He called out "well aren't you a bowl of sunshine this morning!?"

The goth seemed ready to make a retort, but stopped as Chris soon entered with a smile and was about to speak when Trent spoke up "uh, Chris? Where's the food?"

Gwen looked away from Duncan and stared at Trent blankly "you actually WANT to eat Chef's crap?"

The musician just shrugged "guy's gotta eat."

Chris smirked "oh, you'll get breakfast Trent. You and everyone else." He stopped to snicker to himself.

Heather crossed her arms "what are you giggling about?"

Chris just stared at her and looked at Chef, who was snickering in the kitchen, and just went back to giggling.

Andrew muttered to the others "that's not a good sign."

He clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention, and announced "Everyone, first I want to say congrats for reaching the halfway point in the competition. We started this contest with 28 campers and have been reduced to 14! This means you have all reached the half way mark in the competition!"

"BOOYA!" Laura cheered.

"RIGHTEOUS!" Geoff cheered as well.

Chris grinned "although there will be a few team challenges in the future, as of this moment." Him and Chef, who came out of the kitchen, picked up two flags. Chris holding the Gopher flag and Chef the Bass flag, proceeding to tear them in half "the teams of the Killer Bass and Screaming Gopher's are officially dissolved. So as of today, your friends might be your enemies tomorrow and your enemies could be the next day's allies!"

The teams looked at each other, surprised to hear this.

"As of today, all girls will move to the Gopher cabin and all guy's will go to the Bass cabin."

Bridgette and Jessie looked to the Gopher table while Trent and Cody checked out the Bass table.

"Along with this, today's challenge will be an old fashioned BATTLE OF THE SEXES!"

Andrew held up his hand "so it's guys versus girls?"

Chris nodded "correctamundo and more good news is that there will be no eliminations today!"

The campers clapped and grinned, knowing it was real good news.

"This will be a reward challenge and it is a GOOD one." He stopped at this.

Heather snapped at him "aren't you even gonna tell us what it is!?"

Chris snickered "nope, it's a surprise."

Jessie raised her hand "except you have a tendency of revealing surprises that are usually good for you and bad for us."

Cody nodded "she has a point."

Chris frowned "just trust me OK sheesh!?"

He clapped his hands "now you 4 get settled into your new homes and report back in 1 hour!"

* * *

(Bass Cabin)

Jessie had finished putting away her clothes along with Bridgette in the girl's floor of the cabin and she looked to Bridgette "you finished yet?"

"Almost, just have to get this." Bridgette then picked her surfboard away from leaning against the wall.

Jessie shook her head "sorry you brought that for no reason."

Bridgette shrugged "would have bought it anyway, it's my good luck charm. Belonged to my Mom when she was younger."

Jessie sat down on her bed and looked around "you know, I think I'm gonna miss sleeping here."

"Really?"

The young psychologist in training shrugged "it's where we all first met correct? I still remember the first day we were here."

Bridgette smirked "you mean all of us trying to stop Eva from killing you after what you said to her. What was it you said to her again?"

"I said and I quote _'I think you have anger issues over not being treated as a girl for most of your life, so you threaten others so they won't be able to judge you as a tomboy.'"_

Bridgette burst out laughing "I thought she was gonna kill you on the spot."

Jessie shrugged unconcernedly "probably should have said that better."

The two walked out of the room but were stopped by two Bass, namely their boyfriends.

Jessie raised an eyebrow "you do know we are just going to the other cabin and not flying across the country correct?"

Harold shrugged "just wanted to give you this." He held out what looked like a small necklace made of woodchips.

Jessie blushed "you made that?"

Harold scoffed "of course, wood carving is on of my many mad"

He was cut off by a peck on the lips and a blush "thank you." Jessie walked out with Harold sighing after her.

Bridgette smiled warmly at Geoff "so what's up."

Geoff looked at her nervously and asked "you like me right?"

The surfer blinked at him, surprised at the question, and asked "well, duh."

"And you don't like anyone else right?"

Bridgette raised an eyebrow in suspicion "what are you getting at?"

Before Geoff could respond, Chris came in and grabbed Bridgette "let's get moving people!" He proceeded to drag her out.

Geoff sighed and saw Harold looking at him strangely, "what were those questions about?"

Geoff opened his mouth, but was soon hit in the head by an approaching Trent and his guitar who, unaware of what happened, smiled politely at Harold "so where do we unpack?"

Cody walked in after him and looked down at Geoff "you OK?"

"Not really."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)  
**

Geoff- (rubbing bruised head) I'm not saying I don't trust Bridgette. I do, but maybe I'm starting to wonder if it's someone ELSE I shouldn't trust.

Bridgette- OK, so maybe I was nervous over sharing a room with some new girl's, but I'm happy Jessie's with me and I also don't buy into that whole stereotype that guys get along and girl's are territorial. How bad can it be?

Jessie- (shrugs) We went through a sadist's torture for this long, I'm fairly certain that living in a room with some more girls will not be difficult.

* * *

(Gopher now Girl's Cabin)

"NO NO NO! You did NOT just eat my last chocolate bar! Leshawna snapped.

"Yes, I ate it. So what? It's not like you need any more pounds."

"Oh, you did NOT just say that!!"

A polite cough was heard and the girls turned to see Jessie standing there next to a slightly frightened Bridgette "may we interrupt?"

Heather then smiled widely "oh Jessie, Bridgette, so sorry about that, we were just having a little disagreement."

Laura snorted "great, you stopped a perfectly good cat fight that could have involved nails and torn off clothes."

The others turned to look at her for the somewhat perverted remark.

"What? Too much?"

Jessie shook her head "if you are done playing Alpha Female, let's get unpacking."

The two walked to the spare beds and began to unpack to see Heather staring incredulously at her "yes?"

"Playing Alpha what?"

Jessie cleared her throat and looked to Heather and a confused Leshawna "I long ago deduced that is the main reason why you two fight the most out of all the Gopher teammates. You two are simply so incredibly used to being the Alpha Female among your friends or groups back home that you two clash in order to secure dominance in a group in the way that that you two are so very used to back home. Simple."

The others were stunned and surprised. In a few minutes, one of the new girl's just dissected the primary reason Leshawna and Heather always fought.

Leshawna shook her head stubbornly "girl, we don't get along cause she's evil!"

Heather crossed her arms "I'm right here you know!"

"Has she murdered?"

Leshawna blinked "huh?"

Jessie straightened out her glasses "where I am from, evil means that you perform horrible acts such as rape, murder, torture, and other acts of cruelty without mercy or consciousness to other human beings. Has she done any of those things?"

"Well, no, but"

Lindsay stood up, cutting her off "could we not fight now? We have new girl's here. Please?"

Heather shook her head "whatever."

"Fine."

Heather stood up and picked up her make-up kit "you know, you have amazing hair."

Bridgette patted her blond hair "uh, thanks?"

"You could use some highlights." Heather grabbed Bridgette's face "as my mother always said, 'a girl can always use a little boost in the looks department'."

Leshawna stepped forward "and MY mama always said 'ain't nothing in life is free.' Watch what you take from this girl Bridgette."

Jessie sighed and turned to Laura "do they always fight like this?"

Laura shrugged "Pretty much. Hope you have ear plugs."

Heather frowned "mind your own business Leshawna."

Gwen frowned "uh hello? We're in the same cabin. It's EVERYONE'S BUSINESS."

Jessie stepped forward "we are on the same team for this challenge, let's not be territorial and just take a deep breath, all of you."

Lindsay went next to her "she's right." Jessie gave a nod of thanks and Lindsay continued "can't we just be friends or at least calm down?"

Heather scoffed "I am calm, it's not MY fault that they don't understand that this is a competition."

Laura scowled "and reading my diary was 'strategy' right?"

Heather's gray eyes met Laura's emerald gaze and leaned down, an inch away from the painter's face "it's a simple fact of life. 'Bad things happen to good people'. It's not my fault, it's just the way the world turns. The sooner you and everyone accept that simple fact, the sooner we can all get along."

Heather turned to the two new girl's "welcome to our big, dysfunctional, screwed-up family."

The queen bee walked out of the cabin with Gwen rolling her eyes "just another day."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)  
**

Leshawna- I don't care what reasoning Jessie and Heather use, there is NO excuse for what she has done.

Lindsay- Can't we all just get along?

Jessie- (rolls eyes) well, living here is gonna be fun.

* * *

(Guy's cabin)

Trent burst out laughing "he wanted to what?"

"Yeah, Jake wanted to put poisonous spiders in their beds at first, but Andrew said that was too extreme."

The said camper scoffed "it was."

The male campers were sitting around the room, with the two new members unpacking and the others talking with them.

Cody chuckled "I still don't know how you guy's escaped punishment."

Harold shrugged "apparently, 'somehow' the cameras were wiped out and Michael's the only one who got into trouble for it."

The nerd then noticed that Duncan looked uncomfortable with Michael being mentioned and before he could ask, Zeke spoke up "I'm hungry. When are we getting breakfast eh?"

Cody shrugged "probably something to do with the challenge. You complaining?"

"No, just curious eh."

Trent picked up his guitar and Andrew asked him "how long you've been playing that?"

"About a year, wanted to longer, but my parent's don't really like me playing it."

Ezekiel looked up "why?"

Trent shrugged "they don't want me to turn into one of those creepy hobo beatniks that play for spare change, like those guy's on the subway." Trent looked away bitterly "my dad wants me to be an accountant."

Duncan snorted "yeah, Dad's are pretty much hardwired to be real hard asses. It's like their job."

Zeke shook his head "my Dad's OK, he's just real stubborn about things, like hunting and technology."

Andrew rolled his eyes "at least yours wasn't once a Marine drill sergeant and forced you through military like training every day."

"Ouch."

Harold winced "was it worth it?"

Andrew just punched at the wall, knocking a clear hole in it without a wince of pain "what do you think?"

Duncan soon realized something and grinned "hey I just realized."

The camper's looked to him.

"Out of all of us, Andrew's the only one whose still single."

Trent blushed "what?"

Andrew's eye twitched "what?"

"Seriously, Homeschool's got Katie, Harold has Jessie, Geoff's got Malibu, Tech boy's got Linds, Elvis will eventually have Sunshine and I've got a curvy goddess with me. And Andrew? Nothing."

Andrew scoffed "I'm not here to hook up with a girl, I'm here to win."

Cody then burst out laughing "I just realized, the only other available girl here is Heather!"

"What's wrong with that?"

All laughter ceased and stared incredulously at Andrew with Trent spitting out "what did you say?"

Andrew shrugged unconcernedly "what's wrong with Heather?"

Cody spoke up "well, she's evil and......well, that should be enough reason."

"She's independent, speaks her mind, doesn't take crap from anyone, she's beautiful, anyone with eyes will tell you that, she's intelligent, anything else?"

The room remained silent until Duncan stood up and walked out muttering "I'm getting some air."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Cody- He's not actually taking HEATHER into consideration............................right?

Harold- (scratches chin in thought) OK, maybe what Andrew said is true, but I think the whole attitude is a real turn off. (shrugs unconcernedly) Meh, you like who you like I suppose.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Duncan walked off ahead, he couldn't help but be a little frustrated.

How the hell could Andrew think HEATHER is good girlfriend material? Andrew was always a rational levelheaded guy and now he was being stupid for the first time. The girl was bitchy and he was pretty sure was constantly on her....

"Move it."

Duncan was shoved out of the way by an annoyed Gwen, who sat down at another table.

The punk just grinned "and good morning to you. I'm fine thanks for asking. And you?"

"Don't keep up your act! I know what you are!"

Duncan stepped back and scowled "the hell's wrong with you?"

"I know your just acting like a nice guy just to get in Leshawna's pants. Hell, you probably helped out Laura just to get in good with her again." Gwen said to him bluntly.

Duncan just raised an eyebrow "oh really? And I suppose you know how I really am?"

Gwen growled "I know your type. You just pretend to be a nice guy until some girl you like falls for it and take advantage of them like their an object."

"I'm not like that!" Duncan protested, looking offended.

He blinked in surprise to see Gwen tearing up "stop lying, I won't have Leshanwna go through what me and Michael did."

Duncan blinked _'say what?'_

Gwen wiped her eyes and turned around in time for the other campers to enter. Chris walked in from the kitchen and grinned "hello camper's, it's time for today's challenge!"

Duncan walked up to his team with Gwen wiping her eyes.

Laura looked at her with concern "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just got something in my eye."

Leshawna spoked up "are we getting breakfast or what!?"

Chris and Chef snickered once again.

Heather scowled "stop doing that!"

"Today's challenge is the BRUNCH OF DISGUSTINGNESS!!!!"

Everyone stared at him until Duncan audibly said "I knew it, this is a death sentence."

* * *

And that's the end! Hope you votes are coming in over who you want to come back in the future.

Here are our questions!

What was Gwen talking about?

Will Heather be able to cooperate with the other females?

What message did the Interns receive?

Find out next time on Total.......Alternate......Island!


	40. Brunch of Disgustingness Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story

NEXT UPDATE TIME!

Faster update time I know, but I have some free time over the summer which mean I can probably update at a slightly faster time. No promises though.

Also, you know, I realized it's been a little more than a year since I started this whole story. So I wanna say thanks to you all who are still reading this and to a rare few whom read it from day one, you are all my inspiration and I love you all! CHEERS!

AND HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

(Mess Hall)

"The Brunch of what?"

Laura had raised her hand to ask the question to Chris's announcement over the unusual challenge.

"The Brunch of Digustiness! This challenge will be a nine course meal where the member of each team must finish their dish in order to pass. And let me just tell you." He stopped to chuckle sinisterly "each of these dishes are just RANCID!"

Harold raised his hand "I have allergies. Are any of these foods going to set them off?"

Chris tapped his chin in thought for a moment then shrugged "honestly, I have no idea. But dude, you survived a huge crank to the noggin, I'm sure you'll be fine over some minor stuff."

Gwen grunted and glared at Duncan "no thanks to you and your little chronie."

Duncan looked at her with annoyance while Geoff looked away in shame "first, Geoff's my friend not my 'chronie', and second, I said sorry."

Gwen scoffed in clear disbelief and looked away, not noticing Leshawna looking at her with exasperation.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna**- **Don't get me wrong, Gwen is one of my main girls. However, she made it clear she doesn't like Baby Boy for whateva reason. I really hope she comes around eventually.

Gwen- (glares at camera) 'sorry?' Yeah right, he probably screamed that out loud just to get people to forgive him. Honestly, am I the only one who sees what a douchebag he really is?

Duncan- Man, that Gwen girl has it out for me. (scrunches face up in thought) She said something about her and her brother though. I wonder....

* * *

(Back at Mess Hall)

Chris cleared his throat, annoyed at his lack of screen time, and continued "And the prize is a GOOD ONE! The winning team will win a two day trip to a local spa where you'll be prepped, pampered, and treated for any illness caught during this contest."

Harold grinned "sweet, I can update my medications."

Heather narrowed her eyes "we are SO winning."

Chris raised a finger for silence and put on a grim face "and the losing team will go without dinner and spend the next 2 nights.......here.......with Chef." He then pointed at Chef, who grinned and waved sinisterly.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- I just hope we win to ease some of the tension, I'll try anything. (holds up hand) Except meat, I _never _eat meat.

* * *

The teens proceeded to sit at the tables with boys on the left and girls on the right. Set up in front of each camper was a dish with a lid on it to hide the food. Leshawna took a deep breath and called out "I can smell victory already boys!"

"In your dreams sweetheart!"" Duncan called back challengingly.

"HAHAHA!" Chris was laughing bemusedly and grinned "you won't be that way for long. Here is our first course, some horderves!"

The lids were taken off to reveal what seemed to be meatballs. Laura cheered "this is rancid? Please!" She started eating the meatballs one by one until Chris called out "actually, your sorta right Laura, but these are actually BULL balls."

Laura froze with the other campers at what was said. Chris snickered "these are the finest bull testicles found in the world."

The females looked to Laura who did something shocking. She shrugged and put another in her mouth.

"How are you not grossing out?" Lindsay asked her, a little freaked out.

"Eh, it's not so bad, kinda tastes like chicken."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- OK it's official, instead of Miss Britney Spears, I should have had Psycho Hose Beast's little sidekick kicked off instead.

**

* * *

**The guys were staring uneasily at the plates with a few slowly taking bites.

Ezekiel gulped and shivered "the scary part? It does sorta taste like chicken."

Andrew had gulped down the rest of his plate and glared at Chris "we didn't need to the know that little fact."

"I know, but where's the fun in that?"

CRASH!

That was the sound of Andrew breaking the plate over Chris Mclean's head. Andrew wiped his hands and looked to see the other campers gaping at him.

"What? Asshole had it coming and I'm NOT in a good mood right now."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- OK, I don't know the guy that well, but he is officially in my good books

Andrew- I have been dealing with a paranoid boyfriend, a loony host who is certifiable, and I have been having these dreams where I'm with. (he stops and growls) Anyway, even a guy has his damn limits.

* * *

Ezekiel gaped "are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Nope." Andrew simply said and slammed his head on the table "but it was worth it."

Geoff sighed, not seeming to notice what happened "I don't know if I can do this."

Harold shook his head "me neither, my Uncle has a ranch that has bulls. Every time I see this dish I think of them." He gasped and looked at Chef, who was conscious "you didn't take them from them did you?"

Chef just shrugged.

A loud commotion was heard as the guys saw Heather yelling at Bridgette "what are you doing? Just eat!"

"I'm a vegetarian! I can't eat anything that comes from one of God's creatures." Bridgette replied nervously.

Heather nodded, seeming to understand "oh I get it, your doing this to spite me aren't you?"

"What? No!"

Leshawna scowled "leave her alone already!"

Bridgette started to look fearful until she heard someone next to her and saw Geoff standing there her "Geoff?"

"Look, uh, you know, they just castrate them for medical reasons. It's not so bad, you can uh, puke it out? Later?"

Bridgette blinked at him, then gazed at the plate unsure of herself. She then took a deep breath and place one of the meatballs in her mouth.

Geoff grinned and sat back down with Heather looking on incredulously.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- (gapes at camera) What the heck was that? Does that party loon even CARE about winning? Seriously, who doesn't want to win! Look it's simple, every one does something just to get something for themselves, it's just how society works. That guy has to be up to something!

Bridgette- It was so sweet of Geoff to help out.

* * *

Geoff was smiling as he sat back down when he saw some angered faces "what?"

"What the heck was that?" Duncan snapped.

"Yeah, your gonna help them?" Trent asked him.

"GOSH! Whose team are you on?" Harold added.

Geoff just stared at Harold "so your saying you wouldn't do the same if it was Jessie?"

Harold gaped and looked at Jessie, who was listening in to the conversation. She tapped her fingers on the table and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Uh, never mind."

Andrew sighed "Geoff, it's a challenge. I know you like her, but she can look after herself."

Geoff scowled and stood up, suddenly feeling annoyed "what do you mean by that?"

"Say what?"

"I mean you guy's have been spending alot of time together in the morning!"

"It's for meditation and Zeke comes with us!"

A loud whistle was heard and Chris, who woke up with a large bruise, called out "AND THE GIRLS WIN!"

The girls stared at him with Heather sputtering out "what?"

"The guys are disqualified for this round for attacking the judge, which means me!" Chris smirked smugly.

* * *

Boys-0

Girls-1

* * *

Duncan groaned "nice going leader boy."

"Calm down, it was a heat of the moment thing."

Cody spoke up "let's take it easy, there's too much testosterone going on here!"

The whistle was blown again and Chris called out "are we here to fight or to eat food that's most likely banned in other countries?"

The guys settled down with Geoff sighing "fine."

Andrew nodded "yeah." He held out his hand to Geoff "we're good?"

Geoff looked at it for a second and nodded "yeah, we're good." No one noticed the fingers crossed behind his back.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- Wow, I couldn't believe how quickly the guys just made up. Even I like to hold onto a grudge for like.....six minutes. But I'm wondering about what Geoff said, is he actually thinking Andrew's trying to 'seduce' me?

Andrew- Bridgette, although she looks soft, is definitely tough enough to handle herself. Though I'm now convinced Geoff's gonna be a problem.

Geoff- (looks a little sheepish) I probably coulda handled that better.

* * *

"And our next course in the Brunch is some pizza."

"Yeah, something good now!" Cody cheered.

"Oh? Well do you like pizza with...." The host lifted the lid and revealed..."live anchovies, grasshoppers, and jellyfish sauce?"

Lindsay gasped "anchovies? EEEEWWW? Those are so gross!"

Gwen's eye twitched "your worried over anchovies?"

"Well yeah, their soooo bad for my complexion."

Gwen face palmed while Duncan snickered "well, this is amusing."

"SHUT UP!" Gwen snapped, throwing a slice at Duncan, hitting him in the face causing burns.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Duncan pealed the slice off and growled "touchy!"

Leshawna frowned "what is your problem girl?"

Gwen scowled "nothing."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- Maybe I could have played that better, but still that guy should just shut up.

Leshawna- OK, that was just crossing the line a little. What's up with that girl?

* * *

"Oh I am so not eating that!" Lindsay exclaimed, waving her hands "it's not even food."

"LINDSAY!" Bridgette yelled, getting her attention "just calm down and relax." She then smiled as she got an idea "let's try a little yoga meditation."

From the other table, Duncan groaned "oh no, their spreading."

After a brief look of annoyance at Duncan, Bridgette turned back to Lindsay "first, get into the lotus position." Bridgette crossed her legs with Lindsay copying her "then, clear your mind of all thoughts."

Heather scoffed "that won't take long."

Ignoring her, Bridgette continued "then, release yourself. Ignore your feelings of disgust and let it slide down your throat. Nice and easy, like a flowing creek." She proceeded to put a slice in Lindsay's mouth, which she swallowed with ease.

Laura grinned "go Linds." She then proceeded to glomp Bridgette "nice work Bridge."

"Uh, thanks."

Meanwhile, the guys were handling the pizza in their own way with some holding their noses and biting while Trent had returned from puking outside.

Trent stood at the head of the table, looking firmly at the other males "I can do this, I just need some motivation. Andrew, you hold me down while Cody, you feed me the slice and promise me that no matter how much I threaten or beg, you feed me that slice no matter what got it?"

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged with Cody saying "alright if your sure."

They stood up with Trent suddenly looking nervous "wait, you guys took that seriously? I was kidding! Wait!"

He was stopped by a standing Duncan who forced him on his knees between the tables. Andrew then went behind him and actually forcibly _pried _his jaw open with his hands.

Gwen looked frightened until Andrew said "don't worry, this is harmless. Unless he moves."

"What happens if he moves?"

Andrew casually shrugged "his jaw gets dislocated. Now Trent, what's it gonna be: some bad pizza or a broken jaw? Your choice."

Trent stopped struggling enough for the slice to slide down his throat. Andrew let go of Trent's jaw to see a strange scene. Trent's pupils were dilated and looked at Andrew saying "mommy?"

"Oh Christ." Andrew rolled his eyes in annoyance and placed Trent in Gwen's lap, where he started sucking his thumb "he's all yours."

Gwen blushed fiercely as Trent continued making baby noises with Jessie adding "hmm, seems the bad food was enough to make him touch his inner child."

"Inner child?" Gwen questioned, carefully trying to remove Trent from her lap.

"Simply put, it is the childlike part of anyone's psyche which holds all of an individual's earliest childhood memories."

Heather overheard this and scoffed, causing Jessie to look at her "something wrong?"

The queen bee just scowled and walked away muttering "bathroom." Jessie continued to stare after her after she left.

Leshawna scowled "don't bother, she's a lost cause."

Jessie just stared at Leshawna "you seem pretty sure that she's an inhuman monster."

"Hold up." The street girl held her hand up "I never said that she's a monster, just that what she's done is not easy to forget."

Jessie smiled gently "such as?"

"Insulting all of us, acting high and mighty, framing us and getting Sara kicked off, stripping Gwen's skirt off on TV, do you have all day?"

The girl simply shrugged "no, just that it's real easy to get revenge on an adversary."

Gwen grinned wickedly "oh, and what's that?"

"Forgive them."

Fish. That was the word used to sum up the girl's faces at the moment, with their jaws opening and closing like fishes in water, looking thunderstruck, until Laura squeaked "what?"

"Oscar Wilde once said 'Always forgive your enemies - nothing annoys them so much.' I believe that sums up what you are all feeling here."

"And TIME!" Chris suddenly shouted with the boys grinning "and the boys win this round making the score _uno et uno_!"

The boys cheered while the girls sat dumbly staring at Jessie, who calmly wrote in her notebook for some reason, and Bridgette looking between her closest friend on the island to the still gaping girls.

Heather at that point choose to walk in to see the girl's staring at her with their mouths open.

"What the heck are you morons looking at?"

* * *

Boys-1

Girls-1

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- (still looking shocked) Forgive her? And forget all the stuff that little witch has done, like reading Laura's diary and getting Beth kicked off. Before she left, Beth told me that Little Miss Witch ordered Beth to get the chips that got her attacked by a bear in the first place so it was her fault for that too! There is NO WAY I can EVER forget all those and more!

Laura- (looking angered) How can I forgive that BITCH for reading my diary on INTERNATIONAL TV, getting my Angel kicked off, and making me think everyone voted her off the island? Forgive her? If I want to forgive her, she's gonna have to earn it.

Lindsay- (eyes wide with childlike awe) That was SO deep.

Jessie- (straightens her glasses) Heather, I think, isn't evil, just a very complex individual. For example, the way she reacted to what I told them about the inner child suggests some rather unpleasant childhood memories. Some events at this point in time can have severe effects later in life on an individuals persona. Also, I often wondered this question: Why is she on this show when she clearly displays the attributes that many hold when they have a tremendous amount of wealth? Is she doing this for fame like she says or (her eyes widened in what seems to be realization and she reaches behind her to pull out her notebook to see some old notes) is she doing this to impress someone?

Trent- Over that whole idea of mine, I got it from when my parents used to hold me down and force feed me broccoli, they made me eat it cause (he shivers) it's good for you.

Chef- I was looking forward to the next dish. (scratches himself chuckling) Let's just say I made it from _scratch _hehe._  
_

_

* * *

_"And for our next choice is some delicious spaghetti!" Chris announced while him and Chef set down the silverware.

Ezekiel soon realized something and spoke up "um Chris? I just realized, where are the interns eh?"

Chris grinned "recuperating from testing out our foods. They had to sample all of them to make sure they didn't cause death. Would have caused some MAJOR lawsuits if one of you died."

Lindsay gulped, thinking of Paula "but their OK right?"

"Eh, their just resting. Now, for our next round is some......" the tray was seen to be moving and hairy "earthworm spaghetti topped with slime and hairballs. _Bon Appetit_!"

Cody's eyes widened and he stood up, panicking "I can't do this!"

Duncan glared at him "it's not that bad geek, now sit down!"

"Duncan, their MOVING!"

The punk reached around grabbed the tech geek by the collar "I just ate some bull's _cajones _and pizza with hopping bugs, you are EATING this!"

"Or what?"

Duncan narrowed his eyes "I give you a swirly every day you are here."

Cody sighed and reluctantly sat down "fine."

Duncan nodded and grinned at the others "see, sometimes a good ole threat will work."

At the girl's table Lindsay used the same technique and tried to eat the earthworms, however, the earthworms caused her to choke and snap her out of her state. She looked around in confusion "where am I?"

The host and co-host just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

Lindsay coughed out a worm that moved around in her hand. This caused Lindsay's eyes to roll to the back of her head and she fainted on the spot.

The girls rushed over to her and with Gwen worriedly shaking her "Linds?"

Laura pushed the goth aside and bent down into Lindsay's face. She took a deep breath and, into the fainted girl's ear, yelled "SEX!"

The blond squeaked and shot up, blushing bright red from the word. Laura grinned "wow, that actually works."

Around the same time, the guy's were staring in disgust at the food set in front of them. Then Harold grinned and looked up "I have an idea."

The others looked at him when he pulled out some scarfs.

Duncan raised an eyebrow "either we're going skiing or you have a plan."

Harold nodded "just wrap these around your eyes. It won't taste that bad if we can't see it."

The other boys were given the scarfs with Andrew couldn't help but ask "what are you doing with these anyway?"

"It's a hobby. I collect things." Harold replied while tying the scarf around his eyes, effectively blinding him.

The other boys mimicked him and proceeded to eat the spaghetti as fast as they could and since Lindsay fainted before she finished her meal, the guys finished their meals first.

"AND THE BOYS WIN AGAIN!"

* * *

Boys-2

Girls-1

* * *

The girls were starting to worry over not getting the trip and having no idea what was going to come next. Bridgette looked between the worried faces and started to motivate them "let's show them some girl power here guy's!"

Lindsay groaned "oh, I don't know how much more my stomach can take."

Leshawna nodded "I think my stomachs gonna explode from the sheer nastiness."

Bridgette started to panic, then narrowed her eyes. She remembered the times, like during the death race, where Andrew was always able to motivate the others into challenges and how she honestly admired him for it. Not in a loving kind of way like with Geoff, but kinda like an older sibling admiration. She decided now would be a good time to step up.

"GIRLS!"

The girls and guys both jumped from the uncharacteristically forceful tone Bridgette was used and saw the normally peaceful Bridgette standing up, looking firm and cross.

"This challenge is not just for us, it's for girls everywhere! For too long, girls have been looked down as weak willed weak eating inferiors! The whole world is watching us right now and we're sitting here complaining about stomach aches like three year old's. So let's stand up, pick up our forks and knives and STOP MOPPING LIKE BABIES!"

The others campers stared in shock at the surfer for a full minute.

Duncan was gaping at her.

Geoff was staring with awe and admiration "go Bridge."

Gwen looked a little frightened.

Jessie was staring at her with a collected expression and simply said "I think that did the trick."

And Andrew, he just smiled proudly and gave her a short clap "man, knew you had that fire inside you.

Bridgette blinked and seemed to snap out of a daze. She looked to see herself standing on the table and soon did an incredible impression of an apple from how red she was blushing "oh, I'm so sorry guy's, I don't know what came over me."

Gwen shook her head and smiled "don't be, your right, let's kick some boy butt."

Heather smiled, trying to agree with her "yeah, like I've been saying all along. we need to be a team."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Laura- (cackling) OH MAN! That was sick. That kick in the pants is so something I have to see again when I buy the season on DVD.

Gwen- Wow, who knew she had it in her? I sure as heck didn't.

Andrew- I think her main problem has been that she hates confronting people. Get rid of that and you have one strong little spitfire to deal with. (proud smile) Now that is taking command.

Geoff- (just stares at camera) Oh sweet Heaven, I really am in love.

Bridgette- (blushing bright red and lifting her sweatshirts hood over her head) Oh, that was so embarrassing. I think this shows starting to affect me cause I'm don't usually lose control like that.

* * *

"OK, if we are done with the speech, let's continue shall we?" Chris then held out what look like a bowl of soup "and now with the boy's leading, it's time for the fourth round! No meal is complete without a little soup! Specifically, French Bunion Soup with nail crackers!" He put it down to see a soup that had dead flies and dropping of an unknown nature.

Geoff couldn't help but say "I think this is the stuff off the bathroom floor."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Trent agreed with him.

Cody raised an eyebrow "I think I just saw some soap in mine."

The girl's, meanwhile, were struggling to drink the soup until Laura walked out of the Mess hall.

Heather blinked "where is she going?"

Laura came back just a minute later with what looked like a funnel.

Jessie raised an eyebrow "where did you get that?"

"Found it." Laura simply said when she shoved the funnel into Heather's mouth, causing her to protest and swing her arms violently in response.

"Oh just hold still." The painter stepped on the top of the table and poured the soup down the funnel into Heather's mouth.

Heather blinked "wow, I didn't even taste that crap." She then glared at Laura "you didn't need to shove it into my mouth."

"Eh, where's the fun in that?"

The process was repeated for each of the girls until the soups were empty.

"AND THE GIRL'S TIE IT UP WITH THIS DISH!"

The girls cheered while the guy's groaned in relief at not eating the soup.

Chris looked into the camera and grinned "well we're just about halfway there, who will win? The prissy girls or the manly men? Stay tuned after this break."

* * *

(With the Interns, an hour and a half ago) **Though I forget about them did you?**

The interns huddled around Mara, looking at the message they had received from the producers. The message was big news and they probably should tell Chris. When he gets back of course, since they still had too much stomach pain to walk the distance.

Graydon took the message and looked it over "well, this could change things."

Michael shrugged "what could change? It doesn't seem like that big of a deal."

Mara looked over in disbelief "Michael......._someone has become the new Chairman of the Board of Directors for the show._ It is that big of a deal."

"So what does that mean?"

Paula sighed "Michael, this guy is now in charge of all paycheck's, Chris's among them, can influence the show in any way,, and basically means he is practically Emperor of Wawanakwa Island."

"So he brought the show?" Michael asked, not seeing the big deal "I heard the show has high ratings and is on top so anyone would want to own it. What's the problem?"

Graydon nodded "yeah, although some things could change it, they wouldn't change _everything......_would they?"

Michael reread the message.

_'Dear Chris Mclean and Jerome Hatchet.'_

_My name is Carter Mann and I have recently become the new Chairman of the Board. In case you are wondering what happened, my corporation has brought out your reality series programming time as a way of correcting some.....oversights on how the show is run. I myself feel that some certain contestants have been treated unfairly so I feel I had to step in. Make no mistake, your teenagers and interns well being is my top concern at the moment and I feel that your show, due to it's high ratings and unique characters, is a good source of income. Also, I must tell you that I will personally visit the island and be a passive observer for the next elimination challenge to see what the show itself and your cast is like.  
One final thing, I do hope my **daughter **is there to greet me when I arrive._

_Sincerely Carter Mann_

Paula crossed her arms "well?"

"Seriously, what kind of name is Jerome?"

The other interns groaned while Michael scowled "hey, it's a weird name, that's all."

Michael then blinked and reread the last sentence "wait a sec? He has a daughter? And why does it seem like a threat?"

Mara nodded "yeah, I don't get it either."

Some clicks were heard and the two turned to see Graydon typing away at a laptop.

"You have a laptop?"

Graydon shrugged "standard issue with some officers. In case we have to look up a criminal's past crimes."

Michael nodded, although he inwardly felt uneasy if Graydon happened to check out _his _record.

"Now let's see, Carter Mann, incredibly wealthy industrialist, make money off stocks." Graydon muttered.

"I think I know this guy." Paula stated "I think him and my old man's companies do some passing business together. The guy is said to have enough to play poker with Bill Gates and you _know _that's when you have alot of money."

"So why did he buy the show?" Mara questioned "check out his family."

Graydon checked under family and said "guy has one kid."

"Who is it?"

Graydon clicked the link and looked at the picture.

Paula groaned "oh no."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! It seems a little obvious but now you know what the message is. Also, I have to ask all of you. Do you want to see the rounds the show skipped over like the gumball one or do you want me to pass through them?

Anyway HERE ARE OUR QUESTIONS!

Will things truly change now that Owen is not here?

Will Gwen ever tell anyone her and Michael's past?

What did the interns find out?

Find out eventually on TOTAL.....ALTERNATE.....ISLAND!


	41. Brunch of Disgustingness Part 3

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story.

Author's note- I have been taking summer classes so I have not had much time to write this chapter up so sorry about the VERY long wait. I will make it up to you all with faster update times I promise!

One more chapter to go before the 4 returning campers! And it appears I have decided to write out the foods in the food challenge that were ignored in the episode.

* * *

(Score)

Boys- 2

Girls- 2

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Chris turned to the camera and grinned "and we are back to the BRUNCH! OF! DISGUSTINESS!"

The other campers stared at him incredulously.

"Where did we go?" Lindsay asked confusedly.

Cody nodded "yeah, you just said 'we'll be back' just a few seconds ago then said we are back."

"It's for editing later! Man, kids today." Chris grumbled to himself. He then took a breath and grinned "now it's time for the tortu- I mean challenge to continue!" He then clapped his hand with Chef coming out rolling a cart holding what looked like stuck together volleyball sized gum wads.

Heather looked on in horror "_tell _me we are _not_ eating that!"

Chris just smiled and him and Chef put the plates down in front of each camper "now your fifth dish will be our GUMBALL SURPRISE!"

"No way!" Heather screeched. "I am not eating that! I hate gum!"

The host just smirked "too bad for you then."

Heather crossed her arms and looked away, causing Gwen to scowl at her "after all the other stuff, THIS is what your grossed out by?"

"Uh, yeah. One time, my brother threw a wad of gum into my hair and I had to shave it off. A bald spot was left and I had to wear...ugh _hats."_

Gwen just looked at her in disbelief "that's all?"

Heather scowled "you don't seem to understand. I have _beautiful _hair that others would kill for. Then again, how can you with that mop you call a hairdo?"

Gwen snarled and grabbed her gumwad, ready to throw it at her until Lindsay held her arm "Gwenie, calm down."

"Let me go! I'm gonna wipe that smug look off her face!"

"AND TIME!"

The other girls looked at the guys with Leshawna asking "how'd you guy's finished that so quick?"

Duncan shrugged "eh, after all the other stuff we've eaten this stuff isn't nearly as bad."

Ezekiel nodded in agreement "yeah, it's actually pretty chewy eh."

"That's what gum is supposed to be Zeke." Andrew told him flatly.

"Yeah but still."

"Well, thanks to that challenge, the score is now Boys-3 and Girls-2." Chris announced as Chef rolled in another cart. He continued "and our next dish is probably the _stinkiest _of the challenge altogether!" He then picked up the tray to reveal what looked like lime drinks.

Geoff, along with the others, immediately covered their noses "man, what stinks!"

Chris smiled "oh, just some juice made from the finest _skunk stink glands!_"

Trent paled once again and ran out the Mess Hall towards the washrooms.

Duncan chuckled "guess Elvis is a bigger baby than I thought." He then ducked to a glass thrown at him and saw a seething Gwen glaring at him.

"Don't insult him. So what if he has a weak stomach? Doesn't mean you have to be a jerk about it!"

Duncan couldn't help but frown "geeze, I was just joking. No need to go psycho on me."

Gwen scowled at him once again while Leshawna forced her to sit down "girl, would you relax?"

The goth sighed "fine, let's just drink the stupid dish."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Duncan- (cleaning his fingernails with his pocketknife) OK, Miss Sunshine has got to get that pole out of her ass and lighten up**. **She clearly doesn't like me and doesn't want me near Leshawna. At least I don't have a brother who is an (he stops and shakes his head) never mind.

Gwen- (crossed arms) Am I the only one who sees him for who he is? The guy is clearly acting nice to get in good with Leshawna and then act like his real self once she lets him in. (looks away with her voices cracking slightly) I've seen it happen before.

* * *

The glasses were set in front of the teams with Harold gagging "oh this smells like those cages back at Crazy Ed's Circus Camp."

Cody looked at him "cages?"

Harold nodded "yeah, if you get into trouble, disciplinary actions are usually..." He stopped to shiver in disgust "cleaning the animal cages."

"Oh dude, does that include...droppings?" Geoff paled in horror.

Harold dramatically put his arm over his eyes and cried "oh no, please. It's too horrible! I can still see the feces! THE HORROR!"

SMACK!

A smack to the head from Andrew caused Harold to move his arm away from his eyes and rubbed the back of his skull. He then stared in annoyance at Andrew while groaning "the heck was that for?"

"To stop acting like an actor in a soap opera and drink!" Andrew said sternly while deciding to drink the cup in one gulp while coughing and wheezing slightly afterward "just try to drink it as fast as you can."

"How does that work?" Ezekiel asked.

Andrew shrugged, while still spitting out some stray juice from his tongue "I view things as taking it all in at once instead of piece by piece. Less torture that way. The drink kinda reminds me of those shakes my Dad always gives me."

Cody chuckled "and those tasted bad right?"

"It's a fate I don't want to wish on anyone but Mcclean."

Chris, overhearing this, just smiled "nice to know that I am loved."

The other boys just sighed at this.

The girl's, meanwhile, were having a tougher time trying to drink the disgusting skunk brew.

Leshawna groaned "oh this is so bad. This stuff tastes worse than it looks."

Gwen heaved in her mouth and looked to the ground, seeming ready to throw up "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Jessie rubbed her back "just take deep breaths Gwen. Just try to focus on something else, like imagining the drink is something else like water."

Heather looked up, scowling in irritation "oh, and that's supposed to work how Einstein?"

Not looking offended in the slightest, Jessie explained patiently "Often times, when the human mind tries to focus enough on another taste, the mouth actually believes it's tasting something else. Like this." Jessie raised the glass and emptied the glass without looking disgusted at all.

The other girls stared at her in disbelief for a minute until Lindsay asked "what did you imagine?"

"Just some water. Not that hard cause it's tasteless."

However, despite this, Chris soon announced "AND THE GUY'S WIN!"

Guys- 4

Girls- 2

The guys high fived while Trent, having returned from the washrooms, groaned "oh my stomach."

Cody looked at him worriedly "seriously man, are you gonna be okay?"

"I can handle it. Don't worry about me."

Chris grinned "well this is interesting. Just so you guy's know, if the boy's finish one more dish, then they will have a total of 5 wins and they will win by default."

Heather shouted out "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Chef yelled back "NEITHER'S LIFE! GET USED TO IT!" He then held up what looked like a sandal and announced "and the next dish is Sandal A La Foot!"

Laura blinked "we have to eat...a sandal?"

Chris nodded "yep."

Heather scoffed sarcastically "wow, that's real disgusting. Couldn't you come up with something worse than that? You two have no imagination."

Chef snarled angrily, not liking his idea being criticized "oh really rich girl? How about I shove this sandal up"

Andrew cut him off "OK, can we get on with this please! Besides, my dad taught me that's no way to talk to a lady pal."

Heather blinked, looking as startled as the other females and looked over to him to say, stunning the girls even more "uh...thanks?"

"Eh, pretty sure you could have handled him anyway. He got his ass kicked by LINDSAY for crying out loud. No offense."

Lindsay waved him off with a smile "none taken."

Bridgette smiled and called over to him "well aren't you a softie for woman in trouble?"

Andrew was about to speak when Geoff cut him off, sounding a little defensive "could we start this challenge Chrismeister?" While shooting a brief 'look' at Andrew, who raised an eyebrow at him.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chef- If that punk thinks I'm taking that lying down, he has another thing coming.

Lindsay- (taps chin in thought) Arthur seems like an OK guy and Heather seems to at least tolerate him more than the others. Hmm, I wonder... (looks at the ground) OH! A PENNY!

Andrew- (shrugs) My Dad taught me that woman are strong and to be respected in their own way, mostly cause Mom scares the hell out of both of us. No really, she's got this stare that can make even Chef run to the hills.

Bridgette- (frowning) What's Geoff's problem? What, he doesn't think it's nice for someone to stand up for another person, even if their mean? He probably just didn't like that Andrew defended Heather.

* * *

The camper's were all having trouble biting into the sandal all at once and trying to cut it. Bridgette groaned "why do we have to eat this?"

Heather scoffed "like I said, their probably running out of ideas."

Leshawna hadn't touched her plate and crossed her arms to look at Heather "what was that earlier by the way?"

"What are you talking about?" Heather frowned, getting the sandal out of her mouth.

"When you actually THANKED Andrew? What's up wit that? You never thank anybody. EVER!"

Heather just rolled her eyes "I thank people who, like myself, actually have common sense in their heads."

Jessie looked over "then you think he's normal or do you tolerate him more than the others cause he saved your life once."

Heather blinked, not having thought of that, then scowled at her and went back to biting on the sandal without another word.

Jessie looked back at the sandal and tried to cut it with a knife until she noticed the girls staring at her with Laura asking "I'm sorry, but did you say Andrew saved Heather's life?"

Jessie nodded "yes, Andrew told me that during the paintball deer hunt, Andrew distracted the bear um Fuzzy Wuzzums correct?" Laura nodded happily "anyway, Fuzzy Wuzzums was charging at Heather and he threw a rock at him, distracting him long enough for Heather to flee."

Leshawna asked "how do you know about this?"

"Like I said, Andrew told me."

The girls then looked between Jessie, then a annoyed looking Heather glaring daggers at the sandal, finally to Andrew who was angrily biting at the sandal.

Bridgette just blinked "wow."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Lindsay- (clapping excitedly) I got an idea! Maybe if those two be together Andy wouldn't be so serious and Heather would smile more. Now, how to get those two in one place at the same time...

Gwen- Is Jessie actually suggesting...(she stops then bursts out laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah right, that will not happen in this lifetime I'll tell you that much."

* * *

Gwen then got an idea and got up, about to go the kitchen when Chef stopped her "where do you think you're going?"

"I just have to borrow something. The rules didn't say anything about using outside materials right?"

"Yes, but your not going into MY kitchen!"

CRASH!

Chef fell to the ground after a plate smashed into his head in an eerie resemblance to what happened to Chris earlier. Gwen blinked and saw Heather dusting her hands off and giving a thumbs up to Gwen, who nodded and went into the kitchen. She came out later with a large, very sharp, cleaver.

Bridgette gulped "umm, Gwen? Why do you have that?"

"Don't worry, I'm just borrowing it. Now give me the sandals." The girls complied and Gwen used the cleaver to slice them into many pieces for the girls to swallow easily.

"AND THE GIRLS WIN THE SECOND CHALLENGE!" Chris announced, then looked at the fallen Chef "is he gonna be alright?"

Heather shrugged "I didn't throw the plate THAT hard."

Chris shrugged, clearly unconcerned over the fallen co-host, and smiled his million dollar smile at the camera in the Mess Hall "And the score is now Boys-4 and Girls-3. Will the Girl's pull ahead? Let's find out right now with our second to last dish! A special blend of banana peels, dead fish and blended soda cans!" He showed what looked like a bowl filled with dirty water and a soda can. He then grinned "is this disgusting enough?"

Leshawna glared at the queen bee"you just HAD to open your mouth didn't you?"

"The hell did I say?" Heather asked in confusion.

"YOUR the one who asked if they had something worse than that sandal."

"Get bent."

The bowls were laid out in front of the campers, who stirred what looked like blended peels and parts from soda cans.

Duncan took a sip of the broth, then winced as a small piece of a can cut the inside of his mouth. He spat it out with a growl and asked "were the soda cans needed?"

"I thought it would add a little kick." Chris said with an unconcerned shrug.

The punk just sighed and turned to the boys "this stuff cuts if you drink it too fast so be careful."

Trent groaned "why did they have to use soda cans?"

"Who knows?" Cody shrugged and carefully plucked some can parts out of his spoon. After wincing from tasting the water, he continued this technique until inspiration struck him "wait here a second."

The tech geek ran out causing the guys to stare after him in confusion. Ezekiel broke the silence to ask "what's he doing?"

"Probably puking." Harold explained "not that I'd blame him, I wouldn't even feed this stuff to rats."

Andrew shook his head "what are you kidding? Rats would probably turn this stuff away hoping to go hungry instead."

The door opened and Cody was seen walking in. However, he was holding a small magnet that he brought to the island.

"OK, I've got to ask." Geoff started "why do you have a magnet?"

Cody grinned "I find something useful in that old Boy Scout motto 'be prepared.' Rather take something and not need it than not take something and need it later." After the explanation, he holds the magnet over each of the bowls. This resulted in the magnet pulling the blended parts of the soda cans out of each bowl and placing them in the middle of the table.

Harold whistled "that's real creative."

The other boys proceeded to slurp the rest of the bowls as quickly as they could. Chris watched on until he said "you still have to eat the rest of the can parts dudes."

"Oh you have to be kidding." Geoff exclaimed.

"Nope, now go on. Get some _aluminum _in your diet." Chris cackled.

The boys looked down at the can parts, then started to eat them one by one. At one point, Ezekiel spat one out with such force that it went right through Geoff's hat.

Geoff fingered the hole in the hat and grinned "AWESOME!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Duncan- Typical that Geoff would be the type of person to like almost getting killed. Have to admit though, those things can sure do some damage. Have to keep that in mind later.

Trent- Eating those things was torture. (spits out a small bloody aluminum piece) But we were able to finish them.

* * *

"AND THE GIRLS TIE IT UP FOR 4-4!" Chris announced enthusiastically.

The guy's and the girl's were now anxious as the next one was for the win. However after the plates were handed out, by a irritated awake Chef, they realized this one wouldn't be as bad.

"Hot dogs?" Gwen asked dryly.

Chris snickered "yes, made from a very **special **animal."

Heather sighed "what, actual dog's?" her face twisted in sheer horror "oh dear God, it's not dog's is it?"

"Nope." Chris grinned "hot dogs made from the finest..._dolphins._"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Bridgette screamed, jumping out of her chair "b-b-but dolphins are our _friends!"_

Heather shrugged "so what? It's already dead."

"You don't understand. I swim with dolphins, this is just cruelty to animal in the worst way." She said the last part glaring at Chris and Chef.

Heather went into her face "EAT IT!"

"NO! You can't make me." Bridgette shouted back, not backing down.

Geoff then called out "I'm with my girl! No way in hell I'm eating one of her favorite fishes."

"Mammals."

Geoff looked at Harold "huh?"

"He means dolphins aren't fish, their mammals because they need air." Andrew explained. He then pushed his plate away "OK screw this, I'm not eating either."

Geoff stared at him suspiciously "seriously?"

"I'm not eating something when I know what it is. If I eat this, chances are my dreams are gonna be filled with killer dolphin spirits wanting revenge for eating them."

The guy's and even girl's stared at him with Duncan holding in his snickers "dude, did you just tell a joke?"

Andrew blinked and looked away "shut up, I'm just stating facts."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- That was the kindest sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me. Costing his team the challenge to make me happy was _so _sweet. And Andrew going along with it and his reasoning behind it (stops to snicker) have to say, he really cheered me up about the situation. I owe them both one.

Geoff- OK, Andrew backing out of the challenge was real surprising and all, but I'm really starting to wonder...(glares out the side of the stall)

* * *

In the Mess Hall, Chris looked between the stubborn surfer and the two boys until he sighed in frustration "alright, guess we need to do the tiebreaker."

"Tiebreaker? We need to break ties?" Lindsay naively asked.

Chris sighed "no, first of all, each team needs to pick one player for this special challenge."

The girls looked between each of them until Laura raised her hand "fine, I'll do it."

At the boys side, Duncan glared at Geoff and Andrew "it's one of you two since you two blew this for us."

Andrew scowled "I wasn't gonna eat a damn dolphin. I do have limits."

Geoff sighed and stood up "I'll do it."

Andrew put a hand on Geoff's shoulder and said "you look ready to puke. I'll do it."

"Really man?" Geoff asked confusedly.

Andrew just nodded and stepped next to Laura, who was rocking back and forth somewhat nervously.

Andrew asked her "what do you think they'll make us eat?"

"Probably something like pigs blood or something. Izzy said it's not so bad, kinda tastes like soda."

Laura looked up to see Andrew giving her a flat look for a minute then shook his head "forget it, I don't wanna know why she was drinking pig's blood in the first place."

At that moment, Chris stepped up to the head table and layed out 15 shot glasses filled with what looked like a brown liquid. He then grinned "for the tiebreaker, you two will have to drink 8 of these 15 shot glasses in order to win that spa trip for your team. But." He stopped to point to Chef, who was showing a jar filled with...

Cockroaches.

"The glasses are made from finely blended cockroaches."

The two looked at the glasses and each grabbed one from their ends and took a deep breath.

Andrew turned to Laura "on 3?"

The girl just nodded and counted "1...2...3!"

The two gulped down the drinks as fast as they could.

At 3 drinks each, Laura was holding her stomach in pain while Andrew winced in disgust.

At 5 drinks, Laura was starting to turn green while Andrew was shaking and holding his head muttering "I'll never complain about Dad's drinks ever again."

However at 6 drinks, Andrew's eyes suddenly widened as he realized something was moving around in his mouth. He spit it out to see that an unharmed cockroach was in his last drink. He stared at it and glared at Chef, thinking he wanted payback for basically calling him a weakling for Lindsay beating him up, to see that the somewhat deranged co-host was whistling innocently looking away.

"AND DONE!" Chris suddenly announced. Andrew then saw that Laura had drank the last 3 drinks in rapid fire succession and was currently holding her stomach.

"AND THE GIRLS WIN THE TRIP WHICH IS A RELAXING TWO DAY SPA TREATMENT!"

Duncan glared at Andrew "nice work!"

"He put a damn LIVE cockroach in my drink!" Andrew pointed at Chef, who just shrugged.

Bridgette walked away from the cheering girls to stare at Andrew "is that true?"

Andrew looked at Bridgette "he probably did that to get payback on me for calling out that he's all bark and no bite." He said that last part loud enough for Chef to hear, who just scowled and stomped into the kitchen.

The surfer gave him a sympathetic look, then grinned at him and Geoff "thanks for not eating that dish though."

Geoff grinned "no problem babe."

Bridgette gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and said "I got to pack alright?"

"Got it."

Turning around to leave, she shrugged and turned back around to give Andrew a friendly kiss on the cheek, then proceeded to walk out of the Hall, not noticing Geoff's look of jealousy.

* * *

(Tent in the woods)

Chris was walking alone in the woods cheerfully whistling a senseless tune when he came into the tent, noticing the interns standing and looking better than a few hours ago. He looked at each of them and grinned "so the girl's won and get to go on that spa trip. HAHA! That challenge was just sick."

"What happened to your head?" Graydon asked, noticing the bruise forming.

Chris winced and touched it gingerly "Andrew threw a plate at me, but it probably cost his team big time." The host looked around and saw the faces and raised an eyebrow "so what did I miss?"

Paula just handed him the fax from earlier and Chris read it silently to himself. He paled and his eyes widened "he's coming HERE? Oh man, this place has to be in tip top shape! Clean the bathrooms! Clean the Dock! Get some suits!"

SMACK!

Michael slapped him across the face with Chris shaking his head and muttering "I needed that."

"You did? Oh, I just did that for payback on you making us eat those dishes."

Chris shook his head annoyed and looked back down at the paper "and what's this about a kid?"

Mara looked up "see here." She pointed at the picture of the new boss and his daughter standing side by side on Graydon's laptop.

Chris looked at the screen and grinned "that outta put in some drama."

The others groaned while Chris smiled "well, looks like we have reached the halfway point but...I have an idea for the next challenges It involves the eliminated campers."

* * *

(Boys Cabin)

The other boys sat on their beds in misery while Duncan growled at Geoff "I blame you and Andrew for this."

"Come on man, I just wanted to help my girl." Geoff whined.

"We lost a good vacation time cause you just had to be soooo sweet for your girl. Now we're stuck here with Chef and Chris by ourselves with stomach pain and illness."

Harold scoffed "please, I have been cured of almost every disease known to man. I can handle some stomach pain."

Ezekiel, lying face down on his bed, groaned "oh what I wouldn't give for my Mom's food eh."

Trent looked up and nodded "here, here." His mouth soon became full again and he ran outside to the washrooms again.

Cody looked around "where's Andrew?"

Harold answered "he's going to get some training done. Says that he needs to be ready in case these types of challenges are done again."

Noticing Geoff's scowl, he continues "is something wrong Geoff."

"Do you think Andrew likes Bridgette?" Geoff asked outloud.

Ezekiel looked up from his bed and blinked "well, yeah. I like her too, what's your point eh?"

Geoff looked at the prairie boy and sighed "no, I mean like like."

Duncan shrugs "I think it's like Andrew likes her in the 'sister' sense then what your thinking."

Geoff remained silent for a minute as he turned over and said "I'm gonna take a nap, tell Bridgette I'm not feeling well."

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

The majority of the girls were still grinning and cheering as they were waiting for the boat to come to the spa.

Lindsay squealed "oh I hope they have mud baths!"

Leshawna sighed "man I hope they give massages there. My whole body's feeling stiff."

Laura grinned at her "and I think I know who you want to be the masseuse."

Leshawna grinned at her, then it faded seeing Gwen's frown "girl, what's up with you? We won and we're going to a spa for 2 days. Liven up."

Gwen sighed "I know, but I don't know what you see in that Duncan guy. He's an asshole."

Leshawna crossed her arms "I think he proved he's a nice guy deep down by helping Laura find out about what happened to Sara."

Gwen scoffed "news flash, he did that so you can talk to him again."

The loud and proud girl frowned at the goth "I think I'm smart enough to know when a guy's acting nice in order to get something."

"I never said you were dumb. But maybe that that guy's a good actor. I mean he almost KILLED someone." Gwen explained with annoyance.

Laura held up her hands "that was an accident."

Gwen rolled her eyes and looked away from Leshawna "that guy's not good enough for you and will probably take advantage of you."

This time, Leshawna was the one who scoffed "if he does that, I'll break his arms."

In the meantime, Lindsay was talking to Bridgette with an excited tone about what she was gonna do at the spa. Bridgette just smiled and shook her head, she had devolped an immediate liking in Lindsay since the first day, the girl was just too sweet and bubbly for anyone not to like.

Lindsay then told Bridgette "that was soooo sweet of George to not eat that nasty dish for you."

Bridgette nodded "yeah." Her expression saddened as she sighed "I just wish him and the others would come with us."

Lindsay nodded sadly "that's true." She then realized something and asked Bridgette "do you think George's getting jealous?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, I saw him looking real mean after you kissed Andy on the cheek. I don't think he likes you kissing other guy's."

Bridgette looked troubled "what? But I was just thanking him for helping cheer me up with that joke. Besides, Andrew's kinda like the big brother I never had so going out with him would be weird."

Lindsay looked at her "does George know that?"

The surfer remained silent and looked around, noticing two missing girls "where's Jessie and Heather?"

Laura spoke up "Jessie's waiting in the cabin and Heather...who cares? If we're lucky, we can leave her here."

Bridgette frowned "that's not real nice."

Leshawna rolled her eyes "that girl's mean to us, why should we be anything but mean to her?"

Bridgette sighed, knowing that their minds were made up and looked out to sea. As she was looking she couldn't help but wonder _'can't you guy's at least **try **to understand why she is why she acts like that?'_

* * *

(Girls 's Cabin)

Heather grinned as she walked to the cabin thinking_ 'wow, the psycho sidekick actually came through for us. Guess this is the one time I can be grateful to her.' _She then scowled as the trips downside came to light. She would stay with the Weird Goth Girl, the Dumb Blond and _Leshawna _for a whole two days without others who had some common sense.

She paused in step, thinking about the two new girls. At first, she was gonna strangle the hippie surfer chick for not eating that dolphin dog, then put it out of her mind as Laura won the challenge for them. However, she didn't seem to be a threat. The girl was _way _too nice for her own good and didn't seem to like confrontations

Then Jessie came to mind. The girl was clearly extremely intelligent, analytical and level headed, although had a poor taste in men considering the loser she was dating, and could be a threat. However, she also seemed to avoid confrontations and thought back to what she said about her and Leshawna fighting because they were Alpha females. She shook her head _'yeah right, we don't get along cause Leshawna doesn't understand this is a competition and you have to be mean and nasty in order to survive both here and the real world. If Leshawna and the others want to live in their little fantasy worlds then fine.'_

The queen bee opened the door to the bedrooms and was surprised to see Jessie herself sitting on her new bed writing in her notebook. Said girl looked up and nodded politely "Heather."

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be packing?" Heather asked.

Jessie pointed at her luggage "already done."

Heather raised an eyebrow "that was fast."

Jessie simply shrugged and went back to writing.

Heather scowled, not used to being ignored like that, and went over to her drawer, beginning to pack when Jessie suddenly said "quite a challenge today."

Heather shuddered in disgust "please, I don't want to talk about it. At least the lunatic in training pulled her weight."

"You don't seem to like her." Jessie stated.

"Uh duh. She, unlike a certain few others, don't seem to get this is a game and you shouldn't be doing useless things like making friends and _being nice_. The only thing you should be doing is focusing how to win. And besides, their losers."

A moment passed between the two until Jessie stated "it seems you have a low opinion of others usually."

Heather stared at the girl for a second. Finally, she could talk to a girl without it turning into a cat fight 2 minutes in although she had no idea where the conversation was going. "They just ignore what comes naturally. People are pretty much evil cheating lying bastards so why should you ignore what is part of human nature?"

"Thomas Hobbs."

"Huh?" Heather looked up at the other girl.

"That was the belief of philosopher Thomas Hobbs. He said human lives are short and brutish so it seems you believe humans are naturally evil."

Heather shrugged "just saying, the Psycho Hose Beast's sidekick should get her head in the game and stop targeting me. It was nothing personal."

Jessie didn't look up from her notes "maybe she doesn't like you cause you read her diary and outed her."

Heather growled "back off, I didn't know she swung that way and besides, that got those two together right?"

"Which you broke up." Jessie stated, referring to Heather changing the votes to get Sara eliminated.

Heather just gave her a frosty stare, ignoring the small feeling in her chest, and went back to packing.

"Why?"

Heather turned around to see Jessie staring at her thoughtfully "huh?"

"I mean why did join the show. For the money?

Heather blinked at the unexpected somewhat out of the blue question and sneered at the girl, who didn't seemed to be fazed "why should I tell you?"

"Humor me."

Heather scoffed "fine, I came here so I could get famous enough to star in my own show. I always wanted to be an actor growing up and I thought this show would be a good start. And another thing, why am I telling you this?"

Jessie raised an eyebrow at the choice of words. It seemed like a reasonable reason to a majority of people and they would accept that.

But Jessie wasn't like many people. Jessie knew she was an optimistic persona which told her to help people, no matter who they were. She was also gifted and cursed by something people called 'photographic memory.' She could recall any moment in her life with near clarity and notice things many people choose not to look for, almost perfect for the profession she wished to practice as she was an excellent judge of character as she could tell someone who they were with a brief glance and see things like the way their feet shifted, their body jerked, and how their eyes were. Eyes were after all 'Windows to the Soul.' Jessie noticed Heather's forceful tones, the way she dragged the words out and how she avoided Jessie's gaze when describing her 'dream'.

It almost sounded like she planned that excuse out in advance and Heather seemed to have forced herself to believe those words.

Heather, completely unaware of Jessie's thoughts, looked to her "answer the question."

Jessie shrugged "some people need to get things off of their chest. I joined because I wanted to study how completion changes people in both the good and bad ways. I thought this show would be a good test to see many teens clash due to beliefs and personalities."

Heather scoffed "yeah, most of the people here are naive and stupid."

"'I love mankind, it's people I can't stand.'" Jessie quoted.

Heather stared confusedly at her "who said that? Einstein?"

"Linus." Jessie said with a slightly amused look.

"Charlie Brown?" Heather blinked, then rolled her eyes "whatever." She had just finished packing her makeup kit when something came to her "why did you ask that question anyway?"

Jessie paused for a moment then thought to herself _'because I believe that there is good in everyone and you should have someone to help understand you.' _Out loud, she looked at Heather "simply cause it seems your family has alot of money due to what we saw on...that message from home."

If looks could kill, Jessie would be incinerated on the spot. Clearly it was a _very _touchy subject for Heather. The two stared at each other until Heather frostily said "we leave in 5 minutes. Either come with us or you get ditched."

The queen bee grabbed her belongings and walked out without another word. Jessie looked at the doorway. She remembered the message and the cold tone of Heather's father and how the family seemed to be unstable to the point where the adults were starting to attack each other. The young psychologist in training couldn't ignore the brief flash of pain that went through Heather's eyes when it was brought up only to be immediately replaced by rage and coldness. Jessie stepped off her bunk and shook her head _'oh Heather, maybe all you need is someone to open up to.'_

_

* * *

_AND THAT'S THE CHALLENGE! The 4 come back with a startling surprise that could change how the game is played. A new OC appears for the next challenge and announces some big time changes. I had the girls win cause there was no Owen in this challenge so they lost.

Here are the questions.

Will Gwen be a problem for Duncan and Leshawna?

Will Heather ever open up?

What will happen to the show now that there is a new Chairman?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	42. No Pain, No Game Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

And the 4 camper's (2 chosen and 2 premeditated) return in this chapter. The poll is now officially closed and gone so sorry if the one you choose is not the one you hoped for. And yes, I deleted it cause I wanted the one's chosen to be a surprise.

* * *

(Outside Boy's Cabin)

The majority of the boy's, with the exception of Duncan who was taking a nap, were outside on what looked like a crystal clear day without a cloud in the sky. Trent was sitting on the steps of the Cabin tuning his guitar, Andrew was meditating near him, Cody was next to Trent, playing one of his hand held video games and Geoff, Harold and Ezekiel were throwing a Frisbee with them in between.

Currently things were a little tense cause a few of the boys blamed Geoff and Andrew for costing them victory on the last challenge by not eating the dolphin hot dogs. The girl's would be returning soon and the challenges would start up again so the others had some free time before the girls got back.

The three boys were currently trying to teach Ezekiel the proper way of throwing a Frisbee without it going too fast or going the wrong way. Every time the prairie boy got hold of the Frisbee, it usually involved it going in the opposite direction or straight towards the ground. Harold was currently explaining "you can't release it too soon or else it will hit the ground or go off in another direction."

Zeke nodded in understanding "alright eh." He then held the Frisbee and threw it as hard as he could. However, it flew straight towards Andrew, who still had his eyes closed.

Harold's eyes widened "oh Andrew, watch out!"

Without opening his eyes, Andrew reached up and grabbed the Frisbee just a foot away from his face. His eyes snapped open and looked over to the threesome, with the three campers pointing fingers at each other.

Zeke spoke up first, chuckling in embarrassment "uh...sorry eh."

Andrew shook his head "yeah, don't worry. Just make sure you don't take someone's head off with this thing."

Geoff blinked "is that possible?"

"No idea."

Trent then spoke up "aren't the girl's supposed to be here soon?"

Harold looked at him "I'm not sure, they were supposed to come back soon."

Cody scoffed bitterly "I just wish _we _were the ones going on that trip."

Harold frowned "come on man, it probably wouldn't have been that good."

The tech-geek looked at him with a 'are you kidding' type of look until Harold sighed "OK, maybe it might have but it was just tough luck we lost."

Andrew sighed "I told you, I wasn't gonna eat a dolphin. And Chef put a live cockroach in my drink remember?"

Geoff looked at him for a second then nodded "if my girl wasn't gonna eat that dolphin wiener, neither was I."

Cody just frowned and went back to his game.

Seeing that tension was starting to rise, Trent decided to change the subject "so where are the interns and Chris? I haven't seen them since the last challenge 2 days ago."

Andrew blinked and looked around "you know, come to think of it, I haven't seen any of them either."

The others started to wonder with Ezekiel gulping "maybe that's cause their planning something _really _horrible."

Geoff, unknown to the others, paled and his thoughts raced in panic _'oh crud, did Michael snap finally? What if he's looking for us now that there aren't that many people here with the girls gone! OK, your overreacting dude, just calm down and...'_

"Geoff?"

Said boy yelped and looked to see the others looking at him weirdly with Trent asking "what happened to you there?"

"Oh nothing! Yeah, it's not like I'm thinking about a snapped intern or anything like rampages and stuff!" Geoff rambled in terror.

Andrew palmed his face, realizing what Geoff was thinking, while the others just stared at him with Cody drawing out "ooooookay, let's just ignore that for now."

"Agreed." The others nodded, now creeped out by Geoff's outburst with Andrew sighing in annoyance.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- (deadpan expression) smooth Geoff. Reeeaalll smooth, tch, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Geoff's not the type to hold up to pressure. No offense to Geoff, but on top of that intern situation, I've got enough on my plate already. (mutters under breath) stupid dreams.

Harold- (Scratches head in confusion) I wonder what Geoff was yelling about. Something about rampages and interns and the like. Anyway, things have been kinda tense lately with Cody and Duncan kinda mad they didn't go on the trip. I don't get why, I'm sure they'd do the same if Lindsay and Leshawna didn't want to eat something they didn't (He is cut off by a Frisbee crashing through the confessional)

Harold-AAAH!

(Outside, Ezekiel yells "sorry Harold eh!")

* * *

(2 miles off Wawanakwa)

Off of Wawanakwa, a fancy boat was quickly approaching the island with the female campers lounging around the deck with some, like Heather and Jessie staring out into the ocean in slight boredom while the others were sitting around Leshawna with disgusted looks because of the sounds she was currently making.

Leaning off the side, Leshawna was suffering from a bout of seasickness and was currently vomiting while Gwen rubbed her back "you feeling any better yet?"

Leshawna shook her head, looking slightly green in the face, then leaned back down with a "BLAARG!"

The other girls winced at this disgusting noise with Bridgette telling her "maybe you should take some pills."

"We don't have any onboard." Gwen informed her.

"Don't feel to bad Lequesha." Lindsay told her "I heard this is how some models lose weight. This could make you skinnier."

Leshawna immediately whipped her head with a steaming glare towards Heather, expecting her to make a crack at 'her needing to lose weight', however Leshawna was surprised that Heather didn't seem to be paying attention to any of them and was just staring out to sea with an unreadable expression.

"How did you even arrive on the island if you get seasick?" Gwen couldn't help but ask.

"I was asleep for most of the trip to the island, so it didn't really bother me that much." Leshawna answered, looking back up, her face still a little green.

Bridgette then had an idea with something her mom taught her once. She grabbed Leshawna's wrists who winced at the sudden pressure to her wrists.

Lindsay looked at Bridgette "what are you doing?"

"It's something my Mom taught me. If you put enough pressure on certain places in your wrists, you can get your sense of balance back into you so you don't feel as sick."

Leshawna shook her head and started to not feel as unbalanced as she shook her head "thanks girl, guess this sista doesn't have her sea legs quite yet."

Bridgette nodded "well, we're just a few minutes off shore so just hang in there alright?"

Leshawna sighed and nodded with her sitting down while Bridgette walked to the other side of the ship to see Laura sitting by herself. She looked over the changed girl's and noticed that she was currently looking out to see and drawing a picture that involved dolphins in the sunset.

"That's real good."

At Bridgette's remark, Laura yelped and turned around "where did you come from?"

Bridgette smirked teasingly "my parents."

"Not funny." Laura sighed "sorry, I just kinda drift out when I'm writing down stuff. It's just a habit."

"Don't worry about it." Bridgette responded, then she pointed to Laura's scrapbook while asking politely "can I see that?"

Laura handed the scrapbook to her after a moment's hesitation and Bridgette went through some of the more visual images.

Lindsay kicking Chef during the Boot Camp challenge.

The bear, who Laura and Izzy called Fuzzy Wuzzums, scaring the Gophers.

Bridgette couldn't help but smile as she saw one of Sara on the stage, probably during the talent contest challenge.

"These are really good."

Laura did something she hadn't done in awhile, she blushed "thanks, I've been drawing like that since I was 6."

Bridgette nodded, then saw the next painting and couldn't help but stare at it. the picture was Heather tied in rope hanging over a water pit of sharks if the fins were any evidence. Heather's face was filled with terror and also had a steak wrapped around her neck.

Frankly it was a little...disturbing.

Laura looked at Bridgette's reaction and took back the scrapbook "I was angry when I drew that."

The surfer looked worried "I can imagine that, but don't you think that might have been just a _little..._extreme?"

Laura just looked at her with a blank expression not normally seen on her face and walked inside the boat without another word.

"Don't worry about her."

Bridgette looked to see Jessie standing next to her. Bridgette couldn't help but smile at her, she was always the Bass's calm voice of reason while Andrew tended to be more physical part of restraining the others when things got out of hand. The two had become friends quickly with Bridgette being the caring one while Jessie the more collected one.

Bridgette smile disappeared and she looked to Jessie "why shouldn't I worry? Did you see that drawing?"

Jessie just responded "it's not that she hates Heather, well not entirely anyway, she just hate what she represents."

"Uh, wait. Represents?" Bridgette asked in confusion.

Jessie shook her head with a sigh "I think Laura sees Heather as the embodiment of all the people who teased her and tortured her throughout her life for being, well 'different.'"

"Really?"

Before Jessie could respond, a bullhorn sounded, signaling they were about a minute away from the island.

The two looked at each other, with Bridgette still looking worried.

* * *

(Outside Mess Hall)

Andrew was walking to the Mess Hall grumbling to himself at Geoff's attitude. He should have known Geoff would blurt out something which caused a few of the others to question him on what he was talking about. He thought to himself _'damn it Geoff, as if I don't have enough to worry about.'_

For the last week, he had been having strange dreams that always showed the same things over and over again_._

_'He was walking along the shore of Wawanakwa lake in the dead of night. He looked around and found no one around until he saw a figure near the shore. The figure had their back turned and looking into the water._

_"Hello?" He asked in confusion._

_The figure was obviously female wearing a white dress and dark raven colored hair going down her back._

_"Excuse me?" He again tried to say, becoming impatient._

_The figure turned and before he saw her face._

He woke up.

Andrew shook his head in irritation _'damn dreams are starting to make me lose sleep. Alright, you can sort it out after the challenge if Chris decides to show his mug.'_

He went into the Hall to get some lunch, or torture if you had Chef's food, when he saw Chris Mclean talking to someone. At first, he wanted to ask the host where he went over the last 2 days until he saw something surprising.

The man was not an intern or Chef.

The man stood at about 5'10, looked around his late thirties to early forties, had brown hair and brown hawk like eyes. His face was angular with a slight crease in it, his skin was tan with a few freckles dotting his cheeks. He was currently in a dark brown expensive looking business suit, what looked like an expensive watch around his wrist. The guy pretty much looked like the typical rich guy seen on the news Andrew guessed.

Chris was currently saying "oh yes, it will be a pleasure to have you here Mr Mann."

Said man, Mr Mann apparently, smirked to speak in an arrogant tone "it better be Mr Mclean."

A cough was heard and the two turned to see Andrew casually leaning against the wall looking at the stranger "uh Chris, whose this?"

Chris grinned "Andrew, sorry about vanishing. I was just preparing to greet the new Chairman of the Board of Directors that own this show. This is Carter Mann, the new Chairman." The end part was finished with a look that said 'be polite.'

Andrew gave a polite bow "nice to meet you sir."

The camper noticed Mann giving him a glare and said frostily "_charmed_."

Andrew didn't respond and looked away, seeming to ignore Carter now "so what's the torture for today?"

Chris winced as Carter seemed to increase his glare's intensity, clearly not the type used to being ignored like this and said hastily "get the boys to the Dock and I'll explain."

Andrew nodded and casually walked out the Hall.

Carter thought to himself _'that disrespectful brat **will **learn to respect for both myself and my little Princess.'_

_

* * *

_

_(Dream)_

_Duncan sighed as he laid in his hot tub. Being the world's richest baseball player, doing endorsement deals and the like really took it out of you and decided to take a moment to relax. However he soon heard a splash in front of him._

_He opened his eyes to see Leshawna in front of him wearing a two-piece bikini and a seductive smile "hello there Baby Boy."_

_Duncan grinned back "well this is a surprise."_

_"You know Duncan." Leshawna continued "I always thought that you were a handsome stud and were one hell of a man in my eyes. Sooo." She trailed off to reach behind her._

_Duncan grinned as she was about to unhook her bikini until Leshawna spoke in Geoff's voice "hey are you awake dude?"  
_

_The punk blinked "What the fu"_

"DUDE!"

Duncan yelped and fell on the floor out of shock. He looked to see Geoff hovering over him with a smile "oh good, your awake, we have to head to the Dock."

He winced at the murderous look in Duncan's eyes "uh bro?"

"Do you have any idea what I was about to see?" Duncan asked eerily calm.

"No." Geoff replied weakly.

Duncan growled "I was about to go to paradise and then you woke me! Couldn't you have just given me 5 seconds?"

Geoff muttered "drama queen much?"

Duncan gave him one last look or annoyance then stomped out of the Mess Hall grumbling to himself "not fair at all.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Duncan- (growling) I was _this _close to seeing them! Why did my luck have to run out at that moment!

**

* * *

**

When he arrived at the Dock a few minutes later, he noticed the rest of the boys standing by the Dock looking out to sea at the approaching boat. He then noticed the Interns standing by the dock as well so he asked his brother "hey Graydon, where did you guy's vanish to?"

"We had to prepare for the new Chairman's visit." Graydon said casually.

Duncan blinked "hold on, the new who?"

Andrew turned to him, having already explained it to the other boys "the show was bought out by some guy called Carter Mann and he's visiting the island for this challenge. Chris is showing him around so you'll see him soon."

Duncan blinked again and shook his head "how long have I been asleep?"

Michael responded "he brought the show during that whole eating challenge you guys had a few days ago and let's just say it's...sorta a surprise when you figure out why he wants the show."

Trent looked at him "a surprise? A good one or a bad one?"

Michael was about to answer when Mara elbowed him "we can't say anything! Mr Mann gave us instructions."

The ex-criminal puffed out some smoke and scowled "I don't take orders from guys who look like one scratch could knock them out. Believe me, Mr Hotshot wouldn't last 3 seconds in Countyfield."

"Do you want to get fired?" Paula questioned.

Michael stared at her with a deadpan expression "so you _want _to stay here and try out these insane challenges?"

Paula frowned in thought "good point."

Duncan shook his head and looked at the other campers "anyone seen him yet."

The other boys shook his head while Andrew nodded "I did, saw him talking to Chris in the Mess Hall."

The punk smirked "let me guess: arrogant looking, wealthy clothes, and a smug disposition right?"

"First of all, you know what 'disposition' means?" Harold cut in.

"Bite me, and yes I do."

Andrew shrugged "pretty much, just like most rich guys I guess." He frowned and looked away in what looked like thought.

Trent noticed and looked at Andrew "something wrong?"

"I don't know, but that guy's facial features...they just kinda remind me of someone." Andrew muttered distractedly.

The interns looked at each other with surprise, now getting worried.

The campers didn't notice while the campers continued to stare at Andrew with Cody asking skeptically "facial features?"

Andrew sighed "look, it's probably nothing, but the way that guy looked at me, the freckles, the eyes, it's just kinda familiar." He then shrugged it off "like I said, it's probably nothing, don't worry about it."

Most of the others accepted that, but Harold wasn't so sure. After spending the last few weeks getting to know his teammates, or former teammates in this case, he knew enough about Andrew that he wasn't the type to be paranoid and in some cases almost had a sixth sense to danger. Probably came from having a father in the military being passed onto him.

Harold's musings were broken by the sound of the boat coming to the Dock and the girls walking down the ramp.

The girls walked up to them with Leshawna smirking "oh that trip was just _wonderful._"

Heather joined in with a mocking tone "yeah, so sorry you poor boys had to miss it."

Andrew rolled his eyes, then gained the slightest hint of a smirk "well, if your gonna be like that, maybe I should let the bear eat you next time."

Heather blinked while sneering then looking away with Laura suddenly saying "you probably should."

Andrew and a few others looked at her with Andrew raising an eyebrow "I was kidding."

"Oh." Laura stopped for a second "right."

Bridgette looked at Laura for a second then after kissing Geoff, turned to Andrew with a teasing smile "well, two jokes in a few days, maybe you are lightening up."

Andrew just shrugged while a few boys, such as Cody and Duncan, still looked bitterly at Andrew and Geoff, partly blaming them for losing out on the challenge.

Lindsay looked at her boyfriend with concern "is something wrong Cody?"

Cody forced a small smile and said "no, I'm good."

"Well, isn't this touching?"

The others turned to see Chris and Carter standing side by side with Chris giving his usual smirk and Carter looking impassively, although his eyes seemed to harden at a few certain campers.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Carter- (crossed arms) this show will be run on my terms or the others will see their families in ruin. This show has made several _grievous _mistakes and I aim to change that.

Duncan- (grinning) I am so gonna have fun with that guy.

Paula- I was taught to respect authority but that guy is bad news. (groans) Just wait until you see the end of this episode after editing.

Michael- OK, that guy has to loosen up. Maybe a day in the ocean like I did to Chef and Chris will do him some good.

* * *

"Uh, Chris? Whose this?" Leshawna questioned looking at the severe looking man.

"Camper's, my name is Carter Mann, but you will refer to me as Mr Mann, Mr Chairman, or Sir if you will. During this challenge I will be along as an impassive observer for the show I just bought." Carter said simply.

Michael muttered to himself "oh I know a few words I wanna _refer_ to you as."

"Excuse me?" Carter said in anger.

Michael smiled innocently "oh nothing sir."

The camper's watched this until Laura asked "you bought the show? Why?"

"To correct a few _mistakes _this show has made. Rest assured, your well-being is my top concern and I will hold Mr Mclean and myself responsible for any injuries you suffer over the remaining course of this competition." Carter practically purred out.

"Speak for yourself." Chris muttered to himself.

Carter gave a cool look at his new employee "_excuse me _Mr Mclean?"

Chris gulped "uh nothing Boss. Say did I tell you how thoughtful that assurance was?"

Carter smiled smugly at the obvious ego boosting "thank you."

"Uh excuse me _Sir?_"

Carter's eyes sharpened at the disrespectful tone and looked to Duncan smirking "are we gonna do the challenge or are you gonna get your ego boosted all day?"

Carter crossed his arms "aren't you a nice boy?"

"Old Man, I don't do nice." Duncan scoffed.

Carter growled at the insult but calmed himself and continued "I guess you can also say that I am here to see how these challenges are done and after this challenge is done, I will head back to headquarters to oversee the rest of the competition."

Heather spoke up curiously "no offense sir, but haven't I heard of you before."

"Why yes Ms Cheng." The other campers, even Heather, were surprised to see him use Heather's last name seeing they didn't hear of it till now "your father and myself have done some business and I am pleased to meet you, your quite the lovely young lady."

The others, mostly Leshawna, Gwen and Laura, sighed, expecting Heather to suck up to the new boss, but again to their surprise, Heather's face at her father being mentioned twisted to a heated look and, before she could stop herself, said "no offense, but your a little old for me."

Heather hand went to her mouth instantly after saying that screaming in her head _'WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM? I JUST INSULTED ONE OF MY FATHER'S FRIENDS!'_

Carter just stared at her in slight surprise at first, then annoyance "your a lot more mouthy than Edward told me."

Heather gave a barely noticeable flinch at her father's name that went unnoticed by all except two, Jessie and Andrew, probably the more 'perceptive' campers.

Chris clapped his hands "so now that we met my new boss, let me fill you in on a little surprise."

Gwen groaned "oh great, when you say that, it's sure to be bad."

Chris cackled "oh I don't think so, you see over the last few weeks we have had a certain poll up that involved some individual's you are all quite familiar with."

Leshawna asked "whatcha talking about pretty boy?"

"Are they always this rude?" Carter cut in.

Chris shrugged "eh, I just roll with it Boss man. Now I have been thinking of stirring the pot a little with some RAHD."

"What?" Bridgette couldn't help but ask.

Chris smiled proudly "in my personal experience, good TV and ratings are based off Romance, Action, Humor, and Drama or RAHD for short. I'm hoping to put in those four key things by mixing things up a bit with some returnees."

"Returnees?" Zeke questioned, then widened "are you saying.."

Chris nodded "Yep, some eliminated campers are now ret-"

He was cut off by an object being thrown at his feet from the woods and he looked down to see a familar device.

...

..

...

...

A paint bomb.

Chris had enough sense to push Carter and himself out of the way until it went off.

BOOM!

A chuckle was heard and none other than JAKE stepped out, smiling "although it missed, it was still worth it." He then turned to the surprised campers and waved with his natural enthusiastic smile "HI GUYS!"

Duncan was stunned "wait, when Chris said 'returnees' does that mean you and some others are returning to this place."

Jake nodded happily "yep yep, and don't forget this little guy." He let out a loud whistle and a second later, Bridgette was knocked down by a blur which turned out to be Jake's pet wolf cub, Wolfo, licking Bridgette's face.

Bridgette giggled "OK, OK, I give!"

Wolfo got up and curled around Geoff's feet who was currently crushing the smaller camper "OH LITTLE DUDE! How you been bro? It's so good to see you!"

Jake's face turned blue "it's...nice...too...see...you too...Geoff."

Andrew pried Geoff's arms, which caused Geoff to release a gasping Jake "oh, sorry man."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Jake- (cheering with Wolfo on his lap) I'm back baby! Just you wait, I wanna thank everyone for choosing me to come back and I am not gonna waste this second chance! I'm gonna go al the way and win this! BOOYA!

* * *

Jake grinned and waved him off "no problem." He proceeded to hug the rest of his former teammates, with some returning (Bridgette and Jessie) while others just pushed him off (Duncan and Andrew after a few seconds). Jake looked to the host and Chairman, who was steaming at him, not knowing he was returning. After just buying the show, he was currently unaware of all the details, including who was meant to return to the island.

Carter snarled "how the hell was this loon chosen?"

Chris gulped "well, he came in second place on the poll so he was chosen Boss."

Heather raised her arm "is there anyone else?"

Jake raised a finger "they should be here annnnyyy second."

The others looked at him with Harold asking "their already here on the island?"

Jake nodded "yep, they were hiding on the other side of the island after coming in this morning and wanted a big entrance. The last one's coming in by boat."

Andrew narrowed his eyes "by boat?"

"Yep, don't know who it is, I only found out the two others on the island by accident."

Heather rubbed her chin "so that's four."

Jake grinned "ahuh."

Andrew looked out to sea and wondered outloud "I just got a bad feeling all of a sudden."

Zeke looked at him "what eh?"

"Why is the 4th being brought in by boat?" Andrew questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe there wasn't enough room on the boat that brought the other 3 eh."

"You said they wanted to make a big entrance?" Gwen questioned, not noticing the conversation.

The prankster smiled "well, one wanted a big entrance and the other was dragged into it."

"AIAIAIAIAIIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA" A warcry was suddenly heard.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Another cry, this one terrified yet seemed to be excited at the same time, was heard with it.

Jake pointed "their they are!"

The campers saw a blur head through the trees and two shapes crashed on the ground, both panting for breath.

Duncan groaned as he recognized the orange haired one "aw Christ, the asylum escapee."

Andrew shrugged "she'll keep us on our toes at least."

Laura just gaped.

IZZY was one of the shapes, carrying the other shape on her back piggyback style, and grinned her usual demented grin at the other camper, not seeming to notice the other campers "OHHHH, that was cool! I AM IZZY! LADY OF THE TREES! You think that was fun girl?"

...

...

...

...

SARA got off Izzy's back brushing dirt from her ponytail of her with a shake of her head "well, that was interesting to say the least." She chuckled softly "your unique to be around I'll give you that much."

Izzy grinned "thanks!" The two turned to see the other campers gaping at them with Jake giving them a thumbs up and saying "an A for the entrance, but a C for the landing."

The redhead snapped her fingers "shoot, hoping for two A's."

Sara waved sheepishly at the group "uh hi?"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Izzy- (excitedly) OK, this is like SUPER cool! Izzy get's to have more excitement and more time with her friends, especially my little protege! (excitement dies down) Izzy has been worried over Laura, her tendencies have been extreme and cold as of late. (grin returns) Izzy better fix that**.**

Sara- I was surprised I got as many votes as I did, guess people like me. Hopefully me coming back could get Laura to be her old self. (blushes) I really care about her, she's sweet and special. OK and yes, I think she's hot when she gets crazy like Izzy. (Takes a deep breath) However, I wanna bring up the way I was eliminated. (expression turns dead serious) I wanna hate Heather, I truly do after what she put Laura through. But...if I get her, she get's us back, We get her and so on and so on. It's a vicious circle, one that's really hard to stop. It also got me thinking about how I feel about Laura**. **I think I really do care about her and not just going out with her out of pity. I'm still mad at Heather, but seeing the videos at the place where the losers are, seeing how she acted and seeing that Message from Home, well I'm starting to really wonder ya know.

* * *

SMACK!

That sound was Laura glomping Sara as hard as she could "ANGEL YOUR BACK!"

Sara just smiled "yeah, missed you too Baby Girl."

The two leaned in until Laura was pulled away by a grinning Izzy "my little protege! Oh how I missed you! So many things have happened when I was gone! I lived with the beavers since my elimination!" her expression softened "your Mistress has been quite worried about you and hopes your fine."

Laura smiled a true smile for the first time in what seemed like forever "I am now."

"Beavers?" Ezekiel asked.

Izzy whipped around with her patented insane grin, causing a few of the campers to flinch in fear while she rambled "oh I've been living with the beavers all this time! I've survived the rain, sleet and snow! I helped them build a dam and even gnawed a tree down with my teeth!" She raced to a tree and asked "wanna see?"

"NO!" Came the response of the other campers.

"Oh, you party poopers. Hey, whose that guy?"

Izzy had noticed Carter staring incredulously at her. The two stared until Carter asked Chris "did she escape an asylum or did they throw her out?"

Chris shook his head "I'm thinking the latter."

Izzy and Sara turned to Carter with Sara asking politely "excuse me sir. Are you a producer?"

Carter grunted "finally someone with manners, I'm Carter Mann, Chairman of this show's Board of Directors, and I'm helping to oversee today's challenge."

Sara blinked "oh."

Chris scowled in annoyance "you and Izzy almost knocked our heads off dudette!"

Sara sighed "sorry, but Izzy wanted us to have a grand entrance like Jake."

Izzy waved her off "c'mon girl, we should be hanging out more anyways. Anyone who make's my little protege happy is a friend of mine!"

Sara smiled at her and kissed Laura and walked to the other campers waving with "hey guys."

Leshawna gave her a big hug "oh girl, shoulda known you could come back!"

The other girls hugged her while Heather stood in the back watching this all taking it all in. She remember Miss Britney Spears from he whole 'vote switch' thing a few weeks back. It was nothing personal, it was just strategy. Besides, in this game, you had to be realistic to win and that meant crushing the competition before they crushed you. In the end it would be worth it.

Right?

Her musings were broken by a loud foghorn in the distance. The other campers, interns, and host turned to see a large fancy looking boat rapidly approaching in the distance.

Duncan shrugged "guess that's the final camper."

Andrew looked at the boat with a growing sense of unease and asked Chris "um Mclean, why did is the last camper in a different boat then what we usually see."

Chris looked at him with a knowing grin "you'll see."

He turned to see Carter giving a smirk at the boat and saw the boat coming to port with a large escalator coming down to the dock.

Geoff whistled "fancy, you guy's are really pulling out all the stops."

A figure stepped out of the boat and walked slowly down until the bottom.

...

...

...

...

...

COURTNEY looked around and smiled smugly "told you I would be back."

The other campers stared in shock and horror in a few cases cause they were scared of her (Zeke, Lindsay, Geoff)

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Courtney- (smug tone) I knew I'd be back. Whatever I want I _always _get. I wanted to come back and I did and I want to win. (narrows eyes dangerously) so I'm going to win.

* * *

Andrew casually broke the silence "well, didn't see that coming."

Courtney gasped and pointed, realizing who was coming back as well "OH NO! Jake I could tolerate, but there's no way I am having the psycho and the hooker back here!"

Izzy shrugged, having been called worse, while Sara sighed holding back an angered Laura "can't you come up with anything original?"

Courtney crossed her arms and sniffed "I just call them like I see them. What self respecting woman with decency dresses like that?"

Sara looked down at her Daisy Dukes and black tube top and scowled "at least I make them look good."

Courtney sniffed again "whatever."

Laura growled again with Sara patting her shoulder whispering "don't worry about it."

Duncan raised his arms "NO NO NO! How the hell is she a favorite? All she did when she was here was attack Homeschool and tried to boss everyone around! Seriously, this has to be some sorta mistake!"

Courtney scowled "of course I'm a favorite! I have valuable skills, a natural leader, and"

"A Chicken in Training we get it." Andrew stated.

Courtney saw red and went into his face "I swear you will pay for making up that damn nickname."

"Like to see you try." Andrew said challengingly, not backing up an inch.

The CIT growled "I will get you and the Sexist Bastard eventually."

Carter clapped his hands "OK Princess, I think you made your point."

The others blinked with Laura asking "Princess?"

Courtney walked up to Carter and kissed him on the cheek "fine Daddy."

Shock.

The camper's were staring in utter shock at that announcement for what seemed like eternity.

Heather was the first to break out of this while rubbing her chin in thought _'interesting.'_

Harold squeaked out "he's your dad?"

Courtney smiled a predatory smile "yes, after the trauma, physically and emotionally, that I have been through I decided that enough is enough. Now I think some guidelines need to be established. Let's call them Courtney's Rules."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! And that is my first part! Sorry I've been away, had to get ready for college. Anyway what do you all think, sorry if the reunions weren't how you planned, I'll give Sara and Laura some depth during the challenge if anyone's a fan of those two. If you think Sara's OOC in the Confessional I wanted to give depth to Sara's persona. She is naturally very warm and motherly type person that doesn't want to hate. She is unable to hold a grudge (though it's clear she's still mad at Heather) but smart enough to know that hurting Heather won't solve anything. That make any sense to you guy's?

Here are our questions

What are Courtney's Rules?

How will the returnees affect the game overall?

Will Sara's return help control Laura's growing coldness?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	43. No Pain, No Game Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story

As an apology for the continual late updates, here's a MUCH earlier update.

Warning- One f-bomb is dropped.

I'm sorry but the challenge won't be up until next chapter. Again, I'm really really really sorry, but I wanted this to get updated as soon as I could cause this will be my last free time in a while. I'm allowed to have a life too ya know. Hope you like it! and remember...

READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

"Who rules?" Gwen asked in an incredulous tone.

Duncan muttered under his breath sarcastically "oh this is gonna be good."

Carter cleared his throat "due to harsh, unfair treatment and emotional scarring, my Princess here has returned under several conditions that WILL be obeyed." He finished with a threatening look towards Chris and the interns, whom most nodded except Michael who appeared to be looking out to sea, not seeming to pay attention.

Carter's eyes narrowed dangerously "_Mr Ackheart_ are you listening to me?"

Michael turned back with an innocent look "oh I'm sorry boss, you say something?"

"Michael Ackheart, you'd do well to remember your manners-"

"I'm not about to start now. Seriously, I've been on this island with a deranged host testing out sadistic challenges, so if you want to throw me off be my guest cause I'm telling you if you do that, you would officially be my hero." Michael cut in with a smirk.

Carter looked over to see most of the other campers hiding barley contained snickers. He looked over to Michael, clearing losing his temper over how red his face was getting "young man, I will not tolerate disrespect or else I'll have you thrown back into prison faster than you can blink understand?"

Michael smiled and stuck his hand out peacefully "oh I'm sorry Mr Mann. Just having a little fun, I mean, such a charming intelligent man such as yourself would understand a joke correct?"

By then it was obvious he was kissing ass, but Carter smirked and shook Micheal's hand "glad to hear it."

He turned back to the camper's "now as I was saying, wait," he stopped in thought "where was I? I lost my train of thought."

Michael whispered to Graydon "just like his marbles." Graydon just sighed

Not hearing this, Carter regained his thought "after the physical and psychological trauma my daughter has been put through, your lucky I don't just throw you all off this show right now.

Geoff raised his hand "uh Sir dude, I don't think she went through THAT big of a deal."

Courtney counted off from her fingers "sting to the eye, UNFAIRLY eliminated, had paint dumped on me, shot with paint balls TWICE, launched through the air by a lunatic, attacked by the Sexist Bastard's girlfriend for just telling the truth and getting shot IN. MY. THROAT!" She finished off murderously glaring at Ezekiel, who eeped and went behind Andrew.

"Unfairly eliminated?" Harold questioned "but you got the most votes."

"That was simply because the Sexist Bastard tricked everyone and lied by saying he was sorry for what he said. Anyone girl with half a brain knows he didn't mean it."

Ezekiel just looked down in fear, worrying for his safety while the girls crossed their arms, angered over the insult to the other girls saying that they weren't smart.

Lindsay turned to Gwen "what did Exactiel say again?"

Gwen shrugged "don't know and don't care, but she's not getting away with calling me dumb."

"Even when I was eliminated the other camper's there wouldn't treat me fairly! The Mountain Gorilla threatened me on multiple occasions, the Jackass Bookworm made remarks at me, and SHE wouldn't stop trying to scare me!" Courtney pointed at Izzy, who shrugged.

"Izzy thought you needed to lighten up, swimming with dolphins always make me feel happy."

"WE WERE SWIMMING WITH SHARKS NOT DOLPHINS YOU IDIOT!" Courtney raged.

"Mountain Gorilla?" Harold couldn't help but ask Jake.

"Eva."

Courtney took a deep breath "and above all else, I have been getting countless emails from fans over that _God forsaken _nickname and how it suits me. My psyche was scarred by the amount of people who sent letters to me mocking me over that nickname!"

Leshawna whispered to Bridgette questioningly "nickname?"

Bridgette just looked at Andrew with a look mixed between disapproval and bemusement at the same time. Andrew just shrugged "what? I just called her that in the heat of the moment, had no idea it would stick."

Chris scowled "I'm sure. Anyway, a certain set of conditions have been met in order to make up for the unfairness in which Courtney was treated."

"Rule Number one: Courtney is allowed internet access off the island due to a special PDA." He showed what looked like a highly advanced PDA to the campers and handed it to a grinning Courtney.

Harold gasped "huh?"

"Say what?" Leshawna yelled out.

Chris continued "Number two: Courtney is allowed to have her own cabin, which will include air conditioning, a fully stocked fridge, and a full shower to be used anytime she wants."

"That's not fair!" Duncan cried out.

"Neither is life, get used to it." Courtney dismissively replied, looking at her fingernails.

Chris continued "Number three: A gourmet meal will be prepared for her every day at dinner time, where she will eat with the production crew."

Carter clapped his hands, stopping him "that's enough for now, are we clear?"

An eruption of protests and complaints came from the campers as the others started to complain about the clearly unfair rules that were put in place.

"SILENCE!" Carter shouted "after all she's been through, your lucky she didn't ask for more!"

Courtney started to walk back to the cabins "I'll see to it that _my _cabin is flown in properly."

Carter nodded "understood Princess. Now the rest of you, specifically the returnees, get settled back in. The challenge begins at the theater in half hour."

Chris nodded "and this challenge is called 'No Pain and No Game! This will be the first challenge where it will be EVERY CAMPER FOR THEMSELVES!"

"I just want you all to know, we did not come up with that name." Michael pointed out, referring to the interns and himself.

Mara looked at him with a mix of exasperation and worry "_Michael."_

Carter brushed it off and went in the direction of the theater "one half-hour, don't be late." He checked his wrist then blinked in confusion "where's my watch?"

Michael whistled innocently, hiding his hands in his pockets.

Carter shook his head and walked off, leaving the interns glaring at Michael, who shrugged "what?"

Mara just held out her hand.

Michael sighed and gave her the watch he took when he shook hands with Carter. Mara smiled "good boy."

Meanwhile, the campers were left staring in complete disbelief over what just happened. Some were angered over the changes while others were worried about their personal safety if Courtney targeted them. A few campers had some thoughts and concerns over the

Leshawna scowled as she thought _'ain't no way I'm listening to another spoiled brat, one on this insane place is bad enough.'_

Laura growled _'that bitch is gonna pay for insulting my Angel.'_

Duncan groaned _'oh hell, this is gonna get ugly in a hurry.'_

Heather was curious _'she could be useful. Sure she's annoying, but I need all the help I can get.'_

Ezekiel was terrified _'I'm gonna die.'_

Izzy was currently rambling trying to talk to one of her personalities _'hello? OH! ECHO! ECHO! ECHO! E-scope are you in there?'  
_

Heather broke the silence "say what you want about me, but at least I didn't have my dad buy the show so I could win."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- OK, that's just unfair! This whole contest is practically rigged now! She is so gone!

Trent- I don't know who that girl was, but she seemed scary. (Shudders) That look in her eyes as she glared at us was just chilling.

Duncan- (Has head in hands) Oh great! That chick has got some serious problems! Can't she get it through her head that she LOST?

Ezekiel- (in fetal position) Oh no.

Izzy- (hanging upside down) Look, I'm a monkey!

* * *

(Girls Cabin)

The other girls were looking out the window and noticed a group of helicopters dropping a MASSIVE cabin 3x bigger than the other cabins right behind the other cabins. There were bricks, windows, three floors, and even a chimney built on the top of the house.

"How did that they get that here?" Bridgette wondered, awed at the size.

Leshawna snapped "who cares? That girl can't just march into this place like she owns it and just bully her way back into the competition!"

Gwen sighed and sat on her bed "her dad owns the show, so I guess she can thinks she can do whatever she wants."

Izzy, hanging upside down from the top bunk of one of the beds, grinned "maybe we can blast her into space or get her a cat! Cat's make everyone happier, like my cat Horace" She was prepared to go on of her rambles when Heather put a hand over her mouth.

"You guy's have to admit, it does seem karmic."

The other girls looked at Heather with Sara narrowing her eyes "what?"

Heather shrugged "she wouldn't be doing this if she was treated fairly. This seems to be only the start of her retribution and karma is gonna hit anyone who screwed her over in the past. Personally, I'd be worried over your girlfriend."

Sara asked "is that a threat?"

"Just fact and I'm not the one you need to worry about. Laura here was the one who threw Courtney into the air during the paintball hunt and she dumped paint on her before that race we had, remember?"

Laura, lying on her bed, scowled "is this a pot calling the kettle black or what?"

Heather frowned "what?"

"I'm saying karma's gonna hit you eventually just like it's gonna hit Courtney. Courtney was treated like that because she was rude and wouldn't show anyone respect. Heck, your probably upset cause you didn't think of this first."

Heather scoffed "think of what first?."

Laura snapped without thinking "I mean if you had the thought you would probably have YOUR dad buy the show so you could win! That will probably be the only way someone like you can even win!"

Heather fell silent and looked blankly at Laura for a minute. She then whispered "you have no idea what the _fuck _you are talking about." The other girls, even Laura, were startled as Heather stormed out.

Sara rubbed Laura's back "what was that?"

Laura was looking out the door stunned and looked down with an ashamed expression "I don't know what I was thinking. Do you think I should say sorry? That was kinda out of line."

Leshawana scoffed "why? She crossed the line on every occasion she could, remember the diary or getting your girl kicked off?"

Laura scowled at those memories and muttered "good point."

Sara watched all of this and sighed "what would that solve? Heather hurts us, we hurt her, she hurts us back, what would be the end result?"

"Heather getting her butt kicked." Gwen declared firmly.

Bridgette held up her hands "girl's please, your angry about Courtney getting her way and taking it out on Heather, we need a clear head in order to compete."

Sara looked over to Bridgette "you do know it's everyone for themselves right?"

The surfer shrugged "I just don't want this cabin to erupt in a cat fight every ten minutes and I want to give everyone a fair chance without any drawbacks."

Jessie watched this all silently and walked up saying "I'm going to the bathroom before the challenge, anyone want to come with?"

The others shook their head and she walked out. Except she turned away from the cabin and headed to the lake, wanting some time alone to think _'this is getting out of hand. Laura's becoming more angered and Courtney will probably kick off anyone who crosses her.'_

Her troubled thoughts led her to the lake where someone was already there.

* * *

(Boys Cabin) **(Around the same time of the other scene)**

Duncan paced back and forth muttering while Jake was unpacking his belongings. Duncan soon said out loud "this is really not gonna end well."

Geoff looked up "dude, your overreacting. Courtney will probably get over it soon."

The rest of the boy's stared at him like he grew a second head with Andrew saying "are you joking? You can tell she's pissed off as hell."

Jake looked to Harold "I don't understand. Why is she so mean?"

Harold sighed "I think she usually wins and gets everything at life, so losing like this must really drive her over the edge."

Jake pouted "why?"

Harold patted the childish prankster's head "basically throughout her entire life her ego has been increased so much that it needs constant feeding like a dark creature or a bottomless pit."

Jake cut in with a questioning tone "Like Owen's stomach?"

Harold snickered "Yeah sorta, anyway without that necessary feeding, a person could become unstable to the point where they do anything necessary to make sure their ego is repaired and fed properly."

"Wow your smart." Jake said in awe.

Harold grinned proudly "read some of my sister's psyche notes and my girl taught me a few stuff."

Trent over heard this and shook his head. He looked at Ezekiel cowering under his bed sheets and groaned "Zeke man, come out, I'm sure she won't come bursting through those doors."

"NO WAY! She'll kill me eh. I don't get it, I said I was sorry!" Zeke yelled out.

Trent rubbed his head "well, I just don't think she's the type who likes being wrong and she can't admit that she's wrong about you lying."

Zeke poked his head out "are all girls like this eh?"

Trent chuckled "depends on who your talking to."

"This is your fault!" Duncan suddenly glared at Andrew.

"I'll humor you, how is this MY fault?" Andrew questioned, not being intimidated by Duncan.

"Your the one who came up with that nickname!"

"Big deal, she was gonna be like this one way or another."

Trent sighed "look guy's let's just relax."

Cody frowned out the window "oh man, I'm worried. I hope Lindsay doesn't get her mad."

Duncan looked to him. He admitted that he didn't like nerds when he showed up on the island, but he had to admit some campers sorta grew on him. Andrew and Geoff were his closest friends here, although Andrew needed to loosen up and Geoff was too thickheaded at times. Ezekiel was naive, but he had this way of growing on you and couldn't help but like. Harold, although not a friend, he grew to respect...eventually. On the other team, when they were formed, he knew Gwen didn't like him, but he had to admit some of them weren't bad.

Like Lindsay, she was sweet to everyone and had the mind of a toddler it seemed. One time, the girl followed him around all day to ask what he liked about Leshawna. He threatened to shave her, but she didn't even budge which he had to admit took guts. No matter how much some of the others like Chris and Heather got annoyed at her, she never got mad or insulted them at all. Except that one time with Chef, but that's another story. He had to admit she sorta grew on him a little, especially that time they got stuck in the dockside cabin when she reminded him of a scared kid. Growing up with 4 older brothers and being the 'baby' of the family, he often wondered what it would be like to have a little si...

Duncan shook his head at that trail of thought _'snap out of it, you are NOT soft.'_

He looked to Cody and said to him "nerd, if Barbie can handle Chef of all people, then I think she can take Courtney."

Cody blinked at him and smiled "good point."

Andrew stood up and walked out "I'm gonna get an early start to the theater. Want to say good luck cause this is the first challenge where it's everyone for themselves."

The others nodded while Harold grinned "hope your ready to get your butt kicked."

Andrew shook his head, although the smirk was seen "not gonna make it easy, also make sure one of you guy's go with Zeke. Make sure the P.I.T doesn't disembowel him or something."

Zeke flinched while Duncan asked "P.I.T?"

"Psycho in Training." With that, Andrew left to the stage.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Cody- Duncan's right, I shouldn't be worrying over Lindsay but I can't help it. Lindsay has a way of aggravating the wrong type of people and I'm worried she could tick off Courtney.

Harold- (rubbing chin in thought) I wonder if Courtney is at all related to my third grade teacher. She was always overbearing and having give us more homework than half my high school teachers. GOSH she was scary.

Andrew- I can tell I'm probably one of the people Courtney wants to get rid of the most. (looks straight at the camera with determination) If she thinks I'm going easily or that I'm scared like Zeke, she's got another thing coming.

* * *

(Lakeside)

While on his way, he passed the lake where he couldn't help but go to the shoreline and look down into the water. He remembered that dream where he walked on the side of the lake to see a woman standing with her back to him, although he could never see her face. He had a few minutes to think about what he dreamed about

_'Who the heck is that anyway? All right Andrew think, who do you know has raven hair and is a girl? Let's see...Eva? Naw, the figure was too slim. Katie? Her hair isn't like that plus too pale. Goddamit who else is there?'_

Then it hit him like a jackhammer. His eyes widened in disbelief as it came crashing into into him _'oh HELL no!'_

"Thinking about something?" A voice asked him.

Andrew whirled around to see Jessie behind him, although her face was calm, her eyes were touched with worry.

He blinked "how long have you been standing there?"

Jessie raised an eyebrow in surprise "not long, but you have something on your mind. Usually no one can sneak up on you. Last time someone tried that was when Duncan tried to pour water on you when you were sleeping."

Andrew remembered that, Duncan did that a week ago or at least tried to do it but ended up with Andrew slamming the bucket on his head. Duncan still had no idea how Andrew was able to hear him coming.

Jessie looked at him for a moment then sat down "you can talk to me Andrew, you know that right?"

The young man thought he wanted to handle this by himself, but he didn't think it would hurt if he had another opinion. Jessie had always been sorta the 'den-mother' of the Killer Bass, being the calm voice of reason if anyone, particularity Jake, Duncan, or Geoff, wanted to try something insane and dangerous. She always had an open ear for the others and tried to hold the team together even when they were fighting at times. He decided he could tell her.

Andrew sighed "promise you won't tell anyone this?"

Jessie nodded "of course, think of this as doctor patient confidentiality."

"Except your not a doctor."

Jessie shrugged "true, anyway what's wrong?"

Andrew, never one to beat around the bush, said "I think I'm starting to like Heather." He turned to see Jessie staring at him which caused him to raise an eyebrow "let me guess, your gonna say what the hell's wrong with me?"

"No, you like who you like." Jessie casually said "that's what Harold tells me anyway."

Andrew then decided to explain his dream occurring over and over again for the last week while Jessie nodded and hmmed at a few parts until Jessie said "interesting, when did these dreams start?"

"I told you, 1 week ago right after..." He suddenly realized "right after that trust challenge." Remembering what happened and what he had seen, he turned to Jessie "don't make a crack about me getting to 'second base' with Heather."

Jessie didn't look up from her notebook "wasn't planning on it." She had to admit, she didn't see this coming. Jessie was not really an expert on relationships herself, the few she dated were annoyed at her intelligence and perception. Too many guy's were unwilling to go out with someone who could actually think for themselves preferring weak willed girls they could boss around. It wasn't until she met Harold that she went out with someone who respected her intelligence enough to go out with her.

She then remembered something Lindsay said at the spa once "listen Andrew, if one wishes to start a relationship then you need to see if the pros outweigh the cons of starting one."

"You got that out of a magazine didn't you?" Andrew questioned.

"Words from Lindsay to be honest." Jessie answered.

"How could she...forget it, look I never said I wanted to start a relationship, I didn't come to this show for one in the first place." Andrew growled out, becoming frustrated.

Jessie kept calm "you can't help your feelings. Listen, we have to get to the theater so we'll talk later alright?"

Andrew was about to protest until he resignedly nodded and sat up. Jessie turned around and saw something shocking.

Heather was standing right behind her. Jessie gaped at her for a moment and turned to Andrew, having also seen Heather, stared wide eyed and caught off balance for the first time in a while.

Heather stood there for a minute until she spoke "there you two idiots are. Come on, the others are waiting for us and I have a challenge to win." She walked off ahead without another word. The two followed her with a look of worry exchanged between them.

Did she overhear anything?

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Jessie- If she overheard us, then it could be a problem.**  
**

* * *

(Main Theater)

The others waited for Andrew and Jessie to arrive with Heather being sent to find them. The campers were currently sitting on a raised platform set on the stage with a massive wheel being placed in front of it. The wheel had many different images on them and had a clock set up near it.

The interns, along with Chris, Chef and Carter, were standing on the side of the stage with Chef asking "how much longer are we waiting for these maggots?"

Chris scowled "dude chill, I'm not explaining the rules twice when they get here."

"We're here." Heather said appearing with Andrew and Jessie trailing behind her. She then walked up to the bench and sat down between Duncan and Cody without another word.

Carter crossed his arms "your late."

Jessie nodded "I apologize sir, we were talking and lost track of time."

Paula asked "talking about what?"

Andrew hastily said "nothing, now what's the challenge?"

Chris grinned and rubbed his hands "oh you'll see. Now take a seat on the bleachers there and I'll explain.

The two proceeded to do so with Andrew taking a seat at the back next to Sara and Gwen and Jessie sitting in the front next to Jake at the end.

Chris smiled at the camera and put up his hands "CAMPERS! Welcome to what will be a memorable challenge! This will be none other than the first challenge where it's EVERY CAMPER FOR THEMSELVES!"

Michael called out "you already said that!"

"I did?"

"Yeah at the Dock remember?" He then muttered "idiot."

Carter gave him a look at the disrespect which he ignored.

"Anyway campers, today we are competing in a special tournament!"

"Are we getting a prize?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes, the prize is invincibility for yourself and 8 others of your choice. The other 9 will vote among themselves for the next elimination. For this challenge, you will compete in 5 rounds for special set of survival challenges and endurance. The first camper who backs down or cannot last the test, they are eliminated. The test will continue until one camper is eliminated."

Leshawna asked "what kinds of tests?"

Chris pointed at on the stage "why don't you ask my lovely assistants?" Chef was standing there in a hockey mask with a butcher knife looking similar to Jason Voorhees, Graydon was wielding a chainsaw and a Leatherface mask, and Micahel was wearing a Freddy Krueger mask with the knives on his hand.

Michael spoke up "why couldn't I be Jason instead of the lame pedophile?"

Izzy shouted "HEY! Robert Englund was the man! Nightmare on Elm Street was the best!"

Michael took off the mask and scowled "yeah? Then why did Friday the 13th have more movies and Jason get a larger kill count?"

"Jason is nothing but a silent momma's boy! Freddy was killing when he was still in diapers!" Izzy challenged

Michael smirked "That Vs movie proved Jason was the better killer."

"It was a draw! Freddy's head winked at the end."

"JASON!"

"FREDDY!" Izzy jumped off her seat and came face to face, or face to chest considering the considerable height difference.

"JASON!"

"FREDDY!"

"JASON!"

"FREDDY!"

"JASON!"

BANG!

The two fell silent and held their ears at the loud sound. That was the sound of Graydon shooting his sidearm into the air and scowling "both of you quiet!"

"Sorry yeesh." Izzy scowled.

Michael turned away "whatever."

Chris nodded "good, now for Round 1, let's see who is facing who in our tournament bracket." He then pulled up out a remote and pressed a button revealing a large screen rose from the stage and it suddenly flashed random names that flashed at high speed for almost 3 minutes until it suddenly stopped revealing...

Round 1

1. Trent

vs

2. Ezekiel

3. Laura

vs

4. Jake

5. Courtney

vs

6. Duncan

7. Lindsay

vs

8. Geoff

9. Sara

vs

10. Cody

11. Leshawna

vs

12. Bridgette

13. Jessie

vs

14. Izzy

15. Harold

vs

16. Heather

17. Andrew

vs

18. Gwen

Chris grinned "and some pretty interesting ones have shown up! Alright, we'll go in order from 1 to 18, so Trent and Zeke, you two are up first!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Courtney- Oh yes. It will be most enjoyable seeing the Sexist Bastard get _exactly _what he deserves.

* * *

The two mentioned boys walk up looking nervous while Chris spins the wheel saying "remember, the challenge will continue until one of you drops out and is immediately eliminated."

The wheel slowly stops on an image...that looks like a turtle.

A minute later, a goalie post was set up with the two standing in front of Chef, who was holding a hockey stick in front of a row of snapping turtles.

Chris grinned cheerfully at their fear and explained "we have a whole crate of snapping turtles that we will continually shoot at you until one of you drops out. Are you ready?"

Paula called out "I'd protect your privates! This could get ugly!"

The boys did so when a buzzer sounded and the turtles went flying.

* * *

All right I lied, there's a chance, a small one, but still a chance this could also be another four parter. Like I said, I wanted to add more but I want to get this updated as soon as I could. I might even put in another Interlude chapter, mainly focusing on the couples of the island in order to give them more depth.

Before anyone asks, yes the idea of the winner handing out invincibility was first used by KN in TDC2. It's not my idea and I do not own it. Small disclaimer there.

Here are our questions!

Who will win?

Is Courtney hiding anymore rules?

DID Heather overhear Jessie and Andrew's conversation?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	44. No Pain, No Game Part 3

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that appear in this story.

And to refresh everyone's memories, here are the match-ups for the first round of the challenge.

1. Trent

vs

2. Ezekiel

3. Laura

vs

4. Jake

5. Courtney

vs

6. Duncan

7. Lindsay

vs

8. Geoff

9. Sara

vs

10. Cody

11. Leshawna

vs

12. Bridgette

13. Jessie

vs

14. Izzy

15. Harold

vs

16. Heather

17. Andrew

vs

18. Gwen

* * *

(Amphitheater)

CRUNCH!

That sound was the noise of a snapping turtle latching itself onto the shoulder of Ezekiel who yelped in pain.

Watching from the sidelines, Harold winced "GOSH, that looks like it hurts."

Next to him, Courtney was grinning sadistically "I don't know, I think this is amusing."

Hearing this, Jessie scowled "your never gonna let those few comments go are you?"

Courtney sneered "shut up, I'm not the one who was dumb enough to actually fall for Sexist Bastard's sympathy routine."

Jessie looked at her in annoyance until Harold growled "don't talk that way to my lady."

"Or what?" Courtney snarled.

Harold opened his mouth to respond, but then saw Carter across the stage with a burning glare directed at him as if daring him to say something to his 'Princess', causing Harold to reluctantly close his jaw and sigh "never mind."

"That's what I thought nerd."

Meanwhile, Ezekiel seemed to be getting hit alot in the face with Chef seeming to be targeting him specifically for the most part. Chef seemed to aim 2/3 of the turtles at him while Trent received the remaining 1/3.

Noticing this, Graydon turns to Paula asking with confusion "why is Chef targeting Zeke for the most part?"

Paula looks at Graydon, then scowls at Carter, who was looking on with a thinly veiled pleased look "I'll give you a guess."

* * *

**(CONFESSION CAM)**

Paula- (flat look) How much do you wanna bet that Carter ordered Chef to target Zeke out of some deluded belief that it was his fault his (mocking voice) oh so sweet 'Princess' was eliminated.

Chef- (looking uncharacteristically frightened) That Carter guy was scary. Said "if I know what was good for my career" I'd try to please him.

* * *

"YEOUCH!"

Trent was struck in the face with the turtle biting his cheek while groaning "this is horrible."

CRUNCH!

That was the sound of a turtle hitting Zeke in...his privates, causing him to scream "I QUIT! I QUIT!"

**Elimination #1 Ezekiel**

**Winner Trent**

The medics went for Trent and Ezekiel who both winced as they made their way back to the seats with Courtney clapping "well, this is off to a good start."

Suddenly, a stock, the same kind that used to hold prisoners in ancient times, was placed near his seat.

Zeke blinked at it "what is this eh?"

Chris explained "if you fail your test, you have to be put into the stocks for the remainder of the tournament."

Ezekiel sighed and put his head into the stock, where it covered his neck and hands with a loud CLANG!

The head medic, a young blond haired man, turned to Carter "excuse me sir, I think Ezekiel needs some treatment."

"No, I think he's fine." Carter answered casually.

The medic narrowed his eyes "sir, I must insist, he could have infections from those bites and."

"Your fired."

The medic blinked "what?"

"I will not have my orders questioned by ANYONE." Carter then snapped his fingers, which resulted in two massive burly men to appear from the back of the stage and both grabbed the medic and haul him away to the Dock, with him protesting all the while.

The other campers stared at this in shock.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (jaw dropped) He seriously can't do that can he?

Leshawna- (gritted teeth) I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! That guy was fired just for helping Homeschool? That guy and his big ego are gonna bite him in the butt I'm sure of it!

Bridgette- (frightened expression) Oh man, that Carter guy and Courtney must be REALLY mad if they pulled out all these stops just to win and punish us. I really hope they don't hurt the others who they think are responsible for hurting Courtney, like Laura and Andrew, Laura has been through enough and is sweet when you get to know her. Andrew is like the protective brother I always wanted and shouldn't be tortured just to fuel a girl's power trip. (looks ready to cry) The next few weeks aren't gonna be pretty.

* * *

Chris grinned and announced "now, Jake and Laura, COME ON DOWN!"

The two grinned at each other then ran down to the wheel. Chris spun it where it landed on...cockroaches.

The sadistic host chuckled "oh this is good." He then had the interns pull out two large glass coffins covered from top to bottom in cockroaches with most of the campers groaning in disgust.

"You two must lay down fully in these coffins until one of you sits up and quits." Chris explained.

Jake spoke up "you ripped this off from Fear Factor didn't you?"

Chris frowned "uh...no."

Laura crossed her arms "oh really? You are running out of ideas aren't you?"

"Just get in the damn coffins!" Chris shouted, angered over the comment.

The two shrugged and slowly got into the coffins where they were soon filled up to their necks in cockroaches.

Both campers layed like this for a minute until Jake spoke up "this might not be so"

He was cut off by Laura "don't finish that, that's a forbidden phrase."

"Huh, oh right."

At that moment, a bucket of cockroaches were dumped onto Laura's uncovered head causing her to sit up in surprise "OH! WHAT THE!"

**Elimination #2 Laura**

**Winner Jake**

Laura blinked "say what?"

Chris smirked "you sat up. You were supposed to lie down for the challenge and the first one up loses."

"Why the heck did you pour cockroaches on me?" Laura glared at Chris.

Chris shrugged "it was for this test. We would be dumping more roaches on each coffin after every few minutes in order to shorten the test. We just decided to pour it onto your head."

"Who told you that?" Laura asked in confusion, then stopped to look at Carter who was grinning.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Laura- I shouldn't have asked.

Courtney- This challenge is getting more and more pleasurable. That lesbo freak now pays for pouring paint on me for that race challenge. Now I have to beat the punk which should be easy enough.

* * *

"Next up is Courtney and Duncan."

The two walked down with both glaring at each other then looking at Chris who was currently spinning the wheel. The end result was...a picture of a porcupine.

Duncan blinked "what's this?"

Two tables were set up on stage with Chris explaining "for this test, you have to have a special acupuncture session from the quills of porcupines."

"Isn't that animal abuse?" Bridgette frowned.

Chris just shrugged while the two campers layed down on the tables. Two porcupines were set up near them on separate tables. Courtney looked focused while Duncan looked a little nervous.

Michael and Graydon were currently taking out the quills with Michael joking "you know if this internship doesn't work out, we can jobs as masseuses."

Graydon snorted "I don't see how this is supposed to help relieve pain. This stuff looks like it hurts like hell."

"Something about chi and blood flow, I didn't really get the details."

By that time, Courtney and Duncan had each gotten two needles in their faces with Courtney looking relaxed, possibly having done this before, while Duncan seemed to be nervous over Micahel giving him the needles.

Michael noticed and rolled his eyes "oh don't be a baby, these things don't hurt _that _much, I'm sure."

Gwen called out "he's just being a wuss! Stick him!"

Leshawna frowned at her "would you knock it off girl? He's just being a little nervous that's all."

Gwen frowned as well and sat back down grumbling to herself.

The third quill looked ready to poke Duncan's eye, and giving this was Michael, also the fact that the anticipation was killing him, Duncan stood up and waved his arms in a slight panic "I'm done!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Duncan- Why the hell did MICHAEL of all people have to be the one to poke me like a steak? I am not letting that guy near me with anything sharp.

Leshawna- What the hell is wrong with Baby Boy? He's doesn't seem to like Michael getting near him like at all. I really wondering if he knows something or not.

* * *

**Elimination #3 Duncan**

**Winner Courtney**

Duncan was locked in the stocks with a disgruntled, yet humiliated expression while Courtney was grinning ear to ear and saying "aw, does the baby boy wanna tissue?"

"What did you call him?" Leshawna yelled, standing up.

Lindsay stood up as well "leave him alone. Only Leshawna calls Doug that!"

Heather mumbled to herself "well, at least she got one of the names right."

Carter barked out "QUIET!"

The two girls flinched while Courtney looked smug until Duncan spoke up from his stock, looking more bored then anything "hey _Princess_, I got three words I wanna tell ya."

Courtney and Carter's eyes sharpened simultaneously with Courtney frostily asking "well what?"

"I'll give you a hint, the first word is _go _and the third word is _yourself." _Duncan smirked_  
_

Silence filled the air. Crickets were chirping. The wind blew through the air and filled the stadium for about a minute.

Courtney was gaping in disbelief, as if shocked at the sheer _audacity _of what was just said. She couldn't seem to understand how anyone could say that to _her _of all people.

Leshawna palmed her face.

Andrew looked impressed.

Lindsay looked horrified and then turned to Duncan worriedly.

Gwen raised an eyebrow and muttered "he is so gonna get it."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- (Stares silently at the camera, then claps his hands) Bravo Duncan.

Harold- Goodbye Duncan.

Cody- Nice knowing you my fellow food thief.

* * *

Carter went completely red in the face. He huffed, puffed and just bellowed _**"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO MY PRINCESS?"**_

He was cut off by his cell phone ringing and he disturbingly reverted back to his normal face "excuse me one second." He walked off to speak casually on the phone._  
_

Chris hastily continued, hoping to finish the challenge overall before he got back "OK, so Lindsay and Geoff, you two are next."

The two made their way down quickly with Courtney frozen in shock and Carter having walked off.

The wheel landed on the picture of a marshmallow while the tables then had handcuffs on them. Chris explained "oh hohoho, you landed on the Marshmallow Waxing test. The two of you will go on those tables and we will wax parts of your bodies with melted down marshmallows. First one to scream or complain loses."

Geoff winced while Lindsay cheered "YAY, I so need this! I have been dealing with razor stubble for weeks. Can you try not to mess up my tan?"

Chef shook his head in irritation and after the two sat down, Chef then poured marshmallow wax on their faces, causing Paula to cover her mouth in worry and the others to wince. After a few seconds for the wax to harden, the stuff was then torn off with a loud RIP!

"OH DUDE C'MON!"

Lindsay just winced and rubbed her forehead with a grimace. She then gasped and said "my skin feels so smooth, this is just like what they did at the spa. Thanks Chip."

"It's Chris!" Chris snapped in irritation.

From the stands, Jake whispered to Cody "I have a theory about your girlfriend."

"A theory?" Cody questioned.

"I think she gets people's names wrong on purpose for fun." Jake explained.

Cody looked at him, then to Lindsay who was staring at a butterfly. He then chuckled "yeah, you can just tell by her evil eyes."

"And Geoff is out." Chris then announced

"WHAT?" Geoff cried out.

"The rules were that the first one to scream or complain would be eliminated and since you screamed, you are out."

**Elimination #4 Geoff  
**

**Winner Lindsay**

From the stands, Trent winced and said to Gwen "I don't think I coulda handled that."

Gwen smirked "that's cause guys are always wussies when it comes to handling girl stuff."

Trent shuddered "no kidding."

Sara and Cody were the next two to step forward which resulted in the next picture the wheel landed on the picture...of a leech.

Two barrels of leeches were rolled out onto the stage and was reveled to be water filled and have leeches inside the water.

"For the next one, you two must sit in these barrels for however long it takes for one of you to give."

Cody gulped and started to back away until Lindsay called out "don't worry Cody! You can handle this! I believe in you!"

The tech-geek thought to himself for a moment then stepped forward to the barrels.

Sara, meanwhile, was looking into her barrel to see something...unusual to say the least. Her barrel had hardly any water in it and was mostly filled with leeches. Basically Cody's barrel had 50% leeches, 50% water and hers had 80% leeches, 20% water.

_'This is officially starting to get ridiculous. They can't keep blatantly rigging the challenges, can they_?' Sara thought to herself. She was considering just leaving, but as she turned around, she saw Laura's encouraging smile while trapped in her stock. Sara could not help but smile back. Seeing this, she took a deep breath and went straight into the barrel.

Courtney, after snapping out of her shock and sending one last angered glare at Duncan, saw this and smiled gleefully _'maybe this will cause that little hussy to respect her superiors.'_

Cody, after going into his barrel, felt ready to faint after the leeches started to latch onto his body. He soon started quivering as it felt like something was going up his pants leg.

Sara quivered as the slimy leeches started to crawl all over her body. She winced as she felt some of them latch on. For the first time, she started to wonder if she should wear clothes with so much skin showing. At least Cody had clothes where it was harder for the leeches to reach the skin than normally.

...

...

...

One of them soon jumped out after a minute and yelled "I'M DONE! I SWEAR ONE OF THEM TRIED TO JUMP OUT AND LATCH ON MY HEAD!"

Chris chuckled and yelled "Aaaaaaannnnnnd...CODY'S OUT!"

**Elimination #5 Cody**

**Winner Sara**

Courtney growled while Sara jumped out and whipped the leeches off of her saying "whoever said these things are good for getting rid of bad blood should get knocked out."

Meanwhile, Cody walked forward rubbing his head in pain after the lost blood until Lindsay kissed him on the forehead "don't worry, you did your best."

Cody decided that alone was worth losing this whole challenge.

Sara walked behind him and sat next to Laura who grinned while waving the stock she was in "I'd congratulate you, but I'm a little tied up right now."

Sara just smiled and shook her head "sorry you lost. That challenge had to have been rigged."

Laura shrugged "don't worry about it. There's a chance we can still pass. Chris said the winner gets to choose 8 others for immunity right?"

"Suppose that's true." Sara agreed.

Laura then grinned and whispered "besides, this whole thing will be worth it when Heather gets up."

Sara just looked at her, causing Laura to frown "what? Remember what she did?"

Before Sara said anything, the wheel spun with Leshawna and Bridgette already going down. The wheel stopped at a picture of a bee.

A platform was risen and a nest of bees were shown with Chris saying "now for this part, you girls will have to wear shirts covered in honey for the bees to attract them to you."

"What if those things decide to sting us?" Leshawna questioned.

"Eh, you have medical coverage so no worries." Chris brushed off their concerns and threw them honey covered jackets, which they were understandably hesitant to put on the jackets hesitantly.

Mara then opened the cage, causing the bees to swarm the jackets creating what appeared a nest appearing on their chests. The two shivered as the feeling of the bees crawling on them made them uneasy.

Duncan called out "you guy's really are sweeter than honey and sugar now!"

"Not funny Duncan!" Leshawna called back.

Geoff looked at him "dude, don't be harsh. Their scared."

Duncan shook his head "c'mon, Chris wouldn't let them get stung by those things...would he?"

Gwen cleared her throat to get his attention and asked "do you really want us to answer that?"

The punk thought to himself for a moment then muttered "I see your point."

The two girls, however, we're becoming more and more nervous as the bees crawled all over them. Leshawna couldn't help but say "now I wonder how Laura and Izzy were able to make this so easy."

Bridgette can't help but smirk at the memory "remembering the time Laura brought a hive into the Mess Hall?"

"Yeah, that could be useful right about now." Leshawna replied as the bees started to swarm around them, trying to find more honey. A few bees landed on each of their faces with them wincing a little.

A bee seemed to lurch back on Leshawna's nose, as if ready to sting, causing her to back up and say softly "nice bee, good bee." Unfortunately, she didn't see where she was going as she backed up near the end of the stage.

Duncan noticed this and called "hey watch out!"

Leshawna heard this, but she was so close she fell off and landed on her rear. The fall did not hurt her that much, however the movement caused the bees to jostle and buzz in annoyance. This freaked her out so much that she whipped the sweater off "forget this, I ain't turning into your new queen!"

**Elimination #6 Leshawna**

**Winner Bridgette**

Leshawna got back on stage with a shake of her head "how are we getting rid of those things?"

Chris opened the cage to the hive, not noticing Micheal's grin as he went backstage.

Bridgette cried out "how am I gonna get this sweater off?"

Chris chuckled "aw don't be a baby. Micheal's just getting some honey, we'll put it in the cage and everyone's happy."

SPLASH!

That was the sound of Micheal pouring honey on Chris after he threw it towards the cage. Said intern called out "whoops sorry!"

The honey covered host blinked and saw the bees turn to him. He screamed and ran offstage as they chased after him "NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chris- (still in honey and barricading the door) ALRIGHT! THAT DOES IT! I am sick of being used as the punching bag. Also, I'm sick of being disrespected by those interns! THEY WANT A WAR? I'LL GIVE THEM A WAR!"

* * *

"Uh, is he gonna be OK?" Trent couldn't help but ask.

"I have no idea. But it looks like we have to continue regardless, so Izzy and Jessie come on down." Mara explained

Jessie hesitantly stepped forward while Izzy bounced cheerfully down chattering "oh what are we gonna do? Piranha bath? Bear wrestling? Oh, does it involve burning?"

The others blinked while Mara sighed "you had sugar didn't you?"

"Uh...by sugar you mean the white stuff?"

"Never mind." Mara shook her head, not wanting to know and spun the wheel once more. The picture was one of what looked like an eel.

"Which one was that again?" Graydon questioned, not knowing all the details of the pictures on the wheel.

Chef grinned "one of my own personal ideas. eels shock you until you decide to give up." After an aquarium was brought out, Chef put on some gloves and took two eels out.

Jessie backed away until she soon unknowingly backed into the table where it locked her in. Izzy willingly let herself be cuffed to the table, still grinning a grin that would make the Cheshire cat proud.

The deranged co-host rubbed the eels together yelling "CLEAR!" He slammed the eels on Izzy's body, coursing her body with electricity. Throughout it all she giggled excitedly and came out looking charred and her hair standing upright.

"Do it again!" Izzy yelled excitedly.

Chef blinked and did it a second time, with her laughing again. She then somehow slipped out of the bonds on the table, grabbed the eels, and shocked herself once again.

Jessie, watching on, sighed and shook her head "alright, I don't wish to lose my mind, so if you can release me please?"

"Your quitting?" Paula questioned.

"I simply don't think I'm capable of withstanding the pain the way Izzy is doing. It would be better for me just to cut my losses than fighting a hopeless battle." Jessie rationalized.

She was let out of the table while the others had to pry the eels away from Izzy.

**Elimination #7 Jessie**

**Winner Izzy**

Jessie was put into her stock while Izzy had a bit of a spring in her step as she walked to the stands and sat down on the other side of Laura saying "that was fun, the feeling of electricity felt better than that time my electric chair short circuited."

"You have an electric chair?" Sara couldn't help but question with slight fear.

Izzy waved her off "oh yeah, my parents gave it to me for my birthday. It doesn't have enough juice to fry people, just enough to put a little energy inside you for the rest of your day. It's official, I'm getting some eels as pets when this contest is over."

Duncan spoke up from his place "you'd make one hell of a dom if you could."

Izzy grinned at him when Ezekiel spoke up "a dom?"

"Short for domin" Duncan started to explain until Andrew put a hand over his mouth.

"Not another word. I still have scars from the last time I tried to explain stuff to Zeke and I don't want us having to explain what _those _are."

Duncan paled in recognition "good point."

Chef then spoke up "Mean girl, Napoleon, your up next."

"OH COME ON!" Harold yelled in annoyance as he stepped forward "I do not look or sound anything like that guy! If anything, they ripped ME off!"

Mara sighed and pinched her forehead "can we just get on with this?"

Heather scowled and crossed her arms, remaining quiet, much to the confusion of Harold who asked "aren't you gonna say something? Like an insult, a claim to win, or...what?"

"Let's just get on with this loser." Heather replied in an aggravated voice.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- (remains silent, opens her mouth to say something, but just sighs in frustration and storms out)

Harold- (frustrated expression) Seriously, I don't get why everyone thinks I'm a clone of that Napoleon dude. What the heck do we have in common? GOSH!

* * *

Harold shrugged while the wheel spun and landed on...a bear.

A massive crate was soon lowered onto the stage with snarls coming from it, much to the unease of Heather and Harold.

Graydon patted the box "this right here contains the bear"

"Fuzzy Wuzzums!" Izzy corrected.

"Fine Fuzzy Whatever." Graydon grumbled, earning glares from Laura and Izzy "anyway, you two must stay in that crate for an indefinite period of time. First one who leaves loses."

Heather backed up "oh this is just nuts! That thing will probably maul us!"

Izzy responded "oh don't worry, he's really friendly when you get to know him!"

Laura frowned at her "don't tell her that. It'll be fun to watch her get scared."

Sara couldn't help but frown at her girlfriend, although she withheld her tongue.

Meanwhile, Heather sighed and hesitantly stepped into the crate with Harold following behind her. The door behind them closed with a loud slam, leaving the two alone in the dim setting. Light creaked in thru the cracks, revealing the bear sitting on the ground growling at them.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- (mocking voice) Oh he's friendly. Yeah right, that bear looked ready to eat us!

Harold- Bears are usually known to be territorial so it probably felt threatened. We could just play dead.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Heather asked blankly as Harold lay still on the ground.

"If we play dead, he'll leave us alone. Play along." Harold replied, staying still on the ground.

Heather scoffed "ugh, no way, these clothes are designer models. I am not ruining them more than I already have. Besides, I ran into this thing once before and I don't think that acting like corpses will do any good."

"Oh yeah, Andrew told me how he stopped Fuzzy their from attacking you by throwing a rock."

Heather looked away, not responding, and sat down as far as she could from the now pacing bear and the lying down nerd. The scene from the paintball hunt went through her mind over and over again since it first happened. Why the heck did he save someone on the opposing team? In this competition, it was everyone for themselves eventually so she didn't feel the need to 'hook up' with the team of psychos and freaks. But still...they were good and they made it this far.

Was it because they were strong competitors or had strong friends?

God, things were so simple when she came to this island. Come here, win, leave, simple. Her father told her that making friends with her teammates was pointless cause they would stab her in the back eventually, just like everyone does. After all the time they spent together, the others were still friends and don't seem to be breaking up anytime soon. With that, all her beliefs were coming into question and it was starting to grate on her nerves.

Her thoughts were broken when she saw the bear sniffing at Harold, who tried to lie as still as possible. Fuzzy sniffed Harold a few times then growled as it walked away. Unfortunately, fate had a sick sense of humor considering...Fuzzy passed gas at that moment right near Harold's face.

Harold gagged, sat up, and held his mouth. He was so sickened, he immediately ran outside to puke off stage, with most of the campers groaning in disgust.

Michael snickered at this and clapped "so Harold, since he left the crate first, is eliminated and Heather moves on!"

**Elimination #8 Harold**

**Winner Heather**

Heather blinked and shrugged while walking to the stands"well, that was easy."

Izzy grinned "told you he was friendly."

Laura scowled and looked away mumbling "was at least expecting a mauling."

"Laura?"

Said girl looked to see Sara staring with a stunned expression, clearly overhearing Laura.

Laura stared at her, sighed, and looked down "I don't want to talk about it. At least, right now."

Sara affectionately patted her shoulder as Paula then said "OK, so for the last match of this round, Andrew and Gwen, you two are the last ones!"

The two campers came down, both looking determined with the wheel spinning landing on a picture of what looked like headphones.

Andrew stared at it "what's that thing supposed to mean?"

"You have to listen to new age music." Michael simply said.

Gwen's eyes bugged out "WHAT?"

Andrew shrugged "how is that torturous? We have to listen to some music, big deal."

"You don't understand." Gwen panicked, grabbing him by his front, the look in her eyes causing Andrew to look a little freaked out "this music is the music of evil. It's horrifying! it sends images of happiness, peace and...JOY!"

"Isn't that the same thing as happiness?" Andrew questioned.

Gwen stopped for a second then said "point taken." She then glared at Michael "you've never forgiven me for replacing all your CD's with this new age crap have you?"

"Nope. But have to admit, I had no idea you'd land on this though." Michael grinned in response.

"Michael I was 7! I didn't know any better!" Gwen shouted in protest.

Her brother just shrugged "karma's a bitch, what can I say? Now sit down or be tied down."

Gwen sighed in irritation and walked to the set up chairs while Andrew shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- (disbelief) New age music? You've got to be kidding. It can't be (stops himself) oh no, I'm not falling for that. Those forbidden words were said before and it got them in a hell of a lot of trouble. Anyway, I think I can handle it.

Gwen- It's EVIL! EVIL! I remember when I switched them when I switched his CD's, he was mad as heck. Said it gave him nightmares and that the music doesn't work. (sighs) I should have known that would come back to haunt me.

* * *

The two sat down with their eyes closed with headphones being placed over their heads. The music then went into their phones with both starting to look uncomfortable.

From the stands, Courtney snorted "this is the best they can come up with? I'd rather see _him _get the last test. Let's see how he would have handled that mongrel."

"Don't insult Fuzzy Wuzzums." Izzy threatened with a glare.

Courtney glared back "you even lay a finger on me and my father will have you thrown back into whatever pit you crawled out of."

Meanwhile, Gwen was shaking in terror while Andrew was starting to look freaked out. the two held tightly clenched knuckles until..

...

...

...

...

Gwen ripped off the headphones with a scream after 5 full minutes.

**Elimination #9 Gwen**

**Winner Andrew**

Gwen was holding her arms twitching as she went to the stands while Andrew held his head saying "I could have sworn I was floating in space."

Jake snickered "that is cool. Did you see the Earth?"

"I saw a unicorn."

Jake blinked "huh?"

"Never mind, too confusing."

Gwen sat next to Trent, who looked worriedly at her and placed his hand on her back comfortingly "are you gonna be alright?"

Gwen took a shaky breath and sighed "yeah, yeah, I'm good."

A clapping was heard and Chris was soon seen coming back to the stadium looking angered and raising a finger "not. One Word."

Everyone fell silent although Michael still smirked at seeing stray bits of honey attached to his clothes.

"Alright campers." Chris started, trying to regain some control "we now have 9 remaining campers, so let's start ROUND 2! For this round we will randomly pick your opponents so let's get this screen up."

Moments later, the same screen from before rose from the stage with number 1-9 where it flashed the names of the nine campers left thru each of them.

"Hold up a second!" Sara called out as the names flashed between each of the numbers "if there's 9 of us, then there's gonna be only 4 matches with 2 each. So what happens to the last one?"

Chris grinned "oh, I was hoping someone to notice. Whoever gets the number 9 will have a free pass to the next round. So keep your fingers crossed ladies and germs."

A stomping of feet was heard and everyone saw Carter Mann coming thru the woods and stepping back on stage. He smirked "so sorry about that. Important call from a partner. Now what did I miss?"

"Oh nothing Daddy, we were just going into Round 2." Courtney purred.

Carter raised an eyebrow "oh? Well don't let me stop you." His eyes then saw the numbers and gave Chris a look "I'm sure they'll land on _deserving _choices I'm sure."

Chris nodded a little intimidated and press the button to stop the machine.

After what seemed like forever, the results were

1. Sara

vs

2. Lindsay

3. Trent

vs

4. Heather

5. Izzy

vs

6. Jake

7. Andrew

vs

8. Bridgette

9. (free pass) Courtney

Courtney grinned and pumped her arm "YES!"

"Oh what a surprise." Gwen spoke up dryly.

The others muttered under their breaths while Chris grinned "well it looks like first up is our two resident beauties so Sara and Lindsay come on down."

The two walked forward with wheel landing on the picture of a snake.

"Now this one should be good. Each of you will have to have a relatively large anaconda wrapped around your shoulders." As Chris said this, cages were rolled from the back with two bright green 12- foot long anacondas inside them. Using a small metal rod, they took each snake out and put it around the nervous shoulders of each of the girls.

Mara couldn't help but ask "is this safe?"

Carter shrugged without concern "they'll be fine."

The girls were standing as still as possible as Sara's snake licked her cheek while Lindsay's seemed to wrap itself around her head, which cause Mara, standing at her side to poke it a few times, causing it to back off.

Watching this, Cody whimpered while Leshawna gulped "sure hope those two don't end up snake food."

"Each of their boobs alone would probably feed those snakes for a lifetime." Heather couldn't help but snark.

"Yeah, cause you'd be too skinny to be much of a meal for them!" Leshawna shot back.

Heather muttered to herself "hell you'd be enough to feed every snake on the planet."

"OH OH OH DID YOU JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU JUST SAID?" Leshawna snapped.

Chris scowled "keep it down, if your too loud, you could agitate the snakes."

Courtney heard this and grinned, getting an idea. Getting her newly acquired PDA, she uploaded it to blast out a sound."

"HOOONK!"

A car horn blasted thru the PDA, startling one of the snake's so much, that it jumped off one of the campers shoulders while one almost wrapped around the other before Graydon grabbed it and chucked it into it's cage.

...

...

...

Chris smirked "well, the rules didn't say anything over a disruption, so it's allowed. Now Sara, due to your snake jumping off, you are ELIMINATED!"

**Elimination #10 Sara**

**Winner Lindsay**

Sara groaned and yelled "but that's not fair!"

Carter scowled "in this game, you need to use cunning to win. Not that I'm sure someone like you would understand. Clearly my Princess was intelligent enough to listen to the rules or lack thereof in this case."

"Aww thank you Daddy." Courtney cooed

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Courtney- Such a shame the snake didn't at least give the hooker a hug. Aw well, at least she's gone and hopefully learned respect for her betters.

Sara- (stares at camera with a hint of anger) I've been dealing with her both here as well as at the place where the other losers go. I've listened to her scream, whine, rant and complain constantly until she bullied her way back after her 'Daddy' brought this show. (punches palm) My breaking point has officially been hit and the brat is going down!

* * *

Sara glared heatedly at him, then turned her back on him and stomped to the stage where Courtney was grinning smugly saying "too bad, so sad."

The raven haired singer ignored her completely, angering the CIT slightly, and sat next to Laura in her stock.

Chris continued "Trent and Heather you two are the next ones to go!"

The wheel spun as Trent sighed "I hope this isn't as painful as the last one."

"Tch, don't get your hopes up." Heather scoffed as the next picture was shown to be what looked like a set of tweezers.

The two were placed on the tables with Chris taking something from his pockets and it was the same tweezers shown on the wheel "you two must lay there and not complain, scream, or yell in any way whatsoever as we pluck out your nose hairs and eyebrow hairs."

Trent groaned while Heather narrowed her eyes in irritation. Chris and Chef carefully started to pluck out the eyebrows first. The two winced and flinched, but tried their hardest not to make a sound.

Heather almost cracked at one point, but bit her tongue to not make a sound. Trent also nearly cracked but then held his breath and just sighed.

After a few minutes, Chris held his hand up, stopping Chef and grinned "now for the nose hairs!"

The two campers paled while Chris and Chef each grabbed a nose hair and counted down "ONE...TWO...THREE!"

YOINK!

"OW!"

...

...

...

...

...

Trent and Heather covered their noses with their now free hands. Chris grinned and declared "Trent, you are OUT!"

**Elimination #11 Trent**

**Winner Heather**

Heather simply sighed in sheer relief and walked back to the stands, slamming resting her head on her palms.

Trent, however, held in nose in pain and went back to his seat and took his place in the set-up stock.

"This one should be a doozy! Our two most energetic campers, Jake and Izzy! Let's see what you two are made of!" Chris declared.

The two let out whoops of excitement and ran down, grinning ear to ear. Ice cream was the picture that was shown after spinning.

Chris groaned "oh crud, looks like you two will have to eat as much ice cream as possible. First one to get brain freeze loses."

Izzy and Jake's eyes widened at the sight of all the ice cream wheeled in. From the sidelines Sara smirked "Owen would have a field day if he was here."

Without waiting for the signal, the two ravaged the ice cream cartons with incredible ferocity. Jake stuck his head into one carton while Izzy grabbed handfuls of ice cream and gulped them down.

"Go Izzy!" Laura cheered.

"C'mon little dude!" Geoff cheered.

Jake licked his fingers and smiled "this is fun! Reminds me of that chocolate vat we cleared up over that fear challenge."

Izzy didn't respond as she grabbed a scoop of ice cream and and threw it towards Jake "Food fight!"

Jake ducked and threw a slop back at her, hitting her in the side of the head.

Just when things seemed to get ugly, Izzy stopped and passed out on the floor, causing Jake's eyes to widen and rushed to her side "Izzy, you OK?"

"Ugh, I feel dizzy, well dizzier than usual." Izzy moaned.

Paula walked up and felt the girls forehead, feeling ice cold against her palm "I think you've been having a brain freeze for the last few minutes, but, you've been ignoring it."

"Oh, ha ha, didn't notice it. Say, can we have the rest of this ice cream since it's gonna be used up anyway?"

"Uh, sure I guess." Chris spoke up.

Izzy grinned as she got the remaining carts into her arms and walked back to her place while Jake moaned "I think I just got it right now."

**Elimination #12 Izzy**

**Winner Jake**

"Well, looks like Round 2 is nearing completion and things are heating up! Now, for the final test of this round, Andrew and Bridgette, time to face your test!"

Andrew and Bridgette walked down with Andrew walking ahead while Bridgette felt hesitant, remembering the bee test.

Andrew saw this and looked at her for a moment, he then said "good luck."

Bridgette took a breath and smiled ecouragingly "you too." The wheel proceeded to land on a chainsaw.

The surfer's eyes widened at the ominous picture "why is there a chainsaw there?"

"Well, you'll find out." The sadistic host cackled and once again, two campers were tied down to the tables with Chris explaining "this test is is to see who can blink first. Chef here is a professional chainsaw juggler where he will juggle a series of chainsaws near you. Every now and then, he'll drop one near you, which hopefully, the chainsaw won't hit you. First one who wants out loses."

"This is not safe. Well, more so than usual." Andrew accused.

"Aww, is mister Leader Boy chicken?" Courtney crowed.

Just before Andrew was about to fire back a retort, a cough was heard. The least likely person to protest was heard as Heather raised her hand to say "OK, this challenge is borderline psychotic. Whose dumb idea was this anyway?"

"It was mine." Carter said coldly from the sidelines.

Heather just looked at him and then to Courtney "are you really trying to kill him or are you just doing this to scare him?"

Courtney looked away silently while Laura looked suspiciously at Heather "why do you care?"

"I don't like you guy's, but I don't want you guys dead." Heather explained matter-of-factual.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Laura- (blinks at camera) uh, OK, that was just...wow.

Leshawna- Girl's got a point. For example I don't want Heather dead, I just want her as far away from me as possible. Like 'other side of the solar system' far.

Sara- (looks at camera, then the faintest hint of a smile appears) Impressive.

* * *

Chef called out suddenly "I'm still doing this!" He then juggled 7 inactive chainsaws between the two tables, each coming dangerously close to the tied down campers with Bridgette openly wincing while Andrew kept his cool.

As they watched this, Michael turned to Chris "this is too dangerous. Last time Chef tried this in Countyfield, he took off a guy's hand."

Chris waved him off unconcernedly "they'll be fine. Chef's been practicing."

A chainsaw flew through the air, narrowly missing Bridgette's head.

Geoff called out from his stock "hey watch those things man! Bridge, don't worry! You'll be fine! Just look at me alright!"

Bridgette heard her boyfriend and kept her composure as best she could, staring into his eyes from her position while another one slammed in the table, near Andrew's right leg.

Andrew gritted his teeth, remembering the one exercise his father put him through where he had to avoid baseballs thrown by him. His old man, while a little crazy with training at times, helped him develop a calm sense of control. He closed his eyes and started thinking. Bridgette was the last person who deserved to be put through this. She was the sweetest person he had ever met and although laid back, was always gentle and firm when needed. Kinda reminded him of his mom, except as a teenager. He then decided to help her the only way he knew how.

He called out "IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT **OLD MAN?**"

Chef growled and another chainsaw fell near Andrew, slamming just off the table.

Bridgette gasped "Andrew what are you doing?"

Andrew didn't respond as he said tauntingly "sheesh, you really are getting nearsighted aren't you?"

Yet another chainsaw fell near him, this time near his left arm.

From the sidelines, Heather saw what he was doing _'he's trying to draw Chef's attention towards him and away from the surfer girl.'_

Chef went red and suddenly, a chainsaw slipped out of his hands by accident where it twirled and...

SLINK!

It was just an inch from the side of Bridgette's head.

"BRIDGE!" Geoff cried out, wanting to run to her, but couldn't because of the stock he was in.

"OK! I'M DONE! LET ME OUT!" Bridgette yelled in terror.

**Elimination #13 Bridgette**

**Winner Andrew**

Bridgette was unchained and let out, shaking in fear. Andrew, also let out, ran up to her to ask "you OK?"

She didn't reply as she stood in place, shaking and looking ready to cry, seeing her life flash before her.

"NO NO NO!" A cry was heard. Courtney came stomping down to the stage, unwilling to see Andrew win this test "he provoked Chef! He should be disqualified!"

Carter raised his hands "now Princess, he won, let's just calm down and-"

Courtney just wouldn't stop "I will not calm down! He should be disqualified! He shouldn't even be here! What has he done to be in this competition anyway?"

"He's a good person."

Courtney froze as Bridgette came up to her with a firm expression, clearly from Andrew's influence, and went up to Courtney with her arms crossed.

Graydon muttered "oh boy, this is gonna be bad."

"He's been a good leader, a good friend, and he's helped us out. Who was it that helped Harold out when we ran in that 10 km run? Andrew. Who kept us from tearing each other apart before that race we had? Andrew. Whose helped to calm me down when I rode that moose? Andrew. Hell, if anything YOU aren't the one who should be here! Do you have ANY idea how PATHETIC it is to have your Dad buy the show so you can win? Maybe you don't like Andrew because of the nickname he came up with or is it because you know Andrew's a better leader then you could ever be that really get's under your skin..._Courtney?" _

The rest of the campers stared at Bridgette in awe or fear. Awe over the speech and fear over how Courtney would retaliate.

Carter's face widened in horror over what was said.

Michael broke in "wow, girl got owned."

Andrew looked at Bridgette with an expression of surprise. NOBODY expected the nice sweet surfer to break out like that. Then again remembering that eating challenge where she motivated the girls, he shouldn't be so surprised, but still...

Bridgette held in place with a shocked expression, not expecting that speech and now started to blush. She turned her head to see Andrew stare at her with wide eyes, then he did the last thing she would expect.

He chuckled "aw, Bridgette, your making me blush."

The surfer went red and smiled sheepishly "well, it's the truth." Her aqua eyes widened as she remembered who was behind her as her head slowly turned to see Courtney still there. her face was completely blank, without a hint of emotion in her expression or eyes.

"Um..sorry?"

Courtney didn't respond as she took a deep breath, clearly ready to yell. But she didn't.

SPLAT.

That was the sound of Courtney spitting into Bridgette's face.

Whatever response Bridgette thought she was gonna get, that wasn't it.

Geoff called out "OH NOT COOL BRA!"

"YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE THERE GIRL!" Leshawna bellowed, trying to fight her restraints.

"I"M GONNA RIP YOUR DAMN HEAD OFF!" Gwen screamed.

Jessie was in too much shock to say much of anything.

Courtney ignored the yells and leaned into Bridgette's ear and whispered "welcome to your worst nightmare."

Next thing Courtney knew, someone had grabbed her by the hair and picked her up. Her eyes widened in surprise as Andrew, looking absolutely LIVID, hold her up.

"Ya know, my Dad taught me to be respectful to woman. But I am MORE than glad to make an exception." Andrew's voices somehow remained calm as her then THREW Courtney like a javelin in an impressive show of strength into the backstage area.

His target? the barrel of leeches from Cody and Sara's test.

"OH, GET THEM OFF! GET THEM OFF!"

Carter screamed "PRINCESS!" He ran backstage to help her.

The other were once again shocked by Andrew's loss of control. NO ONE had EVER seen the calm and composed Andrew completely snap like that, they were expecting that out of someone like Eva, not him of all people. To be honest, it was very scary.

They made a mental note never too truly anger him

Bridgette spoke up, after rubbing the spit off her face "Andrew, that will probably cost you. Why did you snap like that?"

"She spat at you." Andrew explained in a frank tone, as if that was all the explanation he needed.

* * *

I'm deeply ashamed.

I promised no more 4 part challenges yet here it is.

I wanted this chapter up as soon as possible but I couldn't help it. This chapter is WAY longer than needed and it had to be updated.

I will make up for this broken promise by updating within the week. I vow with all my honor, or the honor I have left.

As for how I wrote Courtney, let me explain. Even in canon, it is clear that she is clearly INCREDIBLY used to getting what she wants. Her mind is unable to comprehend whenever something goes her way, thus she responds with the most basic instincts. Anger and contempt.

Anyway, as for tradition...HERE ARE OUR QUESTIONS!

How will Courtney retaliate?

Will she breeze her way to victory?

Who will leave the island?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!

IMPORTANT MESSAGE- For the next challenge, I am gonna honor one of my favorite video games of all time. I will base the challenge in VR (virtual reality). If I have to ask KN for permission for this idea for something he helped use extensively in TDC2, please let me know IMMEDIATELY! For which video game, here are 3 hints.

1. It's sequel is coming out soon.

2. 72 had a special meaning to it

3. BRAINS!


	45. No Pain, No Game Part 4

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story

And here's the final part of the challenge!

I know I said I would have it up last week, but a couple things came up and I had to take care of it.

Warning- One f-bomb dropped.

Anyone guess what the next challenge is based on? It's sorta obvious to some and tricky to others. Hopefully I can twist it enough without the fic becoming M rated.

* * *

(Amphitheater)

Andrew walked back to his seat with a casual grace and sat back with his arms behind his head. The rest of the campers looked at him with incredulous faces at his relaxed expression.

"Dude, Carter will probably throw you off the show for that!" Geoff told him, his face in fear of the CIT's and Chairman's reactions.

Andrew shrugged "worth it."

Heather saw this with a confused expression _'what the hell is up with this guy?'_

Bridgette walked back to her seat, seeming to look a little flattered at Andrew's defense of her. Geoff noticed this and turned to her "are you OK babe?"

His girlfriend smiled at him "I am now." She turned her head to smile thankfully while saying "really, thanks Andrew."

He waved it off "yeah, yeah, besides I was only gonna do what some of the others here we're probably gonna do eventually."

"Damn straight boy." Leshawna grinned.

"That was so scary." Lindsay said to the one on her other left, with Cody on her right, which was Jake.

Jake grinned widely "but was so cool."

"But Cora is gonna be real mad, do you think that...um, what was his name again? I kinda have trouble remembering people's names in case you don't know."

Heather overheard this and rolled her eyes "believe me, _everyone _knows Lindsay."

Jake just smiled "I can tell you my name! I'm Jake, and by the way, he's Andrew."

Andrew nodded "thanks Jake."

"He can sometimes be a little bit of a wet blanket and doesn't want to have fun most of the time."

"_Thank you _Jake." Andrew gritted out, feeling annoyed. Alright, simply cause he was mature and wanted to focus on challenges didn't mean he was a wet blanket right? Then again, Jake wasn't an idiot, just naive and didn't know what he said most of the time.

Jake nodded "you see, a little warning. Sometimes when he is annoyed he will just." Jake stopped in mid sentence to see Andrew giving him a 'look' as he started back up "stare at you ...until you stop...talking."

Approaching footsteps resulted in silence across the stands. Courtney, along with her daddy, appeared from backstage with Courtney plucking leeches off her arm. Each leech came off with a loud PLUCK!

Carter stepped back in what looked like weariness at his daughter's expression, which was calm and collected, which contrasted with the burning flames in her eyes. After she picked the last one off, she turned to the stands, specifically at Andrew.

She opened her mouth.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chris- (looking a little worse for wear) We edited out the part where Courtney yelled simply because there were WAY too many expletives in there to use for the show. Man, who knew that girl could have an imagination like that? After all was said and done, Carter decided that since Andrew attacked Courtney, thus a fellow camper, he was immediately disqualified and removed from the challenge.

**Elimination #14 Andrew**

Gwen- (hair blown back) Wow, that girl can really yell.

Leshawna (hair loose and falling around her head) Man, can that white girl scream!

Duncan- (finger in one ear and yelling) THAT GIRL SCREAMS LIKE A DAMN BANSHEE! NOW I CAN'T HEAR A DAMN THING!

Courtney- (red in the face and taking deep calming breaths) I could just (breathes in) have him thrown (breathes out) out of here. But oh no (narrows eyes sinisterly) that is just too _easy._

_

* * *

_Chris, after putting some more jell into his hair, grinned at the stands "well, looks like we can skip a round and shorten this whole thing. So, in a way, thanks Andrew."

Courtney glared at him "'thanks'?"

"Uh, you know what I mean." Chris gulped.

Andrew, now locked in a stock, rolls his eyes "your welcome, I guess."

Chris continued "now campers, with 4 left to go, this challenge is coming to a head! So let's start ROUND 3 AND THE SEMI FINALS!"

The screen stopped at

1. Jake

vs

2. Heather

3. Lindsay

vs

4. Courtney

"And let's get this started, so Jake and Heather. You two are up!" Chris waved them over.

The two campers walked down with Jake saying "what are we gonna do now? Oh, maybe something involving"

Chef cut him off "we are not using explosives. We don't want anyone traumatized."

Paula cracked "yeah, Chef's still recovering from the last bomb you placed on him when you left."

Chef glared at her, then at Jake, who just smiled. Chris then spun the wheel, where it landed on the picture of leaves.

Heather sighed "hold on, let me guess. This involves poison ivy or something right?"

Chris blinked in surprise, then grinned "excellent deduction Heather cause yes, we are."

A trunk filled with poison ivy leaves was carried out onto the stage with Chris explaining "this is a 'poison ivy facial treatment.' You must have the leaves cover your entire face for as long as the poison ivy kicks in. Here's the kicker, if you scratch even ONCE, you are eliminated immediately."

Heather stepped back as she gasped in terror "oh no! Not my face! I went through advanced facial treatment at that spa and you want me to ruin it? This is ridiculous!"

Gwen called out "oh boo hoo, it's not like it's gonna scar you or anything!" She then turned to Trent "does it scar?"

Trent just shrugged.

Harold then spoke up "don't worry! just an hour after it's on, rinse your skin with cold water!"

Leshawna frowned at him "boy, don't tell her that. She'll get rid of it."

Harold shrugged "what? I'm just trying to help GOSH."

Heather turned back around "oh that's it, give me those leaves, I'm doing this!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- Not the best action now that I think about it.

Jake- (red face) I wonder if using this stuff for pulling jokes would count as unnecessary cruelty.

* * *

The leaves were wrapped around each of their faces with the two wincing as the effects started to sink in. Heather was currently groaning while Jake was twitching as he tried to hold back his hands.

Duncan winced watching this "oh crud, that's gotta be murder."

Harold nodded "yeah, poison ivy's horror on the skin, trust me I know."

Izzy frowned and crossed her arms "AWW, I wanted to try that. I would have liked to see how it feels."

"Your joking...oh forget it, your not joking." Cody started, then shook his head and changed his mind.

On the stage, Heather was tearing up at the excruciating pain on her face while Jake was holding his arms, trying to stop them from scratching himself.

Mara shook her head as she watch one "this is brutal and yet, it's one of the more 'humane' tests."

"Scary isn't it?" Graydon responded.

Chef scowled "oh quit worrying, this is nothing. Ever had to lie in the sun for 10 hours in the middle of the Afghan desert? Now THAT is painful for the skin."

The others turned to Paula in order to understand Chef's explanations, which caused her to sigh "he thought that would make our skin tougher after the old skin peeled off."

Michael let out a whistle "wow, remind me never to sign up."

...

...

...

...

...

"ARG!" A hand reached up, pulled off the leaves, and scratched their face.

"Annnnnnd." Chris droned out "HEATHER is eliminated."

**Elimination #15 Heather**

**Winner Jake**

Heather scratched at her face with pained moans as she sat down. However, when she was placed in the stock, her hands could not reach her face, causing her to groan out "I look like a damn tomato."

"Ooooh, tomatoes yum." Izzy purred.

The queen bee growled in annoyance "you touch my face and I swear you'll be sorry."

Izzy waved her off "alright, alright, sheesh."

Chris spoke up, getting the others attention "now for the final semi-final round! Lindsay and Courtney, you two are up next!"

The two girls walked down with Lindsay biting her lip and looking at between the wheel and Courtney in fear while Courtney had her arms crossed with a confident look plastered on her face.

Chris grabbed the wheel and spun it around and around until...it landed on the picture of a skunk.

Courtney's face dropped and paled "oh no."

Lindsay tilted her head "is that a kitty?"

Courtney snapped out of her shock and sneered "oh come on, how stupid are you?"

Lindsay pouted "you don't have to be so mean. I'm just curious."

"It's a skunk, Barbie!" Duncan suddenly called out.

Lindsay blinked and then nodded in sudden realization "oh. Oh my!"

Chris snickered "oh yes, this challenge is the 'skunk evasion' test. The two of you must avoid be sprayed by a skunk in a designated area. First one who gets sprayed loses."

Courtney crossed her arms "no."

"I'm sorry?" Chris blinked.

"I mean no." Courtney said casually, as if that alone would get her out of the test "I'm not doing this, pick another test."

Paula scowled "yes you are, the wheel landed on it and your doing this."

Courtney stared at her with a condescending glance then looked at Carter "Daddy?"

Carter scowled "now that I think about it, this test does seem a little...extreme."

"Oh, and Bridgette almost becoming the new Headless Horsemen wasn't?" Leshawna snapped.

Lindsay nodded "she has a point you know. Besides, the thing looks so cute!"

Courtney rolled her eyes "you would probably think a tiger is cute."

"But tigers are really big kitties." Lindsay explained.

Courtney just growled "OK seriously, is your brain made out of cardboard or what?"

Cody called out "DON'T INSULT HER!"

Courtney sneered at him, then snapped her fingers in Chris's face a few times "change the test, **now**!"

"Chicken!" Duncan then cried out.

Courtney froze in place, trembling in barley restrained anger. Her fingers opened up and closed multiple times. Her head whipped around to burn a hole into Duncan's head. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"I said your chicken! Your too scared to do this!" Duncan smirked, he then started to make clucking noises "bucka! Chicken!"

Courtney shook in rage, then turned to Chris with a deathly quiet voice "get the damn skunk."

The host shuddered and ran to the backstage area.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Duncan- (snickering) Knew that would work.

Cody- (scowling) I was trying to convince myself that Courtney is like that just because she's angry, but now I'm wondering if she's like this all the time.

Lindsay- (pouting) Is Cora a dog person? Maybe Catey doesn't like skunks cause she's allergic or something.

* * *

A small area was marked on the stage around the width and length of a bus. A skunk was in a cage near the 'boundary' lines where the area was cordoned off. The two campers were standing in the area, both looking determined.

Chris announced "as soon as the skunk is released, you two will have to avoid it until it sprays the other camper. If one of you leaves the marked off area, then you are immediately eliminated."

Courtney nodded while Lindsay tapped her chin "can you explain that again?"

Paula chuckled a little "just stay in the area Sugar Pop."

"Oh, OK!" Lindsay chirped.

Chris unhooked the cage and yelled "1...2...3...NOW!" He threw the skunk into the area, where it landed between the two girls, who were on opposite ends of the area.

Before anyone one could say or do anything Lindsay let out a loud "SQUEEEEEE!" She raced forward, picked the skunk up and hugged it with all her strength.

Courtney burst out laughing "oh this is too easy!" Courtney's laughter died down when she saw something unthinkable. The skunk seemed to actually be...purring?

The other campers were staring in confusion at the sight of the purring skunk. Bridgette soon chuckled "well, he's friendly."

"How is the skunk not, well, skunking her?" Trent asked incredulously.

"Simple, skunks don't usually spray people unless their feeling threatened." Harold explained "I don't think he feels threatened by Lindsay."

Duncan smirked "the hell do you expect? Barbie's as threatening as a bunny."

Lindsay was scratching underneath it's chin "good kitty, nice kitty."

"Sugar Pop, it's not a cat." Paula gently corrected her.

Lindsay looked at her with a smile. Paula immediately said "no."

"But.."

"No, we are NOT keeping it." Paula narrowed her eyes at her sternly.

"Aww." Lindsay moaned. Then, a figure came up behind her. Lindsay turned to see Courtney staring incredulously at her.

"How are you doing that?" Courtney asked.

Lindsay shrugged "I don't know, he's really sweet. Want to hold him?" She held out the skunk to Courtney, who backed away in horror.

"Ugh, that thing probably has diseases!" The CIT then slapped the skunk out of Lindsay's hands out of frustration, but then.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

THE SKUNK SPRAYS COURTNEY!

**Elimination #16 Courtney**

**Winner Lindsay**

The outcome was met with absolute shock from the campers, hosts, interns, and even the Chairman. Courtney, who had passed out after the skunk sprayed her directly in her face, remained unresponsive.

Gwen broke the silence with a cheer "GO LINDS!"

"WHOO! THAT'S MY GIRL!" Leshawna cheered as well.

Cody shouted "WOOO! GO LINDSAY!" This caused Lindsay to blush in embarrassment.

"Way to go sis." Paula clapped her hands.

Carter had his jaw dropped "but...but."

Chris waved to some medics, who picked up the unconscious Courtney and put her on a stretcher. The two went offstage to the medical tent with Carter still gaping in shock.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- I KNEW IT! I knew our Baby Girl wouldn't let us down!

Andrew- Well, that was enjoyable. (his eyes then had a touch of amusement) Wonder how the PIT will react to that?

(Cody and Lindsay are both sharing the cam)

Lindsay- (smiling) Wow, I had no idea I was gonna win that? (her innocent features clouded with fear) Do you think Cathy will be mad?

Cody- Don't worry Linds, I'll protect you. (he kisses her on the cheek, causing her to giggle.)

* * *

The host grinned "well that was unexpected. Now let's get down to the final two with Lindsay vs Jake!"

Jake charged down to the stage with a grin. Him and Lindsay shared a quick smile, then Chris spoke up getting the twos attention "we don't need the wheel anymore for this challenge cause it's already set up. Follow me to the Dock and you will see."

Chef picked up a remote and pressed a button, causing the stocks to be released from the campers. The campers followed Chris, Chef, and the interns to the Dock of Shame leaving Carter behind.

Carter was by himself in the Amphitheater, still in shock until he shook his head to regain his bearings. He reached into his pocket and took out a book the size of a dictionary, but the title it said were 'Courtney's Rules.'

He flipped through some pages until he reached a certain section, causing him to grin malevolently "bingo."

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

A log was in the water near the Dock. Chris, once he had everyone's attention, explained "today we will be honoring a little known sport call the 'log roll.' For this final test, it is simple. You must stay on the log and try to 'roll' your opponent off of it and into the water. Remember, the winner get immunity, not only for themselves, but for 8 others of their choice. The 9 remaining will vote among themselves to find out our next eliminated camper. Now let's get this started!"

Jake and Lindsay stepped onto the log tenderly with Chef pushing it out to sea. The campers carefully tried to balance themselves with Jake holding the log itself, carefully trying to avoid the water with Lindsay rocking back and forth nervously.

The blond beauty was whimpering "oh, this water would ruin my mascara."

Jake giggled at this while Lindsay frowned "it's not funny."

"Oh sorry. Still, this is fun, we can see the ocean and the fishes!" Jake explained, carefully standing back up onto the log.

Lindsay then slowly started to walk on the log, causing it to roll onto the water with Jake starting to walk in the other direction. Jake started to talk "this is starting to get boring."

"Yeah, at least the last challenge let me pet the cute kitty." Lindsay sighed.

Jake blinked "skunks are kitty's? Wow I didn't know that."

On the Dock, Duncan muttered in response "and knowing is one way of killing your brain cells."

"Still, this is dull." Jake grinned suddenly "let's speed it up!" He started to run full speed on the log causing Lindsay to run as well, after being taken off guard for a second.

Leshawna cheered Lindsay on "come on Baby Girl."

"You can do it eh!" Zeke shouted for Jake.

Jake looked down into the water to see a fish swim by. Lindsay noticed as well and waved at it "hi fishie!"

The fish leaped into the air and went over the spinning log. Jake clapped at this while Lindsay stared in awe.

However at that moment, something happened..."**AAAAAAARRGGGGGGG!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

LINDSAY blinked in shock and fell into the water with a loud SPLASH!

**Elimination #17 Lindsay **

**WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT JAKE!**

Jake helped Lindsay to the Dock after the log went back to the Dock.

Ezekiel looked around in horror "What the heck was that eh?"

Andrew looked in the direction of the medical tent "I think that was the sound of Courtney waking up."

"She sounds pissed." Duncan said bluntly.

Gwen rolled her eyes "gee, what was your first clue Sherlock?"

Chris paled and shook his head "OK, first thing's first congrats on Jake winning!"

Geoff put the small camper on his shoulders and grinned "way to go little dude."

Jake cheered "WOOOO! YES!"

The prankster was then let off and stood in front of the other campers next to Chris, who handed him a sheet of paper "now you must pick 8 campers to share in invincibility. However, if you do, you and these 8 will NOT participate in the ceremony and the last 9 will vote among themselves for our elimination."

Jake bit the bottom of his lip and looked to the other campers with a worried stare. After he had a minute, he took a breath and wrote down each name on the paper. He then handed it to Chris cleared his throat and started to speak until Jake's eyes widened in recognition and held up his hand "wait, can I do it over? !"

Chris chuckled sadistically "nope, now the 8 who have invincibility with Jake are...

"Geoff." The party dude cheered and gave Jake a pat on the back.

"Andrew." The young man blinked then just nodded at the his former teammate.

"Sara." The young singer blinked in surprise, then smiled warmly at the prankster, who blushed a little and smiled sheepishly.

"Duncan." The punk gave a thumbs up at Jake, who gave it back.

"Jessie." The young psychologist smiled and nodded to Jake

"Laura." the changed girl smiled thankfully at Jake as she held hands with Sara, knowing the two were safe.

"Ezekiel." The homeschooled teen, breathed a sigh of relief as Jake chuckled.

"And finally...Izzy." The wild teen grinned and cheered "YES!"

Chris then looked serious "now as for Bridgette, Leshawna, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Courtney, Trent, Lindsay, and Cody, you two will vote among yourselves cause one of you is getting the boot."

Jake looked at his former teammates Bridgette and Harold "sorry I didn't choose you guy's."

Harold waved it off "no worries."

Bridgette nodded "yeah, I think it's kind of a given whose going home anyway."

The others walked back to camp, in preparation for the ceremony, which Chris said would be in an hour.

* * *

(Washrooms, 10 minutes later)

Heather had her face in the sink, washing her face with cold water. the sting from the poison ivy was fading, which showed the nerd was right that cold water would lessen the damage.

_'Well, this challenge took the title of craziest.' _Heather thought to herself. Courtney was still in the medical tent, remaining strangely reserved and quiet. With luck, the others were so mad at that whole spitting incident that they would vote for the CIT instead of herself. Remembering that incident, and what happened afterwords, was definitely to be remembered. Andrew coming to the surfer's aid, like some white knight in armor, was what some considered to be 'heroic' and showed he was at least a gentlemen.

That guy really stood out to her. He wanted to win, yet made friends while doing it. Heather had always thought that friends were simply people who get ready to screw you over after they smile at you. Didn't he understand that? Apparently not.

His words from that night came back to her _"you know, some people always rush ahead in life. They never just stop and see the stars."_

Was what he said show that possibly she should stop and see her life instead of just bulldozing through anyone that she saw as a threat? Then when she heard what Andrew said at...

Her musings were broken as she heard the door open. She looked into the mirror to see Sara standing by herself, just staring at Heather.

Heather looked into the mirror as sharp gray eyes met naturally warm emerald ones.

Heather broke the long silence "you gonna yell at me?"

"No." Sara replied simply.

"Then why are you even here?" Heather said in slight annoyance.

"I want to say sorry."

Heather whipped around to stare at the girl she had kicked off the island in confusion "what?"

"About what Laura said." Sara replied "I know talking about your dad is probably a touchy subject."

Heather's expression became flat and neutral as she simply said "you saw it."

Sara just nodded "the Message from Home? Yeah, listen, every part of my being wants to hate you for what you did and what you put Laura thru, but I don't want to hate. I _immensely _dislike you, but I want to prove that their is a line I don't cross when bringing in families."

Heather's mind became conflicted _'she's saying sorry to **me? !**__ Goddamit, why can't things here be so simple?'_ Heather stared at her rival with a simple expression that revealed none of her emotional turmoil. She then sighed "alright, but don't expect me to say that word."

The singer raised an eyebrow "would probably be too much to ask, you really aren't sorry for switching the votes are you?"

Heather saw in her mind's eye the challenge._ 'Laura's eyes twisted with pain and confusion. Her mournful cry and turning on her teammates saying 'HOW COULD YOU?' Then the confusion and hurt on their faces. Tears of hurting the bookworms face as he saw his friend turn on him'_

The queen bee shook her head to reply "it truly wasn't anything personal and had nothing to do with that freezer incident. It was strategy, nothing more or less."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Heather turned back to the sink, hoping to hide the turmoil in her eyes as she went back to the sink, hoping to get the last bit of the poison ivy off "whatever."

Sara frowned "I still don't like you."

"Feeling's mutual miss Britney Spears." Heather shot back, but seeming to lack her usual bite. She now just sounded tired.

Sara shook her head, almost with sadness, then walked out.

Heather fists wrapped around the sink in confusion, anger, and frustration all at once until she heard the door open again.

She whipped around "WHAT?" She stopped to see Courtney staring in surprise.

Courtney shook her head "ignoring that, let me get straight to the point. I have a proposition I think you may want to hear."

* * *

(Campfire pit)

The 9 campers sat on their logs with the 9 other campers standing at the side. Carter had left a few minutes ago to oversee the rest of the contest at headquarters, leaving Chris once again in charge.

Chris grinned as he held up a plate with 8 marshmallows "camper's, this episode has to be the most surprising yet drama filled one yet! So good job!"

"Uh, thanks?" Harold replied.

"Now as for this ceremony, I think you guy's should understand a little info."

Courtney stood up and immediately took a marshmallow off the plate "according to Courtney's Rules paragraph 124 Subsection 22, Courtney will receive immunity for the challenge that she returns."

"HOLD THE PHONE! SAY WHAT! ?" Leshawna yelled out.

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" Cody yelled as well.

"OH NOT FAIR GOSH!" Harold spoke up in an unusually assertive tone.

"QUIET!" Chef's voice boomed.

Courtney smugly smirked "whoops, it must have slipped my mind."

Chris chuckled "so since 6 of you voted for her, those votes don't count. Only three other camper's votes will be tallied.

"This sucks." Duncan growled from the sidelines.

"I really should have seen this coming." Andrew pinched the bridge of his forehead.

Ezekiel had fainted in fear of hearing that.

"So the ones who are guaranteed to stay are...

"Courtney, of course."

"Trent."

"Gwen."

"Geoff."

"Leshawna."

"Harold."

"Heather."

The two remaining campers, the two blonds Bridgette and Lindsay, eyes widened in horror.

Geoff bit his hat while Cody prayed for Lindsay to stay.

"Camper's, the last one to stay will be...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"...Bridgette." The surfer gasped in shock as Geoff breathed a sigh of relief.

Lindsay teared up as Paula looked in shock "THAT'S NOT FAIR! THIS IS CRAZY!"

Courtney glared at her "I am gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Remember." She held up her new PDA "my Daddy, AKA your boss, is a phone call away."

Paula glared steamingly at her, then tightly held Lindsay "oh Sugar Pop, I'm sorry."

Lindsay held her back "it's OK, big sis."

Cody ran forwards and glomped Lindsay "I'm sorry! This is my fault! I promised to protect you and...and."

Lindsay shook her head and kissed Cody on the lips passionately. Some of the others awed at this while others looked a little impressed.

After getting her stuff and some tearful goodbyes, a bone breaking hug from Leshawna, and a glomp by Izzy, The blond beauty started to walk down the ramp until someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

Duncan stood there and wordlessly handed her a wooden hand crafted skull.

Lindsay blinked "um, thank you?"

Duncan sighed "look, I'm not good at this whole mushy stuff Barbie, but I kinda gave this a little thought."

The lovable ditz turned it over to see each campers named carved at the back of the skull. Lindsay smiled and gave Duncan a friendly hug "thanks Duncy."

"Duncy?" Duncan stared in horror, but then groaned "OK, but only you can call me that alright?"

Lindsay cutely nodded and entered the Boat of Loser's where it drifted off with the others waving at it as it entered the moonlight.

* * *

(Boys Cabin)

Cody was sitting by himself with the other guy's comforting him.

Trent patted him on the back "c'mon man, you'll see her again."

"Remember, 'twas better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all'" Harold reassured him.

"Whoever came up with that should get shot." Cody frowned in sadness, he then looked to Jake, who was looking down in guilt, in slight anger "why didn't you give her immunity? !"

Jake looked away "I didn't think Courtney would have immunity and thought she would be safe. Everyone liked her, so I thought no one would vote for her."

Cody couldn't help but glare at him, then stomped out of the cabin in frustration and sadness.

"I think he wants to be alone eh." Ezekiel explained "I know I was sad to see Katie go eh."

The others nodded, though some still looked outside in worry.

* * *

(Girls cabin porch.)

Laura was sitting next to Sara looking into the stars in a moment of quiet recollection.

Sara wrapped her arm around Laura's shoulder and kissed the top of her head, causing the girl to give a now rare blush "well, today was crazy huh?"

Laura nodded "yeah, at least you and Izzy are back. And Jake was always funny, so I'm glad to see him."

"I still remember those 'presents' he always left for Chef and Chris?" Sara smiled.

Laura snickered "that was funny."

Sara and Laura remained silent for a minute with Laura resting her head on Sara's shoulder until said girl sighed "are you ready to talk to me yet?"

"About what?" Laura asked in confusion, then saw the look in Sara's eyes, causing her to sigh "fine."

"I can't help what I'm feeling towards _her_." Laura spat out her with venom, then after a concerned look from Sara, continued "every time I'm even around her, I only feel anger and rage towards her for getting you kicked off and hurting my friends. I promised to myself I would never be anyone's whipping girl anymore. I'm not gonna just stand back and let Heather walk around like everything should be given to her." She stopped to groan "and now there's two of them."

"I honestly think Courtney's worse. At least Heather never tried to deliberately kill anyone." Sara pointed out.

Laura remained silent at that until she looked down "all my life people like Heather have been walking all over me so much my old nickname was 'Doormat.'" Her eyes hardened "that is never gonna happen again."

Sara still looked concerned until Laura reassured her "don't worry, I'll be fine." She kissed Sara's cheek and grinned "I will be now that your here."

The two smiled warmly at each other until a voice said "AWWWWWWW."

Both girls looked up to see Izzy hanging upside down from the roof with a camera grinning at the two "that was sweet enough to cause a cavity. Now we can have some fond memories."

Sara glared at her "Izzy, that was private!"

Izzy shrugged "my little protege deserves to be happy and I wanted to make sure you didn't hurt her." Izzy flipped to the ground and gave a burning look "cause if you did, I would have to use the Hungarian Nail Biting technique on you!"

"Does that even exist?" Sara asked.

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to set you on fire." Izzy replied casually.

Laura giggled while Sara shook her head thinking _'at least Izzy's helping Laura out by being her friend. Still, I get the feeling the next few challenges are gonna get ugly.'_

Her thoughts ended with a look at Courtney's massive cabin, looming over the two cabins like a predator ready to strike_.  
_

_

* * *

_(Campfire Pit)

After everyone left, Heather sat by herself. Now with Lindsay gone, Cody would lash out at the others and probably get him voted off. _'Still' _Heather thought _'it's a good thing the others aren't blaming me this time around."_

Right?

"There you are."

Heather turned to Courtney stepping into the abandoned campfire pit with a proud smirk "good job on voting for Lindsay. The dumbbell slut is gone and poor little Cody is crying in the woods. Maybe that will teach her to humiliate_ me _of all people."

Heather nodded "my pleasure, so what's next?"

"We vote off the people who are the biggest threat." Courtney explained "those ass's, such as the Sexist Bastard and the Lesbo Freaks, unleashed a force of nature within me and I am not gonna stop. So remember our deal, we reach the Final Two where we can both win."

"Of course." Heather purred "I think we should get rid of Bridgette first and"

"No."

Heather raised an eyebrow "what?"

Courtney's eyes narrowed predatory, causing even Heather to feel a slight tinge in her spine "she is not going anywhere, she is gonna get some _respect beaten _into her whether she like it or not."

Heather remained silent for a moment "after what she said, why didn't you get rid of her first?"

"I want her to understand her place as a little hippie rat and realize that _no one _and I mean _no **fucking **one _talks like that to Courtney Abigael Mann."

The queen bee shrugged "alright then, then whose next?"

"Andrew." Courtney replied.

Heather remained silent as Courtney looked at her with suspicion "there any problems?"

"Maybe we can consider him for a teammate."

"Absolutely not, that ass threw me into leeches and had the _audacity _to lay a finger on me." Courtney growled.

Heather couldn't help but scowl at this. It was a long and emotionally tiring day and walked off "we'll meet tomorrow, right now I'm going to bed."

"Oh and Heather?" Courtney replied all too sweetly.

She turned to see Courtney holding out her PDA "Daddy was kind enough to give me your father's phone number before he left. In case you ever feel homesick, feel free to give him a call."

"I'll take that under advisement." Heather icily replied and walked off.

All alone, Courtney went to her internet section and decided to type in a certain request.

_Search engine Google. Subject: **Criminal Records and Michael Ackheart.**_

_**

* * *

**_(Woods)

Heather's mind flashed with image after image.

_Mother's warm face "Mommy loves you baby._

_An 7 year old Damien hugging her as a storm raged outside "I'm scared._

_A 10 year old Heather's reply "don't worry, I'm not going anywhere._

_Her father's cold eyes as he backhanded her after seeing the car "never bring strays into my house again."_

_Seeing her boyfriend kissing another girl._

_'hen humiliating him in front of the school._

_Laura's pain filled stare as she Sara left the island._

_The shock of seeing Laura write down Sara as her crush._

_Andrew saving her from the bear as he told her to run._

_The same boy helping her cover herself by giving her a towel._

_"You know, some people always rush ahead in life. They never just stop and see the stars."_

Heather looked up at the star filled sky and only said one final thing in a weary tone "_**goddammit**."_

_

* * *

_AND THE CHALLENGE IS DONE! YES!

Anyway, for the next chapter, I will most likely do an Interlude chapter based on the couples and ramifications of Courtney's fathers apparent new regime. Anyone guess the next challenge yet? Read the end of the last chapter to read the hints.

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake, Eva, Noah, Lindsay.

HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS!

What else will Courtney do?

Will Cody get his head cleared up in time for the next challenge?

Will Heather sort out her feelings?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	46. Interlude 2: Date Night

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story. I also don't own Skillet's Yours To Hold.

Before anyone asks, yes, I like a Christian band. I am not overly zealous and shove it down people's throats, but I do believe in God. Anyone wants to complain or flame me about my views then you can go (BLEEP) yourselves.

If anyone is interested, I have uploaded a oneshot to my collection. It takes place in TAI canon and is called Scheming From The Shadows so check it out if anyone is interested.

This is my 2nd Interlude chapter as you can see. This is needed to string some things together and I want to update, so here you go!

PS- Remember, this is an Interlude chapter off camera, so no Confessional Cam.

* * *

(Washrooms) 11:00 AM

Laura shook her hair as the red dye set into her hair. She smiled at the mirror as her raven hair, dyed with red streaks, was now brushed to the side. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled like that. Then she remembered, before the cooking challenge when...

The painter's fists clenched in rage as she remembered the aftermath. How Heather thought that was _nothing personal _was beyond her. Did she have any feelings at all? No matter, she would get hers eventua-.

She shook her head, cutting those dark thoughts off _'don't go down that line of thought, you promised Sara.' _She sighed to herself, remembering what had happen just yesterday, Sara and Izzy returning, which was good. However, one of her friends, Lindsay, was gone and a former camper whom she had got on the bad side of recently_, _Courtney, had returned and pretty much took control by having Daddy Dearest buy the show in an attempt to win.

_'All you have to do is believe in karma. Remember what Izzy said, What goes around comes around eventually, you know that.'_ Laura walked out of the washrooms and went back to her cabin, knowing there was not a challenge today. When she reached it, she saw Gwen sitting on the front steps writing in her diary. Laura frowned seeing the depressed look on her face, knowing she was probably upset about what happened to Lindsay, who was probably one of the first real friends Gwen's had in a while.

_'I can relate to that.'_ Laura thought morosely. The painter walked up to Gwen and sat next to her saying "hey."

"Hey." Gwen replied with a hint of depression, not looking up.

"How are you?"

"Oh, I'm peachy. A psycho has forced her way on the show, one of my first friends is gone, and the little daddy's girl is probably gonna receive immunity every challenge. So yeah, I'm abso-frickin-lutely fantastic." Gwen drawled out, her voice rising in frustration and anger.

Laura patted her on the back "I know you miss Lindsay, heck I do to. She was always really sweet and always was there to help."

"That's an understatement. I just don't get it. Why the heck did she have to go? Hell, I think even HEATHER liked her, at least a little bit."

"I know, even Duncan looked a little sad and he usually claims he doesn't like anyone. It was nice of him to give her that present though." Laura smiled, then frowned seeing Gwen's scowl at Duncan's name.

"Something wrong?"

Gwen scoffed "hello it's obvious, Duncan knew Leshawna was watching him, so he gave Linds that skull so he could get 'some points' with her."

Laura scowled "what is your deal with Duncan? You seem to really not like him."

"He's arrogant, rude, and clearly sees girls as objects." Gwen matter of factually said.

Laura blinked and stood up "you honestly believe that don't you?"

Gwen stood up as well and turned away "I've seen it before."

"What do you mean?" The changed girl questioned with confusion, only for Gwen to stand there for a moment then walked away in silence without answering the question, leaving Laura looking after her retreating figure with a questioning look.

* * *

(Back of the Mess Hall) 11:15 AM

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

That was the sound of a tennis ball being bounced off behind the Mess Hall, near the dumpster. Duncan and Geoff were currently passing the time in a dull non-challenge day by throwing the ball off the wall and to the other player. Duncan was currently scowling and threw the ball off the wall so hard, it flew towards Geoff with speed comparable to a car. The party boy yelped and ducked, causing the ball to go into the woods behind them.

Geoff scowled at Duncan "Dude!"

"Oh don't be a baby. It wasn't gonna go threw you or anything." Duncan reassured with a scoff.

Geoff smirked "oh, I see. You had a soft spot for Linds didn't you cause you've been in a bad mood since she left."

Duncan responded by punching Geoff in the arm. Hard.

"OW! OK, chill man."

"Whatever." Duncan replied, then sighed "still, I'm bored as hell. What's there to do?"

"Yeah, this is getting kinda lame. Where is everyone?" Geoff looked around.

"Let's see." Duncan counted off "Harold and Jess went for a walk, Homeschool's vanished, Tech Boy's moping somewhere, Malibu was gonna get some surfing done, Elvis is in the cabin, Andrew I have no clue, and Jake said he was gonna hang out with Izzy. He says the two became pretty close at wherever the losers went."

Geoff paled in horror while the punk looked at him in confusion "hey bro, what's up with you?"

"Can you imagine what those two can come up with _together_?" Geoff whispered in fear.

Duncan shrugged "yeah, I'm surprised the island is still floating. Anyway, what do you wanna do now?"

Geoff and Duncan rubbed their chins in thought until they heard someone coming from the woods. They turned to see Andrew walking up to them, his face looking side to side, as if searching for someone.

The party man raised an eyebrow "hey man, lose something?"

Andrew, while still looking around, replied "sorta, I'm looking for Ezekiel. He never came back to the cabin last night and I haven't seen him all morning."

Duncan rolled his eyes "he's hiding from Courtney I bet. He probably thinks that she would kill him in his sleep or something."

Andrew pinched his forehead "why am I not surprised? Anyway, I also haven't seen Cody anywhere, how about you guy's?"

The two shrugged with Geoff saying "ah, don't worry dude, I think he's fine. He's probably still sad that Lindsay was kicked off."

Andrew crossed his arms "well he shouldn't be acting like he got dumped. He'll see her again eventually, but for now, he should get his head together."

Geoff frowned at him "aw man, that's cold."

"No, it's being realistic. Anyone could get voted off at anytime during these games, he should understand. Heck, you probably have to understand Bridgette will probably get voted off if she's a threat. I don't like it and I sure as HELL do NOT like that the Chicken in Training is still here, but we have to accept the facts as they are."

"THAT'S IT!"

Duncan yelped and jumped into Andrew's arms at Geoff's sudden shout. Duncan looked more amused than anything at Andrew's annoyed expression "Aww, my hero."

Andrew let go, causing Duncan to fall on his butt. Andrew looked to Geoff "are you gonna explain or do we have to question your dwindling sanity?"

"Wow, nice one. You're getting good at jokes." Duncan said with a grin, causing Andrew to roll his eyes.

Geoff rubbed his hands "it's perfect, Andrew said any of us can get voted off at anytime right?"

Duncan crossed his arms "yeah, what's your point?"

"Why don't we set up some dinner so we can have some good times?" Geoff asked.

"Um, I'm sorry? Say what?" Andrew questioned.

Geoff looked between the two and asked Andrew "hey man, no offense, but I don't think you're gonna play a big role in this."

Andrew narrowed his eyes "why not?"

The party man crossed his arms with a smug expression "cause me and Duncan are gonna double date with Bridge and Leshawna with a special dinner in the Mess Hall."

His friends remained silent until Duncan grinned "oh that's genius! Who knows? We might even get to second.."

Duncan was cut off by Andrew clearing his throat "yeah, I don't think so about that part." He finished off with an _very _calm look at Geoff "_right_?"

Geoff sweated a little and nodded "yeah, yeah! I swear! No funny stuff!"

"Good, now unless I find a girl in the next few hours, I don't think I'll be any help, so good luck with that." Andrew started to walk off until Geoff stopped him saying "but you have an important role."

"Really?" Andrew replied.

"Yep, your in charge of finding Zeke."

The martial arts expert scowled "and why would I waste my time looking for him? It's probably gonna take hours."

"Please man?"

Andrew sighed at his pouting friend "fine."

Duncan then frowned as he held up his hands "except there's a few things wrong with this idea. One: Chef won't want us in his kitchen. Two: the girl's have to be kept away from the Mess Hall. And three: Miss CIT will probably call her old man to cancel it out of spite."

Geoff grinned confidently "don't worry, I got a plan."

* * *

(Beach) 11:35 AM

Bridgette shook her head from any excess water from her blond hair as she stepped out of the ocean. The waves were a little more choppy than normal, allowing her to get some good runs before going back in.

She sighed in relief as she walked along the shore, needing some stress relief after yesterday. The look from Courtney after her rant to her terrified her deep down. She didn't think she had ever seen eyes as cold, emotionless, and black as hers. She was surprised that she was not eliminated last night, but chalked it up that since Courtney had lost to Lindsay, it humiliated her more.

_'But still, with Lindsay gone, things seem kinda depressed around here.' _Lindsay always had a bright youthful shine that always made anyone feel either happy, annoyed, or a combination of the both. Now, when she woke up, it seemed that things became a little bleaker with her gone.

_'Look at the bright side, at least your still with Geoff right?' _Bridgette thought to herself with a sigh mixed with relief and sadness. She had reached to where the Dock began to see someone lying down near the end of it. Her eyes narrowing, Bridgette noticed it to be Heather laying down, seeming to be asleep. She was most likely getting a tan.

Now there was a girl Bridgette felt conflicted for. On one hand, she caused hurt some of the others for the sake of winning, kinda similar to Courtney. Then her words came back to her from yesterday.

_"Say what you want about me, but at least I didn't have my dad buy the show so I could win." _

Speaking of the dad, her mind went back to the Messages they received involving Heather's family. Remembering the girl's father and the way his own wife struck him showed one seriously dysfunctional damaged family. In the end, Bridgette couldn't decide whether to be mad at her or feel sorry for her.

"Hmm, looking at something?"

Bridgette paled slightly at that voice and she slowly turned around thinking _'speak of the devil and they shall appear.'_

Courtney was standing there looking at her with a collected expression. The surfer felt her stomach clench in apprehension at how Courtney didn't even look angry or annoyed, but looked in control.

The CIT smiled at Bridgette "how are you Bridgette? Did you catch any good waves?"

"Um, y-yeah a f-few." The surfer hesitated and stuttered a little, unsure of the CIT's mood.

"Oh that's good, that's nice." Courtney replied casually, looking at her nails "you know, you should relax. Honestly, I admire a woman who stands up for herself."

Bridgette's eyes widened hopefully "really?"

"Yes, when there not standing up to _me._" Courtney suddenly replied, her voice still controlled.

The surfer, for her credit, held her ground, although she still gulped.

"Since you seem to be another dumb blond who doesn't understand the way this show now runs, let me carefully explain a few simple facts. Everything on this island, from the insects to the cabins, belongs to my Daddy, and thus now belongs to me. Another fact is what I want, I _always _get no matter what. What I want now is for you to understand your place as the footstools for people like myself." Courtney continued in a casual tone. "And here's another few facts. You don't pull on Superman's cape, you don't tug the mask off the Lone Ranger, you don't spit in the wind."

Courtney finished by leaning into Bridgette's face "and you **do not **talk like that to Courtney Abigael Mann. So as I said before and I'll say it again." She proceeded to lean into Bridgette's ear _"welcome to your worst nightmare."_

The CIT patted Bridgette on the shoulder mockingly and proceeded to walk down the Dock of Shame without missing a beat, leaving behind a startled and worried Bridgette behind her.

* * *

(End of the Dock) 11:36 AM

As Courtney began to walk towards Heather at the other end of the Dock, she had to wonder if Heather could be relied on. She remembered when Heather actually talked back to her father about the challenge for the Bruce Lee wannabe, but wrote it off as a ploy to get support. As long as she didn't question her, they would get along fine.

At this, the CIT walked into Heather's line of sight with Heather saying "your blocking my sun."

Courtney frowned "are you even trying to come up with a few ideas? We need to plan out every detail, not act like we're on vacation."

Heather took off her sunglasses and gave her partner a bored stare "there's not even a challenge today, so relax."

Courtney's eyes sharpened "relax? For all we know the others could be plotting our downfall as we speak and we are on a game show, we don't have time to relax."

"Ugh, don't get your hair in a brunch. Just sit down and get some sun, we've more than earned it." Heather stated as she layed back down and put her sunglasses back on. Suddenly, the glasses were ripped off her by Courtney who looked challengingly at her.

"Like I said, we need to a game plan."

Heather stood up and grabbed her glasses back with a frown, not showing an inch of intimidation "first off, never touch my sunglasses again." Courtney scowled at the tone, but held her tongue "and secondly, what's there to discuss? We eliminate the ones who are the nicest and keep everyone together so they would be disillusioned and won't focus on the challenge."

The CIT scowled "you think we should get rid of the nicest ones first?"

"Yeah, think about it: If we eliminate them, then they won't keep the others in line out of concern. The others would lose control of their emotions and lose their challenges, thus making them easier to pick off. That's why I still think we should vote off Bridgette first."

Courtney's eyes narrowed "no way, not a chance. Wait a few more challenges when that mouthy little hippie bitch suffers and understands"

Heather finished for her with the faintest hint of irritation "'that no one talks like that to yadda yadda yadda I get it, look I don't feel too well and you need to relax, maybe take a nap or hunt the sexist or something. We can discuss strategies whenever a challenge shows up and we actually know what it is, right now, I want to lie down."

Heather started to walk away until Courtney grabbed her arm "hold it, before you go, I have to show you something." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her PDA, showing it to Heather, who read the text with her eyes widening more and more until they became the size of dinner plates.

"You mean..."

"Oh yes." Courtney grinned "I don't think his sister would like this info being shown to the world do you?"

Heather grinned back "oh no she wouldn't. Nice job, but I have to get my beauty sleep."

Before she got very far, Courtney called out again "oh and Heather?"

The queen bee rolled her eyes in slight annoyance and turned around "what now Courtney?"

Courtney smiled a sweet smile and held up the PDA "if you ever try to even think of giving me orders again, I'll just call up your father and let him choose whose in charge."

Heather's eyes widened in disbelief "hey, I'm on your side."

"Do you want someone to help you get to the Final Two or not?" Courtney said sweetly.

Heather was about to yell in protest, but kept her tongue, knowing she needed allies. _'Great, now I have a power hungry loon thinking she can boss me around' _Heather thought to herself _'well, when she runs out of usefulness, she'll understand that Heather Cheng is **no one's **puppet.'_

Outwardly, she smiled "oh don't worry your pretty little head, I understand. Your in charge."

Courtney smirked, as if knowing that would keep Heather in line "so glad you see reason."

The queen bee walked away uninterrupted this time with Courtney soon grinning and thinking to herself _'now that this business is over and done with.' _She ribbed a board out of the Dock and patted it _'time to go Sexist Bastard hunting.'_

Before she left, she took one last look at her PDA and read the newspaper record she had picked up off the internet.

_In today's news, a local high school senior, age 18, Michael J. Ackheart was arrested last night at around 11:00 PM for the assault and attempted murder of middle school teacher Professor Terrance Higgins. However, reasons behind assault, although not revealed to the public, were said to involve personal issues involving his family. Reports are sketchy at best, but a phone call was made to 911 after a witness saw Ackheart hammering his attempted victims house's door down with a crowbar, which was later the weapon used. Reports indicate that the suspect's sibling, one Gwen Ackheart, age 13, was the student of the victim. When the police came in...  
_

There was more to the PDA newspaper report, but Courtney read the rest of it already and closed it. Now it was time to hunt for the Bastard.

(Rest of the report will be seen in the chapters ahead, CLIFFHANGER, YES I'M EVIL!)

_

* * *

_(Woods) 12:43 PM

"And that species of flower is called the shasta daisy or as it is scientifically called _Chrysanthemum maximum._" Harold explained as he handed the flower over with a flourish to Jessie, who blushed as she took it.

The two were currently in the woods taking a walk. Harold was explaining all the different types of fauna and flowers in the woods with Jessie asking a question every now and then. The two had hoped to spend some time together before the next challenge, seeing the painful elimination seen last night. It seemed to really drive home that they could be split apart in an instant just like last night.

Jessie breathed in the flower and smiled at Harold "you really know your nature facts."

Harold puffed out his chest in pride "of course, comes from being a decorated Possum Scout like myself. I won every single badge that the troop had to offer. Yep, I guess I was just that good."

"Harold, your ego is showing." Jessie replied with a straight face, yet a teasing look in her eyes.

"AAH! WHERE? !" Harold yelled covering his crotch area, he then frowned as Jessie lightly giggled "very funny m'lady."

Jessie wrapped her arm around Harold's "I love it when you call me that."

Harold grinned "well, your are m'lady, so that's what you are, my little Doctor."

Jessie chuckled "except I'm not a doctor yet."

"Ah detail, details, you will be eventually." Harold waved it off. The two proceeded to enter a small clearing with a large oak tree standing by itself. Harold sighed and looked around "isn't nature fantastic?"

"I agree, Chris maybe be cruel and harsh, but he did pick out a nice island." Jessie replied sitting on the ground, lying against the tree.

Harold nodded and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Jessie smirked "don't get any ideas of being fresh."

The mad skilled nerd gasped, looking a little offended "m'lady, I am insulted. I am not one of those perverts who use woman, I treat them with respect and decency."

Jessie looked away "now your just trying to flatter me."

"Is it working?"

Jessie smiled "depends." The two leaned in and kissed for a minute until a cry was heard "EZEKIEL!"

The two pulled away and stood up in time to see Andrew come into the clearing through the bush. He looked at the two "oh sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Yes. GOSH!" Harold glared at him.

Jessie patted him on the shoulder "now, now, darling, let's not get carried away." Jessie then smiled politely at Andrew "looking for Ezekiel?"

"Yeah, he's needed at camp for something."

Harold raised an eyebrow, still frowning "what is it?"

"It's a long story and it involves Duncan and Geoff, look, do you two know where he is?" Andrew asked.

"I'm up here eh!" A voice called up from the tree.

The three looked to see Ezekiel sitting on top of the tallest branch, waving down at the three gathered campers.

Harold scowled "were you up there this whole time?"

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't want to ruin the moment eh!" Ezekiel yelled down.

Andrew yelled "can you come back to camp? ! Your needed to cook some stuff for dinner!"

Jessie blinked "dinner?"

"I'll explain later, look Zeke, the Psycho is probably long gone by now, so come down!"

Zeke hesitated "are you sure she's gone?"

"Yes, now are you gonna come down or am I gonna drag you down?" A now frustrated Andrew called.

Ezekiel sighed "alright, I'm coming." He jumped off each branch and was able to make it down safely.

Harold whistled "wow, how did you climb that?"

"I have a lot of trees near my house, so I usually climb them." Ezekiel explained, then looked at Andrew "now what do you need me for?"

"Geoff told me you have to cook dinner for him, Leshawna, Duncan, and Bridgette." Andrew flat out replied.

Zeke blinked "are they going on a date?"

Andrew nodded "yeah, Geoff told me he wants some time to spend with Bridgette before the next challenge."

Ezekiel looked down "oh."

Andrew's face dropped in realization as he mentally kicked himself _'STUPID! The stuff would probably remind him of times he couldn't spend with Katie.'_

Jessie patted Zeke's back saying "don't worry, I know you must miss Katie."

"I know, but she was so pretty and sweet. I miss her." Ezekiel sighed, but then looked up "so that's why I want to make sure those guys don't go through the same thing. I'll help, but what about Chef?"

Andrew shrugged "don't know, Geoff said he would take care of it. You coming?"

Ezekiel let out a tiny smile and nodded "sure."

Harold crossed his arms and sighed "I _guess _I can help out with my mad culinary skills. I can make a proper meal for m'lady."

Jessie kissed him on the cheek "your too sweet."

"I know."

Andrew started to lead the other two until Jessie held up her hand "Actually Andrew, hold on a second." She turned to Harold and Ezekiel "could you two go on ahead? I need to talk to Andrew."

Harold and Zeke looked at each other then to Jessie with her boyfriend asking "why?"

"It's personal, darling just trust me alright?"

"Fine, but don't try anything." Harold warned Andrew.

Andrew just stared at him, causing Harold to sigh "sorry, boyfriends are always jealous when there girl's are around other guy's." He proceeded to give Jessie a goodbye kiss and walked away with Ezekiel out of the clearing.

Jessie made sure they were gone then smiled at Andrew's questioning face "I promised to talk to you about 'you-know-what' didn't I?"

"Huh?...OH right." Andrew realized, then crossed his arms looking away, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Jessie sat down against the tree, then gestured across from her with a warm smile. Andrew sighed and sat across from her, starting to tell her when his feeling for Heather started acting up.

* * *

(Another part of the woods) 1:35pm

"YAHOO!"

"COOL!"

Izzy and Jake were currently riding Fuzzy Wuzzums, who was growling and charging through the woods. Izzy was holding onto his neck, waving an arm in the air with Jake waving both hands, yelling excitedly.

"I told you this would be cool!" Izzy explained with a grin.

Jake raised his fists "BOOYA! Your right! This is like when we rode the vacuums back at the hotel!"

"Oh yeah, I was a champion vacuum rider in the Leagues!"

The childish prankster stopped to stare questioningly at Izzy "there's a league for vacuum riding?

"Oops, that was supposed to be a secret. Sorry, forget I said anything." Izzy quickly explained, looking around shiftily.

"OK." Jake shrugged and the two rode on the bear for another few minutes as the bear weaved between trees, jumped over the river, and crashed through a bush, seeing a cliff ahead.

"AAH!" Jake pulled the bear's ears "PULL BACK!"

The bear screeched to a halt just inches away from the cliff edge with Izzy pouting. "AWWW, I wanted to go over. Oh well." The redhead shrugged and bounced off the back of the bear. She hugged it "thanks for the lift, we can walk from here."

The bear grunted and nodded as it went back into the woods.

Izzy grinned at Jake "wanna go cliff diving?"

Jake shook his head and pointed near the cliff's edge.

Cody was sitting there with his hands in his pockets, looking depressingly over the edge. He stood up and sighed, still not noticing the two muttering "this sucks."

"CODY!"

The two looked behind them to see Sara and Leshawna coming from behind them with Sara looking between the two "where did you two come from?"

"We were having a bear rodeo." Izzy explained as if it was a daily occurrence.

Sara just blinked and shook her head in exasperation "you don't do things half-way do you?"

Jake looked down and blushed while Izzy shrugged "why not if there fun? So why are you two here?"

"Looking for shorty over here." Leshawna explained with a smile as she turned to Cody, only to step back as she saw his expression.

Cody was currently giving Jake a heated glare.

Sara stepped in front of the worried looking prankster and placed her hands on her hips with a stern expression "Cody, I know your upset about Lindsay being voted off, but it wasn't Jake's fault."

"She wouldn't be gone if he had given her immunity." Cody explained with a scowl, not taking his eyes off him.

Leshawna stepped forward and scowled back "boy calm down, I already saw one of my friends get all dark and upset when their girl was voted off, I'm not letting someone else fall in the same place."

Sara's face dropped "was Laura really that upset?"

Leshawna looked down "girl, with you being gone and her thinking everyone voted you off, you have _no _idea. Anything our Baby Girl explained was probably sugarcoating it."

Sara's lovely face clenched with worry as Izzy spoke up "wow, you look like someone kicked your puppy Cody, you know maybe you should a bunch of candy and hot fudge! Quick, someone get the ice cream cartons and chick flicks!" Izzy pointed at the others, who looked startled.

Leshawna shook her head "you got something loose in the head don't you?"

Izzy grinned as Jake stepped forward "look...uh Cody." He stepped back seeing Cody's face darken uncharacteristically "I'm really really really really really REALLY sorry I didn't give her immunity, I can understand your upset"

"No, you don't. You don't have a girlfriend." Cody cut in.

Jake flinched "OK, point taken, but look"

"No YOU look!" Cody suddenly snapped causing the campers to back away in shock "all my life I wanted to find a girlfriend, someone caring, sweet, and charming. Guy's have been insulting me all my life that I could never find a girl and was too pathetic to find one. Now I finally find one and I get separated from her. I-I liked her alot and I can't see her." He finished quietly with a sad look at the ground.

"Cody, I." Jake started, then stopped with a shake of the head as her turned to look at the others "I think he wants to be alone guys."

The others hesitated then walked back into the forest towards the campgrounds with the childish prankster looking down, looking close to tears "I messed up."

Sara leaned down to his height ruffling his hair speaking gently "no you didn't little cutie, he said some stuff he didn't mean, right now he's just upset. Give him time."

Jake blushed at the words and looked down while Leshawna, Izzy, and Sara chuckled friendly. It was a badly kept secret that Jake had long developed what some considered a 'cute' crush on the beautiful singer.

Leshawna nodded "yeah, the boy's trippin now, but he'll come around."

Izzy stopped in step, with the others turning to her. She frowned at Leshawna and said with a rarely heard soft tone "was my little protege like that when Sara was voted off?"

The proud girl hesitated seeing Sara and Izzy look at her questioningly until she sighed "no...she was worse. She lashed out at everyone, not just Jake."

Jake nodded "yeah, I remember when she threw a rock at Leshawna and hit Ezekiel by mistake. That was harsh."

"But didn't Duncan tell her that Heather switched the votes?" Sara persisted.

"Yeah, it did some good, but she got more aggressive with challenges and sometimes spoke coldly to others when they made a crack." Leshawna sighed.

"Her emotions are bursting forth."

The others looked at Izzy who was sitting on a tree stump with a sage-like look on her face with Sara sitting near her girlfriends best friend asking "emotions?"

"Yes, her entire life she has been insulted, pushed around, and some cases physically beaten for the so-called 'crime' of being a lesbian. She never learned how to stand up for herself and took everything while questioning who she was and if there was something wrong with her. I imagine the worst of her tormentors were somewhat similar to Heather in that they were queen bees and ruled the school where she was from." Izzy stopped to sigh "her emotions have been building and building within her for a while now and now with you being voted off the first time, years of building up emotions, including her resentment and anger over being abused by others, is coming out and she doesn't know how to deal with it."

The other 3 campers jaws were reaching the ground by the time she was done. Izzy shrugged and then grinned "that comes from over 11 years of therapy sessions and going through over 100 therapists over that period of time. Heck, some of them ran screaming from the room after the first session."

Sara and Leshawna looked worriedly at each other until Jake grinned and looked back at the cliff "guys, I think I have an idea."

* * *

(Boys Cabin) 2:46 PM

Trent was sitting on his bed trying to come up with a song to impress Gwen. He was strumming a few notes together with his guitar singing to himself "_hey Gwen, you make my heart sing, with you, I feel like I'm on Cloud Ten. _Except the saying is on Cloud Nine, not Ten. Oh man, I'm usually good at this, c'mon Trent concentrate."

He admitted that it usually didn't take this much effort to write a song, but it seemed in this case Gwen was different. She was not like any girl he had seen before, brave yet cynical, beautiful in her own way, and although her brother scared the living crap out of him, he felt that she was still worth it. He still felt that she was hiding something about her past, but felt that whatever it was he cold handle it.

"Are you sure he's in here? Cause if he isn't.."

"Calm down bra, he's here, just promise you won't use that me okay?"

"No promises."

Trent looked up to see Geoff and Courtney walk into his room with Geoff smiling and Courtney whipping her head around seeming to be looking for someone, holding what looked like a broken off piece of timber. Geoff waved Trent over to him, which Trent did with a confused look.

"Uh what's going on? We playing hide and seek?" Trent asked as Courtney looked thru some closets.

Geoff put as finger to his lips as he grabbed Trent and pulled him out of the room. He then slammed the door and put some timber in front of the handle, effectively locking the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT! DO YOU KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS!" Courtney yelled from inside the room.

Trent looked at Geoff "what's going on?"

Geoff shrugged "me and Duncan are planning a few things and we didn't want her to ruin it."

"But she could still go thru the windows."

Geoff raised an eyebrow "don't you remember? They have prison bars on it."

"Oh right." Trent blushed in embarrassment as the two walked outside. Trent then asked "so what are you two planning?"

"A double date with my girl and Leshawna." Geoff grinned.

Trent smiled "oh nice, that's awesome." His face then became worried "but what about Chef?"

Geoff shrugged "he's tied up and locked in the Confessional."

Trent blinked "what?"

"Yeah, apparently Duncan tried that whole 'neck pinch' he learned from Andrew and used it on Chef. Knocked him out long enough to tied him in rope and put him in the Confessional." Geoff then stopped and turned to Trent "look could you do me and him a HUGE favor."

Trent nodded "sure, what do you need?"

"Could you keep Bridgette away from the Mess hall for like another hour? Say you and Gwen need surfing lessons or something, it could give you some time with Gwen." Geoff grinned with a friendly punch to the shoulder.

Trent laughed "sure, sure, but listen could you make some simple peanut butter and jellies? Gwen told me those are her favorite."

Geoff nodded "sure thing bro."

Unknown to them, the still active cameras were watching the conversation.

* * *

(Head Tent) 2:48 PM

Michael was sitting down with his feet propped up on one on the control boards watching the conversation with a curious expression. As of the moment, Chris had head off the island to the resort where he usually went on days in between challenges, leaving Chef in charge. Now ever since morning, he was secretly watching the events taking place, including Courtney being locked in the room and Geoff and Duncan coming up with the double date idea. Now he noticed that Trent wanted in.

_'Ah well, as long as he doesn't pull something, I won't have to gut him.' _He blew out some smoke as he remembered what Geoff said about Chef being in the Cam so he turned on the camera placed in there.

"WHANDEJAKDADHAALAHFQUIHFDHE!" Chef was screaming at the camera. He currently had a blindfold around his eyes and was gagged with what looked like a doorknob. He was bound with rope and it seemed that something was jamming the door.

Michael just casually turned the camera off and though to himself bemusedly _'ah, young love. Reminds me of me and Jewel's first date, we locked Chef in the freezer of Countyfield kitchen and ordered out pizza. Not exactly romantic by any stretch, but the **dessert **more than made up for it.' _He chuckled a little perversely.

"Michael, what's going on?"

He turned to see Mara and Graydon entering the Tent with Mara not looking amused "what were you just giggling about?"

The ex-prisoner just flicked on the screen and pointed at it showing Chef now yelling "SAVADDAMEAEADAHEF!"

Michael snickered and flicked it back off "well, he's gonna need some help. Maybe in a few hours or so."

"Your gonna be in trouble when he gets out." Graydon stated, crossing his arms disapprovingly.

"That's just it, I didn't do it. Apparently Duncan and Geoff are gonna plan a double date or something." Michael explained, rewinding the footage for them to see. He got out of his seat to let them have a better view. He turned to see Paula walking in looking a little down.

Michael walked up to her "hey, still down?"

"A little." She responded with a sigh "but at least Sugar Pop proved her point. She came on this show to show she was more than just eye candy and I think she proved that."

Michael nodded "yeah, I'm still surprised she outlasted everyone in that whole hell week challenge."

Paula smiled a little "she's sweet as sugar, yet is tough as nails."

"HAHAHA, I still remember when she punched out Chef." Michael laughed out loud at the memory.

Paula giggled "yeah, anyway, what's going on?"

Mara turned around "apparently, my little brother and Ezekiel are cooking dinner for some of the ladies."

Paula blinked "so there having a date?"

Graydon shrugged "probably, but knowing Duncan, he's probably got something up his sleeve. He always does in dates like this."

Michael raised an eyebrow "aww, did he mess up a date of yours?"

The police officer scowled "the idiot spied on me once and caused the waiter to spill water all over my date!"

"Wow, that must have been bad." Michael remarked.

"Yeah, and cause she was wearing a white shirt, well.." he trailed off with a scowl.

"OK, stop, I think we get the picture." Mara held up her hand.

Paula looked to the intercom system of the tent and smiled, getting an idea.

"What say we give them a little music?"

* * *

(Mess Hall Kitchen) 3:00 PM

"No, no, no! The tomatoes must be cut evenly or else the whole salad is ruined!"

"Don't rush me eh!"

The two were bickering amongst themselves on how to make the dishes. The two had conflicting ideas on what to make with Harold wanting an extravagant meal while Zeke wanted a simple meal. Currently, food was spread throughout the entirety of the tables, such as lettuce, tomatoes, and any food that came to mind.

Harold crossed his arms "the salad is for Bridgette cause she's a vegetarian, thus it must be worthy of a girl of her stature."

Ezekiel blinked "but she's not a princess."

"She would be with her looks." Ezekiel gave him a disapproving look while Harold shrugged "what? I can admit she's pretty. Now I need a pot and pan to make spaghetti, that's m'lady's favorite."

"Um, what's going on?" A voice came in thru the back.

The two stopped to see Jake standing in the doorway at the scene wearing a confused expression.

Harold grinned "we are making food for the ladies, we are gonna have ourselves a small date. Now is there something you need?"

"Can I have some sandwiches and fruit? Y'know, for a picnic?" Jake asked.

Zeke gathered said items into a small hand-basket and handed it to him "what do you need those for?"

Jake grinned "it's a seeeeeeecret." He then ran out the door, much to their confusion.

Harold turned to Zeke "I'm not gonna comment. Now is the salad ready yet?"

The prairie boy nodded "yeah, let me just add some pepper eh." He reached for the shaker, but Harold grabbed it saying "it looks like it's fine."

Ezekiel grabbed it back with a frown "it needs just a little more pepper."

"Don't worry, it seem OK." Harold grabbed it and the two started a tug of war over the device.

"Give it eh!"

"No, I say it's fine!"

"I was head chef in the cooking challenge eh!"

"So? I still have mad culinary skills!"

Duncan choose that moment to walk in the front entrance saying "hey is the food done yet?" He stopped seeing the tug of war and shook his head "what are you idiots doing?"

The response was the Harold suddenly letting go and Ezekiel pulled so hard that the shaker flew thru the air like a missile. The shaker proceeded to go up something a shaker should not go.

Duncan's nose.

The punk's eyes widened considerably as he started to sneeze uncontrollably as the shaker kept putting pepper into his nose as he ran all over the room, sneezing all the while.

The two chefs looked at the scene for a minute then did the only thing worth doing. They fell over laughing as hard as they could.

* * *

(Beach) 3:57 PM

"Would you quit worrying? There are no sharks."

"Yeah, better safe than dead."

Bridgette rolled her eyes at Gwen's dark humor while Trent chuckled. Currently, the three were sitting out to sea with Bridgette on her board and the other two on makeshift boards found in the boathouse. Trent had come up with the idea for her to give them some tips on surfing saying that he always wanted to learn. At first, she wanted to refuse, wanting to spend some time with Geoff, but seeing his pleading look, decided for it. Gwen was dragged in saying she had nothing better to do and decided she was for it.

The surfer sighed "guy's let's try this again, just try to stand up and hold on by your toes."

Trent proceeded to stand on his board, trying to go near the edge and 'hang ten'. But he got too close to the edge and fell off the edge into the water.

Gwen smirked "you don't seem to have your sea legs."

Trent smirked back "ah well, practice makes perfect right?"

The surfer nodded "yeah, it took me months to even try to stand on a board. I don't expect you guy's to do it after only an hour." She looked at the sun to see it slowly coming down and frowned "maybe we should head back in."

"Aw, come on, just one more try." Trent protested a little hastily.

Bridgette crossed her arms "Trent, I like the water, but it's starting to get cold. Besides, the sun's starting to go down."

Trent tried to stand up once more "c'mon, I can handle this." He rocked back and forth then stood still on the board, he then grinned "see?"

Bridgette smiled, looking impressed "wow, not bad, but now comes the hard part. Trying one of the waves."

Gwen winced "that wasn't the hard part?"

"You kidding? I must have wiped out over a thousand times when I was practicing." Bridgette chuckled.

Trent paled as he tried to stand still on his board "that's not real reassuring."

Fate seemed to have a sense of humor as a large wave appeared out of nowhere, causing Trent to yell in surprise. Trent failed as he tried to ride the wave, flailing his arms around frantically. A bump in the wave resulted in Trent crashing and tumbling all the way to shore.

"Trent!" Gwen cried out in fright as her and Bridgette paddled to shore frantically as Trent layed on the ground, coughing out water. The two ran up to him with Gwen pounding his chest "come on! Wake up!

Gwen tried CPR on him until he started coughing and spit out more water. He sat up, looking dazed "anyone catch the license plate of that wave?"

The goth let out a breath "he's fine."

Bridgette nodded "just take deep breaths Trent, I think your just mostly in shock."

Trent nodded and breathed in "well, I don't think I'm ready to call myself a pro yet."

Bridgette chuckled "I don't think so."

Footsteps were heard and the three saw a slightly pale and sick looking Duncan walking towards them, rubbing his nose "hey Malibu, Geoff wants to see you in the Mess Hall for something."

The surfer blinked "what is it?"

"It's a surprise and you two can come if you want." He pointed towards the others. He then noticed the smudge of lipstick on Trent's mouth as he grinned "am I interrupting anything? Cause if I am, feel free to continue."

Gwen threw sand at Duncan, causing him to duck "shut up."

Duncan stood up and rolled his eyes "lighten up Sunshine, now can you come with me?"

He walked off without waiting for a response as the three followed him, three of them not seeing Gwen's burning glare at the back of his head.

* * *

(Woods outside Mess Hall) 4:10 PM

Leshawna stepped into the campgrounds, looking around for Laura, muttering "where is she?

"Leshawna!"

That voice brought a smile to her face as Laura ran up to her frowning "there you are? Where were you and Angel?"

Leshawna let out a hidden smile "looking for Cody."

"How is he?"

"I think he just needs some space." Leshawna replied, still looking mysterious.

Laura's face clouded in concern over seeing her friends expression "is something wrong? Do you know where Sara is?"

Before Leshawna said anything, a voice cried out "Banzai!"

Laura was covered in a rather large bag as Izzy, with war paint and all, grinned "there you are, saves me the trouble of finding you."

"IZZY, WHAT'S GOING ON?" Laura cried out.

Leshawna sighed "look Baby Girl, just trust us OK?" She turned to Izzy with a stern expression "make sure she's not hurt OK?"

Izzy nodded "I wouldn't dream of hurting my little protege." She slung the bag and camper over her shoulder as she raced into the woods.

Leshawna watched this with a mix between worry and amusement muttering "hope this works." She then sighed and went into the Mess Hall for an early dinner. As she entered, she blinked as she saw a unique setting.

The other tables were against the wall with a single large table set up in the middle. The table was covered with a table cloth and lit candles were set on the middle of the table.

Harold walked in from the kitchen and noticed Leshawna "ah, just in time."

"Um, what's all this?"

Duncan came in from behind Harold and grinned "hey there beautiful, ready for dinner?"

"How did you.." Leshawna trailed off, shocked by the design.

The punk just shrugged "was just about to go look for you and here you come in, so are you ready to eat?"

The proud girl smiled fondly at Duncan, who couldn't help but blush "this is really sweet you know that Baby Boy?"

"Ah, whatever."

Harold heard the door open again and was once again surprised to see Jessie stepping into the Hall. She looked around and smiled "everything's set then?"

The nerd nodded as he pulled out a chair "after you, m'lady."

Jessie nodded and sat down "thank you."

"Your welcome, where is Andrew by the way?"

His girlfriend just smiled "I think he just needs to clear some thoughts by himself

* * *

(Cliff) 4:25 PM

"IZZY, LET! ME! OUT!" A frustrated Laura cried out.

Izzy grinned "don't worry, my protege, we are here."

She unzipped the bag and dumped the girl out of it with Laura standing up saying "Izzy, what the heck is going.." She trailed off as she noticed where they were.

The three were near the cliff from before with it overlooking the majority of the island with the sun going down over the ocean, giving a beautiful look to it all along with the lights from the cabins below. Near the cliff side, a blanket was spread out across the ground with a picnic basket set in the middle. Sitting there, a radiant looking Sara smiled gently at Laura and patted next to her.

Laura gaped "Izzy?"

Izzy smiled "my little protege has been unhappy as of late and so has Sara. The two of you deserve some quality time with each other. Now you two eat, drink, make out, do whatever you wish. Just remember." She finished by running over and leaning into Sara's face "if you hurt her, I'll know."

Sara laughed, sending Laura's heart racing "you psychic now?"

"Yes, but that's not the point, later!"

With those words, Izzy bounced into the tree line with a grin as Laura looked at the picnic area. Sara then smiled in Laura's direction "gonna stand there all day?"

Laura just stood there, absorbing this. This was without a doubt the nicest thing anyone has ever done for her. All her life, no one ever when through so much trouble as to just make her happy. Before coming to the island, she had long accepted that she would never find someone to care about. Now seeing this...it felt surreal. She walked dazedly over to the area and sat next to Sara, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered into her ear.

"I'm gonna show you that there are people who care about you."

* * *

(Mess Hall) 4:55 PM

"You did what?" Leshawna laughed out loud.

Duncan grinned "yeah, then the teacher shows up and falls on the spread out marbles FACE FIRST!"

The two, with Bridgette, Geoff, Jessie, and Harold, were sitting down, having their individual meals while exchanging stories. Trent and Gwen had picked up the sandwiches and walked back towards the cabin, saying they didn't feel entirely hungry.

Jessie shook her head "was the teacher OK?"

"Yeah, but the class was let out early, best school day ever."

Geoff chuckled and raised his glass "nice, but I got one better."

The five looked at Geoff who explained "OK, so there was this one dude who was liking totally dissing everyone at one of my parties. Seriously, he insulted my bros, cut into everyone on the dance floor, he even brought beer."

Harold held up his hand "but don't you usually have beer?"

Geoff eyes widened "dude, I'm the oldest of 5! The youngest just learned to walk! I want to set an example you know?"

"Oh sorry."

"Anyway, so when he tried to leave, we sorta taught him a lesson."

Bridgette frowned "you didn't beat him up did you?"

Geoff grinned "he wished that's what happened, he had passed out from drinking on the front lawn, so we stripped him butt naked and dropped him in the middle of town center."

The others busted out laughing at this while Geoff crossed his arms with pride.

Duncan cackled "didn't know you have it in you. Now I know where you came up with the idea for Harold."

Harold couldn't help but frown as he was reminded of past events while Jessie patted his arm.

Leshawna noticed this and grabbed a bread roll from the table "hey Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

Leshawna stuffed the roll into his mouth "stuff it."

The others laughed in good nature while Duncan grabbed a handful of tomatoes and threw it at Leshawna, who panicked and grabbed Geoff as a shield.

Geoff spit out the remains "oh not cool man!" He picked up a roll and threw it at Duncan. However, Duncan hit it with his plate, causing it to hit Bridgette.

All 6 stood up with Duncan yelling "FOOD FIGHT!"

Anarchy came forth.

* * *

(Boys Cabin) 5:05 PM

Trent and Gwen sat outside, seeing the setting sun in the distance as they happily ate the PB and J's. Trent and Gwen looked at each other, then looked away, unsure of what to do.

"Zeke makes nice sandwiches." Trent started.

Gwen smiled and nodded "yeah, I prefer the simple stuff myself, these have been my favorite since I was a kid. My mom would make them for me everyday for school." At the word school, Gwen's eyes flashed briefly, then looked away.

Trent put a hand on her shoulder "Gwen?"

"Do you like me?" Gwen suddenly asked.

"What?" An off guard Trent replied.

The goth sighed "answer the question."

Trent remained silent for a minute until he responded "for some time now."

Gwen sighed "listen Trent, your a nice guy, but I don't think you would want a goth chick with emotional baggage like me."

"What if I do?" Trent responded firmly.

"Trent, listen" Gwen started, but was cut off by Trent standing up and holding out his hand. She hesitated and accepted the hand, pulling her up.

"Gwen, I know you probably don't think your special for whatever reason I can't think of, but that doesn't me your not. I think your a beautiful passionate young lady who need to accept that she is probably one of the strongest people I've ever met."

The goth blushed deeply at the words, yet still scoffed "yeah right."

Trent's eyes narrowed for a moment, then he smiled as he muttered "oh hell with it."

He leaned into Gwen's face and kissed her on the lips. Gwen's eyes widened as she stood still in shock until her eyes closed. Trent's hands started to encircle her waist until a thunderous voice came from the sky **"HEY, HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!"**

The two leaped away with Trent looking around in fear "whose there?"

"Who this? This is...uh...the Creator! Kneel to me mortals! KNEEL! MWHAHAHAHA!" The voice was revealed to be from the speakers.

Gwen, recognizing the voice, scowled "not funny Michael!"

"What? Can't a brother look out for his baby sister? Anyway, his arms were gonna reach off camera so I had to make sure." The intercom replied.

Trent sighed "something you need?"

"Well, I just wanted to play something."

* * *

(Mess Hall, Around the same time as the beginning of the last scene) 5:05 PM

The 6 campers stood up, their clothes and the Hall covered in salad dressing, drinks, water, tomatoes, and everything in between. Geoff and Bridgette grinned at each other and proceeded to make out on one of the chairs. Jessie and Harold, the more responsible ones, started to clean the area up.

Leshawna wiped the food off her shirt "this stuff's gonna stain."

With salad dressing dripping off his head and tomato stains on his shirt, Duncan stepped forward with a grin "you look good enough to eat Leshawna."

"Don't get any ideas, Baby Boy." Leshawna warned, although she couldn't keep a smile off her face.

Duncan shrugged "aw well, I try." He then frowned as he pointed near his lips "you got a little something here."

Leshawna frowned as she touched the top of her mouth "here?"

"No, to the left."

"Here?" Her fingers moved slightly.

Duncan smiled "here, I'll get it." He leaned in to kiss Leshawna full on the lips, licking away the tomato remains off her lips.

Leshawna pulled away with a grin "you horny jerk."

The punk grinned back "I try my best."

The two leaned into kiss again but broke away in time to hear the music over the intercom.

* * *

(Cliff Area) 5:05 PM (also around time of both scenes.)

Sara gave the now quiet Laura some apple slices, causing Laura to mutter "thank you." Sara smiled at her then looked over the edge at the island "this is a beautiful view isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Laura stared right at Sara as she said this, causing the other girl to smile at her and went into the basket again, picking up a second sandwich after finishing the first one.

"Angel?"

Sara looked over with concern "yes Baby Girl?"

Laura looked down "why are you doing this?"

"Because I care about you." Sara stated as if that was the only answer Laura needed.

Laura teared up slightly as she looked away after hearing this. The singer eyes softened even more seeing Laura's body soon shaking.

"Laura, baby, listen to me. Don't talk, just listen."

The changed girl looked down for a moment then looked up into a pair of caring green eyes.

"I'm not gonna pretend I understand what you went through, both here and at your school. The insults, the bullying..." She hesitated then continued "the beatings. I'm not gonna stand here and let you insult my intelligence by lying to me saying everything's alright when we both know it's not."

Laura teared up causing Sara to rethink her words "I just want you to stop this belief that no one cares about you and know their are people who are worried. You have a certain red headed Mistress who is absolutely worried to death about you and wants to help you. Theirs also Gwen, Leshawna and a whole lot of others. In the end, I guess I can count myself lucky that my parents are nice people, but what about yours?"

Laura sniffed "my mom died of lung cancer when I was 9. My dad's a good person, he just has to work alot and I hardly ever see him, causing me to look after my 3 year old brother."

"You have a brother?" Sara questioned.

Laura smiled a little "yeah, his name's Frank. He's the sweetest thing you could ever meet. He's probably the only reason I didn't just.." Laura stopped as she covered her mouth in horror, clearly thinking she said too much.

Sara didn't want to know what the end of the sentence was so she let it be. She then hugged the now softly crying girl and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Laura questioned.

Sara shook her head fiercely "never ask that again, your a sweet special girl and didn't deserve what happened to you."

The two then heard something over the distant intercom down the cliff. The two looked over to hear music thru the intercoms.

(Cue Skillet's Yours To Hold.)

_I see you standing here_  
_ But you're so far away_

Sara smiled and held her hand out teasingly "may I have this dance?"

Laura smiled tearfully and accepted the hand.

Sara held the smaller girl and rested her head on Laura's head as the two began to sway to the music.

_ Starving for your attention_  
_ You don't even know my name_

Down in the Camp, Gwen and Trent heard the music with Trent shrugging and grabbing a startled Gwen.

The goth struggled at first until she sighed reluctantly and rested her head on Trent's shoulder "hope your ready to deal with me."

"I can tell your worth it

_ You're going through so much_  
_ But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

In the Mess Hall, Geoff and Bridgette didn't notice the music as they continued making out. Harold bowed to Jessie, who gave an imaginary curtsy. The two grabbed arms and began to gracefully move.

Duncan scowled "I don't dance."

Leshawna grabbed Duncan roughly and held him to her "too bad Baby Boy."

Duncan just groaned

_ Every single day_  
_ I find it hard to say_  
_ I could be yours alone_

Izzy and Jake grinned seeing the dancing couple in the sunset near the cliff.

Jake grinned and nodded politely in a fancy accent "Lady Izzy, care to partake in this dance?"

"Just so you know, I have a boyfriend." Izzy replied, as she gracefully accepted the hand.

_ You will see someday_  
_ That all along the way_  
_ I was yours to hold_  
_ I was yours to hold_

Cody walked in the woods, still pouting until he heard the music thru the set up intercoms. He stopped to listen to the lyrics for a moment.

His face broke into his first smile since last night.

_ I see you walking by_  
_ Your hair always hiding your face_

Courtney banged on the door "LET ME OUT OR I SWEAR I'M CALLING MY DADDY! I MEAN IT!"

_ I wonder why you've been hurting_  
_ I wish I had some way to say_

Chef sang thru his gag.

_ You're going through so much_  
_ Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

Sara whispered to Laura "I'm not going anywhere, even when the show's over, I'll be here.

Laura felt a tear roll down her face "I know."

_Every single day_  
_ I find it hard to say_  
_ I could be yours alone_

_ You will see someday_  
_ That all along the way_  
_ I was yours to hold_  
_ I was yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_  
_ You should know_

Duncan looked around and called to Jessie "so where did you say Andrew was?

Jessie smiled mysteriously "sorry, confidentiality and all that.

At the lake, the sun shined on it as Heather sat near the lake side, skipping stones, her mind still an emotional mess. She then saw a hand in her vision.

_ I'm ready when you're ready for me_

She looked to see Andrew giving a smirk "can I have this dance?"_  
_

_And I'm waiting for the right time_

Heather scowled, but accepted the hand as he pulled her up.

_For the day I catch your eye_

The queen bee blushed as she felt his body next to her. With the water near them, the two swayed in rhythm to the song

_ To let you know_  
_ That I'm yours to hold_

_Every single day_  
_ I find it hard to say_  
_ I could be yours alone (yours alone)_

Heather couldn't help but place her head on his shoulder. Her mind was calm and at peace for the first time in what felt like forever._  
_

_ You will see someday_  
_ That all along the way_  
_ I was yours to hold_  
_ I was yours to hold_

_Every single day_  
_ I find it hard to say_  
_ I could be yours alone_

Andrew smiled just a little seeing Heather peaceful expression and closed eyes. Her hair, slightly covering her eyes_, _was smoothed down and blowing slightly with the wind.

He honestly never thought she looked more lovely.

_You will see someday_  
_ That all along the way_  
_ I was yours to hold_  
_ I was yours to hold_

As they moved Heather scowled "what do you want?"

Andrew shrugged "I just want a dance. Is that so hard to believe?_  
_

_ I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_  
_ I'm ready when you're ready for me_

Andrew looked at Heather for the last few notes as she then pushed away and turned around saying "this is stupid. I have to win, I _need _to win."

"Is it worth it?"

Heather froze in place "what?"

"Winning this contest, alienating everyone, destroying lives. Is it gonna be worth getting your father's respect?"

Heather whipped around with eyes mixed with pain and anger "you don't know a damn thing!"

Andrew just shrugged and reached down for some stones "maybe not, but a father is supposed to love his child, that wasn't what I saw in that Message."

Heather looked away "he's just...a harsh man. You need to be in this world."

Andrew sighed "look, I'm a little messed up emotionally right now, but I know that I like you."

Heather completely froze as she turned to him "but, I'm evil."

"Don't say that, I know you did some harsh things and you don't know how to respond. So go back."

Heather blinked "what?"

Andrew turned around and started skipping stones "I'm a patient guy, so I can wait. Wait some days, sort out your problems and figure out what you want. Not what your father wants, what YOU want. Until then, later."

Heather hesitated until she stepped forward and turned him around. She seemed to be ready to lean in, then froze and scowled. She pushed him away and turned around, apperaing ready to go back to the cabins.

The young man shrugged as he threw a stone into the water. it skipped three times and fell into the water.

Suddenly, another stone came in and hit his next stone in mid air. Andrew turned to see Heather standing there with a pack of stones, looking like she wasn't going anywhere. The two proceeded to skip stones for the next few hours until nightfall and both turned in.

Neither of them said another word.

* * *

MY LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE IS DONE! Whoa, that was tough to write. I know some people are complaining, if not about no challenge, but how Cody is OOC. But Cody lost his girlfriend thru avoidable circumstances. He's not thinking clearly (hinthint) and doesn't know how to deal with losing his first girlfriend. You can feel the fluff in this chapter!

Anymore guesses about the challenge? Anyone?

HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS?

Is Laura gonna have her emotions controlled?

Is Heather?

Will Cody's new attitude affect the others?

What is the full story behind Michael's imprisonment?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	47. Campers Rising Part 1

Disclaimer is at the end as I do not want to spoil the surprise.

For those who are still unaware of the challenge, here it is.

To all readers-Your not gonna believe this, I was hoping to update this on Halloween for a Halloween present but the worst thing happened.

A (BLEEP)IN VIRUS ATTACKED MY PC!

It deleted over 5 pages of work on my labtop before I got rid of it. this teaches me to gave a backup on my PC.

Anyway, here's the chapter!

* * *

(Forest)

Duncan stretched his arms with a groan as he walked thru the woods, the sun's rays starting to rise thru the trees, with the leaves turning green all around. In Juvie, they always woke the kids up early, causing him to force himself to be an early bird. He grinned as he remember the events from two nights ago. It included finally kissing Leshawna on the lips and although the dance was humiliating, it was worth it in the end.

_'Hehehe, looks like ole Duncan hasn't lost his touch.'_ Not that he was surprised, he was always a smooth talker. Although he was disturbed that he suddenly sounded like an old man. But still...he stopped for a second to think for a moment. He had to admit, Leshawna wasn't quite like any of the girls he usually went out with. They were usually dim, bossy, or somewhere in between with only there looks going for them. Leshawna wasn't like that however, she actually thought for herself and spoke her mind every chance she got.

Duncan shook his head _'great, if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that I was falling..'_ His thoughts stopped seeing movement in the distance. He crouched down in some bushes to see a group of people lugging what seemed to be a giant crate towards the campgrounds. Chef was in front waving it in "there now, just a little bit further."

On of the movers groaned "why couldn't we just air flown this thing in?"

Chef scowled "cause it could get wrecked and it's needed for the challenge now STOP ASKING DUMB QUESTIONS!"

The workers cringed "yes sir!"

Duncan raised an eyebrow seeing the crate muttering "hopefully doesn't have a Sasquatch or something in it."

"What are you doing here?"

The punk gulped and turned around to see Graydon standing there with his arms crossed, looking at his younger brother crossly.

Duncan quickly regained control with a smirk saying "oh hey man, what's up?"

"This area is off limits. Now I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, you know, walking around, getting a good run in before the challenge." Duncan shrugged casually, he then grinned "so what's in there?"

"Do you really expect me to answer that?" Graydon replied with a raised eyebrow.

Duncan pouted "aw c'mon bro, give me a hint! Anything."

Footsteps were heard behind some brush as Michael came out saying "hey Graydon, where's the thi-whoa, what's he doing here?"

Graydon turned around, not noticing Duncan's anxious expression seeing Michael "my brother's spying on the crate."

Michael frowned and pointed over his shoulder while giving Duncan a look "leave."

Duncan did so without hesitation, hastily walking back to the cabins.

Graydon blinked in shock as Michael smirked "you see? Sometimes a good old fashioned one word threat works out fine."

"Or maybe it was just you." Graydon mentions, starting to walk back to camp, with Michael following.

"How do you figure that?" Michael can't help but asks.

Graydon just stared at him flatly "you do cut off an intimidating presence."

Michael just grinned "I know. I'm just that awesome."

"Anyway, do you think they'll be surprised at the challenge?"

The ex-convict rubbed his hands "oh I think they better watch their heads."

"Their heads?" Graydon asks.

Michael shrugged "cause of what the challenge represents, specifically their brains."

* * *

(Girl's Cabin)

As Leshawna brushed her hair in the mirror, she head on of the others waking up. She turned to see Sara sitting up shaking her head and staring at Leshawna drowsily "Chris didn't wake us up yet?"

"Guess not, guess he's planning something either horrible or big."

"Or both." Sara grinned wearily, causing Leshawna to shake her head and turned back to the mirror. Sara looked around at the other empty beds and asked "where's Laura?"

Leshawna shrugged "don't know, she was gone when I woke up." She then smiled and turned back to her "you know, I never got to ask, how did that picnic go anyway?"

Sara smiled thankfully "it was perfect and thanks for planning it."

Leshawna waved it off "aww, it was nothing girl, besides Jake was the one who came up with it."

"And how's Duncan been doing?" The singer grinned.

Leshawna chuckled "have to admit, I thought the boy was a creep at first, but he's sorta grown on me. As long as he doesn't do anything else that's stupid."

Sara smiled gently "yeah, I'll always be thankful he got Laura to see what happened to me and realize it wasn't your fault that I was voted off."

Leshawna then sat next to Sara on her bed and asked anxiously "so how has Laura been doing?"

"Three years." Sara just said, looking out the window.

The proud girl blinked at her in confusion at the answer "um, what now?"

"Those girls read her diary out loud on the intercom when she was in middle school when she was 12. So she's been dealing with that stuff from school, both middle and high, for almost three years." Sara explained.

"Oh." Was al Leshawna had to say.

"It's not going to all go away for her in just one day, but I'm getting her to open up. It's gonna take time, but I can wait." The singer smiled.

Leshawna stood up and growled, causing Sara to stand up as well with a knowing look "NONE of this would have happened if that Queen Bitch hadn't got you off in the first place. Oh, just _thinking _about her get's me steamed."

Sara put a hand on her shoulder "calm down Leshawna, it's not worth it."

Leshawna whipped around with an incredulous stare, causing Sara to back up slightly "not worth it? ! Did you forget all the stuff that girl did to us? What she did to out Baby Girl? That little brat deserves everything that's coming to her. Also, you put ants in her bed and helped us lock in a freezer, so you know something about getting payback."

Sara shrugged "I was mad when I did that for what she did to Baby Girl, I think we should just leave it alone cause we did enough with those acts."

"Oh, oh, oh, it's nowhere **near **enough!" Leshawna almost yelled "every insult, every crime has to be paid for."

Sara crossed her arms "so what are you suggesting? 'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and a foot for a foot' right?"

Leshawna nodded "damn straight, it's just karma."

"Don't we have someone worse here?" Sara pointed out.

Leshawna just gritted her teeth, admitting she had a point.

"Say what you want, but at least Heather at least didn't have her father buy the show. Also, Heather never spat into a person's face and threatened to destroy their lives just for talking back to them like she did for me."

Leshawna blinked "what did you do to her anyway?"

"Um, I kinda...told her off before that race challenge a few week ago, guess it goes to show that some people won't get over a little grudge." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Still, we can't forget that little Queen Bitch or she's gonna walk away feeling proud over what she did like the soulless demon she is."

Sara stared at her for a second and just walked out the cabin saying "I'm going to the Mess Hall. And by the way, if that train of thought keeps up, we're gonna get a lot of blind toothless people."

Leshawna looked out the door for a second, then shook her head in disappointment.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Sara- (shrugs) I admit, I dislike Heather, but I still think Courtney openly tried to kill Andrew in the last challenge with that whole 'psycho chainsaw juggling' thing. Right now, what I'm focusing on is trying to make sure Laura doesn't go through anything like that again. (sighs) But I'm getting worried that Leshawna might be getting a little too into this whole 'make Heather suffer' thing.

Leshawna- (looks angered) What the heck is up with that? My girl DOESN'T want to make that little bitch pay? When she was here, she wouldn't hesitate to hurt Heather, now she preaching 'it's not worth it' of all things? I'll tell you, I, for one, am NOT gonna forget what Heather did, so no chance in hell!

* * *

(Beach)

Laura was sitting down near the waves, just staring out to sea. She often wondered what it would be like to just be out to sea, no worries, no people, just yourself and thousands of miles of ocean. She shook her head at the thought and sighed. Ever since two nights ago, after her meltdown she remembered with embarrassment, she was starting to remember the past in her life without as much pain as usual.

_'Freak!'  
_

_'Loser!'_

_'Slut!'_

_'Nerd!'_

_'Ladies and Gentlemen, today's announcements include words written by a certain student of ours.'_

SLAM!

That was the sound of someone not paying attention to where they were going and falling on top of Laura.

"OH!" Laura cried out as the person got off and dusted themselves off "are you al-." The words died in her throat seeing who was standing there.

Heather was standing there with her arms crossed with narrowed eyes "where did you come from?"

Laura's eyes narrowed as well "do you want the long answer or short answer?"

"Ha ha, real funny." Heather replied as she turned away.

Laura blinked "what are you doing?"

Heather looked at her with a 'are you stupid' type of look "um, going back to camp, what does it look like?"

"No insult, no calling me a freak?" Laura questioned with a hint of anger.

The queen bee just raised an eyebrow "what? You WANT me to insult you?"

Laura just scowled and turned away "forget it." After a minute, she turned to see Heather there looking out to sea.

"Why are you still here?"

Heather rolled her eyes "well excuse me if I want to watch the ocean. I do have hobbies and interests you know."

Laura rolled her eyes as well "oh, I thought you spent most of your time plotting everyone's downfall."

"Whatever."

Laura began to grow impatient with Heather still there "why are you on the beach anyway?"

_'Because I'm messed up right now and trying to understand what I want.' _At least, that's what she said in her mind, outside she snorted "I was just going for a walk and I tripped."

"You fell on me." Laura pointed out.

Heather smirked "that was just a bonus."

Laura crossed her arms and turned away, wondering how she was even talking to Heather, the girl that tortured her from day 1. Shoving her, outing her in front of everyone, made her think everyone had turned on her by voting Sara instead of her. She had done nothing but torture everyone for pure amusement and...and... the changed girl's fists clenched so hard that Heather's eyes widened "um...Laura?"

Laura snapped out of her thoughts in absolute shock.

Heather had just called her by her first name. She had never done that, _ever._ Laura looked to her with still stunned eyes to see Heather just point at her palms. Laura gasped in horror and pain seeing it, her fists were clenched so tight that her nails cut into her palms, causing blood to seep out.

Before she could gather her thoughts, Heather sighed and said "hang on." She reached into her pockets and pulled out a pack of duct tape and threw it at Laura's feet.

"Here, you can use that to bandage yourself, and before you ask, I brought that cause I originally wanted to divide the cabin, but decided against it cause it would cause problems." Heather then walked away saying "and don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to uphold."

Laura stared at the roll of tape with wide eyes and looked between that and Heather. Was this a trick? Was she trying to get her to drop her guard? These thoughts and more ran thru her head until she felt the blood go off her hands.

DRIP.

DRIP.

DRIP.

The blood fell against the beach, causing it to be washed away with the tide. Laura looked to the sea for a moment to hear a quote once said during the eating challenge.

_"Oscar Wilde once said 'Always forgive your enemies - nothing annoys them so much.' I believe that sums up what you are all feeling here." Jessie explained to the startled faces._

Laura just sighed, bent down, and started to wrap her palms with the tape.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- (scoffs) I wasn't being nice. If Laura came to camp looking like that, the others would blame me for that and I don't need the heat. Besides, I have enough on my plate at the moment.

Laura- (sitting still looking at her palms with a conflicted gaze until sighing) Nothing is ever simple is it?

* * *

(Mess Hall)

As he walked into camp, Duncan noticed the massive crate being set up in the center of the grounds. Duncan just shook his head at the sight and went into the Hall.

Duncan entered the Mess Hall to see most of the others already there sitting down, or in one case leaning against the wall as Andrew was doing while looking out the window. Duncan walked up to him and lent next to him "s'up man."

"Hey." Andrew replied, not looking at him.

The punk frowned "what's the matter with you? Someone kick your puppy?"

Andrew turned to him and shrugged "eh, I'm fine."

"GGGGGGRRRRRR!"

A little growl was head and the two looked down to see Wolfo staring at them. Duncan scowled and shook his head "beat it mutt."

Wolfo blinked at the one with the strange hair and continued staring.

Andrew reached down and scratched behind the cub's ears "what is it?"

Wolfo just whined as Jake came up shaking his head "no Wolfo, I told you not to run off."

The wolf cub whined again and licked Jake's face, causing him to giggle "don't worry, I'm here OK?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow "what's got him so scared?"

"He tried to ask Courtney for a treat, but she kicked him." Jake explained, pointing at the head of the Hall.

An entire table, covered in a white sheet with gold marking, was set up with fancy silverware and plates. Currently, Courtney was eating an omelet, pancakes, and bacon with a glass of untainted milk and eating elegantly, cutting and chewing away. She looked up and mockingly waved in their direction, specifically at Andrew.

Said boy scoffed "I'm not even gonna say anything."

Jake wasn't as compliant "you didn't need to kick him."

The CIT shrugged "the animal shouldn't have tried to annoy me. This is my food and I've earned it."

"Earned it?" Jake questioned.

"Don't. You'll only encourage her." Duncan told him.

Jake shook his head and led Wolfo back to his seat. Wolfo curled up under the table as Jake sat down, growling softly.

Sitting with him, Bridgette shook her head "that was uncalled for."

Jake pouted and scratched the cub's head "he's alright, I think just scared."

Next to him, Izzy leaned down and barked and growled a few times, then sat back up grinning "he says he wants to nap right now."

Jake snickered "that's so cool that you can understand animals."

Next to Bridgette, Geoff grinned "yeah, dudette, how do you do that anyway?"

Izzy crossed her arms "I've been reincarnated a whole lot, one of my former incarnations was a tree! Thru it, I was abl3 to learn the ways of the Earth and speak to animals!"

Bridgette blinked and shook her head in exasperation, clearly not understanding Izzy too much. She looked towards the front to see Courtney drinking from the glass and caught her eye. Courtney smiled as if she was a predator looking at their meal and waved casually. Bridgette just gulped in response.

Jake looked up as well and saw Cody walk past, causing him to wave. The tech nerd just stared at him for a few moments, then sat at another table.

The door was slammed open and Chris walked in wiping his hands with a grand entrance "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORNING MY CAMPERS! Everyone have a good time over the last few days?"

Courtney spoke up "somewhat, except for a few _minor _cases." She glared at Geoff, remembering getting locked in one of the rooms.

Geoff just shrugged with a smile mixed with sheepishness and fear.

Chris chuckled "well nice to see our returnees settling in, however I hate to break this up"

"No, you don't." Gwen cut in.

Chris just smiled gleefully "too true, now I know that your thinking about that crate outside right?"

"Yes...wait a minute...no." Jake replied in confusion (a cookie for anyone who knows where that's from)

The host shook his head "let's all just go outside."

The teens walked to see something unique and completely different sitting right in the middle of the campgrounds. Sitting right there was a massive machine with a screen, keyboard and wires connecting to a whole group of pods set down right in front of it. Inside the pods were gloves, helmets, and boots. After counting, there were about 25 pods all together with 5 in a row each.

"IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS?" A suddenly excited Cody yelled.

Chris nodded "this right here is the Virtual Reality Grandmaster Computer 6000! One of the most advanced.." He trailed off to see Harold and Cody on their knees, bowing "we're not worthy...we're not worthy."

"Oh, would you two nerds get up!" Chris yelled in frustration. The two hastily stood up with embarrassed expressions.

The host took a deep breath "now, for this challenge, you all will be heading into virtual reality for this challenge. I'll let the others demonstrate how it exactly works." He then held up his arm "hang on a sec." He mumbled the names of all the campers under his breath until he stopped "we're missing two."

"You mean one." A voice called out. The host and campers saw Heather walking from the beach staring at the machine with a confused expression "What. In the hell. Is that thing?"

Chris frowned "where the heck were you?"

"I was going for a walk, now I'll ask again."

Laura walked up behind her, wrapping one of her hands in what looked like bandages to the campers "what in the hell is that thing?"

"What she said." Heather nodded, not looking at Laura.

Chris scowled "fine, I'll explain again. This is the Virtual Reality Grandmaster Computer 6000 and your going to be in virtual reality for this challenge. Now stand over there."

Heather scoffed "yes, oh wise host." The two walked and stood by the others, with Heather looking down and Laura walking next to Sara, who was frowning "what happened to your hands?"

"It was an accident." Laura explained.

Sara just raised an eyebrow and said "we'll talk later."

Chris continued "now as I was saying before, I will let the others demonstrate." He walked to the computer screen and pressed a button on the screen, revealing the interns standing there looking around.

From the speakers place near the screen, Micheal's voice was heard "this is so cool. But wait, is this like the Matrix where anything that happens in here happens in real life?"

Chris leaned down into the speaker "nope, observe." He pushed a button, causing what looked like the Grim Reaper to appear behind them.

Graydon blinked "oh crud."

The Reaper raised his scythe and slammed it into Micheal's chest. Gwen screamed seeing this, but then Michael felt the hole in his chest and blinked "wow, I didn't feel that."

Chris nodded "exactly, if you get 'killed' in the game, you won't feel pain, but you'll be sent back here and lose the challenge. However, if you are hit in the leg or arm, they will be tied down and you will lose all control for them."

Jessie raised her hand "what are we going to be doing?"

Chris rubbed his hands in clear glee "just enter the pods, put on the helmets, gloves, boots, and we'll get this party started!"

The interns came out of the pods they were in with Michael feeling his chest muttering "at least I don't have holes in me like Swiss cheese."

The campers were able to get into the pods without complaint. After they were in, the world around them disappeared in a bright flash of light.

* * *

**(Virtual World)**

After a few minutes of blindness, the campers opened there eyes and looked around to see where they were transported. They noticed they were in what seemed to be a huge opening complete with pillars, a second level, and a variety of stores as far as they could see. They soon realized they were in a massive mall.

Trent rubbed his head and yelled "uh Chris! Where are we?"

Chris voices echoed from what seemed like every direction "CAMPERS, TODAY'S CHALLENGE WILL TEST YOUR WILL TO SURVIVE IN UNNATURAL CONDITIONS! WELCOME TO A SPECIAL WORLD! WELCOME...

...

...

...

TO WILLAMETTE MALL! THE HOME OF POPULAR VIDEO GAME **DEAD RISING!"**

Courtney yelled "what! ? What does surviving zombies have to do with summer camp?"

"WE PUT THIS IN IN ORDER TO GET SOME ACTION AND VIOLENCE IN! NOTHING APPEASES THE MASSES MORE THAN BLOOD AND GUTS BEING SPRAYED ON LIVE TELEVISION. JUST LOOK AT HOW THE ROMANS DID IT!" Chris cackled.

Jessie gasped and started to pale "b-b-blood?"

Harold's eyes widened, remembering his lady's fear of blood "hold on, what do we even have to do? Kill zombies?"

"NOPE. SURVIVE!" Was all Chris said.

"Survive? That's all eh?" Ezekiel questioned skeptically.

"YEP, AS YOU CAN NOW SEE, YOU ALL HAVE WATCHES AROUND YOUR WRISTS." The campers looked to see watches that currently said 11:55 AM "YOU MUST SURVIVE UNTIL 6:00 PM IN ORDER TO WIN THIS CHALLENGE. ALL THOSE WHO ARE KILLED BY THE ZOMBIES ARE SENT BACK TO THE REAL WORLD AND UP FOR ELIMINATION! ALL THE REMAINING CAMPERS AT THE 6:00 CLOCK MARK HAVE INVINCIBILITY! ALL OF YOU WILL BE DROPPED OFF ALONE IN DIFFERENT PLACES IN THE MALL AND TRY TO SURVIVE UNTIL THE TIME REQUIRED! OH, AND YOU MIGHT WANT TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR SOME **FAMILIAR **FACES!

Andrew spoke up "what does that mean?"

No answer was given as the campers soon heard low moaning and groaning coming from the hallway. Zombies were appearing out of nowhere, from the vents, stores, and appearing in bright flashes across the mall area.

Before anyone said anything, Chris voice boomed "AND THE CHALLENGE STARTS RIIIIIIIIIGHT NOW!"

The campers disappeared, teleporting them in different areas across the mall.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Cody- SWEET! I've played countless hours in games like Road to Fiddler's Green and Left 4 Dead so I know all about surviving in the zombie apocalypse world. (grins a little darkly) maybe it could be used for a little _payback._

Courtney- A video game? Translation: An invention devised to get nerds to spend their Saturdays cause they can't get dates. Anyway, as a CIT, I am trained to adapt to any situation. If I could just find some bait for these zombies so they could spend their time devouring them instead of me. Maybe the Sexist Bastard or the Mouthy Surfer Bitch.

Jessie- (gulps) Honestly, I am not to sure of my chances. I'm absolutely terrified of blood and seeing it causes me to freeze. I only hope I can find someplace to hide for as long as the challenge is.

Trent- (Pumps arm) YES! I LOVE zombie movies. I admit, I've never played this game, but just listening to Zombieland's zombie rules, I KNOW I can handle this.

Heather- (Scratches chin in thought) Zombies? What kind though? The fast ones from the new movies or the slow ones from the classics? Or maybe the ones from Left 4 dead like the Boomer and Hunter? (Heather freezes as she remembers the camera and blushes) I-I mean, my little brother Damien always forced me to play or watch that garbage, so that's why I know so much! I'm not a fan!

* * *

**Author's Note: from now on, I am using areas from Dead Rising, a map will be at the bottom of the page for those who need it.**

(In one area, called Paradise Plaza) 12:01 PM

Ezekiel landed with a groan as he looked around at his surroundings. He was currently in what looked like a coffee shop on the second floor of the place. He looked outside to see some zombies already making there way towards him. He gulped and ran near an edge with what looked like a stand near the bottom. He looked back at the approaching zombies and jumped down. He fell on top of the stand with a groan and saw something on top of it. His eyes widened as he saw a katana just sitting there.

He grinned as he picked it up and let out a battle cry as he started to hack away at the zombies, left and zombie's head was cut off while another fell after being cut in off. The teen

A female zombie attempted to pin Ezekiel down, but a gunshot was heard and the zombie's head was blasted off. The homeschooled teen blinked as he saw Duncan standing there holding a pistol and grinning "your welcome Homeschooled!"

Ezekiel fought his way over to him and the two made their way to a small clearing with Ezekiel asking "what are you doing here eh?"

Duncan shrugged "I was inside that sandwich shop when I saw you going samurai on those corpses. I grabbed a butcher knife from it's kitchen, took out a cop zombie, and took his gun with some ammo."

"Do you know how to use it eh?"

The punk looked insulted "dude, my entire family, from my grandparents to my brothers, are made of police officers who carry guns. Of course I know how to use this."

Ezekiel nodded "so what now eh?"

"I think we keep moving. One rule in zombie movies is never stay in one place too long cause they'll gang up on us. Another thing is to always travel in a group, so come on."

"Ok eh." The two ran to the doors leading to the park, with the zombies following close behind.

* * *

(Wonderland Plaza) 12:14 PM

Gwen let out an irritated sigh as she went inside a small bookstore on the second floor. She sat on the floor, scowling and now wishing she paid more attention to the movies her little brother Cole always made her watch. She was more of the 'killer' movies type of girl, but now she was wishing she had an idea on how to get out of this situation.

BANG!

The Goth's eyes widened in shock as she heard what she knew was a gunshot and after prying a piece of wood from the floor smacked away a few stray zombies and looked to the first floor.

Laura was standing there holding a shotgun firing wildly into the crowd yelling "ANY OF YOU WANT SOME? ! COME ON!"

"Laura!" Gwen called out.

Laura looked up and grinned, casually shooting an approaching mall cop in the mouth "hey Gwen! What's up?"

Gwen blinked "how are you doing that so calmly? Your killing other people!"

The changed painter looked at her incredulously "what? First, It's virtual reality, nothing here's real! And second, if it was real, I'm killing already dead people, so I'm just putting some corpses to sleep permanently. OH WATCH OUT!" She pointed up and fired a round at a fat rotting corpse coming a few feet from Gwen's side and shot, causing Gwen to duck "HEY!"

"Sorry!"

"Where did you even get a shotgun?" Gwen called out.

Laura shrugged "found it in a trashcan, I think Chris hid some weapons to those who try to find them. Oh and also, it's a BOOMSTICK!" She gave an explanation point by firing straight into a huge crowd, starting to form from hearing the gunshots. As she started to fire again, something happened

CLICK.

That was the sound of the shotgun running out of bullets. Laura just replied "oh biscuits."

She backed away into a jewelry store as a massive crowd of what seemed over 200 flesh eating corpses made there way towards her. Gwen gasped in horror and looked around her trying to find a way to help her.

Someone shoved Gwen out of the way and yelled "HEY FREAK! EAT THIS!" 2 grenades was thrown down and it landed straight in the middle of the crowd of zombies.

BOOM!

The explosion tore through the crowd and blew Laura into the back of the store. Gwen gasped as she saw the figure.

Courtney was weilding two machine guns, a camouflage style outfit, a bandanna wrapped around her head, a grenade belt, and enough ammo to make even the most diehard marines quake in fear.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Courtney- (Grinning) YES! The freak is dead and now I have a suitable partner. For those who think she's not joining me (grins wider) just wait an see.**  
**

* * *

(In the real world)

Chris was sitting in his chair, staring at the screen and nodded "wow, she can pull off one hell of a Rambo."

Paula scowled "wait a sec? How the hell did she find all that?"

"Well, you see, um." Chris stuttered.

Michael sighed "yep, she was given all those things the second she was into the game."

"Hey, I don't want to get fired"

The screen then turned to static at that moment.

Chris blinked "hey, where did they go?"

* * *

(Back in the virtual world)

Gwen stood up and scowled "why did you do that?"

"She crossed me, _**no one**_ crosses me." Courtney stated as if it was a matter of fact.

Gwen sighed "your gonna shoot me too right? Well, go on and get it over with."

Courtney scowled "please, as much as I loathe this challenge, I admit I'm gonna need some help."

"Yeah right little Daddy's Girl, I'd rather take a chance on my own." Gwen started to walk off until Courtney said a name that chilled her.

"Terrance Higgins."

Statue was the proper word to describe Gwen as she froze. The Goth's face became paler than the zombies around her and she shook in realization. Her blood turned to ice after even hearing that name sent fear running through her. The Goth turned around slowly to say in a whisper "what?"

Courtney held up a virtual PDA "I have the camera's blocked out at the moment, so no one is hearing this. You seem to be the type to care for that brother of yours so let me explain. After this challenge and beyond, your gonna help me win this competition and crush those who have _dared _mock and insult me. If you don't, I will be forced to reveal what your brother did on national television, it wasn't really well known cause you lived in a small town, but if it comes out, no matter the circumstances, I imagine your brother would not be well liked. So bottom line is this."

Her voice descended into a viperish hiss "help me or I will _**destroy **_your brother's life. Clear?"

Gwen's face twisted in rage at the blackmail and she soon growled "I swear when this is over, I'm gonna..."

"Ah, ah, ah, I might accidentally send this story to a few newspapers my Daddy owns if you touch me. So are we clear?" Courtney said sweetly.

Gwen gave her answer in a deadly hiss "fine."

* * *

(Jewlery shop AKA Wonder Jewels) 12:24 PM

Laura shook her head and looked around as she layed against the wall. That blast, whatever it was, from a second ago almost took her out but she knew she was good. She admitted she did not feel any pain at all, not even a concussion, showing Chris was telling the truth that no pain would be felt as she saw cuts in her arm and wiped her hand across her forehead and pulled it back, seeing fake blood. She shook her head as she stood up, only to fall back down. She frowned and tried to stand up again, only to fall on her face, although she didn't feel it. She shook her head and looked down, seeing the problem.

Her legs had a whole lot of shrapnel from that blast. She now knew she was in a heck of alot of trouble and the challenge hadn't even gone through the halfway point yet. She groaned and pulled herself up to a sitting position on the store's counter and thought _'OK, maybe if I'm quiet and try to fend off anyone, I can get through this challenge in one piece.' _A groan was heard from outside and she shook her head _'as long as there are no more surprises.'_

"HIYA!"

An ax was thrown from the back of the store as Laura ducked saying "easy! I'm not a zombie!"

Footsteps were heard as Laura saw the ax picked up. She dragged herself to her feet and looked up.

Heather had the ax draped across her shoulders as the two looked into each others eyes. Silence was thick in the store as the two looked up and down.

The queen bee broke the silence "you look like crap."

"Thanks."

* * *

(North Plaza) 12:45 PM

Psychotic singing was heard throughout the Plaza.

_"One little, two little, three little zombies!_

_Four little, five little, six little zombies!_

_seven little, eight little, nine little zombies!"_

Izzy slammed the scythe into a tenth zombies head and took it off _"AND I'VE STILL GOT A ZILLION TO GO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" _Currently, Izzy was having a ball as was like a force of nature, destroying anything in her path. She started rambling to herself "this is so fun! Like when my great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather cut people's heads off in French Revolution! Or was that the English Civil War? Oh what the hell? THIS IS SO FUN!"

She sliced and diced her way through the crowd and stopped at what looked like a huge hole in the floor and what looked like a hardware store up ahead. Izzy decided to go towards it as another crowd started to make their way towards her. Izzy narrowed her eyes and readied her weapon "come get some!"

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

A pair of shotgun blasts rang through the Plaza and the zombies as the crowd in front of Izzy fell. The lovable psycho blinked and said "did they implode?"

"No. We made them implode." A voice came from one of the construction pieces on the side of the hallway. Izzy looked up to see Andrew and Harold standing side by side with Harold grinning and puffing his chest out while Andrew kept a weary eye around for anything else.

Izzy pouted "you stole my points."

Harold jumped down and nodded "yes, well I couldn't let a young lady be in danger right?"

Izzy chuckled while Andrew came up "where are you going?"

"To that hardware store." Izzy pointed over her shoulder to it, with the sign saying Crislips.

Andrew turned around and walked in the other direction with Harold blinking "We should stick together."

"Did you see what she did to those other zombies? How do we know she won't go ballistic and behead us just for kicks?" Andrew rationalized.

Izzy frowned "I'm not some crazed psycho, well, not most of the time. I'm just a little eccentric"

Andrew just gave her a flat stare, radiating an 'you don't say' type of expression.

Harold scowled in frustration "Zombieland rule #6: Travel in a group. We should listen and stay together to have a better chance of survival GOSH!"

The martial arts expert wanted to protest, but thought about it. Sticking in a big group would mean more zombies coming after them, but they could use some more help and the deranged psycho, who, had the force of a tank, would be helpful in the long run, so he gave in "fine, but no funny stuff."

Izzy nodded and skipped to the hardware store, with the other two close behind.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just trying to be rational. Izzy, in this environment, would go nuts and attack anything that moves. Still, Harold has a point that sticking together would be better, but I've got my eyes on her.

Izzy- (Hanging upside down) That other guy, Andrew right, needs to have fun. This challenge was cool on so may levels! Maybe I can break my old DR record!

* * *

(Crislips)

The big store was suspiciously empty of zombies and even dead, or at least, not moving bodies. The three looked around and noticed the many weapons still there.

Izzy was smiling like it was a candy store "it's so beautiful."

Harold grinned "I could get a hammer like Thor the Thunder God!"

Izzy then spoke up "I have to ask, how do you handle those things?" She gestured to the shotguns.

"My dad taught me enough about weaponry so I know how to reload and shoot. I taught it to Harold, who caught it on real quick." Andrew explained.

Harold grinned "what can I say? I'm awesome."

Andrew shook his head "let's just rest for a minute until..." He stopped and looked around, suddenly getting a feeling.

A feeling they were being watched.

"Um, Harold?"

The nerd looked over and noticed the tense expression "yeah?"

"What was special about this place?"

Harold grinned "oh, in this part of the Mall, you get to fight a boss that went nuts about the Vietnam War. He witnessed his granddaughter getting eaten and..." Harold trailed off "you don't think..."

The three suddenly saw knifes being thrown from nowhere as the shotguns were slammed into the ground.

"OH GOSH!"

"OH CRAP!"

"OH BUTTERNUTS!"

The other two looked at Izzy, who shrugged "it was at the top of my head."

Footsteps were heard and something big landed on one of the aisles with a strong voice "well, look who we have here? Two of my old teammates and the psycho girl! I thought I wasn't gonna get any action, but boy was I wrong!"

Andrew noticed and said in an incredulous tone

"EVA! ? !"

* * *

THE OTHER CAMPERS WILL BE SHOWN NEXT CHAP I SWEAR! I wanted to get this thing up NOW! There was more, but the stupid virus deleted it! Anyway, there will be more action and gore next chapter, this is just the warm-up and wanted to keep it rated T. How did you all like it? Good? Bad? Neutral?

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that appear in this story. Also, I do not own any of the other games or movies mentioned in this story and I DO NOT own Dead Rising, which is the property of Capcom. Down below, after removing the spaces, is a full map of the mall, so check it out if you are not familiar with the game.

http: /images3 .wikia . /_ cb20090201183746/ deadrising /images/d/d4/Dead_ rising_ mall_map. jpg (remove spaces)

HERE ARE OUR QUESTIONS!

What is Eva doing there?

What does Courtney plan to do with Gwen as her new alliance member?

Will Laura and Heather kill each other?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	48. Campers Rising Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that appear in this story. Also, I do not own any of the other games or movies mentioned in this story and I DO NOT own Dead Rising, which is the property of Capcom. Down below, after removing the spaces, is a full map of the mall, so check it out if you are not familiar with the game.

http: /images3 .wikia . /_ cb20090201183746/ deadrising /images/d/d4/Dead_ rising_ mall_map. jpg (remove spaces)

And here is the last known locations of all seen campers from the last chapter

**Locations of campers**

**Andrew, Harold, and Izzy- Together and in Crislips Hardware store. Encountered former camper Eva. North Plaza  
**

**Duncan and Ezekiel- Seen heading towards Park, Paradise Plaza.**

**Laura and Heather- Seen in Wonder Jewelery store Wonderland Plaza.**

**Gwen and Courtney- Seen outside Sir Book A-lot Wonderland Plaza  
**

**Sara- Unknown**

**Leshawna- Unknown**

**Trent- Unknown**

**Jessie- Unknown**

**Geoff- Unknown**

**Cody-Unknown**

**Jake- Unknown**

**Bridgette- Unknown  
**

AND HERE WE GO!

* * *

(Crislips) 12:46 PM

Andrew, Izzy, and Harold all stared in surprise as the former camper, Eva, jumped down from one of the counter tops and from behind her took out a very long, very menacing looking machete. She patted it and gave a savage grin at the three, who were about 2 dozen feet away. She was wearing different clothing in a checkered button up vest cut off with most of her stomach showing, cargo pants, and what looked like a fisherman's hat.

Harold gaped "um...is that you or a hologram looking like you?"

Eva scoffed "of course it's me dweeb, some of us got into the pods after you guy's went in about 10 minutes after this started."

Andrew took a deep breath, trying to stay calm and picked up a nearby sledgehammer lying on the ground "let me take a guess, some of the other campers came back to help out Chris for this challenge."

Eva shrugged, casually sharpening the machete she wielded over a metal knife "pretty much, not all of us came back, this was a volunteer thing and I'm not telling how many or who."

Izzy just grinned and back-flipped onto a counter top "this is gonna be fun."

_'Only she would think this is fun.' _Andrew thought to himself. He knew Eva, although used purely brute force, was NOT someone to be taken lightly, especially if someone ticked her off. His father, when he signed up for this show, encouraged him to find competition and although he wanted to test his skills, he did not want to face, admittedly, a friend and former team member.

Andrew held up his hands "look Eva, just let us leave and we don't have to resort to violence."

Eva just crossed her arms "not a chance, you make one step towards that door, I'll slice you apart and besides, if I'm gonna fight dirty, might as well be with someone I know." Eva's eyes widened as a blush appeared and she palmed her face "that...came out very differently in my head then when I said it outloud."

Andrew couldn't restrain a blush as Harold and Izzy busted out laughing until Eva yelled "SHUT UP!"

Harold stopped and couldn't help but gulp "there's a small part of you that's still mad that you were voted off isn't there?"

"I. HATE. Losing." Was all Eva said, as she clenched the machete and looked ready to charge.

Andrew, seeing no other option, narrowed his eyes while hefting the sledgehammer he found and said "bring it."

* * *

(Food Court) 12:49 PM

A particularly large group of zombies made there towards a confession stand, crowding around the booth. Suddenly a large voice was heard yelling "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" A small piece of flaming hot sauce was thrown into the crowd.

BOOM!

The explosiveness of the sauce blew apart most of the zombies and blinded who was left. Behind the counter, in it's relatively small kitchen, Jake popped out "WHOA! Now THAT was some hot sauce! Man, who knew that Alaplaco's 5 Alarm Hot Sauce is that dangerous when the top is lit by the stove. Oh well, you learn something everyday. Hopefully I can get out of here cause I'm running out of bottles."

He sat back down and hummed to himself for a bit, then frowned "I'm bored, bored, BORED! Let's see, still 5 hours and 12...no wait 11 minutes to go. Aw man, this is gonna take forever."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Jake's eyes widened as he heard loud shots ring thru the Food Court. He peeked over the counter to see a figure from up top a scaffolding firing at a booth across the Court from where he was. Jake blinked and muttered "what the heck?"

He looked at the figure shooting, seeing what seemed to be an very attractive tan teenager shooting at the booth. Jake looked around, not seeing any zombies near his position and ran to the next few booths over to see what the teenager was shooting at. Jake's eyes widened as he saw a familiar cowboy hat peeking over the booth and yelled "GEOFF!"

After a lull in the shooting, Geoff's head popped out and grinned at Jake "hey little dude! S'up?"

The teenager from the scaffolding shouted "SORRY! NOTHING PERSONAL!" After this, he fired on Jake's position, causing him to lie down and cover his head while bullets rained down around him. Geoff took the opportunity to grab a plate from the booth he was hiding behind and thru it like a Frisbee towards the shooter, where it hit him in the head, causing him to stumble yelling "WATCH THE FACE!"

Jake didn't waste a second and ran to where Geoff was hiding. He leaped over and sat next the party man, who joked "welcome to the party dude, where there's bullets and party goers alike."

The childish prankster just chuckled "nice, but do you know who that is?"

"His name's Justin, he was a Screaming Gopher who got eliminated early." A voice came from next to Jake. Jake turned and his eyes widened as he saw Cody just a few feet away with his arms crossed, not looking to happy at the moment.

Jake chuckled a little warily "uh, hi Cody, didn't see you there?"

Cody's eyes narrowed "how did you get here?"

"I was transported here when the challenge started, I was over by that taco booth over there. What about you two?"

Geoff shook his head "I ported into the middle of that park and ran into Cody running away from some guy's in a jeep that were trying to run him over. We ran in here and have been getting shot at by this guy for the last 10 minutes!"

Jake blinked "guy's in a jeep?"

"Their are psychopaths who appeared in the game based on regular people who went nuts during the outbreak. They are supposed to be the bosses of the game and if you kill them, you get bonus points." Cody explained, although he didn't meet Jake's gaze.

Jake frowned and opened his mouth, but a hail of bullets once again came fizzling by "AH! So how do we get him off our tails?"

Geoff grimaced "don't ask me."

Cody shook his head as Jake looked around and noticed a few virtual bottles of beer and scattered newspapers lying around. He then grinned and spoke to himself "good thing I watched all those mafia movies."

The two looked at him in confusion as he crawled to one of the bottle's, poured it out on the ground and mad his way to the stove of the booth and popped out one of the panel's and frowned "not much, but it'll do."

Geoff blinked "little dude?"

Jake didn't respond as he used the little gas in the stove to light the newspaper stuffed into the bottle and grinned "one Molotov Cocktail to go. FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

He threw into the scaffolding where Justin was, where it missed, but it still set it on fire "OH CRAP!" Justin yell was heard as he leaped down and ran away from the rapidly spreading flames.

Geoff grinned "WAY TO GO LITTLE DUDE!"

Jake just stared at the flames "anyone got any marshmallows?"

Cody just grabbed one of the knifes from the small kitchen and walked off "c'mon Geoff, let's go."

The party man nodded "gotcha, c'mon little dude."

"No. He's not coming." Cody suddenly said, turning around with an unfriendly look pointed at the wincing camper.

Geoff frowned "we could use an extra pair of hands and trust me, the guy's could probably make an explosive out of DIRT if he could."

The tech-geek scowled at this for a minute and just said to Jake soon after "don't talk to me." He stormed off ahead, casually slicing zombies as he went.

Geoff patted Jake on the back who looked down, shuffling his feet.

* * *

(Jewelry shop AKA Wonder Jewels) 12:55 PM

Laura and Heather kept their distance for the past half hour, not saying anything to each other. Heather was looking out the door anxiously, not seeing any zombies near while the crippled Laura still tried to stand up to no avail and although she didn't feel any pain in her legs, they still wouldn't move.

Heather shook her head, wondering why she was bothering and thought back to what happened a half hour ago.

* * *

_FLASHBACK! 12:24 PM Wonder Jewels._

_The queen broke the silence, eying the bloody legs and cuts on the girl's face and arms bleeding virtual blood "you look like crap."_

_"Thanks." Laura drawled out sarcastically, fingering her shotgun, wishing it didn't run out of bullets. She rubbed her legs and looked out the door "what the heck was that explosion anyway?"_

_"Got me, I was in one of the changing stalls when I heard it and I came out to see you flying in here like Supergirl or something."_

_Laura narrowed her eyes and readied her weapon, although empty, by holding it like a club "we gonna fight?"  
_

_Heather just rubbed her chin, ignoring the question "looks like you need some help there girl."_

_Laura scowled "forget it, what makes you think I'll accept help from you?"_

_Heather just scoffed "um because you can't walk? Also, as much as I hate to admit it, the more people with me, the better chance I have to not become one of these things meals."_

_The changed painter's eyes roamed Heather's body and scoffed "you wouldn't make much of a meal for them, your skin and bones."_

_"Oh ouch, that really hurts." Heather drawled out "now if your done checking me out, are you gonna give me your hand or do I have to slam this into your head." Heather gestured to her fire ax._

_Laura's eyes widened "your taking me hostage?"_

_"No, like I said, more people means less corpses focusing on me. If you don't want my help, that will make you a liability, one I'm not willing to have. Now do you want some help or not?" An annoyed Heather snapped._

_Every inch of her wanted to yell out no out of sheer anger. She couldn't be considering this could she? Was she willing to accept aid from the girl who made her life hell on the island, read her diary, drove her to the brink of insanity, and was the exact image of all the girls who tormented her over the past 3 years? In the end, Laura groaned and wordlessly put out her arm. Heather grabbed it and picked her up bridal style. Laura admittedly was a little surprised to see Heather gently put her down on the wall farthest from the door and threw her a pocket knife. The queen bee just said "your welcome by the way." She then went to the counter-top where Laura just was and sat facing the door with the ax across her lap._

_Neither of them spoke for the next half hour._

**

* * *

**

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- To all those who think I did that out of the so called (air quotes with hands) 'goodness of my heart', then stop. I'm intelligent enough to receive help when I can and besides, I need some to shove in front of me and let the zombies devour in order for me to make a getaway. (she then rubbed her chin) Makes me wish that other guy who farted and yelled WOOOO alot was here, his name escapes me at the moment.

Laura- (just looks down in a mix of anger and confusion and shifts uneasily side to side. She just mutters) I hate this show.

_

* * *

_(PRESENT!)

"OK, stop." Heather spoke for the first time in a half hour. A few times, a lone zombie came in, which Heather took out with ease with a few swing, causing a few spots of blood to be sprayed onto her, which she tried to wipe off to no avail. She was referring to Laura trying to stand on her feet which she had been trying to do for about 10 minutes.

Laura stared at her, causing Heather to continue with clear irritation "the constant thud's are grating my nerves even more than listening to those things moan outside."

"Fine, I get it." Laura layed back against the wall.

A low groan was heard as this time, two zombies, both male, entered the store with hungry groans as one went for Heather and the other went for the crippled Laura. Heather stood up hastily and quickly slammed the ax into the head of the zombie, almost cutting it in two. The now permanently dead body fell to the ground with a thud.

Meanwhile, the second zombie shuffled a little faster than normal and reached down to the fallen Laura only to get stabbed in the leg "GET OFF!"

The creature paid no attention to the wound on at it's leg and had enough sense to lean down and grab her by the shoulders. Laura struggled out of the grip, although she couldn't feel it, and slammed the knife...thru the bottom of it's jaw. The thing broke it's grip and staggered long enough for Heather to take it's head off with a swift CHOP!

Heather glanced at the two new bodies and just shook her head "we need to get out of here."

"Oh, I'm alright, thanks for asking." Laura just said dryly.

Heather scowled "shut up loser, let me think." Damien played this game every now and then while she was babysitting him. She always remembered something special about this part of the mall, something to do with...

"THE RESTROOMS!" Heather suddenly shouted.

Laura scowled "this is not the time for you to touch up your makeup!"

Heather scowled back "no, my little brother plays this game sometimes and he told me that there was a secret passage way that leads to the other side of the mall, where hopefully, there's none of these things."

"And if there are?"

The queen bee just smirked with what looked like amusement "so you want to stay here? Be my guess."

Laura crossed her arms "sure."

Heather scoffed and started to walk out the door "fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Heather stopped where she was, just a few inches out the door. Why did she help her when she could have just taken her out? Sure, she had some usefulness but she still couldn't use her legs. She shook her head _'c'mon Heather, just ditch her! COME! ON!'_

_**'So your gonna let the bad people get her?' **A child's voice suddenly said.**  
**_

_'What the?' _Heather blinked and looked around, not believing what she just heard. That sounded like...

_'Jewel?'_ No way.

Not a chance.

That COULDN'T be her 4 year old little sister.

**_'C'mon Heathie.' The voice continued  
_**

Heather blinked, hearing the name Jewel always called her. No way, she was just a naive little kid, she didn't understand that in this world, sacrifices had to be made.

**_'Are YOU a bad person?'_**

_'No! It makes me HUMAN! EVERYONE looks after themselves!' _Heather snapped in her head.

**_'Are you going to be like Daddy now? Are you hoping doing this will finally make him smile at you? He's a meanie! This is YOUR life! NOT HIS!' _**The voice grew in strength and then screamed in her head

Heather clenched her fists and shook her head _'shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT THE HELL UP!'_

Meanwhile in the store, Laura dragged herself over to the back and closed the door behind her.

After a minute, Laura picked up her empty shotgun and sighed _'well, this isn't how I pictured going out, virtual or otherwise.' _Her eyes narrowed as she heard footsteps closing in on the door. She raised it like a club and scowled "I'm not making it easy for you."

The door swung open without a sound and Laura gaped at what she saw.

Heather walked in without a word and grabbed Laura again bridal style and just said "like I said, I need someone to distract the zombies if worse comes to worse."

Laura just looked at her silently, then narrowed her eyes "try it and I'm taking you with me.

* * *

(Sean's Market) 1:05 PM

"COME ON! YOU WANT SOME!" COME GET SOME!"

Trent was currently having the time of his life as he stood on one of the aisle ways in the medium sized market, swinging at the zombies with a bat he had found coming in here. He wasn't one for violence, but being a huge fan of zombie movies, he couldn't help but have a little fun. One of them had managed to successfully climb on top of the aisle and Trent lined it up muttering "and here's the pitch."

SLAM!

Trent knocked the head clean off a good couple of yards it's shoulders causing the body to fall off and knocking some of the creatures off their feet. He just grinned with the slightest hint of craziness "AND IT'S A HOME RUN! THE CROWD GOES WILD! AAAAAH!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Trent- (smiles with clear embarrassment) OK, I went a little nuts there. But could you blame me? This challenge was the most fun I've ever had! I have EVERY single zombie film ever made from the classic _Night of the Living Dead _all the way to taping the new mini series _Zombie Roadkill. _OK, it's more comedic than scary, but if it has zombies, I'm there! I know I can handle this challenge.

Chris- (grinning) Oh, he thinks that does he?

* * *

Next thing Trent knew, all the zombies around him winked out of existence as if they were never there. Trent looked around and scratched his head "well, that's weird."

He looked around the suddenly empty store and spotted a camera mounted against the wall. He decided to look at it to say "Chris, are you doing this?"

Trent jumped and readied his bat as he heard squeaking sounds throughout the store "HELLO?"

The sounds increased and he heard what sounded like wheels echoing and rolling thru the aisles. Trent readied himself and looked around, slowly walking towards one of the ends of the aisles. He took a deep breath and stepped around to see a shocking sight.

A shopping cart with what looked like spikes and knives plastered on it. What shocked the musician even more was that inside was a passed out Bridgette and the final shocking thing was who was driving it.

"OWEN! ?"

The fat jolly camper, wearing an apron, brown shorts and a long sleeved yellow t-shirt, grinned at his former teammate "hit Trent! Great to see you! Say, you wouldn't happen to be shoplifting are you?"

Trent blinked "um...no. Wait, what are you doing here and with Bridgette?"

Owen shrugged "found her in the booth and Chris told me to take her hostage to be help with the experience of the game...or something. I kinda stopped listening after that. Oh, and I was brought back to help in the challenge."

Trent crossed his arms "look, could you just let her go?" He stopped and remembered what Owen just said "help out? How?"

Owen took out a shotgun and said "by taking out the other contestants."

BLAM!

Trent had ducked out of the way and ran off going down a few aisles "WHAT THE HELL MAN? !"

"Sorry dude! But Chris promised me an all you can eat buffet if I helped out by taking out at least one contestant!" Owen apologized.

The musician stopped a few aisles away and looked down the side of the store, not seeing anyone. He listened carefully to the sounds of squeaking wheels which echoed throughout the store. He then heard Owen's voice "WHAT? 15 dollars for a steak? ! That's highway robbery!" He ran to the other side of the aisle to see Owen looking at one of the fake prices for the steak.

"That has to be 11 bucks tops! Especially if it's that cheap kind of meat, not like the porterhouses my Mom always makes...mmmmmmm, steak." Owen's mouth was now practically salivating as he thought about the taste of steak.

Trent took the opportunity to creep his way towards the carriage to try and wake up Bridgette, but after only a few feet from waking her up, Owen spotted him and once again yelled "SORRY!" He raised his shotgun and attempted to shoot, only for Trent to dash forward and attempt to grab it from his hands.

"OH HEY MAN!"

"COLD YOU JUST STOP OWEN! ?"

"I'M NOT MISSING A BUFFET FOR THIS! IF YOU WANT I CAN SAVE YOU SOME!"

The two struggled for a moment until Trent lost his footing, causing Owen to push him to the ground. Trent looked with wide eyes as Owen pointed the weapon into his face and heard "again, sorry, but I have orders."

Trent paled a little, then got an idea "do you think the buffet involves mashed potatoes?"

Owen hesitated and lowered the gun a little at the thought. "probably."

"Maybe it involves some hot...steamy...soup." Trent smirked.

Owen nodded as the gun was lowered completely "yeah, so warm it just slides down your throat."

Trent stepped forwards "and maybe some nachos to go with it?"

Owen was drooling now "oh nachos...the food of the God's. With tomatoes and peppers and whipped cream and ketchup and."

Trent paused "ketchup?"

The big camper shrugged "I like my stuff unique, now where was I?" Owen paused as he suddenly saw what happened.

Trent had grabbed the shotgun out of his hand when he was daydreaming about the buffet. Owen looked to see Trent frowning "like you said man...sorry."

Owen just waved, knowing he was finished "see ya later."

BLAM!

The gun hit Owen dead on in the stomach. However, Owen's image did not show any blood and just faded out of existence, most likely him going back to the real world. Trent shrugged as he looked back into the carriage to see Bridgette open her eyes and shake her head "has the challenge started?"

Trent blinked "um, it's been going on for like an hour."

The surfer's eyes widened "WHAT? But the last thing I remembered was Chris saying the challenge started and next thing I know I'm here." She looked down to see the carriage she was in and looked around "where am I?"

"In some supermarket. I came here by myself and saw you looking unconscious there with Owen driving."

Bridgette looked confused "um...sorry, but who?"

"Long story, but why did you get sent here unconscious?"

Bridgette just looked into the set camera behind Trent and scowled "I have a good guess."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- Oh this is just ridiculous. Courtney and her dad can't keep sending people they don't like into dangerous situations...can they?

Trent- After explaining some stuff, we decided to stay together and look for some others. (looks out in worry) I sure hope Gwen's handling this alright.

* * *

(Real World, what? You think I forgot about them?) 1:10 PM

Graydon shook his head from his chair and sighed "isn't there a rule to prevent contestants from interfering in the design of challenges?"

Chris shrugged from the master chair "no clue dude, doesn't really matter cause her Dad makes the rules."

Mara looked up from the book she was reading and scowled "well that's not fair."

"life isn't either, well not my life, but you get what I mean." Chris grinned.

Michael just switched between cameras "how many ex campers are involved again?"

Chris counted the pods under his breath and nodded "about 6 or 7, give or take."

The ex-prisoner smirked and tried to ask a question, but Chef beat him to it "for the last time NO! Your not gonna get involved."

Michael frowned "spoilsport."

Paula remained silent as she checked the other half of the cameras of the screen. She spoke up "hey, check this out. Look's like there's a battle going on in that hardware store in the North Plaza."

Chris rolled his chair over to it and grinned in excitement at the camera "now THAT'S what I'm talking about! Place your bets people!"

* * *

(Crislips) 1:12 PM

Harold ducked another hammer thrown at him as he went behind another crate. The fight had been going for almost 25 minutes as Eva didn't look like slowing down anytime soon. Harold had been nimble enough to escape with no injuries, but was still scared out of his wits. Izzy had several cuts on her arms from the machete, yet was grinning like she was at a carnival. Andrew however was suffering worse than them as his virtual head was simulating a concussion by blinding him several times and he couldn't move his left arm, apparently after Eva threw a crate at him, the game decided it had enough force to break his arm. Although he felt no actual pain, he still couldn't move it.

Eva was the worst as she was now missing an eye from a thrown saw blade, seemed to have a broken foot with how it was bent, and cuts from her feet all the way from her cheek. Throughout it all, she was still grinning, as she had been throughout the entire battle.

Andrew looked behind the aisle he was behind and grabbed a shovel, trying to distract the clearly stronger camper "c'mon Eva! That all you got?"

Eva was grinning savagely, clearly having the time of her life "you kidding? I'm just getting warmed up!"

Harold muttered "if this is getting warmed up, hate to see how she goes all out."

Izzy barked out "yeah Eva! You can do better than that!"

Eva growled "oh really?" She grabbed several saw blades from an aisle and hurled them towards her like Frisbees. Izzy backflipped out of the way, although a cut appeared on her left shoulder. Izzy let out a battle cry and launched herself at Eva with her scythe. The former camper showed surprising speed as she dodged and used her machete to try to slice Izzy in two, the the crazed camper blocked it with the wood of the scythe. The two stood apart from each other by a few feet with fire in their eyes.

"Now this is a fight I've been wanting. Let's see if the rumors are true crazy girl." Eva smirked.

Izzy nodded "oh yes, let's!"

The two launched at each other with Eva aiming a kick for Izzy stomach, who blocked with her knee and swung her weapon down, with Eva dodging and hitting the floor where it got stuck. Izzy tried to let it out, while Eva attempted to swing the machete down, but was hit with a shoulder block from behind by Andrew, where it knocked her over for a second.

Andrew held his numb arm and looked at Izzy "you OK?"

"I could have handled that easily." The wild camper pouted, as she removed the scythe from the floor and readied it again. She then frowned "you have a broken arm, you should rest, I can take her."

"Uh, yeah, if you two forces of nature collide, I'm worried you gonna take half the Mall with you when your done with each other."

Izzy grinned "now there's a thought."

Eva had picked herself up and glared "your gonna pay for that!" Before she could do anything else, Harold jumped down onto the dangerous camper's back with his hands covering her remaining eye.

"OH! GET OFF ME!" Eva slashed widely and reached behind her to try to throw him off, but the smaller nerd was proving stronger than he looked as Eva tossed and turned like a bull, trying to get him off.

Andrew watched this with the faintest hint of amusement "well, I think he can handle things."

Izzy looked away childishly "I can handle her too you know."

Andrew grabbed his sledgehammer and narrowed his eyes "on the count of three?"

Izzy nodded "yes."

"1...2..."

"2 and a half!"

Izzy shrugged at Andrew's annoyed look "lighten up, just having fun."

At that moment, Harold came by flying by them and slammed against the wall with him sliding down simply saying "yeah, she's mad now."

Eva huffed and puffed "OK, no more playing around! NOW I'M PISSED!"

Andrew heaved his hammer up and looked at Izzy "wanna go down fighting?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Izzy just charged forward, screaming and swung her weapon Eva's head with her ducking and trying to stab the girl thru her stomach. Izzy jumped over it and somersaulted over Eva and swung the scythe once more, aiming for the other girl's chest. Eva just grabbed the wooden part of the weapon and threw it away. Izzy's eyes widened as Eva swung her machete, only for Andrew to swing his hammer around behind her and SLAMMED it into Eva's back.

Eva yelled in surprise as she was thrown back a few feet and fell to the ground face first. Andrew stepped onto her neck in an attempt to hold her down and sighed "well that was unpleasant."

Harold had walked over and popped his back "no kidding, she was like a hurricane."

Izzy brushed herself off and fingered her wound "at least you don't feel pain, more like a numbing sensation when your hit. It would feel worse when I accidentally set my Scout leader's tent on fire and I suffered second degree burns trying to drag him out."

Andrew looked at her for a second then just palmed his face "you are just trouble incarnate aren't you?"

Harold noticed that his friend seemed to be favoring his left arm and couldn't help ask "you can't move that?"

"No, I think this game is trying to be as realistic as possible and simulate broken bones. It doesn't hurt, but I can't move it."

As Andrew explained to Harold, Izzy noticed Eva silently moving her arms and reach for her machete. The redhead then noticed her putting her palms down, as if ready to lunge up. Izzy then yelled, shoving Andrew off of Eva "WATCH OUT!"

SLITCH!

That was the sound of Eva driving the machete thru Izzy chest exactly where Andrew was. Instinctively, Andrew swung the hammer and connected to the side of Eva's face, smashing it inwards and sending her flying to the back of the store. Eva's body fazed out of existence leaving what looked like a key on the ground as Izzy fell down and clutched the weapon slammed in her chest.

Izzy just frowned "oh poopie."

Andrew leaned down and said "thanks for the save, but you could have just finished off Eva."

Izzy grinned "I know, but I had the most amount of fun just now and wanted to leave." She then spoke tearfully and dramatically "OH WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL? I'M DYING! DYYYYYING!"

Harold looked at Andrew "she does know this is virtual reality right?"

Izzy shushed him "quiet, your ruining my big moment." She continued "TELL MY OWEN BEAR TO MOVE ON WITHOUT ME AND MY LITTLE PROTEGE I AM PROUD OF HER! TELL MY FAMILY I LOVE THEM! OH WHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!" Her body then fizzled out of existence leaving the two staring at the area and looking at each other.

Harold broke the silence "and the reward for 'Most Dramatic Death Scene' goes to...

* * *

(Real World)

Izzy saw a bright light and the next thing she knew she was sitting and looking around, recognizing Camp Wawanakwa. She felt someone helping her out and looked to see Mara letting her out of the pod asking "how are you feeling?"

"I would say I was in heaven, but because Chris is here, I would think I'm in the other place."

Chris rolled his eyes hearing this "ha ha, very funny." He grumbled as he, Michael, and Graydon gave twenty dollar bills over to Paula, who was grinning.

Izzy smirked "what's going on here?"

"We had a wager going to see who would take out Eva or if Eva would have taken them all out. Paula won cause she bet that Andrew would kill her."

Paula chuckled "never underestimate a military trained teenager, no matter how wounded they are."

Graydon just grumbled "nice Eva, you just cost me 20 bucks."

Izzy turned and noticed Eva coming out of another pod. Izzy walked over with a grin and bowed to her "you were most formidable Eva. Next time, there will be a different result."

Eva gave her a look for a few minutes. She had to admit, although the girl was loopy and peppy, she proved to be quite dangerous in the fight. No one had ever pushed her like Izzy did for the last half hour. For that Izzy had earned her respect.

In the end, Eva simply nodded "we'll see about that.

Meanwhile, Michael looked between the cameras and started to worry. Gwen was not spotted on any of the set up camera's in the virtual mall and he was starting to worry.

"Baby Sis, where the heck did you go?"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chef- (tearing up) That was...so beautiful! (Bursts into tears) WHAHAHAHAHAA!

Andrew- OK, wasn't exactly Oscar worthy, but not bad.

Izzy- (shrugs) Oh well, I slaughtered a whole bunch of zombies and was in the fight of my life! Best. Challenge. EVER!

Eva- OK, I took out the deadliest camper, except perhaps Andrew, and still lost in the end. Still, (vicious grin) anytime she wants to go for Round 2, I'm game.

* * *

Andrew walked to where Eva's body had fizzled out and picked up the key with his good arm and tossed it to Harold "do you know what this is supposed to do?"

Harold looked at it and grinned "we need to go next door."

The now two campers cautiously stepped outside and saw the locked door next to the store. Harold put in the key and opened it to the mostly barren under-construction area. They looked around dim lighting and soon saw a figure on the ground. They ran up to it to see a tied up Sara looking up at the two and breathing a sigh of relief "finally, I guess you two took care of the She-Hulk right?"

Harold nodded as he expertly untied the ropes around her wrists and ankles, letting her stand up and shake dust out of her hair, giving the two a grateful look "before you ask, I was transported right in the middle of the store where Eva was waiting, causing her to tie me up. She said if no one came by 2:00, she would have to finish me off."

Andrew nodded and tossed her a small knife "know how to fight?"

Sara caught it with a grin and put a hand on her hips "a girl always knows to defend herself from perverts and jerks."

Harold snickered while Andrew's lips curled upwards for a second, then nodded "noted, so what now?"

"We should keep moving. If we stay, more zombies will gang up on us and overwhelm us." Harold rationalized.

Andrew looked around the area, found a handgun for himself near the wall and a crowbar for later. He looked at the others and nodded "let's move."

* * *

(Wonderland Plaza Restroom) 1:19 PM

Heather burst through the doors and used her feet to close the door with a slam. She set Laura down on the sink and took deep breaths. Her arms had several scratches on them and she had to fight off a large group that had started to form outside the store. Considering she had to carry Laura, she could only use her feet, which cause them to be scratched up severely. She glared at Laura "you're starting to be more trouble than your worth."

Laura just shrugged "your the one who came back for me."

"Well, maybe I should have left you there. At least you wouldn't be as much trouble and lured them away from me." Heather opened a random stall only to see a golf club swinging towards her. Heather yelled in surprise and avoided the swing at the last moment. Heather looked up to see a pale Jessie holding a golf club and smiling sheepishly "sorry."

Heather just frowned "yeah, just yell fore next time. Could be easier."

Jessie smirked "noted, now what are you..." Her voice trailed off seeing the stains on both Laura and Heather and started to shake "um, what have you...um..."

Heather blinked at her "what the heck is up with you?"

"I just...I'm scared of blood OK?" Jessie asked with a little bit of fear.

Laura sighed "couldn't pick a worse challenge than this. With blood, and death, and bodies everywhere."

"Kinda like a war zone." Heather added in "only difference here is you can go shopping on credit cards."

The chaged girl looked at Heather for a second, then just nodded "pretty much."

Jessie noticed this and raised an eyebrow "wow, you two are in the same room and not biting each others head off. Is this the Twilight Zone?"

Heather winced "don't mention that unholy word."

"Unholy word?" Jessie blinked, then smirked slightly "oh you mean..."

"Yes, **that **word."

Laura changed the subject "to make a long story short, I can't move my legs and Queenie said there was a secret passage way here."

Heather nodded "yes, there is and don't call me that." She stood on top of the sink and touched the mirror closest to the wall and started to study it "let's see, how does this work?" She then reached down and pressed a hidden button underneath the frame, causing the mirror to slide up and reveal a long dark tunnel. Heather just smirked in triumph "ta da."

Jessie stepped forward and looked in "but none of us have flashlights."

"So, we just walk ahead until we get to the end. Now, you carry the sidekick and let's go." Without waiting for a response, Heather climbed in and started to walk off ahead.

Jessie just shook her head and looked to Laura, who scowled. Jessie did notice the scowl lacked the heat it usually did when Heather was brought up and asked "I'm impressed."

Laura blinked "what?"

"Nothing, now hop on." Jessie knelt down with her back to her. Laura stared at her and hop onto her back piggyback style, with Jessie stepping into the tunnel, following Heather.

* * *

(Leisure Park) 1:30 PM

BANG!

Duncan cursed and turned to Ezekiel "this is my last clip."

Zeke gulped as he swiped another zombie with his katana "why did we come here again eh?"

The two were currently on top of a small rock formation with a crowd of the creatures currently surrounding them. Duncan and Ezekiel managed to escape unscathed and had been working nonstop for the past hour and a half fighting off the undead horde. It seemed for everyone that had fallen, two more would rise up in place. After constant fighting and slashing with no rest, tensions were rising and frustration was reaching the breaking point.

Duncan scowled at the question "why are you asking me? Your the one who wanted us to climb up the rocks."

"But your the one who wanted to go outside eh."

"Oh so this is my fault now? !" Duncan yelled in irritation.

Ezekiel face him "yes eh! We should have stayed in one of those stores and barricaded."

"Haven't you seen the movies? That never works!" Duncan raised his arms in the air in frustration.

At the moment, one of the corpses grabbed Duncan's leg, but Duncan shot it in the head yelling "KEEP OUT OF THIS! WE'RE HAVING AN ARGUMENT HERE!" He turned back to Ezekiel "do you even watch movies on the prairie?"

"Hey, my parents aren't THAT ignorant eh." Ezekiel yelled, feeling offended.

Duncan scoffed "sure sounds like it. Sounds like they're real ignorant _eh."_ Duncan mockingly put Ezekiel's accent at the end, causing the camper to go red with anger.

"Take that back."

"Make me!"

HONK! HONK!

A loud honking was heard in the distance as a bright pink convertible appeared over the field and smashed into the group of zombies near the base of the formation. The two campers blinked and realized Leshawna was in the car yelling "don't just stand there fools, get in!"

The two jumped down into the car, where it sped off almost immediately. In the passenger's seat, Duncan shook his head and grinned "wow beatiful, nice of you to play 'knight in shining armor' for once."

Leshawna chuckled "yeah, yeah Baby Boy, but not now. We have company."

Duncan turned to the homeschooled teen in the backseat and just said "we could always throw him off."

"WHAT!" Zeke yelped.

Leshawna pulled Duncan down by the ear with a scowl "don't joke about that."

Duncan looked at the convertible they were in and asked "how did you get this?"

"I was in a parking garage when we started this whole messed up challenge. Hid in of the places storage rooms at first, but got my way out. Took me an hour to get up her and I saw you and Homeschool there about to become an afternoon snack, so I decided to help out."

Duncan then grinned "you hotwired this didn't you?"

Leshawna grinned back "you don't grow up in the Projects without learning a few things."

Ezekiel spoke up "are you sure you can drive eh?"

"Course I can, got my permit and everything."

"CAR!" Ezekiel suddenly shouted, pointing to the left of them. The other two looked to see a military looking Humvee rocket towards them driven by three males in prison uniforms, two white and one Hispanic, with the passenger holding a bat and the third had a mounted machine gun.

Duncan eyes widened as he saw the turret pointing at him and the driver shouted "HEY LOOKS LIKE WE GOT SOME NEW BLOOD BOYS!"

The ground around them suddenly erupted as bullets started to tear at the ground behind them. Ezekiel eeped and tried to go under the seat as Duncan and Leshawna ducked down as best as they could while Leshawna floored the convertible as fast as they could.

The punk's eyes widened as he pointed ahead "WALL!"

Leshawna gasped as she saw the mall's wall coming up fast in front of her "SHIT!" She pulled HARD to the left as the car skid along the ground, just missing the wall. Leshawna lammed the pedal down again and drove to the side just in time for the convicts Humvee to slam into the wall with a loud CRASH!

"OH! MORON! YOU SUCK AT DRIVING!"

"YOU WANT TO DO THIS MIGUEL! ?"

The front of the Humvee was dented and smashed, although it was clear the turret was still in working condition, although the prisoner had fallen off due to the crashs impact. The convict held his head and soon saw the convertible rapidly approach him.

"Oh son of a..." He was hit by the car and was sent flying, clearly dead. Duncan aimed his gun and fired a round into the shoulder of another convict, who grunted and fell on his butt. The third convict, however, jumped onto the the turret, still operational after the crash and started to shoot at the three causing them to scatter. However, a flaw was that the gun could only be pointed to one individual at a time, causing the third convict to point at Duncan, who hid behind a tree quickly being whittled down by the rapid bullets, but he ignored Leshawna, who approached him from behind with a crowbar she found in the car. She crouched behind the laughing convict and quickly stabbed him thru the heart with the sharp end, silencing him instantly. Leshawna then got onto the turret and quickly shot at the recovering final convict Duncan shot, finishing them.

Duncan stood up and grinned "nice work babe."

Leshawna shrugged and made her way back to the convertible "let's just go."

Ezekiel popped up from behind the car and nodded with Duncan soon following. The two got into the car and drove off towards a mall entrance when a voice was heard.

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

Leshawna turned around, recognizing the voice, and sped towards the parking lot where she found the car. She soon saw Gwen, who was cuddling her leg near the back of an 18 wheeler by the back of the warehouse.

Gwen looked up and paled seeing who it was, letting out a strained smile "hey Leshawna, s'up?"

Leshawna grinned "I am sure glad to see you girl, what happened?"

Gwen shrugged "I think I sprained my ankle."

Ezekiel and Duncan stepped forward with Ezekiel asking "how did you do that? You trip eh?"

Gwen shook her head and looked down, not saying a word.

Leshawna looked worried "Gwen, honey, what's wrong?"

POP! POP! POP!

Three consecutive sniper bullets hit the three in each of their heads from behind. Leshawna, Ezekiel, and Duncan's bodies collapsed and faded out of existence and Gwen teared up thinking _'I'm sorry Leshawna, I have to protect my brother.'_

_

* * *

_(Across the Parking lot, on top of the Mall's rooftop) 1:50 PM

Courtney grinned from her position and gave a wave at Gwen, who she saw thru her scope, glared coldy at her, or more like in her direction, and walk towards the now empty car.

Those saps were too easy too fool. All the goth had to do was play bait and someone would come, she had hope it was her target, but they hadn't shown up.

_'Still, it was nice to eliminate some competition and was **especially **gratifying shooting the Sexist **Bastard**. Pity it wasn't real.' _Courtney picked up her rifle and twin SMG's and proceeded to walk to the ladder that led to the ground.

Her work wasn't done and she still had a few good hours to find them.

Her target was still here and she was gonna find them.

* * *

END CHAPTER! Those were the first action scenes I had ever written so I hope I didn't do too bad. Anyway, how did you like it? Good or bad? Be honest. Anyway, Courtney is after **one **target, I chose the word they and them to hide the gender.

Here are the camper's currently listed as killed or the ones who are now gone from the challenge. The one's not mentioned are still alive.

**Dead- Izzy, Duncan, Ezekiel, Leshawna.**

AND HERE ARE OUR QUESTIONS!

Will Laura and Heather's truce hold?

Will Cody do something drastic to get rid of Jake out of supposed revenge?

Who is Courtney hunting?

Find out on the next chapter of TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	49. Campers Rising Part 3

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that appear in this story. Also, I do not own any of the other games or movies mentioned in this story and I DO NOT own Dead Rising, which is the property of Capcom. Down below, after removing the spaces, is a full map of the mall, so check it out if you are not familiar with the game.

http: /images3 .wikia . /_ cb20090201183746/ deadrising /images/d/d4/Dead_ rising_ mall_map. jpg (remove spaces)

Once again, here is a list of the groups of people together, one's alone, and the one's who are dead and eliminated from the challenge.

**Last known locations of surviving campers.**

**Andrew, Harold, and Sara- Fighting thru Park.**

**Geoff, Jake, and Cody- Al Fresca Plaza.**

**Jessie, Heather, Laura- Paradise Plaza Restrooms.  
**

**Trent and Bridgette- Making their way to Wonderland Plaza.  
**

**Gwen- Food Court  
**

**Courtney- Unknown**

**

* * *

**

(Real World) 1:45 PM

"THE HELL WAS THAT?" An irritated Duncan yelled as him, Leshawna and Ezekiel were let out of their pods. Duncan stormed over to the screen and tried to look at the monitors, only for Chef to push him back "let me see, I want to know what the heck happened!"

Chef scowled "no campers are allowed to touch challenge equipment. So back off and wait for the next couple of hours maggot."

Graydon explained "don't look at us bro. Something knocked out the cameras in the area when you found Gwen, we couldn't see anyone."

Duncan scowled as Leshawna walked over and patted his back "take it easy Baby Boy, they got all 4 of us."

"You mean 3 right?" Duncan scowled as he pointed over to Gwen's pod, which showed she was still hooked up and in the virtual world. Leshawna blinked in confusion and walked over to stand next to the pod, clearly looking baffled.

Ezekiel scratched his head "why is she still in there eh?"

Leshawna shrugged off her confusion "she probably got out of there before whoever that was hit her."

Duncan narrowed his eyes at the pod and started to say in a clearly suspicious voice "you don't think..."

"Hold up there Baby Boy, there is NO WAY my girl would have taken us out." Leshawna declared firmly.

"Hey, she was the only one there." Duncan rationalized.

Leshawna narrowed her eyes at him "so? Someone might have been hiding."

"What if there wasn't? And why is she still in there?" Duncan questioned, only for Leshawna to frown and walk off without another word, leaving the two other male campers to look at each other then at Gwen's pod.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Duncan- (narrowed eyes) That chick's made it clear she doesn't like me and wants me to stay away from Leshawna. I wonder if she shot me just for kicks. Though, I don't know why she shot the others, maybe for the challenge? After all, it is 100 grand we're talking about. That's enough to make ANYONE do desperate things.

Leshawna- Uh uh, ain't no way Gwen did that! It was probably someone else. (she narrowed her eyes) And I think I know who.

Ezekiel- (has his arms crossed and looks in thought) She WAS the only one there and she could have had hidden a weapon eh. I'm still not really sure what happened eh.

* * *

(Al Fresca Plaza) 3:00 PM

Geoff let out an breath of anxiety as he took out a group of zombies with a broken off handle to a broom. The group of three, featuring him, Jake, and Cody, were fighting a group of the undead near the end of the plaza, at the side of a large fountain. He noticed a pair of doors near where they were which seemed to lead to another area to the mall. Cody was nearby slicing into a group with his butcher knife while Jake was on top of the fountain, wielding a found hedge trimmer, swatting away at any zombies that came near.

Jake yelled out "still 3 hours to go!"

Geoff gritted his teeth as he swung and hit a elderly male undead in the stomach, then then in the face, causing it to fall only for it to start getting back up. Geoff decided "MAKE FOR THE roofs OF THOSE STORES!" They came to realize the South Plaza was partially outdoors, consisting of mall stores with actual roofs. Cody and Geoff ran to some nearby boxes that were stacked against one another. The two helped each other up while Jake tried to run, but was stuck by an ever growing crowd of the undead appearing "GUY'S HELP!"

The party dude tried to make his way towards Jake, but felt a presence hold him back. He looked to see Cody staring out to the fountain "it's too late, leave him."

Geoff gaped "WHAT? Dude, that's WAAAAAAY harsh bro!"

Cody shook his head, not taking his eyes off the fountain "how do you suggest we save him? There's too many, how about we just sit here and watch."

Geoff stepped back a little "um, watch?"

"Yes, cause that midget is gonna get what's coming to..."

SLAM!

That was the sound of Geoff smacking Cody across the face with his wooden broom part. Cody gaped at Geoff, who was now steaming and glaring at him. Cody had never seen Geoff this mad before and wondered where it was coming from.

Geoff, although an easygoing, friendly, and laidback kind of guy, had a few buttons that if pushed, got him into a rarely seen anger. Either ruin a carefully planned party, take the last nacho, or mess with his friends. Now, the third button had been pushed.

"Now listen to me and get it through that thick head of yours. It. Was. NOT! Jake's. Fault. That Lindsay was voted off. I know you miss her, but what would she say if she was here right now?" Geoff snapped in a never before heard angered tone.

Cody stood up, ignoring the fake trickle coming from his mouth and snarled "I don't know what she would say because she's NOT here and Jake was the one who didn't give her..."

BAP BAP BAP BAP BAP!

The sound of gunfire rang thru the area and the two looked to see Jake holding a machine gun that looked almost too big on his person, but was able to hold it enough to blast away the group.

Cody gaped "how the?" He looked away and noticed something on the roof, causing him to narrow his eyes.

Geoff didn't notice as he cheered "GO LITTLE DUDE! Where did you find that!"

"O-o-on t-t-t-op of the f-f-f-fountain!" Jake was stuttering under the force of the weapon caused him to stutter. He kept shooting wildly, occasionally hitting the walls and floor, but still took out enough of the creatures for him to run towards the crates leading to the rooftops. Geoff helped him up where Jake grinned "thanks man."

"No probe, that was just too cool! Where did you find that?"

Jake shrugged "I found it on top of the fountain. Don't know why it was there, but I'm not complaining." Jake then handed out the large weapon to Geoff, who blinked in confusion with Jake explaining "I don't think I can handle it and your bigger than I am."

Geoff grinned in excitement as he eagerly took it "thanks little dude! Aw, this is sick!"

A click sound was heard behind the two. The two whipped around to see that Cody had found a handgun. Normally this would help them, but something was wrong.

Cody was pointing it at Jake.

* * *

(Paradise Plaza Restrooms) 3:10 PM

After they came through the passage, the three, consisting of Heather, Laura, and Jessie, were resting inside the restrooms for the past hour with Heather using her ax to block the door, which was slowly getting bent inwards by the amount pounding the small door.

Heather sighed as she looked to the other two. Jessie was pacing with her arms crossed in worry while Laura was sitting on the sink, gazing at the mirror at her reflection which showed the cuts on her forehead and cheeks.

"You know, those scars actually make your face even more deformed then usual. " Heather smirked bemusedly.

Laura turned to her and just said "cute. I think they make me look badass."

The queen bee rolled her eyes with a mix of sarcasm and amusement "oh yeah, you look like a regular battle trooper."

"I prefer the term warrior."

"A warrior like Izzy?" Heather asked.

Laura nodded with a hint of pride "precisely"

_**'Hehe, she's really funny. Why did you have to be such a big jerk-face to her?' **_The voice in Heather's mind explained.

Heather sighed and just stared at her for a second, then shook her head warily "if Izzy is a warrior to you, then I hate to see what your definition of a psycho is."

Jessie blinked at the seeming banter between the two and shook her head "don't you think we should be leaving?"

Heather nodded, now looking serious "she's right, that door won't hold forever. We need to get somewhere where it's easily defensive and not too many zombies can reach it."

Laura then frowned "who made you leader?"

"Uh, you can't walk and Jessie's scared of blood, so I'm the only logical choice." Heather pointed out.

Laura still frowned, but didn't say anything while Jessie nodded, still looking in slight fear at the stains on Laura and Heather's clothes.

The queen bee stepped towards the door mumbling "at least these are the slow, dumb zombies from the classics and not the fast ones from the remakes." However, the other two overheard this with Jessie shaking her head, suppressing a smile while Laura stared wide eyed at Heather and held down a chuckle

Heather took no notice as she grabbed her ax blocking the door and pointed to Laura "grab her and get ready." Jessie nodded as she picked up Laura as Heather counted down "3...2...1!" The door slammed open as about a dozen of the creatures burst in as Heather pushed the front one to the ground and started hacking/shoving her way through the door with Jessie, carrying Laura, following behind her. Thankfully, the three got through and slammed the door behind them, shutting the fallen zombies inside. The three got into the outer hallway only for a flash of light to blind them for a moment.

CLICK!

Heather covered her eyes and blinked away the flash in front of her and scowled "the hell?"

"Oh so sorry, I forgot to tell you to say cheese." A dry voice called out.

The three regained their sight to see...

"NOAH! ?" Heather screamed in incredulity.

The sarcastic bookworm and former camper was standing there in his usual clothes, only he had a handgun and camera around his neck. He was giving the three his usual bored and smug expression and said "well, that picture's not exactly Pulitzer material, but it'll do."

Laura let out a gasp and waved happily over Jessie's shoulder "NOAH! What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, checking the sights and doing some early Christmas shopping. Have to say, the prices here are highway robbery at it's finest. It's making me lose even more faith in these decrepit places."

The painter just let out a giggle at the remark "bitter and sarcastic as ever aren't you?"

"You surprised?" Noah replied, raising an eyebrow.

"No, wouldn't have it any other way." Laura smiled warmly.

Jessie spoke up "um, hate to ruin this, but may I ask how you are here?"

Noah shrugged and said bluntly "was brought back to help take out the other contestants."

The three stared at him with Noah now focusing his gaze on Heather, who was smiling fearfully and stepping back "uh Noah, look, can't we just relax and talk?"

"You made me and Beth's lives hell, tortured us, bossed us around like we were cattle and NOW your asking if we can talk?" Noah replied flatly.

Heather just smiled weakly "um, yes?"

Noah just raised his handgun and shrugged "sorry, wrong answer."

"WAIT!"

Heather gaped as she heard who had just yelled. Noah stared at Laura who held up a hand with a conflicted gaze. Noah frowned "your not sticking up for the girl whose made your life living hell since the moment you arrived on the island are you?"

"Listen..."

"The girl who read your diary and outed you. The girl who switched the votes and got Sara kicked off. The girl who made you think everyone turned on you and almost made you mad. Also, the one who made half of my stay as part of her alliance on that accursed island even more torturous then it already was. The girl who manipulated Beth, making her think she would be popular as she helped Heather whom ended up treating her like dirt on national television. Your standing up for her! ?" Noah continued in a mix of frustration, disbelief, and betrayal.

"Noah, I know your upset about that and for how Heather treated Beth." Jessie stepped in for Laura, who still looked conflicted "but shooting her and taking her out of the challenge isn't gonna solve anything."

"It'll put her up for elimination." Noah said firmly, still pointing at Heather yet ignoring her as she reached for her ax.

Laura was silent for a moment as she was still conflicted, a million thoughts going through her head. Since she came here, she had a firm belief that Heather was a monster intent on making everyone's lives torture. Yet, over the past three hours, she hadn't seen much of that. Sure, she was still insulting and pushy, but nowhere near as much as she was used to. If she was a monster, why did she help her out? Now, her closest male friend was gonna shoot her and take her out. She should have been jumping for joy over this, but she wasn't. What had changed? Her or Heather?

"Noah, you can't..."

SLAM!

That was the sound of Heather throwing her ax into Noah's head, whose image quickly vanished. (AN: Sorry Noah fans, he's not staying long. He's had enough time to shine)

The ax and Noah's handgun dropped to the ground with a clang of metal. The queen bee silently picked them both up and turned to Laura and Jessie. She silently threw the ax at Jessie and kept the handgun for herself. She remained quiet for a minute until she said in a calm voice "let's go."

Heather ran off down the halls, leaving Jessie and Laura to catch up to her.

**_'See, she's nice.' _**The voice in Heather's head explained.

Heather made no motion that she heard the voice besides a tightening of her fists.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- (looking out the door, deep in thought, opens her mouth, but scowls and looks off screen) Shut up.

* * *

(Al Fresca Plaza) 3:15 PM

For the last few minutes, Geoff and Cody had their weapons pointed at each other with Geoff saying "let's all just chill and relax for a second."

Cody just said casually "I am calm, I'm gonna calmly take Jake out of this challenge." His never taking his eyes off Jake's form, who was near the edge of one side of the roof, with a crowd of zombies gathering below, moans filling the air.

Jake looked down at the crowd and gulped "look Cody, just put the gun down OK?"

Cody's eyes narrowed "I thought I told you not to talk to me."

"Who are you?" Jake suddenly said, now looking unafraid.

The tech geek just blinked.

"The Cody I know was a cool ladies man who always had a line to share. He was funny, smart, and cool. I'm really sorry about what I did and yes, it _was _my fault Lindsay was voted off cause I didn't give her immunity."

Geoff tried to cut in "little dude..."

"Let me finish. I know you miss Lindsay, but she would miss Cody too. I say Cody because he's not here right now, all I see is a BIG MEANIE!" Jake soon yelled at Cody, who was a little shaken from the words.

The tech geek looked down at Jake and tried to decide what to do. His eyes then narrowed as he shook his head while yelling in a combination of anger and sadness "BE QUIET!"

BLAM! BLAM!

Two gunshots rang out as Geoff and Cody fired their weapons at the same time. Geoff's bullet hit Cody directly in the stomach, which sent him flying off the roof into the crowd below. Geoff immediately pushed Jake out of the bullet's way, which caused Geoff to take the bullet and also getting shoved off the other side of the roof into the other crowd.

Jake looked away as both Cody and Geoff's bodies vanished from virtual space. He knew he was now by himself and looked around the roof at the discarded handguns. Hies eyes narrowed as he thought _'might as well go down in a blaze of glory.'_

**Eliminated- Geoff and Cody.**

**

* * *

**

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Geoff- Oh not cool dude, not cool at all.

Jake- (looks down is sadness and shakes head) That...could have gone better.

Chris- (chuckling) Oh, if I had known this challenge would have caused the others to turn on each other I would have done it a hell of alot sooner.

* * *

(Real World) 3:20 PM

Geoff coughed as he came out of his pod to see Cody storming off towards the cabin and Duncan nearby, watching the screen set up in the middle of the grounds.

Duncan turned around and gave a slight smile "nice job, who knew you could be such a badass."

Geoff shrugged modestly "ah, that was nothing. I don't like seeing my friends threatened." He then scowled in Cody's direction for a moment, then shook it off to ask "so how did you go?"

"I don't know." Duncan growled in irritation "one minute, me Leshawna, and Homeschool were talking to little Miss Sunshine, next thing I know I get shot and I'm back here."

The party expert blinked "so someone attacked the 4 of you?"

Duncan just looked over to Gwen's pod and frowned "not 4, just 3."

Meanwhile, at the screen area, Graydon decided with Michael standing up as well "OK, we're going in."

Chris scowled "your not hooking yourselves up. This is for former and current campers only, you two just the help."

"Aw, come on!" Michael pleaded "this challenge is awesome! We could really help out. PLEASE!"

Chris crossed his arms "no means no."

Graydon deflated "damn it."

Michael however stared at Chris for a second then sighed "screw it." He grabbed Graydon's set of handcuffs and handcuffed the protesting host to the chair. He rolled it away from the screen with a grin.

The female interns were staring in shock with Paula soon chuckling "looks like it's a mutiny."

Mara frowned disapprovingly "this is gonna get them in trouble. Chef, aren't you gonna do something?"

The co-host shrugged "guess I'm still peeved that I haven't gotten MY DAMN PAYCHECK YET!" He yelled the last part at the handcuffed Chris, who winced in fear and kept his mouth shut.

Michael grinned at Chef "I leave control in your hands."

The co-host also grinned "oh yeah baby."

Graydon and Michael headed to the pods with Graydon saying "we're gonna get in trouble for this."

"Oh well." Michael shrugged "it'll be fun, now I have the perfect idea over where we should go."

_

* * *

_(Food Court) 3:38 PM

Gwen slid behind the counter in despair. She couldn't help but cry as she remembered how she lured one of her best friends into a trap by the Nutcase in Training. She hoped Leshawna would buy her excuse that she got out of there in time. Gwen didn't have anything personal towards that Ezekiel guy, but he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, no doubt the Bitch got a kick over taking him out. Duncan she did not feel the least bit sorry for.

_'Still can't believe Leshawna is actually buying his 'jerk with a heart of gold' crap._' Gwen thought bitterly to herself. She then sighed in sadness as a virtual tear ran down her face _'I'm so sorry Leshawna, but I can't let the whole world know what Michael did. It would crush his personal and private life forever.'_

Gwen's eyes widened as she heard a click nearby and looked up to see a machine gun pointing into face. She blushed seeing a tan handsome teenager around her age standing there, looking surprised to see the tear on her face.

_'What the? Whose this? Wait, he looks familiar. Is that...'_

"Um, Justin right?"

The handsome model ex-camper smiled politely "afternoon."

The goth blinked and opened her mouth, but Justin responded with a chuckle "before you ask, I was brought back with a few others to help out for this challenge. I was resting when I saw you. Now, I was ordered to terminate any campers, but I couldn't stand seeing a pretty girl like yourself crying."

Gwen blushed at the compliment, but smiled politely "sorry, I'm taken."

"Shoot. Anyway, what's wrong." His face became clouded in concern.

The goth was about to tell, but stopped. She couldn't _quite _explain it but...

Something about this guy _kinda _made her skin crawl.

In response, Gwen just shook her head "just a bad case of nerves. I'm more of a 'slasher' horror films kinda girl then zombie movies. And I'm also by myself at the moment."

Justin leaned down "want me to help escort you?"

"What?" Gwen blinked in surprise.

The model gave a charming smile "My lady, what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let a young lady like yourself all alone out here? Chris can kiss my ass for all I care."

Gwen couldn't help but chuckle. She wasn't about to pass off the opportunity to receive some help "wow, escorting a girl you hardly know? Thanks."

Justin waved her off "not a problem. Now shall we?"

Gwen nodded as Justin led the way to Wonderland Plaza. The goth breathed a sigh of relief, yet couldn't shake her feeling. She was no expert on reading faces, but a couple of years of hiding emotional responses as was being a goth, she could tell when someone was hiding something.

And there was something off about this Justin guy.

_

* * *

_(Wonderland Plaza) 4:00 PM

Trent and Bridgette ran down the 2nd floor of the Plaz, knocking back any zombie that came near. Since they joined up, they had been fighting off the zombies coming from all around them as they traveled down to Wonderland Plaza. Luckily as this was the virtual world, they didn't feel exhaustion as quickly although their nerves were still at their limit.

Bridgette shook her head, holding a butcher's knife they found in the supermarket. She stated feeling tired mentally "I hate doing this."

Trent looked up at her in confusion "why not?"

"Why not?" Bridgette repeated incredulously "Trent, this whole challenge shows how much violence there actually is in television today."

Trent just shrugged "so? Doesn't mean we can't have fun during this challenge."

Bridgette looked away and grumbled "can't believe you would think this challenge is fun." She looked down in concern "I really hope Geoff's fairing alright."

Trent patted her shoulder comfortingly, although she couldn't feel it "don't worry, Geoff might act like a goof sometimes, but he's got a good head on her shoulders."

The surfer just looked up "you worried about Gwen?"

"A little." Trent admitted with a sigh "but she's tough. I'm actually worried for any zombies that get near her. She'll tear them apart."

Bridgette shook her head with a smirk, then looked up as she heard a noise in the distance "wait you here that?"

"What?" Trent looked around, then his eyes widened as he heard them "gunshots?"

"It could be some survivors! Maybe Geoff!" Bridgette realized as she ran off ahead with Trent quickly following her. The two looked down at a small playground area with a big soccer ball like play set inside the area. Trent gasped as he saw Gwen and another teen on top of the large soccer ball with Gwen swatting the zombies away with a chair while the teen, whom Trent recognized as a former Gopher named Justin, who was shooting the group with a machine gun, explaining the shots they had heard.

Trent shouted "GWEN!"

His goth girlfriend looked up and waved at Trent "TRENT! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Justin yelled out "DON'T WORRY! I'VE GOT IT ALL UNDER CONTROL!"

Trent didn't listen as he charged down swinging his bat wildly at the horde of the undead, desperate to protect his new girlfriend. He smacked them left and right like an animal. One creature's head came off while anothers arm was ripped out of it's socket. He yelled "C'MON YOU BABIES!"

Gwen's eyes widened "whoa."

Justin burst out laughing "oh Christ, good thing I didn't hit on you in front of him. He'd probably go nuts."

At that point, covered in blood, Trent panted, more form the rush then exhaustion and smiled at Gwen as he let her down "you OK?"

"What? You went through all that, could have been killed, and the first thing you ask is if I'M OK?" Gwen asked incredulously, then smiled "you are too sweet."

She leaned in to kiss then stopped with a scowl "oh right, virtual reality, we can't feel each other.

Justin hopped down with a grin and chuckle "nice work. You went nuts there, but in a good way."

Trent grinned back "thanks...I think." He stopped as he raised his bat warily "but aren't you supposed to..."

The model just waved him off "don't worry, I'm not gonna attack. Simply couldn't bear the idea of a young woman being stranded by themselves in a mall filled with these things."

Bridgette ran up to them "how did you guy's meet?"

"Found her in the Food Court and decided to help out. I was too much of a gentlemen not too."

Gwen rolled her eyes while Trent shook his head in amusement "anyway thanks, wanna come with?"

"Sorry, but I think I'm in enough trouble as it is." Justin explained, but reached his hand out, which Trent shook. Although they couldn't feel it, the meaning was still there "but good luck to you guy's."

Bridgette and Trent nodded while smiling in thanks while Gwen just nodded. Justin ran off towards the North Plaza, shooting along the way.

Trent grinned at Gwen "I'm sure you could have handled them anyway."

Gwen nodded to herself, feeling happy yet depressed at the same time, remembering Courtney's warning that if she told anyone that she was blackmailing her, her brother's record would be sent on national TV.

_'What do I do?' _Gwen thought desperately to herself

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Trent- I know he's eliminated, but I still owe that Justin guy one.

Gwen- (arms crossed and streaks in her mascara from tears) I wish I never signed up for this show.

* * *

(Mall Security Room) 4:15 PM

Courtney searched through the monitors, looking through them with a cold methodical precision. She knew she had 1 hour, 55 minutes and 46...no wait 42 seconds left, but she knew it could run out in an instant.

She had been here since shooting the Sexist Bastard, ghetto garbage fatass and street punk in the parking lot. Gwen seemed to have hooked up with her boyfriend and that little Mouthy Surfer Bitch. Just _thinking _about that hippie sent her into a near murderous rage after she had the _audacity _to call her the P-word. She took a deep breath and found her peace. As much as she would _immensely _enjoy throwing her into the zombies and have them feast on her. Maybe torture her for the remaining time, see how much a virtual body would take until it left, she had other plans.

She went through the monitors again, trying to find her target while thinking_ 'come out, come out wherever you are.'_

THERE!

Courtney grinned with a hint of derangement and grabbed her SMG's off the wall "bingo."

* * *

(Paradise Plaza) 4:28 PM

Heather shot more of the creatures as the three made their way through the Plaza. They had decided to head to the movie theater as they saw the doors of the place looked heavy enough to hold the horde back until the challenge ended in an hour and 42 minutes. The unusual pairing of the three had a few close calls with Heather getting yet another scratch across her abdomen and Jessie getting a bruise on her cheek after a fall on the floor. The three had looked like they had been through a warzone, that or a shopping sale at their favorite store.

Jessie breathed out "can you carry her now?" She gestured from Laura to Heather.

"Depends, do you know how to use this? I've just been winging it for the most part." Heather gestured to her handgun.

Laura smirked teasingly "I'm not too heavy am I?"

"No, I just want to be of some use, that's all." Jessie looked around nervously and began to breathe in and out, seeing the pools of blood on the floor.

Heather turned to her and frowned "your not gonna pass out on us are you?"

Jessie just took a shuddering breath and let it out "n-no I'm fine, let's go."

A door opening was heard as the three turned around and saw nothing but a few shuffling undead, but were too far off to be a threat.

Laura blinked "was that from the doors that led to the park outside?"

Heather just put a finger to her lips and heard silent footsteps around the corner. Heather gestured the two to hide near a bush while she went against the wall, thinking it might be more zombies coming from outside. Heather counted down to herself "3...2...1!"

Heather whipped around with her firearm and pointed at the figures around the corner. Heather's eyes widened as she thought _'no...not him...not NOW!'_

_**'Wow, I can see why you like him, he is kinda cute.'**_

Andrew was also pointing a handgun at her from around the corner, staring into her eyes with an intense stare, causing her heart to flutter. The two remained silent until Heather spoke up "Jesus Andrew, you scared the hell out of us."

"Likewise." Was all Andrew said as he lowered his weapon.

Heather took a good look at Andrew's form. He had several scratches on his torso, a cut lip, his shaved head had a bruise on the top of it with a trace of blood running down it and his left arm was in a made sling, clearly simulating a broken bone.

"Man, you really need to stop being so edgy. You could have shot her GOSH!" Harold came from around the corner, looking irritated and surprisingly looking none the worse for wear.

Andrew just looked at Harold and narrowed his eyes "we're in a death trap of a mall with these things, I have a right to be edgy."

A third voice spoke up "what's going on?" Sara walked around the corner with a slash on her arm and a few scratches on her shoulders. She frowned seeing who it was with a shake of her head "oh no what are you doing here Heather?"

Heather blinked, then scowled "well, I'm not here for the sales, that's for sure." She then whistled loudly, causing Jessie and Laura to come out of the bush with Jessie carrying Laura.

Sara and Harold gasped seeing them and the two immediately rushed up to them, with Laura grinning "hey Angel, you having fun?"

"Not now. What happened to you?" Sara asked worriedly.

Her girlfriend just shrugged "an explosion happened a few hours ago and caused me to lose feeling in my legs, don't worry I can still fight." The words brought a smile to Sara's face.

Harold, meanwhile, grabbed Jessie's unfeeling shoulders and hurriedly said "oh m'lady, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you! I understand if your having doubts about our relationship because of this."

"Harold.."

"I mean, what kind of boyfriend am I when I abandon my girl in a mall filled with bloodthirsty monsters?"

Jessie just smirked in amusement at her boyfriend's panicked babbling "Honey..."

"Oh your parents will probably kill me when they see that you were left to fend for yourself. I mean..." He was cut off by Jessie putting up her hand and shaking her head.

"Honey, it's fine and I'm fine. No need to worry." Jessie explained, barley holding back a laugh at Harold's protectiveness.

Heather watched the whole thing silently and let out a strained breath. She looked next to her to see Andrew gazing at the cuts all over her. She knew with her face scratched up and bloodied, her hair torn in several places, and scratches all over her arms and legs, she must have looked like hell.

"I know, I know, I look like crap." The queen bee irritatedly snapped at the teen.

Andrew raised an eyebrow and said "no you don't. You look fine to me."

Heather blinked at the words and just looked away whispering to him "now's not the time."

Andrew nodded understandingly when the four made their way back to them, with Sara gently holding Laura, bridal style and Harold holding hands with Jessie.

"We ready" Harold held up his hammer with a grin.

"Let's go." Andrew replied as they moved into the nearby movie theater.

* * *

(Entrance Plaza) 4:35 PM

Jake slammed open the doors to the Entrance Plaza as he went inside looking around. Since the breakdown between Cody and Geoff, he had realized about an hour later the roof was not safe as he thought it would be as the horde had slowly been climbing up to the top of the roof, so he decided it was a good time to get to another place. He was currently using the handgun Cody had dropped cause the machine gun was out of bullets. He moved next to one of the pillars and sat on the floor, shaking a little. At first, he thought this challenge would be fun, but after all the zombies, blood, moaning, and the emotional breakup of the group an hour ago, it was starting to affect him.

The prankster let out a sigh of mental exhaustion and tried to stand up, only to hear a loud CRACK near his head, just hitting the pillar stone, cracking it slightly. He yelped and went further behind the pillar. He leaned out ever so slightly to see two figures standing on the upper level. He couldn't see who they were, but knew they must have some kind of long range weapons.

Up above, two military clad interns were aiming at the figure down below. Michael was, as always even in virtual world, smoking a cigarette while in military style clothing with Graydon next to him, wearing the same outfit but with sunglasses.

Michael looked through the scope "what did you shoot?"

"I could have sworn I saw a camper down there, I think one of the shorter ones." Graydon explained, trying to find the target.

The former prisoner glared at Graydon as a realization came to him "I don't care if we're supposed to target campers, I'm not shooting my baby sister if that's her down there."

Graydon gulped and stepped back from the intimidating stare "no, I think it was a guy."

"Oh." Michael breathed as his rage suddenly vanished as he rubbed his chin in thought "let's see, the male campers still left and haven't been taken out are Andrew, Harold, Trent or..."

A flaming bottle came flying thru the air towards them.

"JAKE!" Graydon finished as the two ran inside a nearby sports store as the ground was set on fire and started to spread. Unknown to them, when they were talking, a quick thinking Jake had run up to the floor level and ha d thrown his final makeshift Molotov onto where he had seen the figures. Thankfully, he threw it high enough that it landed just where the level began and it hit where Michael and Graydon were a second ago.

the officer picked himself off the floor and picked Michael up as well. He grabbed his rifle and scowled "how the hell did he find molotov's?"

"Your talking about Jake, the guy who is able to make paint and smoke bombs out of seemingly thin air. I'm surprised he hasn't blown up half the mall already." Michael explained as the two ran out of the store, looking into the area below, not seeing anyone but the stray zombies in the area, most of whom had been taken out by the two in the past hour they were here, explaining the lack of them +in the surrounding area.

Graydon scanned the floor below with his rifle "I don't see anything."

Michael looked carefully around as he didn't hear anything. He then heard a noise from their floor behind them and the two whipped their rifles to see...a toy car coming towards them and stopping at their feet.

As they moved to pick it up, they didn't see the flames approaching them from the Molotov. Apparently, the flames had hit some banners when it scattered after hitting the floor. Now, unknown to them, the fire was starting to spread along the ceiling and along the wall towards them.

Graydon looked at the car and frowned "is this a joke?"

"No, it's a distraction." Jake said from halfway up the nearby staircase as he used his gun and shot form above. Being untrained in it's used and aiming from a distance, the shot missed and hit the ground below the two interns. However, the two darted to the side, with Michael asking "how did you find that?"

"Found it in a store below and threw it up there." Jake explained, then his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he noticed the fire "YIPE!"

Graydon raised an eyebrow and looked to see the spreading flames. Graydon just casually remarked "well...that's not good."

CRASH!

A piece of burning timber fell down towards Michael as he looked at it and just said "oh son of a..."

SLAM!

The timber fell on top of him, causing the intern's body to vanish with Graydon gritting his teeth and jumped over the railing on the staircase. Him and Jake, forgetting the fight, ran from the flames nearing the exit until a large piece of burning wood came crashing down in front of them, blocking the exit into the next plaza.

Graydon cursed "DAMMIT!" He looked back into the steadily spreading flames and looked down at Jake, who was looking down. Graydon knelt down to his level "what's wrong with you?"

"This would seem like a relief to be honest. This whole challenge, with zombies, killing and that blowup from earlier..." Graydon grimaced, having saw that on the screen, he was surprised Cody had lost his temper like that, but he still understood he was just hurting.

Jake continued "this whole thing has been nothing but problems from the start and going back to the real world would seem like an escape. I'm actually wondering if I deserve this for getting the sweetest girl on the island voted off."

The police officer raised an eyebrow "did you interact with her?"

"Sorta, she always laughed at my pranks and was always really nice to me. Still, I wonder if this competition's even worth it to come back at all. Maybe Lindsay would still be here if I never came back in the first place."

Graydon shook his head "you don't seem like the type to just give up."

Jake looked down and saw the flames, which were now only a meter away from them, closing in almost tauntingly slow. It would be easier to just leave again and be thankful for the good times he had with his friends.

But...

His sister Olivia always told him to never give up, no matter what the odds were and no matter how many bullies and evil people stood in his way. Olivia told him a quote she had learned that said...

_"When you feel like giving up, remember why you held on for so long in the first place."_

Jake's eyes narrowed as he remembered and muttered "to have fun and make my sister proud of me."

Next to him, Graydon smirked as he saw the determination flare up in Jake's eyes and grabbed him.

"HEY!"

Graydon reared back and threw Jake over the burning pile with Jake barley missing the top and hitting the floor with his face breaking the fall "OOF! But what about you?"

"Don't worry, just survive for the rest of the time twerp!"

Jake nodded as he ran into Paradise Plaza. He now was focused and would survive.

He now vowed with his hidden cross to never give up again and win this competition.

He would earn Cody's forgiveness somehow and bring back the lovable tech-geek they all knew.

* * *

(Wonderland Plaza) 4:55 PM

The threesome rested in the backroom of one of the stores that had the name 'Modern Businessman' printed on it. The three had decided to rest inside here and just wait the next hour for the challenge to be over. Bridgette was sitting against the wall while Trent rocked back and forth in a chair, sending glances to the outside while Gwen was next to him, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed looking strained.

Trent looked at Gwen pleadingly, who sighed "Trent, your not going back out there. I know your a zombie fanatic, but this is the home stretch and I don't want you to lose."

"Spoil sport."

Bridgette just chuckled at that. There was a few moments of silence until Bridgette asked "so Gwen, did you see anyone else?"

Gwen blinked "um, what?"

Trent explained "she means did you find any of the other contestants, even from a distance."

"Oh uh, yeah I saw Laura. Let me tell you, she really can handle a shotgun. Anyway before I knew there was an explosion and she just disappeared." Gwen explained.

Bridgette gasped "really?"

"Yeah, I don't know what cause it though. Maybe she hit an extinguisher or something." Gwen lied, making her stomach clench.

Her boyfriend and friend shrugged with Gwen changing the subject "so when did you become such a zombie fan?"

Trent grinned "the zombie apocalypse is inevitable and my grandpa is one of those paranoid types of guy who has a fortified attic full of canned food and the like. He was kinda the one who got me into this."

Bridgette smirked "guess he makes family reunions interesting."

"Oh you have no idea." Trent snickered in amusement.

Gwen silently felt a vibration in her skirt pocket and she grimaced knowing what it was. She stood up from her position and casually said "I'm gonna check the barricade OK?"

Trent nodded "good idea, you can never be too careful, just shout if you see anything OK?" His face turned concerned as he questioned his girlfriend

Gwen smiled slightly at his worry and nodded. She went to the front of the store from the back room and closed the door behind her. She stomped forward and snapped the walkie talkie open "what the hell is it?"

"Temper temper Gwen." A certain camper's voice rang out "now, I've found where the target is and I will try to get in thru the ducts. I have an idea on how to get them eliminated from the competition.

"Well, what?" A disinterested Gwen snarled, only as the voice explained it, Gwen's eyes widened "you want me to WHAT?"

"It's the only way for you to not get immunity and to participate in the ceremony. It's for the greater good in the long run, now I will tolerate you attitude for now, but I want you to remember something."

Gwen glared at the talkie, hoping it would burst into flames "what?"

"You help me, I help you. Maybe out of the goodness of my heart, I can help you eliminate a certain _Mohawk _camper for you."

The goth was silent for a moment as she just said "I'll consider it, now see ya." She angrily shut the radio off and sighed in frustration, wishing for a way out, but she couldn't.

Since _that day _years ago, she never felt so helpless.

* * *

(Colby's's Movieland Theater) 5:06 PM

Andrew sighed as he locked the final theater door, effectively closing off all the theaters and allowing only one way out. That way was through the large doors that came in which luckily opened inward and letting the group of 6 put a pair of vending machines in front of the doors, barricading them.

Harold was standing guard with his hammer in front, pacing back and forth in hup two fashion like a soldier. Heather was in the nearby restroom washing the blood off her face, Jessie was pacing back and forth, looking much calmer than before, Laura and Sara were together against the far wall as Laura seemed to have fallen asleep while Sara was sitting next to her, petting her arm.

Andrew got back from chaining the doors and declared "this place is locked down. Now all that's left is too wait."

Jessie sighed "hope it's soon, this whole challenge has been nothing but a nightmare."

Harold stopped in midstep and looked comfortingly at Jessie "don't worry, we just need to wait for just under." He stopped to check his watch "not even an hour, we'll get through this, trust me." His girlfriend smiled thankfully at him for that and took a deep breath, steadying her nerves.

Andrew walked to Sara and asked "she doing alright?"

Sara smiled "yeah, she's so cute when she sleeps like that. Guess all this exhausted her mentally."

"Don't I know that." Andrew nodded, then sat next to Sara "so she tell you how her legs became fragged like that."

"Became what?" Sara asked in confusion.

Andrew pointed to an embedded shrapnel "fragged, word used to describe being hit by a grenade."

Sara's eyes widened "a grenade? But who would..." She stopped to look at the restroom area with narrowed eyes "you think..."

"Hold on, if Heather really wanted to take Laura out, wouldn't she have done so by now?" Andrew explained rationally.

The singer frowned, knowing he had a point. She then sighed "why did she help my Baby Girl though?"

Andrew looked at the restrooms down the hall and shook his head "who knows? Maybe she wanted help or she saw what happened and was trying to help her out."

"You do know we're talking about Heather right?" Sara asked him.

"So? Everyone has emotions." Andrew just said as he stood up and handed Sara his firearm "give her this, might give her some protection if worse comes to worse."

Sara looked at it and just nodded.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Sara- (pinching her brow, signs of a headache) This whole challenge really tests people mentally and emotionally over a long period of time. It seems to change people for better or worse as time goes on. And now I'm understanding that Laura was helped by Heather. HEATHER of all people! (sighs and looks away, looking confused)

Jessie- (taking deep breaths) I just need to relax, won't be much longer now. In and out Jessie, in and out.

Harold- (holds out hand in a heroic pose) Any who wish to touch m'lady, they must pass beyond this hard rock of a man. (pats chest, only to cough in response)

* * *

(Movieland Restrooms) 5:22 PM

Heather was sitting inside one of the stalls, now thinking about her alliance member. She had no idea where she was and wondered if she had been taken out already. Still, she would be a problem knowing fully well that Courtney would betray her at some point, only question would be who would betray whom.

She seriously was wondering if the girl was too focused on 'revenge' instead of winning the competition herself. Like on the ones like Bridgette, Laura and...

Andrew.

And when did she started calling the hippie and freak by their actual names?

_**'Maybe your seeing them as people instead of obstacles?' **_A now irritating voice said.

_'Just ignore it Heather, it'll go away.'_

_**'I can't, I'm a part of you as much as your a part of me Heathie.'**_

Heather snarled quietly _'I don't know what the heck you are. Maybe a hallucination from stress or a persona I developed from the insanity from this insane psychotic show. But I know for one thing is that only Jewel calls me that and you are NOT HER! No, I'm talking to myself. I really am losing it' _

The queen bee left the stall hastily and looked at the scarred cut up reflection of herself. She spoke quietly "get a grip Heather, get your head in the game."

She sighed to herself, then looked up to see her reflection suddenly smirk sadistically "Daddy's not gonna be very happy if you don't _win._"

Heather instinctively punched the glass, causing it to break. A gasp was heard as Heather saw Jessie in the doorway, looking shocked "what on earth is going on?"

"Nothing, just didn't like my reflection." Heather snarked, looking down at her now bloody fist, not feeling pain, but didn't take away the impact of what she just heard.

Jessie walked next to her and grabbed some of the sheets from the dispensers, but stopped in midstep seeing Heather's fist. She gulped and handed the sheets to Heather, who started to wrap her fists in them.

"What is wrong?" Jessie asked in a calm tone.

"Don't try to get in my head." Heather said darkly "my head is not a nice place to be right now."

Jessie didn't look too impressed "very dramatic, now there seems to be something bothering you."

The queen bee was ready to tell her to buzz off, but she finally exploded "You want to know? !" Heather suddenly snapped losing control of herself "FINE!" She began to pace back and forth in frustration "when I came to this hellhole of an island, I swore to win at all costs and by any means necessary. People should be proud that I am a strong competitor but what do I get? Hate. Blame! LOATHING! I heard some of them call me a so called 'soulless monster'. What, they don't think I have emotions and feeling too? Would a 'soulless monster' care for her baby sister and brother? Would a soulless monster get hit by her own flesh and blood just for bringing a cat into her own house? I just do what I have to to win. I NEED to! Now, I'm a wreck, hearing my baby sister's voice, helping people who hate me with every fiber of their being and I think have feelings for..." Heather trailed off, now looking horrified as she finally regained control. She had a hand over her mouth and went red with embarrassment.

Jessie examined the rant and just raised an eyebrow "feel better?"

"Um, I guess." Heather sighed and sat on the sink.

"Heather, listen..." Unfortunately, at the moment, a loud crash was heard from the front door.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chris- For those who don't know, within the last half hour mark we will do some 'upgrades' for the zombies that are based off certain movies and games. Like speed, strength, and the other senses. (eyes narrow in irritation as if hearing something) What? It's the last half-hour and we have to eliminate as many people as we can in the home stretch. HAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

(Wonderland Plaza, Modern Businessman) 5:40 PM

Trent pointed to another box "we need some more over here!"

More hands came through the barricade, which was starting to crumble under the onslaught of the seemingly 'upgraded' undead. The zombies had bloated to a larger more muscular size with what seemed like a large red heart in the middle of their chests. The barricade, a mixture of furniture, mannequins, and boxes, was being broken down.

Bridgette rushed in with another box and placed it near where the last one fell, only for one of the hands from outside to grab her arm. "AH! Get off!" Bridgette yelled in terror, only for Gwen to use a mannequin hand to smack it hard enough for it to let go.

"I would say you 'need a hand' but that is just too corny." Gwen quipped.

The surfer just smirked wearily as the barricade was slammed again.

Trent shook his head "they've changed. They look like they've suddenly become 'evolved' so to speak."

Gwen scowled "probably Chris wanting to take more of us out since there's not much time left."

The barricade was slammed again with the furniture falling down while Gwen pointed to the back room "QUICK! In there!"

The three rushed to the door with the barricade now being slammed open and creatures started swarming in, now moving as fast a sprinting person.

Gwen knew what she had to do as she pushed both Trent and Bridgette in the door with Bridgette yelling "C'MON GWEN!"

The goth just closed the door and hastily locked it when the horde swarmed all over her, scratching and clawing.

**Eliminated- Gwen**

**

* * *

**

(Colby's Movieland) 5:57 PM- 3 MINUTES TO GO!

The vending machines blocking the doorway to the mall was getting caved in the door had been opened enough for pairs of hands to force themselves through the crack. Andrew, Sara, Harold, and Heather, were trying their hardest to hold the door in place while Jessie was checking the time beside Laura.

Jessie shouted "2 minutes and 30 seconds!"

Andrew groaned "oh this had to happen NOW?"

"Just keep holding!" Harold shouted encouragingly.

Heather snapped "that's what we're doing dweeb!"

A hand grabbed Sara's ankle who shouted "HANDS OFF PERV!" She used a fire ax and slammed it onto the hand. Unfortunately the impact was so great that the blood spattered a few feet and it landed on Jessie's face. This, along with the stress of the whole challenge, resulted in just one event.

PLOMP!

That was the sound of Jessie body fainting and hitting the floor. Harold gasped seeing this and rushed over "M'LADY! Speak to me!"

Heather took Jessie's body and propped it over her shoulder "you guy's just keep holding that door. I'll take her to the restrooms!"

Harold narrowed his eyes "m'lady needs my help and I'm not leaving her!" The two grabbed each side of Jessie and dragged her to the restrooms.

When they reached the door, Heather turned to Harold "you stay out here. Make sure none of them get in."

The nerd nodded and struck his hammer out in a heroic pose "THEY! SHALL! NOT! PASS!" He stopped seeing Heather give him a flat look while he shrugged "always wanted to say that."

With a sigh, Heather went into the girl's restroom and placed Jessie inside one of the stalls. Heather closed the door and checked her watch "1 more minute."

CLANG...CLANG...CLANG.

Heather heard a noise coming from the vents as she saw a air vent near the ceiling with it's covering off. Heather raised her pistol and was about ready to shoot until a figure came out and landed on the floor.

"What the...What are you doing here?"

Courtney didn't respond as she pointed an SMG at her, then at the stall where Jessie was.

Heather's eyes widened "THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

Harold's voice came from outside "they're getting in!"

A roar of dual SMG's filled the air as Courtney shot dead both Heather and Jessie. She then did something truly unthinkable.

She took one of her guns, placed it below her chin and SHOT HERSELF JUST as the clock struck 6:00 PM and everything froze.

Jake was seen hanging onto a balcony and about to fall off into a crowd.

Trent and Bridgette were readying themselves as the horde broke down the door.

Harold was opening the restroom door as down the hall, the crowd came charging towards a determined Andrew and a worried Sara near where an armed Laura was.

A computerized voice announced **"GAME OVER!"**

**

* * *

**

**Survivors and invincibility winners-**

** Andrew**

**Harold**

**Sara**

**Laura**

**Trent**

**Bridgette**

**Jake**

**

* * *

**

**Dead- Izzy**

**Duncan**

**Ezekiel**

**Leshawna**

**Geoff**

**Cody**

**Gwen  
**

**Heather**

**Jessie**

**Courtney**

**

* * *

**(Real World) 6:00 PM

Chris was already talking as the survivors came out of their pods "CONGRATULATIONS! The 7 of you are decreed as the survivors and IMMEDIATELY receive immunity and a pass to the next challenge.

Heather stomped to Courtney and hissed to her "want to tell what the hell that was all about?"

"In good time, Heather. I'll explain later." Courtney casually stated, not even looking at Heather.

Heather growled, but kept her tongue back only for Leshawna to come storming forward "IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?"

"Me what?" An annoyed Heather turned to Leshawna.

"You took me, Baby Boy, and Homeschool out of the competition in the parking lot outside and tried to attack Gwen right?" Leshawna accused.

Heather scowled "I didn't even see Weird Goth Girl the entire challenge and I wasn't anywhere near the Park."

"Oh, and do you have any witness's?"

The queen bee turned to a standing Laura and caught her eye for a moment. The two locked eyes with each other with Heather saying "you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Heather brushed past Leshwana and and walked off. She was sure no one would believe her if she said she helped Laura out. That was the problem, why do anything good if everyone is too focused on the bad parts? She was sure she would never do anything like...

A hand rested on her shoulder and she whipped around to see Andrew holding his hands up defensively "whoa sorry, guess your still jumpy."

Heather turned away "not now."

Andrew just stood next to her and asked "I never got to ask. How did you find Laura?"

Heather paused and looked over her shoulder "would you believe me?"

"Depends."

"Alright." Heather sighed "I found her on the floor of a jewelry store with shrapnel in her legs. I decided to help her cause she would be a good distraction for the zombies. I ended up carrying her to where Jessie was and we ended up in Paradise Plaza where we ran into N- I mean the bookworm."

Heather stopped if Andrew was paying attention, who said "go on."

"Noah was mad about the way I treated Be- I mean the little piglet and wanted to shoot me and...and."

Andrew raised an eyebrow "Laura stood up for you right?"

Heather nodded, knowing it sounded ridiculous. She expected Andrew to scoff and say no way that would EVER happen. In response Andrew said three words...

"I believe you."

"What?" Was the only thing a dumbstruck Heather could say.

"When you someone lies, they sometimes develop a twitch, so either your a pro at lying or your telling the truth."

The two looked at each other for a moment, until a side of Heather's mouth curved upwards "thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Meanwhile, Jessie was rubbing her head as she looked to see her name on the screen under dead "well, how unfortunate."

Harold came up "did you see anyone? I heard gunshots coming from the restrooms but I didn't have enough time to see who it was."

Jessie shrugged "I'm sorry, but I don't have the faintest idea. Whoever it was took me and Heather out as you can see." She gestured to the large screen where both Jessie and Heather's names were under dead."

Harold cursed as Geoff came up to the two "you two alright?"

The skilled nerd turned to his former tormentor and nodded "yeah, but what happened to you? How did you get eliminated?"

Geoff looked away "long story. I've gotta find Bridge and congratulate her. You see her?"

Harold pointed to where Bridgette's pod was, where she was sitting on it talking to Trent, shaking her head. Geoff walked up to her and grinned "hey babe, knew you were tough enough to make it out of this."

Bridgette rubbed her arms in embarrassment "Trent did most of the work."

Nearby, Trent chuckled "still, she was awesome man, she's just being modest." After a thanks and shake from Geoff, Trent looked to around to find Gwen, but couldn't find her anywhere. He frowned, wondering where she was.

Chris then clapped his hands "anywho, since it's late already we are gonna have a ceremony RIGHT NOW!"

"We just went thru hell and you expect us to vote someone off right NOW?" An incredulous Duncan yelled.

Chris nodded and gestured to the Mess Hall "and no observers, all survivors/immunity winners go to the Mess Hall while the dead/eliminators come with me."

As they walked behind everyone a good few feet, Courtney walked to Heather and whispered in her ear "It was nothing personal, I just needed your vote. That's why I also eliminated myself. I want you to vote off..." She whispered the name in Heather's ear.

Heather's eyes widened "hold on a second.."

"Listen, it's for the greater good and I made an oath that that Mouthy Bitch would suffer for what she said to me." Courtney explained.

Heather scowled "what about another threat like..." She trailed off and tried to think of someone else. After a moment, Heather suddenly decided "Ezekiel."

Courtney glared at Heather "first off, he will only be refereed to by his proper title of Sexist Bastard in my presence. Second, as much as it deeply kills me to say this, no. He hasn't suffered enough for insulting woman everywhere. He still needs to be taught a proper lesson."

Heather scowled "don't I have a say in who we should try to vote off?"

Courtney scowled back and held up her PDA "do I have to call your father?"

"NO!" A panicked Heather yelled, then sighed, defeated "fine."

Courtney patted her head mockingly as if she was a dog and said "good girl, I already explained it to our newest alliance member."

"Who is it?"

"Oh you'll see." Courtney smirked teasingly as she walked off ahead, leaving Heather behind.

What Courtney didn't know was the ice cold stare Heather directed at her back.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Courtney- Heather really needs to understand that I'M in charge, not her. She seems to have taken a liking to my target and I think tonight should also be a lesson to my alliance members. (She leaned into the camera) Cross Courtney Mann and you _suffer._

Heather- (writes the name down and stuffs it into the box. She stares at it for a second, then storms out without a word.)

Leshawana- Ain't no way that Bitch is getting away scott free THIS time!

Duncan- (arms behind his head) I still think she did it and now it's war.

Gwen- (writes the name down and just stares at the camera) I'm sorry.

Geoff- Man that challenge was both cool AND uncool. Sure I had some fun, but man, I think Cody should leave, you know, for his own sake.

Chris- (cackling) Let's see whose getting the boot!

* * *

(Campfire Pit)

The campers sat at their stumps as Chris paced back and forth "camper's, today the weak were weeded out and we've figured out who has the potential to survive a zombie apocalypse scenario. There was bloodshed, emotions running high, and even a few lovey dovey stuff HAHA! All stuff that gets good TV! So that sets the bar for next challenge."

Duncan scoffed "that's not too reassuring."

Chris waved him off "ah, your just being sore losers."

Courtney rolled her eyes "please, my so called 'death'. She gestured with air quotes "was simply a fluke. How was I supposed to know they could get in the Security Room?"

"You just hid the whole challenge? Where's the fun in that?" Geoff said incredulously.

Cody spoke up "it's not supposed to be fun." The two looked at each other, one frustratedly and one sadly as the others watched this.

Izzy clapped in excitement "does me proud to see my little protege surpass me and survive without any legs. Like a true war veteran."

"OK, so we have the votes and it's time, whoever is eliminated must go down the Dock of Shame, enter the Boat of Losers, and cannot return as a contestant! Now the ones staying are...

"Duncan." The punk casually stood up and ate his marshmallow.

"Izzy." The redhead whooped and somersaulted to the stand, devouring her marshmallow in one bite.

"Leshawna." The street girl stood up and gave Duncan a kiss on the cheek, much to Gwen's disgust, and stood next to him.

"Geoff." The party expert gave no woo, much to everyone's confusion, and just looked down as he stepped forward.

"Ezekiel." The prairie boy smiled and ran forward.

"Courtney." The CIT walked forward with smug superiority.

"Now only four are left." Heather clenched her fists, Jessie frowned in worry, Gwen gave no response as she looked down, and Cody looked steadily at the four marshmallows.

...

...

...

..."CODY! Your the next one up!" Chris said dramatically. The tech geek smirked and stepped forward, giving a look at Geoff before standing at the end.

...

...

...

..."Next up is...HEATHER!"

"Say what?" Leshawna yelled in outrage.

Heather didn't even look like she heard Leshawna as she shuffled forward and silently grabbed a marshmallow.

Chris blinked "aren't you gonna say something? Like a remark, insult, or something?"

"Something." Heather just said with a heated look at Chris.

The host shrugged and turned to the final two with Jessie still looking calm and Gwen looking down. Chris soon gestured to the final marshmallow "campers, to decide who stays and who goes, the FINAL marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."GWEN!" Gwen looked up and caught her thrown marshmallow.

Jessie blinked and just looked down "well...that's unexpected."

Geoff gasped "NO WAY DUDE! She's my girl's girl! This has to be a mistake!"

Chris held up the votes "the votes are here. She's going."

"Can I say goodbye to Harold first?" Jessie asked.

"NOPE!" A cheerful Chris replied "I said no observers for the ceremony and I meant it. Now say goodbye to anyone here."

Geoff, Duncan and Ezekiel exchanged good byes with their former Bass teammate, who was standing strong, despite feeling upset that she was leaving without saying goodbye to her boyfriend and best friend.

Most of the others had left the Pit, as Jessie said they shouldn't see her leave as it would be too depressing. She sighed as she walked down the Dock only to feel a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Heather behind her.

Jessie raised an eyebrow curiously "yes?"

Heather opened her mouth trying to respond, but couldn't. What could she say? Sorry you got voted off? Sorry that you can't see her boyfriend? What?

Jessie continued seeing Heather wasn't gonna say anything "I know your experiencing troubles right now. Your confused for your feelings toward Andrew and wonder if you should change who you are. It's true, you are in a dark place right now Heather, but remember 'it's always darkest before dawn.'"

Heather spoke softly "what if dawn never comes?"

Jessie smiled and put a hand over where Heather's heart was "just listen to this and everything will be fine."

With that said, Jessie walked onto the Boat, which took off with the eliminated campers inside. Heather stood there for ten minutes watching the Boat, then the water. She turned away from the reflection and went into the Pit. She saw that Courtney and Gwen were standing there.

"Where were you? We've been here for 5 minutes now." Courtney demanded.

Heather looked at Gwen "so your joining up?"

Gwen gave no response, just glaring at Courtney, then Heather.

Courtney smirked at the two "nice work, now the Mouthy Surfer Bitch has lost her best friend and probably will be hurt. Now we focus on the others and eliminate them one by one."

Gwen scoffed while Heather remained silent as Courtney scowled at Gwen "remember, you've helped us out, so we'll help out by taking out that punk you don't like."

The Goth's head raised, although her glare did not fade for an instant.

Courtney shook her head "remember, I'm in charge and if you do not do what I say or even touch a hair on my beautiful full head of hair." She stopped to raise her PDA "Michael's rep goes down the toilet."

"Um blackmail?" Heather asked.

"Yes, sorry I didn't include you Heather. It was a secret decision. You understand right?"

Heather narrowed her eyes "sure."

The CIT smiled smugly and walked out of the Pit "meeting adjourned." She left the two looking at each other. The silence seemed to descend like a heavy weight over the two while a wind blew through the island.

Gwen spoke up "wow Heather, just when I thought you couldn't get any lower, you seem to take it like a personal challenge."

"I read the report and I have to say that I'm impressed at your brother." Heather said out of the blue,seeming to ignore Gwen's words causing her to blink in surprise.

"Huh?"

Heather's voice descended into a icy hiss that even frightened Gwen "if that had happened to _my _little siblings, I would have just taken the guy and tortured him over the next several weeks in ways that would make even _Jigsaw _cringe."

(AN: Do not own the Saw series)

The queen bee turned around and causally walked out of the Pit, leaving Gwen gaping in slight fear at her.

* * *

(Girls Cabin)

Sara sighed as she sat outside on the porch. Laura had fallen asleep while some of the other girls, with Geoff, were comforting a saddened Bridgette in the Mess Hall.

_'Poor girl." _Sara thought _'she was the last person I thought would leave. At least Geoff is with her.'_

She noticed the one she was waiting for walking up to the cabin. The steps groaned as Heather stepped forward and grabbed the handle. Heather and Sara locked eyes with each other.

"Thank you for helping and protecting Laura." Sara just said.

Heather looked at her, gave a curt nod, and went inside without a word.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Sara- She surprised me. I admit I still don't like her, but now I'm wondering why she did that?

* * *

(Many miles off the island) **Insert any kind of sinister music here**. (AN: Makes more sense if your read SFTS on my page first.)

The island was becoming a speck in the distance as Boat left. A camper stood on deck, looking out at it.

It all went according to plan. He had made his presence known among the saps and was gaining some so called 'friendships' that could be used later. Trent and Bridgette now thought he was a swell guy and trust him. Gwen could be a problem, but nothing he can't handle. Now all that was left was to wait until the next challenge where they could return and he could maybe he could find some new suckers to control for the next sea...

"Hey Justin?" A voice called to him. He looked down to see the chubby dumbass Owen grinning at him "did you have fun today?"

_'Play along'. _He thought as he smiled and shrugged "eh a little. How about you?"

"Oh it was AWESOME!" Owen excitedly said "I owned a food place, with beans, steaks and.."

Justin tuned him out after that. It still amazed him how gullible these fools were. Sure he missed his chance here, but soon when it started again, they would feel his wrath.

Every. Single. One. Of. Them.

"Hey Justin, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing Owen."

**"Nothing. At. All."**

* * *

THAT'S IT! Man, my chapters seem to be getting longer and longer huh? Still, I'm happy I was able to complete this before exams start up at my school. This could be my last update for a while, so prepare yourselves.

Sorry if anyone seemed OOC, but remember this is an emotional competition and teenagers we're talking about. They are bound to be OOC at times and I admit I am not a real professional. I write cause it is fun and I just wing it for the most part when it comes to emotional stuff. If any favorite character of yours was OOC or you do not like the way they are portrayed then please accept my humblest apologies, but it is necessary for the plot.

This is a rare chapter where I will PUT UP THE VOTES! Now let me tell you who voted for whom.

**Votes**:

**Heather- **Jessie**  
**

**Geoff- **Cody**  
**

**Izzy- **Heather**  
**

**Gwen- **Jessie**  
**

**Ezekiel- **Gwen**  
**

**Duncan- **Gwen**  
**

**Leshawna-**Heather

**Jessie- **Courtney**  
**

**Cody- **Geoff**  
**

**Courtney- **Jessie

Jessie-3

Gwen-2

Heather-2

Courtney-1

Geoff-1

Cody-1

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Jessie.

HERE ARE OUR QUESTIONS! A UNHEARD OF **6 **QUESTIONS WILL BE ASKED!

Will Gwen tell anyone about her being blackmailed?

What in the HELL did Michael do?

Will Geoff and Jake break Cody out of his angered state before he hurts someone, mainly himself?

What will Heather's choice be, either victory or happiness?

Are Duncan and Gwen's problems gonna continue to escalate, causing problems for Leshawna?

Who will be gone next?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	50. CamperBall Part 1

HOPE EVERYONE HAD HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas to Kwanza to Hanukkah to all of my loyal readers of many beliefs (hopefully). Since it is still somewhat the season of giving until New Year's, I GIVE you a present in a new chapter. I gzot most of the stuff I wanted and now since the rush is over and I FINALLY have time for myself, here is a belated HOLIDAY PRESENT!

Here's my chapter and hope everyone had a GREAT HOLIDAY!

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

Harold looked down at the sand as he kicked it in grief _'oh M'lady, parting is such sweet sorrow.' _Harold sighed as he kicked the sand again and looked out into the water, still grieving that he did not at least say goodbye to his girlfriend.

The nerd stared out into the sea for a few minutes, then walked towards the woods, understanding enough that being upset wouldn't bring her back. Now he could focus on how she was voted off. He walked into the trees, now curious _when she was eliminated, gunshots were heard in the restroom with Heather inside, so it was either Heather herself or someone else. But if Heather wanted to take m'lady out, she would have done so before we met up, either that or perhaps Heather thought she outlived her usefulness.'_ Deep in thought and ignorant of his surroundings, he continued marching in the woods and muttering to himself outloud "theory number two, someone else got in there and took both of them out, but why if there was only a few seconds left? Or maybe it was one of the campers who were brought back for the challenge deciding to make a few final kills before it ran out of time. Think McGrady think!" Unfortunately, his lack of focus caused him to bump into someone in the forest.

BUMP!

Harold rubbed his head and looked to see his sister Mara rubbing her head as well, giving him a slightly irritated expression and said "you have a harder head than I realize."

"Sorry sis." Harold apologized, then put his hand on Mara's head in concern "you OK?"

Although touched by his concern, She pushed his arm away in response "Don't worry, I just have a bump." Mara's face then softened slightly seeing Harold's expression "your still upset?"

Harold scoffed and crossed his arms stubbornly "no." Seeing the look his big sister was giving him, he deflated "OK, maybe just a little."

Mara shook her head "Harold..."

The nerd smirked a little and raised his hand "don't worry sis, I'll be fine." He then frowned "I just have to figure out how M'lady was eliminated."

"Little brother, just because you read Sherlock Holmes every now and then doesn't mean your a detective." Mara frowned.

"But the game is afoot!" Harold raised a finger in the air dramatically and marched off in the other direction, rubbing his chin.

Mara blinked after him in confusion and let out a slight chuckle "well, this should be amusing."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- (looking through a spyglass) I must find a proper Watson, then I can truly begin an investigation in "The Disappearance of M'lady."

Mara- (holding back a laugh) Oh great, my 'darling' little brother has finally lost it.

* * *

(Another part of woods)

A skull and crossbones in green stared out menacingly as Duncan put away his spray can, grinning with pride "now that's the one for the day." Ever since he arrived on the island, he promised to spray paint a tree every today there was a challenge, he made sure that if he was gone, he would at least be remembered.

He heard a rustle from behind him and he grinned "well beautiful, took you long enough." He turned around to greet Leshawna, but frowned seeing who it really was "oh great."

Gwen was behind him with her arms crossed with a unpleasant scowl on pale features. Although Gwen understood she was being blackmailed, she still had enough sense to look out for her friends and now couldn't stand it any longer to see one of them being manipulated by this sleeze.

Duncan rolled his eyes "let me guess, your not here to compliment my art."

"Please, more like garbage."

The punk crossed his arms defensively and his scowl darkened "what do you want?"

Gwen walked up to him and shoved a finger into his chest, jabbing it with each word "stay. Away. From. Leshawna."

Duncan smirked "like I'm gonna listen to you. What are you? My mom?"

The goth rolled her eyes "no, cause I wouldn't let you dress yourself like a creep. Your mother must be pretty dense to allow you even out of the house looking like that."

"Oh you did NOT just say that." Duncan growled. _No one _insulted his mother.

Gwen's eyes narrowed "what? I bet it's the truth. I'm here to tell you that might have everyone else fooled thinking your a cool and badass guy, but your _NOT _fooling me. Your nothing but a slimeball who takes advantage of people. Now I'll say again, stay away from Leshawna or...or..."

"Or what?" Duncan cut in with a smirk "your gonna force me to wear trashy makeup?"

Gwen gasped, then went red in anger with Duncan continuing "don't play the nice girl with me. I still think you took me, Leshawna and Homeschool out last challenge, so don't play that 'higher than thou' crap with me sister."

The goth snapped "that wasn't me! It was..." She stopped, knowing what would happen if she told the truth. If she did, Micheal's life would be ruined. Gwen just glared angrily at Duncan with Duncan glaring back.

The two locked angered gazes for a few seconds until Trent walked into the clearing asking with worry "um Gwen? Duncan? What's going on?"

"Oh nothing Elvis." Duncan told him, then narrowed his eyes at Gwen "just telling Sunshine here to mind her own business." With that shot, Duncan left the clearing with Gwen trying her best to burn a hole in the punk's back with her gaze. Gwen felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Trent looking at her with concern.

"Gwen? You OK?"

The goth's anger evaporated and she looked down, not sure what to say and untrusting of her surroundings, sure there was a camera on her somewhere.

Trent just put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the Mess Hall "why did you try to find Duncan?"

Gwen sighed "I want him to stop trying to come on to Leshawna. I know he's gonna hurt her eventually."

"Don't worry, if he does, I'm sure Leshawna can handle herself." Trent reassured her comfortingly.

His girlfriend remained quiet with Trent soon frowning "is something bugging you? You've been kinda quiet the past few days."

"I'm fine."

"Gwen..."

"I said I'm fine!" Gwen snapped in frustration as she threw Trent's arm off her shoulder and walked off ahead to the Mess Hall with Trent looking after her in worry.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Duncan- OK, I admit _maybe_ I could have handled that better, but that chick's been on my butt worse than my parole officer. (mumbles to himself, looking away from camera) And that crack about my Mom got me steamed. (looks back at camera) Listen, I don't care whether she believes me or not, but I honestly like Leshawna and no chick that looks like she came from the morgue is gonna convince me otherwise.

Trent- (looks worried) I'm really getting worried about Gwen. Ever since that Dead Rising challenge a few days ago she's barely said a word to anyone. Heck that blowup with Duncan was the most I've heard her speak since then. I'm worried that challenge might have been too scary for her and given her nightmares. It wasn't for the faint of heart that's for sure.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Cody poked at his food silently, starting to wonder if it actually felt the pokes and actually had a mind of it's own. He sighed and shook his head, now wondering if he might have gone just a little too far in the last challenge by trying to take out Jake. He then shook his head in angered denial _'no you didn't. If he had given her immunity, she'd still being here, smiling that gorgeous smile, probably playing with her hair, making me smile.' _Cody got more and more depressed as he thought of Lindsay.

"Hey."

He looked up to see Laura sitting across from him with a friendly smile.

Cody looked down again at his food "I'm not really friendly company right now."

Laura shrugged "neither was I a few weeks ago."

Cody didn't respond as he continued to poke his food with a sorrow filled expression.

"Listen, I know your upset." Laura started "but, speaking from experience, I learned moping around and snapping at everyone won't bring her back." Laura looked away, remembring actions like throwing a rock at Leshawna, hitting Ezekiel, and lashing out at everyone. She took a breath and continued "when my Angel was voted off I was upset and lashed out at everyone, but I soon thought 'what would she think if she saw me right now? So tell me, what would Lindsay think of you if she saw you at the moment?"

Cody shrugged and frowned with a biting tone "I don't know what she would think at the moment cause she's _not _here right now is she?"

Laura crossed her arms "Cody, it wasn't..."

"Yes it was" Cody interrupted with a growl, causing Laura to blink in shock, never hearing Cody growl _ever _"if Jake gave her immunity, she would still be here, end of story."

"If it was anyone's fault, it was Courtney's for voting her off." Laura argued.

Cody looked away in frustration, not denying the accusation.

Laura tried again "Jake already said he was sorry, but no one knew Courtney would pull that 'hidden immunity' thing and Jake thought no one would vote for her."

"Surprised you of all people are trying to convince me not to get justice." Cody narrowed his eyes at Laura.

Laura blinked "huh?"

"Did you forget what Heather did to Sara and switched the votes? You tried your hardest to get revenge so why are you trying to convince me not too?"

Laura looked away "that was different. Heather did it intentionally and Jake did it by complete accident and you know that. Your just being stubborn." She admitted she didn't know Jake on a personal level, it was impossible to ignore the prank bombs he always set off. She knew Sara had a big soft spot for him and Izzy had come to like him at wherever the losers went.

Cody remained silent for a moment, then picked up his tray and walked to another table.

Laura looked at him in frustration then shook her head as she went back to her table, with Geoff and Sara waiting there.

Geoff looked at her pleadingly "tell me you got through to him."

"Want a lie or the truth?"

Geoff groaned and put his head in his hands "man, he's being such a downer. Why can't he understand?"

Sara shook her head "he's just being stubborn."

Laura then looked at the party expert "tell me something."

Geoff looked at her through his fingers.

"Was I like that when Sara was eliminated?"

Geoff put his head up and smiled sheepishly "same question to you. 'Lie or the truth?"

Laura groaned "never mind."

Sara went over and sat next to Laura "don't worry sweetie, at least you came to your senses."

Laura smiled weakly "yeah, guess so." Her smile faded seeing Heather walk into the Hall and pick up a tray. The queen bee looked over to her table and caught Laura's gaze. Heather simply stared for a moment, then turned around and sat down by herself at another table.

Sara noticed this "Baby Girl?"

"It's nothing, don't worry." Laura reassured her, then turned to Geoff "so where's Jake anyway?"

Geoff pointed to the other side of the Hall, where Jake sat on the floor perfectly still, just staring at Wolfo.

Laura blinked "um...what's he doing?"

Geoff shrugged "no clue, I'll ask." He walked over and spoke "um...little dude?"

Without looking away, Jake waved Geoff off "SHUSH! I almost got him."

"Huh?"

"He's having a staring contest Geoff."

Geoff turned to see Andrew and Bridgette looking on from a table with Bridgette shaking her head "don't ask me why."

"Um...Bridge, I didn't see you come in." The party man couldn't help but look between Andrew and Bridgette with suspicion.

Bridgette stood up and kissed him on the cheek "sorry, I just came in a minute ago and saw Jake just sitting there with Wolfo."

Andrew stood up as well and waved his hand in front of Jake's face, only for him to remain unresponsive "don't ask us why he's doing this. I have enough trouble figuring out what goes on in that hyperactive head of his."

Bridgette choked back a giggle while Geoff frowned at this.

Jake was soon muttering "blink, blink, blink, blink, blink."

Wolfo just sat there wagging his tail and staring wide-eyed into Jake's stare.

Andrew looked at this and sighed, wondering where Jake came up with that childish idea until he looked around "um Geoff?"

"Yeah?" Geoff replied, still feeling slightly irritated.

"Where's Zeke?"

Geoff frowned "what do you mean? He's right over..." He looked at the other side of the Hall to see that the last place Ezekiel was, a table at the Hall's other end, was empty.

Bridgette's eyes widened "he's by himself?"

"Oh crap." Was all Andrew had to say.

* * *

(Restrooms)

Ezekiel came out from the restrooms with a sigh of relief. Recently, with Courtney seeming to make a game of hunting him down, he usually would not be by himself but he had to go real bad. He stretched his arms for a bit until he heard the door to the girl's restroom SLAM open.

He looked to his left to see Courtney coming out of the girl's restroom. She used what looked like a heated expensive looking dryer for her hair and dryed it off. She straightened her clothes out and looked to her left, noticing Ezekiel frozen to the spot just outside the men's restroom.

She just stared at him for a second with a calm gaze and soon spoke "you must think your smart don't you?"

Ezekiel gulped "I...I"

"Don't speak, I don't trust myself hearing you speak. Simply _hearing _your voice makes me want to do terrible things to you. And don't run, if you do, I will have to use _extreme _measures cause your going to listen to me." Courtney warned with a eerily calm tone.

Ezekiel eeped and pulled at his toque.

"As I was saying before being so _rudely _interrupted." Courtney continued calmly "you think your smart fooling all these girls thinking you care about them and respect them, but I know the truth. Your nothing but a backwoods inferior hick who shouldn't even be on this island. Redneck trash such as yourself are the last people someone of higher status like myself should actually." She stopped to spit out the next word with effort "**_lose _**to."

While she was talking, Ezekiel looked around frantically, hoping for a way out.

"Now that I am back, I can now focus on punishing those who had the **_audacity _**to insult and mock a Mann. That includes you insulting woman everywhere."

"But I said I was sorry eh." Ezekiel mumbled fearfully.

"I said for you not to speak." Courtney snarled, her face steaming hearing his voice, then she regained control with a deep breath and schooled her face back to it's calm expression "and do you think I'm a dumb bimbo like the rest of the idiots and insects on this island? I know you are a sexist freak and when you reveal yourself, and believe me **you will, **I'll be there to see it." With that threat set in, Courtney walked back to the Mess Hall at a swift pace with Ezekiel shaking in his boots.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Courtney- Good, the little hick finally understands that insulting strong powerful role models like myself (gestures to herself) was the worst mistake of his soon to be shortened life.

Ezekiel**- **(Simply huddles in fetal position and whimpers)

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Gwen entered the Mess Hall and looked around to see the majority of the others sitting at various tables. She soon sat next to Leshawna, who was by herself, glaring daggers at Heather.

Leshawna turned to Gwen and grinned "s'up girl?"

"Hey." Gwen answered "what did she do now?"

Leshawna resumed glaring at Heather across the Hall, who either didn't notice or ignored it as she looked at her food with a disgusted expression "nothing right now, but she'll slip up soon."

Gwen felt a clench of uilt at her stomach as she asked "you still think she took you and the others out last challenge?"

"Oh I _know _she did." Leshawna accused. She turned to Gwen with a questioning stare "you sure you didn't see anything?"

The goth tried to say something, then notice Courtney enter the Hall and give her a warning look. Gwen clenched her fists in angered guilt and shook her head "I don't know. All I now is it sounded like it came from a distance and I got the heck out of there when I heard the shots. Sorry."

Leshawna smiled "don't worry too much girl. We were goners anyway."

The door was again opened as Chris came into the Hall with his bullhorn. He switched the horn on and "HOOOOONKKKKK!"

Jake shot up and blinked, causing him to shout "DARN IT!" He then looked seeing Wolfo staring with what looked like a happy smile on his face, causing Jake to scratch his head "I'll have a rematch, so don't get too smug, little guy."

Chris chuckled "ready for some more action campers! ?"

"What kind of action? The action where we actually have fun or the kind where we get tortured for your entertainment?" Cody groaned.

"Oh don't be like that campers!" Chris cheerfully said "and guess what else that's good?"

"The show's been canceled?" Gwen hopefully asked.

"You've been arrested?" Heather threw in.

"Courtney's dad's is no longer Chairman?" Andrew called out.

"I'm going to ignore that." Courtney glared at Andrew.

Chris shook his head "nope, since it was such a big hit last time, we are going BACK into VIRTUAL REALITY!"

A mixture of groans and cheers were heard as Chris gestured outside, where the same virtual reality machine had been set up in the campgrounds "however, this challenge we will be playing a unique sport. A new sport that is taking the world by storm."

"Sport?" Trent questioned.

"Yes, it's a surprise however so no guessing." Chris answered, but soon felt something behind him. He turned to see Harold looking at him intently with a magnifying glass up close with Chris shoving him "DUDE! Watch the hair. The gel used costs more than your house."

Bridgette looked as Harold looked at each of the campers intently "Harold, what are you doing?"

"I am launching an investigation at the moment. All info is classified at the moment." Harold responded, using the glass to enlarge his eye staring critically at all the campers.

Duncan stared at him with a weird look "OK, so the dweeb's lost it. Wondered who would be the first to snap, I always figured it would be the twerp." He gestured to Jake, who just stared in awe once again at the machine placed outside.

"C'mon camper's, lets all get hooked up and ready to go. YO GRAYDON! Is it ready yet?" Chris called to Graydon, who along with the interns, were double checking the machine to make sure they where no flaws in the design.

Graydon looked at a loose wire "hang on." He grabbed it and tried to connect it back to one of the machine's circuit boards.

Suddenly, after resting on top of the machine, Izzy jumped down and went near the control board with a grin "oooooohhhhh, big shiny buttons. Izzy like."

Paula looked up with wide eyes "uh guys? MOVE!"

Three of the interns moved when Izzy pushed a random button, causing the machine to surge with energy. Unfortunately Graydon, who was still trying to put a wire back in, was shocked as a result.

"AIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIA! Graydon yelled painfully as his body surged with electricity, lighting up his body like a Christmas tree.

Most of the campers gasped while Jake stared "ohhhhh, pretty lights."

The machine was shut off and Graydon fell to the ground, his body smoking black and a tip of his hair on fire. Michael, from behind the panel looked down at Graydon's body and poked it "dude?" He then saw the lit fire on his head, shrugged and lit one of his cigarettes with the fire on Graydon's head, which he put out with his fingers afterward. He looked up to see the campers, interns, and even Chris giving him looks, causing him to shrug "what?"

Izzy walked over and tilted her head at Graydon's body "aw, he's sleeping."

"Unless he's dead." Paula suggested.

"Naw, he's just unconscious." Micahel reassured them, then gave the fallen officer a look and after a minute amended "I'm _pretty _sure."

Duncan walked over to his brother's body and put his finger in his mouth. He proceeded to put it in Graydon's ear. Immediately, Graydon shot up and grabbed Duncan's shirt "you better have a good reason for sticking your finger in my ear!"

"Chill, just had to wake you up." Duncan reasoned, causing Graydon to let go and rub his ear in disgust.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Duncan- You see, my bro always freaks out whenever someone gives him a wet willy. One time so much that he threw a lamp at me. Good thing I ducked and it hit Dad instead cause I don't think my old man would have bothered paying the bills.

* * *

Graydon walked off with Mara and Michael assisting him to the medical tent with Chris soon announcing "OK, everyone to their pods! You know what to do!

The 16 campers all gathered into the pods and were once again hit by a bright flash of light.

* * *

(Virtual World)

The campers regained their eyesight into a massive room in what looked like a warehouse and about the length of a soccer field. They noticed what looked like two small rings inserted into the ground at opposite sides of the room.

"Oh hell, where are we now?" Gwen groaned.

Geoff looked around "this doesn't really look like any stadium I know. Anyone recognize this place?"

The rest shook their heads while Chris apperaed in a flash of light, wearing a set of futuristic armor "camper's, today we take our places as world renowned athletes. We take part in the game that has taken the world by storm. A sport with a simple title. A sport known as..

...

...

...

...

..."**GRIFBALL!"**

The campers blinked in confusion at the name of the sport "Huh?" Ezekiel was the first to respond**.**

"Who Ball?" Leshawna asked.

"Is this sport gonna be difficult to follow?" Trent questioned.

"The rules are fairly simple to understand. However, today we have 2 special guest celebrity appearances! Please welcome, from the popular web series Red Vs Blue!"

"Your kidding!" Geoff asked in pure glee.

"Nope, now please...welcome..

...

...

...

...

...

...

"CABOOSE OF THE BLUE TEAM AND SARGE OF THE RED TEAM!"

Bright flashes were seen again as two individuals in armor recognized from the world renowned video game series Halo, one in blue armor and holding a rifle and the other in red and holding a shotgun, were standing there.

In what sounded like an American Southern drawl, the one in red armor spoke "hell, my name is Sarge from the popular webb series Red vs Blue."

"And I...am standing next to him!" The one in blue armor shouted in glee in a slow sounding voice, clearly sounding as if he was missing a few brain cells.

"Uh...yes, he's Caboose. And today we are making a special guest appearnce to explain the rules of GRIFBALL!"

"YES! I LOVE YOUR SERIES DUDES!" Geoff shouted in a high girlish squeal "CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPHS?"

"Sure, anything for a fan." Sarge replied "but that's for later, now we have to explain the rules of the game."

"It's fun cause you use hammers and swords!" Caboose gestured with a weapon in each hand. One hand held what looked like an advanced hammer with a blade on one side, about half the length of a person and an overall rounded end to it. The sword looked highly advanced with a holographic look to it, split into two ends and glowed with a purplelish blueish light.

(AN: Pictures for these two will be at the end of this fic. I suck at describing items so just remove the spaces to get a picture of them.)

"And in this game, you can attack the other team with them, even the people you don't like." Sarge explained gleefully.

"Over and over and over again!" Caboose explained.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Courtney- Oh I like the sound of this already.

Leshawna- I knew karma was gonna come to that Bitch eventually.

Cody- (never before seen dark grin on his face) Oh this is gonna be fun.

* * *

"See!" Caboose swung the hammer towards Sarge, who got hit and was sent over 15 feet in the air "AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

A second later, a light appeared from the floor and a new Sarge rose from it saying "Caboose you idiot! Not at me!"

"No my fault! Someone put you there!"

Sarge let out a sigh and turned back to the campers "you see? Whenever you get hit or slashed, you instantly reappear on your side of the court and you continue the game. Now here is the goal." A round object appeared at the two characters feet and Sarge picked it up "to put it in layman's terms."

"Or words you can understand." Caboose put in childishly.

"One team must put this ball in the other teams goal, which consist of those rings." Sarge pointed to the rings at the opposite corners of the room "kinda like..." He stopped to think "like..."

"Tennis?" Cabosse supplied.

"No."

"Fuzzball?"

"NO!"

"Soccer?" Harold raised his hand.

"EXACTLY! Soccer, only here you can use your hands. Now one team must defend their goal and try to stop the other team from scoring with their hammers and energy swords. However, take note, when you pick up the ball." He picked it up, only for his armor to turn orange "your armor automatically becomes orange, making you a very easy target to spot and you can pass it, but the one you pass it to has their armor turned orange as well."

Heather raised her hand "so do we get armor?"

Caboose shouted "Oh that would be awesome!"

Sarge just said "shut up Caboose and yes you do." He snapped his fingers, causing all the campers to suddenly have their clothes morphed into formfitting grey colored Spartan armor, minus the helmets.

"OH SWEET!" Harold cheered.

Ezekiel whooped "I'm a soldier like my grandpa eh!"

Duncan held his arm out and grinned "Oh sweet!"

"Now, now enough chatter dirtbags!" Sarge commanded in a authoritative voice "now, each of you will be split into two teams of eight! Each team will pick four people to go out each round and switch off after the round ends."

"Um, how many rounds are there?" Bridgette questioned.

"For this game, five little Missy. Whoever scores a goal ends the round and whoever wins THREE out of those five wins this competitions challenge. Oh and for each time you set a goal the ball will in fact, set off a huge explosion. There's nothing like the sound of explosions in the morning to keep the mind sharp."

BOOM!

A medium car sized explosion set off at one side of the room causing Jake to cheer "AWESOME!"

Silent until this point, Chris said "and for the elimination challenge, well...he he he, let's leave it a surprise shall we?"

Caboose piped up "oh oh, like a birthday surprise? Is it someone's birthday? Is it my Mom's? My Dad's?"

Chris stared at him and shook his head in irritation "Well, it's possible. We actually found someone dumber than Lindsay."

"SHUT UP!" Cody yelled, surprising the other campers with how angered he sounded.

"Hey Chris."

Chris turned to see Sarge holding his shotgun into his chest "hold these bullets for me...IN YOUR GUT!"

BLAM!

The blast set Chris image fizzling out of existence while Sarge continued like nothing happened "the two teams will be picked at random on that screen." He pointed to the screen in the center of the room's roof "any questions?"

Several hands were raised, which Sarge ignored "nope? Good. Now the only rule in this game is...there are no rules, no fowls, and no disqualifications! Have fun destroying and killing." He sniffed back a tear "take's me back to my glory days in college."

Caboose just chirped "YAY! FUN TIME!"

The two fizzled out of the reality while Courtney put her hands on her hips "they could have at least answered our questions. How rude?"

"Like your the shining example of politeness." Gwen couldn't stop herself, causing her to cover her mouth in shock, much to some of the others confusion. Courtney gave a glare like a parent glaring at a disobedient child. Before anyone can talk, the screen lit up, split into two half's, and with numbers 1-8 for each team having names go through them. Most of the teens fists clenched in both worry and anticipation as the screen stopped and their armors turned from grey to the color of their chosen team

* * *

**RED TEAM**

1. Leshawna

2. Andrew

3. Cody

4. Heather

5. Sara

6. Trent

7. Geoff

8. Izzy

BLUE TEAM

1. Bridgette

2. Ezekiel

3. Gwen

4. Jake

5. Duncan

6. Courtney

7. Harold

8. Laura

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- (prayer position, looking pleadingly at the sky) NO NO NO! Not him! ANYONE on my team, but him!

Sara- Well, seeing you-know-who's on my team. (sighs) I'm still not sure what to think, but if she keeps her distance, I'll keep mine. But if she starts something (raises a fist) I'LL finish it.

Laura- it's worrying, Angel and my Mistress are on the other team, if they lose... (shakes head) control yourself Laura, you promised them.

Harold- Although I am investigating m'lady's disappearance, I'm sure my mad ninja skillz will come in handy this challenge.

Duncan- (groans) Oh great, little miss Sunshine's on my team. I bet she's gonna throw this whole challenge just to have me booted off (looks determinedly at the camera) No chance that's gonna happen!

Leshawna- Oh Christ, the Bitch is on my team! (rubs chin in sudden thought) but that does give me an idea.

* * *

Chris's voice was heard broadcasting from the roof "EACH TEAM GO TO YOUR DESIGNATED GOALS! YOU HAVE **5 **MINUTES AT THE END OF EACH ROUND TO REST AND GET READY! YOUR 5 MINUTES BEFORE ROUND **UNO **START...NOW!"

One side's rings glowed red and the other glowed blue with both teams went to the rings quickly and gathered on each side.

* * *

(Blue Team)

Courtney immediately started to give orders "alright, here's what we need to do."

"Hold on, who made you leader?" Duncan questioned.

"My abilities speak for themselves." Courtney said with her nose in the air.

Duncan scoffed "I played quarterback a few times in football for juvie. I know this type of terrain. Our teams of 4 should balance out our strengths and weakness, like strength, agility, speed and yadda yadda."

Gwen scoffed "I am NOT taking orders from you."

Bridgette put a hand on her shoulder "Gwen, he sounds like he knows what he's doing."

Gwen looked just looked at the surfer "he'll probably throw this for kicks."

Ezekiel sheepishly raised a hand, flinching at a bruning stare from Courtney, not wanting to hear his voice "um, I'm kinda quick eh."

Duncan nodded "OK, so you should get the ball every now and then." He turned to Harold, who looked at him silently. Although the two would never be friends, there was still a grudging form of respect formed between the two after Duncan admitted Harold was tough for getting a hit on the head. Duncan started "dweeb, you've got kung fu skills and quick as lighting. SO try and protect whoever has the ball alright?"

Harold nodded determinedly "gotcha."

Jake bounced up and down "what about me? I wanna see the BOOM!"

Duncan smirked "OK, well...your short, and I mean REALLY short."

Jake pouted "I just have a very late growth spurt."

"And your fast as hell, so you can have the ball whenever you see an opportunity."

"YAY!"

Laura spoke up "what should I do?"

"You've only got one goal and it is _important_." Duncan explained seriously, making sure she understood it's importance "you have to hold off your uh...'Mistress' Izzy understand?"

Laura cracked her knuckles "got it."

Courtney stomped her feet in a tantrum "NO! I'M LEADER!"

Duncan scowled "wanna win or not?"

The CIT scowled and crossed her arms.

Gwen scowled fiercely, can't believing that she was going to listen to the sleeze, but guessed she didn't have a choice as the others seemed to be listening to him. Gwen turned to Courtney who scowled and caught her eye. Courtney's eyes narrowed and just put a finger to her lips, indicating silence.

* * *

(Red Team)

Trent started "OK, who here has played football?"

"I played quarterback." Geoff put in.

Izzy grinned "I once took on an entire NFL football team by myself once, does that count?"

The rest stared at her with Sara sighing "you know, I get worried that my Baby Girl's gonna try some of the stuff you mention."

"Aw, what's life without risk?"

Heather looked away from the group muttering outloud "this whole challenge is stupid, just mindless violence."

"Really?" Heather's face was a mix of emotions as Andrew shook his head "I think this is actually kinda exciting. Strategy with determination and strength."

"Yeah right, and they gave this trashy nerd clothing with it." Heather gestured to her body armor with clear disdain.

Andrew looked it over and surprised Heather by whispering to her "I think you look better in it than I do."

Heather's face twinged pink, but she did something that surprised even herself. She let out a slight giggle and smirked "flatterer."

"What? It's the truth." Andrew shrugged, then turned to the others, who were unaware of the side conversation "look we need a game plan."

Leshawna sat down "I say we just give it to the fastest and let them run." Andrew narrowed his eyes in question as Leshawna didn't seem to be that interested in this challenge altogether.

Geoff clapped his hands "we need to talk strategy here. Let's just view this as a very harsh and brutal game of football OK?"

"Are you gonna even try if Bridgette get's in front of you?" Trent questioned.

"What about you with Gwen?" Geoff just responded, causing Trent to sheepishly grin.

Andrew palmed his face "this is no time for romance! We have a game to win!"

Leshawna lifted her fists in boredom "woo."

"Um, Leshawna? Is something up?" Sara questioned in concern.

Leshawna gave a smile "oh, you'll understand girl, you'll understand."

Trent turned to see the silent Cody just staring at the other team "hey Cody c'mon!"

Cody broke his gaze from a certain blue team member and grinned maliciously "let's do this."

Andrew and Trent exchanged looks between them while Geoff looked worried.

Heather shook her head and walked away from the group, in thought while Andrew noticed and came from behind her. Heather turned to him and just sighed "let's just focus right now OK?"

"Don't worry, if you have the ball, I'll watch your rear."

The queen bee just crossed her arms and smirked at Andrew, waiting for him to understand the ramifications of what he said.

Andrew's cheeks glowed ever so slightly as his eyes widened "wait, that came out wrong."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Trent- Man, I'm really worried about Cody. He's gonna hurt himself if he keeps up like this.

Andrew- (shakes head) Smooth man, real smooth.

* * *

HOOOOOOONK!

Chris started to speak as the chosen four starters got into position. In the middle of the court, the ball appeared as the teams crouched and prepared to run.

Up on the screen, the clock began to strike into tune with Chris "AND...3...2...1...**PLAY BALL!**

* * *

AND DONE! The 2 groups of 4 for each team will be revealed next chappie. SO STAY TUNED!

And as always HERE ARE OUR QUESTIONS!

Is Leshawna up to something?

Will Cody be too focused on Jake to help out his team?

Who will win the critical round **1**? !

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!

http:/ resumeplay . net / storage/0%20-%?_SQUARESPACE_CACHEVERSION=1273970922643

http:/www. halo4 . co .uk/ communities

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story. Also, Halo and Red vs. Blue are owned by Bungie/Microsoft and Roosterteeth respectively. Grifball is NOT my invention and was formed by the geniuses at Roosterteeth, so thank them.

PS: PM me if you have any questions about the game.


	51. CamperBall Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 10 OC's that will appear in this story. Also, Halo and Red vs. Blue are owned by Bungie/Microsoft and Roosterteeth respectively. Grifball is NOT my invention and was formed by the geniuses at Roosterteeth, so thank them.

Here's a faster update for my loyal readers! Well, the new decade is here (PS how was everyone's New Years?) and soon my family is going on a cruise to the Bahamas as a Christmas present for the whole family! YES! BOOYA!

Anyway, HERE'S A GOOD FEW ROUND OF GRIFBALL! Also, a list of the teams and the two groups of four for each round.

* * *

**RED TEAM**

**GROUP 1: Andrew, Leshawna, Heather, ****Cody****.  
**

**GROUP 2: Izzy, Sara, Geoff, Trent.  
**

BLUE TEAM

GROUP 1: Gwen, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Jake.

GROUP 2: Laura, Duncan, Courtney, Harold.

* * *

(Real World)

In the camp, the host and co-host were lounging on sofa chairs brought out with cup holders, soda and a bucket of popcorn each, ready for the mayhem to begin.

"So what happens now?" Chef mumbled through a mouthful of popcorn.

The narcissistic host leaned back in his chair with an excited look "we just sit back, relax, and watch both sides maim each other. Simple."

"You tell them about the 'different' style of elimination?" Chef questioned.

"Oh, ha ha ha. I'm leaving that a surprise. Wanna see their faces." Chris cackled.

Nearby, the other interns watched the groups being set up with interest. Currently, Paula scowled and turned to the others "that tears it. The _second _he gets out of there, grab Cody and hold him down. I'm going to talk some sense into that thick skull of his whether he wants to listen or not."

"That's a little drastic." Mara commentated.

Paula narrowed her eyes "my sugar pop's worried sick about him and came close to tears on a number of occasions when I've talked to her at the hotel. _No one _makes her cry."

Graydon muttered to himself "protective much?"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Graydon changed the subject by turning to Michael "you know I'm really getting the feeling our little siblings don't like each other that much."

Michael gave him a look "wow, thanks for stating the obvious."

"Sorry, but why do you think Gwen doesn't like Duncan?" Graydon asked. He knew his brother was an arrogant pain in the ass most of the time and was a handful at other times, but still Graydon knew he had a good heart...somewhere in that body.

Michael shrugged "I just think she's worried about Leshawna and just trying to be a good friend." Michael suspected the real reason, but would try to talk to Gwen to make sure.

Graydon nodded, then looked at both teams with a frown, noticing tension for both sides "putting Ezekiel, Bridgette, and Courtney on the same team just screams for trouble. Same for Leshawna and Heather. Were those teams put together on purpose to get drama?"

Mara shook her head "no, the teams were put together at random. But I still see your point."

Michael looked at the Blue Team as Courtney fell silent after being told off by Duncan. He then noticed on one camera that Courtney looked right at his baby sister and put a finger to her lips.

_"What the heck?' _Michael thought in confusion.

* * *

(GriffBall Court) Red Team 1 vs Blue Team 1.

8 teens remained behind while the other 8 were transported to two different locker rooms in another virtual plain.

"AND...3...2...1...**PLAY BALL!" **The bomb/ball virtualized in the center of the court where the 4 members from each team rushed to grab it.

Being the fastest and in front, Jake grabbed it, immediately turning his color orange. He eeped as the other team closed in on him. He ducked a sword swipe from Heather and ducked under her legs, causing her to yell "GET HIM!"

Leshawna slammed her hammer down, causing Jake to bounce back with a raspberry, clearly having fun "MISS ME!"

SLAM!

Cody slammed the hammer on top of Jake, causing his image to fade out and reappear on the Blue Team's side of the court. Cody face had a faintly satisfied look until Andrew barked "CODY! The ball!"

The tech geek nodded and picked the ball up with Leshawna and Andrew covering him from his right and left. Gwen and Ezekiel charged at them with energy blades and swung them at the two. Leshawna blocked Gwen's blade with a grin "show me what you got girlfriend!"

Gwen couldn't help but grin back. She had to admit this challenge could actually be kinda fun "oh, your gonna regret asking that!"

Andrew dodged Ezekiel blade while yelling "JAKE GO!" The prankster nodded as he ran for the goalpost with Heather catching up to him. Andrew looked at Ezekiel, who gulped "scared?"

"A little." Ezekiel admitted.

"Come on Zeke, at least try.." Andrew tried to encourage, but was cut off by Bridgette swinging from behind him, causing him to fly off halfway across the court and reappear at the other end of the court.

Bridgette yelled "SORRY!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- (scratches behind head) I admit I don't like resorting to violence, but in this game, I don't think I had a choice.

Andrew- (blinks in surprise) Wow, who knew Bridgette had a good swinging arm? (smirks slightly) If being a surfer doesn't work out for her, she could try baseball.

* * *

Cody tried to run to the court but a slash from a nearby Jake stopped him with a swing from his hammer, causing Cody to roll out of the way out of instinct. Running from bullies had long given him good instincts into dangerous situations.

Cody glared at Jake, who just glared back "if your not gonna listen, then I guess I'm gonna have to hammer some sense into you!"

"Just try it!" Cody snapped while trying to avoid the weapon, with Heather running towards them. Heather held out her hand "give it here!"

The tech geek was about to say that he could handle this without her, but was distracted enough for Jake to swing the hammer into Cody's head, which resulted in Jake grabbing the ball and rushing towards the other side.

Heather scowled in frustration and activated her sword, charging towards the whooping prankster.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Cody- (grumbling) midget got a lucky shot in. (looks at camera with a scowl) And for that incident earlier, there was NO WAY I was going to accept help from Heather. After all she's done, she doesn't deserve to be here any longer. Good thing if we lose, we can kick her to the curb.

Heather- I WAS WIDE OPEN! I get the geek wants to take out Jake, but he could have at least let me help. (shakes head) I just don't want to lose, don't think I'm being nice.

* * *

Jake threw the bomb to Bridgette, who stumbled a bit after catching it and tried to run as fast as she could to the goal, avoiding a hammer blow by a reappearing Cody with fear, only for him to get slammed into the wall by Leshawna, who shouted "back up short stuff!"

Bridgette ran forward more, only a few feet from the ring when a hammer slammed in front of her. She looked to see Andrew standing there, looking sternly at her "hand over the ball."

The surfer tried to run around only for Andrew to step in front of her again, with Leshawna yelling as she struggled to keep Gwen occupied "what you waiting for boy?"

Bridgette gave him a confused look "why aren't you hitting me or anything?"

Andrew raised his hammer, but he only sighed "dammit, my Mom told me I should never hit girls."

"THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN!" He heard Leshawna yell.

The surfer tried to sneak around again, only for...

SLASH!

She saw an energy sword go right through her with Heather on the other side. Bridgette's image vanished with Heather picking up the ball with a look at Andrew "as much as it kills me saying this, she's right, this is no time to be an 'upstanding citizen.' Besides what about that incident with Courtney?"

Andrew shrugged "wasn't so much as 'hitting' as much as it was 'throwing'. Sorta different."

Heather rolled her eyes as she turned around, but paused and turned her head with an amused smirk "c'mon, you promised to 'watch my rear' remember?"

Andrew cheeks glowed again as he groaned with Heather running off ahead. However, he soon let out a huff of amusement as he raced after her.

Gwen yelled to Ezekiel "help me out here!"

Ezekiel nodded and tackled Leshawna yelling "SORRY EH!" Gwen slammed the sword into Leshawna's stomach with Gwen saying "thanks."

"Don't worry eh. What about them?"

Gwen nodded "good point, let's go!" The two raced forward after the pair with Leshawna reappearing nearby. The proud girl noticed this and soon gave a smirk as she raced forward

Andrew and Heather just went over the half way line only for Jake to jump on Andrew's back with a yell "GOTCHA!"

"AH! JAKE!" Andrew yelled in annoyance. However, Jake just wrapped his hands around Andrew's neck with the taller camper trying to throw him off.

Heather almost reached the goal and stopped with Gwen, Ezekiel, and Bridgette all around her. Heather looked to see Andrew blinded with Jake covering his eyes with his hands and Cody trying to help him get him off. She saw Leshawna nearby leaning against the wall and frowned "c'mon and help me already!"

Leshawna rolled her eyes and said in contempt "don't worry, you can handle this _by yourself_."

Heather's eyes bugged out "WHAT! ?"

Gwen chuckled "well here's some karma for you, you little brat." This was a chance to really relieve frustration by taking out one of her alliance members. Sure, Heather wasn't the one who blackmailed her, but Gwen didn't remember her protesting it either.

Bridgette just looked troubled, feeling a little worried about the look in her friends eyes and the frightened look in Heather's "um Gwen, don't you think this is harsh ganging up on her?"

Ezekiel looked between them with a worried look, not entirely sure what to do.

Gwen looked at them, breaking attention away from Heather "after the _massive _amount of shit that Bitch put everybody thru, I say this is only the..."

CRACK!

That was the sound of Heather THROWING the bomb into Gwen's face, cracking the skull and making the goth vanish. Heather rushed forward and grabbed it, using it to slam into Ezekiel's skull and flipped over Bridgette's head, showing her cheerleader training. She touched down and raced forward

Leshawna gaped at this "how the hell?"

Andrew and Cody watched this in surprise, after getting Jake off and Cody slashing him, with Andrew soon glaring at Leshawna disapprovingly, who stood still in shock, not expecting Heather to pull that off.

Heather grinned as she was inches from the rings in the center. She raised the ball and was about to throw it in, but...SLAM!

Gwen reappeared and instantly hit slashed Heather's throat, dissolving the queen bee and grabbing the ball. The two raced forward with Andrew and Cody trying to stop her.

Cody raised the hammer and slammed it downwards with Gwen jumping back. The goth looked to see Ezekiel nearby waving his arms, causing Gwen to throw it to him with Andrew jumping trying to catch it. He cursed as he missed while Ezekiel grabbed the bomb and ran as fast as he could to the red colored ring.

Andrew cursed as he raced forward soon catching up with Ezekiel only a few feet from the ring. The homeschooled teen looked to see Andrew holding the back of his armor with a frown "end of the line."

In a moment of panic, Ezekiel turned around and SLAMMED Andrew with the bomb, stunning him enough for Ezekiel to drop the bomb on the rings.

Jake saw this after breaking off from fighting Heather and cheered "HERE COMES THE BOOM!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion covered half the field with the 8 teens vanishing to the locker rooms for each team.

* * *

(SCORE) **Best of 5**

Red-0

Blue-1

* * *

(Blue Team)

Ezekiel looked up to see himself in what looked an area filled with metal storage containers and a few benches spread out. On one wall was a whole array of screens with most of the arena and one with the other team, although it seemed no sound came from it. He soon realized this resembled a locker room that athletes used, like the one's his dad watched on TV.

He saw the others looking at him with Duncan there grinning "nice one man! You slugged Andrew a good one."

Ezekiel blushed "uh thanks."

Laura walked up and patted him on the shoulder "really, nice work."

Courtney scowled irritatedly at this "OK, if we're done praising the Bastard." Most of the other scowled at this while Ezekiel looked down "we should plan a few strategies."

Duncan rolled his eyes "look, just follow my lead."

Gwen raised her hand "uh yeah, I wanna protest. You probably couldn't lead out of a paper bag."

Duncan seethed at this "who do you think should lead? The Daddy's Girl?" Duncan pointed at the CIT, who scowled at this and looked at Gwen with a warning stare.

The goth paused and just sighed "fine."

Harold patted his glasses "yes, we shall lead our forces to victory no matter the overwhelming odds."

Duncan scowled "uh dweeb, we're not facing an army out there you know?"

"I consider Izzy by herself an entire army."

The punk scratched his chin and soon nodded "OK, I stand corrected."

Bridgette chuckled in amusement, can't believing they were taking one person so seriously. "guy's c'mon, she's just one person."

Harold blinked at her "last challenge, me and Andrew." He noticed Courtney's face burn with anger at the name, but soon continued "we saw her take out a horde all by herself and face off against Eva unaided. She is like a warrior princess, like Xena."

"Dude, you are into the weirdest things.." Duncan pointed out, causing Harold to grin proudly, although Duncan grinned back "although Xena is kinda hot."

Laura cracked her knuckles, preparing for the fight of her life "don't worry, I'll handle my Mistress."

Bridgette then looked out thru the wall in thought "I wonder how the others are doing?"

Laura shrugged "eh, I'm sure their getting along fine."

* * *

(Red Team)

"Mind explaining what that was?" Andrew sternly asked Leshawna, crossing his arms in an intimidating position.

The team watched this with growing tension, feeling like walking on a powder keg about to explode.

Leshawna casually shrugged from sitting on the bench "so what? It's Heather, not like anyone cares."

**'_That's mean.' _**Heather's inner voice replied. The queen bee just growled at this. Usually she wouldn't care about comments like that, but hearing them spoken right in front of her now...It stung a little.

"She's got a point." Cody replied.

Andrew whipped his head around to give Cody a cool look, making the tech-geek actually flinch a little and falling silent. He turned back around to narrow his eyes at Leshawna "look, we're a team and we should act like it. That means working with each other."

Leshawna stood up and pointed at Heather, who scowled "I am NOT working with that spoiled mall shopping slutty dressing BITCH!"

Heather stepped forward snarling "I can hear you you know you street talking, bad fashioned, lard butted TRAMP!

Izzy grinned and chanted "fight! Fight! Fight!"

Trent stepped forward with a comforting look "girl's listen, let's just relax OK? Andrew's right, we're on the same team."

"It is getting WAY too heavy in here." Geoff said worriedly.

Leshawna looked at Trent "have you forgotten what she did to Gwen during that rock-climbing thing? She ripped her skirt off!"

Trent blushed remembering that and looked down.

Leshawna glared at Heather "and what about, among the other things, that diary reading?"

Heather frowned at that, not making eye contact and staring at the floor.

"She didn't do that for 'strategy' at all. She just did that for her own sick twisted amusement!" Leshawna snapped.

Izzy narrowed her eyes and looked at Heather with an angered expression.

Sara crossed her arms while Leshawna smiled, thinking she was coming to her aid, but the next words were a surprise "yes, you keep reminding me over and over and _over _again."

Leshawna scowled "what? I'm just reminding you she needs to pay!"

Izzy pointed at Heather "she hurt my little protege."

Heather looked up "how many times have I told you guys? I didn't know she was a lesbian! Cut me some slack!"

"You shouldn't have been reading it in the first place!" Leshawna hissed.

"Oh give me a break, this isn't the time for that! We're in the middle of a challenge. If we fight we'll..." Heather yelled, then stopped, suddenly came to a realization. Her eyes narrowed accusingly "oh I get it! Your trying to throw this challenge to get rid of me aren't you! ?"

Leshawna fell silent, not responding to the question.

"Do you think I'm a slut?" Sara suddenly questioned Leshawna.

"What? Hell no girl, course not." Leshawna was shocked she asked something like that.

Andrew smirked, catching what Leshawna said earlier "you called Heather a, and I quote, "_spoiled mall shopping **slutty dressing** bitch." _So since Heather and Sara sorta wear the same style of outfit, short jeans and tube tops, you are pretty much saying Sara dresses like a slut too."

Sara looked a little hurt at that.

Meanwhile, Leshawna gaped at that in clear horror while Sara crossed her arms, wanting for an answer. But a light shined over her, Izzy, Trent, and Geoff before Leshawna could say anything.

Andrew shook his head and sat down next to Heather with Cody going to the screens set up on the wall and Leshawna not noticing, looking down in slight embarrassment at what she unwittingly said about one of her friends.

Heather remained silent. No one, besides her younger siblings and mother, had ever stood up for her like that before.

It felt...nice.

Before she can say anything, Andrew spoke up "before you say anything, I just want you to know Leshawna's wrong when she said nobody cares. I can think of one person."

The queen bee just fell silent, not trusting her voice to not crack.

Neither of them noticed their armor plated hands almost touching.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- OK, I sorta mischose my words there. It's just she makes me so damn mad! And where does Andrew get off protecting her? (scratches chin) Could it be...naw no way that would happen.

Heather- (twirls hair in one hand while looking down. She looks up into the camera and opens her mouth, but stops as she girlishly giggles)

Andrew- My old man said that a sports team is like a squad. What affects one affects all of us. (looks away with a slight coloring to his cheeks)

Sara- (looks at clothing and looks up) I believe a woman's body is a beautiful thing to be expressed. Although I've been called that a bunch, hearing it from a friend is another matter. (sighs) And about Heather, I did say if she started something, I'd finish it, but now it looks like Leshawna is trying to her hardest to get Heather mad. Like I said, I'm not really an entirely vengeful person, but Leshawna seems to be doing everything she can to get a rise out of Heather and turn everyone on her. I saw that explanation given by Jessie a few challenges ago. You all know? The reason they fight is cause they wanna find out who the 'Alpha' is? I'm starting to wonder if she wasn't entirely wrong about that.

* * *

(Arena) Round 2

Chris voice started to ring out **"AND ROUND 2 STARTS...NOW!"**

Sara grabbed the ball, but Courtney grabbed it at the same time, turning half of each of their armors orange.

Courtney scowled and tugged the ball "let go hooker!"

Sara scowled and let it go "fine!" The force of Courtney's pull caused her to fall on her butt, with Sara raising her hammer.

"Oh son of a...SLAM!"

Courtney dissolved while Sara picked up the bomb. She ran forward to the other side of the court where Harold jumped in front of her and twirled his hammer around in a athletic motion. He made a pose with it while Sara just stared at him and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to bend and get slammed with the ball. She ran towards ball only to get slashed from behind by Duncan. The punk grinned as he picked up the ball, only to see a frowning Laura across from him.

Duncan rolled his eyes "I get she's your girl, but this is no time for any 'lovey dovey' crap."

Laura frowned a little more, but soon reluctantly nodded. The two turned, only to see an orange reddish blur rush towards them and sliced Duncan in half. Izzy stood there with a grin at Laura, who narrowed her eyes and readied her hammer.

"It has come to this." Izzy said in a sage-like voice "the master meets the student. The circle is now complete."

"Come get some." Laura challenge with a grin.

Izzy grinned insanely while taking out her energy sword "BANZAI!" Izzy lept towards Laura who swung her hammer at her only for Izzy to leap over it with her seeming to vanish. Laura scratch her head only to look up to see the redhead standing on top of the hammer, grinning down at her. The changed girl swung it away, only for Izzy to somersault off it and slash Laura only for her to block it with her weapons handle.

Izzy and Laura backed off and circled each other. Izzy smirked "still have much to learn my little protege."

Laura knew she couldn't beat Izzy, but that didn't mean she couldn't stall her "I've learned enough." Getting a little playful, she responded in as deepest voice as she could "now I am the master."

Izzy smirk turned into a full grin "only a master of evil you are!"

While this was going on, Geoff was able to pick up the bomb and tried to make a break for the other goal, only to get slashed at by Courtney.

The CIT scowled seeing the dimwitted boyfriend of the Mouthy Surfer Bitch "well, if I can't take out the surfer, you'll do."

Geoff gulped, starting to step to the side with Courtney following him "look bra, don't you think your taking this kinda...over the top and stuff?"

Courtney stepped forward raising her hammer "_**no one**_ talks to me like that. _**No. One.**_"

Geoff gained some courage as he frowned "she was just standing up for herself and her friends!"

Courtney's only response was to slam the hammer down violently as Geoff ducked out of the way. Courtney charged forward and raised it again only for a sword to swipe her and take her out. Geoff looked up to see Trent standing there, holding out his sword with a determined look and nodded at Geoff "you OK?"

"Yeah, just a little surprised, man she was really tweaked out and stuff." Geoff explained as he got up.

Trent smirked and ran off, covering Geoff making it towards the goal. The pair gained a few meters until Harold slid on the floor on his knees and knocked them both off their feet with a swipe from his hammer's staff handle. The two did not achieve enough damage to dematerialize, but got them confused long enough for Harold to grab the bomb and race towards the other goal. From behind him, Duncan came up and grinned "wow, that was actually nice work dweeb."

"Thanks idiot."

Duncan frowned at that "I'll let you get away with that one this time."

From their battle, Izzy swiped her sword and notice the orange color of Harold. Her eyes narrowed as she once again avoided Laura's hammer and grabbed the upper half of the weapon. Laura's eyes widened as Izzy pulled her into the energy sword saying "so sorry, you are good, but not good enough yet."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Laura- (snaps fingers) DAMMIT! I let my guard down once and it cost. But myself and Mistress Izzy will face each other again and it will be a difficult battle. After all, how do you predict an unpredictable mind?

* * *

Harold and Duncan ducked a hammer shot by a nearby Trent with Duncan swinging back, catching the musician on the side of the head and yelling "GO MAN! RUN LIKE THERE'S A GROUP OF JOCKS ON YOU!"

The nerd nodded as he ran to the rings only for Izzy to jump in front of him saying "HALT! You shall not pass beyond this point! The toll to pass is dismembered limbs or pie!"

"I don't have any pie." Harold responded.

"THEN GIVE ME YOUR LIMBS!" Izzy roared as she lunged forward with her energy sword, while Harold dodged as Izzy jumped over him, trying to get him by surprise. Thinking quickly, Harold grabbed Izzy in a headlock and threw her a few feet away. Harold nodded proudly and turned around to have his head chopped off by a returning Sara. The singer picked up in time for Izzy to stand next to her and grin "ah, nothing like a good hammering and sword slashing for some bonding huh?"

Sara shook her head, unable to hide a smile at Izzy's enthusiasm "what do you normally consider bonding?"

"Fireworks, alligator wrestling, sword fighting ninjas, you know, the usual stuff." Izzy casually stated.

Sara blinked in surprise and just shook her head "wanna help out?"

Izzy smirked and saluted with a giggle. She took off screaming widely with Sara following closely behind her. The two fought their way thru several competitors before facing Courtney and Harold.

Harold started "OK, we need to..."

Courtney cut him off by charging at Sara with murder in her eyes and wildly swinging her sword with Izzy shoving Sara to the ground, catching the blast for her.

Sara gasped as she layed on the ground with Courtney's foot on her stomach "don't worry, I'm sure your used to lying on your back alot if you know what I mean."

"Oh, you are gonna regret that!" Sara growled trying to get up, only for Courtney to heartlessly stab Sara thru the chest with her sword. Courtney picked the bomb up and causally stated "that hussy really needs to learn respect for her superiors."

SLASH!

Courtney saw that the ARM carrying the bomb had been slashed off by a sword from behind her and landed...RIGHT ON HER TEAMS RINGS!

The CIT turned to see Geoff behind her, grinning charmingly at her with his sword "need a hand?"

BOOM!

Once again, the eight teens went back into the locker rooms while the bomb exploded.

* * *

(SCORE) **Best of 5**

Red-1

Blue-1

* * *

(Red Team)

The next thing Geoff knew, he was back in the locker room with his teammates with Andrew saying "wow, didn't know you can do that."

"Neither did I bro."

Leshawna stepped forward, hoping to apologize for earlier "look Sara, I'm really sorry if what I said upseted you. I think you dress fine."

Sara looked at her for a moment, but smiled "no harm, no foul."

"But I'm still not working with _her._" Leshawna pointed at Heather, who stood up with a hostile look, but said nothing.

Sara let out a sigh "I don't think you have a choice Leshawna."

"WHAT?" Leshawna eyes bugged out.

Sara held up her hands "I'm just saying, Heather's on our team and Andrew's right saying we need to work together."

Andrew nodded "thank you."

"No prob."

Cody and Leshawna both did not look pleased, but still nodded with heavy reluctance.

From one side of the locker room, Trent walked forward and pulled Cody away from the others to the other side of the surprisingly spacious locker room. Trent sat down on a bench as he said then spoke up "and Cody dude, your not gonna fixate on Jake right?"

The tech-geek looked away with a scowl with Trent continuing "Cody, your my friend and I hate seeing you like this. I understand your frustrated that Lindsay isn't here cause you think she deserved to win, but targeting Jake won't bring her back."

Cody remained silent for a minute until he spoke softly "I miss her."

"So do I, she was real lovable and optimistic. But she wouldn't want to see you like this. The next thing you know, you'll consume yourself with hatred and try to destroy them for the rest of their lives, like what Courtney's doing." With that being said, Trent walked off leaving Cody to his thoughts.

Sara walked to the screens to notice one to the Blue teams locker room. There was no sound, but from the motions, it was clear Courtney and Duncan were arguing. She looked next to her to see Izzy giving her a gaze.

"Yes Izzy?" Sara asked friendlily

"Why did you stand up for Miss Meanie? She hurt Laura." Izzy whispered to her, not wanting the others to hear.

The raven haired beauty shrugged "I owed her."

"Huh? Izzy is confused."

"Do you know even know _how _Laura survived last challenge despite her legs not working almost 30 minutes in?" Sara questioned.

Izzy shrugged "Izzy assumed she relied on here training and she has been tight lipped about it. What happened?"

Sara looked to Heather, who was by herself and listening in on Geoff's excited retail of the match "three guess's who found her and kept her safe long enough for me and the others to find her."

Izzy blinked in shock "you mean...?" Sara nodded at the unasked question "but Heather's a nasty person."

Sara just looked at the queen bee again "that's what I thought to."

* * *

(Blue Team)

Not being too pleased about not winning two in a row, Duncan shouted "you could have gotten out of there but noooooooo, you just HAD to let your boasting ego get in the way!"

Courtney snarled "I would have gotten to the rings if that moron party boy hadn't chopped my hand off!"

Bridgette stepped forward, none too please "HEY! That so called." She stopped to use air quotes "'moron party boy' is my boyfriend!"

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Courtney snapped "shows he enjoys the _mouthy _types huh?"

Jake spoke up meekly "aren't you over that yet? That was a while ago."

Courtney eyes burned as she looked at Bridgette, who stepped back "I already told all of you. No. One. Talks. To. Me. Like. That."

Laura stepped in "would you lay off her? You could have run and found some of us to guard you, you know?"

Courtney upturned her nose "I can take care of myself. If anything it was you and the others fault for not protecting me."

"We were busy and you were too dense too even move."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY! ?" Courtney roared.

Duncan couldn't help but grin at the potential catfight and saw Harold giving him a cautious look "um, what's with the look?"

Harold leaned into him, trying to be intimidating "who did you vote for last challenge?"

"Look I get we have this truce thing, but that falls in the category of 'none of your business'." Duncan remarked.

Overhearing this, Gwen scoffed "you just waiting for the right time. Do you honestly trust this guy Harold?"

Harold just remarked "if he did, I would be prepared." He then gave Gwen the same look he gave Duncan "same question, who did you vote for last challenge?"

Gwen froze for a moment, which Harold took note of, but walked off saying "like I'm telling you."

Harold frowned in suspicion, trying to find who voted off his lady. He knew Jake and Laura were clean because they had immunity and couldn't vote, but Duncan and Gwen were now suspects in his book.

Feeling someone watching him, he saw Laura giving him a strange look "what are you doing?"

Harold looked around shiftily, deciding to tell someone and leaned down to the shorter camper "I'm trying to find out how m'lady got voted off."

Laura blinked and shrugged "maybe it was just bad luck?"

"I suspect a plot. I'm confident Courtney voted for her, but unsure who else did and who voted for who. Many variables."

Laura raised an eyebrow "you think it might have been someone who Jessie was on good terms with?"

Harold walked off saying "it's confidential, but all I'm saying is...people can surprise you."

Laura looked at one of the screens on the wall to see one 'certain' Red team member "yeah...they really can."

A bright flash shined over both locker rooms.

AND THE GAME CONTINUES WITH...**ROUND THREE!**

**

* * *

**How did you like it? Weak, Good, or just plain confusing? First time trying to write out a sports battle of ANY kind, including a weird sport such as this. I honestly had a bit of fun writing this. Nothing like mayhem and death to get blood pumping LOL!

Anyway, as for traditions...HERE ARE OUR QUESTIONS!

Will Leshawna and Cody try to cooperate with Heather?

Will Harold find out why his lady was voted off?

Most of all, what did Chris mean when he said the elimination would be done differently?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	52. CamperBall Part 3

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story. Also, Halo and Red vs. Blue are owned by Bungie/Microsoft and Roosterteeth respectively. Grifball is NOT my invention and was formed by the geniuses at Roosterteeth, so thank them.

Alright, just got back from my cruise and classes at my collage have started back up again. Updates might be a little delayed, but I'll try my hardest to post whenever I can.

In the meantime, HERE IS THE END OF THIS CHALLENGE!

To those who have forgotten, I will once again put up the Teams and Groups for this challenge.

WARNING: A slight sexual reference mentioned in this chapter.

PS: The next challenge will be a random challenge from canon. It will have a few differences, but the premise is still the same. Any guesses on what the challenge is?

* * *

**RED TEAM**

**GROUP 1: Andrew, Leshawna, Heather, ****Cody****.  
**

**GROUP 2: Izzy, Sara, Geoff, Trent.  
**

BLUE TEAM

GROUP 1: Gwen, Bridgette, Ezekiel, Jake.

GROUP 2: Laura, Duncan, Courtney, Harold.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- OK, so we have me, Heather, a stubborn techno kid with a HUGE chip on his shoulder, and a street talker who despises Heather with every fiber of her being. (looks at camera with a weary stare) this is gonna end badly in the end I'm sure.

Leshawna- I don't get why that white boy defend that little hussy. She does NOT deserve to be here for everything she did to me and all my friends like Gwen and Laura. (grins) I figure if we _accidentally _slip up, we can send that disrespectful bigmouth hussy the boot.

Cody- (looks a little ashamed) I've...kinda been a jerk lately haven't I? It's just...God, I FINALLY find a great girl that likes me back and she's gone in what seems like an instant. Guess all the frustration over the taunting from those guys at school and rejection after rejection kind of boiled up. (sighs) I probably owe both Geoff and Jake an apology .

* * *

(Arena) **ROUND 3!** Red Group 1 vs Blue Group 1

**"3...2...1...PLAY BALL!"** Chris's voice boomed throughout the virtual arena as the ball materialized in front of each team. Andrew reached it first and picked it up to be confronted by Gwen swinging her hammer at him. Andrew dodged and quickly grabbed the hammer right out of Gwen's hands with one hand.

Gwen's eye's widened as she did the only thing natural. Her foot raced upwards and...

SLAM!

It went right in between Andrew's legs. Out of pure instinct, Andrew bent over and dropped the ball. Gwen grinned and picked it up with a run.

Andrew just blinked as Cody ran up to him and winced as he saw his position "you gonna be OK?"

"Oh...right. We can't feel it." Andrew suddenly realized as he felt 'down there' again and whipped his head around "HEY STOP HER!"

Gwen ran forward until she was tackled by a nearby Heather, where the two startled scratching for it.

"HAND IT OVER WEIRD GOTH GIRL!"

"GET OFF ME YOU COW!"

Gwen let go of the ball for an instant and used her sword to stab thru Heather's chest. Gwen smirked for only a moment until...SLAM! Andrew crushed her with his hammer. He then picked up the ball and ran off.

Meanwhile, Leshawna was lazily standing on the other side of the arena when Andrew stopped next to her with a frustrated expression "aren't you gonna cover me or what?"

Leshawna shrugged "meh, no one's around, so don't wo.."

She was cut off by being slashed from behind by Ezekiel with Jake flanking a distracted Andrew and slamming him from behind.

Jake grinned and let out a war cry "whole new meaning to the word HAMMERTIME!"

Ezekiel blinked "uh...hammertime?"

"I'll explain later."

Andrew and Leshawna reappeared on the other side of the court next to each other with Andrew soon frowning "you did not listen to a single word I said did you?"

Leshawna glared at him "listen here boy, the witch has this coming for a looooooooong time."

A cough was heard and Heather was seen behind them scowling "OK, if you don't want to help fine. We can do this without you. Like I did the first round."

"How did you do that anyway?" Andrew couldn't help but ask.

Heather shrugged "um hello? Cheerleader captain, that stuff's like second nature to me and given me good reflexes. Not that Leshawna would know of course, being the size of a blimp."

Leshawna was soon shaking with anger "you probably got to be a cheerleader the easy way."

Heather stared at her in clear confusion and just scowled at her "easy way? The hell are you talking about?"

Leshawna, although a caring and loyal friend most of the time, had a slight anger issue that sometimes caused her to open her mouth before thinking things thru for she now yelled "I bet you probably screwed the damn Coach or a few football players to get that position like a damn SLUT! And...and

The street talking proud girl was soon getting one of Andrew's 'looks'. The type that can even stop a rampaging Eva and was on his face when Courtney was thrown into the leeches. Heather blinked at the face and stepped back as well as Leshawna

Leshawna chuckled nervously "OK, look boy, this whole thing doesn't have anything to do with..."

"Shut. Up. Now." Andrew growled menacingly.

Leshawna closed her mouth while Andrew saw Heather seemingly looking unconcerned and shrugging "meh, don't worry, I've heard worse."

Andrew looked back to Leshawna with fire in his eyes and a set jaw, causing Leshawna to feel fear for the first time since the fear challenge. He then pointed a finger at her "we are a team and YOU are the one whose a problem. So stay here, ZIP IT, and defend the goal."

Leshawna was about to protest, but Andrew noticed the other team, even Jake the ball carrier, had stopped nearby and had been watching on at this with surprised expressions. Taking advantage of this, Andrew charged forward a tackled Jake to the ground, ripped the ball out of his hands, and made his way to the goal with Heather following close behind.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- (wide-eyed expression) Oh my God. I've never seen Leshawna get so mad before. But still, I can't _entirely _blame her because Heather is really mean, but...I honestly think that insult was a _little _over the edge. And I REALLY hope she doesn't get mad at Andrew, he's just looking out for his team, not for Heather. When we were in the Bass, he always got us to focus and try to stop us from fighting with each other to act like a team. But Leshawna might not see that. (rubs arms in concern as she looks down)

Jake- WOW, Andrew was really really REALLY mad. But why did he stand up for Heather? She's a big meanie jerk-face.

Ezekiel- (blinks) OK, that was scary eh. I remember when he threw Courtney into the leeches with that look on his face. (snickers, then stops in horror) PLEASE DON'T SHOW COURTNEY THAT!

Gwen- (blinks in shock) The hell was that? Heather deserves all that for the crap she's put my friends and me thru. Although not sure about that...comment. I've been called that enough over that stereotype that goths are...you know 'easy' to really hate that word.

Leshawna- (jaw hanging down and soon narrows her eyes in a promise) That white boy is going down.

* * *

Andrew and Heather, soon to be joined by Cody, were almost to the rings until blocked by all four members of the other team just a foot away from the rings.

Cody leaned to the two of them "you got a plan?"

"Naw, I've been winging it for the most part." Andrew shrugged, then raised an eyebrow at Cody "I'm surprised, I thought you'd be aiming for Jake about now."

Cody winced as Jake readied himself, but was soon surprised that Cody looked down "yeah, I...sorta went overboard didn't I?"

"Realizing this now?" Andrew asked.

Heather cut in "alright, break up the bonding and let's GO!" She charged forward with the four looking on in surprise with Gwen saying "wow, death wish much?"

The queen bee raised her hammer and used it's long handle to POLEVAULT OVER the entire group. The rest were still surprised as Heather raised a hand and yelled "OVER HERE!"

Andrew hurled the ball over where Heather jumped to catch it. The Blues tried to stop her but with their back turned, Cody and Andrew rushed forward and hit all 4 of them with their hammers.

Heather was about to throw the bomb down, but then she felt her arm stop and turned to see Leshawna holding her arm with a snarl "oh you are not scoring. You are GONNA get the boot, you damn who..."

SWOOM!

An energy sword went through Leshawna from behind, cutting her off. She turned to see Andrew standing there with a slightly regretful face, who then smirked and waved his finger back and forth "ah ah ah."

Heather didn't respond as she dropped the ball.

BOOM!

* * *

(SCORE) **Best of 5.**

Red- 2

Blue- 1

* * *

(Blue Team)

"OH YOUR KIDDING ME!" Courtney was currently complaining "we lost AGAIN? !"

"Oh come on." Jake protested "you have to admit that was pretty cool."

Courtney steamed at this "it doesn't matter cause we lost two in a row! I swear your all pathetic!"

"You didn't do much better eh!" Ezekiel shouted, then put his hands over his mouth in terror.

Courtney stared at him and grabbed him by the throat "I'M GONNA MURDER YOU YOU SEXIST MOTHER."

Duncan cut her off by pulling her away and putting her down against the wall "hey easy! We still need him!"

On the other side of the locker room, Laura sat with her head in her hands with Harold pacing near her with his arms behind him, muttering to himself.

Laura soon sighed "Harold your not gonna solve this in a few seconds."

"I know, but I'm really stumped on how m'lady was voted off. Perhaps she was attacked by a returning camper or maybe even Heather."

"That doesn't make sense. Queenie was taken out too remember?" Laura reminded Harold.

Harold rubbed his chin in thought as he remembered that detail "yes too true."

Bridgette walked over and sat next to Laura "hey guy's, sorry about losing. We should have seen that coming."

Harold waved her off while still pacing back and forth, almost wearing a hole in the ground. Gwen soon grew irritated with this and glared at him "could you stop pacing?"

"Sorry, helps me think." Harold apologized, then realized something "and you didn't answer my question from before. Who did you vote for last challenge?"

Gwen gaze darkened "and I told you, none of your business."

Harold's eyes narrowed suspiciously while Bridgette spoke up "c'mon Gwen, I really want to know how Jessie got eliminated."

Gwen raised an eyebrow "your helping him?"

Bridgette frowned "I'm also wondering how my best friend got the boot when people like Heather and Courtney were in plain sight. So excuse me if I'm a little questioning."

Gwen just walked away from them, with Harold continuing to look at her with suspicion.

The goth soon saw Courtney storming away from the group on the other side of the locker room without a gaze towards her while overhearing Duncan saying "man, chick's got serious problems."

"No kidding." Gwen snarled, remembering the way Courtney had threatened her into her alliance.

Duncan scoffed "at least, we agree on something."

"Don't get used to it." Gwen warned.

"Look Sunshine, I get you don't like me. But what happens between me and Leshawna is none of your business. Besides, she's a big girl and can take care of herself." Duncan explained with an underlying tone of hostility.

Gwen snarled "first off, she's my friend so it IS my business. And second, I know she can handle herself cause I just have to wait till she's sees the poser you are."

"This from the girl who took her supposed 'friend' out last challenge." Duncan claimed.

Gwen growled "that wasn't me!"

"Yeah right. You would have taken them out eventually out of amusement." Gwen accused.

Duncan scowled and walked away muttering to himself "at least my brother's not an attempted murderer."

Gwen didn't hear the entirely of what he said, just the word's "...my...not...derer."

The Goth's eyes narrowed paled as she came to a realization.

Duncan knew.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (looks horrified) No, no, no, oh please no.

Harold- (writing down on piece of paper) so Gwen is still a suspect, along with Duncan, Heather, Izzy, or maybe even Cody. (taps pencil in thought)

* * *

The second they were transported back to their locker room, Leshawna stormed off to the other side of the room with Heather sighing "god, sometimes she is such a drama queen."

Andrew just looked at her "Heather..."

Heather looked away "fine, I'll shut up."

Meanwhile, Sara walked up to Leshawna and put a hand on her shoulder "you OK?"

"Why the hell did he defend her?" Leshawna growled "can't he understand she need to go right NOW?"

Sara gave a worried frown at her friend's seeming increasing obsession with getting rid of Heather "now Leshawna, you need to cool down. Your worrying the others."

Leshawna gave a large groan as she looked embarrassed and sat down "I'm really sorry about that girl, she just gets me _so _mad."

Izzy popped out of nowhere, startling the two. She didn't notice as she started with her usual bouncy excitement "made you should try yoga or maybe acupuncture. All those needles in you really control your aura!"

The two stared at her with Leshawna sighing "that's not gonna help girl." She then looked to see the rest of her team not paying attention and whispered to the two "listen, I have an idea."

Izzy clapped "oh, does it involve monkeys?"

"What? No. I mean simple, you two just drop the ball a few times." Leshawna told them.

Sara caught on and said bluntly "you mean throw the game?"

"It's for a good cause." Leshawna reasoned with the two "we have her in our palms and can get rid of her once and for all."

Sara bit her lip while Izzy looked very uncomfortable with Leshawna asking "come on Sara, she needs to go before she does something else to hurt your girl and believe me, she WILL."

The singer walked off with Izzy following her, both looking uneasy and unsure.

On the other side, Cody was looking down as he tried to talk to Geoff "so, yeah...I'm sorry for the way I've been."

The party expert just grinned causally "it's all good man, at least you're back to your cool self."

Trent watched this and smiled "good, I was really getting worried there for a second."

Andrew then walked up and looked at them "so Cody get knocked back to his senses yet?"

Geoff grinned "you bet bro." He then looked a little uneasy "but I gotta ask...was it necessary to take Lesahwna out like that?"

"It was instinct and she was being a problem to the group." Andrew explained "my Dad always said 'a squad is like a machine, one piece doesn't work and it falls apart at the most unexpected moment'. Leshawna made it clear her pride was more important than the challenge."

Trent couldn't help but frown "but don't you think that was harsh?"

Andrew crossed his arms and just gave Trent a flat stare.

Geoff noticed the growing silence and broke it "well, just one more dudes and we win."

Cody nodded "yeah, hopefully."

* * *

(Arena) **ROUND 4! **Red Group 2 vs Blue Group 2

**"PLAY BALL!" **Chris announced as the ball appeared in the center of the court with Duncan picking the ball up, only for Trent to slash at him with a sword.

Duncan groaned "great, now little miss Sunshine's boyfriend's on my back too."

Trent frowned "why don't you like Gwen?"

"Don't look at me!" Duncan protested "she's the one whose been on my case since I liked Leshawna and then took us out last challenge."

"But that wasn't her." Trent claimed.

Duncan just frowned "then who the heck was it?"

Meanwhile, Sara and Izzy volunteered to guard the goal with both still thinking about what Leshawna said earlier. Sure, Heather would be gone, but in Sara's eye it wouldn't exactly be fair by throwing a challenge in order to do so.

"Still thinking?" Izzy asked.

Sara sighed "yeah, you?"

"Well, Heather is mean and has hurt Laura in the past...but.."

"It wouldn't seem right?" Sara kindly suggested.

Izzy sighed "Izzy might be unique, but she does believe in playing fair and you also claim Miss Meanie helped Laura in that Mall correct?" Sara nodded at that info "for that alone, Izzy is obligated to owe her, but Izzy is also mad at Miss Meanie's act's." She clenched her head "my head is confused. Well, more confused then usual."

Sara crossed her arms and looked to see Duncan rushing towards her, having got past Trent and Geoff. It would be so easy to let him pass and get rid of Heather. Payback would be finally felt on her.

But...

She didn't believe in revenge and knew it never ended well in the long run. She also owed her for helping her Baby Girl and she always repaid acts, whether selfish or not so...

SLASH!

The singer sliced Duncan's head off, picked up the ball and ran. Izzy then grinned, making her choice, and followed soon after.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- (gaping) THE HELL ARE THEY DOING? !

Izzy- Yes, I decided to win this challenge cause hey (shrugs) this challenge is so RADICAL! THEY'LL NEVER TAKE IZZY ALIVE!

* * *

Sara ducked a swipe from Harold, whom was slashed by Izzy, but soon the two ran into Laura.

Laura smiled sheepishly "uh, hi Angel."

Sara smiled back "unique version of a date huh?"

Laura giggled "yeah, suppose so."

"So we gonna do this?"

Laura's eyes narrowed as she looked at Izzy, who grinned challengingly at her. The painter looked back at her girlfriend "if you don't mind, I have a fight to get to."

Courtney saw this and yelled "STOP HER!"

Sara took off, leaving Izzy and Laura face to face.

Izzy grinned and raised her energy sword "wanna try again?"

"Oh yes." Was all Laura said as she lunged forward with her hammer.

Sara just reached the goal, but felt a hammer trip her and looked to see Courtney behind her, smiling mockingly "aw, on your back again? Well, your probably used to it so I'm just helping you."

Something in Sara snapped as she SLAMMED the ball into Courtney's face who vanished from sight. Sara breathed a sigh, but soon was hit by a hammer wielding Duncan, who grinned as he picked up the bomb.

He ran past a still dueling Izzy and Laura. Izzy was currently dodging Laura's wild strikes as she tried to get a few hits, only to be blocked by the hammer's handle. The two were at a stalemate as Izzy's fast strikes met Laura's hard hitting force.

Izzy jumped back with a grin "oh, too slow Laura."

Laura didn't listen as she thought what to do. One thing about her Mistress was that she sometimes got easily...distracted. She grinned as she got an idea and pointed at a random space in the floor "QUARTER!"

"OH WHERE?" Izzy shouted looking at the spot.

SLAM!

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Laura- (pumps fist in air) YES!

Izzy- (pouting) Oh phooey, I let my guard down. (shrugs) Oh well, there's always next time.

* * *

While this was going on, the game had continued with the ball being passed around several times. Currently Geoff had the ball and was cornered by Duncan.

Geoff grinned weakly "c'mon bro, let me thru."

The punk shrugged "sorry man, rules are rules."

Duncan raised his hammer, only for it to be caught from behind by a lurking Trent. Trent slashed Duncan as he yelled to Geoff "GO!"

Geoff nodded and ran to the other goal, only to be charged at by Harold. Geoff ducked his sword, but Harold spun around and stabbed the party man from behind. Harold raised his sword with a roar "THIS! IS! WAWANAKWA!"

Harold was about to pick up the ball, but was stopped by Courtney "no, I can score."

"We need to be a team." Harold reminded her.

Courtney scoffed "like we did so good last time. You idiots cost us the last time and I'm not gonna let that happen again."

Harold grabbed the ball from Courtney's hands, angering her "your the one who had her arm slashed off."

"Cause you didn't defend me!" Courtney accused.

Harold scoffed "yeah, your a real warrior. Surprised your actually trying to work instead of getting Daddy to do it."

The skilled nerds' eyes widened as he aw Courtney lunged back and throw the ball at him. He ducked as the ball FLEW passed him and bounced off the wall at the other side of the court, where it slowly...

...

...

ROLLED ONTO THE RED TEAMS RINGS!

BOOM!

* * *

(SCORE) **Best of 5!**

Red- 2

Blue- 2

* * *

(Red Team)

The team reappeared with stunned expressions. Trent broke the silence "uh, what happened?"

"Did they use telepathy to move the bomb?" Izzy asked "it's just like my Uncle Ernest was recruited into the military for his telepathic powers."

Geoff shrugged "no idea dudes, don't worry though. We got one more game."

A loud static filled noise filled both Blue and Red locker for a second until Chris voice came through the ceiling "WELL CONGRATULATIONS CAMPERS! WE SEEM TO HAVE A TIE! WITH THIS, THE NEXT GAME WILL DETERMINE WHICH TEAM WINS THIS CHALLENGE AND INVINCIBILITY! HOWEVER WE DECIDED TO MIX THINGS UP JUST A LITTLE!"

From the other locker room, Bridgette asked "what do you mean?"

"WHAT I MEAN IS THAT FOR THE NEXT AND FINAL ROUND, THE GROUPS WILL BE MIXED UP AND CHANGED SO NOW **ANYONE** CAN BE INVOLVED NOW! SO GET READY CAUSE IN 2 MINUTES, THE SCREENS WILL RANDOMLY SELECT 4 MEMBERS FOR EACH TEAM!"

With that, the voice faded out leaving the two teams pondering.

From the Red locker room, Geoff blinked "so we can play two in a row now?"

"Guess so." Sara answered, but soon noticed Izzy walking towards a distant Leshawna, so Sara decided to follow.

Leshawna hissed to them "the hell was that? Sure we lost, but not on purpose. Why didn't you let Duncan pass?"

Sara shrugged "I don't want to be unfair."

Leshawna scowled "I think under the circumstances, it's good this time."

Izzy shrugged "Izzy just wanted to have fun."

"Ugh, can't you see we might not get an opportunity like this again?" Leshawna tried to explain "we can get rid of her right now if we lose."

Sara sighed "listen, we should at least get rid of her fairly. We shouldn't stoop to her level."

Leshawna growled and was about to reply, but the screens along the wall flashed black and names went through each team as the computer mixed them up. Within a few minutes, for each team the groups were finalized.

* * *

**GROUPS FOR FINAL ROUND**

**RED- **Sara, Heather, Geoff, Cody.**  
**

**BLUE- **Ezekiel, Courtney, Bridgette, Harold.

* * *

(Blue Team)

"OH NO!" Courtney protested "I am NOT teaming with the Mouthy Bitch and The Sexist Bastard!"

Duncan scowled "hey you don't have a choice Daddy's Girl."

Courtney growled and stomped to the other side of the room while Ezekiel muttered "oh this is gonna be so painful eh."

"Don't worry, your still in here. You won't feel anything." Laura comforted him.

"I mean if we lose." Ezekiel explained "if we lose, she'll probably take it out on me eh."

"Oh...yeah that would probably be bad." Duncan remarked.

Harold nodded "do not worry teammate, I shall defend you from the wicked one!"

Ezekiel blinked "uh...OK?"

Bridgette remained silent as she sat next to Gwen, with the goth soon asking "your upset that Geoff's out that?"

"Yeah, that and Courtney will probably send me to the dogs. I just wish she would get over it already."

Gwen rolled her eyes "fat chance, she probably had never been talked to like that all her life and doesn't know how to just frickin deal with it."

"Yeah." Bridgette sighed "I suppose so. But still, I hope she puts it aside for this." Bridgette then mustered up the courage to ask Gwen "you can tell me you know."

Gwen blinked "what?"

"Harold's starting to look at you funny, so how about you just tell me who you voted for and I'll tell him."

Gwen wanted to protest, but Bridgette's face made her reconsider. She didn't want to lose her as a friend by telling her what she did, so she decided the next best thing. Lying.

"I voted for Heather OK."

Bridgette smiled and gave a thankful nod. She then stood up and went over to tell Harold, not noticing Gwen's guilty expression over lying to one of her friends.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (shakes in anger) I swear when I find a way out of this, I am gonna sock that Daddy's Girl right in the kisser again and again.

* * *

(Arena)

The two mixed up groups were transported to the court where Chris once again started announcing **"AND FOR THE FINAL TIME 3...2...1! PLAY BALL!"**

Both groups rushed to the ball with Harold reaching it first, but Heather was right there in front with a sword. She slashed, but he rolled out of the way and ran off, only to be met with a hit from a nearby Sara. Heather ran up as Sara picked up the ball.

The two gazed at each other for a brief moment with Sara just saying "cover me."

Heather didn't protest as she gave a sarcastic salute "aye aye captain."

Sara frowned, but ran off with Heather following her. The ran down the court dodging both Courtney and Harold until confronted by Ezekiel.

Ezekiel gulped "uh...stop eh?"

Heather scoffed "oh I'm shaking in my boots."

Sara felt kinda bad for the homeschooled teen and chastised Heather "oh quiet."

Zeke just sighed "oh, I don't know if I wanna hit a girl."

"OH YOU THINK WE CAN'T TAKE IT! ?" Courtney yelled.

The 2 female Red's blinked as Courtney stormed forward and went into Ezekiel's face. The homeschooled teen stuttered "I-I-I just."

"I-I-I" Courtney mocked him "I know what you meant! You think girl's are so weak, they have to be treated delicately! Well, WE DON'T! We are strong proud people, despite what you OBVIOUSLY think, and we can handle anything men can do!"

SLASH!

Courtney was slashed by Heather, who scowled "OK, we get it." She looked down to Ezekiel, who weakly smiled, but that didn't stop Heather from slashing him as well.

"That was a little cold blooded." Sara remarked.

"Oh don't be soft." Heather remarked "we're in the middle of a game."

Sara couldn't help but agree, but soon the two were slammed away by an approaching Harold, who grimaced "I apologize ladies."

He picked the bomb up and sprinted until he ducked a hammer swing by Geoff. He thought quickly to himself then gained an idea from when Courtney threw it at him and Heather used it as a weapon. Harold then reered back and threw the bomb at Geoff, hoping it would take him out.

However, much to Harold's surprise, Geoff threw down the hammer and caught the ball with both hands! Harold stared in surprise while Geoff grinned "dude, quarterback at my school. I catch stuff like these all the time."

SLASH!

From behind Harold, Cody came up to cut him in half with Geoff looking in surprise. The two met eyes and grinned.

"Wanna kick some butt?" Cody suggested.

"Oh you bet bro." Geoff agreed.

The two went forward and were stopped by a heaving Courtney "hold it!"

Geoff frowned "man, you need to find a way to chill bra."

Courtney took a breath and raised her hammer "I am very calm. My CIT training has given me proper ways of channeling my anger."

Cody and Geoff looked at each other with confusion in their eyes at this statement, but were stopped as they saw Heather running up beside them.

"Get out of here!" Heather ordered them "I'll handle her!"

The two shrugged and ran to the side trying to circle Courtney. The CIT tried to follow, but was stopped by Heather.

Courtney looked around, seeing the focus on Cody and Geoff, and leaned into whisper "nice work, if your team loses, it'll go according to plan."

Heather blinked "what?"

Courtney smirked and one of her palms, showing an internet screen built into her armor's palm "let's just say I have retrieved some 'interesting' info from my Daddy about today's elimination and it'll work itself out."

The queen bee just stared in confusion as Courtney prepared her hammer "c'mon, might as well keep up appearances."

Meanwhile, Geoff and Cody were about to score and win the challenge, but were stopped by the pair of Bridgette and Harold.

Harold held his sword up "there is no passing beyond us."

"Uh...OK." Cody just says as he raises a sword.

Geoff and Bridgette looked nervously at each other with Geoff weakly smiling "well, this is different huh?"

"Yeah, I'm really not used to seeing you on another team." Bridgette responded.

"Ditto to you babe."

Cody then struck first as he lunged forward with Harold letting out a war cry as he lunged forward while Geoff and Bridgette remained still unsure of what to do. That was until Ezekiel came out of nowhere and instead of using his weapons, he tackled Geoff like a football player and pitched the ball to Bridgette.

Although shocked seeing her boyfriend tackled, Bridgette put those thoughts aside as she ran forward to the other goal past a 'fighting' Heather and Courtney.

Courtney's gaze narrowed as she thought _'oh no, if we're gonna win, it will NOT be at the hands of that Mouthy hippie!'_

The CIT proceeded to duck Heather's hammer and slash her across the stomach, taking her out with Courtney charging towards Bridgette's position, who was now blocked by a guarding Sara.

Sara swiped her sword, causing the surfer to duck and lay on the floor.

"Look, can't you at least try?" Sara asked with a sigh.

"Sorry, I'm not the violent type." Bridgette apologized, but then a force tried to grab the ball right out of her hands. Bridgette turned to see Courtney trying to take it.

"There is no way in _hell _I am letting YOU win for the team."

Bridgette felt something snap as she tried to grab it back, reminding the watching Sara of the tug of war at the beginning of the challenge.

Nearby, Geoff noticed Courtney and Bridgette struggling over the ball and frowned as he went forward "hey, get off my girl!"

"That...sounds kinda wrong." Heather commented.

Geoff went forward and try to pull them apart, despite him being on the other team, but he pulled so hard that Bridgette accidentally let go of the ball with such suddeness that it flew...

...

...

RIGHT ON THE RINGS!

Geoff blinked "whoops."

"Well, at least we won." Courtney commentated.

BOOM!

* * *

(FINAL SCORE)

Red- 2

Blue- 3

**THE BLUE TEAM WINS!**

**

* * *

**(Arena)

As the dust cleared, the entire cast of campers were transported to the empty arena as Chris announced "AND THE BLUE TEAM WINS INVINCIBILITY!"

The Blues cheered as Chris continued "NOW IT IS TIME FOR AN ANNOUNCEMENT! AS WITH ALL SPORTS, AT THE END OF EACH SEASON, A TEAM IS CHOSEN A MVP OR MOST VALUABLE PLAYER! THE WINNING TEAM'S MVP WILL NOT ONLY RECEIVE INVINCIBILITY, BUT AN ADVANTAGE FOR NEXT CHALLENGE. AND NO, WE WON'T TELL YOU WHAT THE ADVANTAGE IS, YOU'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT ON YOUR OWN!"

Courtney stepped forward "so I assume I'm MVP."

...

...

...

..."Nope, HAROLD IS!"

The rest were surprised as Harold blinked in shock "me?"

"HAROLD SHOWED SOME WICKED MOVES OUT THERE AND STOOD HIS GROUND TO ALOT OF PEOPLE! HE ALSO WAS KILLED THE MOST, SHOWING HE WAS ALWAYS RIGHT THERE AT THE FRONT LINES AND HAD A FAIRLY DECENT KILL COUNT! FOR THIS, HE RECEIVES A SECRET ADVANTAGE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

Harold pumped his fist "BOOYA!"

"WHAT?" Courtney roared in anger, then held up her built in palm screen "do I have to call 'You-Know-Who?"

Chris just said "ALTHOUGH HE'S IN CHARGE OF MY PAYCHECK, THIS MY CHALLENGE SO I MAKE THE RULES!"

Courtney smirked smugly "no, my Daddy makes the rules."

Chris paused for a moment "WHATEVER BRA."

"AS FOR THE RED TEAM!" Said team paid attention "SUCKS TO BE YOU GUY'S CAUSE A RED IS GETTING THE BOOT IN **ONE HOUR.**" However, he cackled darkly, making the other campers, or at least the Red team, nervous.

"Uh, what's he laughing about?" Trent asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure we should know." Andrew answered for him.

Chris's voice came again "THIS ELIMINATION IS BY FAR THE MOST DIFFERENT WE'VE EVER HAD! REMEMBER WHEN WE MENTIONED MVP'S?"

"Uh yeah." Geoff answered for the others.

"WELL ALTHOUGH MY CHOSEN FOR THE REDS MVP IS GETTING IMMUNITY, THAT MVP WILL DO SOMETHING DRASTIC THAT COULD SHUN THEM!..

...

...

**"THEY AND THEY ALONE WILL DECIDE WHO IS ELIMINATED!"**

"WHAT! ?" was the outcry of horror of the majority of the Red team while Leshawna grinned, knowing who she would pick.

"NOW THE RED'S M...V...P IS...

...

...

...

...

...

..."HEATHER!"

"WHAAAAAAT?" A stunned Heather cried out in shock. Honestly, she had no idea this would happen. Her eyes widened as from across the court, Courtney waved at her, clearly talking about this earlier.

"Oh hell!" Leshawna groaned as Sara's eyes also widened in horror with Laura watching this with a shock filled look.

"SHE WAS CHOSEN DUE TO HER AWESOME ACTIONS DURING THE FIRST ROUND TAKING OUT GWEN WITH A THROWN BALL AND FOR SCORING ONE OF THE TWO GOALS DUE TO HER AGILITY AND SPEED! FOR THIS SHE IS NOW MVP FOR THE RED TEAM!"

"SO HEATHER, YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO DECIDE WHICH OF YOUR NOW FORMER RED TEAM MEMBERS IS GOING HOME! SO PICK WISELY!"

A flash of light blinded them as they were all dragged out of the system.

* * *

(Real World)

Gwen blinked as she felt someone help her sit up out of the pod. She looked to see Michael grinning at her "have fun Baby Sis?"

"At least until that damn announcement." Gwen said bitterly. She looked to see most of the others already walking about with Heather stepping towards Chris.

_'Great, the Bitch is probably gonna brag about this?' _Gwen thought darkly.

So she was shocked to hear Heather _protesting _"NO WAY! The good thing about vote offs was you didn't know who voted for who! I've got enough worries on my plate and these morons are already after my blood enough! I don't need more enemies then I already have you creep!"

Chris just grinned "the decision is final, so pick your camper and they will get the boot."

Heather gave _serious _consideration to deck the smug looking host, but decided he wasn't worth it. She stormed off to the cabins without another word.

With the others, Leshawna was frantic "oh no, with how I've been, I'm getting off for sure."

Duncan heard this and put a hand on her shoulder "don't worry beautiful, you can still hope."

Leshawna sighed "Baby Boy, I'm a goner, either me or Sara."

Duncan grinned "see? It's at least fifty fifty."

"One of those fifties is my girl."

"Oh right." Duncan smiled weakly, but still smiled at Leshawna.

Gwen noticed this and stormed forward, and in front of Leshawna, pushed Duncan away "I thought I told you to stay away from her!"

Leshawna frowned "girl, what is up with you?"

Gwen turned to her friend "why are you dating this guy? He's nothing but a bully and jerk!"

Duncan turned Gwen to face him "and I told YOU that who she likes is none of your business!"

Gwen snarled at him "I'm not letting her get hurt! I've been there and it's not pleasant!"

"Yeah, I know." Duncan responded, then his eyes widened at the slip as Gwen looked paler than ever.

"How do you know?"

"Um...know what?" Duncan, now somewhat panicked, asked, kicking himself for the slip.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW! ?" Gwen grabbed the front of his shirt and glared murderously at him

Leshawna looked frightened "girl CHILL!"

Gwen regained control of herself and ran off, not knowing Trent was following.

Graydon stepped up from behind Duncan and frowned at him "what the heck did you do now?"

Duncan scowled as he turned around "hey bro, get off my back. I didn't do anything."

"Oh really?" A skeptical Graydon asked.

"Yeah really!" Duncan snapped.

His older brother frowned at him and just shook his head in weariness.

Walking away from the pods, Harold scratched his chin "so that leaves Gwen and Duncan open for suspicion. I still have to question Heather and maybe a few others to piece together who was where and how it was done."

Mara walked up to him "you still trying to find out how Jessie was offed?"

"I swear an oath that this broken heart will not rest until I find whoever is responsible!" A passionate Harold vowed.

Mara stared at him and smirked "always one for the dramatic aren't you?"

"But of course Sis."

On another side of the open field Paula was now stepping towards Cody, who grinned sheepishly at her "um..hey."

Paula glared at him "so are you gonna stop acting like a damn bully?"

Cody looked down. He knew she was right, he deeply detested bullies, so to find out he acted like one got him kicking himself even.

Paula's expression softened as Jake stepped forward with Wolfo sitting at his feet, wearing a neutral expression.

Cody started "Jake, I'm sorry I acted like that. I was, as you put it, a 'big meanie'. I guess I just missed the first girl I really liked in a long time and took it out on you. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise." He held out his hand "forgive me?"

"No." Was all Jake said as he walked away.

Cody looked at the ground with a nod. But as he looked at the ground, a recognizable item made it into his vision.

BOOM!

Cody was now covered in blue and black paint as Jake appeared behind a pod with a grin and shook his hand "NOW I forgive you."

Wolfo yipped and lept into Cody's face and licked him, despite the paint.

The tech geek looked up at Paula, who just looked at him "you made my sister almost cry." Cody winced "yes, she's been worried sick about how you've been acting and _no one _makes my Sugar Pop cry." Cody stepped back in nervousness, only for Paula to sigh "but she still likes you, so if she's happy I'm happy. But make her worry like that again and...well, like I said to you a few weeks ago, there are alot of places to hide a body get it?"

Cody paled slightly, but still nodded.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Cody- (still in paint, but giving his sly grin) OK, I deserved that, but it's nice for the Codester to be back to his cool self. (smiles vanishes) But now Heather is gonna choose someone to vote off. (sighs) well, bye Leshawna or Sara.

Leshawna- (suitcase already in hand) well, I'm a goner, either me or my girl.

Sara- (looks worried) Oh no, there's a real chance I'm going. Heather does seem to be slightly less harsh, but that could be a ploy to lower our guard. Oh, this isn't good.

Heather- GODDAMN CHRIS! His dumb idea is gonna get SOMEONE after me one way or another. (snarls to herself) I swear when I win, I'll use that money to buy the show and fire his ass.

Laura- (looks down in shock) Oh no.

Duncan- Well, I have immunity, but so does Sunshine. I swear, how the hell does someone as awesome as Leshawna be friends with a morbid chick like her? Still (hits head) STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! How could you let that slip? !

Gwen- Oh no no no. If Duncan tells anyone...(stops and looks away from camera)

* * *

(Boys Cabin)

Harold looked between all the bunks and wrote on a piece of paper in thought.

Ezekiel noticed this "Harold, what are you doing eh?"

"Classified information Zeke. Sorry, but the less who know the better."

Zeke frowned, but gave no response. He turned to the other two in the cabin, Andrew who was meditating on his bunk and Geoff who was bobbing his head to some music.

"Are you two worried eh?"

Andrew didn't open his eyes "if I stay, very well. If I lose." He shrugged "well, at least it was after I tested myself."

Geoff took off one headphone "I had the time of my life dude. That game was off the HOOK!" His face suddenly became pale "OH NO! I just realized dudes! If I'm eliminated, I won't see Bridge!"

"Geoff calm down." Andrew didn't turn his head "Bridgette's strong enough to get through this competition and win. You don't have to worry cause you'll see her again."

The panicking party expert calmed down a little, although still nervous.

Andrew opened his eyes and realized "I know Cody's taking a walk to clear his head and Duncan's spending 'quality time' with Leshawna, but where's Trent?"

* * *

(Girls Cabin)

Trent knocked on the door and looked in to see Gwen on her bed, looking out window.

"Can I come in?" Trent politely asked.

Gwen wanted him to leave, but couldn't have the energy to do it. She sighed "fine."

Trent went in and sat next to her with an arm around her slender waist "Gwen, what's wrong?"

"I thought I could get away from it." Not really speaking to Trent, but more to herself outloud "I thought I could put it behind me, but now it's rearing it's damn head and I can't do anything."

Trent held her close, not responding.

Gwen just sighed at the unasked question "soon, I promise I'll tell you. Just not now." She gestured to the rigged cameras.

Trent smiled "sure."

Gwen gave a faint smile back and leaned into him.

* * *

(Behind Girls Cabin)

Heather muttered to herself as she paced back and forth behind the cabin "damn smug asshole, knew I should have slugged him."

"Having problems?" A voice asked. Heather turned to see Courtney smirking at the pacing. Heather lunged forward, a few inches from Courtney's face.

"Why the HELL didn't you tell me that whoever was MVP could choose whose eliminated?"

Courtney stared at her calmly "you were on a need to know basis and you didn't need to know. Why are you so upset?"

"Are you joking? It doesn't matter who I pick, if I pick SOMEONE it will give me more problems than I have now." Heather explained angrily.

Courtney rolled her eyes "look just get rid of either Andrew or Sara."

"What?" Heather froze.

"Andrew made the mistake of making that _godforsaken nickname_ and humiliating me. Sara mouthed off at me and needs to go. Why do you care? You two hate each other."

Heather remained silent, still glaring at Courtney.

Courtney didn't like the silence and warned her "and watch the tone. This is _my _alliance and _my _rules." She held up her now infamous PDA "maybe we should call your father and let him talk some sense into you."

**_'Heathie, don't do something you could regret.'_** The voice said.

Images flashed.

_Votes switched._

_An angered filled girl wanting revenge for being kept in the freezer.  
_

_A dyed haired girl with a look of betrayal and pain as she looked at her teammates._

_Wails of grief in the night._

_Growing hostility _

New images

_A save from a bear._

_An unlocking of a freezer._

_"They never just stop and see the stars"_

_A dance on a sandy beach as beautiful music went through the air._

Courtney continued, not aware of the images "anyway, your orders are to get rid of either the Hooker or Mister Leader Boy, I don't give a damn who it is." Courtney just walked off, leaving a still in thought Heather_._

Heather looked at the rapidly darkening sky and said "what the hell do I do now?"

_**'Do what you think is right.'**_

_**

* * *

**_(Campfire Pit)

All 16 remaining campers stood in the Pit with the day's Blue Team off to the side, The Red Team sitting on the stumps, and Heather stood next to Chris, her face betraying nothing.

"Campers." Chris started "today was OFF THE CHAIN! I won 20 bucks from Chef and the challenge was sick to the MAX! However, one of you will be leaving this island."

"Can we just hurry this up?" A depressed Leshawna asked with a few bags around her.

Chris scowled, hating being interrupted "now, to really dramatize things I'm gonna announce the loser IMMEDIATELY."

Sara gulped at that and sweated nervously while Laura clenched her knuckles till they started to make cracking noises.

Geoff paled in fright as Bridgette put her hands over her mouth, not wanting to lose her boyfriend and best friend back to back.

Trent wriggled his hands as Gwen looked anxiously on and gave a look of warning to her secret alliance member that said 'you choose him and your dead.'

The rest tried to keep their cool with only Andrew succeeding at any length. His arms were crossed as he sat cross legged on his stump, waited patiently. His eyes never leaving Heather's form, who refused to make eye contact.

"Campers...

...

...

...

..."The one who is leaving and whom Heather voted for...

...

...

...

...

..."is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODYYYYYYY!"

Statue.

That was the word to describe Courtney's absolutely THUNDERSTRUCK expression and form as her jaw dropped to her chest and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. A fly could go ina dn she wouldn't notice.

Cody blinked in shock "whoa."

Leshawna stood up "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! ?"

Sara and Laura had equally happy, yet stunned, smiles.

Izzy just blinked "huh, didn't see that coming. Kinda like a meteorite."

Trent looked stunned, yet saddened to see his friend leave

Geoff stood up "oh man, sorry bro."

Cody rose to his feet as well "guess it's the last bit of karma for the uncool jerkish way I've been acting."

Jake stepped forward and sighed "just so you know, I did not want this to happen."

Cody actually let out a tiny smile "well, at least I get to see Linds."

The Boat of Losers came up while Chris said "Cody, you must now walk the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers and never come back EVER!"

"Like what you said to the others and they came back to help?"

Chris scowled and pointed "just get on the boat."

After exchanging goodbyes, Cody walked to the boat with a content feeling. He knew he would see Lindsay again, but couldn't help but still feel surprised. Anyway, it wasn't his problem anymore, now he just had to...

"Cody." A sweet voice said from below deck.

Cody froze to see a familiar shapely figure appear from below the ship and smile sweetly at him.

"Linds?"

Lindsay smiled and nodded, hugging him and kissing his face bringing him aboard the ship. As the Boat started to drive away from the island, she cooed "OH CODIKINS! I missed yew soooooo much! It was horrible watching you act mean and horrible to Jack. But now your back!"

Cody kissed her deeply and held it there for a minute. The two broke for air as Lindsay looked at the island "do you think we should thank Hannah?"

The tech geek didn't respond as he looked at the island.

"Cody?"

* * *

(Boys Cabin Porch)

Andrew sat on the steps looking up at the stars in thought. He would head to bed soon after a few minutes. Since he was a kid, he always looked at the stars, always feeling a sense of peace whenever he looked at them. There was something in the stars that always made him relaxed whenever he was worried or confused.

He heard footsteps approaching him and he recognized them cause of the soft way they hit the ground. Without turning away from the stars, he greeted "hey Bridge."

Bridgette, in her sleepwear, smirked "show off." She sat next to him and asked "beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah, always thought so." Andrew replied.

Bridgette then frowned in worry "listen Andrew, you know your my friend right?"

"Of course." Andrew looked at her with a slightly surprised look.

"And Leshawna's my friend too. I don't want you guy's fighting. I admit, what she said to Heather was a little out of line, but don't you think you overreacted a little?"

Andrew sighed "she was being a problem for the team and her ego wouldn't stand the fact that Heather was playing well. I think she was trying to throw the game." He then scoffed "not that it would have done any good if Heather became MVP."

"Is there a reason you defended her?" Bridgette questioned.

"She was my teammate. Teammates always look out for one another." Andrew shrugged.

Bridgette looked at him questioningly, with Andrew sighing again "Bridge, I can handle myself and I'll try to get along with Leshawna alright? I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine." He then smirked slightly "it scares me how much you remind me of my mom."

"I'm not really sure if that's an insult or a compliment."

Andrew raised an eyebrow "well, considering I love my mother, I'd say it was the latter."

The surfer let out a soft laugh "well, both myself and your mother thank you." She then stood up "I'm going to bed."

"Alright, night."

Bridgette gave him a warm smile and went to the other cabin. She soon stopped as a mischievous thought came into her head "you know Andrew..."

Said boy looked at her with a questioning stare.

Bridgette gave a smirk "if Geoff never signed up for this show..." She left that thought unfinished.

Andrew was confused for a moment, but his eyes soon widened as a faint blush appeared "oh, well, I'm flattered."

"Yeah, well night." Bridgette giggled as she went inside.

Andrew let out a slight chuckle as he looked back up. He then heard another pair of footsteps as Leshawna came from the washrooms wearing her nightgown. The street smart girl noticed him and looked at him for a moment.

"I'm waiting." Leshawna started.

"Uh...what?"

"For my apology." Leshawna frowned "you know...yelling at me, defending the Bitch, and, I don't know...STABBING me."

Andrew stood up "that would imply that I'm sorry and I don't like to lie."

Leshawna growled and stepped forward "check yourself before you wreck yourself boy."

Andrew raised his arms defensively and spoke calmly "I don't want to fight Leshawna."

The girl backed down, but was still scowling as Andrew continued "we were a team and had to work together. Your anger towards Heather cost us a round and probably the game when you refused to help her. I get that you have a little grudge against her."

Leshawna cut him off with a very dark tone "boy, it is **_anything _**but **_little._**"

"I thought you'd calm down when Heather decided to kick you off."

Leshawna narrowed her eyes "she's probably luring me to a sense of false security. She'll slip up soon and when she does..." Her knuckles cracked ominously.

Andrew tried to defuse the situation, having promised his little sister figure to get along with Leshawna "just calm down, I want to go to bed. We don't need hostility."

Leshawna glared for a moment, then nodded. She went to the cabin, but like Bridgette, she stopped and turned around "just a friendly reminder, anyone who sides with that **_bitch _**deals with me. Get it?"

"Clearly." Andrew just said with a hint of coldness as the two strong willed campers battled stares for a minute until Leshawna turned back around and went in.

"That went well." Andrew muttered to himself cynically.

* * *

(Girls Cabin, A few minutes earlier)

Sara and Laura cuddled on one of the beds and Izzy was sound asleep on one of the beds when Bridgette entered "oh sorry, if you want I can..."

The two sat up with Sara saying "no don't worry, we'll behave."

"At least for now." Laura cracked causing Sara and Bridgette to blush.

Sara cleared her throat and still looked stunned despite it all "I can't believe at I'm still here. I thought for sure..."

Laura nodded "yeah, I don't get why Queenie didn't get rid of you or Leshawna."

Bridgette spoke up "maybe she thought Cody's attitude as a threat and got rid of him for it."

Laura rubbed her chin in thought "maybe." She then looked down, her expression conflicted as Sara wrapped her arm around her shoulder "you confused?"

"First the Mall, now this." Laura explained "I swear she's harder to predict then Mistress Izzy and that is an accomplishment all to herself."

Bridgette had an idea "I know this might seem a little out there...but maybe she felt sorry for Cody and sent him off to see Lindsay." She braced herself for what should be disbelieving laughter, but only saw the two remaining silent until Leshawna walked in.

"Oh Leshawna." Bridgette gave a friendly smile "feeling alright."

Leshawna grinned at her "oh I'm just fine."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- No need to worry one of my home girls. This is between me and Heather and if that white version of Jackie Chan wants to get involved (raises fist) I say bring it!**  
**

* * *

(Washrooms)

Heather brushed her teeth and spat into the sink, preparing for bed. She looked into the mirror, wondering for her decision to pick Cody. It was the sound choice, he antagonized a few others and would probably want to see Lindsay again. Thinking it over, it was the right choice.

Besides, seeing Cody's saddened face yet angered filled expression reminded her to much of when...

She shook it off, not want to think about what happened earlier in the competition.

**_'I'm sorry Heathie. That mean man shouldn't have made you done that.'_**

_'Yeah, well I still want to punch his smug face in so hard they'll need surgery to get his teeth out of his brain.'_

The voice giggled _'**Heathie, that's so silly.'**_

The door then slammed open and Heather's 'conversation' was interrupted by Courtney dragging in a scowling Gwen behind her.

The CIT was absolutely LIVID.

Courtney snarled "what the hell was THAT! ? Cody was not a threat! Those two were wide opened and we could have gotten rid of one of them! Now they could screw EVERYTHING up!"

Heather rolled her eyes, actually looking bored "he was annoying me with his whole angst thing and giving me a headache. His attitude would have caused problems."

"Listen here." Courtney poked a finger into Heather's chest "**I **make the rules" poke "**I **decide who to get rid of" poke "and **I **give the damn orders." Courtney was about to poke her again but...

Heather grabbed her arm and dragged her within an inch of their faces for the second time that day "do NOT poke me. You need me as much as I need you." She turned to Gwen while still holding Courtney's arm, who watched this with wide eyes "and Gwen, don't worry, we'll help you get rid of that punk."

"Did you just call me Gwen and not Weird Goth Girl?" Gwen blinked.

Heather scowled "shut up."

Courtney's face was slowly turning red "let me go."

Heather smiled innocently into Courtney's eyes "what's the magic word?"

"Let. Me. Go. _Now."_

Heather shrugged and did so. Courtney whipped out her PDA with Heather saying "don't bother, I know that around this time, my Dad's on a business trip to some partners in Vietnam. He'll be gone for 2-3 weeks tops."

"Your Vietnamese?" Gwen questioned.

Heather shrugged "half. My Father's Canadian and my Mom's a Vietnam refugee who fled to Canada with my grandparents when she was a few months old."

Gwen blinked for what seemed like the 10th time today "wow."

Courtney put away her PDA and growled "I made this alliance."

"And I want a voice. Heather Cheng is NO ONE'S puppet and if I go, you go, no matter who Daddy Dearest is. So it's in your best interests to listen to me."

"Are you threatening me?" Courtney asked dangerously.

Heather smirked "just friendly advice."

The two girls stared at each other with laser like eyes with Gwen looking anxiously at the exchange. Courtney smiled sweetly "oh of course. Sorry, I just get a little high strung."

Heather smiled back "of course, good night."

Courtney walked out of the washrooms with Heather's gaze never leaving her. She turned back to Gwen who still looked at her.

The queen bee stared into her eyes and soon nodded. She left the washrooms with Gwen muttering "why did I sign up for this insane show?"

* * *

THAT'S THE CHALLENGE! I'll try to explain the reactions and attitudes of some of the campers.

Leshawna is protective, a Mama Bear type, and in the show, especially during season 1, had a DEEP anger towards Heather as earlier as the first challenge. This shows that although not as bad as Eva, she also has some anger issues and a flaw of hers is that she has problems controlling her temper. Most ignore it as it is usually directed towards Heather, but I've seen it. Also, due to a certain episode (coughGermanycough) I guess I have a slight dislike towards her. I still really like her, just not as much as before.

Gwen is not being a 'you know what'. Although she seems a little overboard, she is acting like a concerned friend who is worried and REALLY does NOT like the one her close friend is dating. She is not an antagonist, just a concerned and worried friend.

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Jessie, Cody.

As for tradition, HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS!

Will Andrew try to make peace with Leshawna or has a new rivalry been born?

Will Gwen continue to come between Leshawna and Duncan?

Will Gwen tell Trent about her past?

Find out the next challenge when **A DARK SECRET IS FINALLY REVEALED ON **TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!**  
**


	53. Are We There Yeti? Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

Well, a fast update is here! School had a snow day and I have some free time on my hands!

Like I said last chapter, this is a canon challenge that I sorta removed from order. Now you'll see which one it is!

Warning: If anyone has different religious views then myself, I apologize. This chapter contains some comments on God and whether he exists or not. Again, I apologize if anyone is offended.

* * *

(Unknown location)

Lick.

Jake giggled as something licked his face while he snored.

Lick.

Jake sleepily opened his eyes to see Wolfo sitting on his chest and staring at him. Jake grumbled "not now boy." The cub then jumped off and used his teeth to pull the covers. The childish prankster sat up as a chill blew over him and he looked around in sudden realization.

His bed was outside in the middle of nowhere with 4 other beds nearby in rising sunlight with their bags and some survival gear place on the ground. He did the only thing rational in a situation like this, he yelled in surprise "WE'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

One of the other 4 beds occupants, revealed to be a startled Izzy, jumped up and raised her hands in a karate pose yelling "Are the RCMP here? !" She then looked around and grinned "oh, did we sleepwalk and carry all our stuff here?"

Another occupant, a groaning Harold, rubbed his head as he sat up. He looked around "huh, this is new."

The final two occupants sat up at the same time and looked around with one scowling "is this someone's idea of a joke? Jake?"

"It wasn't me!" Jake protested hastily.

The voice, shown to be Heather, stood up and palmed her face "this has to be a challenge."

The final occupant, Laura, jumped down from her bed and found a piece of paper taped onto the bags in the center of the circle of beds "hey guy's, I found something."

_Dear Maggots._

_Pretty Boy has left to host some award show and left yours truly in charge for today. As you can tell, you, your beds, and your clothes have all been left in a random location many miles from the campsite. You maggots have been split into 3 teams of 5 and must make your way back to camp with the entirety of the team in one piece (or pieces if you run into anything). Each team is in a different area, although each of you will still have to walk or run the same amount of miles to the camp. Inside of these bags are food, water, and other survival items that will last for up to 3 days, so you better hurry, cause the camp is at least a day's walk from each of your locations. The first 2 teams back will receive immunity while the 3rd team will have to vote one of their own off the island._

_PS: As for the team that has Four Eyes or the MVP for Blue Team last challenge, for their advantage, they will be given a compass and a GPS that will be able to tell their location giving them an easier time to get to camp.  
_

_PSS: Oh, and you better watch out for the Sasquatchinakwa. This creature is a figure of myth that is said to be the close relative of Bigfoot. It has been seen by the interns and I swore I saw it myself a few times. It is said that it stands over 7 feet tall, weighs 800 pounds of pure muscle, has bright purple fur, and has the strength of ten ox's. So, he he he, better keep your eyes open._

_From_

_Grandmaster Chef Hatchet.  
_

Jake gulped and clutched Wolfo to his chest, looking pale "a what?"

Heather shook her head in irritation, although her voice held a hint of comfort "oh don't be a baby, he probably just put that in to scare us."

Izzy scratched her head "I dunno, Fuzzy told me he's heard strange noises in the forest every now and then."

Laura frowned "Mistress, that's not too comforting."

"Whoops, sorry."

Harold was already looking through the bags and in his bag, he found the GPS and map "booya! Now we just have to follow these to the camp."

"How about we get dressed first?" Jake offered, knowing they were still in their pajamas.

"Oh right." Harold remembered as they went through the bags and began to take out their clothes.

Heather then scowled at the others as she walked into some bushes "don't try to peek."

Jake and Harold raised their hands innocently while Izzy and Laura rolled their eyes.

Harold grinned as the 4 walked to separate locations "don't worry you guy's, I was a former Possum Scout. we can get through this."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- (crosses arms in pride) I am the ONLY Possum Scout to have won every badge known to the troop, even the badge you get for winning every badge, so I am quite confident in my abilities. (face becomes more serious) Also, this is a prime opportunity to investigate some more. Heather, I'm not too sure due to her actions as of late, but I cannot play favorites. Maybe Izzy voted m'lady off because she doesn't like psychologists in general. (takes out paper and jots down some notes) hmmm, too many variables.

Jake- (petting a panting Wolfo in his lap) I was a little nervous because of the Sasquatchinakwa thing, but I'm sure they were just making that up...right?

Laura- (looks to the side and looks at camera) well, this challenge should be just a hike, but we can't be too certain. As for the teammates, I obviously trust Izzy, Jake's really sweet, although right now he seems kinda nervous cause of that Sasquatch thing Chef mentioned, Harold knows what he's doing it seems and...(trails off with a sigh) Heather. I don't know what to think, she helps me out in that Dead Rising thing and now votes off Cody in order for him to see Lindsay. (face scrunches up as she makes a decision) I decide that cause of that, I'll try to be civil, but if she trys anything, she's dead meat.

* * *

(Group 2, different location)

Bridgette sat near on a small boulder near a grouping of rock, trying to take deep breaths as she controlled herself. The rest of them having just gotten dressed and reading Chef's letter, she was trying to keep calm as realized that like the challenge a few weeks back, they would spend at least one night in the woods. Her phobia was starting to act up, causing her to try to control herself _'ok Bridgette, your not alone out here. You still have 4 others with you so it's not so bad. Just think calming thoughts and try to relax.'_

A hand placed itself on her shoulder causing her to jump in surprise. She blushed in embarrassment to see Sara sitting down next to her with a worried frown and saying "you really don't like the woods do you?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love nature. I just don't want to be IN nature." Bridgette sheepishly said.

Sara gave a friendly smile "don't worry, your not alone out here."

The two looked to see Andrew double checking their supplies with Ezekiel deciding to bring the bedsheets with them in case they needed them for warmth. The final member of the group in Leshawna was coming out from the bushes, having been the last one to have gotten dressed. Bridgette felt worried as she saw Leshawna give an unfriendly look at Andrew's back before deciding to walk towards the girls.

Leshawna called over with a grin "what's up girls? You think this challenge might actually be sane compared to the others?"

Sara chuckled "hopefully."

Bridgette remained silent with Leshawna raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Before she could ask, Andrew and Ezekiel had finished packing with Ezekiel calling out "we're ready eh!"

The girls turned to the boys as Andrew came up saying "alright, my guess is that we should just keep walking until we find the river. Once there, we can follow it to the beach, which will lead us back to camp."

"But how do we know where the river is eh?" Ezekiel asked.

Andrew explained "we just have to hear the sound of rushing water. No big deal."

"Uh hold up." Leshawna raised a palm "and who exactly put you in charge?"

Andrew kept a civil tone as he asked "Bridgette's scared of the woods, your a city girl, Ezekiel too sheltered to understand the wilderness and...wait Sara, do you know anything about the outdoors?"

Sara nodded "somewhat, my friends back home and I go camping in the woods near my town every now and then, so I know some stuff."

"Alright, that's some good news." Andrew nodded, then turned back to Leshawna "and I know the woods cause my Dad sometimes throws me in here and tries to get me to find my own way home. Sometimes I was lost for about 5 hours."

"What? !" Bridgette yelled in horror, horrified that a father would do that to his son.

Andrew rolled his eyes "yeah, don't get me wrong. He's a good guy, he just sometimes goes overboard in training."

"Emphasis on overboard." Sara couldn't help but joke.

Andrew let out a snort of amusement and looked at Bridgette with a hint of concern "you gonna be OK?"

Bridgette gave a slight smile and nodded "yeah, I'll be fine."

"As long as we don't run into that Sasquatchinakwa thing." Ezekiel gulped as the group began to move.

Leshawna shook her head and patted his back reassuringly "don't worry Homeschool, Chef just wrote that in to scare us."

"Well, it worked eh."

Andrew sighed "Zeke, don't be paranoid. Chef's a psychopath, but even he's not dumb enough to leave us in the woods with something like that running around." He paused for a moment and added in "at least I don't think so."

"What if it is real eh?" Ezekiel nervously looked around.

Bridgette comforted him "then we could just call for help."

"By call: do you mean running, yelling, or the sound of that whatever it is roaring at you while you piss your pants?" Sara chuckled.

"Whichever comes to your mind." Bridgette deadpanned, but she couldn't help but grin at the morbid humor.

Leshawna chuckled "you girl's are crazy." She then looked at Andrew and asked in a not so friendly tone "are you sure you know where your going boy?"

Andrew shrugged "the sun always rises in the east and the camp should be east of here if the sun is any indication."

"Yeah, well if we run into wolves or bears or if we get lost, I'll know who to blame."

Andrew calmly replied "alright, I get it."

Bridgette looked worriedly at Leshawna, with the loud and proud girl not noticing as she gave a look at Andrew's back that although wasn't angered, it wasn't friendly either.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- I still can't believe that guy actually defended the Bitch of all people. If he was on our team from the beginning and knew even a QUARTER of the stuff she did or said, he'd want to get rid of her ASAP.

Sara- I guessed Leshawna didn't like Andrew pretty much yelling at her the last challenge. The last two days since then, she's kept her distance from him at all times. (shrugs) Well, at least this challenge is just a hike more or less so _hopefully _it won't be too bad.

Ezekiel- (look nervous) I know Andrew said I'm being paranoid, but I just get the feeling something's watching us.

* * *

(Group 3)

Trent looked around at the group he was with while they were walking, hopefully towards the beach. He looked next to him to see Gwen beside him looking at the ground as they walked. From behind them, Geoff was whistling casually with Duncan in the rear, scowling in irritation at the walking. Courtney was in front, deciding for them to head to the shore.

"So dudes." Geoff broke the silence "how long do you think it can be until we get back to camp?"

Trent shrugged "I don't know. From what Chef wrote, it should be at least a day's hike."

Duncan snorted "yeah, if we don't run into that creature Chef mentioned."

"Aw, is big bad Duncan scared?" Gwen snarked.

The punk shrugged "nope, besides, if we do run into that thing, if it exists, I don't have to be the fastest. I just have to run faster than the slowest."

Gwen scoffed and after seeing Trent's expression, remained silent.

Courtney then turned and ordered "would you hurry up? We could fall behind and we should get an early start."

"Hey Daddy's Girl." Duncan scowled "we should at least have some idea where we're going. Maybe we should climb a tree and try to find the campsite from there."

Courtney glared at him "first, don't call me that. And I say we keep going in this direction. A CIT always follows her instincts and mine are telling me to go in this direction."

"Well, mine are telling me we should at least have some idea of where to go." Duncan pointed out. He then pointed in the distance as the other four looked in the direction he pointed. A small mountain was nearby which seemed to give them a proper vantage point.

"Oh no way man." Geoff gulped "that thing doesn't look too stable."

Trent looked at Duncan "are you sure about this?"

Duncan shrugged "hey it beats wandering around without any idea where we're going." With that said, the punk jogged in the direction of the mountain, with Geoff and Courtney starting to follow.

Gwen and Trent stayed behind with Gwen shaking her head "him suggesting it is enough reason not to do it."

Trent smiled reassuringly "don't worry, if you fall I'll catch you." The goth smiled at that, but stopped seeing Trent's questioning look.

"Tonight." Was all Gwen said as she started to run to catch up with the others.

Her boyfriend nodded and started to run himself.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Trent- I'll take that. This time, I'm gonna get some answers on what's been bugging Gwen. Maybe it'll be a reason on why she doesn't like Duncan.

Gwen- (wrings hands in lap) I never openly told anyone this before and I'm scared to how Trent is going to react. (takes a breath and lets it out) But I have to get this off my chest. I just have to find out how to do it without the spoiled brat finding out about it.

Geoff- (looks nervous) OK, I admit I kinda have a problem with...heights. It's just your so high and if you fall you can go SPLAT! OK, if I don't look down I should be alright.

* * *

AN: Here are the official group listings for those who could have trouble following them.

**Group 1: **Laura, Izzy, Jake, Harold, Heather.**  
**

**Group 2: **Andrew, Leshawna, Sara, Bridgette, Ezekiel.**  
**

**Group 3: **Geoff, Trent, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan.

* * *

(Group 2 Location)

At the moment, the group had been walking for about an hour and a half with Sara asking in shock "your Dad really threw you in a pond with a crocodile?"

Andrew nodded "yep."

"And how old were you eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Um...I think around 9 give or take."

Bridgette blinked and her jaw dropped "okay, when you said overboard before, I think that's putting it mildly."

The others swore that Andrew shivered a little "you should have seen my mom's face. Man she was pissed, I remember Dad had to sleep on the couch for 2 months after that incident."

Bridgette decided to change topics, trying to forget Andrew's seemingly crazed father "so Ezekiel, I'm surprised you don't know much about wilderness, being raised on a prairie and all."

Ezekiel scratched the back of his head "well, my dad and me do some hunting and we're always back before dark so I never really spent a whole night in the woods before coming here eh."

"I honestly can't see myself living in anywhere other than Edmonton, that's my hometown." Leshawna replied.

Sara nodded "yeah." She then looked around to admire the woods and couldn't help but smile "you guy's have to admit, although Chris and Chef are sadist's they did pick out a beautiful island."

The other 3 nodded while Andrew didn't seem to pay attention as he looked at the surroundings with a wary stare.

Bridgette noticed this and walked up next to him with questioning "something wrong?"

"I just want to make sure we don't run into anything. I don't believe in that creature Chef mentioned, but there could be things like wolves, that bear, and moose's."

"MOOSE'S? !" Ezekiel yelled in terror, as he was reminded of his phobia.

Leshawna frowned "don't bring that up! You'll scare him."

Andrew stopped and turned around "sorry Zeke, it's just a fact. We're in the middle of who knows where and there's always a chance to run into something out here."

"That's not too reassuring." Leshawna mentioned.

Andrew shrugged "I'm just being realistic. We have to display good judgment out here if anything comes out and try to make us their meal."

As he walked off ahead, Leshawna couldn't help but mumble to herself somewhat audibly "this from the boy who doesn't seem to have good judgment as of late."

Andrew immediately stopped in place, twirled completely around and gave Leshawna a narrowed eyed look "what is THAT supposed to mean?"

Bridgette look of worry softened Andrew's stare, although Leshawna wasn't as compliant "I mean that you don't have the good judgment to help us get rid of the Bitch."

Sara raised her hands "Leshawna, let's not fight."

Leshawna just crossed her arms, falling silent.

Andrew raised an eyebrow "who?"

"You know, the Bitch."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone by that name. If you could, can you tell me the _name _or do you want me to play 20 questions?" Andrew replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Leshawna arms shook as she replied in a voice _dripping _with venom "_Heather._"

Andrew once again looked at Bridgette for a brief moment, remembering his promise, and sighed "Leshawna, she's not even here right now. This is not the time for your little rivalry."

Leshawna took a step forward, surprising the others with her aggressiveness "and I told you it's _anything _but little."

Ezekiel spoke up nervously "can we keep moving please?"

The loud and proud girl seemed to blink and look away, feeling a bit embarrassed at her sudden lack of control "yeah, alright, let's go. Sorry about that."

Andrew just shook his head and started off again with Leshawna walking after, still looking angered, but trying to remain in control.

Bridgette was once again growing concerned with Leshawna's seeming increasing dislike towards Andrew. It must have shown on her face cause Sara soon put a hand on her back and gave a reassuring smile "just be calm, I'm sure it'll work itself out in the end."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- I really hope Sara's right. I like them both and I hope they stop fighting. I'm more worried that Leshawna's getting more obsessive about getting rid of Heather. And about Heather, she used to act kinda mean, but now that I think about it, over the last few day's, she's actually been kinda quiet and hasn't said much to anyone. She wouldn't explain why she choose Cody to be eliminated, but it was probably a good thing for him to see Lindsay again. So, I'm still not sure if she's faking or maybe trying to change.

Andrew- (shakes head) Leshawna has kept her distance over the 2 days since that whole Grifball thing, but keeps shooting me unfriendly looks. What? I'm not allowed to defend someone? Still, I wonder how Heather's dealing with this.

* * *

(Group 1)

"OK, I have another one." Jake cleared his throat "'_Stella! Hey Stella!'_"

Currently, Jake, Izzy, and Harold, after he traded the GPS to Heather, were playing a game they made up called Guess The Quote. Basically, the goal was to pick a movie quote and the others would try to guess where it was from.

"Oh! I know this!" Izzy yelled excitedly, she rubbed her chin in thought "I know it has to do with a car of some sorts."

Harold grinned "it's from _A Streetcar Named Desire._"

Jake nodded "correct. My sister always like that movie. I never really understood why."

Harold shrugged "maybe cause of Marlon Brando." He then looked over to see Heather looking down at the GPS. He was surprised, yet impressed. In the past 2 and a half hours since they started walking, she had insulted anyone or complained at all. In fact, Harold realized, she had not said anything period. He then looked to Laura, who was walking beside Izzy looking around the surroundings, but noticed she gave occasional glances toward Heather, as if she couldn't make up her mind about her.

He decided to walk forward and politely ask her "do you have one?"

Heather looked up in surprise "say what?"

"Do you have a quote that you know of?" Harold asked her in a polite manner.

Heather rolled her eyes "I'm not playing your childish game."

Harold shrugged "hey, we have to pass the time somehow. Talking will make it seem faster."

"Really? It seems to be making things annoying and even longer in my eyes." Heather scoffed.

"Aw, don't be like that." Izzy spoke up, startling Heather "c'mon, give us something."

Heather wanted to tell the two off, but stopped seeing the politeness in Harold's stare. Usually she dealt with wariness and hostility so to see that was surprising. The only one to really talk kindly to her was...Andrew. She felt a twinge in her heart thinking about him, but shook her head.

**_'OH! OH! Let's use Forrest Gump! PLEEEEEEEEEASE?'_**

In the end, she sighed in resolution "will it make you two shut up?"

"YES!" The two replied in unison.

"Fine, it goes _"Mama always said life was like a box of chocolates. You never know what your gonna get."_

The two rubbed their chins in thought, wondering which movie the quote came from. After a few minutes, Laura spoke up "_Forrest Gump_."

The others looked at her with Izzy frowning "awwww, I wanted to figure it out."

Heather looked at Laura for a moment, then nodded "right."

"You like the movie?" Laura questioned.

The queen bee shrugged "was me and Damian's favorite's when we were younger."

Jake blinked "who?"

"That is your little brother correct?" Harold cautiously asked. He remembered from a few weeks back the Message from Home about two kids that appeared that were younger then Heather, so he had figured they were her siblings. He asked in caution because the few times someone mentioned the Message, Heather would throw something, such as her pocketknife or a chair, at them or just leave the room in anger.

Heather glared at him for a moment, causing him to shrink back just a little, but she nodded "yeah, he's 13 right now."

Izzy sighed "oh I always wanted a blood sibling. I consider the earth and trees my siblings, but I also wanted one from my parents the natural way."

"The trees?" Jake questioned.

Izzy immediately started to climb a tree trunk and swung on the branches "YES! I am a reincarnation of a tree so I am one with nature. To win this we must be one with nature, eat the dirt, and listen to the wind!"

Jake, Harold, and Heather looked at her while Laura nodded "yes, Mistress Izzy taught me that we are part of a grander plan for nature as a whole. We all have a part to play in it's grander design."

"Like a higher being?" Jake asked, fingering the cross necklace under his shirt.

Izzy nodded "correct."

Harold questioned "do you believe in...you know." He just pointed at the sky.

Laura nodded while Izzy replied "I believe in spirits in the trees and the ground. But maybe one controlling it all? Sounds to be someone whose kinda overworked. Like a postal worker before they snap and bring a machine gun to work."

Harold blinked in confusion, but turned to Heather "what about you?"

"What _about _me?" Heather raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have faith in a higher being?"

Heather scoffed bitterly "have you seen the world like it is? If God exists, wouldn't he have tried to help us all out at one point. Today, children are getting beaten by their parents, wars are being fought, poverty is rampant. If there is a God, he doesn't seem to give a damn about the rest of us."

**_'Oh Heathie, you know that's not true.'_**

Laura frowned "so your an atheist?"

"No. What I am is someone who sees the world not as a so called 'paradise,' but an ugly world where is your weak you get stomped on and the strong endure. Survival of the fittest at it's finest. What I believe is that God allows others to get tortured for no reason than being weak and naive. I swear, if someone's up there, he probably enjoys it." Heather finished angrily.

The others blinked in surprise as Heather walked off at a brisk pace, almost embarrassed by what she had just said.

Harold turned to Laura "sorry, I think that question brought up some bitter memories."

Laura just looked at Heather's retreating figure. She wasn't a fool and saw the eyes when she said _"children getting beaten". _She recognized cause it was the same look that Laura had in school whenever a bully assaulted her for being a 'freak'. The flash of despair and hopelessness was evident as Heather said that part, only to cover it up with anger. Laura came to a horrifying question.

Was Heather an abuse victim?

* * *

(Group 3)

At almost 500 feet above the ground, Geoff had his eyes closed as he scrunched himself on the side "okay man, don't look down, don't look down, don't look down."

From above, Trent called out "hey Geoff! Just a few more feet! You can do this!"

"Um dude?" Duncan called next to him "you know there's a path right?"

Currently, the group was walking along a small man made walkway that seemed to wrap itself around the small mountain like a corkscrew. However, Geoff slowed the group down by constantly pressing against the side of the mountain with his eyes as tight as possible. He had been doing this for the last hour as they slowly made their way to the top.

Courtney scowled "oh don't be so scared! We have a clear path to the top and it'll let us see the top."

Duncan snorted "your welcome. It was my idea."

Courtney turned her nose up "I thought of it first. I just didn't say it out loud."

"You know what? Forget it." Duncan stormed off to the top, which was only a few dozen feet away.

Gwen went down to clutch Geoff's hand "c'mon Geoff, just a little further."

Geoff put a hand over his eyes as he slowly stepped forward "I can do this, I can do this. Your not on a mountain, you are safely on the ground."

Trent noticed and patted Geoff's shoulder "OK, we're here."

Geoff opened his eyes to see that the top was surprisingly flat and wide, at least a soccer field wide. Although a few boulders were up, the area was mostly flat and wide enough to fit a couple dozen people. And the view... they could see everything from there, even...THE CAMP!

The party man pointed it out, temporarily forgetting his fear "THERE IT IS DUDES!"

The other members turned to it with Duncan grinning "alright! Now we know where it is and where to go!"

Trent narrowed his eyes at the distance "but it still seems a good few miles off."

"Ah, don't be a downer. At least we're not running around with no idea where we're going."

Gwen rolled her eyes "law of average. Whenever someone is constantly wrong, they have to have a good idea at least once every now and then."

Trent frowned at her "Gwen..."

The goth looked away as Duncan growled, but Geoff cut him off with an excited grin "oh we should set up camp here!"

Now THAT came as a surprise. Trent asked in confusion "but weren't you scared of heights a minute ago?"

Geoff shrugged "that was before I saw this WICKED view man!

Courtney stomped her foot "NO! We need to get a head start on the others!"

"Bra, ever heard of the saying 'slow and steady wins the race?'"

The CIT crossed her arms "this is a bad idea. It won't be dark for another hour."

Duncan scoffed "oh come on, why not have some fun while we're here?"

Courtney just grabbed a sleeping bag and pointed at them "if we lose, I'll blame you for this you metal band reject!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Courtney- I was against this idea from the start. We should be getting a head start, but I guess if we lose, me and the Goth could convince Trent to vote with us (grins darkly) and I know which of the other two to get rid of.

* * *

(Back in Wawanakwa's Main Camp)

Mara looked out into the woods outside the Mess Hall while Michael came from behind her "oh don't worry, they'll be fine."

She looked at him "how can you be sure? We did see something out there a few times."

Michael scoffed "oh come on. A Sasquatchinakwa? Yeah right."

The two proceeded to walk into the Mess Hall where the other two interns were with Mara telling him "I'm serious. If that creature isn't real, what if their in trouble? Maybe that wolf that went after Wolfo could go after them again."

Paula shook her head "it's not even on the island. Chris had it transported off cause it might come back."

"Oh, well that's good at least." She sat down with the others with Michael.

As she did so, Graydon asked "so who do you think will come in last?"

"I'd say Group 3." Paula answered "The CIT will probably blunder them into something and we'll have to find them."

Graydon snorted "yeah right, I think Group 1. Heather will probably complain the whole way, probably making them lose just to boot her off."

"Don't be too sure." Mara contradicted him "I don't think my little brother would throw the game on purpose. He's too noble for that."

Michael shrugged "I honestly don't have a clue. But I hope Gwenie won't murdered either Courtney or Duncan when she's out there."

Graydon rolled his eyes "yeah, that will be tough to explain to the folks." He then noticed the kitchen was empty "guy's, where's Chef?"

They noticed this as well and got up to leave the Mess Hall. They looked outside to see Chef walking from the cabins carrying a few items.

Mara walked up to him with a frown "Chef, what are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing." Chef grinned sheepishly.

"Wait a sec!" Michael ran forward and grabbed from Chef's hand a familiar black book "this is my sister's diary!"

"C'mon, what she don't know won't hurt her." Chef tried to explain.

Graydon rubbed his chin "he has a point."

"GRAYDON!"

"What? ! I'm just saying!"

Michael sighed "trust me, if Gwen found out, she'd rip you apart in a heartbeat. So I'm also doing this for your own personal safety."

Graydon then noticed something else in Chef's collection and his eye twitched "why are you carrying Heather's make up bag?"

Chef stepped back and just turned back to the cabins with Mara following him to make sure he put it back.

Paula groaned "I don't want to know. I really don't."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chef- Don't they see with Chris and the maggots gone we have total control! We should at least make due with it! (crosses arms and grumbles) Bunch of party poopers.

Graydon- (eye twitching) No matter how hard I try, I can't get the image of Chef wearing make-up out of my head.

Mara- I'm disappointed in Chef and I don't trust him to try that again. (holds up Gwen's diary) That's why I'll keep this on me at all times. I'm sure Michael and Gwen will understand. (she looks down at the diary and seems to grow curious at the lock. She seems to pick at it a little when the door swings open and Michael is standing there looking at her with a slightly amused smirk and holding his hand out. Mara is heard sighing as she hands it over.)

Michael- Good girl.

* * *

(Group 2)

After another hour and with the sun starting to set, the group had finally reached the river with Sara sitting near the edge of the fast paced river "finally, my feet were killing me."

"We should rest for the night." Andrew told the others.

Leshawna frowned "we can still go some more."

Bridgette shook her head "we don't know what's out there and there could be some animals that come out at night for all we know."

Her friend just crossed her arms, deciding to drop the argument.

Ezekiel was eating a sandwich found int heir food supply as he asked "should we get some firewood and stuff eh?"

Andrew nodded "yeah, you and me will get the firewood and the girls will set up camp."

"Don't go to far you two okay?" Bridgette called out to them.

Andrew called out as the two walk off with a touch of amusement "yes mom!"

Sara smirked "you know, there are times when I wonder if Andrew's actually kinda scared of you."

Bridgette blinked at her "seriously?"

"Yeah, I know we were on different teams, but I always noticed that whenever you frowned at him or gave him a disapproving look, he always seemed to flinch a little."

The surfer came to a realization and almost let out a belly laugh "he once told me I remind him of his mom and he's probably scared of his mom."

"Yeah, you see the shiver when she was mentioned earlier?" Sara chuckled "he looked like he wet himself."

The two let out a laugh when they soon noticed Leshawna had remained silent, putting up the sleeping bags with Sara asking "Leshawna?"

"Yeah girl?" Said girl turned with a smile.

"You've been kinda quiet, is something wrong?"

Leshawna hesitated, unsure of what to say, until she asked "Bridgette, listen, Andrew's your friend right?"

Bridgette nodded "honestly? I think he's like the big brother I always wanted."

"OK, so here me out. I don't wanna beat around the bush so I'll just ask point blank." Leshawna took a breath and asked...

"Do you think Andrew has a soft spot for the Bitch?"

Sara frowned "you mean _Heather _right?" Sara put emphasis on her name, reminding Leshawna that she had a name.

"Yeah whatever, look I saw the look in that guy's eyes when I called her...that word. I admit that insult was maybe a little harsh, but c'mon it's HEATHER we're talking about. Anyway, trust me, when a guy gets that passionate of protecting a girl, it means he, on some level, likes her."

The other two looked at each other with Sara asking "have you seen him talk to Heather at all?"

Bridgette frowned in thought "well, I know they talked a few times and Heather never seems to insult him at all, but I just thought Andrew was being polite."

Sara remained silent as Leshawna turned to her "look girl, need I remind you.."

The singer stood up and turned to Leshawna, her eyes filled with annoyance "yes, I remember! I remember Heather outing Laura and getting rid of me by switching the votes, hurting my Baby Girl in the process and almost destroying her! You keep reminding me EVERY. SINGLE. DAY."

Leshawna smiled in clear embarrassment "I know you want to forget those and know that we have another spoiled brat on the island, but we can't forget what she's done!"

Sara asked suddenly "why didn't she get rid of one of us?"

"Huh?"

"Last elimination, we were at her mercy and she had every reason to get rid of one of us, but she didn't. Instead, she gets rid of Cody, allowing him to be with Lindsay and probably had to leave cause the show was clearly too much for him." Sara explained.

Leshawna scowled in stubbornness "she's probably luring us into a false sense of security. Girl's like her DON'T change. Their nothing but greedy soulless monsters who like hurting others. Hell, half the stuff she's done probably weren't for 'strategy' like she keeps mouthing off, it was just for her own twisted depraved amusement."

"We're back!" Ezekiel's voice rang out through the campsite as him and Andrew walked into the center of camp with each of them carrying piles of sticks in their arms. The pair dropped them with Ezekiel grinning and asking "do we have marshmallows eh?"

At that point, the pair noticed the atmosphere with Sara and Leshawna standing up and Bridgette looking on with wide eyes.

Andrew blinked in confusion "um...did we miss something?"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Sara- I know Leshawna's my friend, but I'm worried she might do something drastic to Heather eventually. And for Heather, I used to _greatly _dislike her, but now that she's protected Laura and seemed to let me stay here, I'm going to try the give her the benefit of the doubt. (sighs) This game is too confusing.

Leshawna- They don''t understand! I can't believe Sara's buying into her 'nice' act! (growls in determination) She has to pay. She _needs _to pay.

* * *

(Group 1)

In their camp, Harold had already set up a roaring fire underneath some large branches, giving them some protection in case rain falls. The 2 tent's were set up nearby with set up sleeping bags. Harold grinned in pride "ah, my Scoutmaster would be proud."

Jake, Izzy, and Laura had run off to play Hide and Seek leaving Heather alone with Harold as he sat on the other side of the campfire blaze. Harold decided to make small talk as he asked "ever went camping before?"

"Once." Heather curtly replied.

"Oh? Where?"

Heather shrugged, "Yellowstone in the US a year ago. Worst week of my life. Bug's, weird animals, burning sun, and Damian snores like a damn buzzsaw."

"What's he like?" Harold couldn't help but ask.

The queen bee stared silently into the flames for a whole minute, leading Harold to assume she wasn't gonna say anything. Harold was about to apologize until Heather spoke with a shockingly soft tone "he's teasing, annoying, a menace, addicted to video games, and plays pranks on others, although not on the level of Jake. Other times he just lays around and never listens to me when I tell him to get out of my room or when he goes through my stuff." She stopped to snort "and he's even given me a nickname, Heathen."

Harold stifled down a giggle, although not successfully enough causing Heather to glare at him "sorry, but you have to admit, it's creative."

"Shut up loser." Heather growled.

Harold rolled his eyes "I get what you mean though. Siblings are annoying. My older brother Gary always picks on me, locks me in my room causing me to be late for school, and even pantsd me in the front of the school GOSH!"

Heather snorted "wow, that sucks Napoleon."

Harold gave her a cross look at the comment, but continued "Mara was alot less harsh, but I think since coming here, we've reached some common ground."

"Whatever." Heather replied as she looked away, yet made no move to stand up.

Harold looked at her with a silent gaze. Deep down, he knew she was mean, but he was someone who always believed there was good in all people and that sometimes, someone just needed some help.

"And what about you other sibling?"

**_'Oh, is this about me?'_**

Heather looked down "Jewel. She just turned 4 a couple months 's just like anyone her age: naive, innocent, energetic, and goes too sleep with a nightlight."

Harold raised an eyebrow "I mean no offense, but you don't seem to be setting a good example for her."

"She'll understand." Heather seemed to be trying to convince herself as much as Harold "the world is a harsh place, so you have to be harsh back."

Harold stood up "listen, do you think popularity will last outside high school. I'm not popular myself, but I know that the one's bullying me will be at a gas station while I am a collector with items worth millions."

Heather remained silent as Harold continued "I admit it must seem so easy to be harsh when life doesn't go your way. But I learned nothing worthwhile is ever easy. Being nice doesn't mean your weak, it means your strong to be that way in a cruel world and true strength means you keep getting up whenever cruel people push you down." He went to sat next to Heather "I know we're not friends, but I want you to know, it's never too late to change. Do you honestly want your little siblings to turn out like you? Someone who pushes people away and hurts people all for the sake of getting what they want?"

Heather voice shook a little "what am I supposed to do? Say sorry?"

"It's a start."

The queen bee walked to the tent to go to sleep and looked over her shoulder to look at the nerd. The two locked eyes for a minute until Heather said "nerd, sometimes it takes alot more than just saying your sorry."

She went to lie down in her sleeping bag with Harold looking into the fire. He then took out his harmonica and played a sad song that rang throughout the forest.

* * *

(Group 3)

On top of the small mountain, Gwen had made sure the others had gone to sleep as she went to look over the edge to the dark bottom below. She sat down with her feet dangling off the edge.

"Gwen?"

Trent came up to her side and sat next to her. He reached out to hold her hand, just staring at her.

Gwen sighed "it all started...

* * *

DONE! EVIL CLIFFHANGER SORRY! YOU HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL NEXT TIME TO **FINALLY **HEAR THE STORY!

How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Alright? Not that much action cause after the last two challenges, I figured the others could use one breather challenge.

As always

HERE ARE **4 **QUESTIONS!

Will any of the groups run into the fable Sasquatchinakwa?

Will Heather try to change for the sake of her clearly beloved siblings?

Will Leshawna do something drastic to get rid of either Andrew or Heather?

And what s Gwen's story behind Micheal's imprisonment?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	54. Are We There Yeti? Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

Most of this chapter is either in a flashback or a dream cause I figured this challenge wouldn't last long in real life. This is trailing off from when Gwen was about to explain. SO HERE IT IS!

Another fast update from me! Hope you enjoy it!

PS: For those unaware, I've added another chapter to SFTS so go ahead and read if you were a fan of the oneshot.

Warning: Flashbackwill have violence, child abuse/molesting, and some harsh swearing. Dream will only have some threats in it. So be warned of a dark flashback and dark dream.

* * *

(Group Listings)

**Group 1: **Laura, Izzy, Jake, Harold, Heather.**  
**

**Group 2: **Andrew, Leshawna, Sara, Bridgette, Ezekiel.**  
**

**Group 3: **Geoff, Trent, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan.

* * *

_(3 years ago, Torington Middle School, October 4th 2007)_

_Torington was a small town out in the woods, with a population of only about 1,750. Due to the small size, the middle school had only about a dozen classrooms and teachers in the entire staff, a. Inside one of these classrooms, a small brown haired girl in a light gray shirt with the picture of a purple star printed on it, a skit that went down to her knees and small black boots was currently scribbling in her notebook. She looked up to see the Principal Hart, a stern older man in his early fifties wearing a suit and graying hair walk into the room, which quieted down after a minute._

_Principal Hart started "people, as you know, one of our teachers Mrs Fahlenbock, will be in hip surgery for the next month." The class sadly nodded, remembering the kind grandmotherly English teacher whom always had a smile and warm heart for the students "however, now I wish to introduce your new teacher who will be filling in for her until she fully recovers from surgery. Please welcome Professor Terrance Higgins."_

_Gwen's jaw dropped as the most beautiful man she had ever seen walked into the class room. He had steel blue eyes you can just drown in, a young face clearly only about 28-29, black hair combed to fall to the back of his neck, and a grin filled with picture perfect white teeth._

_The thirteen year old then heard him speak in a soothing voice that made her heart sing "good morning students. For the next month, I will be teaching all of you English for the duration until Mrs Fahlenbock returns."_

_Gwen hoped it wouldn't be too soon. She giggled and looked down as the young teacher's gaze swept over the class. _

_She didn't notice his stare trail on her for a moment longer than the other students._

_

* * *

_

_(Home)_

_That night, a blushing Gwen wrote at the kitchen table as her mother, a beautiful brown haired woman wearing her favorite pink sweater and short skirt, looking younger than her years, scolded her "Gwendolyn! No writing at the table."_

_Cole, her 12 year old brother, looked at her over as he fiddled with his hat "what are you blushing and giggling about?"_

_At the other end sat Michael. The 18 year old was wearing a black shirt with a flaming skull on it, blue jeans, and had a slightly muscled figure. He ran a hand through his black hair, something his mom said he inherited from his jackass father, who took off when he was 6, Gwen 2, and Cole only 10 months. He was in the middle of his senior year of high school, wanting to be a mechanic when he grew up. Currently, his sister hadn't said a word since returning home, only wandering around with a dreamy look on her face.  
_

_Currently, Michael saw his sister's expression and asked with amusement "why Gwenie, do you like someone?"_

_Her mother gasped "Oh, how cute! My little girl has a crush!"_

_Gwen looked up and scowled at Michael "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"_

_Her mother gave her a scolding look "don't yell at your brother and Cole, take that hat off when your eating dinner!"_

_Cole sat up and put his hat down, showing his regular brown hair to put it on the rack. On the way back, he looked over Gwen's shoulder and grinned seeing the hearts over a name "HEY! You like your new teacher?"_

_Gwen glared at him "COLE!" She got up and chased him around the table, much to their mother's distress and older brother's amusement._

_Michael looked at his mother "huh, dinner and a show. Nice work Mom."_

_She didn't respond looking at the two "kids! Sit down."_

_Michael stood up to shout "STOP!" The two froze instantly "sit." The two seemed to teleport to their seats as Michael looked at his sister "now is this true?"_

_His sister looked down with a blush.  
_

_Her mother hugged her comfortingly "oh honey, don't worry. It's nothing to be ashamed about."_

_"Unless he's over 60, then you should hide your face with a paper bag." Michael quipped._

_"MICHAEL ACKHEART!"_

_Michael cowered and paled underneath his mother's stare "joking, joking. Besides, so she likes a teacher, what's the worst that can happen?"_

_He had **no **idea how wrong it could get._

_

* * *

_

_(October 10th)_

_"Gwen, can I see you for a moment?" Mr Higgins asked as the class departed._

_Several female students gave Gwen jealous looks as Gwen walked over with a shy smile "yes sir?"_

_The young teacher waved her off "I told you and your classmates, call me Terry." The man then looked serious "Gwen, I've noticed you haven't been paying much attention in class and your homework has been slacking off somewhat in class."_

_"I'm sorry." Gwen replied looking down._

_Terry just gave a warm smile as he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder "now don't worry I have a solution. Why don't we have one on one sessions after class until you improve your grades?"_

_Gwen's heart stopped as she enthusiastically nodded "sure."_

_"Good, we'll start tomorrow OK?"_

_She turned to leave, but soon saw her teacher's hand still on her shoulder "uh, Terry?"_

_His eyes widened and he let go "my apologies. You can go now."_

_Gwen nodded and she left, hardly believing her luck as she would spend time alone with her crush._

_However, as before, she didn't notice Terrance's eyes gazing up and down her delicate figure._

_

* * *

_

_(October 16th)_

_Michael looked up to see someone as he worked in the garage, a lit cigarette in his mouth and taking off his headphones as they were blasting rock music. He knew his mother allowed him to smoke, although she clearly disapproved and gave him strict orders that if he was 'going to give himself cancer, at least do it outside.'  
_

_Right now, he was working on his mother's car in the garage with the garage door opened. His mother's trunk was stuck and was trying to use a crowbar to pry it opened. Now, he saw the back of someone walking down the driveway while carrying a digital camera in one hand. He then recognized the man from meeting him once when he picked his sister up._

_"Uh...Higgins?"_

_The man yelped and turned around, his eyes widening "OH! Sorry. You must be Gwen's older brother correct?"_

_"Yeah, what are you doing here?" Michael asked, putting the crowbar on the trunk._

_The teacher smiled "oh, I was just leaving. I wanted to talk to your sister about some homework she missed and no one answered the door."_

_Michael blinked, he knew Cole was at a friends house and his mother took a cab to work, but Gwen should have been inside "but I saw her in her room."_

_Terrance shrugged "she must have just left." He noticed Micheal's stare linger on the camera he was carrying, causing him to smoothly respond "I was taking pictures of my students that I intend to keep in remembrance when Mrs Fahlenbock comes back."_

_"OOOOK." Michael said weirdly. It was only for a moment last time, but he couldn't help but feel a little creeped out by the guy.  
_

_ "Well, next time call ahead alright?"_

_Terrance grinned "noted, a pleasure seeing you again Michael." With that, the teacher walked off down the street, clearly having walked here._

_He went inside and looked inside Gwen's room, where she was sleeping with the sheets halfway off her. He went and pulled the covers over her form, tucking her in. He shrugged, thinking she slept through the knocks on the door when Higgins came by and was about to leave until he spotted something strange._

_The window in her room was wide opened, bringing in a cool autumn breeze. He looked out it, seeing the ground only a few feet below and then shut it. His eyes narrowed in suspicion._

_**'Why the hell was the window open?'**_

_**

* * *

**(October 25th)_

_Gwen smiled "thanks for the help Mr Higgins." Over the last few weeks, her affections for her teacher had only grown as he helped her in not only English, but any problem she felt discussing such as concern for her family and telling him her wish to be an award winning writer. Throughout it all, the man had always been kind and sweet to her, giving her advice and helped her out._

_"Oh no trouble at all Gwen." The teacher smiled._

_Gwen's smile vanished, remembering a bit of news from yesterday that her old teacher would be coming back. She missed her, but she would miss Terry "I'm gonna miss you."_

_Terrance's smile faded slowly as a dark look appeared in his eyes "don't worry, they won't split us up."_

_The young girl suddenly developed a very uneasy feeling at the look in her teacher's eyes "um, Terry?"_

_Terrance stood up "Gwen, I've been thinking. You are a beautiful intelligent young woman and shouldn't be in a decrepit town like this."_

_Gwen gulped "uh, decrepit?"_

_"Yes." Terrance hissed "this town would mock us and would underestimate your potential." He knelt to her level "come with me Gwen, together we can see the world together. We can spend the rest of our lives together."_

_Gwen should have been jumping for joy, but the thought of leaving her family and her home scared her "what about Mom, Cole, and Michael?"_

_He waved his hand dismissively "they would stand between us. You don't need them, you have me." He grabbed her shoulder, causing her to wince._

_"Um, maybe I should go."_

_Terrance's eyes flashed as he did something horrifying. He grabbed her throat and PINNED HER TO THE CHALKBOARD! Her feet dangled off the ground as she gasped for air._

_"YOU BELONG TO ME!" Terrance yelled, the obsession shining in his eyes "they would hold you back! Don't deny our love!"_

_"Please, let me go." Gwen never felt so scared in her life._

_Terrance then licked his lips as put a hand underneath her shirt and whispered lovingly to her ear "I've dreamt this since I first saw you."  
_

_Gwen whimpered in terror "your hurting me."_

_"You'll enjoy it."_

_SLAM!_

_She kicked him in the stomach hard enough for him to let go.  
_

_She never ran so fast and hard in her life. She heard his footsteps as she burst through the doors, where there were still students wandering around, playing hoops on the basketball court, causing Higgins to stop in place, not wanting them to see him chasing his love._

_Gwen never stopped until she reached home a mile away, too scared of her former crush to tell anyone._

_Terrance just went back inside, convinced Gwen was just hesitant and was going to pack her bags. Soon they would be together._

_**Forever.**  
_

_

* * *

_

_(Home,)_

_Michael was walking by as he heard sobbing from his sister's room, causing him to knock on the door "Gwenie?"_

_"NO! DON'T!"_

_Michael cracked open the door to see the room empty "Gwen?" He looked and heard the sobbing from the closet. He opened the door to see his sister hiding there in a fetal position "hey, c'mon Baby Sis what's the matter?"_

_Gwen looked up with tear's of horror, betrayal, and fear running down her face. _

_Behind his sunglasses, his eyes widened to see bruises on her throat.  
_

_Michael picked her up and set her on the bed, having a good idea of what had happened "Gwen, don't worry. I'm here."_

_Gwen cried and cried into his shoulder as Michael patted her back, not wanting to leave her right now, but he was soon driven by an almost tranquil fury. He set her down into the bed, having cried herself to exhaustion and now sleeping. He gently kissed her on the forehead and walked out the door.  
_

_He calmly went to the garage and grabbed a crowbar. He then used the computer and typed the name Terrance Higgins into the database, showing he was renting a small house a few blocks over.  
_

_ Screw the police, he was handling this on his own._

_He heard the door pull up and saw his mother pulling in with Cole in the frontseat, reading a comic. As his mother got out, she asked "Michael, why do you have that?"_

_Using his job as an excuse, he said"Oh some guy's down at the auto shop wanted me to cover for someone."_

_She nodded "OK, but be back before midnight."_

_He kissed her on the cheek "sure Mom, love ya."_

_"Love you too."_

_

* * *

(That night)  
_

_He stormed up to the door of the one story house and knocked loudly "HIGGINS! OPEN UP!"_

_No answer._

_Still seeing red, he used his crowbar and SLAMMED it against the door multiple times until it broke down, not noticing a late night jogger calling 911 nearby. _

_Standing there in the hallway, looking startled, Higgins gasped "what are you doing?"_

_Michael snarled "what did you do to Gwen?"_

_Terrance snarled "NO! You won't deny us our love!" He lunged forward, but the stronger Michael slammed the crowbar into the man's jaw. The man fell down and ran off to another part of the house. Like a predator, Michael walked in, slamming his crowbar menacingly against the wall, making several holes._

_"C'MON HIGGINS! COME OUT AND GET YOUR ASS KICKING!"_

_He then heard a noise from a closed off room and kicked it open._

_What he saw would give him nightmares for years to come._

_Inside was a bedroom with one wall just covered in multiple drawings and pictures of his sister, some pictures in places such as the arcade, grocery store, and visting in the auto shop where he worked. He then noticed one with pictures of Gwen sleeping, clearly when he visited the house. **Right under his damn nose!**_

_He saw dolls made from clay in her image and even...A PIECE OF HER HAIR SURROUNDED BY CANDLES!**  
**_

_This guy was stalking his baby sister. His anger gave way to new heights as Terrance, who was standing on the bed, yelled psychotically "WE ARE SOULMATES! OUR LOVE IS FLOWS LIKE THE NILE! NO ONE CAN STOP OUR BEING TOGETHER! NO ONE!"_

_"No one except a PISSED OFF BIG BROTHER!" He charged forward and swung the crowbar again..._

_And again..._

_And again..._

_An officer burst in and yelled "FREEZE POLICE!" He stopped seeing the mural on the wall "my God."_

_Michael, his crowbar bloodied and his shirt with red stains, and Terrance, with his head slammed in and barley conscious, were taken into custody._

_

* * *

_(Present time, with Group 3)

Gwen finished with a dead voice "and the rest they say, is history. Higgins was sent to an asylum while Michael was sent for breaking and entering, assault with a deadly weapon, and attempted murder. Due to the circumstances and the fact the jury was OK, he was only sentenced 15 years. He was put on bail and was released after my Mom payed for it about 5 months ago."

Trent listened to it all with wide eyes and said "what did your little brother and your mom think?"

"Cole was mad that Higgins did that, but he was actually more mad that Michael didn't take him along." Gwen shook her head at that "and Mom...she was disappointed in him. She told him that he should have called the police. But...she still forgave him as soon as she heard about what Higgins almost did. I saw the look in her eyes when he told her. She stormed into the jail where he was held and tried to strangle him through the bars. Took 9 officers to pull her back."

Trent was silent after that. The story was clear to him and he had a better understanding on her Goth appearance and why she seemed to despise Duncan. Before he came up to her, she had put a wall around her to prevent herself from being hurt like that again and pushed everyone away.

That was until a certain bubbly blond truly broke down Gwen's walls and became her friend. Sure, she talked to Leshawna, Sara and others, but she was always distant and quiet. When Lindsay came along and they were paired for the race challenge, the blond got Gwen to open up.

Now, something seemed to remind her of the past and that wall was coming back up. _'Not if I have anything to say about it.' _Trent thought to himself.

It explained why she wanted Duncan away from Leshawna. She thought Duncan was the same as Higgins and didn't want to see her friend hurt.

He clenched Gwen's hand "Gwen, that was nothing to be ashamed about, you were a little girl with a crush on someone who seemed nice. It wasn't your fault that Michael was arrested."

Gwen pointed to her head "I know that here." She then pointed to her heart "but not in here. I should have said something to Mom or an adult or to the police after...what happened in the classroom. I was just so scared. I thought I did something wrong and worried that Higgins would appear to take me away if I said anything."

Trent put his arm around her and pulled her into an embrace. He then started to wonder what reminded her of that incident "what brought that up?"

"I can't." Gwen pulled away "I'm sorry, I just can't, all I know was Duncan found out somehow and..." She stopped to look at the sleeping Courtney only a few feet away and fell silent.

Trent followed her gaze and frowned, starting to wonder.

Gwen sighed "that's why I want to get Duncan out of here. Leshawna doesn't understand that guy's like him are creeps who will take advantage of girls like her."

"Do you really think Duncan would do that?" Trent couldn't help but ask.

"He almost killed Harold remember?"

Her boyfriend scratched the back of his head "but that was an accident."

Gwen scoffed, but then shook her head in exasperation "you don't get it. He's a bully and a jerk who acts like a nice guy around her and a jerk to everyone else. He needs to go, Leshawna will understand." She then got up "alright, I'm gonna get some sleep OK?"

Trent nodded and kissed her cheek "OK, night."

The Goth went to her sleeping bag and proceeded to lie down, leaving Trent in thought.

What neither of them realized was the eye of the topic of discussion quickly closing as he pretended to be asleep.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Duncan- (looks lost and completely stunned) Oh...man.

Trent- (looks uncomfortable) I honestly don't think Duncan would do that, but Gwen doesn't see it. (sighs) Still, she's my girlfriend and I'll side with her. I just hope I don't regret it.

* * *

(Group 1 Location)

The group were all dead asleep in their sleeping bags. Harold was giving a wheezing snore, Izzy was muttering "no Captain Badger. I wish to lead the assault on Gopher Hill."

Laura was grumbling a little while Jake was giggling as Wolfo's tail tickled his nose while he was sleeping on his master's stomach.

And Heather...

* * *

_(Heather's Home/Dreamscape) _

_The queen bee opened her eyes to see herself in a large Grand Entrance with two sets of spiral staircase. Heather immediately recognized the design as the entrance way of her home and she asked "what the hell am I doing here? Shouldn't I be on Wawanakwa?"_

_She looked up to yell "HELLO! MOM! DAMIAN! ANYONE! ?"_

_As she made her way up one of the staircase's, she started to hear a humming noise coming from one of the rooms. Heather's eyes softened as she came to the door and pushed it open. The room itself was a mixture of bright pink and white. Polka dotted walls and a ceiling fan above. One side of the bedroom had a pile of toys high enough to hit the ceiling. In the center was a small bed with a Spongebob Squarepants theme._

_Sitting on the bed was a 4 year old girl with small black hair in pigtails humming 'Do You Know The Muffin Man' to herself. She wore a bright purple sweater with a flower on it and a slightly long dress that went past her knees. She was currently sitting on the bed, drawing with a pair of color markers on multiple sheets of paper._

_"Jewel?" Heather asked, walking in._

_Heather's little sister looked up with a cute smile. She waved "HI HEATHIE! How are you?"_

_The queen bee gave no response as she walked in to sit next to her on the bed "where am I?"_

_"Your home silly." Jewel giggled "wanna see my pictures?"_

_"Uh...sure."  
_

_She then gave her a sheet of paper that had multiple stick figures on it. One of the figures seemed to be crying as multiple figures seemed to stare at the figure. Heather noticed the crying stick figured had recognizable red streaked dyed hair and it seemed to be near an ocean._

_Jewel tilted her head "she was really upset."_

_Oh she knew what it was. The drawing depicted when she switched the votes and got Sara eliminated the first time. Laura was crying cause she had thought the others turned on her and voted off her girlfriend over the queen bee._

_"Why'd you do that?" Jewel asked with childlike curiously._

_Heather, or at least the Heather that had first come to the show, would have immediately said it was 'strategy' and that it was nothing personal._

_But..._

_She remembered being locked in the freezer during the cooking challenge. She remembered the freezing temperature, the disrespect, the sheer **anger **__of being left in there, forgotten. She knew it would probably come back to bite her and it would leave Laura feeling betrayed, but she didn't care. God, she was just so** enraged **at the time she didn't think ahead. Seeing Laura's tears was like a punch to the gut, having no idea she would react like that.**  
**_

_Heather just looked away._

_Jewel responded "you were angry and wanted revenge." Seeing Heather's surprised expression, Jewel pointed at her head "I'm in here. You can't hide anything from family."_

_"No, your not Jewel. This is just some hallucination or something." Heather walked over to the window, where there was nothing but white for miles around._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad." Jewel sniffed._

_Her only response was a sigh "alright, just don't cry." She could never stay mad when Jewel was about to cry._

_Jewel smiled and held up another paper, showing two stick figures holding hands. Heather took it out of the child's hands and looked at it. Heather eyes widened as she saw that the two were herself and Andrew side by side holding hands._

_"He's really nice. You like him." Jewel stated, now hugging a small slightly worn looking Kermit frog, the same one Damien got her last Christmas._

_Heather just dropped it to the floor "it's just a feeling, a stupid **weak **feeling."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because...because." Heather tried to explain._

_"Your not worth it?"_

_Heather remained silent.  
_

_Jewel stared at her sadly "you deserve to be happy."_

_"Look." Heather explained heatedly "I have to win this competition. I am a member of the Cheng family, we NEVER lose ANYTHING!"_

_"Is that what Daddy says?"  
_

_With a noticeable flinch, Heather turned her back on this figment of her imagination. She looked at her feet to see Jewel looking up at her "it's not fair what he does to you."_

_Heather didn't care. Despite the hits, she knew he never laid a hand on either Damien or Jewel. She didn't know if it was because she was older or liked her the least. Either way, he wouldn't hurt either of them as long as..._

_She..._

_Was..._

_Around..._

_Heather's eyes widened in a frightened look. She was still on Wawanakwa. She never left home and her family for this long before._

_ "No..."_

_"JEWEL!" A man's voice thundered throughout the house. At that voice, Heather saw Jewel's eyes widened as she raced under her bed. The door slammed open and Edward Cheng, with his natural silver hair, pink shit and cargo pants, stormed in. He didn't seem to notice Heather as he looked around with a belt in his hands "JEWEL! COME OUT! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO ENTER MY STUDY AND I FOUND ONE OF YOUR STUPID TOYS THERE!"_

_Heather stepped in front of him "Daddy, please calm down. She's just a child." Heather reached out to him, but her arm went through him like she was a ghost. Then Edward walked through her like she wasn't there "COME OUT!"_

_She tried to stop him, only for her arms to go through him as Heather heard "HEATHIE! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_"DON'T MENTION THAT EMBARRASSMENT! SHE'S GONE TO THAT DAMN SHOW!" Edward roared as he flipped the bed over and raised the belt._

_"**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

_**

* * *

**_(Wawanakwa woods Group 1)

Heather shot up, slamming her head into Jake, who was standing above her trying to wake her up.

Jake rubbed his head "owie!"

Harold smiled and said with a gentleman's tone "ah, your up, good. Now we can continue on our way."

Heather sat up and looked around at the others with a look that seemed frightened. Izzy looked sympathetic "aw, did the dream ticks invade your sleep?"

The others looked at her with Izzy soon grinning "they are little known creatures that float through the air and invade people's dreams. They can cause slight craziness in some individuals due to how weird the dreams are."

"You've been hit by these?" Jake asked.

"Sure. A couple dozen times."

Harold muttered "why does that not surprise me?" He then saw Heather looking through her bag at a hasty pace "uh Heather?"

"Where's my phone?" Heather asked, surprising the others due that she seemed frantic.

Laura looked at her weirdly "um Queenie, they don't work on the island."

Izzy nodded "yeah, I think their using some sort of advanced machinery to block calls. Kinda like in holding cells, I'd know. I've seen it before."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- There are days when I wonder if Izzy makes this stuff up to scare people or actually been through that. (shivers) I'm scared to find out which it is.

* * *

Heather scowled "look it's none of your business, but I have to call home for something."

"Why?" Laura asked.

"I just said none of your business!" Heather snapped in frustration.

"Jeeze sorry." Laura rolled her eyes.

Harold started to walk again "we can probably call at camp. Don't worry, we can see if you can call there."

After a few minutes of walking they soon heard a rustling in the bushes as Jake flinched with Wolfo growling at the rustling "what's that?"

Izzy reached into her bag and pulled out...a katana.

Harold's eyes widened "what the heck did you have a katana in there for?"

"Always be prepared." Izzy explained as she readied it in a battle ready stance.

A deer hopped out of the bush.

Heather sighed "calm down Psycho Hose Beast, it's just a deer."

Izzy didn't listen as she yelled "I AM ONE WITH MY INNER TIGER! AIAIAIAIA!"

At the loud noise, the deer ran off with Izzy yelling a battle cry with the others chasing her yelling "MISTRESS WAIT!"

"CALM DOWN GOSH!"

"YOU HAD SUGAR DIDN'T YOU YOU PSYCHO? !"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL)**

Izzy- (shrugging) I was in tune with my animal spirit and had to FEAST! Too bad it got away.

Harold- (panting) Took us half an hour to get Izzy to calm down. By then we were a little off ways, but nothing we couldn't handle.

Heather- (looks down with anxious eyes and looks up) Please be alright.

* * *

(Group 2)

As the group reached the beach after following the river, Leshawna groaned "how much farther?"

Andrew looked left, then right but soon narrowed his eyes "I'm not sure."

"Oh great!" Leshawna threw her hands up "all this time, you had no idea where we are going? !"

"Give me a minute okay?" Andrew said reassuringly.

As he looked to the left, then right, Bridgette walked up to Leshawna "don't worry, we'll get back soon."

"I'm not sure girl. Does he even know what he's doing?"

Andrew, overhearing this, turned around with an irritated expression "hey if you want to lead the group be my guess!"

Bridgette frowned at him, causing him to flinch slightly and sigh "sorry, I'm just getting the gitters."

The surfer smiled and nodded, not noticing Leshawna's angered look at being told off again.

Sara nodded as she looked around "yes, ever get the feeling your being watched?"

A rustle was heard as Zeke jumped up into a surprised Sara's arms "AH! What was that eh?"

Sara looked amused "easy Scooby-Doo, it's probably nothing."

At that remark, a massive 8 foot tall gorilla like beast with purple fur rose from the bushes.

The group froze in place with Andrew saying casually "oh...what do you know, it is real."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL)**

Chef- (wearing costume and snickering) If the interns won't let me have fun at camp, guess I have to make due (cackles evilly)

* * *

"OK, no sudden moves. Maybe it's like a bear and we've entered it's territory." Sara tried to reassure the others.

Andrew sighed "first a bear, then a wolf, now this thing, if we survive this I'm suing."

Despite the circumstances, Bridgette couldn't help but stifle a giggle while Leshawna scowled "boy now's not the time for jokes."

Andrew shrugged "just trying to lighten the mood. You have any ideas?"

"I'm trying to think." Leshawna looked around and saw Ezekiel shaking in terror "Homeschool calm down."

Ezekiel shook as the creature took a step forward only a few feet away. Out of pure panic, Ezekiel looked up at the creatures face and saw something.

"Um...why does it have a zipper eh?" Ezekiel asked, seeing a zipper near the front of the beast's head.

The Sasquatchinakwa paused in horror, it's eyes widening, but soon roared "BLAAAAAAGH!"

Andrew saw the zipper and sighed as he stepped forward, grabbing the creature's face and pulling the mask off, revealing Chef.

Chef scowled "DAMMIT! My fun's ruined."

Sara breathed a sigh of relief but soon scowled "CHEF! That wasn't funny!"

Chef still chuckled "you have to admit that was funny."

Andrew scowled "no it wasn't."

The co-host just shrugged and put the mask back on "oh well, if you run into any of the groups, you cannot say anything GET ME!"

The group stepped back and nodded as Chef ran off into the clearing.

Leshawna shook her head "Lord help any of the others that he runs into."

Andrew then pointed in the direction Chef came from, getting an idea "hold up. Chef came from that way so that must be where camp is."

Bridgette shrugged "it's better than nothing."

As she walked ahead, Leshawna explained "well, let's go. At least it's an actual good idea."

Andrew frowned, but bit his tongue to stop himself from giving a reply.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL)**

Andrew- Leshawna's getting more and more hostile. I'm starting to wonder if she'll be a problem.

Bridgette- (sighs) That was a close one with Chef. For a second, I thought that was the real thing. Anyway, with a direction in place we should be back. (rubs arms anxiously) If Leshawna and Andrew get along long enough for us to get there.

* * *

(Group 3) _A few minutes earlier_

Geoff looked around "I Spy with my little eye..."

Trent sighed "a leaf."

"OH YEAH! How did you know?"

Gwen rolled her eyes "cause you picked that 3 times already."

The party man chuckled and looked at Courtney up ahead "yo bra, how much farther?"

Courtney sniffed "should be at least another hour if we keep going in this direction. So shut up and follow my lead. And stop playing that dumb game, it's so childish."

Geoff raised his hands in defense "okay, chillax bra." He then saw the unusually silent Duncan bringing up the rear of the group "yo Dunc, you feeling alright?"

Duncan just grunted, much to Geoff's confusion. He then slowed down his walk to come up next to his punk friend to ask "you look down man, what's up?"

Knowing Geoff wouldn't give this up, Duncan answered "let's just say I overheard something I probably shouldn't have."

Recognizing the words from about 2 weeks back, Geoff's eyes widened and looked at Gwen's figure from up ahead. He leaned in to whisper "is it about..."

"Look, I just have some stuff to think about. Don't worry."

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRR."

Duncan stopped "hey dude, take it easy. No need to growl at me."

Geoff stopped as he paled "that wasn't me dude."

Up ahead, the other three members of the group had stopped with Courtney scowling "who did that?"

Out of the forest, Sasquatchinakwa stepped out, looking confusedly at the 5.

Geoff immediately screamed in terror like a girl "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Gwen paled even more than she already was "oh it is real."

Courtney, however, wasn't buying it "puh-lease, it's just a costume. Probably Chef or one of the interns."

She stepped forward toward the creature.

* * *

(Main Tent)

Looking at the computer screens, Michael shook his head as he witnessed Chef being caught by one of the groups "guy should have at least hidden the zipper."

Next to him, Graydon shrugged "pretty sure they wouldn't have brought it anyway. I don't think that thing even exists."

From outside, the other two interns walked in holding some trays of food with them. Mara asked "anyone nearby yet?"

"Hold on. I think Group 3 is the closest." Michael switched the camera to the group, where Chef, in his Sasquatchinakwa costume, was having his face pulled by Courtney.

Paula sighed "told him no one would buy that."

Graydon looked at another camera and asked "guys, why's Chef with another team?"

The interns noticed on another camera Chef had his mask off and was talking to Group 2.

Mara paled as she asked "wait, if Chef's there."

"Then whose Courtney trying to pull the mask off of?"

The interns saw the creature roar as Courtney was blown back with the group running off screaming.

"Oh that's not good." Mara stated.

* * *

AND THE CHAPTER IS OVER! So finally the story is out on why Michael went to prison and we learn Gwen's role in it. Was anyone right in there guess? Anyone at all?

Well as always HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS!

How will Group 3 escape the Sasquatchinakwa?

Will Andrew or Leshawna reach the breaking point before they arrive?

Will Heather be able to contact home?

WHO IS GOING HOME?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	55. Are We There Yeti? Part 3

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

OK, I have been having some problems at school, but I'm sure I can handle it. Anyway, been having trouble deciding the next few challenges. So expect some delays.

So without further ado, HERE'S THE CHALLENGE'S END!

Warning-one f-bomb.

* * *

(Group Listings)

**Group 1: **Laura, Izzy, Jake, Harold, Heather.**  
**

**Group 2: **Andrew, Leshawna, Sara, Bridgette, Ezekiel.**  
**

**Group 3: **Geoff, Trent, Courtney, Gwen, Duncan.

* * *

(Group 1)

Harold panted with the other three after catching Izzy attempting to slice apart the deer "gosh Izzy, you really got into that berserker rage."

Izzy was standing in the middle of the other 4, pouting "oh phooey, my prey got away."

Walking away from the group with the GPS, Heather snapped in irritation "if we're done playing tag with the Psycho Hose Beast, let's get moving!"

Laura frowned and looked up from her sketchbook, depicting Izzy chasing the deer "we're not in a rush you know?"

Heather scowled "we wasted a half hour chasing the escaped psych ward patient around stopping her from committing cannibalism on that deer and we need to head back now to make up for time."

Jake sighed "fine, let's go. Where's Wolfo?"

At that moment, the wolf cub came from out of the bushes after helping Izzy chase the deer and sat at Heather's feet, panting happily.

The queen bee stared in surprise, unsure what to think "what is he doing?"

Jake grinned "awwww, he likes you."

Heather blinked, clearly not knowing what to say "um yeah that's nice, but I'm a cat person." She leaned down at the panting cub, unable to get annoyed at the adorable little creature, and waved sheepishly "uh...hi?"

"BARK!" Wolfo barked happily.

"He say's hi." Izzy translated.

"Whatever." Was all Heather said as she walked forward hastily with the others quickly following.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Izzy- It's disappointing that I was unable to catch the deer. It would have helped me to be more in tune with my inner animal spirit.

Jake- (petting Wolfo on his lap. Looks down at the cub) Do you like her boy? (Wolfo just stares for a second and yips) I'm gonna take that as a yes. (Looks at camera) Heather not insulting Wolfo was really surprising. Maybe she likes animals?

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Heather frowned as the GPS suddenly turned to static "we're losing service."

Harold looked up into one of the trees, a particularly tall one "maybe if we climb we can get better reception from a higher vantage point."

"OH OH ME!" Izzy jumped up and down "I'm a great climber!"

Laura frowned "just be careful."

"Oh don't be a worry wart. Izzy is like a monkey, able to leap the tallest buildings in a single bound...or was that someone else?"

Heather groaned "just climb so we can get to camp as fast as we can."

Izzy shrugged while taking the GPS and started to climb.

As they waited, Heather paced back and forth, muttering impatiently "hurry up crazy girl."

"Take it easy Queenie."

Heather looked next to her to see Laura looking at her with a hint of annoyance "she should be down any second."

"Not soon enough. I have to get back to camp."

Laura stared at her with curiosity "so you can call home right?"

Heather glared at her "yes, and before you ask, no, I'm not telling you why I have to."

"Is there something you've heard about? Like your Mom's in an accident or what?" Laura guessed, although she was starting to have a good idea.

The queen bee snarled "don't guess, I just have to check up on something."

Laura took a deep breath. Despite what Heather had done, she hated seeing anyone worry or in pain so she asked "what are you so freaked out about?"

Heather stopped and had her back to Laura for a second. She then turned with a suspicious look and voice "why are you so worried?" She then put in a bitter sarcastic tone "I'm Heather, I'm evil, I eat little puppies, I'm a sadistic monster who gets kicks off hurting others, like you."

The changed girl fell silent at the cynical bitter tone, remembering the incidents in the past. Before she could say another word, Harold came up to them "excuse me Laura, I have to talk to Heather alone for a second."

Heather glared at him "why?"

"Sorry, but I have to ask you something."

Laura gave Heather one last glance, but walked towards Jake, where he and Wolfo tried to spot Izzy on top of the tree. Harold cleared his throat and gave a dramatic eye at Heather "what did you see during the Dead Rising challenge?"

Heather blinked "huh?"

"You were with m'lady when the two of you were eliminated in the bathrooms. Who took you out?"

_'Oh great' _Heather thought to herself with a groan. She heard about the so called 'investigation' Harold was conducting and knew it was only a matter of time before he came up to her. Heather sighed "I don't know, I was facing the door, so whoever it was came from the ventilation shaft. Look, it was probably a returning camper who wanted some last kills before the timer ran out."

Harold nodded "that's probably true, but I wish to know how m'lady was voted off when people like Courtney or." He paused as he looked a little embarrassed "or...well 'others' were up for elimination."

"You mean me right?" Heather matter of factly said.

Harold winced a little and nodded.

Izzy broke up the two's conversation "I GOT A SIGNAL! IT'S TO THE WEST AND ONLY A HALF A MILE!"

Heather ran in that direction immediately with Harold following soon after while Izzy flipped from branch to branch athletically until she reached the ground with a pose "TA-DA!"

Jake clapped "NICE!"

Izzy grinned, but saw Laura's lost expression "my little protege, is something the matter?"

"Nothing Mistress."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- So Heather won't say who she voted for her so she is still a suspect. (takes out notebook) Let's see who was on the chopping block, I'm sure Geoff and Cody voted for each other due to how Cody was like back then. Leshawna would have undeniably voted for Heather. M'lady wouldn't vote for herself. Ezekiel was her friend so he wouldn't do that. I'm pretty sure Courtney voted for m'lady so that leaves...Izzy, Duncan, Heather, and Gwen. 2 of them voted for her and I will find out who did. However, from now on I will do it as discreetly as possible so as to not draw attention to myself.

Laura- (looks conflicted) I should leave Heather to herself so she can feel the conflict I did a few weeks back but...(sighs in annoyance while pinching the bridge of her nose) man I hate being nice.

Heather- (takes out cell phone and slams it on the wall out of desperation) WORK DAMN IT! WORK!

* * *

(Group 2)

Sara was muttering a tone under her breath as the pair walked thru the dense bush "_everything to prove, nothing in my way, I'll get there one day."_

Ezekiel looked at her curiously "what's that song eh?"

Sara chuckled "silly Zeke, it's the theme song for the show. It was playing at the sign up station where I sent my audition tape."

The prairie boy sighed "I hoped that went better than mine. I tried to do some archery, but I almost hit my Mother by accident."

Sara gasped "was she alright?"

"Yeah, just startled eh." Ezekiel replied "I admit, I thought this show was a bad idea at first, but I'm glad I came here, I just wish we didn't get killed almost everyday eh."

The singer smiled in agreement "yeah, life threatening challenges I can do without." She then noticed one of them falling behind and ran back "Leshawna do you need to rest?"

The sweating and panting street girl waved her off "I'm fine girl, let's go on." She stepped forward another few feet, but fell to her knees.

At that point from up front, Andrew and Bridgette came up with Bridgette asking in concern "Leshawna what's wrong?"

Her friend tried to stand up "I just need to catch my second wind is all."

Andrew shook his head "look, it's probably not much farther we just need to go a little more."

Bridgette frowned at him "don't be cruel! We should wait."

"We might lose invincibility." Andrew pointed out "the rules said the first 2 group would win invincibility while the last group would have to vote someone off. I just don't want to have to vote for someone."

Bridgette looked worried "who would you vote for?"

Andrew looked away "well, obviously not you."

The surfer felt a little touched at this "aw Andrew..."

Andrew grunted, stopping Bridgette "anyway, maybe we should just carry her. Though it won't be easy."

"HOLD UP!" Leshawna stood up with sudden energy, the frustration from the hike and exhaustion building up to a boiling point "what the hell is _'it won't be easy' _supposed to mean?"

Bridgette looked startled at the sudden anger while Andrew shrugged "it's always harder to carry extra weight when going on a hiking trip. No big deal."

"EXTRA WEIGHT! ? Did you just call me fat?" Leshawna angrily accused.

"Hold up I'm sorry, that's not what..." Andrew tried to defend himself with irritation.

Leshawna rolled her sleeves up "oh your _gonna _be sorry in a minute boy!"

Bridgette stepped between the two frantically "Leshawna, just take a slow breath, he didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah right. He probably learned some insultsfrom that little tramp!" Leshawna pointed a finger at Andrew, who scowled fiercely.

"What?" Andrew responded with a cold disposition.

"You heard me! You like that little _whore _don't you! ?" Leshawna barked and pushed a finger into Andrew's chest.

Andrew fell silent at that, grinding his teeth at the word Leshawna used to describe Heather.

Ezekiel pulled his toque over his eyes "I'm not getting involved eh."

Sara gasped in horror "Leshawna!"

"HEY!"

The group looked to see Paula in front of them with a flat look "just so you know, your only like 200 feet from the campsite, so congratulations on being the first team here."

Leshawna groaned "good." She gave one last glare at Andrew and stormed off, wanting to rest in the girl's cabin.

Sara and Ezekiel looked a little sheepish and walked to the clearing, wanting to see when the other teams would make it back.

Meanwhile, Bridgette looked down while Andrew sighed and put a hand on her shoulder "sorry about that."

"Not your fault." Bridgette sniffed, looking upset at the sudden anger in Leshawna.

"Look on the bright side. At least we're not eaten." Andrew tried to cheer her up.

Bridgette at least nodded "yeah."

Andrew shook his head and walked off, but stopped to hear Bridgette saying "wait."

He stopped, but didn't turn around as Bridgette asked "do you really like Heather, you know, like 'that'?"

After a full minute of silence of uncomfortable silence filling the air, Andrew just said apologetically "it's complicated." With that, he walked off, leaving a confused and upset surfer.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- (rubs forehead) Oh man, I hate seeing Bridgette like that. It's like looking at a kicked puppy. Seriously though, Leshawna has to get a handle on that temper of hers. I don't want her as my enemy.

Bridgette- (looks upset) I get that Leshawna was mad, but I never thought it would come out like THAT. (sniffs) This really isn't how I wanted those two to get along.

Leshawna- (growls) That boy practically called me fat to my face. I'll make sure he get's his soon. Him and that little _Bitch _too.

Sara- (deadpan expression) Well, that went well.

* * *

(Group 3)

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Screams rang through the air as the group of teens ran through the woods trying to escape the Sasquatchinakwa creature. They had been chased by it for the last few minutes and were starting to get tired.

Trent panted "oh man, that thing's not giving up!"

"We've noticed!" Gwen snapped "it'll get tired eventually."

The group went into a large bush as the hulk like creature stomped past them. After a minute of silence, Trent breathed out "I think it's gone."

"You sure?" Duncan asked worriedly.

"It's quiet." Geoff cut in "too quiet." He then grinned "always wanted to say that."

SLAP! Courtney slapped him "STOP JOKING AROUND! We have to lose that thing!"

Gwen scoffed "how do you expect to do that? Ask him nicely?"

"We just get someone to lure it away." Courtney explained "maybe our fastest so they have a chance to outrun it. If their lucky, they'll get away in one piece."

Trent scowled "that's ridiculous!"

Courtney sneered angrily, clearly used to being obeyed right away "oh come on what do any of you losers have to lose."

"Our limbs." Gwen ticked off her fingers "our spines, our brains, the little sanity we have left just to name a few."

The CIT shrugged "it's the only way. I volunteer Geoff."

The party boy paled "ME! ?"

"You outran that wolf during the trust challenge so you should out run that monstrosity." Courtney explained unconcernedly.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Courtney- Of course I wasn't going out there. That would be suicide. Geoff honestly seems the fastest and if he doesn't make it (shrugs) oh well, at least it was the Mouthy Bitch's boyfriend's.

* * *

Geoff gulped in terror "but...but."

"I'll do it."

The 4 stared in shock at Duncan, who looked determined "I've got enough practice running from the law and let's me think quick on my feet."

"Dude..." Geoff began.

Duncan gave a brief glance at Gwen, which she noticed, then at Geoff "Geoff, your my bud and there's no way I'm letting let you be a steak for that thing, so I'll lure it away, you guy's head back to camp as fast as you can."

Trent frowned "this is a bad idea."

"Better than none at all. Besides it's _my _plan, it'll work." Courtney said arrogantly.

Duncan scoffed and crouched down, getting ready to run. Geoff and Courtney walked a few feet out front to check the area around them for the Sasquatchinakwa, with Gwen asking, still in shock "what are you doing?"

The punk stared at her, looked to see Geoff and Courtney looking to the surroundings, not paying attention. He then looked in Gwen's eyes and shrugged casually "showing you I'm not like Higgins."

Gwen's jaw hit the ground as he said that while Trent blinked in shock.

Duncan continued as if not noticing the reaction with a casual air "uh yeah Sunshine, here's a tip. Before you tell someone a secret like that, make sure everyone is actually asleep."

Trent stared in shock "you heard?"

"Every word." Duncan then looked at Gwen, but before he could say anything else, he heard Geoff shout "GO!"

Duncan charged out of the bush with a yell "HEY UGLY! OVER HERE!

"RRAAAAAARG!" The creature burst through the foliage and Duncan, almost like a flash, darted out of the area with the Sasquatchinakwa hot on his heels.

Courtney barked "GO!"

The others ran with Gwen pausing for a moment and looked to where Duncan just ran off with wide eyes.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (stuttering out of disbelief and sheer amazement) But...I...He's supposed to be...I.

Duncan- I guess if being chased by a damn Sasquatch wannabe isn't enough for her to trust me, nothing will.

* * *

After almost a full 5 minutes, Duncan slumped against a tree in exhaustion, unable to go any further. He looked around frantically, not seeing the creature anywhere.

_'Ok Dunc, just take a breath. Maybe you lost it.' _The punk thought reassuringly as he looked all around him. He got off the trunk he was leaning on and backed up slowly.

"Hmm, maybe I did lose it." He muttered to himself as he stepped backwards until he hit a furry tree from behind.

_'Wait...trees don't move...or have fur...or.'_

"GGGGGRRRRRR."

_'Growl.' _Duncan finished in panic as he turned to see the Sasquatchinakwa glaring down at him.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Duncan screamed as the beast leaned down.

However, out of the sky like a saving grace, a roar came "AIAIAIAIAIAIAI!"

Duncan stared with wide eyes as Izzy came from the trees and tackled the beast to the ground in a choke-hold "SAY UNCLE SASSY! SAY UNCLE!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Duncan- Typical, not even that thing can stop the sheer force of insanity that is Izzy.

Izzy- We were walking nearby, or at least my group was walking and I was in the trees, when I heard the cry of the beast! I HAD TO ATTACK AND SHOW THE WORLD THAT IT'S SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST!

* * *

"Izzy where are you?" Harold's voice cried out as the Izzy's group ran into the area and saw the creature Izzy had on the ground. Her left arm wrapped around it's neck, while the right arm reached around and pulled on it's right leg, subduing it.

Heather paled "what the hell is that?"

Jake yelped "IT IS REAL!" He then went behind Harold, who went into a fighting pose, not backing down to the creature.

Laura looked at Izzy "Mistress?"

Izzy grinned excitedly "oh I think he's trying to give up! SAY IT! SAY IT!"

The creature groaned and choked at Izzy's death grip around his throat. His arms shook and one of them seemed to be pointing at Duncan.

Duncan grinned "yeah, looks like your not gonna eat me now are ya, you big ugly ape."

"How did you find this thing?" Laura asked Duncan.

The punk shrugged "we ran into it. The Daddy's Girl actually thought it was Chef and tried to pull the 'mask' off of him."

Jake gulped "so what do we do with him now?"

Izzy grinned maniacally "we could use a fur rug in the Girl's Cabin. Hey girl's, you think this will go well in the Cabin?"

Laura rubbed her chin in thought while Heather blinked "are you nuts?" She then groaned in realization "what am I saying?"

The ape man groaned as it seemed to point at Duncan's lower area.

Harold seemed to grow thoughtful as he asked "Duncan, do you have anything in your pockets?"

"What? All I have are my lighter, switchblade, and some Twinkies I got from that supply bag my group got for the challenge." He pulled out each item in turn, with the Sasquatchinakwa eyes widening at the delicious snack.

"OH OH OH!" The creature pointed as much as possible in it's state.

Izzy blinked "wow, I think it wanted the Twinkies."

Duncan's stared incredulously "IT CHASED ME LIKE A DAMN LUNATIC JUST CAUSE IT WANTED THE DAMN TWINKIES! ?"

Izzy shrugged "apparently."

"Why did it roar though?" Harold wondered.

The lovable psycho shrugged "maybe it's just naturally aggressive and that was his way of asking for them."

"Well it didn't need to look like it was gonna make us the main course." Duncan grumbled.

She let go of the monster, who hooted and shot to it's feet, looking pleadingly at the Twinkies in Duncan's hands, not showing any aggressive nature.

Duncan cautiously let out it's hand "you want these buddy?"

The beast stepped forward slowly and sniffed the package. It then gave a toothy grin as it plucked it out of Duncan's hands with a hoot and gave a bellow "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!" After that it ran into the wilderness.

Duncan snorted "this is the nuttiest island on Earth." He then looked around and realized.

The others had gone off ahead without him while he was giving the Sasquatchinakwa

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Izzy- (sage-like voice) When all hope is lost, remember, there is no problem too great that Twinkies cannot solve.

Jake- Well that was interesting. That incident makes me wonder if there's anything else here. (grins) But that was so WICKED that Izzy took that thing down. She was all like KAPOW AND BAMBAM! ANd WOOSH it's down!

Harold- I could have take it you know. I just had to hit one of it's joint and he would be down like a sack of hammers.

* * *

(Campsite)

Sara, Ezekiel, Bridgette, and the rest of Group 3 were in the campsite as they waited for the others with Chef, and the Interns. Chef had said that since Group 3 was missing Duncan, they couldn't get immunity with Group 2 and had to wait for him to come back in order for them to win.

Currently Bridgette was being consoled by Geoff after what had happened to her team.

"Don't worry babe." Geoff reassured her "I'm sure Leshawna will calm down soon."

Bridgette sighed "I'm not so sure, she's so stubborn."

Geoff grinned "just have faith Bridge."

That was what Bridgette liked about Geoff. His never ending optimism and good nature always managed to put a smile on her face, like right now "thanks."

"So where are they?"

"Andrew's taking a walk on the beach and Leshawna's resting from that hike. It really took alot out of her." Bridgette explained.

Meanwhile Gwen was still surprised that Duncan had done that while Trent was explaining "you see? I told you Duncan wouldn't be like that."

"But it doesn't make sense." Gwen explained frantically "he's a jerk, he insults everybody and shows no respect. Guy's like him don't do things like 'sacrifice' and whatnot."

Trent frowned and looked out to the forest "I sure hope he'll be alright."

Gwen then looked around to make sure no one would listen in "and he knows about...well you know."

Trent nodded and looked sheepish "yeah we probably should have made sure everyone was asleep." He then looked to the woods "you think he'll be back soon?"

From nearby, Courtney snorted "don't get your hopes up, he's probably already mauled by now."

Gwen barked, not able to keep it in "shut up! At least he volunteered while you wanted Geoff to draw that thing off."

Bridgette gasped "WHAT! ?"

Courtney sniffed "it was a logical decision. He was the fastest out of all of us."

Trent frowned "no he wasn't, Duncan was."

Gwen threw her arms in the air in exasperation as she now realized "OH COME ON! Your not STILL mad about what Bridgette said to you during that endurance challenge are you?"

Courtney remained silent, giving a hateful look at Bridgette.

From the sidelines, Graydon scratched his head in worry "aw man, I hope Duncan doesn't get eaten. It'll be tough to explain that to my Mom and Dad."

Michael waved him off "eh, I'm sure he'll be fine." He paused for a second "unless he trips, then he's screwed 20 ways to Sunday."

"MICHAEL!" Mara scolded him.

Micahel sighed "kidding, sheesh."

Mara put a hand on Graydon's shoulder "Duncan will do just fine."

Paula looked at Chef, having a question "shouldn't you guy's have combed the island and made sure that Sasquatchinakwa thing was locked up for this challenge?"

Chef shrugged "meh, we didn't know it existed."

"Aren't you even concerned at all?"

Chef scowled "of course I am, anything happens to him it's on mine and Chris's heads. I do not want to go back to prison!"

Paula glared at him "would you stop thinking of yourself! Duncan might be in trouble!"

Chef scoffed "I'm sure Punk Boy's fine."

"THERE THEY ARE!" Ezekiel suddenly shouted out. Indeed, a full pair of bodies were seen charging out of the woods, with Group 2 in front and Duncan hot at their heels.

"GO DUDE! IT'S ALL YOU!" Geoff started cheering.

"Their back?" An approaching Leshawna asked Geoff. She heard some cheering from outside who looked a little warily at her.

"Uh yeah, their coming up." Geoff pointed out.

Leshawna grinned "ALRIGHT! GO BABY BOY! IT'S ALL YOU!"

Duncan was still exhausted from the chase the Sasquatchinakwa and was weezing trying to catch up to the others, his face covered in sweat.

The other Group noticed

Trent noticed this "I don't think he can run much more guys."

Courtney scowled "PUT YOUR LEGS INTO IT DUNCAN!"

Gwen remained silent, just staring at the wheezing punk as he huffed and puffed until...he fell down.

Group 2 entered the camp with Chef announcing over a megaphone "SO GROUPS 1 AND 2 RECIEVE IMMUNITY. AS FOR GROUP 3! HA HA HA, LOOKS LIKE PUNK BOY BLEW IT FOR YOU MAGGOTS!"

Courtney stomped forward "OH GREAT! Nice job you slacker!"

Geoff stepped up "hey lay off, he tried his best!"

"HE STILL LOST!" Courtney snapped angrily "I HATE LOSING! I should have known you morons would cost us this challenge!" She then raised her foot, seeming ready to kick the fallen Duncan, but...

SLAP!

The rest of the campers stared at this in horror as they realized what just happened. Heather stared in surprise, Bridgette gasped in horror, Sara looked surprised at first then smiled a little and Trent looked fearfully at his girlfriend...

Cause Gwen had just slapped Courtney across the face.

The Goth stared into Courtney's eyes to say calmly "Bridgette was right, you are _pathetic._"

The CIT stood in shock silence, as if not understanding what just happened to her."

Everyone in camp slowly started to back away, slowly.

Duncan stood up and blinked "whoa, that's not good."

Courtney blinked once...twice...and again. She then did something surprising.

She turned around and walked off, wearing a blank expression on her face.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Courtney- (stares at the camera with a ice cold blank stare, just eerily staring at the camera)

Gwen- OK, that was weird. And kinda creepy. (sighs) Still can't believe Duncan actually volunteered for that, it doesn't make any sense.

Duncan- (sweaty face and disheveled look around him) Well that sucks. I got chased by the Abominable Snowman's cousin and I'm tired as hell. Still at least we can get rid of You Know Who.

Sara- Well this challenge was fun at first, but the ending kinda blew it. Also, I LOVE that Gwen actually SMACKED Courtney in the face! (Laughs at that for a second, then looks troubled) I'm worried about Courtney's reaction. She didn't even do anything.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heather had immediately walked up to Chef to say "I have to call home for something."

Chef blinked "say what? No way. Besides Bossy Girl as per her Rules, all campers have no contact with the outside world."

"It's an emergency!" Heather protested. She was starting to panic, every second wasted would be a second Jewel and Damien were with _him._

Chef scowled "yeaaaah, I don't CARE! So see you and the rest of Group 3 at the ceremony._" _He walked off, causing Heather to snarl and turn, only to bump into Harold.

"ARGH! Watch it!" Heather snarled.

Harold blinked "sorry gosh. I just want to see if you had any luck."

"No, I didn't. Only Courtney is allowed contact off the island cause of that PDA of hers and she won't let anyone use it."

Harold looked sympathetic "bummer."

"Spare me the pity." Heather snapped as she walked off.

Laura had noticed this "she can't call?"

"Nope." He then looked at her questioningly "any idea why she wants to call home so badly?"

Laura had an idea, but she shook her head not wanting to say "nope, maybe a family crises?"

Harold nodded as the two looked in her location.

At this time, Leshawna, Geoff, Ezekiel, and Jake surrounded the exhausted punk as he groaned "oh that bites. Lost most of my energy to that damn Bigfoot thing."

Leshawna blinked "that what?"

Jake shivered "it's a long story, let's just say that he's lucky he didn't have his legs ripped off."

Ezekiel paled as he realized "did you guy's..."

"YES!" Izzy jumped down from a tree, startling the others "it was a glorious battle! We each fought the other in a fight worthy OF THE GODS!" She soon cackled insanely, much to most of their discomfort.

Duncan just scowled "you just took him down with a submission maneuver and brought him off his feet!"

Izzy shushed him "they don't need to know that." She then looked over her shoulder and saw someone coming "oh hi Andy!"

Andrew walked up and gave Izzy a mixed look of annoyance and amusement "it's Andrew."

Izzy giggled "I know, I just want to see the look on your face. Come by later and I'll tell you of my battle with the Sasquatchinakwa."

before he could ask, Izzy skipped off in Laura's direction, wanting to give her a lesson on how to do that submission move she did.

Andrew just sighed and looked at Duncan "you feeling OK Duncan?"

Duncan smirked "aw don't be a worry war man. Although I'm down, I can still kick your butt."

Leshawna cracked her knuckles "I can help."

Duncan blinked at the hostile tone his girlfriend had used against his friend "hey beautiful something wrong?"

She fell silent and looked at him "it's nothing Baby Boy, don't worry about it."

Andrew didn't seem to notice "did you actually run into that monster Chef mentioned?"

The punk sighed "I'm too tired right now, I just wanna go into my bed and _collapse._"

Andrew nodded and put out a hand "need some help?"

Before Duncan could respond, Leshawna dragged Duncan to his feet "I got this boy."

"Fine."

The two started to walk towards the cabin with Duncan frowning "what's up? Andrew do something to you or what?"

Leshawna looked at him "listen, I know Andrew's your friend, but he's not what he seems."

"Say what?" Duncan furrowed his unibrow.

"I think he likes Heather." Leshawna explained.

The punk just scoffed "yeah right, Andrew's a smart guy. No way would he fall for a high maintenance chick like her."

"Baby Boy.."

Duncan waved her off "relax, he doesn't, trust me. No sane guy would actually _like _someone like Heather."

* * *

(A few hours later, outside Cabins)

Trent was frowning as he exited the Boy's Cabin. No one had seen Gwen anywhere since the challenge ended and Trent was starting to worry. He began to worry about her personal safety after Courtney's unusual reaction. He had searched the Hall, woods, Cabins, and Washrooms with no sign of her.

He was walking back towards the Hall when he came across Duncan juggling his switchblade. The punk nodded "hey Elvis."

"Duncan, have you seen Gwen?" Trent asked, wondering if the punk had talked to her at all after the hike.

"Beats me." Duncan shrugged "I haven't seen her for hours."

Trent sighed "I hope she's not in any trouble."

The pair fell silent only to hear a muttering from behind the Mess Hall. Duncan looked over at the sound "what's that?"

"It's from behind the building."

Duncan groaned "oh crud, I hope that thing hasn't come back. I'm outta Twinkies."

Trent chuckled and walked quietly to the back of the Hall. He tiptoed at hearing now audible voices. he frowned as he heard Courtney's voice "...worry about it."

"Seriously?" Gwen's voice said. Trent noticed Duncan next to him and the two wondered what was going on. They looked around the corner to see Gwen, Courtney, and Heather talking to each other.

Trent gasped _'what's she doing with them?'_

Courtney still looked eerie, but waved off Gwen "I said don't worry about it. I guess I overreacted a little and needed a kick in the pants. Come to think of it, it's like a blessing in disguise."

Heather sat on the dumpster and scoffed "well, I have immunity and I'm not voting so this is between you two."

Courtney nodded and looked to Gwen "so your gonna convince Trent to vote off Geoff with us correct?"

Duncan gasped to himself _'the hell?' _He wanted to charge in there to ask what the hell was going on, but Trent held him back, shaking his head.

Gwen looked down "look, maybe we should focus on someone else...like...um."

"Me?" Courtney calmly offered. At Gwen's silence, Courtney tsked to herself "you know, out of the goodness of my heart I decided not to send the info out to my Daddy's newspapers after you slapped me. But maybe I should."

"WAIT?" Gwen desperatly cried out.

Heather stepped next to her "look Gwen, Courtney, you two should probably get rid of Duncan, he's a bigger threat to us than Geoff is."

Duncan's eyes widened while Trent was stunned _'Heather called Gwen Gwen and not Weird Goth Girl?'_

Courtney sneered "no. This is the final piece of retribution for the Mouthy Surfer Bitch having the **_audacity _**to mouth off at me. Saying I shouldn't be here. Who the _**fuck **_does she think she is? Let's see how she likes having her boyfriend voted off."

Gwen and Heather nodded, one looking upset while one crossed her arms, looking distractedly at the PDA.

Courtney noticed this and remembered last time they met when Heather actually _grabbed _her. It took everything she had not to attack the prima donna on the spot, but knew she needed alliance members. So she decided to say "Heather, you look ready to say something."

"Can I use the PDA? I have to call home about something."

The CIT raised an eyebrow "why? Is your father back from his trip?"

Heather remembered what she had said about her father being on a business trip, but she actually lied. Her father was still home, but Courtney didn't need to know that "look, it's personal alright? Can I use it?"

Courtney smirked "nope. It's mine and I earned it."

"No you didn't. You had everything handed to you like perks, your own cabin, and that thing." Heather casually said, causing Gwen to back up.

"Be careful Heather." Courtney began threateningly "if you play with fire, you'll get burned."

The queen bee smirked "you need me, remember?"

"Yes, but your still not getting this." Courtney raised the PDA "look vote for Geoff like a good alliance member, Gwen, and I'll forget what happened today. If not, Michael will need a plastic surgeon just to."

Heather cut her off with a wave of the hand "fine she get's it already. Sheesh, I like to toot my horn myself, but at least I know when to stop."

Trent's jaw dropped _'did she just stand up Gwen?'_

Courtney put a minuscule amount of distance between her index finger and thumb "your _this _close to pushing me over the edge."

Heather saw this and looked in Courtney's eyes. After a silent minute passed between the two, Heather smirked wickedly "noted. Goodnight."

The CIT's eyes narrowed and walked off, going to Campfire Pit for the vote off.

Duncan and Trent, who were still watching, saw Heather looked at Gwen "something happen between you and Duncan? You don't seem to hate him right now."

Gwen scoffed "why should I tell you?"

"Point." Heather shrugged, but as she started to walk off Gwen called out "hey."

The queen bee looked at her frustratedly "what?"

Gwen paused for a second until reluctantly saying "thanks for the save."

Heather scoffed "save? I just didn't wanna listen to the Brat go on and on and on to give me a headache." She stopped momentarily, but nodded curtly "but the thanks are appreciated." The queen bee walked in Courtney's direction, leaving the Goth to herself.

Gwen shook in rage _'dammit, this should have been easy. Get Duncan off the island and away from Leshawna. Why did Duncan have to lay 'hero' and lure that thing away. Granted it was harmless, but we didn't know that at the time.'_

Trent walked from behind her, a confused look on his face "what was that?"

Gwen yelped and she turned to see her boyfriend and Duncan behind her, both looking stumped.

Duncan started "man Sunshine, you don't have a good sense of your surroundings do you?"

"No, no, no." Gwen said desperately, clutching at Trent "Trent listen, I don't have a choice, you gotta understand."

Trent wrapped his arms around her, leaving Duncan to feel a bit awkward "hey it's okay. We heard everything." He remembered what Courtney had said "is Courtney blackmailing you?"

Gwen's body shook, but she tearfully nodded.

Duncan groaned "aw crap, she probably has Micheal's record and threatened to send it to some people right?"

Trent let go of Gwen, who nodded "yeah, if I don't help her stay here or I help vote her off, she'll destroy Micahel's rep. Even if you guy's voted for Courtney and I didn't have anything to do with it, she'll probably send it out of pure spite."

Trent looked troubled "we should tell someone."

"If we do, Courtney threatened to have her Dad get rid of anyone we tell."

Duncan growled "that's so unfair!"

Gwen looked down "as long as she wins and 'punishes' those who she thinks humiliated her, she doesn't care."

"She voted off Jessie." Trent stated more than ask and sighed seeing Gwen's nod.

The three fell silent until Duncan looked at her. He couldn't help but ask "so you don't hate me now?"

The Goth was silent, not knowing what to think. She was so convinced he was a creep, but helping out Geoff and risking his life against a supposed 'dangerous' animal, helped make her think.

Duncan continued "it was the Daddy's girl who shot me in the back of the head during the Dead Rising challenge right?"

Gwen nodded.

Duncan looked down for a moment. It seemed she still thought badly of him, at least a little. Then he was hit with an idea and he grinned "cause if you think I'm still not right for Leshawna, I think I have an idea that could change your mind about me."

* * *

(Woods)

As she walked, Heather ran up to Courtney "looks it's only for a couple of minutes."

"NO!" Courtney barked.

Heather scowled "FINE!" She wanted to walk off but stopped "I have to ask you something."

Courtney narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but nodded.

"Why didn't you at least slug Gwen when she slapped you?"

Courtney shrugged "thought about it. Then I had a better idea. Once again, out of my kindness, I was gonna drop the idea when she served her purpose."

"And?" Heather couldn't help but ask, getting a bad feeling.

The CIT smiled malevolently "not right now since she's still an alliance member, but when I."

"We."

Courtney smirked "oh yes, we. When WE win this competition, I'm gonna have Daddy buy her house and have her family thrown into the street."

Heather paled "what?"

"Oh yes, their profile said they barley have enough money for bills so they cannot afford another house. They'll be homeless and miserable for the rest of their lives, the kids will drop out of school cause the mother can't support them and...I'll release the information on Michael, destroying his and his family's reputation so they can't get jobs."

Heather blinked "your gonna release it anyway?"

"Yes." Courtney said matter of factly "I am a Mann. My family's bloodline is descended to family of royals in England. I should be treated with respect and that _**GOTH peasent **_SLAPPED me. She is gonna learn if you cross Courtney Mann, you and your family _suffer."_

Heather turned around "OK, just checking."

She walked off with Courtney still looking at the PDA.

_'She's insane.'_

_**'She's so mean. Heathie, you wouldn't do that would you?'**_

_'No, I'd just punch them, not destroy their lives.' _After some time, she had come to accept the voice and decided that if she was going crazy, she'd at least do so on her terms.

_**'But Gwen seems really nice and she did say thank you.'**_

_Yeah...she did.'_

_**'So what are you going to do now?'**_

Heather was silent.

**_'Heathie?'_**

* * *

(Half-hour later, Campfire Pit)

The two immune groups sat on the sidelines as Group 3 was on the stumps. Bridgette and Leshawna were looking worried at their respective boyfriends while the others had their fingers crossed.

Chef barked out "MAGGOTS! Hopefully you learned something today."

"I know what I learned." Jake called out "never get between a Sasquatchinakwa and a Twinkie."

"NO!"

"Is it, never ever EVER challenge Izzy?" Andrew offered, causing Izzy to grin proudly.

"NO! Although that one's true, you learned to survive being lost and what to do when an animal attacks. Just feed it Twinkies." Chef said, then looked at the Group.

"Dirtbags!" Courtney raised her PDA "and Courtney." Courtney smirked as she put it away "cause you lost, one of you maggots are gonna go! So the one's staying shall be...

...

...

...

...

..."GOTH!" Chef threw a marshmallow at a sullen looking Gwen...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."MUSIC MAN!" Chef hurled at Trent, who had to jump to catch it...

...

...

...

...

...

..."COURTNEY!"

"WHAT!" Was the outcry of several campers as Courtney caught hers. She grinned smugly and popped it in her mouth, waving mockingly at one certain camper, whose form shuddered, her blond hair standing on end.

Her and Leshawna looked horrified at the outcome.

"DIRTBAGS!" Chef grinned maliciously at the two, one looking frightened and the other glaring at Chef "the last one who is staying while the other leaves in humiliation! IS...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."PARTY MAN!"

Geoff gasped.

Courtney was dumbstruck for the second time in a row.

Leshawna looked horrified.

Andrew, Ezekiel, and Jake looked saddened.

Gwen was unreadable.

Duncan smirked inwardly _'perfect.'_

The punk decided to act out his part by nodding in acceptance "good! get me the hell off this insane place! Thanks for voting for me Geoff."

Geoff nodded sadly "yeah bro, sorry."

Courtney's eye twitched "what? Your not upset?"

"HELL NO!" Duncan snapped, making sure he looked a little joyful "since I've arrived I've been slashed, kicked, shocked, cornered by wolves, shot in the back of the head, slammed, faced my fears, and CHASED BY A DAMN MONKEY THING! So I had Geoff, Sunshine, and Elvis vote for me. Hell, I voted for myself! Get me back to Juvie for all I care! At least from convicts you know what to expect!"

Courtney's eye twitched again as Duncan came up to Leshawna "sorry beautiful, I can't handle this place anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh...this is my way?" Duncan added sheepishly.

Leshawna sighed "sure thing Baby Boy." She kissed him on the cheek, but he pulled away.

"That's not the kiss I wanted." He then kissed her on the lips so passionatly that she fainted a minute later. He then grinned proudly "oh I still got it."

Gwen walked up to him and stared for a moment. The two looked at each other silently until Duncan put out a hand "truce?"

The Goth silently stared at him and decided to grab it "fine truce." But with Courtney watching, she decided to add, pulling him in "but so help me if you hurt her..."

"Yeah I get it." Duncan rolled his eyes.

He said goodbye to the others and saw his brother, who was smirking.

"What are you smirking about?"

"Just can't believe you actually have a girlfriend." Graydon joked.

"Your just jealous mine lasted longer than yours did." Duncan grinned.

Graydon scowled and punched him on the arm "shut up."

Duncan smirked "love you too bro." He then walked down the Dock with a smirk.

The others started to leave as Courtney stomped through them as a _certain _camper bumped into her.

"WATCH IT!" The CIT snarled as she stormed off, angered Geoff was still here and the Mouthy Bitch still had her boyfriend.

The camper looked down and smirked at the PDA they got from the CIT when they bumped into her "bingo."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Courtney- (looking unhappy, yet compliant) Although angered, I still call this a win. Duncan was a threat now that I think about it and he could have proved troublesome down the road. Still, the Mouthy Bitch still has her boyfriend (scowls) I'll fix that. (She reached into her pocket and felt nothing. She blinked) Where's my PDA?

Izzy- THIS WAS SO COOL! I was one with my inner animal and I was able to embrace it! Still, that Sasquatchinakwa was pretty strong. Maybe I can give him a rematch.

Ezekiel- I think this challenge was fun until the end eh. I just wished Leshawna wouldn't have blown up at Andrew, he's a nice guy eh.

Leshawna- (sighs) Guess my Baby Boy cracked under all this. At least I know where he lives. (narrows eyes) Besides, I still have to win this thing and make a certain _someone _pay...or make that _two someones._

Harold- I believe I have found out who voted for m'lady_, _but I'll have to be sneaky. I swear you shall be avenged my beloved Jessie.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

The plan worked perfectly. Courntey thought he told the others to vote him off, which he did, but not for the reasons he gave or at least not the entirety of the reasons. Geoff was one of the best friends he had ever had and there was no chance in hell he was gonna let him get the boot. Hopefully, the others would find a way to take her down. His former Juvie Roomate's Dad was a lawyer so hopefully he could convince his to sue Carter Mann for what he was doing by manipulating event to make sure his 'Princess' won.

_'Worked like a charm. I get to leave and Geoff gets to stay. Still being without Leshawna is gonna be a bummer.' _He thought as he got in and the Boat drove off.

Duncan then saw a head rise through the bottom of the boat and he gasped. The Sasquatchinakwa WAS HERE!

"AAAAAH!"

The creature took off it's head to reveal a returning Chris grinning at him "HA HA! Gotcha dude!"

Duncan snarled at the joke, but then smirked wickedly as he stood up and cracked his knuckles "since I'm eliminated, I guess you don't have to threaten to vote me off right?"

"Uh yeah?" Chris asked in worry.

"COME HERE!" Duncan lunged forward.

"NOT THE FACE!"

* * *

(Beach)

Heather sat on the sand in frustration, not having any clue what was going on at home. She also wondered about Courtney's plans for Gwen if she won. As the tides swept against her bare feet, she sighed in content. She had loved the beach when she was younger, always begging to come here since it was only 3 miles from the house. But...she stopped coming since she was 8 when her Father dropped her off and left without her, leaving her to walk 3 miles back to the house on bare feet, saying it would 'build character.'

She looked at the scars at the bottom of her feet, hidden by her sandals. Seeing them made her worry more about home.

SLAM! Something had just been thrown at the back of her head.

"OW! Who threw..." She stopped to see the PDA on the ground. Heather gasped and picked it up.

"HELLO?" She called out into the woods.

No one called back.

"Whoever you are, thank you." Heather gratefully said as she rapidly dialed down her home number. she held it to her ear "c'mon pick up..."

_"Hello?"_

Heather choked hearing the voice, not believing what she was hearing.

_"Is anyone there?"_

"Mom?"

* * *

(Woods)

On a branch in a steady tree, the camper stared at this and replied "your welcome."

They brushed back their dyed hair and pulled out their sketchbook and started a new work.

"Think I'll call this one..._'The Heart of a Queenie.'_

* * *

DONE!

Wow, what a coincidence huh? The same challenge where Duncan is voted off in canon is when he is voted off here. Hope I threw a curve ball in who was going to show surprise. Anyway, exams are coming up so expect this is my last one for at least a week.

Sorry to any who wanted to hear the phone call conversation. You'll have to wait.

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Jessie, Cody, Duncan.

As for tradition, HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS!

What did Heather say to her family?

Will Trent be able to help Gwen without Courtney knowing?

Will Leshawna anger towards Andrew grow?

Will there be actions towards Carter now that Duncan has been told of what is going on?

Find out soon on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	56. Don't Look Down Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

Hey everyone! Like I said, having some trouble deciding the next few challenges until the Final 10 or majority of the Final 10 considering the last challenge!

Also I have something to ask all of you. I've been on the hunt for someone who can draw out my OC's since I SUCK at drawing. I'm a writer, NOT an artist. So if anyone knows someone or is willing, review or PM me if you know someone or are willing.

Anyway, ONTO THE NEXT CHALLENGE!

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Many glances were sent around the room as silence rang thru the air, some uneasy over how the last challenge went. Gwen sat with Trent as the two sent glances over to Courtney's fancy set up in the front of the Hall, wondering what to do.

Bridgette sat with Geoff as the two looked between Leshawna near them, who sent angered looks across the Hall at Andrew, who was simply twirling his 'breakfast' in deep thought.

Heather was looking at everyone, trying to figure out who threw the PDA at her head a few nights ago, unaware of the looks Laura was giving her.

Harold was scanning his final suspects, going over his mind the reasons, explanations and how to do it stealthily.

Overall, to say a pin drop could be heard was a severe understatement.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Courtney- So I've just found my PDA after it went missing a few days ago and I have a feeling someone took it. (holds it up) This PDA is one of my consolations from the former owners for the MASSIVE amount of crap I went through before my Daddy set this place right and NO ONE should be touching it!

Harold- So with Duncan now gone, my suspects are now limited to Gwen, Heather and Izzy on who voted for m'lady a few challenges ago. I swear by the end of this challenge I will unwrap this mystery even if my life depends on it.

Bridgette- (looks stressed) Me and Geoff have been trying to make sure Leshawna and Andrew kept their distance from each other since the end of that hiking challenge. I just wish they could get along but Leshawna wants Andrew to apologize and Andrew says he didn't say anything offensive so he's refusing. And I'm still wondering about what Leshawna said, about Andrew liking Heather. (looks down in a mixture of stress and thought)

Andrew- Bridgette told me Leshawna wants an apology. But for what? I didn't say anything bad and Leshawna should stop being angry over nothing. Hell the way she's acting is bordering on immature.

* * *

"POTATOES!"

The campers turned to Izzy in surprise, who shrugged "wanna break the silence, the silence isn't good for Izzy's health."

"If you mean mental health, I think that went a long time ago." Courtney cracked.

Laura snorted "so did yours, but you don't see us whining about it."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Courtney screeched at her as Chris walked in and blew his bullhorn "HOOOOOOOOONK! SETTLE DOWN!"

Courtney whipped her head around "aren't you gonna punish her?"

Chris grinned "no cause that's what I wanna see. Good old fashioned conflict and dissent among you campers. What's eating all of you today?"

Heather narrowed her eyes in irritation "and we should tell you why?"

"Like I said, it makes for good ratings."

Andrew scoffed "it's nothing."

"Nothing?" Leshawna stood up "you call calling me fat nothing! ?"

"I didn't call you fat, you took my words out of context!" Andrew defended with irritation.

Heather stood up as well "could you two just stop! Let's just get to the damn challenge already!"

Leshawna turned to her. Another growing frustration for the street girl was that her friends were actually starting to think she was not as bad as she was, but Leshawna knew better. Too many times, she saw girls like her get away with too much crap and it angered her to see each one walk off with a slap on the wrist "say something."

"What?" Heather blinked.

"I'm sick of my friends thinking your not as bad you really are. I know you haven't changed from the monster you really are so go ahead. Call Gwen Weird Goth Girl! Call Sara and Laura freaks! Call Harold a nerd! Insult someone's clothes! Step on someone's shoes! _SOMETHING_!"

Heather fell silent, looking out the window as the Hall fell silent, just gazing at Heather wondering what she would do. She tried to ignore Andrew's look telling her not to, Leshawna's accusing look, some of the others looked expecting while others seemed to be curious. After a minute she turned back and looked at Leshawna. She didn't say a word, just staring at her with an expressionless face.

Chris's chuckle broke the silence "OK, let's go outside and follow me for your next challenge."

Heather was the first out the door with Andrew following her, with the others still sitting down for a brief minute. Seeing the others still in the Hall at the moment, Andrew put a hand on her shoulder, surprised she didn't pull away "nice job."

"Thanks." Heather replied as a corner of her mouth twitched upward for a fleeting moment. She then she walked ahead with a determined look.

Andrew smirked as he followed her, with the others coming out of the Hall.

Unknown to them, someone had looked out the window of the Hall and noticed this, her aqua green eyes widening as she brushed back a blond lock of hair.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Sara- (blinks) Heather actually didn't insult anyone. That's surprising and yet impressive. (look turns to worry) Leshawna is really starting to scare some of the others, like Zeke and Jake. I think without Duncan as someone to help with her frustration, she's getting more volatile. I'm seriously worried she'll do something she might end up regretting.

Ezekiel- (twiddles thumbs nervously) Leshawna and Andrew are both really scary when mad eh. If those two are gonna blow up at each other, I don't wanna be near them eh.

Heather- (smacks head with her hand) C'mon Heather FOCUS FOCUS FOCUS! But...do I have to? (looks to the side with a frustrated expression, then turns to worry, then a sigh as if hearing something) yeah good point. (eyes softened) I still can't believe it. Their actually getting a... (looks at the camera, her eyes widening in realization and soon running out.)

* * *

(Woods, near the Tall Cliff)

Jake was hanging in the middle of the group, with Wolfo close behind. Currently, Leshawna was starting to make him a little nervous over the last few days with how she sometimes growled at the very sight of Heather or Andrew. He sighed, thinking the stress would be gone after Cody finally forgave him before he left, but now it seemed a new situation had developed.

"Hey little cutie, are you OK?" Jake looked up to see a concerned Sara looking at him beside Laura.

Jake scratched the back of his head with a blush "um...yeah."

Laura smirked "right...now the truth."

Jake looked up "well, Leshawna's starting to scare me a little."

Sara sighed "I knew it."

"Yeah, I think this show is starting to mess with her head and it's frustrating her." Laura explained.

Looking up ahead at Leshawna, who was scowling at nothing in particular, Jake put in "she's starting to remind me of Eva a little."

"Only Eva had a worse temper." Sara pointed out, clearly remembering a few of the former Bass female's blow ups. Even if Leshawna wasn't as angered as Eva was, but it was getting there. And that was worrying.

Jake pouted "I know Heather was a big jerk face, but I think Leshawna is taking this a little too seriously." He then remembered who he was talking to and asked "um...your not trying to help her are you? I know Heather did alot of stuff to both of you."

Laura and Sara fell silent, leaving Jake t drop the subject.

Behind them, bringing up the rear, Gwen and Trent were quietly trying to find a way to get rid of Courtney without her or Heather catching on.

Trent was whispering "we should just eliminate her from the challenge."

"If we do, Courtney will get suspicious if one of us does it and send Micheal's info just out of spite. She's a lunatic, but she's not an idiot."

Trent admitted she had a point. They would have to get someone else to do it. Trent then had an idea, but wasn't sure if it would work or if Gwen would agree "I think this is a crazy idea, but it could work."

Gwen looked at him expectantly.

"We could have Heather help us."

The Goth looked away with Trent explaining "you told me those two don't really get along that much and she could help if only to get rid of a threat."

Gwen looked at him and sighed "I know, but after all the crap she's put me and my friends thru..."

Trent patted her shoulder "just think about it."

By that time, the others had reached a cordoned off section of the woods where a shocking scene of nature was shown. A canyon almost the size of 3 football fields was in front of them with a two very long rickety looking bridges with no sides to them were attached to each end of the canyon. Below, the canyon's bottom had a wide variety of cacti and cactus's

Chris turned around with a grin "that's right ladies and germs, this challenge is a good old fashioned bridge crossing."

"Bridge crossing?" Geoff asked.

"Yep, as you can see, there are 2 bridges, so you will have 2 people cross each bridge at once. You can choose anything from helping that person or shove them off, whatever floats your boat. The ones who reach the other side of the canyon will receive immunity while the ones who fall to the side." He stopped to point at the bottom and laugh "their gonna have a very prickly fall into those cactus's we set up at the bottom."

"That fall is high enough to injure someone." Bridgette pointed out sternly, noticing the fall was at least a hundred feet high.

Chris waved her off "don't be a baby, the interns tested this out and it's fine."

"And where exactly are they?" Harold asked worriedly.

Chris paused for a second, then frowned "don't change the subject. Now myself and Chef will be operating machinery as you can see." He gestured to the side for the campers to see a pitching machine set up.

The sadistic host continued "we will use that to make your trip across the bridge harder and we'll fire it one at a time whenever you least expect. So pay attention or ha ha ha, that's gonna be one nasty fall."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Izzy- Oh, this should be challenging, it will help us focus our minds and lets us concent...OH A PENNY!

Geoff- Oh that would be one harsh landing into those prickly things. I sat on a cactus once when one of my bro's put it in my bed as a prank and let me tell you it is NOT pleasant.

* * *

(Medical Tent)

Mara winced as each needle came out of her arm while Graydon lay facedown on one of the beds. Michael sat near a set of monitors, uninjured, while Paula was pulling needles out of her legs with a wince. Michael looked amusingly at her "that sucks."

"Oh ha ha, you try jumping in a damn cactus filled canyon." Paula snapped.

Graydon looked up from his bed with a glare "was it necessary to have me thrown in?"

Michael shrugged "hey, I was hanging off the side and you pulled me up. Had no idea I would pull you over the edge, it was an accident."

"Whatever." Graydon layed back down with a pained filled groan.

Mara scowled as she looked up "it's still absurd you didn't fall in."

"I guess I'm just that lucky." Michael smugly grinned. He turned to the cameras and noticed a conversation between Trent and Gwen, but the camera couldn't pick it up due to the whispers. He muttered "damn crappy audio."

Mara got up and looked over his shoulder "listening to something?"

Michael looked at her "Gwenie's been acting strange since that Dead Rising VR challenge we had and I wanna know what. She won't say anything to me and always jumps around, like she thinks someones watching her."

Paula raised an eyebrow "she might just be feeling stressed, that's all. That VR challenge was pretty graphic."

Michael snorted "she's seen every slasher film you can imagine, so she's not the type to just panic over nothing."

"Like how she panicked over my brother?" Graydon pointed out from his bed.

"That was an exception. She was just overprotective." Michael irritably snapped "point is, she's worrying me and I wanna find out what the hell is bugging her."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Michael- Baby Sis, I love you, but if you don't tell me soon, I can have ways of making you talk. Like the tickling technique, she always sings like a canary when that happens (chuckles).

Graydon- (pulls needle out of butt) Dammit, I'm not gonna sit right for a week.

* * *

(Canyon)

Chris explained as Chef came up with a hat "so to choose the campers who will go 2 at a time let me randomly pick out some names...Pair 1 is...

"Zeke and Leshawna."

Zeke looked a little nervous, knowing Leshawna's recent attitude as of late, as Leshawna shrugged casually.

"Pair 2 is..."

"Andrew and Izzy."

Andrew blinked as Izzy turned to him with her patented excited grin "so my fellow zombie hunter, ready for this?"

"As long as you don't try to skydive into that prickle bush." Andrew explained.

"Aw, lighten up. It could be fun."

"How about this, you help me get to the other side and I'll jump in with you, how about that?" Andrew joked.

Izzy clapped "YAY!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- (Sighs) Knowing Izzy, she'd jump off for kicks. Anyway, hopefully she can tell I was joking...(looks a tad bit worried) right?

Izzy- Oh it could be like acupuncture! I once visited a cactus farm and by the time I left, my chi was in perfect harmony.

* * *

"Moving on." Chris grinned "next Pair 3 is...

"Gwen and Harold."

Harold gave a look at Gwen, who looked a little nervous, knowing full well on Harold's so called 'investigation'.

"Pair 4 is..."

"Courtney and Trent."

Courtney rolled her eyes while Trent gave a hidden glare at her back.

"Pair 5 is..."

"Laura and Jake."

Jake looked at the cacti with a gulp while Laura patted his back comfortably.

"Roger." Laura smirked with a thumbs up.

"Pair 6 is..."

"Bridgette and Heather."

Heather looked at Bridgette, who was giving her a questioning look, causing the queen bee to raise an eyebrow, wondering what she was thinking.

"So that leaves Pair 7 as Sara and Geoff."

Geoff grinned "cakewalk dudette."

Sara smiled "yeah let's hope so."

At that moment, the machine blew out some smoke, causing Chef to scowl in irritation "oh damn it! Thing's on the fritz's! I'll have the thing up soon, give me 5 minutes."

Chris frowned, but nodded "well hurry up, we're burning daylight!"

"Nag nag nag." Chef muttered.

The campers scattered around the area as Courtney went a good distance away, discreetly motioning Heather to follow her. The queen bee walked towards her, looked to see no one behind her and turned to Courtney "what?"

Courtney frowned, but held back her tongue. Heather's increasing disrespect grated on her nerves, but she was still a valuable ally "listen, this challenge is the perfect opportunity to get rid of the Mouthy Bitch. Make sure she falls in, which shouldn't be too hard given how she's klutzy." She then grinned darkly "hopefully she'll have sense knocked into her head from the fall in how to treat her betters."

"No." Heather simple said.

Courtney blinked _'did she really say that to **me**! ? Does she know who I am?'_ "What?"

"If I get rid of Bridgette intentionally, my well being is in danger and I could get into even more trouble. I have that street girl baying for my blood, I don't need more people after me. Let's just get immunity and win. Simple." Heather responded

**_'Is that the only reason or is it because that nice girl is friends with the boy you like?'_ **Heather's voice teased.

The queen bee gave no mental response at that.

"If you think I am gonna stay _**one more day **_with that disrespectful Mouthy Surfer Bitch, you have another thing coming." Courtney icily responded.

Heather rolled her eyes "just keep it together and try to get immunity, if you don't and I do, well that sucks."

"Cheng, your walking on very thin ice." Courtney warned.

Heather scowled "hey, _you _came to _me. _You need me to help us win this competition and no one else is gonna side with you unless you get more blackmail."

Courtney rubbed her chin in thought as Heather snapped "I was kidding! Ugh, look, just focus on winning this challenge and we'll go from there." She turned around, but Courtney grabbed her arm "HEY!"

"Do NOT turn your back on me!" Courtney snarled.

Heather grabbed her and pushed her to the ground "HANDS OFF!"

Courtney stood up and smiled sincerely "oh sorry. Lost control for a second."

The queen bee glared for a moment, then smiled sarcastically "oh of course." She walked off.

The CIT contemplated her 'alliance' member, knowing she was now expendable to her her _disrespectful _attitude. She looked across the clearing at another 'certain' camper and grinned "oh, that's perfect."

* * *

Hi.

Sorry the chapter is REALLY short, but I wanna update this as quick as I can, since SPRING BREAK IS HERE! WHOOO! AWESOME! Time to relax and PARTY! I MEAN WRITE!

Guess what? Seeing the nature of this challenge, I MIGHT put this as a short 2 part challenge with the elimination NEXT CHAPTER! No promises, but want to let you all know.

As for tradition, HERE ARE MY QUESTIONS!

Will the fragile and volatile alliance between the CIT and Queen Bee soon reach the breaking point?

Will Harold discover the conspiracy behind his girlfriends elimination?

Is Michael going to discover the reason behind his sister's behavior over the past few challenges?

What is Courtney suddenly planning?

Find out soon on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	57. Don't Look Down Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

QUICK UPDATE! I apologize for the shortness of the last chapter but I admit I was in something of a hurry.

Still trying to find an artist and not having any luck.

Anyway, without further adoo...HERE'S THE CHALLENGE END!

PS: I have decided that every two challenges, NOT chapters CHALLENGES, I will update SFTS with more going on at the resort.

* * *

**(Pairs)**

**Pair 1- **Ezekiel and Leshawna

**Pair 2- **Andrew and Izzy**  
**

**Pair 3- **Gwen and Harold**  
**

**Pair 4-** Courtney and Trent**  
**

**Pair 5- **Laura and Jake**  
**

**Pair 6- **Heather and Bridgette**  
**

**Pair 7- **Geoff and Sara**  
**

**

* * *

**

(Canyon area)

Chris took out his megaphone and yelled "OK, FIRST UP IS ZEKE AND LESHAWNA!"

Leshawna stepped forward with Ezekiel following her. However, she was unaware of the nervous look Ezekiel gave her as he followed.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Ezekiel- (worried expression) I was a little nervous to be honest eh. Not only did this seem a little dangerous, but Leshawna has been a little...tense lately. I just hope she keeps a clear head eh or I'm gonna be prickled eh.

Leshawna- (takes a breath) Yeah, things have been a little stressful for me lately. Dealing with the Bitch and that insulting shaved headed punk, but I can get through this if I just relax. (takes breath) In. (lets it out) Out.

* * *

A considerable distance away from the others, the two carefully started to walk on their respective bridges with Leshawna starting to say "you up for this Homeschool?"

Ezekiel paused for a moment, then nodded "yeah eh."

BOOM!

A baseball launched from Chef's machine went past their ears, rocking the bridge slightly, but they were able to hold their ground on the bridge.

Leshawna breathed out "woo baby! One of those things will knock you head clean off."

Zeke gulped "that would be bad eh."

"Don't worry Zeke, just keep walking and take it easy." Leshawna reassured him as the two continued to slowly walk along the bridge.

"Hey...Leshawna?" Ezekiel asked after a moment of silence, the two already a 1/3 of the way across their bridges.

"Yeah?"

Ezekiel gulped in fear, not sure how to handle this "um...don't you think your overeacting a little to...um... what Andrew said?"

Leshawna whipped her head "what? That boy said 'extra weight' to me! Besides, that boy defended the Bitch. Anyone who sides with that monster deserves to be booted off."

Ezekiel backed up on his bridge a little "but Heather hasn't done anything recently and Courtney seems a little worse."

"At least the Daddy's Girl HONEST about hating everyone." Leshawna pointed out "Heather is manipulating everyone into thinking she's changing." She then sighed "look Homeschool, your still a little naive on how the world works, so let me explain something. Their are usually good people in the world who help and care for others, but their are also people like Courtney and Heather who hurt people for nothing more than pure enjoyment to satisfy their overinflated egos."

BOOM!

A baseball slammed into her ribs, causing her to stumble and nearly fall off her bridge, only for Ezekiel to catch her.

Lesahwna smiled "thanks." Then she walked forward again more carefully "let's just go. Just _talking _about that Bitch leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

* * *

(On The Ground)

The campers watched this with curiosity. Too far off to hear what they were saying, the others wondered what was going on when they stopped. Geoff was scratching his head "what's going on?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow "yeah, their gonna fall or get whacked if they stop."

Harold nodded distractedly, not paying too much attention as he wrote in his notebook "yes, yes, they will."

Andrew noticed his friend's distraction and ripped the notebook from his hands "GOSH! I was using that for my investigation."

"Harold, look, if you don't focus your gonna get sent into a one way trip to the infirmary by those cactus's." His friend sternly told him.

Harold sniffed "it's not yet time for my turn and I have spare time to review my notes."

Andrew pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to hold back his annoyance "don't you think your overthinking this? Jessie was my friend too, but I'm not gonna cry over 'what if'. It was probably a case of bad luck."

Harold grabbed his notebook back and put on a dramatic face "I cannot rest until my beloved is avenged. You would do the same if you were in my position. Haven't you ever been in love?"

Andrew's eyes widened uncharacteristically "uh..."

Harold blinked, with most of the campers seeing the faint glow on Andrew's cheeks and hesitation. Geoff spoke up with a grin "oh...I get it."

Unknowing to anyone, Heather backed up in fear.

"You do?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah...you've got a girl back home don't you? !" Geoff enthusiastically guessed "oh what's her name dude? You never told us!"

Andrew frowned "no I don't."

"Suuuuuure, bro." Geoff knowingly winked.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- (sighs) Oh Geoff, nice guy. But sometimes isn't really the brightest bulb in the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the bridges, Ezekiel huddled on the bridge as another baseball went sailing past his head, causing his toque to be blown off momentarily. The two had made it almost the entire way and had only a few dozen feet left to go and the baseballs were flying past them like crazy.

Leshawna looked worriedly at him "c'mon Zeke, just a little further."

BOOM!

"OOF!" The ghetto girl was hit in the stomach and fell to her knees, feeling winded. The two looked over at the tauntingly close side of the canyon as a baseball hit the side of Ezekiel's bridge, causing him to lose his balance.

"AAAH!" Zeke grabbed onto the side and held on, only for Leshawna to grab him by the wrists "HANG ON!"

"I'M TRYING TO EH!"

Leshawna then had an idea and looked to the other side "get ready o jump."

Ezekiel blinked in confusion "jump eh?" He then realized what she was planning and his eyes widened "WAIT EH!"

However, Leshawna didn't wait and she swung Zeke back as far as she could and THREW him over to the other side, where he tossed and turned over the ground for a minute until he stopped with a groan as Leshawna ran over as fast as she could while the bridge rocked from the movement and reached the other side.

"AND LESHAWNA ANS ZEKE RECEIVE IMMUNITY!" Chris announced over the megaphone "NOW ANDREW AND IZZY, YOUR UP!"

Izzy grinned at Andrew "do not worry, this challenge will be a breeze if you embrace your inner ball."

"My inner...what?" Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"YOUR INNER BALL! DO NOT LET SOCIETY HOLD YOU DOWN!"

"I..."

"BE ONE WITH YOUR INNER BASEBALL! EMBRACE THE BASEBALL WITHIN!"

"Izzy..."

"EMBRACE IT!"

Andrew let out a breath "I can make you embrace some tranquilizers to calm you down."

Laura giggled "don't worry, she won't bite...much."

"Why doesn't that fill me with reassurance?" Andrew dryly asked as Izzy started to skip ahead. He turned to the others with several saying good luck and Heather staring for a moment. She then silently mouthed 'be careful.'

He gave them all a thumbs up and followed Izzy, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

Courtney called out "break a leg." She then muttered "no seriously, break a leg."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Izzy- It would have been soooo fun to feel the acupuncture in my chakra points. But it seems Andy would try and stop me. (pouts) I do owe him a debt for avenging my death in the Dead Rising activity so I guess I can help out by not diving in. As long as he embraces the baseball within, he'll be fine.

**

* * *

**(Bridges)

Izzy hopped onto her bridge with her regular excitement while Andrew calmly stepped on and looked to the bottom with the cacti filling the brim of the canyon bottom.

The excitable redhead looked down as well and cooed as the two carefully made their way across their bridges "look at all the pretty plants."

Andrew looked up "your not gonna..."

"Oh don't be a worry wart Andy." Izzy reassured "Izzy will not jump...at least for now."

He just sighed "good enough."

BOOM!

A baseball slammed into Izzy's head, causing her to stay still like a statue. Andrew blinked as Izzy started yodeling "YOYOYOYOYODELE HE WHOO!"

Andrew looked at her "Izzy?"

BOOM!

Another baseball struck Izzy in the head and she started to talk in a pirate accent "AR laddie, where did you put my booty? Tell me or walk the plank!"

"OK, this is getting weird." Andrew responded.

BOOM!

A third baseball caused Izzy to speak french _"qui sont mes escargots? c'est vous, vous vagabond?"_

BOOM!

After that hit, Izzy shook her head and blinked "why are we standing here Andy? LET'S GO!"

She started to jog down the bridge with Andrew shaking his head in disbelief and soon following her.

* * *

(Ground)

Laura gasped as Sara patted her back "don't worry, you know it'll take more than a ball to the head to stop Izzy."

Her girlfriend nodded, although still concerned.

Courtney rolled her eyes "so touching. The trio of freaks actually care for one another."

Laura looked away while Sara and several others looked annoyed. The CIT smirked in Heather's direction "you agree right? Heather?"

Heather didn't even seem to pay attention as she looked on at the two bridges. Her face looked distant and her teeth clenched in anxiety. This was noticed by several campers, including Bridgette. She then turned with a confused look "huh? Say something?"

Courtney shook her head in irritation "forget it." She looked up at the bridges with burning anger. Not for one second did she forget what that Marine brain dead asshole said to her and making up that _God forsaken nickname _in Chicken in Training. Her email was filled with ridicule over that and it scarred her psyche. Just one of the numerous offenses made against her that she intended to make right. Now was her chance to insure punishment on that ass who had no idea what it took to be a true leader.

She stormed for the pitching machine's controls, with Chris saying "what are you doing?"

She flung Chef out of his seat and took over "let me show you how it's done!"

"HEY! Is that even allowed?" Gwen protested.

Chris grinned and shrugged "nothing in the rules says you can't."

Cortney briefly turned to the campers and warned darkly "one of you even _thinks _of touching me and my father will have you thrown out of here faster than you can say Wawanakwa."

The vengeful CIT turned back and looked through the scope with murder in her eyes at Andrew "TAKE THIS ASSHOLE!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Trent- (looks a little worried) And I have to cross a bridge beside her.

Bridgette- (looks terrified) Oh this isn't going to end well.

Sara- (flat stare) Wow, that girl doesn't know the meaning of the word's 'let it go' has she?

* * *

BOOM!

BOOM!

Two baseballs flew toward Andrew, who dodged one and caught the other. He then threw it toward the distant machine, where it bounced off the top of the machine harmlessly.

He heard Courtney yell "IT'S TIME YOU PAYED FOR THAT DAMN NICKNAME!"

Andrew groaned, realizing what was going on "shit."

Izzy grinned "ooooh, this is like that dodgeball game we had."

She then leaped onto his bridge and started to duck and leap over the stream of baseballs, rocking the bridge even more than it already was.

Andrew's eyes narrowed "Izzy get back on your bridge and make a run for the other side! Forget about me OK?"

Izzy smirked "negative, you avenged my death in the Willamette Mall and thus by my code of honor from my samurai ancestors, I am obligated to help you for that act."

He wanted to tell her no cause this was his problem, but a ball slammed into his stomach, causing him to keel over on is knees.

Izzy gasped and picked one of the balls on the bridge and locked onto the machine. She grinned as she realized what could set off Courtney and leave her open "HEADS UP CHICKEN IN TRAINING!"

**"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" ** Courtney screeched as she stepped behind the machine in murderous rage, glaring at the bridges from a distance. Izzy leaned back and THREW the ball, knocking the CIT in the stomach, like with Andrew. But her hands flailed to the control, setting off one last baseball towards the two.

BOOM!

The second hit in the chest caused Andrew to fall off the side and soon hit the cacti. Izzy shook her head in disappointment and ran freely to the other side.

Andrew fell on his arms as they covered his upper body with a groan of pain as his arms were stung with cacti, using them to shield the rest of his body "Oh that smarts."

He felt a rope pulled to him and noticed the interns using a crane to help pull him out of the pit. As he was set down, he glared across the canyon at the group of campers, where Courtney was holding her chest from the hit, but was still smirking.

Chris cackled "OH! LOOKS LIKE ANDREW IS OUT AND IZZY IS THE ONE TO GET INVINCIBILITY! DON'T JUST STAND AROUND, HAROLD AND GWEN ARE UP NEXT!"

The two walked silently towards the bridges, with one being a little nervous and the other still writing in his notebook.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)  
**

Harold- (straightens glasses) Although I am with a suspect, I believe Andrew was right in saying I should focus. I will do that and make sure the two of us are over in one piece.

Gwen- (rubs arms anxiously) I know Harold's been on my case about what happened in the elimination challenge a few days ago, but he CAN'T know.

* * *

As the two started across, Gwen pointed a finger at Harold "listen Sherlock, not one question get it?"

Harold blinked and raised his hands defensively "fine GOSH!"

Gwen walked as fast as she could across her bridge while Harold took out his numchucks and started to spin them.

BOOM!

Harold causally deflected an incoming ball with his spinning numchucks as Gwen ducked underneath the deflected baseball "Watch it!"

"Sorry."

The two started to run down their bridges as more balls came hurtling towards them with Harold deflecting more and more out of his way.

Gwen stopped as the bridge started to wobble and she sat down clenching the sides, trying to hold her balance.

Harold paused and noticed this, athletically jumping to her bridge "your literally a sitting duck if you sit down."

BOOM!

The hit against her knee caused Gwen to wince "AH! Could have used that info earlier."

Harold looked at the bruised knee as he casually back handed a baseball "you can't run on that leg."

Gwen tried to stand up and walk, only to limp and clutch at the bruise "damn it."

Harold crossed his arms "I can help you if you tell me what I wish to know."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- I admit, it is harsh and I apologize to my no doubt, many fans, but I wanted to know how m'lady was voted off and I believe Gwen knows.

* * *

Gwen looked around "look, it's complicated alright."

Harold raised an eyebrow "complicated?"

"Yeah, listen, it's not like I had a choice OK and this isn't the best place to talk."

Harold nodded and offered his hand to pick her up but...

BOOM!

BOOM!

Two simultaneous hits to the bridge cause it to swing and the two campers fell off to the cacti.

Chris cackled "HAHAHAHAHA! Two at once! Aw MAN! That's gonna sting!"

The two were quickly lifted out, with their bodies receiving some some needles from their legs to chests. The two were guided to the Medical Tent as Gwen groaned "at least we don't look like porcupine."

"Yeah, that would suck." Harold agreed with a wince.

Back with the others, Trent tried to follow them, but Chris held up a hand "no can do dude, you have to wait until your done."

Trent frowns "but she's hurt."

Chris rolls his eyes "yeah, yeah, the interns well take care of them, now you and Courtney are up next."

The musician let out a frown as Courtney walked past and just said "push me into those and I'll destroy you."

"Advice duly noted." Trent said with snark that could match his girlfriend's.

The CIT then raised her PDA in a look of warning at the two hosts as if daring them to hit her. Chris and Chef then backed up, looking frightened.

After a short walk, the two reached the starting point. As they started to walk, Trent tried to restrain himself as he remembered what this girl was doing to his girlfriend. However, he also wondered why she did all of this if she seemed to have enough money. Trent began to speak "Courtney, I understand your upset with how things went when the show began, but don't you think all of this is unnecessary?"

Courtney scowled at him as she stopped "unnecessary?"

Trent gathered his courage and frowned back "yeah, your family, specifically your dad, have enough money, so why bother with this show in the first place?"

"I enjoy winning. We Manns are winners by nature and we ALWAYS win. So this show was to make sure the world understands that if you mess with one of us, you mess with us all."

Trent sighed "yeah, but you lost and was eliminated first."

Courtney snarled "that was just a setback. I had to come back over the way I was unfairly treated, with incidents such as being shot at with paintballs, disrespect, and being beaten up. I wasn't shown the respect I was deserved due to my CIT experience and they unleashed a force of nature within me that won't stop until all those that crossed me receive their just punishment"

BOOM!

A baseball flew past Trent's head, causing him to duck as Courtney walked along her bridge, undeterred.

BOOM!

Another baseball grazed Trent's arm as he jumped back and saw how none of them were aiming for Courtney.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Trent- Now THAT is just unfair!

* * *

Trent ran forward and matched Courtney's pace as she smirked "having trouble?"

"I would still watch out." Trent pointed out.

The CIT smugly shrugged "any of them even graze me and my Daddy will have them fired, stripped of the pride, have their families deported, and thrown into a lake."

BOOM!

Trent's eyes widened as he ducked again as the projectile flew over his head and...

CRACK!

The ball hit Courtney on the other bridge in the head, sending her off her bridge and falling.

SPIKE!

That was the sound of Courtney landing back first onto a particularly large cacti plant.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Jake- (holds breath for a minute, then bursts out laughing)

Sara- (laughing)

Geoff- (laughing as well)

Izzy- (slams walls of stall as she is laughing so hard that she has trouble breathing)

Heather- (stares for a second, then smirks in amusement) ouch.

* * *

After the crane picked off an unconscious CIT, Chris winced "oh that's coming out of my paycheck. OK, Laura and Jake, you two are up."

The two nodded at each other, but then Jake couldn't help but run up to the machine, bumping into Chef on the way "how does this work?"

Chef scowled "no business of yours midget, now GET TO THE START!"

Jake flinched "yes sir!" He then proceeded to follow Laura.

As they started to walk to the bridges start, Sara sighed in content over what happened to Courtney "oh karma, it's a beautiful thing."

"Amen to that girl." Leshawna pointedly looked over to a distracted looking Heather, who looked between the Medical Tent's direction and the two bridges.

Sara looked unamused "Leshawna.."

The ghetto girl waved her off "yeah, yeah, I'll behave."

Geoff chuckled and wrapped his arm around Bridgette's shoulders "c'mon babe, you have to admit that was pretty sick."

Bridgette shook her head "I don't like violence Geoff." She then chuckled "but I suppose I can make an exception."

Geoff grinned and kissed the top of her head "that's the spirit Bridge."

His surfer girlfriend chuckled appreciatively, but stopped seeing Heather's distracted appearance, looking between the bridges and Medical Tent.

_'I really wonder...' _Bridgette silently thought to herself.

At that moment, Jake and Laura had started across with Laura giggling "that was so awesome that Courtney fell off after being knocked out."

Jake scratched the back of his head "is it wrong to say I don't feel bad for her?"

"Don't worry." Laura reassured "she's had it coming."

BOOM!

A ball whizzed by them, causing Laura to look over "wanna run for it?"

Jake slowly took a device out of his pocket and grinned.

Laura recognized it as the device for Jake's bombs and asked "Jake, what are you doing?"

"Did you see how I bumped into Chef supposedly checking the pitching machine?"

"Yeah?" Laura asked, then her eyes widened "you didn't..."

At ground side, Chef snickered "oh your mine now. Like two flys at once." He then heard a beeping noise and looked down into his pants pocket. He paled as he recognized it, having experienced it multiple times "oh no."

**KABOOM!**

One of Jake's special explosives was in Chef's pocket, which blinded him with it's white colored paint, seeming to turn him into a ghost "AAHHHH! I'M BLIND!"

The childish prankster cheered as he ran full speed down the the bridge with Laura grinning and running down her bridge at full speed, easily reaching the side with no baseballs shooting at them.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Jake- Let that be a lesson. Always stick to your strong points to get ahead in life.

* * *

Chris blinked at Chef, who was rubbing his eyes trying to see "wow, glad I'm not you dude."

Chef scowled at Chris "shut up."

The host shrugged and announced "alrighty, so Pair 6 or Heather and Bridgette are now up."

Heather let out a breath and started to walk forward with Bridgette silently following behind.

"What did I miss?"

The two, along with the rest, saw Andrew walking back from the Medical Tent still pricking cactus needles out of his arms, with Mara following behind saying "sorry Chris, he said he was fine and wanted to check this out."

Andrew rubbed his arms and pulled another one out "I said I was fine, it's just my arms."

Bridgette looked over with concern "you should rest. Those needles could hit some nerves."

He just sighed "don't worry, just wanna say good luck to the two of you."

The surfer blinked, then let a knowing smile. Meanwhile Heather looked away, trying to hide glowing cheeks, and walked to the starting position with Bridgette soon following.

Andrew looked at the remaining group to ask "OK, so why is Courtney knocked out in the tent and have more needles in her back than a porcupine, you guy's are grinning like something happened, and Chef is more white than a ghost?"

Trent chuckled "oh, it's a long story man."

Leshawna remained silent, giving the returning camper angered glances.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- I still haven't forgotten what that boy said and he still didn't apologize for it. But I can be rational and not blow up for Bridgette's sake. Still, if that boy is eliminated, I sure as hell won't shed any tears.

* * *

As the pair reached the summit, Heather looked over the edge "well falling in that would suck."

Bridgette just shrugged and started to slowly walk on the bridge, trying to keep her balance.

Heather stepped onto her bridge and cautiously followed. Bridgette soon started to say "you've looked distracted."

"Distracted?"

"Yeah." The surfer nodded "since Izzy and Andrew went up, you looked between the Medical Tent and the bridges."

Heather fell silent.

Bridgette stopped and gazed evenly at her "and there was also when I saw Andrew put his hand on your shoulder and you didn't seem to protest."

The queen bee shrugged "he was just being friendly, nothing to worry about."

Bridgette just crossed her and gazed at her, causing Heather to groan "oh wait, let me guess. IF I CONSIDERED going out with him, which I'm not by the way, you'd warn me to stay away from him right?"

"No."

"Seriously?" Heather skeptically asked.

Bridgette shrugged "Andrew can make his own decisions. I admit I wouldn't be happy about it cause whether you want to call it strategy or not, you did hurt some people and made things difficult, but I trust his judgment."

"Don't try to act high and mighty with me sister. It's a game and we should be trying to win, not making friends." Heather growled in frustration.

"I'm just saying that it might help to apologize if it causes problems for the two of you."

**_'The nice lady's right.'_** Heather's inner voice said.

The queen bee just looked at Bridgette and shook her head "after all that's happened, you think simply saying 'I'm sorry' is gonna be enough?"

Seeing as how she wasn't saying anything, Heather continued on "didn't think so."

BOOM!

Heather stepped back and avoided a projectile from the machine "better run for to the end."

"Um, are you sure?" Bridgette gulped nervously "I'm...not exactly the most coordinated on land."

BOOM!

As if in response to this, a ball flew past her, causing her to back up and trip over her own feet. She covered her eyes but soon seemed to be floating in mid air. She opened her eyes to see one of her sandals caught on a loose plank, effectively hanging her upside down.

Bridgette flailed her arms as the sandal slowly came loose "AHHH! HELP!"

Heather paused in step and looked between the panicking surfer and the other side. She should win, but if she did the surfer chick would effectively land on her head. Heather soon just rolled her eyes as she dismissed this thought _'besides, she'll only land on some cactus and get pricked, it's not like...like.'_

Her eyes widened as she saw that below Bridgette's position was actually empty of cactus's and was a grouping of rocks with some jagged and pointing. If Bridgette landed on those, especially considering the height, she'd be injured, paralyzed, or worse. _  
_

She looked between the two, then looked down at the gathered group below. After another minute she growled "OH GOD DAMN IT!"

At that moment, the sandal slipped off and Bridgette started to fall, but felt a hand around her ankle. She looked to see a struggling Heather trying to hold on with all her strength. Heather thought quickly that she didn't have the strength. She then grimaced as she realized what she had to do.

"Just so you know, this is gonna hurt." Heather warned as she swung the panicking Bridgette over..

...

To a group of cacti near the edge of the rock formation. Bridgette landed on them on her right arm "YEOW!"

Heather groaned as she held her sore arm from hanging onto Bridgette and ran to the end of the bridge.

* * *

(Ground)

"YOU SEE THAT!" Leshawna barked "SHE THREW BRIDGETTE INTO THOSE ON PURPOSE!"

Trent frowned "that was harsh of her."

Laura scowled "knew it."

Geoff was screaming in horror "AHH! Bridge! Is she okay?" He tried to go down to the bottom of the canyon, but Chef pushed him back, saying none of them were allowed.

Andrew looked at the scowling campers and said "hang on a sec. We do not what happened. For all we know, Heather was trying to pull her up."

Chris clapped his hands "settle down dudes and dudettes. Sara and Geoff, time for you guy's to go to the top."

"You expect me to go when my girl is injured?" Geoff protested.

Sara placed a hand on his shoulder "Geoff, you'll see her in a few minutes. Just get through it as fast as you can."

Geoff wanted to protest again, but sighed as him and Sara started to walk to the start as Heather came up to them, only to get several glares in response "what?"

"Don't what us! You threw Bridgette to some of those plants!" Trent accused.

Heather rolled her eyes "it was that or some rocks."

"Wait, rocks eh?" Ezekiel questioned.

"Yeah. There was a hole in that huge collection of death plants that had some jagged looking rocks at the bottom that weren't covered in the cactus's."

Leshawna sneered "yeah right."

"It's the damn truth! I told you guy's before, I don't like you, but it's not like I want you to get frickin killed!" Heather defended herself.

Andrew stepped up "look, let's just hear what Bridgette has to say when she's out of the Medical Tent."

Some of them wanted to protest, but that was when Geoff and Sara started along their bridges, so the subject was dropped.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)  
**

Leshawna- Should have known the Bitch would show her true colors. Now we can get her out of our lives. (eyes widened in realization) DAMMIT! She has immunity. Oh well, at least the others saw that.

Heather- Great, they think I threw the surfer into those plants on purpose. (sighs) One time I try to act nice and they don't give a damn.

* * *

(Bridges)

Geoff was worriedly looking out into the direction of the Medical Tent as Sara smiled reassuringly "don't worry Geoff, she'll be fine."

The party man sighed and then frowned "I still can't believe that girl did that."

Sara looked down, not sure what to think. But in doing so, she looked ahead and pointed out "check that out."

Geoff looked and did see an area of rocks below not covered with the prickly plants.

BOOM!

The now familiar sound broke their thoughts as they ducked the incoming ball and the two started to quickly make their way down the bridges.

Geoff breathed out "oh not cool!"

Sara let out a strained breath "make sure you don't fall here!"

The party expert gulped seeing the two were now over the rock covered area.

BOOM!

Geoff gasped "MY HAT!"

His cowboy hat had been shot off and was starting to fall down into the pit. That hat was a gift from his parents and he had worn it since he was 8. No way in hell was he going to lose it. Geoff jumped up and caught it, placing it back onto his head "WOO! That was a close one. Almost lost my lucky hat."

Sara gasped "GEOFF!"

In his desperation to retrieve his prized possession, he had jumped over Sara's bridge and was right over the rock pit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff screamed as Sara tried to reach him, but was too far to grab.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Sara- What happened next was just terrifying.

**

* * *

**

**CRACK!**

Geoff then SCREAMED as he fell onto his right leg, holding it in pain.

Sara gasped as she heard the crack and called to the ground "GUYS! GEOFF'S HURT BAD!"

Chris blinked from the ground as Sara ran to the end and looked back down on the ground. The crane used to pull out the fallen campers now had a stretcher on it. Graydon stood on top of it as the crane dropped to the bottom and airlifted Geoff out of the bottom.

The campers watched this with horror as Ezekiel looked terrified "is Geoff gonna be OK eh?"

Sara walked up to them with Laura asking "Angel, what happened?"

"Geoff's hat blew off and he landed on that rock pile Heather saw." Sara explained.

Heather scoffed "told you."

Leshawna just scowled.

The group rushed to the Medical Tent.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- (looks calm, but has concerned eyes) That crack did not sound good. At worst, Geoff could have a broken bone that could cut off an artery and cause him to go into shock. (sighs in worry) That would probably mean...yeah.

Jake- (rubs arms) Since day 1 Geoff has been one of the coolest guys I've ever met and always stood up for me. Like the whole 'Cody angry' thing. Now I'm scared something else might happen to him.

* * *

(Medical Tent)

Gwen rubbed her arms in annoyance as Michael plucked another one from her back "OW!"

Michael frowned "relax, only a few more."

"You said that 5 plucks ago."

"Oh yeah, well I'm honest this time." Michael smirked playfully as he picked another one out.

The Medical Tent was rather large with enough beds to hold all the campers and then some. For the occupants, currently, Andrew had left, Harold was taking a nap, Courtney was knocked out, Bridgette's needles were being picked out by Paula while Michael was helping his baby sister.

Gwen rubbed her back with a sigh "that was not fun."

"Yeah, I also noticed you got hit in the leg by a baseball, just keep off it for a day and you'll be fine." A nearby Paula reassured as she helped out a nearby Bridgette, whose sweater was able to protect her from the majority of the needles.

Gwen looked over "so what did I miss?"

Bridgette shrugged "nothing really, Jake threw another bomb and Courtney was knocked out." She pointed out an unconscious Courtney on her front, whose back was covered with cactus needles.

Gwen smirked "she makes a convincing porcupine and just as huggable as one."

Michael snickered, then helped Gwen over to a distant table to get some privacy "Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I want to know what's been bugging you the past few days. I'm getting worried." Michael asked.

Gwen looked away "bro..."

Michael took off his sunglasses and looked crossly at her "Trent's not asking to go to another base right?"

"WHAT! ? No!" Gwen yelled in denial.

Michael let out a breath "oh good, I don't have to feed him to the sharks then."

Gwen smacked his arm "not funny."

"Yeah, cause it's the truth." Michael smirked, then looked serious again "Gwenie, what aren't you telling me?"

The Goth's lips tightened and she looked down "I..I."

"You _won't _or _can't _tell me? Which is it?"

His sister looked at the set up camera's, the unconscious Courtney, and held up two fingers.

Michael noticed all this and narrowed his eyes at the CIT. Before anything could take place, Mara and Graydon carried a stretcher with Geoff holding his leg in pain with Graydon yelling "MAKE WAY! COMING THROUGH!"

Bridgette noticed this and ran forward, panickly asking "what happened?"

"You know that rock clearing that was in the middle of the cactus filled bottom?" Was all Mara asked.

Bridgette paled in horror and looked at Geoff "oh no."

The rest of the campers gathered outside with Chef and Chris running in with the host muttering "oh man, this is the Harold and Beth incidents all over again." He referred to the time Beth had her ankle broken and Harold slammed his head after the prank gone bad.

Paula gave Geoff a cloth "bit on this cause this is gonna hurt."

Geoff did so after some hesitation and Chef put a hand over Geoff leg "OK, on the count of three, I have to put the bone in place to make sure it doesn't hit any arteries."

Michael winced "oh that's gonna hurt."

Bridgette made sure to hold Geoff's hand "don't worry Geoff, I'm here."

Geoff teared up in pain as Chef counted down "1...2...3!"

CRACK!

Geoff moaned and screamed into his cloth as Paula then quickly wrapped it and looked to Chris "his fibula popped out and is cracked in two places."

Chris nodded and looked to the gathered campers "just like what happened with Beth, due to his injuries, our favorite party man is immediately eliminated."

Bridgette teared up and looked at Geoff, who took the cloth out to grin,d espite the pain "don't worry babe, it sucks what happened, but here."

Her eyes widened as Geoff handed his cowboy hat to Bridgette, who blinked as she took it in her hands "really? But this is your favorite hat."

"Yep, my favorite hat to my favorite girl."

Bridgette blushed in response and gently kissed him on the lips "thanks."

Geoff smiled and then looked outside to see some of the others walking in with Jake glomping Geoff "you'll be missed bro."

The party man chuckled "yeah, I'll miss you too little dude." He then looked at Andrew and gave him a fist bump, looking serous now "you look after her or I'll kick your butt, no matter how many fancy kung fu moves you use on me."

Andrew smirked "yeah, I think she can handle herself."

Bridgette smiled at this while Ezekiel looked down "Ah don't worry Homeschool. Your still a cool dude to me."

The homeschooled teen smiled at this while Harold, who woke up from the commotion, walked forward and gazed silently at Geoff.

Geoff held out a hand "for one last time, I'm sorry about the crap I helped Duncan put you thru, from making you wet yourself to the head slamming thing."

Harold then grinned and shook his hand "forgiven."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- (wearing Geoff's cowboy hat) Geoff was taken to a hospital off the island an hour after we all said goodbye. I'm saddened about that and what happened to him was just awful, (looks determined) but I promise to win this for him no matter what it takes.

Gwen- Now one of the more lively guys is gone. I wasn't exactly close to him, but he did always make things alot of fun and now Michael wants to know whats bugging me. (sighs) should I tell him?

* * *

(Girl's Washroom)

It was nearing sunset as Bridgette toyed with Geoff's hat and brushed her teeth. She knew Geoff would be fine, but she couldn't help but still feel worried. Deep down, she still did not like the idea of competing with her friends like Andrew, Gwen, or...

Leshawna.

Bridgette put down her toothbrush and frowned in worry. Leshawna's anger at Andrew and Heather was now getting to the point where she seemed to ignore everything else in focus of o called 'justice' on Heather and now it seems Andrew. Leshawna didn't even say comfort her about what happened to Geoff, instead almost ordering her to tell her what had happened to Bridgette.

The surfer sighed as she left the Washrooms and was surprised to find Andrew leaning against the wall. He looked at her "how you holding up?"

"Fine." She responded "the needles didn't go as deep as they thought because of my sweater."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Andrew just said with a calm tone.

The surfer sighed "I'll miss Geoff, but I'll cope. I can handle myself you know?"

"I know that." Andrew then smirked at the hat "looks good on you."

"Thanks." Bridgette giggled, then crossed her arms "are you gonna try to make amends with Leshawna?"

Andrew shrugged "don't know if she's willing to listen to reason." Seeing Bridgette's expression, he looked away "don't worry, I'll think of something."

"Good. And listen, about this competition, I promised Geoff 'm gonna win and...well." Bridgette looked down and scratched the back of her head.

"May the best camper win?" Andrew held out his arm with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, best camper win." Bridgette grinned, then said "and by the way, I won't say anything."

"What?"

At that moment, Heather walked up, wanting to use the restrooms, and noticed this "am I interrupting something?"

Bridgette shook her head "nope and before I forget, thanks for earlier."

"Whatever. Don't wanna have your death on my conscious. And..." Heather then looked uncomfortable, as if unsure what to say "about your boyfriend...um...I'm...uh."

Bridgette chuckled "no need to say anything." She then gave Andrew a cautious look "listen, I can't say I really approve of you know what." This caused Andrew and Heather's eyes to widen "but, I guess I can trust your judgment, anyway later."

The surfer walked off, leaving a silence between the two.

"I should...yeah." Heather blushed as she opened the door, only for Andrew to hold up a hand.

The queen bee stopped then was stunned for Andrew to kiss the top of her forehead. Heather froze as Andrew smirked "that was for helping Bridgette, nice job."

Andrew walked off with a casual grace with Heather slowly touching her forehead, as if unsure if that just happened.

**_'Andrew and Heathie, sitting in a tree...K I S S..'_**

_'JEWEL!'_

_**'Just kidding Heathie'.**_

_**

* * *

**_(Campgrounds)

Izzy sat outside with Sara as Laura was taking a run into the woods with Jake, the pair chasing Wolfo for taking Laura's scrapbook. Izzy had wanted to have some 'bonding' time with her protege's girlfriend, so she had suggested to look into the stars.

"See that star. That's the star where aliens took me to have my brain taken out. Luckily, thanks to some help from some marines and a few space chimps, I was able to break free, take the ship and bring it back to Earth!" Izzy excitedly said as Sara listened with amusement.

"Interesting." Sara giggled. She didn't believe it of course, but decided to listen anyway to get a laugh. She then frowned seeing Courtney walk by, holding her stomach in pain.

Izzy noticed and waved "HI MISS PORCUPINE!"

"Shut up!" Courtney stomped her foot "your lucky I didn't call the fed and send you back to the asylum for that stunt!"

Sara sighed "want some cheese with that whine?"

"Quiet freak!" Courtney snarled "at least I don't pretend to like people."

Sara crossed her arms "what's that supposed to mean?"

"Really? How about the only reason you even hooked up with that psycho's sidekick was cause she felt terrible after that diary reading incident?" Courtney condescendingly said.

Sara stepped back in surprise, but soon scowled "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Please, your only pretending you bat for the other team to make Laura happy after what Heather did and to make sure she doesn't do something drastic. What do you think your parents would say?"

"I got a Message from them and they were fine with it." Sara smirked.

"What about your friends and other family?" Courtney smugly smiled.

Sara's smirk dropped a little.

"A little advice. If you try to pretend something your not, you can only pretend for so long until you." Clicks fingers "snap. Keep that in mind."

"HARK! BEGONE WITCH!" Izzy threw a hidden baseball at Courtney, causing her to fearfully back off and run to the Girl's Cabin.

Sara remained silent as Izzy said "don't listen to her. If you didn't care for her, you wouldn't have set up that picnic remember?"

"Uh...yeah."

Courtney meanwhile went into the Cabin and found who she was looking for, reading a book "hello Leshawna."

Said girl scowled "what do _you _want Daddy's Girl?"

Courtney frowned at the remark but soon said "can I talk to you about some things?"

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Harold gazed at the note in his hand and looked around. He had gotten a note to meet at the Mess Hall at sunset, but hadn't seen anyone. He called out "hello! ?"

"Hey."

Harold looked to see Gwen and Trent walk in as Harold crossed his arms "so is this about how m'lady was voted off?"

Gwen held up a finger, asking him to wait as the other door opened. Michael stepped in and looked around "what's going on?"

THe Goth sat down with Trent petting her shoulder for comfort. She took a breath and started to explain.

"Listen..."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

The challenge is over for only TWO PARTS! CELEBRATION!

For all my faithful readers. I have put up a poll on my profile page. The poll is this...

WHO DO YOU THINK IS GONNA WIN TAI?

The poll will be taken down and restarted at either the Final 7 or 8 mark. Be warned that this will NOT change who the winner is as I already decided who it will be a LONG time ago. I just wanna see what the standings are so VOTE VOTE VOTE!

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Jessie, Cody, Duncan, Geoff.

As for tradition, HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS!

Will the new found determination of Bridgette get her far?

Will Courtney's words effect Sara?

What will the talk be between The CIT and the street smart girl?

How will the newfound partnership between the 3 campers and intern take out Courtney?

Find out soon on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	58. Wawanakwa Trivia Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that appear throughout the fic.

Hey all! New chapter for SFTS if anyone doesn't know.

Anyway, HERE'S THE CHAPPIE!

Warning: Few curse words dropped, but nothing too serious...hopefully.

PS: I admit, I took a certain conversation from one of the greatest series of all time and tweaked it around. Try to locate this conversation and try to figure out where it's from. I admittedly took it and made some modifications to the dialogue cause it is too damn hilarious.

* * *

(Interns Tent)

Near Chris's cabin, the tent where the interns slept was split into two side, one for Graydon and Michael, the other for Paula and Mara. Currently, with the sun starting to rise, Graydon had awoken to find Micheal's bunk empty. He raised an eyebrow, remembering Michael was always a heavy sleeper and he always got up before him. Graydon then remembered that over the 2 days since last challenge, Micheal had been constantly irritated, snapping at everyone, and been pretty much in an extremely fowl mood as of late.

After getting dressed and heading outside, he saw Michael chucking rocks into the nearby ocean. Not skipping them, just throwing them as hard as he could with growing intensity. Graydon tapped him on the shoulder, causing Michael to snap "WHAT! ?"

Graydon backed up nervously "just asking if you want to get breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." Michael curtly said, throwing more rocks in the water.

"Seriously, is something the matter? You've been scaring everyone since the last challenge."

Michael whipped around, his sunglasses off and his eyes boring a hole in Graydon "oh no! Everything is absolutely FUCKING PEACHY! Just remembering how complete BITCHES can get away with anything if they have enough money!"

Graydon blinked, trying to figure out what the reason was behind that "did Courtney or Heather do something?"

Micheal's eyes narrowed "Graydon, I don't want to talk about it. I'll got the stage when the challenge starts, but right now I just want to be alone."

"Michael..."

The ex-prisoner then stormed off angrily causing Graydon to stare after him in a mixture of surprise and fear.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Graydon- Now that is frightening. When's he's angry it's like trying to calm a mad bull. Though it's never been this bad before.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Wolfo sniffed at the plate with the lumpy meat and stared at it as Jake shrugged "sorry Wolfo, it's all we're given."

The cub blinked and looked pleadingly at him.

Jake sighed "yeah, it's rotten I know, don't need to remind me."

Wolfo then sniffed the meat again and tried to eat it, only to whine and run off.

The childish prankster just sighed "At least he didn't puke like last time."

He looked to see the cub run into an approaching Sara's leg, but she just scratched his head and walked off with a distracted expression.

Jake blinked as she sat across from him, looking troubled "Sara?"

"Sorry little cutie, I...just have some thinking to do about some stuff." Sara said distantly.

"Huh?"

Sara looked away, still looking troubled.

Across the Hall, Harold had chosen to sit across from Heather, where he tried to strike up a conversation with her, but she always gave curt answers. He had just about given up when Heather then asked "hey?"

"Yeah?" Harold replied.

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

Harold nodded sagely "it's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here? Are we just some result of cosmic coincidence? Or is there really a God out there with a plan for us watching us all until we are ready for it?" Heather stared incredulously as Harold sighed "I don't know Heather, but it keeps me up at night."

"What?" Heather blinked in shock "I mean why are we here on this island? Why did we sign we sign up for this deranged show?"

"Oh...right." Harold blushed in embarrassment.

Heather felt an awkward silence build up as her inner voice said **_'that was soooooo deep.'_**

"um..." Heather tried to say to break the silence "wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'm good." Harold quickly replied, feeling like an idiot.

Heather continued to look at him and shook her head, deciding to change the subject "seriously though, why did any of us sign up for this show? If we had any idea what it would be like, no one would have signed up. And those who did would be complete nutjobs like Izzy."

"Maybe for things like competition, testing your abilities, or just for fun?" Harold suggested, glad that Heather decided not to insult him for what he had said.

Heather snorted "you forgot the prize money or just for winning."

"You're right." Harold nodded "or just to meet people. I admit I don't like these challenges and think Chris should be in prison."

"That makes two of us." Heather growled at the thought of the narcissist sadist host.

"But..." Harold raised a finger "if going through all of these challenges would have meant seeing m'lady, I'd go through them a thousand times over."

The skilled nerd then paused seeing Heather looking down as he said that. What was more surprising was she had a blush on her cheeks. Before he could ask, Heather then asked "did you at any time, touch Courtney's PDA?"

Harold raised an eyebrow in surprise "no, she won't let anyone near it. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Chef soon barked suddenly, startling the others "all of you to the amphitheater! NOW!"

"Right now?" Bridgette asked.

"YES! MOVE DIRTBAGS!"

They quickly rose to their feet and left the Hall following Chef to the amphitheater where there was a similar set up from their endurance test the day the 4 campers came back, the differences now was that there were two stand on each side of the stage with Paula setting up a chair sitting in the middle of the stage facing a raised platform with a podium resting on it.

Chris soon rose from the stage from a trapdoor announcing "ladies and germs! Over the past few weeks most of our challenges have tested your physical prowess and your ability to endure the supposedly unendurable!"

Gwen scoffed bitterly "thanks for reminding us. I still can't get that new age music out of my head."

Chris cackled "ha ha, anyway, today will be all about testing the mind. As we now face WAWANAKWA TRIVIA!"

"Trivia?" Laura raised a hand "about what?"

"Two things." Chris raised 2 fingers "they will appear at random times and will either be about personal info on any of the 28 campers or events that happened here on the island. You each will receive 3 lives so if you get 3 wrong answers your OUT! The questions will continue until 6 remain. Those 6 will receive immunity while the rest vote the next eliminated camper!"

"Those are sorta broad subjects." Trent pointed out "for some of them, we didn't get alot of time to ask them about some of the personal info."

Chris then smirked as he then snapped his fingers and the curtains raised, revealing...

THE OTHER ELIMINATED CAMPERS!

Among them, Owen cheered "IZZY!"

"OWEY BEAR!" Izzy excitedly said as she almost flew forward and lunged into Owen, almost knocking the hefty camper off his feet.

Katie and Ezekiel then embraced in the middle of the stage with Katie yelling "ZEKEY!"

Harold tripped over his feet while trying to rush to Jessie, with said girl shaking her head in slight amusement and looking down at him "so I hear your a miniature Sherlock?"

Her boyfriend grinned up at her "what can I say? It's all elementary, m'lady."

Duncan went up to Leshawna, who kissed him on the cheek and grinned happily "damn good to see you Baby Boy."

The punk smiled somewhat forcefully, knowing fully well Leshawna's attitude lately "yeah, nice to see you too beautiful."

Meanwhile, Bridgette looked around and asked "where's Geoff?"

From the sidelines, Paula said "sorry Bridgette, but he's still in the hospital. He can't move for another few days since the bone's still healing from his injury."

The surfer sighed, but nodded understandably.

Chris clapped his hands, getting their attention "so here's the deal. Since we want a full length episode and don't want you all eliminated right off the bat, you are all given 30 minutes to get as much personal info about the others as you possibly can and as a bonus we'll let them watch this challenge in person."

"SWEET!" DJ cheered as highfived Ezekiel.

Chris then shouted "AND THE 30 MINUTES STAAAAAAART NOW!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Tyler- Sweet! Now I can tell them all about that I'm the ONLY guy to ever try out for every single team in my school! Although (chuckles sheepishly) I didn't exactly make a few of them. Or more than a few.

Katie and Sadie- Katie- OMG! I FINALLY see Zekey!  
Sadie- Oh, I'm so happy for you Katie! (then blushes) but what about...um.  
Katie- Don't worry Sadie, you'll do fine. Just talk to him.

Duncan- OK, so my girlfriend's baying for the blood of one of my friends and becoming another version of Eva. Well that's fun. (snorts) I just wish Andrew would wise up and apologize, intentional or not. Besides, it was just Heather.

Noah- Every time I think I could leave this wretched place, it keeps pulling me back in. I still have to get an answer on Laura actually protecting Heather during the Dead Rising challenge when I came back last time. (snorts) Her changing, yeah right.

Lindsay- It's so great seeing Gwenie, LeFonda, and some of the others again. I hope I can can tell them some stuff like...um...(looks confused) what was the challenge again?

* * *

Beth had just enthusatically hugged Leshawna while Lindsay hugged Gwen, with the two hugging them back. Lindsay squealed "oh Gwenie, I knew you'd be with Todd!"

Gwen smirked "it's Trent."

"Oh sorry." Lindsay blushed, then frowned "what was the challenge again?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, it was like she never left. She then frowned in worry and looked around, not seeing her brother anywhere. She remembered he was absolutely livid about hearing what Courtney did and almost stormed out of the Hall to confront her, but she told him it would send him back to Countyfield. Now, they had no choice but to wait until...

The Goth suddenly realized Lindsay was looking at her and she shook her head "sorry, so let's get this over with."

The blond beauty nodded as Trent came over with...Justin.

Trent grinned as he talked to the model while walking over "really man? That's pretty awesome. You already have a contract?"

Justin shrugged modestly "I don't like to brag."

Trent looked over and smiled "oh hey Linds. Gwen, you remember Justin right?"

Seeing the model look at her, Gwen once again felt her skin crawl at the sight of him and smiled a little forcefully "yeah, I never got to repay you for that."

Justin grinned charmingly "no need. Just helping out a lady that's all."

Duncan then walked over and nodded "hey."

"Hey." Gwen didn't smile, but didn't nod either.

The punk looked over and threw a thumb over his shoulder "you, pretty boy, beat it."

Justin frowned, causing Duncan to forcefully put "NOW!"

"Fine." He walked off leaving Duncan saying "OK so I called them."

"And?"

Duncan frowned "they'll look into it. Apparently Carter owns a bunch of good lawyers so it could take a while."

Gwen frowned, but nodded _'well, better than nothing.'_

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)  
**

Gwen- So now we wait. Guess we don't have a choice (frowns and looks out cautiously) The whole Duncan thing probably showed me I have a great deal of natural paranoia, but that Justin guy from before, although he saved me a few challenges ago...

(After a minute, she looked hesitant) Something about him really sends a chill up my spine.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, Beth was talking excitedly to Leshawna "and they sthaid I can take them out by the end of the year!"

"Oh that's great girl!" Leshawna excitedly praised.

Beth nodded, but then looked serious "and listhten, just stho you know. I hope you make sthure Heather goesth."

Leshawna grinned darkly "don't worry, I will."

Across the clearing, Tyler was proudly saying "that's right, that's all teams. Including soccer, football and hockey!"

Jake stared in awe "woooooow."

Tyler nodded "yep, even set a new school record."

"What's that?" Jake excitedly asked.

"Most times for an athlete to be injured." Tyler grinned, then realized with a blink "although I don't think that's something to be proud of now that I think about it."

DJ, knowing his friend's nonathleticism, decided to humor him "uh yeah." He then whispered to a nearby Sara "let's just humor him."

Sara chuckled "yeah." She then looked down, looking troubled still.

DJ noticed this and gave her shoulder a squeeze "what's wrong girl?"

"I just...have alot on my mind." Sara tried to explain, she then tried to change the subject "so...since a question will probably include why someone came to the show, what was your reason?"

DJ smiled proudly "I wanted to send my Mama move back to Jamaica."

Sara smiled warmly, causing DJ to blush "awwww, that's so sweet." She then frowned "I'm sorry you didn't win."

The gentle giant shrugged "I got in contact and she says it's alright." He then looked at Bunny and Wolfo chasing each other in an animal game of tag and grinning "you know, I think they like each other."

"Is Bunny a she?"

"Naw, Bunny's a he." DJ explained.

Sara then asked "how did you find him?"

"Remember that deer hunt challenge we helped out for?" Sara nodded "well, I found the little guy in one of the cage I think Chef set up to trap animals. I let him out and decided to keep him."

The singer nodded, then looked across the clearing to see Laura, who was excitedly explaining things from the past few weeks to a reluctant looking Noah, an interested Cody, and a grinning Owen with Izzy adding in her versions.

It was amazing that Laura was once shy and insecure when she first came here. All she needed was a good friend like Izzy to break her out of her shell and help her through her emotional troubles. Sara then frowned remembering what Courtney said, about her friends and other family handling the info that she was bisexual. Her parents told her through the Message from Home they still loved her, but what about her friends, like Danielle?

Danielle was the current head of the computer club at her school and the two were best friends since the crib. It would break her heart if she broke their bond if she thought...

_'No, Danielle isn't like that. She'll understand...'_

_'Right?'_

Unaware of her girlfriend's conflict, Laura was talking excitedly to Cody, Noah, and Owen "and so I yell QUARTER and Mistress Izzy was SLAMMED!"

Izzy frowned "I still wish for a rematch!"

"You will get it."

Noah raised a hand "don't you need info from us?"

The two, the redhead and painter, blinked and sheepishly grinned as they simultaneously said "uh right."

Cody clicked his tongue and looked proud "I'm captain of my school's chess club and the highest rating World of Warcraft player there."

Noah snorted "yeah, you should see him trying to explain it to Lindsay. She's still stuck on character creation."

Owen frowned "c'mon, it's really hard. there's so many bright and pretty colors to choose from."

Noah palmed his face "forget it."

Laura smiled "charming as ever."

The bookworm grunted "it's part of my winning personality." He then frowned at her "I've been meaning to ask."

"I know what your gonna say Noah." Laura sighed, knowing what was coming "but we needed Heather to survive. Jessie was scared of blood, I couldn't walk, and Heather could fight. I am sorry for the way you got taken out."

"I know." Noah looked away, not having the strength to be mad at her "but still, she hasn't tried anything for a while so she's probably planning something big."

Laura raised an eyebrow "still mad?"

Noah looked at her with an 'are you kidding' type of look "she humiliated me and Beth by treating us like dogs on international television making us do chores and menial work so excuse me if that experience left me bitter...at least, more bitter than usual."

Laura remained silent as she looked in Heather's direction. The queen bee was silently listening in on a few nearby conversation, not willing to talk to the others and feeling someone watching her, turned her head. Their eyes met for a brief moment with Heather turning away.

_'Was that...'_

Her thoughts were stopped with Izzy sounding impressed "WOW! You won 1st place three times in a row for your town's pie eating contest Owey Bear?"

Owen nodded proudly "yep. Although, ha, I accidentally ate half of a table once."

Cody chuckled "well that's one way to get fiber in your diet."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Izzy- It's so nice to have my Owey bear back for however long he'll be. I can ace this challenge no prob! I have an IQ of 179 it gives me PERFECT recall on all events! I've also studied all the others profiles online extensively, you know, in case one of them is a sleeper agent of one of the many government agency's after me.

* * *

With another group, Ezekiel was asking "so what happened eh?"

"Well, it sorta caused half my house to be teleported to the sun." Marcus sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "last time I use solar energy to power a teleporter."

"We're your parents pissed?" Andrew couldn't help but ask, still wondering if it was true or not.

Marcus grinned "actually, they were thrilled. Said they didn't know I had it in me at 10 years of age."

"Where did you even get the supplies to build something like that?" Andrew asked, still a little skeptic.

"Internet."

Andrew scoffed "Typical."

At that moment, the BFF's Katie and Sadie walked up with Katie kissing Zeke on the cheek and Sadie hanging back with a shy blush on her cheeks.

Katie giggled at the awed look on Ezekiel's face "so what's with the look?"

"Marcus just told me he made a teleporter when he was 10 and is attending Harvard eh."

Marcus blushed and looked at the ground "it's nothing."

Katie then looked over at her best friend and tilted her head. Sadie took a breath "so...Andrew, how's the contest been so far?"

"Demented, crazed, challenging, insane, exhilarating, and life threatening all at once."

"Don't some of those words have the same meaning." Katie pointed out "like insane and demented."

"Just trying to point out how the depths of craziness this show puts on." Andrew pointed out.

Sadie then stammered "s-so um...do you...um.."

"Yes?" Andrew questioned.

"Is Geoff telling the truth of you having a girl back home?" Sadie asked in a rush, with a tinge of worry.

Andrew pinched the bridge of his nose "not this again. I don't have a girlfriend and I first came to this show to win." He then looked away and muttered "at least that was my original intention"

Sadie blinked "original intention?"

"It's nothing, now can you tell me some stuff? You know, for the challenge?" Andrew asked.

Sadie smiled gleefully and nodded "sure!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Katie and Sadie- Katie- See, you have to take baby steps.  
Sadie- (nods) Yeah, I know. I just wish I had more time. (sighs)  
Katie- (smirking) You've got it bad.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bridgette was catching up with Jessie on the going on's at camp with Jessie saying "still surprised he gave you his hat."

Bridgette shrugged "I think it was a memento."

Jessie nodded, her expression softening "I am sorry about him not showing up."

The surfer sighed "not your fault." She then looked down, wondering.

Jessie noticed this "troubled?"

"I've sorta been wondering. You ever think me and him might be going too fast? I mean, I want to say the L word, but I mean, I'm only 16."

Her friend shrugged "remember 'my first love was my true love, and it should have been my last.'"

Bridgette smiled "wow."

"Photographic memory, it's both a gift and a curse remembering everything you see." Jessie explained, then noticed something and stood up "excuse me."

"Hmm?" Bridgette followed her gaze and her face turned worried at what she noticed.

Eva was approaching Heather, who noticed but stood up straight. The queen bee looked cautiously at the muscle bound quick tempered female "yes?"

"You know you little beauty doll, I saw some stuff on the tapes from the place we're staying." Eva started with a threatening undertone.

Heather gulped in worry, not sure how to act.

"Like I saw you trying stealing my MP3 player. My prized possession." Eva darkly pointed out.

"Eva listen..."

"Oh let me guess, it's 'strategy' right." Eva snapped, then she grinned coldly and cracked her knuckles "Bitch, I think it's time I taught you a lesson in not taking others private property."

Heather stepped back as Eva stomped forward, only for someone to place a hand on Eva's shoulder, causing her to snarl "MIND YOUR DAMN..." She stopped to see Jessie behind her, looking unamused.

"Eva, you didn't try any of those techniques the counselors taught you on anger management have you?"

Eva growled "stay out of this Miss Freud, that little tramp has this coming."

"So that's a no then?" Jessie ignored the insult, knowing Eva still had a short temper "maybe I should tell them."

Eva paled "what! ? NO!"

Jessie then pointed away "then tell the others about yourself and try to count backwards from 100."

The muscle bound girl's eyes narrowed and turned back to Heather "this isn't over." She then stomped off, leaving Heather to breath out in relief.

The queen bee looked at Jessie for a silent moment, then said "um...thanks."

"Your welcome." Jessie nodded as Harold came up to them, looking frantic.

Harold looked at Jessie "m'lady, that was dangerous."

"Don't worry honey, I've seen worse." His girlfriend shrugged casually.

Harold then looked at Heather and smiled "your not hurt?"

"Um...no?"

"Good." Harold turned back to Jessie "I have to tell you about my investigation m'lady, I've found out who voted you off."

Heather felt her stomach clench in worry, but Jessie put up a finger "don't worry about it, you have more pressing concerns at the moment, like talking to the others."

The skilled nerd looked reluctant, but nodded "very well m'lady, rest assured the come comeuppance will come for those who got rid of you."

Jessie smirked as Harold ran off, but noticed Heather looking at her with a conflicted expression.

The queen bee fully remembered when the two talked after Jessie's elimination and what Jessie had said, fully aware of her feelings for Andrew and that 'darkest before dawn' line. Heather started to say "listen.."

Jessie cut in "shouldn't you be talking to some of the others instead of by yourself?"

"Yeah, I tried but I think Eva threatened them not to give me any info." She tried to talk to some of the others, but they all looked around worriedly before clamping shut and walking off.

"Hmmmm..." Jessie nodded. After some thought, she took out her notebook, ripped out some pages and handed it to her "I wrote down info on the majority of the campers. You have 10 minutes so memorize as best you can."

Heather was dumbstruck "but...but...I helped get you elimi."

Jessie cut her her off with a wave of her hand"we all must do unfortunate things in the pursuit of glory. And if you go, Andrew would be upset and I don't wish to see my friends upset."

**_'Do you think she's talking about you too?'_**

Heather remained silent and said for the second time, this time her voice cracking a little "thanks."

With a simple smile, Jessie walked off with Heather trying to read it as fast as she could. The queen bee looked to notice that like her, Courtney was away from the others, causally surfing through her PDA, clearly reviewing their profiles from the internet and probably seeing some former episodes.

Heather frowned, remembering almost a week ago when the PDA was thrown at her, allowing her to call home. She looked around at the other, still trying to wonder who it was.

Meanwhile as she walked toward one group, Jessie noticed Leshawna looking at her from the group of people she was walking towards. Jessie shook her head, walked up to her, and looked at her calmly, not being intimidated "yes?"

"What was that?" Leshawna demanded "do you WANT her to stay?"

With a raised eyebrow, Jessie said "we all deserve a fighting chance and Eva threatened the others not to talk to her."

"Good, it would give her the boot." Beth scoffed.

Jessie frowned "Beth, I know your not the vengeful type."

Beth scowled "you have _no idea_ what sthhe put me thru when I wasth in her alliance. Sthhe didn't even treat me like I wasth human, but like a lapdog."

From nearby, Lindsay, being the forgetful type, smiled "oh right! Maybe I should talk to her, like Jessica said we all deserve a chance."

Lindsay tried to walk to the queen bee, only for Leshawna to harshly grab her arm "don't think about it sugar."

Jessie's eyes widened "Leshawna..."

"Don't 'Leshawna' me. I admit I'm a little frustrated and I'm worrying everyone, but that little whore deserves the boot for the crap she's done and how she's tricking everyone." Leshawna snarled, her fingers unintentionally tightening. However her hand was still on Lindsay arm

Lindsay whimpered, stopping Leshawna's tirade in an instant as her friend wouldn't let go of her arm "Lequesha, your hurting me."

The ghetto girl gasped in horror and let go instantly, a bruise forming on Lindsay's arm where she grabbed her, causing Leshawna to gasp again with a look of horror "oh my God! sugar, I'm so so so so so sorry! I just lost it."

Lindsay rubbed her arm with Paula noticing and coming forward, looking ticked "LESHAWNA!"

The street girl backed up and looked down in guilt, horrified at herself, nothing to say.

Paula looked over Lindsay, with Cody quickly approaching "Sugar Pop, are you fine?"

Lindsay nodded, although wincing when Paula touched it.

Cody then scowled at Leshawna, who was still looking down "Leshawna, you have 5 seconds to explain what that was all about!"

HOOOOONK!

Chris's infamous bullhorn rang through the air and Chris grinned "ALRIGHTY CAMPERS AND EX CAMPERS TIME'S UP! ALL CAMPERS TO THE STAND ON THE RIGHT AND EX-CAMPERS TO THE STAGE ON THE LEFT!"

Cody and Paula gave a hostile look at Leshawna then gently led Lindsay to her seat.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- (face looks terrified as her voice drips with guilt) Oh my, I can't believe I hurt sweet innocent Lindsay. What has come over me? (face looks up and tightens) I think this is what _she _planned. Act nice so I can lash out and shun everyone. Well it WON'T work! (takes a breath) I just have to restrain my temper.

Paula- (holds up hand with her fingers a centimeter apart) I was _this _close to punching her lights out.

* * *

Chris looked around and looked underneath the stage "GRAYDON! MARA! Is the device ready?"

The two interns came up from the stage with a helmet with Mara frowning "the chair is rigged. I want it written I was against this."

""Yeah, yeah." Chris waved her off and looked to the now worried campers "oh I forgot to mention, whenever you get a question wrong and you lose a life, the helmet hear will deliver a shock to your central nervous system. Not enough to kill you, but enough to make you jump."

"WHAT?" the majority of them yelled.

Chris cackled, then stopped seeing the 3 interns and scowling, holding up a hand for attention "hang on a second! Where's Michael?"

The ex-prisoner came up from behind the stage with a cold expression "what?"

Chris turned to him "there you are, was wondering where you were."

"None of your business."

Noah scoffed "what crawled up your butt and died?"

Michael just took off his sunglasses and stared at him, causing Noah to pale "yeah, I'll shut up."

"Smart move." Michael scoffed and put them back on. After an unnoticed glare at Courtney, he walked to the seats at the side and slumping down on them, with Gwen looking worriedly at her big brother.

Chris raised an eyebrow "OK, whatever. Anyway, let's BEGIN!"

* * *

Sorry about the challenge not starting. I have to officially start studying for collage.

For those confused, here are the list of eliminated and non eliminated.

Non eliminated- Gwen, Andrew, Jake, Sara, Izzy, Courtney, Bridgette, Harold, Ezekiel, Leshawna, Trent, Laura, Heather.

Eliminated- Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Jessie, Cody, Duncan, Geoff (unable to come to do injury)

As for tradition, HERE ARE OUR QUESTIONS!

Will Heather find out who threw her the PDA? (BTW: Who do you think threw it?)

Are any of the ex-campers going to get involved in the challenge for either help or sabotage?

Will Sara's doubts grow?

Has Leshawna dug her grave with her stunt?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	59. Wawanakwa Trivia Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

The info from the questions is either from the canon campers bio's, facts about my OC campers, or incidents that happened on Wawanakwa.

For those who are confused over the course of the challenge on whose still on the show and whose eliminated.

PS: Made some updates on the character's appearances in chappie 1

Non eliminated and in order of the questions- Andrew, Bridgette, Courtney, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jake, Laura, Leshawna, Sara, Trent.

Eliminated- Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Jessie, Cody, Duncan, Geoff (unable to come to do injury)

Now time for PART DOS!

* * *

(Amphitheater)

Chris was currently explaining the rules again "remember, the questions will be about either events and incidents during the show or personal info on any of the 28 campers. You get 3 wrong, your out. This will continue until 6 remain." He then grinned and held up the helmet "and remember, every wrong answer gives you a shock."

Izzy looked wide eyed "ooooooh. How does it feel? Is it good pain or bad pain?"

"There's a difference eh?" Ezekiel hesitantly asked.

"You see Zekey, good pain is when it turns you..."

"OK. before she scars our minds, whose first?" Andrew interrupted with a hint of panic.

Chris gestured to the chair facing both stands, one with the current campers and one with the ex "we're in alphabetical order so guess what? Your first."

"Oh hell." Andrew rolled his eyes, but stepped forward and sat down on the chair facing both stands, with his elbows resting on his knees.

The host then stepped in front of the podium and took a card from the opening on the bottom "OK: First question. Who were the 2 campers who were removed from the competition due to physical injury?"

Andrew thought for a moment "Geoff and...um, what's her name...oh right, Beth."

"CORRECT!"

From the stands, Beth crossed her arms, seemingly not looking pleased. Noah noticed this and guessed "yeah, wasn't a pleasant memory right?"

"Not really no." The farm girl shook her head.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Beth- Yeah, being attacked by the bear wasthn't fun. I sthtill remember it wasth Heather'sth fault cause I got her those damn chipsth that brought the bear in the firstht place. Alstho I didn't like how Andrew sthood up for that witch Heather a few challengesth ago. (sighs) They don't understhand the _hell _Heather put me through.

* * *

"OK, Bridgette's next!"

The surfer sat down as Chris asked "which of the campers can speak 8 languages?"

"Zeke." Bridgette replied easily.

"Correct!"

Courtney stood up in protest "hold on a second! That can't be right! There's no chance an uncultured sexist redneck like that Bastard can learn EIGHT languages. I only know 3!"

Katie nodded "well it's true. He knows French, Spanish, Japanese, Portuguese, German, Chinese, Latin, and Russian."

"That is a damn lie!" Courtney shouted.

Chris gestured her down "look Court, let's continue."

Courtney scoffed, but didn't protest as she roughly bumped into Bridgette and elegantly sat down, unaware of the rage filled expression crossing Micheal's face behind her from the sidelines. Chris took no notice as he took out a card "which camper won every single camping badge in his or her camp troop?"

Courtney rolled her eyes "The Alpha Nerd, AKA Harold."

"Um...right."

Harold shrugged while Jessie frowned as Courtney walked back to her seat, giving a burning glare as Ezekiel nervously sat down with the helmet over his toque. Chris asked "who scored the killing blow on Eva during the Dead Rising challenge?"

Ezekiel blinked "someone took out Eva?"

SHOCK!

The helmet went off and Ezekiel's body shook as electricity ran from the helmet. After a few seconds, the pain stopped and Ezekiel groaned.

Katie yelled in horror and rushed to him "ZEKEY!"

Chris scowled "hey! No getting off the stands!"

The skinny BFF ignored him as she pulled the helmet off him as he stood up groaning. Chris was cackling "oh that Zeke gets 2 more questions wrong, he's up for elimination."

Courtney smirked in amusement as Zeke was able to walk unaided back to his seat, moaning as the others looked on nervously.

Chris chuckled "well, that was interesting. By the way, it was Andrew."

A few looked at Andrew with Trent staring wide eyed "how'd you do that?"

Andrew shrugged modestly "it was no big deal, she was caught off guard."

Eva just grunted "I still want a rematch."

Heather smirked at this info and couldn't help but feel impressed. She then looked at Andrew "wow, not bad."

At that praise, Andrew looked away "thanks."

Eva saw this and narrowed her eyes, but Chris soon said "next up is Gwen."

The Goth, after a brief look at Michael, proceeded forward as Chris read "OK, what are Izzy's favorite tunes?"

Gwen blinked and looked at the redhead before taking a guess "um...I'd say rock and roll?"

SHOCK!

She yelped in pain as Chris shook his head "NOPE! Horror movie soundtracks!"

Izzy nodded "yep! My personal favorite are the one's from Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Jason's still better!" Michael couldn't help but call out.

Izzy was about to protest this blasphemy, but Chef shouted irritably from next to Chris "NO NO WE ARE NOT HAVING THIS ARGUMENT AGAIN!"

The insane lovable redhead pouted, but sat down.

From the other stand, Justin spoke up "yeah, besides Michael Myers is the best!"

Izzy glared at him "SHUT UP LIAR!"

Justin blinked "say what now?"

Chris looked at the two and shook his head in exasperation"alright, Harold your now up!"

Harold pumped his fist "YES!" he proudly walked forward and sat down "bring it on!"

"During the canoe challenge to Skull Island, who was it that burnt the Bass team's paddles?"

Harold nodded "that would be Jake."

"I'm still really sorry about that!" Jake called out.

Harold waved him off "it's in the past."

Jessie looked at Eva "if I recall, you pushed us all back to camp correct?"

Eva grinned "yeah, that was fun."

Chris nodded "so next up is Heather."

The queen bee silently walked down and sat facing several glares and unfriendly expressions as Chris picked up the next card. He then chuckled "oh man, who knew you'd get this one. Kinda ironic."

Heather scoffed "just read it Chris."

Chris waited a dramatic moment for everyone's attention and asked "what was the song that Sara sang during the talent contest?"

She fell silent at that, seeming surprised.

Laura blushed and smiled at Sara, but Sara's smile seemed forced and hesitant.

"Well?" Chris was about to set the helmet off, but Heather held up a hand.

"A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton."

"Correctamundo!"

Duncan scoffed "course she'd know. Guess she'd always remember her proudest moment."

"Oh, I'm sorry Duncan, you seem upset. What's the matter, haven't slammed anyone's heads on the Dock recently? Funny how quickly everyone forgave you for that." Heather sneered at him, showing that still wouldn't hesitate to stand up for herself.

The punk looked shocked for a moment, as if expecting Heather to just take it, then snarled angrily as Leshawna stood up "HOLD UP! What he did was an accident, you read that diary on purpose! He apologized and regretted what he did, you don't!"

Laura looked at Heather, wondering what she'd say. To her surprise, Heather looked at her feet for a brief moment and just sighed. She then proceeded to walk back to her seat and refused to look at anyone, without saying a word.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- After a number of weeks of thinking, I now think that diary reading was a little...drastic. (blinks in realization) Come to think of it, I don't even know why I did that.

Laura- (rubs arms) I really don't like thinking of that night. Although (swoons) it was probably the most beautiful night of my life. Well, that and the picnic thing.

Noah- I remember that night vividly, Laura was an absolute sobbing wreck and I probably stopped her from...well, doing something. (scowls) Just one more reason that witch shouldn't even be on this show due to lack of a conscious. Well, her and little deranged insane Miss CIT. God she was annoying when she stayed at the hotel where we all went.

Sara- (scratches back of her head) Yeah...that was fun. (chuckles, then looks down. After a moment, she shakes her head and mutters) get hold of yourself, she can't be right. Why should you even listen to her anyway?

* * *

Izzy bounced forward as Chris started "who kicked Courtney's butt during the Paintball Deer Hunt?"

Courtney growled "THAT WAS A FLUKE!"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Katie called out, then blinked "oops."

Izzy just barked "ME!"

SHOCK!

Izzy giggled as the electricity ran through her and left her giggling insanely, clearly wanting to be shocked on purpose "that was fun."

The majority of the others looked freaked out as Izzy bounced back with a spring in her step.

Chris backed up "Oooooook, so Jake is next."

The energetic prankster lept into the seat and put on the helmet saying in a deep tone "I am your Father."

Some of the campers giggled as Chris rolled his eyes "whatever. Anyway, which camper was a teacher for a group of high school students for approximately 2 weeks?"

"Jessie!"

"Correct!"

From the stands, Owen looked at Jessie with an awed expression "wow, that's so cool."

Jessie rolled her eyes "it was a nightmare. The place was an all boys school and the majority of the students tried to hit on me."

Overhearing this, Harold stood up and yelled in passion "WHAT SCHOOL WAS THIS! ?"

His girlfriend held up a hand "it was nothing Harold. Most of it was harmless. Although a few were persistent. One even grabbed my...bottom."

Lindsay gasped "you poor thing!"

"I then proceeded to knee him in the kiwi's." Jessie continued casually.

Most of the guy's, Chris included, winced as the host said "yeah, so next up Laura."

The painter put the helmet on with a determined look with Chris reading "whose dad is a famous sportscaster?"

Laura blinked and looked at the others before guessing "Eva?"

SHOCK!

"YEOW!" Laura ripped the helmet off, leaving her with a slight fuzzy look in her hair.

Tyler frowned "c'mon! The sports thing should have been obvious! Who's a more well known athlete then me?"

"Aren't you scared of chickens?" Courtney snarked.

"Oh shut up. If you faced your fear, you'd be scared too."

Courtney held up her PDA "tell me to shut up again and my father can have your father's new station run into the ground."

Tyler paled as Eva growled defensively "you do that and I can cripple you."

Courtney smirked "I'd have you charged for assault."

"Do you think I'd care?" Eva grinned darkly.

That wiped the arrogant look off her face as she sat down with a gulp.

Leshawna walked down and sat with a hesitant expression seeing the hurt expression on Lindsay's face and several others expressions, seeing what she did to Lindsay

Chris was saying "who has the nickname 'the budgie whisperer?"

"Bridgette."

Said camper blushed as the others smirked with Duncan laughing "budgie whisperer?"

"It means she's good with animals and can communicate efficiently with them." Jessie explained.

The surfer sighed in embarrassment as Sara walked up and sat down gracefully. Chris grinned in slight perversion and soon read a card "who was the last camper to fall asleep in the Big Sleep challenge near the beginning of the season?"

Sara thought hard for a few moments, then her eyes flashed knowingly "Ezekiel!"

SHOCK!

"OW!" Sara's body shook as the shock went through her, causing some male eyes to wander to some 'bouncy' parts. Chris cleared his throat as a flush came to his face repeating in his head_ 'she's sixteen, she's sixteen.'_ "Sorry, he was the winner. Laura was the last one."

Sara blushed in embarrassment and proceeded to sit back at her place next to Laura, who patted her hand "was a long time ago. Don't worry about it."

Despite her troubled state, the beautiful singer couldn't help but smile "you were almost a different person back then."

Laura looked down "yeah."

Hearing this, Izzy giggled "yes, my little protege always got flustered trying to talk to you."

Laura blushed at that and scowled "Mistress, be quiet."

"Sorry."

Meanwhile, Trent had walked down with Chris reading the card "who has 8 older siblings?"

"Noah." Trent remembered Noah always complaining about them when he was here.

"CORRECT! THAT'S IT FOR ROUND 1! NOW IT'S TIME FOR ROUND 2!" Chris announced.

"You have _eight _older siblings?" DJ asked Noah.

The bookworm groaned "yes, it's horrible. Everything I get is hand me downs and second rate. Even once got locked in an outhouse after some big guy went in it."

Hearing this, Trent shivered in horror and looked at Andrew "hearing stuff like that makes me glad I'm an only child."

"Same here."

* * *

**(Lives) AN: I'LL POST THEM UP FOR EVERYONE TO HELP YOU KEEP TRACK  
**

Andrew- 3

Bridgette- 3

Courtney- 3

Ezekiel- 2

Gwen- 2

Harold- 3

Heather- 3

Izzy- 2

Jake- 3

Laura- 2

Leshawna- 3

Sara- 2

Trent- 3

* * *

Chris looked over to Andrew "so your up again."

Andrew shrugged and walked down to the chair. He then looked at the helmet and looked to Chris "is wearing this stupid thing and shocking us for your sick entertainment necessary?"

"C'mon, it's probably not even that bad."

Silence.

The others looked incredulously at Heather, who had just given him encouragement. Heather herself was blinking and realizing what she had just said, realizing she had just said it outloud.

Andrew just looked at her and shrugged "yeah, probably."

The queen bee looked away and Chris cut into the silence with his question "alright, so Andrew. What was Trent's fear during Phobia Factor?"

"Ummm..." Andrew thought for a minute, but before he could guess, the helmet went off.

SHOCK!

Andrew gritted his teeth for a moment and stood up, picking the helmet off his head. He looked at it and scowled "that's it?"

From the stands, Sadie gasped "oh, are you alright?"

"I've been hit with worse."

Chris blinked in surprise as Andrew tossed the helmet back on the chair and sat back down with Bridgette walking down shaking her head and putting it on.

"Oh this one is too easy." Chris sighed "whose father is a former army Drill sergeant?"

The surfer shrugged "Andrew."

"Correct." Chris nodded.

"Come on, she practically got a free pass." Courtney muttered under her breath.

"You got a free pass on this show, but we stopped complaining about it." Andrew pointed out sternly.

Courtney glared at him "your walking a very thin line."

"You don't scare me Courtney. Ever been in a lake at 8 years with an alligator? Now THAT was terrifying." Andrew claimed.

The CIT seemed to raise her hand to slap him, but decided against it as she marched down into her seat. Chris's next card said "who is Sara's idol?"

Courtney blinked "um...Britney Spears?"

SHOCK!

After a scream of pain, she gave a steaming glare at Chris, who shrugged "nope, Beyonce."

From the sidelines, Michael smirked slightly at the bratty princess's pain.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Courtney- (still in slight disarray) Ugh, that was horrible. Does that Bam Margera wannabe think he can actually toy with a Mann like that? One call from me and he can be stranded in the middle of the Sahara.

* * *

The CIT scowled and stepped forward, as she passed Chris she snarled "do that again and your gone."

Chris paled as Ezekiel once again came forward, now more hesitant because of the shock.

Katie cheered "it's all you Zekey!"

Ezekiel gulped and nervously place the helmet on his head. The sadistic host snickered at his fear "who claims to be on 'the cutting edge of cool?' Their words, not mine."

The homeschooled teen tried to think until he suddenly guessed randomly "CODY EH!"

"Correct!"

"What does that mean?" Lindsay asked her boyfriend.

Cody blushed in embarrassment "doesn't really sound cool when I say it like that."

Next, Gwen came forward and took a deep breath as she heard the question "where do Katie and Sadie live?"

The Goth panicked and tried to think, but ran out of time.

SHOCK!

Trent looked horrified as his girlfriend was shocked for the second time in a row. She groaned as Chris took a moment to giggle and said "Twig Harbour."

"Where's that?" Marcus questioned Katie.

"Oh, it's a small town just off Halifax."

Sadie sighed in remembrance "we met when we were in kindergarten and I moved next door to Katie."

Katie smiled "it was the happiest day of our lives."

"Mine too!" Sadie gasped in realization

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Would you two PIPE DOWN! ?" Eva snapped.

The two BFF's sat down in terror as Ezekiel frowned "Eva..."

The muscle bound girl rolled her eyes "sheesh, sorry, those two are just so annoying together."

By this time, Harold had taken his seat and patiently waiting as the question was asked "who is the All Star Player for their school's Field Hockey Team?"

Harold looked at the others and analyzed who would play hockey. After a moment of studying he decided for "Eva."

"Correct!"

Harold pumped his fist "YES! Two and oh!"

The nerd walked back and gave a nod at a passing Heather, whose lips twitched upwards for a fleeting second, then settled to a more impassive expression. She put the helmet on for Chris to ask "who joined Total Drama because of a dare?"

The queen bee tapped her chin "Tyler?"

SHOCK!

Heather was zapped and she rapidly too off the helmet, throwing it to the floor.

"That is Gwen."

"Seriously?" Owen asked.

Gwen shrugged "my little brother dared me to come here. Which reminds me to kill him when I get back."

Heather was still on stage, rubbing her temples with a groan as Leshawna called out "what's the matter? All the conditioner in your head help scramble your brain?"

The queen bee just looked up "at least I actually _use _conditioner! You could use some for that mangy hair of yours!"

"WHAT WAS THAT? !" Leshawna roared as she stood up, drawing back her sleeves. She stepped down and stormed towards Heather, who looked startled, not expecting Leshawna to actually get physical.

Most of the campers, especially the ex-campers, were surprised at the sheer _rage _in Leshawna's eyes.

Beth actually cheered "KICK HER BUTT!"

Eva also cheered "SLAM THAT SPOILED BRAT'S HEAD IN!"

Chef, ignoring all the shouts, stepped in front of Leshawna "NO FIGHTING IN THIS CHALLENGE! IN YOUR SEAT!"

"You listen here.."

"IN! YOUR! **SEAT**!" Chef roared in Leshawna's face, causing her hair to be blown back. The ghetto girl scowled and wiped the spit off her face, she went back to her seat, where she took deep calming breaths, clearly trying to regain control.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Katie and Sadie- (both huddled together shivering. They say simultaneously) that was soooooooo scary.

DJ- Oh...mommy (sucks thumb)

Eva- Wanted to at least see the Bitch's teeth knocked in.

Lindsay- OMG, that was super duper scary. LeFonda needs to try some meditation exercises. Like I do to relax after a day of cheerleading practice.

Cody- You know, I REALLY and I mean REALLY dislike bullies. After the crap Heather did, a part of me wanted to see her get her desserts and for voting Lindsay off. But...another part of me thinks when Heather chose me to leave and had me reunited with Lindsay. Plus with how Leshawna's been acting, I feel a little conflicted.

Marcus- I wonder if that helmet causes damage to the brain. After Leshawna's sudden mood swing, it could be that the brainstem in a mind could be overcharge with high voltage causing heightened emotional response.

* * *

After there was order, Izzy ran down and put the helmet on.

"Now.."

"PINEAPPLES!"

SHOCK!

Izzy was giggling again at feeling the electricity running through her body. After a few moments, Izzy took it off and grinned "whole new meaning to the phrase 'turn on.'"

Owen was giggling at that while Duncan frowned "why are you dating her again?"

"C'mon, she's funny."

"I'll bring flowers to your funeral dude." Duncan snorted.

Izzy bounced back and sat down again with Jake then coming forward and sat down with Chris picking up another question "who is the MVP of their team's gymnastics team?

The prankster was stumped at that "uh..."

SHOCK!

Jake yelped as Wolfo was barking and coming to his Master's feet. The prankser groaned and rubbed his forehead petting Wolfo as Chris smirked "Lindsay."

"Your MVP of your team?" Eva couldn't help but be impressed at this.

Lindsay smiled "uh huh, my teammates are real nice and all that training made me really flexible."

Cody and several other guys held their noses at that remark while Paula palmed her face and sighed from the sidelines.

Graydon blinked "where's her school again?"

Paula gave him a flat stare, causing him to hold his hands up "kidding, kidding."

Mara patted Paula's back "she really doesn't understand what she just said did she?"

"Oh my Sugar Pop, so innocent yet so...so..."

"Slow?" Michael suggested after a puff of smoke.

Paula winced, but still nodded. She then looked at Michael, who still had a cold expression "Michael, is there..."

"No." The ex-prisoner cut her off sharply, causing Paula to scowl.

After Chris recovered from the...remark, he looked to see Laura already sitting down in her chair, although she did have a slight flush to her cheeks. Chris chuckled and read off "who was the first to drop out during the Basic Training endurance challenge?"

"Noah."

"CORRECT!"

Laura smiled in relief and went back to her seat, after a brief hesitant glance at Leshawna. The ghetto girl sat in her seat with a frustrated expression causing Chris to nervously ask "um...how did Izzy sign up for the show ?"

The ghetto girl tried to think and decided "kidnapped someone?"

SHOCK!

The ghetto girl head shook and she threw the helmet at the podium, hitting it.

Chris gulped "no, she camped outside a producer's house for three weeks."

Leshawna's anger faded and now groaned in pain as she went back to her seat.

Sara made her way down and took a deep breath, hearing the question "who blew up their school's gymnasium, causing the class to be canceled for a month?"

She grinned confidently "Jake."

SHOCK!

"WHAT?" Laura yelled in dismay.

Chris smirked "curveball. That one was Marcus."

Marcus shrugged in embarrassment "my science fair project went awry."

The singer just let out a strained breath and sat back down with Jake pouting "sorry Sara."

Sara affectionately rubbed his head "don't worry little cutie, wasn't your fault."

Trent stepped forward and prepared himself with a deep breath "what was Harold's talent during the Talent Contest?"

The musician scratched his chin and said "skateboarding...NO! WAIT!"

SHOCK!

Trent, after his body stopped twitching, glared at Chris "I was gonna change it to beatboxing."

"You get only one answer." Chris shrugged in boredom.

"That's not fair!" Gwen protested.

"I don't care. Time for Round 3."

* * *

**(Lives)**

Andrew- 2

Bridgette- 3

Courtney- 2

Ezekiel- 2

Gwen- 1

Harold- 3

Heather- 2

Izzy- 1

Jake- 2

Laura- 2

Leshawna- 2

Sara- 1

Trent- 2

* * *

Chris announced "now it's time for ROUND 3! So Andrew COME ON DOWN!"

Said camper rolled his eyes "no need for the dramatics."

After he sat down, the question was "what was the tie breaking challenge in the Brunch of Disugstiness?"

With a groan, Andrew said "drinking from blended cockroaches."

"CORRECT!"

When he made his way to his seat, Courtney grumbled "he was in that tiebreaker, it's too easy."

Bridgette was next as Chris asked "who was the author for 'Total Triumph for Teens?'"

The surfer blinked "um..Noah?"

SHOCK!

"YEOW!" Bridgette yelled as she stood up.

Chris frowned "uh, that's Courtney."

"YOU wrote a book?" Duncan pointed.

Courtney smirked "of course, it teaches teens how to be fine positive role models like myself."

"Yeah, great role model." Heather muttered under her breath.

**_'Like your a good one for me and Damien?'_**

Heather's face just twisted _'shut up.'_

Courtney smugly sat down and Chris said "who were the 2 campers who went last in the Cliff Dive challenge?"

"Wide Load Owen and the Lesbo freak Laura."

"Um, right."

Owen and Laura both looked a little hurt while Izzy barked, pissed at what was said about her boyfriend and best friend "TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Don't you talk to..."

Izzy leaped forward and pressed the button on Chris's podium.

SHOCK!

Courtney gasped "OW!"

"NOW!"

"IZZY!"

SHOCK!

"I CAN GO ALL DAY!"

Courtney tried to pull the helmet off, but let go after another SHOCK!

"BITE ME! THAT FREAK SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALLOWED! IT'S AN INSULT TO ALL WOMAN!"

Sara then stood up "NO MORE MRS NICE GIRL!" She walked to the podium then SLAMMED her palm on the button, causing Courtney to get a MASSIVE SHOCK that went for a full minute!

"ALL RIGHT, I TAKE IT BACK!"

Izzy grinned and skipped back to her seat, grinning proudly while Sara sheepishly smiled.

"I'll put a restraing order on you both." Courtney moaned and shuffled to her seat.

"Ohhhh, that would be my seventh one." Izzy cooed.

Sara blushed in embarrassment and soon felt a pressure on her shoulder. She looked to see Laura resting her head, smiling up at her.

The singer just smiled back.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Laura- (smiling) Mistress Izzy is always confident and brave. Hope I can be like her someday. (blushes) And Sara was nice standing up for me. (sighs) I wish I said something, but I just froze. It was like being in high school all over again.

Courtney- (just dialing into her PDA, seemingly calling someone)

Izzy- I overheard my little protege's last confession and it reminds me of what she went through. (grins maniacally) When I visit her, there will be a reckoning on her school. Ooooooh yeeeeeessss, there will be vengeance

* * *

Ezekiel was next as he was asked "who is the child of bohemian parents?"

"What's bohemian mean eh?"

SHOCK!

"The answer is Geoff."

Bridgette looked saddened at the mention of her boyfriend still in the hospital, but lightened up after Andrew put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Heather's eyes narrowed seeing this.

Gwen, knowing she had one more chance, took a breath and sat down as Chris asked "who volunteers three times a week at their community center?"

"Leshawna!"

"CORRECT!"

Leshawna smiled proudly and offered a high five "nice job girl."

Gwen hesitated for the slightest of moments, then high fived her "thanks."

Next was Harold, who smirked confidently as Chris asked "who has a three year old brother named Frank?"

Harold's jaw drop, stumped "Noah?"

SHOCK!

"GOSH THAT SMARTS!" Harold yelled, much to Jessie's worry. He then stood up irritably as Chris was saying "in fact, it's Laura."

Courtney was going to make an insulting reply about role models, but Heather 'accidentally' knocked her off her seat walking behind her. Courtney stood up "HEY! Say excuse me."

Heather ignored her completely and sat down. Chris cleared his throat "who hacked into the Canadian government's database"

"IZZY!" Heather yelled determinedly, cutting Chris off.

SHOCK!

"I didn't finish, who hacked into it...on accident? It was Cody."

Cody chuckled "yeah, my parents were mad as hell. Found a passage into the mainframe playing World of Warcraft."

Beth blinked in disbelief "why wasthn't that on the newsth?"

"Probably covered up out of embarrassment that a 16 year old can do what most hackers can't do singlehandedly."

Before Izzy can go, Laura asked pleadingly "can you at least try to get the questions right?"

Izzy wanted to feel the shock, but decided it can wait "very well, but only for you my protege."

The excitable red head bounced down and put the helmet on backwards. Chris shook his head and asked "who has the dream of opening a motorcycle bike shop?"

"Hmmmm, interesting, I'd say...JAKE!"

SHOCK!

Izzy cackled again as Chris shouted "AND IZZY IS O U T OUT! And it was Trent."

Laura sighed sadly as Izzy went back to her seat and said "sorry, it was just a guess. And Trent, if you go to Hell's Angel's in a few years tell them Izzy sent you. My uncle Gertu is a member."

Trent chuckled "I'll keep it in mind."

Jake was next as he eagerly awaited the question, which came to be "what are the names of Heather's siblings?"

"Damien and Jewel."

"Wow, correct."

Heather noticed some of the others looking at her "what? It was for a game during the hike challenge. We had to pass the time somehow."

Laura took a breath as she sat down and was asked "what did Gwen and Lindsay try to bake in the cooking challenge?"

She tried to think, then it came to her "flambe cake!"

"CORRECT!"

After taking a deep breath and thinking calming thoughts, Leshawna heard "whose bone structure is being studied by Centre for Analysis on Breathtaking Features?"

The ghetto girl looked at one camper and guessed "Justin."

"EXACTLY!"

Justin nodded as the others looked at him "I don't like to brag."

"Clearly." Jessie flatly responded.

"Jessie, I have to ask." Katie asked her "did Justin do something to you?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Jessie and Justin locked eyes for a second and looked to see Sara sitting down looking nervous.

Chris chuckled at her fear and asked "who joined the show in order to use the money to send their mother to go back to her home country?"

Sara gasped in realization, remembering a conversation from earlier "DJ!"

"CORRECT!"

Most of the girls cooed while DJ blushed at the stares.

Duncan snickered "dude, you are such a mama's boy."

"And damn proud of it."

Noah snorted "I get my Mom a sweater for her birthday and he get's his a vacation."

Beth elbowed him "Noah, be niceth."

"Fine, but it's just who I am Beth."

Beth giggled "I know."

Trent had already sat down and was being asked "who scored the first point in the Griffball challenge?"

"Umm...hold on...Andrew?"

SHOCK!

"Nope, Ezekiel." Chris paused to chuckle "man that was a fun challenge. All the mayhem and carnage for our viewing audience."

"Oh it was fun." Izzy agreed with a grin.

Andrew smirked "I actually agree."

Leshawna looked away with a scowl "I'm trying to forget." She looked to see Courtney giving her a wave, causing her to look down. Courtney had offered a partnership, which she flatly refused. No way would she join with the Daddy's Girl.

_'Have enough to worry with the Bitch tricking everyone in thinking she's 'changing.' Girl's like her DON'T change.' _She had seen WAY too many girls get away with crap and walk off Scott free, but it wouldn't be this time.

But her friends seemed to think she was changing, which led her to a decsion she knew would sadden and hurt her, but it would be for the greater good. It probably wouldn't be this challenge, but soon...

_'I'm sorry, but I have to make sure she doesn't hurt you again. You've been thru enough.'_

* * *

**(Lives)**

Andrew- 2

Bridgette- 2

Courtney- 2

Ezekiel- 2

Gwen- 1

Harold- 2

Heather- 1

Jake- 2

Laura- 2

Leshawna- 2

Sara- 1

Trent- 1

Eliminated- Izzy

* * *

DONE!

As said up top, the personal info is on the TDI homepage and the other questions are from the story itself.

Well, school is going great. Went through the exams, hopefully I did OK (crosses fingers). Accidentaly deleted one part of the chapter causing me to retype another hour, but it seems OK.

As for tradition, HERE ARE OUR QUESTIONS!

Who is Leshawna talking about?

Will Michael be able control himself?

Has Sara's doubts ended?

Who do you think will be the Final 6?

Tune in next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	60. Wawanakwa Trivia Part 3

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

Well, school's becoming harder and have some more free time.

Anyway, here's a NEW CHAPPIE! Honestly, I wanted to update earlier, but had a little trouble coming up with questions.

BTW, a big thanks to Frequent Reader for his help in drawing out the campers. To all the readers out there, check out this site  
h t t p : / nekohybrid . deviantart . com

It has all visuals of the 6 OC campers that are in this story so remove the spaces and check it out. Thanks again Frequent Reader!

Non eliminated and in order of the questions- Andrew, Bridgette, Courtney, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jake, Laura, Leshawna, Sara, Trent.

Eliminated- Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Jessie, Cody, Duncan, Geoff (unable to come due to injury)

* * *

**(Lives)**

Andrew- 2

Bridgette- 2

Courtney- 2

Ezekiel- 2

Gwen- 1

Harold- 2

Heather- 1

Jake- 2

Laura- 2

Leshawna- 2

Sara- 1

Trent- 1

Eliminated- Izzy

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Eva- (grunting) This whole challenge was lame. This should be a physical competition, not a Quiz Show. Ugh, still can't believe I was eliminated and the blond Barbie won the endurance challenge. Also hoped to see the Bitch have her teeth knocked in.

Noah- (scoffs) I could have remembered all those questions easy. All it would take is a high IQ and good memory. I have those in spades.

Owen- That was AWESOME of Izzy to do that. (chuckles) Courtney looked like a fried chicken when that happened...mmmmm chicken.

* * *

(Amphitheater)

At the stage, the host looked between the stands containing current and ex campers "so looks like we have our first elimination and now we need to cut it down to half. So let's continue, Andrew let's go."

With a shrug, Andrew stepped down and placed the required helmet on his head "what was the location of the Gopher flag during the Capture the Flag challenge?"

"In the Bear cave?" Andrew guessed, remembering when the Bass flag was around the bear's neck so it was probably nearby.

SHOCK!

"Over the piranha pit." Chris grinned.

Michael, although pissed at the moment, couldn't help but chuckle "that one was my idea."

After a groan and a shake of the head, Andrew went back to his seat, and after a look of concern at him, Bridgette came up next after taking a deep breath. She sat down cautiously as she listened to Chris "oh a reverse of a previous question, who was the FIRST camper to fall asleep in the Big Sleep challenge?"

Bridgette tried to think back to the challenge that seemed to be a lifetime ago and tried to guess "Sadie?"

SHOCK!

"NOPE! Owen."

Bridgette grumbled under her breath "is the helmet really necessary?"

"Quit whining, we could have had your whole body electrocuted instead of your head." Chef barked.

The surfer sighed and sat down with Courtney roughly shoving past her to sit down as Chris chuckled "nice, anyway, what is Eva's fear?"

Courtney scoffed "chocolate."

"CORRECT!"

Eva growled at that humiliating secret being revealed while Tyler comforted her "don't worry, it could be worse."

"Oh really?" Eva asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, like you can be scared of...um..."

DJ put in helpfully "another kind of food."

"Like what? Gelatin?"

Courtney paled at that food mention, which some campers took notice of.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- (smirking) Oh no way.

* * *

Courtney left hurriedly to her seat while Ezekiel walked around her and nervously sat down. He gulped putting on the helmet as Chris picked up the next card "how many restraining orders has Izzy collected in her lifetime?"

"Uhh...6?" Ezekiel remembered Izzy's comment earlier about Courtney's threat to put a restraining order on her.

"CORRECT!"

Courtney glared at the redhead "it's going to be 7."

"Cool. I have a list of all of them, even one from the Mayor of Ontario."

Deciding best not to ask, Gwen walked forward in nervousness, aware she had one life left. She took a breath as Chris asked "what nationality is Heather's mother?"

Gwen replied "Vietnamese."

"CORRECT!"

Heather seemed surprised that Gwen remembered that piece of info. She then heard Bridgette asking her "your half Vietnamese?"

"Mom was a refugee." Heather explained simply.

Harold then walked up and determinedly nodded at Chris, who read "who ranked up the most kills in the Dead Rising challenge?"

The skilled nerd tried to think of who had survived and just wildly guessed "Andrew?"

"GOSH, that hurts!"

"Nope, Trent."

Justin chuckled "yeah, I personally saw him totally going nuts."

Trent smiled in embarrassment as Gwen smiled "yep, Rambo eat your heart out."

Heather snorted at this as she walked to the seat, crossing her arms in impatience as Chris read "who won the Art Achievement Award of their school?"

The queen bee tried to think then remembered the notes Jessie gave her before the challenge and answered "Beth!"

"CORRECT!"

Beth's jaw drop "how did sthe know that?" Then looked accusingly at Jessie "it wasth from thosthe notesth right?"

Jessie just shrugged.

Heather sat down with Bridgette looking at her causing her to scowl "what is it hippie?"

"You said her name. You usually used to call her piglet or nerd." Bridgette stated with slight smile.

Heather simply looked away.

Jake stepped down and lept into the seat with an excited grin. Chris panicked a little recognizing that type of grin and looked around nervously, causing Jake to chuckle "don't worry, I didn't make any you know whats...for now."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Courtney- I swear that immature brat is a psycho bomber waiting to happen.

* * *

Jake tilted his head as Chris asked "who once ate a goalie net?"

"Um...Owen?"

SHOCK!

After a yelp, Chris replied "nope Eva."

Eva smirked at that memory and explained to the others "the other team cheated and had to be taught a lesson."

"A little over the top don't you think?" Justin asked.

"It worked, but the net tasted like crap."

Next was Laura who took a breath and sat still hearing "who broke into their principal's office to change their high school grades?"

"I'm gonna guess Duncan."

"CORRECT!"

Duncan smirked "ah good times, good times."

From the sidelines, Graydon shook his head "told you it wouldn't work. I can't believe you tried it again after being caught before."

His brother shrugged "I thought second time would be the charm."

Leshawna shook her head as she came up "ever hear of studying Baby Boy?"

"Yeah, but it's for losers."

The ghetto girl rolled her eyes as Chris was asking "who once trashed their school's locker room so much over a three day period they had to rebuild it from the ground up?"

Leshawna tapped her chin as she thought for a moment until deciding "Izzy?"

SHOCK!

After the mandatory cry of pain, Chris said "nope, Geoff."

Bridgette chuckled "he told me that his team won the playoffs and they wanted to celebrate."

Andrew shook his head "gotta hand it to him, he never holds back doing things like that."

"Jealous?" Bridgette playfully asked.

With a shrug, Andrew responded "just think he'll probably get arrested for stuff like that."

"They usually invite the police so they don't have to worry about that."

Andrew palmed his face in exasperation "more than one way to bribe them I guess."

Meanwhile, Sara had sat down with a nervous expression as she was asked "who filled their community's pool with beef bullion cubes?"

Sara smirked "Gwen."

"CORRECT!"

"What?" Harold asked incredulously.

Izzy was impressed "wow, that's better then when I lit my neighbor's pool on fire." Seeing some stares, Izzy shrugged "it wasn't on purpose."

"COOL! How did you get so many?" Jake asked excitedly.

Gwen grinned "it was Cole's idea, he got a whole bunch by going door to door acting like he was doing it for charity. But we put them in at night. At least the dog's were happy."

Trent smiled at her as he got up "that's pretty awesome."

"Thanks."

"How many did you need?" Jake asked.

Before Gwen could answer, Marcus spoke up "I predict due to the size of a regular pool and the size of a beef bullion cube, approximately 123,674.34."

The Goth started wide eyed at him "you did that in your head?"

"Simple mathematics."

Meanwhile, Trent had sat down and looked up as Chris asked "who was the first camper to arrive on the island?"

Trent scratched the back of his head, remembering when he came here and who was here "uh...DJ?"

SHOCK!

"YOU ARE OUT!" Chris declared "and so close, he was the _second _to arrive. It was actually Beth."

Trent sighed in disappointment as he got up and rubbed his head "at least I don't have to put that torture device on anymore."

* * *

**(Lives)**

Andrew- 1

Bridgette- 1

Courtney- 2

Ezekiel- 2

Gwen- 1

Harold- 1

Heather- 1

Jake- 1

Laura- 2

Leshawna- 1

Sara- 1

Eliminated- Izzy, Trent.

* * *

Chris looked at the stands and spoke dramatically "looks like we're winding down. Remember, the 6 survivors will get immunity while the losers boot someone off!"

"We know, can we continue?" Andrew asked irritably as he was sitting down.

"Sheesh, have a cow." Chris scowled and looked into the next card "which camper sprained their ankle during the canoe challenge to Bony Island?"

"Geoff."

"CORRECT!"

Tyler crossed his arms "I say he overreacted, I could have handled it."

"You couldn't handle one little sting from a bee." Cody accused.

"...Shut up."

Bridgette was next as she took a breath and was asked "what is Courtney's fear?"

"WHAT!" Courtney yelled in protest.

The surfer remembered Courtney's reaction from earlier after the 'gelatin' comment. She looked to see the CIT giving her the evil eye, as if _daring _her to answer. In the end, she decided to say "gelatin."

"CORRECT!"

Cue laughter from most of the campers. Katie was soon wiping away a tear "y-y-your scared of _gelatin! _HAHAHAHA!"

Courtney looked around and screeched "STOP LAUGHING! I DEMAND IT!"

Duncan was cackling and saying mockingly "what's the matter Daddy's Girl? Can't handle the jigglyness? Ohhhh, it's jiggly make it stop. HAHAHAHA!"

The CIT was huffing and puffing, looking ready to turn into the Hulk any moment.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- Wow, we'll never let her live that info down.

Jessie- Something traumatic must have happened in the past or something similar to the substance must have hurt her in some way. (lets out a soft laugh) It is pretty unique.

Courtney- ONLY THE GREEN KIND! It's so green...and warm (shudders) That Mouthy Bitch is sooooo going to regret answering that.

* * *

Order was soon restored, although some campers had puffed up cheeks to control their giggling, Courtney marched down and looked up "just read it."

The host shrugged and read off "In Junior High who was voted 'Most Mysterious and Irresistible?"

The CIT blinked in confusion and guessed "Justin?"

"Nope, Trent."

The campers noticed as Marcus raised a hand "uh Chris, the helmet didn't go off."

Chris chuckled sheepishly as Courtney walked back to her seat "uh whoops."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chris- Hey, I do NOT wanna get fired.

* * *

Ezekiel sat down on his seat and listened to the question "which camper has had over 20 different tutors?"

After a moment's thought, Ezekiel tried to guess "um, Geoff eh?"

SHOCK!

Chris raised an eyebrow "I thought that would be an easy one. It was Lindsay."

The blond beauty shrugged "it was so weird. Some of them left 10 minutes after Daddy introduced them."

"Gee, I wonder why." Noah rolled his eyes.

SLAM!

Noah felt a rock hit the back of his head and he yelped in pain. He glared behind him to see Duncan whistling innocently.

Gwen rolled her eyes at this and sat down. The host cleared his throat to gain their attention "how many campers were there at the beginning of the Dodgeball challenge?"

The Goth, although no expert, ran the numbers through her head for a minute and just as Chris was going to activate the helmet, she answered "24!"

"CORRECT!"

Tyler shook his head at being reminded of that challenge "that was so embarrassing."

DJ patted his shoulder "wasn't so bad in the end."

Tyler glanced over at Eva and smirked "yeah, guess not."

Harold sat down in the seat with a determined look, fully aware he had one chance left. Chris cleared his throat "which camper fought off the bear in the Capture the Flag challenge?"

"Zeke."

"CORRECT!"

Zeke looked away as Eva chuckled "yeah, that took guts Homeschool."

"I know he's so brave." Katie sighed dreamily.

"Oh, totally." Sadie chirped.

"I know right?

Heather stepped up "can you two clones stop the gushing before I puke?"

The two scowled at her, but fell silent.

The queen bee sat down as she listened in "who was the first person to jump off the cliff in the beginning of the season?"

"Jake." Heather said easily.

"CORRECT!"

"I remember that." Sara smiled in amusement "you jumped before Chris even explained the rules in full."

The prankster shrugged "I was excited."

"That stopped after seeing the sharks right?" Andrew asked.

Jake shuddered "yeah, so many...teeth." He walked down and jumped on the seat, fiddling with the helmet as he heard Chris ask with a determined look "who helped Michael with the prank on me and Chef?"

The prankster froze at the question, but fell silent.

SHOCK!

Jake gritted his teeth saying "I will not give away the identities of our comrades!"

Andrew rolled his eyes "oh brother." He remembered that prank. He went with them to make sure they didn't do anything drastic like put snakes in their beds, but he had to admit the floating bed thing was pretty amusing.

Chris shook his head "and Jake's gone. Laura is now up."

Laura ran to the seat and sat down with Chris asking "who burnt down the Bass tent in the camping challenge?"

Knowing she wasn't on the team, Laura decided to just guess "Duncan?"

SHOCK!

After a growl and another shock, Chris corrected "nope Bridgette."

"I thought Geoff burnt it down." Duncan claimed.

Bridgette looked down "he didn't want me in trouble, lucky it didn't rain that long."

Leshawna smiled "real sweet of your boy to do that girl."

"Thanks."

Leshawna then walked up and was asked "who lured the Sasquatchinakwa away during the hike challenge?"

"Duncan." Leshawna still couldn't believe Duncan actually did that.

"CORRECT!"

The punk groaned "worse day of my life, that's for sure."

"That was before you realized it wanted Twinkies right?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was going to turn me into lunch."

Sara had taken a deep breath and sat down as Chris soon asked "who volunteers regularly at their town's retirement center?"

"Leshawna?"

SHOCK!

"That is the community center, Justin is the one who goes to the retirement center."

Justin blushed as a few girls awwed "I always like helping the elderly since my grandmother died."

"That's stho sthweet." Beth smiled. The farm girl saw that Jessie was frowning at that and was about to ask when Chris announced "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Looks like we're down to the final stretch, all remaining contestants have one life left and we need only 3 more eliminations before we have the Final 6 to receive immunity! LET'S GET CRACKING!"

* * *

**(Lives)**

Andrew- 1

Bridgette- 1

Courtney- 1

Ezekiel- 1

Gwen- 1

Harold- 1

Heather- 1

Laura- 1

Leshawna- 1

Eliminated- Izzy, Trent, Jake, Sara.

* * *

Andrew determinately stepped forward and listened to Chris as he asked "who made a mistake that cost their team the playoffs?"

"I'm guessing Tyler."

SHOCK!

Andrew looked surprised to say the least "what! ?"

"DJ because he didn't want to tackle and hurt the much smaller linebacker."

The gentle giant looked ashamed "the school's still won't let me forget it."

"Awwww, it'll be better AJ." Lindsay patted his arm.

"Andrew, looks like your on the chopping block." Chris grinned

Said camper rolled his eyes in annoyance and sat down mumbling as Bridgette came up and took a breath with Chris asking "what is Sara's favorite musical?"

"Wicked!"

"CORRECT!"

Sara shrugged "has great songs."

Leshawna then smirked at Heather "heck, you'd probably fit right in."

Heather looked at her blankly "I'm sorry, you say something? I can't hear you up there on your high horse."

The ghetto girl slowly stood up "you are just _asking _for an ass kicking Bitch."

Sara put a hand on her shoulder "it's nothing to worry about Leshawna."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- (blinks in disbelief) I can't believe it. Me and Miss Britney Spears have the same favorite musical?

Laura- OK, Leshawna needs to get a grip. (rubs arms) She's actually starting to scare me a little.

Noah- All right, I don't approve of Leshawna hulking out every 5 seconds, but I wished Sara would let her at least knock Heather out.

* * *

Courtney then came up and smirked as Chris started to read "what is Gwen's favorite color?"

"Duh, black."

SHOCK!

Courtney's helmet went off as a rock hit the button on Chris's podium. Izzy whistled innocently as Courtney barked "I'll get you for that." She then smugly smirked at Chris "so I assume I was right as usual."

"Nope, her favorite color is blue." Chris shook his head.

"WHAT! ?" Courtney eye's widened as she screeched in outrage and gestured at the sitting camper "but she's a Goth! How can her favorite color NOT be black! ?"

Gwen shrugged "why do you think I dyed this strand blue?"

Michael smirked from the sidelines "yeah, not too bright are ya?"

Courtney whipped around and pointed "you say one more thing and my Daddy will make sure your back in Countyfield!"

The ex-prisoner wanted to say something else, but Mara put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Michael- (takes breath) just relax Michael, just have patience and she'll be gone. (clenches knuckles tight enough for them to go white)

Courtney- Seriously, BLUE! Shouldn't it be a law for Goth's favorite colors to be black? (A ringing noise is heard and she smirks) That must be them (takes out PDA and talks) hello Burthlow Medical Asylum?

* * *

Chris let out a low whistle "now that that's done, we need one final contestant eliminated and we'll be ready for the ceremony. Zeke, c'mon down."

Ezekiel, after some nods of encouragement, slowly went and sat down on the chair and listened intently "who was the final camper to arrive on the island?"

It seemed a lifetime ago as he tried his hardest to remember and was hit by a thought "SARA eh!"

"CORRECT!"

With a sigh of relief he stepped off the chair as Gwen came up next and was asked "who spent a summer making rugs in a monastery in Nepal?"

"Bridgette."

"CORRECT!"

Bridgette nodded and Trent looked at her "wasn't it hard?"

"No, I went with my Mom and we had a great time. The people there were really friendly."

Harold soon sat down and put the helmet on in time for Chris asking "who once built a fusion generator for their school project?"

"Marcus?"

"CORRECT!"

"How is that possible?" Noah looked at Marcus in disbelief.

Marcus scratched the back of his head "the government made me swear not to say how and I guess you found out how the school gym was blown up."

"Well, that's one way to dodge gym class." Noah deadpanned.

Heather had already sat down and was asked "what is Jake's favorite all time movie?"

After one glance at his shirt, Heather droned out "gee, let me guess, The Dark Knight?"

"CORRECT!"

Leshawna stood up "COME ON! That was too easy!"

Chris shrugged "I just choose the cards at random. No idea what the question will be."

The ghetto girl sat down with a frustrated snarl as Jake nodded proudly "Heath Ledger is the man."

"C'mon, Mark Hamill is WAAAAY better! His insane jokes and 4th wall breaking is legendary!" Izzy protested.

Chef barked "NO MORE DEBATES! Painter Girl, get down here!"

Laura held her hands up and sat down as Chris asked "who has made honor roll every year since Kindergarten?"

"Noah."

"CORRECT!"

Noah shrugged "not my fault the education system's too easy."

"It's easy if your a freakish genius." Duncan rolled his eyes as Noah smirked.

Leshawna then sat down and took a breath as Chris asked "who is Class President, Head of the Debate Team, Head Cheerleader, and Head of the Year Book Committee?"

With a scoff, Leshawna answered "who else, the Bitch."

SHOCK!

With a gasp of shock and pain, Leshawna was wide eyed as Chris smirked "you had to say her name."

"WHAT! OH NO NO NO NO! You KNOW who I was talking about you pretty faced hair gelled up asshole!" Leshawna snapped.

Chris shrugged "you didn't say her name, you lost so the winners are...

* * *

**(Winners)**

Bridgette

Ezekiel

Gwen

Harold

Heather

Laura

Eliminated- Izzy, Trent, Jake, Sara, Andrew, Courtney, Leshawna

* * *

Chris announced "CONGRATS! THE CEREMONY WILL BE APPROXIMATELY ONE HOUR AND THE ELIMINATED CAMPERS WILL RETURN TO THE HOTEL WITH THE LOSER FOR TONIGHT! SO BE PREPARED TO VOTE!"

All of the campers got up and headed back to the main camp as Laura and Bridgette approached a growling Leshawna with Laura patting her back with a hint of nervousness "it's alright Leshawna, at least we can get rid of Courtney."

The street smart girl admitted she had a point but still snarled "we should be getting rid of that _Bitch. _It's only a matter of time before she does something else."

Bridgette sighed "Leshawna, just take a breath."

Doing so, Leshawna looked away "look girls, I just want to be alone right now."

Laura nodded and gestured at Bridgette "let's go."

Bridgette nodded, but then looked worriedly at Leshawna as they followed the crowd to the campsite. The street girl gritted her teeth and kicked the floor of the stage as she was alone _'damn it. Can't believe that ass screwed me over.'_

"Had enough?" A voice came from behind her.

Leshawna whipped around to see Jessie standing there writing in her notebook and staring flatly at Leshawna, as if she was a child throwing a tantrum.

"Look Jessie, I'm in no mood for more pschyo babble you feel me?" Leshawna scowled.

Jessie nodded "I was simply saying you seemed to be scaring most of the others and you've threatened my friend."

Leshawna knew who she was talking about and defended herself "listen here, this is between me and the Bi."

"Heather." Jessie cut in calmly.

"Fine, **_Heather_**. That white version of Bruce Lee had no business getting involved in this."

Jessie shook her head "remember what I said before? About the reason you two fight is cause your both Alphas?"

"Yeah, but it's not true, we don't get along cause she's evil. And don't give me that speech on evil. I think evil is when you don't have a conscious, do things without remorse and for pure sick amusement. Like reading diaries and breaking people by voting off their girlfriends."

Jessie sighed and straightened her glasses "many would disagree. But I'll respect your beliefs. You really think Heather should be 'punished?'"

"No she _**needs **_to be punished." Leshawna darkly said "Annabelle, Rachel, Louise, Janice, all those girl's from my past got away with a huge amount of shit and didn't get punished at all. I say..."

"Not. This. Time."

Jessie fell silent and for a tense moment wondered if Leshawna would strike her seeing as the two were now only a few feet away from each other "myself and others believe people can change."

"You know what I say to that?" Leshawna replied casually. She then leaned into Jessie's composed face until they were an inch apart and whispered matter of factly.

_"You and those people can go to hell."_

The street girl walked off towards the camp as Jessie shook her head and only one thought went through her mind _'people can change. Your living proof.'_

After a few minutes, Jessie followed her muttering under her breath a quote "we hate some persons because we do not know them; and we will not know them cause we hate them."

* * *

(Mess Hall)

After Laura departed for the Girl's Cabin, Bridgette entered the Hall to see Andrew talking to Jake and proceeded to sit with them "hey."

Wolfo had lept up into Bridgette's lap, where she smiled and started to pet him. Jake then asked "held up?"

Bridgette sighed "I was talking to Leshawna, she was...well, angry about what happened."

Andrew nodded "it sucked that Chris screwed her like that. We knew who she was talking about."

Jake shivered "she was reallllllly mad."

"That's an understatement." Andrew nodded, then looked at Bridgette "Bridge listen, I know she's your friend, but she need to get a handle on that temper before she injures someone, mainly Heather." Seeing the look Jake was giving him, he explained "do you seriously think, despite what's shes done, she should be beaten half to death for it?"

Jake frowned "course not, that would be really harsh. I find that the best thing to injure in a bully is their pride. Leshawna should just be trying to get her voted off."

Bridgette looked briefly as Andrew's face looked conflicted momentarily but then became impassive.

_'Leshawna, your starting to scare me.'_

"Hi!" Katie and Sadie both chirped as they walked into the Hall with Lindsay and Cody behind them holding hands.

Katie looked at the table and noticed the somber mood "wow, who died?"

"Nothing Katie." Jake smiled a little forcefully.

"Oh OK, well do you know where Zekey is?" Katie looked around questioningly.

Andrew pointed over his shoulder "I think he went with some of the others to see something at the boy's cabin."

Katie nodded and looked at Sadie "mind sitting here for a few minutes? I'll be right back." She tilted her head at Andrew, causing Sadie to nod shyly and Katie soon left.

Sadie sat down with the other three and started "so...what was with the gloom earlier?"

"Nothing important." Andrew shrugged.

Lindsay let out a cough and elbowed Cody "do you have anything to give to Jack Cody?"

Cody scratched the back of his head and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a old fashioned PSP from his pocket and handed it to him.

"Woooooowww." Jake looked awed at it, always wanting one of these.

"Yeah Marcus and me built it so it can last a lot longer and has a few games with it. Think of it as an apology for me acting like a...well a..."

"Jerk, dickweed, idiot, asshole?" Andrew offered.

"ANDREW!" Bridgette and Sadie scolded him.

Andrew put up his hands "just saying the truth."

Jake looked at it then Cody and said "I already forgave you, but this makes up for it a whole lot more."

Cody smiled "thanks dude."

* * *

(Girl's Cabin)

Sara was lying down in her bed, looking up at the ceiling as Courtney's words rang thru her head.

_"Your only pretending you bat for the other team to make Laura happy after what Heather did and to make sure she doesn't do something drastic. "_

She then remembered the white hot anger she felt today when she helped Izzy set that helmet off_. _Now she wasn't sure if she cared for Laura or doing this out of pity. Sure, Laura had told her she would have told her eventually if Heather hadn't read her diary, but she wouldn't know what she would do if Laura had confided that tidbit._  
_

"Angel?"

Sara looked to see Laura walking in with a concerned expression and she sat up "hey Baby Girl."

Laura sat next to her and the two fell silent for a moment until Laura took a deep breath "Angel, you've been acting weird and distant, you can tell me what's wrong."

Sara just sighed "listen Laura, I've been thinking. What would you have done if Heather hadn't read your diary?"

Her girlfriend paused at that and looked down "I would have told you eventually."

"And if you didn't?"

Laura fell silent at that info.

Sara looked uncomfortable "I just...been having a few unpleasant ideas lately...like."

"Like you want to be my girlfriend just cause you feel bad for me?" Laura guessed.

Wanting to be honest, Sara nodded reluctantly "I admit that thought came to me...and well."

The doorknob was turning and the door opened interrupting the conversation. The two looked up to see Heather walking in and stopping, seeing the two sitting on Sara's bed. Heather blinked at the two "you two weren't making out were you?"

Laura rolled her eyes "no Queenie, we would have at least locked it."

"Point taken, just thought you two would spend quality time in case the worst happens."

Sara stood up and looked sternly at her "what do you mean?"

Heather stared back at her "it's a fact. What if Courtney pulls what she did on Lindsay and hides that her Daddy can make her immune? I'm sure you didn't win any points with her cause of that stunt you and the asylum escapee pulled with that helmet going off."

The singer paled in realization at that thought.

Heather then went to her bed and sat facing Laura across the room "I came here to ask. Your not gonna go psycho on everybody like before if that happens are you? Cause if you are, I'm not dealing with that emo angst crap again."

Laura looked away "I was like that not because Angel was voted off, but it looked like everyone voted for her." She looked to see the queen bee falling silent at that remark.

"Hmmm...point taken." Heather nodded.

The three were silent for a minute until Laura looked at her "did you call your family?"

Heather scowled at her "none of your business."

"Fine."

Heather stood up "hey Britney Spears."

Sara looked at her with a frown "what?"

"I've been wondering, why did you throw me off the cliff in the beginning of this show?" Heather asked with a causal air.

Surprised at the question, Sara scratched her head "cause I wanted to win and was mad...at what, I'm not sure."

Laura eyes widened in realization "it was cause you...shoved...me."

Heather nodded and walked past, but stopped at the door "also, what was your favorite song from Wicked?"

"Um...Dancing Through Life."

Heather nodded and left saying "mine was always 'For Good.'"

Sara and Laura were silent for a moment until Sara sat back down next to Laura and wrapped an arm around her. She then said "sorry if I scared you there."

"Don't worry, I forgive you."

* * *

(Outside Boy's Cabin)

"GO GO GO!" a majority of the boys chanted as Owen drank a liter of soda the eliminated campers had brought with them. Owen shoved the liter away and burped rapidly "A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z!"

The boys cheered as Izzy lept down and into Owen's arms "that is so cool, my huggable bear."

Owen chuckled "took me a year to complete that."

Duncan smirked "nice man."

"I don't know whether to be impressed or freaked out." Justin remarked.

"Lighten up Fancy Face." Duncan rolled his eyes.

"I'll do so when we're off this insane place."

DJ nodded "same here, this place still gives me the creeps."

Justin stretched his back and looked around "where did Trent and Harold go?"

Ezekiel shrugged "don't know eh."

Justin nodded and walked to the bathrooms, humming a tone under his breath. He then smirked seeing Gwen, Trent and Harold cautiously appear behind the restrooms.

Unknowing to him, they were discussing that Courtney would go and would not release the info on Michael if Gwen had nothing to do with her elimination. They were just appearing when they saw Justin approaching with a smile "something up?"

Trent smiled back "we were just discussing tonight's elimination."

Justin groaned "great, your giving _her _back right? Oh well, it was fun while it lasted."

Harold walked up and patted his shoulder "sorry. Now I must find and catch up with m'lady." He walked off to the Mess Hall.

Justin turned back around "so what's been going on?"

Gwen felt it again. A shiver up her spine when Justin looked at her. There was _seriously _something about this guy that made her mind yell out '_WARNING WARNING WARNING_'!

Trent was already speaking "nothing much."

"Hey Justin, Owen says he wants us back to attempt something else." Marcus came up from behind him.

"What?"

"Said it was a surprise, something about Beethoven's fifth." Marcus shrugged.

Justin nodded and looked at the couple "coming?"

Trent waved him off "go on ahead, I want to talk to Gwen alone."

Justin nodded and walked off yelling jokingly "don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Ha ha, wouldn't dream of it." Trent chuckled. He then noticed his girlfriend looking at Justin blankly and patted her shoulder.

Gwen looked at him "sorry, there's just something about that guy that's creepy."

Trent just sighed "Gwen..."

"I know, I'm a paranoid person, I admit it." Gwen decided to drop the subject and looked worried "if what happens tonight goes down..."

Trent smiled comfortingly "don't worry, if what Duncan told us is true, Courtney won't have the chance."

"Here's to hoping." They looked to see Michael behind them breathing out some smoke as Gwen looked at him worriedly.

"Look baby sis, I'm still pissed, but seeing she's gone tonight, I can control myself."

Gwen walked up and threw her arms around him "thanks."

"Yeah, yeah Gwenie."

Gwen scowled at that and looked at Trent, who was snickering "never tell anyone about that hug. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Whatever you say...Gwenie."

"TRENT!"

* * *

(Campfire Pit)

With two boats at the Dock, one for the losers and one for the rest, the ex campers and winners stood to one side and were listening in as Chris stood in front of them all with his patented cocky grin "well campers, ex and current, hopefully we all found out a little more about each other today."

"Like that Courtney is scared of gelatin." Duncan cackled, still finding it hilarious.

Courtney didn't even respond as she looked at her watch impatiently.

"Missing something important? You've been looking at your watch every 30 seconds." Gwen asked in annoyance.

Courtney just smiled at her "oh nothing."

Chris cleared his throat "OK, dudes and dudettes, we have 6 marshmallows here and 7 of you. Whoever doesn't get one will join the losers and never rejoin the competition. So let's get this underway...the ones staying are...

"Andrew." Andrew nodded and took one off the plate, much to some relief from a few others.

"Leshawna." With a smirk, she stood up and ate her marshmallow as she went to the side with Duncan grinning, happy to see she was still in the game.

"Trent." After a sigh of relief, he ran up and went to the side.

"Jake." With a whoop of joy, he jumped up and plucked one off, throwing it into his mouth.

Chris looked dramatically at the remaining 3.

Courtney checked her watch again.

Sara twiddled her thumbs.

Izzy giggled excitedly.

Chris was about to reveal the next but a loud sound was heard.

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONKKKKKKKK!

The rest looked surprised and startled as a THIRD medium sized boat came up to the Dock of Shame and 3 buff looking men with prods and a straight jacket came charging up.

One of those men came up to the host "Mr Mclean. Sorry to interrupt your show, but we are from the Burthlow Medical Asylum ."

Laura eyes widened as Izzy stood up with a snarl.

"We received an anonymous tip that the daughter of two patients and a patient herself who escaped a few months back was here." The man said to the host.

Courtney looked at her watch and smugly smiled _'right on time.'_

"THERE SHE IS!" Another man said as he lunged at Izzy, but with a impressive flip, she landed on his head.

"AH! GET HER OFF!"

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!"

Izzy ripped out the prod from one of the mens hands and shocked the man several times before rolling through the third one's legs and going to the boat.

"AFTER HER!"

"SHE"S HIJACKING OUR BOAT!"

Izzy easily hotwired it and looked to the crowd of shocked campers "LAURA! I'LL ALWAYS BE PROUD OF YOU! OWEY BEAR, I LOVE YOU! EVERYONE ELSE, GOODBYE AND DON'T LET THE MIND CONTROLLING AGLETS GET YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

With a cackle that would make Heath Ledger proud, she drove the boat into the night as the men stayed on the Dock.

The entire cast was thunderstruck as Mara gasped "my God."

Graydon blinked "OK, I admit that was kinda badass."

"Kinda? Some of that stuff would put the Army to shame." Paula stared wide eyed in shock.

Michael was just gaping, unbelieving that had just happened.

Laura was smiling at her Mistress words, but inside was worried that she would be caught then she shook it off, no one could capture her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Sara smiling sadly at her.

Sara then pointed at Courtney "you told them didn't you! ?"

Courtney shrugged "she's a menace to society."

"Bullshit, you were just pissed she shocked you earlier!" Eva growled.

The CIT smirked "well, that's all I guess. Goddnight."

She walked off as Chris nodded "looks like we don't need to do eliminations tonight. So all you ex campers head back to the boats, looks like we have to give those three dudes a lift."

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Owen was sobbing uncontrollably as some of the campers led him to the boat.

Duncan gave a good luck kiss to Leshawna, who smiled and waved goodbye.

DJ promised Bridgette he'd tell Geoff that she missed him.

Some of the campers had to rip Harold off of Jessie for his goodbye hug, but Jessie just shook her head and followed the others.

Noah was hugged by a saddened Laura, but he reluctantly hugged her back.

The campers gathered in the two boats with the Asylum workers and they drifted into the night.

Chris yawned "that was an interesting elimination. I'm going to bed."

The host walked off and the campers started to go back to the cabins with Michael staying behind and kicking the ground in frustration

_'Dammit to hell. Now what?'_

* * *

WELL HERE'S THE CHALLENGE END!

This chapter reflected my views on my favorite all time movie, The Dark Knight. Unlike many, I view Hamill and Ledger (RIP) as equally good Jokers.

Anyway, wanted Izzy to leave as the force of insane chaos that she is LOL!

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Jessie, Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy.

As per tradition HERE ARE OUR QUESTIONS!

Are Laura and Sara OK now?

Is Leshawna going to go off the deep end for 'justice' against Heather?

What will the secret alliance try to do next to eliminate Courtney without raising her suspicions?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	61. The Boney Island Race Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

OK, anyone pissed as I am at how messed up Fanfiction is at the moment? Kept trying to update but it wouldn't go through.

* * *

(Beach)

The sun was slowly starting to rise in the early morning. Peaking over the ocean, it's rays cast a glistening light. This was ignored by a sulken looking Gwen who was walking alongside the ocean, deep in troubled thought. The plan was for Courtney to leave last challenge, but the clearly unstable camper called that asylum and caused Izzy to run off. Gwen admitted she hadn't known the crazy redhead real well, at least not on Laura's level, and was usually scared of her, but she didn't deserve to leave like that.

_'Every second is another second Courtney could get suspicious. She smells even a hint I'm working against her and she'll send that info on Michael out to the whole world.' _She knew that would destroy Micheal's personal life and make it difficult for him outside their hometown.

She then thought about what Trent once suggested, that Heather could be brought aboard to help silently get rid of Courtney and also remove the CIT's other helper. At first, she refused because of the actions she did. Heather had always put her down, insulting her, mocking her, and giving her that nickname 'Weird Goth Girl'. Now that she thought about it, Heather hadn't called her that at all for the last few weeks. Still, that didn't excuse her other actions, like pretty much torturing Laura and using people, such as Beth and Noah.

_'Well Gwen, better the Devil you know then the one you don't right?' _Gwen scoffed bitterly at the thought and noticed someone sitting down a considerable distance away. She walked up and saw that it was Leshawna, throwing rocks forcefully into the ocean.

Gwen saw the angered look in her eyes and came up behind her "Leshawna?"

The street girl looked up and her facial expression softened seeing who it was "oh...hey Gwen."

The Goth nodded and sat next to her "upset we couldn't get rid of You Know Who last challenge?"

Leshawna scoffed "yeah, I'm still amazed that the Bitch is still here after she threw away her pawns."

"Um...that wasn't who I was talking about." Gwen backed up a little at the fire in her tone.

"Oh you mean the Daddy's Girl? Yeah her too." Leshawna dismissively said as she turned back to the ocean.

Gwen frowned. She knew Heather did horrible things, but she wasn't the one who was blackmailing her "Leshawna listen, I know that the brat did ALOT of stuff and I sure as hell am not forgetting it, but don't you think that CIT wannabe is a bigger threat."

"Once you get rid of her Rules, she's nothing." Leshawna explained "the Bitch is the real threat in how she's tricking everyone into thinking she's becoming good. I still haven't forgotten when she killed me, Baby Boy, and Homeschool in cold blood during that VR challenge with the zombies."

Gwen knew for a fact it was Courtney, so she tried to explain "I've been thinking, don't you think it could have been someone else? Like another camper?"

Leshawna stood up with a scowl "hell no. I _know_ it was her. She's the type of person to take other people out just to stroke her planet sized ego."

Gwen followed her as she started to walk back to the Mess Hall "Leshawna..."

Said girl held up a hand and stopped her "look Gwen, I'll be fine OK? It's nothing to worry about and I don't wanna get you involved, this is solely between me and the Bitch. She has to pay for everything she's done."

"I just don't want you lashing out at others like what happened with Laura. Speaking of which, have you talked to her at all?" Gwen crossed her arms.

"Huh?" Leshawna blinked in confusion.

The Goth made sure to scowl, causing Leshawna to look worried "your kidding? Her best friend is gone unfairly and you don't even try to help her?" She knew that although Laura was toughened up cause of whatever hell training Izzy put her through, she was still somewhat emotionally fragile.

"Yeah...sorry, I've just..."

Gwen narrowed her eyes "thought taking Heather out was more important than helping out a friend?"

Leshawna fell silent, then scowled fiercely "you have_ no idea_ what your talking about. She _has_ to pay. Besides, Laura has Sara to help her out and is a big girl. She can handle herself. Now if you excuse me, I have some planning to do."

Gwen blinked in shock as Leshawna stormed off to the Mess Hall without her.

Now she always knew her friend had a quick temper, but seeing her like this and how she was acting was starting to make her uncomfortable.

* * *

(Boys Cabin)

Ezekiel woke up with a groan as he rubbed his head. Unusually to some, he always woke up late feeling tired yet whenever he awakened early, he felt refreshed and awake. He considered that notion that he was raised on a farm.

He looked to see he was the only one in the room and quickly got dressed. Wanting to head to the Mess Hall, he cautiously opened the door on instinct and peaked his head out, making sure Courtney wasn't on one of her 'crusades to punish the Sexist Bastard.' He said sorry already, but it was clear Courtney wouldn't listen. After looking around with no sign of her, he stepped out only to hear muffled voices stepping out form behind the Cabin.

He heard Harold's voice "look, it's just a misstep, we can think of something else."

Trent's voice was next, uncharacteristically angered "I know that, I'm just frustrated. After what she's putting Gwen through..."

"Understandable. But if we act out and she gets suspicious, she'll..." The two stepped around the corner of the Cabin to see Ezekiel on the porch, looking at them with a stern expression.

Trent was the first to react and grinned weakly "oh...Zeke, hi."

"What was that about eh?" Zeke asked.

Harold and Trent traded glances with Harold saying "um...nothing."

"Nothing...or something eh?"

Trent sighed and rubbed the back of his head "it's complicated and a long story."

Harold added with a low voice, looking around as if seeing if there were cameras "it's not that we _won't _say. It's that we _can't _say. The fewer who know, the better."

Zeke blinked in confusion "know what eh?"

Chris's voice came through the loudspeakers set around camp "CAMPERS, EVERYONE GATHER AT THE BEACH FOR TODAY'S CHALLENGE!"

Harold and Trent breather out sighs of relief, but Ezekiel narrowed his eyes and decided to walk to the beach.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- (lets out a sigh) Dodged a bullet there.

Trent- We can't say here, but...let's just say we didn't know if Ezekiel can keep quiet if You Know Who threatened him at all.

Ezekiel- What were they discussing eh? Something to do with Gwen eh?

* * *

(Beach)

Harold and Trent followed Ezekiel to where Chris was standing, where the majority of the campers were gathered waiting for a few others. Harold parted with Trent and went over to where Andrew was explaining to Jake "Jake that isn't possible."

Jake pouted childishly "yes it is. The moon can be made of cheese. What if Armstrong was lying about it being of rock?"

Andrew tried to explain it "look, just cause it's in a cartoon doesn't mean it's true. It's like...like you try to run through a wall, it doesn't mean you'll go through it with the hole the shape of your body."

Jake nodded, then rubbed his head "yeah, learned that one the hard way."

Harold decided to greet them "hello."

"Hey Harold, can you explain to Jake the moon can't be made of cheese?" A grateful Andrew asked "I think he took that info from Izzy before she left."

Harold snickered "he's annoying you?"

"My patience has limits."

Gwen and Leshawna were the final ones to arrive and after a look of pure contempt at Heather and a look of disdain at Andrew, Leshawna stayed silent with her arms crossed.

Chris greeted them "HOLA CAMPERS! You all excited! ?"

"You already know the answer Chris." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Aw who cares what you think?" Chris waved her off "anyway, today's challenge is memorable and noteworthy. Today's challenge is officially the final challenge you will be made into teams! After this one is all said and done, it truly will be every camper for themselves!"

That piece of info surprised the campers and they traded glances, some worried yet others determined.

Chris chuckled "so let's explain, you will be split into 3 teams of 4." He pointed out the large canoes, big enough to hold 4 people. What was unique they all had a different color, one blue, one green, and one red.

"The challenge will be a race to and from...BOOOOOOOOONEY ISSSSSLAND!" Cue lightning from nowhere.

"What!" Bridgette yelled "you want us to go back to that death trap of an island! ?"

Chris chuckled "yep, now the goal is that once you get to Boney Island, you must send a camper to race to the top of Skull Mountain where they must light a wooden tower that is the same color as the name of your group. Once you see it is lit from the Boney Island beach, the campers in the canoe can either wait for their teammate to return or leave them to return to Wawanakwa beach faster and leave them there to be picked up later on. Your choice."

"So the whole group doesn't have to be involved in coming back to the beach?" Andrew asked.

Chris shook his head "nope, as long as 1 camper from a group reaches this very beach first, they can claim victory for their whole team."

"So we HAVE to send 1 camper eh?" Ezekiel asked.

The host looked serious as he answered "Yes, only 1 camper per group. NO exceptions." Chris then grinned "don't worry if you get mauled, the interns are on the island to step in if you get attacked."

"That's not reassuring." Courtney sniffed "they probably can't even stop the animals themselves."

Chris cackled "maybe not, but what the heck? Animal attacks make for good TV." He then called Chef forward, where like other challenges, they would randomly pick names from a hat "so let's see...Group Blue will be...

"Trent." Said camper nodded and after giving Gwen a good luck smile, went to the blue canoe.

"Sara." Sara gave a kiss on the cheek to Laura and joined Trent.

"Ezekiel." Zeke fiddled his hands nervously and walked to his teammates.

"And finally...Heather." The queen bee looked to the 3 others. Trent and Ezekiel were giving her looks that weren't friendly or unfriendly, but were more wary than anything.

Heather then swore on her life that Sara slightly smiled at her and nodded.

The queen bee just nodded back.

"Now...Green Team will be..."

"Laura." With a bounce and an excited grin, Laura raced to her team's canoe.

"Bridgette." The surfer smiled and nodded, joining Laura in the canoe, expertly putting on her lifejacket.

"Leshawna." The street girl breathed out a sigh and joined the other two, giving the two a half smile.

"And...Jake." Jake grinned and ran to the canoe.

Chris then looked up the remaining 4 "so Gwen, Andrew, Courtney, and Harold. You will be Red Team. You have 3 minutes to prepare, so get too it."

He then gestured to the Mess Hall "and here's the best part, the winning Group will not only have immunity, they will also have a 5 star buffet meal served to them in the Mess Hall for dinner! Should give you added incentive to win."

The campers cheered and grinned at the info.

* * *

(Groups)

Blue- Sara, Trent, Heather, Ezekiel.

Green- Bridgette, Laura, Leshawna, Jake.

Red- Harold, Gwen, Andrew, Courtney.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- I admit I always loved to go canoeing with my Mom. But at least the places we went didn't have bloodthirsty monster beavers and pelicans attacking us.

Harold- Ah canoeing. Reminds me of the time my Possum Troop went canoeing in the Great Lakes. Then one of the troop put poison ivy in the Scoutmaster's clothes as he slept. (shakes head) We never did return after that.

Andrew- Remember that story I said about fighting a crocodile when I was 8? Well, my Dad pushed me into the lake during a canoe trip and I ran into one. Punched it in the eye and it backed off. (shivers) Nowhere as scary as the image of Mom screaming at Dad and holding me so tight I thought I was gonna suffocate. My whole life flashed before my eyes there.

Courtney- Harold, although annoying, seems to be tolerable. Gwen is on my side, and (snarls in anger) Andrew. This is my chance to make sure he regrets ever coming up with that nickname.

Gwen- (groans) I guess if Bridgette likes Harold and Andrew, their probably alright, but I can't believe I'm with the Daddy's Girl. Knowing her, she'll sit back and bark orders without even doing anything.

* * *

With the Blue Group, Heather was saying "so should we get there as fast as possible or do it slow?"

Ezekiel looked at her with a touch of wariness "your asking us?"

Heather rolled her eyes "well, duh. I'm not paddling by myself."

Sara shrugged "we need to conserve energy if one of us is gonna make it to the top."

"True." Was all Trent said as he put his lifejacket on, still looking at Heather with a cautious expression.

With the Green Group, Leshawna was saying "we should go as fast as we can to the island."

Bridgette looked at her ""we'll be worn out by the time we get there. We still have to send someone to set the tower on fire."

Laura nodded "yeah, we get to do some burning."

Jake crossed his arms "Awwwww, I want to go."

"Rock paper scissors for it?"

Jake nodded "your on!"

Finally, with the Red group, Courtney was barking out "we need to go as fast as we can and no time for slackers!"

Gwen frowned "that means your helping right?"

Courtney scoffed "we need someone to time the rows to gain maximum amount of speed."

Harold sighed "we need all helpful hands."

"Well I think.."

Andrew cut her off "look, either help us out or leave the island, plain and simple."

Courtney snarled "you think my Daddy would.."

"Allow that to happen? If it's in the rules then yes." Andrew cut her off again.

Courtney glared at him for a few seconds at the nerve to cut her off, then hissed "fine."

Chris bullhorn sounded "AND GET READY...ON YOUR MARKS..."

The campers all hastily gathered in their respective canoes.

"GET SET...GO!"

The canoes rowed off and made their way once again to Boney Island.

* * *

(Boney Island)

Sitting on top of the mountain looking exactly like a skull, Mara saw through her binoculars and noticed the canoes approaching the island "looks like there off."

Michael snorted "about time, this place and it's nutty animals really makes me...uneasy."

"Big bad mr Ex Convict scared?" Mara asked with a smirk.

Michael frowned "hell no, there's a difference between being brave and being a total moron." He then looked down "Paula and Graydon set up?"

Mara nodded "yep, they'll shoot any tranquilizers if the animals are too much for whoever the campers send up to burn those towers."

The 3 towers were set up only a few feet tall and each were painted with the color of the team to set it alight from the campfire made in front of it.

The ex prisoner sat on the ground and grumbled "still want to have one of those guns."

"Paula's in the army and Graydon is a police officer, their trained to use them."

Michael then chuckled "always was a fan of 'When Animals Attack.'"

"Not funny." Mara chastised "they could be seriously hurt."

"I know, I know, but it could be kinda funny to see them running." Michael chuckled, then smirked "especially if Mrs I Can Do Anything I Want Cause My Daddy's Chairman gets mauled."

Mara shook her head "that would result in serious injury."

_'What she deserves for what she's doing to Gwenie and me.' _Michael thought as he looked away with a snarl.

Mara blinked and wanted to ask, but Michael took the binoculars and looked back to the approaching canoes.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Mara- How rude. I admit I didn't like Michael at first, but he's sorta grown on me. Seeing him like this is worrying.

Paula- (dressed in camouflage gear and holding a tranquilizer gun in her hands) I've never gone hunting before, so this is a first. Hopefully the animals won't be too much trouble.

* * *

(Green Group)

Leshawna was currently paddling as fast as she could when Bridgette put a hand on her arm "Leshawna, let's take it slow, one of us is gonna need their energy."

With a grimace, the street girl nodded and looked to see Laura and Jake still doing Rock Paper Scissors with Laura cursing "tie again!"

Bridgette asked "one of you two going to run to the mountain?"

Laura nodded "yeah, we're doing 2 out of 3 but we're tied with 1 each."

Jake frowned and shook his hand "c'mon work! 1...2...3!"

Laura had Rock while Jake had Scissors.

Jake frowned "aaaawwww."

"YES!" Laura grinned.

Bridgette then looked worriedly at Laura "be careful. I still remember those monster beavers we ran into there."

"I know, but I want to make Mistress Izzy proud, wherever she is." Laura then looked down at her teacher/friend''s name.

Jake grinned "don't be sad. Do you really think those guys could capture Izzy?"

Laura smiled at that "yep, too true." She looked to see Leshawna not even paying attention and just paddling to the island.

"Leshawna?"

"Not now girl, we should be paddling." She then muttered to herself, audible to the other 3 "not this time, she won't get it this time."

The other 3 traded glances with the others.

* * *

(Red Group)

The group was slightly ahead of the others with Courtney reluctantly paddling and saying "we should have someone organize our paddle strokes for speed."

"Bull, you just don't want to work." Andrew scoffed.

"Listen hear you damn disrespectful..."

Harold coughed "now now, this is not getting us anywhere. We should all stay calm."

Gwen tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn around silently. The goth gestured to Courtney, who had her back to them, and Harold nodded.

Andrew turned around, causing Gwen to back up again. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the issue "so whose going to light the tower."

Gwen grinned "what about Courtney? She is a CIT."

"She tells us that every day." Harold muttered.

Courtney turned around "I say Andrew. He's the fastest."

"What's the matter? Scared?" Andrew challenged.

Courtney growled "I don't have a death wish. You go tough guy."

Andrew shrugged "what the hell, I'll do it if your too chic..."

"FINE!" She suddenly yelled, knowing the _hated_ word he was gonna use, she took a breath and growled "I'll do it."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- Always try to damage a person's ego and they'll do anything to repair it.

* * *

(Blue Group)

Ezekiel was gulping as he looked at his reflection in the water "that island has bad memories eh."

Trent shivered "I remember the beavers. Good thing Cody had that loaf of bread with him."

Heather turned around "why did he have that anyway?"

Sara shrugged "apparently he wanted to take Lindsay on a picnic."

"Yeah, picnic on a island that's straight from the prehistoric age. Such a smooth idea" Heather rolled her eyes.

Trent crossed his arms, defending his friend "hey, he had no idea it was going to be that bad."

Sara then spoke up "we need to choose whose going to light our tower. Any takers?"

Heather lifted her feet "I don't run in high heels."

Sara looked at her feet and nodded "yeah, good point."

Ezekiel gulped "I'm still kinda scared of that island." Takes a breath "I'll go if you want eh."

Heather then scowled "no way."

The prairie boy felt a little offended "why not eh? Don't think I can make it back eh?"

Heather gave him a 'what are you an idiot' look "I just overheard one of the groups, especially after that yell. Courtney's going for her team and she'll probably feed you to the animals if you run into her."

Ezekiel paled at that info "oh...I see eh."

Trent then sighed and said warily "guess that leaves me huh?"

"Sorry Trent." Sara guiltily said.

"Don't be." Trent shrugged and looked determined "I can do it."

"You better." Heather warned him "I am not missing out on that 5 star meal."

Trent rolled his eyes "yeah, yeah, I get it."

Heather looked back at the island, remembering the last time she went there. It included chased by the beavers the size of bears, Izzy and Laura blowing up the beach, and the Bass Team beating them.

She then looked back to see Sara looking at her "worried?"

"We're going to a place that like a rip off of Skull Island from King Kong, of course I'm worried." Heather said irritably.

"Aw, didn't know you cared for us." Sara said with a teasing tone.

Heather snorted and turned back to the island, trying to wipe the smirk off her face "bite me Miss Britney Spears."

* * *

(Boney Island Beach)

The first Group to arrive was the Group Red, where Courtney immediately jumped off and started running toward the mountain shaped like a skull. Not a minute later, Group Green came to shore and Laura came running off, following Courtney's trail. Finally, after a few more seconds, Group Blue followed with Trent going for his team.

The Boney Island Race was on.

* * *

Well, this is sorta of a slow chapter, but wanted to update before I started studying for exams and picking classes for next year.

Like it? Hate it? Remember to read and review as always!

HERE ARE OUR QUESTIONS!

Who will get to the top of the mountain first?

Will Courtney try anything to her two opponents to win?

Will Michael attempt to interfere?

Find out the next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND as next chapter...

_**A camper is pushed to the breaking point.**_


	62. The Boney Island Race Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

HEY EVERYONE!

Any more guess's on whose gonna lose it?

No?

Alright, and here...we...GO!

Warning: 2 f-bombs.

PS: For any fan of SFTS, I will update at by the end of the day after tomorrow. SCOUT'S HONOR!

* * *

(Groups)

Blue- Sara, Trent, Heather, Ezekiel.

Green- Bridgette, Laura, Leshawna, Jake.

Red- Harold, Gwen, Andrew, Courtney.

* * *

(Boney Island Woods)

"RAAAWWRR!"

Trent winced at the sound from a distance, wondering if volunteering for this task was such a smart idea. Since leaving his team about 10 minutes ago, he had been hearing nonstop noises and groans from the wilderness surrounding the island. It was just as freaky and unchanged as the last time. He took a breath and started to jog up the steep rocky mountain side. Luckily, the mountain had an incline that was walkable, although rocky and uneven. He considered himself lucky that he didn't run into any of the creatures like his team did last time.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Trent was shoved aside by a huffing Courtney, who was looking over her shoulder nervously and had a disheveled look around her.

Trent smirked "having trouble?"

"NO! I was just...um...noticing some of the wildlife, that's all." Courtney looked at the sky with a weary expression.

"I thought you were trained for this kind of stuff?" Trent chuckled.

Courtney snarled "not for a place with pelican birds that dive bomb you out of nowhere!"

The musician just shrugged and started to jog back up the mountain with Courtney quickly giving chase. He looked around with a worried expression as he thought _'where's Laura?'_

SPLAT!

Two balls of dirt hit the two campers on the back of their heads as Laura was heard chuckling and running past.

_'Never mind.'_

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Courtney- (petting down her hair) That island was absolutely nuts**. **One of those birds grabbed my hair and tried to drag me to it's nest! Still, the lesbo freak and Gothie's little boyfriend shouldn't be too much trouble. As long as they mind to themselves, this should be a snap.

Trent- (wipes dirt out of his head) Island's as dangerous as I remember it. (frowns in anger) I am surprised the little Daddy's Girl is actually doing work herself instead of someone else doing it. (takes breath to control himself) Calm down Trent. Just focus on the challenge.

* * *

(Boney Island Beach)

As the 3 teens made their way up the mountain, the 3 teams sitting in their canoes were keeping a wary eye to the surrounding woods to make sure there were none of those Beavers like last time.

"C'mon music lover, hurry up." Heather muttered to herself.

"Patience Heather." Sara chided her.

Heather frowned "I'm not missing out on a 5 star dinner cause he's too slow. If he doesn't light our tower soon he better be either injured or dead."

From the other canoe, Gwen scowled "oh real supportive of your teammate."

"Get bent."

Leshawna shook her head "don't bother. She's a lost cause."

Heather turned away, not bothering to respond.

"What's wrong? Know it's the truth?" Gwen hissed

"Both of you pipe down." Andrew narrowed his eyes at the Gwen and Leshawna, where the Goth lent back and raised her hands in surrender while the street girl snarled.

Andrew continued in a lowered voice "if we keep talking, some of those animals are gonna be attracted by the noise."

Harold nodded "he's right. Wild animals are naturally curious to loud noises so we should remain silent."

Gwen winced at that and looked away "fine, fine, I'll stop."

Leshawna just remained silently seething, her hands tightening around her paddle.

Bridgette noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder, not seeming to do much good.

Jake looked at this and asked "wanna sing 99 bottles to pass the time?"

Ezekiel groaned "Jake..."

"Maybe later." Sara responded.

"OK."

* * *

(Top of Mountain)

Michael and Mara were sitting near a lone tree at the top of the mountain near the 3 set up painted sticks towers. They were feeling a mix of boredom over the assignment and worry for the campers.

Michael took out his walkie talkie and turned it on "yo Graydon. You seen them yet?"

_'Yeah, they passed by me a few minutes ago. Man, I wonder if we're even needed. I haven't seen anything yet."_ Graydon's voice came through with a hint of annoyance.

"Just keep an eye out and make sure those things don't kill them alright?" Currently, Paula was hiding and keeping an eye on the campers in their canoes at the beach while Graydon was in a tree near the base of the mountain to make sure the 3 sent campers to make sure they didn't run in anything that could hurt them. If any attacked them, he's be there in a moment's notice.

Mara took the device to ask "who were the campers sent?"

_"Trent, Laura, and the Boss's little princess."_

Michael's eyes narrowed as Mara eyes widened "wow, thought for sure she'd chicken out."

Graydon was heard chuckling _"well she's been attacked by a bird and Laura threw a dirt ball at her. She's a little ticked and probably regretting volunteering."_

"What else is new?" Mara responded.

A rustling in the bushes was heard and the two interns saw Laura rushing towards the area and stopped looking at them. She noticed the set up towers and ongoing campfire a few feet away. She looked at the interns "so we just set fire to our groups tower right?"

Mara nodded "yep, although if you do, there's a slight chance they could leave you behind."

Laura waved the concern off "they won't, don't worry."

She picked up a nearby branch and as she set the lit the top of it, Courtney and Trent came bursting through simultaneously and collapsed on the ground.

Trent picked himself up and gasped through pants "how...how are you so fast?"

Laura shrugged "plenty of experience with running from bullies and Izzy was a slave driver."

Michael then cracked "wow Courtney, your actually doing work. I'm shocked, really I am."

Courtney glared through a tired expression "shut up. Now."

"Or what?"

Courtney smiled darkly "trust me, you don't wanna know."

Seeing Courtney distracted, Trent rushed up behind her and grabbed a stick to follow Laura's example and set his team's tower on fire.

The other two followed a minute later and soon, the sky above the mountain was filled with smoke as all three towers started burning.

* * *

(Boney Island Beach)

Ezekiel pointed up at the mountain "look eh!"

The groups looked to see the smoke rising from the mountains, showing at least one tower was set alight. Then more smoke rose from two separate places, showing all three were now on fire.

Jake grinned and raised his fists in the air "she did it!"

Andrew grudgingly nodded "not bad, she actually came thru."

"So what now?" Harold asked with a soft voice as the others then remembered to lower their voices as to not attract attention.

"Remember the rules?" Bridgette said "Chris said we can either stay for our teammate or we can leave to return to Wawanakwa right now."

"Thus leaving our teammate here on Boney Island." Andrew nodded.

Gwen smirked at him "I say we go."

Harold blinked "is that wise?"

The Goth frowned "after the way she bullied everyone and threatened her way back into this show, leaving her here is the least we can do."

Harold considred that as Leshawna then spoke up "maybe we should go too."

"HUH?" Was all a stunned Sara could say

"Leshawna?" Bridgette stared with shock.

Leshawna held her hands up to both of them "listen, Laura was trained by Izzy and can handle herself alot better than Trent and the Daddy's Girl. She can probably find the interns and stay with them until she can be picked up."

Bridgette frowned and couldn't keep the anger from her voice "no. We're not leaving her."

Jake nodded "Leshawna, that's really really mean. What if she's in trouble?"

Leshawna replied "then the interns can help her."

From the other canoe seeing this, Heather looked at Ezekiel "we're staying right?"

The homeschooled teen nodded "probably eh. Trent doesn't seem the outdoor type eh."

Heather looked to see Sara arguing with Leshawna "I can't believe you actually considered that!"

Leshawna scowled "calm down."

Sara stood up in her teams canoe "no I won't. You actually consider leaving my girlfriend on this island filled with those beavers and Lord knows what else? !"

The street girl answered "look it's no big deal. I'm sure Izzy taught her enough to handle herself."

_'That is true.' _Sara admitted to herself, remembering incidents like with the paintball hunt and cooking challenge. Then shook her head _'no, even if she can, it's still abandoning her. Leshawna isn't actually being serious is she? Oh my God, she is.'_

Lehawna was saying to the other canoe and talking to Gwen "look we can both leave while they wait for Trent."

Gwen leaned in and whispered as low as she could "why us?"

"We let the whoever is the best team win that dinner and the losers team helps the Blue Group finally vote off the Bitch." Leshwna whispered back.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (looks troubled) OK, I am still wanting Courtney to stay on that Island, but leaving Laura there too? Man that would be just cruel. But maybe Leshawna had a point. Laura can probably take care of herself. Probably isn't worse than what Izzy put her through. (turns into a warning look) but if the third group leaves Trent behind, all three of them are dead.

Sara- (looks slightly angered) I can't believe Leshawna is considering that. I admit Laura learned alot, but she isn't Izzy. She could still be in trouble. (shakes head in the faintest hint of disgust) Unbelievable.

Leshawna- Look, it's the perfect time to get rid of the Bitch. And if this fails then I could use my backup plan. (looks down) If their is the slightest chance the Bitch's team wins, then...well I'd have to convince some of the others vote off one of my girl's. Not saying who, but she's been through enough.

Bridgette- (shocked) Leshawna asking that is worrying. Why does she want to leave without her? (thinks to herself, then her eyes widened in realization) Oh...that's why.

Andrew- (looks to the wall as he taps his fingers on his knees. He then turned to the camera) This is probably a bad move, but if it means she stays, then I'll do it without hesitating.

* * *

Andrew faced Gwen, turning completely around "no. My father would have my head if I left either a man or woman behind."

Gwen's eyes bugged out, no longer keeping her voice down "WHAT!"

Unaffected, he turned to Leshawna "I heard that you know."

The street girl didn't look the least bit ashamed and snarled "I knew you liked her."

Andrew remained silent as most of the others, not hearing what Leshawna whispered earlier, looked confused.

Not lowering his voice he said "we're not leaving two people on that island just to fulfill your childish vendetta."

"**_Childish?_**" Leshawna hissed dangerously.

"Yes. Leaving them here to be potentially hurt makes us no better than how Courtney acts. I admit I really want Courtney out of my life, but if I left her to be hurt, then my conscious would be screaming at me for doing that. How about this? When all three get here, we'll slow down a little to make sure we don't win and we can get rid of Courtney?"

Gwen scoffed "yeah right. Her oh so precious Daddy won't let her be voted off."

Andrew just looked at her and asked simply "you know that for sure?"

Her face softened and looked down in contemplation.

From the other canoe, Ezekiel shivered "I'd go through with that. She's been giving me death looks since she came back and hunting me in her spare time."

Sara nodded, remembering the attempted manipulation from a few days ago "I wouldn't mind that."

Heather then found her voice "wait, is she talking about letting you two go back to camp and vote me off?"

Andrew's eyes met hers for a moment, causing Heather to look back into them and then to Leshawna "try that and we leave Trent."

"_You _try _that_ and your dead." Gwen said conversationally.

Harold held up his hands "let's just relax. We should wait for them all."

"Harold?" Gwen asked incredulously.

Harold sniffed "I am a gentlemen and can never leave a woman behind."

"She's not a woman. Hell she's probably not even human." Gwen said firmly.

"Still, it applies."

Gwen looked between the two remaining and Andrew put down his paddle "you want to row back, you'll have to do it by yourself."

"Fine, I'll stay."

Leshawna looked to her teammates and saw Jake and Bridgette putting their paddles down as well.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- (looks calm and composed. After a minute of eerie silence, she then punches through the wall of the stall)

* * *

(Boney Island Woods)

Laura was running back towards the canoes for the last 10 minutes as the woods were eerily quiet. The three campers had ran in separate positions about 100 feet apart from each other after coming down the mountain. As she ran, she couldn't help but think back to what Chris had said about if the team wanted, they could leave as soon as they saw the fire.

She shook off that idea _'Leshawna, Jake, and Bridgette wouldn't do that.'_

CRACK!

A twig snap made her pause instantly as she looked around warily. After staying still for a moment, she shrugged as she heard a rustling. Staying frozen, she looked around silently, wondering what she should do.

CRACK!

Another twig snapped as a figure stepped out.

* * *

(Boney Island Beach)

Courtney and Trent burst through the foliage to some dismay.

Gwen sighed "aw no."

Courtney jumped in "MOVE!"

"Where's Laura?" Gwen asked firmly, not moving a muscle.

"The hell should I know? Probably mauled or something, now let's go."

From the distance, a cry was heard "AAAAAGH!" What was more was that it didn't sound too far off.

Sara gasped "that was Laura!"

The second it was heard, Jake jumped out and waved to them "go on! I'll look for her!"

"Not alone your not!" Sara stepped out as well and was about to walk when she looked at the three in her canoe "Chris said as long as one of us reached the line we're all fine!"

Heather, Trent, and Ezekiel looked at each other, then back and nodded.

The singer and queen bee made eye contact for a silent moment until Heather nodded with a teasing smirk "make sure you come back. Still want a fair chance to kick your butt in this contest."

Sara smirked back "noted." With that said, her and Jake ran off in the direction of the shout as Red and Blue Group took off.

Leshawna shook her head in irritation "oh no."

Bridgette just looked worriedly out in to the woods.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Sara- (praying) Lord in Heaven please let her be alright.

Jake- Sara were always super nice to me and Izzy was cool so I thought I should help out by helping out Laura.

* * *

(Boney Island Woods)

The two rushed to where Laura was heard and soon approached a clearing. Sara swore to herself _'if anything even remotely hurts her I'm gonna kick it right in the...'_

She stopped seeing the scene in the clearing.

Laura was sitting on top of a Woolly Beaver scratching it's head. The two's jaws dropped at the scene.

After noticing them, Laura waved "hi Angel, Jake, what's up?"

"Whats up? !" Sara said incredulously "I was sitting in that canoe when I heard that scream and see you petting that monster and you just say that! Do you have any idea how scared I was!"

Laura winced "sorry, I was just startled." She patted the creature on the head, causing it to grunt "anyway, remember when Izzy said she lived with the beavers at one point when she was eliminated?"

"Yeah." Jake nodded.

Laura smiled as she just said "well, she never said what KIND of beavers were there. Apparently she put in a good word for me, causing this guy to not do anything."

"You understand him?" Sara questioned.

Laura shrugged "only a few words. Not as well as wolf or bear, but enough."

Sara then slowly stepped forward and hesitantly reached out. The beaver sniffed the hand and licked it a few times. It then bowed it's head, allowing Sara to pet him softly.

"You see? Isn't he cute?"

Sara then smiled at Laura "FYI, your cuter."

At that, Laura just looked down with a blush.

"AAAAAGH!" A scream came as Graydon and Paula burst into their position. They were both wearing camouflage style gear and holding tranquilizer guns.

Paula pointed at the Beaver, who growled "stand back!"

Laura hurriedly stepped in front "WAIT! He's friendly."

The two interns looked at each other warily then slowly put down their weapons. Graydon asked "you sure?"

Laura nodded and petted the creature as it leaned down to her. She then looked at the two and asked "wanna lift?"

* * *

(Wawanakwa Beach)

The host and co-host looked between their sets of binoculars as the canoes started to appear on the horizon.

Chris frowned "Green Group is missing."

Chef nodded "Red's missing Singer Girl."

As they approached a third trail appeared rapidly over the horizon. Chris saw it was the Green Group with an extra passenger. What was strange was that it was moving at a rapid pace with something seemingly beneath the canoe. They saw Sara jumping out of it and back onto her canoe, much to her teammates shock at the canoes fast pace, as it passed it and the unseen shape continued to hurriedly go to shore at a faster pace than the canoes.

Up ahead in first place, The Red Group saw this as Courtney yelled "FASTER!"

"How are they doing that?" Gwen asked incredulously.

The Red Group's canoe was just a few feet from hitting shore when a Woolly Beaver appeared from underneath with it's paws holding the bottom of the Green Group's canoe.

Andrew pointed "how the hell is that helping them?"

Harold sighed "probably with Laura talking to it."

"Are you serious?" Courtney yelled in outrage.

Chris then walked forward "NICE WORK GREEN GROUP! YOU WIN THE BUFF.." He was stopped by a cameraman whispering in his ear as the other 2 groups came with Red Group 2nd and Blue Group 3rd.

The Groups assembled with Chris holding up his hands as the cameraman pulled away "hold it."

"What's going on? We won!" Laura yelled.

"Nope, your disqualified." Chris crossed his arms.

"WHAT!" Was what the Green Group yelled.

Chris shook his head and pointed at Jake "our cameramen reported seeing him jumping out of the canoe to help Laura. I told the rest of you that no matter what only ONE camper was to into be sent onto the Island for a group. NO! EXCEPTIONS! Due to his actions, his Group is disqualified and is to be rewarded to the 2nd group to finish, which is RED GROUP!"

Courtney cheered excitedly "YES!"

The rest of them looked displeased with Andrew protesting "that's CRAP! Jake was just trying to help Laura!"

Chris smirked "he knew the rules, so he is the one to help you guy's receive immunity. So you should be thanking him for letting you win."

Andrew looked at Jake. Although he knew he was trying to help, he still was the one to help Courtney, the one person he had come to truly loath, to stay. He looked at him and just walked off.

Chris chuckled "so Red Group get's a 5 star meal while the other 2 groups vote for the next eliminated camper in 1 hour!" He walked off calling out "make your picks!"

Jake looked down "sorry."

Sara walked to him and wrapped her arms around him "don't worry little cutie, it wasn't your fault. It's that jerk's."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- (grins) YES! YES! SHE'S GOING...GOING...GONE!

Gwen- (looks frustrated) I was thinking about what Andrew said and he might have been right about Courtney might have been voted off. There was NO WAY they would let what she did before happen twice, not unless they wanted a lawsuit. So yeah, although he's sweet and lovable, I am a little ticked at him.

Sara- Poor Jake, he did NOT deserve that from Chris, he didn't have to be so cruel about it. (face twists) I'm still angered over Leshawna's actions about leaving Laura. I know she wants Heather gone, but I'm still kinda mad over it.

Ezekiel- That was harsh for Chris to do that. (shivers) Now she's still here.

Trent- DAMN IT! We were SO close! Arg, for what's she's doing to Gwen, I should...I should...(sighs) can't believe that happened, thought for sure Courtney was going to leave.

* * *

(Girls Cabin)

"We're going to talk Leshawna." Sara sternly said as she turned her around. The two were the only ones there as Sara practically dragged her into the Girls Cabin to have a talk.

Leshawna frowned "damn, when did you get so forceful?"

Sara shrugged "just protective, now what was that?"

"Oh would you take a pill girl." Leshawna waved her off, acting like it was no big deal "I told you Laura was going to be alright."

"Yes, but we didn't know that. What would have happened if she was mauled and it was because you left her there?"

"But she didn't." Leshawna smirked "now we can get rid of that Bitch permanently."

Sara frowned "look, your obsession with her is getting worrying."

Leshawna frown deepened "I am NOT obsessed. Just...motivated."

"Leshawana, your my friend, but this has to stop. You should be focusing on the game and not on making someone suffer for things that happened in the past. I don't like how it happened, but you should simply let...it...go."

The street girl remained silent, the two battling stares for moments that dragged on for what seemed like hours.

After what seemed like forever, Leshawna turned around and silently walked out.

* * *

(Campgrounds)

Bridgette had taken a walk to try to clear her head after what had happened at Boney Island. Laura, Sara, and Jake arriving with that beaver was frightening, but she saw that it was friendly soon enough and the lift was appreciated, despite them being disqualified.

She then looked down and kicked the sand as she remembered Leshawna's idea. It still stunned her how casually she had said it, as if it was no big deal. OK, granted Laura proved to handle herself, but what if she couldn't? She sighed, not knowing what to do.

She looked up to see that she had walked to the beach near the tool shed. She saw Andrew sitting outside of it, knocking on the door "Jake come out!"

"NO!"

Andrew palmed his face as Bridgette walked up with a concerned expression "having trouble?"

He looked up and seeing Bridgette, felt relieved "Bridge, hey. Listen, Jake locked himself in after what happened, he feels bad about it."

Bridgette shook her head "he did the right thing."

"Yeah, still feels bad about that and for letting Courtney stay."

"SHE'S A JERK FACE!"

Andrew nodded without missing a beat "exactly. Can you talk to him?"

"Sure." Bridgette smiled.

He got up with a sigh and looked at the friendly surfer "um, Bridge listen..."

Bridgette held up a palm with a reassuring grin "I won't vote for her, don't worry."

Andrew smiled back "thanks."

He walked off with Bridgette knocking gently "Jake, can I come in?"

There was a pause and the door opened with a sheepish Jake "sorry."

"Don't worry." Bridgette chuckled, she then leaned down to the shorter camper "Jake, listen, you did the right thing, you should be proud of that."

Jake scratched the back of his head "well, yeah but..."

Bridgette patted his head "I don't blame you and neither does Laura."

"What about Leshawna?"

The surfer sighed "I don't know."

Jake patted her knee "don't be sad."

Bridgette smirked "I thought I was cheering you up?"

Jake shrugged "you have a pretty smile."

Bridgette smiled at that "thanks."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- He is gonna make a girl real happy someday.

* * *

(Nearby Woods)

Heather sat against one of the trees, silently annoyed over what Leshawna attempted to do. Although things sorta went south for Leshawna, she was now up for elimination. Now she was sure she would be screwed.

_**'Don't be so down Heathie, there's hope.'**_

Heather groaned, she really hoped this voice would leave her after not hearing it for awhile. Now it was back along with the worry she was going insane. She decided to just think _'hope? Yeah, I'm hoping now that Leshawna won't throw me off herself when I leave.'_

_**'If. IF you leave.'**_

___'Whatever.'_

She then remembered Andrew's attempt to stop it and it nearly succeeded if Laura hadn't brought that animal to carry them to Wawanakwa. Her face softened at that memory, not able to hold down the warm flush at the thought of him protecting her.

As she stood up, she heard nearby footsteps from the other side of the tree. After a minute of silence at that, she looked to the other side of the tree to see Laura sitting against it sketching in that scrapbook of hers. Heather looked to see what she was drawing and saw a pair of squirrels wrestling each other.

Heather looked at this for a moment and walked around, looking down at Laura "hey."

Laura didn't respond, continuing to draw.

"So I suppose you heard what happened and what Leshawna tried to do."

No response.

Heather sighed "look, Leshawna's wasn't thinking straight and considering I'm probably going anyway, it's not the end of the world."

Laura still didn't look up for a moment, then she stopped. She then put her pen down.

**_'Look, she's listening.'_**

Heather shuffled her feet, not sure what to say "I am probably leaving anyway and I wanna say...um..." She then sighed and sat across from the girl "I'm gonna answer your question from a few days ago. About calling my family."

"My Mom told me she calling for a divorce."

That got Laura to look up at her.

"Yep, my Dad's little comment in that Home Message was the last straw and although Dad's refusing, she still wants it. She's said there's a chance for custody battles in who gets the three of us."

Laura nodded.

Heather noticed this "are your parents divorced?"

The other girl was silent for a moment then said softly "Mom died when I was 9. Lung cancer. Dad's a good person and man, but he' s a cop who has to work late hours so we can have enough money."

The queen bee looked away "oh...um, siblings?"

"One. Frank. Dad adopted him after his parents were killed in a gang fight. That was about 2 months before I came here."

"How old?"

"3."

Heather looked at her for a second, then stood up "I'm outta here." She was about to leave until she heard...

"He hits you."

Heather froze in place at the matter of fact tone.

"I noticed how your eyes were when you talked about your Dad. He hits you doesn't he?"

The queen bee gave no reply with her back still turned around, providing Laura's answer.

Laura looked at the back for a few moments, then sighed and took out a penny. She flicked it to her "catch."

Heather grabbed it in midair and looked at it confusedly.

"You might just need a little luck and faith."

"Faith?" Heather scoffed bitterly.

Laura nodded "when I was in school, I was beaten by bullies, had my locker broken in, and was pranked by the so called 'school elite, I gave up on pretty much everything...until Frankie came along. He was the only thing that kept me going until I came here and met with Angel and Izzy."

Heather looked away "there a point to this life story?"

"Point is, I learned is to not give up. Ever. I think you might need that lucky penny more than me."

The queen bee looked at it and left without a word.

Heather breathed out a sigh as she looked at the badly worn coin. The elimination was in about 10 minutes and she had to choose. Every single inch of her SCREAMED to vote off Leshawna.

But...

Courtney was grating on her nerves just as badly and Jake's blunder, accidental or not, was cause for her getting invincibility.

She decided. She took the coin and flipped it. Heads for Leshawna and Tails for Jake. She flipped the coin, where it shined against the sun and it landed on...

* * *

(Campfire Pit)

Red Group sat on the sidelines as the two other Groups sat on the stumps as per usual with Chris standing in front of the sitting down campers, most looking wary with one grinning in triumph.

Chris started "campers, I hold here in my hands 7 marshmallows. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow must board the Boat of Losers and NEVER come back. EVER! So let's get this STARTED! The ones who have received a marshmallow are...

"Trent."

"Sara."

"Bridgette."

"Ezekiel."

"Laura."

The final three were sitting with Heather looking away with a resigned expression, Jake still looking slightly guilty, and Leshawna grinning the biggest grin on her face.

Chris then held a finger, asking them to wait, and took out a quarter, placing it between his fingers "dudes, just want to point out. The last two had 3 votes each so this will be based on chance."

"What?" Andrew asked incredulously.

Chris shrugged "the final two are tied and it would be more fun this way...Now the second to last camper is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."HEATHER!"

"WHAT!" Leshawna snapped in shock as Heather looked up, not catching the marshmallow and letting it hit her with a stunned expression.

Chris placed the coin on his thumb "so Heads for Jake and Tails for Leshawna."

Leshawna's jaw drop "that can't be right!"

Jake stepped away from Leshawna as the coin flipped through the air.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...HEADS!

Jake sighed and stood up "karma hits me for that stunt."

"You guy's voted for him!" Gwen yelled in disbelief.

Trent and Ezekiel both looked down. They wanted Courtney gone, although for different reasons, and Jake's actions gave her immunity allowing her to stay.

Heather looked at her penny and frowned, wishing it had landed Tails instead.

Jake had grabbed his bags and looked at the guy's "yeah, jumping off that canoe probably wasn't the best idea."

Trent sighed with regret. He allowed his anger toward what Courtney was doing to his girlfriend to attack Jake by voting for him "probably not, but now that I actually think about, it wasn't the brightest move."

Ezekiel patted Jake's back "sorry eh."

Jake shrugged and after a few hugs from the girls, with two particularly strong ones from Sara and Bridgette, walked down the Boat.

"This is a mistake! I want a damn recount!" Leshawna was yelling.

As the Boat started to leave, the campers noticed Leshawna's enraged expression and walking to Chris, who gulped "all votes are final and the coin decided. Why are you mad? Your still here right?"

Leshawna stepped forward to the campers "NO NO NO! I AM NOT LETTING THAT BITCH STAY FOR ANOTHER FUCKING SECOND!"

Heather stepped away from the group and went into Leshawna's face "listen here, I'm not the one acting psycho and.."

CRACK!

Leshawna's fist FLEW faster than anyone can follow and socked Heather right in the jaw with a punch that could make Ali proud, causing the queen bee to fall to the ground, knocked unconscious.

"LESHAWNA!" Andrew yelled in anger while the others were too stunned to say anything.

"YOU ACTUALLY TRIED TO VOTE FOR ME INSTEAD OF THAT GUTTER SLUT! ARE YOU ALL IDIOTS! ?" Leshawna ROARED, her face red with anger and her eyes burning with absolute hatred.

Bridgette paled "but...but Leshawna."

"YOU ALL HAVE ONE CHOICE NOW!" Leshawna bulldozed over her "YOUR EITHER WITH ME OR THE BITCH! NO MIDDLE GROUND AND NO DEBATES! IF YOUR NOT HELPING ME PUNISH HER AND GET JUSTICE FOR WHAT SHE DID THEN GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

The campers fell in silent shock while Andrew stepped up and picked the knocked out Heather up bridal style.

Leshawna locked stares with him with him not showing even the tiniest hint of fear. Leshawna hissed as she looked at Heather with pure venom "she _**will **_pay. She will and if you get in my way.."

She reached out to her, probably wanting to hurt her again, but Andrew grabbed her wrist and pulled her in with his impressive strength.

Andrew narrowed his eyes "I think it's time you leave."

Leshawna panted as Andrew roughly shoved her off and stormed off into the woods.

No one followed her as the silence descended upon the campfire pit.

Courtney's voice finally spoke up "well...that was interesting."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Sara- (wordlessly looks at the ground with a horrified expression)

Laura- (shaking in a mix of fear and sadness)

Bridgette- (holds her head in her hands, a tear leaking through in shame)

Gwen- (blinks as an emotionless expression cross her face and looks down, mascara starting to run)

Andrew- In the words of Geoff, 'that was pure harshness.'

* * *

(Mess Hall)

The Red Group, or at least Gwen, Harold, and Courtney with Andrew nowhere to be seen, were eating their reward for their 'victory.'

Too two of them, it didn't feel like a victory.

Courtney sat at the head of the Hall with a triumphant smirk as Harold patted Gwen's shoulder "I know sorry isn't enough, but I am anyway."

Gwen looked down "not your fault."

Harold sighed and started to gather some food, intending to give it to the others "so what now?"

Gwen sighed "don't know. Look, I'm a mess right now, can we talk later?"

The skilled nerd gave her one final comforting pat on the shoulder, which she nodded gratefully for, and walked out of the Hall. He looked to see Trent standing outside and looking worriedly into the Hall "how is she?"

Harold shook his head "still depressed."

"Man, that blackmail thing has her stressed enough, now her friend if off the rails." Trent smacked his head "dammit this is my fault, if I hadn't vote for Jake..."

Harold looked sternly at him "why did you?"

Trent looked down "I was mad about Courtney getting immunity again and blamed Jake for it cause he got his group DQ. Ezekiel was upset that Courtney would still be here to hunt and try to hurt him so he did the same, no idea who the other vote was."

Harold sighed "anger is a powerful tool."

Trent muttered "yeah look at Leshawna."

Harold gestured to the Hall and Trent almost ran inside and looked to see Gwen sitting by herself with what almost looked like a dark cloud over her. He then sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She just lent into him "thanks."

"I'm here for you."

* * *

(Medical Tent)

Pain.

That was what Heather realized as she woke up and looked at the tarp, realizing she was in the Medical Tent. Her head and jaw hurt as she turned her head to see Andrew napping in the chair next to her. She looked around to see they were the only ones there, with it being late enough for the other Interns to go to bed.

She shifted a little, with the noise immediately waking the male camper up "your awake, good. Paula said one of your molars were almost fractured by the punch. She told me to wait until you wake up to tell you to head back to the cabins and to put an icepack on for the rest of tomorrow. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what happened to are you alright Heather? How are you feeling Heather?" Heather sassed, rubbing her jaw.

Andrew's expression didn't change "I was worried about you."

Heather rolled her eyes "my hero." She then snarled "I'm gonna kill that..."

Andrew sighed "you think you can take her?"

Heather paused "oh right, probably not."

"Anyway, you can go back to the cabins."

Heather stood up and still held her jaw. Although a little better, she still felt a sharp pain "Andrew."

Said camper stopped in mid step and looked at her patiently "yeah?"

"Do you really think I'm worth it?"

Andrew raised an eyebrow "I'm still here aren't I?"

"Point taken. Just saying...I'm gonna cause you alot of problems."

With a casual shrug, Andrew just said "I don't care what people think. Well, no one besides my Mom, but she's a different story."

Heather sat on her bed "can we just...I don't know...talk?"

Andrew sat next to her "alright." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple "that buffet in the Hall had everything and was able to get you this."

"Thank you." Heather took the food and took a bite out of it

Andrew waved her off "that was no trouble."

"No, for being here. For staying with me." She then gave him her first full blown beautiful smile that gave Andrew a flush "for everything."

Feeling sheepish, he kicked the floor, losing his compsure.

Heather giggled, his heart warming hearing it.

"So let's talk." Andrew replied, trying to compose himself again.

Heather nodded as she took another bite "my mother was born in a small town in rural Vietnam..."

The two's hands were close and taking a chance, Andrew genetly wrapped his around hers.

She didn't pull away.

As she talked, Andrew promised no matter who came between them.

Whether it was Courtney, Leshawna, or even people he considered friends such as Eva and Duncan...or even her father, he promised.

He'd fight for her.

* * *

WELL IT'S OVER! Probably made the camper who lost control a little too obvious but can't change that now. Leshawna is OOC here and for that I apologize, but it is necessary. Conflict makes a good story and the canon name is Total DRAMA Island.

Anyway, with Final exams coming up at the end of the week and beginning of next week, I have to STUDY STUDY STUDY!

As you can tell below, this is another rare chapter where I actually put up the votes! Check them out.

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Jessie, Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Jake.

For Tradition, HERE ARE OUR QUESTIONS!

Is Leshawna too far gone to see reason?

Will Courtney take advantage of this?

Will Andrew and Heather 'seal the deal' soon?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!

**Votes:**

**Heather- **Jake**  
**

**Jake- **Heather**  
**

**Leshawna- **Heather**  
**

**Trent- **Jake**  
**

**Bridgette-**Leshawna

**Laura-**Leshawna

**Sara- **Leshawna**  
**

**Ezekiel- **Jake

Jake- 3

Heather- 2

Leshawna- 3


	63. Search and Do Not Destroy Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

Well Finals are done. Hope I did alright (prays pleadingly).

Sorry for the slight delay. Had a bad case of writer's block.

On a brighter note SUMMER IS HERE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Anyway, enough stalling!

* * *

(Mess Hall)

The mood was seemingly more tense than it had ever been.

Leshawna was by herself, muttering and glaring at nothing n particular.

Gwen was somberly sitting down with Trent trying to cheer her up to little avail.

Bridgette was trying to talk to get Leshawna to talk to her. But the girl always sneered and just walked off, leading her to give up. She was sitting with Andrew and Ezekiel.

Sara and Laura were sitting together as always and although they were coping better, they still sent glances at Leshawna glaring at them every now and then, as if she felt betrayed.

Courtney seemed to be more amused than anything at the atmosphere that came with Leshawna's blow up.

Harold was analyzing all this with a frown and took a breath. He stood up and walked across the Hall to where Leshawna was sitting "hello."

Leshawna looked up "what?"

"Outside, now."

"Listen here scrawny.."

"I said." Harold cut her off firmly "outside. In private. Now."

Leshawna took a breath and shrugged "fine whatever."

The two walked outside of the Hall and after a short distance, Harold crossed his arms and stared sternly at her to ask the question that was brewing since the last challenge, but no one had asked. "what was that last challenge?"

Leshawna scowled "they betrayed me. They voted for me instead of that little whore."

Harold sighed "that's a little out of line. She's 16, the same age as me and you."

"It's what she is. She probably screwed half her school already." Leshawna said casually.

Harold frowned "that's also out of line."

"Who cares? It's just Heather. I've seen one too many girls get away with crap like she pulled here and I won't let it happen again. If they don't want **_her_** to be punished they can stay the hell out of my way." Her eyes narrowed "that includes you."

Harold scoffed, not impressed "please, your just another bully and I've dealt with plenty of those."

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! I am NOT a bully!" Leshawna yelled in offensive "I'm just want her to understand she can't get away with what she pulled."

The nerd shrugged "possibly, but the way your doing it is not needed. Bridgette is my friend and your hurting not just her, but the others as well."

Leshawna looked away, not responding.

Harold sighed "look I get that you feel hurt, but they were mad that you wanted to leave Laura on that island."

"Like I said before, she can handle herself!"

"Gosh, are you listening to yourself! ?" Harold yelled in frustration "you need to calm down and get they didn't 'betray' you in any form. It's a game where we have to compete against each other. We have to make difficult choices. Like maybe you have to vote for Laura or Gwen."

Leshawna frowned in thought "that would never happen."

Harold raised an eyebrow "really?"

Leshawna fell silent for a moment. Harold was hoping he had gotten thru to her until she just suddenly glared "screw you." She then stomped back to the Mess Hall.

Harold rubbed the bridge of his nose, frustrated at the headstrong street girl until he noticed someone walking past him. He looked up to see Heather walking by and he asked, being polite "Heather, how are you?"

Heather turned and looked at him for a second. Then she did something surprising, she actually smiled and waved "hello."

She walked to the Mess Hall, leaving a baffled Harold in her wake.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- (jaw dropped and swallowed) Um...what just happened? Heather actually _smiled!_ Sure she would talk, but never smiled. (sighs and palms his face) I am never gonna understand girls.

Leshawna- (arms crossed) I know what your thinking. 'Oh Leshawna, your overreacting' or 'oh no poor them.' Well stuff it. She **_needs _**to be punished. (sighs as her eyes are lost in thought) none of you can understand what I've seen.

* * *

Heather walked in humming to herself and looked around to see one hate filled look, one annoyed look, and several baffled looks. SHe then held up a hand "sorry, no comments. I am in way too good a mood to explain." She proceeded to grab a tray and sit by herself.

The reason for her good mood was that she was happy. Truly happy for the first time in a while. Since their encounter at the Medical Tent, Heather and Andrew had met up several times a day in secret. Mostly because Heather had demanded it stay a secret. Despite Andrew saying he didn't care what people thought, she didn't want him to be in trouble with people like Courtney and Leshawna. She knew Leshawna was out for blood while Courtney, with her PDA, had access to the cameras on the island and probably kept tabs on her. Also, what about his friends he talked about, on and off the island? Such as Duncan, Geoff, and even Eva? Eva definitely wouldn't approve while Duncan probably would try to talk him out of it. But...

Because of those simple talks, she found out Andrew was born on July 14th, his favorite movie was _Matrix_, he once knocked out his gym teacher throwing a dodgeball at him, his father was a drill sergeant while his mother was a doctor, and once cried watching _Finding Nemo_ she remembered with a silent chuckle.

Those talks made her happy and content, happy to tell someone about herself. She liked it. She then looked to see Courtney giving her a frown, then shrugged and went back to her specialty prepared omelet and oranges. She knew Andrew was near the top of Courtney's hitlist after coming up with that amusing Chicken in Training nickname and if she found out, she'd flip. Although Courtney didn't scare her in the least, the idea of the deranged CIT calling her father was terrifying. Even after all she had found, the _idea _of talking to him sent chills down her spine. Although him and her mother were getting divorced and mother told her she was attempting to get full custody of her, Damien, and Jewel, it still worried her.

Heather's fists tightened in worry and a mix of other emotions until she turned and met Andrew's stare from across the room. Andrew then gave a small smile and nodded, causing her to look away with a blush. _'Damn it girl! Don't act like a damn school girl around him.'_

_**'Don't be embarrassed Heathie. He's a great guy.'**_

_'Yeah...he is.'_

_**'So any ideas for next time?'**_

_'I was thinking maybe the beach.'_

_**'Is that just a reason to see him bare chested and in a swimsuit?'**_

Heather slyly smiled to herself _'well, maybe that's just one reason.'_

BOOM!

A loud explosion was heard and the campers ducked for cover under the tables. After a few seconds, Trent's head popped out "what the heck was that? I thought Jake left with his bombs."

Bridgette nervously looked up "did he leave some here?"

"I don't think so." Andrew answered "they would have gone off a long time ago."

The campers cautiously looked outside the Hall nearby to see an unusual sight. Standing there were Chris and the interns by a recently lit old fshioned cannon. However, what they were wearing made the campers wonder if they had finally snapped. Chris Mclean was wearing a full Caribbean pirate ensemble complete with sword and hat with a skull crossbones on it. The male interns wore similar outfits minus the hat and wearing bandannas instead and the female interns were wearing what looked like old fashioned barmaid attire.

Mara was scowling and trying to make sure not too much of her cleavage was showing "this is degrading."

"Arg Silence woman!" Chris grunted in a bad pirate accent "maties! Today's challenge is going to be an adventure! An exciting quest with booty!"

Ezekiel snickered "you said booty eh."

Chris frowned "quiet you land lubbers! Today all of you scalawags will be going on a good old fashioned treasure hunt!"

BOOM!

The cannon suddenly went off again as Graydon pulled the chord and set it off into the ocean. Chris glared at him as Graydon smiled sheepishly "sorry, I've been wanting to do that all day."

"Don't hog it let me try." Michael took the chord as the cannon shifted in place unknowingly to him. The cannon was now pointed at the campers.

"AH! HIT THE DECK!" Trent screamed in panic as Michael pulled the chord.

BOOM!

The cannon flew over the huddled campers, went through one window of the Mess Hall, out the other side through a wall and went into the forest, where the explosion took down a few trees.

The campers, interns, and host all glared at Michael who just blinked and set the chord down carefully "yeah, I'll stop now."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (palms face) Typical, he always gets over excited whenever he try's something he likes.

Mara- (scoffs) Well, I think his first mate privileges are over.

Paula- (pouts) Great, I wanted to try.

* * *

After gathering at the stage, Chris and Chef gestured to the tarp covered items in the center of it still in the bad pirate accent "today's what you are looking for isn't treasure and it isn't hidden."

"Look Jack Sparrow, can you just explain in a clear tone already?" Gwen asked in annoyance.

Chris winced and scowled "do not force me to make you walk the plank wench."

Gwen stood up "what did you call me?"

Trent put a hand on her shoulder "it's not worth it."

The Goth wanted to protest, but she sighed and sat back down.

Chris continued "what ye be looking for are keys to some TREASURE CHESTS!" Chef removed the tarp to show a pile of treasure chests "within these treasure chests are bountiful luxuries to make your lives easier here. But, 2 specific chests will give you INVINCIBILITY!"

"Cwe get on with this?" Laura groaned "I'm getting ideas for that cannon."

"Ideas?" Sara asked.

"They involve Chris and the ocean, I think you can guess the rest."

Chris gulped and hastily gestured to Chef holding a bucket "come now land lubbers and pick a clue for your key. Be forewarned, some of these keys will be harder than others, so be prepared to roll the die."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- (sighs in frustration) Great, this game seems to be based on luck in who opens which crate. (curses) Damn!

Sara- (sighs) I'm troubled cause of what happened with Leshwana, but I just hope she can at least try to listen. (holds up her clue which has the picture of a rabbit on it) That shouldn't be too tough.

Courtney- (rubbing chin in thought) I just have to figure out which treasure chest is which and I'm in the clear.

* * *

Each camper took a look at their specific clue as Chris dropped the accent and gave a few comments on what ones they picked up "ooooh Andrew tough luck man, that one's in the bear cave."

Andrew looked at the wooden card of a bear on it and stated calmly "it's around it's neck like the flag was for the Capture the Flag challenge isn't it?"

Chris just grinned.

Andrew then smirked and cracked his knuckles "this should be interesting."

Chris blinked and shook his head, remembering he liked a challenge and went up to Heather and chuckled "oh man that sucks, that's Chef's fridge."

Heather gulped in nervousness as Courtney held hers up "what the hell is this?"

"Uh, Court, that's the septic tank." Chris explained.

"WHAT?" Courtney yelled in outrage.

Laura chuckled "well, sucks to be you, I just have to go through a fire ring."

Chris looked at his watch, which said 1:00 and declared "all ye land lubbers return to this spot by 6:00P PM or lose so BE OFF!"

Soon after, the campers split up in different directions to retrieve their keys.

* * *

(Campgrounds)

Bridgette carefully climbed her tree that held the key at the very highest branch. After a few minutes of struggle and a few near falls, she held onto the branch and look down. To her dismay she was a few stories up, near the edge of the woods where she thankfully didn't have to go to far in.

She slowly crawled on her belly to the key hanging from the branch. Inch by inch she crawled until she was just under it. She reached out and grabbed it, but soon she felt her weight start to shift and she lost her grip.

Her eyes widened in terror "oh no!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed as she fell off the tall tree and soon...

"OOOMF!" Bridgette groaned as she realized she fell on top of someone. She gasped seeing Ezekiel underneath, his eyes spinning.

"Oh my God! Zeke, are you alright! ?"

"Duh, your apple pie is the best eh." Zeke burbled out.

Bridgette lightly patted his face a few times as Ezekiel slowly came around and groaned holding his head "what hit me eh?"

"Um, that would be me Zeke. Sorry." Bridgette held out her hand and pulled him up.

Ezekiel noticed Bridgette holding a key and smiled "nice work eh."

"Thanks, what about your key?"

Ezekiel grimaced as he showed his clue which had the picture of a skunk on it, which caused Bridgette to grimace "oh that's bad."

"Yeah eh."

He waved and was about to walk off when Bridgette called out "want some help?"

Ezekiel looked at her "really eh?"

Bridgette chuckled "well sure and I guess I do need to make up for making you into a pillow a few seconds ago."

"Oh thanks eh."

* * *

(Bear Cave)

A bit deeper into the woods, Andrew scratched his chin in thought as he stood outside the cave, wondering if he should go in or not. From the sounds of snoring, it sounded as if the bear was sleeping inside. He knew he should be cautious and try to take things slow, but now he was looking between the cave and the campsite direction with anxiety. He knew that Heather could handle herself, but she couldn't take Leshawna in a fist fight and there was no way to predict how Leshawna in her current state would act if the two were alone.

Remembering this, he took a breath and slowly tip toed his way into the cave and saw the bear lying on the ground with it's back to him, snoring away. He slowly walked to it and saw the key around the bears neck. He grinned and was about to reach for it when the bear suddenly snorted. It's paw swiped in front of it, tripping Andrew and falling to the ground with a thud.

The bear opened it's eyes and immediately stood up on it's hind legs. It growled around, not seeing anything. Unknown to the bear, Andrew had jumped to the ceiling and was hanging onto a piece of formed rock that stretched across both ends of the cave, like a tree branch. He bit his lip as he was only a few feet above the standing bear. Soon, the bear grunted and fell back asleep. Andrew jumped down silently and carefully grabbed the key and gently slid it off the bear's neck.

_'Careful, careful.' _Andrew thought to himself and then the key slid off and he grinned "yes."

At that moment, the bear choose to open it's eyes.

The two looked at each other for a moment until Andrew simply said calmly "well, crap."

* * *

(Cliffs)

Leshawna gulped nervously as she looked over the cliff to the small pond below. Her key was on a wooden pole in the middle of it being circled by two alligators below. She was wondering how she had the bad luck to get this insane key grabbing part. Looking down, she lept back as an alligator rose up and glared at her. She was wondering what she would do when she heard a pair of footsteps behind her and looked to see Laura and Sara standing there. She scowled and looked away from them.

Sara put up her key "mine was just around the neck of a bunny so it wasn't too hard.

Laura rubbed a part of her sweater that was slightly burnt "I jumped thru a ring of fire so it was a litle straightforward."

"You sure you don't need that checked out?" Sara asked worriedly.

Laura waved her off "it wasn't too bad." She then glanced at Leshawna's turned back "can we help?"

"I got this." Leshawna said curtly.

Sara frowned "how long are you going to keep this up?"

"When you get your priorities straight and vote off the Bitch."

Laura frowned "is that what this is about? Look, we're sorry we voted for you, but you've been acting a little rash lately."

Leshawna turned around "rash? I just been acting frustrated that you two are actually falling for her 'nice' routine."

"Well we didn't like being called idiots." Laura shot back.

Sara stepped between them "guy's, calm down." She turned to Leshawna "we still want to help you Leshawna."

"You can help by getting rid of that little slut." Leshawna snarled.

Sara frowned at that "I mean with this."

"Oh...right." Leshawna nodded "fine."

Laura and Sara looked at each other with some nervousness.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- I was surprised they wanted to help, but they got a LONG way to go if they want to earn my trust back. The only thing that could is if they get rid of the Bitch. Hopefully I can get them to see she's as pure evil as she's always been.

Sara and Laura- (Laura is sitting on Sara's lap)

Laura- I'm still a little angry at her calling us idiots just cause we didn't vote for Heather.

Sara- She's still our friend.

Laura- (sighs) Yeah, I know. There's got to be a reason she hates Heather so much.

Sara- (nods) Your right, I just hope we can convince her to tell us why. Maybe that will help.

Laura- (snorts) Just hope that happens before the show is closed down because of a murder.

(An uncomfortable silence filled the Confessional at that thought)

* * *

(Docks)

Trent scratched his chin staring at the pole surrounded by a trio of sharks. He decided to throw a caught fish to the other side of the docks where the fins rushed to the fish which allowed him to quickly swim over to the pole and retrieve the key. He made his way back to the Docks in time to hear a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney ran down the Docks, covered in slime and other waste from the septic tank holding her nose, and jumped into the water in a desperate attempt to clean herself. She soon quickly jumped back out after a shark lunged at her and panted on the dock. She had a aggravated look around her to compound with smudges of waster and now was dripping wet.

Trent snickered "having trouble?"

"Oh shut up." Courtney snarled, shaking her head.

Trent shrugged "karma is a real bummer isn't it?"

Courtney's eyes narrowed "karma? If by karma, you mean karma on those who treated me unfairly, then yes."

Trent rolled his eyes "yeah sure. Whatever fits your little world." He tried to walk away.

"Trent, I think you should listen." Courtney suddenly said.

Trent turned around, angered at the nerve of this girl. She was blackmailing his girlfriend, was responsible for several eliminations, bullying her way thought the competition cause of who her father was and NOW wanted to talk. "I'm not interested. Your a spoiled brat whose been doing nothing but bullying her way to the 100 grand and gonna get voted off soon."

"Please, like Daddy would ever let that happen." Courtney scoffed.

Trent scowled and turned around "that's what you think." He walked a few steps until Courtney ran in front.

"Oh, I think you should listen. It's for your little Goth girlfriends personal saftey."

Trent stepped forward "if you think I'm letting you hurt her..."

"No no, I am just asking for a few minutes of your time." Courtney smirked.

"Am I being asked or demanded?" Trent crossed his arms.

Courtney grinned "whichever one you think it is."

Trent narrowed his eyes in worry "alright...I'm listening."

* * *

Man, I bet your hating these cliffhangers, but oh well. Leave them wanting more.

Anyway, sorry if the chapter is a bit short, but I've been busy working full hours at work and been attending some functions with the family, so sorry if this isn't up to par with the other chapters.

HERE ARE OUR QUESTIONS!

How are the other campers faring?

Will Sara and Laura get Leshawna to explain her reasons for despising Heather so greatly?

What does Courtney have to say to Trent?

Is Andrew a dead man?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	64. Search and Do Not Destroy Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

Author's Note- Well alot of CIT hate going around...even got a threat to vote her off in a PM...COOL! It simply means she's doing her job as a villain to be despised and hated. I LOVE WRITING THIS!

PS: Just got my grades a few nights ago. 3 B's, an A, and a C. NOT TOO SHABBY!

Warning: mentions of blood and suicide in this chapter.

Without further interruptions or threats, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

(Campgrounds)

Gwen stared at the hive of bees and gulped with a head shake _'out of all the tests, it had to be one with bees.' _Ever since she accidentally hit a bee hive playing baseball when she was 8, she had developed a slight fear of bees. Not as bad as her claustrophobia, but pretty close.

The key was hanging from the bottom of the hive from a string and she had to get it without getting a face full of stings in the process. She had the idea of dousing them in water, but it would probably just make them mad. _'How the hell do I get it without literally stirring up a hornet's nest?'_

"Ah, your having problems?" She heard Harold's voice from behind her. She turned around and let out a slight scream.

A 6 foot long boa constrictor was wrapped around his shoulders and the skilled nerd seemed perfectly calm about it, even giving her a grin at her expression.

"What the hell are you doing with that! ?" Gwen snapped, pointing at the snake.

Harold just chuckled "aw this little guy? I just used some of the advice my Uncle Hermie taught me. He collects snakes and taught me how to handle them."

"Where the hell the you find that?"

Harold shrugged "it was stuck in the middle of the snake and I was able to calm it down. He's actually pretty friendly." He leaned down to the snake's head, where it licked his cheek "good snake."

Gwen then gestured to the nearby hive "that doesn't help me get my key."

Harold smiled "don't worry my anti-CIT alliance member, I shall assist. It's only fair to help a lady in distress." He then let down the snake on the ground "come on snake. Get the key."

The snake, after Gwen had gotten out of it's way, slithered to underneath the hive and sat there.

Gwen rolled her eyes "you can't actually think this thing is gonna grab the key do you?"

Harold just raised a finger "wait for it."

SNAP!

The snake reached up and snatched the key from the bottom of the hive. Gwen's jaw dropped as the snake slithered back to her and spat out the key. Harold patted it's head "good boy."

Gwen stuttered "how...why...how did you do that?"

"Oh snakes can be tamed. You just have to feel confident and relaxed. And make sure it's not hungry and try's to swallow your hand while giving them a mouse." He then muttered "I'll never try feeding my Uncle Hermie's constrictor like that again."

Gwen blinked "it swallowed your hand?"

"No, no." Harold quickly said, holding his right hand up "my hand's still here, but it took 4 hours and a trip to the emergency room to get it off."

The Goth shook her head, still keeping a fai distance from the snake on the ground "anyway, have you seen Trent anywhere?"

Harold shrugged "don't know, but I did see Laura and Sara walking towards Leshawna's direction." Seeing her expression, he sighed "sorry, it's still a touchy subject."

Gwen looked away "I just can't believe she blew up like that."

Harold walked over and patted her shoulder "give her some time, she's mighty stubborn, but I'm sure Leshawna will come around."

Gwen nodded, but she still looked slightly depressed. Harold couldn't blame her, between one of her friends going off the rails along with the whole blackmail situation, she was really starting to stress herself out.

"If it makes you feel better, I did try to talk to her."

Gwen's lip twitched upwards for a moment in gratitude "thanks." She then looked over Harold's shoulder and smiled seeing Trent approaching "TRENT! Hey!"

Trent gave a forced smile "um...hey guy's."

Harold nodded "you've retrieved your key?"

Trent held it up "yeah, it was kinda simple."

Gwen noticed his expression and frowned "Trent, what's up?"

Trent looked away "um...it's nothing."

Harold crossed his arms "uh huh, now the truth."

The musician frowned "I said it's nothing. Gwen, can you go to the theater, I have to talk to Harold for a moment?

Gwen frowned "Trent..."

"I promise it's nothing, just guy stuff." Trent reassured somewhat forcefully.

Gwen wanted to protest, but the look in Trent's eyes pleaded with her to do as he asked. She reluctantly nodded and went to the theater.

Harold looked at Trent "what's going on?"

"We've...got a problem." Trent grimaced.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (looks concerned) What's up with Trent? Usually I'M the snappy broody one.

Trent- (looks down in sadness) I'm sorry Gwen, but I have to protect you.**  
**

* * *

(Nearby Woods)

Ezekiel, with a nervous Bridgette glancing around the woods, were near a hole with a picture of a skunk over it, signifying that Ezekiel's key was located inside of it as indicated by the homeschooled teen's clue.

Bridgette then gathered her courage and asked "so it's in there?"

Ezekiel nodded "I think so. The clue had a picture of a skunk eh." He then noticed her discomfort "you didn't have to come with me eh. I know your scared of the woods."

Bridgette sighed "no, I'm good."

"Hmm." Ezekiel thought "your good with animals, how about you try to coax it out."

"I don't think that can work, they can get really easily startled."

"Well, I don't want to get sprayed eh. My Dad was sprayed once and he smelled for a week eh." Ezekiel cringed.

Bridgette then smirked and just put two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Ezekiel blinked "are you thinking..."

"Yep."

A minute later, Wolfo had come from the woods and sat at Bridgette's feet. After Jake's elimination, Bridgette had found Wolfo sitting on her bed, on top of a note. It seemed the prankster had allowed Wolfo to stay with Bridgette saying 'she needed some cheering up.' Bridgette had accepted this and seems that Wolfo had followed her orders just as well as he would for Jake.

Ezekiel chuckled "still surprised Jake left Wolfo here eh."

Bridgette scratched Wolfo behind the ears speaking in a babyish tone "aw well he didn't want to be away from Mommy Bridgette. Do you boy?" the cub yipped in response "your so cute, yes you are."

Ezekiel snickered at the sight of Bridgette fawning over the cub.

She pointed to the hole "see that hole? Well Uncle Zeke and Mommy Bridgette want you to scare the creature away alright?"

The cub rushed away from the the two and approached the hole. The cub made a few sniffs then let out a small howl. In response, the skunk popped it's head out and seeing the growling cub full of sharp teeth, the skunk raced off into the woods, forgetting it's skunking ability. The cub quickly chased after it.

Ezekiel grinned and raced to the hole. Sticking his hand in, he reached and plucked the key out safely "YES! Thanks Bridgette eh." He then noticed she vanished "um, Bridgette?"

He heard her shouting in the distance, apparently forgetting her fear of the woods for the moment "NO! WOLFO IT'S STILL ONE OF NATURE'S CREATURES! NO! BAD BOY!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- I know Woflo is a...well a wolf, but I'm still not too comfortable over him eating other animals. Their still nature's creatures. (rubs chin) Maybe I can teach him to eat some healthy vegetables.

* * *

(Lake)

Over the alligator infested lake on the bridge, Laura was in thought with Sara and Leshawna were looking on from the cliff side. Sara had her fists clenched in worry while Leshawna was tapping her foot in impatience.

Laura looked to them and opened her mouth, but Sara cut her off "no Laura, we're not wrestling them."

"C'mon, it could be fun. Izzy did it herself a few times."

"Your not Izzy." Sara crossed her arms.

Laura frowned and looked away "I can handle myself."

"I know." Sara sighed "I just don't want you to hurt yourself. Bottom line: if you try that, I have every intention of tying you up and restraining you."

Laura blinked and looked at her with a raised eyebrow "wow, didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

Sara looked flustered "I...I...get your head out of the gutter."

Leshawna snapped irritably "are you two going to flirt or help me?"

The two frowned at her with Sara sighing in resignation "fine." She then walked towards a pair of rocks and said "I have an idea."

Leshawna stared at this for a minute and slapped her forehead "why didn't I think of that?"

Laura noticed this as well and looked down with a smirk "whose up for a game of 'Rock Drop?' First one to knock out a gator wins?"

Sara smiled and shrugged "sure." She gathered a few rocks and gave some to Leshawna, who accepted without comment. The trio then carefully gathered on the bridge and sat down, waiting for the right moment.

Laura then looked between her girlfriend and Leshawna "soooo...we wait?"

Sara nodded "until they go under us."

Leshawna stayed silent and looked between the campgrounds and the pond, soon saying irritably "don't have time for this."

Laura rolled her eyes "what? Your going hunting or something?" Seeing Leshawna's expression "Leshawna..."

"Look, like I said, if you two aren't helping me punish **_her, _**you can stay out of my way." Leshawna growled.

Sara frowned "we're your friends Leshawna."

"If your my friends, you'd understand more than anyone why _**she**_ has to pay. Remember the crap she pulled?"

Laura and Sara fell silent, causing Leshawna to continue "insulting everyone since day one for no good reason, shoving Laura to the ground on the first day, reading that diary for sick amusement, switching those votes, now she's manipulating you guy's into thinking she's changing."

Laura remembered all those painful moments from the past. It made her so enraged towards Heather that at a few points she honestly wouldn't have cared if she had died. But now...with what she suspected about Heather's family, saving her in the Dead Rising challenge, voting off Cody instead of Sara or Leshawna, and the talk the two had a few days ago, she now wasn't sure what to think. She then remembered what Heather seemed ready to say.

_"I am probably leaving anyway and I wanna say...um..."_

_'What she...was she trying to say...sorry?'_

The ghetto girl didn't notice this and continued "Listen to me. I've seen girls like her before, they always torture people and destroy lives just to boost their egos." Her eyes flickered, lost in thought, and looked down "I've seen it before."

Sara noticed that expression. It was the one Laura got whenever she talked about what happened in her life and something painful happened. She started to speak "Leshawna, what happened?"

"I...Look it's in the past." Leshawna declared firmly.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Laura yelled, dropping a rock on top of a floating gator, drifting underneath the bridge. The rock landed on it's head with a thud while Leshawna dropped hers on top of the other gator where it seemed to daze it. With the alligators dazed, Leshawna quickly jumped down, grabbed her key off the stump, and quickly went back to shore, shaking the excess water off her.

The other two campers rushed to her with Laura saying "wow, surprised that worked."

Leshawna nodded "yeah...thanks."

"So are you alright?" Sara asked worriedly.

Leshawna shook her head "I'll only be alright if the Bitch leaves and stay's the hell out of my life. For good."

Laura frowned "Leshawna..."

The ghetto girl wouldn't hear it and walked back to the campgrounds.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- (looking down) They...their just blind! That's it...oh...(starts to tear up) Anna.

Laura- (looks up at the sky) why? Why can't I just hate her? Why does she have to be so damn complicated? ! (sighs and rubs her head) I need to think.

* * *

(Behind Mess Hall)

Heather was looking thru the broken window to see what seemed to be an empty kitchen. The window, smashed by Micheal's action in using the cannon a few hours ago, was shattered and scattered across the floor of the kitchen.

She craned her neck thru the doorway to the Main Hall and saw that Chef, with Michael and Graydon, were in the middle of repairing the blasted wall, hammering boards and nails. All three of their backs were turned to her, letting her silently slip in thru the doorway and crawl along the floor.

She overheard the conversation over the pounding of nails and boards with Graydon groaning "I can't believe you blasted thru the window and out this wall. What were you thinking?"

Micheal's voice was irritated "you used it too."

"At least I had enough sense to point it towards the ocean."

"Oh sure, blame me for wanting to have fun." She could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

"You almost blew them to China!" Graydon snapped

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!" Chef's intimidating voice boomed "now hand me those nails."

Heather shook her head and continued to crawl to the fridge.

_**'That's it Heathie, nice and easy.'**_

Crack.

**_'Oopsie.'_**

Heather winced as she soon saw the remaining few feet between her and the fridge was covered in broken glass from the shattered window above her. She winced as she carefully crouched down and stepped towards the fridge, trying for them not to crack. Finally she reached it and opened the door to see the key lying right there on the rack inside. She grinned and took it off the shelf. The queen bee then crouched and tip toed her way to the door.

CRACK!

A particularly loud crack of glass filled her ears and she paled hearing Chef say "what was that?"

"What was what? look if your trying to get off work, it ain't happening." Graydon was saying.

"I'll be back in a minute."

Heather looked around and decided to hide under of the the covers. She saw Chef's feet enter the kitchen and looked around saying "is someone in MY kitchen?"

Chef was chuckling "now now, come out and I'll got..._relatively _easy on you."

The queen bee bit her lip in worry as he slowly paced with Michael calling out "hey what's the hold up! It was probably nothing."

"Give me a minute!" Chef barked. His feet then stopped right in front of the cabinet she was hiding under.

CRASH!

A rock came through one of the Main Hall's windows. Chef immediately ran into the other room yelling "WHO THE HELL THREW THAT INTO MY HALL'S WINDOWS! ?"

"Don't look at me? I didn't see anyone!" Graydon was protesting.

Heather took that as her cue to crawl and make it out the door as fast as she could. After getting outside, she ran to the woods and stopped near some trees. She leaned against it to catch her breath, can't believing her luck at a rock being thrown, which made her wonder who threw it.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, which made her pale _'oh crap, they found me!'_

The queen bee swung a fist at them in desperation, only to have it caught. She blinked and blushed seeing Andrew holding her arm casually and he let go saying "nice to see you too."

"You found your key?" Heather questioned.

Andrew nodded and showed it "was a little surprising."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_The bear stood up on it's 4 legs and snarled at Andrew, who stood perfectly still. He knew that one piece of info was NEVER try to outrun a bear._

_Andrew remained calm and bit his lip in worry as the bear started to inch forward towards him. This wasn't the first time he ran into a bear. One time, when he was 12, him and his father had traveled to Alaska and his father, in another crazed attempt to 'train' him, threw him towards a black bear that he escaped by jumping into a river. Took 3 hours for him to march back to camp dripping wet and ticked, with his father just standing there with a grin and he asked 'had fun?'_

_Yeah, as much fun as skin rash._

_Now he faced another bear which was still coming towards his still frame and stood over him on it's hind legs, growling menacingly._

_Andrew stared at it and asked causally "so I guess we can't solve this peacefully?"_

_"RAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRHHGHHHH!" The bear roared in his face, pasting it with a small coat of saliva._

_He wiped it off his face and sighed "thought so."_

_CRACK!_

_His foot raced upwards and upper-kicked the bear so hard in it's jaw that it went up a foot and landed on it's back._

_He stared at the prone form and whistled "wow, didn't think that would actually work. Thought it would give me a few scratches at least."_

_Andrew proceeded to rush back to camp as fast as he could._

* * *

(Edge of Woods)

Heather blinked "wow and I thought mine was bad."

"You probably would have scared the bear into submission." Andrew smirked.

Heather shook her head and smirked, running a finger across his chin "flattery will get you everywhere." She then drew it back and looked at him "did you do that?"

"Do what?" Andrew asked innocently.

"Did you throw a rock into the Mess Hall?"

"Why I have no idea what your talking about." Andrew calmly said.

Heather just smiled "ass."

* * *

(Theater)

Ezekiel groaned as he walked beside an exhausted Bridgette carrying Wolfo in her arms "how can he have so much energy eh? It took an hour and a half to catch him eh."

Bridgette shook her head "at least we stopped him from eating that poor skunk."

"It was gonna skunk us and besides he's a wolf."

"I know that." Bridgette replied "but...I just don't want him eating living creatures."

With another groan Ezekiel was about to enter the theater when he noticed Harold approaching them.

Bridgette gave him a friendly smile "hey Harold what's up?"

Harold's face was grim "I have to tell you guy's to do something that is not right, but it HAS to happen."

While Harold was talking to his former teammates, Leshawna arrived on the other side of the theater and noticed that most of them had already gathered there. She scowled seeing Heather had her key in her hand and scowled deeper when she saw Andrew standing next to her. She noticed there close proximity and snarled _'I knew it.'_

"5."

Leshawna noticed Courtney brushing past her and blinked at the number Courtney had seemingly randomly said. She stood there in confusion for a minute and blinked _'uh...girl say what?'_

The campers had gathered in front of the treasure chests with Chris, still in his pirate get up, was announcing "remember, 2 of these chests contain your prize for invincibility while the others contain knick knacks that can make your stay here more pleasurable!"

Each chest was numbered 1-11 and Leshawna eyes widened "did she actually..."

"GO!"

Each camper rushed for a random chest while Leshawna and Courtney seemed to make sure they were in front of 5 and 2 respectively.

With multiple clicking sounds filling the air, each chest was opened and the campers looked at their items ranging from a pen and an accordion.

Chris clapped "well, COURTNEY AND LESHAWNA BOTH HAVE IMMUNITY!"

Courtney cheered widely while Leshawna was surprised to say the least _'why the hell did the Daddy's Girl help me?'_

"Well, that's a wrap. So you 9 will vote for each other to decide the next camper to walk the Dock and take the Boat. So come on!"

"We're having it right now?" Heather frowned.

"YES! So be prepared to choose."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- (sighs deeply) Dammit.

Ezekiel- (just looking down)

Bridgette- (just has her arms crossed and looks up) I now don't regret what I said to her when she came back, she IS pathetic.

* * *

(Campfire Pit)

Chris stood in front of the 9 sitting campers holding up 8 marshmallows "so dudes and dudettes, today we learned that using a cannon is dangerous."

BOOM!

The cannon on the beach once again went off and Chris glared at a sheepish Paula who shrugged "I wanted to try it."

Mara shook her head "now that acting like a band of thugs is over, can we get on with this?"

Chris chuckled "yeah, so let's see...

"Bridgette." She got up with a silent nod.

"Andrew." He let out a breath and stood next to Bridgette, who couldn't meet his gaze.

"Gwen." The Goth gave a look at Trent, who still couldn't meet her stare, and took her marshmallow.

"Sara." The singer smiled and stood up to stand next to Gwen.

"Laura." With a grin, she ran up and ate her marshmallow happily.

"Ezekiel." The homeschooled teenager sighed and retrieved his marshmallow.

"Heather." The queen bee let out a sigh of relief and braced herself. Strangely, Leshawna didn't erupt and just silently went back to the cabins.

Gwen then noticed the final two and gasped, seeing her boyfriend and someone she was truly starting to call a friend on the chopping block.

"Trent and Harold, one of you is going. The one...who is staying...on this island...right now...is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Harold."

The skilled nerd looked down as he caught his marshmallow.

"WHAT! ?" Gwen yelled.

Trent's mind wandered to what had happened earlier in the day.

* * *

_(Yep, another flashback!)_

_"Am I being asked or demanded?" Trent crossed his arms._

_Courtney grinned "whichever one you think it is."_

_Trent narrowed his eyes in worry "alright...I'm listening."_

_"Your going to vote yourself off." Courtney stated in a matter of fact tone._

_Trent just stared at her "what?"_

_"Oh your just gonna convince your two 'secret' alliance members and a few others to vote for you and your going to vote for yourself."_

_Trent paled as he realized she knew all along "I don't know what your talking about."_

_Courtney smirked "I know about that alliance you, the Alpha Nerd, and your pale girlfriend along with that criminal brother of her's made. I just kept it around cause it's REALLY amusing to see you actually take ME on."_

_Trent remained silent._

_Courtney held her PDA up "you see, my Daddy has many connections, several of them real estate and insurance companies. It would be really bad if **something **were to happen to your poor girlfriend's home and her family would live in the street wouldn't it?"_

_Trent couldn't speak._

_Courtney just kept talking "oh at first I thought of finally getting rid of that Sexist trash, but it is just **way **too much fun hunting him. And I still have to punish that Goth for having the **audacity **to slap me and plan behind my back. Out of the goodness of my heart, I decided not to send the info of her brother out although I have EVERY reason to cause she's still useful."_

_Courtney then turned completely serious "here's is probably the best advice I can give you to pass along to the others. Every single thing on this island is my property and all of this, from Gwen's predicament to Jessie's elimination to even my return, is entirely their fault for having the **nerve** to embarrass and disrespect a Mann on National Television. Just food for thought. _

_She then turned cheerful "anyway, tell them the reasons, real or faked, I don't care cause if they try anything, I will break their lives piece by pieces. Toodleloo."_

_She walked down the Dock without a care in the world, leaving a thunderstruck Trent._

* * *

(Real life Campfire Pit)

Trent hugged Gwen "it's alright."

"Your leaving." Gwen cried "how is that alright?"

"It's for the best and before you think about it, don't blame the others."

"But.."

Trent cut her off with a long drawn out kiss that had Gwen seeing fireworks. He pulled away reluctantly, gathered his bags, and started to walk down the Dock.

Ezekiel opened his mouth, but Trent waved him off just saying "not your fault."

At the end of the Dock, sitting down, was Michael puffing his usual cigarette and looking at him.

The two looked at each other and Michael stated rather than asked "she found out."

"Yep."

Michael stood up and pushed his hair back "dammit, I outta wring her damn neck."

Trent sighed "that won't solve anything."

"It'd make me feel better." The ex-convict shrugged.

Trent let out a soft chuckle "suppose so."

With a final smirk, Michael shook Trent's hand "I'll still rip your spine out if you hurt her."

"Noted."

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Leshawna sat by herself in the Hall, again frustrated the Bitch got away _again! _They couldn't understand. They just couldn't. But her mind went back to her talk with Laura and Sara, even the talk a few days ago with Sara about letting go.

She couldn't let go.

She could _**never**_ let go.

"Leshawna?" Bridgette walked into the Mess Hall and sat across from her.

The ghetto girl looked down, her face blank.

Bridgette sniffed "Trent was voted off."

"How's Gwen?" Leshawna asked in a monotone.

"Micheal's comforting her with Laura, Sara, and Harold. What about you? Your revenge too important to comfort a friend? !" Bridgette suddenly stood up and firmly asked

Leshawna shook her head "girl.."

"Leshawna." Bridgette cut her off "I am sorry if me and the others hurt you but your acting too unreasonable and stubborn. When this whole 'vengeance' thing started, Heather I admit, I wasn't too sure about, but I love Andrew like a brother and you a sister, it hurt me seeing you act hostile towards each other. Now we're not your friends cause your revenge is too important? ! Your cutting us off and calling us idiots cause Heather should be treated like a dog?"

Leshawna didn't say anything.

Bridgette sighed and was about to walk out.

"Her name was Anne."

The surfer stopped and sat next to Leshawna, her face lost in memory.

"Me and her were friends since we were in diapers. She was the sweetest thing, a bit shy, but always had a smile and saw the best in people. We did everything and shared everything together. We stood with each other thru thick and thin. Sisters 4 Life we called ourselves. We stood up to those bullies from Annabelle in 4th grade, Louise in 5th, and Rachel in 6th. All those girls from each grade bullied us and never got in trouble for it."

"Then High School came and Janice was there. She was the worst. Prissy rich girl with an attitude as cold as ice and was always dressed in slutty outfit's. She thought she was all that and a bag of chips. She was tolerable for the first few months until..."

Leshawna's face became pained "Anne developed cancer."

Bridgette asked "was it bad?"

"They got it in time, but she still went into chemotherapy. Lost all of her beautiful blond hair which fell into my hands. Soon, she was well enough to walk and attend at least the final months of Freshman year. Then IT happened."

"What's IT?" Bridgette reluctantly asked. She got a feeling this wasn't gonna be pretty.

Leshawna's eyes darkened "it was a average May Tuesday. We were having lunch outside, talking about what to do over the summer. Then a jock came over and played 'Keep Away' with my bag. When I was getting it I heard a yell and turned. I saw Janice cackling while holding Anne's wig. Anne was horrified and tearing up seeing the whole school laughing at her. She ran off towards home as fast as her legs could take her. Me and Janice were called to the Principal's office and he lectured us. Know what happened?"

Bridgette mutely shook her head.

"She got off with a damn warning!" Leshawna snarled "she wrecked someone's life and she only got a slap on the damn wrist for it. I saw the way he was leering at her, probably thought cause she was beautiful she could get away with it. Anyway, he told me to finish my classes and I wasn't allowed off school."

"When it ended I went to her house immediately, took the spare key and rushed inside. Her Dad wasn't home from workyet so I thought she was by herself. Then I heard it. The water in the tub was running and steam was coming out the bottom of the bathroom door. I went inside and saw her."

Bridgette put a hand over her mouth.

"She was pale." Leshawna's voice shuddered "so pale and surrounded by her blood. She slit her wrists and...killed herself. After all she went through in her life, from the bullying to the cancer and her father an alcoholic, the dewigging was the last straw."

Bridgette just said "I'm sorry."

The ghetto girl didn't seem to hear her "and Janice, damn girl just shrugged when she heard the news. Like it didn't matter. She still never got punished for it. She should be in prison instead she just moved away a few weeks later without so much as an hour of community service. That day I realized, that people like Janice and now like Heather don't care about feelings. They just hurt people for enjoyment and they have no damn souls."

Her head turned to Bridgette "do you have _**any **_idea how scared I was when Heather read that diary and Laura ran off crying? Also when she switched the votes and caused Sara to leave, leaving Laura devastated? I was half convinced I was gonna find Laura drowned or maybe hanging herself. I can't let it happen again. Heather IS going to do something else to hurt her and if it happens, who knows what Laura will do? You don't have to agree with it but it has to happen. Look Bridge, you _are_ like a sister to me, but my mind's made up."

Bridgette didn't say anything. What could she say? She just sat as Leshawna left to go comfort Gwen.

_'What do I do now?'_

* * *

(Behind Girl's Cabin)

Courtney had run off the moment Trent's name was announced and went behind the Cabin. She smirked to herself, the plan worked perfectly and now Gothie was punished for slapping her. Oh that was just the beginning, soon she'd run her family into the street and release the info on her brother to the world. Only then would they be even for humiliating her on TV.

"Wow, that was a shock."

Courtney blinked and whipped around to see Heather leaning against the Cabin casually "what did you do?"

Although Courtney wanted to tell her it was none of her business, she felt a need to gloat. She told her everything from the secret alliance to her threat to Trent, leaving out no details in the least.

After the bragging was done, Heather kept a neutral face as she said "I thought we agreed we would consult each other on who to vote off."

Courtney scoffed "please, there was no time and I had to think quickly. Why did I tell you to vote for Trent."

Heather scowled "Gwen will be pissed at you you know."

"Who cares? She tries anything, her brother will be in a load of trouble." She grinned "besides, that what she gets for slapping me. Besides why do you care?"

_"I was just playing the game." _

The queen bee's fists tightened in a mix of emotions at that ever so familiar statement_ 'I was never this bad...right?'_

_**'Well, you were still mean. Andrew might not like this.'**_

Courtney was continuing "I still can't believe her. She has the honor of helping a Mann and she SLAPS me. I can't believe that Goth PEASANT actually thought I would let her get away in one..."

Heather stared at this rant with a growing rage. After the talks, from Jessie to Laura to Bridgette to Andrew, she was growing more and more convinced that the things she had done were avoidable and not needed. Now, she understood. If it wasn't for Jewel, her mother, and ironically her father, the CIT was likely a reflection of what she could have become. After all the thinking, the talks, her inner voice sounding exactly like Jewel, and her time with Andrew, which she felt happier than she ever felt in her life, it all led up to three simple words.

"I want out."

Courtney froze "what?"

Heather walked forward until their faces were a foot apartand poked a finger in her chest "I'm SICK of the orders, I'm SICK of your nagging, I'm SICK of your blackmailing something which even I wouldn't do, I'm SICK of your voice, and above all else, I'm SICK of your attmepts at so called vengeance and I've _had it_. So in case your psychotic _demented _head doesn't understand me."

**"I. Am. Done. With. You. You. Worthless. Nagging. Over glorified. Power hungry. PSYCHOTIC Bitch."** Heather snarled in her most menacing tone, which was pretty frightening.

Courtney was completely stunned, not sure how to handle this. Sure a few stood up to her but never like this. She then shook her head and said as calm as she could "take that back now or I'll make sure your Father hears of this."

Heather turned her back to her, her long ebony hair hitting Courtney's face "go ahead, I'm not scared anymore."

Courtney suddenly burst out laughing.

Heather glared at her "what?"

"YOUR lecturing ME on being nagging? YOU? Someone who reads diaries and breaks people for enjoyment?"

Heather didn't move.

"YOU? Someone who switched the votes and ripped the Goth's skirt off humiliating her on National Television? YOU? Someone who bossed and insulted everyone who ever walked you path? Your the LAST person who should lecture me on ethics." Courtney grinned "you think you should lecture me?"

"No." Heather simply said "I did horrible things, but I knew my limits. Your just a sad little girl who thinks her Daddy can buy you everything. Let me tell you something _little girl_. Karma is a bitch and so...am...I."

The queen bee grinned at Courtney's fallen face "it's gonna hit your ego so hard it will break you. The real world would chew you up and spit you the hell out. I can't wait to see it."

Courtney went red, more enraged than she ever felt "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! NOW! I SWEAR I'M GONNA DESTROY YOU! YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT! HOW DARE YOU.."

POKE!

Heather, having used a lesson from Andrew, struck Courtney in a pinch, causing her to fall unconscious immediately. After that confrontation, Heather walked to the beach in a feeling of freedom and satisfaction.

**_'I'm proud of you Heathie.'_**

_'Thanks.'_

**_'And nice pinch.'_**

_'Worth it for that little psycho to get knocked out.'_

She then reached the nearby sand and sat down, her feet just reaching the water._  
_

"Something wrong?" Heather then turn as Andrew sat next to her a minute later, looking at her.

"I'll tell you later."

Andrew raised an eyebrow "alright, no rush. So where were we?"

The queen bee grinned "you were telling me about Finding Nemo."

Andrew groaned "I'm never living that down am I?"

"Nope." Was all Heather said with a smile.

Neither of them noticed their intertwined hands.

* * *

What a confrontation! Heather has broken ties and Courtney has vowed vengeance. Well, I tried to make this emotion filled and unsure if I succeeded or not.

Anyway, ANOTHER STEP CLOSER TO THE END! Gonna see Hangover tomorrow and it's gonna be SICK!

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Jessie, Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Jake, Trent.

As per tradition, HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS!

Will Courtney find someone to replace Heather?

Will Heather get far now that she's broken ties from Courtney?

Can Gwen stay strong for Trent?

What will Bridgette do with what she's learned?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	65. Hide and Be Sneaky Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that appear throughout the fic.

Author's Note- Well, just went through a tornado warning...in Massachusetts. Seriously, WTF is wrong with the weather these days?

Anywho...here...we...go!

* * *

(Girl's Cabin)

_'Why?'_

Gwen layed on her bed staring at the ceiling in dismay as she thought over what she endured over her life. From her near...attack from Higgins to Micheal's imprisonment. She should have known coming here was a mistake and never should have accepted Cole's dare. Now she was being blackmailed by a deranged vengeful CIT, her boyfriend and her first real friend were gone, one of her other friends was out for blood and she didn't know what to do.

_'Why? Did I do something bad in a past life? Haven't I been punished enough after...what happened?'  
_

She shook her head in depression when she heard a panting and a shape landing on the end of her bunk. She looked to see Wolfo sitting on her bed, staring curiously at her. The Goth sighed "go away."

The cub didn't move.

"If your looking for Bridgette, she's..."

"Right here." The surfer entered and sat on the bed, placing the cub in her lap and petting him "sorry, he get's real energetic after breakfast."

Gwen sat up and silently looked down.

Bridgette noticed the troubled look and asked "Gwen?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Gwen looked up at her "am I bad person?"

"What?" Bridgette blinked "why the heck would you think that?"

"Because the universe apparently wants me to be miserable. My Dad ran out on me, my brother was thrown in jail, I..went through a tough time before that, people at school give me hell for being a Goth, I signed up for a show led by a maniac, have to stay with a psychotic CIT, and now my first boyfriend was thrown out." Gwen finished morosely.

Bridgette looked upset and put an arm around her shoulders "I'm sorry."

Gwen then looked up "what did Harold tell you?" She wanted to know if Bridgette knew about what happened when she was in school.

The surfer looked guilty "he told us if me and Zeke didn't vote for Trent, Courtney would have her Dad buy your house and have your family thrown in the street." She then looked at her "I'm surprised you haven't at least knocked her out for that."

Gwen growled "I was gonna, but she said if I did that, she'd have her dad do it immediately. I can't believe this! She did that all just cause I _slapped_ her?"

Bridgette sighed "I know, she still wants to _'punish' _me for what I said to her on the day she came back." She then hugged Gwen "Gwen, I know your upset, but anytime you wanna talk, I'll listen alright?"

Gwen gave a weak smile "thanks."

"No problem." The Goth then frowned again "how's Leshawna doing?"

Bridgette sighed "she still rants about 'punishing' Heather, but at least she's talking to me, Sara, and Laura. You know you can talk to her."

With a snort, Gwen replied "doubt it, she's actually more stubborn than I am and that is a miracle in itself."

Not resisting, Bridgette let out a giggle that eventually caused Gwen to chuckle as well.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- I still can't believe how low Courtney went. She's was going to send an innocent girl's family on the streets and ruin their lives just cause of a slap?

Gwen- (still looking emotionless. Opens her mouth, but just lets out a breath)

* * *

(Woods)

Outside near the edge of the woods, an arrow flew by and struck one of the highest tree branches in the general area. Looking up, Ezekiel pressed his lips as it didn't quite reach the top like he wanted. Now that he was alone he was currently shooting some arrows to kill some time. He looked around nervously to make sure Courtney wasn't on another of her 'Sexist Hunts.'

He sighed in exasperation, getting tired of always hiding whenever he heard footsteps whenever he was alone and trying to make sure she didn't come at him with a hammer, ax, or whatever else the CIT had at hand. After the last few emotional weeks to top it off, he was starting to wonder if someone else would snap like Leshawna did.

His eyes widened as he heard footsteps and jumped into the bushes out of instinct. He blinked in confusion as he saw it was Heather walking from behind the trees and lent against the tree he was firing at. He was wondering what she was doing there, looking like...she was waiting for something or someone.

Ezekiel was about to announce his presence when Courtney came from another direction, holding a hammer that she got from who knows where. She looked around wildly and saw Heather there. She narrowed her eyes in disgust "oh great. What are you doing here?"

Heather shrugged "was going for a walk and I'm resting. How are you doing? Blackmail anyone lately?"

_'Black__mail?' _Ezekiel thought to himself.

Courtney eyes flashed and snarled "read any diaries today?"

Heather gave off only the smallest of flinches and sneered "screamed at anyone recently?

Courtney shook her head "I don't have time for this. I'm looking for that Sexist piece of shit. Where is he?"

Heather raised an eyebrow "how the hell should I know? I'm actually surprised you wanted him to stay for this long."

"It is _way _too fun hunting him like the dog he is."

"You do know that was a long long _loooong_ time ago right?" Heather stated in boredom.

"Unlike the rest of you idiotic bimbos, I know he lied about apologizing. He should know better than to insult positive role models such as myself." Courtney smugly declared.

Heather gave a flat stare "so bitchy, controlling, demented, and psycho is positive?"

Courtney immediately whipped her PDA out and dialed a certain number "arg, why isn't he answering?"

"Don't ask me." Heather breathed a silent look of relief that went unnoticed.

Ezekiel was growing more confused by the second and stepped on a twig as he tried to shuffle backwards. He blinked in shock as he saw Heather's head turn towards him. She was looking right at him.

Courtney looked up from the PDA and stepped forward "I'll get ahold of him soon and when I do, you will learn not to cross me."

Heather held out a hand in warning "don't make me knock you out again."

"Please, you just caught me by surprise." Courtney stopped anyway "now...where...is...that redneck trash?"

Heather put a hand on her forehead in fake realization "oh NOW I remember, I saw him going towards that cliff we jumped off the first challenge to dive off of."

Courtney turned around and ran off yelling "HERE I COME YOU BASTARD!"

Ezekiel stepped out of the bush in relief, not believing what just happened "um...thanks?"

Heather nodded at him "sure Homeschool."

Ezekiel looked at her, still slightly wary "why are you here? It looked like you were waiting for something."

Heather walked off "it's nothing."

The home schooled teen just stared after her. He couldn't help but feel a mix of gratitude...and shame for not being more courageous to stand up to the CIT.

* * *

(Boy's Cabin)

_'47...48...49...50.'_ Andrew had finished his daily set of push ups, all the while thinking over what happened in the competition so far. He admitted that what he went through so far in this competition he did not see coming. He came to win and challenge himself, plain and simple. Although he admitted the money wouldn't be so bad. Now, he had friends and...there was Heather.

When he first met her and for the first few weeks, he admittedly wasn't impressed. She seemed rude, bossy, and insulted everyone. Not the trademarks of a good leader. Then she caught his eye after saving her from the bear and she actually thanked him.

Then the Message came. He still tried to understand how a parent could actually say that to their child. Sure his Dad was harsh at times, but never close to that level. At that, his image of her crumbled significantly, causing incidents like helping her out of the freezer, their talk at the xtreme challenge, and the teasing from the guys when the Gopher boys moved in of him being the only single guy on the island and Heather was the other girl available. He meant what he said when he pointed out the characteristics. She was incredibly beautiful, intelligent, and spoke her mind. Then the two continued to cross paths and the dance happened. He was no dancer, he was just swept in the moment.

Something happened that caused her perspective to change, which he still tried to figure out. She wanted thier meetings to be secret, saying she didn't want problems, like a vengeful Leshawna and Courtney as well as what his friends would say. He told her he didn't care what people thought, but she was firm on this.

He frowned, knowing they hadn't kissed yet. He admittedly only had 2 girlfriends, one of whom moved while the other they broke up while staying friends. Now, he wasn't sure if they were friends or boyfriend and girlfriend.

_'Wonder what Dad would say to this?' _Andrew wondered as he prepared to meet with Heather, but the door was slammed open with a loud BANG! He turned to see Laura standing there with her foot stretched out, apparently having kicked it open.

Andrew just stared and stated dryly "that was unlocked you know."

"Yeah, I know. Entering that way is cooler." Laura giggled as she stepped inside with Sara following close behind.

"Um...can I help you two?"

Sara stepped up "listen, we have to talk to you."

"OK." Considering he didn't know the two, at least on a personal level, he was surprised to say the least.

Laura took a breath "I think you probably know how"

Andrew cut her off with a slightly harsh tone "that Leshawna's acting like a psychopath?"

Sara winced while Laura frowned and continued "anyway, me and Angel don't like how she's acting and well...we talked to her and we think one way to get her to calm down is for you to talk to her."

Andrew leaned against his bed and crossed his arms "she'll want me to apologize for something I didn't even say."

Laura looked at Sara questioningly with her responding "Leshawna thinks Andrew called her fat when we were together for that hiking challenge. I just think she overreacted."

Andrew scoffed "that's an understatement."

"Can you at least try?" Sara asked.

"Depends. Will Leshawna try to be mature and not blow up like a child throwing a hissy fit?"

"That's kinda harsh." Laura replied in irritation.

Andrew let out a breath "sorry, she's just been acting like a rampaging bull and SHE needs to be the one to apologize."

Laura rubbed her arm "to us or Heather?"

"ALL of us." Andrew just strained out.

The girls looked at each other then to Andrew with Sara saying "um...that could be a little difficult."

Laura nodded "yep, she thinks she's not doing anything wrong."

"So you agree that punching Heather in the jaw and almost taking out one of her teeth was justified?" Andrew asked.

The two fell silent at that as Andrew looked at Laura "I have to say, I'm surprised. I thought you'd be supporting her."

Laura rubbed her head "well...I've been doing some thinking and...some things happened. I can't forgive her yet, but I'll try to be civil."

The intercom over the camp blared at that moment with Chris's voice booming "ATTENTION CAMPERS! MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE DOCK OF SHAME FOR OUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Sara- OK, so I hope he at least tries to talk to Leshawna. Although me and Laura talked to her, she's still keeps her distance. (sighs in frustration) I'm amazed at her stubbornness.

Laura- (looks frustrated) So we now have someone who is as headstrong as Leshawna. Although he did have a point that Leshawna has to apologize to.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

The campers gathered at the end of the Dock, hoping it wouldn't break like the last time while Chris, a grinning excited looking Chef, and the interns were in front of them.

Chris grinned and started "campers, first of all let me just say we have reached the Final 10! We're coming down to the home stretch dudes and dudettes! No one else is coming back and things will continue to get testy from here on out. Now we'd like you all to make a Confessional on what you think about this competition so far and how you feel about your chances of winning. Also, if you want, you can send a shout out to any of the losers you miss!

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM-place your bets!)**

Andrew- OK, this competition has been challenging, exciting, and insane all at once. But I'd go through it again. Geoff, hope your healing well. Jake, hope your not getting into tropuble. Duncan, I KNOW your getting into trouble but that's just you. (Cracks knuckles fiercely) I came here to win and that's what I'm gonna do. (smirks) Let's just say I have some extra motivation lately.**  
**

Bridgette- (petting a sleeping Wolfo on her lap) Geoff, I miss you terribly and I'm gonna give you and your leg the biggest kiss of your life when I see you! This show has been draining on me and I'm so grateful that my friends like Gwen and Andrew have been helping me stay sane. (narrows eyes) I promised you Geoff I'd win for you and I plan on it. (taps chin) 100,000 dollars would really help that new surf shack my Mom's been wanting to build.

Courtney- (smirks smugly) Of course I'm gonna win and I will rightfully punish those who tried to stop a Mann's right to win. All of you idiots shouldn't have insulted me and mocked me in the past. Now I just have to CRUSH those insects from stopping my destiny. If they do (holds up PDA) my Daddy will make sure their lives are destroyed.

Ezekiel- (lets out a breath) Katie, I miss you alot eh and hope you and Sadie are doing fine. Jessie, thanks for trying to teach me about life and all the others thanks for helping me get this far eh. This reality show has been really harsh and brutal but I think I have a shot eh. (gulps) If Courtney doesn't kill me first eh.

Gwen- (looks at the camera for a second) Lindsay, Trent, I miss you two by far the most and hope your both doing well. I didn't put up with all this abuse just to lose. (sighs) Who am I kidding? Courtney's precious Daddy won't let that happen.

Harold- (grins) BOOYA! I knew my mad skillz wouldn't fail me! Duncan, I hope you have developed respect for me. Jake, keep up your work cause the world needs laughs. Cody I am hoping Lindsay has helped you calm down and Tyler keep Eva in line. and I miss our debates on Picard and Kirk. M'lady I hope your doing fine. Your angelic smile and thinking of you is what get's me thru the day (sighs dreamily). (clears throat) This show has been my biggest challenge yet. But after all is said and done, my skillz will help me reign SUPREME!

Heather- (looks down and sighs) I...did some...cruel...things all for the idea that I was 'playing the game.' Now I see they were out of line. Jessie, thank you for helping me and Lindsay, you were always to lovable to hate. I wanted to be on this show just to make...'someone' proud of me for _once _in his life, but now I want to show that I can win fairly. (blushes and giggles) I just have to 'thank' someone for believing in me.

Laura- (shrugs) What can I say? This was an emotional life changing rollercoster from start to finish. I found love, friends, and I thought a mortal enemy but she seemed to have...changed somehow. (shakes head) Anyway, Izzy I hope your listening, Owen I hope your treating her right and Noah treat Beth right cause I know your a nice guy deep down (giggles).

Leshawna- (grinning) Baby Boy, I miss you and hope your not in juvie again. Lindsay, Beth hope you two are still cool. (frowns) This show was a nightmare from start to finish solely cause of that Bitch whose been making my stay hell from start to finish. I'm gonna make sure I win and she get's sent back to Hell where she came from!

Sara- (rubs chin in thought) How do I feel? Mixed. I came out and found some friends. But I could do without the drama and challenges. Well, for who I miss the most. Jake, I hope your brightening everyone's days at wherever you are and Izzy, I REALLY hope your staying out of trouble but I shouldn't get my hopes up. I wonder what will happen in the future (smiles) But as said in a favorite song of mine '_life is a highway and I wanna ride it all night long.'_

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

Once everyone had returned, Chris clapped "some interesting words! Now let's get this show on the road! Today's challenge is a nice simple game of Hide and Seek."

Courtney scoffed "Hide and Seek? What are we 6?"

Chris ignored her "you will be hunted by...Chef." The co-host grinned at this, making it clear he was going to enjoy this "he will give you 10 minutes to hide until he comes and...finds you he he."

Chef grinned even wider "so you maggots better find hiding places that are decent or else."

Graydon called out "we can help you know."

"NO! I don't need back up that will end up slowing me down." Chef barked.

Paula rolled her eyes "how touching."

Chris continued as Chef pulled out a water gun "with his military training and degree in manhunting, he is gonna make this reallllly hard for you guys."

"He can blast us with that?" Leshawna pointed at the water gun in Chef's hands.

"That is the Super Soaker GX. So powerful it's like getting hit with a hose." Harold explained with a wince "it's so powerful that it can knock you out of your shoes. There aren't that many."

Chef chuckled "even has a built in laser pointer." He turned it on and pointed it first towards Gwen, who stepped back to Andrew who looked at it then back to Chef with a look that was more annoyed then scared.

Laura raised his hand "is it really that powerful?"

Chef pointed it at them first causing them to gasp, but then he whipped it around and fired at Chris Mclean. The host was blasted a considerable distance and layed on the ground over 50 feet away. He sat up and glared at Chef "DUDE! WHAT THE HELL!"

"That answer your question?" Chef responded to Laura as he whipped around and pointed at the nearest camper right in the face. Andrew looked up the barrel for a second and scowled.

"What? Nothing to say?" Chef grinned cockily.

SMACK!

Andrew just swiftly grabbed the Soaker, twirled it around, and causally pointed it at Chef, whose eyes widened in shock, having been taken off guard.

The camper simply replied "get too cocky and you'll be taken out. We could just knock you out and wait out the time." He then casually tossed the gun back to Chef, who caught it and glared angrily at him

Chris walked up, glaring at Chef and saying "to get invincibility, you must either do 3 things. 1: You can reach the safe point of the lifeguard tower. 2: You can hide out and avoid Chef until sundown. and 3: If caught, you must help him capture another camper so your 10 minutes start...NOW!"

The campers took off with all of them scattering in all directions across the camp.

Still at the Dock, Michael smirked at Chef "you just got owned."

Chef snarled "oh that boy's gonna pay for that."

* * *

(Main Tent)

The Interns soon returned to the tent checking out the locations of the campers as Chef started his search. They were currently picking bets on who would last the longest and who would be captured by Chef first.

Mara shook her head "I'm not participating."

Paula shrugged "we're just having fun. Oh by the way, I'm going for Harold to last the longest."

"Charming." Mara just sighed and pinched the bridge of her forehead.

Graydon was saying "I bet on Andrew. Did you see the way he took that Soaker out of Chef's hand?"

"Chef doesn't like being stood up to and will probably try extra hard gunning for him." Michael explained.

Graydon just shrugged "still going for him. What about you?"

Michael thought to himself and decided "me and Gwen used to play hide and seek alot so she'll know what to do."

"Except your not a military trained manhunter with a Soaker powerful enough to cause a tidal wave." Mara pointed out.

"Excuse me?"

Ignoring the voice, Michael frowned "hey are you saying she can't handle this?"

"Um hello?"

Paula waved off whoever it was "not now, we're saying with how she is right now with Trent leaving, she's a little depressed."

"She's strong enough to handle herself. She's not some emotional girl who cries every time her nails break!" Michael stood up.

"HEY!"

The 4 Interns whipped around to see a young woman in her early 30's standing there in clean cut business attire with blond hair tied in an elegant bun, and perfectly trimmed nails staring flatly at them "so nice of you to finally pay attention."

The 4 just blinked at the stranger with Mara slowly standing up "excuse me um...who are you?"

The woman smiled pleasantly "Crystal Derringer, attorney at law." She frowned "we received some info from an anonymous source about corruption and illegal methods on this show. Over the past few weeks, myself and a group of lawyers have been investigating the new company in chare of the network. I don't want to bore you with the details, all I'm asking is I speak to Chris McLean immediately."

Michael smirked in satisfaction "I like you already."

* * *

(sighs) I know I know ANOTHER short chapter, but I've been busy at my bro's new place helping him move in. Anyway...DUN DUN DUN!

I use alot of cliffhangers don't I? I apologize for the overusage, but I want to make the audience want more.

As for tradition...

HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS!

Has Andrew crossed the line standing up to Chef?

Will Gwen pull herself together and go on despite everything against her?

Will Ezekiel EVER stand up to Courtney?

Who is this new lawyer and why is she here?

Find out in the most anticipated ceremony yet on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	66. Hide and Be Sneaky Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

Well another day, another update. Well everyone, soon I'll be taking a vacation to Philadelphia on the 27th to the that means there MIGHT be a delay in the next update, but I promise to start writing as SOON as I get back.

So...anyone been there on what to MUST see?

HERE...WE...GO!

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Chef carefully opened the door and looked around with menace in his eyes, not seeing anything. He checked for any signs of recent activity, such as mud tracks, disturbed dust, and the like. He marched in slowly, like a predator on the hunt while keeping a careful eye out for anything suspicious.

Unknown to him, on the roof of the Hall, Bridgette listened to the shuffling noises from below and tried to stay as quiet and still as possible while the crazed co-host started to search the Mess Hall below with wandering eyes. Chef made his way to the kitchen door where he carefully opened it as slowly as possible.

CRASH!

A plate was thrown at his head which he ducked and went behind the counter. He looked up to see Harold giving him a fighting pose determinedly saying "a warrior never cowers in the face of battle."

Chef didn't bother to respond as he pointed his Socker and blasted at Harold, who leaped out of the way. The nerd's eyes widened as he saw the wood behind him semi-ruined after the force of the blast. He grabbed a few plates off the counter-top and threw them like knives.

Chef growled as he ducked them "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" He blasted again, which caused Harold to dive for cover behind the refrigerator. The water from it caused the fridge's plugs to short circuit.

Harold rolled out of there and towards the door with Chef trying to cut him off. The co-host stopped to see a head poking down from the roof outside the window. Bridgette had been hearing the commotion and ducked her head down to see Chef standing in the kitchen glancing out to her.

Her eyes widened "uh oh." She jumped down and tried to run as Harold ran out the door and shut it behind them. Chef kicked it open with authority and pointed towards Bridgette.

Harold gasped at this and pushed her out of the way, causing him to be hit and eliminated.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- I admit that wasn't too smart. But a gentlemen must always take a blow for a woman. (winces as he touches his chest) Man, that water blast stings.

* * *

Dripping wet now, Harold coughed and yelled semi-dramatically "RUN! SAVE YOURSELF!"

Bridgette decided not to think twice and raced off into the woods as Chef walked up to Harold and growled "gotcha you trespassing punk."

Harold rolled his eyes "thought I could take you."

The cook just grinned "now you have to help me find the others." Harold gulped nervously as Chef leaned into him "now...where's that shaved headed friend of yours?"

* * *

(Woods)

Said friend was in the deepest part of the woods with the most amount of trees. Andrew had been running in circles and going in a zig zag pattern in hopes to throw Chef off his game. He was looking around for a new direction and looked at his feet. He grimaced seeing the footprints, knowing the slightest sign could give him away. His father and him did this every now and then, although his Dad often used a paintball gun and had no problems shooting him. Thank goodness Mom was a doctor or the bruises would hurt for a hell of alot longer.

He heard a crack and immediately threw a branch at the sound.

"OOF!" A voice cried out. Ezekiel walked from the bushes holding his bow and rubbing his arm, clearly have been hit.

Andrew sighed "oh, Zeke. Sorry about that."

With a frown, Ezekiel rubbed his arm "you didn't have to throw so hard eh."

"I thought you were Chef."

Zeke nodded and then looked around "what now eh?"

Andrew shrugged "we keep putting distance between us and him."

The homeschooled teen looked in the direction of the camp "what about the lifeguard chair eh?"

"If I know a guy like Chef, he probably would have traps and the like surrounding the damn thing. It's probably not worth it to go back there."

Ezekiel thought about that for a moment then nodded "good point eh."

The two started to walk when Andrew asked about the bow "why do you have that with you?"

"I was practicing earlier eh. Never got a chance to put it away." He then stopped and looked up "um...I did see something a little weird eh."

"How so?" Andrew asked distractedly, still keeping an eye out for Chef.

"I saw Heather eh." He blinked in surprise to see Andrew whip around and give him his attention "well, it...kinda looked like she was waiting or something."

"Uh-huh." Andrew just said.

"Yeah, then Courtney arrived eh." Ezekiel shivered "I was hiding and I sorta eavesdropped eh. They mentioned some stuff about blackmailing and a few other stuff." He then frowned "then Heather actually looked at me and told Courtney I was somewhere else eh."

Andrew smirked somewhat proudly "oh really?"

Zeke didn't notice the smirk and nodded "yeah." He then sighed "I just wish Courtney would stop hunting me."

"Look Zeke, just try to stand up to her."

"WHAT!" Ezekiel yelled "but she'll kill me eh!"

Andrew shook his head "alright, there's that. But do you want to live scared of her the rest of your life?"

Zeke fell silent, unsure.

With a shake of his head, Andrew started to walk away "at least Heather was there."

Ezekiel frowned at the almost...affectionate tone "do you know something?"

Andrew just continued ahead, ignoring the question "we should keep moving." He walked ahead a few steps, then turned around with a determined look "aw screw it."

Zeke wanted to press further on what his friend knew, but saw the look in his eyes and felt very nervous "um, why do you look like that?"

"Guy's like Chef usually rely on intimidation and fear to get others to do their work. He thinks we're so scared we won't fight back." He then grinned his usual wolfish grin "I say we take the fight to him."

"We?" Zeke gulped at first, He then narrowed his eyes tired of being afraid "alright, what's the plan?"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Ezekiel- (determined look) I hate being afraid all the time and hiding everytime I hear footsteps. (looks worried) But Andrew's plan sounds a little risky.

Andrew- (shrugs) Might be nuts, but I figure that Chef isn't gonna be prepared for an ambush. (smirks) Besides, it could actually be kinda fun screwing with ole Cue Ball

* * *

(Washrooms)

Standing on top of one of the toilets near the window, Gwen let out a sigh as she crossed her arms to stare at the dirty floor. She knew that there was probably a better hiding place, but she just didn't have the energy for it. The Goth let out a sigh as she slowly sat down and covered her face. She was now on the verge of just calling it quits

The door to the outside swung open and Gwen sighed in resignation. She stepped out of the stall she was in and raised her hands "you got me." She then stopped seeing it wasn't Chef.

Heather was looking at her in confusion as her now former alliance member stepped out of the stall. The two looked at each for several seconds in silence until Heather cleared her throat and asked "your not even trying are you?"

Gwen scoffed and sat on the sink "what's the point? The psycho will probably breeze her way past Chef and reach that chair." She then gave an unfriendly look at Heather "why are you here anyway?"

"Was looking for a place to hide." Heather shrugged as she sat a few feet away from Gwen.

The space was filled with an awkward silence for a few moments until Heather turned her head towards Gwen "so that's it? Your not trying anymore. Your just gonna give up."

"I'm not gonna win so why try?" Gwen sighed to herself.

Heather fidgeted to herself. Not too long ago, she would have called Gwen weak at this, but now it felt...wrong. She started to say making sure to use her name and not Weird Goth Girl "just so you know Gwen, I didn't know Courtney was gonna blackmail you."

"Didn't exactly see you protesting it either." Gwen scoffed bitterly.

"Hey what the hell could I say?" Heather frowned "she...would...well, do something to me to alright?"

Gwen looked at her for a moment "oh really?"

Heather sighed "it would be bad alright. But that's not important, what's important is for you to actually try."

"What the hell do you know about this?" Gwen looked away.

"I know I'd do the same thing if Damien did something like Michael did."

Gwen blinked and turned back around "that's your little brother right?"

Heather nodded, narrowing her eyes "say whatever the hell you want about me, but I DO care about my family."

The Goth raised her hands "OK, chill."

Heather took a breath "point is you do what you have to to help your family."

Gwen looked down as Heather suddenly said "_'it's always darkest before dawn."_

"Say what?"

Heather shrugged "someone a friend...or hopefully a friend told me. Even when things are down, they'll get better."

Gwen looked up in sudden anger "you don't know anything! After the crap you put me and my friends thru, like framing us to get Sara voted off and_ ripping off_ my damn skirt you should probably be licking Courtney's boots! Just leave me the hell alone!" Gwen stood up and turned her back on her crossing her arms.

The queen bee just sighed.

**_'At least you tried.'_**

_'Yeah, not that it did much good.'_

Heather stood up and was about to leave the Washroom when Gwen sighed "wait." As Heather turned around, Gwen uncrossed her arms and rubbed her forehead "I just...it feels like the whole world is out to get me."

"I know the feeling."

"Yeah...you do don't you?" Gwen questioned.

A moment of understanding came between them at that moment.

BANG!

Chef burst in and BLASTED both of them into the wall with incredible force. The co-host chuckled as the two females were drenched and slid to the floor.

Gwen spit out some water and groaned "well, that killed the moment."

Heather stood up and glared at Chef "YOU ALMOST DROWNED US YOU CREEP!" She then winced as the back of her head was hit against the wall and was now seeming to bruise.

Harold walked up from behind him and grimaced as he saw the impact on the wall "you two alright?"

"Define alright." Gwen wringed out her hair as Chef checked each stall with his soaker.

He scowled "dammit, he's not here."

Heather blinked "what?"

Chef snarled and whipped his head to the females "was that shaved head punk in here?"

"Andrew? No." Gwen raised an eyebrow as Heather's eyes widened in worry.

Chef growled in frustration and stormed out of the Washrooms yelling "LET'S GO!"

Heather quickly followed him with a worried expression which Gwen and Harold both noticed.

The two looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chef- While I am here I expect to be respected by ALL the campers. (growls) And I DO NOT expect to be stood up and made a fool out of in front of the other campers so that boy is now on my list!

Heather- (looks concerned) I really hope he expects Chef coming for him. (blushes and eyes widened) Um...not that I care or anything!

Gwen- (raises an eyebrow in confusion) Oooook, why was Heather so worried?

* * *

(Outside bear cave)

Sara kicked the ground and looked around the tree she was hiding behind to see no one there. She let out a sigh of relief and lent back into the tree with an anxious sigh. She was starting to get ansty due to the stretched out silence knowing that Chef was out there hunting them all down. She sat against the tree and looked across from her.

Laura was sharpening some sticks she had found for the idea of making spears and some booby traps. She sometimes wondered if the time spent with Izzy was more harmful than helpful, but quickly ended that thought before it went that a different path. She then started "hey Baby Girl, you think those will work?"

Laura smirked "if Chef try's to get up close we can use these to poke his eyes out." Seeing the look from Sara, she shook her head "I don't mean that literally."

"I know." Sara sighed and rested her head against the tree, once again looking for anything out of the ordinary, lost in thought.

Laura looked up and noticed the lost expression on her girlfriend's face "Angel?"

"You know, that Confessional we made before the challenge reminded me that the end is coming up."

"And?" Laura asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sara sighed "what do you think will happen if we're in the Final 2?"

Laura blinked, unsure what to say "um..."

"It's just I don't want to compete against you and do something cruel to get the money. It is 100,000 dollars we're talking about." Sara explained.

"How about we cross that bridge when we come to it?"

Sara smiled "agreed." She then turned to Laura "so what do you plan to do with it?"

Laura grinned "I can use it to open that comic book store I've always wanted to open."

"That's great!" Sara smiled warmly, then looked at the cave "what about..."

Laura waved it off "he's gone for a walk and won't be back for a while. Besides, he's friendly."

"If you say so."

A figure soon burst thru the foliage and the two stood up to see a pale looking Bridgette looking around frantically and a terrified expression written on her face.

Sara gasped as she rushed to her side, remembering her phobia of being in the woods.

Laura walked up "is anyone behind you?"

Bridgette, still pale but now calming down, shook her head.

Sara rubbed Bridgette's back in a calming gesture "take deep breaths, take it easy."

Bridgette proceeded to relax and the color went back to her skin "OK, I'm good."

With a nod, Sara stepped back and looked questioningly at her "what are you doing out here?"

The surfer sighed "I was on the roof of the Mess Hall when I saw Chef going after Harold. He pushed me out of the way and I ran into the woods. I got lost and found my way here."

"So he got Harold, who now has to help him?" Laura questioned. At Bridgette's nod, Laura groaned "great."

Sara then looked at Laura "we can't leave her by herself."

Laura grimaced "more people means more noise. More noise equals Chef having a bigger chance of finding us."

Bridgette shook her head frantically "please, let's just stick together OK?"

Sara nodded "of course."

Laura sighed "sure."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Laura- I wasn't trying to be cruel, but Bridgette around means Chef can find us more easily in a big group.

Bridgette- I am so glad I found those two. (shivers) Being in the woods was terrifying and I'm hoping Harold's doing alright with Chef. (scratches chin in thought) Wonder if he found anyone else yet.

* * *

(Another part of the Woods)

Chef held his Super Soaker in both hands as he stormed thru the dense treeline with Gwen, Harold, and Heather following behind him. Gwen was sulking, Harold looking attentive, and Heather biting her lower lip while rubbing her head in pain from having been thrown against the wall.

Heather hissed as her head flared up again, with Harold looking at her "are you going to be OK?"

"I'm fine."

Chef then shouted "HALT!"

The three captured campers stopped as Chef bent down and sniffed the ground like a dog. He grunted "a few were here recently."

Harold asked "who?"

"None of your business. Now help me get to searchin!" Chef ordered "remember if you find one of them and help me catch them you get immunity."

Heather suggested "maybe their not around?"

"No way, this was recent. Maybe a few minutes." Chef looked around to see they were in a tightly packed area, suddenly getting a wary feeling. As if he was being watched.

SMACK!

An arrow fell right in front of him from the top of a nearby tree. He and the campers stared at it in confusion as Chef frowned "what the heck?"

SLAM!

With being distracted from the arrow on the ground, Andrew came from out of nowhere and TACKLED CHEF straight to the ground. He tried to grab the Soaker, but Chef whipped him off and threw him a good few feet away.

Andrew stood up and casually brushed off the dirt "hey guys."

The 3 campers stared at him in total shock.

"You got captured huh? That sucks." He then looked up and nodded at the tree the arrow came from. Ezekiel jumped down and hurried in the direction the others had come from. Chef pointed the Soaker at Ezekiel, but Andrew threw a rock at it, causing it to be thrown a considerable distance away.

Chef blinked and growled at Andrew "don't you know respect for authority figures."

"Normally yes, but my old man always said that respect is earned and I don't think you earned respect cooking crap foods and yelling at everyone like a psycho."

Chef just snarled while Heather once again winced as her head flared up in pain "what the heck are you doing? RUN!"

Andrew seemed to think about it for a second, then noticed Heather rubbing her head in pain "what happened?"

"Maniac's water cannon slammed me against a wall and my head's killing me." Heather groaned, then blinked seeing Andrew narrow his eyes angrily and look back at the co-host.

"Oh is that it? Think your a tough guy picking on teenagers?"

Chef shrugged "bad luck for her."

"Surprised your helping. Thought you'd be too busy licking Chris's boots." Andrew claimed. He knew that if her got Chef riled up, he would probably make a mistake.

Chef went stiff "what?"

"Tell me something." Andrew casually asked "did Chris teach you how to bark, roll over, and beg?"

"Your crossing the line boy." Chef said dangerously.

"Does he have to throw you a bone every now and then Cue Ball or can you actually think for yourself?"

Chef was huffing and puffing "you...you...ARGH!" He rushed forward as Andrew rolled out of the way. He tried to grab the Soaker, but Chef went in his way and snarled in rage.

The 3 campers were staring as Gwen shook her head "oh he's dead."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (shaking head in disbelief) What the hell was he thinking riling up Chef like that? He is so gonna die!

Andrew- (narrowed eyes) No one...is gonna hurt her again. Didn't really think this thru, but Chef's gonna understand not to terrify us to make himself feel tough. And admittedly, I wanted payback for the crap food he gave us. I swear, he cooks bad on purpose.

Heather- (worried clench of jaw, then looks up) Please be OK.

Harold- THAT IDIOT! He's gonna get himself killed! A warrior should always know when he's outmatched and should retreat to fight another day!

* * *

(Near edge of woods)

Ezekiel had been running since Andrew told him to run. He felt bad leaving Andrew by himself, but he insisted to take Chef. The plan was to use Chef's Soaker on him, bind him up, and just wait out the time. He had no idea how it went, but he hoped Andrew was fine.

He was about to reach the campgrounds when an outstretched arm came from behind a tree and clotheslined him to the ground, making him flip in the air and land on his front.

"There you are."

Ezekiel gulped and crawled away as Courtney grinned viciously at him "why are you here and not at the lifeguard chair eh?"

Courtney's grin only grew wider as she held up a tree branch "you think I'd pass this up? For too long you've gotten away with those sexist remarks and now it's time for the punishment to finally come."

Zeke wanted to run, but found himself standing still "but for the thousandth time, I'm..."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Courtney SCREAMED "you don't mean it and if you think for one damn second I'm like those idiotic..."

"SHUT UP EH!"

Courtney froze, unbelieving the audacity of what she heard "what...did...you...just...say?"

Zeke kept going "I'm sick of you blaming me for those remarks eh! I swear it's like you think it's my fault you were eliminated when it's because you were a nagging little WHINER eh! You had your Dad buy the show, you got several good people eliminated, and had Gwen's boyfriend get himself voted off and for WHAT! ? To boost your mountain sized ego! ? I swear your bossy, bitchy, controlling and I'm SICK TO DEATH OF YOU HUNTING ME! DO you have ANY idea what it's been like for me to hide and look over my shoulder every second eh! Then you come here thinking everything should be handed to you when your just a LUNATIC! And here's what I should have done a LONG time ago eh!"

He ruffled his mouth, leaned his head back...

And hogged a big loogie into Courtney's face, which landed on her right cheek. She remained perfectly still like a statue.

Ezekiel huffed and panted, unsure where that rant came from.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Ezekiel- (grinning) I don't know where that came from, but it felt good eh!

* * *

Ezekiel slowly looked up to see Courtney COMPLETELY still, not even blinking or wiping the spit off her face.

The homsechooled teen felt uncomfortable all of a sudden and stepped back "so...yeah, um I'll be going."

Courtney just blinked and reached behind her back. She took out an iron pipe and said matter of factly "no more playing around. No more jokes."

"I. Am. Going. To. Cripple. You."

* * *

(Main Tent)

Chris chuckled as he flipped thru the cameras and noticed Leshawna under the Dock in the water.

He let out a slight whistle "wow smart move by Leshawna."

"He's right in here." He heard Graydon's voice from outside. He turned around to see his Interns walking in with a 5th woman.

Chris blinked and groaned "oh crud, don't tell me your a lawyer sent from my ex-wife."

Michael raised an eyebrow "you were married?"

"Only for a few months until she went off to do that show. I think it was called something Manhunter." Chris shrugged, then turned to the woman "So...who the heck are you?"

"Crystal Derringer. Attorney at law." The woman nodded politely.

Paula smirked "she has a few questions to ask."

Mara continued "and she was sent to...investigate some rumors."

Crystal sat down in another chair, took some folder out of her hand bag "do you mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Depends, am I in trouble?"

"That would be based on your answers."

Chris raised an eyebrow at that, but nodded warily "okay, what do you want to know?"

* * *

Blame laziness and packing for my trip for another 3 part challenge which is hopefully the last...hopefully.

Anyway, not my best work by a LONG shot, but wanted to update before I get on that plane to Philly.

HERE ARE OUR QUESTIONS!

Will Andrew get past Chef out of the woods?

Is Ezekiel going to be crippled?

What questions is Crystal asking?

Find out the answers in the next installment of TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	67. Hide and Be Sneaky Part 3

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

Well Philly was great, got to see the Liberty Bell and everything. Even went on a ghost tour! After that, me and the folks went to a beach resort which was nice, although the sunburn wasn't fun.

Now if that the vacation is over BACK TO WRITING!

* * *

(Forest)

In one area of the forest, Laura peeked thru a pair of bushes to check the surroundings for the co-host but didn't see anything. She turned to the two behind her "coast is clear."

Sara and Bridgette came out of the bushes with the surfer sighing "are we almost out yet?"

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be much farther from the camp." Sara reassured her. The three had decided to go to the lifeguard chair while Chef was gone in the woods or so they hoped.

Laura looked around the woods and stopped the two "stop...hear that?"

Bridgette blinked "hear what?"

"Exactly, it's too quiet."

Sara bit her lip "that is never a good sign."

"No no it's not."

Bridgette looked around "guy's, it's probably nothing."

Sara nodded in unease, but decided she was probably right. She then started "so Bridgette, before you showed up, me and Laura were talking about what we would do if we won. So what would you do?"

Bridgette smiled "my Mom and I wanted to build a surf shack of our own instead of the one we work at so the money would help us build it. So what about you two?"

Sara shrugged "not really sure, to be honest I didn't sign up for the money. I just thought this would be a fun way to spend summer vacation."

Laura snorted "fun isn't the first word I'd use to describe our time here."

Sara put an arm around her "come on, you met me didn't you?"

Laura looked down sheepishly "OK, point taken."

Bridgette then sighed as she remembered "so did you guy's try to talk to Leshawna again?"

The two girl's grimaced with Laura answering "we tried to get Andrew to talk to her. He said that she should be the one apologizing and that he didn't do anything wrong."

"That wasn't probably the smartest idea. Leshawna's still mad at him for the supposed 'crime' of defending Heather. There's also that theory she came up with during that hiking challenge we were grouped together for." Sara responded, knowing it was probably a bad idea, but they still had to try.

Laura stopped and looked at her in confusion "theory?"

Sara coughed awkwardly and shrugged "yeah...Leshawna is convinced that Andrew likes Heather...you know, like 'that'."

Laura just stood there and blinked once. Then twice. Then a third time. Finally a fourth and just asked "seriously?"

Her girlfriend chuckled "yeah, it sounds weird but she's really sure. Sounds crazy right Bridgette?" She knew Heather seemed to be much more tolerable, but the idea of Heather finding a boyfriend after all she's done was a little far fetched in her mind.

The surfer was silent at that notion. She knew about Andrew and Heather's growing relationship, but despite her worry about Heather, she trusted that Andrew knew what he was doing. She decided to add in "um...yeah crazy."

Fortunately the two didn't notice her hesitation with Sara continuing "I don't want to sound cruel or anything, I just don't think Andrew would be her type. Heather seems to be the type to go after pretty boy rich types."

Bridgette shrugged "people can surprise you."

Laura muttered to herself "no kidding."

Sara looked at her and guessed "still confused about her?"

Her girlfriend just continued walking, seemingly ignoring the question. She then stopped as they saw the cabins coming into view "hold on a sec."

"What now?" Bridgette groaned, not wanting to stay in the woods any longer.

Sara nodded "yes, we know it's quiet."

Laura shook her head "I thought I heard someone yelling."

CRASH!

The three girl's eyes widened and they ran towards the boys cabin where the crash came from. They stopped and stared in shock at the scene outside. Courtney was hammering the boy's cabin door with an iron pipe after seeming to throw something threw the window, which looked to be the sound of the noise.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Laura yelled.

Courtney turned around. The other girls stared as Courtney's face didn't change in expression at all. There was not a trace of her usual smug expression or angered looks. There was not even the slightest hint of emotion, just pure coldness. Yet the girls could **_feel _**the waves of pure **_rage_** rolling off her like a tsunami.

"Get back. This is none of your business." Courtney's voice also showed no emotion and was chillier that a icicle.

"It's our business when your attacking with you attacking a cabin." Sara frowned. "Don't you think Chef would hear that?"

Courtney's face remained impassive "I won't tell you again. Leave. Now."

A familiar toque rose from underneath the window and Courtney lunged at it, slamming it. But it was revealed to be just a toque and the wearer was gone.

Sara's eye widened "whoa, that's going overboard."

Courtney's eyes sharpened "after what that redneck piece of garbage said about women it was only a matter of time before he was properly punished. Hunting him was just one part of it and was about to get his proper beating. He should have taken it like the dog he is, but...he...he..."

"What?" Bridgette stepped back.

"_**Spat **_at me." Courtney hissed in outrage.

"How is that different than what you did to Bridgette?" Sara pointed at the surfer, who scowled at that memory.

"It's different because he is lower than me. You do not go against the natural order of life and go against those higher than you." Courtney explained "he is at the lowest form on the chain and should have accepted it. But no, he has to screw things up and make it difficult. Not that I'm surprised seeing he probably screws up everything else in his life."

"Alright, I heard enough. Step away from that cabin." Bridgette stepped forward to the steps.

Courtney raised her pipe "you touch me you Mouthy Bitch and I'll make sure that tongue of yours is ripped out."

"I'm not letting you hurt one of my friends!" Bridgette yelled.

Laura came up "how about I personally show you what Izzy taught me! ?"

"If you try you freak, I swear"

The door slammed open, hitting the CIT and sending her tumbling down the porch stairs. A toqueless Ezekiel came out, looking firmly at the three and holding a board apparently from inside.

"I got this. This is my fight eh."

"Zeke, this isn't the time." Bridgette explained "we have to get to the chair before Chef comes back."

"Andrew's taking care of him eh."

"Andrew? Oh no, is he alright?" The surfer asked in worry.

Zeke shrugged and looked at the recovering Courtney, who snarled darkly and held the pipe. He glared at her "I'm gonna stand up to you and make sure you never hunt for me again eh."

"Your funeral." Was all Courtney said.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Ezekiel- I know I shouldn't be hurting others, but after everything I went through I think an exception is allowed eh.

Bridgette- (tapping fingers in fear) Courtney has really really REALLY lost it now and I think can hurt Ezekiel pretty badly. (eyes narrow) I have to do something.

Sara- (blinks) Wow. This is going to get ugly. I'm not one for violence, but Courtney's ego needs to be humbled.

Laura- I was watching all of this and I have just one thing to say. (snaps fingers) Where's some popcorn when you need it? !

* * *

(Another part of the woods)

With a roar, Chef lunged again at Andrew with anger in his eyes. The experienced camper jumped out of his path and delivered a sidekick to Chef's back, causing Chef to stumble forward.

Andrew bounced on his feet and held his arms up like a boxer saying "too slow Cue Ball."

Chef turned around and held up his arms as well. He inched forward and suddenly charged towards Andrew, throwing punches. Andrew deflected them and threw a few jabs himself, which Chef also deflected. The two went on like this until Andrew ducked down and kicked Chef off his feet. He tried to run to the Soaker still on the ground, but Chef grabbed him by the ankle and threw him a good distance back first into a tree.

Andrew stood up, knowing he still had the speed advantage over the crazed co-host. He knew he couldn't take Chef strength wise and because he had more experience. But he hoped Chef's anger would cause him to slip up eventually, besides every moment holding him off here was another second wasted and for Ezekiel to make it to the campsite. He knew he should leave, but after seeing Heather hurt from when Chef blasted her, he decided to teach Chef a lesson on respect.

Three campers nearby watched in awe at Andrew managing to fight off Chef for the moment with Harold blinking "wow, impressive. He's managing to use Chef's anger against him causing him to slip up and mistakes."

"You actually think he can beat CHEF?" Gwen gaped at the nerd like he had lost his marbles.

Harold smirked "he is smart enough to know someone's weakness's and Chef's is his ego along with his quick temper. He knows he can't beat him in a straight up fight, but he can give Chef some bruises to his pride saying he had to really try against a teenager."

Gwen shook her head and was about to ask Heather what she thought of this but then saw the look of clear worry in Heather's expression. The goth looked between the fighting pair and back to Heather. She did this a few times until her eyes widened and thought _'oh you've gotta be...'_

Chef barked at the others suddenly "aren't any of you going to be helping me?"

Harold waved him off amused "you seem to be doing fine on your own."

"Yep, I think you can handle him yourself Mr Big Strong Co-host." Gwen grinned.

Heather was silent, gazing at Andrew in concern.

Andrew just scoffed "what's wrong, getting tired in your old age?"

Chef's face turned red "oh your not old enough to for me to take to the woodshed boy."

Silence.

Andrew then blinked and dropped his guard "that sounded wrong on every level imaginable."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Chef roared as he lept forward and tackled Andrew to the ground while he was surprised. Andrew used his feet and kicked Chef right in the lung area, causing him to gasp and hold his stomach region. Andrew went for the Soaker again, but Chef showed a sudden burst in speed and grabbed the Soaker as well. The two started a tug of war for the Soaker. Andrew, knowing he couldn't out muscle the burly cook , let go of the Soaker and roundhouse kicked Chef in the head_. _He hoped it would knock him out, but Chef just stumbled and pointed the Soaker at him.

BLAST!

Andrew was thrown to the ground_, _soaking wet and coughed out some water. The three watching helped him up as Chef groaned and wobbled in place, dazed from the kick to the head.

"Well, you actually gave him a few bruises. Not bad." Gwen shook her head in amazement.

Heather placed a hand on his shoulder "why the hell didn't you run when you had the chance? You knew you couldn't beat him."

"Wasn't trying to beat him." Andrew smirked at her "I was just trying to stall him."

Chef blinked and gaped at that. He checked his watch to realize it was only 15 minutes to sundown and glared back at Andrew before running full speed to the campgrounds.

Harold patted his back and grinned "excellent fight there. Your own mad skillz helped you fight a dangerous enemy and you fell with honor."

"Thanks...I think."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chef- (Holding ice pack on his head) Ow my head. Damn shaved headed punk will pay for that someday I swear.

Harold- (Grinning widely) That was so WICKED! His delaying tactic probably saved a few people. But gosh, Chef still looked steamed.

Heather- (Lets out a sigh) Damn it, he should have run. (Pushes hair behind ear and winced as her head was still in pain) He was really pissed about something. (Blinks) He looked mad when I...(trails off with a blush)

Gwen- (Rubs forehead) Seriously, you have GOT to be kidding.

Andrew- (Rubbing chest) Well, that was definitely exciting. Hopefully Zeke reached the chair if he didn't run into anything.

* * *

(Campgrounds)

Zeke was mainly defensive and using the board to block Courtney's rabid attacks. Her face never changed emotion in the slightest, still maintaining that rigid emotionless expression, beyond rage and anger now. Sara and Bridgette had gone to hopefully get help, but Laura was sitting nearby on the ground understanding this was Ezekiel's fight.

He just jumped back and said "would you chill out eh? ! Your going to get in serious trouble if you try to cripple me eh!"

"I should get rewarded." Courtney matter of factly claimed "I should never have been voted off in the first place. The Killer Bass would have been undefeated and won every challenge." Her facial expression twitched "instead they choose _you _over me."

Ezekiel shook his head "you were bossy and rude eh."

"Shut up." Was all Courtney said as she ran forward and swung the weapon again. Ezekiel ducked as she hit the side of the Boy's Cabin and he stood up again. This time, he shoved her away and backed up again. Courtney's face remained unmoved as she stood almost methodically back up and swung again, hitting the board Ezekiel used as a shield. Zeke, although bruised, was unharmed as he grabbed some dirt and threw it into Courtney's eyes.

"ARGH!" Courtney showed her first real emotion and tried to rub it out of her eyes. Zeke then used the board to trip the CIT, who fell on her back with a painful thud. The homeschooled teen grabbed the iron pipe Courtney was using and threw it a considerable distance away.

Zeke just shook his head "you done yet eh?"

Courtney gritted her teeth "you have to pay for stealing my spot! Mann's do not lose to redneck trash!"

Ezekiel then turned his back on Courtney, feeling tired "you know, I'm done with this."

"If you think you can just walk away..." Courtney's emotionless facade started to drop, showing signs of pure murderous anger.

Zeke didn't even face her "all of this, from you coming back to having your Dad buy this show, it's all nothing more than a brat throwing a temper tantrum eh. You could have lost with dignity but no, you just had to not accept defeat and move on."

Courtney's expression became more and more red.

"You can be called alot of things eh. But that is what you are in one single word to describe you eh."

"_A. Brat."_

Clapping was heard and Ezekiel saw Laura clapping with a grin "nice words!"

"Um...thanks eh."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Laura- I am REALLY wishing I had popcorn! That was the best chewing out I've ever heard. Well, besides when Lindsay ripped Chef a new one.

Ezekiel- (Blinks) Wow, I don't know where that came from eh. (Grins) But it felt good eh.

* * *

Courtney's emotionless facade completely changed to one of ugly rage **"SCREW THE PIPE! I DON'T NEED IT! I'LL TEAR YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!"**

She was grabbed by her wrists and lifted up "LET GO OF ME YOU..." She saw that it was Paula holding one arm and Graydon holding the other. In the middle of Zeke's speech, Sara and Bridgette found the Main Tent and were able to get the Interns to hold Courtney back.

Michael and Mara walked up, followed by Sara and Bridgette behind them.

Mara spoke first, her sarcasm obvious "wow, what a great role model you are?"

"PUT ME DOWN!" Courtney ordered "MY DADDY WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS FOR THIS!"

Paula easily held her up and smirked "oh, I think you should..."

BLAST!

Out of nowhere, Chef came and blasted both Ezekiel and Laura simultaneously, sending them flying.. Bridgette and Sara gasped seeing him, remembering the challenge. The two froze as Chef pointed the Soaker at them.

_Click. Click. Click._

Chef blinked and realized the water gun was out of water.

"Problems Chef?" Harold asked as the other eliminated campers followed behind him.

Chef glared at the nerd "shut up." He looked with anger as Sara and Bridgette were already running to the lifeguard chair.

Gwen looked and noticed who wasn't there "where's Leshawna?"

The group, with Paula and Graydon still holding Courtney by the wrists, went to the Dock to see Leshawna sitting in the chair in her bathing suit with Sara and Bridgette grabbing the sides of the chair.

Leshawna waved smugly "how ya'll doing?"

"You were in the water this whole time?" Chef said incredulously.

"It was obvious. You used water, so it wouldn't work if I was already in water." Leshawna said as she jumped down, not even glancing at Sara and Bridgette.

A clapping sound was heard and Chris's voice spoke up "congrats to Leshawna, Sara, and Bridgette. Not that it's necessary as the victim has already been decided."

The group saw Chris coming up from the Main Tent, looking nervous, with a blond woman in business attire standing right beside him.

The Interns grinned as the campers, plus Chef, looked at the woman in question.

"Um, I know what your thinking." Chris said nervously. The narcissist host gestured to the woman "ladies and germs, this is Crystal Derringer, attorney at law. Me and her...talked over some things."

* * *

_(Main Tent) Half hour ago  
_

_"Okay, what do you want to know?" Chris said with a wary look at the newcomer as the Interns stood by, watching the conversation.  
_

_"First, when was the show bought out?" Crystal asked._

_"A few weeks ago." Chris crossed his arms, not looking bothered._

_"Then you are aware of the show's Chairman being replaced by multi millionaire Carter Mann." _

_Chris shrugged "he had the paperwork and brought the network fairly."_

_Crystal wrote some note on a clipboard and looked up "then you allowed his daughter to compete?"_

_"What the hell was I supposed to say? No?" Chris frowned "he was my boss and you ALWAYS obey the boss man no matter what."_

_Crystal let out a "hmmm." She then continued "then she was allowed perks such as her own private cabin, working shower, gourmet meals, and even a PDA correct?"_

_From the side, Micheal's fists tightened._

_Chris took some paperwork from a folder nearby and gave it to her "the Boss said all of it was necessary for 'unfair treatment to his Princess' or some other crap."_

_ Crystal muttered to herself the so called 'evidence' to the 'unfair treatment' before Courtney's official return to the game "sting to the eye, forced to wear chicken hat, had paint dumped on, shot at by paintballs on two separate occasions, beat up by contestant name Katie Hunt, and flung into air from catapult by contestant Laura Roth."_

_She looked up "I admit she went through a rough time, but all of these 'perks' as you and Mr Mann call them are far too excessive." She then narrowed her eyes sternly "and you didn't seem to make any attempt whatsoever to tell anyone of the amount of corruption running rampant."_

_Chris shrugged "hey, Courtney brought in some good drama." He grinned "drama equals ratings."_

_"So you allowed all of these happenings and the pampering of a individual who is reported to have one of the worst cases of NPD or Narcissistic Personality Disorders ever seen just for ratings?" Crystal coldly asked._

_Chris scowled "of course! These campers signed a written contract! I'm simply doing my job to increase ratings and Courtney did just that."_

_"Are you aware then that Miss Mann herself has seemingly resorted to blackmail of sensitive information to contestant Gwen Ackheart?" She carefully studied the host's reaction and noticed he looked truly taken aback "looks like your not."_

_Chris whistled "Gwen's being blackmailed? Well, with what?"_

_Michael stepped back, but Crystal simply responded "that's not important. Then you are unaware she can tap into the cameras with her PDA, which is against the rules of their contract that no camper is allowed access to the show's resources, that involves the cameras."_

_Before Chris can respond, Crystal innocently asked "have you read YOUR contract Mr Mclean?"  
_

_The host blinked "um..."_

_"The guidelines are clear under Section 6, Sub-section 2, Paragraph 6." She then said firmly._

_**"Under no circumstances is a high ranking individual, such as a producer, board member, or Chairman, of said show Total Drama allowed to bring contestants in that are related to them biologically in any way**. Thus Chairman Carter Mann has been breaking a lawfully written contract."_

_Chris gulped "so...where is he now?"_

_"In court." Crystal looked as if she was talking about the weather "since there was an anonymous tip from within the show, Mr Mann has been facing lawsuit after lawsuit. He's been using up millions to buy lawyers, pay for lawsuits and was even caught in an attempt of bribery of a judge. As of yesterday evening..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Since he can no longer fund Total Drama Island he officially signed over control to the Board for the remainder of the competition."_

_Chris just gaped at her for a moment. Then he shook his head frantically, he was about to ask what she was here for when Bridgette and Sara came running in._

_"GUY'S!" Bridgette yelled fearfully not noticing the woman "Courtney's really lost it this time! She's using an iron pipe to attack Ezekiel after he spat at her! I think she really plans on crippling him!"_

_Graydon's eyes widened "oh crap!" The interns rushed out of the tent leaving Crystal and Chris behind._

_Crystal just looked at Chris "you know that contestants are not allowed to place each other in the hospital correct?"_

_Chris gulped once more and stood up "so what were you saying?"_

* * *

(Campgrounds Present Time)

Chris pretty much summed up the conversation to stunned expressions when Crystal stepped forward and looked at the still held up Courtney "so you honest believe everything you were given is necessary?"

Courtney scoffed "of course, I was treated unfairly which left scars emotionally and psychologically."

The CIT was dropped and she faced the attorney, who frowned "do you have any idea the trouble your Father is in?"

Courtney sneered "my Daddy is one of the most powerful..."

"He's lost approximately 80% of his fortune paying for the lawyers, dozens of lawsuits from angry viewers and relatives of the contestants. Now you have just tried to openly assault a teenager with a deadly weapon."

"Are you actually defending the sexist piece of..."

"I'm still talking." Crystal cut her off "you could be facing charges of assault and extortion."

"Extortion?" Chef asked confusedly.

"Yes, specifically blackmail."

Gwen flinched at that reminder and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see Heather standing there, still looking at Courtney.

Courtney paled in horror as Crystal took out a cellphone and spoke into it "OK, I'm just done asking questions. Take everything."

From the sky, a pair of helicopters came with cranes attached to the bottom headed toward Courtney's personal cabin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Courtney yelled.

Gwen blinked "is this really happening?"

"I...I think so eh." Ezekiel gaped in amazement.

"OW!" Near the back of the group, Andrew suddenly winced as he felt a pinch on his arm. He turned to see Heather holding out her arm.

"What?"

"Why did you just pinch me?" Andrew asked.

Heather shrugged with a touch of playfulness "wanted to see if I was dreaming so I pinched you to see I wasn't."

Andrew gave her a look "the rule is to get someone else to pinch _you_."

Heather grinned "are you offering?"

"...Yeah maybe later." Andrew just smirked.

The two then looked to see the house sized cabin lifted in the air by the copters and brought the cabin out into the distance.

Courtney gaped at the scene, struggling to understand how things weren't going her way. She took out her PDA, only to have it taken from her hands by Crystal and throwing it into water. Her options were out, her father was gone as Chairman, her resources were gone, and her mind was struggling to accept the one thing she never faced all her life.

Defeat.

The CIT muttered "no...no...this can't be." She then lunged into Crystal's face "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I'M COURTNEY ABIGAIL MANN DAMN IT!"

Crystal nodded "Miss Mann due to your actions of assaulting multiple campers, endangering lives, extortion and manipulation of company property, it is the unanimous decision of the board...

"To have you removed as a competitor from the show." As soon as that was said, the Boat of Losers pulled up.

The silence was deafening as the campers were awestruck at the sight, not believing this was happening. Since she got here, she had been making everyone's lives hell with her bragging how her father ran the show and how she can get away with anything.

The silence continued until Gwen stepped forward saying "wait."

Courtney whipped around to see the calm goth, though the emotion in her eyes was clea.

The CIT suddenly felt worried for her safety "um...Gwen."

"You've made most of our stay here hell, got rid of my first real friend and my boyfriend, bossed us around, terrorized Homeschool, thought you were a goddess and tried to make me your slave." Gwen calmly stated, then grinned.

BANG!

"That's for all of them."

Gwen punched with all her might right into Courtney's face. The punch was so hard it caused Courtney to FLY into the Boat of Losers.

"MY NOSTHE!" Courtney burbled out, with the nose cracked and bleeding.

Crystal glanced at Gwen, who breathed out "MAN! That felt good. REAL good."

"Um Gwenie? Next time you punch someone, don't throw your arm so much." Michael cracked.

"Shut up."

Crystal sighed "since you had good reason, that will pass for now. Now since the elimination is gone, I shall leave you all to be."

The Boat started up as Crystal got on. As it left, Courtney screamed through her broken nose making the words somewhat hard to understand, struggling to get off, but Chef was on it to hold her back! "I SWTHER YOTH THALL PATHY FORTH THIT! I DOTH NOTH CONCEID! I DOTH NOTH CONCEID!"

The campers stared at the Boat until it went out of sight. Then they all cheered as widely and loudly as they could.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM-FINALLY!)**

Laura- DING DONG! THE WITCH IS GONE! Hey that rhymed!

Sara- (Laughing loudly) Oh, I don't like violence, but did you see how Courtney just FLEW! ?

Harold- It's as if a dark cloud has been lifted! The Evil One has been smited! (thumbs up) Thanks Dunc.

Heather- (Grins ear to ear) Now that was too good. Wish I got a shot in, but oh well. (sighs as the grin fades) Now I just have to worry about the other one gunning for me.

Ezekiel- (Sighs in relief) Now I don't have to lock my door anymore eh. (Grins in determination) Now I can have fun and WIN THIS eh!

Andrew- (Chuckles) Nice hook there. Still this was definitely one of my favorite challenges. Got a good work out, bruised Chef's ego and now Courtney's gone. (Frowns) Oh yeah...Now we just have to deal with a certain _someone_.

Leshawna- (Smirks) Knew my girl had it in her. Now the Daddy's Girl is gone. (Snarls) Now they can focus on the other Bitch.

Bridgette- (Shakes head) Goes to show karma is real and exists. I still remember how she spat at me when she came back. (Smiles) At least she's getting her just desserts.

Gwen- I don't regret that for an instant. (Lets out a breath) I feel...renewed and cleansed. (Looks down, looking to be deep in thought) You know, when she came here I pretty much gave up on any chance of winning. (Leans forward with a renewed awakened fire in her eyes) Now...I plan on winning.

* * *

(Main Tent 10 minutes later)

Paula gave a toast "to the fall of the witch and to Crystal!

"HERE HERE!" The Interns cheered.

The Interns had returned to the Tent and grabbed some sodas to commemorate the occasion.

Mara sighed "I remember how she ordered me to cut her eggs for her."

"Or warm up her shower water." Paula put in.

Graydon snorted "or ordering to get her food from her cabin."

Paula then chuckled "Gwen has a hell of a hook Michael."

Michael just smirked "no kidding."

Graydon then looked at the screens "so...what now?"

"What do you think?" Mara snorted "we stay here, still help out Chris with these insane challenges until there's one left standing. At least things should be less soap operaey around here."

"Don't be too sure." Michael warned "in this show, specially with a 100 g's on the line, anything's possible."

Graydon switched the camera back to the Hall, where Leshawna still sat by herself, her eyes still filled with rage.

"Oh right, there's still that." Paula groaned.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Mara- Ugh! Working for that witch and being her slaves was absolutely tortorous! I swear I would have clocked her myself. (Lips curl in disgust) Unbelievable that Chris knew what was going on and didn't lift a finger to stop it. Ratings my (static)

Paula- So I was hoping things would calm down and get less tense. It has definetely, but...there's still that whoe Leshawna thing going.

* * *

(Boys Cabin 1 hour later)

"I can't believe you did that!"

"He had to learn a lesson alright?"

After the grateful elimination, the others had returned to the Cabins. Along the way, Gwen told Bridgette about how Andrew stood his ground against Chef. She wasn't too happy to hear that. Harold and Ezekiel were at the Mess Hall while Bridgette was scolding her friend while Wolfo sat near her feet.

Bridgette put her hands on her hips "Chef's dangerous Andrew. You should have known better than to face him."

Andrew shrugged "Bridge calm down, I was just stalling him for Zeke to get to the chair. Besides it was a good way to test myself on how to handle a larger opponent."

The surfer sighed "do you always have to like a challenge?"

"I have a unique sense of fun."

"Clearly." Bridgette couldn't help but chuckle "today was surprising huh?"

With a grin, Andrew said "yeah, better watch out for her hook."

Bridgette nodded, then grew troubled "I've also wanted to tell you that...well."

"Bridge?"

"I think Laura and Sara are getting suspicious about...you know." She looked to see he wasn't too concerned "your not worried."

"I don't care what people think." Was all he said, which he felt was enough explanation.

Bridgette frowned "does that include me?"

Andrew fell silent for a moment, than said bluntly "I meant if people want to stay stuck in the past and focus on things that happened a while ago instead of the hear and now, than their all fricking idiots."

Bridgette blinked "whoa." She then stood up "well, I trust you."

The experienced camper gave a smile at that "thanks."

"Just don't go picking any more fights understood?" Bridgette warned waving a finger.

With a deep sigh, Andrew rolled his eyes "yes Mom."

* * *

HOW IS THAT FOR A FALL? ! Sorry if it didn't go the way you wanted it, but the best thing to hurt in a egomaniac is their pride. Along with their nose. The Witch has fallen, but there's still drama going on!

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Jessie, Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Jake, Trent, Courtney.

HERE ARE OUR QUESTIONS!

Now that Courtney is off her back, will Gwen be able to focus?

Furthermore, can she talk to the rogue sista before she does something she regrets?

Will more people get suspicious of Andrew and Heather?

Has Chef learned a lesson in respect?

Find out soon on the nexxt installment of TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	68. That's Off The Chain Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

To all loyal readers of Harry Potter PLEASE see the new Deathly Hallows!

KICKS ASS!

Also, my Birthday's coming up tomorrow and hitting the big 20! Just one more year and I'll be legal...LOL!

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Within the Mess Hall for the past few days since Courtney's abrupt departure, it felt _much _less tension filled than the past few days. Although there was still an uneasy feeling with the game winding down and Leshawna still acting hostile, it still felt like there was a weight lifted from off the others. The majority of the campers were currently sitting eating what constituted as breakfast.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette-The past few days have been a blessing. Since we don't have to look over our shoulders in case... well 'you know who' decided to come after us. (frowns sadly) But now I'm worried about Leshawna. She's still not talking to us that much. (frowns again in anger) And I'm still mad at Andrew for actually fighting CHEF. God, how could he do something that risky?

Ezekiel- (holding a plate of slop) Now that I don't have to eat inside my room anymore eh! (takes a bite, but his face morphs into a look of disgust. He spits it to the side) THIS IS THE WORSE ONE YET! Guess Chef is still mad about what Andrew did and is taking it out on the food eh. I really wish Chef would let me in the kitchen.

Gwen- (chuckles) Oh just thinking about what I did makes me smile. And before you guy's, specifically my Mom, say 'violence isn't the answer' if you had ANY idea what she put me thru then you would have done worse.

* * *

At the moment, Gwen and Laura were both scribbling down on a large sheet of paper both muttering to the other. Walking in and noticing this, Sara sat next to Laura "what are you two doing?"

Gwen looked up with an amused smile "just a certain scene from a few days ago."

Laura giggled "yep. It was really something. Nice shot by the way."

Sara then guessed what they were drawing and held back a chuckle. The two were drawing a large drawing of Gwen's fist hitting Courtney. Courtney's face was comically punched in and her feet were just leaving the ground. Gwen was shown with a victorious grin that clashed with eyes filled with flames.

Gwen noticed her reaction to the eyes "I was just so pissed at what she did to Trent and everyone else I just snapped. No way in hell I was letting her get away in one piece."

"Surprised that was all you did." Laura said half jokingly.

The Goth girl looked at the picture of Courtney for a moment then shook her head "she wasn't worth it. She never was."

Sara put a hand on Gwen's shoulder "are you feeling better now?"

"Oh you have no idea." Gwen sighed happily. Now no longer worried about her brother's past being let out due to Courtney having bigger problems to deal with, she felt free for the first time since Courtney dragged her into her alliance. Sometimes she was on the verge of giving up, but thanks to people like Harold and Sara she kept going long enough for the spoiled brat to be thrown off.

She smiled at the two as they gave her looks "really, I'm fine."

Sara smiled sheepishly "sorry. You were just acting...well kinda like..."

Laura sighed "go ahead. Like how I was when you were gone, just alot less angry and snappish."

"Um...yeah."

Gwen looked over at Laura, but before she said anything Laura cut in "no, I wasn't like that cause she was gone but because I thought everyone voted for her."

"Right." Sara nodded and put her arm around her shoulders.

Laura then cleared her throat after some silence "what did Derringer mean by blackmail?"

Gwen's face tightened "I'm sorry, but...it's personal."

Sara nodded "OK, we won't push it."

"We won't?" Laura blinked.

"No." Sara sternly replied.

Gwen couldn't help but smirk at this, then gave a friendly smile as Harold walked over "hey Harold, what's up?"

"Listen, I need your three's opinion on a subject myself and Andrew are debating." Harold said with a serious expression. From across the room, Andrew was sitting and looking serious as well

Laura and Sara looked at each other, than back with Laura saying "um...sure?"

Harold nodded sagely "alright, this is an incredibly important belief that I belief that any normal human possesses."

Laura looked wary "um, what is it?"

"What was the better movie series? Star Wars or Lord of The Rings?"

Silence followed.

Sara blinked.

Laura seemed to be in thought, as if this question was asked every day.

"What?" Was all Gwen said in a deadpan tone.

As Andrew walked over, Harold explained "Andrew believes that due to supposedly better fight scenes and battles, Star Wars is better."

The girl's looked at Andrew, who scoffed "lightsabers and space battles. End of discussion."

Harold whirled around "the battles of Helms Deep and Minas Tirith were legendary! All those CGI style space battles were far too confusing."

"Vader can kick Sauron's ass!" Andrew claimed heatedly.

"HA!" Harold waved it off dismissively "Vader is impressive, but with the One True Ring Sauron would easily waste him. No mere Jedi or Sith can match users like Gandalf and Saruman."

Sara shook her head "I just thought they were all good."

Gwen stood up and shook her head "Harold, I like you. But I am SOOOOO not getting into this."

Laura looked at Andrew "your actually debating this?"

Andrew shrugged "I'll always defend my favorite movies. Although Matrix is still my all time favorite."

"Despite their sequels being crap?" Laura asked.

"Pretty much."

"Well, I kinda liked Star Wars more." Laura then admitted.

Harold then frowned at Andrew's smirk.

Since morning, the two were having a heated debate on which series of movies were better. The debate raged into breakfast and the two already asked Bridgette and Ezekiel, whom were sitting nearby. Bridgette had ignored Andrew and answered to Harold, most likely still mad at Andrew for risking himself against Chef. Bridgette didn't want to choose while Ezekiel had no idea what Star Wars was.

Andrew almost lost it when he heard that.

_'It's nice to see him ease up every now and then.' _Harold chuckled to himself silently.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A scream suddenly ripped thru the Hall from the Washrooms outside.

Sara blinked and stood up "was that Heather?"

"Oh no. Leshawna's not here either!" Harold yelled in panic.

Gwen looked outside in resignation "I knew it was a matter of time before she killed her."

"Gwen!" Sara yelled.

"What? Just saying."

Sara sighed and was about to walk out the door to check it out when she noticed "where's Andrew?"

* * *

(Washrooms)

Heather, with her upper form wrapped in a towel and having gunk in her hair, threw the door open to the outside and yelled "OK! I KNOW THAT WAS YOU LESHAWNA!" She had been taking a shower when all of a sudden sewage came streaming out of the shower head, she had jumped out and stormed out of the washrooms seething mad.

She looked to see the pipes had been rearranged with the shower pipes switched with the sewer and septic tanks pipes. She scowled harder at this. For the past week, Leshawna had ripped up some of her clothes, dumped hot sauce in her food, put a spider in her bed, and now this. This was really starting to drive her up the wall.

A chuckling was heard and Heather whipped around seeing Leshawna looking on with a smirk on her features and her hands on her hips.

Heather soon snapped "WHAT THE HELL! I didn't want to bathe like a damn pig if that's what you were thinking!"

Leshawna scoffed "more like a dog."

"A dog?" Heather frowned, then rolled her eyes in realization _'oh a bitch dog, real clever.'_

_**'That's mean.'**_

Heather scoffed "oh nice. Way to act like a petty little brat."

"BRAT!" Leshawna pointed at her fiercely "listen you sleazy manipulative harpy! I'll do ANYTHING it takes to make sure the others see you for what you are! My own friends have fallen for it and they abandoned me for YOU!"

The queen bee's lips curled "oh well besides you've been acting like an obsessed nut and called everyone idiots didn't have anything to do with it."

Leshawna just growled at that.

Heather would have left this clearly obsessive girl to herself, but she stopped in mid-turn. She sighed "look, how long is this gonna keep up?"

"When your off this island and out of my damn life." Leshawna said coldly.

Heather shook her head "so you don't think all of this is enough?"

"Oh, I'm nowhere near done you damn.."

"LOOK!" Heather snapped in frustration, cutting the volatile ghetto girl off "believe someone whose been there, you burn too many bridges you'll never get back over the river. That means if you keep acting like this you'll never get the others trust back."

Leshawna just frowned "they'll understand when the real you shows herself. I know people like you."

"You. Do. Not. Know. Me." Heather icily replied, her patience wearing thin.

"Oh really? I think I know enough."

"So you know everything about me? Like my birthday?" Heather questioned sarcastically.

Leshawna's eyes narrowed menacingly "don't make me knock you out again girl."

"I don't think that will be necessary." The two looked to see Andrew standing there looking on at the scene. His lips were drawn in a tight line and was looking between the two warily.

He continued before the two spoke up "and here I thought things would cool down now that the Chicken in Training is gone, but you two just have to keep sniping at each other."

"She started it!" Heather pointed childishly.

"OH NO GIRL! You started this the MINUTE you shoved Laura on that cliff." She whipped her head to Andrew "this is solely between me and her! Let me give you one chance to stay the hell out of this." She then blinked "the hell are you doing here

Andrew scoffed "Heather's scream is kinda hard to ignore." He then turned to said girl, whose hair still had some gunk in it, and said bluntly "you smell like crap by the way."

Heather just scowled at him, causing him to raise his hands defensively "sorry just saying."

"How long were you there anyway?" She questioned.

Andrew shrugged "around the time of the dog comment."

Leshawna sneered "what? Protecting your girlfriend?"

Andrew ignored the question "why don't you just take a breath and calm down?"

Heather scoffed "you can do that right?" She then winced as Andrew just looked at her with a disapproving frown "OK, shutting up."

The ghetto girl just frowned at him. She stood there for a few minutes until she turned and stormed off towards the girl's cabins.

Heather turned to Andrew "I could have taken her."

"I know." He replied easily "I just wanted to make sure she didn't loosen any more teeth. Can you honestly say you can take her in a physical fight?"

The queen bee fell silent, then sighed "good point."

"Besides, I only stepped in when it looked like she was gonna get violent." Andrew continued "you looked to be handling yourself." He paused for a second and asked "were you really trying to make peace with her?"

Heather looked away "excuse me for wanting to keep my teeth intact." She then frowned at Andrew "and just so you know, I smell because miss Ghetto Girl switched the pipes."

Andrew rubbed his nose "oh damn sorry."

Heather let out a breath "fine. She then smirked teasingly "now although I'm sure your loving the sight of me in a towel, I have to wash myself off."

He just let out a chuckle "usually my dreams involve you in a white dress."

With a blink and a smile, she turned around and walked into the washrooms.

A minute later, Chris's voice came through the intercom "morning everyone! Meet me at the Arts and Crafts Center for your next challenge."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- (puts up feet against the wall) Although Bridge is still mad over me fighting Chef, I have to talk to her to see if she can calm Leshawna down enough so she's not acting postal. (grumbles) I thought the soap opera drama would be over by now.

Heather- (brushing wet hair) I'm trying to be the mature one, but that goddamn nutcase isn't making it easy. (sighs) OK, maybe that crack is a little out of line, but she's acting semi-homicidal!

Leshawna- (sitting down and muttering to herself) Oh not enough. Not _**nearly **_enough.

* * *

(Arts and Crafts Center)

About a hundred yards from the Mess Hall, Chris stood there with his usual smile at the gathered campers "so had a good few days?"

He was met with silence along with many hostile expressions. Ever since Courtney left the Interns had claimed that although Chris didn't know about a few of Courtney's perks such as her blackmail and manipulation of the cameras thru her PDA, he still did not bother telling any authorities or anyone else off the island on the idea that 'Courtney brought in ratings and drama' allowing her Reign of Terror to continue unchallenged.

Chris saw the looks and just stepped back. He then continued nervously, motioning to the small beat up looking shack "um...so welcome to the Arts and Craft Center."

"That just looks like a beat up shed eh." Zeke pointed out.

"Yeah, used to be an outhouse. But now it's where Chef parks his road hog." The host suddenly kicked the door in and allowed the campers to look inside. sitting there was a beautifully well kept Harley Davidson complete with black paint and painted on flames along the side.

Ezekiel ooed "wow, that's real rash eh."

Harold raised an eyebrow "the term is rad Zeke, rad."

"Oh sorry eh."

"This brings us to your next challenge." Chris announced, gaining all of their attention again "you have to...build your own wheels!"

"We have to build motorcycles?" Sara asked in disbelief.

Chris chuckled "not quite, just any kind of bike will do." He then reached behind him and pulled out a very thick book covered in what looked like spores and threw it towards the campers "to show I'm not _entirely _heartless I'll throw in this bike manual."

Bridgette caught it with an "OOF!" She looked down and gasped "what is this covered in?" She threw it to her side in disgust.

CRUNCH!

Unfortunately it landed on Leshawna's foot "YEOW!"

The surfer gasped "oh sorry!"

The ghetto girl just glared at her in response.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- (scratches chin in thought) Maybe there is something to this whole karma thing.

* * *

Chris chuckled "so you can use anything from this pile" he gestured to the pile of metal and wood next to him "or from the shed to use in your design. You all have a half hour to make your bikes so get craftin campers!"

From behind Chris, Chef stormed up and yelled "AND NONE OF YOU **BETTER **TOUCH CHELSEA!"

The host looked at his co-host and saw the bruise on the side of the skull with a snicker he asked "dude, how's your head?"

Chef rubbed it, remembering the kick to the skull he suffered. He glared at Andrew, who just shrugged in response.

The host hopped on his personal ATV and drove off, leaving Chef to watch over the others.

Zeke grinned at the pile "well looks like we can really pimp our rides out eh?"

"We can...what?" Heather deadpanned.

"Zeke, who taught you that word?" Harold questioned.

"Duncan eh."

"Figures."

Gwen was looking around and soon raised her hand "Chef, where are the interns?"

Chef scowled "where do you think? Their fixing up the courses!" The co-host then blinked and checked his watch.

"Although they should have been back by now."

* * *

(Bike Track, a few minutes ago)

"OVER HERE!" Graydon yelled as he gestured to one of the last hills on the track.

Michael nodded as he went over and threw a bucket of oil on to the hill making it slippery for incoming bikes. The course was littered with mines, oil slicks, and even had a pool of piranha that Mara was now feeding.

Mara sighed as she wiped her hands off, having used them to throw dead fish into the pond "how much longer?"

Graydon looked at his watch "Chris is probably announcing the challenge right now."

Mara groaned and sat on the ground "this is going to be excruciating to watch."

"I'm predicting that there's gonna be another injury based elimination." Michael guessed morbidly.

Graydon shook his head at that "don't be like that, I'm sure...oh who am I kidding your probably right."

Mara looked up in worry "where's Paula?"

Michael blinked and gazed around "you know, that's a good question. Where _is _Paula?"

"WOOO-HOOO!" From behind one of the hills, this was heard as Paula rode from behind it riding a crafted bike. She lifted the top part, doing a wheelie, and spun the handle bars. She raced past the trio in a blur.

Graydon blinked, startled "what the?"

"HEADS UP!" Paula peddled as hard as she could and JUMPED the piranha pit. She hit one of the fishes with the back wheel and landed safely near where the end of the race was, near the edge of a steep drop to the woods below.

The three interns rushed to her with Mara scolding "we didn't actually HAVE to test this course out."

Paula grinned "I know, I've always been a big fan of bikes. At the base I was stationed at, Chef always challenged anyone to race him and uh...Chelsea."

"Who?" Graydon asked.

"Don't ask." Paula chuckled.

Michael looked at the bike, crafted with a mix of wood and metal "how did you make this?"

Paula smiled "Pops always had me and Sugar Pop work on his cars so I know alot about mechanics."

Mara scoffed "that doesn't look safe."

Michael looked at her "don't be a worrywart."

Graydon raised a hand "can I try it?"

Paula gestured to it "all yours."

The officer sat down and turned the bike around. He noticed a problem when he put his foot down "um...the pedal's are stuck."

Paula frowned "oh the chain might be loose." She kneeled down and examined it. But...the bike started going backwards.

Towards steep cliff to the forest below.

"Oh..." Graydon started to say, but soon the bike started rolling backwards down the steep cliff before on of the interns could grab him.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPP!"

Michael looked down "oh...not good."

Paula gasped and started running down "COME ON!"

The two remaining interns nodded and started to follow.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Paula- (looks worried) I admit I didn't see that coming when I built that bike. I just wanted to have a little fun before the challenge started.

Michael- (puffs out some smoke and sighs happily) I feel so much better now that we're not catering to She Who Will Not Be Name. Now we just have to worry about our safety. (smirks) Is it wrong if I think what happened to Graydon is funny as hell?

* * *

(Arts and Crafts Center)

For the past couple of minutes, the campers were hard at work attempting to fix and build their bikes

Ezekiel gathered an array of metal and began using some tools he found inside the shed. He started tying together a few bolts when Laura noticed "you know alot about this kind of stuff?"

The prairie boy grinned "sorta, I always fix the machines at home whenever they broke down."

Laura rolled her eyes, not having much idea how to build a bike "lucky."

Inside the shed, Harold was throwing out a few items to get some idea what to use. He took great care to avoid 'Chelsea' as Chef would most likely kill him. He then noticed an old leaf blower set against the wall. He grinned happily at the find "booya."

Bridgette was mainly using wood for her design and only using metal for the handlebars. She was hammering nails into the design as Andrew came up "need help?"

"I'm good." The surfer simply said.

Andrew sighed in annoyance "OK, MAYBE I shouldn't have provoked Chef, happy?"

Bridgette looked at him for a moment, then sighed "OK, can you just hand me that hammer?"

"Sure." He did so and after Bridgette insisted he focus on his bike, he walked back to his parts.

Leshawna was using the manual and was able to get the basics down on how to build it. After using metal to help hold her up, she grinned and decided to 'help' out. She saw the back of Heathers head. She reared back and was about to throw it when a hand gripped her wrist. She looked behind her to see Sara holding her wrists shaking her head. Sara simply plucked the manual out of the surprised street girl's hands and walked back to her bike.

Gwen noticed this and frowned as Sara sat back down "that wasn't probably the best idea."

Sara held up the manual "probably."

Gwen looked back to Leshawna, who was fiercely hammering nails into her bike, causing Gwen to frown in thought.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (looks troubled) I guess I was too focused on Courtney to not see Leshawna getting more...well nuts. I have to try to talk to her.**  
**

Leshawna- (snarls) Oh so betraying me once wasn't enough for her huh? (narrows eyes) I'll make her see the truth about that demon.

Sara- (reads manual for a second, then looks up with a frustrated expression) I know about Leshawna's so called 'justice pranks' towards Heather. (shakes head) It's getting to the point where Leshawna is getting tunnel vision and is so focused she'll tear apart anyone in her way. (sigh) I...I'm starting to get the feeling she's too far gone to listen to reason.

* * *

Chris came up and blew a whistle after the half hour was over "OK dudes and dudettes, I think it's time I tell you a little surprise."

"Did anyone elses blood just run cold?" Gwen asked.

A few hands were raised as Chris chuckled "oh this is a good surprise believe me." He cleared his throat dramatically and announced "none of you are gonna be riding your own bikes."

"What?" Harold protested.

"That's right, we'll be _switching_ bikes!" Chris chuckled "neat twist huh?"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chris- (sighs happily) I LOVE my job!

* * *

Well what do you think? Maybe not my best work, but better than nothing.

Anyway, hopefully my birthday tomorrow won't suck. Hope to get what I want!

As always HERE ARE THE END CHAPTER QUESTIONS!

Is Sara right that Leshawna's too far gone to listen to reason?

Will Graydon make it out of his predicament in one piece?

What is Harold's plan with the leaf blower?

Will anyone else figure out Andrew and Heather's 'relationship'?

Find out next in perhaps...**THE MOST SHOCKING ELIMINATION YET** ON...TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND


	69. That's Off The Chain Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do own the 11 OC's in this story.

Well, my birthday has come and gone. Got new headphones, a few checks, a new game, and went out to a Chinese restaurant. All in all a good B-day.

Anyway, LET US BEGIN!

* * *

(Arts and Crafts Center)

Chris waved his hand to him, once again holding out the familiar hat with names in them "alright ladies and germs, you all know the drill. Pick a name out of this hat and that name will be whose bike you are riding."

"So we worked hard on these bikes and we're not gonna be able to ride them! ?" Gwen asked incredulously.

Chris cheerfully replied "YEP! So I'll let YOU go first."

Gwen sighed walking up to Chris and reached in the hat to start ...

* * *

(NAMES)

Gwen- Leshawna's bike.

Andrew- Bridgette's bike.

Harold- Laura's bike.

Sara- Gwen's bike.

Laura- Ezekiel's bike.

Bridgette- Harold's bike.

Leshawna- Andrew's bike

Heather- Sara's bike.

Ezekiel- Heather's bike.

* * *

After Ezekiel picked the last name, Chris gestured to a pair of flags in the distance "those flags represent the starting point. So now get your assigned bikes over there and let's have some FUN!"

From the back of the group, Gwen took notice that her given bike was made entirely of metal which was probably to help up Leshawna's weight. She noticed said girl just behind her, glaring at nothing.

Gwen shook her head in despair at this and while looking over her shoulder bumped into Ezekiel. She stepped back in surprise "sorry Homeschool."

Ezekiel smiled "it's alright eh."

Gwen noticed his good mood and asked incredulously "your actually smiling? During one of Chris's insane challenges?"

Zeke sighed "I can finally do a challenge without always looking over my shoulder to see if Courtney decided to do one of her little 'hunts.'

Gwen rolled her eyes in disgust "can we not talk about that Spoiled Brat? It makes me wanna puke."

Ezekiel took the hint and looked at his bike, which seemed to hold together well. Gwen noticed his gaze "you actually know how to ride bikes? I thought you were a farm kid?"

Zeke shrugged "I rode one a few times when my cousins visited and brought theirs." He double checked his bike and muttered partly to himself "well, at least she put it together well."

A growl was heard and Ezekiel's eyes widened. He turned to see Leshawna staring right at him causing him to gulp and run off ahead to the others.

Gwen blinked in shock _'don't tell me she thinks just cause he gave Heather a compliment means Leshawna had to snarl at him.'_

Leshawna noticed Gwen's stare "what?"

Gwen gave her a flat stare "did you scare him like that because he complimented the bike?"

"No, he complimented the Bitch."

"OK...that was uncalled for. You acted like complimenting her is a crime against nature."

Leshawna scoffed "should be."

_'Have things really gotten this bad?' _Gwen thought to herself. She knew that one of the few people who could get thru to her was her boyfriend and he was gone. Gone because she voted for him in order to tell someone about Courtney's rampage of abuse behind the scenes. Now she was wishing that Duncan was here to talk sense into Leshawna.

Gwen stopped and faced her "look, we've all done bad things on this show."

Leshawna causally waved her off "not as bad as manipulating people to think she's 'changing'."

Gwen frowned "that's not as bad as say...calling people idiots?"

The ghetto girl paused for a moment and looked away "alright, I admit I was just mad."

The Goth sighed "can we talk...you know later?"

Leshawna thought about saying no, but decided that since Gwen didn't betray her like the others did by voting for her instead of the Bitch it would be OK "fine girl."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- Well that's a start at least.

* * *

In the middle of the group, Bridgette looked at the bike she received from Harold. It was an impressive combination of metal and wood. What she noted was the large device fixed on the back. She looked over to Harold "what's this thing?"

"Oh...it's a surprise." Harold reassured her with a chuckle.

"What?"

Harold pointed at what looked like a bell ringer on one of the handle bars "just press that when the moment's right."

"The moment's right?" Bridgette questioned.

"You'll see."

Bridgette just shook her head and looked ahead. She saw Andrew staring up ahead with aggravation, clearly wanting to ride his own bike. Although still slightly angered at him for recklessly going after Chef, she still went up to him "problems?"

Andrew grimaced and pointed at the bike, made entirely out of wood "I'm just a little concerned. No offense but...is that gonna hold?"

Bridgette sheepishly smiled "I wanted it to be eco-friendly."

Andrew snorted, but didn't comment.

Bridgette pressed her lips together, deciding to ask based on what Harold and Gwen told her "Andrew...I know your not the type to go picking fights, so why did you insult Chef like that?"

He stopped and looked at her for a moment, debating whether he should tell her with the cameras on, then sighed "I lost my temper alright? He...hurt _her _by slamming her head against the wall after blasting her."

Bridgette's eyes widened at that info "oh." She decided to change the subject "I can't believe Chris. He actually makes us switch the bikes we work hard on." She then shook her head "what am I saying? I _shouldn't_ be surprised."

Andrew growled "I worked hard on the Falcon's Eye and I won't even be able to ride it."

Bridgette smirked "you named it?"

"Named it after a strong animal and a reference to the Millennium Falcon."

At that, Harold snorted earning a challenging glare from Andrew. But before they could start, Bridgette laughed "boys behave or I'll ground both of you."

Harold snorted "anyway, you need not worry Bridge. My Wraith Rider will help you triumph and bury the competition."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- By bury I hope he doesn't mean 6 feet under bury.

* * *

Near the front of the moving group, Laura was impressed with her bike. Ezekiel wasn't kidding when he said he knew something about mechanics and design when fixing the machines at home. It seemed to hold up well and was a mix between wood and metal. She looked to see Sara staring oddly at Gwen's bike, particularly the cardboard cutout wings attached to the sides.

Sara traced the wings and shook her head "well, she's creative I'll give her that."

Laura smirked "that's one way of putting it." She then wrinkled her nose at a sudden smell. She turned around and saw it was Heather, who still seemed to stink from Leshawna's pranl despite her attempt to wash the stink out.

Laura waved a hand in front of her face "oh that's bad."

Heather scowled "oh _really_? I didn't notice. Thank you _so much_ for pointing that out that unknown fact."

Sara sighed "OK, your upset we get it."

Heather looked away "I just want her off my back already."

"Have you tried apologizing?" Laura suggested.

The queen bee just looked at her "would she listen?"

Laura fell silent for a few moments, then sighed "oh...probably not."

After a moment of silence, Heather asked "are you two still trying to talk to her?"

Sara shrugged "key word trying."

Laura let out a breath of frustration "sometimes I wonder if we're talking to a brick wall instead."

Heather couldn't help but be surprised to see the two talking so casually to her. She then remembered acts such as attempting to comfort Laura after the Boney Island Race and ending Sara's doubts about dating Laura out of pity.

**_'You see? A little kindness goes a long way.'_**

Heather looked at her bike from Sara, which seemed to be mostly metal and held on by duck tape.

Sara noticed this and smirked "always rely on duck tape in a jam."

Heather gave a snort of amusement and rubbed something in her hand. Sara saw and asked "what's that?"

"Huh?" Heather blinked and put it in her pocket "um...nothing."

Sara raised an eyebrow, causing her seemingly former enemy to sigh and reach into her pocket. She held it out, causing Sara to blink and Laura's face turned impassive.

"Is that...a penny?"

Heather shrugged "it's for good luck."

Sara blinked again and shook her head "guess we all have our trinkets." She continued ahead while Heather and Laura walked beside each other in silence for a minute.

Laura broke it saying "thought you would have gotten rid of it."

"It's been helpful." She realized shortly after she had gotten it she had spoken to Andrew, set up their daily 'rendezvous's' and Courtney had been rejected from the island. It seemed that luck _was_ on her side.

"Told you that you needed a little luck and faith Queenie." Laura smirked at her.

Heather glanced behind her briefly and smiled "yeah, guess I did."

Laura raised an eyebrow and looked behind her to see Andrew quickly looking at his bike.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Laura- (blinks once...twice...and again) Oh...that explains alot.

Heather- (just leans against the wall, flipping the penny over and over again)

* * *

(Start of Track)

As the campers got on their bikes, Chris stepped in front of them of them "so this challenge will be broken into two parts. This first part is the speed challenge." He pointed over to the other end of the course set up by flags almost 600 meters ahead "all bikes that can cross that line and not fall apart on the way will go into the second part of the challenge which is a _very_ gnarly obstacle course."

The 9 campers sat on their given bikes waiting for the signal. Some were anxious while others were determined. Chris solely raised his hand into the air "on your marks...

...

...

..."Get Set"...

...

...

...He stopped to giggle "paramedics on standby and...DRAG!"

The 9 campers immediately started peddling as hard as they could and whizzed by Chris in a blur.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- (straightens glasses) I am confident in the bike I designed due to the 'feature' I gave it. (grimaces) I'm just worried about the bike I was given.

Sara- I've ridden a bike a few times, just never one that looks ready to take off the ground.

Chris- (chuckles happily) Just wait, I bet there's gonna be a MAJOR wippage by the time this is done.

* * *

The 9 sped down the track with Ezekiel and Andrew going neck and neck at the front. No one noticed Bridgette struggling with Harold's bike at the back. Her feet seemed to strain at the force it took to push the pedals on her given bike. She grimaced as she looked ahead to the front to see she was falling behind. The surfer then remembered what Harold told her about the device attached to her given bike and how 'when the moment's right' she would need it.

She ringed the bell attached to her bike and before she knew it, the instrument started blowing a massive amount of air causing her speed to greatly increase.

Bridgette's eyes widened as her bike seemed to start to fly down the track "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

She passed the others by kicking up a large amount of dust in her wake, blinding the campers.

Harold coughed out "GOSH! Didn't think it was _that_ powerful!" He rubbed the dust from his eyes and looked ahead to see his direction had changed.

"AGH!" He slammed into another bike and the two occupants went crashing into a pile with the bike's tumbling falling apart behind them. Harold groaned and looked to see he was on top of Laura, staring at him in annoyance.

"Oh sorry."

"Oh my arms." Laura groaned, having landed on her arms when she fell.

Harold started to stand up when out of the dust cloud, Sara and Andrew came out of the fog. The pair's eyes widened as the two fallen campers were right in front of them.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chris- (giggling happily) Oh that's not gonna end well.

* * *

The riders braked with Andrew's bike braking so suddenly his bike swerved to the sides. His bike, made entirely out of wood, soon broke apart causing him to fall forward and hit the ground heavily. He bounced a few times until coming to a stop.

Harold gasped "Andrew you alright?"

Said camper held his head and bruised chest with a groan "damn that hurt." He then looked behind him with widened eyes "oh crap."

Behind him, Sara's bike was flying, literally _flying, _just above the ground due to the wings on it's side. Sara yelled out "DUCK!"

Andrew casually stepped out of the way while the other two ducked down. Sara's bike was about to hit the pile up of bikes that had formed, causing Sara to jump off, tumbling to the ground as the bike crashed into the pile.

Laura immediately rushed to her side "oh my God, are you OK?"

Sara rubbed a skinned knee "I'm fine I think."

Andrew walked up "how the hell did that thing FLY?"

Sara chuckled sheepishly "well, I sorta hit a rock that sent it into the air and the wind blew it towards you guys. Sorry."

Andrew just pinched his forehead while Harold looked at the campers who had gone ahead.

* * *

(Farther down track)

After the pile up Bridgette's dust cloud had caused, her bike continued until it crossed the finish line with Chris announcing "AND BRIDGETTE'S BIKE IS THE FIRST TO CROSS!"

However he noticed that Bridgette hadn't stopped and kept going with her screaming in terror. The host just shrugged at this.

Just a short distance from the finish line, the 4 final campers were rapidly approaching the finish line.

Heather was in front peddling and panting from the strain of the race. Her eyes were still stinging from the dust cloud she had entered. Then WHAM!

Something hit the side of her bike causing her to veer to the side. But she was able to regain control enough to see Leshawna had kicked the side of her bike. The ghetto girl stuck out her foot again to hit her bike, but Heather was prepared. She slowed down enough so Leshawna hit nothing but air, causing the vengeful girl to growl.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- I want to say what happened next I will _never _apologize for.

* * *

As Leshawna tried to kick again, Heather did the same. However, instead of the side, she kicked the back wheel of Leshawna's bike, causing it to swerve.

"OH CRUD!" Leshawna yelled as her bike's back wheel started to wobble, clearly coming loose. The wheel fell then fell off, causing Leshawna to fall on her back with a rough bump only a few meters from the finish line.

Heather, Ezekiel, and Gwen crossed the line with Chris checking "so 4 bikes have crossed."

"4?" Gwen questioned, then saw a cloud coming from the direction of the cabins.

Chris didn't notice this as he cackled gleefully "oh we got some WICKED wipeouts! Can't wait to see them in slow motion HAHAHAHA!"

From down the track, the campers from the wipeout turned up with Chris continuing "nice footage there guys. Harold, Laura, LOVED the double whammy."

Both campers groaned as they rubbed their sore bodies, but soon heard a groan.

Leshawna was slowly standing up rubbing her rear as it had been dragged on the ground since the back wheel came off. She glared at Andrew "your wheel came loose."

"Whoops." Andrew dryly stated, not looking apologetic.

"And _you_." Leshawna venomously snarled at Heather, who was coming off her bike.

Heather shrugged "that was simply payback for the pipe switching. What? You think I'm gonna take that lying down?"

Leshawna calmly ripped out a pipe from her fallen bike screaming "that's it! I'm knocking you the hell out again!"

Before anyone could try something, Bridgette's yell was heard "HOW DO I STOP THIS! ?"

Harold yelled "HIT THE LEAF BLOWER AT THE BACK!"

Bridgette did so. However, the stop was so sudden it sent Bridgette soaring thru the air, SLAMMING into Leshawna.

"OOOF!"

"OH DAMN!"

Chris chuckled "nice one Bridgette."

The surfer groaned as Andrew and Gwen helped her up "oh my head."

Leshawna groaned on the ground "forget it. I'm too damn sore."

The host frowned, wanting attention "HEY LISTEN UP!" After they turned to him, Chris gave a sly grin "oh no, I forgot to mention a little detail about this first part."

The campers groaned as Chris chuckled "you see, although you 4 passed the line, you passed it...FOR YOUR BIKE'S BUILDERS!"

"WHAT!"

"YOUR JOKING EH!"

"I JUST WENT SOARING AND I CAN'T RACE! ?"

Chris waved them off "so since Bridgette, Gwen, Heather, and Ezekiel passed the line, their bike's builders will race their bikes in the other part of this challenge. So...Harold , Leshawna, Sara, and Heather, you 4 will be racing your handcrafted bikes and move on."

"Why the hell did we do this part at all if some of us weren't going to make it anyway! ?" Andrew yelled in outrage.

Chris shrugged "simple, for my own personal amusement. Now let's head to the obstacle course which the Interns must have finished setting up by now." He then blinked in confusion "wait a sec..."

"Where the heck are they?"

* * *

(Deep in the Woods)

"GRAYDON!" Paula shouted as her, Michael, and Mara went off in search of Graydon after he rolled down the hill. They had been searching for almost 15 minutes, yet there was still no sign of him.

Michael sighed "can we go now? He's probably just hit his head or something."

Mara glared at him "absolutely not, for all we know he could have broken an arm or leg and he's in desperate need for help."

Paula groaned "don't tell me that."

"Hey, it's not your fault." Michael claimed "he should have stopped."

Paula looked at him incredulously "I still built the damn thing. How is it NOT my fault?"

"Well...it WAS pretty funny."

Mara scolded him "Michael, it was dangerous!"

"Fine fine, I get it." He cleared some bushes and soon yelled "THERE HE IS!"

Graydon was lying on the ground next to the rubble of the bike. He seemed to be okay, but the confusing part was that he was completely tied up in vines. The police officer looked relieved "oh your finally here! Quick, get me out of here before they come back!"

Michael blinked for a moment at this, then groaned "I knew it. This is like those horror flics where people go to a deserted place but someone's already there and doesn't like company."

Paula didn't listen as she used a knife to start cutting the vines "what did they look like." She turned to the other 2 "tell Chris that someone's already on the island and looks hostile. We have to get the campers to safety if they decide to attack them."

Graydon blinked "wait they weren't people they were..." He looked fearfully in the tree above him. "AGH! THERE THEY ARE!"

Paula drew her knife and looked up. She froze in disbelief at the sight. Sitting on the branches of the tree was a whole horde of raccoons of around 100.

One of them was chattering what seemed like orders to the others.

Mara stared at this "what in the...is this a joke?"

Michael took off his sunglasses and stared in skepticism "you've GOT to be kidding." He stepped forward and looked at Graydon "oh ha ha, very funny."

Graydon started sweating "those things attacked me when I crashed and tied me up. I don't know what they want but it can't be good."

Mara noticed his reaction "Graydon, are you actually scared of raccoons?"

"Um...maybe a little?"

Michael was looking at the army of raccoons saying "OK, look, we just want to take the Mat Hoffman wannabe-"

"HEY!"

"And be on our way to the show." Michael tried to explain, already feeling like an idiot talking to a bunch of animals.

The raccoon that seemed to give orders nodded it's furry head as Graydon crawled away in terror as Paula rolled her eyes "unbelievable."

Michael chuckled "oh their so furry and deadly."

Graydon snapped "shut up! I was bit when I was 10 and was lucky I didn't get rabies."

THUNK!

One of the creatures thru an acorn at Micheal's head. The ex-convict rubbed the back of his head "OW!" He glared at the horde "WHO THREW THAT! ?"

"Um Michael just forget it." Paula sighed.

"Oh I'm not letting that slide!" He then noticed one of the creatures jumping p and down. Almost as if it was laughing "oh you think that's funny you little rodent! ?"

The critter gave a array of squeaks and chirps, waving it's tiny little fists at him.

"Yeah? Well so does your Mom!"

The army fell silent and tears welled up in it's eyes. Mara noticed this and scowled "MICHAEL!"

"What? I wasn't going to get dissed by that thing." Michael shrugged, then noticed as the army suddenly drew acorns out of nowhere and rearing back. The raccoon leader pointed angrily at them, chirping away.

"I blame you for this." Graydon glared at Michael.

"Point taken."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)  
**

Mara- (looks aggravated) If we die, I'm gonna kill him.

Graydon- (huddles in fear) The acorns...so many acorns.

Paula- (palms face) I've suffered ambushes before, but that was literally _nuts._

Michael- (chuckles sheepishly) That might have not been the best idea. (frowns) But hey, I wasn't going to take crap from a damn _raccoon._

* * *

(Obstacle course)

The host and campers were at the top of a large sand hill overlooking an array of hills, a black covered surface, and a ramp at the edge of a pool. Chris started to say "now it's time for the Total Drama MOTOCROSS! For this you have to cross that line." He pointed to the end to where the flags were and where Chef was standing a large pile of bags, revealed to be the campers "for this you must avoid the landmines." He took out a control and pressed a button, setting off several colored mines. He paused to chuckle "I think you can guess what design there based off of."

"HEY! Jake can sue you for stealing his designs!" Laura yelled in protest.

"Bra, we just figured them out cause he used them on us more times than we can count. Anyway, next you must maneuver thru the oil slick and jump OVER the piranha pit." Chef threw a slice of ham into the pool, where piranhas jumped to catch it. The sadistic host just smirked at that "well, to the 4 of you that are riding." He gestured to Sara, Leshawna, Heather, and Harold, sitting on their built bikes "whoever crosses the line first get's invincibility while the last one gets eliminated." His face turned into a rare look of utter seriousness "that's right, IMMEDIATELY! NO marshmallows! NO ceremony! And NO bonfire! The last one get's the boot NO IFS ANDS OR BUTS ! Understood?"

Leshawna frowned in thought at that info.

Sara gulped, but kept her cool.

Harold nodded in determination.

Heather's lips tightened in anxiety.

Chris put his hand up "annnnnnnnd...GO!"

The 4 dashed off toward the bumpy hillside as fast as they could go. Explosions rang out as they tried their hardest to avoid the hidden mines. Harold hit a particularly powerful one, sending him flying into the air. He grinned widely "BOOOOOOOOOOYAAAAAAAA!" He had soared thru the air over the last few hills and cleared the entire hillside.

Heather groaned "oh you've got to be KIDDING me!" She peddled her hardest up the second to last hill and stopped for a brief moment about to go down when she felt a push from behind that got her off her bike and on top of a mine.

BOOM!

The explosion sent her a dozen feet into the air and landed on the sand nearby "OH!"

She glared seeing Leshawna's back pulling away. She then felt two hands on each side of her. She looked to see Andrew on her right and Bridgette on her left.

Bridgette looked between her and Andrew and gave her a wink as Andrew asked concernedly "you hurt?"

Heather winced at that "just a few bruises, I think my pride took the biggest hit."

They didn't notice Gwen and Laura looking at this as Ezekiel went off to the finish line.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)  
**

Leshawna- I heard was Chris said. 'Last one get's the boot.' So since the Bitch is in last place out of the 4 of us (grins victoriously) she's outta here. (cheers in sheer joy) YES!

* * *

Meanwhile on the track Harold was entering the slick oil path sliding and trying his best to weave thru the flat area. He tried to make a zig zag pattern but soon his wheels started to slip and the nerd soon lost control, causing his bike to tip to the side, landing face first into the sludge.

Going along the path that Harold had cleared, Sara went thru the cleared path, trying to gather as much speed as she could for the ramp over the piranha pit.

From the sidelines, Laura closed her eyes as the others looked on anxiously.

Sara saw Leshawna doing the same, rapidly catching up to her, her dark face darkening more due to the strain of the pedals. The two drew nearer and nearer to the goal until they both hit it at the exact same time.

The two screamed in a mix of terror and excitement as a few of the little terrors came out of the water snarling and biting. The two kicked those that came to close and landed on the ground roughly.

Chef narrowed his eyes as the two got closer as Chris smirked "annnnnd..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"LESHAWNA! YOU ARE FIRST! CONGRATS!" Chris cheered as Leshawna, followed immediately by Sara, crossed the line. The other campers had gathered there with Harold's front covered in oil

The ghetto girl immediately stepped off, grinning savagely and pointing at Heather "HAHAHAHA! FINALLY! Your last so your GONE!"

Heather sighed in realization as Andrew put a hand on her shoulder.

Chris stepped in between them with a frown "HOLD ON! I think there's been a liiiittle mis-communication."

The campers stared in bafflement as Leshawna frowned, clearly confused "what? You said 'the last one gets the boot.' The Bitch came in last so she's gone."

Chris, with a sudden gleeful smile, chuckled "oh I said last one, but I never meant last place."

His smile turned into a full grin "what I meant was last one TO CROSS THE LINE!"

"So SARA! YOU! ARE! GONE!" Chef took Sara's bags from the pile and threw them at her feet. Chris then pointed at the Dock's direction "Dock of Shame is THAT way bra."

Silence met that declaration along with a few specific reactions.

Laura's eyes widened and gave a small gasp.

Heather blinked and just looked down.

Gwen's jaw dropped.

Harold shook his head.

Leshawna...well, she pretty much just went catatonic. Frozen stiff.

Sara looked wearily at her bags and looked at Chris who smirked "wow, bet you all didn't see that coming."

"Hold on!" Leshawna yelled desperately "I...I didn't mean...she..."

Harold looked accusingly at her, understanding the feeling of the one you care about being eliminated unfairly "you should have left Heather to race instead of pushing her. Face it. You were so obsessed with physically hurting her you ignored everything else, including the true meaning of the rules GOSH!."

The ghetto girl lips quivered and she looked at Sara, then Laura "I swear...I...I didn't want you gone like this girl."

Sara shook her head at that "wasn't just your fault. We all didn't pay attention to what Chris meant."

"AAAAAH!" Screams were heard from the bottom of the hill they were on. They looked to see Graydon, bruised and disheveled, running screaming past them "THE ACORNS! WATCH OUT FOR THE ACORNS!"

The other 3 Interns then pulled themselves up, all looking worse for wear.

Gwen gasped "Michael what happened?"

"I just learned a very important lesson." Michael answered "never mess with Mother Nature."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (sighs) Now the game's winding down, I should have expected this**. **(frowns) I partly blame Chris cause he didn't explain the rules clearly, but I also blame Leshawna for just deciding to push Heather instead of letting it run it's course.

Laura- (rubbing eyes) I'm not crying. I knew one of us would be gone, but just didn't expect it to happen like _this_.

Leshawna- (face in hands) I'm sorry...I'm so so _so _sorry.

Sara- (resting chin on her hand) Well that bites. I'm eliminated partly cause of a friend and I'm separated from my girlfriend...again. (sniffs) This show has been one surprise after another. I came here to have fun and cause I was bored. Now I have a girlfriend, new friends, and a respect that boredom is good every now and then.

* * *

(Dock Of Shame)

The campers had lined up the Dock with the exception of Leshawna, who was too guilt ridden to face her. Sara walked down facing Gwen first, smiling "I want a copy of that picture you and Laura are drawing."

Gwen nodded as she gave Sara a hug "got it."

Bridgette did the same "see you later an could you tell Geoff I miss him?"

"Not a problem."

She gave a friendly wave to Harold, Zeke, and Andrew. She took a few steps down and faced Laura, who was reaming calm, but still wiped an eye "I have something in my eye."

"I'm sure." Sara smiled warmly.

Laura then gave a crushing hug to Sara, who gave it back "see you soon."

"Not too soon I'm sure." Sara chuckled.

The two gave a final kiss as the singer then saw the final camper. Heather had her arms to the side, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

Heather sighed "what happend to you...it sucks."

Sara chuckled "thanks so much for the concern."

The two looked at each other until Heather stuck out a hand. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, Sara reached out and shook it.

She then got onto the Boat, where the others waved and it drove off into the sunset.

No one saw Bridgette and Gwen leaving them behind.

* * *

(Cliff)

Leshawna sat on the edge, gazing down into the water. Her face was filled with guilt at what she had helped happen. She knew Chris should have explained the rules better, but she should have just let the race continue normally. But...

Every time she saw Heather she could see Janice shrugging at the news of Anne. Anne's pain filled eyes when the wig was removed...so similar to Laura when Sara was eliminated the first time. Then Anne's eyes in the tub. She swore she'd never cry again so rage was a good alternative. Pure white hot rage.

She had now gotten rid of a friend due to the _need _to punish Heather. It was here that it all started with Heather refusing to jump and then shoving Laura. That incident was what convinced her that Heather was a monster bent on ruining people's lives and Leshawna swore that no matter what and at any cost, Heather would pay for everything times 100.

Now the cost was a potentially ruined friendship and people shunning her due to her attitude.

"Hey." Leshawna turned to see Bridgette with Gwen right next to her.

"I know, I know, I screwed up." Leshawna moaned.

Gwen sighed "well, at least you understand that."

"How's Laura taking it?" The ghetto girl asked worriedly.

"Not too bad, she just wants to be alone." Bridgette said, sitting next to her.

Gwen sat at her other side "what about you?"

"Horrible." Her friend sadly stated "I just wanted to hurt Heather so much, I ignored the meaning behind the rules."

Gwen smirked "you used her name and didn't call her Bitch."

Leshawna had nothing to say about that.

"In all fairness, Chris could have explained it better." Bridgette comforted her.

Leshawna shook her head "that's no excuse. I admit I was mad at Sara for voting for me a few challenges ago, but I never wanted to eliminate her like that."

"We all did thing we regret." Gwen claimed "I was blackmailed into doing some things and in order for it to stop, I had to vote for Duncan."

"What?" Leshawna stared at her in shock.

Gwen tried to explain "Duncan was the one who told told people like Crystal about what Courtney was doing. Duncan was lying when he said the show was too much for him. He said that to fool Courtney and tell everyone." She then looked sadly at Leshawna "now because of that, Duncan isn't here to talk to you and because of that, you weren't able to calm down."

Leshawna remained silent at that. Probably her closest female friend voted for her boyfriend, but she understood that Courtney was drunk with power and had to be stopped. She then sighed "I get it. I guess it's also cause I miss that fool. He might have drove me up the wall half the time, but he could be sweet when he wanted to be."

Bridgette put a hand on her shoulder "do you understand now? I bet Duncan's worried sick about you right now with how your acting. You have to let this go."

"I can't." Leshawna's eyes teared up "if I do that, I'll forget Anne. Every time I see Heather, all I see is Janice laughing at me."

"Who?" Gwen blinked.

The surfer looked at the two, then to Leshawna, who sighed "I'll tell her later. Look, how about this? I promise I'll talk to you guy's and stop acting nuts. But I can't forgive Heather, too much has happened."

At Bridgette's frown, Leshawna sighed "but I'll be the bigger woman and be civil. Just be careful alright?"

"I think I know what I'm doing." As Bridgette started to leave, she heard Leshawna start saying...

"It all started a few years back...

* * *

AND ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST! Hopefully that came as a surprise to a few. Now next is one of my personal favorites cause I am a big fan of those kinds of movies. I can guess you all know what I mean.

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Jessie, Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Jake, Trent, Courtney, Sara.

Anyway HERE ARE THE TRADITIONAL QUESTIONS!

Will Leshawna stay true to her word that she'll control herself?

Will Gwen and Laura figure out what's going on between Andrew and Heather? If so, how will they react?

WHO WILL 'SURVIVE' THE NEXT CHALLENGE?

Find out soon on the next edition of TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	70. Hook Line and Screamer Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

I am a little eager to write this due that I am a BIG fan of horror stuff of all kinds. I am gonna change the killer cause it was WAY too obvious that it was Chef with the size and skin tone. I'm gonna try to make it hard for the campers to know who it is. The design of the killer is going to be heavily based off the outfit of a certain serial killer from a certain television series. I'll give two hints. JUST two.

The killer, whose outfit I based my design on, has the initials GF

Finish this...The Grim (blank)

NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

* * *

(Mess Hall)

"OK, COME AND GET IT EH!" A joyful Ezekiel yelled out. When the group woke up, they had seen that Chef was missing for the majority of the day, causing Zeke to cook them their meals, resulting in waffles for breakfast and a tray of hot dogs the homeschooled teen found inside the freezer. Now, they were having pizza for dinner, 1 plain and 1 pepperoni. They realized that neither Chris or any of the Interns were anywhere. They didn't complain as they were given actual food instead of slop that even prisons would most likely second guess handing out.

Harold was first as he held out his plate "three slices for me."

"Three eh?"

Harold nodded "yep, it seems Chris is planning something big and is going to really test us. So I need the extra energy."

Ezekiel shrugged and gave the three to Harold. He then noticed Bridgette was next and handed her a well made salad "I know you don't like meat eh."

"Thanks Zeke." Bridgette smiled gratefully at him.

The surfer walked with Harold to a table and sighed "I'm getting worried about today. Why hasn't Chris tried anything yet?"

"Don't worry." Harold reassured her "maybe Chris forgot."

Bridgette considered that, although she still had a sense of unease. She looked to see Leshawna dejectedly stirring her slop. She still appeared to be upset due to her hand in eliminating Sara last challenge. Bridgette thought for a second to go over there, but decided to leave her alone for now.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- (Eating a slice whole) Man! They really held out on us! (Lets out a huge burp) GOSH! Although I believe there's a chance Chris forgot because of how late it is, I'm also wondering why the Interns never showed up.

* * *

Gwen gave Ezekiel a nod and looked over to Leshawna. Hearing her tale of what happened to Anne, Gwen's heart went out to her_. _She never had any close friends growing up, mainly cause of her shyness and eventual bitterness, but hearing that was horrible. After their talk, Leshawna had been much calmer, although still sent glares at Heather. At least she didn't try to get into verbal arguments with the queen bee. She would sit there, but now the Goth wanted to figure something that had been bugging her for the last couple of days._  
_

_'OK, just go over there and ease him into it.'_ Gwen took her tray of slices and walked over to her destination. She knew she shouldn't be bothering him, but after what she saw for the past few challenges, she had to know. So she walked over to his table "hey, you mind if I sit here?"

Andrew looked up and saw Gwen standing there. Considering he didn't know the Goth that well, he was a little surprised "sure?"

Gwen nodded and sat next to him "think Chris forgot about today or is he screwing with us?"

"Probably the latter." Andrew guessed "keeps us off our game."

Gwen sighed "guess that's true." She decided it was time to start easing him into what she wanted to talk about "I never got to say, nice kick you gave Chef during that hide and seek challenge."

Andrew smirked at her "and nice punch you gave Courtney."

"Ha ha, yeah. I would have done alot worse but she wasn't worth it." Gwen chuckled.

"Nobody would have blamed you. I swore I'd never hit woman, but I would have at least knocked her out."

"Anyway." Gwen asked in a questioning tone "I have to say, I thought it was crazy enough for you to fight CHEF, but I was more surprised you actually insulted him. At that point, I thought you were suicidal."

Andrew shrugged "was trying to get him mad so he'd make a mistake."

Gwen then asked innocently "but you looked pissed when you did it."

"I was determined." Andrew explained as he bit into another slice.

Gwen raised an eyebrow "so you get determined when 'someone' get's hurt?"

Andrew slowly chewed and swallowed, giving Gwen a firm stare. Having faced a few glares from Michael growing up, she was unfazed "I saw she looked worried and when you helped her up after she fell down, she smiled at you."

His gaze hardened "so what? You think she's a soulless demon like Leshawna does and not actually _human?"_

"No." Gwen simply replied. She admitted that although she was still pissed at Heather for ripping her skirt off, she wouldn't go down a path of revenge. She did _not _want to end up like Leshawna almost did before Bridgette and her talked to their rogue friend.

"Oh." Andrew looked away "I can't say."

Gwen narrowed her eyes "and just why not?"

Andrew met her gaze "first, it's none of your business. Second, I'm not the one you should be asking. Third, it's _none _of your _business."_

Gwen leaned back in surprise, not expecting him to get this defensive over Heather, who at one point in this contest she believed was the Devil incarnate "sheesh, relax."

Andrew took a breath "alright, my apologies."

"You should be happy that me and Bridge were able to get Leshawna to relax." Gwen pointed out the ghetto girl sitting by herself.

His eyes just darkened "did she apologize yet for acts like knocking her out and switching the pipes yet? Also for acting like a flipping lunatic?"

"Well...not exactly."

"Then no, I'm not."

Across the room, Laura was sitting by herself with the others, especially Leshawna, keeping their distance from her. She twirled her food in thought still wondering if she should be sad that her girlfriend was gone or happy that they didn't have to compete against each other. Sara was perhaps the best thing that had happened to her since...well since her father had adopted little Frankie. She made her feel like she was worth something.

_'Oh don't be a drama queen like last time. You'll see her again.' _Laura thought determinedly to herself.

A cough was heard and Laura looked up to see Heather standing on the other side. After a moment, Heather asked simply "can I sit?"

Laura nodded and the queen bee sat down across from her.

"Before you ask, no, I'm not acting 'psycho emo'." Laura started semi-dryly.

Heather winced "not saying you are." She then looked around, looking uncomfortable "so...um...how are...things?"

"Fine." Laura replied.

The queen bee pressed her lips, trying to find out what to say to the camper she was by far the cruelest too. Sure they talked a few times, such as during that Dead Rising challenge, the hike and what not, but now she was at a lost as what to say.

**_'Ask about her.' _**

_'Great, I'm reduced to taking advice from the voice in my head. I swear, I HAVE gone insane.'_

Heather questioned "I never got to know. Why did you sign up for this show? When you first came here, you didn't seem to be the confident type."

Laura was surprised at that and it took a moment to respond "I just wanted to get away from my hometown. I could barely leave my house without having someone insulting or picking on me" She then _swore _Heather's face softened slightly.

"Was...was it really that bad?" Heather's only response was a flat stare causing her to raise her hands "you don't want to talk about it fine."

Laura sighed "yes it was."

"Who were they?" Heather asked "you know...the ones who...read your diary over the intercom?"

Laura scowled "Gigi and Trisha. Those two were like..."

"Like how I was right?" Heather softly asked.

With a nod, Laura shook her head "doesn't matter." She chuckled suddenly "Izzy swore she'd find them and then 'purge the of douchebags.'"

Heather smirked at her "there's no such thing as overkill with her right?"

"Nope."

Heather then sighed "Laura?"

Laura blinked "Yeah?"

_**'Go on.'**_

"I...I really put you thru hell didn't I? Especially with the whole vote switch thing."

Laura had nothing to say.

Heather gulped. knowing it was now or never "I want to say...I'm...I'm..."

BANG!

At that point, all 4 Interns walked in after throwing the door open, causing the campers to jump back in surprise. Harold stood up first "GOSH! You gave us all heart attacks!"

Mara nodded "sorry little brother, we've been busy."

"Oh great." Heather groaned "what does Chris want us to do now?"

"That's just it." Michael scratched his head "we can't find him."

"What?" Bridgette asked in confusion.

Paula shrugged "we're as confused as you are. All of Chris and Chef's stuff is still here, but it's like they just...vanished."

"You think something might have happened to them?" Harold questioned.

Gwen looked at him "are you actually _worried_ for those two?"

Harold shrugged "they could be in trouble."

"Where do you think we've been all day?" Graydon grumbled in annoyance "we checked _everywhere _where the cameras don't check_._ There's no sign of them."

Leshawna spoke up "so what now?"

Michael started chuckling and reached into his coat pocket "you know those movie projectors they use in theaters?"

"Yeah?" Laura asked

"Well we rigged one of them to show the remake of _Friday The 13th." _Michael pulled out an old time movie wheel with a grin "don't ask us why he has one of these, but I'm not complaining."

Mara rolled her eyes "great, mindless guts and gore. Woohoo."

"Hey." Gwen stood up "it's a classic and he's one of the most well known names in horror film history."

Laura narrowed her eyes, not sure what to make of this "so there's no challenge?"

Graydon shrugged "guess not."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- (sighs) Great, I was just about to tell her, then they barge in. (frowns) And also...Noah, Beth...I'm...(stops and just sighs) forget it, what good will it do?

Gwen- Well, I'm more of a fan of the original, but the remake wasn't _too _bad. (frowns) I just wish I could figure out what is up between Andrew and Heather.

Andrew- So Gwen is asking questions and no challenge today. (narrows eyes in suspicion) Where the hell did Gruesome Twosome run off too?

Laura- (blinks) Was she actually...? (blinks and just slightly smiles)

Bridgette- I HATE slasher movies. Mainly cause blonds never survive. What? They thinks we're just good for pretty faces? I also don't like all the gore they show. (gulps) it kinda makes me queasy.

Ezekiel- I saw only one slasher film eh and it terrified me. (shivers) I hope this isn't too bad.

Leshawna- (shakes head) I should apologize to Laura now that I've given her enough time alone. I just don't know how.

Harold- (rubs chin) Chris and Chef are missing and the Interns are showing a horror film. Interesting.

Graydon- (looks outside the stall to see the coast is clear. He looks back at the camera with a smirk) Oh, this is gonna be fun. There's a _special _challenge today and yes, me and the other Interns are in on it. (rubs hands deviously) It may be a bit cruel, but it will be a BLAST.

* * *

_(Hidden Area, A few hours ago)_

_"Is this really a good idea?" Mara asked as Chris explained everything to them._ _Currently they were in an hidden area to the campers and were being told the specifics of the challenge?"_

_Chris rolled his eyes "look, it'll be fun. It's a unique idea." The sadistic host then chuckled "want to know how they'll react when it happens. Remember, it begins right after you show them the movie. Just say we've gone missing or something."  
_

_Michael grinned "I'm in."_

_Paula shrugged hesitantly "alright."_

_Mara groaned "fine."_

_Graydon held up a hand "wait. What does the outfit look like?"_

_Chris called out "COME ON IN PSYCHO KILLER WITH A HOOK!"_

_Stomping in with a growling chainsaw, a hockey masked Chef stormed in wearing what looked like old prison attire and a hook on his right hand._

_Chris grinned "nice looking isn't he?"_

_"No."_

_Chris scowled "what?"_

_Paula groaned "see the size and skin tone? It's gonna be OBVIOUS it's Chef to anyone who escapes and tells whoever is left."_

_Chef lifted up his mask, revealing his scowl "oh you think you all can do better?"_

_Graydon grinned "wait, I have an idea on a new design."_

_Michael raised an eyebrow "well what is it?"_

_Graydon then looked serious "on one condition."_

_"WHAT?" Chef yelled in outrage at the condition._

* * *

(Campfire Pit)

Set up in the Pit was a screen, a projector on one of the stumps, and the film was currently at the part where the teens realized they were being killed. Ezekiel had cooked them some popcorn and campers/Interns were sitting on the stumps, watching the movie play out.

Leshawna cheered as she saw the token black character stab Jason's leg "WOO! Go brotha! Show them that black guy's and girl's don't always get killed."

"He got a few shots in, I'm impressed." Gwen nodded.

"I thought Jason's a walking zombie, so how can he feel that?" Bridgette asked. She was petting a shaking Wolfo who had followed her from the Mess Hall and decided to watch it.

Michael explained "he's still alive in this like he was for Part's 2, 3, and 4. Part 1 was his mother and Part 5 was a copycat. He returned from the grave in Part 6."

As Jason threw the ax, Leshawna then groaned "never mind."

At another part, Graydon yelled "AW COME ON! Why do Police officers ALWAYS die in horror movies?"

Harold explained "because the cops never believe them, resulting in death."

"Still sucks."

"OK, that's dumb. Why didn't he get in the truck?" Laura asked as one of the teens ran off.

Heather rolled her eyes "cause he's a dumbass. The majority of the people in these movies have big boobs, an IQ below 50, or drunk out of their minds."

"True."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! She wastes him with his own machete." Paula laughed loudly at the near end in the barn.

Ezekiel, who had been in a fetal state at some points, paled at the fallen killers shaking form. He then screamed at the final scene with the supposed dead goalie rose from the depths of the lake and grabbing the lead girl. He jumped into Mara's lap, who looked unamused.

As the credits started rolling, Michael reached up and turned the machine off "well, that's that."

"Thank goodness eh." Ezekiel sighed as Mara then threw him off.

Bridgette gulped "well, that was...interesting." She noticed the shaking cub and gently said "don't worry baby, it's over. The bad hockey man is gone."

Michael smiled "if you add all those kills it's a perfect 13."

"How can you keep track of all those?" Graydon, who looked unamused, asked.

The ex-convict shrugged "aw lighten up. It wasn't THAT scary. They didn't compare to some of Voorhees former kills." He grinned widely "like in Part 3 where he slams his trademark machete in a wheelchaired guy's face and he rolls downs the stairs in the rain."

Gwen looked up with an equal sized grin "or in Part 8 when he punches a guy's head off."

They then said simultaneously "or in Jason X when he froze that chick's face and he slammed it into a million pieces!"

Leshawna shook her head "I don't want to know why you two remember that stuff."

Heather stood up "Gwen, seriously, it's just a mindless guts and gore fest filled with drunken morons and oversexed bimbos."

Leshawna held back her tongue at that, wanting to make a remark how Heather would fit in.

Gwen frowned "there not mindless, they can be scary."

Michael snickered "look at Zeke."

The prairie boy was pale and shaking. Bridgette gently rubbed his shoulders "Zeke relax, it's just a movie."

A foghorn was then heard and the campers looked to the Dock. To their shock, they saw the Boat of Losers sitting there with Chris throwing stuff in, looking absolutely terrified.

Michael inwardly grinned _'showtime.'_

Outwardly, however, he scowled and threw his hands up "OH THERE YOU ARE! Where the hell have you and Chef been? !"

Chris just looked at him. The campers gasped as they saw a horrifying sight. Chris's clothes was stained with red marks that looked_ alot _like blood, his hair was messed up, and the host had what looked like a slash across his chest. He screamed "I'M GETTING THE HELL OFF THIS PLACE! HE GOT CHEF AND HE AIN'T GETTING ME! SCREW EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU, I'M OUTTA HERE!"

The cook got in as the Interns and campers ran up with Graydon yelling "what the hell are you talking about?" The boat just left in the moonlight, leaving them stranded.

Laura asked with a touch of worry "what was he talking about by 'he got Chef?'"

Ezekiel gulped "he looked really banged up eh."

"This is officially creepy." Harold said worriedly, then looked at a fallen bag that was left "what's this?" The nerd reached inside and noticed a bunch of clothes and an old newspaper that looked a week old "what's this?"

He laid it out on the ground and the campers read the front page of the article. The article was shown next to a dark haired 30ish man with his hair slicked back, dark eyes, a frown on his average features, and regular features. He almost looked like a guy you see on the streets every day

**_'Vicious murderer escapes from prison'_**

_Wanted for 18 murders across both Canada and the_ _United States, murderer Gregory Fowling has escaped from a maximum security prison just a few days ago and was last seen heading east._

_Not well known due to his low level targets, such as the homeless and prostitutes, he has earned the nickname 'The Beast Killer_' _due to always taking the bodies to remote locations and slashing at them continuously with his preferred weapon, a cleaver , until their unrecognizable as though a 'beast' mauled them.  
_

_If you see this man, do not approach. Call 911 IMMEDIATELY. _

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Mara- (shrugs) That was my idea. He's somewhat based off someone Michael knew from prison.

Michael- Fowling, the real one, just killed 2 guys and was a few cells down from me in Countyfield. He was basically a guy who killed to make himself feel like a macho gut and I gave him a serious upgrade. (chuckles) Now just wait until I tell my 'encounter' with the bulked up him.

Leshawna- (looks terrified) Oh no! This sista is gonna be hacked like a piece of roadside beef!

Gwen- (grim expression) We just can't catch a break can we?

Andrew- (flat look) Chris leaves, we watch a horror film and now there's a supposed killer? Yeah, I don't buy this.

* * *

After that was done, Harold dropped the newspaper "oh crap."

Heather scoffed "guy's." the others turned to her "it's obvious it's a set up. We watch a killer movie, Chris leaves, and now there's this? Chris is probably laughing his ass off."

Bridgette gulped and picked up Wolfo in her arms "I don't know, he looked really scared."

Harold gasped as he rummaged thru the bag and found something "HE LEFT HIS HAIR GEL!"

Most of the campers gasped while Andrew stepped forward "Harold, knock it off. I know Chris is obsessed with his hair, but I'm with Heather. I'm NOT buying this." He snorted "that guy probably doesn't even exist."

"He does."

Every camper turned to Michael, who looked grim "he once spent a week in Countyfield and the guards led him pass my cell once." He looked away "that guy gave off an aura of death that I could feel. His eyes were like a wild animal who wanted blood. Was transferred after he bit a guard's ear off." He grimaced in disgust "then he ate it."

The campers were looking horrified while the skeptical Heather was starting to look worried. Andrew still wasn't fazed.

Paula stepped up "HOLD ON! Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We don't even know if that was that Fowling guy. Chef's probably dead or wounded and our 'glorious' host took off. We need to stick together."

Gwen nodded "first rule of horror movies. NEVER go off alone."

Andrew scowled "don't encourage this. I'm still saying Chris is screwing with us." He then noticed Heather worried expression and his facial features softened "no one's here."

Heather looked at him and her lips tightened.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- (grits her teeth) Hearing the Interns worry, especially someone like Michael, is really making me second guess if this is a prank or if someone's actually here.

* * *

Laura silently looked down in worry, knowing although she had 'toughened up' thanks to Izzy she still didn't want to face a savage killer. Leshawna was about to reach out to her, but stopped and just sighed.

"OK, we need to head to the Mess Hall. Maybe find a phone with a hard line that can connect us with the main land." Paula took charge and declared.

Graydon then reached into his side pocket and took out a pistol, cocking it "you do that, but I'm going looking for Chef."

"WHAT! ?" Ezekiel shrieked "but that guy's out there eh!"

"We don't know it's Fowling for certain." Graydon explained "for all we know there's just a hermit who's living here and has had enough of us."

Gwen scowled "I just said the first rule and POLICE OFFICERS ALWAYS GET KILLED!"

Graydon rolled his eyes "this is real life not a movie Gwen."

Mara scowled as he walked past the others "don't be foolish. We need to stick together."

Graydon scowled "look, as a police officer it's my duty to protect people."

Bridgette gulped "are you sure?"

The police officer nodded determinedly "I'll be out for 20-25 minutes tops. Meet you guy's in the Mess Hall." He walked off holding his gun outward, checking everywhere.

Paula clapped her hands "OK, enough stalling, let's head to the Mess Hall.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Paula- So it looks like it's going according to plan...so far.

Bridgette- (shivers) Oh God, I can't believe Chris left us here with a killer on the loose. (pats her hair) Every one knows blonds never survive horror movies.

Harold- I want to test my mad skills, but not against a PSYCHO! GOSH!

Laura- (shakes head in worry) We just have to stick together and everything will be fine...right?

Andrew- (pinches forehead) I can't believe even Heather's believing this crap. No way even Chris would ruin his career leaving us all here. I'm wondering if the Interns know something or if they were duped too.

* * *

(Hidden Area)

In the area, Chef was monitoring the cameras and he frowned "he'll be a problem."

Chris cleaned himself off after parking the Boat out of sight "we might have to take him out first." He nudged Chef "and he took you out so he won't be easy."

Chef snarled "he was lucky."

Chris turned around "you done changing yet?"

Graydon was heard as he stepped in from outside"well, I'm ready."

The host grinned at the outfit the Interns had helped make as Chef just mumbled. Graydon had the idea on the condition that he would play the killer being of average height and build, making it harder for him to be identified.

He was wearing a black hooded sweatshirt with the hood up, black cargo pants with blood stains, heavy duty boots, winter gloves, and to top it off a paintball mask with a crudely designed picture of a wolf on it.

The newly dubbed 'Gregory Fowling' reached behind him and pulled out a cleaver, saying in a dark unrecognizable voice, due to a voice changer taped inside **"time to play."**

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chris- Seriously, he better not wreck that voice changer. It cost a good few bucks having it shipped here so quickly.

* * *

SOON THE BLOOD WILL SPILL! Although not really LOL. Anyone guess who the design is based off and how did you like the background? Thought it should look more realistic and name the killer so it would trick the campers better.

Well, how was this, good or bad? PLEASE Read and Review!

Anyway, HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS!

Who will 'survive'?

Will anyone else get supiscous of the challenge?

Will Heather get the chance to properly talk to Laura?

Will Leshawna apologize to Heather and Andrew for how she acted?

Find out soon on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	71. Hook Line and Screamer Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that appear throughout the fic.

OK I lied...YET AGAIN! This will be ANOTHER three parter challenge!

School is approaching, will start the 7th...DAMN IT! Why is summer always so short?

* * *

(Mess Hall)

After the harrowing realization that Chris abandoned them and Chef was still missing, the campers and Interns had gathered inside of the Mess Hall. They was a mix of sitting, pacing, and standing among the campers as Paula checked her watch with a look of anxiety on her face.

Michael looked at her "Graydon still has 5 minutes relax. We still don't know what's going on yet."

Andrew, lying against one of the tables, scoffed "nothing's going on. Chris is messing with our heads."

Leshawna scowled "did you see how Chris looked? Even his hair was messed up and no way in HELL he would let that happen voluntarily."

Andrew just rolled his eyes in disbelief, not believing most of them were buying this. Chris leaves them, they had watched a horror movie, a conveniently placed prop, and a crappy looking new article? This wasn't making sense. He looked around at the gathered campers and soon noticed Gwen standing up "alright, seeing if the worst has happened, we need to rely on key rules to survive."

Bridgette looked at her hesitantly "rules?"

"Yes, I know this isn't a movie, but they should still be followed." Gwen declared.

Michael stood next to her "OK, 1 rule is _never back up without looking behind you. _That ALWAYS bumps you into the monster or killer."

"Another valuable rule is _NEVER drink do drugs."_ Gwen picked the cigarette out of her brother's mouth and crushed it "HEY!"

Gwen gave him an annoyed look "cigarettes technically count as drugs."

Michael frowned, but gave no reply.

Gwen cleared her throat "another rule. _DON'T say 'be right back' or anything like that._ Mess with that and you die."

Ezekiel paled "um...didn't Graydon say he would be back soon?"

The rest fell silent as Leshawna stood up "OH CRAP! We've got to get him!"

Andrew sighed, getting their attention "this is a joke! A challenge! I bet Graydon is just lost or something." He then looked at Michael, Paula, and Mara "unless..."

Paula frowned sarcastically "oh yeah, we just happened to attack Chef and Chris. Now we've lured you all hear to kill you all."

Harold gasped and looked at Mara "that's not true is it! ?"

Mara rolled her eyes "of course not! Anyway, Gwen and Michael, can you continue?"

Michael nodded in thanks and continued "anyway, a key rule is _never have sex_."

Heather gave him a flat look "we're underage."

"Still fits."

"Some rules revolve around certain stereotypes. Like _the jocks or the cheerleaders always get killed_."

Paula let out a sigh of relief "thank goodness Lindsay's not here anymore."

Leshawna sighed "let me guess. The black guy or girl ALWAYS gets killed."

Michael shrugged "usually."

"Damn."

"Another known fact is _blonds with big boobs always die_." Michael looked at Bridgette and before he could ask, Gwen slapped him on the back of the head "AGH! What! ?"

Gwen glared at him "you were going to ask what her cup size was!"

Bridgette crossed her arms over her chest "that is NONE of your business."

Sitting near her feet, Wolfo growled threateningly.

At that, Michael just raised his hands "OK OK no need to get defensive!"

Laura looked outside "how long has it been since Graydon left?"

Mara looked at her watch "it's been half hour."

With a concerned face, Paula opened one of the Hall's windows and shouted into the night "HELLO! GRAYDON! ?"

CRACK!

An object hits Paula right between the eyes, casing her to stumble "what the?"

She looked to see no one outside and looked on the ground.

Covered in what looked _alot _like blood was Graydon's handgun.

The army woman picked it up and brought it inside "guys..."

Laura gulped "is...is that..."

"Graydon's gun? Yep." Paula answered calmly, having already been in a few life death situations before in the army.

Mara gulped "oh...dear."

Leshawna frowned "why did that fool have to go alone?"

Ezekiel yelled in panic "AAHHHHH! WE"RE GONNA DIE EH!"

Mirroring what Gwen did, Heather smacked the back of his head "quiet down! I'm pretty sure another rule of these horror movies is NEVER EVER panic!"

THUMP!

The campers and Interns were startled to hear a loud bang on the side of the Hall. As if someone was hitting it

THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP...THUMP!

Andrew had enough and walked to the door "alright screw this! I'm ending this crap right now!"

Heather stood in front of him "Andrew look, I know there's a big chance Chris is messing with us, but what if there IS someone out there?"

Andrew looked at her exasperatedly "it's probably Chef in a cheap costume. Stay here with the others and I'll be"

Gwen cut him off "don't say those words."

"Fine."

"Just...just be careful alright?" Heather sighed.

With a comforting look, Andrew walked to the door and swung it open without a sound, not seeing anyone. He stepped as silently as he could and looked around the corner to where the noise was coming from.

No one was there.

_'I knew it. Someone IS trying to screw with us.' _Andrew thought to himself, then he heard it.

A crunch of a branch right behind him. He whirled around and grabbed the outstretched arm, seeing it led to a masked face.

The experienced camper blinked seeing it "the hell?"

PUFF!

A small canister of gas attached to the figure's arm, the same one Andrew was holding, blasted into his face causing him to instantly fall unconscious.

The masked man chuckled "that was easier than I thought." He crouched down and picked up Andrew, putting him over his shoulder and spraying the ground with the 'evidence'. He proceeded to run into the woods.

* * *

(Main Tent)

Chef grinned while Chris blinked as the man entered the tent, still with Andrew "Whoa, he's out first. I did not see that coming"

Hearing the voice, Andrew's eyes snapped open and he punched the masked man right in the face, causing him to drop him "ARGH! OK, what is going on here! ? I thought you left Mclean!"

Chris grinned "nope, you were right, this is a challenge based on a real horror movie. That's not a killer dude, it's just Graydon."

The man slid the mask off for a second, showing Graydon's irritated expression "you didn't have to punch me!"

"You knocked me out! What was that?"

Graydon rolled down his sweatshirt's sleeves and showed two cans of gas "sleeping gas. Not harmful and just takes you out for a few minutes. Chris will explain the rest." He walked outside putting the paintball mask back on muttering "didn't have to hist so hard."

Andrew turned to the host's, while Chef laughed "can't believe a little gas knocked you out!"

"Shut up."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- (palms face) Well, that was embarrassing. I get out first and have to wait the rest of the time out. Oh well, at least I know I was right.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

The door slowly opened as Mara glanced outside, most of the others looking behind her "hello? Andrew what's taking so long?"

She glanced behind her "do we have flashlights?"

Harold checked underneath the sink in the kitchen and found one "here sis."

Mara nodded in thanks and shined the light outside, specifically the ground. She checked for a few seconds until she came across what looked like a stain on the ground, covering the grass. She gulped and stepped forward with most of the others following her lead with Ezekiel and Paula staying inside with the homeschooled teen still scared of going outside and Paula staying, not wanting to leave the prairie boy alone.

They circled around the puddle with Laura biting her lip "I don't think that's paint."

Bridgette paled in horror "i-i-i-i-is that?"

Next to Mara, Michael grimly bent down and put a finger into the the stain. His finger came back red "oh Christ."

Harold frowned "does that mean..."

"Andrew's been taken, most likely dead considering the splatter." Michael declared.

Heather pretty much fell silent, just staring at the stain on the ground with a blank expression.

Bridgette held her head in her palms and started to softly cry.

Leshawna noticed this and pulled her into a comforting hug. At feet level, Wolfo started whining and nuzzling Bridgette's legs.

Michael took a breath "Look, let's just stay calm."

Harold yelled in rage "STAY CALM! STAY CALM! MY FRIEND IS MOST LIKELY DEAD AND YOU WANT ME TO STAY CALM! ?" He took out his nunchukes from nowhere and stormed into the tree's "I'm finding this son of a bitch!"

Gwen grabbed his arm "Harold don't do anything rash! We need to stick together!"

The nerd's eyes narrowed angrily "either one of you come with me or I'm by myself. No way I'm letting this ULTRA IDIOT get away!"

The Goth wanted to protest, but Michael stepped in raising a hand "I'll go with him."

"WHAT! ?" Gwen yelled in horror as her brother stepped next to Harold.

"Look Gwenie, Harold's clearly determined about this and is not backing down." Michael looked at Harold, who gave a fierce nod "the two of us will stay together and watch each others backs in case Fowling or whoever is here jumps us."

Gwen looked at him in concern not wanting her brother to do anything foolish "come back OK?"

Michael gave her a reassuring grin "hey, it's me remember?"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (sighs) That's what worries me.

Leshawna- I want it known that although me and him have had our problems, I sure as _hell _didn't want _this _to happen

Harold- (putting dirt on his cheeks like war paint) I shall avenge my fallen comrade and SMITE whoever has done this deed.

Michael- (grimaces) I'm starting to feel like an ass about this. I know it's our job but seeing Gwen's and Bridgette's faces like that really ate me up.

Heather- (face completely blank. Silently stares at the camera for a moment. She soon reaches into her pocket and coldly flicks out her switchblade, eyes colder than icicles)

* * *

At that point, before the twosome left, Heather coldly demanded "hold it."

The rest looked at the queen bee, who stepped forward, her icy eyes in contrast to the flames in Harold's "I'm coming with you."

Michael blinked at her "um...why?"

Heather hissed out "that's not your concern. Now I don't care if you don't want me or you do, I'm coming. End. Of. Discussion." Her eyes narrowed to slits "_are we clear?"_

Harold stared in surprise and a bit of fear while Michael stared at her with the queen bee not backing down.

Bridgette brought her tear filled face up "Heather..."

The ex-prisoner then slowly nodded "sure."

Laura soon sighed "alright, I'll go to."

Heather looked at her "what?"

Leshawna turned to her "you serious girl?"

The changed girl just shrugged "Izzy taught me to face bears and other animals so a killer is just par for the course."

Heather just stared at Laura, then looked back "we going or what? I want to gut this bastard."

Michael nodded and waved his arm forward, with the three campers soon following while the few remaining went back into the Mess Hall.

Laura walked next to Heather. She had no idea what to say noticing Heather's blank expression seeing the supposed blood from Andrew on the ground. The idea that Heather could care now didn't seem to be as impossible as she thought it was. From what she saw and Heather trying stop Andrew from leaving it seemed...she cared a great deal.

"I'm sorry." Was all Laura could say.

"Be sorry for that bastard when I get my hands on him." Heather frostily replied.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Bridgette sat down as Mara explained what they found to Ezekiel, who was horrified at what had appeared to have happened. Across from her Leshawna sat as well, looking at her with sympathy "you doing alright girl?"

"I...I'm scared Leshawna." Bridgette sniffed.

The ghetto girl attempted a comforting smile "look, we'll get of this alright?"

"How do you know that? Leshawna, this guy got Andrew, the same guy who faced _Chef_ and a _bear_." She started to sniff again at the thought of her fallen friend.

Leshawna went over to sit next to her arm around the surfer "look, we'll find a way to leave. I mean, did you SEE Harold's face? I actually pity whoever get's in his way."

Bridgette wiped her eyes "better Harold than Heather is she gets ahold of him."

Leshawna face turned questioning "I was right wasn't I? About those two?" At Bridgette's expression, she rolled her eyes "don't try to deny it. Heather's face seeing that blood told us everything. I'm pretty sure we've all figured it out."

Bridgette chuckled weakly, deciding there was no point anymore in hiding it "I think they started, you know, 'seeing' each other after that race on Boney Island."

"How the hell did they keep it a secret? More importantly how did you know?"

The surfer shrugged "they were careful and I found out before they started meeting together. It was right after the bridge challenge."

Leshawna then frowned "why the heck didn't you or them say anything?"

Bridgette just crossed her arms "you believed Andrew committed a 'crime' of protecting Heather and gave him hell. How would you act if Heather didn't want it to be tough for him so she wanted it to stay a secret." Her face fell and looked away sorrowfully "not that it matters now."

"Girl, I'm sorry. I didn't want this to happen to _anyone_ that's for sure."

From the other table, Ezekiel said aloud "so what now eh?"

Paula looked thoughtful for a moment and then stood up "there are two phones to the mainland, the one here is not working and the other is in the boat house by the ocean."

Mara rolled her eyes "why it's there we have no idea."

"Point is we can use it to call for help."

Gwen scowled "we should stay put. All horror movies have at least one attempt at escape and it never works out well."

Ezekiel looked outside "but what if he comes back eh?"

Paula nodded "he's right, he'll probably pick us off one by one. We need to get to that and call for help." She went inside the kitchen for a minute and came back out with a flashlight and a long knife.

Leshawna looked concerned "you sure?"

"You have a better idea?" Was all that Paula asked.

The remaining members of the camp looked at each other and shook their head negatively.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- Geoff if you see this, live your life without me. Mom I love you and you'll always be my best friend, Jake you were always the sweetest and I'll try to protect Wolfo as best as I could.

Leshawna- (sighs) I wanted this show to end, but not like this. (glares) I am gonna kill Chris when we get out of here for ditching us!

* * *

(Main Tent)

Chef scowled as he looked thru the cameras at the two groups "what now?"

Chris shrugged "we just wait while Graydon picks them off. No biggie."

"The groups are in two separate places." Chef yelled "he can't be in two places at once!"

Andrew, who was sitting on the ground, smirked "didn't think that thru did you?"

"Shut up boy!" Chef yelled and turned to Chris "so what do we do?"

Chris just grinned confidently "I have a backup plan."

* * *

(Woods)

Moving thru the woods without a sound and from shadow to shadow, Harold rolled and looked thru bush after bush, making sure to stay out of sight. His catlike reflexes allowed him to move with grace as he moved behind a tree. He waved silently from up ahead. Michael, Laura, and Heather came out near Harold as Harold still silently gazed around.

Michael groaned "I don't think Fowling would be in the open like this."

Harold growled "oh I'll find him. Even if I have to tilt this place upside down."

"Harold, your not facing the guy by yourself. I only saw him once and that was enough. He didn't look the type for one regular guy to take out alone."

Harold smirked "by Bushido code, I must not retreat in the face of danger. So even if I must go at it alone I cannot surrender."

Michael looked at him weirdly "do you think your a samurai or a ninja?"

"I like to think a mixture of both."

Behind them, Laura and Heather were looking behind them and keeping a watchful eye around them. However, while Laura's face was cautious, Heather's was still emotionless and icy. That face was making Laura worry about her own safety.

Laura tried to make a joke "you know Queenie if your face get's any colder, your stare is gonna start making icicles."

Heather gave no response to this.

Laura grimaced at this and then sighed "what was he? Your boyfriend?"

Heather stopped and just looked at her, the two not noticing the Intern and fellow camper going up ahead. Heather looked at her stoically and shook her head "he...he was...I don't know what he was."

Laura frowned at the use of past tense "we still haven't found a body. For all we know, Fowling might have taken him hostage."

"Like that's any better?" Heather scowled.

"OK, point taken." Laura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly "well...how did you two keep it secret?"

"We were careful." Before Laura asked, Heather cut her off "before you ask, I wanted it secret cause I didn't want to cause problems for him. Leshawna was acting like a loose cannon lunatic and who knows how the others would react?" She then narrowed her eyes "how would _you _react?"

Laura shrugged "I hardly know the guy so I wouldn't know what to think."

Heather studied her for a few seconds and sighed "really? Thought you'd at least ask him what the hell he's thinking?"

Granted, a few weeks ago she would have probably ask him that, but now it didn't seem so black and white. Heather didn't seem anywhere as much of a bitch as she was when she first arrived. Now she seemed nicer and even attempted to be civil every now and then.

Laura soon replied "no I wouldn't."

Heather lips twitched upwards for a moment, then returned to a cold look. She looked ahead and her eyes widened "uh oh."

Laura looked to where Heather was looking and her emerald eyes widened considerably.

Harold and Michael were gone.

* * *

(Campgrounds)

Seeing as the beach wasn't too far from where the Mess Hall was, the group proceeded to make their way toward the shack where the extra hardline phone to the mainland was. The group was nearing the tool shed with Ezekiel jumping as a bird chirped in the crisp night air. Bridgette comfortingly said "Zeke, don't worry, it's just a little farther."

The prairie boy shivered "I agree with Gwen now eh. We should have stayed put."

Paula scowled "and have that maniac target us one by one, playing with our heads? Fat chance."

"Yeah like being out in the open is _so_ much better." Gwen deadpanned.

Mara scowled "at least she thought of a plan to get out of here."

Leshawna cut them off and pointed "up there."

The 2 Interns and 4 campers saw ahead to see the boathouse sitting there on the side of the beach. The bright moonlight off the water gave it an eerie glow.

Paula gave a grin "bingo!" She ran up ahead with the others quickly following her.

The army officer reached the door and pushed it open swiftly. Her and the others gasped at what they saw standing just inside.

A masked man was standing there with a hood pulled over his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ezekiel SCREAMED at the top of his lungs and ran off in a panic into the woods.

Before the others could get over their shock, he raised both hands and let out a large collection of gas that engulfed the campers and Interns.

They all wobbled for a second and then fell on the ground knocked out.

**"OK, that was priceless." **The man chuckled** "although Paula and Mara are probably going to kill me when they wake up." **He knew the gas, even at that dose, would only last a few minutes so he needed to be quick and could only pick 2 of them. He knew he should pick 2 campers, but decided picking the most skilled one would cause a great deal of panic among the remaining campers.

Picking out 2 at random, he threw Paula over his left shoulder and Gwen over his right. He looked into the night **"man Zeke has a loud scream. Didn't think he'd run off like that though. Oh well, the night is still young and plenty of time left. This is actually becoming kind of fun." **

* * *

It's short, but with school coming up and life being hectic I NEEDED to make this update short. The horror is continuing and will amp up soon I promise.

Sorry if Zeke seems a little cowardly compared to normal. But he is shown as somewhat gullible and remember, Courtney was pretty much a spoiled brat throwing temper tantrums and is NOTHING compared to a savage, if fictional, killer who, if you read last chapter, killed 18 people.

Alive- Mara, Leshawna, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Heather, Laura.

'Dead'- Andrew, Paula, Gwen, Graydon.

Unknown- Harold and Michael.

As always HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS!

Will Zeke survive on his own, scared out of his mind?

Where have Michael and Harold gone to?

Will Heather carry out on the threat of killing or at least seriously injuring whoever she believes got Andrew?

WHO...WILL...SURVIVE? !

Find out next on the shocking conclusion and even MORE shocking ceremony next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	72. Hook Line and Screamer Part 3

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

School has now started but I will still try to update as much as I can.

We all know what Sunday was. The day America changed forever. All I hope is that the victims are at peace in the Kingdom of Heaven.

Alive- Mara, Leshawna, Bridgette, Heather, Laura.

'Dead'- Andrew, Paula, Gwen, Graydon.

Unknown- Harold, Michael, and Ezekiel

Now...LET'S GO!

* * *

(Woods)

"Why didn't you keep an eye out for them! ?" Heather asked angrily as the two searched for Harold and Michael. For the past 10 minutes, the two had looked everywhere in the surrounding area while blaming each other.

"Oh sure, it's my fault _you_ weren't watching." Laura scowled

"Your the one who started talking to me!" Heather accuses her.

Laura shook her head "that doesn't matter, what matters is we find them."

Heather frowned, but didn't argue. While Michael was just someone she was familiar with, Harold was one of the few people who went out of his way to make conversation with her, although Heather knew she was never as cooperative. She just didn't know why he did that.

**_'He was nice.'_**

Heather shook her head and looked thru the trees "Harold? !"

Laura put a hand over her mouth "don't yell. We don't want to attract _anyone."_

Heather grabbed the hand and shoved it away "back off." She looked around again with a growl "I swear if their pulling a prank I'll kill them."

Laura winced "not literally right?"

The queen bee scowled harshly "of course not you idiot! I would beat them up."

Laura scowled "hey chill out!"

"Chill out?" Heather started shaking in emotion "the first person outside my family to actually give a damn about me and not eventually screw me over is missing and possibly dead. How the hell would you feel if Sara was gone in Andrew's place?"

Laura fell silent at that.

Heather turned her back to her "that's what I thought."

"OK, that's a good point." Laura conceded in defeat.

The duo proceeded forward into the woods for another few minutes in silence, the wood getting thicker and becoming more crowded with bushes and thorns. Laura frowned "we're not getting anywhere wandering around like this, we should rest."

Heather's face twisted in annoyance "I'm not tired."

Laura gave her a look that brokered no argument.

Heather wanted to protest, but still didn't want to head off by herself. With a heavy sigh of irritation, she sat down across from Laura.

* * *

(Boathouse)

Inside the building, the other campers and remaining Intern were starting to come to their senses after the surprise attack. Bridgette was the first to fully wake up with a gasp as she remembered what happened. She sat up and looked around, seeing Leshawna and Mara still on the ground. She looked near her feet to see Wolfo still knocked out, most likely eing younger it took a while longer She remembered that Zeke had run off in terror, but now Gwen and Paula were gone as well. She stood up wobbly, trying to regain her balance. She gently shook Leshawna "c'mon wake up."

Leshawna's eyes flickered open along with Mara's. The two started to stand with Mara groaning "I felt like I just went twelve rounds with Chef."

Bridgette looked around in terror "where are Paula and Gwen?"

"WHAT? !" The street girl yelled and looked around the Boathouse. Her face soon grew worried "oh no..."

Mara had checked the phone on the wall and realized that the line was cut "damn it."

Bridgette picked up the wolf cub, almost pale with fear "so...what now?"

Leshawna growled "I don't know about ya'll, but this sista ain't gonna be going down without a fight!"

Mara scowled "Leshawna be reasonable! Fowling left us here because he's obviously toying with us. As much as I hate to say it, this was a bad idea. We should have stayed in the Mess Hall and barricaded ourselves in there."

Bridgette then looked out in the woods in panic "GUYS! Zeke ran off before he knocked us all out! He's still out there!"

Mara grimaced "then hopefully he'll be OK if Fowling is focused on us."

"_HOPEFULLY_?" Bridgette yelled in disbelief.

Leshawna and Mara's eyes widened at Bridgette, who looked on the verge of a panic attack with her hair disheveled, her eyes wide as dinner plates, and her form shaking. Mara walked up to her "OK, I could have said that better. We just need to rationalize and try to stay in control."

Bridgette looked ready to tear up, but Wolfo soon was stirring in her arms, moaning softly. It looked around in curiosity, not understanding what was happening. The cub looked at the blond and barked. The surfer's frightened expression softened seeing the cub's expression. She sighed nervously "OK, so should we stay here?"

Mara shook her head firmly "absolutely not. He knows where here and might come back. We can't go back to the Mess Hall since he saw us there before. We should get to one of the cabins and wait it out there."

Leshawna looked around the house and plucked a shovel off the wall ""fine, we'll do that. But if the fool shows up, I'm gonna use this to both knock his head off _and_ bury him."

Bridgette, despite her pacifist nature, still took a spade while Mara grabbed a hand ax from one of the boxes. Mara looked at the remaining three and nodded "let's move."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Mara- Normally I would protest against savagery such as this, but I had to keep up appearances. (soon looks guilty) I never imagined Bridgette looking so terrified.

Leshawna- Man, my girl looked stressed. (looks down) Oh Gwen...(shakes head) No, I have to stay strong.

Bridgette- (just looks at camera and sniffs) Someone...help.

* * *

(Woods)

Laura blew back a strand of hair that crossed into her line of vision as she noticed Heather standing up "let's move."

"Don't be in such a rush."

Heather scowled "didn't Izzy teach you to be wild and throw caution to the wind?"

Laura rolled her eyes "she also taught me not act like an idiot."

Heather growled, but soon let out a breath "2 minutes or I'm leaving you here."

Laura nodded "sounds fair."

The queen bee looked out into the woods, her emotions still in turmoil. She had no idea what was going on, if this was really a challenge or actually happening. Her stomach was in knots over the events that had happened in only the past few hours since the movie. Now her...well the one she cared about was gone, they had split up, and now the two they were with were gone as well.

Heather looked back to Laura who was gazing around the area, not noticing her. She still remembered what she was like the first day she saw her. Shy, insecure, and nervous about everything. Now it was like a different person from then. She felt in her pockets the coin she gave her after the Race challenge and pointing out her father hitting her.

After a few moments, she thought to herself _'might not be the ideal time, but might as well start.'_

"I don't know why." Heather suddenly said.

Laura looked at her confusedly "say what?"

Heather took a shuddering breath "I don't know why I read it during the talent contest. You can say I did it for 'sick enjoyment' or cause it would be funny, but the simple truth is _I don't know."_

Seeing that the painter was silent, Heather continued "if you remember during the cooking challenge Sara and Leshawna locked me in the freezer and left me there. If it wasn't for Andrew I would have frozen half to death. God I was just so _goddamn _mad I switched the votes to get Sara eliminated for revenge. But...I swear I had no idea you'd react like that, honestly it was like a punch in the gut seeing you crying like that."

Heather took another breath, trying to control herself "I just wanted to win so badly I didn't care who I had to hurt. I wanted to impress...my Dad."

Laura just nodded, her face unreadable.

"You were the one who threw the PDA at me letting me call my family." Heather stated rather than asked.

Seeing Laura's silence as conformation, Heather looked confused "why?"

"Family is important. You were scared as hell for some reason and wanted to call them." Laura replied.

Heather grimaced "I never been this long away from them. I didn't think I'd leave them alone with..." She shook her head "we're getting off track. Look...let's just go find the others and talk later."

Without waiting for a response, Heather stood up and walked into the forest.

Laura stayed still for a minute, then silently followed her.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Laura- (rubs her forehead and looks at the camera) Well...wow.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Heather raised a hand, causing Laura to stop. The two stopped in place and stepped around one of the trees. Laura whispered "why did you stop?"

"Listen." Heather asked.

Looking around the area, Laura blinked "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly." Heather scowled as she slowly walked to a clump of trees. There was no noise,

She put her back to one of them and counted down with her fingers mouthing "3...2...1!"

The two moved quickly around to see Harold sitting against a tree nearby. He was still. VERY still. Nearby him was a small red puddle that didn't seem to come from Harold.

Heather immediately rushed to his side, looking him over. There was no blood on his person and didn't look injured. She looked around to see Michael nowhere in sight, looking grimly at the stain on the ground. She proceeded to slap him in the face "WAKE UP!"

Harold's face turned to the side "GOSH! What the hell! ?"

Heather scowled "we should be asking YOU! What the heck happened? Where's Michael?"

The nerd's eyes widened and he looked around "oh man, me and and him were looking around when we heard a noise coming from the bushes. Next thing I know, a gas passed in front of us and I blacked out." He looked frantically at the puddle "oh man, Gwen's gonna be so upset."

Laura came up to them "why didn't he take you?"

Harold growled "probably to toy with us. Picking us off one by one so we'll be scared out of our minds and make mistakes." He stood up with a fierce expression "not if I have anything to say about it!"

Heather rolled her eyes "sit down 'oh great warrior.' He got the drop on you. We should have stayed together."

Harold frowned "we thought you guy's were right behind us. What caused you to stop?"

"Long story." Laura cut in before Heather could say anything.

Harold looked grimly around him, his senses on alert "hold up. Why didn't he take me?"

Laura shrugged "maybe he couldn't carry you both? Micheal's a pretty big guy."

Harold nodded "good point, but still."

**"HAHAHAHAHA!" **An altered voice laughed throughout the area. The pair turned to see a masked hooded man in black step out of the shadow, holding a bloody cleaver in his hand **"Mr McGrady was right to be suspicious."**

Harold took out his nunchucks while Heather and Laura got ready "THERE YOU ARE YOU COWARD!"

**"Coward?" **The man tilted his head **"please, I am simply a hunter weeding out the prey one by one. Tell me, why do you think I left you here out in the open?"**

Harold narrowed his eyes "I was bait."

The man chuckled darkly **"of course you were and like a good little worm, you attracted some fish." **

"Where the hell are the others? ! Why did you take them! ?" Heather yelled in rage.

She could _feel _the smile the man was giving off **"I took them to make my trophies. Every hunter needs trophies to hang on their wall." **He raised his cleaver **"let me say I have been a big fan of your show. I had hoped at least _some _of you would put up a fight." **He stopped to shake his head **"that shaved head kid never even put up a fight when I slit his"**

"ARRRRG!" Heather snapped into a rage at that and charged at the man, startling the duo.

Harold's eyes widened "WAIT! He's got another weapon!"

The queen bee was too far gone to listen and swung her switchblade at the man, who easily dodged. He chuckled and from underneath his sleeve, gas came out and hit Heather right into her face.

**"Now, who wishes to be next?"**

CRACK!

Although hit, Heather's rage gave her enough strength to kick him between the legs, causing him to clutch himself and fall to his knees. Heather then fell down herself, with the gas taking effect.

Harold and Laura ran up to the man, taking advantage of his fallen form. Laura jumped towards him, causing him to roll out of the way. Harold was on him instantly, twirling his chucks a few times and swinging them at the killer's head. Fowling ducked, kicking out to Harold who jumped back.

**"THAT'S more like it!"** The killer exclaimed as he slowly backed away with the two inching towards him.

Harold frowned in thought. The killer wasn't even trying to attack them and wasn't using the stained cleaver in his hand. Harold was starting to wonder when Laura suddenly grabbed a tree branch with a sharp point and lept at him, catching the masked man off guard and stabbing him in the stomach. But in the darkened area, she didn't see that she hit where one of his hidden 'blood' pouches were, causing it to spray onto her. Before she could do anything, Fowling slapped the branch away and sprayed the girl.

Harold gasped and charged forward, leaping into the air to kick him in the forehead, causing the killer to fly a few feet and crash into a bush.

**"ARG! That's it, I knew this was a bad idea! I'm outta here."** The killer moaned and ran off, causing Harold to stare in surprise. This killer seemed to be cowardly, only making sneak attacks and when he tried to fight openly he realized he was outmatched. He looked over to Heather and Laura, not wanting to leave them, but knew personally that the gas seemed to be harmless and temporary.

"Sorry my comrades, I'll avenge you."

So he decided to follow the killer into the darkness.

* * *

(Girls Cabin)

All was silent in the Cabin as the door to the bunk rooms slowly opened. Mara stuck her head into the room and whispered "coast is clear."

The two remaining campers followed in behind her, with Leshawna looking annoyed at the sneaking around while Bridgette looked scared, still holding Wolfo. The remaining Intern closed the door and locked it behind them "alright, now we need to wait until morning."

Leshawna growled "I still say we hunt that bastard down."

Mara rolled her eyes "Michael and the others will take care of that. Now, The producers call the island everyday in case something is wrong so now when they call and find there's no answer, they'll realize something's wrong."

"Maybe Chris will tell someone?" Bridgette offered.

Leshawna snarled "oh when we get out of here I'm gonna kill that bastard for ditching us."

Mara put a hand on her shoulder "I'll help, but that's for later."

Bridgette grimaced as she placed Wolfo on her bed, who was still looking around in curiosity, confused over what was going on. The surfer sat next to the cub, shaking in worry. She started to wonder if they would even make it off the island in one piece and even so, if they would leave with their friends still here.

Mara saw the terrified look on Bridgette's face and the last bit of her resolve broke. She took a breath "girl's listen." The two female campers looked at her "I have to say something. I'll probably get fired for this, but now my conscience is yelling at me to say something."

Leshawna put a hand on her hips "Mara...what's going on?"

Mara opened her mouth, but then the trio heard a noise sounding like footsteps from the hallway.

At that, the female Intern sighed and called out "if that's either Graydon or Chef the gig's up!"

Bridgette's eyes widened "WHAT! ?"

Mara sighed "Andrew was right, this was a challenge. We would eliminate whoever was the most scared. This seemed like fun at first, but now I wish I hadn't gone along with this. The killer was Graydon and Chef would replace him if the the groups separated.

Bridgette fell silent for a moment and said quietly "so all this...was just a challenge?"

"Um...yeah?" Mara chuckled nervously.

SLAP!

Bridgette slapped Mara in anger, causing Leshawna to blink in shock "WHOA GIRL!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED I WAS? !" Bridgette yelled "I THOUGHT MY FRIENDS WERE GETTING BUTCHERED AND THOUGHT I WAS NEXT! WHAT THE HELL? !"

Mara sighed at that, knowing this was a bad idea. But now she looked out the door to where the footsteps ended.

SLAM!

A cleaver broke slammed through the door, causing the girls to stumble. the cleaver hacked in a few times with Mara saying "HEY! The challenge is over! Whoever that is knock it off!"

The gentlewoman stormed up and looked through the hole the weapon made. She saw a normal sized man in the clothing, although now with a red mask, standing there. She knew it was Graydon from the size, seeing as Chef was nowhere as big and Chris wouldn't bother doing this being so lazy.

"GRAYDON KNOCK IT OFF! TELL CHRIS WE CAN DO THE CEREMONY NOW!" Mara yelled, unbelieving he was still trying to scare the others.

What the man said in a darker and deeper amplifier next chilled her to the bone.

**"Whose Graydon?" **

Mara turned back slowly to the girls "um...I think we're in trouble."

* * *

(Woods)

**_'Wake up...WAKE UP!'_**

Heather at up suddenly and rubbed her head "least I kneed the bastard." She looked and her eyes widened as she saw a fallen form in the dark. Unsure who it was, she cautiously walked over and kneeled over it. She turned the form on it's side to see Laura, lying still with her eyes closed. Heather gasped as she saw Laura's front and face covered in what looked like...

_'No...nononononononoNO!' _She couldn't die. Sara and Izzy were waiting for her off the island. She didn't suffer from her school to the island, go through what _she _in particular put her through just to die in some unknown part by an escaped killer.

"OK, Laura...get up, this isn't funny." Seeing no movement, she taped her lightly on the cheeks "come on, come on get up."

_'Heather, don't panic. THINK! CPR!'_

She put her palms on the smaller girl's chest and pushed "1, 2, 3, 4, 5." She winced for a moment and quickly breathed into Laura's mouth. She repeated this a few times with no response.

Now Heather was starting to shake in panic "OK, what about your friends? Come on, think about Gwen? Izzy? Sara? You know, your Angel? Come on BREATHE!" Heather slapped her in the face "OK, I get it. This is payback for all the stuff I did? I deserve it, you got me. Joke's over."

No response.

"I'M SORRY OK!" Heather screamed out in desperation, all the emotions since Andrew went missing only a few hours ago coming out "I'm sorry about shoving you, the vote switch, the diary thing, always insulting you, trying to make you feel bad, hurting your friends, calling Izzy Psycho Hose Beast, EVERYTHING! I wanted to say that, but I don't know if it was enough! If I could go back in time, I'd do it in a heart beat!"

Heather reached down and tightly hugged Laura around the neck, a tear running down her face "please, I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry. I'm so so so so so sorry."

"GA...Queenie, air."

With a gasp, Heather let go of Laura, who was now awake and gasping, her face bright blue from the hug. She stood up, not looking the worse for wear.

Heather stood up frantically "sit down! You lost a lot of blood!"

Laura blinked and looked down "oh that, it's not mine. I stabbed him with a stick and got sprayed with this. I just got hit with that gas Harold mentioned."

Heather froze in place at that. In her panic and in the black night, she didn't bother to check for wounds. Now it seemed she went hysterical over nothing "um...out of curiosity, were you able to hear what I just said?"

Laura just stood there, her face still stained "I couldn't move at all, but I was awake around the time you started mentioning names."

Heather just looked at her and looked away "well...I mean it." She looked up into her eyes "give me a list of everything I did and I swear I'll make up for all of them."

With a sudden grin, Laura said "I don't think that's necessary."

Heather smiled weakly as her cheeks flushed "well...that was embarrassing."

"Do you regret it?"

"I regret the WAY I said it, but the actual thing...no." Heather shook her head firmly. She then frowned sadly "Laura...I...really _am_...sorry."

Laura looked around, trying to hide her smile. After so many bullies and people making her life hell, she never even imagined one of them would actually apologize to her. it was surreal. All she said could say was "don't worry about it."

_**'YAY!'**_

"OH CRAP!" Heather suddenly yelled in realization, causing Laura to stare at her in surprise "WHERE'S HAROLD! ?"

Laura's emerald eyes widened. She completely forgot about the nerd "I'm pretty sure I heard him say he was avenging us or something before I blacked out." She looked at the stains on her shirt "this is fake."

"How do you know?" Heather asked.

"Just a feeling. I'm pretty sure I didn't poke him THAT hard for all of this to come out. Wait, remember what Andrew said about this being a challenge?"

Heather nodded, considering she had her suspicions as well, but seeing the Interns worried made her doubt herself. But now after leaving her there and a 'killer' who didn't seem to want to hurt them "this is a challenge."

"So Harold's probably going after a guy whose innocent and is gonna kill him for what he supposedly did to the others." Laura stated.

Heather nodded "so where to now?"

Laura thought to herself and looked at the ground "um...I think this way. Not too sure, but the ground has footprints."

The two started running through the wood area and after only a few minutes, they heard Harold's voice saying "HI-YA! I SHALL SMITE THEE!"

From up ahead, they saw the 'killer' kneeling on the ground with Harold twirling his chucks in the air. The masked figure looked up in a tired tone **"look Harold listen to me. This isn't what it looks like. Just STOP HITTING ME OR I'LL GO POSTAL ON YOU!" **He raised the cleaver in emphasis**  
**

Harold snarled and threw a rock into the hand, causing the cleaver to go flying. He looked at Heather and Laura from the corner of his eye "do not worry! I'll take him out!"

Laura yelled "HAROLD WAIT! This isn't real! It's just a challenge!"

Harold blinked "what?"

The 'killer' slid off his mask, revealing a badly bruised Graydon "Christ, I should have let Chef be the killer."

Heather stormed up to him "OK THIS WAS INSANE! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS! ?"

Graydon stepped back "hey this was Chris's idea, take it out on him. The others are in an area not far from here." He winced as he rubbed his jaw, glaring at Harold "did you even bother to wonder why I never attacked you with that cleaver? Those kicks and nunchucks hurt like hell!"

Harold winced "um...I had assumed you were a coward."

"Ugh, whatever. Just follow me. You all experienced the killer so I guess it's time to end this." He soon walked off with the others following.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Heather- (sigh of relief) Well at least Andrew's fine. I guess the cat's out of the bag between the two of us. (rubs head) Well, after I went nuts my social life is officially shot.

Harold- (looks sheepish) Um...I SO knew that wasn't a real killer. I was just acting...you know for the cameras...ha ha.

Graydon- (rubbing face with an aggravated expression) My face looks like it got trampled by an animal. This challenge was fun at first, but now it just hurts like hell.

Laura- (smiling) Well I guess we're all alright now so Angel and Izzy you two don't have to worry. (shakes head) Can't believe ole Queenie is sorry. Well...I guess her genuine panic was enough.

* * *

Following the Intern, the 3 campers saw 2 set up tents in an unexplored area of the woods. Outside the tents they saw Michael who chuckled "oh man that must have been brutal Graydon."

"Shut up." The cop said rubbing his face.

Chris Mclean stepped out of the tent with a smirk, causing Heather to snarl "you..."

"HAHAHAHA!" Chris cackled "man Heather, you went NUTS! Anyway, as you've guessed, this challenge was in fact a fake horror film. This challenge's eliminated camper was whoever showed the most amount of fear and panic. I have to say it's pretty close." He then gestured "well

The 3 stepped into the tent looked around to see a part of the tent filled with monitors that showed the island, from the cliff to the cabins. They then saw, to their relief, the eliminated campers, none of whom looked harmed.

Andrew, unharmed, smiled at Heather "told you this wasn't real."

Gwen smirked "well, nice ass kicking Harold."

Harold grinned sheepishly "well, it was nothing since he wasn't real." Heather then shoved him out of the way and marched to the campers.

Gwen frowned as Heather pushed her to the side "HEY!"

The campers, Interns, Chris, and ESPECIALLY Andrew were surprised as Heather grabbed the front of his gi...and pulled him into a full fledged passionate kiss right in front of everyone.

"WHAT EH! ?" Ezekiel gasped.

Paula gaped "the hell did that happen?"

Gwen shrugged "knew it."

Laura couldn't help but smile at the scene.

After a full minute, Heather let go with a sigh "I'm so happy your safe."

Andrew's face was flushed and looked stunned "wow...what about you not wanting people to know?"

Heather smiled "I guess now your right. Who cares what people think?"

"Exactly."

Harold shook out of his shock "GOSH! How...what...?"

Andrew sighed "Harold I promise I'll explain. It's a LONG story."

Laura cleared her throat "so...how did you guy's get eliminated."

Gwen sighed "was caught by surprise outside the surfhouse. I got to ask, why did you take Paula? She's an Intern, not a camper."

"Honestly?" Graydon grinned "wanted to mess with you a little longer."

Gwen just frowned.

Andrew, with an arm around Heather now, shrugged "he creeped up behind me. I grabbed his arm, but he sprayed me in the face with it."

Ezekiel sighed "I don't want to talk about it eh."

Chris grinned "you mean you running all over the camp until way until you ran inside here."

The prairie boy groaned as Harold patted his back "don't worry Zeke. You thought it was a hardened killer that was going to kill you, it's nothing to be ashamed about."

"Easy for you to say eh." Zeke grumbled.

Chris rubbed his hands as he looked at a screen "let's wait a few minutes until we tell the few left that it's a challenge." They noticed another hooded masked man entering the Girl's cabin.

"Whose that?" Laura looked worried.

Chris waved her off dismissively "it's just Chef. Since you were in two separate places there were two killers. One was Graydon, the other Chef."

"Um...Mclean he looks a little...small to be Chef." Andrew said in a show of worry having seen Bridgette's terrified features on one of the monitors.

Chris blinked "huh...guess the camera really does take a few pounds off you."

"YO PRETTY BOY!"

The group turned in horror as Chef, still in his uniform, came barging in "I checked all over that other tent, there are no spare costumes!" He turned angrily at Graydon "why the hell did you order only one set." He stopped to see Graydon and the others expressions. Even Chris looked stunned, his jaw reaching his lap "um...did I miss something?"

"Wait...if your there...then whose?" Gwen point fearfully at the monitor where the unknown man started hacking with his cleaver at the door to the room where Mara, Bridgette, and Leshawna were hiding.

Andrew took off running immediately with Harold gasping "THAT'S THE REAL FOWLING!"

The group quickly followed him with Paula yelling at Michael "YOU BASTARD! I THOUGHT YOU SAID FOWLING WAS IN COUNTYFIELD AND DIDN'T WEAR THAT OUTFIT!"

"HEY I DIDN'T KNOW ALRIGHT!"

Chris in a panic looked at Chef "this could be really really really good for ratings...but really really really bad for lawsuits!"

* * *

(Bass Cabin)

Bridgette yelled in terror as the door was knocked down and the _real_ Gregory Fowling stormed in **"so...who wishes to be first?"**

Leshawna snarled as she held up a shovel "I'm gonna bash your brains in fool!" She ran towards him and swung at his head. He ducked down and swiped his cleaver at her, which she barely lept out of the way of. She now was feeling anxious realizing this man was seriously trying to kill them.

Mara grabbed her hand ax and tried to swing it, but Fowling blocked it with his cleaver and kicked her in the stomach, sending her crashing into a wall, dazed.

Leshawna, with a renewed vigor, swung the shovel again only for Fowling to catch it with his free hand. He soon threw it to the side and grabbed Leshawna's throat, throwing her to the ground.

Bridgette wanted to help, but her body remained unresponsive.

Putting his boot to her neck, Gregory stood over the ghetto girl **"since you at least put up a fight, I'll make it quick."**

CRUNCH!

With a gasp of pain, Fowling looked incredulously at his raised arm to see a little wolf puppy chewing on his arm.

**"GET OFF YOU FILTHY MUTT!" **Fowling snarled and threw to the ground. With his arm stained with his own blood, Wolfo's teeth breaking the skin, he snarled **"I'll make you die slow you mongrel."**

With an act of bravery seeing the cub along with her friend threatened, Bridgette grabbed her board off the wall and slammed it onto the distraced killer right on the head.

CRACK!

**"AGH! You...**

CRACK!

**"I'll..."**

CRACK!

**"Wait!"**

CRACK!

**"Stop!"**

CRACK!

**"I mean it!"**

CRACK!

**"Ow...**"

CRACK!

**"Oh the stars..."**

CRACK!

**"Mommy..."**

With a groan, the barley conscious masked killer fell to the ground. Bridgette, after a few minutes of watching to make sure he stayed down, ran over to Wolfo "oh poor baby. I'm sorry Mommy Bridgette couldn't protect you."

"Oh and we're fine, thanks for asking." Mara deadpanned.

Bridgette smiled embarrassed "Sorry."

From the hallway, rapid footsteps were heard. A few seconds later, Andrew came in, looking ready to fight. His expression relaxed seeing the killer on the ground.

The surfer smiled happily and engulfed her friend in a hug "oh I was so scared you and the others were taken."

Andrew smirked and patted her head, but stepped back "Bridge what happened?"

Leshawna shook her head in disbelief "she knocked him the hell out, that's what happened."

"Really?"

Bridgette rubbed the back of her head "it was nothing."

At that moment, the others came charging in with Gwen yelling "GET AWAY FROM THEM YOU..." Her voice trailed off at the surprising sight.

Heather walked in and kicked the man on the ground. She looked between the three girls, then Andrew, who just pointed at Bridgette. Heather looked over and smirked "well, guess my boyfriend taught you how to kick ass."

Mara rolled her eyes "I'll say, he got his head slammed...WAIT! BOYFRIEND? !" She yelled in bewilderment.

Bridgette just raised an eyebrow, surprised that Heather came out about it.

Andrew looked at her "I'm your boyfriend now?"

"Of course." Heather matter of factually replied.

Leshawna...her fists simply tightened.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Mara- OK, did I miss something?

Ezekiel- (groans) This was the most embarrassing night of my life eh. I got scared of a fake killer and ran all over the place. (sighs) At least I got a good work out.

Leshawna-(stares at the camera for a second, then sighs) Man what is wrong in that boy's head?

* * *

(Campfire Pit)

With the authorities taking Fowling away after waiting an hour and with the sun rising after an all nighter challenge, Chris stood in front of the 8 campers "ladies and germs, there is no voting tonight. Today's eliminatee is based SOLELY on whoever was the most frightened or panicked. We had people stepping up to people freaking out." He stopped to chuckle "and it was AWESOME!

He continued "it's unanmious that Bridgette get's invincibility due to her actions of facing a real killer." He tossed a marshmallow to Bridgette, who blushed in embarssment.

"Are you sure your OK eh?" Ezekiel asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Bridgette said with a smile. She gave the marshmallow to Wolfo on her lap, who ate it up happily.

Gwen snorted "good thing cause if something happened to you, I seriously think Andrew would have killed him."

"No I wouldn't have...I would have broken his legs and his arms, but I wouldn't have killed him."

Heather raised an eyebrow "I assume you would have done the same for me."

"No, for you, I WOULD have killed him." Andrew said simply.

Heather smiled in good nature "how flattering."

Andrew just smirked "I try."

Leshawna silently scowled at Heather's happiness.

Chris cleared his throat "so...camper's tonight there are 6 remaining marshmallows and 7 of you. The one who does not recieve a marshmallow must leave...IMMEDIATLY to the Boat of Losers and never EVER come back...so the other campers besides Bridgette who will stay are...

"Harold." With a happy "yes" the nerd caught his.

"Gwen." The Goth sighed in relief as she caught her's.

"Laura." Grinning, the painter caught it with her mouth.

"Leshawna." Nodding, the street girl took hers.

"Andrew." With a grin, he caught his, but his eyes widened as he saw the two left.

Heather bit her lip in anxiety.

Ezekiel fiddled with his toque.

Chris grinned at Ezekiel and Heather "you two had the best reactions. Heather FLIPPED seeing Laura's supposedly dead body while Ezekiel FREAKED at seeing the killer. This was done with careful deliberation and thought, we've made a decision."

The two stared at the remaining marshmallow Chris was juggling.

"Campers...the final one to stay on Wawanakwa Island...IS...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."EZEKIEL!"

The homeschooled teen caught his with a gasp.

Heather just stared in resignation.

Chris crossed his arms with a rare serious expression "Heather, you freaked out without the killer even BEING there. Zeke at least saw the killer before running around. So...Dock of Shame is THAT way bra."

Andrew clenched his fists as Heather put a hand on his shoulder "this would have happened eventually. I don't deserve to win after all I've done or said." She gave him a kiss on the lips "make sure you win the 100 grand."

"No worry about what your Old Man might say?" Andrew asked curiously.

Heather snarled "I don't give a damn. That bastard can rot for all I care." She took a breath and looked at the others.

Ezekiel was still bewildered he was staying.

Gwen was just looking at her neutrally.

Harold gave her a polite nod and comforting smile.

Same with Bridgette.

Leshawna frowned and walked out of the Pit without another word. That surprised her, expecting a harsh comment.

Laura stood up and walked up to her, causing Heather to reach into her pocket for the penny, causing Laura to shake her head "keep it." The painter took out a folded paper and gave it to her "open it when your on the Boat?"

"Say what?"

Laura gave a comforting grin "it's not anything bad, don't worry."

Heather shook her head gave a final kiss and warm smile at Andrew "see you soon handsome, but not too soon."

Andrew gave a mock salute "got it Heath."

Heather walked down the Dock, knowing she wasn't ever going to the time she had here. Her first priority when she got off to wherever the Boat took her was to see how Damien and Jewel were.

_**'Well...what a ride Heathie.'**_

_'You can say that again.'_

_**'But you still have alot of work to do.'**_

Silently nodding, she remembered people such as Beth, Noah, and Eva___ 'yeah I do.'_

She unfolded the paper and gasped. The paper was a picture of her sitting on the beach, staring out into the sea, Courtney's PDA in her hand dialing the numbers to her house, confirming that it was Laura who gave the means for her to call home. The picture, from the colors to the expression, was wonderful.

Beneath it were her name and three letters.

_'Heather_'

_'I..F..Y.'_

Heather understood what the three letters, each a word, meant and it brought a smile to her face.

* * *

DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING HUH? Heather, one of my top canon favorites, is GONE!

Well, now it's down to Lucky Number SEVEN!

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Jessie, Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Jake, Trent, Courtney, Sara, Heather.

HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS!

How will the campers (and I mean ALL of them) properly react to the new relationship?

Will Graydon get revenge for his beatdown at the hands of Harold?

Will Leshawna hold her temper back, even with her greatest enemy gone?

WHO...WILL...WIN? (PS, this question will remain up until the end)

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	73. Wawanakwa Gone Wild Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that appear throughout the fic.

UPDATE!

Approaching the end here, just inching along! I want to finish this by the end of the year.

Ladies and Germs...I have an announcement, there will be a...

...

...

...

...

...

TAI2: TOTAL...ALTERNATE...WORLD TOUR! I wanna mix a few things from Action and put it into TDWT with them going all over the world. To put it simply 12 new campers will appear to join the 28 campers adding a total of 40.

More details later...MUCH later

* * *

(Campgrounds)

Biting her lip, Gwen scribbled down in her diary as the seconds dragged by. Ever since the last challenge, which was surprising, things had calmed down a great deal. Now that Heather was gone, Leshawna seemed to be coming back to her normal self, although she still seemed frustrated at something. At what, Gwen had no idea. The Goth still swore that she'd win the 100 grand, she did not go through her nightmare of a slavery to Courtney just to lose.

Gwen started to think about the other 6 still here. Bridgette was one of the nicest people she had met and was almost like a sister to her.

Leshawna, despite her actions and attitude lately, was still a friend although a volatile one.

Ezekiel, although she hardly knew him personally, seemed to be a nice guy, although lately still jumped everywhere after his freak out with the killer.

Harold was there for her whenever Trent wasn't there about the blackmail situation, for which she was grateful.

Laura had changed so much she was almost a different person, but was still a great person.

Andrew...like Ezekiel, she barley knew him, but Bridgette told liked him so she thought he was OK, although he proved to be quite menacing at times. Gwen wasn't committed to shoving her head up her ass and think he was a bastard simply cause he was dating Heather.

At first, she believed coming to this island was a big mistake due to being tortured by a sadist for his own twisted amusement and being humiliated in front of millions of people across the globe. But...after meeting her friends and Trent, she couldn't help but be grateful Cole dared her to come here. She was a loner all her life, even before...what happened, but now she had friends and a boyfriend she wouldn't trade for the world.

In the end although she wanted to leave this hellhole of an island, she still wanted to win the 100,000 dollars.

She closed the diary as Michael approached "hey Gwenie, Chris want's the campers underneath that tree in the middle of the campgrounds."

Rolling her eyes, Gwen muttered "oh joy."

She picked herself up and followed her brother.

Gwen looked at Michael "so any hints?"

"Sorry, can't say." Michael shrugged, then grinned "but you should know about Chris catching some SERIOUS heat."

Gwen grinned at that. Michael told her that since the killer appearing endangering the campers, the Board had been furious and gave Chris a serious berating. Sure, they put their lives on the line on a regular basis, but apparently Chris finally realized that if even ONE camper died, the show would be shut down and both host's would be in a SEVERE amount of trouble to say the very least.

As he led his sister, Michael fondly remembered the discussion with one of the Board heads.

* * *

_(Flashback: Hours after the Horror Movie Challenge)_

_"I'M PLACING THE BLAME ON YOU FOR THIS MCLEAN!" The voice sounded aged, about early to mid 50's, yet still sounded strong._

_Chris gave a wince at the angered voice. The host, co-host, and Interns were in front of a speaker phone with one of the main Board heads at the other end. The phone was set up on a table inside the Main Tent with Chris unsure of what it was about, until the anger came in._

_"Um...s-s-s-sir, I assure you..."_

_"CAN IT!" The phone snapped "how in THE WORLD did a PSYCHOPATH get on the island under your supervision? ! Do you have ANY idea how many angry phone calls we've gotten from family and fans? !"_

_Chris paled silently as Chef stepped in, looking uncharacteristically anxious "look, we had our hands full and didn't catch him on any of the monitors. he must have just showed up when he went to the Girl's Cabin."_

_The voice was silent for a moment "I thought you would have had a security team stationed to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."_

_"Um...sir?" Mara cut in hesitantly._

_"Yes Miss McGrady?"_

_Mara scowled at the host's "we, me and the Interns, ARE the security."_

_"WHAT? !"_

_Chris chuckled nervously "hiring a security team would cost alot of money."_

_The Board member snapped "Mclean your shenanigans and screw ups have been causing far too many headaches for this company and for the Board! I personally admit the ratings and viewership of this show have been impressive, but we've also suffered various incidents due to your incompetence and neglect of duty!"_

_"Sir? Incidents?" Chris gulped._

_"I mean two campers eliminated due to physical injury, a grown wolf somehow managing to get into the campgrounds, accusations of corruption running rampant after the Mann family's borderline psychotic power trip, you and Hatchet putting the campers in the woods while some Bigfoot thing was running loose, and now THIS!" The Board member yelled, his voice growing louder with each point made.  
_

_Chris gulped again "to be fair, I had no idea about half the things Courtney did like the blackmail thing."_

_"You still allowed her perks such as the extra cabin and PDA. The amount of complaints we received were STAGGERING!"_

_"HEY!" Chris protested, getting some courage "she brought in alot of drama and boosted the ratings."_

_The voice remained quiet for a full minute, seemingly in thought, then grudgingly admitted "OK, you have a point. But protesters also believe the way you treat these teenagers borders on unlawful abuse."_

_Chef scowled "their just overreacting."_

_"Yeah, the campers signed a written contract that allows me to treat them as I see fit." Chris put in.  
_

_The voice again, albeit forcefully, admitted "you bring up a fair point. But...we also believe you've been hemorrhaging funds that should go into challenges for your own personal use. We've traced funds of you purchasing items such as hair care products and several sports cars. Why the hell would you need FIVE sports cars? !"_

_The Interns glared at Chris, who sweated silently. Chef then asked "so...what?"_

_"Myself and the rest of the Board will meet over the next few days and discuss your and Mclean's performance. We will evaluate your performance and decide if any action should be taken. I will bring up the points you two made and we will come to a decision sometime in the future. Till then, I'll be in touch."_

_With a click, the Board member hung up on the other end._

_Chris was still sweating buckets while Chef was biting his lip. _

_The Interns were just looked on in amusement._

* * *

(Campgrounds)

Gwen noticed the other campers underneath the tree in the middle of the camp. She approached Leshawna, who gave a half hardhearted smile "hey girl."

"Hey. So any idea what's going on?"

SNAP!

A loud noise got their attention and the campers saw Ezekiel hanging upside down, yelling "HEY PUT ME DOWN EH!"

Harold gasped "don't worry Zeke. We'll have you..."

Out of nowhere, a wooden cage came from the sky and landed around the campers, much to their shock.

Laura shook the cages "I KNEW IT! The killer's still here! Quick! Break the cage!"

A chuckle was heard and Chris stepped forward, watching this with amusement. What drew their attention was the beaver sitting on his head. At this, Bridgette gave a disapproving frown.

"Good morning campers...or should I say hunters?" Chris grinned, picking the animal off his head "ready for today's challenge?" Without waiting for an answer, Chris continued "GOOD!"

Harold frowned "oh ha ha, real funny Chris. Now let us out!"

The host smirked at their discomfort "oh I'm sure you can find yourselves out."

"I'm getting dizzy eh." Ezekiel started to turn green.

Noticing this, Leshawna yelled "Mclean, I'm not turning into Homeschool's personal barf bag!"

Chris then felt a tap on his shoulders and turned around. Much to his shock, there stood a ticked off looking Andrew, who had rolled out of the way of the trap as it came down.

The host just stared warily "oh...you got out."

Andrew pointed at the trap "I already been through enough traps set up by my semi-crazed Dad in the woods, I don't need them here."

Chris rolled his eyes and pulled out a knife, handing it to him "OK, sheesh. Here you go."

Andrew twirled the knife and threw it at the rope holding Ezekiel up, causing the homeschooled boy to land on the cage roughly.

"Oh ouch, you OK Zeke?" Andrew yelled, stepping to the cage.

Ezekiel groaned "I'm fine eh."

After opening the cage, Leshawna wordlessly stepped past Andrew, who just dryly said "your welcome by the way."

Leshawna stopped in place for several seconds, but just continued walking.

Bridgette was out next, giving him a thankful smile, but still frowned in thought at what the 'hunter's' comment meant.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- I'm having a feeling that this challenge involves animals. I really hope we don't end up having to hurt them cause even animals have feelings.

Laura- Well that was embarrassing. (grins) Maybe if we find an animal, we can cook and eat them! What? The food here sucks.

Leshawna- (scowls) I should be glad that pain in the ass is FINALLY gone. But damn it, why did she have to leave like that? She should have left crying and begging like the dog she is.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

As the campers sat at their tables, They were struggling to eat their paste like meals while Chris explained at the front of the Hall "campers, we have reached lucky number 7. By the end of today, there will be 6. We're nearing the end everyone."

"Good eh." Ezekiel sighed, still rubbing his head in pain.

From the sides, the Interns sighed in relief.

Chris continued "today we will be like our province's big game hunters and wardens. Each of you will have 8 hours to trap an animal and bring it back here."

Bridgette stood up angrily "what? These animals don't deserve to be hunted! They have feelings as well and are part of Mother Earth."

"Bridgette." Gwen tried to explain "it's not like they'll be caged for good." At that her stomach growled "although I'll have to cook mine, I'm STARVING to death!"

Andrew looked at Chris "does Chef count as an animal? He's wild enough to be one." He then casually ducked a frying pan thrown at him from the kitchen.

Chris scowled at Chef, knowing they were on very thin ice as it was, and looked back "no he doesn't. And Gwen's comment reminds me. First one to capture their animal get's a meal of all their favorite foods!"

Laura cheered "WOO! All you can eat pepperoni pizza here I come!"

Gwen grinned "I'm more of a hotdog girl."

Ezekiel licked his lips "mmmmm...corn on the cob eh."

Chris chuckled and lead them outside.

Inside, Graydon, still bruised from Harold's beating, chuckled.

Paula looked at him "Graydon?"

"I just want to try something." At Mara's scowl, Graydon scoffed "don't worry. He'll be fine."

Michael raised an eyebrow "is Chris going to do something? Why should he?"

"He owed me a favor for doing a good job last challenge. He'd make sure that Harold would get a...certain animal." Graydon grinned, it looking disturbing on his bruised face.

Mara snarled "if he get's hurt..."

"Look, at most he'll be scared. I'm sure his 'mad skills' will help him out."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Graydon- I'm not the vengeful type, but I want to get Harold back for the beating he gave me. (rubs face with a wince) Damn it.

* * *

At the Dock, near the boathouse, the campers gathered around Chris, who held out a hat saying "everyone, choose a animal from this hat that you will have to capture."

Stepping up first, Gwen picked up and raised an eyebrow "raccoon."

Next was Laura, who picked out "beaver."

Ezekiel stepped in and blinked "frog."

Andrew picked out and frowned "duck?"

Leshawna rolled her eyes and picked out "deer."

Harold proudly stepped in and gasped at his selection "BEAR! ?"

Chris cackled loudly "oh sucks to be you. So Bridgette you get a chipmunk."

The surfer crossed her arms "no, I won't involve myself capturing innocent creatures."

Andrew looked at her "you don't want that meal?"

Bridgette shook her head as Chris frowned "um, Bridge? I think you should know the penalty of the last one to capture their animal."

"Whatever it is I can handle it. I won't degrade myself to hurt these creatures for my own pleasure."

Chris grinned "last one to capture their animal cleans the washrooms." The host pointed at the fowl smelling washrooms while the others looked on in horror.

Bridgette just paled in horror while Laura joked "well, that's one way to provide motivation."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- (looks at his card) Hoping for something a little more exciting, but whatever. (looks up) Anyway, things have been less tense, although Leshawna still acts like it's a crime to like Heather. (scoffs) Doesn't know one thing about her. (looks straight at camera) I get there are people who think I'm nuts, but to those who think that, I'll have to ask what your lives are like with your heads shoved up your asses.

Harold- A BEAR! ? (gulps) I wish to test my many mad skillz, but that wasn't what I had in mind.

Ezekiel- (grins) I think I can handle this one eh. I used to hunt with my Dad all the time so a frog shouldn't be any trouble eh.

Gwen- Great, I get a disease rabies infested rodent. (frowns) I am worried that Bridgette won't even try. It could cause her to get eliminated. (shudders) At least if she tries, she'll clean the stalls. I am NOT cleaning a place you'll need a hazmat suit for.

* * *

Chris pointed at the house behind him "you all have 60 seconds to search for items inside that boathouse to help capture your assigned animal. So...GO!"

The campers rushed into he boathouse and split up to find anything that could help them. Harold grabbed a net and turned to Ezekiel "would a net hold a bear?"

Ezekiel shrugged as he picked up a simple bucket "I'm not sure eh."

Harold sighed in frustration, unsure of what to do.

Andrew looked thru some crates and picked up what looked like a butterfly net. He looked over to see Bridgette still looking unhappy at what they had to do. He walked up to her "hey, the animals would go free at the end of the challenge."

Bridgette shrugged "I guess so."

"At least you got a chipmunk." Leshawna overheard "how am I supposed to catch a deer?"

Bridgette gave a sympathetic smile "their usually friendly. I'm sure you won't have any trouble."

"Here's to hoping." Leshawna sighed and continued looking thru the crates.

The surfer turned back to Andrew "say...are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine. Not like I'm never seeing her again." Andrew explained.

"Alright, just checking."

Laura was opening a crate with a giggle seeing what was inside. Gwen looked over and just shook her head, not wanting to know. The Goth looked around and grabbed some gloves from the wall, hoping they would prevent any bites from the creature.

A horn sounded from outside and Chris poked his head in "challenge has BEGUN! So let's GO GO GO!"

The campers ran out of the Boathouse in various directions.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- I know I don't know much about hunting, but ain't NO WAY I'm passing up a free dinner OR cleaning up the stank in the stalls. (holds hand over nose) The smell will kill you if you stay for too long.

Bridgette- I really don't want to do this. But I should at least try.

Laura- (holds up a tranq gun) This will be a peace of cake. Just get one beaver and I'll be scarfing down Domino's in no time.

* * *

(Pond)

Ezekiel looked over from the pond area he was hiding in to see a frog coming out from the lake. The prairie boy smiled "wow, this is really easy eh."

He stepped up silently, trying not to scare the creature. He bit his tongue and raised the bucket he obtained to capture it. But then his foot got stuck in one of the mud pits near the lake.

He frowned "oh great eh." He then noticed the frog hopping in his direction and raised the bucket gleefully. But it seemed the frog had awareness, for every time the bucket came down, the frog hopped out of his way.

If he didn't know better, he'd say the amphibian was toying with him.

"HOLD STILL EH!" The frog jumped out of the bucket's way again and leaped onto the homeschooled boy' face. He yelped and fell backwards into a large puddle of mud.

Spitting out mud as the frog hopped off his face, Ezekiel growled "oh, that thing's gonna pay for that.

* * *

Near the pond area, Andrew crouched down near the pond to see a duck walking near him. He grinned to himself "here ducky."

The duck looked at him as he came closer "OK, I don't want to hurt you, so if you just..."

CRUNCH!

The duck had bitten his ankle.

"AGH!" Andrew hopped on one foot and threw the little pest off. The duck stuck it's tongue out as Andrew was ready to choke it.

It then hopped up and ran off into the distance at a pace that should be impossible to ducks.

Not liking to be embarrassed by a tiny brained Road Runner wannabe, Andrew growled "forget what I want, I want roasted duck!"

* * *

WELL THAT'S IT!

Not too much going on here, but I wanted to update as soon as I could before starting to study for an upcoming quiz.

Like the news at the top? My personal motto is that as long as one single reader wishes for it, I will do it.

HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS...AS USUAL!

Will the other campers fare better?

How can Harold CAPTURE Fuzzy Wuzzums?

Can Bridgette be able to put aside her disdain to win and avoid the horrible fate if she loses?

What will be the Board of Directors decision regarding Chris's incompetence?

Find out soon on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	74. Wawanakwa Gone Wild Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

Well, tests, papers, and the like. Throughout it all, I am trying my hardest to get time to write out my much cherished fanfiction series.

Here is the list of all the camper's assigned animals to those who might need reminding.

Without further adoo...HERE WE GO!

* * *

(Woods)

Harold grumbled to himself as he walked tot eh cave, not sure how he was supposed to capture a bear. Maybe he could try to lure it out, except he probably couldn't outrun it. Perhaps he could try to befriend it? No, only Izzy and Laura were...'different' enough to try it.

_'GOSH! Where's an animal carcass when you need one?' _

Harold reached the edge of the cave, where the bear was sitting down, seemingly eating something. He gulped as the bear, appearing to catch his scent, gazed at him. It looked at him dismissively, thinking the scrawny nerd wasn't a threat, and went back to chewing...whatever it was he was chewing.

The nerd couldn't help but feel insulted at the dismissal and stepped out slowly. Harold cleared his throat "um...hello. So...we have a challenge...soooo, if you could come with me please?"

The bear just growled, causing him to back away. Harold tried to think what to say "say do you know Izzy and Laura?"

At those names the bear raised it's head.

Harold continued "do you want to...um...see them?"

The bear rose up on it's four legs, still giving him what Harold swore to be a suspicious look. Harold was wondering what the bear would do when it slowly started walking forward towards him. It stopped for a second and soon nodded.

Harold stepped backwards towards the campsite with the bear following. No way would he turn his back on a bear.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Fuzzy Wuzzums- (translation) Those two girl's were always nice to me and never scared like everyone else I've seen. Plus, I want something else to eat like those chips from before.

* * *

(Distant Area)

Peering thru the bushes, Leshawna noticed a deer grazing on grass near her. She tried to sneak up on the creature, but it glanced upwards at her and ran off.

The city girl sighed in frustration, wondering how she was gonna capture a deer as fast as possible. She was NOT going to clean up the crap in the washrooms by any means. But that option was looking more and more likely.

"Dammit, maybe I should get some help." Leshawna swallowed her significant amount of pride and tried to think, hoping they would be willing. It would depend on who she found.

Gwen would probably be willing, Ezekiel or Harold _might _help if she pleaded enough, Bridgette wanted nothing to do with this, Andrew would definitely refuse after the things she did to his...ugh girlfriend.

Leshawna shook her head and thought to herself _'ease up girl. He'll realize she's not worth.'_

Her face then tightened as she remembered the last girl. The two have avoided each other since Leshawna unintentionally caused Sara's elimination. Leshawna tried a few times, but always lost her nerve.

"Trouble?" A voice came from behind her.

The ghetto girl gritted her teeth and turned see Laura from nearby holding what looked like a small tranq gun. What caught her attention was the asleep beaver on her head, a dart poking out of it's side.

Leshawna forced a smile "oh hey girl, um...how did you find that?"

Laura shrugged and held up her gun "in the crates. Just went to the river, popped one after a few tries and carrying it back."

"Oh...OK." Leshawna sighed "dammit I'm having a hell of alot of trouble. I don't know a thing about animals."

"Tough luck." Laura curtly said and started to walk.

Leshawna knew she couldn't win and called out "girl wait. Look, I know you have every right to be ticked at me but I really do need help."

Laura turned at her with a frown "_if, _and that's a big if, I help you, would you not call me an idiot if I don't do something you like?"

Remembering her reaction after the Boney Island Race when she was almost eliminated with a surge of guilt, Leshawna sighed "I won't."

Laura sighed as well thinking to herself _'said it before and I'll say it again. I HATE being nice.'_

Without a word, Laura walked in the direction of the deer with Leshawna behind her.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- (grimaces) I know I did some stupid things while trying to get rid of the Bitch. I guess she's pretty much lost all trust in me after treating her and a few others like crap. (sighs) Dammit, I really messed up.

Laura- (rolls eyes) cleaning the washrooms is something I don't want to wish on anyone. Well, Leshawna's been avoiding me lately, maybe out of guilt, but maybe we can finally talk.

* * *

(Another area)

Gwen's head looked from behind a tree to see a raccoon sitting on the ground while she held up a net "here critter, here little guy." This was going to be too easy, she'd bag it, bring it back, and she'd be slurping down hot dogs. She tiptoed up to the small mammal as quietly as she could. When she was a few feet away, she swooped down and captured the surprised raccoon "GOTCHA!"

She held up the net with the animal glaring at her. She chuckled "don't worry, you'll be out soon enough."

"RAAARGH!" the raccoon yelled out.

Gwen blinked "what the?"

THWACK!

An acorn was thrown at her head from a tree. She scowled and opened her mouth, but it closed seeing what was in front of her.

What looked like over a 100 raccoons, in a tree and surrounding it, were glaring at her and holding acorns. The raccoon in the net chirped away in what sounded like a pleading tone.

A raccoon pointed at Gwen and chirped angrily, causing her to chuckle worriedly "yeah, listen, I just want to keep this guy for a few hours. I promise to bring him back."

The raccoons didn't look convince and the one from before just raised one of it's paws in the air as if giving a signal. The 100 plus raccoons raised acorns and nuts into the air as if prepared to fire.

The Goth stared "oh you've got to be kidding me."

"CHIRP CHIRP!"

The sky darkened with a rain of nuts and acorns being thrown from the trees pelting her from all directions, causing her to try to shield herself and running off in the other direction, yelling out several words to be censored out.

Seeing their prey run off, the army of vengeful rodents stay their paws. The head raccoon pointed and let out several chirps. About a half dozen of his 'army' jumped down and gave chase to the Goth.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (looks scratched up and several bruises on her person) OK, that wasn't the craziest thing I've seen, but it's definitely up there.

Raccoon- (translation) WE SHALL AVENGE OUR COMRADE!

* * *

(Campsite)

The Interns were standing near the cage meant to hold in the animals looking out into the distance. Nearby was a fancy set up for a dinner similar to the set up Courtney had during her return. The 4 were currently talking about the talk they had with the Board member from before about Chris's negligence and screw ups.

Graydon was currently saying "so you think he will be fired?"

"I sure hope so. If that happens, they can hire someone that's sane." Mara scoffed.

Paula nodded "who knows? They might hire one of us."

"I doubt it." Graydon scoffed "they'll hire another host, maybe even a prima donna like Chris."

Michael looked at him in annoyance "they can't be as bad as Chris. I still think he's lying about not knowing about what Courtney was doing and about the psycho not being Chef."

Mara sighed "yes. His _precious_ ratings."

Graydon then saw someone coming and raised an eyebrow "well I'll be damned."

Bridgette was holding a small chipmunk in her hand and was tickling it's chin, smiling friendlily. The chipmunk didn't seem to bothered and was chirping away happily.

Paula blinked "I thought you said you weren't competing?"

The surfer sighed "I know, but I don't want to clean the washrooms either."

"Wait hold on." Mara held her hands up "aren't you scared of the woods?"

Bridgette shrugged "I'm fine as long as the campsite is in view. This little guy wasn't that hard find."

"How did you get that anyway? Their small and fast." Michael stared at the happy chipmunk.

"You don't need violence to capture cute little animals." Bridgette grinned "all it takes is some friendly words and actions. He came straight to me."

Paula opened the cage door saying "don't worry. Just put him in here for the next few hours. We'll let him go."

Bridgette grimaced, not wanting to put a defenseless creature in a cage. She relented and put the chipmunk inside, with the door closing. She saw the silverware and couldn't help but smile "I'll take a vegan meal."

"But of course madam, coming right up." Michael said in a poor fancy french accent.

Bridgette just chuckled at that.

* * *

(Woods)

In another section with a small pond, with a frog leaping along, a muddy, bruised, and angered Ezekiel stared at it with frustration. The frog just croaked again with what he swore was a smug look. For over an hour the frog happily hopped out of the home schooled teen's reach, always hopping out of the way whenever Zeke used his bucket to trap it. It led Ezekiel to several face plants on the ground, giving him bruises on his face and mud on every inch of his clothes.

Ezekiel glared at the frog "I was joking about me eating you eh. Just come with me please eh."

The frog just croaked again and hopped to a lilly pad in the tiny pond. What Ezekiel then noticed was a duck next to it. Before he could comment on it, he heard footsteps.

From behind trees, looking as aggravated as he was, was a ticked looking Andrew staring at the duck. He was saying "when I get ahold of you, I'm gonna rip all of your feathers off!"

The duck just quacked.

"Andrew eh?"

Looking up, the trained camper's face softened "oh Zeke, hey."

Walking up to him, Ezekiel noticed a bruise in the middle of his head "what happened eh?"

With a threatening undertone, Andrew explained "I was chasing that Road Runner wannabe for almost an hour when he made a sharp turn, causing me to slam against a tree."

"Oh...ouch." Ezekiel tried to restrain a giggle.

Andrew scowled "hey, you aren't having much luck either from what I can tell with the crap you have on you."

Ezekiel quieted down at that and glared at the animals "good point." Ezekiel then noticed some smoke in the distance. He realized that they were not too far from the Mess Hall and where the cage to hold the animals were.

The homeschooled teen smirked "I have an idea eh."

His friend looked at him questioningly "OK."

"I know we're supposed to be competing, but I think someone has probably won by now."

"We don't know that."

Ezekiel shrugged "but I don't think either of us would want to be last."

Andrew's grimaced, remembering what fate would befall whoever was the last to capture their animal "OK, so what's the idea?"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- (scowling) I've faced crazed co-hosts, my fears, zombies, and a ticked off black girl. There's no way in hell I'm going to get humiliated by a duck!

* * *

(Clearing)

A small deer was chewing on grass, looking innocent and harmless to the world. It chewed for a few more minutes until it heard a crunch from the distance. It looked up and around, not seeing anything.

CRUNCH!

The deer was startled and looked at it's backside, to see a dart sticking out. It soon became dizzy and it fell over, unconscious.

From nearby, Leshawna and Laura walked to it with the street girl sighing "um...thanks girl. I really owe you."

"Yes, you do." Laura simply said and started to walk away.

Leshawna grimaced, seeing that although the deer wasn't too big, it was still going to be difficult to carry. She turned to Laura "Baby Girl, listen."

"Only Angel calls me that." Laura turned around to look crossly at her, the effect diminished due to the beaver still napping on her head.

"Fine, look I'm sorry about what happened during the race. Yes I admit, I let my temper get the best of me and it got Sara voted off. I should have let the course run it's course."

Laura rolled her eyes "oh yes, it doesn't matter who get's in your way as long as Heather suffers, the rest of us can go to hell right?

Hearing _that name _got her blood boiling, but she controlled herself and sighed, not wanting to discuss the Bitch "she's not even here anymore."

"Neither is Sara."

Leshawna winced "right."

Laura looked at her for a few seconds "what you said hurt and I know you were wanting to leave me on Boney Island out of your obsession to get Heather eliminated."

The ghetto girl looked down "you know about that?"

"Yes."

Laura continued "I admit it was partly Chris's fault cause he didn't explain the rules well enough. But you should have kept control."

"But..." Leshawna tried to explain it was necessary to get the Bitch voted off, but she looked away and started to pick the deer up, putting it onto her back with some strain.

Laura sighed in aggravation "want some help?"

"I got it." She let out a frown "I am sorry for calling you an idiot. I just lost it.

"I know."

"So...still friends?"

After a few moments, Laura shrugged "fine."

The two walked to the campsite with Leshawna slowly struggling with the deer on her back.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Laura- (frowns) From what I learned last time Sara got voted off, anger doesn't do anything and revenge...well, it's good, but it'll come back and bite you in the ass.

Leshawna- (sighs in relief) Good, I got my girl to side with me. Now, I still have something to say to a certain someone. (looks straight at camera) Listen Bitch, I don't know how you fooled everyone to think your changing, but since your gone, I imagine your not pretending anymore and your back to the monster you are. You should have left with your pride and dignity stripped, but I guess I have to settle with your lapdog.

* * *

(Campsite)

Sitting at the table eating a salad, Bridgette looked up to see no one had arrived yet. She was starting to get worried, which Michael noticed "don't worry, I'm 98% sure their fine."

"98%?" Bridgette raised a slender eyebrow.

Mara smacked Micheal's shoulders "don't worry her."

"Well, Harold's good, but I think he's having trouble trying to get that bear." Michael explained.

Paula nodded "Andrew would probably have the best chance against him. He knocked Fuzzy out once with a kick."

Bridgette smirked "don't count out Harold's 'mad skills.'"

Mara nodded "exactly."

"OPEN THE CAGE EH!" An accented voice cried out.

Graydon opened it to see a frog and a duck running and hopping towards it. After they were inside, Graydon slammed it closed to see Andrew and Ezekiel runnign up behind the 2 wild animals. Ezekiel was breathing hard while Andrew looked fine.

"Did...we...win...eh?" Ezekiel gasped between pants.

Taking note of their disheveled forms, Bridgette got up from her table with a gasp "oh my God, what happened?" She felt the bruise on Andrew's forehead causing him to gently lead her hand away.

"I'm fine, just hit a tree." He then smirked "although Zeke here could do with some serious exercise seeing as we didn't run that far."

"Shut...up...eh." Ezekiel panted out.

Bridgette frowned and pointed to the ground "sit, we're going to have you two checked out."

Andrew rolled his eyes "I said we're..."

"Sit." She put her hands their shoulders and forced them to sit near the cage. Andrew sighed while Ezekiel groaned in relief at having to finally sit after several hours of mud and hunting.

He couldn't help but look at the meal in jealousy.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Bridgette- I learned sometimes with friends you need a firm hand of both compassion and discipline.

* * *

Paula wordlessly opened the cage again to see Laura and Leshawna run up with their animals, with the two slowly waking up from the shots. They dumped them in with Bridgette frowning at the rough treatment.

Laura smiled at first, then frowned at the set up "oh dammit."

Leshawna sat down with a relieved look "man, playing piggy back for that thing wasn't easy."

Bridgette gasped at she saw the darts "did you guy's shoot them? Too much of those darts poison could kill one of them!"

Laura frowned "I was careful."

"Here we go again." Paula opened the cage again to see a beaten and bruised Gwen come running out with a weary look. She threw the net into the cage with the raccoon still inside struggling.

Gwen growled before anyone could ask "don't ask! Just don't! It's nuts, literally."

"Alright Gwenie chill." Michael frowned.

Graydon counted the campers and nodded approvingly "looks likes Harold is last."

"Should have figured." Paula shrugged.

"NO WAIT! STOP! EVERYONE GET BACK!" Harold's voice rang out in alarm.

With Harold, he realized he was the last one to arrive. Unfortunately the gathered animals appeared to be tasty to Fuzzy, causing him to break out into a run to the cage.

Moments before the bear came, Bridgette opened the door to the cage, letting all the animals out.

The bear rushed into the area, looking around. It knocked over the table and crushed it beneath his feet.

Harold ran up and was about to hit it with a found tree branch when Bridgette stopped him "don't. I think he's just hungry."

"GOSH! FOR ONE OF US!" Harold yelled.

Laura raised her hands "now Fuzzy, let's not fight." She pointed to the deer "he went that way."

The bear nodded and ran off.

"OOOOHH!" Chris's voice was heard and he walked up, chuckling "oh man, I saw the whole thing. Bad luck Harold. You know what that means."

Harold gulped in terror "damn it."

Chris grinned at Bridgette "so looks like you were lying about not competing?"

Seeing some looks the others gave her, Bridgette sheepishly smiled "well...I didn't want to clean the washrooms."

Chris shrugged "well, you still had your meal. So let's prepare...FOR ELIMINATION!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (still bruised and disheveled) Today, I learned a lesson. NEVER mess with raccoons.

Andrew- (rubbing head) That duck was lucky I didn't rip it's wings off.

Leshawna- I can't believe I went through lugging around the deer and Bridge get's her animal without any problem.

* * *

(Campfire Pit)

In their usual sitting positions at the side of the fire, Chef was near Chris chuckling "a duck really?"

Andrew stayed silent, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

Bridgette, petting Wolfo in her lap, looked at him concernedly "are you sure your OK?"

"I'm fine, my pride is more hurt than anything."

From behind him, Leshawna rolled her eyes.

Chris started "so I guess today we all learned about our skills as hunters and why we should never bring a bear to a camp."

Harold frowned "not like I had much choice GOSH!"

Chris just cackled and continued "you all know what to do...I have 6 marshmallows here. If you do not get one you must leave IMMEDIATELY and NEVER come back...EVER! So the ones staying are...

...

...

...

..."GWEN!" The Goth groaned, her body still sore, and walked to receive hers.

...

...

...

..."LESHAWNA!" She smiled and walked forward.

...

...

...

..."LAURA!" With a grin, she ran to hers and pumped her fist in the air.

...

...

...

..."ANDREW!" With a nod, he walked and took his, ignoring Leshawna's displeased look.

...

...

...

..."EZEKIEL!" Groaning still with mud on him, he trudged to receive his.

Harold tightened his fists while Bridgette gulped.

Chris looked ominous "And our last one to stay here on Wawankwa Island to compete for the 100 grand is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."HAROLD!"

Harold caught his and looked at a sighing Bridgette.

Laura rubbed her head "I think we wanted that meal."

Bridgette shrugged "well, at least I won my last challenge before leaving."

Andrew looked at this in disbelief "wait a sec? I thought her winning gave her immunity."

Chris frowned "getting the first animal gave her the meal, not immunity."

Andrew frowned and looked at Bridgette. He wasn't really the sentimental or 'soft' type. But Bridgette was practically the image of what he wanted in a little sister and gave him the exception.

He reached out and pulled her into a hug saying "tell Heath I miss her and if Geoff treat's you wrong, I'll kick his ass."

"GROUP HUG!" Laura yelled. She glomped the surfer and the others decided to give the friendly surfer a nice farewell.

Bridgette put on the hat Geoff gave her and whistled "come on Wolfo! Daddy's waiting!"

The cub nodded and gave the others a bark, running into the Boat.

With the campers waving at the Boat as it went into the night, Wolfo stood up and gave a long howl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

(Washrooms)

Knocking on the doors and hearing a "come in!" Gwen saw Harold muttering to himself, cleaning the sink with a toothbrush. She winced "ouch."

"Yeah." Harold said in aggravation "Chef says using this builds character, but he just wants to torture me."

Gwen scoffed "probably."

Harold frowned and continued scrubbing "you want something?"

Gwen looked at the scrubbing nerd thoughtfully. It was a nightmare being in Courtney's hidden alliance. She had to do thing's she regretted and she never admitted to anyone, but she had believed from the beginning that the plan to get rid of Courtney would fail and it did.

Harold was someone she was thankful for. Harold was always nice to her and was one of the very few who knew the full details on what Courtney blackmailed her with. Unlike so many who said it was her fault for trusting Higgins, he didn't judge her and said she had nothing to be ashamed about. Hearing that from him and Trent was...heartwarming.

During the few days when Trent was voted off and before Courtney's removal, Harold kept talking to her and tried to keep her mind off what had happened in the past. He kept talking to her about comics, what he knew about anime, and even cracked a few jokes about the craze over that sparkle vampire crap that came out, which actually got a few chuckles out of her.

For that, she owed him.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you want some help?"

The nerd blinked and looked at her in shock "what?" No one in their right mind would want to do this willingly so to here the Goth _volunteer_ to help with something owned by the despised host was shocking to say the least.

Gwen sat near him "I owe you big time."

Harold became more confused "with what?"

Remaining silent for a minute, Gwen soon answered "you know what."

Harold looked thoughtful, then he blinked in realization. He waved it off "I was helping a friend."

Gwen smiled warmly at him "well, I still owe you so let's get down and dirty."

Harold snickered "that sounds wrong."

"Oh...good point."

Handing her spare gloves and another toothbrush, Gwen helped Harold get to work.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (Shrugs with a smile) He's nerdy and weird, but he's a good guy.

Harold- (nods sagely) Ah yes, a comrade must always help a comrade in need.

* * *

(Girls Cabin)

"Well that's the last Killer Bass girl off." Laura noted as she prepared for bed. With her, Leshawna nodded "that's true."

The pair had been trying to regain lost time and were talking about what they'd do with the money. Leshawna wanted to use it to help her neighborhood while Laura wanted to open the comic book store she always wanted.

"You like comics?" Leshawna raised an eyebrow.

Laura grinned "I'm a geek, sue me."

Leshawna chuckled "guess so." She then sighed "another one gone with 6 left."

Nodding, Laura sighed "it'll be tough, I'll tell you that much."

The street girl then grimaced "and I have to give a couple more apologies to the others. I still can't believe I went nuts like that."

Remembering how she acted when Sara was voted off the first time, the painter nodded sadly "I get the feeling."

"You do don't you?" Leshawna nodded, then prepared for bed "well, night."

"Wait." Laura paused for a moment as she tried to think of what to say.

"Yeah girl?"

Laura asked casually "just curious. Are you going to apologize to Heather? For stuff like shredding her clothes and punching her out."

"That would imply I'm sorry about those things." Leshawna looked away "and I'm _**not.**_"

"Alright, well night."

Wordlessly turning off her bedside lamp and soon went asleep.

Laura just stared at the form for the next 5 minutes, then fell asleep herself.

* * *

WE'RE DOWN TO **SIX**!

Nowhere near my best work, but I have to make do.

Tomorrow, my family and me got to what is a family tradition. Once a year we hit a nearby town's RENAISSANCE FAIR! Jousting, wenches, fire, and drinking!

AWESOME!

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Jessie, Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Jake, Trent, Courtney, Sara, Heather, Bridgette.

As always...THE QUESTIONS!

How will the next challenge fair?

Will the Board reach a decision about what to do with Chris?

Can Leshawna keep up her restraint?

FIND OUT SOON ON TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	75. Trial by TriArmed Triathlon Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that appear throughout the fic.

To Frequent Reader- OK, your good at guessing. Either that or I'm predictable.

The fair I mentioned before was hysterical, action pack, and had a few tigers. Even saw Jack Sparrow as a defense attorney.

...

...

...

...

Don't ask.

I mean it, don't ask. It was awesome, but I saw some weird as hell stuff.

Chris mentions a certain actor from a certain show I like. Not one of my top 5, but still I like it.

PS: I will start a tradition. For every other chapter, I will put up trivia that will give hints on what TAI2WT will be like. I have based this idea off a story written By Enigma Dragon Warrior. The 1st trivia is at the end of this chapter.

Anyway, HERE! WE! GO!

* * *

(Campgrounds)

_'Why haven't they called back? Dammit.' _Chris was keeping up a smile although he was still panicking over the tongue lashing he received from the Board member who informed him the Board was still attempting a decision. He bluntly told him they were considering replacing him with someone, like that booze drinking party guy who said WINNING alot. So what if some campers were put into danger or got hurt? Them's the breaks and in this business to make an omelet you have to break a few eggs. OK maybe he did...use some 'spare' money for hair gel and some comforts, but hair like this take's hard work.

Dammit, he deserved them! He was Chris Mclean! He was voted one of the sexiest bachelors in North America! Now those morons on the Board were trying to get rid of him! He brought in ratings and drama that made the show interesting. Well, at least now the show was coming to a close soon it appeared. With luck, he can finish before the Board made a decision.

He checked the time. Although the campers were still in bed, it was time for a wake-up call.

Right now, it was time for a challenge.

* * *

(Boys Cabin)

VROOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Harold and Andrew lept out of their beds while Ezekiel fell out clumsily. Harold scowled and stuck his head out of the window, seeing the plane "CHRIS! NOT FUNNY GOSH!"

Chris glided the plane to the ground and yelled into a megaphone "CAMPERS! YOU LUCKY SIX HAVE NUMERO THREE MINUTES TO GET DRESSED FOR TODAY'S TRIPLE CHALLENGE!"

He put down the phone and looked at the camera, gesturing to the Final 6 "one of these 6 will go home 100 grand richer while the other 5 taste the bitter sting of defeat. After 8 weeks of gross food, grosser bathrooms, conflict, drama, romance, and horrifying challenges physically and mentally, the campers are at the _brink_ of being pushed over the edge."

Harold raised a finger "unless we have already snapped. In some cases, the person has been shown to be insane and not even know it."

"String bean, that's not too comforting here." Leshawna looked at him worriedly.

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- 8...long...weeks. This place has been torturous and nightmarish, but I have my friends to thank for helping me stay sane. If it wasn't for them, I would have killed Chris in his sleep a LOOOONG time ago. I think the others here are cool, but I plan on getting that 100 grand and rubbing in Courtney's face!

Laura- (grins) FINAL 6! just a few more to go and I'll be RICH! But everyone else here is alright and they deserve to win. ANYONE deserves to win after being put through hell from Chris.

Leshawna- OK, so I promised Laura I'd stay in control and not go nuts like last time. (frowns) Now I just have to win this. I did not go through that pretty boy and Bitch's torture just to fall at the end.

Harold- BOOYA! I have reached the run of this competition and it shall be fierce. The others have proven themselves worthy competitors in some way or form. A few I even consider close friends. But with 100,000 dollars on the line, we shall see whose mad skills will reign as the pinnacle!

Andrew-I'll be honest, I just thought I wanted to win when I came here. But after making friends and a girlfriend, I have to say I never in a hundred years thought some of the stuff I had seen would happen. (narrows eyes) But I'm going to fight like hell to win. I didn't go through being attacked by the psycho co-host and CIT maniac to lose.

Ezekiel- I know I wanted to see the real world, but it was alot scarier than I thought it would be eh. I was hunted by a crazed girl daily, shot, attacked by bears, saw a killer and alot of other things I don't want to mention eh. But I wanna win and show that I'm not just an ignorant farmboy eh.

* * *

(Outside Cabins)

Chris stood in front as usual, grinning away as the tired campers glared at him. He started "campers! Today is split into 3 individual challenges in what I call the TRI ARMED TRIATHLON!"

"Do you mean like 3 arms eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"One's bad enough, but now your going all out?" Gwen raised an eyebrow at him.

"YEP!" Chris grinned and picked out a pair of handcuffs "at first we wanted to help with the stress, but decided it would funner to handcuff you guy's and see if we can make you guy's complete nuts. Today you will compete in these challenges handcuffed to another camper."

The others looked at each other, wondering who would be with who.

"Sooooo...the first pair is...Harold and Laura."

The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Next up is...Gwen and Ezekiel!"

Ezekiel gave a friendly smile at the Goth, which she returned.

Leshawna frowned "you picked us on purpose didn't you?"

Chris just said "maaaaaaybe."

Andrew looked at her sternly "are you going to go into hissy fits like before?"

Leshawna scowled "I'll show you hissy fit you damn Bitch dating..."

"ENOUGH!" Chris scowled, not liking the attention not being on him "you will be competing in three challenges with three arms per team. You will have to work together as the winning team get's BOTH of it's member invincibility from tonight's vote!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- (shakes head) You know, now that I think about it. I actually feel pity for him. He actually thinks there's something human in that animal. (shrugs) Eh, guess some people have to learn the hard way.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

"Where did he get handcuffs?" Michael asked as he set up the tables in front of the tables. Currently Paula was elsewhere while the other 3 Interns were still setting up the Mess Hall.

"I had a few lying around." Graydon answered.

Mara, after she set up her table, looked at the teams and soon looked at Chris "you know Chris, your on thin ice as it is. If someone here snaps, it could send _you _over the edge."

Chris winced as the others looked confused with Gwen looking at her brother "what's that about?"

"Long story." Was all Michael said with a grin.

The host nervously laughed and attempted to speak again "this challenge will be an EAT OFF! You will have to decide an eater and a feeder as the eater will have to put both hands behind their back while the feeder. First team to get all food off of their table wins!"

Ezekiel was looking at the set up food and grinned "wow, I didn't know turkey could look like that eh. It must be a different flavor."

"Homeschool, I don't think there supposed to look like that." Gwen said warily.

"Maybe it's just another flavor, like mint eh." Ezekiel shrugged.

The Goth just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'll eat if you want eh."

"Yeah you do that." Gwen sighed and looked at the chicken again "oh that's just nasty."

Chef's voice came from the kitchen "HEY! I slave over a hot stove all day and this is the thanks I get! ?"

Gwen scowled at that.

Harold looked cautiously at the platter and looked at his partner "so...the food looks bad."

"And one of us has to eat all of it." Laura grimaced.

Harold sighed "honestly, I think I've always tolerated it more o I'll do it. Can't be worse than always drinking toilet water back at my school."

"Swirlies?" Laura asked.

"Yeah." He noticed the look on her face "you've experienced them as well?"

Laura nodded "at least once a week. Then they put lipstick on me in an 'attempt' for me to like boys instead of girls."

"Oh...sorry. So...I'll eat."

"Be my guess."

Meanwhile at the other table, Andrew was looking at Leshawna, trying to be civil "how about I eat?"

Leshawna gave him a look "what? Think I can't handle it?"

"It's not that. Just volunteering."

Leshawna looked at the food and grimaced in particular at the green turkey "your funeral."

Andrew looked at her, the the cuffs and scowled pulling the cuff to get her attention "Leshawna, listen to me right _now_."

Leshawna frowned at the tone, but grudgingly looked up as Andrew continued "let's make it clear. You sure as hell don't like me."

"Damn right."

"But." He continued as if she didn't say anything "your Bridgette's friend which means I should tolerate you and we have to get along in this challenge if we are to get invincibility."

The street girl couldn't argue with that, not knowing if the others would vote for her or not.

Andrew nodded "so let's attempt to get along and not let petty grudges get in the..."

"Petty?" Leshawna cut him off with a glare.

"Yes, do you want me to spell it out or do you need a dictionary to explain what it means?" Andrew drawled out. He admitted he should have been politer, but he had it up to here with the ghetto girl's childish outbursts and obsessive desire to hurt anyone who viewed Heather as a human being.

Leshawna's eyes darkened "you are one second away from..."

Chris then held up a finger "hold up you guys. I forgot to mention a detail." He held up what looked like a skeleton key "I have here what I shall call a 'wimp key', to take it is to remove the handcuffs from you. HOWEVER, if you take them off, you are immediately eliminated."

Seeing no one was taking it, although Andrew and Leshawna looked tempted, he continued "alright, so eater's hands behind your back!"

The boys put their arms behind their backs while the girls readied their spoons.

"Annnnnd...GO!"

Each girl started to shove the food into their partners mouth as fast as they could go. Each member was starting to have various reactions.

Andrew seemed to be handling his moderately well, although his face grimaced every now and then. It didn't help that Leshawna was being forceful with her feedings. After one force, he spat his on the ground and looked at her crossly "would you slow the hell down! I feel like I'm going to choke on the stuff!"

"Suck it up you baby. It won't count if it's on the ground"

Andrew pushed her hand away "well it won't count if I choke to death.

"I thought you'd be used to tasting nasty things kissing your _girlfriend_." Leshawna spat out.

The trained boy just frowned, not giving a reply

Harold seemed to be handling his the best as he even took the time to chew the food. Laura was frowning at him "Harold! We need to be fast!"

Soon gulping it down, he smiled "this stuff is better than what we usually have."

"Yeah, that's great now open up." Laura shoved another spoonful into his mouth, which he took with ease.

Harold nodded "I can dislocate my jaw like a snake. It's another..."

"Of your mad skills, now eat!" Laura continued shoving food down.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- (spits out food and wipes mouth) I swear if she make's one more crack...**  
**

Laura- Man, this competition's making me competitive. With thing's really starting to pick up, I think everyone's feeling the strain.

Harold- (covered in stains) I wonder if there's any theory in what Gwen told me once. That Chef cooks bad on purpose just to make us suffer more. Now I wonder if it's true seeing how good this stuff taste.

Chef- (reading a restaurant take-out menu and mumbling to himself. He soon looks up and blinks, sheepishly grinning)

* * *

Ezekiel's face however, was growing stuffed as he tried his hardest to gulp the food down. Gwen attempted to pace herself seeing Ezekiel's stuffed expression "c'mon Homeschool, swallow!"

Said boy swallowed and panted "couldn't we take a break eh?"

Gwen responded to stuffing more into his mouth "just swallow."

With a grunt and inaudible words, Ezekiel tried swallowing as best as he could. His face soon grew pale and he started to hack out.

Micheal's eyes widened "HE'S CHOKING!"

With horrified eyes, Gwen slapped his back as hard as she could with her free hand, causing him to spit out a piece of bone from the chicken. He wiped his mouth and grinned at her "thanks eh."

"I just tried to choke you!"

Ezekiel shrugged "stuff happens. Now can I have the quiche eh?"

"Sure."

As the minutes dragged on, Laura soon gasped and said to Harold "I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

Laura's response was to kick the table over and all the food fell to Chris's shoes.

"HEY! These are 10,000$ sneakers! Your disqalified!"

The painter grinned proudly "you said _'first team to get all food off their table wins.' _And we've gotten all the food off the table.

Everyone gaped at her for this logic. Chris looked at the table and thought it over. He knew he was on thin ice and the others would complain about some more 'unfair' treatment. But maybe if he showed to be genrous every now and then, he could be let off the hook.

"Alright, I'll allow it."

"WHAT! ?" Andrew and Leshawna chorused, then looked at each other weirdly.

Ezekiel spat out the rest of his food while Gwen grimaced.

"So, let's head to the Dock for the 2nd challenge!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- Great, I almost kill my teammate and we still lost.

Ezekiel- (close up) You know, Gwen's actually kinda nice eh. I mean, I used to think she was kinda scary being so bitter and cynical at everyone. I actually thought she was a ghost the very first time I saw her when I came here...no offense eh.

(Camera pans out to see Gwen next to him)

Gwen- (shrugs) Eh, none taken.

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

As the campers gathered, Chris grinned at them all and took out the wimp key again "remember, you still have this if you think it's too hard."

Andrew and Leshawna gave each other challenging looks.

Ezekiel rubbed his stomach as Gwen shook her head.

Harold and Laura both looked determined.

Seeing as how no one was volunteering, he gestured to the beach "on the beach you will find 3 canoes. From there you must row to...BOOOOOOONEY ISSSSSSLAND!" Lighting struck behind him.

"Great, as if the last few times weren't fun enough." Gwen groaned.

"If by fun you mean terrifying, exhausting, and utterly wacko." Laura nodded.

Chris frowned "OK, shut up! You will find a package that will give you details on what to do. Let's just say it's a blast from the past! Nooooow...GO!"

The teams rushed to the canoes, shoving Chris out of the way.

As they reached the canoes, Laura grimaced as she jumped aboard "how are we supposed to paddle one handed?"

Harold got in at the back, shrugging "really hard?"

Laura picked up the paddle and gave Harold one, with the nerd saying "I think we should try and save our energy as we don't know what's waiting for us there. Slow and steady wins the race."

"Gotcha."

Andrew got in front with Leshawna still muttering "that couldn't have been fair."

"Well it happened." Andrew looked at her "now let's go."

"Don't try to order me around." Leshawna angrily snapped "I'm surprised you have a backbone being the lapdog to the..."

Andrew then pulled her into the canoe, causing her to fall on her stomach. The street girl glared at the experienced camper, who innocently said "whoops. Must have pulled too hard."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- (clenching fists) That boy is really getting on my nerves.

Andrew- I was surprised at myself. I don't try to pick a fight with another teammate cause my Dad always said that's bad for the unit overall. (scowls) But I wasn't going to let her think she can say whatever the hell she wanted and get away with it.

* * *

(Ezekiel and Gwen)

The canoes were pushed off and the campers were steadily approaching the eerie island with a foreboding sense of dread. Gwen in particular remember the terrifying chase from the monster beavers, her first real friend trapped in quicksand, and the last visit challenge ended with another friend going out of control.

Ezekiel noticed this and gently asked "you OK eh?"

"I'm fine. Just lost in some memories that's all." Gwen shook her head, trying not to worry.

Getting the message to not ask, he looked around the calm setting and sighed "you have to admit this is relaxing eh."

Gwen looked around as well. She admitted, usually she was so caught up in darkness and bitterness that she never really notice nature that much. She couldn't help but give a slight smile at the sight of the water, green trees, and sun in the distance.

Zeke grinned "you have a pretty smile eh."

Gwen just looked at him.

"OH!" Ezekiel stammered, not sure if he said a wrong thing "I mean...well, I-I-I know your with Trent and I'm with Katie, but you are really pretty eh and...AH! Wait! Don't take it the wrong way! I'm not flirting or..."

Gwen chuckled "relax, it's flattering."

"Oh...OK." Ezekiel continued with a nervous chuckle "I have to say eh. I didn't even want to come here. My parents pretty much forced me eh, said it would be good for me too interact with other teens eh."

Gwen nodded "my little brother dared me. I hated it at first, but I'd go through it again."

"Word eh." Ezekiel raised a peace sign.

Gwen shook her head "never do that again."

"Sorry eh."

* * *

(Andrew and Leshawna)

The two were rowing silently, with both giving off annoyed looks. The two were looking around in frustration until Andrew sighed "OK, can we cut the tension?"

Leshawna scowled "I got nothing to say to you."

"Leshawna, it's over. Heather's gone. You can stop acting angered."

"I don't hate you honestly. Now I just pity you." Leshawna shook her head "you actually think there's anything human in that soulless..."

"Finish that sentence and I throw you over." Andrew said darkly.

The street girl turned her head in shock "say what! ?" She then scowled "I thought you didn't hit girls and you supposedly 'don't care what people think.'"

Andrew shrugged "pretty sure I broke that oath when I threw Courtney into the leeches and I DON'T care what people think." He narrowed his eyes at her "I'm not going to just sit back and let you insult her up there on you high horse. Even if your Bridgette's friend, I have no problem knocking you off of it."

The street girl fell silent.

"Would you just tell me why you hate her so much?"

"Why the heck should I tell you?" Leshawna snapped.

"Because Bridgette said there was a reason." Andrew said calmly, causing Leshawna to look at him in surprise "she wouldn't tell me why but she said there was a reason. I think it should be a damn good one with how you've been acting."

"...She really didn't say anything?"

"Nope."

The ghetto girl just sighed and looked away "it's...complicated."

"So simplify it."

"It's not that easy!"

Andrew let out an annoyed breath "look, let's just focus on getting to the Island for now OK?"

"Deal."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- Bridge...thanks for not saying anything.

* * *

(Laura and Harold)

The two were attempting to pass the time with Harold asking "OK, what was your favorite challenge?"

"Easy, Grifball."

Harold nodded "mine was the Paintball Deer Hunter challenge. We were like real hunters."

Laura grinned, remembering the trap she pulled "yep, was fun."

The nerd then sighed as he stroked again "so we're near the end."

"Yep yep."

"I have to say, this whole show was alot more than I or my mad skills bargained for. I'm still wondering how Chris hasn't been arrested."

Laura remembered the look on his face when Mara said Chris was on 'thin ice' "but remember what Mara said?"

Harold looked thoughtful "yeah, Chris looked ready to wet himself."

"Do you think he could be fired?"

"Gosh, I hope so." Harold scoffed.

Laura saw the island coming up "hey Harold, get ready."

Harold nodded in determination.

Each team reached the beach and went to the backpack. Ezekiel reached inside and pulled out a part of a familiar item.

The tiki doll.

* * *

ANNNNNNND THAT'S THAT! Have to write a big time essay for English for Monday. Thankfully I have a set up draft.

TAI2WT Trivia #1- Like in Kobold's TDC and TDC2, the teams will change each challenge. PS: Someone tell me ASAP if I need his permission since this was his original idea.

As always HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS!

Will Andrew and Leshawna continue to butt heads?

Can the Board reach a decision before Chris oversteps his boundaries as host?

Who has the best chance of winning?

Find out soon on...TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	76. Trial by TriArmed Triathlon Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

Have a bunch of essays to write. Considered putting up a hiatus, but I want to finish this by at least the end of the year if not January.

It's a day of celebration. MY STORY has FINALLY over gotten 50,000 HITS!

Now LETS GO!

* * *

(Boney Island Beach)

The 3 teams managed to reach the beach unscathed and looked inside the bag left there, only to find the remains of a familiar tiki doll.

Laura took a piece and gazed at it silently.

Leshawna noticed this "you OK girl?"

"She told me she got rid of this."

From the air, chopper blades were heard as Chris came down holding his megaphone "WELCOME TO PART 2 OF THE SECOND CHALLENGE! AS YOU CAN SEE, YOU EACH HAVE A PART OF THE INFAMOUS TIKI DOLL!"

"Sara said she got rid of it!" Laura protested.

"YEAH, SHE DID TECHNICALLY! SHE BROKE IT UP AND FLUSHED IT DOWN THE TOILET!"

"EEW!" Gwen threw away her piece in disgust.

"GOSH GROSS!" Harold gagged.

"SO NOW THE PIECES NEED TO BE RETURNED TO A CAVE ABOUT HALF A MILE'S RUN FROM HERE! FIRST TEAM TO REACH IT GETS A POINT!"

Andrew picked up one of the pieces and looked at Leshawna "let's go."

"WAIT! I HAVE TO MENTION ONE FINAL DETAIL! ONE OF YOU HAS TO PIGGYBACK THE OTHER!" The helicopter soon turned away with Chris saying teasingly "GOOD LUUUUUCK!"

The teams stood there for a moment looking at their teammates trying to decide who would carry who.

Ezekiel looked at Gwen, opening and closing is mouth several times. Gwen saw this and guessed what he was attempting to say "you're trying to ask how much I weigh right?"

With a wince, he nodded "I was told that asking a girl that would get me kicked 'somewhere' I really don't want to get kicked eh."

Gwen snorted "good advice." She then pointed at her back

Ezekiel grinned and climbed on with Gwen starting to run.

Andrew looked at Leshawna "climb on." Leshawna opened her mouth, only for Andrew to frown "we don't have time to argue over who carries who. I'm volunteering. Don't make this difficult."

The ghetto girl sighed and climbed onto his back.

Harold offered his back "hop on madam."

Laura just smirked and climbed on with Harold jogging steadily into the woods.

* * *

(**CONFESSIONAL CAM**)

Chris- (grins smugly) Oh that's right! I forgot to mention they had to return the items as soon as possible or else they'll experience some bad luck.

* * *

(Woods area)

After a few minutes with nothing but woods in sight, Andrew stopped and gazed around the area "he said there was a cave."

Leshawna jumped off his back and gazed around "he didn't say where though. For all we know it's on the other side of the island and Chris said it was a half a mile just too mess with us."

Andrew considered that idea and soon nodded "true."

The street girl looked around and grumbled as she felt the tug of the cuffs. She soon sighed and looked at Andrew, who was gazing around, most likely trying to decide where to go to the cave.

Leshawna admitted that although he had very poor taste in girls, he still was trying to be civil "OK, how about we switch?"

Andrew answered "no, I'm fine."

"Seriously?" His partner answered "thought you'd want a rest."

"It's probably not that far from here." Andrew answered "maybe about 5 more minutes of running, give or take."

The street girl scoffed "thought you'd be complaining about my you know what."

"No I wasn't. How many times did I have to say I didn't call you the f word during that hike?" Andrew turned to her with an aggravated look.

Leshawna looked away grumbling "you implied it."

Andrew then tilted his head in thought "alright, I'll apologize."

Leshawna nodded "OK, it's no prob.."

"IF." Andrew cut her off with a smile "YOU apologize for knocking my girlfriend out."

The ghetto girl stared at him blankly "you're freaking kidding me."

"Nope."

"...Boy, that isn't happening. She had it coming."

Andrew let out a breath, trying to hold in his annoyance "then I think we're at an impasse." He turned his back to her again "hop on. I'm sick of arguing."

"Hold up there you..." Leshawna snarled.

Cutting her off again, Andrew said sternly "I said I'm sick of arguing. Which part of that are you not getting?"

"Fine."

She got on and the two ran off in one direction silently.

* * *

(**CONFESSIONAL CAM**)

Leshawna- Apologize? (bursts out laughing and continues for a minute) That's a laugh! I've got NOTHING to be sorry for.

Andrew- Well, I tried to be nice Bridge, but I'm a heartbeat away from getting that wimp key and leaving her here on this island by herself.

* * *

(Cave)

With the cave in sight, a very tired Harold was panting and had to stop running, wheezing in and out. Laura looked at him worriedly "you OK?"

Harold let out some pants "just...have to...get my...second wind."

Laura reached into her pocket and took out the small piece "say I have to ask, if we win this, we win 2 out of 3."

Harold blinked as he took another breath "so does that mean we win the overall challenge?"

Laura grinned "must be." She pointed at the cave "C'MON MUSH!"

Harold rolled his eyes "yes cowgirl." He ran to the cave's entrance, with Laura about to throw the piece into the cave. Before she could though, a pack of eyes opened and stared at the duo.

The nerd stopped and gazed fearfully as a trio of Woolly Beavers came out of the cave, all looking fierce and snarling.

Laura stared at them "um...I think their saying they don't like their naps were being disturbed."

Harold just eased back as the massive creatures stomped forward.

"QUICK! USE YOUR MAD SKILLS!"

"There not suitable for this! AGH!" Harold ran off with Laura protesting, not having thrown in the tiki item.

As the Beavers chased them, from the bushes Gwen and Ezekiel watched this with a grimace.

Zeke sighed "oh that's bad eh."

Gwen nudged him "hey, nothing we can do. Just throw the tiki in."

Ezekiel nodded and picked their piece out of his pocket. He reared back and threw it into the cave as hard as he could. As soon as he did the duo heard chopper blades as Chris came down and announced "NICE WORK YOU TWO! YOU'VE COMPLETED PART 2 OF THIS CHALLENGE!"

At that moment, Andrew, carrying Leshawna, came running out of the woods.

Leshawna scowled "oh great!"

Andrew let out a sigh "oh crud."

"I knew we shouldn't have stopped."

"Hey, don't blame me. We didn't know where the cave would be."

Chris continued over them "SO UNLESS HAROLD AND LAURA ARE BEAVER BAIT LETS HEAD BACK TO THE CAMPGROUNDS FOR THE THIRD AND FINAL PART OF THE TRI-ARMED TRIATHOLON!"

As the chopper took off, the other 4 ran to where Harold and Laura ran off. Near the beach area, they saw the pair looking unharmed with an unusual sight.

At their feet, the Beavers were stuck full of tranquilizers. From a tree, Paula jumped out holding a tranquilizer rifle "well, good thing he's taking safety a little more seriously. Otherwise, Chris would have probably left you to fend for yourselves."

Gwen looked at her gleefully "a little more seriously? Is he in trouble?"

"Not sure yet." Paula and the others were told over the phone that the Board had made a decision and would tell them what would happen at the end of the day.

As the campers made their way to their canoes, Laura asked Paula "so any hints?"

"Let's just say you need a good memory."

* * *

(**CONFESSIONAL CAM**)

Paula- (fingers crossed with a hopeful expression) Please be fired, please be fired, please be fired.

Ezekiel- Memory? Is this another trivia challenge eh?

* * *

(Campgrounds)

As the remaining campers gathered, they saw a unique site. There were 3 set up tables with an Intern at each fiddling with whatever was underneath a large piece of tarp. Graydon came from underneath his, wiping his hands "there, now they look alike."

Chris soon came up announcing "well, today has been an interesting day huh?"

"It'll be more interesting when it's over." Michael cackled.

Remembering that the Board would soon call, Chris winced and attempted to continue "we've seen stuffed faces; tables overturned, people choking, and man eating beavers. But now we have to have a winner! So each pair of campers line up at a table." As they gathered, he continued "so now we have 1 point for Zeke and Gwen and another for Harold and Laura. Andrew and Leshawna, you need to come from behind if you want to tie. If you do, no one gets invincibility!"

Leshawna nodded "bring it!"

Chris grinned "if you say so." He snapped his fingers, causing the Interns to remove the tarps.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ezekiel yelled in horror, seeing a pile of heads, made out of wood. Each head was one of the eliminated campers, with some needing two due to returns.

Gwen frowned "calm down, their just wooden." She then saw two next to each other and scowled "wow, two Courtney's. That IS scary."

"Here is the TOTEM POLE OF SHAME! You must line up the heads in the order of the eliminated campers! You have 20 minutes to decide who was eliminated while reminiscing some memories of their painful defeat. Those who finish first OR get the most right WIN! Unless you want...THE WIMP KEY!"

No one spoke up.

"So it's time for heads to roll!" He blew a whistle beginning the challenge.

* * *

(**CONFESSIONAL CAM**)

Harold- Hmmmm...At least each pair has a former member from each team. (blinks) You know, I just realized that the guys are all former Killer Bass while all girls are former Gophers. Weird.

* * *

(Table 1)

At the first table, Harold and Laura were sorting with Harold commenting "OK, so it was Sadie because she got the bear after us, then Owen."

Laura nodded "yep."

Harold scoffed "I remember it was that fear challenge. It honestly wasn't too scary for me now that I think about it."

Laura didn't answer as she looked thru the heads and picked up the Duncan one.

Harold looked at it "hopefully he's out of trouble."

"Did you ever hate him?" Laura asked curiously.

Harold scowled "well, I tried, but I'm not much of a grudge holder to be honest. Closest I came was when he stripped me buck naked on international television. Then I slammed my head and...well you know the rest." He remembered Duncan and Geoff being shunned by most of the campers. He also remembered Andrew telling him about finding Duncan in the Main Tent and found evidence about Heather switching the votes on Sara, letting Laura know.

Laura nodded and looked sheepish "guess I needed those emotions to come out. I can't believe I was so stupid to think everyone turned on me."

Harold shrugged "we're all tricked every now and then."

"Guess so."

Harold looked at Laura, who was still looking at the heads when they were up to Izzy's first elimination. He then asked "so let me ask you, did you ever hate Heather?"

Laura shrugged "sometimes wished for her death, but I know that would have been over the line. I think I stopped when Heather proved herself during that zombie challenge we had by saving me."

Harold scoffed "it's funny, we both met supposed lifelong enemies but we end up seeing them become nicer."

Laura snorted "and they end up apologizing."

Harold tilted his head at Laura "yeah, we all saw her getting panicky over your body. So...is she a friend?"

"I think more of a mutual respect. Now whose next?"

"Ummmm...next challenge we had was the boot camp thing."

* * *

(**CONFESSIONAL CAM**)

Harold- Hopefully the 2 of us have developed a respect for each other. Now that this competition isn't getting in the way, we can know each other better. We're most likely never going to be friends, but it would be proper to know each other.

* * *

(Table 2)

"OK, so who was after Eva?" Gwen questioned. After about 5 minutes, the two were up to remembering the boot camp, which was when Eva blew after being eliminated after refusing to write the letter for Chef.

Ezekiel thought hard for a few seconds then gave an embarrassed look "I'm not sure, but I know it was for that Xtreme challenge thing we did eh."

Gwen frowned, remembering the ride she took with Ezekiel driving and the swimsuit she borrowed from Lindsay "oh...yeah."

"I'm really sorry about that eh."

Gwen sighed "don't worry about it Homeschool."

Ezekiel looked through the heads "so...who got eliminated eh? I don't know."

After a second of digging though her head, Gwen nodded "it was Noah. He fell out of that plane and we sent him home because he couldn't compete."

Placing the head next to Eva, Zeke grinned "good eh." He then blinked "oh that's right. The next challenge no one got eliminated right eh? It was that eating contest eh."

Gwen groaned "my stomach is still in pain from that."

Ezekiel frowned "you don't really like being here do you eh? Every head we've got you complained about one of the challenges eh."

"Sorry." Gwen sighed "yes, I admit, I don't like being here most of the time."

"Umm..." Ezekiel tried to think of something to say "well...I don't like this place much either eh."

Gwen snorted "no kidding, most of the time you were hunted by the Crackpot in Training."

"That's true eh." The prairie boy nodded "but I met some cool people eh."

The Goth nodded reluctantly, remembering all of the people she met while she was here, such as Trent, Lindsay, and Harold. She hated this place, but she'd tolerate it until the end.

Zeke then gave a grin "and 100,000 dollars would be pretty cool eh."

Gwen chuckled at that info "that's true." She looked again at the heads "so after the eating what's next?"

* * *

(**CONFESSIONAL CAM**)

Gwen- (smiles) You know, Zeke's not so bad. To think when I first saw him I just thought he was a stereotypical redneck who's confused about everything...no offense.

(Camera zooms out to see Ezekiel, who smiles) No problem eh.

* * *

(Table 3)

The three were working surprisingly well, having clear memories of the competition. The two had managed to reach the Trivia challenge where Courtney called the Asylum where Izzy and her parents were held.

Andrew shook his head as he took the second Izzy head "how did she get out of there in the first place?"

Leshawna snorted "a theory was that the Asylum threw her out."

With a sigh as he placed the head down "that's actually a good theory."

Seeing the heads all in a row and the few left, Leshawna nodded reluctantly "OK, I'll admit, we did a good job."

"Thanks."

Leshawna picked up a random head while saying "so, what was..."

She trailed off seeing she had picked up Heather's head. She then looked between it and Andrew, who had already placed Jake's head down. He looked up and notices what she was holding. He rolled his eyes "if you're going to be talking the same crap you've been spewing since Day 1, save it."

Leshawna took a breath "how?"

Andrew looked at her and shrugged "stuff happened."

"The hell kind of answer is that?"

"Mine." The trained camper swiped it out of her hands "it's complicated and no one's business."

The street girl scowled "well then you're an idiot."

"And you're a self-righteous hypocrite. Your acting just like Heather, who also acted like she was because she thought it, was for the 'greater good'" Andrew shot back.

"YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF..." Leshawna, incensed at the notion of being anything like that hell spawn, threw one of the heads, causing Andrew to duck. It soon hit the host in the head, causing him to fall back.

The Interns looked at him with Mara saying unconcernedly "you should have ducked."

"HOLD UP!" Michael called "WE'VE GOT A WINNER!"

The teams saw that Gwen and Ezekiel lined up their heads in correct order with Michael unlocking their handcuffs and proceeding to unlock the rest.

Ezekiel rubbed his wrists "well, that was painful."

Gwen shrugged "meh, at least you made it bearable."

Nearby, Chris moaned and sat up "uhh...no General, the Germans have retreated."

Mara sighed and took up the commentating "so Gwen and Zeke get immunity. However, they can still vote for one of the other 4. Get ready cause one of you is leaving."

* * *

(**CONFESSIONAL CAM**)

Leshawna- (snarls) Of all the damn...he said I was acting like...WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS! ?

Gwen- (rubbing head) I know Leshawna was mad, but I heard that Andrew kind of provoked her. (sighs) What now?

Laura- I don't like this, but it's the right thing to do.

Andrew- (looks guilty) I wouldn't be surprised if I was going home. I did cross a line with that comment. I should have known it would piss her off, but I just got frustrated.

Harold-(scoffs) Despite his provoking; its clear Leshawna has to go.

Ezekiel- (tapping fingers) I want to vote for Leshawna, but I'm scared if she finds out. But Andrew' my friend... (groans) I don't know who to choose.

* * *

(Campfire Pit)

The campers were all sitting down with giving a seething Leshawna and an annoyed Andrew some space. Chris, with his head wrapped, scowled "well, I think we know who the final two will be. Sooooo let's get this out of the way, shall we?"

"Harold."

"Laura."

"Gwen."

"Ezekiel."

The final two looked at each other, then the marshmallow. It was all going to come to a head this night.

"Campers...the one who is staying and going to the Final 5 is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."ANDREW!"

The experienced camper blinked and caught his "what? But I provoked her."

Harold shrugged "she should have been the bigger person and calmed down."

Leshawna looked at the others, surprisingly in control.

Ezekiel ran off.

Harold gamely met her gaze.

Laura, however, couldn't meet it.

Gwen frowned sadly, clearly not voting for her.

In the very end, Leshawna was resigned "damn it. Alright, I guess I need to control my temper. I'll go."

"Well...see ya."

Leshawna looked at Gwen resignedly "Gwen girl, you tell him about...well, you know."

Gwen's eyes widened, knowing she was referring to Anne "seriously?"

The street girl looked at Andrew with nothing but pity "you want an answer why I know better? She'll tell you. I just hope you come to your senses that some people are just born evil."

With that, the street girl walked to the Dock and boarded the Boat.

Andrew sat there staring as it faded in the dark. He just sighed "or maybe you don't know as much as you think you do."

* * *

(Main Tent)

Graydon was the last to enter and notice the other Interns sitting on folded chairs eating popcorn. Michael held his out "want some for the show?"

"I'll pass."

Chris scowled as he stood nervously in front of the set up phone "could you not enjoy this so much?"

Paula smirked "that's impossible to do."

RING-RING!

The phone rang, causing Chris to jump as he sweated buckets.

RING-RING!

RING-RING!

RING-CLICK!

Chris put the phone on speaker, knowing it was the new Head of the Board, thus his new boss "yes Mr. Kauffman?" (AN: TRY AND GUESS WHO THAT'S BASED ON!)

A voice at about 40 years, strong and crisp, answered "hello Mr. Mclean."

Using his last name, he knew was not a good sign.

"I and the Board, as you know, have been considering your performance."

Chris gulped while Chef nearby gritted his teeth, glaring at the phone.

The Interns just smirked.

"We admit the ratings and views on this show are well in the millions. It has gained substantial revenue for the company. But we have received FAR too many complaints due to your excessive endangerment of the campers and incidents suffered throughout the show. Such as two campers being injured and removed from the game, allowing Mrs. Cheng to manipulate the votes without consequence, letting Mrs. Mann perks and not telling others, taking numerous funds from the company to fulfill your gluttonous lifestyle and many others."

The phone continued after a pause "do to both your pros and cons we have decided...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."to let you stay as host."

"YES!" Chris cheered in joy while the Interns were horrified of the narcissist sadist still being in charge.

"HOWEVER!" Chris paled as he realized Mr. Kauffman was not done "we have also...decided to send a representative to observe you."

"WHAT!" Chris yelled in protest "WAIT A SECOND! ME AND CHEF HAVE BEEN DOING FINE!"

"Mclean this is nonnegotiable!" Kauffman yelled, instantly silencing the host "she'll be doing the special episode."

"She?" Mara questioned.

Chris's eyes widened "HUH? ! She'll be at the hotel and host the episode with the losers? ! Who is it?"

Kauffman now sounded amused "why Mr. Mclean, think. Who is the one woman who knows how to handle you and keep you in line better than anyone on the planet?"

At that, Chris's eyes widened and fell on his butt while every pint of blood left his face in pure terror.

With that, the phone hung up.

Seeing the host in a comatose state, Michael asked Chef "who is it?"

Chef grimaced "remember Chris once said he was married? It happened right after the two left High School. Only lasted a year, but it still stuck in his mind."

"You mean?" Graydon's raised an eyebrow.

Chef sighed "yep..."

"His ex-wife."

* * *

(Headquarters)

Sitting at his desk with a wall covered in screens showing incidents on the Island, Mr. Kauffman, Head of the Board of Directors, gazed impassively at the figure near him, who scoffed "the bastard's still as arrogant and sadistic as ever I see."

"Ma'am, I do hope you will not bring up your history. If you do a good job controlling him, you will be a third co-host for the new season."

The figure smiled warmly "oh I'll do my best. My show just had its finale and I always wanted to work with teens."

Mr. Kauffman sighed "be warned, these teens are crazy."

"I can handle it."

The figure left with Kauffman saying...

...

...

...

...

...

..."Oh and best of luck Miss Halloran."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

Yes, 'she, if you already know, will be MUCH MUCH MUCH nicer in this series. Think of it like everything Chris isn't. Someone who actually give a damn if the campers live or not.

The original idea of this is NOT MINE. I am using this idea influenced by author Enigma Dragon Warrior. Don't know if that's necessary, but don't want people thinking I am 'ripping off the idea.' I'm admitting I did not come up with this on my own, is that enough?

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Jessie, Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Jake, Trent, Courtney, Sara, Heather, Bridgette, Leshawna.

As always...HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS!

Will 'she' be able to successfully keep Chris in control?

What will the losers have to say about the FINAL FIVE?

How will the others react to the new news?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	77. Haute Campture Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that appear throughout the fic.

Now it's time for another TAI2WT HINT!

Trivia #2- Here are three random locations that the 40 campers will compete in.

Alcatraz.

Leeds Point, New Jersey.

Mt Ruapehu New Zealand.

Now HERE WE GO!

PS: This challenge includes info on an incident that happened in SFTS. So if your confused, I'll attempt to explain it this challenge.

* * *

(Dock to Playa Des Losers)

A boat drove up to the resort as the sun was high in the sky. The boat soon came to a complete stop at the small dock, with a cameraman came, fiddling with his black hair, straitening out his shirt and pants, holding a bag. He looked to the boat "WE'RE HERE MA'AM!"

A voice called out "hang on a minute Josh."

The cameraman nodded and took out his camera, getting shots of the resort as he heard some footsteps behind him. Stilling getting shots, he asked "OK, Miss Halloran, ready to go in?"

The woman chuckled "always."

"I wonder how they'll react seeing you."

The woman walked ahead "I think they'll like ANYONE who isn't my bastard ex. Come along Josh."

"Got it Miss Halloran."

Wearing a bright red full length dress, red high heels, with flowing blond hair with shining blue eyes, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran smiled in amusement "Josh, for the hundredth time, just call me Blaineley. Miss Halloran makes me feel old."

"Sorry, Miss...I mean Blaineley."

"Good boy, now shall we?"

* * *

(Pool Area)

It was a peaceful quiet day as Playa Des Losers, the resort where all losers were sent only about 20 miles away from Wawanakwa. The resort was constructed as an attempt to make sure the losers were comfortable, making sure they caused less problems.

In the middle of the impressive sized resort in and around the poolside area were the 23 losers who had been eliminated throughout the course of the competition. For the most part, they had all been able to enjoy themselves and were able to relax without worry of the competition.

Now, with incidents such as Leshawna's arrival and an accusation that Heather was blackmailing Andrew, the air had an underlying tension. Currently, the eliminated campers had all been told by a staff member to gather outside for some unknown reason that had been over an hour ago.

At the pool bar, DJ, Trent, Sara and Jake were sitting down, wondering what they were called for. Sitting on the bar stand, Wolfo and Bunny were peacefully sleeping.

Marcus and Cody were nearby, fixing up the grill, cooking hotdogs and hamburgers.

Duncan and Leshawna were sitting at one of the tables, with Duncan having his arm around the street girl and attempting conversation. But Leshawna was just silently glancing at the floor

Izzy bounced off the diving board and dived down, cackling madly. She landed athletically on the shoulders of Owen, who threw her back onto the board, repeating the process.

Bridgette and Geoff were also making out in the hot tub while Noah and Beth had their feet in it, with Beth looking uncomfortable at the passionate session and Noah reading, not even noticing.

Lindsay and Heather were lying down on beach chairs, tanning.

Tyler was trying to show off his yo-yo skills to Eva, who was lifting a dumbbell. However, he often hit himself on the head or tied himself off, often amusing the muscular girl.

Katie and Sadie were chatting happily with Justin at the buffet area, with Jessie at a nearby table, giving looks at Justin.

Courtney had made her first appearance outside of her room since her elimination, reading a magazine that was raised enough so that it covered her face.

The losers had been wondering why they had been asked to gather here when they saw the door inside the resort. Talking to the camera Josh was holding, Blaineley was saying "so overall viewers, today's episode will feature all of the eliminated campers. Today they'll discuss there time on the island and there feeling towards the Final..."

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Several squeals were ringing out as most of the campers recognized who it was. Katie, Sadie, Lindsay, and Bridgette came up to her in astonishment.

"OHMYGOSH! Your Blaineley! Host of Celebrity Manhunter!" Katie pointed in sheer joy.

"I'm like your biggest fan!" Sadie continued.

"No I am!"

"I AM!"

"Oh we both are EEEEEEEEEE!"

Lindsay was almost hyperventilating "oh my...your even prettier in person! Your like my fashion idol!"

"Oh that's sweet." Blaineley smiled at the excited blond.

Bridgette nodded "oh I love the episode you did when you followed that actor who bathed in a lake, that was just unsanitary."

The young host waved this off to see many confused expressions. She stepped up and announced "well, I suppose your all wondering why you were called here?"

"Yeah, what's the hold up? !" Duncan yelled.

Noah sighed "is the Host From Hell going to put us thru more agony?"

"Oh not at all. Today all of you will be featured to talk about your experiences on the island and what all of you feel about the Final 5, also who your all rooting for." The hostess explained. She gestured to her cameraman "anyway, all of you can just call me Blaineley and this is my cameraman Josh."

He just gave a small wave and resumed filming.

"Why are you here though?" Marcus asked, raising a hand "not that we mind of course, but aren't you on another show?"

Blaineley nodded "excellent question. To put it simply, Chris pissed off some higher ups and they sent me to make sure the last part of the competition goes along smoothly.

"Couldn't they fire him? Like out of a cannon, that would be so cool!" Izzy yelled.

"Tempting, but no. Anyway, the Board sent me to make sure Mclean's tendencies are kept in check, that OK with all of you?" She finished politely.

The others looked at each other. Seeing as the woman was MUCH friendlier than the sadistic narcissist, they decided to go with it.

Blaineley first walked up to the pool bar and looked at the campers gathered there "so let us begin with all of you."

DJ was the first to speak, shrugging "well after that car race we had and saving Zeke, I was OK leaving."

"Still can't believe that happened though." Trent pointed out "you save someone and you get voted off."

"Eh, it's a tough contest."

Trent then looked at the hostess and sighed "I really didn't want to be voted off, but I didn't have a choice."

"At least our girlfriends are in the Five." Sara pointed out.

"True." Trent nodded "I actually had a bit of fun when I was on the island."

Justin walked up "yeah, did you guy's see the Dead Rising challenge? He had a hell of a time, shooting Owen and taking out a bunch of zombies from eating Gwen. Now that was hardcore."

Trent chuckled nervously "yeah, I don't know what got into me."

"Insanity?" Justin playfully asked.

"HEY!" Izzy protested "what's wrong with that?"

Blaineley knelt down and held out the microphone she was holding as if giving an interview "do you have any comments on what Gwen was supposedly being balackmailed with?"

Trent scowled "you'll have to ask her."

"Sorry, I'm just nosy. So any final comments?"

"Well, I hated how I left." Trent then glared at the reading Courtney, who didn't put the magazine down "but I met a great girl and decided it was worth it."

Sara nodded "same here."

Katie sighed dreamily "I remember that song you sang it was sooo romantic."

Sara chuckled "thanks."

Blaineley then asked "I also wish to ask, how do you feel considering people believe both times you were eliminated, it was due to unfair circumstances?"

Hearing this, Leshawna remained silent while Heather just lowered her head.

Sara sighed "well, stuff happened." She then gave an annoyed look at Leshawna, who couldn't meet her gaze.

Blaineley asked another question "what about a theory that Courtney brought up that you were dating Laura out of..."

Sara cut her off "that's not true. I really care about her and I got it slammed into my head." She then gave a smile in Heather's direction, who simply waved it off, continuing to tan.

Seeing this, several campers scowled.

"Very well, now next is Jake."

The small camper waved happily at the camera "HI DAD! HI OLIVIA!"

Blaineley chuckled warmly "well hi."

"Oh I had loads of fun! I brought alot of smiles and mixed things up!"

Noah pointed out "I still think your a bomber waiting to happen."

Jake giggled, causing DJ to shake his head "you still did other unique things, like keeping a wolf cub as a pet."

"What about the smoke bombs in the Dodgeball challenge?" Tyler put in.

"Or making Molotov's in the Dead Rising VR challenge?" Justin added.

"Or being the first individual immunity winner?" Sara ruffled Jake's head.

"Yep! It was COOL!"

Blaineley nodded, then saw Izzy diving off the board. She leaped out of the way as she hit the water with a big splash. The redhead's head came up, grinning.

"Oh I missed. Poopie."

"Well, what about you Izzy?" Blaineley asked hesitantly.

"Her! ?" Noah stood up and pointed "she's a loose cannon! I still get chills remembering when she dressed up like a bear! I thought I was going to get eaten!"

Cody nodded, looking embarrassed "I remember wetting myself."

Lindsay reached out and hugged him "oh you poor thing."

Cody stepped back and sighed "yeah, not exactly my proudest moment."

"Also, what about the canoe challenge when you blew up half the beach on Boney Island?" Marcus asked, looking up from underneath the grill "how did you do that?"

"Oh, sorry. It's an ancient family recipe."

Cody grumbled, remembering the blast "a recipe that should be kept secret."

Izzy pouted "aw you guy's just don't have a sense of humor. But now my sister has learned to embrace her inner wildness and become a force to be reckoned with!" She then glared ominously at Eva, who was still lifting her dumbbell "I still wish to have a rematch like in the Dead Rising challenge."

Eva nodded "any time crazy girl. You've got guts. I like that."

Owen nodded "yep! She's awesome!"

"Aw, thanks Big O." Izzy kissed his cheek "but I still LOVED your big splash during the first day!"

Owen nodded "yeah, it was pretty cool."

Noah groaned in disgust "there was also the little incident of him SLEEPWALKING NAKED!"

Beth elbowed him "Noah, relax, he was asthleep."

Owen just shrugged "all those beans make me do that."

Izzy nodded "and he's a big teddy bear."

Blaineley nodded "I see." She then looked to see Tyler and Eva standing by the pool "what about you two?"

Tyler grinned "well, the chickens and losing the dodgeball challenge weren't exactly fun, but I'm glad I got to stay here. This place is awesome!"

The hostess nodded and glanced at Eva, who scowled "how do you think I feel? I LOST!"

Blaineley frowned "OK, inside voice."

"But we're outside." Lindsay said in confusion.

Sara smirked "it means quiet down Lindsay."

Tyler grinned at Eva "come on babe, you did some cool things. Like pushing the canoes for the Bass back to the island after they went to Boney Island?"

Izzy scowled "or when you threw my Owey bear off a cliff?"

Eva shrugged "he's still alive isn't he?" She then GLARED at the lying down Heather "I was eliminated cause that Bitch threw a rock at Andrew causing us to lose."

Blaineley looked at the muscular teen in confusion "um Eva? I've been watching this show from Day 1. Didn't you get eliminated cause YOU went berserk after refusing to write an essay for Chef?"

Izzy looked thoughtful "she has a point."

DJ looked a little hesitant "um...yeah Eva. You should have kept your cool."

Eva just blinked at that and sneered, refusing to answer.

Standing up, Jessie walked over "forgive Eva, she's just never lost anything in her life and just can't let it go."

Eva scowled deeper "shut it."

Jessie sighed and straightened her glasses "for myself, I admit I was unhappy I was eliminated. I was eliminated simply cause Courtney was spiteful and wanted to hurt Bridgette."

Courtney just kept the magazine to her face, as if explaining was beneath her.

The campers saw that Geoff and Bridgette had resumed making out. Jessie just shook her head in amusement at this "we need a crowbar sometimes."

Duncan scoffed "I'm surprised their lips aren't surgically attached."

Blaineley laughed at that "oh young love." She then pushed the microphone to Jessie "so Jessie, do you hope Harold can win?"

Jessie replied confidently "yes. I have faith in his 'mad skills'."

Marcus chuckled "now your saying it."

"He won me over. He can be smooth when he wants to be."

Blaineley then asked holding out her microphone "we have some footage from the first day that YOU were the one who talked Ezekiel out of his supposed 'sexist views'. Care to comment?"

Jessie nodded "yes, throughout his life in isolation he's had no contact with the outside world. His mother did household work while his father did all the hard labor. His mother is a huge fan of soap operas which often depict woman in a weak and 'girly' light. This warped his views that he had a narrow view of the world. All I did was give some helpful advice that changed him."

Katie smiled "thanks for that. Zekey would have probably been gone if he didn't apologize when he did. Eva looked ready to kill him."

At that, Eva looked sheepish "well I hate hearing stuff like that."

Katie and Sadie ran up to their idol with Katie saying "I want to say I hated the island when Sadie was gone. But my Zekey made everything much better!" Katie waved at the camera "HI ZEKEY!"

From behind it, Josh said "um...he can't see this."

"Oh...right, bummer."

Katie then grinned "I still remember when we came back for that paintball hunt."

"Yeah, you strangled Courtney." Marcus chuckled.

Katie shrugged "she insulted my boyfriend."

Sadie sighed "I sorta deserved being voted off. I led that bear to us."

Katie frowned "it was a BEAR! Of course you would have been freaked out!"

Sadie smiled "but at least we have each other!"

"YEAH! HUGS!"

The twins hugged each other with Noah muttering "right on time."

Blaineley nodded in amusement at the scene and looked to see Cody and Marcus working on the grill "um...what are you two doing?"

Marcus just held out a frozen hamburger and placed it on the grill. He looked at Cody. who grinned and pressed a button, causing a large light to come underneath it. When the grill came back up, the burger was heated and grilled instantly.

Blaineley stared in shock "what?"

Marcus grinned "just some modifications for an instant cook grill."

Cody nodded in pride as he put the patty between two buns and took a bite, giving a thumbs up.

Marcus looked at Blaineley and sighed "I wish I was still in it, but I showed my skills in the kart race we had."

Cody chuckled "tell me, how did you build that engine into the kart?"

"With some parts lying around."

Blaineley nodded and put the microphone to Cody's mouth, with Cody saying "well, I think this was both torturous and exciting."

"Before or after you became a loon wanting to hurt Jake for supposedly getting Lindsay eliminated?" Noah bluntly asked.

Cody winced "I'm not proud of that OK? I wasn't myself."

Duncan frowned "lay off egghead. Tech-boy, your alright, especially since you helped break into the Main Tent and steal all the food Chris and Chef were hoarding."

Cody grinned "OK, now that was fun."

Lindsay nodded happily "yep, I was Super Secret Agent Hotness!" She then smiled widely "oh I thought this was sooooo cool. Chip is a big meanie, but after I met people like Gwenie, Todd, and Cody, it was cool."

"So to all our viewers, what was going through your head when you told off Chef?"

"Oh...um...alot of rage." Lindsay chuckled nervously.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Duncan cackled loudly "she kneed him TWICE!"

Justin raised a thumbs up as he was now sampling the buffet "you got some good hits."

"Thanks Jordan."

Ignoring Justin's annoyed sigh, Blaineley approached him "so Justin, are you at all frustrated that you were second off and weren't allowed to come back."

The hostess saw his eyes flash of pure_ rage_ for the briefest of moments, soon replaced by a dazzling smile "have you seen this place? Why would I want to leave? Besides, I make enough money off my modeling contracts."

Blaineley stared at him for another moment oddly, seeing the flash. She soon left to go over to the hot tub area with the two couples "so who wishes to talk first?"

Seeing the party boy and surfer still making out, Noah sighed "we really need to hose them."

"Well, when your in love. So how about you two?"

Beth scowled "no."

"I'm sorry dear?" The hostess asked politely.

"Everything on that sthow was a nightmare. I was a lapdog for a monsthter and was attacked by a bear. I don't want to talk about it."

"I see." Was all Blaineley said while Noah rubbed Beth's shoulders "but is your ankle OK?"

Beth nodded, lifting it up to show several scars from the bear "yeah, it's fine." She then had a scowl that was very out of place on her dimpled features "I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for that Bitch!"

Josh held out a finger "Um...Blaineley can I say something?"

Blaineley smiled and nodded "of course Josh."

With her looking at the camera, Josh asked "Beth, the bear was attracted by the chips right?"

Beth nodded firmly "yeah."

"Um...but didn't YOU get them?"

The farm girl scowled "that hellspawn made me."

Josh snorted "yeah, I didn't see her putting a gun to your head."

Beth's mouth tightened as her eyes softened to depression "I thought that was what friends did for each other."

Heather looked away from this, still silent.

Seeing Beth's form, the hostess quickly asked "what about you Noah?"

Noah groaned "I kissed a guy, ACCIDENTALLY BY THE WAY, was another lapdog, chased by Woolly Beavers, went through training from hell, and fell out of a plane. You do the math."

"Come on Noah." DJ spoke up "you did win the Dodgeball challenge for your team."

Sara nodded "and you helped out my Baby Girl."

Noah paused at that and nodded grudgingly "fine, I admit I'm proud of those things."

SPLASH!

Blaineley blinked and saw that her cameraman, Josh, had somehow gotten hold of a bucket of ice and pored it onto the kissing couple. The pair screamed in shock with Geoff jumping out.

"DUDE!"

Josh shrugged and pointed at Duncan "he gave it to me."

The punk smirked "there you go Blaineley, their all yours."

"Well, I can't argue with the results."

"Not funny Duncan!" Bridgette frowned.

Geoff sighed "alright, I'll talk."

Blaineley pointed the microphone at Geoff "so first things first, is your leg alright?"

Geoff grinned "oh, it's great." He showed it to the camera, where it focused on a noticeable scar "it took a while, but it healed up. Doc said as long as I don't do anything TOO bad, I'll be A-OK."

"Good to hear, so how was your time on the island?"

Geoff cheered "WOOOO! I had a bodacious time bra! I faced a wolf, killed some zombies, and a whole lot of other stuff! WOOOOO!"

Blaineley then frowned "such as the infamous pranks?"

The party boy stopped and frowned sadly "oh yeah...that was a little out of line."

"If that's your version of little, I hate to see you going all out." Tyler snorted.

"Well enough of that." Blaineley nodded, then looked at Bridgette, who was trying to straighten her hair out "and you Bridgette?"

Bridgette shrugged "well every now and then I did cause problems like burning down the tent during the camping challenge and breaking Geoff's skateboard."

Geoff frowned "aw bra, no worries. You were a great help. Most of the time, you were the one who stopped fights between us Bass from breaking out."

The surfer smiled "well true."

"And you took out a serial killer." Izzy put in "it was sooooo COOL! You beat him senseless!"

Bridgette smiled sheepishly "well, true."

"And who can forget the tirade against the Crazy in Training?" Cody joked.

Courtney once again gave no response to this, STILL holding up her magazine, not revealing her face.

The surfer blushed "I don't like people insulting my friends."

"So I saw." Blaineley chuckled.

Duncan smirked "didn't know you had it in you Malibu."

"Neither did I."

Seeing the camera on him, the punk rolled his eyes "fine. the place was crap, the food sucked, and the challenges were led by a maniac. Overall, I'm glad I got off that hellhole. Juvie's tame compared to that place." He then grinned "but I did like being leader in that VR sport challenge, messing with Chef, and meeting my girl."

Leshawna gave no response, still keeping her head down.

"So any regrets about giving Harold a slam in the head that almost led to a drowning?" Blaineley asked.

Duncan sighed "OK, I went overboard happy?"

Blaineley nodded "much thank you."

Duncan looked at Leshawna "c'mon beautiful."

Leshawna finally sighed, giving noise "I acted like a jerk OK?"

"A jerk? That's all?" Bridgette stood up with a stern look on her features "last challenge you tried to harm one of my friends!"

"And you called us idiots out of a belief that it was a crime against nature to not vote for Heather." Sara added in. She looked around, seeing some faces and scowled "and yes! Her name is Heather, not Bitch!"

Leshawna gulped "look, maybe I went a little far..."

"Maybe?" Jessie narrowed her eyes "you told me after the trivia questions that anyone who believed people couldn't change could and I quote 'go to hell.'"

Leshawna flinched visibly saying desperately "but...Sara girl, come on. You would know after what she put your girl thru. She _needed _to be punished."

Sadie nodded "yeah!"

Katie looked at her friend in shock.

Geoff looked around holding hands up "now dudes, let's not do this again. It was bad enough the first time this happened."

"Wait, first time?" Bridgette asked in horror.

DJ answered her with a grimace "uh...yeah. It got ugly real fast."

Jessie flatly replied "that is an understatement." She looked at Blaineley "don't worry. It was simply an unfair accusation which some self-righteously thought was true." She took a quick glance at Justin, who casually sipped a juice he took.

Seeing this with a keen eye, Blaineley looked questioningly at the model, but before she could ask...

"HEY!" Eva snapped, not liking being called self-righteous "it has to be true! She has to be blackmailing him so that if he wins, she gets him to hand over the money!"

Sara frowned, pointing at Heather, still in her chair "she's right there."

Finally, Heather stood up, taking her sunglasses off. She looked at the others to see Blaineley already near her, giving an almost motherly smile. She then asked warmly "Heather any comments?"

"Look, I did and said alot of stuff I'm not proud of at all." Heather said, giving a forlorn look "after I got it slammed into my head that what I was doing was out of line, believe me, I tried my hardest to make some amends."

Blaineley added in "such as protecting Laura during the Dead Rising challenge, voting Cody off to be with Lindsay, saving Bridgette during the bridge challenge, and attempting CPR on Laura's 'dead' body."

Heather grimaced "yeah, that was embarrassing."

Sara grinned at Heather "I have to ask my Baby Girl which of us is a better kisser next time I see her."

Heather snorted, showing a smile.

Lindsay waved happily "and thank yew again for bringing Cody back here since he was acting like a meanie."

Cody looked a little hesitant, but still nodded "um...yeah thanks."

Eva scoffed in disgust, causing Tyler to put a hand on his musclebound girlfriend's shoulder.

Sadie turned away.

Leshawna just looked away with Duncan giving her a pat on the shoulder.

Beth scowled while Noah looked at Heather in apparent thought.

However, there were smiles such from Izzy, Owen, DJ, Bridgette, and Sara.

Seeing the smiles was getting emotional for the former queen bee. Blaineley nodded, seeing Heather's eyes beginning to water and held a hand to the camera's lens "well, alright."

She then looked at the last camper to interview "Courtney?"

"No comment." Finally giving a response, Courtney still held up the magazine.

Used to being blown off by celebrities, Blaineley pressed on "just give a few comments."

"Are you mind dead?" Courtney scoffed behind her magazine "I said no comment."

RIP!

Izzy ripped the magazine right out of Courtney's hands and shouted "GET READY FOR YOUR CLOSE UP!"

"Um...thank you Izzy?" Blaineley replied unsure "now Courtney..." she then gasped seeing why Courtney hid her face.

Her nose was covered in what looked like one massive collection of bandages and had a severe bruise on her temple.

The eliminated campers burst out laughing at the sight.

"IT'S FRANKENSTEIN!" Eva yelled, dropping her dumbbell.

"Oh that's gotta sting!" Tyler added in.

Owen winced "oh ouch, that must have been like getting hit with a cannon."

"Worse." Cody pointed at Trent "it was his girlfriend's fist."

Trent just laughed in response.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Courtney screamed "ugh, I can't believe that Goth whore PUNCHED ME! ME! A CIT ROLE MODEL!"

Blaineley held her microphone up "so any response to your father's trials for corruption?"

"Corruption! ?" Courtney took the microphone and yelled "listen you wannabe host, I! GOT! SCREWED! I deserved those perks for being treated unfairly and being eliminated instead of the SEXIST PIECE OF SHIT!"

Katie snarled "that's my boyfriend!"

Blaineley frowned "but you were responsible for several eliminations."

Courtney sneered "they crossed me. Lindsay gave me the skunk, Jessie's Mouthy Surfer Bitch friend should never have told me off, Izzy never should have shocked me, and Trent's girlfriend CALLED ME PATHETIC!" She gave a burning glare at Heather "you would have been next you double crosser for knocking me out and dating that cue ball who made up that damn nickname!"

Heather shrugged "it's another thing I'm not proud of. Anyway get over it. You lost. You never should have gotten another opportunity." She then gave a familiar smirk "another regret I have was that I regret I didn't help Gwen punch your loudmouthed face in."

Seeing Courtney on the brink of going nuclear, Blaineley turned to the camera "so ladies and gentlemen the losers have spoken."

"Do you have to call us that?" Lindsay pouted "it's mean."

"Sorry sweetie, just doing my job. Now when we come back, the eliminated campers will discuss amongst themselves and to the world in greater detail what they feel about the Final Five. So stay tuned!"

* * *

DONE!

With a snowfall on the horizon, tests abound, and family functions, I HAVE FINISHED ANOTHER CHAPPIE!

Well, how was Blaineley?

To answer a question I'm sure will pop up, yes, this much nicer version of her will be the other co-host besides Chef in TAI2WT!

Well, as always, HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS!

What will the losers say about the Final 5?

Can Blaineley handle the resort and the show?

WHO IS GOING TO THE RESORT?

Find out soon on this special edition of...TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	78. Haute Campture Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 12 OC's that appear throughout the fic.

Well, here's another update.

I had thought to finish by the end of the year, but now it seems unlikely. But I will PRESS ON!

* * *

(Living Area)

After a few seconds of static, the camera focuses in on Blaineley, who was waiting patiently with her microphone "is it on?"

"Yes Mrs..." Seeing her annoyed look, Josh grimaced behind the camera "Blaineley."

"Better." The hostess then gave a warm smile at the camera "welcome back everyone! If you last left us, we had talked to the...eliminated campers to hear what they thought about the contest and their eliminations!" She gestured to show that they had moved inside the resort to a large living room area with the losers sitting on 3 couches and chairs set up in front of the large TV in there.

Eva, Tyler, Owen, and Izzy were sitting on the first couch with Izzy sitting on Owen's shoulders with a grin.

Noah, Cody, Lindsay, and Beth were sitting on the second couch with Lindsay still gushing about her idol being here with Noah looking bored as Cody and Beth tried to calm her down.

Katie, Sadie, Duncan, and Leshawna were on the third couch with Katie and Sadie gushing happily about their favorite episodes of Celebrity Manhunter, with Duncan holding his ears trying to block them out and Leshawna still looking ashamed.

Geoff and Jake were sitting on the floor in the middle of a thumb war, with an amused Trent refereeing. Wolfo was between them staring at the thumbs curiously.

Near them, Bridgette was watching this with amusement. Next to her were Jessie, Heather, DJ, and Sara with Jessie talking casually with Heather, whom still looked around worriedly, and Sara petting Bunny in her lap with DJ's permission.

Courtney was sitting on one of chairs, scowling.

Justin was still sitting near this with his feet on a table, drinking a soda casually.

Blaineley grinned "so we've talked about your eliminations and yourselves, but now it's time to talk about the Final FIVE!"

The hostess took a remote and turned the TV on to show the Final Five campers pictures. Each was an incident they were involved in on the island.

Harold in the middle of beatboxing in the Talent Show.

Gwen sacrificing herself to save Trent and Bridgette in the Dead Rising challenge.

Andrew kicking Fuzzy Wuzzums underneath the jaw.

Ezekiel apologizing the very first day after the cliff day.

Laura lighting the tower in the Boney Island Race.

Blaineley nodded "so whose first?"

Trent sighed sadly seeing Gwen's picture, knowing they didn't leave happy.

Duncan rolled his eyes "guess Sunshine's first."

Lindsay immediately squealed "Gwenie's like the coolest bestest friend a girl can have! We so bonded during that kart race and talked alot. She's so smart about a whole bunch of things."

DJ asked "still surprised, you two are like polar opposites."

The blond shrugged "so? She's still super cool! I knew she liked Todd and I always tried to get her to talk to him." She frowned "she usually didn't because she said she wasn't good enough. I don't get why. Any guy would be lucky to have her."

Trent smiled and sighed happily "yeah, she's so perfect."

"Oh great." Duncan palmed his face "he's whipped."

Leshawna momentarily snapped out of her depressed state to smack him in the back of the head "don't."

Duncan smirked seeing her act normal, then continued "OK, I admit at first I didn't like her cause she wanted me to stay away from Leshawna. She took every chance to insult me and put me down." He then sighed "then...I found out some stuff. So it was probably justified. I guess she's not too bad."

"Not too bad! ?" Courtney yelled in anger "she PUNCHED ME!"

"You had it coming!" Cody yelled at her.

Blaineley firmly shouted "ENOUGH! I am saying right now that there will be _no_ fighting. We're just going to talk. That's all. No fighting and insulting each other like your in preschool. That means using your _actual names_." She finished staring sternly at 'certain' people.

Eva's lips curled in sheer disgust.

Duncan scowled while Leshawna looked down.

Courtney seethed at Blaineley.

Sadie frowned.

Noah shrugged "OK, we get it. Right Beth?" Seeing Beth clutching her fists, staring icily at the unfazed hostess, he nudged her with strength "_RIGHT _Beth?"

"Fine."

The bookworm decided to talk "OK, seeing as Gwen was...well..."

"A female version of you?" Tyler joked.

"Yeah yeah jock boy. She was...tolerable."

Cody grinned "she had alot of guts in that fear challenge. She didn't whine or quit at all."

Trent grimaced "don't remind us. That was bad."

Owen nodded with a terrified look "the plane ride wasn't fun."

Izzy just shivered.

Bridgette continued "yeah. Once you get past the snarkiness and bitterness, she's actually a really sweet great person."

"Yep, a big softie deep down. Remind YOU of anyone Duncan?" Sara teased.

Duncan rolled his eyes "real funny Diva."

Leshawna attempted to speak, wincing at some looks "she was my girl. She had her faults, but that made her human in my book. I don't know how she could keep her head through all the screwiness Chris threw at us."

Blaineley scoffed "yes, he's always been like that."

Heather then spoke up "well...I didn't really like her at first."

Beth cut her off with a scowl "oh really? The nickname Weird Goth Girl and ripping her sthkirt off the Trustht challenge made it _stho_ hard to figure out."

Noah frowned at his girlfriend while Blaineley looked at her in warning "don't be rude."

The farm girl looked surprised at Blaineley's stern expression and fell silent with an embarrassed look.

Heather continued as if no one interrupted her "but she showed a great amount of strength. When I was her alliance member, she almost gave up multiple times, but was able to keep going." She then looked at Courtney with a heated look "I just want to say that even when I was at my worst, I never in a million years would actually blackmail someone."

Courtney just scoffed "she should have been honored to help a Mann."

"Like that matters anymore with your Dad in trouble." She then continued over Courtney's growls "but I was impressed with her knowledge in the killer challenge. Now, I respect her as a strong competitor. The only thing I don't like about her now was that she didn't let me get a punch on the Chi.."

Blaineley gave a look that stopped the changed girl demanding not to start anything. The hostess continued "so now let's talk about...hmmmm...Ezekiel."

Katie immediately swooned "he's so innocent that it's charming."

Sadie pouted "your so lucky that I'm really jealous."

"Aww, don't be like that. You'll find your someone."

Her BFF gave a big hug "thank you!"

Geoff grinned "Zeke's a real rad dude. He really stepped up in the cooking challenge when he knew all that stuff. He's a little clueless, but he's definitely awesome!"

Jake cheered "I want to be homeschooled!" He then raised Wolfo "what do you think boy?"

"YIP!"

Eva then spoke up "after my MP3 _somehow_ went missing he got it back. He also won the sleep challenge for the Bass." She nodded in respect "that took willpower. I can respect that."

Katie then sighed fondly "he grabbed the bear during the Flag challenge. It was soooo brave."

DJ grinned "He also has as a strong grip when he hung over the ledge during that kart race we had. After that he learned how to 'hang out'"

Geoff laughed and gave the brickhouse a high five "nice!"

Tyler grinned "yeah, I also remember those wicked moves during that Xtreme challenge driving the jet ski."

"Tyler, she was out of control." Marcus pointed out "people have to undergo significant practice before they can successfully pilot those types of vehicles."

"Really? Huh, no wonder my parents never let me use their water ski. Just cause I crashed it into a house once doesn't mean I was bad."

"A house! ?" Izzy looked impressed "wow! That's cool!"

Tyler chuckled "my folks grounded me for 3 months."

"OH! Before I forget!" Katie remembered, but before she can say anything, Jessie's chuckle cut her off.

"Katie, for the hundredth time, your welcome. All I did was point him in the right direction, he figured the rest out on his own." Jessie placed her hands on her lap "anyway, Ezekiel might be socially awkward, but he is a strong competitor and a good friend."

Bridgette nodded "yeah, it was so nice of him to help me get my key during the treasure hunt."

Courtney's face was filled with disbelief "unbelievable. The sexist piece of garbage has fooled all of you."

"Your just saying that cause he kicked your butt." Duncan scoffed "still, although he's a bit of a dork and his eh's get annoying, he's alright. As long as he understands what your talking about." He then snickered "I still laugh at how he almost took off my bro's head during the Talent contest. Now that was priceless."

Eva then grinned "and who can forget what he said to Courtney. Didn't know he had it in him."

Courtney's face went bright red "that Bastard will suffer for not taking his rightful punishment."

"Oh lighten up Chicken In Training." Noah rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP WITH THAT GODDAMN NICKNAME!"

Blaineley then shouted "STOP! Alright, now I believe with that nickname, let's talk about it's inventor."

Lindsay waved a hand "OOH OOH! Are we talking about Hannah's boyfriend?"

Heather just blushed and smiled at that.

Bridgette was the first to speak, smiling happily "he's calm, level headed, and always looks out for others. He always lends open an ear and a real friend. He taught me some stuff cause I was always a bit of a pushover."

"I knew that tirade during the No Pain challenge and the killer beatdown came from somewhere." Jessie chuckled.

Bridgette smiled "yeah, he really taught me how to stand up for myself."

Jessie grinned "hope so."

Jake smiled in awe "he's badass. He took out a whole bunch of zombies and fought Eva with a broken arm! It was cool!"

Izzy grinned crazily "oh my fellow zombie hunter was a force to be reckoned with. He avenged my death and lasted the whole challenge." She smiled wider "I'll have to face him sometime in the future."

Justin spoke up for the first time "and who can forget going toe to toe with Chef?"

Bridgette sighed "OK, that might have been extreme."

"It's official. The guy is crazy for trying something like that." Noah declared matter of factly.

Geoff shrugged "meh, he wasn't trying to beat him dude. Just stall him. That still was pretty awesome though. How long did he fight him?"

"Approximately 16 minutes and 22 seconds." Marcus answered.

"Thanks."

Marcus then chuckled "well, that shows he's one guy I think everyone doesn't want to mess with."

DJ shivered "actually he kinda scares me."

Owen grimaced "he's REALLY REALLY scary when mad."

Cody grinned "but he kicked butt in that Griffball challenge. Surprised he didn't become MVP."

Courtney refused to speak, just scowling.

Duncan noticed this and grinned "I don't think she's forgotten Andrew making up a 'certain' nickname and throwing her into the leeches."

Courtney scowled "I didn't even do anything."

The campers stared at her incredulously with Beth frowning "you sthpat at Bridgette."

The CIT just sneered and looked away.

Jake shivered "man, he got angry. He's a great friend, but there are times when he's just menacing."

Duncan shrugged "he helped me out with a few things, like covering for me when I went in the tent, but right now I'm questioning his sanity."

Sara noticed Leshawna's scowl and frowned "OK, is there something you wanna say?"

"Fine." Leshawna looked up "I don't get him. He actually LIKES some of the psycho stuff Chris puts us through, doesn't look fazed at most of the stuff we see, and he's dating..._her."_

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Cody asked. His voice wasn't accusatory at all, merely curious.

Heather took a breath "it's a long story. But to put it simply, he helped me like saving me from the bear in the paintball challenge and letting me out of the freezer after I was left in there."

Sara grimaced "yeah, sorry we forgot about you."

Heather shook her head "I deserved it. Then...one thing led to another." She then looked around "he knew about every bitchy thing I did, but he just didn't care. He didn't care what I did, just who I was. It took some time, but I learned he's one of the best things to happen to me."

There were some scoffs while other nodded.

Sara smiled warmly "well, classic case of 'love redeems.'"

Heather blushed, but smiled "not sure about love though."

Lindsay sighed "it's like a novel. Two forces on opposing sides falling in love."

"OK, can we stop over talk about the L word?" DJ asked as Heather was looking uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry." Sara apologized.

Eva scoffed, letting the others look at her with Jessie rolling her eyes "what now Eva?"

"Yeah right. A leopard doesn't change it's spots." Eva snarled "it's obvious when she was licking Courtney's boots that she picked some stuff up from her, like how to _blackmail _people."

Sadie nodded "yeah! Right Katie?"

The skinny BFF looked extremely uncomfortable at Sadie "um...well..."

Blaineley cut in "your joking right?"

The campers stared at her, some in disbelief, with Sadie standing up, unsure of how to confront one of her idols "um look ma'am, your new, you don't get it."

Beth stood up as well "you didn't deal with her bitchnesths like we did."

Justin then stepped forward "now now everyone. Like the good hostess said, let's not fight."

Seeing the handsome model get the losers to sit down, Blaineley nodded "um..thank you."

Justin gave her a dazzling smile "anything for a vision like yourself."

Clearly used to being hit on, Blaineley rolled her eyes "a little too young for me. Now, let's move on."

The model nodded and looked at Jessie "maybe about Harold?"

Jessie narrowed her eyes "yes."

Bridgette looked at her in confusion for a moment, then started "I thought Harold was a little arrogant at first, constantly praising his 'mad skills'. But he turned out to be really nice."

Cody nodded "I remember that beatboxing thing he did, that was awesome."

"Or kicking butt in the Griffball challenge." Izzy added "he must have been trained by ninjas in order to get to that skill level. I have to ask him to see if he knows how to infiltrate buildings."

"Why do you wanna know that?" Beth asked warily.

"I have _certain_ places I need to visit."

Jake added "I liked when he was doing that investigation. I just wish I could have helped. I would have loved being his Watson."

Jessie chuckled at the image of Harold and Jake wearing bowler hats and using magnifying glass's "it was flattering I must admit. He is a true gentlemen and genuinely cares about my feelings. He swept me off my feet after he wrote me a few of his haiku's."

"Takes a real man to admit he knows poetry." Heather joked.

Jessie smirked at her "yes indeed."

Lindsay then pouted "but it was sorta mean when he shot paintballs at us during the hunt challenge."

"It was for the challenge Lindsay." Sara gently chided her.

"Still hurt though."

Geoff then looked ashamed "but I still feel bad about the stuff we did. Dunc, you gotta admit the 'clothes stripping' thing on national TV was WAY overboard for just leaving his underwear around."

Duncan rolled his eyes muttering "it was gross." Seeing the looks, he raised his hands "fine. I didn't really like him that much, but it did take guts to continue with competing after getting his head slammed. Never thought I'd respect a nerd, but I do now."

Tyler then burst out laughing, remembering something "hey Eva, remember that zombie challenge when Harold piggybacked you?"

Eva sighed "OK, I underestimated him and it cost me, I admit it."

Tyler continued "and I think he was the only camper who got out of that challenge without getting a single scratch on him."

"He also worked well with my little sister, that alone puts him n my good books." Izzy added.

Blaineley added "well, there's our final camper."

Sara smiled and nodded "she's nothing but heart. I was unsure how I felt at first, I admit, but I really do care about her."

Cody shook his head "I'm still shocked seeing her and thinking that was the stuttering blushing girl from Day 1."

Izzy grinned "she was just lacking confidence. I showed her sights needed to be seen and gave her confidence to believe she can kick anyone's ass!" She then scowled "she'll need it since I realized her school is filled with complete and utter douchebags!"

Lindsay looked saddened "I don't get it. They treated her bad just cause she likes girls?"

Cody patted her shoulder "Linds, sometimes people are really stupid."

Duncan snorted "don't worry Barbie. I'm sure after Izzy visits Laura's hometown and goes to her school, they'll think twice before trying any crap."

"I still remember her attacking that bear during the camping challenge." Trent added.

Noah sighed "that was Izzy in disguise though."

Izzy just cackled widely.

Owen looked at her "where did you get that costume anyway?"

"Sorry Big-O, it's a secret."

"Probably skinned a real bear." Courtney shook her head.

"Although she lost in the end, the fact she lasted till the near end of the sleep challenge showed alot of endurance even before Izzy got ahold of her." Eva complimented

"What about surviving the zombie challenge without using her legs?" DJ explained.

"Or setting a trap in the Paintball challenge?" Marcus nodded "that took deviousness and sophistication."

Dj nodded "she was also pretty fast during that Boney Island race."

"I was real worried that Trust challenge." Trent admitted "she was really unstable after she thought we all voted for Sara."

Heather's fists tightened at that, but felt Sara put her hand on her shoulder.

Leshawna spoke up "bottom line, after the crap she was put through, she deserves to win."

"Yes, crap like getting her diary read." Noah put in.

"Or getting her girlfriend voted off unfairly." Sadie glared at Heather.

Without missing a beat, Jessie nodded "your correct. Leshawna's actions resulted in Sara being eliminated."

"WHAT! ?" Leshawna stood up. throwing off Duncan's arm "hold on a damn second. I did that by accident, I didn't know the rules. What Heather did was just cruel and to be spiteful!"

Bridgette stood up "ENOUGH!"

Blaineley then frowned "all of you..."

"NO! I'm going to say this!" Bridgette yelled, stunning the hostess "listen to me Leshawna! I've had it with you treating everyone who treats Heather decently like crap! You tried to harm Andrew and insulted him just for being her boyfriend!"

The street girl looked stunned "Bridge..."

"Look Malibu, relax."

"No Duncan, I won't." The surfer continued "Laura was in alot of pain after you, a friend, called her an idiot and treated her like shit."

Sara stood up, scowling "you promised my Baby Girl and Gwen you'd relax. How long did that last? 30 seconds?"

Leshawna shook her head "I...I...I know people like her. I'm not having another Janice!"

That name confused everyone.

"Um...who?" Lindsay asked "I thought her name was Harriet?"

Heather stood up "look, I got this." She faced the campers, some hostile and some sympathetic. She started "I didn't like her, I don't know why, but I did. I thought she was a nerd and geek. But...I started seeing her differently seeing how she reacted after I switched the votes. When I realized I wronged her on every level, I tried to make it up to her. I now having nothing but respect for her and is stronger than I can ever be."

Heather looked at Izzy "when you visit, can I come with?"

Izzy stared at her impassively "perhaps, why?"

"If your going through her school, I want to come with." Heather grinned sinisterly "I am _really _good at making people's lives hell."

Izzy tilted her head in thought, then nodded "know this, I am still very angered with you. But if you wish to truly make it up to my adopted sister, I will not stop you."

She nodded once then looked at Leshawna "Before your little fit, I met her. She was upset and I tried to tell her you weren't thinking straight trying to leave her on the Island."

Leshawna stared at her mortal enemy in confusion "what?"

Heather sighed and reached into a pocket. She pulled out a penny "did you know the only reason it was a tie and Jake got voted off was cause I flipped this coin? Now I wish I landed on you cause Laura wouldn't have had the same heartbroken look like when Sara was gone cause I think you'd be so shocked you'd be dragged down the Dock frozen in shock."

"I stayed just because of _two_ coin flips?" Leshawna looked thunderstruck.

Duncan went up to his girlfriend "look, just relax."

Jessie then cleared her throat "you know, all of us have seen this before. Angry all the time, self-righteous, willing to do anything necessary to make sure their enemies are taken out, unwilling to accept the idea they are wrong? Think."

Leshawna thought, truly thought to herself, then looked at a sitting down camper.

Courtney looked at the horrified black girl with a frown "what?"

The street girl just sat down and looked at the silent hostess with an emotional gaze "I think we're done."

"I...see." Was all Blaineley could say."

After a full minute of silence, she continued "well, now that we're are finished talking about the Final 5, I must tell you all..."

"HOLD IT!"

The losers and Blaineley all turned to see a shocking sight standing in the doorway of the living room.

Chris Mclean was standing there looking weary, having apparently driven here by another boat and running all the way.

"Oh...no." Sara groaned in disgust.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Noah muttered to himself.

The host stepped in with a grin "HELLLLLLLOOOOOOO LOSERS! And that's with a capital L!" He then noticed his ex-wife standing there and gulped "um...hi Blaine, you look gorgeous as always."

Blaineley just looked unamused "don't try it Mclean."

"Oh and your...um...Jared right?"

The cameraman scowled "it's Josh."

"Oh right...he he." Chris forcibly chuckled, then cleared his throat "look babe.."

"Don't call me babe. You lost that right a long time ago."

Chris grinned, although sweating "I just came here cause I wanted to see you."

"Bull, you wanted camera time." Blaineley frowned.

Chris shrugged "OK, you got me there. Come on it's been years since our divorce."

"DIVORCE!" The losers yelled in shock.

"You were married to this psycho! ?" Cody yelled.

Blaineley sighed "it was a long time ago. It was just out of high school and only for a year." She then narrowed her eyes at the nervous host "then on our anniversary, I find him in our bed with THREE HOOKERS!"

Chris just gulped.

Eva snickered "I knew it. He needs to pay to have sex."

"Look, I wanted to do the elimination." Chris frowned, starting to get irritated "I will allow you on the island, but how we do elimination is still my responsibility."

With a scowl on her lovely features, Blaineley relented "very well."

Chris sighed in relief and stepped forward "LADIES AND GERMS! That's right! After talking about the show, your experiences and the Final 5, all of the people in this room will be deciding who will be the next victim!"

That was a surprise to the eliminated campers with Jake blinking "wow, really?"

Chris grinned "yep, now who wants to be first?"

"I DO!" Courtney jumped up.

"Alright Court, just say the name of the camper and they'll get a vote."

The CIT rubbed her chin in thought "now...let's see...I think...I'll choose..."

Before she could say something, Duncan sighed in impatience "just pick someone Chicken In Training."

"ANDREW!" Courtney SCREECHED "THE BASTARD WHO MADE THAT NICKNAME!"

DING! A noise rang over the intercom.

Chris grinned "1."

Bridgette looked at Duncan "DUNCAN!"

Duncan shrugged "hey, just cause she said Andrew doesn't mean he'll..."

DING!

"2."

"Oops."

Lindsay blinked "wait, does that mean when we say Andrew..."

DING!

"3."

Heather was starting to panic "HEY! WHAT THE HELL! ?"

Lindsay winced "I'm sorry, I won't say Andrew again..."

DING!

"4 HAHAHA!"

Jessie looked crossly at Chris "what are you doing?"

Blaineley walked up to Chris, as he looked warily at her "Chris, Lindsay already said Andrew's name."

DING!

"5." He then looked at his ex-wife "I said 'all those in this room' so you count."

Eva scoffed "typical, finally she remembers a name and it happens to be Andrew."

DING!

"6."

Now campers were staring at everyone with some panicking.

Geoff was looking around and yelling "OK STOP! He's my bro and I don't want him voted off like this! No one say Andrew!"

DING!

"7."

The party man blinked "whoops."

Heather was growling, unbelieving that they were all falling for this"STOP SAYING ANDREW!"

DING!

"8."

The queen bee paled at that "oh no."

Courtney was now grinning at this new info. Everyone noticed this as they knew it wasn't a good sign.

"ANDREW ANDREW ANDREW ANDREW ANDREW!"

DING DING DING DING DING!

The CIT nodded proudly. Finally he would pay for making the **_godforsaken_** nickname "so Chris I think we're done..."

SLAM!

Noah's book slammed the back of her head. She was sent tumbling down and hit the floor hard.

Once again, Courtney was knocked out.

Noah blinked as Heather grabbed his book and threw it. The others now were staring nervously as Chris just chuckled.

* * *

(Dock)

Chef was whistling casually as he dragged a chain bound and gagged Andrew, who was protesting thru the gag and struggling all the way, which gave Chef considerable grief.

The co-host had caught him off-guard as he slept and chained him before he even knew what was going on. Andrew was thrown into the Boat with force as Chef snarled at him "I told you. I told you you'd pay for kicking me and showing me disrespect. I expect to be respected by EVERYONE and there's no way I'll let a MAGGOT like you disrespect me!"

He jumped off the Boat with a grin as it cruised off into the night, with Andrew struggling to get out.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chef- (smug look) I knew the idea of them saying the name would work for elimination. Yep, it was my idea. So the boy knows payback's a bitch.

* * *

It sucked in real life, but understand sometimes the villain win. At least Andrew will be with Heather in the semi-hostile atmosphere. Well, wanted it up yesterday, but Arkham City stopped me. The game is addicting I swear to God.

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Jessie, Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Jake, Trent, Courtney, Sara, Heather, Bridgette, Leshawna, Andrew.

As always, HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS!

How will the campers react to the unexpected elimination?

Will Blaineley keep Chris in check?

What does the sinister host have next up his sleeve?

Find out next time on...TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	79. Camp Castaways Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

MW3 IS OUT!

IT IS AWESOME!

BUY IT!

HERE WE GO!

* * *

(Camp Wawanakwa)

A thundering rainfall was blowing through the campgrounds along with massive winds. The rain was freezing with large pelts of water hitting the buildings. Branches and rocks were being lifted from the ground, hitting everything in their path.

The campers were watching from their cabins porches, hiding from the ravaging storm and watching it blow items everywhere. Chris's voice soon blared over the intercom, barley heard over the storm "ATTENTION CAMPERS! WITH ONLY 4 OF YOU LEFT IT'S TIME TO BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS! GET SOME REST DUDES!"

From the Girl's Cabin, Laura grinned at Gwen "wanna dance in the rain?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Gwen shook her head "you think Chris would let us compete in this?"

"He probably would just to see us miserable." Laura pulled up her sweater's hood "but that observer lady probably wouldn't."

It had been two days ago that Blaineley O'Halloran arrived at the camp and introduced herself. She had said that she was here to keep an eye on Chris and make sure he didn't do anything overboard in the final challenges. The campers had taken a liking to her almost immediately seeing she was much nicer than the savage co-host and egomanical host.

Gwen nodded "probably not." She then scoffed "surprised the egomaniac allowed it. I swear, his ego is so big, it has it's own gravity."

Laura giggled at that "probably."

At the Boy's Cabin, Ezekiel was staring happily at the rain while Harold was staring in concern. He was worried that the storm would crush the cabins, causing them all to drown.

Ezekiel was saying in an awed tone "it doesn't rain much at home eh. I never thought it can rain this much."

Harold nodded, then sighed "I still don't get what happened a few days ago. How was Andrew eliminated?"

Ezekiel shrugged "maybe it's against the rules to attack the host's eh?"

"Since when did Chris start listening to the rules?"

"Oh...good point eh."

Harold nodded "you know Zeke, I just want to say right now. Let the best camper win and may we fight with respect and honor."

Ezekiel nodded at this with a smile.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- HA! IN YOUR FACES BULLYS! Who say's a nerd can't be good at anything? My abilities have allowed me to survive numerous horrors and a head injury that allowed me passage to the Final Four! All the others deserve to win considering what they've been through, but don't think I'll go easy on them.

Gwen- (chuckles) Wow, now this is surprising. After being blackmailed by a psycho with a God-complex, my friends voted off one by one, one of whom went nuts over revenge, and led by a guy who I think uses more hair gel then entire countries, I'm surprised to say the least. (narrows eyes determinedly) But I'm not giving up like before. I'm going to do whatever it takes to win.

Ezekiel- Me, the simple farmboy, is in the last 4 eh. I never thought that I'd be here after facing a bear, gross food, and being hunted. All the others here are really nice, like Harold who really thought me how to be...um...superfly! I think that's the word eh, but I still want to win to show I'm not the hick I was when I arrived eh.

Laura- BOOYA! Final 4! (giggles) I came here thinking I didn't have a chance, but now I came to win! (shakes head) I really hate this show. I think we all do, but like Izzy told me 'what's life without a little risk?' Besides, I never would have met my Angel, big sister, and everyone else. With all I have seen and been through, it's time to win a 100 grand!

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Sipping on some coffee, Blaineley was looking outside at the storm with a look of concern. She gazed around the Hall, where the others had all gathered.

The Interns were playing cards while Chef was rinsing dishes in the sink with his usual scowl on his face. Chris had entered only a few minutes ago after giving his announcements, frantically pulling out his mirror and checking his reflection in his handheld mirror.

She seriously wondered what she saw in this creep. He seemed nice when they went to High school, but soon after the wedding, he got more acting and TV deals, causing his ego to skyrocket. This led him to think he could do anything he wanted without consequence, such as the anniversary surprise. Blaineley still remembered kicking him in between the legs repeatedly, throwing him out, and burning his stuff.

Now she had to make sure he didn't injure the last 4 campers in a serious way. The Interns had been nice enough while Chef clearly didn't like her here interfering with the challenges. The co-host flat out called her 'soft' saying that the Board was overreacting with how the campers were treated.

She scoffed, if anything the Board should have fired them to make sure they didn't kill the campers out of a impulse to get ratings.

Chris soon declared "so it looks like if the storm doesn't die down, we'll have to do it in the rain."

Paula looked up from her cards with a frown "in this? They'll be blown back to the mainland."

Graydon nodded and stood up, putting down his cards "I'm getting something from the fridge." He pointed at Michael warningly "don't cheat."

Michael raised his hand innocently, but as soon as Graydon walked through the door, he took a peak at the down cards with a smirk.

Mara swatted his hand "don't."

Michael just chuckled "have to win somehow. luck can only get you far." He then looked at Chris "but back on topic, what's the challenge?"

Chris grinned "I'm gonna try to do a scavenger hunt."

Blaineley nodded "sounds fair. As long as they don't find things like poison ivy or an animal, like the bear or Fuzzy Wuzzums as the fans are calling him."

Chris blinked "we can't? Well what about using the wolf that came looking for Jake's mutt?"

"No." Blaineley scowled "nothing that can cause it to be too dangerous for them. Remember Chris, one more screw up and _your_ screwed."

The host scowled, but fell silent.

Chef looked up in curiosity "where did it go anyway?"

Paula picked up a few cards saying "after I tranquilized it, it was moved off island to another location."

Blaineley looked curious "really? Where?"

Paula shrugged "don't know. I just gave it to an Animal Control ship and it carried it somewhere."

CRACK!

A lighting bolt rang through the air as Graydon jumped, walking back in "whoa, where did this come from? It's like a hurricane outside."

Blaineley frowned in concern "alright, we're going to have to put the challenge on hold."

"WHAT! ?" Chris yelled "but we have a routine!"

Chef overheard this and nodded "pretty boy's right. This storm could be good for the dirtballs. Help them build some character."

The new hostess looked firm "the lighting and winds are far too excessive. They could be yet _another_ hospitalization and an innocent teen could be hurt."

Chris just shrugged "thems the breaks in this business." He then paled in terror at the look on his ex-wife's face and yelled "OK OK! We'll delay the challenge! Happy?"

Chef scowled "show some backbone."

"Shut up."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chef-(scoffs) Dangerous? When I was in boot camp I trained outside in storms twice as bad as this. That frumpy lady wouldn't last a minute in the war.

Blaineley- Well I think I'm settling in well. the Interns are nice enough, Chef is hostile, and Chris is still a gutless worm. don't know why I ever married that uncaring moron. Anyway, the challenge will have to be canceled until the storm blows over.

* * *

(Next Day)

As Paula walked out of the Mess Hall, stretching her arms over her head with a yawn. She was happy that they had decided to stay inside with the storm having blown through the island. She decided to wake up the campers as she was the first one up.

However, she frowned as she saw that something wasn't right. She stopped in horror as she then realized what had happened when she reached the cabins.

Or at least where they _were_, the cabins were entirely gone. It was as if they had never been there in the first place.

She blinked at this "that's not good."

Looking around the area, she saw that there were still large amounts of puddles and tracks, which could mean there was a flash flood carrying the Cabins down to who knows where.

She had to get the others.

* * *

(Unknown location)

Ezekiel let out a yawn as he sleepily got up, realizing that there was no air horn to wake them up as usual. He groaned as he opened the door to the outside. He saw a river running through the area, tall tropical trees, and sand as if from a beach.

He blinked and closed the door, opening it again, to see the same sight. He did this several times until he realized he wasn't dreaming, where he let out a horrified yell "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!"

Harold came charging out of his room in a battle post "Zeke what's going..." He trailed off seeing the unfamiliar surroundings with a disbelieving expression. He looked near them to see the Girl's Cabin next to their Cabin. He then saw Gwen and Laura both coming out, their eyes widening at the sight.

"What...what happened eh! ?" Zeke panicked, looking around them.

Gwen frowned "man, Chris went all out moving the Cabins."

Laura stepped onto the beach and looked around with a wary glance "I don't know. If this is a challenge, where are the cameras?"

That was a good point. For all the challenges, there was always cameras on trees and cameramen, but now there weren't any in sight.

Harold scratched his chin "hmm...this maybe a survival challenge. However, there's also the chance we could be stranded. The storm might have blown us away from camp."

Gwen scoffed "how can cabins float?"

Harold frowned "Gwen, we might really be in danger here. Look around, there's no instructions, no letters from Chris, and no helicopters."

The Goth started feeling worried at that "um...maybe he's trying to trick us like the killer challenge?"

"But there was a real killer in the end eh." Zeke pointed out.

Gwen was paling at that thought when Laura said comfortingly "hey don't worry. I'm sure Chris will send some help out soon."

Harold looked hesitant at that thought "but Chris has never been one to concern himself with our well being."

Laura chuckled "true, but with Halloran there I think we can expect some help."

Ezekiel then noticed the Confessional Cam had been blown away with them and decided to use it.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Ezekiel- How did our cabins float away eh? I thought they were too heavy.

Gwen- (sighs) I'm still not too convinced this is real. But they did bring up a few good points, which I really wish they didn't cause now I'm worried.

Harold- I'm not too concerned even if this is real cause a Possum Scout ALWAYS keeps his head in a crisis. They always tell us how to find food, water, and the best possible way to be rescued. With my techniques, we'll be out of here in one piece.

Laura- (grins) If we're out here in the wilderness might as well make the most of it. No challenges and no worries.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

"THEIR WHAT! ?"

After waking the others sleeping there, Paula had informed all of them of what had happened

Paula shook her head at Chris's panicked look "the cabins are entirely gone."

Chef blinked in confusion "how can two cabins just vanish?"

"Maybe they were abducted by aliens?" Michael joked.

Mara scowled "our siblings are out there and your making jokes?"

Michael frowned "hey, it's the only way that I'm coping and not tearing through the woods right now."

Graydon sighed and tried to steer the conversation back on coarse "so where do you think they went?"

Paula rubbed her chin "judging by the direction the storm came in, I say they were pushed out to sea." Seeing the worried looks on Mara and Micheal's faces, she added "but there are several islands nearby."

Chris nodded rapidly "then what are we just doing standing around? ! Let's go!"

The others watched Chris run out the door with Blaineley chuckling and yelling out "remember, if their injured it's on your head!"

Graydon shook his head "is it wrong if I'm hoping one of them is hurt so he'll get fired?"

"Yes it is." Mara scowled, not wanting to think if Harold received another head injury.

Blaineley said comfortingly "don't worry, I'm sure their calm and in control."

* * *

(Unknown area)

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A panicked Ezekiel yelled out as he came out of the woods "SNAKE!"

After their wake-up an hour ago

Laura looked up from the fire she was trying to make with an excited look "really?"

Harold came with Ezekiel sighing "no need to panic ladies. Zeke just saw a garden snake."

Laura giggled "jumpy Homeschool?"

The prairie boy ignored the question to say "so me and Harold weren't able to find food, but we did find a a small pond eh. It looks like it was made by the storm so it's not salty."

"A person can survive for several weeks without food, but cannot go a few days without drinking water." Harold reminded "we have to take small sips and conserve it."

Nearby, Gwen sighed as she looked out into the water "hopefully we won't have to if their looking for us."

Laura bit her lip "unless the storm blew us a good few hundred miles, then we're screwed."

Harold saw Gwen frown at that and looked at the painter firmly "Laura..."

Laura grimaced "sorry, that came out wrong. I'm just being realistic. For all we know that storm blew us out to sea to some remote island."

Ezekiel gulped while Gwen frowned even deeper.

Harold however tried to change the subject "can't we just use that bomb you and Izzy made?"

"Sorry, not the right kind of soil." She explained, then her eyes lit up "maybe we should move some rocks to a help sign, like how they did in movies?"

"Good idea." Harold praised "you and Zeke get as many rocks as you can. I'll take over fire making duty, Gwen you keep lookout to the sea for help. Move!"

As Ezekiel and Laura walked off, the nerd once again attempted to rub the sticks to get a spark. As he did so, he looked to see Gwen writing in her diary with a worried look.

"Gwen, you OK?"

After a few seconds, Gwen replied softly "I'm scared Harold."

"Look, after Blaineley showed up, Chris will do everything he can to save his skin by finding us. Even if she didn't, you know Michael would have threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't do anything."

Gwen couldn't help but chuckle at that "true. Knowing him, he'd threatened to skin Chris alive if he decided to leave us for dead." But then frowned "but what about what Laura said? We could be way too far off and stranded in the middle of God knows where." She then sighed "this could be just like that show with us turning on one another."

Harold frowned "you mean that show about people crashed on an island?" Seeing her nod, he scoffed "it had the proper title. I was _Lost _about halfway through the series."

That caused Gwen to smile a little, but it didn't quench the worry in her gut.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (sighs) Harold is doing his best to get my mind off things, but being here and the idea of never going home really makes me nervous.

Harold- (still rubbing sticks together for a moment until one of them is lit) AHA! Let there be light! (his eyes widened as the sticks become consumed by the flames. He throws the sticks outside) HOT HOT HOT!

* * *

(1 hour later)

The 4 had gathered around the fire that Harold finally managed to set up for a quick rest. There was silence in the air, wondering what to say in such a dangerous situation.

"So..." Ezekiel started "what do we do for food? I'm starving."

Gwen sighed "with our luck so far, I wouldn't be surprised if we start eating each other."

The others gave each other nervous looks with Laura frowning "don't say stuff like that. Besides, I heard human flesh is too long to cook anyway."

"Why do you...wait, don't. I don't want to know." Harold shook his head "Gosh, I never thought we'd end up like this."

Ezekiel gulped, looking fearful "are we going to die out here all alone eh?"

Gwen gave him a look "could we not talk about death? I know I'm Goth and I'm supposed to like talking about morbid things, but I don't want to think about what might happen if we don't make it back home." She frowned "I want to see my brothers, my Mom, Lindsay, Trent, and everyone else."

She then stood up and started to pace angrily "you know, I wouldn't be surprised if this was all planned as an excuse to get rid of us with that maniac thinking our deaths would 'boost ratings' or some other crap he keeps spouting off!"

Ezekiel blinked "but I don't think they can create storms eh." He turned to Laura "is there a machine that can create a storm eh?"

"Nope, because if it did and Chris had it, he would have taken over the world by now and be like one of those villains we see in the movies."

Harold let out a shiver at that thought "a world ruled by Chris. Now that is a scary thought."

Gwen scowled "would you all stop! ? We're in serious trouble here!"

They noticed Gwen seeming to be on the verge of a panic attack, so Laura got up and put her arms around her "take it easy, we're scared too."

Harold nodded "yes, we are. I'm not afraid to admit it. I wish to see M'lady, Mara, Andrew, Geoff, and even Duncan. However, we must never give up, even in the face of Armageddon."

Ezekiel looked at him weirdly "Armageddon eh?"

Laura grinned "nice use of the _Watchmen_ quote."

"What's _Watchmen_ eh?"

"What is..." Laura gaped at him, then sighed "you need to learn the value of finely written works."

Ezekiel tilted his head "like Tennyson and Dickens?"

Laura grinned "nope, like Rowling and Riordan." She then frowned "however, if a book about sparkly vampires, put it down cause it is an abomination to all vampire novels such as _30 Days of Night_ and _Dracula."_

Harold pointed out "technically_, 30 Days of Night _is a graphic novel."

"Eh, still has novel in it." Laura looked back to Gwen "anyway back on topic, you just have to have faith that they'll find us. If nothing else, Chris doesn't want to lose his 'meal tickets.'"

Gwen thought about that to herself, then sat down "yeah...your right. Sorry about flipping out."

Harold nodded "happens to the best of us."

The group fell silent for a few minutes as the sun started to lower until Laura joked "just so you know, if I die, you guy's have permission to eat my corpse."

"Laura, not funny eh."

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (wipes away sweat from her forehead) guess I had a panic attack. Thank goodness for friends.

Ezekiel- I never heard of any of those authors eh. Are their books any good?

Laura- (looks around shiftily) I didn't want to tell the others, but I've been getting a...feeling. A feeling...like we're being watched.

* * *

(Woods)

Staring at the circle of groups, it waited.

There was hardly any food besides the occasional squirrel and raccoon. Now there was new meat here, one of whom he recognized as the one whom spoke his language.

But it didn't matter. She was food now.

Bright ravenous yellow eyes blinked out of the bush and went into the woods.

It was only a few hours to nightfall.

* * *

DONE!

Another chapter done!

Now I can focus on picking classes for next semester. Yay. (rolls eyes)

Well, as always...HERE ARE THE QUESTIONS!

What is in the forest?

Will the campers be able to stay alive?

Can the show find them before it's too late?

Find out next time on...TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	80. Camp Castaways Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the OC's that appear throughout the fic.

TAIWT Hint: The challenges for the season will be all over the place. There will be trivia challenges, survival challenges, VR challenges, battle challenges, ghost challenges, and everything in between. I won't just focus on one aspect.

Well looks like I won't be finishing the story this month after all. Damn College Finals screwing up my writing time.

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Set up inside the Hall with a walkie talkie and multiple camera set up in boats, Blainely was hunched over a map of the surrounding area and islands. Since the campers went missing, the entire show had taken to trying to locate them.

The Interns had left in multiple boats in four different directions to find any islands nearby. Next to her, Chris was frantically calling all sorts of law enforcement officials telling them about what had happened to the campers. He had refused to call the Board, not wanting them to know unless they couldn't find them by the end of the day. Chef was still in the kitchen cooking without a care in the world, not seeming to be too concerned.

Blaineley looked at Chris, who was frantically saying "and if you find them I'll double...no TRIPLE your salary! Call the mounties if you have to but find those dudes and dudettes or I'm gonna be in a hell of alot of trouble!" Chris slammed the phone down with an annoyed expression "useless."

Blaineley raised an eyebrow "having trouble Chris?"

Chris looked at her in aggravation "don't start. If anything happens to those guy's I'll be put in jail!"

Blaineley chuckled at that "you would not do well in prison."

Chef called out "he'd be someone's bitch by the end of the week!"

"DON'T PUT THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD!" Chris yelled out "and don't encourage her!"

Chef barked out "grow some backbone pretty boy! Besides, the maggots are probably safe in their beds without a care. Besides, don't we have extras if they do die?"

Blaineley looked in the kitchen in annoyance "not funny Chef."

"Wasn't trying to be."

"And shouldn't you be helping? Aren't you supposed to be some expert tracker?"

Chef's head poked through the door "that's for land not in water."

Chris nodded and checked himself in the mirror "this hair does not do well in open ocean."

The hostess rolled her eyes and clicked on her walkie talkie, clicked on so they all were in touch "hello? Any of you guy's spot anything yet?"

_"I just checked a few of the smaller islands. Nothing." _Graydon responded.

Michael cursed _"dammit."_

_"Don't worry." _Mara's voice came through _"I'm worried too, but I know Harold will be able to handle this."_

The ex-convict scoffed _"hopefully. Because if something happened to Gwen, Mom would have my head." _The others could hear the shiver from him even through the radio.

Paula then said _"enough. Where to next Blaineley?"_

Said hostess checked the map "hmmmm...Paula, there's an island about 20 miles south from your position. Head there."

_"Um, everyone?"_

"Yes Mara, did you find them?" Blaineley asked curiously, noticing she sounded nervous.

Mara replied worriedly _"no, but I found a boat. It looks really beaten up."_

Michael sighed _"ignore it Mara. It's probably an old wreck."_

_"One that has the words 'Animal Control' on it?"_

At that, there was a pause with Blaineley hearing footsteps, most likely Mara walking on the beach to the boat. She starting to get a worried feeling as Chris saw this "what's the deal? Ships crash all the time."

Blaineley ignored this and turned the talkie on once more, hearing a thump, confirming Mara stepping on to the ship _"Mara, keep searching for the others, just ignore it."_

Mara answered annoyedly _"I'm just checking to see if there's any...OH DEAR GOD!"_

Graydon immediately responded _"what! ? What is it?"_

There's was nothing but silence as there was more and more tension until Blaineley worriedly asked "Mara?"

Mara came through _"well, I found the crew, there was only about 2...they...oh my, they were rotting."_

Paula came through comfortingly_ "hey take a breath. Nice and easy."_

_"OK, I'm good. Anyway, I saw what looked like a cage kept for an animal. It looked to have escaped."_

Michael then said questioningly _"you guy's don't think..."_

Graydon was next _"Blaineley, are there any large islands near where Mara is?"_

Blaineley checked the maps of the area and nodded "um...about a few miles away is a large island. Mara check there next."

_"On it."_

_"What's the big deal?" _Michael questioned in boredom_ "if that was what I think it was, it's probably drowned by now."_

Graydon answered_ "yeah...your probably right."_

Blaineley ignored this and made sure to call the police, saying that some bodies were found to be given a proper burial.

She still couldn't shake the feeling of unease in her gut.

* * *

(Boys Cabin)

Inside the cabin, The campers had gathered inside, believing that they should stay together. As they saw the sun starting to set, they wondered what to say to each other.

"So...what now eh?" Ezekiel questioned.

"I believe we need to constantly stay together and no one should go off alone." Harold rationalized "they should most likely find us by tomorrow."

"Yeah, hopefully." Gwen scoffed.

Laura looked at the setting sun, wondering what to do in this situation. She knew the others would probably find them soon, but there was always a chance they were too far away.

_'Well, hell.' _Laura thought to herself. She thought back to her time on the show and suddenly remembered something that Izzy told her once about a few days after the two became friends and Izzy took her under her wing.

* * *

_(FLASHBACK: A few hours before Dodgebrawl)_

_Sitting behind the cabins Izzy was currently saying "and that's how me and the folks got out of the Amazon after being captured by hunters! It shows that no matter what situation your in, a toothpick is good in ANY situation, from a lockpick breaker to a stabbing weapon."_

_Laura just blinked at her "um...a-alright, n-n-nice story Izzy."_

_Izzy frowned "next we have to do is get rid of that stutter. Maybe some electro eel therapy."_

_"HUH! ?"_

_Izzy giggled "just joking, I won't force it on you. But we still have to make you confident if you want Sara to like you." Seeing Laura's blush, Izzy shrugged "hey I can see why you like her. She's athletic, easy on the eyes, and has real big..."_

_Laura put a hand up "I-Izzy..."_

_The redhead pouted "I was gonna say big heart. Get your mind out of the gutter." She then turned solemn "my family and myself were able to get out of that situation cause we kept a clear head."_

_Laura looked at her in awe "h-how did you d-do that being c-captured."_

_"My family and myself talked about what we regretted most in our lives so that if we did die, we would die with a clear head." She then gave a grin "a clear head does well in tight situations."_

_Before she could stop herself, Laura joked "I'm s-surprised you ever k-keep a calm h-head." She then gasped and put her hands over her mouth "I-I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to.."_

_She was cut off by the lovable redhead playfully flicking her head "no worries. Besides, being calm and relaxed is too boring."_

_Laura just giggled at that._

* * *

(Boys Cabin)

"We have to confess."

The 3 campers looked at Laura in confusion with Ezekiel asking "um...confess eh?"

Laura nodded "yes, I'm positive we'll be found, but maybe we should confess what we've done in our lives that we most regret. Don't you want to die with a clear head and no regrets?"

Harold frowned "we're not gonna die alright? GOSH!"

Laura put her hands up "all I'm saying is that we should prepare for the worst."

Gwen shook her head "I really don't feel comfortable telling you guys this stuff."

Ezekiel nodded "me too eh."

Harold thought about this and decided "come on guy's, I know I did some bad stuff I want to get off my chest." He grimaced as he remembered "I haven't even told M'lady about some of the stuff."

Ezekiel paused "you guy's won't tell anyone right?"

Laura held up a hand "scout's honor."

Gwen bit her lip as Harold looked at her in concern. Ezekiel looked at all of them "so...whose first eh?"

Laura took a breath "OK, I'll go first." She wrapped her arms around her legs as she began...

"I was about 12 and I was taking a walk after school. I was going down the street passing an alley when I saw something."

"What?" Harold questioned.

After a pause, Laura continued "I saw two people at the end. One was an old man and another guy pointing a gun at him. I just stared at this, not knowing what was going on. He looked at me and I got so scared I ran off, thinking he was going to point it at me."

Ezekiel asked "what happened?"

Laura sighed "I just ran home and went to my room. My dad asked what was wrong and I didn't say anything. Soon after, I heard over the news the old man was shot and he went into surgery. He survived, but the bullet was an inch from his spine. Because I didn't say anything or get help, an innocent man almost died."

Gwen put an arm around her, knowing all too well what it was like to not tell anyone what you see "it wasn't your fault, you were a kid."

Harold noticed that Gwen seemed to be talking more to herself then to Laura.

Ezekiel then asked "can I start next eh?"

Laura shook her head "sure Homeschool."

"Well, I never really got out of the home much, so to keep me occupied, my Dad took me out on his hunting trips with him. I thought the wilderness was really beautiful and peaceful eh. Then one time my Dad gave me his crossbow and pointed at a bush that was moving. He thought it was a deer or animal and wanted me to get my first animal kill eh."

Harold guessed "did you shoot your dad by accident?"

The homeschooled teen sighed "no, I shot the crossbow and...and..."

"What?" Gwen asked reluctantly.

Ezekiel started to sniff "it was a stray cat eh."

Laura gasped as Gwen grimaced. Harold was asking "a stray in the woods?"

"I think it was from a town nearby eh. My Dad said it was his fault cause he ordered me to shoot into the bush, but it still stands out." He looked down in shame at the incident.

After a few moments, Harold went up next "there was this one guy I think was one of the receivers for the schools football team. Gosh, he used to put my head in toilets, put me in lockers, and everything in between."

"You get back at him?" Laura questioned.

"I was so mad that I took one of the syringes from the hospital my Mom works at and, with my skills, put it in his bag to fall out in front of one of the teachers. You finish the rest of the puzzle."

The others looked at him in surprise with Gwen guessing "so they thought he did drugs and he got expelled."

Harold nodded regretfully "and that's not the worst, after that happened he never went back home. He just ran away. No one's seen him since. I thought revenge would be good, but in the end it wasn't worth it."

Ezekiel patted his shoulder while the girls fell silent, understanding his words.

Harold continued "that's why I never tried anything much against Duncan. I guess I was so worried it would bite me in the ass that I never tried to pull a prank on him."

Laura smirked "well, it wasn't needed since Duncan soon stopped."

Harold winced "just wish my head didn't need to get cracked in for it to happen."

Gwen sighed and looked at Harold "I think you know what it is so tell them, I don't want to explain it again. I need to get some air."

Harold nodded sympathetically "understood."

Before the other two could ask, Gwen stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- (sighs in relief) Wow, she was right. It did feel good to get that off my chest.

Ezekiel- I still feel bad, but not as much as before.

Laura- (smiles) Kept that cooped up so long that I almost forgot about it. (frowns) But how does Harold know what Gwen regrets?

Gwen- I already explained it several times and I don't want to go through it again. (shakes head and steps out)

* * *

As Gwen walked out the Confessional booth back to the Cabins, she suddenly heard a silent rustling.

The Goth shook her head "nice try guy's! I'm not that gullible."

A second rustling was heard.

Gwen scowled "seriously, enough!"

That was when she started hearing a growl coming from the bushes, soon a shape came out.

Seeing it caused Gwen to pale "oh crap."

* * *

(Boys Cabin)

As Harold finished, the 2 others were horrified at the end with Ezekiel eyes wider than plates and Laura covering her mouth in horror.

The nerd finished saying "and after that, I guess Gwen became more cynical and bitter."

Laura frowned "how could Michael go to prison for that? If anything, he should have been given a medal."

Harold answered "guess they were lenient cause he was given a parole sentence."

Ezekiel asked "is prison really bad eh?"

"Depends on the type, people, guards, and treatment."

After some silence, Laura looked out the door with a frown "Gwen's been gone a while."

The other 2 frowned and stood up with Ezekiel walking to the outside. The 2 stayed behind, hearing Ezekiel yelling outside "um Gwen, is some...AHHHH!"

Ezekiel ran in, pale as a ghost with Harold running up to shake his shoulders "Zeke, what's going on? Where's Gwen?"

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w..." Ezekiel tried to answer.

Laura went past them and looked outside in the dark. She looked around the beach and soon looked to where the Confessional was.

The booth has several slashes on it with a figure behind it on all fours circling it. Laura squinted her eyes to see what it was as it once again lunged at the paneling, causing a muffled shout to be heard from inside.

Then when the moon shined through the cloudy night sky it revealed the figure. The dyed hair girl gasped in realization.

Although the fur was greyed and was skinnier to the point where the bones were showing, there was no mistaking the bright yellow eyes and snarls.

It was the same wolf from many weeks before that tried to attack them during the Trust challenge.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Gwen- (holding door with a frantic expression) Oh please, oh please, oh please hold.

* * *

The clearly starving wolf turned with maddened eyes to see the girl frozen there. It was her, the one who could speak to him, he let out a series of crazed snarls and barks.

Laura's eyes widened hearing the starved wolf screaming "FOOD FOOD! GIVE ME FOOD!"

Harold was then behind her, coming out of the Cabin after telling Ezekiel to wait inside. He saw the wolf rearing back "what the hell! ?"

The wolf soon lunged at them as Harold jumped out of the way, pushing Laura with him off the porch. The wolf slammed against the wall, hitting it's head causing it to pause to shake it off.

"HEY!"

"Gosh sorry!" Harold said annoyedly, then looked taken aback "wait, is that the wolf Geoff told me he ran from?"

Laura stood up as the wolf started to recover "yeah, don't ask me why it's here though. I have no idea."

The wolf went to its paws and jumped on the railing to pounce again when an arrow flew past its face. The wolf angrily turned to see a shaking Zeke holding his bow and arrow "um...g-g-get away eh!"

Seeing the boy was nearer, the wolf suddenly whipped around used it's head to push Ezekiel to the ground. it stood over the teen with a growl as he looked away, holding his hands up.

"HEEL!"

Then, jumping on it's back, Laura wrapped her arms around the creature's throat as it soon buckled and turned wildly, trying to breath.

Harold gasped "oh man!" He ran up, trying to get her off the animal, but it turned and tried to bite him as he drew near.

The wolf struggled and twirled around, trying to bite the girl off his back, until he jumped up to slam his back against the side of the Cabin. Laura gritted her teeth and fell off, clutching her back in pain. She then ducked from the wolf's bite, now clearly angered.

"I thought wolves were supposed to be shy eh!" Ezekiel shouted.

Harold grimaced as the wolf darted around wildly, noticing it's bony frame "I think that due to the lack of big animals here, he's gone into a frenzy for fresh meat."

Ezekiel gulped as the wolf looked at him, then Laura on the ground, then Harold, and finally the shack where Gwen still was most likely hiding.

At that moment, the Goth choose to poke her head hearing the silence at the time the crazed animal's eyes wandered to the Booth "hello? AGH!"

With a snarl, the beast made a pounce at the Goth until...

"HI-YA!"

POW!

Harold let out a karate chop to the neck of the hunger driven animal, causing it to fall to the ground unmoving. Harold let out a breath and smirked "booya."

Gwen blinked in surprise and stepped cautiously around the fallen animal "is it dead?"

"Nope, just unconscious." Harold responded with a proud look "I hit it near where the skull and spine meet, causing instant KO. HA! Just call me Harold Dundee, animal wrangler extraordinaire!"

A rustling from nearby caused the still wary Ezekiel to launch another arrow into the shadows.

"ARG!"

Storming out of the dark was a worn out, scratched, and angered Mara who held up the arrow "THIS ALMOST HIT MY HEAD!"

Ezekiel let out a small eep and ran inside.

Mara just shook her head, her anger fading seeing they were unharmed "you all OK?"

"Oh we're just fine. Had to do some wolf wrangling though." Harold said proudly, pointing at the fallen wolf.

Gwen chuckled "easy Mr Ego."

Laura then grinned "YAY! You found us!"

Mara nodded and took out a walkie talkie "hello? I found them."

_"YES!" _A joyful Chris cheered through it _"I'M SAVED! MY JOB IS SAFE! Wait, they don't have injuries do they? We can't afford yet another hospitalization!__"_

Mara looked at the others and sighed regretfully "no, they don't."

_"SCORE!"_

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- Knew my black belt would come in handy! Just never thought that I would use it against a semi-razed wolf.

Laura- (shrugs) Well today was different. Rode a wolf and got something off my chest, so this has been fun. I'm wondering though, is there going to be an elimination at all today?

Gwen- Typical, we suffer even when there's no challenge. I'm still wondering how our cabins are even able to float.

Ezekiel- (holding up bow and arrow) Maybe I shouldn't be playing around with this so much eh. That's the second time I almost took out one of the Interns eh.

* * *

(Dock Of Shame)

As they got off the boat Mara used, they saw Chris standing there, looking relieved "oh good, your all here. Now I won't have to be fired."

"Would it kill you to ask if we're alright and not care about your job?" Laura asked flatly.

Chris grinned "hey, being cruel gets you ratings."

Coming down the Dock, Blaineley, with the other Interns, saw the campers and smiled "oh thank good your alive and alright."

Harold nodded "yep, it wasn't easy but we pulled through in one piece thanks to OUR skills!"

Laura chuckled "yeah, what he said."

Michael gave a crushing hug to Gwen "oh nice to see you in all your pale glory Gwenie."

Gwen smirked as he let her down "yeah, same to you bro."

Paula scowled "how did that wolf get on the island?"

Mara stared in confusion "I didn't tell you about the wolf, how do you know?

Graydon explained "we checked the cameras and found that the cabin cameras, inside and out, were still functional. We just figured this out cause we thought they were gone in the storm."

Chris nodded "good thing too. Those would have cost alot of money to replace."

As the campers started walked to the campsite, Chris yelled out in protest "HOLD IT! We have to do eliminations!"

"WHAT! ?" Ezekiel protested "we're tired eh!"

Chris then whistled to Chef, who was in the Boat of Losers "yo you all set! ?"

Chef nodded "yep."

The devious host rubbed his hands "excellent ha ha."

Blaineley frowned "after all that and being attacked by a wolf that was supposed to be locked up, your still going through with this?"

Chris frowned "hey, it's an elimination day. Thus we need to get rid of someone" He then cleared his throat to prepare himself. After a grin at his beloved camera, he started "campers, today you all showed remarkable finesse and resilience in the ultimate survival shipwreck scenario. You displayed skills in how to be rescued like building a fire so planes can see the smoke and spelling out HELP with some rocks."

Ezekiel rubbed his arms "that wasn't fun eh."

Chris looked in annoyance at the interruption, but after Blaineley's glare, backed down "you also stayed together and one never tried to make themselves leader. That always leads to trouble in the end." He then smirked "however, after reviewing the camera footage from the Cabins, I have come to a fair decision."

"But your never fair." Harold frowned.

Chris sighed "have to be if I want to stay on 'some peoples' good side."

Blaineley grinned while Chef scowled.

"Everyone, the next person and the 4th place campers of Total Drama Island...is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"GWEN! HASTA LA VISTA!"

The Goth stared in disbelief "what?"

Chris chuckled "first, you displayed worry and panic when your supposed to keep a cool head in those situations. Second, you headed off by yourself, something you should NEVER do. Finally, you were the ONLY camper to not try and fight the wolf, displaying a lack of resolve in surviving."

"I was trapped against a wolf! I just froze!" Gwen protested.

Chris shrugged and gestured to the Boat "NEVER do that in a true survival situation."

Chef added "freezing up equals death."

Michael frowned, but had to admit Chris brought up some fair points "sorry Gwen, he's still in charge of elimination...unfortunately."

Harold reached out his hand to give a friendly handshake "sorry Gwen."

In the end, the Goth shrugged. Although she wanted to win mainly to rub it in the CIT's face, she was stil happy to see Trent, Lindsay, and the rest of her friends at wherever they were taking her.

Laura pulled her into a hug with Michael "awww...poor you!"

Gwen chuckled "don't worry, it's OK. I did kinda freaked out then."

She then walked up to the host, who frowned "you leaving or what?"

The Goth gave a maniacal grin "not before I do...THIS!"

Her hand curled into a fist and flew towards Chris's face. But she stopped an inch away as the host let out a high pitched scream to fall in the ocean.

"AGH! MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL PERFECT GODLIKE HAIR! TURN OFF THE CAMERAS! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Chris whined.

The campers and Interns all burst out laughing at the sight.

Blaineley just sighed and muttered "thank goodness I'm not married anymore to this narcissist."

Gwen rolled her eyes at the babyish fit and got on the Boat of Losers "just take me anywhere but here."

Chef shrugged "roger."

* * *

DONE!

FINALLY!

Woooooooo!

Hopefully I can get at least one more for Christmas as a present for all of my loyal readers.

Anyway, in case I don't say it before then, HOPE YOU ALL HAVE AN EVENTUAL MERRY CHRISTMAS...OR KWANZAA...OR HANUKKAH!

Voted off list (in order)- Courtney, Justin, Sadie, Owen, Tyler, DJ, Marcus, Katie, Beth, Izzy, Sara, Jake, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Jessie, Cody, Duncan, Geoff, Izzy, Jake, Trent, Courtney, Sara, Heather, Bridgette, Leshawna, Andrew, Gwen.

As always, THE QUESTIONS ARE HERE!

Who will have the biggest willpower in the second to last challenge?

Who is gone next?

WHO WILL WIN THE 100 GRAND! ?

Find out next time on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	81. AN: BIG TIME NEWS!

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do own the OC's in this story. All the songs used in this chapter are owned by their respective bands.

Alright Alright, I know it's not an update!

But this is IMPORTANT!

I have big time news to give to all of you that I have found out only recently.

Thanks to the efforts of a dedicated artist/follower named Frequent Reader or NekoSavior on the other sites, I hearby announce that Total Alternate Island...

...

...

...

...

...

HAS ITS OWN TROPES AND WIKIA PAGES!

That's right, my fic has it's own pages and NO this is NOT just to toot my own horn...or at least not entirely. I am putting this in cause these sites could use some help so if ANYONE out there has a TV Tropes account or Wikia account PLEASE help out to improving them. If you do, this will help motivate my writing to next chapter!

Links on on near the bottom of my profile page to anyone who wishes to check them out.

To those who wish to help, THANKS A BUNCH!

PROMISE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE HERE SOON!


	82. I Triple Dog Dare You Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

We're down to THREE!

HAPPY Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa to all my loyal readers!

HOPE YOU ALL HAD A HAPPY YEAR AND MAY YOU ALL ENJOY THE NEW YEAR!

Looks like I was wrong about finishing in 2011. Oh well. Still will try to finish ASAP!

Anyway, HERE WE GO!

* * *

(Mess Hall)

Inside the regular bug infested Mess Hall, the final 3 campers were sitting with a tray of pancakes that seemed to be fresh, but on closer observation had a fine layer of dust and some wood chucks placed inside it.

Ezekiel attempted to cut one of them, only to see the inside filled with dust. He grimaced seeing the grime inside while the other two pushed their plates away.

At that moment, Chris walked in asking "so how do you find our pancakes?"

He was met with gazes that asked if he was serious, causing the sadist to frown "hey they were served with good canned ingredients. Sure their a little close to the expiration dates, but it's still edible."

"Then you eat one eh."

Chris winced "I'll pass." He then looked at the camera and looked to the others "well well, here we are. The last three, two guys and one girl. Two former Bass and one former Gopher."

Laura raised a fist with a grin "whose the woman? !"

Chris grinned "sooooo...now it is time...FOR THE SEMI-FINALS! So after you finish your breakfast, make your way to the stage where you will compete in the second to last challenge." He walked out saying "this one is REALLY straining let me tell ya."

The Final Three looked amongst themselves for a moment. Harold cleared his throat "let us make a promise."

Laura nodded "I'm listening."

Ezekiel looked a little hesitant "what promise eh?"

"That we do not let our respect for each other get in the way of this competition. That we give it our all and not hold back in trying to get an elimination."

"That's a little brutal eh?"

Harold sighed "it's just the way these shows go Zeke." He then looked at the two with a determined look "well?"

The other two glanced at each other then raised their glasses with Laura grinning "may the best one win."

"Right!"

"Yeah eh!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- (thinks to himself) Hmmm...the end is coming soon. I admit, I respect the other two, but I can't lose my focus. The last two are going to be very difficult to overcome. Ezekiel has proven to have a hidden strength that can overcome many obstacles underneath that harmless exterior and Laura was trained by a woman on the RCMP wanted list, as well as showing she is a deadly warrior. But in the end, with vigor and willpower, I shall overcome these two.

Laura- (resting her chin on her hand) Just 2 more...man, if someone said I would be on a life changing game show a few months ago, I would be thinking they were high or drunk. But...well coming here was both a nightmare and the greatest thing to happen to me. But, the 100 grand is pretty sweet. Ezekiel and Harold are both nice and really tough, but I don't plan on losing.

Ezekiel- (smiling) Wow, I really went a long way eh. From being a farmboy to a few challenges away from being a thousandaire. At least I think that's what it's called eh. The people here I met we're mostly nice with a few exceptions eh. Without them, I think I would have snapped and become some sort of feral beast eh. The last two here are really skilled in their own way, but I think I can be a real dog under eh...or is it underdog?

Chris- (looks annoyed) Why do they have to be so nice to each other? I WANT CONFLICT AND DRAMA DAMN IT!

* * *

(Stadium)

Sitting at the set up table, the final three campers were staring oddly at the unusual device set up in the middle of the stage. It was a large wheel like item with the pictures of each camper with a large bottle taped in the middle.

The Interns were looking grim as they set up the final pictures.

To the side, Chris, Chef in a bright pink sparkling gown, and Blaineley in her usual red dress, looked at the wheel with the hostess saying "so your sure the dares are non-life threatening?"

Chris shrugged "pretty sure." Seeing the look his ex-wife now had, he added fearfully "YES YES! They are!"

"Oh, I'm so filled with confidence." Blaineley stated dryly "and Chef, is the dress necessary?"

"Yes, yes it is."

Mara shook her head in disgust "I'm surprised some of them came up with dares like these. A few don't have a mean bone in their bodies."

Graydon snorted "we all have a dark side."

Michael was chuckling and seemed to be hiding something in his pocket, which drew Blaineley's attention "Michael? What do you have there?"

"Um...nothing?"

The others looked at him with Blaineley holding her hand out, causing the ex-criminal to scoff and show a camera.

Paula looked at it blankly "you were going to take pictures."

Michael shrugged "some of the stuff I've gotta see and remember."

Blaineley shook her head "you can watch it on video, yo don't need pictures for your own amusement."

"Lighten up, it's harmless. Besides, the worst you can do?"

Blaineley grinned evilly "I can write a letter to your Mother."

"Oh, you know what, suddenly it's not working." He chuckled nervously as he gave it to the hostess.

Mara smirked "your good."

"I try."

Deciding to get the show on course, Chris looked to the campers and announced "so gentlemen and lady. You see, myself and Chef have run out of ways to torture you guys..."

Harold cut him off "thank goodness."

"NO INTERRUPTIONS!" Chris snapped, hating having the camera off him "so to make sure we have a challenge, we've asked the 25 eliminated campers for ideas and man oh man, we've had some GOOD ones. You will all be competing in TDI's version of SPIN! THE! BOTTLE!"

Laura blinked "we're not doing kissing dares are we? No offense you two."

Ezekiel waved it off "none taken." He then shivered "I'm kinda scared to see what Courtney came up with eh."

"Courtney? I'm worried about Eva and Izzy, gosh those two have pretty graphic imaginations."

Chris scowled "I just said, no interruptions! We spin the bottle to land on the picture of a camper. you can either do their dare or dare someone else to do it. However, if you complete the dare, you win one of these bottles! As a bonus for giving it to someone else, even if they do complete the dare, they cannot get a bottle cause it's not technically their dare."

With Chef holding out a plate of purple bottles, Chris explained "you can use these bottles to get out of a supremely gross dare, but you can use them only once so spend them wisely."

Harold raised a hand "but what if we don't complete the dare?"

Chris chuckled "oh, that would be a bad move. If you refuse the dare, do not give it to someone else, or fail in doing it, you are IMMEDIATELY eliminated to board the Boat of Losers. No marshmallow, no ceremony, and no 100,000 dollar prize!" But he soon frowned "so none of you better screw up the first dare. I want to get a few good laughs and I have a show to run."

"You mean WE have a show to run? Correct?" Blaineley pointed out.

Chef nodded, his eyes menacing.

Chris paled and nodded.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chris- (pouting) Stupid upstarts. Anyway, just want to tell all you folks at home something. Me, Blain and Chef made a little bet. We each bet on which camper is going to puke first when it happens. Not if, WHEN cause some of these dares are naaaasty. I picked Zeke cause he's always been weak stomached.

Chef- Crazy Girl number 2 is my pick. NOTHING that nutty redhead can prepare her for this.

Blaineley- I picked Harold mainly cause of his many allergies. It's simple logic, not out of spite if your guessing why I picked him.

* * *

With a clap of his hands, the host asked "so...whose first?"

The other three looked on with wariness until Harold stood up "I'll do it!"

The nerd got up warily and spun the bottle as hard as he could where it spun a few times until landing on the picture of Sara.

Chris took a card from beneath the wheel and announced "Harold, you must...eat tree bark."

Mara set down a plate with tree bark set on it. Harold decided to be bold in this first challenge and took all the tree bark into his mouth at once. He winced as he felt splinters in his tongue and gums as he attempted to eat as fast as he could. He swallowed it all whole, his form shaking in disgust.

"HAHAHAHA!" Chris cackled "oh you would actually be a good woodsman. So for completing your challenge, here is your first freebie."

Harold grabbed the bottle, spitting out splinters as he went.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Ezekiel- Man, this is going to be tougher than I thought eh.

Harold- (has his fingers to pluck out splinters. His eyes widen as he he takes out his hand, showing a worm between his teeth) AH GROSS!

* * *

With Harold still trying to pick out splinters, Ezekiel was next with a scared expression as he started to pray for a good dare with the bottle landing on Gwen's face. Chris read "spray paint your entire face in a mixture of colors."

Ezekiel sighed in relief "well, I'll look silly, but I'll do it."

Michael and Graydon took out a spray can in each hand with Michael looking at Blaineley "come on, just one."

She just gave him an unamused expression, causing him to sigh "fine."

Graydon just shook his head and looked at Ezekiel holding out the two cans "on three?"

"OK eh. One..."

SPRAY!

At that, both interns sprayed their cans into his face causing him to hack and cough. He soon fell over, with his face a blend of colors. His cheeks blue and yellow, his nose orange, his chin red, and his eye area and forehead jet black.

Graydon grimaced "sorry Zeke, thought it would be easier if you just got done with it immediately."

Ezekiel still looked annoyed as he blindly took his bottle while still hacking and coughing.

Laura shook her head as she made her way down and spun the bottle, with it landing on Izzy.

"OK, bring it Izzy!"

"Give a purple nurple to the bear."

Laura shrugged and ran off into the woods. The camera tracked her going inside the cave with her voice saying "come on Fuzzy, I'll make it up to you later. Just take it easy and...AHHH!"

Next thing you see is her running out with a scared look as Fuzzy Wuzzums runs out and stopping at the entrance of the cave, rubbing it's upper body.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Laura- (sheepish) So I realized Fuzzy REALLY hates those. Wished I knew sooner or I wouldn't have done it.

Fuzzy Wuzzums- (translating) That really hurt alot.

* * *

Harold's spin had already been spun, landing on Leshawna.

"Swim a lap in the shark infested lake."

"FREEBIE!" Harold shouted using his bottle.

Chris sighed in disappointment "fine, Zeke your up."

Ezekiel marched forward and gave the bottle a spin, landing on Duncan's face.

"OH MAN! HAHAHA! Lick Chef's armpit!"

Chef scowled "say what! ?"

Ezekiel paled at that with Chris saying "so Zeke, think. You can use your freebie or save it cause this dare is just the tip of the iceberg in the grossness level."

The homeschooled teen looked around with Chris frowning "remember, you don't do this, your eliminated. You can still get one of the others to do it."

Ezekiel bit his lip and looked at the other didn't want to do this, but decided if the worst happened, they would be spared further torture and knew the promise that they wouldn't hold back on each other, promising to give it all they got.

Sighing with regret, he decided "I pick Harold."

Harold grimaced, but nodded "very well."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chris- Now THAT'S what I want to see. Conflict, inner and outer.

* * *

The skilled nerd walked up with Mara's covering her eyes "I can't watch this."

Paula's face turned green "good call cause I think I can get sick just looking."

Chef was scowling and reluctantly held up his arm. Harold held his nose at the smell "OH GOSH! There's an invention called deodorant! Ever heard of it! ?"

"Hey, this is a MAN stench!"

With a old of his nose, he leaned in and...licked.

"GAH! OH!" Harold heaved a few times and collapsed.

"Harold!" Mara rushed to his side.

He stood up staggering as he went to his seat.

"I feel violated." Chef remarked.

Michael winced "I'm violated just watching that. I can smell it from over here."

"I TOLD YOU IT'S A MANLY STENCH!"

"Imagine how Harold feels." Chris grinned and looked at Blaineley "sorry Blaine, he didn't puke."

The hostess snapped her fingers in response.

Next up was Laura, who landed on Andrew.

"Do 20 push-ups."

Laura smirked "easy."

"I didn't finish. Do them...with a 30 pound bag of sand on top of you."

Heaving a bag of sand to the stage, Paula dropped it onto the crouched Laura, who grimaced as she started.

"Remember, if you fail, you get sent to the Boat!" Chris's not so helpfully reminded.

After 10, she started to feel the true strain on herself as she started sweating. After another 5, she gritted her teeth as her arms felt on fire and started to quiver with each push to the ground.

Chef barked "don't be a sissy!"

Blaineley gave him a glare "at least she's giving her best."

Laura then panted and struggled, giving her last push up, wearily dropping to the ground. She was picked up and put into her seat, where she collapsed wearily.

Harold then had his official turn and his spin soon landed on Heather. Harold looked wary at this. He knew she had changed for the better, but still knew she could still have the potential to be a little twisted.

Blaineley grabbed the card before Chris could, who protested "HEY!"

Reading it with a mutter, her face was blank as she showed it to Harold, who grinned malevolently.

Chris scowled at the look "what the heck is up with..."

CRACK!

Harold's foot went between Chris's legs.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Blaineley- (reads card) 'Kick the arrogant bastard between the legs.' (looks at camera observantly) Well Heather, guess your still pissed about his involvement in Andrew's elimination.

Harold- YES! Now my time here is COMPLETE!

Laura- (holding a hand over her mouth, snorts coming out.)

Ezekiel- (snickers then full blown laughing)

* * *

Paula was asking teasingly "can you even stand?"

Chris stood up weakly, clutching himself, with a heated glare "I should eliminate you right on the spot."

Blaineley waved a finger "ah ah ah. Remember, no more power trips."

Chris looked deflated "fine."

Harold proudly stepped to the table, getting high fives from both. Ezekiel stepped up, still chuckling, and spun the wheel. It landed on Cody's gap toothed grin.

"Eat a can of dog food."

Ezekiel held up his bottle "I'll use this."

"Dang it, fine."

Laura stepped up slowly, still weak from the push ups, weakly pushed the bottle for it to go around only once, landing on Owen.

"Owen dares you...to eat a carton of ice cream in 60 seconds."

Laura groaned, not wanting to do a challenge this second "I use one of my freebies."

Chris groaned "oh come on! I want to see suffering."

Blaineley elbowed him "we can use the dares at a later date."

Harold determinedly walked forward and his spin landed on Tyler.

"Eat 3 live worms."

Harold winced at this and looked at Ezekiel "I dare Ezekiel!"

The prairie boy nodded grimly and stood up to take Harold's pace.

Ezekiel stared at the tray of worms and decided to take all three of them at once. He took a breath and swallowed all of them, his eyes wide and the worms bodies being seen trying to slither out of his mouth.

Chris muttered "come on, come on puke."

Ezekiel gulped them all and fell to his knees with a groan.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM) **

Harold- (sighs sadly) I regret doing that, but we did promise not to hold back.

Ezekiel (holds stomach) I think I feel them moving eh.

* * *

Chris clapped his hands in irritation "hey get up! You still have to do your official challenge!"

Weakly standing up, he spun the bottle until it landed on Jake's face.

"Turn off one of his specially made paint bombs."

Lugging out a trash can sized device, Graydon scowled "OK, HOW does he come up with this stuff?"

"And where does he get the supplies?" Paula added.

Chris frowned "trust me, I've wondered that myself." He took out a cutter and threw it to the camper "three wires on the top, green, blue, and red. Cut the right one and you pass."

"Don't I get hints eh! ?" Ezekiel asked frantically.

Chris shrugged "not my dare dude. Better hope Lady Luck is on your side or your toast from this challenge?"

As the countdown hit 30 seconds, Ezekiel looked to the wires, not knowing what to do as the countdown wired down...

24...

23...

22...

21...

* * *

FINALLY!

See the last Author's Note with the Tropes and Wikia pages? ARE THEY GREAT OR WHAT! ?

Man, still really bummed about not finishing this sooner. I NEED INSPIRATION!

At least this done right?

Anyway...QUESTIONS!

Will Ezekiel complete his dare?

What other dares are there?

Who will puke first?

WHO...WILL...WIN...100 GRAND! ?

Last question's answers will be answered SOON!

Find out all this and more on TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	83. I Triple Dog Dare You Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that appear throughout the fic.

Well college is here. Just when I was supposed to start writing the next chapter. Luckily the weekend is here.

And after this chapter, I'll begin work on another chapter of SFTS

* * *

(Stadium)

21...

20...

19...

Ezekiel was still trying to decide what wire to cut in the dare that Jake had chosen for him.

_'OK, there are three wires. Red, green, and blue. Which one should I cut?' _Ezekiel thought to himself in growing panic.

Chris chuckled "oh hurry up Zeke. It explodes and not only are you eliminated, you'll have so much paint it'll cover your organs."

Chef grinned and nodded "now that would be fun to see."

Blaineley just rolled her eyes at their behavior.

Also watching, the Interns had taken cover behind the stage with Paula sneaking peaks from around the corner.

As the seconds slowly winded down, Ezekiel checked each wire over and over again until he randomly decided...red.

At 00:02 seconds, the clock faded and the bomb shut down. The prairie boy let out a deep sigh and collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Ezekiel- (looks aggravated) OK, next time, I swear Jake's gonna give me a straight answer on how he makes these things.

* * *

Harold patted his back as he sat down "nice job Zeke."

Taking his toque off to wipe his forehead of sweat, Ezekiel sighed "man that was stressful eh."

Laura nodded "I was wondering if the insides of your mouth would be colored."

Ezekiel just shivered in response as Laura, who had caught her second wind after the brutal push-ups, stood up with Chris saying "so let's continue after that eventful challenge. Laura come on down."

She spun the bottle until it rested on Katie's face.

Chris read with a giggle "slap yourself 3 times as hard as you can."

Laura grimaced and raised a hand up. She took a breath and quickly brought it to her face.

SLAP!

Chris mocked "why are you hitting yourself?'

SLAP!

SLAP!

With both her cheeks bright red, she collected her bottle.

Harold came forward with a determined look and spun the bottle, soon landing on Cody again.

Chris read "pour a tray of ice cubes down your pants and let them melt naturally."

Taking the tray from Graydon almost casually, Harold poured them down his pants without a word of protest.

The host was surprised to say the least "no pained expressions."

"This is nothing compared to the winters back home when the heater breaks."

Mara groaned "there were icicles in our bedrooms."

Michael blinked "whoa, remind me never to visit in the winter."

Ezekiel then came up, his face still painted from Gwen's dare, and his spin landed on Noah.

"Punch an alligator in the face."

The prairie boy decided "I'll use my freebie."

"WIMP! Alright, so Laura your next."

The painter rubbed her hands anxiously and her spin soon lands on Geoff's face.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh man! This is just NASTY! Drink juice from one of the communal toilets."

Laura paled in horror at that.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chris- Oh! Nice one Geoff!

Chef- (Grinning) I can taste the money already.

Laura- (scowls) I'm gonna kill Geoff.

* * *

"So Laura." Chris asked "remember, you can use your freebie, do the dare yourself, OR force SOMEONE else to do it for you."

Laura looked at Ezekiel, who looked as scared as she was. She knew she shouldn't, but they did promise not to hold back on each other in the last challenges. And the 100 grand was pretty nice. She sighed in regret "alright...I choose Ezekiel."

The prairie boy gulped at that and made his way to the communal washrooms with the hosts following behind.

Inside, after kneeling to the toilet, Chris chuckled as he poured in juice into the bowl and gave him a straw "hope you have good mouthwash after this dude."

Ezekiel held his nose as he put the straw to his lips and lowered his head.

After one sip, he held his mouth and gagged "oh, I nearly puked eh!"

Chris frowned "nearly? Dammit."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Chris- (looks sick) OK, that was so GROSS! Is there anything these lunatics won't do! ?

Blaineley- He has stronger willpower than me. I would have died after the first sip.

* * *

Stumbling his way back to his seat, Ezekiel groaned as he sat down with Harold tapping his shoulder "hey Zeke are you..."

"BURP!"

Ezekiel burped a cloud of noxious fumes into Harold's face, causing him to gag, his face turning green. He soon covered his mouth and PUKED all over the stage.

Blaineley grinned "yes, now pay up."

Chris and Chef grumbled while giving her 100 bucks each.

Seeing this, Paula asked "what's going on here?"

The host scoffed "I bet on Zeke to puke first, Chef bet on Laura, and Blaineley picked Harold."

Graydon scowled "unbelievable."

Mara shook her head "I know, can't believe their betting on their suffering."

"No, I mean unbelievable they didn't tell us. I would have picked Harold too."

Mara elbowed him in the stomach.

Seeing the puke, Michael looked at it weirdly "is that a cockroach in there?"

Harold held his mouth again at those words.

Chris then yelled "OK, can we move this along! ?"

Harold just threw his bottle from the ice cube challenge while still kneeling "I don't care what it is, I pass. Oh gosh, it went up my nose."

Laura looked at this with concern "oh are you going to be alright?"

Harold shakily stood up "give me a minute."

Ezekiel slowly stepped up to the bottle, still holding his stomach.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Ezekiel- Please not another eating challenge eh. (stomach gurgles loudly) With the worms, then that toilet part, I don't think my stomach can handle more eating challenges.

* * *

After his spin landed on Justin, Chris paused to say "awwww...is Zeke having trouble?"

Ezekiel held his stomach and groaned "just read it eh."

Chris looked at the card and looked horrified "oh no way! That's just sick!"

Curious, Blaineley plucked the card and grimaced "oh Zeke, too bad."

"Um...what?"

"You have to...kiss Chris on the cheek."

Ezekiel groaned "oh come on, can I just get a break?"

Chris shook his head "oh no! I still have my pride and my incredible looks! I'm not letting the freak kiss me!"

Frowning at that, Zeke asked "how do you think I feel eh?"

Chef was too busy laughing "better pucker up Homeschool!"

Ezekiel closed his eyes with the other two campers looking at this with horror.

Laura shook her head "I wouldn't do that for a _million _bucks."

Harold grimaced "Gosh, poor Zeke."

"I choose Harold eh."

"WHAT? !"

Ezekiel frowned "well, I don't want to do this and you just puked remember eh?"

Chris paled at the idea of puked covered lips "oh nonononono! Not my beautiful face!"

Michael and Paula came from behind him and held his arms with Blaineley shrugging "you said it yourself. You do the challenge or your eliminated."

As Harold reluctantly stepped up, Chris was attempting to get out of this situation "come on guys! Let me go and I'll double your salaries!"

Michael's face brightened "really?" Seeing the look Paula was giving him, he shrugged "a guy's got to make money."

By then, Harold stepped near Chris and grimaced "do I have to?"

Mara frowned "this is revolting. Hasn't he suffered enough?"

Blaineley shrugged "he has to follow the rules. If he refuses, he's going down the Dock."

With a sigh, Harold leaned forward...until with the briefest contact, his lips touched the still struggling Chris's skin and he pulled back with his hands covering his mouth, whimpering "your skin tastes like bad aftershave!"

Chris frowned at that "it's cologne!"

BLARGH!

Chris's eyes widened as he saw Harold barfing all over his shoes.

Ezekiel's eyes widened at this while Laura laughed loudly, her fist slamming the table in front of her

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- (holds stomach with slight bit of drool) Oh my stomach!

Chris- MY SHOES! MY 10 GRAND SHOES!

Michael- (chuckles in hysterics) Oh that is just priceless!

Blaineley- Who really spends that much on shoes. And before you ask (lifts on of her heels) these are only 400$. I'm not the type to go on mad shopping sprees.

* * *

Laura then stepped forward, deciding to save her bottle and spun the bottle, with it landing on Jessie.

Chris, with an irritated scowl and grumble about no respect, mumble "have a energetic squirrel go inside your top for 30 seconds."

Laura shrugged at that as Graydon cautiously stepped forward with a cage that was shaking slightly.

Paula chuckled "knew the coffee was too much."

The officer opened the cage, which immediately caused the squirrel to jump out and land on Laura's head. She blinked in surprised as it went down her head, entering her hood, and going down her sweater.

Bumps were seen across her sweater as Laura was chuckling "he tickles...OW! He bit me!"

Paula looked confused at that and turned to Michael "didn't you feed it this morning?"

"...I was supposed to feed him?"

"OW! OK, can I get him out! AH!" She reached inside her shirt and started to throttle the little creature "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! HE FELT ME UP!"

Blaineley checked her watch "yep, that's enough ti...wait, Laura! Don't bite it's head off!"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Laura- (grumbles) Great, I've just been sexually harassed by a squirrel. What next? Getting kissed by a fish?

* * *

"Your dare is taking a bite of a rotten dead fish!"

Seeing this, Laura palmed her face "I had to say something didn't I?"

After Harold landed on Sadie's dare, Harold palmed his face "of course."

Chris cackled maniacally "HA! Payback for ruining my valuable shoes!"

"Where did you even get 10,000$ for sneakers?" Blaineley asked suspiciously "is that from the funding for this show?"

Chris hastily ignored her, saying "so Harold!" He gestured to Chef holding a fish "so take a bit out of that with just your teeth. And I swear to God if you puke again, at least puke on Chef."

"WHAT WAS THAT! ?"

"AH! Never mind!"

Harold picked up the fish, trying to avoid the open eyed stare and took a breath, biting down into it it's tail.

He spit it out in disgust soon after, not able to stand the taste "YUCK!"

"AHA!" Chris pointed at him "you didn't swallow so it's bye bye!"

Harold held up a finger "you said 'take a bite out of it'. I did and it didn't say to swallow it."

Chris's jaw dropped at that.

Blaineley warmly chuckled "I think that can be allowed."

"Thank you Ma'am."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- In your face Chris! I have to say, Blaineley has really been able to make the last few days here more tolerable. I just wish she would have come sooner. She's like the light to Chris's blackness.

* * *

Ezekiel took a breath and spun the wheel as it went to Courtney's face.

He paled at that "oh don't tell me, she wants me to kill myself eh."

Chris paused at that and read the card for her dare "nope. Her dare is...hold your breath until you pass out."

At that, Zeke blinked in surprise "oh, well that shouldn't be too hard eh." He soon took a deep breath and held it in.

Harold blinked "but holding your breath for too long damages your brain."

Laura snorted "I think that's what she was aiming for."

The nerd raised his brows "oh."

Seeing Ezekiel's face started to turn blue, Graydon grimaced "his head won't pop will it?"

"Hope not." Chef scowled "but if it does, I'm not cleaning it up."

As sweat rolled down his face and his face turned bright red, Ezekiel slowly started to choke until he fell over.

"Oh...Zeke? Come in Zeke." Chris yelled to the fallen camper "well, Laura your up."

"FREEBIE!" Laura tossed one of her two bottles to the host.

* * *

(AN: Due to me not wishing to describe all the dares and maybe a touch of laziness, I'll do a montage.)

The challenge continued with the campers refusing to back down from challenges that seemed to be either gross, straining, or just plain humiliating.

Harold was seen acting like a chicken.

Ezekiel had to wear a baby's outfit, much to his embarrassment

Laura was yelling as she is chased by a hive of bees while holding a jar of honey.

Harold stuffs marshmallows into his mouth until his cheeks were full for 3 minutes.

Ezekiel is seen getting his arms waxed and the hair torn away.

Laura is next, having to play jump rope with steel chains as the ropes.

Every now and then, they used their freebie's to get out of particularly gruesome ones.

* * *

As the day wore on, Chris let out a slow whistle "damn, I'm impressed. Good thing the losers thought up 3 dares each or we'd be out."

Each camper was battered with Harold suffering several face bruises, Ezekiel still looking green in the face, and Laura's hair was more disheveled with stray amounts of dirt on her face. Each had run out of bottles and were now at the point of collapse.

Michael whistled "well, I'm impressed."

"I'm not too surprised." Paula shrugged "they made it this far. It shows they all have _alot_ of will power and heart."

Graydon shook his head "but they all look like the walking dead."

"Yes they do. Um...Blaineley?" Mara asked, seeing Harold's condition with concern.

"Yes?" Blaineley gave her a friendly smile.

Mara asked "when this challenge is over, are they going to be given REAL help from professional doctors and not by the bald lunatic?"

Chef scowled "I can hear you you know."

Mara gave him a look that screamed 'I don't care' and continued "they all look like their gonna keel over on the spot."

"Hopefully." Chris frowned "I've gotten enough footage and I want someone to win this thing."

Michael snorted "oh, so compassionate."

"You really are an ass." Paula glared at Chris.

"Now, now. I think you should know by now flattery gets you nowhere with me."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Laura- OK, now I wish I was still put through Izzy's teachings. That was a blessing compared to this. (groans) Oh those chains hit my head and now it's killing me.

Harold- Oh, it feels like every part of me is sore. Even my soul feels like it hurts. But a warrior never gives up. (rubs back) But even my spirit is becoming strained.

Ezekiel- (groaning) I still feel the worms moving eh. I never thought the others could come up with stuff like this eh.

* * *

Harold was the next contestant, with his weak spin falling on Eva's face.

Chris picked up the card and grinned "have a host punch you in the stomach. Oh now this I like."

Chef cracked his knuckles, wanting payback for the nerd licking his armpit.

The nerd shrugged "Blaineley."

Chris blinked "what? Oh come on!"

Blaineley grinned "alright."

"She's not even a host! She's a guest!" Chris protested.

Looking at her ex-husband, Blaineley scowled "I have all the power of a host by the Board. Unless you want to take it with them...

Chris just scowled.

The hostess walked up and punched Harold lightly, knocking the air out of him, but not hurting him.

Chris's scowl became deeper.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)  
**

Harold- (blows on fist and rubs it) I love loopholes.

Chris- (has look of frustration) First that nerd blows chunks on my shoes, then he finds loopholes. He's really asking for it!

* * *

Stumbling down and being next in line, Laura fell to her knees and weakly spun the bottle, where it landed on Marcus.

Chris picked the card and read "reassemble a bike in 5 minutes."

Laura grinned, having experience from the last challenge.

After being given the parts and having knowledge from the bike challenge from before, she was able to complete the assembly with a minute to spare.

Laura flexed her arms and was given her bottle, giving Ezekiel a nod, who gulped and stepped forward, spinning the bottle with it landing on Lindsay.

Seeing this Harold sighed "you got off lucky."

Laura nodded "yeah, she doesn't have an evil bone in her."

Chris saw the card and FREAKED "NO! NO! NO!"

Blaineley read it and gave off the largest grin on her face "Ezekiel, Lindsay dares you to...shave...Chris...BALD!"

Ezekiel perked up and grinned at this "really eh! ?"

As a grinning Chef held him by his arms, Chris was failing his legs "NO! THIS HAIR IS WORTH BILLIONS! IT DEFINES WHO I AM!"

Ezekiel was given the razor by an excited Paula and stepped forward "don't worry eh. I sometimes cut hair from the farm animals back home eh."

"WELL I'M NOT A FARM ANIMAL!" Chris screamed, trying his hardest to get out of this predicament.

Chef rolled his eyes "stop being a baby and take it like a man."

However, something happened, while Chris's legs were wildly flailing, he accidentally hit Ezekiel in the stomach.

The host stopped and his eyes widened. Not out of concern for Ezekiel, but knew he would be in even MORE trouble with the Board if he attacked the campers physically "oh crap!"

Ezekiel had dropped the razor and fell to his knees. After all he had the alive worms and juice toilet in his stomach, the blow caused him to...

BLARGH!

He puked all over the floor of the stage, spewing out the fowl juice and at least one of the worms. The other two campers looked at this in concern with Harold soon coming over "you OK comrade?"

Ezekiel stood up shakily and saw the worm in the puke, causing him to fall to the ground in agony.

Chris saw that the puke had hit the electric razor and grinned. He then said the simple words that rang throughout the stage.

"Ezekiel! DOCK!"

"OF!"

"SHAME!"

"AWAITS!"

Ezekiel didn't even respond to this, clutching his eyes in despair.

Chris saw the glares and the other two were protesting "look, it was an accident when I kicked him. But he still failed to complete the dare, thus he is eliminated."

"HOLD ON!" Blaineley protested "he puked on the razor cause _YOU_ kicked him!"

"Are you deaf?" Chris protested "it was an accident."

Chef frowned "you were kicking like a baby."

"I WAS GOING TO BE HAVING MY HEAD SHAVED! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS THINK I WAS GONNA REACT? !" Chris yelled in further protest. He then looked at the fallen camper and sighed "alright, I'll be fair. Interns, you can help him and his bags to the Boat. Drop hm off at the hotel hospital OK?"

Ezekiel stood up, shakily. He wanted to show that he still had strength and gritted his teeth through pants of exhaustion from the challenge "I...I can make...it eh."

Harold frowned "Ezekiel...dude..."

Ezekiel gave him a grin as well as Laura "you two...are...cool...eh. Harold...your...a good friend...eh."

The nerd gave him a hug and grinned "thanks man. Your a good friend too."

He then turned to Laura. He knew he didn't know her nearly as well as Harold, he still wanted to say "Laura...I'll be honest...I think...Izzy drove you...a little nuts."

Laura chuckled "thanks, but we're all nuts to have signed up fro this psycho show."

"True eh." He chuckled, then coughed weakly "but...your...tough eh."

Laura grinned and gave him a pat on the shoulder "your tough too."

Ezekiel then staggered to the Dock with a thumbs up "later...eh."

Harold saluted "may you recover well you brave camper."

Laura just waved as they followed him to the Dock.

Reaching the Dock and getting into the Boat with the last two campers waving, Ezekiel still smiled and said to the camera "well, I lost. But I've met some great people and shows that the world is a real fun, dangerous, and exciting place eh. Now I just wanna rest." He leaned his head back and dozed off in a sleep with dreams involving a certain pigtailed BFF.

Chris then looked at Harold and Laura. The Final 2 campers who would square off in one final challenge "then there were two. Get some rest cause the day after tomorrow is THE FINALS!

The two gazed at each other as the Interns stood nearby with Mara sighing "finally just a few more days then we quit, thank God."

"Amen to that." Graydon groaned.

They and the hosts walked off as the sun started to dip past the horizon. Leaving the last two behind.

Laura and Harold gazed at each other. The silence went on until they each gave a silent respectful bow.

"Best camper win?" Harold asked.

Laura gave a true Izzy grin "best camper win."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- FINAL! TWO! YES! BOOYA! And then there were two. The one taught by the most demented person I've ever seen is all that's left.

Laura- W-wow, I'm here. Dammit the stutter is back. Well Angel, Izzy, and everyone else, thanks for giving me the strength I needed to be my real self.

Harold- M'LADY! MY HEART BURNS FOR YOU! I swear I shall see your lovely features soon!

Laura- (shrugging) Parts were good, parts were bad.

Harold- (rubbing his head in remembrance) I wanted off here a few times, I was bullied...

Laura- (looks away)...and picked on...

Harold- (looks fierce) But I overcame an injury to make it here.

Laura- (grins) But I went through grief, rage...

Harold- And alot of sadistic challenges, physically and mentally.

Laura- (narrows eyes passionately) But after all this...

Harold- (looks confident) No matter what happens...

Laura- No matter what Chris throws at me...

Harold- Or what I face...

Laura- I promise...

Harold- I vow...

Both- (screen is split as the two point to themselves)...

...I'm...

...Gonna

...Win.

(Static)

* * *

It has all come down to this...

The Mad Skilled Confident Nerd vs The Trained Passionate Painter.

Harold vs Laura.

Bass vs Gopher.

Boy vs Girl.

Who will side with who?

What will happen in the Final 2?

WHO...WILL...WIN...TAI! ?

2 and a half years in the making have come to this!

TUNE IN TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN!

ON...TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	84. Total Alternate FINALE Part 1

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do own the OC's in this story.

It has come to this.

The Finals are here.

Harold vs Laura.

Canon vs OC.

WHO WILL WIN!

PS: I have decided, after heavy thought for the last few weeks, that I will NOT under any circumstances do a TAAAAI challenge like the TDDDDI episode did. I just don't have the time for that and it would have to be EXTREMELY lengthy. I WILL however do an Epilogue chapter after this final challenge.

Now for something completely different! I made an different opening a while ago, but here's a new one just for the FINALE!

* * *

(Opening music)

All the cameras pop up from multiple angles from trees then flashes by Chris arguing with Blaineley.

_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_

DJ is shown playfully flicking Bunny's nose as they share a carrot outside the Mess Hall

_You guys are on my mind_

Flashes inside where Chef is digging through slop until Izzy pops out with a maniacal grin from the big bowl, tackling Chef.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

He is startled so much that he doesn't see Duncan and Leshawna taking food from the fridge behind him, both grinning at the sight.

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Flashes outside to the beach where Tyler is panting and weezing, trying to keep up with Eva. They run past a startled Bridgette, carrying her board with Geoff holding a practice board.

_I want to BEEEEEE famous!_

Then shows Cody on the Dock, playing on his laptop, only to drop in in the ocean to stand up in shock as he see Lindsay waving at him in her bikini, causing the tech geek to run to her, grinning stupidly. He just misses the shark that comes up and bites off the area where he just sat down.

_I want to live close to the sun_

Fuzzy Wuzzums is seen sitting down with Marcus feeding it marshmallows while a strange device is on it's head, clearly using the animal for testing experiments.

_Well, pack your bags cause I've already won._

Jake and Wolfo are seen running with Ezekiel and the Wonder Twins from the Wolf until Jake throws a bomb into it's mouth, turning it's teeth pink, causing Jake to let out a belly laugh.

_Everything to prove  
nothing in my way_

Pans to Justin is casually talking to Beth and Owen outside the cabins, while a glaring Noah watches suspiciously from the steps.

_I'll get there one day_

Goes inside to see Trent strumming his guitar smiling at a blushing Gwen. The Goth then scowls at something off screen and she goes face to face with Courtney, butting heads with snarls.

_Cause I want to beeeeee famous!_

Harold is seen kneeling at a blushing Jessie's feet reading poetry while nearby Sara is giving a playful Laura a piggyback ride. They then see something in the distance, say goodbye to their respective girlfriends and the Final 2 start running with the camera following them.

_NAAAAH-nah-nah-nah-nah-NAAAH-nah-nah-nah _

The duo are seen jumping over quicksand, bushes, the rare animal, and make their way to the stage.

_-nah-nah-nahnahnah-nah-nah-nah-NAAAAAAH!_

The 2 then slide to a stop at the stage with Chris raising his hands with the eliminated campers there.

_I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous_

Then shows a guilt ridden Heather sitting on the stands looking down with Andrew putting a hand on her shoulder, causing her to smile at him as she flips a penny in the air.

_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous!_

The camera follows the penny where it lands between the Final 2, who nod respectfully then grin at each other fiercely.

_Do do do dooo, do do do do doo do..._

The Interns are shown putting a sign over the stage reading...

_TOTAL ALTERNATE...FINALE!  
_

* * *

(Dock of Shame)

After a few seconds of view from the ocean, Chris Mclean's grinning face popped out from the bottom of the screen with the ocean in the background "YO! Ladies and germs from home it has come! THE FINALS ARE HERE!"

He then starts to walk down the Dock with the camera solidly following him "for many weeks, we have seen it all. Comedy, love, action, drama, blood, rivalries, redemption, and everything in between, alas all good things must come to a close...for now at least." He finished with a chuckle.

"What does he mean by that?" A familiar dim voice was heard offscreen.

"SHUSH!" Another voice silenced it.

Chris scowled at that,then continued as if nothing happened "28 campers came, 4 who came back, and in the end we are down to 2...

"Laura...the somewhat crazed, yet compassionate painter who suffered a radical change and led to confidence that helped her to endure the challenges!"

"And Harold...the skilled nerd who fought back from a thankfully healed head injury and heartbreak to prove that he is not JUST a nerd, but a force to be reckoned with."

"These 2, once social outcasts, have fought against their enemies, whom they have each made peace with, battled adversity, and come to this! Who will prevail? You'll have to wait and see."

He finally reached the end of the Dock. Standing at the end was none other than every single eliminated camper, the Interns, co host and hostess.

Lindsay, who was the one who talked, smiled sheepishly "sorry Chip."

Chris glared at her fiercely, also most likely still upset about her attempted dare, and continued "well losers, out of the goodness of my heart..."

"You have a heart?" Duncan snorted.

"I think in it's place is a black hole that sucks all the joy in life." Noah snarked.

"Sounds about right."

Chris rubbed his brows "I have allowed you to come here to witness the Finals and to see the winner of this whole shindig."

Jessie nodded "yes, now Harold can win this."

Sara grinned "I think you mean Laura."

Courtney, off to the side, scowled silently.

Chris clapped his hands "ANYWAY! The starting position is none other than the stage so everyone let's head there to watch the beginning of the end." He then looked back at the camera "so sit back, eat and watch as the most dramatic ending yet arrives! HERE ON...TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

Izzy cleared her throat "actually, they can't watch cause it's a story."

"...What?" Chef blankly asked.

Izzy nodded happily "yep, I knew all along. We're all just characters in an _alternate_ reality. Heck, even a few of us aren't even meant to be here!"

At that, the campers just looked at her oddly until Chris said for all of them "OK, we'll just chalk that up into another of your demented ramblings."

At that, Sara gave Izzy a silent look as the losers walked to the stage.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Cody- To be honest, I'm not too thrilled to be back here. This place was torture. But still, I hooked up with a great girl and met some cool guys. (he then points at the camera) HA! In your faces all the guys who said I couldn't get with a hot girl!

Noah- How do I feel to be back? Oh, I'm just _reeking_ with happiness.

DJ- I didn't stay long, but I'm still happy we're not staying long. This place _still _gives me the heebie jeebies. (a crash through the ceiling showed a raccoon bursting through, chirping. DJ looks at this and screams, leaving the Confessional in panic)

Katie- (sighs) Oh, Zeke was _so _close. But, we've been spending every moment together. Well, not like Zeke had a choice seeing he was bed ridden at the hotel, but it's still great that we can leave soon. I have _so _many places in Twig Harbor I want him to see.

Gwen- (shrugging) Sucks that I lost, but at least the two left are great people. (scowls fiercely) As long as Chicken in Training doesn't win, I'll be content. (then sighs) Now I have trouble on who to choose between the two.

Courtney- It's...Not...FAIR! I DESERVE to be in the Finals for the continuing abuse I'm STILL getting! (groans in frustration) Not fair at all, now between the loser Napoleon wannabe and the lesbo freak, I'll have to actually CHOOSE!

* * *

(Wawanakwa Stadium)

At the same place as the Triple Dog Dare challenge, with the puke stains still visible, Two stands were set up with a large movie screen in set up in between. Each stand had a face of one of the Final 2, signifying who would root for who.

Ezekiel frowned at the stains "couldn't you clean this place up?"

Chris saw this and frowned at the Interns, with Mara snorting "I'm not scrubbing that. Besides, it's almost the end."

"And I just don't want to do it." Michael bluntly said.

Blaineley barley held back a giggle "you've always regretted hiring them haven't you?"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Chris grumbled as he stepped up and gestured to the stands "before you ask, the Finalists will be brought out momentarily. So now it's time. Make your choice on who you wish to see walk away a 100,000 bucks richer!"

The campers, some with a good deal of thought, made their choices on which side to choose.

Harold's side had Jessie, Ezekiel, Andrew, Katie, Sadie, DJ, Beth, Justin, Geoff, Marcus, Duncan, Bridgette, and Courtney.

Laura's stand contained Sara, Izzy, Heather, Owen, Tyler, Eva, Noah, Lindsay, Cody, Jake, Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna.

Chris looked at all this and nodded "well, unlucky 13 for each side. Hopefully that's not a bad omen."

Gwen couldn't help but snark "wow, Courtney, you've actually not complained at all. Miracles do happen."

Courtney snarled "shut up! He's _slightly_ more tolerable than the psycho's lackey!"

Izzy frowned "she's my sister, not a lackey."

Chris shouted "HEY! Your cutting into me time here!"

Blaineley rolled her eyes "and also the Finalists time, should we get them?"

"Not just yet." Chris held up a finger and took out a remote "before the losers arrival, we made them do a special confessional for each of them asking them specific questions about their time here."

He pushed the remote lighting up the screen behind him.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Laura- (tilts head to the side) How was my time here...well, I'd say different. Sometimes it was a nightmare, other times it was heaven, but most of the time it's just been...unique.

Harold- (karate chops) HIYA! My time here has been truly riveting. It's given me the eyes of an owl and the strength of an ox! HIYA! (chops the side of the booth, only for him to cry out in pain, cradling it)

Laura- (now grinning) But I met so many great people! My Angel, Izzy, Gwen, Noah, Jake, and even Queenie...well eventually. Izzy I'll make you proud and Angel, I'll win this whole thing for you! Count on it!

Harold- Oh M'lady, me heart yearns for you beauty! And I also miss my friends like Andrew, Zeke, Bridge, and everyone else. But I shall continue onwards! All that money would finally help me get all the new DLC's for my Xbox and PS3!

Laura- (scowl) The thing that made this place worse...Chef's cooking.

Harold- UGH! And I thought Mara's cooking was bad.

(Off screen-WHAT!)

Chef Hatchet- Bunch of complainers, you think it's easy cooking for a bunch of teens! Man, after this I'm heading back to Countyfield.

Harold- (scratches chin) What do I want to be remembered for? To be a role model to all fellow nerds who should learn to never back down, never quit no matter the odds. Also, I want to be known for my abilities in the face of danger and my overall personality. Takes a real man to admit that he loves romance stories and haiku's. (proudly puffs out chest with focus.)

Laura- (smiling) I want to be remembered as someone who changed for the better and to show that even we 'lesbos' have feelings. I also want to show that no matter how easy it is to hate and hard it is to forgive, the payoff for the latter is worth it. (look at camera with a compassionate expression, almost as if speaking to someone through the camera.)

Harold- Overall, though the place was harsh and the host an asshole, my beloved made it all worthwhile and I have endured this for this moment! So my thoughts for this place in two words? Simply wicked.

Laura- Funny this demented show changed my life for the better. But I guess in the end all I went through has been worth it. Life is tough, but I learned to press on...Chris is still a douchebag though.

* * *

Chris scowled at that last remark "I swear no respect from any of you."

Katie swooned "aw, wasn't that sweet Jessie?"

Jessie chuckled with a blush "I guess so.

Mara was grumbling to herself with Graydon joking "hey he did say your still better."

"Oh, can it."

Jake was cheering "Go Laura!"

Gwen then noticed Heather hiding her face "um...Heather? Are you..."

"NO!" Heather shook her head trying to hide a streak down her face, clearly effected by Laura's words about hate and forgiveness.

Sara said quickly before anyone could respond to this "OK, now where are they?"

Chris snapped his fingers, as the Interns ran off backstage.

After a few minutes of drawn out waiting, they came out with the Final 2, who were blindfolded with Paula and Graydon leading on Harold while Michael and Mara took care of Laura.

Harold frowned "oh, we're not kidnapped are we?"

Mara snorted "no little brother, your not."

Laura sighed in relief "good, cause if that did happen, it would be a race between Sara and Izzy to who would kill you first."

Sara and Izzy hid back silent grins at that.

Chris then announced "Interns, take them off!"

The blindfolds were removed and the duo blinked, looking around.

Harold gasped and rushed to hug Jessie "oh, M'lady! You are as lovely as ever!"

Jessie kissed him deeply and smiled "nice to see you too Harold."

Laura gave a bear hug to Sara "oh Angel! I missed you!"

Sara was let go after a kiss "nice seeing you too."

The others were then noticed with Duncan saying "hey Harold, food here still suck?"

"Ooh, like you wouldn't believe."

Chef scowled at that.

Beth giggled and snorted "we heard what you said in the Confessionals about the cooking though."

Confused for a few moments, Harold then paled and looked over his shoulder at Mara, staring crossly at him.

Justin joked "well he did say your cooking was still better than Chef's."

Mara rolled her eyes "oh, I'm so happy to hear that."

Harold gulped "well, I think _anyone _can cook better than him. I don't know what the odds would be for someone to cook worse than him."

"5212312 to 1." Marcus answered. Seeing the looks, Marcus shrugged "when your mind runs as fast as mine, you have to constantly keep yourself occupied."

The nerd then frowned at Andrew "so how did you get voted off?"

With a scowl, the trained camper grumbled "it's embarrassing."

Bridgette frowned "I'll say."

Geoff nodded "majorly harsh dude."

Looking around for answers to this vague answer, Duncan answered for them with a chuckle "it's actually kind of funny when you think about it."

Andrew looked at him for a moment "do I_ look _like I'm laughing?"

Duncan winced and shook his head.

Harold decided that he would ask later and then looked at Ezekiel "you healing alright?"

The prairie boy shrugged "more or less?"

Katie giggled and held his hand "he's been having me keep him company."

Harold chuckled, then scowled "oh Courtney, surprised your keeping silent with how much you like to hear yourself talk."

"Oh bite me."

Laura then saw the rest of them and waved friendly at each of them "hey guy's, doing alright?"

Lindsay started happily "oh, it's been gorgeous where we've been! I got a much needed manicure. My nails have been icky for weeks!"

Cody chuckled at his girlfriends bubbliness "so yes, we're fine."

Izzy then asked "oh, I wanted to ask what was it like fighting that wolf, it looked so cool."

Sara gave her a look then looked at Laura disapprovingly "that was dangerous."

Laura looked sheepish "well, I had to help somehow."

Gwen groaned "yeah because I did not help much."

Trent looked at her sympathetically "Gwen it was a wolf."

Owen chuckled "it was so awesome! She almost choked it out like she was one of those wrestlers."

Eva nodded at that "not too shabby."

Noah snorted "that was suicidal."

Laura smirked at him "come on Noah, excitement is always risky."

Noah rolled his eyes "I prefer boredom and sanity over craziness and 'excitement'. I'd like my bones intact thank you very much."

Smirking and nodding at that, she then nodded at another with a teasing undertone "Queenie."

"Laura." Heather nodded.

"Like the picture I gave you?"

Heather smiled at that "um...yeah thanks."

Laura waved this off with Jake asking confusedly "picture?"

"It's nothing."

Eva looked ready to say something until Tyler looked at her "Eva, don't."

With a scowl, Eva bit her bottom lip and nodded.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Eva- (grumbles) Great, she's been tricked too.

* * *

Chris then slapped his hands together as the duo came to the center of the stage "Finalists, welcome to the FINAL challenge. One of you will be the final loser while another will walk away with 100,000 BUCKS!"

He then gestured to each stands "so tell us, what would you do with the money and why do you deserve it?"

Harold grinned "I'd say I deserve it cause of my never give up attitude. Despite hardships, I pressed on." He then looked at the other ex-campers "heck guy's if we can survive stuff like this, high school will be a breeze."

Izzy let out a laugh at that.

Beth also giggled "true."

At the mention of high school, Laura looked uncomfortable and rubbed her arms, causing a few of the losers to frown.

Harold then rubbed his chin "as for the money...I would buy myself a car, shuriken, nunchucks, a few video games, and the remainder I'd save for college."

Chris shrugged "some selfish things, yet didn't like the whole saving. I thought you'd blow it in a week." He then turned to Laura "well, what about you?"

Laura looked up and said "well...I feel like I should win cause I want to prove that I'm as tough as anyone else. I went through some bad spots, but I still endured."

Chris then started to say cruelly "like when you thought your team voted..."

SMACK!

Blaineley smacked him in the back of the head "ENOUGH! Now sweetie, what would you do with the money?"

Laura grinned "I'd finally open my own store with comics, artwork, and maybe a few nick knacks."

Chris, rubbing the back of his head, nodded with a frown "alright, now it's time for the final challenge. THE WAWANAKWA RELAY RACE!"

After pressing a button on the remote to show on the screen a familiar cliff "first, as that day all those week ago, you will return to the cliff."

Geoff chuckled "yeah, that splash the big guy did was pretty rad!"

Owen grinned proudly with Noah rolling his eyes "then he lost his trunks."

Chris continued "you must jump off the cliff, but on the way down you must grab these flags." He pressed again to show two poles ticking off the side of the cliff halfway down the bottom "if you miss grabbing them, well looks like you'd have to try again ha ha."

"You must then take these flags and once again cross the canyon where you will once again be pelted with baseballs."

Duncan snorted "what's the matter? Out of idea?"

Chris just grinned "you'll see soon enough. The final part is a long distance run through the woods, past a multitude of traps we have set up...but let's leave that a surprise shall we? You will go to the campgrounds where their will be a finish line. First one to cross will be the seasons WINNER!"

Blaineley nodded "so, before we begin, do you two have anything to say too each other and to your supporters?"

Harold bowed at Laura "you are a worthy opponent and let's us battle with respect."

Laura grinned "right back at you." She turned to her supporters and nodded at them "well guy's it's time."

Heather smiled faintly "good luck!"

Laura just grinned at that.

Jessie blew a kiss at Harold, causing him to swoon.

The two prepared themselves as Chris held his starter gun into the air "Ready?"

"READY!"

"LET'S GO!"

"SET!"

All the campers watched in anxiousness.

"...GO!"

BANG!

* * *

IT HAS BEGUN!

Well, next chapter will be VERY long and try to have it up soon!

PLACE YOUR BETS PEOPLE!

What surprises does Chris have in store?

What will happen?

WHO...WILL...WIN! ?

Find out in the conclusion of...TOTAL...ALTERNATE...ISLAND!


	85. Total Alternate FINALE Part 2

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the OC's that appear throughout the fic.

WHO WILL WIN?

WHO WILL LOSE?

WHY AM I ASKING YOU THIS?

Over 2 years in the making have led to this very moment!

* * *

(Wawanakwa stage)

At the stage, the campers were watching the screen set on the stage, which for the moment showed nothing but woods. Then feet were shown with the camera panning up to see Harold running determinedly to the cliff. He was already starting to pant, but still didn't look to bad until he looked up at the trees to see Laura bounding from tree to tree.

"Aw COME ON!"

Laura stopped momentarily when ahead with a smirk "sorry Harold, you snooze you lose!" She continued on with Harold still trying to catch up to her.

As the others continued to watch in anxiety, Tyler soon asked "so...what are you guy's going to do when you get home?"

Lindsay picked her hair "get some new conditioner. My hair is really starting to stick together."

Gwen reassured her "it still looks fine Lindsay."

"Aw, thanks Gwenie."

Eva grunted "head to the gym. The one at the hotel is boring."

DJ answered "see my momma."

Beth grinned "head to school and finally be popular."

Izzy scowled at that reminder "that reminds me of what I must do."

Cody looked at her worriedly "your not really going to burn down Laura's school are you?"

"No...well, maybe not _all _of it."

Sara frowned at her "Izzy don't. It's not worth it."

Izzy frowned back "so you think we should let them walk away with the shit they pulled? Izzy cannot and _will not_ stand for that."

Noah acknowledged "look, we get you want payback on them, but I think Laura can handle it now."

The redhead decided to drop the idea...at least for now.

Jessie then said next "I can't think of that right now. I'm too worried about Harold."

Mara reassured her "my brother can handle it."

Chris frowned at her "no bias."

"Oh like your not bias?"

The host shrugged "don't care who wins either way. I still get paid."

Duncan then said "look, if the dweeb can handle me, his head bouncing off the Dock, and Chris, he can take this."

* * *

(Wawanakwa cliff)

At the bottom of the infamous cliff from the very first day, Laura and Harold were running as hard as they could until they started to make the steep climb to the top. After the run they just did, both were starting to feel the strain as they soon made it to the top.

Both looked down to see that halfway to the bottom, 2 metal poles side by side were sticking out with flags with each of their faces on them.

The finalists looked at each other until Harold gestured "after you."

After a few seconds, Laura took a breath. She knew if she went too far she would miss, but if she was too close, she'd hit the side of the cliff. _'Have to time this just right_.'

She then raced forward and leaped off the cliff heading straight down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Reaching forward, she was able to reach out and grab the pole nearest to her in the nick of time. She let out a grin "YES!" She then blinked as she then saw the flag's face.

She had grabbed the wrong pole, with the one she was holding onto had Harold's face.

"Whoops." Was all she said as she heard a yell from above. A shape soon hit the top of the pole with a loud CLANG!

She winced to see Harold had landed on the metal pole she was hanging on belly first

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- (tries to speak, but just holds his private area in pain)

Duncan- Oh, ouch.

Ezekiel- (winces) Oh, reminds me of the split he tried to do the first time we jumped eh. Now that must be ten times more painful.

* * *

Laura looked up from her hanging position at Harold's frame "oh...just a little to the left and you would have been fine."

Harold just groaned "oh, this smarts."

Sliding down the length of the pole, Laura saw the other flag with her face on it a good few feet away. She started to swing back and forth to gain enough moment. Meanwhile, Harold crawled along the pipe he had landed and grabbed his flag. At the time, Laura swung back one more time and threw herself, at her flag's metal pole. Unfortunately, she let go to late and couldn't reach the metal beam. She gritted her teeth and held out her arm, able to grab the bottom of her flag.

But the flag snapped off as she grabbed it, sending her tumbling down into the water. Meanwhile, Harold grabbed his with a smirk "yes!" He then winced in pain as he jumped off the pole into the water.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Laura fell head first as she tumbled down while Harold safely dived into the water, both with loud splashes.

Harold, tying the now wet flag around his head like a bandanna, quickly swimming to shore. Laura's head popped up a few moments later, dazed from the tumbling as well as the hard landing into the water. She rubbed her head as she slowly made her way to shore.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- (still wincing in pain) Oh man. But the next part is probably simple because we've been through it before.

Laura- (dazedly wobbling) Oh wow...look at the elephants.

* * *

Deep inside the woods, following the set up markers dotting the trees, Harold breathed in and out steadily as he approached the canyon where they had the crossing challenge a few weeks back. Looking back behind him, he saw that Laura, although still holding her head looking dizzy, was rapidly catching up causing him to move even faster.

He grinned and slid to a stop as he finally saw the same canyon, complete with the numerous cacti below. Fortunately, the rock covered hole in the middle had been covered in cacti.

On the other side, the hosts and eliminated campers had gathered with Chris yelling across "just like before dude! Walk across!"

Andrew yelled out "come on Harold! Just like last time!"

Marcus reminded him "he fell off last time with Gwen."

"Oh...do better then!" Andrew amended.

Blaineley scowled and looked at Chris "I remember this place. This was where Geoff had his leg broken."

Geoff winced at that "yeah, that wasn't rad at all."

Chris gulped "well, we didn't want to overspend the budget on all those plants. We didn't think someone would fall there of all places."

The hostess shook her head while Jake giggled "yeah, I also set off another bomb."

Chef grumbled "can't believe I fell for that."

Heather looked across as Harold started to step onto the bridge "where's Laura?"

Realizing this, Noah frowned "I'm not too sure."

Duncan snorted "you see that spin she took? She's probably puking right about now."

Leshawna flicked his ear "not funny Baby Boy." She then saw Laura stumble out of the woods still holding her head "there she is...COME ON GIRL!"

"YOU CAN DO IT LENA!" Lindsay also shouted.

Seeing the others at the end, she shook her head to clear it and started to run across.

Harold saw her and nodded "impressive."

"Same to you. I'm surprised your still able to walk."

Harold winced and rubbed his stomach "I can work through pain."

BOOM!

The two were cut off to see a projectile shoot past them. They looked down to see an unfamiliar figure at the cannon, loading what were definitely not baseballs.

Harold narrowed his eyes as he saw traces of the mud like ammo of the pitching machine on the bridge "are those...seeds?"

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Graydon- OK, I just want to say that the following events are not meant to harm animals. What? Chris wants me to say this to pacify any animal rights fanatics.

Mara- (sighs) Hopefully my little brother can handle a few scratches.

* * *

Michael blinked at the figure with black hair arming the machine "who the heck is that?"

Blaineley smiled "that's my head cameraman Josh. I brought him here to help out. You guy's did enough bringing in the bird seed."

"Bird seed?" Sadie asked worriedly.

Paula chuckled sheepishly "um...yeah."

"I must ask." Jessie said worriedly "what happens if they fall?"

Chris shrugged "they have to make their way out by themselves then."

BOOM!

Back at the bridge, another projectile hit the bridge where Laura was standing, causing it to shake "OH! What is that?"

"CAW! CAW!"

From the trees, a group of eagles came up from them and dove to the seeds.

Harold gasped "uh oh!"

BOOM!

With a SPLAT, Harold was hit in the knee, causing him to pale as it seemed to stick "OH GOSH!"

Duncan blinked "oh, that's just messed up!"

Owen gasped "HEAVENLY HASH! Those are some hungry birds!"

Paula looked at Graydon "I thought you were supposed to feed them?"

"...I was?"

Michael let out a whistle "where did they even come from?"

"Order them off the island for this." Chris chuckled "you have to admit this is quality man vs wild entertainment."

Mara yelled over "Harold! GO! Don't let them rip your face off!"

"REALLY not helping Sis!" Harold saw some eagles reach their claws out and try to swipe at him. He narrowed his eyes and started to swat them in the air. He chopped in multiple directions and even kicked another eagle after leaping in the air for a brief second.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Leshawna- (impressed look) Wow, who knew the string bean had that in him?

Jake- (cheers) WOOOOO! He's hardcore! I want mad skills!

Bridgette- I know this is cruelty to animals, but I really didn't want Harold to be eaten alive. So I guess this could be allowed. Probably what Chris wanted to see.

Chris- (frowns) I thought at least one of them would have their eyes gouged out, but eh, can't win them all.

* * *

BOOM!

Hitting behind her bridge as she ran, she paused and sniffed the seeds on the bridge. After shooing some eagles, Laura sniffed it again and licked it.

"EEEEEEEEWWWW!" Katie and Sadie winced.

Sara paled "LAURA! Don't eat that!"

"It tastes fine!" Laura grinned as she started running again, casually eating the seeds while dodging the swooping eagles.

Courtney scoffed "God, she really is a demented freak."

Heather gave her a bored look "do you have anything actually _useful_ to say Chicken In Training?"

The overachiever flushed red at that and started to say mockingly "you listen _'Queenie'..."_

SPLAT!

She was cut off when a splash of bird seed hit her in the face with such force, she fell over. The crowd then heard Laura yell, waving a fist in warning at the rest of them "NO ONE CALLS HER THAT BUT ME GOT IT? !"

Heather couldn't help but grin at that proclamation "I'm so touched, now keep moving!

Owen dragged a finger through the slop on Courtney's face and licked his finger "say, that's not too bad."

Izzy tilted her head "really?" She leaned down and looked ready to lick Courtney's face when she sat up "HEY! Get away!"

"Just a taste?"

"NO!"

BOOM!

Swatting another eagle, Harold then saw where that one was headed. The blast one of the ropes tied at the end, causing an eagle to start biting the seeds, thus biting the rope.

"Oh no!"

CRACK!

With that, the bridge tilted with only one rope attached to the end, causing Harold to hang to the side "OH NOT GOOD!"

Laura saw this with some worry "YOU OK?"

"I'm fine! Don't try to help, I got this!"

Nodding with some regret, Laura threw the remainder bird seed into the air, causing the flock to scatter momentarily allowing Laura to run the rest of the way. She stopped at their to glance over at the hanging Harold.

Heather broke her out of it "look, he'll be fine! GO!"

Laura grimaced, but nodded as she followed the flags through the forest. Most of her supporters followed the hosts back to the camp while Sara, Heather, Izzy, and surprisingly Noah followed after Laura.

Seeing her run off, Harold climbed back up carefully, making sure the now one roped bridge was not spinning. He then jumped up with a flip and landed steadily on the very narrow sided boards.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Harold- HA! Good thing from Magic Steve's Magic Camp I also learned tightrope walking!

* * *

BOOM!

Ducking elegantly from the blast, Harold started to walk quickly with his arms stretched out, eyes narrowed in concentration.

Seeing this, Jessie was surprised "wow."

Geoff grinned "that's awesome!"

BOOM!

Harold jumped in the air with a split and landed with elegance on the rope. With only a few feet to go, he bounced on the rope and jumped over the rest of the way, landing with a sigh of relief "too close."

Jessie ran up to him with a hug "I'll say."

Andrew then yelled "HEY! She's got a head start! I don't want to be a pain, but you've gotta MOVE!"

Eyes wide in realization, Harold took off into the woods with Andrew, Geoff, Jessie, and Ezekiel following close behind him.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Andrew- Oh man, final stretch. This always is the killer for most sports.

Heather- (snorts) 'no one calls her that but me' huh? (shrugs) I can live with that.

Eva- Hmmm...not bad for the nerd. I'll have to ask him about how to do that. It could help with concentration.

Harold- (looks determined) I may be behind, but I can still do this!

Laura- (eating more seeds) Man, this stuff really is good. It's better than Chef's grub at least.

Chef- (mumbling about disrespectful teens)

* * *

Deeper in the woods to the campgrounds, Laura, along with those following her, ducked as a catapult of rocks were from a trip wire.

Noah groaned "I am not cut out for this."

Izzy frowned at him "come on comrade! We must make haste! DOUBLE TIME!"

"Can't we do single time?"

Heather answered "no! MOVE!"

Noah snorted "aye aye Que..." He was cut off with a slap to the back of the head from Heather "OW!"

"She's right, only Laura can call me that."

Sara shook her head in amusement at this, then looked ahead "we should keep moving."

Laura nodded after eating her handful of seeds "she's right. If I know Harold, a little thing like a collapsed bridge isn't going to stop him."

After a few hundred feet, they all stopped with awed looks at what was in front of them.

A MASSIVE quicksand pit with fences surrounding it, indicating they could not go around it, was in front of them. It had a large enough span that the branches above were tied with 5 ropes a good distance apart from each other.

Izzy cooed "wow, rope to rope swinging!

Heather threw a rock into the sand, wincing as it sank in a span of a few seconds.

Laura grimaced in worry "wow...it sank really fast."

"Yeah." Heather nodded "just get a running start and start swinging."

Gulping heavily, Laura stepped up feeling nervous "um...Queenie...now I'm not sure."

Heather palmed her face "your getting gitters _now_. Look, you didn't go through what I put you through, having one of your friends turn into a rageholic, and Chris's torture just too chicken out. So shut the hell up and get over there!"

She turned to see that Laura had already grabbed her rope and stared flatly at her "um...I'm already doing this Queenie."

"Right." Heather cleared her throat, trying to hide her embarrassment "so swing."

Izzy giggled "just pretend your Tarzan."

Noah smirked "just don't hit any trees."

"Har har."

Footsteps were heard as Harold came bursting thru the foliage with a few close behind him. He gasped at the quicksand "what the?"

Jessie blinked "oh, that's very troubling."

Ezekiel blinked at it "what is that eh?"

Andrew groaned "quicksand, Mclean really is pulling all the stops on this.

Laura, seeing him, immediately started swinging across the rope. She caught each rope trying to make her way across.

Geoff grimaced "oh damn."

Andrew then said calmly "Harold, I want you to know that I'm really sorry about this."

"Huh? About whaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Grabbing him by the back of his shirt, he used both hands and THREW him right over the quicksand, reminiscent to his throwing of Courtney. Harold landed roughly at the end just as Laura jumped down from the ropes, running into the woods with Harold following close behind.

"You can do this Harold!" Andrew shouted, then saw Jessie staring sternly at him "what? He got across didn't he?"

Heather shook her head with a smirk "you enjoy doing that don't you?"

"...Well, maybe a little." At that, Jessie smacked him in the arm.

Sara grinned "well, we should probably head back to the camp. Still have faith in your man?"

Jessie chuckled "always."

Heather turned around and started to walk back. Then, smiling a little deviously, decided to put a little sway into her hips as she walked.

Geoff saw this and looked at Andrew, who just stood still "dude?"

Ezekiel snapped his fingers in front of his face, causing him to shake his head "what were we doing again?"

Noah shook his head seeing this.

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Noah- (shakes head) Still don't know what he's thinking.

Andrew- (holds head) My mind just went to another place there.

Heather- (chuckles) OK, I'm trying to be...well, less bitchy, but I still can admit that no matter how tough a teenage boy is, he still has hormones.

* * *

(Woods)

Darting through trees at a rapid pace, Harold breathed in and out heavily, feeling the strain coming to him. He then saw a stretched wire between two trees. Stopping for a moment, he grabbed a branch and threw it on top of the wire, which resulted in a pair of tree branched to be swung out.

_'Close one.' _He thought as he continued to run to the clearing, which he knew shouldn't be that much farther.

He then saw Laura nearby, panting as well. Then the two saw the backs of the Cabins, signifying that they were approaching the campgrounds.

At the same time, both thought _'a little further.'_

Then the two _froze _at what was stomping out of the bushes only a stone's throw from the Cabins. Sitting there, eating a bag of marshmallows. was the bear AKA Fuzzy Wuzzums.

"FUZZY!"

Laura immediatly hugged him and suddenly got an idea _'sorry Harold, anything goes here.'_

"Say, Fuzzy. I need a favor."

Fuzzy Wuzzums let out some growls.

"Well...I need a lift."

Harold blinked in shock and ran past her as fast as he could.

* * *

(Stands)

It was the middle of the Campgrounds where there was a checkered line drawn across the middle of the grounds. Set up were two other stands with each sides supporters watching anxiously.

Chris checked his watch "any second now."

Chef grumbled "finally this is all over so I can go somewhere that's actually habitable."

"Aw come on Chef, we've had some laughs right."

"Easy for you to say. You weren't disrespected constantly by a bunch of ungrateful teens."

Graydon snorted "maybe if you tried actually cooking actual food."

Michael nodded "I sure I won't miss this place. No pay, no comfort, just testing out a bunch of demented challenges."

Chris frowned "at least I made your summer vacations memorable."

Paula shook her head "we don't want to remember them. We'd be too busy trying to repress them."

Mara just looked out into the distance with the others.

From the stands, Lindsay was holding a pair of binoculars, seeing if anyone was arriving "wow, even with these, the Cabins are really far away."

Gwen gently took hold of the binoculars and turned them the other way.

"Ohhhhh, thanks!" She checked again to gasp "It's Harry!"

Sure enough, Harold was running across the grounds as fast as he could with a worried look.

Bridgette grinned and stood up "GO HAROLD!"

Jessie yelled "a little farther honey!"

Duncan then yelled "don't screw up!"

Laura's supporters were growing worried with Sara muttering "where is she?"

Leshawna took the binoculars from Lindsay and checked again, soon gaping "what the...well, at least she's arriving in style."

Cody blinked at that "you see her?"

"Oh yeah...her and something else."

Harold sweated buckets, his whole body in pain from the events of the last hour since the challenge started from the fall, the bridge collapsing, and running. He then saw from the corner of his eye a strange sight.

Laura was standing on top of a running Fuzzy Wuzzums, throwing marshmallows every few feet to entice the creature into continuing to run.

Gaping at this, Jake soon cheered "WAY TO MAKE AN ENTRANCE!"

"That's not fair is it?" Katie accused.

Chris just shrugged "nothing that says you can't use a bear as help."

Laura chuckled as she passed Harold on top of Fuzzy "coming thru!"

Harold frowned in worry as it neared the finish line then saw something fall to the ground as they passed. Thinking quickly, he raised the item "HEY! OVER HERE!"

Just a few dozen feet from the line, with both sides cheering for their camper, Fuzzy stopped and turned to see Harold holding a marshmallow as he ran up towards the checkered line.

Laura blinked in surprise and quickly climbed off JUST as Harold threw the marshmallow over his shoulder with Fuzzy chasing after it.

Chris grinned in excitement "OH MAN! A photo finish! NICE!"

The two were neck and neck until they both jumped and landed, with one just a few feet over the line and the other just missing it.

Chris declared "CAMPERS! THE WINNER OF TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND...IS...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..."HAAAAAAAROLD!"

Fireworks exploded from far off in the distance as Harold jumped up with shock in his eyes as Jessie ran up to him, giving him a big kiss. After a few more moments, Harold pumped his fist "SWEET!"

Jessie gave him a large smile "CONGRATULATIONS!"

The rest of his supporters came up to him, with Geoff and Andrew hoisted him on their shoulders, with the rest around him yelling their congratulations.

Meanwhile, Laura sighed and sat up with her supporters around her with Owen frowning "oh, that must bite."

Eva looked at the bear "yeah, stupid bear was distracted."

Leshawna lifted Laura up "you OK girl?"

Laura shook her head "don't worry. I did my best."

"Exactly. You have nothing to be ashamed about." Sara comfortingly said, wrapping her arms around from behind.

Izzy raised her arm in the air "Exactly! You have nothing to be ashamed about! You fought like a bat out of hell!"

Heather shook her head in regret "well...still nice job."

"Thanks you guy's."

Harold, who managed to break away from kissing Jessie, soon came up to give a short bow "excellent job."

Laura just giggled at the goofy display "back at you Harold."

Leshawna bit her lip "are you sure your fine?"

After everything on the island she went through, she decided to grin "yeppers, I'm OK."

* * *

**(CONFESSIONAL CAM)**

Laura- (sighs) Damn...well, can't win them all.

Harold- I WON! I WON! I've prevailed over the forces of Chris Mclean! This battle is dedicated to all the geeks out there to show that someday, WE SHALL RULE! (stops to chuckle) I sounded like a warlord there, but gosh, I DID IT!

* * *

(Campfire Pit)

Gathered around the warm fire, casting a glow across the area, Chris came up to the contestants and started "campers, we've been through alot. We've faced wolves, puking, rivalries, love, action, and a whole bunch of other stuff. After weeks of torture, I am proud to announce the WINNER of this season...HAROLD!"

Harold ran up and pumped his fists in the air "YES!"

The rest of the contestants gave wild cheers at the winner with Blaineley and Chef coming up with a massive check for 100,000 dollars.

Chris then reached into his pocket to pick out a marshmallow "it is my honor to give you, at this final ceremony, the LAST marshmallow!"

Harold gasped and held it in the air "this is a true honor." But he soon ripped it in half and tossed it to Laura "here you go."

Laura caught it and nodded "thanks."

Blaineley chuckled "come on, let's give a hand for Laura."

At that, the campers all started to clap as said camper blushed slightly and chuckled with Izzy playing with her hair and Sara kissing her on the cheek.

Through out it all, Courtney sat away, scowling at them all.

Also, Justin watched this all with a calm stare.

As the hosts gave Harold his check, who hoisted it into the air with a triumphant smile "MY SKILLS HAVE SHOWN TO SUCCEED! I've loved, lost, and battled thru the darkness! What more can a man ask for?"

Chris then asked "what now Harold?"

"I know what I'm going to do!" Michael suddenly declared.

Duncan, Geoff, and Cody grinned at that and they all pulled out terrifying objects...

Electric razors.

Michael chuckled "oh Chris...I think it's time...FOR A HAIRCUT!"

Chris paled in horror "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He ran off into the camp with those 4 in hot pursuit.

Chef cackled "don't worry pretty boy! Being bald is not so bad! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh Cheeeeeef."

A device was thrown at his feet, letting off a small explosion of tie dyed colors "JAAAAAAAAAKE!"

Andrew grinned at the others "why, he's dirty. Let's say we clean him up?"

Him, Trent, Eva, and Izzy came up and grabbed him before he could react, throwing him into the ocean.

"AHHHHHH! YOU DUMB TEENS!"

Laura chuckled at this while Heather yelled "THAT'S FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BOYFRIEND YOU LOON!"

Jessie then came up, putting her arm around Harold "well, excellent work honey."

"Thank you. But I couldn't have done it without my friends and you especially my beautiful Lady."

Jessie gave him a smile and leaned into his kiss while the fire glowed, the moon shined, Chris ran into the night screaming, and Chef cursed in the sea.

It was all finally over.

OR IS IT?

* * *

OH...MY...GOD!

Although there's one final chapter in the epilogue chapter, this story is basically DONE!

OH MAN!

I'm amazed, never in my wildest dreams did I think I can go through all this and it would be so MASSIVE.

But at 2 and a half years since May 5th 2009, it...is...done!

Now I can rest.

To all my fans it was your support that made this all worthwhile...all I can say from the bottom of my heart is plain and simply thank you.

TAI2 is still in the works and might take a while for it to appear. As for the 11 OC's and one canon character that will join the 28 campers, I will list them in the Epilogue.

It will be...well, this story times FIFTY!

At least I hope.

Anyway...NO QUESTIONS!

This will all wrap up the FINAL chapter...till then...

SAYONARA!


	86. Epilogue and Info

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do however own the 11 OC's that will appear in this story.

The Epilogue. No Confessionals cause it's at Playa Des Losers

From the beginning, this story was written as an impulsive act. I had no idea that this story would grow to be so massive and known. IT EVEN HAS IT'S OWN TROPES AND WIKIA PAGES! YAY! BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENTS EVER!

Ahem, anyway, I swore that as long one single person wanted to read this, then I would write this story full out. Now I've gotten much more than one reader. Thank you every one for all the inspiration you've given me.

At the end of this chapter are the 12 OC's who will join the 28 in TAI2, trivia about what will happen, and a TRAILER!

BTW: Soon will be the final chapter of SFTS! Unsure of update date, but at least by the end of next week.

* * *

(Playa Des Losers)

"WHAT! ?"

It had been 4 days since Harold's victory at Camp Wawanakwa. Ever since then, the hotel had been one non stop party after another. But something interesting had come up in that they were told to gather in the living room.

Chris had been nowhere to be seen since Michael, Duncan, Geoff, and Cody had chased after him. When they asked what had happen, the 4 had just giggled. Chef and Blaineley were seen often enough with Chef mercifully staying away from the kitchen and Blaineley causally chatting with some of the others.

The campers had waited until the hosts had arrived, with Chris fiddling with his 'hair' with an angered look, glaring at the 4 in question. He then grinned and dropped the bombshell to the gathered soon to be former campers that led to the combined shout...

They were going to be on another season.

Gwen was the first to protest "oh screw this! I'm not going through a second season!"

Chris tutted "ah ah ah, you all signed a contract."

Geoff frowned "oh come on Chris. This season was fun, but it was a real downer for most of it. Haven't you put us through enough?"

Chris just looked at him "you really want me to answer that?"

Beth was next, standing up in anger "this show was a nightmare! I'm not coming back!"

At that, Heather just looked down.

Chris grinned and whipped out a copy of a contract "now now, let's not be testy. The fine print clearly states that 'if said show receives high enough views and ratings, then said campers can return for another season.' End quote."

Laura groaned "oh great."

Izzy elbowed her "come on Laura. This can be really fun. We can cause some more _excitement_."

At that, Sara firmly turned Laura away and looked to Chris "we're not going right now are we?"

Blaineley cut Chris off "no your not. You all will be coming back in exactly one year from now and the 40 of you will compete for a new amount of money, the amount of which will be answered at the beginning of the season."

Marcus raised his hand "um, ma'am, you said 40. There are approximately 28 of us."

"Wait? We're not competing are we!" Graydon asked for the Interns in panic "cause if we are, you can..."

Blaineley chuckled "no your not, let me tell you some good news for you 4."

The Interns glanced at each other then Mara asked cautiously "what news?"

"You 4 are no longer Interns."

"YES!" Michael cheered wildly with the other Interns "FREEDOM!"

Blaineley raised a finger "HOWEVER, you 4 will still have a special role in the next season."

At that, the 4 now former Interns stopped and stared oddly at her "huh?"

"All I'm saying is...hope you like talk shows." The hostess explained with a sly smile

Mara blinked "um...talk shows?"

Chris scowled "it's a waste of time that part."

Blaineley frowned at him and looked to Marcus before there were any more questions "now where were we...ah yes. When I say 40, I mean you 28 will be joined by some...new blood. Specifically 12 new bloods."

Jake grinned "nice!"

Chris grinned as well from ear to ear "yep, some fresh meat."

Duncan suddenly paled "oh crap."

Leshawna looked at her boyfriend "something up Baby Boy?"

"We had no idea what we were getting into. They watched this, the KNOW what's going to happen, and their STILL getting involved."

Leshawna paused at that, then groaned "oh man."

Noah palmed his face "with our luck, they'll all be crazier than Izzy."

Owen giggled "aw, she's just a little hyper at times. Like a puppy."

"Aw, your so sweet Big O." Izzy kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

Blaineley chuckled "so yes, you'll see them next year. Also, we'll give you another hint. Next season is not at Wawanakwa."

Jessie looked curious "it isn't? Interesting."

"Yep." Chris raised his arms "next season will be called TOTAL...DRAMA...ACTION...TOUR!"

(AN: See what I did there? LOL!)

"Action Tour?" Trent raised a hand "what does that mean?"

"you 28 or should I say 40 campers will be competing in a variety of challenges...AROUND THE GLOBE!"

"WOOOOOO!" Jake cheered "AWESOME!"

The other campers started to mutter amongst themselves.

Harold grinned "oh, I hope we see Japan."

"I'd like to see Cairo." Marcus explained "I wish to examine first hand how they built those pyramids."

Courtney smirked at that, able to get her revenge once more.

Justin nodded knowingly at that.

Chris nodded "well, that's all we'll give away! So, all of you prepare yourselves!"

Blaineley cleared her throat "I think you left out a final piece of info."

"I did?" Chris blinked.

Blaineley nodded "yes, I'll be tagging along as your other co-host."

"WHAT! ?" the host's eyes bulged out to dinner plate size "you've only been here a few challenges!"

"That was a test run." His ex-wife explained "the Board now believes this season will be even more dangerous and wishes for me to oversee the budget is handled appropriately. Also, to make sure your not too abusive, unfair, and ignoring the rules constantly."

Chris scowled "ignoring the rules? Hey, I've been following them to the letter."

With a annoyed look, Blaineley shook her head "you allowed Courtney to return and use of the outside world in her PDA, a clear violation of her contract."

Courtney just sneered at that.

"The injured campers were lucky their injuries weren't more severe due to the lack of medical items on the island. I'm still stunned Noah's able to walk after the plane incident."

Noah scowled at Geoff, who winced "sorry about pushing you."

The hostess then grimaced in regret to say this, but knowing she had to make her point, turning to the campers "and...I mean no disrespect Heather, but the NANOSECOND you tampered with the votes would have had you disqualified on the _spot_, if a rule abiding host was there.

Heather just nodded in understanding at that while several campers were surprised to hear that.

Andrew put a hand on her shoulder and looked at Blaineley "as long as you keep the new Cue Ball in check, I think we can handle that."

Chris scowled "HEY! My hair survived as you can see." He petted his 'hair' proudly with a smug grin.

SNATCH!

Blaineley immediatly tore off the wig, revealing...

...

...CHRIS'S BALD HEAD!

"NO! NO! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Chris ran out the room, humiliated.

The entire cast laughed loudly with Blaineley chuckling for a minute, then she clapped her hands to get their attention.

Chef came in with a megaphone "DIRTBAGS! GET MOVING, THE BOATS TO TAKE YOU HOME WILL ARRIVE IN 1 HOUR SO MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

Blaineley nodded and waved "well, see you all next season."

Harold nodded "gonna make it back to back this time."

"Dream on." Tyler playfully replied to this "I'm going to go the distance this time! I'm gonna train nonstop for the next year."

"Suppose I can help with that."

"Thanks Eva."

Owen jumped and cheered "WOO! Next year is going to be AWESOME!"

Jake gave him a high five "got that right!"

Bridgette gulped "I'm not too sure. I mean, it's great we're going around the world, but this season wasn't too fun."

Geoff wrapped an arm around her "don't worry bra. We'll handle it together."

"Thanks Geoffie-Poo."

As most of them walked off, Leshawna held back with a sigh. Duncan, Sara, and Bridgette noticed this, walking up to her with her boyfriend asking "hey beautiful cheer up, we're going home."

"I can't." The street girl morosely replied "I don't want to face my parents and my friends. All their gonna remember me for is the hot tempered crazy street girl."

Sara sat next to her "don't worry Leshawna. Laura's not mad...well not mad anymore I should say and neither am I."

"How the hell can you say that? I got you eliminated." Leshawna shook her head "and I was just as bad...no WORSE than Courtney. She did it to her enemies, I did it to my friends. I treated you guys horribly."

Duncan sighed "babe, I get it. How do you think I felt about what happened with Harold? I tried to convince myself it was his fault cause he slipped on the Dock, but it was mine. I was so stubborn and I did really feel bad about it." Duncan then smirked "now stop, your not as hot when your mopey."

Leshawna just snorted "jerk." She then looked up at them "I really am sorry guys."

"Ah, don't worry so much. So you messed up, happens to the best of us." Duncan put his arm her with a smirk.

"IZZY! NO!"

The 4 stopped to look and see Izzy trying to grab the TV in the room with Chef pulling her off "NO! THAT'S COMPANY PROPERTY!"

"LET ME GO! I WANT IT! MINE! IT'LL BE FUN TO DESTROY!" The redhead protested as she was dragged out forcibly.

Bridgette chuckled "she'll never change."

Leshawna couldn't help but give a chuckle at this "yep, that's the redhead for you. Right Sara..."

Said girl just gazed at this with a trouble look.

"Girl?"

* * *

(Hallway)

Walking down the hall at a casual pace, Harold casually whistled a happy tune as he walked beside Jessie back to their rooms. Running up beside them, Jake, Wolfo, and Geoff ran up with Geoff tipping his hat "s'up Mister Big Winner?"

Harold chuckled "hey Geoff."

Jake was frowning "hey Harold, I want to say sorry I choose Laura. It was hard to choose, both of you were cool."

"Don't worry little one, not a problem."

Jake pouted "I'm not little." Wolfo barked "SEE! He agrees with me."

"Suuuure little dude." Geoff chuckled, giving Wolfo a scratch and looking up "want to say congrats dude. You deserve it for going through Chris's overall uncoolness."

Harold nodded "thanks." He then gave a grin "now I just want to win back to back."

They soon came across an odd sight outside the rooms. Marcus was fiddling with one of the bag strollers in the hotel, putting several soda bottles on the end.

"Um...what are you doing?" Jake asked questioningly.

"Attempting to increase time to get to the front." Marcus shook up another soda bottle and tied a string around it "if all the bottles go off simultaneously, it'll decrease the amount of time it takes to get to the Lobby."

Geoff grinned like a kid in a candy store "oh let me get on!"

Marcus blinked "wait, this is delicate. All the bottles are set to got off and the slightest..."

Hopping on, Geoff's body caused a shake on the bag stroller, causing the bottles to go off.

WOOSH!

Leaving behind a covered trail of soda, Geoff whooped as it went down the hall with Marcus and Jake, one concerned and the other grinning, chased after the whooping party boy.

Harold and Jessie just stared at this, hand in hand. Soon clearing his throat, Harold looked to Jessie "so...I want to know that your affection helped me through Chris's douchness." He then frowned "I can't believe that Courtney got you voted off just to spite Bridgette. Was she really that obsessed with payback?"

Jessie shrugged "humans all have ways of coping with anger. Except Courtney's way is thru violence and deceit. Don't worry about it, it all worked out for the best."

Harold smiled at her "your right, as always."

"Flatterer." She then saw someone walking down the hall away from them, seemingly eavesdropping, and casually stated "Harold, I have to go pack. Wait for me."

"Always."

"I mean at the Dock."

Harold blushed "oh...right." Watching Jessie walk down the hall, he knew that the show was worth it if it meant seeing her.

After all the pranks, head injury, and challenges, Harold McGrady knew that this show was a good call.

_'As for next_ _season, bring it on!'_

* * *

(Lobby)

"Look, seriously, I can carry my stuff."

Andrew pulled away from Heather's arms and threw her bags over his shoulder without strain along with his dufflebag "I got it."

Heather just rolled her eyes at this, but still grabbed his free hand and the two started to walk to the outside.

"So had fun this season?" Andrew asked.

Heather just gazed at him steadily.

"Sorry, just trying to make a joke. How are you feeling hearing about the next season?"

"I don't know. I know I made progress, but a few people here are still mad at me. I tried to talk to Beth earlier, you know what she said?"

Andrew stopped in place and looked at her "what?"

"She just told me to go _back_ to Hell."

Sighing in annoyance, her boyfriend asked "why should you try? If they won't be smart enough to even try to listen, screw them."

Heather frowned "I have to say sorry. I made a lot of mist...no, calling them mistakes would mean I didn't mean to do them. I was a monster bent on winning and tried to destroy several people to do so."

"DON'T!" Andrew shouted, his voice ringing strong in the area "NEVER call yourself a monster again, get it?"

"Alright, I won't. Listen...will your parents like me?"

Andrew snorted "you kidding? My Dad always told me to 'find a woman as tough and stubborn as your mother is' and my Mom will adore you. Don't worry."

Heather then smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder "And...thanks. For everything."

Andrew shrugged dismissively "wasn't trouble, your worth it."

The changed girl looked away to hide her blush and blinked to see that outside, on one of the balconies, were two familiar dyed haired girls, with their back to her, both drawing in their diaries.

Following her gaze, he nodded "I'll wait outside."

Kissing him thankfully on the lips, she walked to the door and pushed it open. Gwen looked behind her and just nodded "what's up?"

"Hey Queenie." Laura nodded with a smile and looked to Gwen "you probably still have to pack."

The Goth smirked "yep, so got my email?"

"Yep. I'll email you soon."

Gwen stood up and walked past Heather as the queen bee sat in Gwen's former seat "so what were you two doing?"

"She wanted some drawing tips." Laura gestured in front to a few growing flowers. She looked back with a grin "so...pretty crazy huh?"

Heather nodded "yeah." She reached into her pocket and handed a piece of paper "you gave me, now I want to give you this."

Blinking, Laura opened it to see an email address and 2 phone numbers.

"Um...what are these?"

Heather explained "the email and first phone number are mine. If you want to call or email and just chat, it's up to you. The other one is my Aunt Gam's office number."

"Office number? I'm lost."

Heather explained "thought, I'd go the Courtney route. She's a lawyer and she's pretty rich, like...my parents. If you want, she'll take up your case and sue the ass off your school."

Laura just stared at her "Que...Heather, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. And if the first time wasn't enough, I'm..."

Laura cut her off, waving her hand "I forgave you when you freaked out. Don't worry about it." She ripped out a notebook and scribbled on it for a second "you gave me yours, I'll give you mine."

Heather took it hesitantly and looked up to her eyes, emerald meeting grey.

Laura continued "I forgave you, so did Sara, Gwen, and don't worry about Leshawna, she'll come around. Others like Harold, Bridgette, and DJ see you as a friend so if you think your alone, your kidding yourself." Laura frowned as she finished "I really just hope you'll forgive _yourself."_

"I'll try." Heather looked down, then felt a movement in her hair. She looked to see Laura putting a bloomed flower in her hair.

"Thursday." Was all the now former queen bee responded and stood up.

Laura nodded "Thursday."

With that, she walked out to where her boyfriend was now chatting with Katie, Sadie, and Trent, noticing Sadie's blush.

Heather walked up and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek "miss me?"

"Every second was torture." Andrew smirked "so...you say what you needed to say?"

Heather looked out for a moment, then nodded "yes."

"Good, let's go." He then nodded at the three politely "see ya."

Trent nodded "later."

Katie waved happily while Sadie scowled at Heather and was silent.

"By the way, nice flower."

"Thanks handsome."

As the two walked to the Dock and Trent left to help Gwen, Katie frowned at Sadie "Sadie, their are other fish in the sea ya know?"

Sadie frowned "she's going to break his heart for kicks." She then felt a hand on her shoulder "you don't say? Well I agree, and I can help you on explaining what a guy can like."

With a gasp, Sadie hugged the person "REALLY? THANKS JUSTIN!"

Justin patted her back "no problem...none. At. All."

* * *

(Near Dock)

Huffing and puffing, Tyler was attempting to carry his along with Eva's things as he tried to carry them down the Hotel's dock, with Eva behind him, looking anxiously "um...Ty, look I can handle that?"

"No...no problem gorgeous, I-I got this."

CRASH!

Tyler groaned as he was crushed underneath the bags.

"OMIGOSH! TYRONE!"

Eva scowled darkly seeing the dumb blonde and her scrawny boyfriend rush up "are you OK?"

"Yeah...give me a minute."

Cody looked at this questioningly "why are you carrying both yours and Eva's bags?"

"A gentlemen helps his woman." Tyler chuckled weakly as he sat up, popping his back.

Lindsay frowned "OK." She then smiled and giggled "oh for next year, I REALLY hope to see Paris."

Cody smiled at Lindsay "don't worry Linds, I think we'll have to visit France."

With a blink, the blond walked further down the Dock "France...OH! I meant Paris Texas! I loved that movie! But France is nice too."

The tech geek chuckled "don't worry, the Codester will be there to hold your bags."

"Aw, your so sweet."

Eva just gazed at this with one final thought.

_'Next time I won't lose to a girl with the IQ of a piece of moss.'_

Tyler stood up and grinned "ready to go?"

"Yeah...let's go Ty."

Lindsay then frowned "but all those new people will make it really hard to remember names. I kinda have trouble with names...like Cor...Cos..."

"Cody."

"RIGHT!"

* * *

(Now here they are...Try to find which of them is the one Canon character)

PS: Before anyone asks, I'm sorry if any OC's seem familiar but I swear I've been planning them since the idea of a sequel came to me a few months back. Again, sorry if you think I've ripped a character off.

TAI2: Total Alternate Action Tour OC'S!

Name: Lenny

Gender: Male

Height: 6'0

Stereotype: The Paranoid Oddball

Likes: Being in a crowd so 'they' won't find him, not being watched, understanding items, listeners

Dislikes: Being watched, 'being alone, The Man', secrets, aglets, teddy bears.

Hair/Style: Brown and short.

Eye Color: Almond.

Body: Average

Swimsuit: Regular black trunks

Clothes: blue shirt that says with handwritten words 'I'm not Lenny', ripped shorts, and worn out sneakers

Bio: What can be said about Lenny? He has always been known as the oddball of his family with three siblings and parents. Since a joke made by a clown at his 5th birthday part about 'them' coming for him, he's always been on the lookout whoever 'they' are. Despite repeated attempts to convince him that no one is out to get him, Lenny is still convinced that there are people out to get him for reasons unknown to him. He is seen as a sweet, if jittery and paranoid individual, that can hold up a conversation. As long as the talker doesn't mention who they are, Lenny won't hide under the nearest bed or table. He always carries a can of pepper spray and tazer with him at all times, perhaps to use it at some point in time. After all, in the Boy Scouts, he was taught to 'be prepared.' He hopes to get onto the show to get away from his stalkers and to uncover who is 'after him'.

Can he be convinced that there is no conspiracy or will his belief be used against him?

* * *

Name: Clark

Gender: Male

Height: 5'11

Stereotype: The Nosy Reporter

Likes: Getting the scoop, comics, photos, comics,

Dislikes: Getting yelled at, getting his camera broken, surprises, unexplainable events

Hair/Color: Slightly curled black hair.

Eye Color: Blue

Body: Average built, not too skinny, not too fat.

Swimsuit: Black trunks.

Clothes: Fedora hat, Blue shirt with Superman symbol on it, black dress pants.

Bio: Clark has always been one to race for the truth, no matter how difficult it may be. He also is one of the few people at his school to develop a record. OK, so maybe he _did_ break into his principal's house, but ONLY to find out if he was withholding money from the school department. And Yes, he did break into the football team's locker, but to find if any of them were taking drugs, which one of them was by the way. He has been taught to never stop looking for the truth. Always with a clever joke if he's caught in trouble and NEVER without his camera, his playful attitude is offset by his intrusiveness and lack of respect for personal space, giving him a reputation as a trouble maker. But this undeserving reputation is due to Clark's firmness in getting info on any one with interest. Also a bit of a pervert, has also been caught several times trying to get pictures of the cheerleading squad in their locker room Wanting to meet the cast and find out about them personally, Clark has signed up hoping that one of them can have a story that can be known through the world and hopes the money can FINALLY allow the school to have a proper newspaper.

Can this desire to know facts translate to the competition or will he piss off the wrong individual?

* * *

Name: Kiki

Gender: Female

Height: 5'7

Stereotype: The Playful Hacker

Likes: Messing with computers, World of Warcraft, video games, messing with people.

Dislikes: Being called fat, jerks, perverts, not knowing what something is.

Hair/Style: Blond hair with a single hot pink dyed strand tied into two pigtails down her back to the base of her neck

Eye Color: Sky blue

Body: Somewhat heavy

Swimsuit: Pink one piece

Clothes: Sleek glasses, hot pink shirt with a brown vest buttoned over, jeans and flip flops.

Bio: Kiki has been described in one word. Unique. She is known as the school computer geek, but every time someone messes with her, SOMEHOW things such as naked photos or videos of said douchebags get hacked into the school computer system. She is known as a hero to the nerds and even respected by the rest for never getting caught red handed. Flamboyant, fun-loving, and _very_ flirtatious, Kiki has never been one to be afraid to speak her mind or joke about the seriousness of a situation. Almost a genius level intellect and reeking of confidence, she never hesitates to brag about her computer skills to anyone who will lend an ear but her emotions and quick temper have often lead to acts such as shutting down the score of a football game's screen, with the game being canceled as a result due to the Coach saying girl's couldn't try out for football. Also, her lightheartedness has lead to never taking things too seriously, leading to treating things as a game. She has joined to think it would be an adventure and she could meet some cute boys along the way.

Will her fun loving persona help out or will _someone_ take advantage of her playful nature?

* * *

Name: Talia

Gender: Female

Height: 5'11

Stereotype: The Paranormal Expert.

Likes: Ghosts, cryptids, playing around, explaining her knowledge to others.

Dislikes: Nonbelievers, people who judge her looks, fire, dresses.

Hair/Style: Dyed violet with ponytail resting over her shoulder with bangs dyed white

Eye Color: Violet contacts

Body: Average with some curves

Swimsuit: Black and white bikini.

Clothes: Dark red corset with black jeans and elegant 1 inch heeled black boots.

Bio: Always fascinated with the occult and the unknown, Talia has always had a childlike wonder for what is out there. She believes in anything from the occult, aliens, to even Bigfoot. Although most of the time impassive, she immediately acts like a child at the thought of other worldly items. She always wished to explain any kind of knowledge to those who will listen, but they always stare at her oddly before leaving. Often frustrated that no one listens to her, she always tries to find proof from going into the woods to find Bigfoot or going into an abandoned house to find ghosts. Despite her quests to find the truth, she always tries to make time for her family and friends, although she is often awkward when it comes to common world topics, such as TV shows that don't have her interest or movies that don't include creatures or the supernatural. Believing the show is a perfect place to find activity, she has signed up to win the money for equipment to find proof, if she can't along the Tour.

Can she find proof while winning the money or will her efforts go up in smoke?

* * *

Name: Kelsey

Gender: Female

Height: 5'8

Race:

Stereotype: The Crazed Stalker

Likes: Trent, boy's, Trent's friends, gossip, **_TRENT!_**.

Dislikes: _**GWEN!**_, people who Trent hate, Gwen's friends.

Hair/Style: Brown and combed to go towards her ears

Eye Color: Brown.

Body: Very skinny, but MUCH stronger than she looks (power of madness)

Swimsuit: One piece green

Clothes: Bright green shirt with unicorn on it, nerdy glasses, skinny jeans and sneakers.

Bio: Kelsey has always been a little desperate. Every guy she has met has either turned her down or she has scared off. She has always been interested in musicians with their ability to 'lull' her to sleep in docile tones. She always studies her boyfriends in order to understand them better, but this often leads to personal info they would rather not other people to know. Each break up has made Kelsey more and more fanatical to keep the next. When she watched the first season and saw Trent, she knew that he was her soul mate. Handsome, a gorgeous smile, and nice, Kelsey would write his name over and over again in her diary. Despite not knowing each other, Kelsey knew that a spark had set off inside her. But when he started his relationship with Gwen, Kelsey destroyed the TV in a fit of rage. Now she has come to get her soul mate and she is going to make sure that he loves her...whether he wants to or not.

Will she get both Trent and the money or will Gwen take care of her first?

* * *

Name: Raphael

Gender: Male

Height: 5'11

Stereotype: The Silent Card Shark

Likes: Card games, trivia, silence, analyzing.

Dislikes: Crowds, loud noises, risky situations, mistakes

Hair/Style: Naturally white combed down reaching his ears

Eye Color: Icy blue

Body: Average build

Swimsuit: Designed as a row of cards.

Clothes: Zipped up hoodie with hood over face, showing just his chin, mouth and eyes, dark jeans, and sneakers.

Bio: Raphael is not really a talker. Heck, he doesn't talk period. Born with a disease that damaged his vocal cords to the point of being unusable, Raphael has always been anti-social and never working well in groups due to his mute nature. With his father a casino owner, Raphael has quickly been brought up to enjoy card games and poker. Never needing to speak has given him a perfect poker face and given him an extraordinary amount of luck in the casino, where despite the age, always always with his father in the back room, who proudly called him his 'lucky Ace'. This has led him to always carry multiple decks of cards with him everywhere he goes, often shuffling them casually when bored. The games have made him confident, perceptive, levelheaded, but has always remained anti-social and never been able to connect well with others. However, this luck at games has made him a very small number of friends, who think his luck was 'cool'. One thing you can say about Raphael, you mess with one of his handful of friends and he **_will_ **make you regret the day you were born. Hoping to use his luck on the show, Raphael has signed up to win and his few friends hope it can break him out of his shell.

Will his luck go over to the show or will it be 'Game Over' for Raphael?

* * *

Name: Emily

Gender: Female

Height: 5'9

Stereotype: The Germaphobe

Likes: Cleanliness, politeness, organization, public speaking

Dislikes: GERMS, rudeness, GERMS, slobs, and did I forget to mention GERMS!

Hair/Style: VERY clean black hair that just reaches her eyes

Eye Color: Brown

Body: Slender built like Heather.

Swimsuit: White one piece

Clothes: White tank top, white jeans, and white sneakers, all without a hint of dirt.

Bio: Emily is the classic case of a germaphobe. She cleans her room 2 hours a day, cleans her desk during class, and always wraps her lunch in a specially made germ free lunchbox. She also tends to use up the shower water, due to being unsure if dirt is on her due to her dark skin. She is always teased about this, but it usually leads to them getting sprayed in the face with a can of germ killer. Her parents are often worried about this obsession of her's, fearing that it could damage her life if it continues into her adult years. However, this does not concern her as she has made it her goal in life to rid herself of germs and hopes that she can use the money from the show to find a device to kill off all 'nasty icky germs'. However, Emily's parents hope that the show can finally break her of this obsession.

Will her obsession give Emily a clean sweep to victory or will it lead to a dirty defeat?

* * *

Name: Leanne

Gender: Female

Height: 5'9

Stereotype: The American Southern Woman

Likes: Manners, kindness, rules, tea.

Dislikes: Aggression, rule breaking, battling, drama

Hair/Style: Auburn curly hair to her shoulders

Eye Color: Puppy brown

Body: Slender with modest curves

Swimsuit: Dark brown bikini.

Clothes: Classic full length dark green Southern dress with yellow flowers on it with it reaching her feet.

Bio: Her family the absolute definition of 'old country', the American raised Leanne has never even heard of Total Drama. Sheltered all her life, her father wished for her to experience the real world in the hopes that she will stay with them on the family farm. Leanne has been raised to be obedient and never go against someone's wishes in the hopes to be the perfect 'housewife'. She is very sweet and never says anything bad to someone, no matter how rude and insulting they are to her. Despite her sheltered life, she longs to understand the world outside her farm, eager to break free and be her own person. Perhaps finding someone who can help her understand the world around her. Leanne, though, has never seen any Total Drama episode and unsure of who the people on the show are like. She is also always follows authority figures, rules, and doesn't even know what Chris Mclean is like.

Can she learn the world in time to be a threat or will her naivety result in her elimination?

* * *

Name: Jared

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 6'4

Stereotype: The Cocky Jock Bully

Likes: Taking money from geeks, playing sports, physical activities, money.

Dislikes: Nerds, twerps, people challenging him, technology

Hair/Style: Black hair swept back

Eye Color: Stormy gray

Body: Very heavily muscled.

Swimsuit: White trunks with a football on it.

Clothes: Yellow and black sports jersey over a yellow t-shirt, with jean shorts and black cleats.

Bio: Jared is basically the type every school district has in some form or another. Top of the school, wealthy parents, quarterback of his football team and lead his team to multiple victories. But contrary to standards, the Head Cheerleader is also his little sister, whom is the only person he genuinely cares for in school where he rules the 'freaks' and 'wimps.' Jared, although sometimes not too bright about certain things in the world, still isn't dumb as his plays and strategies helped lead his school's team to victory after victory in a perfect season. Strangely, he always carries a small metal briefcase between classes with the contents being unknown to the rest of the school. He also has motive as him and his sister watched the show, his sister was Heather's number one fan, someone she looked up to and a supposed 'role model to those who know how the world works'. But after what happened and her eventual change, Jared's sister was horrified and ordered her brother to 'make her see reason that she is above those freaks, nerds, and morons.' Jared also is disgusted by Tyler, considering him a disgrace to jocks and wants to show the world what a true athlete is like. Don't let his size fool you, he's faster, more athletic, and smarter than he looks.

Will his skills help him grab the money or will his arrogance be his end?

* * *

Name: Dena

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Height: 5'7

Stereotype: The Spiritualist

Likes: Peace, dreaming, wondering about life, debates.

Dislikes: Darkness, greed, sadism, narrow mindness.

Hair/Style: Dark blond hair, falls slightly past her shoulders

Eye Color: Left eye blue and right eye teal

Body: Slim, around Bridgette's frame

Swimsuit: White and red one piece.

Clothes: White buttoned blouse with red skirt.

Bio: Dena has always been a curious individual. Since the day she was born, she has always been relaxed and never panicked in a situation. One time, a mugger tried to rob her and after one look at her, the mugger apologized. A peaceful individual, she has wondered about life, God, existence, and the need for peace. She claims to be able to sense people's 'aura's' and has vowed a pacifist oath. She has always been able to see good in people and always believes in the best in humanity. Despite being a warm and caring person, she always has a tendency to space out in her thoughts and not pay attention to her surroundings, such as never paying attention in class and even didn't notice once when her parents car crashed when she was 9. She also has a tendency to creep people out with her eye's, being different colors, and some find her to be a little scary. She has signed to the show saying she wished to understand the world and helped to foster peace in an otherwise drama filled show.

Will her peaceful nature able to win the others over or will her distant thoughts and pacifist oath be her downfall?

* * *

Name: Felix

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Height: 6'0

Stereotype: The Wannabe Magician

Likes: Crowds, a challenge, video games, believers.

Dislikes: Skeptics, sarcasm, bullies, sports (he REALLY hates sports)

Hair/Style: Short black hair.

Eye Color: Amber.

Body: Skinny, almost stick like.

Swimsuit: Black with a white top hat imprinted on the left side.

Clothes: Magicians top hat with black cape. Carries basic wand everywhere he goes. White dress shirt with black buttoned up vest over it, brown slacks and green sneakers

Basic info: Since he was young, he's always had trouble fitting in. Despite being confident and social, he's always been ignored. However, despite this trouble, he has taken up a new hobby. MAGIC! However, no one from his parents to even the 'elite' have the heart to tell him he's not real good due to his eagerness and earnest attitude, but he makes up for this in trying. Such as always failing to get the right card in a card trick or failing to make a quarter disappear, he's never been able to get good results. He makes up for this with his big heart and eagerness to cheer an upset individual up. Despite always failing, it still gets a laugh out of his audience. Despite his lack of skill, his big heart and eagerness to face a challenge has won over some people. He carries on trying to be a good magician and be known beside names such as Copperfield and Angel. Signing up to be famous and hoping the money can jump start his career, Felix is determined to use his 'sorcery' to the fullest.

Will his determination win him the money or will he annoy everyone with his constant tricks?

* * *

Name: Oswald

Gender: Male

Height: 5'10

Stereotype: The Sloth.

Likes: Sleeping, reading, thinking, trivia (cause he doesn't have to move)

Dislikes: activity, fitness, alarms, noise all together

Hair/Style: Dirty blond with bangs covering his eyes when he sleeps

Eye Color: Very gray.

Body: Slightly overweight and bulky

Swimsuit: Grey trunks with snooze symbols on it

Clothes: Grey men tank top with light brown cargo pants and heavy duty combat boots.

Bio: Oswald is the definition of unmotivated. All he does is sleep, eat, and read. He never puts effort into his school work and always sleeps through his first class, not that his foster parents care, basically wanting him for the support money. He has never had drive in any thing and always pants when he runs only 100 feet. He wishes to just breeze through life, uncaring of the consequences that come with it. Deep down, he wishes to be active but unsure how to be motivated. However, due to his quiet attitude, he can often listen in on others and can see things others can't as he is often viewed in the background and unnoticed. When asked, he is often quiet and doesn't really speak up. Forced to join against his will by his teacher, he believes this show is a waste of time and thinks he doesn't have a chance.

Is he correct that he will be gone early or will he pull off an upset?

* * *

(NEXT PART)

TRIVIA AND RANDOM FACTS ABOUT TAI2!

1. You have to understand that a YEAR has passed. Things can happen for the 28 TAI teens, sometimes good...sometimes bad.

2. There will be a few break ups, although a few will get back together. One couple will actually break up over the year break.

3. There WILL be an illegal alliance with one of the hosts.

4. The 4 villains are Justin, Kelsey, Courtney, and Jared.

5. Jared will carry his briefcase into the show. What's inside of it is going to be...interesting.

6. The very first camper who will be eliminated will be the main part of a _major_ storyline.

7. The challenges will be different and be based on everything from VR challenges to common knowledge.

8. The Finals will include the Final 4, who will compete in one last challenge until there is one left standing.

9. At the 15 mark, the teams will be dissolved and it will be every camper for themselves.

10. Teams will change with every challenge.

* * *

(FINAL PART! TRAILER!)

WARNING: If you think there will be spoilers, then turn back NOW!...

...

...

...OTHERWISE ENJOY!

**_If you liked Total Alternate Island_**

Harold cheering "YES!"

**_Then you'll enjoy this..._**

Chris grinned at the campers, new and old "campers! or should I say 'tourists!"

_**Get ready...**_

Emily sprays a can into Owen's face, causing him to yell in surprise

_**For more friendships...**_

Kiki shook Leanne's hand kindly and enthusiastically "HI! nice to meet you! Love the dress!"

_**More campers or should I say tourists?  
**_

"Smile for the birdy!" Clark whooped.

SMACK!

Eva put a hand on the lens "you want me to take a picture of the inside of your stomach?"

_**More Action...**_

Two...tourists (who will be blank for no spoilers) battle it out in samurai outfits

**_More Drama..._**

Sadie is seen scowling and walking off, leaving a tearful Katie.

_**More Humor...**_

Duncan grins and lets the bucket of water fall on top a startled Courtney.

_**Going around the world in a special Jet, who will...will...will.**_

_**Briefly shows a certain pair of eyes  
**_

**_(Ominous static)_**

**_Shows a figure approaching through the static_**

**_Flashes to a certain camper smiling at DJ and Trent._**

**_Again to helping up a thankful Jake._**

**_Giving a thumbs up to a cheering Harold on the island  
_**

Stepping through the static, Justin grins a grin worthy of the Devil and leans into the camera saying.

_"this is **my** time now."_

_**(Ominous static)**_

_**TAI2: Total Alternate Action Tour...Coming eventually to a site near you.**_

* * *

Done.

It's done.

I...I don't know what to say.

Well...how are the OC's? Like them? Hate them?

Like the trivia or the trailer?

The other campers who had a little role will somehow appear in the next SFTS.

Thank you all of you for your never ending support, but IT IS NOT THE END!

Sequal might appear in the late summer at least.

Until then...thank you all.

SAYONARA!


End file.
